Et si tout pouvait être modifié
by haryytrotter
Summary: première histoire.UA après la cinquième année. Harry va se retrouver dans le passé au temps des Maraudeurs où il va essayer de faire bouger les choses...
1. Chapter 1

**Et si tout pouvait être modifié…**

Chapitre 1 : Rêve et discussion

Dans cette chambre du 4 Privet Drive, seulement éclairée par la pleine lune, un jeune garçon de presque seize ans venait de se réveiller en hurlant et transpirant tout son saoul, une main posée sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, chaude et douloureuse. Maigre, de taille moyenne, avec deux yeux vert émeraude et une tignasse de cheveux noir impossible à coiffer, le Survivant chercha fébrilement ses lunettes qu'il attrapa sur la commode et les mit sur son nez. D'un coup sa vision s'améliora. Il jeta un regard à son réveil, qu'il avait réussit à réparer quelques années plus tôt et qui lui indiquait trois heures du matin. Il se leva en sachant pertinemment que le cri qu'il venait de pousser allait réveiller son oncle et donc que celui-ci monterait le lui reprocher en ignorant ce que le garçon avait fait ou vu pour pousser un tel hurlement. Même pas une minute après cette réflexion, il entendit les marches de l'escalier grincer, ce qui annonçait la venue prochaine de son oncle.

L'oncle Vernon était un homme à forte carrure, quasiment pas de cou et une moustache à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe qui. Il jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté à la chambre de son neveu. Celle-ci était remplie de vieux grimoires, de plumes en tous genres, de feuilles de parchemins froissées, de robes de sorciers, d'un superbe balai, un Eclair de Feu, offert par son parrain en troisième année et, dans un coin, une magnifique chouette au plumage blanc comme la neige enfermée dans sa cage et qui s'ébrouait les plumes d'un air mécontent montrant ainsi son désaccord d'être réveillée ainsi en pleine nuit.

Il braqua ensuite son regard sur Harry qui s'était accoudé à la fenêtre pendant qu'il examinait la chambre.

- C'est toi qui as poussé ce hurlement ? Grogna-t-il.

- Oui et alors ? Marmonna celui-ci.

- Pour quelle raison ce cri ?

- Un cauchemar.

- La prochaine fois, fais des cauchemars en silence, d'accord ? Grogna l'oncle Vernon.

- D'accord ! Soupira-t-il et je souffrirais en silence aussi pensa-t-il en passant ses doigts sur sa cicatrice encore chaude et douloureuse pendant que l'oncle Vernon redescendait se recoucher.

Harry se dirigea vers son lit tout cabossé et se laissa tomber dessus les bras en croix en repensant à son rêve ou plutôt à son cauchemar rectifia-t-il.

Depuis la virée au ministère de la Magie en juin dernier, il ne cessait de faire des cauchemars sur ce qui c'était passé et ce qui aurait pût se passer si l'Ordre du Phœnix n'était pas arrivé à temps. Il avait entraîné Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville dans ce guet-apens tendu par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Ils avaient faillis tous y rester. Il ne se le serait jamais pardonner si un de ses amis y était mort. Tout ça à cause d'une vision envoyée par Voldemort où il voyait Sirius se faire torturer et qu'il avait été trop stupide pour comprendre que c'était un piège pour l'attirer au Département des Mystères au ministère dans la section prophéties où il aurait dût récupérer une prophétie faite avant sa naissance.

En pensant à Sirius, des larmes et la colère remontèrent, qu'il se dépêcha de refouler.

Il revoyait Bellatrix Lestrange, bourreau des parents de Neville, lancer l'Avada Kedavra sur Sirius, Sirius le recevant et tombant avant de passer l'arche d'où il n'était jamais réapparut.

A cette pensée, il réprima un sanglot. Son parrain était mort à cause de sa stupidité à vouloir jouer les héros. Il s'était fait avoir par Voldemort et en avait payé le prix.

Par contre ce n'étaient pas ses souvenirs qui l'avaient réveillé mais le fait de se voir lui-même en train de lancer le sortilège de la Mort sur Sirius et les paroles de Voldemort après qu'il l'ait expulsé de son corps. Il lui avait dit de sa voix aiguë et froide :

-Tu perdras tous ceux à qui tu tiens, je te ferais souffrir Harry POTTER.

Le problème, c'est qu'il avait raison. Son plus grand point faible était ses amis pour lesquels il ferait l'impossible.

Au début du mois de juillet, il avait été très surpris par l'arrivé du phœnix de Dumbledore, Fumseck, avec une lettre portant le sceau du directeur.

Il l'a connaissait par cœur à force de l'avoir lu car elle lui mettait du baume au cœur.

_Cher Harry,_

_Après les événements de juin dernier, je voulais te faire promettre de ne pas te refermer sur toi-même et de ne pas te culpabiliser. Par rapport à la prophétie, ne t'en fais surtout pas, car dès la rentrée, tu viendras prendre des cours avec moi. Je voulais aussi te dire de m'avertir immédiatement si quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel venait à arriver._

_Je te demande donc de bien te reposer car l'année à venir risque de ne pas être de tout repos._

Comme si une seule année à Poudlard avait été facile pensa-t-il !

_Fumseck tenait absolument à venir te porter cette lettre lui-même._

_Si cela continue, il te vouera un culte. C'est bien la première fois que je vois un phœnix s'attacher autant à quelqu'un qu'à son propre maître. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais te laisser te reposer et te dis au 1er__ septembre._

_Encore une fois ne te renferme pas sur toi._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin,_

_Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef,_

_Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et sorciers._

Ce n'était pas de sa faute alors. Dumbledore lui disait de ne pas culpabiliser pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute.

Il se releva donc et s'assit à son bureau pour faire ce que l'honorable directeur lui avait demandé. Ce qui veut dire lui écrire une lettre lui rapportant son rêve.

Il prit une plume et se mit à écrire.

_Professeur,_

_Je fais comme vous me l'aviez demandé au début de l'été._

_Je vous envoie donc Hedwige pour quelques informations. En cette nuit du 17 juillet, j'ai revu la mort de Sirius. Le problème, c'est que c'est moi qui lui envoyais le sortilège de la Mort et je me suis réveillé avec ma cicatrice brûlante et douloureuse. Cela n'a peut-être aucun rapport avec Voldemort mais vous m'aviez demandé de vous contacter à la moindre anormalité avec ma cicatrice. Et bien voilà, c'est fait._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances et à la rentrée._

_Harry,_

Il se retourna vers Hedwige, qui le fixait avec ses deux petits yeux bleus, et crocheta la serrure de sa cage. Il avait appris cette technique de Fred et Georges Weasley, trois ans auparavant quand ils étaient venus le libérer des Dursley pour l'emmener au Terrier.

Hedwige libérée, il lui attacha le parchemin à la patte et la mit sur son épaule et alla à la fenêtre.

- Vole ma belle, vole. Apportes cette lettre à Dumbledore le plus rapidement possible.

Elle lui mordilla l'oreille affectueusement et s'envola en direction du Nord, vers Poudlard.

Harry soupira et retourna se coucher avec _**'Le Quidditch à travers les âges'**_qu'il avait recommencé pour l'énième fois le soir dernier.

A huit heures, il descendit préparer le petit déjeuner pour éviter les répliques acerbes de son oncle et de sa tante mais malheureusement, quand il arriva dans la cuisine,

- Dépêche-toi de faire griller les œufs de ton oncle cria la tante Pétunia lui vrillant les tympans au passage.

- Oui, oui marmonna-t-il.

- Et arrête de marmonner dans ta barbe le réprimanda-t-elle sévèrement.

Harry se dépêcha de préparer le petit-déjeuner, engloutit le sien en quatrième vitesse avant de remonter dans sa chambre tout aussi rapidement.

En entrant, il prit son manuel de métamorphose et se mit à le lire avec attention. Depuis le début de l'été, il avait repris tous ses anciens livres de cours et les avait tous lus de la première à la cinquième année comprises.

Il ne lui restait plus que le livre de métamorphose de cinquième année à lire et il pourrait se reposer.

Il s'était mis à lire et à apprendre par cœur tous ses livres pour ne plus avoir à se reposer sur d'autres sorciers plus expérimentés que lui pour se sortir de mauvais pas.

Ron le traiterait de rat de bibliothèque s'il venait à l'apprendre, Hermione lui érigerait une statue pour s'être enfin mis à travailler dur, mais lui il s'en fichait. Il ferait tout ce qui est humainement possible pour protéger ses amis et tous les gens auxquels il tenait.

Pendant trois jours, il ne quittait son livre que pour prendre ses repas et aller aux toilettes.

Il venait de terminer le livre de métamorphose quand Fumseck apparut dans un '_clap'_ sonore.

Le phœnix de Dumbledore vint se poser sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui tout de suite se sentit en bien meilleure forme.

- Montre-moi cette lettre Fumseck.

Le phœnix tendit la patte gauche et Harry pût la décrocher sans mal. Il l'a décacheta et fût surpris d'y lire ces mots.

_Harry,_

_Désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté plus tôt car j'étais dans un endroit où même les immenses pouvoirs d'une chouette sorcière comme Hedwige ne pouvait me trouver. Je viens juste de rentrer à Poudlard où une chouette blanche, plus qu'énervée, faisait le tour de mon bureau en arrêtant pas de piailler._

_J'ai à peine eu le temps de te répondre avant qu'Hedwige ne me croque tout cru._

_Ne quitte surtout pas la maison de ton oncle et de ta tante car des membres de l'Ordre vont passer te chercher à 14 heures cette après-midi. Prépare donc ta valise et soit prêt à partir dès qu'ils seront là. Je ne t'en dis pas plus sauf que les nouvelles Patacitrouilles sont excellentes. Prépare toi donc à partir dans de brefs délais._

_Je te donnerais de plus amples détails à notre prochaine rencontre._

_A très bientôt._

_Albus Perceval Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore._

Patacitrouilles ! Tiens donc ! Comme cela, cette après-midi, il allait quitter les DURSLEY un mois et demi plus tôt que prévu pour Poudlard,, mais pourquoi.

Apparemment, Dumbledore prenait son rêve très au sérieux mais lui ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que cela car depuis sa troisième année et les détraqueurs, il faisait cauchemars sur cauchemars.

Son réveil lui indiqua midi et demi. Il était remonté dans sa chambre depuis seulement un quart d'heure quand Fumseck était apparu dans sa chambre. Et heureusement car sinon l'oncle Vernon aurait piqué une crise mémorable.

Il rassembla donc toutes ses affaires éparpillées aux quatre coins de la chambre.

Il ramassa d'abord tous les livres qui étaient disséminés un peu partout puis il rangea plumes et parchemins avant de mettre ses robes de sorciers par-dessus et pût enfin fermer sa valise.

Il prix un vieux sac à dos et y rangea la Carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité héritée de son défunt père. Après tous ces rangements, il se jeta sur le lit et regarda sa montre.

Quatorze heures moins deux. Il se dépêcha de descendre sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige dans le hall, son sac sur le dos.

A l'instant même où il déposait ses affaires, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

- C'est pour moi ! cria Harry

Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et eut l'agréable surprise d'y trouver Remus et Tonks sur le paillasson, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Harry ! dirent-ils au même instant.

- Professeur ! Tonks ! s'exclama-t-il heureux d'être sur le point de quitter les DURSLEY.

Au moment où il disait ces mots, il vit les doigts de Lupin et de Tonks entrelacés.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ? demanda-t-il des paillettes de joie dans les yeux.

- Cela fait une semaine aujourd'hui annonça fièrement Tonks rougissant légèrement.

- Et bien félicitations vous deux, dit-il en serrant la main de son ex-professeur et faisant la bise à Tonks qui avait au même instant une chevelure rose chewing-gum.

- Où son tes valises Harry ?

- Juste derrière professeur.

- Harry soupira-t-il, combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter de m'appeler Remus car je ne suis plus ton professeur.

- A os ordres Remus ! dirent ensembles Harry et Tonks en se mettant au garde à vous puis en se mettant à rire de leur plaisanterie.

- Ah ! Ces jeunes ! lâcha-t-il en réprimant un sourire. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais nous devons nous dépêcher de partir.

- Pendant que l'on amène ta valise dans le coffre de la voiture, vas prévenir ton oncle et ta tante que tu ne reviendras que l'été prochain.

A ces mots, le jeunes homme exulta. Il se dépêcha de prévenir l'oncle Vernon qui ferait passer ou pas le message mais ça, il s'en fichait complètement.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte en voyant une superbe Rolls-Royce noire métallisée stationnée devant chez lui avec Remus et Tonks qui l'attendaient à l'intérieur. Il monta donc à l'arrière et Remus démarra en faisant crisser les pneus.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il se doutant déjà de la réponse.

- A la gare de King's Cross lui répondit Tonks en souriant.

- Le Poudlard Express a été spécialement affrété pour nous trois par Dumbledore pour que nous soyons à l'école ce soir.

- Pourquoi allons-nous à Poudlard ? Rien de grave, j'espère s'inquiéta Harry.

- Dumbledore te le diras lui-même ce soir lui répondit Remus.

A 15h30, ils arrivèrent à la gare. Ils traversèrent la barrière en faisant attention à ce que les moldus ne les voient pas. Ils se dépêchèrent de monter dans le Poudlard Express qui n'avait pour l'occasion qu'un seul wagon.

Tous trois s'installèrent donc dans un des compartiments et se mirent à parler de tous et n'importe quoi avec Tonks assise sur les genoux de Remus et Harry riant tout bas de voir l'adulte se comportant comme une adolescente.

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard peu avant 22h et prirent la calèche qui les mena devant le grand hall.

Ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle où se trouvait déjà Dumbledore et …

- Dobby !! s'exclama Harry qui fût le premier à se rendre compte de la présence de l'elfe de maison.

- Harry Potter ! Harry Potter est sain et sauf exulta Dobby en sautant de sa chaise et clopinant pour se jeter, les larmes aux yeux, dans les jambes de Harry qui se reçut sur les fesses.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore et vit la mine sombre de celui-ci.

Il se douta à cette vue qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

- Qui est mort cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

- On a retrouvé le corps d'Ollivander vers 15h cette après-midi dans un champ près d'Edimbourg répondit Dumbledore le visage fermé.

- Comment vont faire les jeunes sorciers pour acheter leur baguette ? demanda Remus dans un murmure.

- Gregorovitch a été sollicité par le ministère et dès la semaine prochaine, il s'installera au Chemin de Traverse.

Harry pensa que c'était la meilleure solution mais ce ne serait pas la même chose qu'avec les yeux pétillants de malice d'Ollivander.

Ils s'assirent donc à table et mangèrent en discutant des conséquences de la mort du fabricant de baguettes.

Apparemment, le Chemin de Traverse était maintenant déserté.

Vers 23h, ils se séparèrent. Dumbledore était parti un peu plus tôt dans la soirée en disant à Harry de venir le voir dans son bureau après le repas.

Remus et Tonks rentrèrent chez eux et Harry se dirigea plus lentement que d'habitude vers le bureau du directeur car il lui en voulait encore d'avoir gardé le secret sur la prophétie jusqu'à l'année dernière. Sur son passage, il entendit de nombreux tableaux discuter de la nouvelle qu'un élève était dans l'école pendant les vacances.

Arrivé devant la gargouille, il s'arrêta et dit :

- Patacitrouilles.

La gargouille se déplaça pour dévoiler l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte et frappa :

- Entrez ! dit une voix derrière la porte.

Harry poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau du directeur. Ce même bureau qu'il avait démolit un mois auparavant mais aucune trace ne restait de la colère qui l'avait envahi en juin dernier. Le grand bureau trônait au centre de la pièce, les centaines d'objets tous aussi étranges que fascinants. Derrière le bureau, le vieux choixpeau et l'épée de Godric Gryffondor se trouvaient dans une vitrine près d'une fenêtre.

Dès qu'il entra dans le bureau, Fumseck vint se poser sur son épaule en lançant un tremolo qui fit frémir le garçon.

Dumbledore leva les yeux du parchemin sur lequel il était penché et sourit en voyant l'adolescent.

- Ah, Harry ! s'exclama-t-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

- Professeur.

- Appelle-moi Albus quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux et nous allons y être souvent cette année.

- D'accord prof…Albus. Ça va être dur de perdre l'habitude.

- Oui c'est vrai mais au bout d'un moment tu ne t'en rendras même plus compte. Mais revenons-en a un autre sujet. Comment vas-tu Harry ? demanda-t-il d'une voix redevenue soudainement grave et en le regardant de ses immenses yeux bleus qui donnent l'impression de le passer aux rayons X.

Harry examina ses sentiments. Il était triste, ça c'était sûr. La mort de Sirius lui avait donné un grand coup au moral. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais le perdre, c'était comme perdre une deuxième fois son père. Sirius avait toujours été là pour lui. Alors le perdre…

Il était aussi abattu par le poids de la prophétie qui reposait sur ses épaules. Tuer ou être tué ; tel était son avenir. Il était aussi très heureux d'être débarrassé des Dursley jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Mais ce qui primait, c'était une détermination froide. Il voulait venger son parrain, ses parents, toutes les personnes mortes à cause de Voldemort.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux mais dans l'ensemble, ça va répondit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi je t'ai fait venir à Poudlard ?

- A cause de mon rêve je suppose.

- Tout à fait. Je devine que tu te dis que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve comme tous ceux que tu as déjà eus mais c'est tout le contraire. Laisse moi te raconter une petite histoire.

- _**Il y a de cela un peu moins de 16 ans, un mage noir très puissant as tué les parents d'un jeunes garçon**__._

- Mais Albus !!

- Laisses moi finir Harry ! s'exclama-t-il.

_**Avant de mourir, la mère de l'enfant utilisa l'ancienne**_** magie **_**pour garantir la sécurité de son fils. Grâce a cette protection, l'enfant réussit a s'en tirer avec une simple cicatrice en supprimant ledit mage noir pendant 14 ans. Grâce à la protection de la mère, un vieux mage réussit, grâce au sang de la mère de l'enfant, à protéger une maison où habiterait cet enfant. Jusqu'à la onzième année de sa vie, il vécu normalement. Le jour de ses 11 ans, on lui annonça qu'il était un sorcier. Il alla donc dans une école spéciale, se fit des amis, affronta des ennemis mais le seul problème, c'est qu'il devait retourner dans sa famille qu'il détestait tous les été car les protections avaient été ainsi faites .**_

_**Ainsi donc se passa trois années de sa vie jusqu'au jour où il permit à son parrain de s'évader au nez et à la barbe du Ministère. Ledit parrain prit contact avec le vieux mage en lui demandant s'il pouvait participer à la protection de son filleul.**_

_**Le vieux mage accepta avec joie. A la fin de la cinquième année scolaire du garçon, le parrain de celui-ci mourut en laissant les protections à la dernière représentante vivante de sa famille.**_

_**Malheureusement, la cousine fait partie du camp du mage noir qui est revenu.**_

_**Elle a donc supprimée les protections mises en place par son cousin et a donc pût communiquer l'emplacement de la maison à son Maître.**_

_**Au moment où le mage se rendait compte de ce grave problème, il reçoit une lettre de l'adolescent lui disant que le mage noir s'est introduit dans ses rêves. Alors le mage décide de déplacer l'adolescent dans l'endroit le plus sûr du monde :son école.**_

Dumbledore laissa quelques minutes à Harry pour ce remettre de cette mine d'explications.

- Alors, alors…Cela veut dire que je ne peux plus retourner chez les Dursley et que Sirius m'a toujours protégé et que Voldemort peut entrer dans mes rêves et que…Les Dursley sont en danger !! s'écria-t-il, affolé.

- Du calme Harry répondit Dumbledore. Une explication à la fois.

Les Dursley ont été conduits dans un autre pays et ont subit le sort d'_oubliettes_ pour faire disparaître tout ce qu'ils ont vécu depuis ces 16 dernières années.

Sirius a toujours gardé un œil sur toi comme un père l'aurait fait pour son fils.

Quand à Voldemort ; il ne peux pas t'atteindre tant que tu es dans l'enceinte de l'école, ce qui veut dire que tu vas devoir passer le reste des vacances à Poudlard.

Je te préviens que tu seras sûrement tout seul jusqu'à la rentrée. Par contre, tu as carte blanche pour lire et utiliser tous les livres de la bibliothèques, la réserve comprise. Tu as accès à toutes les salles de cours et au matériel s'y trouvant. Voici la clé donnant accès au bureau de Mme Bibine pour que tu puisses pratiquer le quidditch et ainsi remporter la coupe cette année.

Tu as aussi accès à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh t'as laissé bon nombre de potions en quantités suffisantes et une liste de sorts te permettant de soigner n'importe quels types de blessures. Les seuls accès interdits sont les bureaux des différents professeurs.

Je pense avoir tout dit alors Harry, as tu une question ?

Harry resta subjugué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il passerait les 5 semaines et demies à venir à Poudlard. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait, lire toute la journée, apprendre des sorts de septième année et faire du quidditch à volonté.

- Non Albus. Ah ! Si ! Quel est le mot de passe de la salle commune de Gryffondor ?

- Il va te faire plaisir je pense, le mot de passe est _**Patmol**__._

Harry en fût très ému. Le directeur avait mis comme mot de passe le nom de l'animagi de son parrain.

- Merci Albus dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- De rien Harry. Au fait, je te conseille d'utiliser la Salle sur Demande pour t'entraîner aux nouveaux sorts que tu apprendras. Je te conseille aussi de vite apprendre les sorts de soins car certains sorts sont extrêmement destructeurs. Voici aussi la recette de la potion dites '_**Tonus'. **_Te connaissant assez bien, je te demandes donc d'en préparer pas mal de doses. Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut dans la Salle sur Demande. Mais attention pas plus de 2 doses par jour. Voici aussi la recette de la potion '_**anti-fatigue'**_. Même consigne que pour la potion '_**Tonus'**_.

Ah oui avant que je ne n'oublie, voici un petit livre très intéressant.

Dumbledore lui tendit un petit livre intitulé _**'Construire son propre balais par Marcus Nimbus'**_.

- C'est lui qui a fondé la société Nimbus ? demanda Harry incrédule

- Oui c'est bien lui. Il me l'a écrit quand je lui ais parlé de ta situation.

Je crois que tout est dit donc je te souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances.

Ton courrier arrivera par voie normale mais où que tu sois.

- A vous aussi Albus et merci répondit l'adolescent en serrant le livre contre lui et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Ses pas le dirigeaient tout droit vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Il repensait aux merveilleuses vacances qu'il allait avoir et la confiance que lui témoignait le directeur le rendait fier.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Le mot de passe ?

- Patmol répondit-t-il poliment.

- Bienvenue à la maison.

La Grosse Dame s'effaça pour laisser entrer Harry dans la salle commune.

Il se dirigea tout de suite vers le dortoir où il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Après plusieurs minutes à ne rien faire, il se décida à se changer pour se mettre en pyjama et pour pouvoir dormir. Quand il enleva sa montre, elle indiquait 2 heures du matin.

Dumbledore et lui avaient parlé presque 3 heures. Quand il posa la tête sur l'oreiller après avoir enlevé ses lunettes, il sût qu'il passerait la meilleure nuit de sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Vacances et anniversaire**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin avec l'impression qu'il avait dormi une semaine entière.

Il regarda sa montre qui lui indiquait 13 heures. Pas étonnant qu'il ait tellement faim. Il avait loupé le petit déjeuner et n'avait pas encore pris le déjeuner. Il s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune. Il entendit son ventre grogner et se décida à appeler Dobby. Celui-ci apparût quelques instants après en lui disant qu'il était à son service pendant ses vacances à Poudlard. Harry le remercia et lui demanda de lui apporter un plateau repas. Dobby accepta et disparut dans un « pop » sonore. Pendant ce temps, Harry monta dans le dortoir, prit le livre de Marcus Nimbus, le mit dans son sac à dos et redescendit dans la salle commune. Dobby lui avait apporté des côtes d'agneau, de la salade et un pichet de jus de citrouilles. Il se dépêcha de manger pour avoir le reste de l'après-midi pour pouvoir fabriquer les deux potions de Dumbledore. Il se dirigea donc vers la Salle sur Demande tranquillement, sans se presser.

Arrivé devant le mur, il pensa trois fois de suite en fermant les yeux.

- J'ai besoin d'un endroit où je pourrais fabriquer des potions avec tous les ingrédients et tout le matériel pour les conserver.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit la porte de la Salle va-et-vient. Il poussa la porte et entra.

Une collection complète de chaudrons de toutes tailles et de toutes les matières s'étalait sur le mur de droite. A sa gauche, s'étalait une immense étagère où se trouvaient des milliers de bocaux d'ingrédients. En face, le mur était partagé en deux. A gauche, une grande étagère remplie de fioles vides ; à droite, un gigantesque plan de travail où se trouvait le parfait attirail du petit chimiste.

Harry émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait, mit plusieurs secondes à se ressaisir. Il se dirigea vers le mur aux chaudrons. Il prit deux des plus grands chaudrons en étain pour ne pas avoir à refaire des potions de sitôt. Il commença à fabriquer la potion « Tonus » qui lui prit une heure de préparation. Il devait la laisser mijoter quatre heures avant que celle-ci soit prête. Il s'attela donc à la potion « anti-fatigue » qui lui prit elle aussi une heure de préparation et qui devait mijoter trois heures. Il décida d'aller à l'infirmerie pour récupérer la liste des sorts qui pourrait lui être utile pendant son séjour.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il aimait le moins, hormis la salle de potions. L'infirmerie où il avait passé plus de temps que la plupart des autres élèves.

Quand il entra dans la salle, des souvenirs lui revinrent à très grande vitesse.

En première année, après avoir empêché Quirell de voler la pierre philosophale.

En seconde année, après avoir perdu tous les os de son bras à cause de Lockart. D'ailleurs, il se souviendrait longtemps de cette nuit passée à l'infirmerie. En troisième année, après avoir fait une chute de trente mètres lors d'un match de quidditch et après avoir vaincu une centaine de détraqueurs pour sauver sa vie et celle de son parrain. En quatrième année, après la mort de Cédric et la résurrection de Lord Voldemort, là où Sirius et Rogue s'était serrés la main sûrement pour l'unique fois de leur vie. En six ans, l'infirmerie n'avait pas changé. Toujours ces mêmes murs blancs et ces lits parfaitement alignés. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, une table avait été placée au milieu de la pièce et sur cette table s'étalait une bonne centaine de fioles et une liste. Il prit la liste et commença à la lire. L'infirmière lui expliquait les propriétés des potions et lui disait aussi que les fioles avaient été soumises au sortilège « imbrisablum » pour éviter qu 'elles ne se cassent pendant le transport. Elle avait aussi écrit une liste d'une quinzaine de sorts qui vont de la simple cicatrisation à la reconstruction d'un muscle. Il y avait aussi un sort, « humanus », qui permet de faire apparaître un personnage qui a toutes les propriétés du corps humain ainsi, il pourrait s'entraîner aux sorts dessus.

Après avoir lu la lettre, il décida de crée une poche spéciale dans son sac qu'il agrandirait pour y mettre toutes les potions qu'il allait avoir. Il prit son sac, le vida de son Eclair de Feu réduit, de la carte du Maraudeur, du livre de Marcus Nimbus et de la cape d'invisibilité. Une fois vide, il pointa sa baguette vers son sac et prononça :

- « Creatus pochus »

Une nouvelle poche apparue. Il l'ouvrit et lança :

- « Amplificatum »

On aurait dit que le sort n'avait pas marché mais Harry savait que rien ne se passait quand on agrandissait une poche. Il mit la centaine de fioles dans la poche spéciale, remit tout son équipement dedans et le referma. Avant de le mettre sur son épaule, il eut la présence d'esprit de jeter le sort « imbrisablum » sur son sac. Il mit la liste dans sa poche et repartit vers la Salle sur Demande.

Quand il revint, il restait encore deux heures de repos aux potions avant d'êtres prêtes. Il s'assit donc dans un fauteuil qui venait d'apparaître par la simple pensée et se mit à mémoriser la liste de tous les sorts de soins. A 19 heures, Harry arrêta le feu sous les chaudrons et se mit à verser le contenu de chaque marmite dans les fioles qui étaient sur l'étagère. Avec chaque chaudron, il remplit deux cents fioles qu'il rendit incassable avec le sort « imbrisablum ». Il les mit dans son sac et décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour trouver un bon livre à lire le soir.

La bibliothèque était comme l'infirmerie, elle n'avait pas changé en six ans. Il s'avança dans les rayonnages un peu au hasard et tomba, en levant le nez au ciel, sur un ouvrage sur les cartes magiques. Il pensa tout de suite à la carte du Maraudeur et à son père. Quand il essaya de le prendre, il ne put le déplacer d'un pouce. Prit d'une inspiration soudaine, il demanda au livre :

- Laisse moi te prendre s'il te plait, J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu contiens.

Comme par magie, le livre lui sauta dans les bras à l'entente de ces paroles. Harry ouvrit le livre et découvrit, stupéfait, sur la première page, un parchemin où quelques lignes étaient inscrites.

_M. le Maraudeur,_

_Si tu arrives à lire ces quelques mots, c'est que tu es le digne descendant Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. Ces quelques lignes te permettront de modifier la carte du Maraudeur que tu as sûrement en ta possession puisque tu es venu te renseigner auprès de ce livre. Grâce à ces notes, tu vas pouvoir compléter la carte grâce à la formule « apparicium » que tu utiliseras quand tu trouveras un nouveau passage ou une nouvelle salle. Maintenant que tout est au point, je te souhaite de continuer sur notre illustre chemin._

_ James Potter alias Cornedrue._

Quand il eut finit de lire les quelques mots écrits par son père, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il avait maintenant en sa possession le cape d'invisibilité, la carte des Maraudeurs et enfin ces quelques lignes qui, allaient lui permettre de finir l'œuvre de son père et de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il ne comptait pas Peter comme un des amis de son père mais comme un sale rat qu'il aurait dut supprimer de la surface de la Terre. Il rangea donc le feuillet dans son sac et alla dans la section sortilèges aquatique et prit un livre où il pourrait apprendre un sortilège pour lui permettre de visiter le lac sans trop de dangers et ainsi compléter la carte.

Il remonta dans la salle commune, commanda son repas à Dobby, mangea, ouvrit une fenêtre pour faire entrer un peu d'air et se vautra enfin sur le canapé et commença à lire. Ce livre était intéressant car il y trouva le sort de Têtenbulle qui lui permettait de respirer sous l'eau et de lancer des sorts. Il trouva ensuite deux sorts très utiles. Le premier était le sort d'imperméabilité, « impervius » qu'il jeta tout de suite sur toutes ses affaires y compris la carte. Le second sort était un peu dangereux car s'il le réussissait, de minuscules flux d'électricité parcoureraient tout son corps sans dommage pour lui mais pas pour les autres. Comme cela, il pourrait explorer le lac comme personne avant lui. Il trouva aussi un sortilège lui permettant d'avoir les pieds lestés ce qui lui permettrait de pouvoir marcher sur le sol du lac ou de ne pas s'envoler. Il remarqua aussi les sortilèges de rapidité « rapidus » et d'allègement « allegium ». Il regarda sa montre qui lui indiquait minuit une et décida d'aller se coucher.

En ce mercredi 23 juillet 1996, Harry se réveilla à 10 heures. Il prit son petit déjeuner et alla dans la Salle sur Demande pour s'entraîner à lancer tous les sortilèges de soins et les cinq nouveaux sorts qu'il avait trouvé. A midi, Dobby arriva dans un « plop » sonore, dans la salle.

- Dobby ! s'exclama Harry en abaissant sa baguette. Comment m'as tu trouvé ? Je ne t'ai pas dit où j'allais.

- Dobby est venu apporter son déjeuner à Harry Potter. Comme Dobby est assigné à monsieur Harry Potter pendant ses vacances, Dobby sait toujours où est Harry potter.

- Ah d'accord ! Dobby ? Veux-tu manger avec ? demanda Harry.

- Oh oui ! Harry Potter est un grand sorcier, oui un grand sorcier.

Harry et Dobby mangèrent en discutant et à 14 heures, Dobby dut repartir et Harry retourna à son entraînement après avoir ingurgité une potion Tonus et une potion anti-fatigue. Une nouvelle force l'envahit et il se remit à l'entraînement avec une fougue retrouvée. Vers 19 heures, il remonta dans la salle commune épuisé mais content car il avait réussi à maîtriser tous les sorts qu'il voulait. Dobby lui apporta son repas et resta pour discuter avec Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il doive repartir aux cuisines. Harry décida d'aller faire un tour dans la salle de bains des préfets.

Arrivé devant ladite salle, il poussa la porte et resta ébahi, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait, devant tant de beauté. L'immense lustre de chandelles éclairait la salle d'une lumière tamisée. Le marbre blanc était toujours aussi pur et la centaine de robinets était toujours là. Par contre, les rideaux blancs avaient été remplacés par des rideaux de couleur rouge-et-or de-même que les serviettes. Il salua la sirène dans le tableau, se déshabilla et se mit dans l'eau chaude qui fit un bien fou à tous ses muscles endoloris par l'entraînement qu'il s'était imposé. Il posa ses bras et sa tête sur le bord de l'immense « piscine » et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il se demandait ce que pouvaient bien faire tous ses amis. Hermione avait déjà du faire tous ses devoirs et attendait la rentrée avec impatience. Ron reportait ses devoirs à plus tard et jouait au quidditch avec ses frères. Luna était partie dans l'Est de l'Europe avec son père à la recherche de Ronflacks Cornus. Neville subissait les éloges de son intraitable grand-mère et Ginny piquait des crises pour avoir, elle aussi le droit de jouer au quidditch. Ginny, il ne la voyait plus comme la gentille petite sœur de Ron qu'il fallait protéger mais comme une très jolie adolescente capable de mettre en déroute une horde de mangemorts. Il sortit bien vite ses amis de sa tête pour se concentrer sur ses vacances. Le lendemain, il ferait ses devoirs. Comme cela, il n'aurait pas à les faire à la dernière minute. Il sortit de l'eau, se rhabilla et monta se coucher.

Ce matin-là, Harry se leva très tôt et à 8 heures tapantes, il commençait son devoir sur les potions pour le professeur Rogue. Le sujet était « les différents poisons de ces 100 dernières années ». Il en connaissait quelques-uns mais les autres devaient être dans un livre à la bibliothèque. Il devait donc se bouger. Au moment où il se levait, il eut une idée.

- Accio livre sur les poisons du vingtième siècle.

Il avait lancé ce sortilège en espérant qu'il marche mais n'y croyant pas trop car il l'avait déjà essayé et rien ne s'était produit. Il attendit une minute puis deux et soudain, le lire apparut. Harry en resta stupéfait. Ainsi donc, c'était Mme Pince qui lançait un sort d'impassibilité sur la bibliothèque. Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas à faire des kilomètres, il se remit au travail avec entrain. Quand midi arriva, il finissait son devoir sur les Niffleurs pour Hagrid. Il prit son déjeuner avec Dobby et, quand il remonta dans le dortoir, il remarqua plusieurs enveloppes posées sur son lit. Il prit l'enveloppe noire car elle n'annonçait rien de bon car elle était scellée avec le cachet du Ministère de la Magie. Il l'ouvrit et lu .

**BREVET UNIVERSEL**

**DE**

**SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER A OBTENU :**

**ASTRONOMIE : E**

**SOINS AUX CREATURES MAGIQUES : E**

**SORTILEGES : O**

**DEFENCE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL : O**

**DIVINATION : D**

**BOTANIQUE : E**

**HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE : D**

**POTIONS : E**

**METAMORPHOSE : O**

**LE CANDIDAT A DONC OBTENU 7 BUSES.**

Harry relut plusieurs fois sa lettre et souffla de soulagement. Il avait obtenu 7 buses dont 3 O et 4 E. Il pourrait devenir auror, son rêve. Être chasseur de mages noirs était une excellente carrière. Il prit une autre enveloppe et y trouva l'habituelle liste des fournitures scolaires et, quand il renversa l'enveloppe, un superbe insigne à l'effigie de Griffondor avec un grand C dessus. Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor. Il était bien décidé à gagner la coupe en tant que capitaine cette année. Il prit enfin la dernière lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je tenais à te féliciter pour tes buses obtenues. Une vielle amie qui travaille encore au Ministère me les a fait parvenir et je suis très fier de toi. Exactement les mêmes résultats que James. Tel père, tel fils comme on dit, non ? Je te félicite aussi pour ton poste de capitaine. McGonagall était toute fière de nous annoncer ta nomination. Je l'avais rarement vue aussi heureuse à part le jour où nous avons quitté Poudlard. Je passerais te voir dans quelques jours._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Remus Lupin._

Remus passerait donc le voir dans quelques jours. Il se remit donc au travail et termina ses devoirs vers 22 heures.

Il prit une petite collation et utilisa le sort d'attraction pour faire venir un livre sur les constructions magiques car il avait toujours été stupéfait par la grandeur et la magnificence de Poudlard. Il voulait savoir comment quelque chose d'aussi somptueux avait pu être construit. Le livre arriva et avant de commencer à le lire, il bu les deux potions. Avec ce regain d'énergie, il lu le livre d'une traite jusqu'au matin où il s'endormit sur le canapé.

Il se réveilla vers 13 heures et Dobby vint lui apporter son déjeuner. Pendant qu'il mangeait, il se rappela des différentes informations qu'il avait appris grâce au livre des constructions. Il avait appris qu'il pourrait maintenant construire une nouvelle salle dans Poudlard si l'envie lui en prenait. Il pourrait rendre certains murs plus solides que de l'adamantium, le métal le plus dur au monde, et d'autres murs plus fragiles que du papier. Il pourrait fabriquer une pièce à partir de rien. Il avait aussi découvert quelques incantations de protections. Il dupliqua le livre et mis la réplique dans son sac après l'avoir soumis aux différents sortilèges.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'un morceau de parchemin traînait sur la table. Quand il le fit, il lu ces mots : _Un petit sort de rangement très pratique : « Ranguavitas »._

Il essaya et tous les livres qu'il avait consultés pour ses devoirs allèrent se ranger à la bibliothèque. C'était parfait, il n'aurait pas besoin de les ranger. Il fit venir un livre de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal, un autre sur les créatures marines et un dernier sur la métamorphose. Chaque livre devait faire dans les 2000 pages. Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, il ne fit que lire en buvant les potions Tonus et anti-fatigue. A la fin du troisième jour, il consentit enfin à prendre du repos après avoir fini le livre de DCFM.

Quand il se r éveilla, il décida qu'il irait à la visite du lac après son déjeuner. Il appela Dobby et le prévint de son escapade et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter s'il rentrait tard. Il prépara son sac, mangea et descendit vers le lac.

C'était une journée magnifique et le vent dans les arbres était agréable car il apportait de douces senteurs d'été. Il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le lac où il se mit en tenue. Le lac était d'une couleur bleue magnifique. On se serait cru à Hawaï tellement on pouvait voir loin dans le lac.

- « eclectius, rapidus, allegium » lança-t-il d'une voix assurée.

Il entra lentement dans l'étendue d'eau. La température de l'eau devait être aux alentours de 20°C. Quand il eut de l'eau jusqu'au niveau du cou, il lança le sortilège de Têtenbulle puis il sortit la carte du Maraudeur et utilisa « apparicium ». Avant son exploration, Harry avait rajouté quelques feuilles de parchemins pour éviter de tomber en panne. Quand il lança le sortilège, le lac apparut sur la carte.

Il descendit doucement dans les profondeurs bleues azur du lac. Le décor était magnifique. Des centaines de poissons nageaient autour de lui en une sorte de ballet aquatique, les algues marines d'une couleur émeraude donnaient de la couleur de-même que les parois incrustées de pierres brillantes. Plus il descendait dans les profondeurs du lac et plus les poissons « normaux » se faisaient rares. A une cinquantaine de mètres au-dessous de la surface, une horde de strangulots vinrent à sa rencontre avec l'air de vouloir l'expulser. Il leva sa baguette pendant qu'ils l'entouraient. Un des strangulots essaya de lui attraper un poignet mais au moment où sa main le touchait, un éclair le frappa au bras où apparut une multitude de cloques au moment même où Harry percevait une douce chaleur. Tous les strangulots se reculèrent effrayés et s'enfuirent dans un chaos indescriptible. Impressionné par la qualité et la puissance de son sortilège, Harry ne se rendit pas comte de la fuite des strangulots. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit où il devait retrouver Ron lors de la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Arrivé au lieu-dit, il rencontra le triton avec lequel il avait essayé de parler la dernière fois. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé, Il avait une barbe verte et un collier en dent de requin. Celui-ci lui adressa la parole.

- Alors tu es revenu humain, dit-il de sa voix rauque.

- Oui, je visite le lac avec beaucoup plus de prudence et de précaution qu'il y a deux ans, répondit Harry d'une voix froide.

- Paix mon ami. Il y a deux ans, j'avais interdiction formelle du professeur Dumbledore de venir en aide aux champions. Je comprend très bien que tu l'ai mal pris mais si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, prends t'en au professeur Dumbledore.

- Je comprend maintenant. Veuillez m'excuser pour le ton froid que j'ai pris tout à l'heure, reconnu Harry d'une voix penaude.

- Tu es excusé, n'en parlons plus. Que cherches-tu donc dans ce lac, jeune Harry Potter ?

- On peut dire que je complète mon héritage, répondit-il une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

- Et bien je te souhaite bonne chance jeune homme, répondit le triton pendant que sur sa bouche se formait un rictus qu'il interpréta pour un sourire.

- Merci bien, mais j'ai une question à vous poser.

- Tout ce qui est en ma connaissance.

- J'aimerais savoir s'il existe un passage ou un endroit où les créatures du lac n'osent pénétrer.

- Un tel endroit est rare car il y a une créature très dangereuse et très violente qui habite ce lac mais par un curieux hasard, elle n'ose s'approcher d'un gouffre situé à l'Est d'ici à quatre kilomètres.

- Comment s'appelle cette créature , demanda Harry prudemment.

- On l'appelle le Kelleren. C'est une créature des ombres, mi-pieuvre, mi-félin. Toutes les créatures marines le fuit car elle n'a aucune pitié.

- Comment peut-on le battre ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Je pense qu'avec un sort de feu suffisamment puissant, vous pourriez le terrasser Mais faîtes très attention à vous car il campe près du gouffre.

- Merci pour vos conseils triton… ? dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Triton Skalio. Bonne chance mon jeune ami, dit le triton d'une voix grave en s'éloignant.

Avant de partir, il localisa le lieu sur la carte. Il pensa que cette technique était trop compliquée. Il chercha donc un moyen de remplir la carte du Maraudeur plus facilement. Il chercha dans son esprit le meilleur sortilège pour la remplir. Le sort de localisation était parfait mais il fallait le combiner avec le sortilège de son père. Il essaya son sort.

- Localisacium.

Un point apparut sur la carte. Harry se dirigea vers un grotte pour tester son sort. Une fois arrivé dedans, il sortit la carte de sa poche et vit que la grotte dans laquelle il était, était maintenant indiquée sur la carte. Il l'a rangea donc dans le sac qu'il portait sur le dos. Il revint donc au monument des sirènes, comme il l'avait appelé, et partit vers l'est.

Pendant une demi-heure, il nagea vers cet endroit où aucune créatures n'osaient s'aventurer.

Il appréhendait un peu sa rencontre avec le Kelleren mais avec le sort eclectius en sa possession, son courage de Griffondor prit le dessus sur sa peur. A la vue du gouffre, les battements de son cœur accélérèrent et il nagea plus lentement.

Un immense puits sombre de 25 mètres de diamètre s'ouvrait devant lui. Tout autour, de rares algues poussaient par-ci, par-là. Une où deux créatures qu'il ne connaissait pas s'enfuirent à son approche. Avant qu'elles ne puissent s'enfuir, il remarqua qu'aucunes d'elles ne s'approchaient à plus d'un mètre du gouffre. Quand il voulut s'en approcher, une immense créature d'un noir de jais lui sauta dessus. Il l'évita de justesse grâce à ses réflexes de joueur de quidditch. Les deux adversaires se firent face, comme lors d'un duel. Le Kelleren mesurait environs six mètres. Il ressemblait à un puma avec des tentacules et des cornes au niveau des oreilles. Ses yeux rouges sang brûlaient d'une haine telle qu'il n'en avait vu que dans les yeux de Voldemort. Harry scrutait son adversaire avec concentration dans le but de trouver son point faible. Un seul faux pas pourrait lui enlever la vie. Le Kelleren lança ses tentacules vers Harry qui les évita aussi facilement que des cognards. Il recommença plusieurs fois de plus en plus vite. Au bout d'un moment, Harry avait toutes les peines du monde à éviter les tentacules qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts jusqu'au moment où l'inévitable se produisit. Trois tentacules parvinrent à se saisir de lui mais le sort eclectius marcha à la perfection. Les tentacules se rétractèrent bien vite et le monstre hurla de douleur et de rage. Il voulut réessayer mais la même chose se reproduisit. Après quelques minutes d'essais infructueux, le Kelleren arrêta de lancer ses tentacules sur Harry et se mit à lui tourner autour dans l'espoir de lui découvrir un point faible. Harry électrisé par l'efficacité de son sort, se reposa quelques instants et lança d'une voix forte et assurée :

- Incendio !!

Ce n'est pas un petit jet de flamme qui sortit de sa baguette mais un vrai brasier qu'il lança sur le Kelleren qui se mit à hurler de douleur et de peur mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et intensifia même son sort si bien qu'en quelques minutes à peine, le Kelleren n'était plus.

Harry, encore stupéfait par la puissance de son sort, du s'asseoir sur un gros rocher pour remettre ses idées en place. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'elle indiquait déjà 19 heures. Il se dépêcha donc de pénétrer dans le gouffre en lançant un lumos pour éclairer son chemin. Les parois du tunnel étaient aussi lisse que du verre et plus froides qu'un glaçon. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le tunnel devenait de plus en plus petit. Harry nagea pendant plus d'une heure et émergea enfin dans une espèce de bassin au milieu de la forêt Interdite. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait car rien ne distinguait une forêt d'une autre.

Un piaillement sonore le tira de ses pensées. A quelques brasses de là, un oisillon rouge et bleu était en train de se noyer. Il se précipita pour le sauver et quand il le déposa sur le sol, il en fut stupéfait. Devant lui se tenait un phénix d'une drôle de couleur mais un phénix quand même. Il fit un feu et mit l'oisillon tout prêt pour qu'il puisse refaire ses forces. Pendant ce temps, Harry utilisa un sort d'attraction pour savoir de quel côté était Poudlard. Il prit une potion Tonus dans son sac qui lui redonna un sursaut d'énergie. Il regarda la carte et vit que les parchemins qu'il avait rajoutés étaient remplis mais que la carte en rajoutaient de nouveaux dès que le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Ainsi, il remarqua qu'il était bien dans la forêt Interdite mais tellement loin de Poudlard qu'il ne voyait pas Poudlard. Il métamorphosa une pierre en panier en fer indestructible, y installa le bébé phénix et lui mit le feu. Il sortit son Eclair de Feu du sac et l'agrandit. Le livre qu'il avait attiré arriva par l'ouest donc il devait aller vers l'ouest. Il enfourcha son balai et décolla en direction de Poudlard.

Il vola pendant deux heures à pleine vitesse et arriva enfin aux grandes grilles de Poudlard. Il eut un excès de panique en ne les voyant pas s'ouvrir mais se reprit bien vite et essaya le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore. Les portes s'entrouvrir pour le laisser passer et se refermèrent tout de suite après son passage. Il monta vite fait dans la salle commune de Griffondor et se vautra sur le canapé, le panier avec le phénix sur la table basse devant lui. Il prit un repas rapide en rassurant Dobby sur son état et s'endormit.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla épuisé. Le panier brûlait toujours sur la table devant lui et apparemment l'oisillon allait bien puisqu'il bougeait. Tant mieux pensa-t-il. Il prit son petit-déjeuner mélangé avec une potion Tonus qui lui donna une pêche d'enfer. Il fit venir à lui tous les livres parlant des phénix. Il ne trouva rien dans des dizaines de livres, il élargit donc ses recherches aux animaux magiques rares. Toute la journée du mardi et du mercredi matin, il lu des choses très intéressantes sur les phénix : sur leurs habitudes, sur ce qu'ils mangeaient et même sur leur reproduction. Il alla même voir dans la Réserve et trouva enfin le livre qu'il voulait « Les créatures magiques extrêmement rares ». Il alla au chapitre « phénix » et y trouva l'espèce de l'oisillon qu'il avait sauvé de la noyade. Le phénix en lui-même était une créature magique extrêmement rare mais un phénix rouge et bleu était encore plus rare. Un diaphénix était un phénix tellement rare qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul par millénaire. Il était aussi écrit que si l'on touchait un oisillon diaphénix, on pouvait communiquer avec lui par télépathie. A cette nouvelle, Harry fut stupéfait. Pouvoir communiquer avec quelqu'un sans que d'autres s'en aperçoivent pouvait être très utile. Au moins, il ne serait plus seul. Il remonta dans la salle commune en courant et éteignit le feu du panier. Le diaphénix le regarda avec des yeux bleus d'une pureté incroyable ressemblant à ceux de Dumbledore. Harry approcha lentement la main de la tête de l'oisillon. A l'instant où la paume de sa main entra en contact avec les plumes soyeuses de la tête du diaphénix, une vive douleur à l'épaule droite et une migraine à assommer un bœuf, le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il résista quelques instants à la migraine qui lui transperçait le crâne mais abandonna bien vite et sombra dans les abîmes de l'inconscience.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Harry était allongé sur le canapé avec un bébé phénix au plumage rouge-et-bleu qui dormait sur son torse. Harry le prit délicatement et le posa dans son nid improvisé. Tout lui revint en mémoire. La rareté du diaphénix. La dernière personne connue à en avoir eut un était Godric Griffondor lui-même. Puis la douleur à l'épaule et la migraine lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il regarda son épaule et y vit un magnifique diaphénix rouge et bleu inscrit sur la peau de son épaule. Un petit couinement et un coup résonna dans la pièce. Il se retourna brusquement en sortant sa baguette, prêt à combattre, mais ne vit personne. Un autre coup se fit entendre mais encore une fois il n'y avait rien qui puisse produire un tel vacarme. Un autre bruit se fit entendre mais il comprit quelque chose. Si rien ne pouvait produire de bruit dans la pièce, alors ce bruit était dans son esprit. Il « regarda » dans son esprit et y sentit une nouvelle « partie ». Il l'examina et y entra. Il y perçut une présence avec un potentiel magique incroyable. Cela lui fit peur et il se retira de cette partie toute nouvelle de son esprit. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que le diaphénix le regardait et le déclic se fit dans son esprit.

- C'est toi l'autre personne dans mon esprit ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Il entra de-nouveau dans la nouvelle partie de son esprit et y entendit une voix mélodieuse.

- Tu veux que ce soit qui d'autre ? Ta chouette peut-être ?

- Comment dois-je communiquer avec toi ? demanda Harry, toujours à voix haute ne sachant pas comment parler avec le diaphénix.

- Envoie tes pensées vers moi et je te répondrai de la même façon.

Harry essaya et demanda :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- C'est toi qui doit me donner un nom puisque je suis rattaché à toi.

Harry réfléchit plusieurs minutes et lui proposa un nom.

- Aimes-tu Squall ? interrogea-t-il.

- Un beau nom que voici. Je m'appelle donc Squall et je suis ton diaphénix.

- Bienvenu dans la famille alors, Squall.

- Merci. Il faut que je t'explique plusieurs choses. Il faudra que tu me transmettes tout ce qui t'es arrivé, sans rien omettre, sinon je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Tu sera plus fort en occlumencie et en légilimancie, quand tu te sera entraîné. Tes sorts seront de plus en plus puissants. Mais pour l'instant, tu as besoin de dormir Harry. Considère moi comme un frère.

- D'accord, je te fais confiance mon… frère, répondit Harry d'une voix fatiguée.

Il trouvait ça bizarre de prononçer ces mots mais il n'eut pas le loisir de plus y réfléchir car il se réinstalla sur le canapé et se rendormit. Ses rêves furent peuplés de phénix et de batailles jusqu'à ce que Dobby vienne le réveiller.

- Monsieur, monsieur doit se réveiller ! Couina Dobby dans son oreille. Harry Potter doit venir dans la Grande Salle tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dobby ? ronchonna Harry qui était en train d'émerger de son rêve.

- Harry Potter doit venir dans la Grande Salle maintenant, dit-il de sa petite voix aiguë.

- D'accord Dobby. Je te suis mais laisse moi 5 minutes pour me préparer.

Il contacta Squall.

- Tu es réveillé ?

- Maintenant oui, grogna-t-il.

- Désolé mais je dois descendre dans la Grande Salle et pendant ce temps, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais voir tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Comment puis-je partager mes souvenirs avec toi ?

- Grâce à une pensine évidemment.

- Ok ! Je vais descendre voir ce qui met Dobby dans cet état et je reviens discuter avec toi.

Harry utilisa le sort d'attraction et une pensine arriva. Il y mit une copie de tous ses souvenirs et suivit Dobby. Arrivé devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Dobby le laissa tout seul. Il poussa les portes mais ne vit rien car pas une lumière ne filtrait. Il entendit les portes se refermer dans son dos, ce qui le plongea dans le noir complet.

Soudain, la lumière revint et il fut éblouit pendant quelques secondes. Quand il put revoir de-nouveau, il vit deux jeunes filles, l'une rousse et l'autre brune, courir vers lui et lui sauter dans les bras en l'embrassant.

- Bon anniversaire Harry !! s'exclamèrent-elles en même temps qu'une petite assemblée placée derrière les filles.

Quand Hermione et Ginny s'écartèrent de lui, il vit une immense banderole rouge et or avec inscrit dessus « Bon anniversaire Harry !!!! ». A côté, une photo géante de lui en train de brandir le vif d'or, le regardait avec un sourire malicieux. L'assemblée était composée de la famille Weasley au grand complet, même Percy, de Dumbledore et de la quasi totalité des professeurs de Poudlard, de Remus Lupin et de Tonks, main dans la main. Il entendit un magnifique et puissant rugissement et se tourna vers l'animal qui l'avait poussé. Un tableau géant représentait un superbe lion, alliance d'une beauté féline, d'une puissance et d'un charisme incroyable, coché sur un grand rocher plat qui le regardait avec fierté.

- Harry ? On est là tu sais.

Harry aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. C'était la voix de son meilleur ami Ron. Il alla vers lui et lui donna l'accolade.

- Je suis content de te revoir Ron.

- Moi aussi mon vieux, moi aussi. Au fait, félicitation pour ton poste de capitaine.

- Merci Ron et je compte sur toi pour faire partie de l'équipe.

- Bien sûr. La fine équipe ? demanda Ron en lui tendant la main

- La fine équipe, assura Harry en la lui serrant.

Il alla ensuite vers Mme Weasley qui l'étreignit si fort qu'elle manqua de l'étouffer. Il serra la main de et de chaque fils Weasley. Il serra aussi les mains de tous les professeurs de l'école, même celle de Rogue. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Remus et Tonks et les serra dans ses bras.

- Bon anniversaire Harry, lui dit Remus d'une voix émue. Tes parents auraient été fier du jeune homme que tu es devenu.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Remus, confirma Tonks en s'essuyant les yeux.

Harry les remercia chaudement et se dirigea vers Dumbledore qui discutait avec Maugrey et Kingsley, qu'il n'avait pas vu à son entrée dans la salle. Quand ils le virent, ils s'éclipsèrent pour le laisser en tête-à-tête avec le directeur, en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Harry les remercia d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers le vieil homme.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry !! lança-t-il.

- Merci Albus mais vous aviez tout planifié n'est-ce pas ? répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Et bien pas du tout. Il faut remercier tes amies mesdemoiselles Granger et Weasley qui chaque fois qu'elles me voyaient me faisaient un sermon tel que tu n'en a jamais entendu, répondit le directeur en riant.

- Je les remercierais tout à l'heure mais je veux aussi vous remercier pour leur avoir permis d'organiser cette petite fête, lui dit Harry d'une voie touchée.

- Allons Harry, ce n'est rien. Et un peu de joie dans ce monde cruel ne peut faire que du bien.

- Eh ! Harry ! On a faim ici !! s'écrièrent plusieurs voix.

Il se retourna et vit Ron, Fred, Georges, Ginny, Charlie et Bill qui lui faisaient signe.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers eux et leur dit en riant :

- Vous ne changerez jamais n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non !!!! répondirent-ils.

Et toute la salle éclata de rire.

- Avant de manger, les cadeaux dit Mme Weasley.

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit apparaître une immense pile de paquets. Elle en prit un et le lui tendit.

- C'est de nôtre part, à Arthur et à moi, dit-elle.

Il ouvrit le petit paquet et en sortit une superbe montre en or avec des aiguilles en cristal. Harry fut stupéfait devant un tel cadeau.

- Je…Je ne peux pas accepter un tel cadeau, balbutia Harry.

- Prend la Harry, assura Mme Weasley. Elle appartenait à mon frère et nous pensons tous que tu l'as mérité, dit elle en regardant les membres de la famille qui hochèrent la tête en signe d'acceptation.

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui prit Molly dans ses bras et elle lui rendit cette étreinte.

- Voici le mien, dit Ron en lui donnant un petit paquet.

Harry l'ouvrit et y découvra un vif d'or.

- Ceci est un vif d'or qui permet d'enregistrer des images. Un peu comme une caléna.

- Une caméra, corrigea Hermione en souriant.

- Oui, bon. Après tu peux regarder les images que tu as pris.

- Merci beaucoup Ron, dit Harry en lui serrant la main avec vigueur.

Harry mit tout de suite en marche le vif qui s'envola et disparut aussitôt.

- Le nôtre est cette petite caisse très bien garnie qui contient toutes nos nouveautés et les inconditionnels.

- Merci les jumeaux.

- Tiens, dit Ginny en lui tendant un paquet sans le regarder.

Harry y trouva une mince gourmette en argent avec un petit mot.

_« Il paraît que ça porte bonheur et je pense que tu en aura besoin. Cette gourmette contient une mèche de mes cheveux. Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit. __Je t__'__aime Ginny. »_

Harry releva la tête et chercha les yeux de Ginny qui prenait grand soin de les éviter. Il se dirigea vers elle et prit la tête de Ginny dans ses mains. Il l'a lui baissa et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Merci, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle rougit comme jamais elle n'avait rougi de sa vie.

- Voici le nôtre, dirent Remus et Tonks en lui tendant chacun un gros paquet.

Il ouvrit d'abord celui de Tonks. Celui-ci contenait un gros livre sur la métamorphomagie.

- Ce livre pourra t'être utile un de ces quatre.

- Merci Tonks.

Il prit ensuite le paquet de Remus et y trouva cinq miroirs.

- Ce sont des miroirs à double-sens, comme tu l'as sans doute deviné je pense, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Merci Remus. C'est un très beau et très utile cadeau.

Il alla ensuite vers Hermione qui lui tendit un petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier cadeau de couleur bleu-nuit. Harry déchira l'emballage et y trouva une chaîne magnifiquement bien assortie avec la gourmette.

- J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te servir et en plus ça change de d'habitude. Je te donnes aussi ceci que tu ouvriras quand tu sera seul et, s'il te plaît, prends en connaissance.

- Merci Hermione, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras

Quand il l'eut relâchée, Mme Bibine vint l'accoster.

- Bon anniversaire M. Potter. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait part du livre qu'il vous a remis. Vous trouverez tout le matériel nécessaire dans mon bureau. Je pense que si vous réussissez, cette année de quidditch restera dans les annales de Poudlard.

Il la remercia et le professeur McGonnagall vint à son tour le voir pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

- Je tiens à m'exprimer au nom de tous mes collègues. Nous avons décidé de vous faire une synthèse sur tout ce que nous savions donc je vous donne ce livre de métamorphose.

- Merci professeur.

Un à un, les professeurs vinrent vers lui pour lui donner un volume de cinq mille pages minimum sur leur matière. Seul Rogue ne lui avait encore rien donné et tout le monde le regardait bizarrement. Sauf le directeur qui souriait. Il se décida enfin à s'avancer.

- Potter, commença-t-il d'une voix rauque. Malgré tous nos différents, j'étais fier de connaître Sirius. C'était un homme bien quoi que j'ai pu en dire. Même chose pour vous Harry. Je prend cette assemblée à témoin. Harry je m'excuse pour vous avoir fait vivre un enfer pendant cinq années et je m'engage à ne plus favoriser les Serpentards et à ne plus m'acharner sur les Gryffondors. Je vous demande donc pardon, ici et aujourd'hui.

Toute la salle était stupéfaite. Tout le monde avait la bouche grande ouverte et retenait son souffle. Harry lui-même était sidéré par les paroles de l'homme qui l'avait hait pendant cinq ans pour la seul raison qu'il était le fils de James Potter. Harry prit plusieurs minutes avant de donner sa réponse.

- Je vous pardonne professeur et j'espère qu'à partir de maintenant, le seul moment où nous seront ennemis sera pendant un match de quidditch, dit-il en tendant la main vers son professeur de potions. Rogue la lui serra et toute la salle applaudit.

- Harry, voici vôtre cadeau, lui dit Rogue en pointant une malle de son doigt.

Harry l'ouvrit et y découvrit des centaines d'instruments et d'ingrédients rares pour les potions ainsi que le livre regroupant des années de travail.

- Merci professeur, dit Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Il se ressaisit bien vite et vit Dumbledore qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas nonchalant.

- Je tiens d'abord à exprimer ma fierté de voir le jeune homme que tu es devenu. Sirius et tes parents peuvent être fiers et heureux de t'avoir pour filleul et fils, où qu'ils soient. Voici le testament de Sirius qui te revient de droit. Je te demande juste de le lire demain à tête reposée.

Harry acquiesça lentement.

- Mon cadeau d'anniversaire se résume en ceci. Il fit apparaître une magnifique épée et son fourreau.

- Cette épée te reviens de droit car elle t'es apparue dans la Chambre des Secrets. Quand au fourreau, c'est mon cadeau ainsi que ces quelques livres.

Une dizaine de livres apparurent.

- Le fourreau a été fabriqué par un de mes vieux amis. Il m'a dit de te donner aussi ceci.

Il lui tendit un bracelet en cuir marron.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait certaines propriétés magiques mais qu'il ne les connaissaient pas. Je te demande donc de découvrir ces propriétés en portant ce bracelet. Voici aussi une formule très utile.

Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura une formule magique.

- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras l'utilité que pourra t'apporter cette épée. Il faudra aussi que tu lui trouve un nom. Après tous ces cadeaux, je pense que nous pouvons aller manger, dit-il en se dirigeant vers une grande table qui venait d'apparaître.

Harry mit son bracelet de force en cuir marron sur son poignet droit, et y mit aussi la gourmette de Ginny qui s'adapta parfaitement au poignet. Il jeta sa vieille montre et mit sa nouvelle au poignet gauche. Il mit ensuite la chaîne autour de son cou et se dirigea vers la table où tout le monde était déjà assis. Le repas sa passa dans une ambiance bon enfant et, quand la fin du repas arriva, Mme Weasley fit apparaître un magnifique gâteau. Tout le monde en repris plusieurs fois. A la fin du repas, Harry se leva et demanda le silence.

- Je tiens à remercier tous les gens qui sont venus se soir pour mon anniversaire et pour tous les cadeaux que j'ai reçu. Je tiens à porter un toast aux deux personnes qui ont rendu possible cet événement. A mes amies, Ginny et Hermione dit-il en levant son verre.

Les deux concernées baissèrent la tête et tous les convives éclatèrent de rire.

Après le discours, une soirée dansante fut organisée. La musique fut mise et les couples se formèrent. Harry dansa avec Ginny, Hermione, Molly, Tonks et même avec le professeur McGonagall. A la fin de la soirée, ils allèrent tous dans le parc pour voir le feu d'artifices que les jumeaux avait préparé. Le spectacle fut grandiose mais malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Vers quatre heures du matin, Dumbledore fit apparaître un portoloin et tout le monde vint lui dire au revoir. Quand se fut au tour de Ginny, elle lui planta un baiser sur le coin des lèvres.

- Nous en reparlerons, lui dit Harry avec un merveilleux sourire qui lui barrait le visage.

Quand tout le monde fut parti, il ne restait plus que Dumbledore et lui.

- C'était une fête magnifique, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous Albus. Encore merci pour cette petite fête.

- Ce n'est rien. Je vais envoyer tes affaires dans la salle commune, comme ça ce sera plus simple.

- Merci Albus. Je suis complètement crevé. Je vais aller me coucher.

- Je vais faire de même. N'oublie pas le vif d'or. Une grosse caisse sera présente dans la salle commune. C'est le cadeau de Maugrey, Kingsley et de tous ceux qui n'ont pas pu venir. Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances et te dis à la rentrée.

- A vous aussi Albus.

Un rayon de lumière rouge et or traversa le ciel pour venir toucher Dumbledore qui disparu. Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune où l'attendait Squall.

- C'était bien cette soirée ? commença-t-il.

- Magnifique, mais ça ne te dérange pas trop si je ne t'en parle que demain car je suis totalement épuisé.

- Non, bien sûr mais veux-tu remettre le feu au panier avant de dormir ?

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! assura Harry.

Il mit le feu au panier et se coucha sur le canapé.

- Bonne nuit Squall.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

A peine eut-il entendu les paroles de son diaphénix, qu'Harry s'endormit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Re-vacances et départ

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec Squall dans le creux de son coude. Il le réveilla doucement.

- Squall, Squall. Réveille toi, il est l'heure de se réveiller.

- Encore un peu petit peu Harry, répondit-il.

- Non Squall ! répondit Harry fermement.

- Oh ! T'es pas drôle toi, bougonna le diaphénix.

- Non. De toute façon, je me lève, dit Harry en se redressant pour se mettre en position assise sur le canapé.

- Eh ! C'est pas juste ! s'exclama Squall. Je suis encore fatigué moi, s'écria-t-il.

- Et bien pas moi. J'ai une faim de loup et une soirée à te raconter.

- Si c'est pour manger, je me lève, rétorqua le diaphénix.

- Gourmand, va ! dit Harry en riant et en le caressant.

Harry appela Dobby pour passer la commande du petit déjeuner. Pendant que Dobby préparait son repas, Harry regarda la salle commune. Celle-ci était remplie de nombreux livres, l'épée de Godric Griffondor était posée sur la caisse de farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges pendant que les miroirs étaient posés sur un des fauteuils. En voyant les miroirs, Harry se dit que cette année serait beaucoup plus amusante que les précédentes. Dobby arriva, posa les plateaux et repartit tout aussi vite.

- Pas très causant ces elfes de maisons, remarqua Squall.

- C'est toi qui l'intimide, rétorqua Harry en souriant.

- Si tu le dis, soupira le diaphénix. Bon, maintenant que je suis réveillé, j'ai faim, alors à table et bon appétit ! dit-il en commençant à manger ce que Dobby lui avait apporté.

- Bon appétit à toi aussi Squall, répondit Harry en s'attaquant lui aussi à son repas.

Le repas dura une bonne heure où personne ne prononça une parole. Ce n'est que lorsque Harry eut fini et qu'il se rallongea, que la discussion reprit.

- Dis moi Squall, tu n'aurais pas grandi par hasard ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr que si. Dès que je mange, je grandis. Dans moins d'une semaine, j'aurais atteint ma taille adulte et je pourrais te transporter où tu veux dans un simple battement d'ailes.

- Je veux mon neveu. Ce sera plus pratique et moins douloureux que le portoloin.

- Alors, raconte moi vite cette soirée Harry, dit Squall aussi excité qu'une puce.

- C'était une magnifique soirée, si tu veux tout savoir. Tous mes amis sont venus me souhaiter mon a été le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie.

Et pendant une heure et demie, Harry lui raconta sa soirée. A la fin du récit, Harry avait un magnifique sourire accroché au visage.

- Elle te plait cette Ginny, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- C'est à dire que…balbutia Harry en virant au rouge tomate.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. En tout cas, tu lui plais, toi. Au moins, il y aura un peu de bonheur dans ta vie.

A ces mots, le sourire de Harry s'effaça et un visage froid et déterminé apparut.

- Pas besoin de faire cette là, le rabroua Squall. Tu n'as personne à combattre ici. J'ai vu ce qui t'est arrivé et j'en suis bouleversé mais au moins tu as trouvé des amis sur qui tu peux et pourra toujours compter en toutes occasion. Et maintenant, il y a moi. Je suis ton plus fidèle et plus puissant allié à part peut-être le professeur Dumbledore.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je m'excuse, dit Harry en retrouvant son visage normal.

- Pas besoin de t'excuser. Maintenant, je fais parti de ta famille et toi de la mienne.

- Merci de me remettre les idées en place.

- Revenons en à ta soirée. As-tu le vif d'or ensorcelé ?

- Oui, il est dans ma poche.

Il le sortit et le mit en route. Il revit dans son intégralité sa soirée d'anniversaire et ne manqua pas de rougir quand il se vit avec Ginny en train de l'embrasser.

- Il faut que tu nommes l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

- Oui je sais mais je n'ai aucune idée de nom. Tu n'aurais pas une idée par hasard ?

- Peut-être. J'ai bien un nom qui me traîne dans l'esprit mais…

- Alors, c'est quoi ce nom ? demanda Harry avec excitation.

- Que dirais-tu de « Hadahfang » ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants et accepta.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je vais donc l'appeler Hadahfang.

Il alla prendre l'épée et vit qu'elle était posée sur un morceau de parchemin. C'était le rituel pour posséder pleinement l'épée. Il fit comme indiqué sur le parchemin : il traça un pentacle au sol et se mit au centre avec l'épée. Dumbledore savait qu'il avait un phénix et lui disait que pour que seul lui et son phénix puissent utiliser l'épée, il lui faudrait rajouter une plume à l'enchantement.

- Squall, puis-je te prendre une plume s'il te plait ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr, mais fais doucement car ça fait mal.

Harry lui prit une plume et se replaça au centre du pentacle. Il prit la plume dans sa main gauche, sortit l'épée de son fourreau avec sa main droite, plaqua la lame contre sa paume et s'entailla en serrant les dents. Au moment où le sang et la plume se mélangeaient sur la lame, une lumière rouge, or et bleue éclaira la pièce de toutes parts. A ce moment, Harry savait qu'il fallait terminer le rituel pour que l'épée soit totalement sienne.

- Épée de Godric Griffondor, je te lie à moi, Harry James Potter et à Squall, mon diaphénix et ami. Je te nomme Hadahfang. A partir de maintenant, tu es mienne jusqu'à ma mort.

A la fin de cette formule, la lumière se dissipa lentement mais quand elle eu totalement disparu, un éclair doré vint frapper l'épée avec force. Harry réussit tout juste à la garder dans sa main tellement elle vibrait. Quand tout redevint calme, Harry remarqua que sur la lame était inscrit son nom ainsi que celui de Squall et de part et d'autre des deux noms, un éclair et un phénix étaient gravés dans la lame. Harry s'affala sur le canapé pour reprendre son souffle. Il ouvrit son sac et prit une potion Tonus qu'il bu d'une traite. Une nouvelle énergie s'empara de lui. Il s'occupa ensuite de sa paume qui était ensanglantée. Il la soigna d'un geste de baguette magique.

- C'est de la magie ça, fit Squall en se lissant les plumes.

- Tu l'as dit. Au moins, maintenant cette épée nous appartient.

- Et ce bracelet ? Sais-tu pourquoi Dumbledore te l'a donné ?

- Non, à part qu'il a des propriétés magiques. En tout cas, la gourmette que Ginny m'a offerte s'est adaptée parfaitement à mon poignet.

- Intéressant, très intéressant, murmura Squall pour lui-même.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai faim moi, dit Harry.

- Estomac sur pattes, rétorqua Squall.

Harry appela Dobby et lui dit d'apporter des repas à Squall même si lui n'était pas là. Dobby accepta et apporta le repas. Ils mangèrent tous les trois et Dobby dut repartir à 22 heures.

- Harry ?

- Oui Squall.

- J'aimerais que lises le livre "L'Histoire de Poudlard".

Pourquoi celui-là en premier ? demanda Harry suspicieusement.

Il pourrait te fournir des informations utiles.

Hermione me l'aurait dit si elle avait trouvé quelque chose de vraiment important, non ?

Je pense que si, sauf si le livre qu'elle t'a offert est la version originale de « L'Histoire de Poudlard », écrite par Godric Griffondor.

Comment Hermione aurait-elle pu obtenir ce livre ? C'est impossible voyons ! s'exclama Harry.

Sauf si elle te l'a donnée sur conseil de Dumbledore.

Cela se tient. Mais pourquoi ne me l'aurait-il pas donné lui-même ?

Parce qu'avec le coup qu'il t'a fait avec la prophétie, tu ne lui aurais pas fait confiance.

Je pense mais les livres qu'il m'a donnés hier, je les ai acceptés, non ? Pourquoi celui-là et pas les autres ?

Vas-tu utiliser ou même lire les livres qu'il t'a donnés ? le coupa Squall.

Bien sûr ! Si cela peut m'aider à vaincre Voldemort, rétorqua vivement Harry.

Ok ! Je te crois mais lis d'abord ce livre.

D'accord, d'accord. Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Je suis sûr que tu trouveras ton bonheur.

Si tu le dis.

Bonne lecture et ne pars pas te promener sans me prévenir.

Oui papa, ironisa Harry. Bonne nuit Squall.

Travaille bien.

Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Harry tapota affectueusement la tête de Squall, bu une potion anti-fatigue et chercha le livre d'Hermione. Il le trouva enfin et fut stupéfait par la ressemblance avec le livre préféré d'Hermione. C'était un vieux grimoire qui avait un peu plus de mille ans. Il lança le sortilège de lecture rapide, lookvitas, et ouvrit le livre. Le parchemin était doux sous ses doigts mais fragile. Il lança le sortilège imbrisablum pour éviter que le livre ne se désagrège. Il commença à lire aux alentours de 22h30. A minuit, il avait déjà lu la moitié du livre qui devait compter 5000 pages. Il s'arrêta de lire quand il tomba sur un paragraphe très intéressant.

_« Les salles secrètes »_

Ceci n'est pas des racontars mais la stricte vérité. Les appartements des Fondateurs existent bel et bien à Poudlard. Pour les trouver, il vous faut déjà trouver l'appartement de Salazar qui a laissé une énigme conduisant à mon appartement puis à celui de Helga et enfin à celui de Rowena. Une rumeur m'est parvenue il n'y a pas longtemps. Salazar aurait construit une salle secrète que seul son héritier pourrait ouvrir et contrôler la chose qui s'y cache. Cette salle s'appellerait « La Chambre des Secrets ». Je vais faire tout ce qui est mon pouvoir pour trouver cette salle et détruire la chose qui s'y cache. Voilà, vous avez toutes les informations pour trouver nos appartements alors bonne chance.

Harry relut plusieurs fois ce paragraphe. Les appartements des Fondateurs existaient donc vraiment. Dès le lendemain, il partirait à la recherche de ces salles. Il continua donc le livre et à 1h30, il l'avait terminé. Il prit ensuite le livre de McGonnagall, puis celui de Flitwick à 3h, puis celui de Chourave à 4h30, celui de Rogue à 6h et celui de Lupin à 7h30.

Quand Squall se réveilla, Harry était en train de finir de livre de DCFM.

Bonjour Harry, dit Squall en faisant sursauter Harry.

Salut Squall, répondit Harry distraitement.

Squall attendit patiemment que Harry quitte son livre des yeux. Après dix minutes d'attente, Harry referma le livre et le rangea dans son sac, comme tous les autres.

Désolé de ne pas t'avoir accordé mon attention mais j'étais dans une partie très intéressante.

C'est excusé car c'est pour une bonne cause. Mangeons d'abord et discutons ensuite.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi parce que toute une nuit à lire, ça creuse.

Harry appela Dobby qui prit le petit-déjeuner avec eux.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il met dans ma nourriture mais si ça continue comme ça, dans trois jour j'aurais atteint ma taille définitive.

Tant mieux, comme ça tu pourras venir avec moi.

Bien sûr ! Raconte moi ce que tu as découvert cette nuit.

Pendant une heure, Harry lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait appris cette nuit.

Tu vas partir à la recherche des appartements ? demanda Squall en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

Évidemment ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? rétorqua Harry en riant.

Ensorcelle le vif d'or pour qu'il te suive, comme ça, pendant que tu liras ou que tu feras autre chose, je pourrais voir ce que tu as fais pendant la journée.

Ca me va. Asservitam ! lança-t-il sur le vif qui se mit aussitôt en marche, prêt à le suivre.

Bonne journée Harry ! lança Squall.

Merci, à toi aussi, répondit Harry.

Harry se dirigea vers les cachots qu'il pensait être le meilleur endroit pour commencer ses recherches. Il descendit donc dans les sous-sols pour essayer de trouver des indices sur le lieu où l'appartement de Salazar Serpentard pourrait se trouver.

Il chercha des statues de serpents, des tableaux parlant de sang-pur, mais rien. Il chercha jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi mais ne trouva aucun indice. Il allait arrêter de chercher quand il vit une minuscule statuette de basilic posée sur un pilier qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors, pas vu. Il essaya de la tourner, de la pousser, de l'incliner mais rien. C'était de Salazar Serpentard qu'on parlait, pas de n'importe qui. En dernier recours, il essaya le Fourchelang.

Ouvre-toi, dit-il dans le langage des serpents.

Il entendit à sa plus grande satisfaction un cliquetis, puis un autre et encore un autre. Une porte apparue à la gauche du pilier. Il poussa la porte et entra.

Une vaste pièce s'étalait devait lui. Une magnifique tapisserie représentant le blason de Serpentard était accrochée derrière un majestueux bureau en ébène. Une petite bibliothèque était placée à coté d'un superbe fauteuil en velours vert. En poussant une porte, il découvrit la salle de bains. Une immense baignoire en argent et des serviettes vertes émeraude s'étalaient devant lui. Il retourna dans la grande salle de l'appartement et prit une autre porte. Il déboucha dans la salle de potions. Tout le matériel était là. Il prit ensuite la dernière porte et arriva dans la chambre. Un immense lit à baldaquins trônait au milieu de la pièce et de magnifiques tentures vertes et argent se partageaient l'espace. Il retourna dans la salle commune de l'appartement et se mit à lire tous les livres qui s'y trouvait. Il trouva même les plans détaillés de la Chambre des Secrets. Il retourna dans la salle commune des Griffondors vers 21h où Squall l'attendait.

Hey ! Harry ! Alors cette journée ? demanda-t-il curieusement.

Parfaite ! J'ai trouvé les appartements de Salazar, répondit Harry d'une voix où se mêlait une pointe de fierté.

Bravo ! le félicita Squall. As-tu trouvé les indices pour trouver les autres appartements ?

Non. Serpentard a du les détruire avant de quitter l'école.

Comment va-t-on trouver les autres alors ?

On va utiliser la bonne vieille méthode.

C'est à dire ?

Chercher !

Je vois. Va prendre une douche et met toi à la lecture des livres de Dumbledore.

Ok ! A tout de suite, fit Harry en montant les marches du dortoir.

Harry alla donc à la salle de bains pour se reposer après cette journée de recherches. Demain, il partirait à la recherche des autres appartements. Il redescendit pour manger un morceau car il n'avait pas mangé de puis le matin. Squall avait visualisé sa journée en accéléré.

Pas mal les appartements de Salazar. Un peu trop de vert et d'argent pour moi mais sinon, c'est luxueux, fit Squall.

Tu l'as dis. Au fait, j'ai récupéré les plans de la Chambre des Secrets. Qui sait, ils pourront peut-être servir à quelque chose, un de ces jours.

Oui, on ne sait jamais, comme tu dis. Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à la caisse là-bas.

Harry s'approcha doucement et l'examina précautieusement. « VIGILANCE CONSTANTE » comme dirait Maugrey. Ne trouvant rien de suspect, il ouvrit la caisse. A l'intérieur se trouvait une Glace à l'ennemi, un Scrutoscope, un Capteur de Dissimulation et quelques manuels sur l'entraînement des aurors. Un cadeau très utile quand on savait ce qu'il rêvait de faire. Il rangea tout son nouveau matériel dans son sac et vint s'asseoir auprès de Squall.

Harry commença doucement Squall. Je pense que tu devrais lire le testament de Sirius.

Une vague de douleur et de tristesse apparût sur le visage de Harry. Il prit l'enveloppe avec des main tremblantes et commença à lire.

Moi, Sirius Alphard Black cède tous mes biens et ceux de ma famille à mon filleul Harry James Potter, le jour de ma mort. Il y aura accès sans aucune restriction d'aucune sorte. Je tiens à ce qu'il fasse construire un centre d'hébergement pour jeunes sorciers étant en conflit avec leurs familles pour qu'aucun ne doive demander à une personne charitable de les héberger comme j'ai du le faire à mon époque.

Je t'en fais la promesse, Sirius, murmura Harry.

Il va falloir que j'aille à Gringotts pour prendre possession de l'héritage de Sirius. Es-tu assez fort pour porter une missive à Dumbledore ? demanda Harry.

Bien sûr, s'écria Squall.

Harry demanda à Dumbledore le droit de se rendre au Chemin de Travers pour récupérer l'héritage de Sirius. Squall prit le parchemin dans ses serres et disparut dans un « pop ».

Pendant ce temps, Harry mit tous les livres qui traînaient dans son sac sauf ceux de Dumbledore. Squall revint quelques minutes après dans un tourbillon de plumes rouges et bleues.

Wouah ! Tu as atteint ta taille adulte, s'émerveilla Harry.

Et oui. Un petit voyage devait être le déclencheur de ma métamorphose. Tiens, voici la réponse de Dumbledore.

Il lui tendit un parchemin sur lequel était inscrite une écriture fine et élancée. Il lu aussitôt la réponse du directeur. Le lendemain, il irait avec Bill à Gringotts pour prendre possession de son héritage. Bill arriverait à 9h et ils transplaneraient sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Demain, nous allons au Chemin de Traverse ! annonça Harry.

Tu y vas. Moi je vais m'aérer les plumes, répondit Squall.

Ca marche mon vieux.

Je vais aller me balader pendant que tu lis.

D'accord, alors bonne promenade.

Et toi, bonne lecture.

Squall s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte et disparut dans la nuit étoilée. Harry prit les deux potions et commença à lire les livres de Dumbledore. Ils parlaient tous de combats à l'épée, aux couteaux et à la lance. Les livres étaient des manuels pour apprendre comment se battre. S'il s'entraînait bien, il pourrait devenir un maître ès armes. Les livres lui apprenaient aussi la logique et la technique des combats. Comment se fondre dans le décor, comment tirer profit du terrain, comment bouger, comment augmenter sa vitesse. Toutes ces choses que l'on n'apprend plus. Au fur et à mesure de ses lectures, Harry lisait de plus en plus vite si bien qu'il eut fini à 8h le samedi matin. Il prit le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner et de faire sa toilette. Avant de partir, il n'oublia pas de prendre le testament de Sirius qu'il mit dans sa poche. A 9h précise, il était aux grilles de Poudlard. Bill arriva quelques secondes après lui.

Harry donna le mot de passe et les grilles s'ouvrirent pour le laisser passer et se refermèrent tout de suite après son passage.

Harry ! s'exclama Bill en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

Bill ! Content de te revoir.

Nous pouvons y aller ? demanda Bill.

Oui, c'est quand tu veux.

Bill lui toucha l'épaule et Harry se sentit comprimé de toutes parts, ne pouvant plus respirer. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry put de-nouveau respirer normalement et il ouvrit les yeux. Le Chemin de Traverse qui autrefois était l'endroit le plus peuplé était aujourd'hui aussi désert que le Sahara. Ils se dépêchèrent de remonter le rue et entrèrent rapidement dans la banque où ils se dirigèrent vers un gobelin.

Nous venons pour une succession, dit Bill.

Ne bougez pas, ordonna le gobelin. Je vais appeler le responsable.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes et un gobelin habillé très chic vint se présenter.

Excusez nous pour l'attente messieurs Potter et Weasley mais nous avons beaucoup de problèmes depuis quelques temps. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

Il les conduisit dans un bureau assez vaste et richement décoré.

Je suis le directeur de la banque Gringotts et je me nomme . En tant normal, ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe des successions mais quand il s'agit de l'une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers, je m'en occupe personnellement.

Nous venons pour l'héritage de M. Potter, commença Bill. Harry, montre lui la lettre.

Harry tendit la lettre au gobelin qui la lu sans un mot.

Et bien , vous voici le sorcier le plus riche du monde.

Co…Comment ? balbutia Harry.

Vous voulez dire que la fortune de Harry est plus importante que celle des Malfoy ? demanda Bill stupéfait par une telle chose.

Vous rigolez j'espère ? rit le gobelin. La fortune de la famille Malfoy est 20 fois inférieure à celle de M. Potter , sans compter les entreprises, les maisons et tout le mobilier.

Bill en resta bouche bée. Harry ne comprenant pas tout à fait, demanda :

A combien s'élève ma fortune totale ? En comptant tout, naturellement.

Grossous jeta quelques coups d'œils à ses parchemins et répondit.

Votre fortune s'élève à un milliard de gallions.

Harry faillit tomber dans les pommes à l'entente de cette somme et Bill eut un hoquet de surprise.

Et à combien s'élève ma fortune en ne comptant que ce qui se trouve dans les coffres ?

Elle s'élève à sept cent millions de gallions

Nom d'une gargouille, s'écria Bill.

Pouvez-vous me résumer mon héritage s'il vous plait ? demanda Harry.

Votre fortune se compose d'une centaine de maisons disséminées à travers le monde, d'une quarantaine d'entreprises, de quelques châteaux et de vos trois cent millions de gallions.

Harry essayait d'ingurgiter la nouvelle de son nouveau statut. En plus d'être l'Élu et le Survivant, maintenant il était milliardaire et l'homme le plus riche du monde de la sorcellerie. En voyant Bill complètement estomaqué, il eut une idée de comment utiliser sa nouvelle fortune.

De combien dispose la famille Malfoy, demanda Harry prudemment.

Elle dispose de cinquante millions de gallions mais pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ceci, demanda Grossous d'un air suspicieux.

C'est juste pour information, rétorqua Harry vivement.

Il réfléchit quelques instants et se tourna vers Bill.

Peux tu me promettre que quoi que je fasse, tu ne diras rien ? lui demanda-t-il.

Oui, mais pourquoi ? répondit Bill sans rien comprendre.

Harry se tourna vers Grossous.

Puis-je faire un transfert ? demanda Harry.

Évidemment. Attendez juste que je prenne de quoi noter et, c'est bon allez-y.

Bien, je voudrais transférer 60 millions de gallions dans le coffre de Remus Lupin, 70 millions dans le coffre d'Hermione Granger et 80 millions dans le coffre de la famille Weasley.

Quoi ! s'étrangla Bill.

Tu as promis, attention, menaça Harry.

Est-ce tout ? demanda Grossous.

Non, je voudrais aussi récupérer les clés de toutes les propriétés ainsi que les adresses.

Bien.

Le gobelin fit apparaître un coffret en bois finement ciselé et le lui tendit. Harry le mit directement dans son sac qui ne le quittait jamais.

Je voudrais aussi retirer 100 millions pour mon usage personnel.

Les voici, fit le gobelin en faisant apparaître un sac. Ce sac contient bien les 100 millions demandé, fit le gobelin en voyant le regard étrange que lançait Harry.

Je vous crois. Et bien au revoir, dit Harry en tirant un Bill complètement sonné derrière lui.

En sortant de la banque, ils furent ébloui par les rayons du soleil. C'est à ce moment la que Bill émergea.

Maman va me tuer quand elle va savoir que je t'ai laissé faire ça.

Et ce n'est pas fini mon vieux, répondit Harry en lui donnant un coup de poing amical à l'épaule avant de se diriger vers la boutique de quidditch.

Il commanda deux Éclairs de Feu, deux kits de voyage et deux kits de nettoyage pour balais. Il prévint que son phénix passerait tout prendre le lendemain et paya d'avance. Il se rendit ensuite dans un magasin d'armes où il acheta un arc des Galadhrims et un carquois remplit de flèches empennées avec des plumes de hibou. Il acheta aussi quatre couteaux qui pouvaient s'agrandir et former des épées et les fourreaux allant avec. Quand il sortit de la boutique avec ses nouvelles possessions, Bill qui l'attendait dehors lui demanda :

Et c'est pourquoi faire tout ça ?

On n'est jamais trop prudent dans la vie, Bill. Surtout quand on s'appelle Potter, lui répondit Harry.

Harry prit le temps de ranger les couteaux dans les fourreaux prévus à cet effet et prévint Bill qu'il avait fini de faire ses achats. Ils rentrèrent donc à Poudlard où ils se séparèrent. La dernière chose qu'Harry entendit fut un « je suis un homme mort ». Il remonta rapidement dans la salle commune où il déposa ses achats. Squall n'était toujours pas là. Harry essaya de le contacter.

Squall ? Squall ? Où es-tu ?

J'arrive Harry, lui répondit un doux trémolo.

A peine eut-il entendu ces mots que le diaphénix apparut et vint se poser sur son épaule.

Alors, cette matinée ?demanda Squall.

Parfaite. Je suis le sorcier le plus riche du monde et j'ai réglé quelques injustices faites par la nature.

Et tu as acheté du nouveau matériel.

Oui, entre autre. Tant que j'y pense. Il faudra que tu passes chercher ma commande au magasin de quidditch demain matin et que tu l'emmènes à Ron et à Ginny.

D'accord. Mais avant de s'entraîner, on doit d'abord trouver les appartements des Fondateurs.

Je sais. Quand tu iras au Chemin de Traverse, je te donnerais de l'argent et tu m'achèteras un porte-baguette.

Ca marche. Mange et nous partirons à la recherche le l'appartement de Godric Griffondor.

Harry commanda son repas à Dobby et mangea rapidement. A la fin du repas, il examina attentivement les couteaux « blancs » qu'il avait acheté. Sur la lame de ceux-ci, des phrases étaient inscrites dans le métal, dans une écriture inconnue.

Connais-tu cette langue ? demanda Harry à Squall d'un ton curieux.

C'est de l'elfique. Ce sont des formules de protection. Elles disent que jamais ces lames ne s'effileront, ni ne se briseront et ne trahiront son porteur tant que celui-ci oeuvrera pour le Bien.

Alors les elfes existent vraiment ? s'exclama Harry.

Évidemment ! Qui crois-tu qui es fabriqué ton fourreau et ton arc ?

Résumons-nous. J'ai quatre lames fabriquées par les elfes ainsi qu'un arc, un fourreau et sûrement mon bracelet de force. J'ai aussi Hadahfang et des tonnes de livres. Avec tout ça, Voldemort n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

Je dois bien dire qu'avec ces attributs en ta possession et si tu sais les maîtriser, les Mangemorts n'auront pas beaucoup de chance, la prochaine fois que tu les rencontrera.

Harry rumina quelques instants ces paroles et mit ses lames sur lui. Il en mis une sur chaque cuisse, une à la cheville gauche et la dernière sur le biceps gauche. Il s'était fait faire une garde-robes spéciale, aussi bien moldue que sorcière. Pour quelqu'un de non averti, il ne verrait qu'un adolescent normal mais un connaisseur aurait vu un adolescent avec une tenue contenant de nombreuses poches invisibles pour y placer des armes. Il ceignit aussi Hadahfang en ayant le pressentiment qu'elle lui serait utile.

Je suis prêt Squall, allons-y, appela Harry.

En route mon vieux, s'écria Squall en se perchant sur l'épaule de Harry.

Harry se dirigea vers les couloirs du cinquième étage car il y avait vu de nombreuses sculptures de griffons, de lions et de tableaux aux couleurs de Godric. Malheureusement, ils ne trouvèrent rien qui indiquerait une salle cachée ou quoi que se soit d'autres. Harry demanda donc à Squall de chercher de son coté et de le prévenir s'il voyait quelque chose. Après deux heures de recherches infructueuses, Squall revint lui annoncer une drôle de nouvelle.

Un petit chevalier est devenu hystérique en me voyant.

Tu parles du chevalier du Catogan ?

Je pense que c'est lui.

Il est complètement barge celui-là.

Je ne pense pas. Il s'est mis à pleurer en me voyant partir. Il était déjà là à la création de Poudlard et je pense qu'il sait quelque chose

Et bien, allons le voir alors, conclut Harry.

Squall se posa sur son épaule et une douce et agréable chaleur se propagea dans son corps. Quand cette chaleur disparut, ils se trouvaient devant le tableau du chevalier.

Wouah ! fit Harry.

Où avez-vous eu cette épée ? le coupa le chevalier.

Elle m'est apparue il y a quatre ans, dans le choixpeau magique.

Excellente cachette, n'est-ce pas ?

Savez-vous où se trouve les appartements de Godric Gryffondor ?

Par l'épée à votre côté, j'en déduis que vous êtes un véritable Gryffondor mais, je ressens quelque chose en vous mais quoi ? ça, je suis dans l'impossibilité de vous le dire.

Où sont les appartements ?

Insérez la lame de l'épée dans la fente prévue à gauche du tableau.

Merci chevalier, fit Harry en le saluant.

A votre service messire.

Harry sortit Hadahfang de son fourreau et l'inséra dans la fente. Un cliquetis se fit entendre et le tableau pivota. Une magnifique porte en chêne brut apparu. Harry poussa la poignée et entra.

Une pièce immense et ronde avec trois portes lui faisaient face. Une magnifique bibliothèque était située derrière une un somptueux bureau en chêne ouvragé avec soin. Une immense salle d'eau se situait derrière l'une des portes. De magnifiques serviettes et tapis aux couleurs rouge et or étaient disposés autour d'une vaste baignoire qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Toute la tuyauterie était en or ainsi que le lavabo. Il ouvrit ensuite une autre porte et découvrit la chambre à coucher. Un immense lit à baldaquin en pin des Landes était situé entre deux tables de chevets sur lesquelles étaient posées des lampes en or rouge. Le même portrait du lion, lors de son anniversaire, était accroché face au lit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la dernière porte où il découvrit une salle de duel de taille moyenne. Le même matériel que dans la Salle sur Demande s'y trouvait. Il alla s'asseoir au bureau de Godric et prit le premier livre qui était à porté de mains. Il commença à le lire et s'aperçut bien vite qu'il avait affaire à la généalogie d'un sorcier. Un nom attira particulièrement son attention. Son nom à lui était inscrit sous celui de son père et de sa mère. Il remonta sa lignée jusqu'au nom de Godric Griffondor. Ainsi, il était l'héritier de Godric Griffondor. Il remonta plus en arrière et ce qu'il vit fit manquer un battement à son cœur. Merlin de Numenor et la fée Viviane étaient ses ancêtres. Il était le descendant des deux sorciers les plus puissants que la Terre n'est jamais portée. Après cette découverte, il eut du mal à se remettre à la lecture. Pendant trois jours et deux nuits, il lut non-stop et, quand il eut fini, il s'endormit sur le bureau.

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil était déjà levé.

Enfin tu es réveillé, marmotte, chantonna Squall.

Bonjour à toi aussi Squall.

Le petit-déjeuner est servi.

En effet, le petit déjeuner était posé sur la table basse devant le canapé.

C'est Dobby qui là apporté tout à l'heure. Il était aussi extasié que toi, devant une telle richesse.

Dès que j'aurais pris mon petit-déjeuner, nous partirons à la recherche de l'appartement de Helga Pouffesouffle.

Harry se dépêcha de déjeuner et fit un brin de toilette rapide avant de partir à la recherche de l'avant dernier appartement des Fondateurs. Ils passèrent toute la matinée à rechercher un indice mais à midi, toujours rien. Ils mangèrent ce que Dobby leur avait préparé pour la journée. Après le repas, ils repartirent à la recherche de l'appartement mais avec plus de minutie et de patience. Harry examinait un mur avec soin quand soudain :

Squall ! Ramène toi vite ! cria Harry.

Le diaphénix arriva immédiatement après et il pu, lui aussi, lire les inscription écrites sur le mur. « _**La patience est mère de prudence**_ ». Quand il eut prononcé ces mots à voix haute, les pierres du mur se mirent à bouger pour former une arcade comme pour le Chemin de Traverse. Il entra et vit la réplique parfaite des appartements de Godric mais avec les couleurs marron et or. Une bibliothèque plus imposante que celle de Griffondor était présente mais aucune pièce spéciale n'avait été aménagée. Il remarqua que sur le bureau, un vase était posé avec de superbes roses jaunes aussi fraîche qu'au premier jour. Il se vautra sur le lit et se mit à lire. Pendant quatre jours, il lu en buvant à tour de rôle des potions Tonus et anti-fatigue. Le lundi matin, une immense joie s'empara de lui. Si tout ce passait comme les fois précédentes, il aurait découvert tous les appartements des Fondateurs. Il partit à la recherche des appartements de Rowena Serdaigle. Il chercha toute la journée et dans tout Poudlard avant de le trouver finalement dans la volière. Des livres, énormément de livres remplissaient la pièce. Des livres parlant de tous les sujets : la médecine, le combat, l'astrologie, l'astronomie, l'agriculture et même la divination. Pendant une semaine entière, il se cultiva dans tous les domaines. Il lu même des contes épiques et des contes pour enfants. Pendant une semaine, il tint loin de tous contacts, hormis avec Squall, en de rares occasions. Quand il eut fini sa lecture, il ne lui restait plus que deux semaines de vacances et il n'avait toujours pas utilisé le livre de Marcus Nimbus.

Squall, tu viens avec moi ? Je vais fabriquer mon balai.

Ok ! Pars devant, je te rejoins dans une minute, lui répondit Squall.

En repassant dans la volière, il salua Hedwige qu'il avait un peu délaissée. Elle vint se poser sur son épaule et il partit donc vers le terrain de quidditch, sa chouette sur l'épaule. Une fois arrivé, il entra dans le bureau de Mme Bibine où l'attendait déjà Squall. Une caisse en bois qui prenait la moitié de l'espace s'y trouvait déjà. Il jeta quelques sortilèges pour voir si aucun sorts malveillants y avaient été glissés à l'insu de son professeur. Après vérification, il l'ouvrit et découvrit des scies, des ciseaux à bois, des râpes et plusieurs rondins de bois. On lui fournissait la matière première et il devait se débrouiller avec, pour fabriquer son propre balai. Il prit le livre de Nimbus et le lu. Une fois fini, ce qui lui prit à peine dix minutes, il choisit un rondin en chêne, une grosse scie, un mètre à ruban et mesura un deuxième rondin dans le premier par rapport à sa taille. Il mesurait 1m75 donc, il devrait couper le rondin à une taille de 1m25. Il fit léviter le rondin dehors et commença son travail. Cela lui prit deux heures pour couper le rondin à la taille convenue. Il aurait pu utiliser la magie mais ça n'aurait plus été « son » balai. Il n'utilisa sa magie que pour ne pas ressentir les contre-coups de l'effort. Il prit ensuite un gros marqueur pour dessiner l'allure du manche de son balai. Il prit ensuite des ciseaux à bois et commença à le tailler. A la fin de la journée, il avait le manche, certes très moche mais le manche quand même. Il alla ensuite dans la forêt pour trouver des bouleaux. Il voulait que la queue de son balai soit faite avec des brindilles de bouleaux car elles permettaient une meilleure pénétration dans l'air.

Et pendant toute la nuit, il tailla des branches de bouleaux. Au petit matin, il avait tout le matériel nécessaire pour donner vie à son balai. Fleur Delacour, la fiancée de Bill, lui avait fait parvenir une sangle en cheveux de vélanes. Il mit le manche, les brindilles de bouleaux et la sangle les uns à côté des autres. Il mit aussi, sur note de Dumbledore, une plume de Squall et une d'Hedwige qui n'apprécia pas et partit sans demander son reste. Une fois que tout fut en place, il relut une dernière fois les consignes : « avant de donner vie à votre balai, il vous faut impérativement lui donner un nom ». Un nom lui vint spontanément à l'esprit. Ginny. Il prit un petit ciseau et grava délicatement le prénom sur le manche. Une fois fait, il s'éloigna et prononça une longue incantation qui permettrait à son balai de prendre vie.

Pendant qu'il la récitait, le manche s'éleva et se mit à briller d'une lumière aveuglante. La sangle et les brindilles s'élevèrent et se placèrent de telle sorte que le balai mesurait maintenant 1m80. Les brindilles se mirent en flèche arrière et la sangle vint les maintenir liées pendant que la formule les liaient entre elles. Les plumes se mirent à briller d'une lumière dorée avant de se fondre avec le manche. A la fin, Harry épuisé et à genoux se tenait à côté d'un magnifique balai avec un manche couleur or et une flèche arrière d'une couleur brun-ocre. Le nom du balai était, lui, inscrit en caractères bleutés. Les reposes-pieds étaient apparus et étaient d'un blanc aussi pur que le plumage d'Hedwige. Une fois remis de son épuisement momentané, Harry se leva et se plaça à la gauche de son balai. Il leva sa main droite au-dessus et dit d'une voix forte.

Debout !

Le balai lui sauta dans la main. Harry le reposa à terre et explosa.

J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! Je suis le meilleur ! chanta Harry.

Alors là, bravo Harry ! Tu m'épates, le félicita Squall.

Merci mon ami. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que les réglages.

Il enfourcha son balai pour voir s'il pouvait supporter son poids. Le balai s'éleva lentement dans les airs. Satisfait, Harry accéléra doucement mais le balai atteignait à peine les 20k/h. Il vira, ou du moins il essaya car malgré tous ses efforts, il ne réussit qu'à le faire virer de 20° de la direction initiale. Il mit pied à terre et commença les réglages en débutant par la maniabilité. Il lança dix fois le sort de maniabilité comme indiqué sur le livre. Il essaya et fut très content du résultat : il répondait aussi bien que son Eclair de Feu. Sur un coup de folie, il lança le sortilège encore deux fois. Il réessaya et fut plus que ravi de son audace. A la même caresse, le balai répondait au moins trois fois mieux que l'Eclair. Après le maniabilité, il s'occupa de la stabilité. Il lança le sortilège douze fois au lieu de dix et essaya de se mettre debout comme lors de sa première année. Le balai ne trembla même pas et lui non plus, debout sur un bout de bois de cinq centimètres de diamètre, il était aussi stable que les deux pieds sur terre. Il lança ensuite les sortilèges d'accélération et de vitesse, eux aussi avec deux de plus. Pour comparer, il sortit son Eclair de Feu et ensorcela un chronomètre. Il se mit à un bout du terrain de quidditch et lança son balai à pleine vitesse. Une fois arrivé, il regarda le chronomètre : 20s. Il fit la même chose avec le « Ginny » mais ce qu'il avait oublié, c'est que le balai n'avait pas de système de freinage aussi perfectionné que son Eclair. Il dut donc tourner pendant vingt bonnes minutes au-dessus du terrain de quidditch avant de pouvoir atterrir. Une fois à terre, il se mit aussitôt à mettre le système de freinage en place et regarda le chrono : 10s. Il se remit au bout du terrain avec l'Eclair et ajouta un compteur de vitesse Il enregistrerait ainsi la vitesse maximale atteinte. Il poussa son balai à sa puissance maximale. Il se posa après dix minutes de vol. Il regarda le compteur et resta stupéfait : 300k/h. Il enfourcha ensuite le « Ginny » et le poussa lui aussi à pleine puissance. Une fois qu'il eut atterri, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au compteur et faillit s'évanouir en voyant la vitesse de 450k/h indiquée sur le cadran. Une fois remis du choc causé par la vue de la vitesse max. du balai, il lança quelques sortilèges utiles. L'anti-gèle, l'impervius, l'anti-vibrations et lança même un sort de retour à l'envoyeur. Le dernier sort qu'il lança, fut celui de retour au propriétaire qu'il avait trouvé dans un livre de Rowena. Si par malheur, il lui arrivait de tomber de son balai, celui-ci viendrait se placer juste en-dessous de lui et il pourrait ainsi l'attraper pour se remettre en selle.

Content de lui, il rangea son balai dans son sac et monta dans la salle commune où il mangea ce que Dobby lui avait préparé. Avant d'aller se coucher, il réduit Hadahfang ainsi que son fourreau grâce à un sort de Godric Griffondor. Il la fixa à sa cheville droite et rangea aussi toutes ses affaires dans son sac. Il découvrit aussi son porte-baguette posé sur sa table de chevet. Il remercia Squall et alla se coucher.

Il se réveilla le jeudi matin en pleine forme. Il venait de dormir une journée entière. Il découvrit plusieurs lettres posées sur la table basse ainsi qu'une édition spéciale de la Gazette des Sorciers.

_**« Changement spectaculaire dans le classement des familles de sorciers les plus riches »**_

_Et oui ! Un tel retournement de situation se doit d'être connus. Voici le classement des 5 familles de sorciers les plus riche du monde._

1°) Famille Potter : 790 milions de gallions.

_2°) Famille Weasley : 80 millions de gallions._

_3°) Famille Granger : 70 millions de gallions._

_4°) Famille Lupin : 60 millions de gallions._

_5°) Famille Malfoy : 50 millions de gallions._

_L'Élu passe de la vingtième place à la première et les Malfoy de la première à la cinquième place derrière les Weasley qui étaient jusqu'à le semaine dernière, une des familles les plus pauvres et qui maintenant se retrouvent parmi les plus riches. Voilà un sujet qui va faire couler beaucoup d'encre. _

_Votre envoyée spéciale à Gringotts, Rita Skeeter._

Un magnifique sourire barrait le visage de Harry quand il eut fini de lire l'article.

_En voilà un qui fera moins le fier cette année, _pensa-t-il en riant.

Il prit ensuite une lettre et l'ouvrit. C'était Remus qui le remerciait pour la fortune et les maisons, et qui lui disait qu'il était un fou. Celle d'Hermione fut à peu près la même sauf qu'elle le traitait de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables. Celle des Weasley le toucha particulièrement. Après la longue liste du pourquoi il n'aurait jamais du faire ça, venait un petit mot de chaque membre de la famille qui le remerciait chaleureusement pour la fortune et les maisons. Il avait transféré, en plus de sa fortune, deux maisons par membre de la famille. A Charlie, il offrit un manoir en Transylvanie et une villa en Roumanie, a Bill, il offrit une villa au bord de la mer à Saint-Tropez et un château en Irlande. A Percy, il offrit une villa juste à côté du Ministère et une autre près du Ministère de la Magie des États-Unis. A Fred et Georges, il offrit une villa à Broadway et une villa en pleine centre de Londres. Il leurs donna aussi les rênes de ses entreprises de farces et attrapes. A Ron, il lui offrit un petit château près d'un stade de quidditch et une superbe villa à Bora-Bora ainsi qu'une carte permettant de se rendre à n'importe quels match de quidditch gratuitement et à vie. A Ginny, il offrit une petite villa coquette près de la mer Méditerranée et le château de Schoenbrünn en Autriche. Chacun le remerciait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Ron le remerciait pour le balai et Ginny lui disait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il serait remercié comme il se doit.

Il déjeuna rapidement, mis son sac sur le dos et son arc et son carquois par-dessus. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide dans la Salle sur Demande. Il la découvrit remplie de cibles. Il posa son sac dans un coin, se mit en face d'une cible et prit son arc. Quand il le banda, il ressentit quelque chose au niveau de son poignet une nouvelle force s'empara de lui, sa vue s'améliora et il voyait à présent, la moindre aspérité de la cible. Il tendit la corde tout contre sa joue et la relâcha dans un vrombissement suivit d'un « clac ». Il avait loupé le centre de la cible d'au moins trente centimètres. Il s'entraîna sans interruption jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi où il arrivait à avoir le milieu de la cible à chaque fois. Il voulut tenter une petite expérience. Il décocha une première flèche qui alla se ficher en plein centre de la cible, puis une deuxième qui elle aussi atteignit le centre de la cible. Il continua ainsi en augmentant progressivement la vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il tire dix flèches en vingt secondes. Il rentra à la tour de Griffondor, fatigué mais content de lui. Le bracelet lui permettait de maîtriser des armes en une seule journée où il lui aurait fallu des années sans l'avoir en sa possession. Pendant la nuit, il relut tous les livres sur les techniques de combats.

Le lendemain, les cibles avaient laissées leur place à un homme à la peau noire qui se présenta sous le nom de Morpheus. Pendant toute la journée, ils travaillèrent les arts martiaux, le combat aux armes blanches et au bâton. Ils travaillèrent aussi sur la vitesse, l'endurance et les déplacements lors des combats ou non.

Lorsqu'il rentra à la tour de Griffondor, il prit différentes potions pour se remettre d'aplomb. Cette nuit-là, il dormit comme un bébé.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin en pleine forme et prêt pour une nouvelle journée d'entraînement. Quand il entra dans la salle, il fut accueillit par un homme de forte carrure. Il devait mesurer 1m85, les cheveux bruns et aux épaules, il était habillé tout de cuir et portait une étrange bague à l'index gauche. Cette bague était constituée de deux serpents aux yeux d'émeraude, l'un dévorant l'autre, ce dernier couronné de fleurs d'or. Une magnifique épée pendait à son côté.

Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Aratorn, dit-il en le saluant.

Et moi, Harry, fils de James, répondit Harry en le saluant à son tour. Êtes-vous réel ? demanda-t-il.

Oui et non. Comme toi je suis issu de la lignée de Numenor et ce statut me confère certains pouvoirs. Aujourd'hui, je suis ici pour t'entraîner. As-tu emmené ton épée ?

Bien sur ! Harry l'enleva de sa cheville et l'agrandit. Elle se nomme Hadahfang, dit-il en se mettant en posture de combat.

Bien ! Très bien ! Aujourd'hui s'affronteront Anduril, la flamme de l'Ouest et Hadahfang, la pointe du Nord, dit-il en sortant son épée de son fourreau.

Harry eut le temps de voir une écriture, semblable à celle de ses lames, courir sur la lame d'Aragorn.

C'est de l'elfique, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry curieusement.

Oui. Je vois que t'as vue est bonne et tes connaissances sont grandes, répondit Aragorn.

Que veulent-elles dirent ?

Il est écrit : **Soleil **

**Je suis Anduril qui fut Narsil**

**L'épée d'Elendil.**

**Qu'ils me fuient, les esclaves du Mordor**

Lune.

Maintenant tiens toi prêt. En garde ! le prévint Aragorn en se mettant en posture de combat.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les combattants se tournèrent autour. Chacun attendant que l'autre passe à l'attaque. Ce fut Aragorn qui passa le premier à l'offensive. Harry esquiva le coup grâce à ses prodigieux réflexes de joueur de quidditch. Il évita un deuxième coup en se baissant et faucha son adversaire qui sauta pour éviter le coup. Harry frappait de droite et de gauche mais Aragorn arrêtait ses coups d'une facilité déconcertante. Il feinta une attaque par la droite et attaqua à gauche mais son adversaire ne se fit pas avoir et para le coup d'un revers de la lame.

Passons aux choses sérieuses, lui dit Aragorn avec un sourire avant de redoubler de vitesse dans ses attaques.

Harry ne paraît les coups qu'avec extrême justesse. Il ne parvenait plus à donner un coup et son bras se fatiguait de plus en plus. Au bord de l'épuisement, une nouvelle énergie se répandit dans ses veines à partir du bracelet. A partir de ce moment là, Il lui sembla qu'Aragorn bougeait plus lentement. Il pu donc facilement parer ses attaques et placer plus de coups. A la fin d'un enchaînement ininterrompu de coups d'épées, Harry feinta et se fendit très largement. Aragorn vint se placer à sa gauche et pointa son épée vers sa gorge. Son plan ayant marché, Harry bloqua le coup d'un revers rapide de l 'épée et d'un coup d'épaule, plaqua Aragorn contre le mur, la lame d'Hadahfang contre sa gorge.

- J'ai gagné, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Bien joué Harry, mais tu as oublié qu'il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, répondit-il en sortant son couteau et en le pointant sur le ventre de Harry.

Vous avez raison. C'est pourquoi, je vais faire ceci, rétorqua Harry.

Il bondit sur le côté et, dans son saut, transféra son épée dans sa main gauche et sortit un de ses poignards qu'il plaça sous le menton d'Aragorn. Au bout d'un long moment, il abaissa sa lame et s'assit par terre pour se reposer.

Félicitation Harry. Tu es le seul homme à m'avoir battu, dit Aragorn d'une voix grave.

Merci Aragorn, répondit Harry.

Tiens, comme récompense, je te donne mon anneau, dit-il en enlevant sa bague et en la lui donnant. C'est l'anneau de Barahir, cadeau symbolisant l'alliance des hommes et des elfes. Puisse-t-il te porter chance et t'apporter bonheur.

Merci, répondit Harry d'une voix étranglée en mettant l'anneau à son index gauche, tout comme Aragorn avant lui.

Le reste de l'après-midi, ils parlèrent stratégie, technique et pratique. Ils se quittèrent vers vingt heurs. Harry remonta dans la tour et s'endormit aussitôt qu'il eut fermé les yeux.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il déjeuna rapidement, prit son sac, son arc et son carquois qu'il rangea dans son sac et partit pour la Salle sur Demande avec Squall sur l'épaule. Il allait arrivé, quand une porte ouverte attira son attention. Il entra et vit une statuette de centaure qui brillait de mille feux, posée sur le bureau et s'en approcha.

Fais attention Harry ! s'écria Squall. Je n'aime pas cela.

Ce n'est rien, regarde, répondit Harry en avançant sa main.

Au moment où il posait sa main sur le sculpture, il se sentit attiré par le nombril et comprimé comme s'il passait dans un tuyau en caoutchouc. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de s'évanouir à cause du manque d'air, fut la voix de Squall qui hurlait son prénom et la sensation de ses serres plantées dans son épaule.

La chose qu'il ne sut jamais, c'est que dès qu'il eut disparu, la statuette se transforma en poussière.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Arrivé en 1976 et rentrée.**

Des étoiles. Beaucoup d'étoiles tournaient au-dessus de sa tête et une voix au loin l'appelait. Il essaya de rejoindre la personne à qui appartenait cette voix mais dès qu'il avançait, la voix s'éloignait. Il se mit à courir vite, très vite et au moment où il arriva à l'endroit d'où provenait la voix, une lumière blanche l'aveugla et la voix se fit plus forte et plus nette.

- Harry! Harry! S'il te plait, reviens parmi nous!

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux, les cligna et les ouvrit entièrement.

- Harry! Te revoilà parmi nous! s'écria Squall. Tu m'as fais une de ces frayeurs.

- Content de te revoir mon ami mais s'il te plaît arrête de crier. J'ai un mal de crâne épouvantable.

- D'accord, désolé, s'excusa Squall.

Harry se releva difficilement. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était toujours dans la même pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas mais tu aurais du m'écouter.

- Oui j'aurais dû mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Bon, rentrons à la tour car j'ai eu assez de mésaventure pour aujourd'hui.

- D'accord avec toi mon vieux.

Il se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Le mot de passe...

- Patmol.

- Ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe.

- Comment ça, ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe ? fit Harry éberlué.

- Je vous dis que ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe ?

- Comment ça ? Hier encore c'était Patmol et aujourd'hui ce n'est plus ça.

- Hier je ne vous ai pas vu. En fait, je ne vous ai pas vu depuis l'arrêt des cours en juin.

- Vous avez bu ou quoi ? fit Harry qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Je ne vous permets pas James Potter ! hurla-t-elle.

- James ! Je m'appelle Harry et vous le savez très bien.

- Pas besoin de mentir James. Je vous ai reconnu.

- Squall, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit Harry d'un ton inquiet.

- Je pense que c'est le même que moi. Allons voir Dumbledore, lui répondit Squall d'une voix d'où perçait l'inquiétude.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau du directeur sous les hurlements de la Grosse Dame. Ils mirent dix minutes à y aller car Harry avait encore un peu de mal à reprendre toutes ses capacités après sa petite aventure. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille mais comme pour la Grosse Dame, elle leur refusa l'accès au bureau. Harry essaya tous les mots de passe qui lui venait à l'esprit mais aucun ne fonctionna. Il essayait de trouver le bon mot de passe quand Dumbledore arriva.

- James ! Qu'est-ce que tu..., commença-t-il.

Mais il s'arrêta bien vite en voyant le diaphénix posé sur l'épaule du garçon. Il examina soigneusement l'adolescent et remarqua les yeux émeraude du garçon. A cette vue, le déclic se fit dans son esprit. Harry laissait le directeur se remettre de sa stupeur quand il remarqua que celui-ci l'examinait. Ces yeux se posèrent sur Squall et s'écarquillèrent de surprise ? Quand leur regard se croisèrent, Harry vit presque les mécanismes du cerveau du directeur se mettre en route et enfin trouver la bonne réponse.

- Tu es le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, c'est exact et je m'appelle Harry. Professeur, en quelle année sommes nous ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

- Nous sommes en 1976.

- C'est pas possible ! Je viens de reculer de 20 ans dans le passé. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire.

- Si tu commençais par me résumer ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu te retrouves ici. Nous pourrons peut-être trouver une solution, suggéra Dumbledore?

- Oui, d'accord, répondit Harry d'une voix absente.

- Guimauve aux chocolats, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers la gargouille.

Celle-ci se déplaça pour laisser passer les deux sorciers. Harry entra et fut stupéfait. C'était exactement le même bureau que vingt ans dans le futur. Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Fumseck vint se poser tout de suite sur l'épaule du garçon qui se mit à le caresser machinalement. Ce comportement étonna Dumbledore car, normalement, un phénix ne donne pas sa confiance facilement. Mais bon, ce garçon avait un diaphénix alors...

- Alors Harry, commença le directeur. Comment t'es tu retrouvé ici ? Car vu ton apparence, tu viens du futur, de plus, tu as un diaphénix, ce qui appui mes dires.

- Dans mon époque, je passais mes grandes vacances à Poudlard pour ma protection. Je me baladais dans les couloirs quand je vis une lueur étrange briller dans une salle vide. Je me suis approché et j'ai touché la statue qui émettais la lueur étrange et je me suis réveillé ici, expliqua Harry.

Le directeur ne broncha pas à l'écoute de ce récit car la magie était la chose la plus étrange qu'il n'aie jamais étudié. En regardant Harry de plus près, il remarqua quelque chose.

- Je vais te croire Harry car je fais confiance au jugement de Fumseck et de ton diaphénix. De plus, tu ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à ton père sauf les yeux que tu tiens de ta mère.

- Merci professeur.

- Par contre, je vais devoir modifier ton apparence car sinon, on te reconnaîtrait trop facilement.

- Je comprend, acquiesça Harry.

- Je dois aussi te faire promettre que tu n'interviendras en rien dans ce qui vas se passer dans cette époque.

- Mais... Je pourrais changer les choses, coupa Harry.

- Non Harry! répliqua sèchement Dumbledore. Tu ne fera et ne dira rien à personnes. Ais-je ta parole ?

- Mais...

- Ta parole Harry !

- Vous avez ma parole, dit Harry en baissant la tête.

Je comprend que tu veuilles changer les choses mais si tu les changes, tu changeras du même coup le futur et ainsi, ta venue dans ce monde. Et moi je te donne ma parole que je vais tout faire pour te ramener dans ton époque.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Je dois maintenant modifier ton apparence. Lève-toi s'il te plaît.

Harry se leva donc et se plaça au centre de la pièce où Dumbledore se plaça en face de lui.

- Ne bouge plus Harry.

Il commença à tracer des figures géométriques devant son visage et tout de suite, il sentit une immense chaleur dans tout son corps. Il avait tellement chaud que de grosses perles de sueur glissaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tout d'un coup, la chaleur s'évapora. Dumbledore avait fini de faire ces drôles de gestes avec sa baguette. Harry remarqua qu'il voyait flou. Il porta les mains à son visage et abaissa lentement ses lunettes. Sa vision gagna en netteté.

- J'ai aussi soigné ta myopie. Tiens, lui dit Dumbledore en lui tendant un miroir qu'il venait de conjurer.

Harry prit le miroir et détailla le visage devant lui. Une brosse de couleur châtain, des yeux vert clair et un nez aquilin. Une mèche plus longue et plus rebelle que les autres cachait sa cicatrice.

- Merci professeur.

- De rien Harry. Mettons au point ta nouvelle identité. Il y a 15 ans, Voldemort a tué ta famille qui habitait aux États-Unis. Tu es l'unique survivant de l'attaque et tu t'appelles Harry Strife. Tu as fais tes études avec ton précepteur qui est mort en juin dernier et tu viens à Poudlard car Voldemort en a après toi.

- De toute façon, déjà à mon époque, il a tué mes parents et un de ses Mangemorts a tué mon parrain. De plus, il en a après moi donc le mensonge n'est pas si loin de la vérité.

- Dommage pour James et Lily. Deux brillants étudiants qui n'arrêtent pas de se battre.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a raconté, répondit en souriant.

- En parlant de tes parents, n'oublient pas que tu vas vivre en permanence avec eux jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen de te renvoyer dans ton époque.

- Je sais. Euh...professeur, pourriez-vous m'apprendre la légilimancie et l'occlumencie ? demanda Harry.

- Pourquoi veux-tu apprendre ses techniques de magie ? répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire énigmatique.

- C'est à dire que... Quand Voldemort a essayé de me tuer, il m'as transmis quelques-uns uns de ses pouvoirs, dont le Fourchelang. Quand il est très heureux ou très en colère, je ressens une forte douleur à travers ma cicatrice et je peux aussi voir certaines de ses actions.

- Je comprend mieux maintenant, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix profonde. Je vais donc t'aider. Nous commencerons avec l'occlumencie puis nous verrons le légilimancie. Donc, demain, dans mon bureau à 20 heures. Le mot de passe est "guimauve aux chocolats".

- Ok professeur, dit Harry en se levant. Avant de partir, je voulais vous prévenir que je comptais aller sur le Chemin de Traverse demain.

- Comment comptes-tu passer les portes ? interrogea le directeur en haussant un sourcil.

- En disant le mot de passe bien sûr !

- Tu as découvert ce secret aussi. Très bien mais ... Sais-tu transplaner ?

- Malheureusement non mais Squall, fit-il en montrant son diaphénix, peux m'y emmener. Je n'ai pas pu apprendre car à Poudlard on ne peut pas transplaner, dit-il en se souvenant le nombre de fois où Hermione le lui avait répété.

- Tu as raison mais en même temps, tu as tord.

- La magie du transplanage repose sur un système de "conduits". La plupart du temps, les gens utilisent ceux qu'ils connaissent donc si une barrière anti-transplanage est placée, elle agit comme un mur qu'on ne peut franchir. Mais si l'on passe par un autre "conduit", on arrivera à l'endroit voulu sans problème. Ce qui veut dire que l'on peut transplaner à Poudlard si l'on connaît les chemins à utiliser.

- Incroyable ! souffla Harry. Est-ce que beaucoup de personne connaisse cette technique ?

- Il n'existe que moi car, un jour où j'étais en mauvaise posture, j'ai réussi à transplaner dans mon bureau. Par quel tour de passe-passe avais-je réussi cela, je ne le savais pas. Je me suis donc penché sur le sujet et j'ai trouvé ce que je viens de t'expliquer.

- Pourriez-vous aussi m'apprendre ? demanda Harry avec excitation.

Si tu te montres digne de confiance, alors oui, je t'apprendrais.

- Merci monsieur, le remercia Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Au fait Harry, je compte sur toi pour n'utiliser tes lames que pour te défendre et dans le cas échéant, je te prierais de ne pas trop abîmer tes adversaires.

- Oui monsieur, répondit Harry en sortant.

- Harry ! le stoppa Dumbledore au moment où il ouvrait la porte. Le mot de passe est "Schtroumfs".

Harry descendit rapidement l'escalier et se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle commune. Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il s'excusa longuement pour s'être énervé car malgré sa nouvelle apparence, la Grosse Dame en avait déduit que c'était lui. Après lui avoir donné le mot de passe, il monta dans le dortoir et se vautra sur un lit.

- Dans quelle aventure me suis-je encore fourrée ? demanda Harry à Squall qui vint se poser sur la colonne du lit.

- Je ne sais pas mon vieux mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cette année va être éprouvante pour toi. Connaître tes parents, sympathiser avec eux et ne rien pouvoir leur dire va être une torture mais je serais là pour t'aider.

- Merci Squall. Par contre, j'espère que je saurais me retenir pour ne pas assassiner Peter Pettigrow quand je le verrais. Cette épreuve sera la pire de toute quoique, de ne rien pouvoir faire n'ont plus ne va pas être facile.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Qui sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir.

- Ouais tu as raison. Je vais aller me coucher car je suis complètement épuisé. Ce voyage dans le temps m'a vidé.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi ? Je vais moi aussi dormir.

Harry posa son sac à côté de son lit, enleva toutes ses lames et, à peine eut-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller, qu'il s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se sentait frais et dispo. Il réveilla Squall qui, dans un grognement digne d'un ours mal léché, se leva. Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner aux cuisines puis se dirigèrent lentement vers le parc de Poudlard. Une fois aux grilles, il donna le mot de passe et sortit hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- Allons-y Squall !

Squall vint se poser sur son épaule et comme la dernière fois, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et quelques instants après, il se retrouva dans l'arrière-boutique du Chaudron Baveur. Il sortit sa baguette et tapa trois fois sur une brique. Celle-ci se mit à bouger et une arche se forma pour laisser Harry entrer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Un soleil magnifique brillait dans le ciel bleu et une foule de gens arpentait l'immense allée pavée. Il avança rapidement vers Gringotts car il avait l'intention d'ouvrir un compte. En chemin, il ne manqua pas de regarder le balai du moment et de jeter un coup d'œil à ses caractéristiques. Avec 150km/h à pleine vitesse et le 0 à 100 km/h en dix secondes, le Nimbus 1700 n'avait aucune chance contre son balai. Il passa devant Fleury&Bott et devant la boutique de l'apothicaire. Il s'arrêta devant l'immense bâtiment d'un blanc aussi pur que la neige, qu'était la banque. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant l'imposante porte en argent et relut les mots gravés sur celle-ci.

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

_Car celui qui veux prendre et ne veux pas gagner,_

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Et cette fois encore, il ne pu réprimer le frisson qui lui traversa la colonne vertébrale. Il alla vers un gobelin et lui demanda où est-ce qu'il pourrait ouvrir un compte. Le gobelin le regarda et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il le conduisit dans un petit bureau où il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Bien monsieur...? demanda le gobelin.

- Strife, répondit Harry.

- M. Strife, de combien disposez-vous ?

- Je possède vingt millions de gallions que j'aimerais déposer.

- Autant ? glapit le gobelin dont les yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

- Oui, répondit Harry en se retenant de rire pour ne pas vexer le gobelin.

- Et bien monsieur, laissez moi remplir quelques formulaires. Voici, veuillez signer ici, s'il vous plaît. Merci ! Votre compte est maintenant ouvert. Veuillez me remettre votre argent pour que l'on puisse le mettre dans votre coffre. Je vous remercie monsieur pour la confiance que vous mettez dans cette banque.

- C'est tout naturel, voyons ! lui répondit Harry.

Une fois sortit de la banque, il alla à la boutique "Portetous". Il voulait s'acheter, si ça existait, un sac à dos avec les mêmes propriétés que la malle de Maugrey. Il entra dans la boutique et fut stupéfait du nombre incroyable de sacs, de malles, de valises et de sacs à mains. Il s'approcha du vendeur qui lui demanda s'il pouvait l'aider.

- J'ai un ami qui a une malle avec sept compartiments et je me demandais s'il existait la même chose mais pour un sac à dos.

- C'est un objet rare que vous voulez, dites moi, mais j'ai précisément l'objet qu'il vous faut.

Le vendeur se rendit dans l'arrière-boutique et revint dix minutes plus tard avec dans ses mains un sac à dos tout à fait ordinaire.

- Voici la rareté, clama le vendeur.

- Puis-je le voir ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr ! Allez-y ! dit-il en le lui tendant.

Harry le prit délicatement et l'examina. Le sac comportait six fermetures éclairs et des bretelles réglables. Il le mit sur son dos et, avant qu'il ne puisse le régler, il s'auto-ajusta à la bonne taille.

- Ce sac dispose de tous les sortilèges utiles. Allégement de poids, réduction des objets et même camouflage. Le seul problème, c'est le prix.

- Combien pour cette merveille ? demanda Harry en souriant.

- Cent mille gallions.

- Je l'achète, dit Harry.

- Vraiment ! Et bien il est à vous, dit le vendeur en lui serrant la main.

Harry le mit sur son dos puisqu'il n'avait pas prit le sien car, avec son déguisement et son changement d'époque, il ne craignait rien. Au pire, il avait ses lames pour calmer quelques Mangemorts. Il voulait aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes mais avec son nouveau physique, il se ferait rapidement aborder.

Il décida d'aller chez Mme Guipure pour acheter une cape de combat. Il entra dans la boutique et une jolie jeune fille arriva.

- Bonjour monsieur, lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, répondit Harry poliment. Je voudrais m'acheter votre meilleure cape de combat.

- Désolé mais c'est impossible. On ne peut en vendre qu'aux aurors.

- Je double le prix d'achat.

- Non, c'est non !

- Je triple la somme et en plus, je vous achète une robe de soirée.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que nous pouvons nous arranger.

- Merci mademoiselle.

Il essaya plusieurs robes de soirées et arrêta son choix sur une magnifique robe de couleur verte émeraude. pendant ce temps, la vendeuse était allée chercher la cape de combat dans la section réservée aux vêtements de combat.

- Voila monsieur. Cela vous fera quatre cent mille gallions pour les deux.

- Les voici, dit Harry en sortant l'argent.

- Merci et au revoir.

En partant, il laissa mille gallions de pourboire à la serveuse qui n'en crut pas ses yeux. Une fois dehors, il rangea sa robe de soirée dans son sac et mit sa cape de combat sur le dos. Il tira la capuche sur sa tête et la descendit jusqu'à ses yeux puis il se dirigea d'un pas lent dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il passa chez un apothicaire pour acheter quelques ingrédients pas tous très légaux. En flânant dans l'Allée, Harry remarqua une échoppe de taille moyenne avec un grand sabre sur la pancarte. Intrigué, Harry y pénétra et se retrouva dans la caverne d'Ali Baba.

Dans toute la pièce, des étagères s'étalaient avec des couteaux de toutes tailles, des katanas, des masses, des sabres et de nombreux livres. Dans le fond, un petit homme regarda entrer le client et ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation quand il reconnu la tenue que portait l'homme. Cet homme portait une tenue de combat et, en plus de la cape et de sa baguette, le vendeur vit quatre lames magnifiques. Il sentait que cet homme était puissant et que quoi qu'il arrive, il lui achèterait au moins une arme. Il s'avança donc vers l'inconnu.

- Bonjour cher monsieur, fit-il gaiement.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, répondit Harry.

- Cherchez-vous quelque chose de précis ?

- En fait, je suis entrer pour regarder mais qui sait, d'ici à ce que je sorte, il y aura peut être quelque chose qui m'aura tapé dans l'œil.

- Très bien. Alors je vais vous laisser admirer ces chefs d'œuvres.

Le vendeur repartit en pensant qu'il avait mal jugé l'inconnu. Harry regarda les différents rayonnages. Tous les livres parlaient des combats à l'épée, au sabre et autres, que ce soit du côté moldu ou sorcier. Il regarda aussi les différentes armes et en passant devant une étagère remplie d'armes pour l'entraînement, une idée complètement farfelue s'imposa à lui. Il pourrait apprendre à se battre à Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna. Avec leur entraînement, ils pourraient décimer pas mal de mangemorts. En dix minutes, il avait prit sa décision mais avant, il devait être sûr des intentions du vendeur avant de lui acheter quoique ce soit. Le vendeur était entrain de lire un magasine quand l'homme se rapprocha de lui.

- Monsieur, avec une boutique comme la vôtre, pourquoi ne pas vous installer sur le Chemin de Traverse, commença Harry.

- Hélas, je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour me payer une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit le vendeur en baissant les yeux.

- Vous savez que la chance peut tourner ?

- Je n'y crois plus à la chance, moi.

- Et bien c'est dommage car la chance va peut-être tourner pour vous.

- Comment ça ? demanda le vendeur en se levant aussi excité qu'une puce.

- Si vous avez la chose que je veux, la chance tournera.

- Et que cherchez-vous ? demanda le vendeur en priant pour avoir l'objet que voulez cet inconnu.

- Je cherche un katana très spécial et très rare. Par contre, je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble. Avez-vous une telle sorte de katana ?

- Je pense que j'ai même mieux que ça, lui répondit le vendeur en se levant. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Harry suivit le vendeur dans l'arrière-boutique où était conservé dans une vitrine, le plus beau katana qu'il n'est jamais vu. D'une longueur d'environs quatre vingt centimètres, la lame était parcourue par des irisations rouge sang. Le manche en ivoire strié de bande de cuivre devait prodiguer d'excellents résultats. Une tête de phénix était gravée de telle sorte que la lame semblait sortir par sa bouche. C'était un phénix rouge à bec d'or et des yeux d'un noir d'encre.

- Magnifique, dit Harry dans un souffle.

- N'est-ce pas ? C'est la seule arme que Merlin n'est jamais fabriquée. Seul son héritier pourra la prendre et l'utiliser.

Au mot héritier, Harry sut que ce katana était pour lui. Il était l'héritier de Merlin de Numenor donc ce katana lui revenait de plein droit.

- Puis-je essayer de le prendre ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers le propriétaire.

- Allez-y. Si vous arrivez à le prendre, je vous l'offre.

Le vendeur enleva la vitre et Harry avança doucement la main vers le manche et enroula ses doigts lentement autour avant de les refermer. Il enleva doucement le katana de son présentoir sous les yeux ébahit du vendeur. Harry plaça le katana de telle sorte qu'il puisse tester son équilibre. Rien à dire. Merlin avait crée l'arme parfaite. Il fendit l'air de son sabre plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers le vendeur qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

- Je pense que ce katana m'appartient, dit Harry en souriant. Avez-vous le fourreau qui va avec ?

- Euh...Euh...Oui, excusez moi un instant. Le vendeur lui ramena un superbe fourreau en lapis-lazuli incrusté de rubis.

- Voici votre bien monsieur et très enchanté de connaître l'héritier de Merlin.

- Merci, mais tout l'honneur est pour moi car vous m'avez permis de prendre possession de mon héritage. Rien que pour ça, je vais vous acheter du matériel, répondit Harry en lui faisant un sourire.

- C'est vrai ! demanda le vendeur incrédule.

- Bien sûr !

Il se dirigea vers la section réservée aux sabres d'entraînement. Il acheta six bokkens. Ce sont des sabres d'entraînement en bois rouge sombre et pesant 750g chacun. Ces sabres lui serviraient à apprendre les mouvements de base à son équipe. Il acheta ensuite six Iaïtos qui, eux, sont des sabres d'entraînement à lame en acier au carbone. Ils permettraient l'entraînement au combat sans se blesser et quand son équipe serait prête, il leur donnerait les six Shrasaya mu sori à lame à gorge tranchante en acier dur pour les féliciter. Il acheta ces dix-huit sabres avec les fourreaux pour douze d'entre eux. Il acheta aussi une centaine de livres ainsi qu'un Aiguchi à lame en acier dur feuilleté. A la vue de tous ces achats, le vendeur faillit sauter de joie. Il allait enfin pouvoir acheter une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Deux millions de gallions s'il vous plaît, dit le vendeur pendant qu'Harry rangeait son nouveau matériel dans son sac.

- Les voici, dit Harry en lui tendant l'argent. Avant que je ne parte, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Évidement ! Avec ce que vous venez de m'acheter, je ne peux rien vous refuser.

- Avez-vous déjà vendu d'autres objets ?

- Et bien...J'ai déjà vendu des bijoux et des pierres précieuses, mais pourquoi cette question ?

- C'est à dire que j'avais dans l'idée de vous proposer un marché.

- Quel sorte de marché ?

- J'aimerais vous proposer de devenir partenaires.

- Et que dois-je faire ?

- Vous devez juste reprendre la vente de bijoux et de pierres précieuses et de continuer de vendre vos armes.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous, vous apportez ?

- Moi, je vous finance et je ne prend que 5% des revenus et si jamais ça se passe mal, je vous rembourse intégralement.

- Je pense que vous êtes honnête et j'accepte donc avec joie. Veuillez signer ce contrat de partenariat. Merci, nous voila donc associés monsieur Strife.

- Oui, la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, ce sera sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Oui exactement. Dès demain, je déménage d'ici.

- Envoyez moi un message dès que vous êtes installé. Voila pour votre première commande, dit Harry en lui tendant deux millions de gallions en plus. N'hésitez pas à embaucher des employés si l'affaire se développe. Demandez à un gobelin du nom de Grispec si ça l'intéresse de travailler en collaboration avec nous. Dites lui qu'il pourra travailler avec les meilleurs matériaux.

- Je vais essayer mais je ne vous garantit rien car les gobelins n'apprécient pas les sorciers. Et avant de partir, voici un sort pour graver le nom des propriétaires des sabres et jeter aussi un sort de désillusionnement très puissant sur votre katana.

- Oui merci, monsieur.

Harry passa son katana sur le dos et murmura une incantation qui rendit le katana complètement invisible aux yeux du vendeur puis passa son sac sur ses épaules et sortit de la boutique. En sortant de l'échoppe, il pu voir de nombreuses personnes en train de le fixer directement. Il s'examina et pu voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait oublié de jeter un sort de désillusion sur son Aiguchi. Il murmura vite fait l'incantation qu'il avait apprise dans un livre de Godric Griffondor et son couteaux disparut aux yeux des passants interloqués. Il se dépêcha de revenir sur le Chemin de Traverse et enleva sa capuche en faisant attention à ce que personne ne le voit. Il remarqua une pendule sur un magasin et vit qu'il était déjà seize heures. Il avait loupé le déjeuner et décida qu'il ne louperait pas le goûter. Il acheta cinq sundaes à Florian Fotarôme qu'il mangea rapidement. Il finit ses achats pour la nouvelle année scolaire et appela Squall qui était partit chasser pendant que Harry se baladait.

- Alors ta journée Harry ? demanda Squall de sa voix mélodieuse.

- Excellente ! J'ai fais quelques achats et j'ai passé un accord de partenariat.

- Et qu'a tu acheté ?

- Des katanas, une robe de soirée, ma cape et un nouveau sac à dos.

- Encore des lames ! s'exclama le diaphénix. Si ça continue comme ça, tu vas pouvoir ouvrir une armurerie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Si tu le dis. Au fait, pourrais-tu m'acheter un perchoir ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais comment vas-tu choisir celui que tu veux ?

- Il suffit que tu pratiques la métamorphose sur moi.

- N'est-ce pas dangereux ?

- Ne te fais pas de soucis et dépêches toi.

Harry métamorphosa Squall en la réplique exacte de Hedwige puis il se rendit à l'animalerie. A son entrée, il entendit un rugissement formidable venant du fond de la boutique. Il alla prudemment vers l'origine de ce bruit et trouva la vendeuse en train de se protéger d'un magnifique tigre du Bengale. Quand Harry pénétra dans son rayon d'action, le tigre se tourna vers lui pour pousser un puissant rugissement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Squall. Harry abaissa lentement sa main vers son porte-baguette mais Squall le coupa net.

- Ne bouge surtout pas, ordonna-t-il. Quoique fasse ce tigre, par pitié, ne bouge pas !

- D'accord, je te fais confiance, dit Harry pas très rassuré tandis que le tigre s'avançait vers lui.

Soudain, tout se passa très vite. Le tigre bondit sur Harry pendant que Squall s'envolait et que la vendeuse hurlait d'épouvante. La seconde d'après, Harry se trouvait par terre en train de se faire lécher le visage par un chat au pelage de tigre. Harry se releva lentement en portant le chat dans ses bras et réveilla la vendeuse qui était tombée dans les vapes. Quand elle se réveilla, elle fut surprise de trouver Harry encore vivant.

- Vous avez de la chance qu'elle vous ais accordé sa confiance.

- Elle ?

- Ben oui, c'est une femelle ani-tigre. Elle peut changer de forme: soit en chat, soit en tigre. Maintenant qu'elle vous a adopté, elle n'obéira qu'à vous.

- Et bien je l'appelle Kendra.

- Très bon choix.

- Merci. A l'origine, je suis venu acheter un perchoir pour ma chouette.

- Et que voulez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle va choisir.

Squall fit le tour des perchoirs et se posa sur un perchoir en or avec un réceptacle en dessous comme celui de Fumseck dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Je vais vous achetez celui-ci.

- Mais c'est un perchoir pour phénix ! C'est plus cher qu'un perchoir pour chouette.

- Le prix n'est pas un problème donc, je prend celui-ci.

- A vos ordres.

La vendeuse alla lui chercher le perchoir qu'il paya et sortit en lui donnant un pourboire pour l'achat de Kendra. Il se dirigea vers le passage du Chaudron Baveur et repartit à Poudlard avec sa nouvelle protégée.

Une fois au château; Harry expliqua les règles en vigueur à Poudlard en espérant qu'elle le comprenne. Une fois les explications finies, il alla manger un morceau aux cuisines et alla prendre une douche très chaude. Après sa douche, il se mit en position du lotus pour méditer. Il sortit de sa transe à 19h50 et se dépêcha de se rendre au bureau du directeur. Il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui le laissa passer et frappa à la porte du bureau.

- Entrez !

Harry poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore sous les yeux inquisiteurs des portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, les mains jointes sous le menton. Il portait une robe pourpre et dans ses yeux brillaient quelque chose qu'Harry ne pu déceler.

- Alors Harry, comment c'est passé ta première journée en 1976 ?

- Très bien. J'ai fait l'acquisition de nouveaux objets et je me suis aussi fait un nouveau compagnon que j'ai ramené au château si vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient.

- Et qui est ton nouveau compagnon.

- Elle s'appelle Kendra et c'est une femelle ani-tigre.

- Tiens donc ! Tu collectionnes les animaux rares dis-moi, lui dit Dumbledore en souriant.

- On dirait, répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

- As-tu commencé l'apprentissage de l'occlumencie ?

- Pas vraiment. En fait, mon professeur me haïssait et la seule chose qu'il ne m'ait jamais , c'est de vider mon esprit sans m'expliquer comment faire.

- Je vois. Viens par-là.

Dumbledore fit apparaître deux fauteuils et s'assit sur l'un d'eux. Harry s'assit en face du directeur.

- Ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur ma voix.

Harry ferma les yeux et quelques instants après, il sentit les paumes du directeur se poser sur ces tempes. Il frissonna à ce contact et se raidit.

- Détend toi Harry ! Si tu reste aussi raide qu'un bout de bois, comment espère tu être assez calme pour atteindre le vide ?

- Je suis désolé professeur.

Il relâcha doucement ses muscles jusqu'à être complètement avachit sur son siège.

- Maintenant Harry, concentre toi sur ma voix. Pas sur ce que je vais te dire mais seulement sur le son de ma voix.

Dumbledore commença à lui raconter des histoires pour enfants, des anecdotes sur ses parents et de sa passion pour les bonbons. Au fur et à mesure du récit, Harry sentit toutes ses pensées s'éloigner et un immense vide les remplacer. Dumbledore su à l'instant même que Harry avait réussit.

- A partir de maintenant, si tu veux me parler, pense à ce que tu veux me dire et je l'entendrais. Je viens te rejoindre.

Après ces paroles, Harry sentit une présence à ses côtés et rencontra Dumbledore. Le directeur regarda autour de lui et fut impressionné par la qualité du vide l'entourant.

- Tu as un vide étonnement pur Harry.

- Merci professeur.

- Maintenant Harry, tu vas faire apparaître le lieu où tu te sens le plus en sécurité.

Harry pensa tout de suite à Poudlard avec ses tours, ses créneaux, son parc et sa forêt. Poudlard avec son stade de quidditch et ses salles de cours. Poudlard avec la Chambre des Secrets et les appartements des Fondateurs. A peine eut-il pensé à tout cela, que le Poudlard de ses pensées se matérialisa devant lui. Le Poudlard devant lui était criant de vérité.

- En voyant le château comme ça, j'en déduis que tu connais Poudlard aussi bien que ton père, fit Dumbledore en riant.

- Oui et même mieux que lui. Poudlard a été le premier endroit où j'ai été traité comme un être humain et non comme un monstre.

- Je vois, fit gravement Dumbledore. Revenons à nos moutons. Il faut que tu mettes en place les protections.

- Comment ça ?

- Si tu veux protéger tes pensées, il te faut une bonne protection.

- Comment fait-on pour créer ces barrières ?

- Il faut que tu les pensent très fort.

Harry réfléchit plusieurs minutes et ne trouvant rien, il demanda.

- Professeur, quelles sont les matières les plus solides ?

- La pierre la plus dure est le diamant et le métal le plus solide est le tungstène.

- Peut-on fusionner ces deux matières ?

- Je ne sais pas. Essaye !

Harry imagina d'abord une barrière en diamant puis une barrière en tungstène juste au-dessus. Il remarqua que le directeur devenait de plus en plus flou. Il fit entrer en contact les deux matières et les fusionna lentement pour qu'elles ne perdent pas leurs propriétés. La fusion des deux donna une merveilleuse barrière argentée qui brillait de mille feux. Dumbledore était quasiment transparent.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous comme ça professeur ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Mon état prouve que tes protections fonctionnent très bien. Heureusement que je suis un excellent légilimen sinon; j'aurais été expulsé de ta tête. On se retrouve dans quelques instants quand tu auras repris contact avec la réalité, dit Dumbledore avant de quitter la tête de Harry.

Dumbledore regarda Harry en train d'essayer de reprendre pieds avec la réalité et réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer. Le vide de Harry était d'une pureté inimaginable tel qu'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. La matérialisation de Poudlard était, elle aussi, toute aussi exceptionnelle. On se serait vraiment cru devant le château. Et les barrières. Il avait du utiliser toute sa volonté pour pouvoir se maintenir dans la tête du garçon. Il avait réussit à créer des barrières très puissantes en fusionnant les deux matières les plus solides au monde. Et tout ça en pas longtemps. Tous ceux à qui il avait apprit l'occlumencie avaient du apprendre pendant une semaine avant de créer des barrières de faibles protections. Mais ce gamin, en plus d'avoir fait tout ça en même pas deux heures, avait presque réussit à le faire sortir de sa tête. Ce garçon sera un maître en occlumencie et en légilimancie. Au même moment, Harry ouvrit les yeux.

- Comment te sens-tu Harry ?

- Complètement épuisé.

- C'est normal. De plus, tu es le premier élève qui ait fabriqué des barrières aussi puissantes en si peu de temps alors laisse moi te féliciter.

- Merci professeur.

- Ce que tu vas devoir faire Maintenant, c'est classer tes souvenirs et tes connaissances à différents endroits.

- Comment dois-je procéder ?

- Tu dois rejoindre ton Poudlard, te rendre à l'endroit où tu veux classer tes souvenirs et y penser très fort. Est-ce que tu as tout compris ?

- Je pense que oui.

- Et bien, je te souhaite bonne nuit. Je te ferais parvenir l'heure et le jour à auquel on se reverra.

- Bonne nuit professeur, fit Harry en sortant du bureau directorial.

Il se rendit à la salle commune et s'écroula sur le canapé. Il appela Wyrne pour qu'il lui apporte un repas. Wyrne était l'elfe qui lui avait donné à manger le matin-même. Après son repas, il prit une bonne douche et se coucha.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla complètement reposé. Il prit son petit-déjeuner et mit une tenue de sport. Il descendit dans le parc et regarda sa montre. 8h. Il commença à trottiner autour du lac. A 10h, il s'arrêta et s'écroula par terre. Il avait peut-être changé d'apparence mais il était toujours aussi peu musclé. Il avait décidé que tous les matins, il irait courir pour augmenter son endurance. Il alla à la Salle sur Demande pour continuer son entraînement. Une gigantesque salle de gymnastique s'étalait devant lui. Il se mit sur le praticable (sol) et fit quelques assouplissement avant de commencer la muscu. Il commença par une série de 2 fois 10 tractions puis une série de 2 fois 10 abdominaux suivit de 2 fois 15 pompes. A la fin de ces 3 séries, il refit des assouplissement pour enlever les courbatures qui lui parcouraient les muscles. Après une pause d'un quart d'heure, il recommença ses exercices. Après avoir fini, il alla prendre une douche et remonta dans la tour des Griffondors pour déjeuner. Après avoir mangé, Harry se rendit à la Salle sur Demande pour s'entraîner. Une immense salle d'entraînement avait pris la place de la salle de gym. Il commença par le tir à l'arc. Je tire toujours aussi bien, pensa-t-il. Il passa ensuite au maniement du sabre de Merlin qu'il portait dans le dos. Pendant une heure, il passa en revue tout son arsenal de coups et de feintes. Il passa ensuite au maniement de ses couteaux. Quand il eut fini, il rentra à la tour et se mit à lire des livres jusqu'au repas du soir. Après le repas, il fit le vide dans sa tête et retrouva son Poudlard avec ses barrières argentées. Il alla directement dans la Chambre des Secrets pour y classer ses souvenirs sur Voldemort. Il passa ensuite au stade de quidditch où il mit ses plus beaux souvenirs. Pendant deux heures, il classa ses souvenirs; il passerait aux connaissances plus tard.

Il venait de revenir dans le monde réel quand Squall revint de la chasse. Il était de-nouveau en diaphénix.

- Salut Harry ! lança-t-il.

- Hey Squall. Comment vas-tu ? Il était partit le jour d'avant quand Harry était rentré du Chemin de Traverse.

- Je vais bien. Je dirais même plus, je vais très bien.

- Comment as-tu fais pour te transformer ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je trouvais que je volais trop lentement et d'un coup, je suis redevenu moi-même.

- Concentre toi sur ta forme de chouette s'il te plaît.

Squall ferma les yeux et se retransforma en la copie conforme d'Hedwige.

- Bravo Squall ! Tu as réussi.

- Je vois ça.

- Pendant l'année scolaire, il vaudrait mieux que tu n'apparaisses que sous cette forme car déjà qu'un phénix est rare alors un diaphénix, je t'explique même pas les ragots.

- Ce serait bon pour mon image de star, non ?

- Non, je ne crois pas car si quelqu'un apprenait ton existence, notre couverture serait fichu et l'on pourrait changer le face du monde.

- Je comprend. Alors ton occlumencie ?

- J'ai reçu les félicitations de Dumbledore pour avoir réussit beaucoup plus rapidement que les autres à protéger mon esprit.

- Et bien voyons voir ça. Rendez-vous dans quelques secondes dans ta tête. A tout de suite.

Harry fit le vide dans son esprit et vit apparaître Poudlard puis Squall quelques instants après.

- Pas mal les protections mais si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais ajouter ma petite touche personnelle.

- Au contraire ! Plus je suis en sécurité et mieux je serais dans ma tête.

- Bien dit !

Squall s'envola et fit le tour de la barrière de protection de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un tourbillon rouge, bleu et or tournant lentement autour de la barrière. Squall vint se poser sur son épaule et fit jouer sa voix mélodieuse pour faire bouger le tourbillon de couleur à une vitesse ahurissante.

- si quelqu'un essaye de pénétrer ton esprit, commença Squall, il sera alors expulsé de ta tête par ce courant de magie pur.

- Merci Squall.

Ils revinrent tous deux vers le monde réel et allèrent se coucher. Quelques instants après s'être blottis sous les draps, il sentit un poids se mettre dans le creux de son coude.

- Bonne nuit Kendra.

Un doux ronronnement lui répondit.

Toute la semaine se passa comme le lundi. Entre entraînements, lectures, et triage de souvenirs et de connaissances, Harry n'eut pas un moment à lui. Le lundi matin, Harry se réveilla avec un nœud à l'estomac. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il rencontrerait ses parents. Il prit un petit-déjeuner léger et, quand il voulut sortir, Kendra lui sauta sur les genoux en miaulant.

- Tu veux venir courir avec moi ?

Kendra lui répondit par un nouveau miaulement. Harry l'a prit dans ses bras et sortit dans le parc Une fois dehors, Kendra reprit sa taille normale et poussa un puissant et formidable rugissement qui fit s'envoler les oiseaux qui étaient perchés sur les arbres à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

- Cela fait du bien n'est-ce pas Kendra ! fit Harry en lui caressant les côtes.

Un nouveau rugissement lui répondit. Harry se mit à courir suivit de Kendra qui s'amusait à lui couper la route. Vers midi, il eut la surprise de voir apparaître Fumseck avec un parchemin à la patte.

_Retrouve moi à la Grande Salle_

_Albus_

Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y découvrir Dumbledore en compagnie de tous les professeurs.

- Ah ! Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien professeur.

- Je t'ais fais venir pour te présenter tes professeurs. Voici le professeur Vander Wolf qui sera ton professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM). Melle Nébuleuse, ton professeur de divination, le professeur Chourave, directrice de la maison Poufsouffle et professeur de Botanique. Le professeur Flitwick, directeur des Serdaigles et professeur de sortilèges, le professeur McGonagall, directrice de Griffondor et professeur de métamorphose. Le professeur Binns avec qui tu étudieras l'Histoire de la Magie. M. Vings, professeur d'études des moldus, Mme Weirs, professeur d'arithmancie, Melle Cassiopée, ton professeur d'astronomie. Le professeur Crooks, directeur de la maison Serpentard et professeur de potions et M. Brûlopot,; ton professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

- Enchanté.

- Nous de-même, répondirent les professeurs.

- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, tu peux retourner à tes occupations. Par contre, sois dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall à 18h précise.

- D'accord professeur. Je vous reverrais au dîner, dit Harry en sortant de la Grande Salle.

Une fois dans la salle commune, il se mit assis en tailleur et se mit en méditation. Sa méditation fut interrompue par Kendra qui se coucha sur ses jambes. Il se remit en en méditation jusqu'à 17h55 où il descendit dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

- Pile à l'heure M. Strife. C'est très bien. Suivez moi.

Harry la suivit jusqu'au hall où il ils attendirent que les premières années arrivent. Ils arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard en ouvrant de grands yeux. Harry sourit en voyant leur tête ébahit en se souvenant de sa propre tête quand il était arrivé il y a 6 ans.

- Monsieur Strife, mettez-vous dans la colonne s'il vous plaît.

Harry se plaça à la fin de la colonne. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et le brouhaha se fit entendre. Il entendit une petite fille qui disait qu'elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et que tout irait bien. Elle le regarda et lui fit un grand sourire en hochant la tête. McGonagall entra suivit de la colonne de petites têtes. Harry, en fin de rangée, regardait la Grande Salle ou, plutôt, cherchait quelqu'un dans l'immense salle. Soudain, son regard se figea sur 4 personnes. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient assis et parlaient comme des pipelettes. En regardant toujours la table des rouges et or, ses yeux rencontrèrent deux émeraudes qui brillaient. Il était quasiment arrivé à la fin des tables quand il aperçut une seconde tête rousse. Arrivé enfin au bout de l'allée, il s'arrêta et attendit la chanson du choixpeau magique qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Dans l'époque mystérieuse des temps abandonnés,

La roue tourne selon des ères différées,

Pour le plaisir des hommes errants.

Tant dans le passé, tant dans le présent,

Pour ce satisfaire des jouissances que peux nous donner la connaissance.

Pour poser des questions,

Qui resterons ou non sans réponses.

Je me dois maintenant de vous répartir entre les 4 maisons

Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission.

Comme le hardi Griffondor

Voyager dans le passé pour travailler votre courage

Et pour rester fort à travers les âges.

Chez la bonne Poufsouffle

Visiter l'espace temps pour aider

Et influencer le cours du temps.

Pour harmoniser ce monde de sorciers

Et celui des moldus innocents.

Comme cette chère Rowena Serdaigle,

Revenir dans le passé pour s'inspirer

Du savoir universel, afin d'éviter une calamité exceptionnelle.

Ou chez ce rusé Serpendard

Remonter le temps pour malicieusement influencer le passé

Pour que le futur vous soit gré,

Avec beaucoup de tact,

Prenez le temps de penser à vos actes.

Quand il eut terminé sa chanson, plus personne ne disait un mot. Même les Maraudeurs s'étaient tu. Harry commença à applaudir suivit de Dumbledore et de toute la salle.

- Quand je vous appellerai, vous viendrez mettre le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Skigli, Romain !

Un petit garçon brun s'avança timidement vers le chapeau et le mit sur sa tête.

- Serdaigle ! cria le choixpeau après un moment de silence.

une foule d'acclamation s'éleva de la table des Serdaigle pendant que Romain allait s'asseoir.

- Ledoyen, John !

Un garçon à l'allure sévère et fière s'avança. A peine eut-il posé le chapeau que:

- Serpentard !

Le garçon alla s'asseoir parmi les membres de la maison vert et argent.

- Lombard, Marion !

La jeune fille qu'Harry avait rassuré plus tôt dans la soirée se tourna vers lui. Il lui fit un grand sourire et elle s'avança vers le chapeau. Après quelques secondes de silence, le chapeau cri:

- Griffondor !

Marion se leva, fit un clin d'œil à Harry et alla s'asseoir à la table des lions.

Quand tout le monde fut répartit, Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence.

- Bien. Il reste encore un élève à répartir. Ses parents ont été tué par Voldemort il y a 15 ans. Depuis, il a été élevé et instruit par son parrain et précepteur qui est décédé en juin dernier, tué par des Mangemorts. Il vient donc faire sa sixième année d'études à Poudlard pour sa protection. Je vous demanderez donc de ne pas lui poser de questions sur son ancienne vie.

Un grand silence se fit après les déclarations de Dumbledore et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Habitué à ça, il ne se démonta pas et attendit.

- Strife, Harry !

Il s'avança lentement et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Ah ! Ah ! Le voyageur temporel. Je pense que dans le futur je ne me suis pas trompé alors...

Griffondor !

- Merci.

- Mais de rien.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement salua son admission à la table des lions. Il vit Marion applaudire de toutes ses forces et il se dirigea vers elle.

- Tu as vu, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

- Oui, tu avais raison. Dis, si je me perds, tu pourras m'aider ?

- Bien sûr !

Il se tu en voyant Dumbledore se lever.

- Bienvenue à tous ! Aux plus vieux comme aux plus jeunes. Je tiens à vous énoncer quelques points du règlement. La Forêt Interdite est comme son nom l'indique, interdite à TOUS les élèves, dit-il en regardant les Maraudeurs. L'utilisation de la magie en dehors des salles de classe est interdite. La liste des objets interdits est affichée sur la porte du bureau de notre concierge M. Rusard. Après ces quelques recommandations, bon appétit ! lança-t-il.

Et les assiettes se remplirent de mets délicieux. Il allait attaquer quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

- Eh ! Strife ! Viens manger avec nous !

Cette voix ressemblant à un aboiement. Il se retourna et vit Sirius lui faire de grands signes.

- J'arrive !

Il se tourna vers Marion.

- A plus tard miss, lui dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il se dirigea vers les Maraudeurs qui lui firent une place.

- Moi, c'est Sirius Black, commença Sirius en lui serrant la main.

- Moi, James Potter.

- Moi, c'est Remus Lupin.

- Et moi, c'est Peter Pettigrow, dit Peter en lui tendant la main qu'Harry ne serra qu'une fraction de seconde.

- Nous sommes les Maraudeurs, bande de farceurs spécialisés dans la blague aux Serpentard.

- Bien dit Patmol.

- Merci Lunard.

- Nos autres condisciples sont: Ludo Verpey, Luciano Crevoisier, Bashtian Sioutteur, Emilie Thomas, Elayne Weasley et le club des princesses des Glaces avec à sa tête Lily Evans suivit de Elena Witch et de Carolina Links.

- Très drôle Potter ! claqua une voix féminine.

James n'avait pas fait attention et Lily s'était glissée derrière lui.

- Ah Lily jolie, commença James en se ratatinant sur le banc.

CLAC ! Lily venait d'administrer une claque magistrale à James.

Ne recommence pas Potter ! J'en ais marre de tes âneries, dit Lily avec hargne puis elle continua sur un ton plus doux en se tournant vers Harry qui avait les yeux grands ouverts. Ne te fais pas de soucis Harry, je ne suis pas toujours comme ça. Tout d'abord, bienvenue à Griffondor. Je suis la préfète ainsi que Potter derrière moi. Fais attention avec qui tu traînes Harry. Tu es assis avec la pire bande d'adolescents que je connaisse. Si tu as des problèmes, viens me voir.

- D'... D'accord, fit Harry complètement abasourdit.

Lily repartit vers ses amies et la conversation reprit.

- Quelle baffe ! s'exclama Sirius.

- La ferme Patmol.

- Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Remus.

- Avec James ? Oui, tout le temps, lui répondit-il.

- C'est pas drôle Lunard, marmonna James en se massant la joue.

- Si c'est drôle, reprit Peter en se goinfrant de poulet.

La fin de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur générale. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva et ordonna le silence.

- Avant de nous quitter, je voulais vous prévenir qu'un bal de Noël. Alors messieurs, n'attendaient pas la dernière minutes pour vous trouver une partenaire. Bonne nuit !

Tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune et montèrent se coucher. Quand Sirius ouvrit la porte du dortoir, il hurla de peur en voyant quelque chose sauter sur lui.

- Kendra ! cria Harry.

L'ani-tigre lui sauta dans les bras et se mit à ronronner.

- Il est à toi ce chat ? demanda Remus.

- Oui, c'est une femelle et elle s'appelle Kendra.

- Très jolie, fit James en la caressant. On dirait un tigre miniature.

- C'est un peu ça, dit Harry en riant.

Après ce petit intermède, ils se mirent en pyjama et se couchèrent. Avant de s'endormir, Harry jeta un sortilège de silence autour de son lit et demanda à Kendra de ne pas attaquer Peter. Il lui jeta aussi son sortilège de localisation modifié. Comme ça, si elle trouvait un passage secret, il serait inscrit sur la carte. Au moment où il s'endormait, Squall le réveilla par télépathie.

- Alors Harry, cette rencontre avec tes parents ?

- Merveilleuse. Ma mère est une vraie furie quand elle voit mon père et mon père est un vrai empoté quand il s'agit de ma mère.

- Tu t'y attendais n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, un peu mais je vais attendre un petit peu avant de me prononcer.

- Alors bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit Squall.

Avant de s'endormir, il programma sa montre pour qu'elle le réveil à 5h30 pour sa course autour du lac puis il plongea dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !! Me revoila pour ce nouveau chapitre. Enfin un peu d'action.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Première semaine Chapitre 5 : Première semaine

Quand le réveil sonna, Harry était en train de faire un cauchemar. Le réveil le fit se réveiller en sursaut. Il reprit lentement ses esprits avant de se préparer pour son footing. Avant de partir, il demanda à Kendra si elle voulait venir courir avec lui. Elle lui répondit d'un doux miaulement. Il enleva le sortilège de silence placé autour de son lit et descendit dans le parc pour courir. En descendant, il évita Rusard et Miss Teigne grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs. Quand 7h sonna à sa montre, Harry eut une pensée pour les garçons du dortoir des sixièmes années. _Ils vont avoir une surprise_, pensa Harry tout en continuant à courir. Effectivement, au même instant.

Aargh !!

Huit seaux d'eau froide venaient de se déverser sur les occupants du dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor. Huit personnes sautèrent au bas de leur lit, complètement trempés.

Qui a fait ça, que je l'étripe ? hurla Sirius.

Ce n'est pas moi ! lui répondirent sept voix.

Ils regardèrent et éclatèrent d'un rire chaleureux. Ils étaient tous aussi trempés que s'ils venaient de se baigner dans le lac.

Tiens ! Où est Harry ? demanda Remus.

Il n'est pas là, ce scélérat ?

Non, et puisque c'est le cas, nous connaissons le petit plaisantin qui nous a joué ce mauvais tour.

Il va me le payer, promit James.

Bon puisque l'on est réveillés, autant se préparer non ? dit Remus.

Allons-y !!

A 7h10, les huit garçons de sixième années descendirent dans la salle commune.

James, tu devrais mettre une annonce pour le poste d'attrapeur, fit remarquer Sirius.

Oui, tu as raison, répondit James. Plus vite c'est fait, plus vite on commence l'entraînement.

Il prit une plume dans son sac et mit une note sur le panneau d'affichage.

Dépêchons-nous de descendre manger ! fit Peter.

Estomac sur pattes ! dit Remus en riant.

Et fier de l'être !! répliqua Peter.

Les trois compères descendirent dans la Grande Salle en riant. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, ils s'étonnèrent de ne pas voir Harry en train de manger. Ils s'assirent assez loin des princesses des Glaces pour pouvoir comploter en toute impunité. Ils remplirent leurs assiettes et commencèrent à manger. A 7h30, Harry entra en nage dans la Grande Salle au moment où McGonagall distribuait les emplois du temps.

Pile au bon moment M. Strife ! Cela va devenir une habitude si ça continue. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Je me suis battu avec Peeves, répondit Harry en remplissant son assiette.

Si je l'attrape celui-ci…

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Il m'a suffit de mentionner le Baron Sanglant et il a détalé comme un lapin.

Félicitation M. Strife. Voici votre emploi du temps, dit-elle en lui tendant un bout de parchemin avant de continuer sa distribution.

C'est pas bien de mentir, lui souffla James à l'oreille.

Moi ?! fit Harry en prenant un air outré.

Oui, oui toi, renchérit Sirius.

Où étais-tu ce matin ? demanda Remus.

Je suis parti courir dans le parc, répondit Harry en continuant son petit-déjeuner.

Malgré l'interdiction de se balader dans les couloirs la nuit ? Laisse moi te dire bra… commença Peter mais Harry le fit taire en lui lançant un regard digne de Severus Rogue adulte. Seul Remus remarqua la haine brillant dans les yeux de Harry.

On commence par métamorphose les gars, fit James en regardant son emploi du temps.

Au fait Harry, commença Sirius. Fais gaffe avec la vieille McGo. Elle est presque aussi sévère que Rusard.

Ok, je ferais attention, dit Harry en se levant.

Où vas-tu ? demanda James.

Je vais prendre ma douche et changer de tenue. Vous venez ?

Je te suis, fit James.

Moi aussi, continua Remus.

Et moi donc ! renchérit Sirius. Peter ?

Allez-y. Je vous rejoins plus tard.

Ok ! En route !

Et les quatre Gryffondors sortirent de la Grande Salle pour se rendre à leur salle commune. Une fois arrivé, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bains où il prit une douche bien chaude. Pendant ce temps, Remus, Sirius et James discutaient du cas Harry Strife.

Vous avez vu comment il a fait taire Peter ? interrogea Remus.

Oui, c'est étrange mais on ne peut rien y faire, rétorqua James.

Peut-être que sa tête ne lui revient pas, plaisanta Sirius.

Il y a plus que ça Sirius, fit Remus. J'ai vu de la haine dans ses yeux.

Comment peut-on haïr quelqu'un alors qu'on vient juste de le rencontrer ? demanda Sirius incrédule.

Je ne sais pas. Ce type est étrange. On vient de le rencontrer et pourtant, je lui confierai ma vie sans problème, dit James.

Pareil pour moi, fit Sirius.

Moi de-même, même si je garde quelques réserves vis à vis de son comportement avec Peter.

Les 3 Maraudeurs se turent en entendant Harry redescendre.

Vous en faites une tête dis-donc !! dit Harry.

On prépare notre vengeance, répondit Sirius.

Contre… ?

Contre le petit plaisantin qui nous a réveillés à coups de seaux d'eau froide.

Il va en voir de toutes les couleurs alors, dit Harry en riant. Si l'on en croit votre réputation, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Tu peux me croire ! clama James . Foi de Maraudeurs, on va lui faire sa fête !

Désolé de gâcher l'ambiance conviviale de cette réunion, mais si on ne se dépêche pas, on va être en retard pour le cours de métamorphose, dit Remus en prenant ses affaires.

On se magne les mecs !! Il nous reste 5 minutes pour y arriver ! fit Harry en quittant la salle commune en courant.

Les 4 garçons ne prirent même pas le temps de ralentir avant d'être arrivés. Harry se plaça à la table juste en face du bureau où il fut rejoint peu après par Lily. James et Sirius s'installèrent au fond de la classe avec Remus et Peter qui venaient d'arriver. Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, McGonagall commença son cours.

Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. Je serai encore plus stricte que les années précédentes. Est-ce que je suis bien claire, messieurs Black et Potter ?

Oui madame !! répondirent-ils de concert.

Bien. Cette année nous commencerons par étudier les animagus.

A cette phrase, les Maraudeurs et Harry se redressèrent sur leur chaise.

Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est un animagus ?

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu lever la main, le bras de Harry s'était tendu, coiffant au poteau les Maraudeurs et même Lily.

M. Strife.

Un animagus est un sorcier pouvant se transformer à volonté en un animal. L'apprentissage est plus ou moins long selon la puissance du sorcier. Il est très réglementé par le Ministère de la Magie. Tous les animagus sont inscrits dans un répertoire où sont inscrit le nom du sorcier et en quoi il se transforme. Il y a aussi des animagus illégaux qui risquent gros s'ils se font démasquer.

Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même. 30 points pour M. Strife. C'est un excellent résumé sur les animagus. Ce trimestre-ci, nous allons étudier comment reconnaître un animagus et voir comment est apparue cette forme de métamorphose. Prenez vos plumes.

Pendant une heure, McGonagall leur donna plusieurs indices pour démasquer un animagus. Au bout d'un moment, Harry sentit le regard de Lily sur son cou. Après un instant à essayer de l'ignorer, Harry en eut marre et se redressa si brusquement que Lily eut un geste de recul.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lily ?

Rien. Je me pose beaucoup de questions à ton sujet.

Comme ?

Tu as réussi à intégrer le clan des Maraudeurs en une seule soirée alors que d'autres ont essayés pendant plusieurs semaines sans réussir. Tu répons à la question de McGonagall avec plus de détails que ce que donne le livre.

Pour les Maraudeurs, on a un peu le même caractère sauf que moi, je suis plus posé qu'eux. Je suis un peu comme Remus. Pour les animagus, c'est simple. Les amis de mon père se sont entraînés et sont devenus des animagus.

Ils se sont déclarés au moins ? demanda Lily.

Tu rigoles !! Quand on est l'une des familles les plus recherchées de Voldemort, avoir des atouts dans sa manche sont plutôt bénéfiques et peuvent te sauver la vie.

Et toi, tu es un animagus ?

Non, mais ça pourrait être utile pour plus tard.

A ce moment-là, la cloche retentit et les élèves se dépêchèrent d'aller en cours. Harry sortit de la salle de métamorphose en compagnie des Maraudeurs.

Alors Harry, ce cours ? demanda Sirius.

Passionnant ! Et vous ?

C'est du réchauffé, fit James.

Allez les gars, il faut aller voir ce cher professeur Binns, fit Remus en souriant.

Les cinq adolescents se rendirent donc au cours du seul professeur fantôme de Poudlard. Avant de s'endormir, Harry ensorcela sa plume avec un sortilège de Rowena Serdaigle. Sa plume n'écrirait que les informations les plus utiles. Au moment où il posait sa tête sur ses bras, il perçut le froncement de sourcils de Lily. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'endormit. Il fut réveillé par la sonnerie qui le tira de ses songes. Il rangea sa plume enchantée et ses cinq parchemins avant de suivre les Maraudeurs dans la Grande Salle.

Et une matinée de passée, s'exclama Peter.

Cette après-midi, on a potions et la journée est finie. Ah oui Harry ! Je voulais te prévenir que Crookes est le prof le plus partial que je connaisse et malheureusement pour nous, on a double cours de potions avec les Serpentards, dit James en grimaçant.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « partial » ? demanda Harry.

Il veut dire que tu auras beau être irréprochable, il trouvera quelque chose à te reprocher et pour enlever des points à Griffondor.

Je vois le genre du bonhomme.

Ils furent interrompu par un jeune homme blond et de bonne carrure qui s'arrêta vers James.

Salut les gars ! James, tu comptes faire les sélections pour le nouvel attrapeur quand ?

Je ne sais pas. J'attends d'avoir un ou deux noms pour fixer une date.

Vous cherchez un attrapeur ? demanda Harry qui avait suivit la conversation.

Oui, le notre a finit ses études. Pourquoi ?

Je suis un excellent attrapeur.

Comment peux-tu le savoir si tu n'as vécu qu'avec ton parrain ? demanda Peter en ricanant.

Mon parrain a réussit avec l'aide de ses amis à créer un stade de quidditch grandeur nature à l'intérieur de notre maison. Tous les week-end, on jouait tous ensemble et comme j'étais le plus petit, j'avais le rôle de l'attrapeur.

J'aimerai te voir voler avant de donner une réponse.

Ok, pas de problème. Quand tu veux !

Pourquoi pas après le cours de potions ? fit Remus.

Ok, alors je vais prévenir les autres membres de l'équipe, fit James en suivant le jeune homme qui alla demander une autorisation à McGonagall.

Pendant que James faisait le tour de le table de Gryffondor, Harry repensait à sa décision. Il allait jouer avec son père. Il était peut-être en train de changer le futur sans le savoir. Pendant qu'il ruminait ses pensées, James revint à sa place.

Les gars !! Rendez-vous à 16h30 au stade de quidditch !

Au fait James, c'était qui le blond qui est venu ? demanda Harry.

C'était Alexandre Fleury que j'ai oublié de te présenter hier. Il fait partie de l'équipe en tant que poursuiveur.

Qui d'autre fait partie de l'équipe ?

Sirius en tant que batteur avec Ludo, Alexandre, Emilie et moi comme poursuiveurs et Luciano en tant que gardien.

Ok, bon faudrait pas qu'on traîne si on ne veut pas déjà perdre des points.

Oui, tu as raison Harry, fit Remus. On y va !

Les cinq adolescents se dépêchèrent de monter à la tour de Gryffondor pour chercher leurs affaires et redescendre aux cachots. Quand ils arrivèrent, Rookwood, Bellatrix Black, futur Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Vlad McNair, ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient accoudés aux murs. Quand ils virent arriver les Gryffondors, ils se mirent à ricaner ;

Alors les Gryffis, toujours vivants ? fit Severus.

Et toi Snivellus, toujours aussi graisseux ? rétorqua James.

Très drôle Potter, fit la voix traînante de Malfoy. Tu riras moins quand on se sera occupé de tes parents.

Si jamais tu touches à un seul de leur cheveux Malfoy, fit James en voulant se jeter sur Lucius mais il fut retenu par Sirius, Remus et Harry.

Que se passe-t-il ici ? fit une voix nasillarde.

Un homme de grande taille s'avançait vers eux. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais ainsi que des yeux de la même couleur. Son visage semblait taillé dans le roc tellement il était anguleux.

C'est Potter et ses amis qui nous agressent, fit Bellatrix en souriant.

Et bien Potter, vous commencez bien l'année on dirait, fit le professeur.

Mais… commença James qui venait d'être relâché.

Pas de mais qui tienne et 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Allez ! Entrez tous en classe.

Tous les élèves rentrèrent en classe. En passant devant James, Lily murmura un « _J'ai quelque chose à te dire_ ». Les cinq garçons s'assirent en fond de classe pour être le plus loin possible du professeur de potions.

Qui est Harry Strife ?

C'est moi monsieur, fit Harry en levant la main.

Comment ce fait-il que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononce-Le-Nom veuille votre peau de ce petit Gryffondor ?

Il se fait que mon père a épousé une sorcière fille de moldus que Voldemort voulait assassiner. Mon père lui a résisté et s'est moqué de lui. Maintenant que mes parents sont morts, il veut me faire payer l'affront que mon père lui a fait.

Donc tu es un sang-mêlé ? Malfoy eut un sourire.

Oui en quelque sorte et j'en suis fier.

Très bien M. Strife. 10 points en moins pour votre insolence et maintenant, taisez-vous avant que je n'enlève d'autres points.

Pendent l'heure et demie qui suivit, rien ne troubla le cours à part trois personnes qui firent ce qu'elles purent pour ne pas exploser de rage. Quand la sonnerie retentit, les élèves se précipitèrent hors de la classe après avoir ramené une fiole de leur préparation à leur professeur. Lily aborda le groupe des Maraudeurs sans remarquer que les Serpentards les suivaient.

Potter !

James continua d'avancer pour se trouver le plus loin possible de la salle de potions.

Potter ! Arrête toi ! ordonna Lily d'une voix forte.

Que me veux-tu Lily ? demanda James en s'arrêtant.

Tu crois vraiment que démolir les Serpentards va t'apporter quelque chose à part faire perdre des points à Gryffondor ?

Au moins ça me soulagera.

Ils n'attendent que ça. Ils vous provoquent et vous, vous courez. Arrêtez vos bêtises un peu et grandissez bon sang !!

Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose, dit une voix traînante.

Passe ton chemin Malfoy et laisse-nous tranquille, répondit Lily.

Je ne t'ais pas parlé Evans. De toute façon, dès que l'école est finie, je m'occupe de toi.

Comme si j'avais peur de toi Malfoy.

Arrête de salir mon air de sang-pur avec ton air de sang-de-bourbe.

Les grognements des Gryffondors s'éteignirent à ces paroles. Avant que quelqu'un n'ait réagi, Harry se tenait devant Malfoy qui avait une lame posait contre la gorge.

Harry regardait l'échange entre Malfoy et sa mère en connaisseur. Il se revoyait avec Drago lors de leurs nombreuses anicroches et il était fier de voir sa mère faire front à Malfoy senior avec autant de calme. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand il entendit l'insulte faite à sa mère. Avant que quelqu'un ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il avait sortit une de ses lames et l'avait plaquée contre la gorge de Malfoy.

Remus suivait l'échange entre Malfoy et Lily en empêchant James d'intervenir quand il entendit l'insulte. Un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention. Harry venait de sortir de ses pensées. Grâce à son flair, il sentit la colère émaner de Harry. Il vit Harry sortir une lame de sa tenue et bondir devant Malfoy en plaçant sa lame contre la carotide de Malfoy.

L'action n'avait pas durée plus de deux secondes. Quand ils virent Harry devant Lucius, les Serpentards sortirent leur baguette pendant que les Maraudeurs faisaient la même chose.

Harry, enlève cette lame de la gorge de Malfoy. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Silence Lily ! ordonna Harry d'une voix froide. Rangez vos baguettes !

Mais Harry… balbutia Sirius.

C'est un ordre ! coupa-t-il sèchement.

Septiques, les Gryffondors rangèrent leurs baguettes prêt à les dégainer rapidement. A cette vue, les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

Tu comptes te battre à 1 contre 7 ? demanda Rogue avec mépris.

Malfoy, dis leurs de se taire avant que je ne te rajoute une ouverture de plus pour ventiler, menaça Harry d'une voix froide.

Fermez-là, bande d'idiots ! dit Malfoy plus blanc qu'un linge.

Les Serpentards baissèrent leurs baguettes et se turent.

Maintenant Lucius, tu vas t'excuser auprès de Lily.

Jamais ! Ce n'est qu'une sale Sang-de…

Il s'arrêta-là car Harry appuyait sa lame beaucoup plus fort contre sa gorge. Un mince filet de sang commença à couler le long de son cou.

Mauvaise réponse Malfoy. Il te reste un essai, dit Harry.

Je…Je…Je m'excuse Evans, fit Malfoy en bredouillant.

Excuses acceptées, fit Lily.

Bien Malfoy, ironisa Harry. Si j'entends encore une fois cette insulte sortant de ta bouche, je te ferais regretter d'être né. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Oui, cracha-t-il.

Harry abaissa lentement sa lame et la rangea d'un geste vif à sa place. Au moment où il se retournait pour partir, les Serpentards pointèrent leur baguette sur son dos.

Harry !! crièrent cinq voix.

A l'instant où les sorts sortaient des baguettes, Harry roulait au sol en évitant les huit sorts. Tout en roulant, il sortit sa baguette et lança un **protego** en direction des cinq Gryffondors se trouvant sur la trajectoire des sorts. Ils se brisèrent sur le bouclier érigé devant les Gryffondors. Dans le même mouvement, Harry pointa sa baguette et cria.

Expelliarmus !!

Un rayon de lumière rouge fonça sur les Serpentards qui furent projetés 10 mètres plus loin dans le couloir. Les huit baguettes vinrent se poser dans sa main sous les yeux stupéfaits des Griffondors. Harry les posa sur le sol et s'éloigna.

Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? s'écria Lily affolée.

Je viens de remettre à leur place des apprenti-mangemorts et si vous ne voulez pas vous faire punir, je vous suggère de déguerpir en vitesse. Sur ce, je vais me changer les idées, répondit Harry en disparaissant au coin d'un couloir.

Il a raison. On se casse !! cria James.

Les 5 Gryffondors prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et remontèrent en courant à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Une fois dans la salle commune, Lily partit rejoindre ses amies et les Maraudeurs se mirent dans un coin pour discuter.

Au même moment, Harry se rendait sur le terrain de quidditch pour faire tomber sa colère. _J'ai fais fort_, pensa-t-il._ Premier jour d'école et je suis déjà en train de me battre_. A l'entente de l'insulte, il avait complètement disjoncté. Heureusement qu'il s'était contrôlé sinon Malfoy junior n'aurait jamais existé. Quand il arriva sur le stade de quidditch, il sortit son balai de son sac, l'agrandit et l'enfourcha. Au moment où il décollait, toute sa colère s'envola en même temps que lui.

Pendant ce temps, dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Vous avez vu ça ! s'exclama Sirius.

Quelle puissance, murmura Peter.

Il ne manque pas de cran le petit Harry en tout cas, fit remarquer James.

On dirait qu'il ne porte pas les mangemorts dans son cœur, fit Peter.

Raison de plus pour le faire Maraudeurs vu qu'il fait aussi des blagues, fit Sirius.

Vous n'avez rien remarqué les gens ? interrogea Remus.

Non, quoi ? firent les 3 autres.

Harry n'a réagit qu'au moment où Malfoy a insulté Lily alors que nous, nous étions comme pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Et il a bien fait de réagir ! s'exclama James. Vous avez vu comment il traite Lily parce qu'elle est née de parents moldus ? C'est une honte pour le monde sorcier.

On sait que tu l'aimes ta Lily, Jamesie, fit Sirius en riant.

Quoi !? Mais pas du tout ! Tu es fou ! s'étrangla James.

Si tu le dis James, si tu le dis, dit Remus en souriant.

N'empêche que Harry était là pour nous protéger des sorts que ces vermines de Serpentards ont lancés sinon, je ne sais pas à quoi nous ressemblerions à l'heure qu'il est, fit Sirius en frissonnant.

Tu as raison Patmol. Ce type est vachement puissant. Il a réussit à assommer 8 Serpentards, et pas les plus faible, avec un simple **expelliarmus**, fit Remus.

Avez-vous sentit l'incroyable quantité de magie qui tournait autour de lui ? demanda James.

Oh oui, je l'ai sentit moi ! fit Sirius. Tous mes cheveux se sont dressés sur ma tête.

Je n'ai ressenti ça que chez une seule personne, fit Peter. Et elle aussi était en colère.

Dumbledore !! firent les 3 autres.

Exactement, acquiesça Peter.

Ce type serait aussi puissant que Dumbledore ? demanda Sirius incrédule.

Pourquoi pas. Rappelez-vous ce que Dumbledore a dit au festin. Il a été élevé par son parrain, ce qui veut dire que le Ministère ne l'a pas contrôlé comme nous à Poudlard. Il a du lui apprendre une quantité de choses que le Ministère n'approuverait pas. Et si ce qu'il dit est vrai et que son père a vraiment résisté à Tu-Sais-Qui alors imagine un peu la puissance qu'il avait, exposa James.

Oui, tu as raison James, fit Remus. Bien raisonné mon vieux Cornedrue.

Bon, il va être 16h30. Si on allait voir ce que vaut Harry en tant qu'attrapeur.

On te suit Patmol.

Les 4 garçons sortirent de la salle commune suivit de Ludo Verpey Emilie Thomas, Luciano Crevoisier et Alexandre Fleury les rejoignirent dans le hall. Arrivés à environ cent mètres du stade, ils virent un point bouger à une vitesse hallucinante.

Est-ce que c'est Harry ? demanda Ludo.

Ça ne peut être que lui, répondit Sirius.

Ils entrèrent peu de temps après et ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia. Harry volait déjà depuis 45 minutes quand il vit entrer les Gryffons dans le stade. Il les ignora et continua de voler. Il enchaîna piqué, remontée en chandelle, roulade du paresseux, freinage brutale et ré-accélération tout aussi rapide, visage serré et épingle à cheveux à pleine vitesse. Au sol, tous les spectateurs étaient béat d'admiration devant les prouesses de Harry. James était très impressionné par Harry et son balai. Il avait le meilleur balai du marché. Un Nimbus 1700 et pourtant, comparé au balai de Harry, le sien ne valait pas un gallion. Harry lui-même était bluffant : il maniait son balai comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec celui-ci.

James ! l'appela Sirius.

Oui ?

Si l'on testait ses réflexes ?

Pourquoi pas.

James matérialisa une balle de la taille d'un vif d'or et la lança à pleine vitesse sur Harry.

Harry !! cria-t-il.

Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement à l'appel de son nom et regarda en bas. Il aperçut une petite balle fonçant vers lui et l'attrapa en faisant une roulade du paresseux.

Pas mal Harry ! cria James. Attrape celle-ci !

Et pendant un quart d'heure, il lança des balles sur tout le terrain qu'Harry n'eut aucun mal à rattraper.

Harry ! Je vais lancer une balle en l'air et tu ne partiras que quand je te le dirais ! beugla Sirius.

Ça marche vieux !

Sirius envoya la balle à une cinquantaine de mètres de hauteur à l'autre bout du terrain. Harry suivit la chute de la balle et entendit à peine le top de départ de Sirius. Harry se coucha sur son balai et remarqua que son repose-pied s'inclinait vers l'avant pour suivre l'aérodynamisme de Harry. Il vola à pleine vitesse sans pour amorcer la descente pour autant. Quand il arriva à la verticale de la balle, il commença à plonger. 5 mètres. Il continuait d'accélérer. 3 mètres. Il voyait tout flou à cause du vent. 1 mètre. Il tendit le bras et sa main se referma sur la balle. Dès qu'il sentit la balle au creux de sa main, il tira le manche de toute ses forces. Ses pieds frôlèrent la pelouse du stade et il remonta en chandelle.

Pendant ce temps au sol. Ils virent Harry piquer à la verticale de la balle. A 3 mètres du sol, ils se mirent à lui crier de remonter. Emilie se retourna pour ne pas voir le crash de Harry. Quand ils virent Harry remonter en chandelle à 10 centimètres du sol, ils poussèrent un immense soupir de soulagement avant de pousser des acclamations de joie et de félicitations. Harry se posa au milieu de ses camarades.

Wouah Harry !! Tu voles comme un dieu.

Merci Alexandre, répondit Harry.

Harry, tu viens d'obtenir ton poste d'attrapeur avec mention parfait, dit James en lui serrant la main.

Je te remercie James.

Où as-tu acheté ton balai ? demanda Sirius en lui prenant le balai des mains.

Je ne l'ai pas acheté, fit Harry. Je l'ai fabriqué.

Tu l'as quoi ? s'étrangla James.

Je l'ai construis moi-même.

Incroyable !! Tu pourrais nous en fabriquer aussi ? demanda James avec espoir.

Je ne sais pas. Il faudra acheter le matériel nécessaire.

Harry, pourquoi y a-t-il écrit « Ginny » sur le manche ? demanda Remus.

Parce que… Parce que c'était le nom de ma petite amie et que c'est le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand il a fallut nommer le balai.

« C'était » ?

Oui, elle a été assassinée peu de temps avant mon parrain.

Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du poser la question. Je suis trop curieux.

Ce n'est rien Remus. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Bon, on y va les gars ? demanda Emilie pour changer de conversation.

Allons-y !!

Les adolescents rentrèrent au château tout heureux de leur journée . Arrivé devant la Grosse Dame, Harry s'arrêta et demanda.

Les membres de l'équipe, vous pouvez me donner une mèche de vos cheveux s'il vous plait ?

Pourquoi faire ? demanda Luciano.

Il faut que j'essaye quelque chose avant de vous certifier que je pourrai faire vos balais perso.

Ok, tiens voilà la mienne, dit James en s'arrachant une mèche de cheveux et en la lui donnant.

Merci James.

Les autres membres de l'équipe lui donnèrent chacun une mèche de cheveux. Quand Harry s'éloigna, il fut arrêté par Remus.

Où vas-tu Harry ?

Je vais à la volière.

Tu nous rejoins après ?

Je ne sais pas, on verra.

D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors.

Harry prit la direction de la volière mais s'arrêta à la Salle sur Demande. Il pensa à une salle remplie de matériel pour fabriquer des balais. Une fois à l'intérieur, il remarqua des dizaines de bois différents et des milliers de brindilles déjà taillées. Il vit aussi quelques livres posées sur une table. Il alla jeter un coup d'œil et remarqua qu'ils parlaient des meilleurs bois à utiliser pour chaque poste de l'équipe. Il prit celui des poursuiveurs et commença à le lire. Il y apprit que le meilleur bois pour les balais des poursuiveurs était le pin. Il prit un rondin de pin et le tailla. Il prit des brindilles et une sangle et s'avança pour le finir quand une pensée le frappa de plein fouet. Pour le balai de son père, il savait quel nom mettre mais pour les autres membres de l'équipe… Il pensa à demander à Squall.

Squall ?

Oui ?

Peux-tu venir dans la Salle sur Demande s'il te plait ?

Bien sûr ! J'arrive ! répondit-il. Et dans un tourbillon de plumes, il apparut dans la pièce.

Salut mon beau. Comment vas-tu ?

Bien et toi ?

Ça peut aller. J'ai assommé Malfoy est ses condisciples et je viens d'être pris dans l'équipe de quidditch.

Pas mal pour une première journée. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi mon frère ?

J'ai un problème. Les membres de l'équipe m'ont demandé de leur fabriquer des balais.

Où est le problème ?

J'y viens. Le problème c'est : comment les nommer ? Pour mon père, il n'y a pas de problème mais pour les autres ?

Je vois. Il ne dise rien la-dessus dans ton livre ?

Mais oui ! Suis-je bête !

Il prit le livre de Marcus dans son sac et chercha l'information requise. Il l'a trouva au bout de quelques instants.

J'ai trouvé ! Ecoute : « _si vous n'avez aucune idée du nom à donner à votre balai, lancez le sort __**mynameiseverybody**_. _Il choisira à votre place_ ».

Parfait. C'est les sortilège qu'il te fallait.

Oui, exactement. Puis-je te voler une plume ?

Bien sûr !

Harry prit une plume de Squall, jeta le sortilège sur le manche et mit la mèche de James avec le reste des composants, puis il prononça l'incantation. Le balai se mit à briller et à s'assembler. A la fin de l'incantation, le nom de Lily s'inscrivit en caractère bleu sur le manche. Le balai était semblable au sien sauf que les brindilles avaient gardées leur couleur. Quand au repose-pied, il était de couleur rouge vif. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, il confectionna les 5 autres balais à grands coups de potions Tonus et anti-fatigue. Les balais de Alexandre et Emilie étaient identiques à celui de James. Celui de Sirius et Ludo étaient faits en ébène. Le nom du balai s'inscrivit en rouge et le repose-pied était bleu. Quand à celui de Luciano, il l'avait fait en teck. Le nom était en magenta de même que le repose pied. Quand il eut fini la fabrication, il alla manger à la Grande Salle. Quand il entra, il aperçut les Maraudeurs en train de manger. Il se dirigea vers eux et s'affala à côté d'eux.

Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ? demanda James.

Je m'occupais de vos balais, répondit Harry en se servant du poisson.

Déjà ! s'exclama Sirius en crachant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sur Peter.

Merci Peter, fit-il en s'essuyant avec sa serviette.

Désolé Queudver.

Comment as-tu fais pour obtenir le matériel nécessaire en si peu de temps ? demanda Remus.

Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets.

Quand les verra-t-on ? demanda Sirius proche de l'euphorie.

Quand a lieu l'entraînement de quidditch ?

Jeudi après-midi.

Ok, donc ce soir je les termine comme ça…

Ah non ! le réprimanda Remus. Tu as l'air épuisé. Ce soir tu viens avec nous te détendre dans la salle commune.

Remus a raison. Tu as du user tes réserves magiques pour fabriquer nos balais, donc ce soir, tu viens t'éclater avec nous.

Ok les gars, je baisse les armes.

Les 5 Maraudeurs finirent leur repas en bavardant gaiement et se dirigèrent dans leur salle commune dès qu'ils eurent fini. Une fois dans la salle commune, ils firent plusieurs batailles explosives avant de se mettre à leurs devoirs sous l'insistance de Harry. A 23h, ils montèrent se coucher pour éviter d'être déjà fatigués le deuxième jour de cours. Avant de s'endormir, Harry plaça un sortilège de retour à l'envoyeur. Vu son emploi du temps, il avait décidé qu'il irait s'entraîner après les cours dans la Salle sur Demande.

Le lendemain matin, les Maraudeurs furent les premiers levés pour pouvoir accomplir leur vengeance. Seul Remus était contre leur plan.

Faites gaffe les mecs ! les prévint-ils. Ce type est imprévisible.

Mais non, t'inquiète, le rassura James.

Il ne peut rien nous faire. Il dort comme un bébé, renchérit Sirius.

Faites ce que vous voulez mais moi, je ne participe pas.

Fais comme tu veux. A trois.

Un !

Deux !

Trois ! Aguamenti !!

Trois jets d'eau se dirigèrent vers la tête de Harry, mais au moment où ils atteignirent sa tête, ils se retournèrent contre leur jeteur et les 3 Maraudeurs furent trempés. Dans le silence de la nuit, éclata deux rires. Harry, qui s'était relevé dans son lit et Remus, riaient à en perdre haleine. Après un moment d'égarement, les trois trempés se mirent à rire eux aussi.

On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus, les gars ! dit Sirius en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Comme tu dis Patmol ! fit James.

Remus vous avez prévenu, fit Harry e sortant de son lit. Je suis imprévisible.

Sortilège de retour à l'envoyeur ? demanda Remus.

Tout à fait. Et si on réveillait les autres ? demanda Harry en prenant un oreiller et en le lançant sur Alexandre.

S'ensuivit une bataille d'oreillers mémorable. Chacun reçut son lot de coups, même Lily venue pour voir ce qui faisait ce vacarme dans le dortoir. En regardant sa montre, Harry vit qu'il était déjà 7h30. Il mit ses doigts dans sa bouche et siffla. Tout le monde s'arrêta et le regarda.

Ce n'est pas pour vous presser mais il est déjà 7h30. Bougez-vous !!

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, tout le monde descendait dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. 8h, ils se dirigèrent vers la Forêt Interdite où devait avoir lieu le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. En arrivant à la lisière de la forêt, Harry eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant les créatures se trouvant dans le pré.

Buck !?

Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? demanda Remus.

Rien, rien.

Dans le parc se trouvaient des hippogriffes. Ces créatures moitié-aigle, moitié cheval. Ces créatures pleines de noblesse et d'arrogance. Un hippogriffe était attaché à un arbre et piaffait de mécontentement.

Approchez, approchez. N'ayez pas peur, commença le professeur Brûlopot. Qui peut me dire ce que sont ces créatures ?

Ce sont des hippogriffes. Elles sont très fières et si vous vous avisez de les insulter, ça peut être la dernière chose que vous ferez.

Très bien miss Evans. 10 points pour Gryffondor. Qui veut essayer de s'en approcher ?

Tous les élèves se reculèrent sauf Harry qui s'avança.

Bien M. Strife. Quel courage digne d'un Gryffondor. Veuillez choisir un hippogriffe.

Harry désigna la créature attachée à l'arbre sous les yeux ébahit du professeur.

Cet hippogriffe est incontrôlable. J'ai du l'attacher pour éviter de me faire tuer. Il est fou, d'ailleurs je vais prévenir le service de Régulation aux créatures magiques pour leur demander ce que je peux faire.

J'aimerai essayer quand même. Quel est son nom ?

Il se nomme Buck. C'est d'accord. De toute façon, je suis prêt à intervenir. Savez-vous comment faire avec un hippogriffe ?

Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Et bien bonne chance M. Strife.

Harry s'avança lentement vers Buck. Il s'arrêta à cinq mètres de lui et s'inclina doucement. L'hippogriffe le jaugea un moment et s'inclina à son tour. Harry se releva et tendit la main vers lui tout en avançant à petits pas. Quand il fut assez près, Buck inclina la tête pour que Harry puisse le caresser. Harry caressa ses plumes soyeuses et le contourna pour le détacher. Une fois qu'il l'eut détaché, il tourna la tête vers son professeur.

Puis-je le monter professeur ?

Avec l'espoir que vous venez de réaliser avec cet hippogriffe, vous avez largement le droit d'essayer.

Merci monsieur.

Harry se retourna vers Buck et l'interrogea du regard. Celui-ci s'inclina pour que Harry puisse monter sur son dos. Une fois en selle, Harry se pencha vers la tête de Buck et lui murmura.

Envole-toi mon beau. Envole-toi.

A ces mots, Buck se mit à galoper avant de s'envoler sous les hourras des Gryffondors et les huées des Serpentards. Buck vola jusqu'au château où il fit un slalom entre les tours puis il alla voler au-dessus du lac. Harry se sentait aussi libre que sur son balai. Au bout d'un moment, Harry fit virer Buck pour qu'ils puissent rentrer. En survolant la parc, Harry pu voir que les autres élèves s'étaient approchés des hippogriffes. Quand il atterrit, tous les Gryffondors l'accueillirent en héros.

Félicitation M. Strife ! 50 points pour Griffondor pour audace et votre courage.

Le cours fut dédié à comment s'occuper des ces créatures si mystérieuses. A la fin du cours, les Serpentards s'approchèrent des Maraudeurs qui rentraient tranquillement au château.

Alors Strife ! Tu fais ton intéressant on dirait ! dit Bellatrix de sa voix de bébé.

Il vaut mieux faire son intéressant pour ce que l'on sait faire que pour le fait de lécher les bottes de face de serpent.

Tu oses te moquer du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? fit Rookwood.

Oui j'ose l'appeler par son véritable nom : Tom Elvis Jedusor surnommé par lui-même Lord Voldemort.

Espèce de misérable cloporte !! siffla Lestrange.

Et vous, vous n'êtes que des serviteurs accrochés aux bottes du plus grand bouffon que le Terre n'est jamais portée. Au fait, si ce n'est déjà fait, fait savoir à Voldy que Harry Strife veut sa peau.

Je le mettrai au courant Strife. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Malfoy. Et je viendrai te voir mourir.

Le jour où tu iras au paradis Malfoy.

Les Gryffons allèrent manger avant de poser leurs affaires.

Tu as été formidable Harry !! s'esclaffa Sirius.

C'est vrai ça. Tu voles sur le dos d'un hippogriffe décrit comme très dangereux. Tu boucles le clapet des Serpentards deux fois en deux jours et tu te moque de la tronche de Voldemort.

Quand tu as vécu toute ta vie en danger, tu apprends vite à te défendre et quand tu as vu tous ceux à qui tu tenais mourir l'un après l'autre, tu te fous de ce qu'un psychopathe pense de toi.

Ne crains-tu pas la réaction de Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Remus en continuant son repas.

Qu'il vienne, je l'attends de pieds ferme. Et arrête de l'appeler Tu-Sais-Qui Remus ! La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur que l'on a de son possesseur.

Tu as raison Harry.

On fait quoi cette après-midi ? demanda Peter.

Je dois faire un truc et je dois finir les balais .

Ok, nous on va faire quelques parties d'échec et nos devoirs, répondit James.

Quoi ? s'étrangla Sirius.

Tu m'as bien entendu Sirius. On va faire nos devoirs comme ça, on sera tranquille se week-end.

Si tu le dis, grogna Sirius.

Bon, j'y vais moi, fit Harry en se levant.

Mais tu n'as rien mangé ! s'exclama Sirius.

Je n'ai pas faim. A tout à l'heure ! fit Harry en quittant la Grande Salle.

Quand il fut sorti de la Grande Salle, Remus se leva à son tour.

Où vas-tu Lunard ?

Je vais rejoindre Harry.

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avec lui ? demanda Peter, mais Remus était déjà partit.

Harry avait prit la direction de la tour d'astronomie car il était sûr de n'y rencontrer personne avant 20h. Là-bas, il s'assit sur un créneau et se mit à trier ses pensées. Dès ce soir, Voldemort saurait qu'il y avait un étudiant du nom de Harry Strife qui le raillait au nez et la barbe de ses apprenti-mangemorts. Ce qu'il avait dit à Remus n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il était terrifié par Voldemort mais il se battrait jusqu'à la mort pour détruire cet espèce de serpent dégénéré. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas Remus qui l'avait suivit grâce à son flair. Lui aussi était perdu dans ses pensées. Comment se fait-il qu'ils aient accordé leur confiance aussi vite à un inconnu ? Il leur avait sauvé la vie quand même mais ce n'est pas tout. Son flair de loup-garou lui disait de faire confiance à Harry mais celui-ci était trop mystérieux. Les deux adolescents furent tirés de leurs pensées par l'apparition de Squall. Remus écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Harry avait un phénix mais ce n'était pas un phénix ordinaire, il était rouge et bleu.

Salut mon vieux.

Salut Harry. Dumbledore te fait savoir qu'il veut te voir ce soir après ton cours d'astronomie.

Ok, j'irais donc dans son bureau à 22h. Viendras-tu avec moi ?

Bien sûr ! Je veux voir la tête du plus grand sorcier de ce siècle quand il ne va pas pouvoir pénétrer ton esprit.

Mes barrières sont prêtes de toute façon. Tu viens avec moi finir les balais ?

Non-merci, je vais discuter avec Fumseck.

Ok, à plus tard mon vieux.

Après une dernière caresse, Squall s'envola. Harry sortit son balai de son sac, l'agrandit et s'envola. Il se posa près des serres et remonta dans la Salle sur Demande.

Remus était stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de voir. Harry avait un phénix à deux couleurs. Il ne savait pas de quelle espèce il s'agissait mais il était sûr que cette espèce était rare. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Brûlopot. Quand il en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, il était d'une blancheur cadavérique. Ce qu'il venait de découvrir lui permettait d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. Avant d'en parler aux autres, il devrait avoir une petite conversation avec Harry. Il remonta dans la salle commune et fit comme si de rien n'était. A 19h, ils descendirent prendre des forces avant le cours d'astronomie.

Au même instant, Harry finissait les mises au point des balais. Les balais étaient des chefs d'œuvre de technologie. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 19h. Il rangea les balais dans son sac et alla manger avec les Maraudeurs. Même s'il était très discret, Harry remarqua les nombreux coups d'œil que Remus lui lançait. A la fin du repas, ils montèrent à la tour d'astronomie pour suivre leur double cours. A 22h, les élèves sortirent du cours avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Au lit, les gars ! dit James en baillant. Il faut être frais dispo demain car on a Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM) et l'entraînement de quidditch.

Tu as raison Cornedrue.

Voyant que Harry ne les suivaient pas, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Où vas-tu encore ? demanda Remus avec soupçon.

Je dois aller voir Dumbledore, répondit Harry.

Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fais pourtant ! se récria Sirius.

A part assommer 8 Serpentards, réfuta Peter.

Ce n'est pas pour ça, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il veut savoir comment je me suis intégré.

On te fait confiance, fit James en reprenant sa route.

Harry se rendit au second étage où était dissimulée l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Quand il entra, Dumbledore était en train de cacheter une lettre.

Ah Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

Bien et vous professeur ?

Je vais bien aussi. Comment c'est passé tes deux premières journées ?

Elles ont été extra. Le plus dur est de me contrôler à côté de ceux qui, je le sais, deviendront les meurtriers des gens que j'aime.

Je te comprends Harry. J'ai pris contact avec quelques amis pour résoudre ton problème temporel.

Je vous fais confiance.

Prêt à être testé Harry ?

Bientôt. Squall ! appela-t-il. Le diaphénix vint se poser sur son épaule.

Maintenant je suis prêt. Fais le vide dans ta tête mais essaye de rester connecté avec la réalité car si Voldemort t'attaque, il profitera de ta déconcentration pour te tuer.

D'accord.

Harry fit apparaître « son » Poudlard et le superposa avec sa vision. Maintenant, il voyait Dumbledore comme s'il n'avait pas le vide.

Je suis prêt !

Il vit les yeux de Dumbledore se plisser et il sentit un fourmillement dans son esprit. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sans quitter Dumbledore des yeux. Il « vit » Dumbledore s'approcher du courant de magie crée par Squall lentement. Il fit le tour mais, ne voyant aucune ouverture, il décida de foncer comme un bélier dans le courant de magie. Il y entra comme dans du beurre mais fut emporté par la vitesse du courant. Harry vit les traits du vrai Dumbledore se contracter jusqu'au moment où celui-ci fut expulsé de son esprit. Le vrai Dumbledore recula jusqu'à son bureau où il s'assit.

Prodigieux !! souffla-t-il. C'est absolument incroyable !

Avez-vous vu quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

A part le courant de magie ? Non, rien du tout. C'est ton diaphénix qui a rajouté cette protection ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Parce qu'avec ce tourbillon de magie, personne, pas même Voldemort, ne pourra soutirer d'informations dans ton esprit.

Pendant que Dumbledore parlait, Harry sentit de-nouveau un fourmillement dans son esprit. Tout de suite, il fit apparaître son Poudlard et ses protections. Le fourmillement s'arrêta de suite. Il regarda Dumbledore et le vit sourire.

Bravo Harry. Tu viens de repousser ta première attaque mentale.

Merci monsieur.

Je vais te laisser aller dormir. Bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit professeur.

Harry sortit tout heureux de son entrevue avec le directeur. Il remercia Squall qui avait un mal fou à ne pas rire et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avant les autres. Il prit une potion Tonus et réveilla ses condisciples. Ils descendirent déjeuner avant de se rendre au cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Il sortit sa plume enchantée avant de finir sa nuit. Quand la cloche sonna, les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent en cours de DCFM. En arrivant, ils remarquèrent avec horreur qu'ils étaient encore avec les Serpentards. Les élèves rentrèrent dans la classe sous l'injonction du professeur.

Rangez vos affaires. Cette année, nous travaillerons les duels, commença le professeur.

Il poussa les tables contre les murs et fit apparaître une estrade avec deux petits indicateurs.

Je vais choisir deux d'entre vous pour combattre. Les indicateurs que vous voyez sont des indicateurs de puissance. Ils ont été crées par rapport à la puissance du professeur Dumbledore. Si vous arrivez à 100, cela voudra dire que vous êtes aussi puissant que notre cher directeur. Dans ce duel, tous les coups sont permis.

Même la magie noire et les impardonnables ? demanda Malfoy.

Pas de magie noire M. Malfoy. Le seul impardonnable que vous avez le droit d'utiliser est le sortilège de l'Imperium. Je vais maintenant choisir deux d'entre vous pour commencer. M. Strife et…M. Malfoy.

Les deux nommés se regardèrent et un rictus se forma sur le visage de Malfoy. Harry sourit en ayant déjà trouvé le moyen de le battre. Il se tourna vers James et les Maraudeurs.

Quoi qu'il arrive, ne tentez rien. Compris ?

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda James.

J'ai trouvé le moyen de le battre mais il ne faut pas que vous interveniez. Si je tombe KO, retenez le prof.

Ok, Harry. Je vois où tu veux en venir, acquiesça Remus.

M. Strife ! Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de monter sur l'estrade.

Harry se dirigea vers l'estrade et monta dessus. Les indicateurs se mirent à clignoter.

Tous les coups sont permis n'est-ce pas ? redemanda Malfoy.

Oui jeune homme, confirma le professeur.

Monsieur, puis-je faire quelque chose avant que le duel ne commence ? demanda Harry.

Que voulez-vous faire ?

Ceci, dit-il en levant sa baguette.

Il traça un pentacle avec une croix dedans en récitant une formule. Un dôme doré apparut autour de l'estrade. L'indicateur de Harry indiqua 50.

Ancienne magie, murmura Lily.

Qu'avez-vous fait M. Strife ?

Je vous protège. Ce dôme de protection empêchera tous les sortilèges de vous atteindre. Il ne s'enlèvera que si je suis mis KO ou si je l'enlève personnellement.

Très bonne initiative ! Saluez-vous ! Que le duel commence !

Stupéfix ! Protego ! Impédimenta ! cria Harry.

Protego ! Tarrentallegra ! Serpensortia ! répliqua Malfoy.

Des deux côtés, les indicateurs montèrent à 60. Quand Harry vit le serpent, il eut un sourire.

Vous l'apprenez tous à la naissance celui-là ? Evanesco !

Non, on préfère nous apprendre celui-là. Impero !

Tous les élèves restèrent pétrifiés par l'utilisation du sortilège interdit. L'indicateur de Malfoy monta à 70. A ce moment-là, les Maraudeurs crurent que le duel était finit. Ils entendirent Malfoy ordonner à Harry de bouger et furent stupéfaits par la réaction de Harry.

Tais-toi Malfoy. L'Imperium ne peut rien contre moi. Il matérialisa une centaine de balles de caoutchouc pendant que Malfoy reprenait ses esprits.

Tu comptes faire quoi avec ces balles ? ricana Malfoy.

Ça ! Waddiwazzi ! cria Harry et les balles partirent l'une après l'autre à une vitesse vertigineuse vers Malfoy qui érigea un bouclier qui se brisa rapidement. Il en évita quelques-unes unes mais ne pu en éviter une qui vint lui percuter l'épaule gauche et une autre lui frôlant la joue, lui laissant une estafilade sanguinolente. L'indicateur de Harry monta à 80. Harry tomba à genoux après avoir lancé son sort. Il se releva en chancelant.

Alors Strife ! Déjà fatigué ? rigola Malfoy. Stupéfix !

Au moment où le sort touchait Harry, un gros nuage de poussière apparut, le bouclier disparut et l'indicateur de puissance de Harry explosa. Quand le nuage disparut, Harry était allongé inconscient.

J'ai gagné ! fit Malfoy en se tournant vers le professeur complètement stupéfait par l'indicateur de Harry.

C'est impossible, n'arrêtait-il pas de murmurer.

Professeur ! hurla Malfoy.

Oui, très bien M. Malfoy. Vous avez…

Attendez professeur ! Le duel n'ait pas fini ! s'écria Remus.

Comment ça ? s'indigna Malfoy. Il est KO votre copain. La preuve, son bouclier est tombé.

Tu trouves que j'ai l'air KO Malfoy ? tonna une voix dans son dos. Experlliarmus !

Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de lever sa baguette que le sort le percuta de plein fouet. Il fut projeté contre le mur. Tous les Serpentards se précipitèrent vers Malfoy pour voir comment il allait.

Ne pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, dit Harry en sautant à bas de l'estrade.

Félicitation M. Strife. 50 points pour votre victoire. M. Rogue et M. McNair, veuillez emmener M. Malfoy à l'infirmerie.

Quand les Serpentards eurent quitté la salle, le professeur répara les indicateurs et les duels recommencèrent. Lily tomba contre Bellatrix qui la battit avec un sort proche de la magie noire. Sirius et James tombèrent respectivement contre Crabbe et Goyle qu'ils battirent à plate couture. Remus tomba contre Rookwood qu'il battit de justesse. Lorsque la cloche sonna, les Maraudeurs se rendirent le plus vite possible à la Grande Salle pour manger. Après 10 minutes de silence, la conversation reprit.

Harry, savais-tu que tu étais plus puissant que Dumbledore ? demanda Remus.

A bon ! fit semblant de s'étonner Harry.

Ça ne te fais pas plaisir d'être le sorcier le plus puissant du monde ? demanda Peter.

Les indicateurs ont explosé quand tu as produis ton nuage de fumée, ajouta Remus.

Ils ont du avoir un problème, rétorqua Harry.

Problème ou pas, bravo pour avoir mit Malfoy KO deux fois en trois jours, c'est beaucoup pour son ego de sang-pur.

C'est sûr qua là, je te tire mon chapeau, fit Sirius.

Comment as-tu résisté à l'Imperium ? demanda Remus.

Avec de la volonté et un peu d'entraînement, répondit Harry en finissant son assiette.

Que veux-tu dire par « entraînement » ? fit Remus.

Mon parrain m'y a soumis dès mon plus jeune âge. L'équipe de Gryffondor est demandée au terrain de quidditch IMMEDIATEMENT pour l'entraînement ! hurla Harry en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le terrain.

En arrivant, il jeta un sortilège empêchant quiconque à part l'équipe de Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs et les professeurs à pénétrer dans le stade et à voir leur entraînement. 10 minutes plus tard, les joueurs arrivèrent dans le stade. James alla chercher la malle contenant les balles pour commencer l'entraînement.

Bien, avant de commencer l'entraînement, Harry a quelque chose à nous dire.

Oui. De un, je suis très content d'être dans l'équipe et de deux, j'ai fini vos balais. Ils sont adaptés à chaque poste et à chaque joueur. Avant de vous les montrer, je dois vous demander quelque chose.

Tout ce que tu veux.

Etes-vous d'accord pour n'utiliser les balais que pendant les entraînements et la finale contre les Serpentards ?

Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients, fit James.

Moi non plus, renchérit Sirius.

Et toute l'équipe accepta ses conditions. Il ouvrit son sac et sortit les balais sous les yeux ébahis des joueurs. Il prit le premier et le tendit à Luciano.

Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisi les noms de vos balais. Le tien s'appelle _**Camille**_.

Merci.

Le tien Sirius, se nomme _**Elena**_.

Merci beaucoup.

Voici le tien Ludo : _**Sélène**_.

Le _**Charlotte**_ pour toi, dit Harry en tendant le balai à Alexandre.

Comme par hasard ! Merci.

Pour toi Emilie, le _**Aleck**_.

Merci, merci, merci.

Et pour toi James, le…

Le _**Lily **_? Je me trompe ?

Non, c'est ça. Vous allez être surpris par vos nouveaux balais alors faite attention.

Et pendant les quatre heures qui suivirent, les joueurs ne se posèrent pas. Quand James siffla la fin de l'entraînement, aucun des joueurs ne voulait descendre. Harry du les menacer de garder les balais pour qu'ils daignent enfin poser pied à terre. Avant de partir, ils remercièrent encore Harry pour leurs balais. Ils rentrèrent tous épuisés au château. Ce soir-là, ils se couchèrent tous très tôt pour récupérer de leur après-midi de folie. Le vendredi et le samedi matin se passèrent sans incidents notables. Par contre, quand Harry voulu se rendre à la tour d'astronomie, Remus l'accompagna.

Peux-tu mettre un sortilège de silence autour de nous s'il te plaît ? demanda Remus.

D'accord. Il fit un geste avec sa baguette. De quoi veux-tu me parler ? demanda Harry.

De toi ! répondit Remus.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai moi ?

Tu viens du futur n'est-ce pas ?

Remus est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Arrête de mentir Harry !! s'écria Remus en commençant à s'énerver.

Mais je ne mens pas ! Demande à Dumbledore !

Ça suffit Harry ! ordonna Remus. J'ai vu ton diaphénix et je sais aussi qu'il n'apparaîtra pas avant 20 ans.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent de surprise mais il reprit bien vite son visage neutre.

Quand nous as-tu vu ? demanda-t-il.

Mercredi, je t'ai suivi car il y avait trop de choses qui n'allaient pas avec toi.

Comme ?

Comme les balais, le fait qu'on t'accorde notre confiance si rapidement. Il y a aussi le nom de l'hippogriffe. Tu as prononcé son nom avant de le connaître.

Tu es intelligent Remus. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Tu avoues alors ?

Oui. J'avoue que je viens du futur. Plus précisément de l'année 1996 et mon nom est Harry James Potter.

Donc tu es le fils de James et…

Et Lily Evans.

Pas possible ! souffla-t-il.

* * *

Je voulez vous demander quelque chose. Vu comme mon histoire est partie, je peux encore faire changer de camp à Peter. Que dois-je faire ? Aidez moi !! mettez une review. MERCI !!


	6. Chapter 6

Et oui, me revoilà !! désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai eu pas mal d'empêchements ces deux derniers mois. Le syndrome de la page blanche, la déprime d'un pote et toutes les interros de dernières minutes. Mais me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère, vous fera oublier la longue attente occasionnée. J'ai déjà commencé l'écriture du prochain chapitre que vous n'aurez que le 27 ou 28 juillet car je pars en vacs le 5 juillet. Tant que j'y pense, je voudrais remercier ma correctrice Mistycal et les revieweurs. Je remercie aussi Chris062b qui m'a donnée l'autorisation d'utiliser ses sorts. Bonne vacances à tous !!

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Révélations, vacances et attaque Chapitre 6 : Révélations, vacances et attaque

Remus fut obligé de s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber. Harry Strife s'appelait donc en réalité Harry Potter, le fils des deux plus grands bornés de cette Terre. Harry le regardait en attendant sa réaction. Cette révélation pouvait changer le futur mais c'était trop tard pour y penser.

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai dans l'histoire que tu nous as raconté ? demanda Remus.

- Tout ! A peu de choses près.

- Donc, James et Lily vont vraiment mourir ?

- Oui, malheureusement. Ils vont être trahis par un de leur ami.

- C'est Peter n'est-ce pas ? J'ai remarqué ton comportement avec lui.

- Oui, mais il ne faut surtout pas tu changes ton comportement avec lui ! Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il changera de camp. Comment te croire ? Mon cœur me dit de te faire confiance mais ma raison dit le contraire.

- Que puis-je faire pour te prouver mes dires ?

- Pourrais-tu me montrer comment James et Lily sont morts ? dit Remus d'une voix sourde. Les traits de Harry se contractèrent à cette demande. Non, Harry. Ce n'est pas grave, montre-moi autre chose.

- C'est bon Remus. Je vais te le montrer. Accio pensine !

Le temps que mit la pensine à arriver, fut d'un silence mortel, tant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Harry, car il se préparait mentalement et Remus redoutant ce qu'il allait voir. La pensine arriva enfin et Harry mit le bout de sa baguette contre sa tempe et en sortit des filaments argentés qu'il déposa dans la bassine de pierre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui paraissait plus livide que jamais.

- Es-tu prêt Remus ?

- Je le suis ! affirma celui-ci en se levant et en s'approchant de la bassine aux runes.

Remus et Harry se mirent l'un en face de l'autre et mirent un doigt en contact avec les pensées de Harry. Ils basculèrent et chutèrent un moment dans l'obscurité avant de se retrouver à la lisière d'une forêt près d'une jolie maison avec de la lumière aux fenêtres du bas. Remus se tourna vers Harry mais il vit que celui-ci avait une drôle d'expression.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois que je vois ce passage de la mort de mes parents.

- Donc, tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer dans l'immédiat ?

- A part que Voldemort va tuer mes parents ? Non. On va s'approcher pour voir.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la maison et s'approchèrent de la fenêtre éclairée pour voir à l'intérieur. Un magnifique feu de cheminée brûlait dans l'âtre et l'on voyait un petit garçon assis sur un petit balai volant à 30 cm du sol, faire courir son père autour du canapé. Une superbe femme rousse aux yeux verts émeraude regardait la scène en riant, appuyée au chambranle de la porte de la cuisine. En voyant cette scène, les yeux de Harry se mirent à briller. Remus lui posa une main sur l'épaule en signe de soutient. Le petit garçon fit un croche-pied avec son balai à son père qui chuta au sol. Le petit se mit à rire de plus belle. James se releva et attrapa enfin Harry et le mit sur son épaule en riant à gorge déployée. Le père et le fils s'approchèrent de Lily qui se joignit à eux.

Harry et Remus regardaient la scène en souriant quand ils entendirent le portillon grincer. Dans un ensemble parfait, ils se retournèrent pour faire face à une haute silhouette encapuchonnée. Ils entendirent un verre se casser et virent James se précipiter à la fenêtre et la quitter tout aussi rapidement et la voix de James s'élever.

- Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…

La silhouette s'avança vers la porte et leva sa baguette.

- Bombardum ! fit une voix sifflante.

Un rayon pourpre sortit de sa baguette et alla percuter la porte qui explosa sous la violence du sort. En voyant ça, Harry ne put se retenir et sauta sur Voldemort mais il le traversa et s'étala dans l'herbe. Il voulut réessayer mais Remus l'en empêcha.

- Laisse moi le tuer !! hurla Harry en se débattant mais la force du loup-garou étant plus importante, il ne put rien faire.

- Tu ne peux rien faire. Ce n'est qu'un souvenir, fit Remus en relachant doucement son étreinte.

Ils se rapprochèrent de l'entrée et purent voir la scène. James et Voldemort étaient face à face, baguettes tendues.

- Laisse moi tuer ton fils Potter et je te laisserai la vie sauve ainsi qu'à ta femme, fit Voldemort de sa voix sifflante.

- Jamais ! rétorqua James avec violence. Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à mon fils ni à ma femme !

- Alors je te tuerai Potter ! Avada Kedavra !

Le rayon vert passa à un cheveu de la tête de James qui roula au sol en envoyant 3 expelliarmus mais Voldemort les arrêta d'un revers de la main. Il répliqua par deux AK ( Avada Kedavra ), un stupéfix et un expelliarmus. James évita les trois premiers mais ne put éviter le dernier qu'il se prit en pleine poitrine. Il percuta le mur avec violence et s'écroula au sol. Harry hurla le nom de son père mais rien ne se passa. Remus s'agrippa à Harry en sachant pertinemment la suite des événements. En voyant son ennemi à terre, Voldemort se mit à rire. Le son suraiguë de sa voix eut pour effet de faire reprendre ses esprits à James qui réussit à s'asseoir contre le mur. Il regarda Voldemort avec haine et mit ses ultimes forces pour provoquer Voldemort.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche Tom. S'attaquer à un enfant, quel courage ! ironisa-t-il. Je connais la prophétie et je peux te dire que mon très cher fils va t'en faire baver.

- Sauf si je le tue ! rétorqua Voldemort en souriant.

- Tu as bien dis « si ».

- Tu m'ennuis Potter. Finissons-en ! dit-il en levant sa baguette.

- Merlin, protégez mon fils bien-aimé.

- Avada Kedavra !

Le rayon vert percuta James qui s'écroula au sol lentement, le sourire aux lèvres, mort.

- Non !! hurlèrent trois voix.

Harry et Remus crièrent leur désespoir en même temps que Lily sa tristesse et sa peur. Harry et Remus se ressaisir quand Voldemort commença à monter l'escalier. Ils le traversèrent et entrèrent dans la chambre de Harry. Lily était en train de coucher Harry dans son berceau quand Voldemort pénétra dans le chambre. Lily se retourna et se mit face à Voldemort en se servant de son corps comme dernier rempart.

- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !

- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote…Allez, pousse toi…

- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…

- A quoi ça me servirait de tuer une si brillante sorcière ? Strictement à rien. Enlève-toi de là et tu vivras.

- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié…Ayez pitié…

- Pour la dernière fois, enlève toi de là ! hurla Voldemort.

- Non, je vous en supplie ! dit Lily en pleurant et en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

- Tu as trois secondes pour dégager de là. Un !

- Merlin, par la force de l'ancienne magie,

- Deux !

- ...protégez mon fils et donnez lui la force d'affronter son destin.

- Trois !

- Je t'aime Harry.

- Avada Kedavra !

Le rayon mortel la frappa de plein fouet et elle chuta au sol, de même que Harry qui était dans ses bras. Il commença à pleurer en voyant que sa mère ne bougeait plus. Voldemort s'approcha et pointa sa baguette sur son front.

- Nous y voilà Harry Potter. Ce soir, je te tue et demain, je deviens le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Adieu Harry Potter. Avada Kedavra !

Quand le sort toucha le front de Harry,

Le sort se répercuta sur Voldemort qui se mit à hurler de douleur et de colère. Harry criait lui aussi. A l'endroit où le sort l'avait percuté, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair se formait. La répercussion du sortilège de la mort était en train de faire s'effondrer la maison. Au moment où la maison s'écroulait, Harry et Remus furent expulsés de la pensine. Ils se retrouvèrent à genoux, les larmes aux yeux. Harry était le moins touché par ce qu'il venait de voir même si revoir la mort de ses parents lui était insupportable. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus et vit que celui-ci avait mit sa tête dans ses mains. Il se rapprocha de lui et lui mit un bras autour des épaules.

- Est-ce que ça va Remus ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je crois que oui mais ça va être dur de ne rien faire en sachant ce qui va se passer.

- Je sais Remus, je sais. Ça fait une semaine que je me retient de tuer tous ceux qui vont me faire du mal dans le futur.

- Je te crois Harry et je te fais confiance à 100. Tu n'aurais pas pu créer un souvenir comme ça.

- Merci Remus. Ça me touche beaucoup.

- Peux-tu me dire ce que je suis devenu dans le futur ?

- Tu es devenu un homme bien et bon.

- Merci Harry.

- On redescend ?

- Je te suis.

Les deux adolescents prirent la direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Quand ils arrivèrent, les Maraudeurs leur sautèrent dessus.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? s'exclama Sirius.

- Vous êtes tout blancs, continua James.

- Euh… Comment dire… commença Remus.

- Peeves a fait tomber une armure à quelques centimètres de nos têtes.

- Si vous le dites, dit James d'un ton dubitatif.

- Venez manger du bon chocolat de chez Honeydukes. Ça ira mieux après, dit Peter avec un grand sourire.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir et discutèrent de choses et d'autres avant de faire leurs devoirs. A 19h, ils descendirent manger dans la Grande Salle. Vu les nombreux coups d'œils que Sirius, James et Peter se lançaient, il était clair que les Serpentards n'allaient pas passer une bonne soirée. Effectivement, quand les plats apparurent, une explosion retentit à l'extrémité de la table des Serpentards. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Tout à coup, une série d'explosions se fit entendre. Les plats de nourriture explosèrent les uns après les autres en remontant la table, éclaboussant les serpents de nourriture. L'apothéose fut quand toutes les carafes se mirent à léviter vers la bande à Malfoy et se vidèrent sur leur tête. Toute la salle éclata de rire devant un tel spectacle. Une baguette magique s'éleva dans les airs et se mit à écrire. « Méchants serpents, méchants ! Vive les griffons, les aigles et les blaireaux ! sans jeux de mots bien sûr. » Quand tout le monde eut lu l'inscription, celle-ci explosa en de multiples feuxfous Fuseboum qui, à chaque fois qu'ils explosaient, faisaient tomber des litres de peinture sur les élèves. Quand il ne resta plus un seul feuxfou, le spectacle s'arrêta et toute la peinture disparut de la Grande Salle mais en laissant les élèves maculés. Un nouveau repas réapparut et les élèves se mirent à manger avec appétit. Après plusieurs minutes, plusieurs plop se firent entendre dans la l'immense salle. Le professeur Dumbledore s'était transformé en un lion magnifique, McGonagall en un superbe chat tigré, Sirius en chien noir, James en jeune cerf, Remus en loup argenté, Peter en un grand chien avec deux cornes et deux queues, Malfoy en fouine, Rogue en chauve-souris, Bellatrix en chimère et Lily en une éblouissante renarde rousse. Seuls ceux n'ayant rien mangé, furent épargnés. Un phénix apparut dans le ciel et cracha un jet de flamme. « Les pouvoirs de vos animaux sont inefficaces et vous pouvez parler normalement. Sans rancune professeur Dumbledore ! » Toute la salle partit dans un fou rire général, même chez les Serpentards. Le directeur poussa un puissant rugissement pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves.

- Bravo aux farceurs, commença-t-il. Je donnerai 50 points à celui ou ceux qui ont fait cette petite blague pour leur ingéniosité, leur maîtrise en sortilège et en métamorphose.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent avant de se lever mais ils ne furent pas les seuls. Harry et la moitié de la Grande Salle se leva aussi.

- Puisque je ne peux pas savoir qui sont les véritables auteurs de cette blague, je ne puis malheureusement pas leur attribuer les points mérités, fit Dumbledore. Bon après-midi ! conclut-il par un magnifique rugissement.

Les élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle et remontèrent dans leur salle commune respective. Les Maraudeurs sortirent dans le parc pour pouvoir discuter au calme.

- Bravo les gars ! fit Harry. Je dois dire que vous m'avez bluffé avec ce coup de maître.

- Merci Harry mais comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas transformé ? demanda James.

- Tu ne devines pas Cornedrue ? demanda Remus en souriant.

- Tu veux dire que…C'est toi qui a fait ça ? s'exclama Sirius.

- Et oui ! Cette nourriture était faite pour vous montrer votre forme animagus.

- Tu veux dire que tout le monde peut devenir animagus ? demanda Peter.

- Oui Peter, mais ça dépend de la personne.

- J'étais en quoi au fait ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu étais en carnac.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien mangé ? s'étonna James.

- Je n'ai pas envie de connaître ma forme animagus.

- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Sirius.

- J'ai peur de savoir et ne cherchez pas plus loin, dit-il en repartant vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Effectivement, il avait peur de connaître sa forme animagus car il avait peur qu'avec les pouvoirs que Voldemort lui avait transmit, il se transforme en serpent. Il avait déjà assez de points communs avec lui pour ne pas en rajouter un de plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, le charme s'arrêta et les élèves reprirent leur apparence humaine. Pendant que les Maraudeurs rentraient dans leur salle commune, la bande à Malfoy se réunissaient au fond du parc.

- Tu as le portoloin ? demanda Bellatrix.

- Evidemment idiote ! répondit sèchement Malfoy.

- Quand doit-il se déclencher ? demanda Severus avec son masque d'impassibilité plaqué au visage.

- Dans trente secondes. Touchez le tous !

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, les huit Serpentards disparaissaient du parc de Poudlard pour réapparaître dans une immense salle en pierre. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et s'agenouillèrent devant un homme avec un serpent sur les épaules. Il devait mesurer 1m80 et sa peau était d'une couleur blanche fantomatique qui contrastait avec ses yeux couleur rubis. Il s'approcha d'eux lentement, sa cape volant derrière lui.

- Lucius, Bellatrix, Severus, Vlad, Rodolfus, Augustus, Crabbe, Goyle ! commença-t-il de sa voix nasillarde. Mes futurs Mangemorts en poste à Poudlard. Qu'avez-vous à me raconter d'intéressant ?

- Un nouvel élève de sixième année, nommé Harry Strife se moque ouvertement de vous et nous a mit KO les huit en même temps monseigneur.

- ntéressant, murmura Voldemort. J'ai tué une famille de ce nom il y a plusieurs années mais je croyais avoir tué tous ses membres.

- C'est ce que dit le vieux fou, maître. Que devons-nous faire ? demanda Severus.

- Surveillez-le de près. Je m'occuperai de lui le moment venu. Pour l'instant ne vous faites pas remarquer, je prépare un grand coup pour les vacances, fit-il en riant.

- Que prévoyez-vous maître ? demanda Bellatrix.

- Rien que je ne puisse dévoiler à des serviteurs trop près de Dumbledore. Il est peut-être fou mais je dois bien lui reconnaître ça, il est intelligent. Vous pouvez repartir.

Et il s'en alla sans rien ajouter d'autre. Le portoloin s'activa et ils rentrèrent se coucher sans rien dire.

Le lendemain matin, quand les Maraudeurs se levèrent, Harry n'était déjà plus dans son lit.

- Où est-il encore passé ? fit James en baillant.

- Il doit encore courir avec Kendra, répondit Remus.

- Il se lève avant nous et se couche après nous et pourtant, il n'a jamais aucune trace de fatigue. En plus, il court le matin et s'entraîne l'après-midi. Ce type est étrange ! fit James.

- Bon, on va manger ou quoi ? demanda Peter.

- Allez les amis, sinon il va nous faire une crise, dit Sirius en riant.

- Même pas vrai, bougonna Peter.

Les quatre garçons descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. En arrivant, ils virent Harry en grande discussion avec une petite fille blonde. Ils vinrent s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

- Salut Harry ! dit Sirius en se servant des lardons grillés.

- Salut les mecs ! Je vous présente mon amie Marion. Marion je te présente les Maraudeurs que tu dois connaître de noms.

- Bonjour, dit-elle timidement.

- Content de te connaître Marion, firent les Maraudeurs.

- Je vais te laisser Harry. A plus tard, dit-elle en se sauvant à toute vitesse.

- Pas très courageuse cette petite, fit remarquer Peter.

- Et toi, tu te crois plus courageuse qu'elle peut-être ? s'énerva Remus sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis.

- Remus !! intervint Harry.

- Hein ? oui, oui. Excuse-moi Peter, j'ai passé une sale nuit. Encore désolé, fit-il d'un air penaud.

- Ce n'est rien Lunard, je comprends, fit Peter.

Remus risqua un regard vers Harry mais vit que celui-ci le fixait avec des yeux noirs.

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Sirius.

- On n'a qu'à faire nos devoirs en avance et après, on improvisera.

- Je suis d'accord, alors on y va ! Let's go !

Ils se levèrent après avoir fini leur petit-déjeuner. Ils firent leurs devoirs et jouèrent aux échecs version sorcière et à la bataille explosive le reste de la journée. Les semaines passèrent sans incidents notables à part quelques blagues par-ci, par-là et quelques escarmouches avec les Serpentards sans conséquences.

Les Maraudeurs se levèrent à 9h ce samedi de vacances.

- Plus que deux heures avec la vieille chouette et on est en vacances, clama Sirius.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher de te préparer si tu ne veux pas gagner une retenue pour la rentrée pour cause de retard, fit remarquer Harry.

Les cinq adolescents se dépêchèrent d'aller en cours de métamorphose. McGonagall leur fit réviser tout ce qu'ils avaient appris depuis le début d'année. Quand la cloche sonna, on aurait dit que la foudre venait de tomber sur Poudlard. Tous les élèves hurlaient en même temps en descendant dans la Grande Salle pour leur dernier repas avant les vacances. Les Maraudeurs s'assirent à leurs places habituelles.

- Vous faites quoi pendant les vacances ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

- Je vais en Europe de l'Est avec mon père, fit Peter sans enthousiasme.

- Moi, je reste en famille, fit James. Vu que mon père est le chef des aurors, il est obligé de rester.

- Vu que j'ai fugué de chez moi cet été, j'irai chez James si ses parents veulent de moi bien sûr, fit Sirius.

- Bien sûr mon vieux Patmol, tout est arrangé.

- Je reste aussi en famille, fit Remus.

- Et toi Harry ? demanda Peter.

- Où veux-tu qu'il aille ? fit Remus avec hargne.

- C'est bon Remus, calme-toi, fit Harry en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Pour répondre à ta question Peter, je reste à Poudlard en compagnie de deux jolies filles.

- Avec qui restes-tu ? demanda Sirius en souriant.

- Je vais passer les vacances avec Lily et Marion.

- Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer au moins, fit Remus en riant.

- Tu vas passer de meilleures vacances que moi, heureusement que Sirius sera là, grogna James.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je vais passer deux semaines horribles ! Ma mère ne pense qu'au travail et mon père passe son temps au travail, à traquer les Mangemorts.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé ! s'exclama Sirius avec horreur ce qui fit bien rire Harry.

- Vous inquiétez pas les gars, je vous inviterai la deuxième semaine, fit Remus en riant.

- Tu me sauves la vie mon vieux, fit James en sautant au cou de Remus.

- Du calme mon vieux !! articula difficilement Sirius qui était plié en deux de rire.

- Serais-tu homo ? fit la voix traînante de Malfoy.

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses la fouine ! cracha Harry.

- Je m'en vais. Passez de bonnes vacances ! fit-il en s'éloignant en ricanant.

- Je n'aime pas ça, fit remarquer Sirius en frissonnant.

- J'ai le même pressentiment que toi Sirius, continua Harry.

- Bon ! Je vais chercher mes affaires, fit James en se levant.

- Je te suis, fit Sirius en se levant à son tour.

- Attendez-moi les gars ! fit Peter en se dépêchant de finir son assiette.

- Remus ? Tu peux rester un moment s'il te plaît ? demanda Harry en le fixant.

- Oui, bien sûr. Allez-y les gars, je vous rejoins.

Les trois Maraudeurs s'en allèrent et Harry et Remus allèrent dans le parc pour discuter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? commença Remus.

- Ce qu'il y a ? Tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ? Tu as remarqué ton comportement avec Peter ? Je t'ai dis de ne rien changer dans ton comportement avec lui et toi, tu n'arrêtes pas de l'engueuler ! hurla Harry.

- Et alors ?! Dans le futur c'est un traître. Il faut bien que je l'aide à changer de camp non ?!

- Je me fous du futur ! J'ai vu un film où un jeune garçon allait dans le passé et changeait le futur. Quand il revient à son époque, quelques trucs ont changé mais en bien.

- Mais… Et Dumbledore ?? répliqua Remus.

- Je me fous de Dumbledore ! hurla Harry. J'ai eu une enfance pourrie à cause d'un traître ! Si je peux me prémunir de ça, alors je le ferai.

- Ok, ok. Donc tu penses que si on fait tout pour qu'il ne change pas de camp, on pourrait le faire rester avec nous ?

- C'est ce que je pense en effet. Il faut lui donner le plus de confiance en lui comme ça, il pourra refuser l'offre de Malfoy.

- D'accord mon vieux. Passe de bonnes vacances ! fit Remus en s'éloignant.

- Toi aussi.

Peu de temps après que Remus se soit éloigné, Squall vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry sous sa forme de chouette.

- Tu sais que tu es peut-être en train de changer le futur ?

- Je sais mais j'ai eu une vie trop dure pour ne pas être égoïste une fois dans ma vie.

- Et je ne t'en blâme pas Harry.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Squall, fit Harry en frissonnant.

- Moi aussi Harry. Je le sens dans mes plumes mais espérons qu'il sera faux.

- Je l'espère.

- Tu devrais rentrer. Le temps se rafraîchit.

- Oui, sinon je vais attraper la crève. Merci d'être avec moi Squall.

- C'est normal, la famille c'est fait pour ça.

- A plus mon beau.

- Tchao, fit Squall en s'envolant.

Harry rentra au moment où tout le monde sortait pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule tant bien que mal en jouant des coudes. En arrivant, il ne vit personne dans la salle commune. Il prit un livre dans son sac, se vautra sur le canapé et se mit à lire. Au bout d'un moment, il s'endormit. Il fut réveillé par deux petites mains se posant sur ses yeux.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda une petite voix fluette.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Est-ce que c'est une jolie fille de première année ?

- Ça se pourrait, fit la voix d'un ton mystérieux.

- Je tente ma chance avec Marion.

- Est-ce que c'est votre dernier mot monsieur ?

- C'est mon dernier mot Jean-Pierre.

- Gagné !! fit Marion en riant.

Il tenta de se relever mais il en fut empêché car deux autres mains appuyèrent sur celles de Marion.

- Et maintenant ? fit une autre voix.

- Je pencherais pour une très jolie rouquine qui fait battre le cœur d'un certain Maraudeur. Elle fait craquer le cœur de beaucoup de garçons mais elle n'est toujours pas en couple car elle attend le bon. Elle a un magnifique sourire et un rire cristallin. Elle a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Marion pour martyriser un jeune homme sans défense et elle porte un parfum de fleur qui a le même nom qu'elle. Le lys va bien avec le prénom que tu portes et avec la jeune fille que tu es Lily, fit Harry en souriant.

La pression sur ses yeux s'enleva et il se redressa en ouvrant les yeux. Il vit Lily et Marion qui souriaient.

- Tu me connais mieux que certaines de mes amies, dit Lily en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil et Marion sur le canapé à côté de Harry.

- Et pour cause ! Je t'ai beaucoup observé. Oh, non ! Pas parce que ton charme opère sur moi, même si je te trouve très jolie, mais parce que je voulais comprendre le pourquoi de l'animosité qu'il y a entre James et toi. C'est vrai qu'il est encore un peu gamin dans sa tête mais il te ressemble en beaucoup de points. Ses valeurs sont les mêmes que les tiennes : la loyauté, le don de soi et il ne rechigne jamais à aider les autres et à travailler.

- Oui, peut-être mais il est aussi arrogant, idiot, moi je, et…

- STOP !! Arrête-toi là sinon je vais devoir te jeter un sortilège de mutisme pour ne pas que Marion entende les vilaines choses que tu t'apprêtais à dire.

- Eh !! protesta l'intéressée.

- Tu as raison Harry. Si on faisait nos devoirs pour en être débarrassé ?

- Je suis d'accord avec Lily, fit Marion en se tournant vers Harry.

- Je n'ai plus que la métamorphose à faire et j'ai fini tous mes devoirs. Je pourrai vous aider si vous bloquez quelque part.

- Quand travailles-tu ? s'étonna Lily. Je ne t'ai jamais vu travailler.

- Je travaille la nuit, répondit-il.

- C'est tes cauchemars n'est-ce pas ? Remus m'en a parlé. Il m'a dit que tu t'agitais beaucoup et qu'il t'entendait même si tu as placé un sortilège de silence autour de ton lit. C'est pour ça que tu t'es endormi ?

- Oui. J'en ai encore fais un cette nuit. Bon, finit la parlotte. Allez chercher vos affaires. Je vous attend.

Les deux filles montèrent dans leur dortoir pour prendre leurs affaires de cours. Il soupira en s'enfonçant dans les coussins moelleux du canapé. Il n'avait pas totalement mentit à Lily. Il revivait sans cesse la mort de ses parents et celle de Sirius dans ses cauchemars. Au lieu d'essayer de se rendormir, il allait dans la Salle sur Demande pour travailler. Malgré ses nuits blanches, il n'avait besoin que de quelques heures de sommeil pour être en forme même s'il devait parfois utiliser ses potions pour ne pas ressembler à un vampire. Sur elle, il lui avait mentit. Il l'observait car il voulait se faire un maximum de souvenirs pour quand il rentrerait dans son époque. Après plusieurs minutes plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit les deux filles redescendre. Quand elles furent installées, il sortit ses affaires de son sac et se mit au travail. Pendant plus d'une heure, on n'entendit que le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins.

- Harry ? Tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plaît ? demanda Marion.

- Bien sûr ! répondit Harry qui avait fini depuis une demi-heure.

- Où peut-on trouver un bézoard ?

Au moment où Lily allait répondre, Harry éclata de rire. Il se revoyait à son premier cours de potions en première année. Rogue lui avait fait passer un sale quart d'heure. Quand il se calma, il put voir les regards interrogatifs des filles.

- Excusez-moi. Un vieux souvenir qui a refait surface. Un bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui est un antidote à la plupart des poisons, reprit Harry d'un ton sérieux.

- Merci Harry ! fit Marion en lui sautant au cou.

Une vraie amitié s'était formée entre eux depuis que Harry l'avait sauvée de la bande à Malfoy. Celle-ci l'avait prise à parti car elle était proche de Harry. Malheureusement pour eux, Harry passait justement par là à ce moment et ils l'avaient regretté amèrement. Depuis, Marion portait un bracelet qui, dès qu'elle était en danger, se mettait à chauffer. Harry avait l'autre partie du bracelet. Dès que celui de Marion se mettait à chauffer, celui de Harry se mettait lui aussi à chauffer. Ainsi il pouvait arriver en quelques minutes.

- Du calme ma belle ! fit Harry en riant.

Lily regardait cette scène avec tendresse car elle n'avait jamais été proche de quelqu'un au point de lui sauter au cou. Depuis que sa sœur l'avait rejetée, elle n'avait plus que ses parents. Harry l'intriguait énormément. Il était mignon, intelligent et puissant. Il s'entendait avec tous les élèves et le corps professoral. Il n'y avait qu'avec la bande à Malfoy que ça ne collait pas. Depuis que Harry était arrivé, les blagues des Maraudeurs étaient moins méchantes mais plus sophistiquées. Elle était attirée vers Harry par une force mystérieuse. Ce n'était pas de l'amour entre un garçon et une fille mais plus comme un frère et une sœur ou une mère et son fils. Elle sortit de ses songes quand une main passa devant elle.

- Lily ? Lily ?

- Oui ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu étais dans la lune, lui fit remarquer Marion.

- Tu vas bien Lily ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Oui, oui. Tout va bien. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Tu me rassures car pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu étais frappée par je ne sais quel sortilège, fit Marion.

- Ce n'est rien, juste de vieux souvenirs. Harry, tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ? demanda Lily.

- Bien sûr ! comment puis-je t'aider ?

- Quelle est la principale qualité d'un centaure ?

- C'est pour le devoir de Brûlopot ?

- Oui mais rien n'est inscrit dans les livres et je n'en ai jamais rencontré un.

- Si c'est pour le devoir de Brûlopot, je ne peux rien te dire. Par contre si ça avait été pour ta culture générale, j'aurai été ravi de t'aider, répondit en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- J'aimerai en savoir plus sur les centaures, peux-tu éclairer ma lanterne ? demanda Lily en comprenant parfaitement le message.

- Je ne sais pas si on peux appeler ça une qualité mais un centaure ne te donnera jamais de réponse précise à ta question. Il te fera réfléchir pour que tu choisisses en ton âme et conscience. Ils sont très loyaux mais ne t'aiderons que si tu en vaut la peine.

- Merci Harry. Tu en as déjà rencontré un pour être aussi précis.

- Oui et je lui doit une fière chandelle. Sans lui, je ne serais pas là à discuter avec vous. Vous avez terminé vos devoirs ? demanda-t-il brusquement, changeant ainsi de sujet.

- J'ai fini ! j'ai toutes les vacances pour faire ce que je veux ! clama Marion.

- Moi aussi ! merci de m'avoir aider à combler mes lacunes en matière de centaures.

- Allez ranger vos affaires et on ira manger.

Pendant que les filles allaient ranger leurs affaires de cours, il appela Wyrne et commanda un copieux repas puis il appela Squall pour qu'il porte un message à Dumbledore pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Les filles redescendirent peu de temps après et Harry les fit patienter jusqu'à ce que Wyrne revienne.

Quand il apparut, les filles poussèrent un hurlement de frayeur qui fut stoppé quand elles le virent déposer le repas sur la table. Elles regardèrent Harry qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Quand Wyrne disparut, elles lui demandèrent des explications.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? demanda Marion.

- C'est un elfe de maison mais pourquoi a-t-il apporté un repas ici ? répondit Lily.

- Parce que je lui ai demandé et il s'appelle Wyrne.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de nous apporter à manger ? s'étonna Lily.

- N'as-tu pas envie de rester entre Gryffondors et sans les profs ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévenu le directeur.

Effectivement, au même moment.

- M. le directeur, pouvez-vous nous dire où sont les trois Gryffondors ? demanda Crookes.

- Pour tout vous dire, je n'en ai…commença-t-il quand il fut interrompu par Squall qui lâcha sa missive et repartit tout aussi rapidement. Dumbledore la lu et sourit.

- Je disais donc qu'ils ne prendrons aucun repas avec nous de toutes les vacances.

- Où vont-ils manger ? demanda Crookes.

- Dans leur salle commune, répondit Dumbledore.

- Comment vont-ils faire pour la nourriture ? demanda le professeur de runes.

- Ces jeunes gens sont pleins de ressources et ils ont ma permission.

- N'avez-vous pas peur de laisser M. Strife seul, avec deux jeunes filles ? demanda McGonagall.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne leur fera aucun mal, affirma-t-il avec malice. Je peux vous l'assurer. Il donnerai sa vie pour éviter qu'elles ne se blessent.

Pendant ce temps, les trois Gryffondors mangeaient tranquillement le repas commandé par Harry.

- Tu as eu une très bonne idée Harry, déclara Marion en finissant son assiette.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Lily. On peut parler sans risquer de se faire entendre des professeurs.

- Merci et c'est un peu pour ça que j'ai pensé à cette idée. Bon, que faisons-nous ? demanda Harry en regardant les filles.

- On fait une partie de bataille explosive ? proposa Marion.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Harry. Lily ?

- En avant !

Et ils commencèrent à jouer. Et les vacances continuèrent ainsi entre échecs version sorcière, batailles explosives et vols en balais. Le premier vol en balai de Lily fut mémorable.

Flash back

- Allez Lily ! insista Marion.

- Non, non et non. Je ne monterai pas sur un balai ! répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence.

- Tu ne m'en donne pas le choix Lily, fit Harry en s'approchant d'elle.

- Oh non ! Je te vois venir avec tes gros sabots ! fit Lily en commençant à courir mais Harry la rattrapa et la jeta sur son épaule.

Ils avaient décidé de venir voler un peu. Enfin, Harry et Marion avaient décidé ; Lily n'avait fait que suivre pour ne pas rester seule. Après un petit vol, Marion avait décidé de faire monter Lily sur un balai. Harry se mit sur son balai et décolla du sol avec Lily toujours sur son épaule, les yeux fermés. Après un moment de vol, il installa Lily à califourchon devant lui.

- Tu tiens bien Lily ? lui demanda Harry doucement.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas confiance même si ton balai à l'air plus sur que ceux de l'école, répondit Lily en tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Normal, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai construit.

- Fallait surtout pas me dire ça, fit Lily en s'accrochant au manche encore plus fort.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est le meilleur balai au monde.

- Je ne suis pas rassurée pour autant. Je ne me sentirai jamais à l'aise sur un balai.

- Que pourrai-je faire pour que tu prennes du bon temps sur un balai ? demanda Harry.

- Me reposer au sol, par exemple.

- Tu m'énerves Lily ! Au revoir ! fit-il en se laissant tomber de son balai.

- Harry !! crièrent Lily et Marion.

Lily regarda vers le bas et vit qu'elle était à plus de 30 mètres du sol et que Harry chutait toujours. Elle se pencha sur le manche et commença à piquer vers Harry. Au bout d'un moment, elle commença à éprouver un certain bien-être à voler. Elle augmenta sa vitesse mais Harry allait s'écraser. Quand il arriva à un mètre du sol, il murmura :

- Plano.

Il se sentit léger et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine du sol où il se posa juste après. Lily arriva quelques secondes après et, après s'être posée, s'avança à vive allure de Harry et lui mit une claque magistrale.

- Refais ça une fois et je te tue ! hurla-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des Avada Kedavra.

- As-tu aimé ce piquet de 30 mètres ? l'interrogea Harry en se massant le joue même s'il souriait de toutes ses dents.

- As-tu aimé oui ou non ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Alors ? Ça veut dire que mon traitement de choc a marché. Tu vas pouvoir voler avec nous maintenant.

- Mais, mais…balbutia-t-elle mais Harry se dirigeait déjà vers Marion qui lui sauta dans les bras.

- Si tu refais ça volontairement, c'est moi qui te tue, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Après cette révélation pour Lily, les trois amis purent s'amuser et jouer quidditch.

Fin du flash back

La nuit à la belle étoile aussi fut gardé dans les annales.

Flash back

La nuit était tombée sur le parc de Poudlard et trois silhouettes se dirigeaient vers un grand chêne près du lac.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? demanda Lily pour l'énième fois de la soirée.

- Mais oui Lily, soupira Harry avec lassitude. Il laissa passer Lily devant lui et attrapa Marion par le bras.

- Tu m'aides à lui faire regretter son comportement de la journée ? murmura-t-il avec un sourire diabolique.

- Bien sûr ! Compte sur moi !

- Merci miss, fit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Arrivé près du chêne, ils montèrent les tentes et firent un feu. Ils sortirent des chamallow et commencèrent à les faire griller.

- Tu as eu une bonne idée Marion, dit Harry en mangeant son premier chamallow.

- Merci Harry mais c'est Lily qui m'a donné l'idée.

- Moi ?! s'étonna l'intéressée.

- Oui, quand tu m'as parlé de faire du camping avec tes parents cet été.

- Donc, merci Lily, fit Harry en lui faisant la révérence.

- Arrête voyons ! Ce n'était pas fait exprès, fit-elle en rougissant ce qui fit rire les deux autres.

A la fin du repas, Harry fit apparaître un poste de musique qu'il ensorcela pour qu'il joue du Jean-Jacques Goldman.

- C'est du Jean-Jacques Goldman ! s'étonna Lily.

- Ben oui, pourquoi ? répondit Harry.

- C'est étonnant que tu connaisses la musique moldue alors que tu as été élevé par des sorciers, fit-elle remarquer.

- Mon parrain m'a un jour dit que le savoir était la clé du pouvoir. Il m'a donc instruit sur les deux mondes.

- En tout cas, moi j'aime bien ! fit Marion en reprenant le refrain de « Envole-moi »

Tous les trois discutèrent jusqu'à minuit en écoutant la musique et allèrent se coucher quand Marion commença à bailler. Vers 2h, deux ombres sortirent des tentes et se rejoignirent pour mettre au point leur plan diabolique puis elles se séparèrent et retournèrent dans leur tente.

- Lily ! Lily ! Réveille-toi ! Y'a quelque chose qui s'agite près du lac !

- Hein ? Quoi ? répondit Lily à moitié endormie.

- Bouge-toi vite ! cria Marion affolée.

- Du calme ! Je vais voir, dit Lily en s'habillant.

Elles s'approchèrent du bord mais ne virent rien du tout.

- Tu as du rêver Marion, il n'y a rien ici.

- Je te jure que j'ai entendu quelque chose bouger près d'ici.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'approcha silencieusement des filles par derrière et poussa Lily dans le lac.

- Arghh !!

Devant le spectacle d'une Lily trempée au clair de lune, les deux autres ne purent se retenir et éclatèrent de rire.

- Strife !! Marion !! Je vais vous tuer !! hurla Lily.

- Désolé Lily mais…C'était trop tentant ! articula Harry entre deux éclats de rire. Tu as été tellement…

- Chiante ? lui suggéra Marion.

- Oui. Tu as été tellement chiante aujourd'hui avec les préparatifs, qu'il fallait que je te rappelle qui était le patron.

- Oui, bon, désolée, fit-elle. Aide-moi à sortir de là.

Il s'approcha du bord et lui tendit la main. Elle l'attrapa mais au lieu de remonter sur la terre ferme, elle tira de toutes ses forces dessus ce qui fit basculer Harry la tête la première dans le lac, le trempant lui aussi. A la vue de ce spectacle, le rire de Marion redoubla d'intensité.

- D'accord, murmura Harry. Marion, j'espère que tu sais nager, la prévint-il.

A cette remarque, son rire s'arrêta tout net.

- Oui mais non. Je ne suis pas d'accord, fit-elle en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

- Wingardium Leviosa ! prononça Harry en pointant sa baguette sur Marion.

Celle-ci se sentit soulever dans les airs. Harry la dirigea au-dessus du lac et annula son sort. Marion chuta dans l'eau en projetant une petite gerbe d'eau.

- Marion, appela Lily une fois que celle-ci eut refait surface. Ça te dis de te venger ?

- Quelle question ! Evidemment ! Il en va de mon honneur, fit-elle, une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux.

- Non, non !! fit Harry en reculant mais Lily lui sauta dessus et le coula.

Quand il refit surface, il eut à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'on le coulait de-nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il ne se fit pas avoir et se déplaça de quelques mètres avant de remonter à la surface. Il localisa les deux filles qui le cherchaient et replongea. Il s'avança vers Lily et l'entraîna au fond de l'eau. Puis il s'avança vers Marion et l'a coula aussi. Pendant une bonne demie-heure, ils jouèrent ainsi. Au bout d'un moment, ils sortirent de l'eau frigorifiés et s'assirent autour du feu pour se réchauffer et reprendre leur souffle. N'arrivant pas à se réchauffer normalement, Harry se jeta un sort de séchage et le jeta aussi aux filles qui lui en furent très reconnaissantes. Ils allèrent se coucher après avoir bu de la pimentine fournie par Harry.

Fin du flash back

Harry s'écroula épuisé sur son lit. Les filles lui en avaient fait baver. Elles avaient découvert la véritable nature de Kendra pendant qu'il faisait son jogging matinal. Il avait du tout leur raconter sur elle. Malheureusement pour lui, pendant leur partie de quidditch, elles s'étaient liguées contre lui. Après cette partie de folie, elles lui avaient couru après dans tout le château. Il avait réussi à se cacher en prenant un passage secret mais elles l'avaient retrouvé et l'avaient traîné dans leur dortoir pour le déguiser en fille. Ron aurait bien rit s'il avait été là. Il s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes. Il rêva de ses vacances avec sa mère et Marion. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle. Elle avait du être tué avant qu'il ne connaisse le monde magique car il n'avait jamais vu apparaître son nom sous la rubrique nécrologie. Il avait passé de magnifiques journées en leur compagnie. Il continua de revivre ces fabuleux moments quand son rêve changea…

Il était en haut d'une tour en compagnie d'hommes en noirs et masqués. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il était avec des Mangemorts. Il devait arriver à se réveiller mais avant, il devait savoir où il était. Il cherchait des indices mais dans cette nuit particulièrement noire et pleine de nuages, il ne remarqua rien de significatif quand Voldemort apparut au milieu de ses troupes. Ils devaient être au moins cinq cent, vu le nombre. En voyant apparaître Voldemort, il eut une idée.

- Squall, murmura-t-il.

- Oui.

Voldemort va attaquer une ville d'une minute à l'autre. Dès que je connais le nom de leur cible, viens me réveiller et amène-moi à la gargouille de Dumbledore.

- Ok, ne tarde pas trop et fais gaffe à ce que face de serpent ne te découvre pas.

- Je ferai attention, c'est promis. A tout de suite.

- A toute.

Pendant ce temps, les Mangemorts commençaient à transplaner. De peur de les perdre, il sauta de la tour mais lança le sortilège de planage avant de toucher le sol. Les Mangemorts attaquaient tous les passants, mettaient le feu aux immeubles. Il repéra Voldemort et le suivit. Celui-ci lançait des sorts à tord et à travers. Quand il arriva au pied d'un immense bâtiment, il vit une petite fille. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement voyant qu'il lui faisait peur.

- Alors petite, tu as peur ? demanda-t-il de sa voix de vieux serpent.

- N…Non ! répondit-elle.

- Tans pis pour toi car tu vas quand même mourir.

- M'en fous ! Vous irez pourrir en enfer, espèce de vieux méchant pas beau.

Harry regardait la petite avec admiration. Peu d'hommes auraient eu le courage de parler comme ça à Lord Voldemort, qu'ils soient sorciers ou non. Quand Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers la petite, Harry se mit à prier pour qu'un miracle la sauve. Au moment où le sortilège de la mort allait la percuter, elle disparut. Le sort mortel alla percuter le mur derrière elle pendant que Voldemort cherchait la personne qui venait de faire disparaître sa proie.

- Comment a-t-elle ?

- Bang !!

Harry leva les yeux et vit Big Ben, la superbe horloge de Londres.

- Maintenant Squall ! Maintenant ! hurla Harry.

Tout ce que vit Voldemort quand il se retourna, fut deux yeux vert émeraude qui disparaissaient. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et d'incompréhension.

Harry se réveilla en sueur et tremblant de tous ses membres quand il fut téléporté devant la gargouille de bureau du directeur.

- Sorbet citron !

La gargouille le laissa passer et il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore sans frapper. Le directeur était assis à son bureau. Il se redressa quand il vit entrer Harry dans un état pitoyable.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Harry ? demanda Dumbledore inquiet.

- Excusez-moi professeur mais Voldemort attaque Londres avec au moins cinq-cent Mangemorts, dit Harry à toute vitesse.

- En es-tu sûr ? demanda le directeur.

- Oui, grâce à ma cicatrice.

- D'accord. Attend-moi là jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

- Bien sûr professeur ! confirma Harry.

- Fumseck ! appela Dumbledore.

Le phénix vint se percher sur son épaule et ils disparurent dans un éclair doré. Harry s'affala sur un fauteuil. Il regarda sa montre qu'il portait toujours au poignet. 1h30.

- Squall ?

- Oui Harry.

- Je peux te raconter un truc ?

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Quand j'étais à Londres, Voldemort a attaqué une petite fille. Quand il a lancé son Avada Kedavra, elle a disparut.

- Elle a juste transplané, c'est tout. Une future élève de Poudlard.

- Oui, c'est ce à quoi j'ai pensé sur le moment mais maintenant que j'y repense, je crois que c'est moi qui l'ait faite transplaner.

- Comment ça ? fit Squall en le regardant de ses yeux dorés.

- Juste avant que Voldemort ne jette son sort, j'ai souhaité de toutes mes forces que cette petite soit à un autre endroit et elle a disparut.

- Je ne sais pas Harry. C'est une drôle de coïncidence en effet. Parle-en à Dumbledore quand il reviendra.

- Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire.

- Repose-toi Harry. Tu en as besoin.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure, fit-il en fermant les yeux.

Il s'endormit en repensant à la petite fille. Deux heures plus tard, le directeur réapparut en piteux état. Il avait la barbe emmêlée et sa robe était brûlée à plusieurs endroits. Il regarda vers Harry et vit que celui-ci était en train de se réveiller. Il alla s'asseoir et attendit que Harry refasse surface. Quand il se réveilla, il vit Dumbledore assit en face de lui.

- Comment allez-vous professeur ? demanda-t-il.

- Plutôt bien. J'ai eu une petite discussion avec Tom, il n'a pas apprécié que je vienne lui dire bonjour avec quelques amis, dit-il en souriant.

- J'imagine ! Quel est le bilan. Reprit-il gravement.

- Dix aurors ont été tué et cinquante autres blessés. La moitié de Londres a été dévastée et plus d'une centaine de moldus ont eux aussi, perdu la vie, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix lasse et fatiguée.

- J'aurai ta peau Tommy ! Je le jure sur tous ceux que tu as assassinés ! murmura Harry.

- Le monde sorcier et moldu te dois une fière chandelle Harry. Grâce à toi, on a pu intervenir rapidement et capturer dix Mangemorts et en tuer malheureusement cinq autres. Merci Harry, dit Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

- C'est normal professeur. Je ne peux pas agir personnellement mais je peux agir par votre intermédiaire. Je ne me le serai jamais pardonné si je n'avais rien fait.

- Peut-être, mais…Si ça se trouve, tu as changé le futur, fit Dumbledore.

- Je verrai bien rentrant à mon époque.

- Je dois te prévenir que pour l'instant, on a rien trouvé pour te ramener à ton époque.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je fais le plein de souvenirs pour l'instant. Je peux vous confier quelque chose professeur ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Je crois que j'ai agit par l'intermédiaire de ma vision.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Quand j'étais dans ma vision, Voldemort a essayé de tuer une petite fille qui a disparut au moment où le sort allait la toucher. Coïncidence, au même moment, j'ai prié pour qu'elle soit à un autre endroit que là.

- C'est étrange en effet, fit Dumbledore. Elle aurait pu transplaner aussi, non ?

- C'est possible en effet. Je vous ai fait part de mes doutes, c'est tout.

- Je vais y réfléchir et je te tiens au courant.

- Bien. Je vais aller me coucher dans ce cas, fit Harry en se levant.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer Harry. Tu devrais t'asseoir, fit Dumbledore gravement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a professeur ? demanda Harry en se rasseyant.

- Tu vas devoir être fort Harry. M. et Mme Evans, tes grands-parents maternelle ont été tué cette nuit.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête de Harry. Ses poings se serrèrent, ses traits se contractèrent et il se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Dumbledore.

- Tu me le paieras Tom !! hurla-t-il vers le ciel.

Sa réaction fit exploser quelques objets dans le bureau du directeur, ses yeux redevinrent vert émeraude et un halo doré se forma autour de lui. Quand il se calma, le phénomène cessa, ses yeux reprirent leur teinte habituelle. Il regarda autour de lui et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Je…Je suis désolé professeur.

- Ce n'est rien Harry. Je réparerai tout ça plus tard.

- Quand allez-vous lui dire ?

- Demain. Fais moi savoir quand vous serez réveillé.

- D'accord professeur.

- Essaye de dormir un peu Harry.

- Oui professeur. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Celui-ci sortit du bureau directorial et rentra à la tour de Gryffondor où il se coucha après s'être fait deux coupures sur son avant bras gauche. Au même moment, Dumbledore rangeait un livre sur les auras.

- Tu as un grand pouvoir Harry Potter, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Au matin, Harry fut réveillé par les filles qui lui sautèrent dessus.

- Du calme mesdemoiselles ! dit-il.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Lily en souriant.

- Comme un loir, répondit Harry avec un sourire crispé.

- Tu descends manger ou tu restes au lit toute la journée ? demanda Marion.

- J'arrive. Je m'habille et je vous rejoins.

Les filles descendirent en riant pour laisser Harry s'habiller.

- Squall va prévenir Dumbledore que c'est bon. Dis lui qu'elle vienne me voir après.

- D'accord vieux. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Lessivé.

- Ok. N'en fais pas trop. Tu devrais mettre Marion au courant car Lily en sera incapable.

- Je sais. Dès que Lily sera partie, je la met au courant.

- Bonne chance.

- Merci.

Il finit de s'habiller et descendit dans la salle commune. Quand il arriva, le petit déjeuner était déjà servit. Il s'installa autour de la table et commença à manger ou plutôt, fit semblant de manger car il avait un nœud dans l'estomac, l'empêchant d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Harry ? s'étonna Lily. Tu n'as quasiment rien mangé !

- Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas trop faim, répondit-il sérieusement.

- Tu es malade ? s'inquiéta Marion.

- Non, je…mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivé d'un hibou grand duc qui se posa devant Lily. Elle prit la lettre et la lu rapidement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Marion.

- Je ne sais pas. Dumbledore veut me voir immédiatement.

- Vas-y. Ce doit être important, dit Harry en évitant de la regarder.

- J'y vais ! A tout à l'heure ! fit-elle d'une voix enjouée en partant.

Quand elle fut partit, Marion regarda Harry. Celui-ci avait les yeux dans le vague et les mains qui tremblaient. Depuis le début d'année, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

- Que se passe-t-il Harry ? demanda-t-elle en se plantant devant lui, le faisant sursauter. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! Tu sais pourquoi Dumbledore a fait venir Lily dans son bureau non ?

Celui-ci la regarda avec un regard remplit de sentiments qu'elle ne comprit pas. Comment allait-il lui annoncer que les parents de sa meilleure amie étaient morts ? Elle n'avait que 11 ans, bon sang !

- C'est exact. Je sais ce qu'il va lui annoncer mais je ne sais pas comment te le dire à toi. Viens t'asseoir s'il te plaît, lui dit-il, le visage grave.

Les rares fois où elle l'avait vu si sérieux, c'est quand il se battait contre la bande à Malfoy. Elle s'assit à côté de lui en appréhendent un peu ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Il y a eut une attaque sur Londres cette nuit. Voldemort a attaqué la ville avec au moins cinq cent Mangemorts. Beaucoup de monde est mort cette nuit. Malheureusement, les parents de Lily ont aussi été tués pendant la bataille, dit-il, sa voix se cassant à la fin de la phrase.

- Tu te moques de moi ? fit Marion en se levant les yeux pleins de larmes.

- J'aimerai bien pour te dire que c'est une blague mais hélas, ce n'en est pas une.

- Non !! hurla-t-elle en courant se réfugier dans son dortoir.

- J'irai la voir tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il. Mais pour l'instant, y'en a une qui va avoir besoin de moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Lily en larmes. Harry se leva en entendant le tableau s'ouvrir. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Il te l'a dit, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, fit-elle en s'approchant. Soudain, elle se jeta sur lui et se mit à le frapper de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi ? hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? fit-elle tout en continuant de le frapper.

Surpris par sa réaction, il fit un pas en arrière mais se laissa frapper sans rien dire. Il savait par expérience, qu'il fallait la laisser se calmer. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêta de le frapper et se serra dans ses bras. Il referma ses bras sur elle et la fit asseoir sur le canapé. Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui tout en continuant à pleurer.

- Je ne pouvais rien te dire. C'est le travail du directeur, fit doucement Harry.

- Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir !

- Non, je ne pouvais pas, fit-il doucement mais fermement.

- Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Voldemort est une ordure mais je te jure qu'il le paiera, Lily. Tu as ma parole.

- Merci Harry.

- De quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

- D'être là pour moi. Tu es mon premier véritable ami.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire tout ça Lily, fit Harry touché par les paroles de sa mère.

- Peut-être mais je préfère te le dire maintenant que de le regretter quand il sera trop tard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

- Merci Harry ! Merci ! fit-elle en continuant de pleurer sur son épaule.

- Pleurs ma belle, ça fais du bien, fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure. Au bout d'un moment, ne l'entendant plus pleurer, Harry regarda sa protégée et vit que Lily dormait sur son épaule. Doucement, il l'allongea sur le canapé et monta voir comment allait Marion. Il monta l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles et s'étonna de ne pas le voir se transformer en toboggan. Il s'approcha doucement du lit de Marion et s'assit dessus. Elle se jeta à son cou pour pleurer, elle aussi.

Il passa les deux journée suivantes à réconforter les filles. Le jeudi, Harry alla discuter avec Dumbledore des détails de l'attaque et de la santé des filles. Il lui apprit que Poudlard avait perdu cinq de ses élèves. La nouvelle la plus étrange fut quand Dumbledore lui raconta que les aurors avaient trouvé une jeune elfe sur une colline près de Londres. Tout ce qu'elle leur avait dit, c'était qu'elle avait vu deux yeux verts émeraude avant qu'elle ne se retrouve sur cette colline. Dumbledore ne savait pas comment elle avait pu voir ses véritables yeux mais après tout, c'est une elfe.

Le dimanche soir, les élèves rentrèrent de vacances. Le repas fut moins bon que d'habitude car il avait le goût du deuil. Harry resta dans la salle commune en attendant que les autres élèves arrivent. Les premiers à rentrer furent surpris quand ils ne purent monter dans leurs dortoirs. Ils posèrent des questions à Harry mais il ne leur répondit pas. Quand la salle fut rempli, il demanda le silence.

- Est-ce que tout le monde est là ?

- Oui Harry, je les ai comptés moi-même, répondit James. Tu peux nous expliquer se qu'il se passe ?

- Lily Evans et Marion Lombard ont subi un grand choc donc je vous demanderai de les laisser en paix. Si quiconque les enquiquinent, et je le saurai, je lui ferai regretter d'avoir mis les pieds à Poudlard. Vous avez tous compris ? et bien bonne nuit, dit-il en les regardant froidement.

La salle se vida peu à peu et il ne resta plus que les Maraudeurs et Harry dans la pièce.

- Tu peux nous en dire plus ? demanda Remus.

- Lily a perdu ses parents lors de l'attaque du 19 et Marion en a été très affectée, fit Harry en montant se coucher.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Enterrement et attaques

Le lendemain matin, les Maraudeurs se levèrent assez tôt pour aller en cours de botanique. La nouvelle de la veille avait transfiguré James. Celui-ci avait un air grave qu'on ne lui connaissait pas et ne riait pas aux pitreries de Sirius. C'est dans une ambiance morose que le groupe descendit manger. Quand Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, il fut frappé par le contraste du décor. Le magnifique ciel bleu du plafond magique tranchait avec les tentures noires installé en signe de deuil. Les Maraudeurs s'assirent à leur place et mangèrent en silence, ce qui en étonna plus d'un. Vers 7h30, Harry se leva et prit quelques toasts dans sa serviette.

Où vas tu Harry ? demanda James.

Lily n'est pas descendue et si je ne vais pas la chercher, elle ne viendra même pas en cours, répondit-il.

L'escalier ne te laissera pas monter, le prévint Sirius. J'ai déjà essayé !

Je vais tenter le coup mais merci du conseil, répondit Harry en sortant de la Grande Salle.

Il se dépêcha de remonter à la tour et grimpa les marches du dortoir des filles de 6° année. Quand il poussa la porte, il entendit les sanglots étouffés de Lily qui lui brisèrent le cœur. Il s'avança lentement vers elle.

Lily, Lily, appela-t-il doucement.

Va-t'en Harry ! Laisse moi tranquille !

Pas question ! Il te reste vingt minutes pour t'habiller, manger quelque chose et aller en cours.

M'en fous. J'y vais pas ! répliqua-t-elle.

Oh que si tu vas y aller et vite ! tu as trente secondes pour sortir de ce lit et commencer à t'habiller avant que je m'en mêle, la prévint-il.

Je t'ai dis que je n'irai pas en cours donc je n'irai pas en cours ! A point c'est tout !

Tu veux jouer à ça et bien on va y jouer à deux. Aguamenti !

Argh ! Elle est gelée! hurla Lily en sautant hors de son lit.

Très jolis sous-vêtements ! fit remarquer Harry en haussant un sourcil.

Effectivement, portant une chemise de nuit blanche, l'eau l'avait fait devenir transparente et l'on voyait parfaitement ses sous-vêtements rouge.

Je vais te tuer ! fit Lily en allant se cacher derrière un paravent.

Si tu veux mais au moins, tu es levé, fit Harry en riant.

Mouais, bougonna Lily. Passe-moi mes vêtements qui sont sur la chaise à côté de la commode, s'il te plaît.

Il prit les vêtements à l'endroit indiqué et les lui tendit. Dix minutes plus tard, ils descendaient vers les serres pour leur cours de botanique en commun avec les Serdaigles.

Merci de m'avoir pris de quoi manger, fit Lily en mordant dans un toast.

Ce n'est rien. Il ne faut surtout pas se morfondre sur le passé. J'ai prévenu les Gryffondors de te foutrent la paix. Seuls les Maraudeurs sont au courant de toute l'histoire, répondit Harry.

Tu étais obligé de leur dire ? grimaça Lily. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, fit Harry en souriant.

Ils arrivèrent en cours seulement deux minutes avant le début du cours car les escaliers, n'en faisant qu'à leur tête, les avaient baladés dans le château. Le cours se passa normalement mais pas une fois Lily ne leva la main pour répondre aux questions du professeur Chourave. A la fin du double cours, elle se dépêcha de se rendre au double cours de sortilèges. La non plus, elle ne fit pas d'étincelles. Elle ne réussit même pas le sortilège de désillusion qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection avant les vacances. A la fin du cours, elle remonta en vitesse dans son dortoir pendant que les autres allaient prendre leur repas. Harry ne la vit pas de tout le temps de la pose de midi. Il ne la revit qu'au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Est-ce que ça va Lily ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Non, mais je dois faire avec, répondit-elle.

Le professeur entra dans la salle en faisant claquer la porte. Il avait l'air de très bonne, voir même d'excellente humeur. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

Bonjour à tous ! commença-t-il. A la vu de ce qui c'est passé à Londres pendant les vacances – Malfoy ricana – nous allons passer au duel mixte, fit-il joyeusement.

Oh non ! murmura Harry en jetant un regard à Lily qui paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir.

Quelque chose à dire M. Strife ? demanda le professeur qui avait dut l'entendre.

Oui monsieur. J'espère que cette fois-ci, aucun élève n'utilisera des sorts proche de la magie noire, répondit Harry en regardant la bande à Malfoy.

Si vous le dites, fit-il en ayant à peine entendu. Qui veut commencer ? Personne ? je vais donc choisir Rogue et Evans. Préparez-vous !

Tu vas perdre Evans, ricana Severus.

Que tu dis Rogue. Je t'attends de pied ferme ! fit Lily avec fermeté mais il était clair qu'elle ne tiendrait pas dix minutes face à Rogue.

Prêts ? Commencez !

Rictusempra ! hurla Severus.

Protego! contra Lily. Expelliarmus !

Expelliarmus ! lança-t-il en même temps que Lily.

Les deux sorts se percutèrent et créèrent une boule de feu incandescente qui explosa en dévastant élèves et professeurs. Tout le monde se releva indemne et regarda la scène. Rogue fut le premier à se relever suivit bien vite de Lily qui était plus pâle qu'un inféri. Au moment où Rogue lançait son sort, elle tomba au sol, inconsciente. Harry la vit vaciller et jeta un regard vers le prof. Celui-ci regardait le spectacle sans voir que Lily allait s'évanouir et que Rogue allait lui jeter un sort. Il se précipita vers elle car Rogue allait jeter son sort.

Propulsio ! Diffindo ! cria Severus.

Les sorts sortirent de sa baguette et filèrent vers Lily, inconsciente. Harry se plaça devant elle sous les yeux stupéfaits de l'assemblée.

Plomba ! eut-il juste le temps de crier avant de se faire percuter par une tornade et lacéré par des lames invisibles.

Quand la tempête cessa, la salle put voir le carnage crée par l'attaque double de Severus.

Harry était toujours debout face à Rogue, protégeant le corps de Lily. Harry saignait abondement et sa robe était en charpie. Il se retourna, prit Lily dans ses bras et descendit de l'estrade. Il alla l'allonger dans un coin et appela James.

Oui ? fit-il en arrivant.

Réveille-la doucement et donne lui du chocolat.

Oui, mais toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Moi, je vais continuer le cours, répondit Harry en souriant.

Ecouter moi ce prétentieux ! Il est couvert de coupures et il veut quand même faire son duel ! fit une voix de bébé. Tu n'es plus en état Strife !

Ah ! Bellatrix ! Veux-tu voir si je ne suis plus en état ? fit Harry en se retournant vers elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Quand tu veux Strife, fit-elle en montant sur l'estrade.

Arrête Harry ! s'exclama une voix. Tu t'es regardé dans une glace ? demanda Lily.

Tiens ! Déjà réveillé ? Tu aurais dut manger ce midi, ça t'aurait évité de tomber dans l'inconscience en plein duel contre Rogue, fit Harry d'un ton paternel. Ça aurait été avec Bellatrix mais avec Rogue, c'est dangereux.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là Strife ? cria Bellatrix. Tu veux dire que je suis inoffensive par rapport à Severus ? cracha-t-elle.

Oui, c'est ce que je veux dire, répondit Harry en se tournant vers elle.

Viens te battre alors, que je te montre à quel point je suis inoffensive ! hurla-t-elle folle de rage et de colère.

Harry tu ne vas pas y aller tout de même ? demanda Remus. Tu es couvert de coupures !

Quelles coupures ? demanda-t-il en se regardant dans une glace. A celles-là ! Lugia !

Une douce lueur mauve entoura Harry pendant un instant et quand elle disparut, toutes ses coupures s'étaient refermées. Il lança un sortilège et une nouvelle tenue apparut, enleva le sang séché et monta sur l'estrade.

Je te propose un duel où tous les coups sont permis, dit Harry à Bellatrix.

Tous les coups ? répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers le professeur.

Tant que vous n'utilisez pas le sortilège de la mort, je n'interviendrai pas. Par contre Harry, pouvez-vous mettre en place le dôme de protection s'il vous plaît.

Bien sûr professeur. Un dôme doré apparut autour de l'estrade.

Parfait ! Que le duel commence ! lança le professeur.

Tant que j'y pense, joli enchaînement Severus, fit Harry sous les yeux stupéfaits des élèves.

Endoloris ! Incarcerem ! Expelliarmus ! cria Bellatrix.

Tu veux jouer à ça ? Et bien on va y jouer à deux. Protego maxima ! cria-t-il.

Une sphère de lumière bleue apparut autour de Harry. Les trois sorts de Bellatrix la percutèrent et furent renvoyés à l'expéditrice qui dut se jeter au sol afin de les éviter.

Tu trouves toujours que je ne suis plus en état Bella ? demanda Harry en souriant.

Avada Kedavra ! hurla-t-elle.

Surpris par sa contre-attaque, Harry relâcha son attention et son bouclier se brisa sous l'impact.

Tu en es déjà à maîtriser ce sort ? fit Harry d'un air surpris.

Et oui ! Quand on est ami avec les bonnes personnes, on en tire des avantages.

C'est sûr que Voldy doit être de bon conseil.

Quoi que tu dises, tu ne pourras pas le prouver car je ne porte pas encore la marque, fit-elle en riant.

Tu devrais dire à ton maître de mieux vous entraîner.

Pourquoi cela ?

Pour ça. Expelliarmus ! fit-il tout en courant vers elle.

Protego ! fit-elle sans prévoir la suite des événements à venir.

Et mal lui en prit car quand le sort de Harry percuta son bouclier, celui-ci était déjà sur elle. Il lui asséna un direct du droit dans l'estomac et lui donna une manchette sur la nuque, la mettant KO. Son attaque avait pu avoir lieu car le Protego bloque les attaques magiques mais pas physique.

Magnifique ! clama le professeur.

Professeur, pour l'Avada Kedavra qu'elle m'a envoyé, il était de tellement faible puissance qu'il m'aurait juste mit dans les vapes. Par contre, prévenez le directeur qu'elle sait le lancer.

Si vous le dites, lui répondit le professeur d'un air absent.

Le cours continua sans autres incidents notables. Par contre, à la sortie du cours.

Alors Evans, ça fait quoi d'être orpheline ? demanda Malfoy en riant.

Je…fit Lily avant de partir en pleurant.

Malfoy ! feula Harry. Les gars, occupez-vous des autres et le laissez-moi cette fouine, dit-il aux Maraudeurs en se dirigeant vers Malfoy.

Les gardes du corps furent giclés par les Maraudeurs laissant ainsi le passage libre pour Harry. Il plaça un crochet du gauche à Malfoy qui alla percuter le mur avec violence. A peine eut-il reprit ses esprits que Harry était sur lui et lui enserrait la gorge avec sa main gauche. La main droite de Harry vint se placer à droite de sa tête prêt à frapper. Quand il frappa, Malfoy ferma les yeux. La main de Harry n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Elle fut arrêtée par un bouclier doré et une voix.

Harry !

Il se retourna et vit Dumbledore qui paraissait assez furieux.

Que comptais-tu faire Harry ? demanda-t-il.

Lui casser la figure pourquoi ? répondit Harry avec insolence.

Lâche-le et va plutôt retrouver Lily ? Je crains qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

Bien professeur, dit-il en relâchant Malfoy et en partant.

Quant à vous M. Malfoy, faites attention à vous. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous sauver la mise, le prévint Dumbledore en partant. Quant à vous, déguerpissez avant que je ne vous mette en retenue, dit-il en se tournant vers les Maraudeurs.

Oui professeur ! firent les Maraudeurs en remontant dans leur salle commune en courant.

Harry se dépêcha de trouver un coin tranquille pour pouvoir consulter le carte du Maraudeur. Il localisa rapidement Lily qui était en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il se dépêcha de grimper les escaliers menant au haut de la tour. En arrivant, il fut frappé d'horreur par ce qu'il vit. Lily était debout sur un créneau et regardait vers le bas. Il s'avança lentement vers elle.

Lily ne fait pas ça, fit Harry en se rapprochant.

Ne bouge plus Harry, sinon, je saute, le prévint-elle.

Comme ça Malfoy aura gagné, fit Harry en continuant d'avancer.

Le monde sorcier m'a tout prit Harry ! hurla-t-elle en levant une jambe au-dessus du vide.

A cette vue, Harry ne réfléchit plus et courut vers elle. Elle commençait à basculer quand Harry la ceintura et la ramena sur la terre ferme.

Laisse-moi mourir ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec le monde magique ! criait-elle en se débattant. Il m'a tout prit ! D'abord ma sœur et maintenant mes parents ! Laisse-moi quitter ce monde ! Je n'ai plus personne !

Pas question Lily ! Tu es une brillante sorcière. Et puis tu n'es pas toute seule. Tu nous as nous, Marion et moi et puis, je suis sûr que les Maraudeurs seraient ravis de te compter parmi eux. On est tous là pour toi Lily, fit-il doucement.

Oh Harry ! Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? demanda-t-elle en cessant de se débattre et en s'accrochant à Harry comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

C'est parce que tu les aimais et que tu as la capacité à aimer, répondit Harry doucement.

Harry ?

Oui Lily ?

Tu pourras venir avec moi à l'enterrement de mes parents ?

Je viendrais, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller toute seule quand même.

Merci Harry. Je n'aurai pas eut le courage d'y aller toute seule. Surtout que ma sœur sera là et qu'elle me porte pas dans son cœur.

Allez ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je serai avec toi. Rentrons à la salle commune, dit-il en se levant et en la prenant par le bras.

Ils firent un détour pour éviter de tuer la bande à Malfoy et arrivèrent enfin au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe et entrèrent dans la salle commune. Harry se dirigea vers les Maraudeurs en faisant un signe de tête à Lily. Celle-ci le suivit lentement. Elle s'approcha doucement du groupe des Maraudeurs sous les yeux de l'assistance qui attendait le carnage avec lassitude.

Puis-je m'asseoir parmi vous ? demanda-t-elle timidement en regardant Harry et Remus.

Qu'en dites-vous les gars ? demanda James. Est-ce qu'on peut mettre la préfète au courant de notre prochaine blague ?

James, que dis-tu de mettre Lily au courant et non la préfète ? fit Harry en souriant.

Vu sous cet angle, je ne suis pas contre et vous ? demanda James.

Aucun problème ! firent les autres.

Nous sommes donc tous d'accord, fit James en faisant une place à Lily. Bienvenue parmi nous Lily.

Merci. C'est gentil de votre part. je voudrai m'excuser pour tout ce que je vous ai dit. Vos blagues font rire les gens et on en a besoin par les temps qui courent.

Tu n'es pas la seule à blâmer Lily, fit James. Je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi non plus et tes remarques sur nos blagues aux Serpentards étaient justifiées. Heureusement que Harry est arrivé et nous a prouvé que les blagues à grandes échelles été plus drôles à mettre en place.

Amis ? fit Lily en tendant sa main vers James.

Amis, répondit-il en lui serrant la main sous les yeux stupéfaits des élèves présents.

En quoi consiste votre nouvelle blague ? demanda Lily avec un intérêt renouvelé.

Et jusqu'au soir, ils mirent au point leur blague avec l'aide de Lily. Ils descendirent manger vers 19h30 et remontèrent dans la salle commune vers 20h30. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à 22h où ils allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Harry vit Lily dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que la veille. Elle parlait et souriait avec ses amis. En cours, elle répondit à toutes les questions du professeurs, faisant gagner 50 points à Gryffondor. L'après-midi et le lendemain se passèrent rapidement entre les devoirs, les cours, les passe-temps. Dans la nuit du mercredi au jeudi, Harry fut réveillé par un juron exprimé par James. Quand il se redressa dans son lit, James, Sirius et Peter le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

Vous sortez aussi cette nuit ? chuchota-t-il.

Oui mais on peut pas te dire pourquoi, ni où, fit Sirius.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre secret. C'est sympa ce que vous faites pour Remus.

Quoi ? s'étrangla Peter.

Tu es au courant ? demanda James.

Oui, je suis au courant que vous êtes des animagis et que Remus est un loup-garou.

Comment l'as-tu découvert ? demanda Sirius après un moment de réflexion.

C'est mon secret. Vous le saurez peut-être un jour, si vous êtes sage, fit-il en souriant. Allez le rejoindre. La lune vient de se lever. Je vous laisse une potion qui vous sera utile demain matin.

On en reparlera, fit James en partant.

Harry se leva et alla se poster à une fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait voir le Saule Cogneur. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il vit un grand chien noir avec un rat sur le dos et un cerf se diriger vers l'arbre. Le rat sauta du chien et alla appuyer sur un nœud de racines qui immobilisa l'arbre. Les trois animagis s'engouffrèrent dans un passage et ne ressortirent que quelques minutes après en compagnie d'un loup-garou. Harry les regarda s'amuser un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent sous le couvert des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Il leur prépara un mélange de ses potions Tonus et anti-fatigue pour le lendemain.

Quand il se réveilla, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Pour ne pas se faire découvrir, il alla courir à un autre endroit du parc de Poudlard en compagnie de Kendra. Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, les Maraudeurs, sans Remus, prenaient leur petit-déjeuner avec enthousiasme.

Ah ! Harry ! s'exclama Sirius quand il s'assit parmi eux. Ton remontant est super ! Merci !

Mais de rien chers amis ! fit-il en mangeant.

Comment allez-vous les gars aujourd'hui ? demanda Lily qui venait d'arriver. Remus n'est pas avec vous ?

Non, comme tous les mois, il a dut aller voir son père, répondit James.

Ah oui ! Son petit problème de fourrure ! Répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Elle est aussi au courant ? demanda Sirius en regardant Harry. Avec des yeux ronds.

Vous avez devant vous la plus intelligente des jeunes sorcières, fit Harry en riant.

On doit aller en cours, fit remarquer Peter en regardant sa montre.

Même si c'est le cours de Binns, il vaudrait mieux ne pas être en retard.

Le cours de Binns fut aussi ennuyeux que les précédents. Par contre, celui de DCFM fut plus sportif. Tous les Serpentards furent battus par les Gryffondors. Même Remus qui venait d'arriver gagna son combat, même s'il paraissait très faible. Tous les combats furent magnifiques. Même ceux opposants Crabbe et Peter ainsi que Goyle et Alexandre. Les deux Serpentards essayèrent de démolir les Gryffondors à mains nues. Spectacles hilarants. Mais le plus beau fut celui entre Bellatrix et Lily. Aucune des deux n'arrivaient à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre quand on ne sait pourquoi, Lily lança le sortilège « cracbadaboum » qui atteignit Bellatrix. Ses vêtements se mirent à se découdre tous seuls sous les yeux de la foule hilare. Lily enleva son sort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et la stupéfixa. A la fin du cours, les Gryffondors allèrent manger très contents de leurs performances en cours de DCFM. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, ils ne remarquèrent pas l'absence de Peter. Ce n'est que qu'en Sirius lui parla et qu'il n'obtint aucune réponse qu'ils remarquèrent son absence. Ils se séparèrent pour le chercher et Harry utilisa sa carte. Il le trouva entouré de la bande à Malfoy dans une salle de classe désaffectée. En arrivant près de l'endroit, Harry entendit des hurlements de douleurs. Comprenant l'absence de Peter, il enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied et entra dans la salle de cours. Crabbe et Goyle tenaient Peter par les bras pendant que Malfoy le ruait de coups. Son arrivée fut très remarquée. Ils lâchèrent Peter qui s'écrasa au sol en gémissant et se tournèrent vers Harry.

Huit contre un Strife !Tu n'as aucune chance ! fit Malfoy.

J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part et pourtant, je vous ais tous mis KO avec un simple expelliarmus, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire.

Peut-être, mais entre-temps, il y a eut les vacances, fit Rodolphus Lestranges avec un rictus de malveillance.

Tu te retrouves tout seul Strife, fit Rogue d'un air mauvais.

Qui a dit qu'il était seul ? tonna une voix derrière Harry. Les Maraudeurs et Lily entrèrent dans la salle et se mirent de part et d'autre de Harry.

Ça ne vous a pas suffit de vous prendre une déculottée en DCFM que vous en voulez une nouvelle ? demanda Sirius en regardant sa cousine.

On était pas dans notre élément, répliqua Bellatrix.

Quand je vous le dirai, vous jetterez un sort de glu sur vos pieds, murmura Harry.

Prêts ? demanda Lily, un rictus aux lèvres.

Endoloris ! Expelliarmus ! Stupéfix ! Protego ! Impedimenta ! Diffindo ! Propulsio! Lashlabask !

Treize sorts partirent en même temps. Lily évita un doloris de Rookwood qui atteignit Crabbe par mégarde. Harry était magnifique : à chaque fois qu'il lançait un sort, il atteignait sa cible. Même si celle-là lançait un protego, son attaque affaiblissait énormément. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que ni les Maraudeurs, ni Lily n'avaient l'endurance pour continuer le combat.

Maintenant ! cria-t-il et il entendit 4 « collaporta ». Plomba ! Matelus ! Maelström !hurla-t-il avec force.

Une mini tornade se forma devant lui pendant que ses coéquipiers se protégeaient. La tornade grandit de plus en plus, propulsant les Serpentards contre des matelas durs où ils s'assommèrent.

Quand ils furent tous KO, Harry mit fin à son sort et s'écroula au sol épuisé.

Harry ! crièrent plusieurs voix.

La première à arriver auprès de lui fut Lily qui le retourna.

T'en as trop fais Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Troisième poche de mon sac. Donne-moi une potion orange, fit Harry dans un souffle.

Elle chercha quelques instants et trouva la potion. Elle déboucha le flacon et lui fit boire. Quelques secondes après, il se releva comme s'il ne venait pas de combattre. Il se dépêcha d'aller vers Peter qui était mal au point. Il lui fit passer un scan complet et prit des flacons qu'il lui lui fit boire les uns après les autres. Les autres regardaient Harry s'affairer avec stupeur. Du combattant émérite au farceur en passant par l'ami et le confident, le voilà maintenant en guérisseur.

J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Harry, murmura Lily avec inquiétude.

Je t'ai entendu Lily, fit Harry. Regarde par toi-même.

Peter commençait à se redresser mais Harry le fit patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il ait bu la potion orange. Après l'avoir bu, Peter s'assit assez facilement.

Une potion revigorante marche assez vite mais à ce point là, ça relève du miracle, fit Lily. Qu'as-tu rajouté à la potion de base ?

Des larmes de phénix et une goutte de whisky Pur Feu.

Où t'es-tu procuré des larmes de phénix ? demanda James avec des grands yeux.

C'est mon secret. Comment vas-tu Peter ?

Pour tout vous dire, je vais bien. Et ce, grâce à vous les amis, les remercia-t-il en souriant.

C'est Harry qu'il faut remercier, dit Sirius. Il a fait le plus gros du travail et en plus, il vient de te soigner.

Et bien Harry, j'ai une dette envers toi, fit Peter.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? demanda Remus.

Désolé de vous interrompre, mais ils ont en train de se réveiller alors je vais vous emmener autre part où les murs n'ont pas d'oreilles, fit Harry. Tu peux marcher ? demanda-t-il à Peter.

Je pense que oui, fit-il en se mettant debout.

Alors allons-y.

Il les conduisit au septième étage devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls.

Avant de vous montrer la salle où l'on va discuter, promettez-moi que vous n'en parlerez à personne, fit Harry en les regardant un par un.

Il n'y a pas de salle ici, fit James sceptique. On le sait bien.

Promettez et je vous montre, fit Harry très sérieusement.

C'est promis ! fit Lily la première.

Et les autres suivirent peu après. Harry pensa 3 fois à un endroit tranquille pour discuter avec ses amis en passant le pant de mur. Quand la porte apparut, les Maraudeurs furent estomaqués. Ils le furent encore plus quand ils entrèrent.

La salle avait prit l'apparence exacte de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils s'essayèrent en silence sur les canapés et demandèrent des explications à Harry.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette salle ? s'exclama Sirius.

On l'appelle le Salle sur Demande ou la Pièce Va-et-Vient. Elle n'apparaît qui si on en a vraiment besoin, répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur le seul fauteuil restant.

Pourquoi nous avoir emmenés ici ? demanda Lily intriguée.

Parce que c'est le seul endroit, en dehors du bureau du directeur à être sûr dans tout le château et que je veux vous parler franchement.

Qu'as-tu de si important à nous dire ? demanda Remus.

Plus tard Remus. Ce que j'aimerai, c'est pourquoi les Serpentards t'ont attaqué Peter ?

Ils voulaient se venger de la raclée qu'on leur a mise, et comme je suis le plus faible de la bande… répondit Peter en faisant un sourire désabusé.

C'est bizarre, fit Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux. C'est pas Serpentards d'agir impulsivement. Ils ne t'auraient pas demandé de faire quelque chose et que tu aurais refusé de faire ? fit Harry en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Non, pourquoi ça ? fit Peter en triturant ses mains.

Oh, pour rien. Juste une idée venu d'ailleurs, répondit Harry. Puis-je vous parler franchement à tous ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Bien sûr ! répondirent-ils.

Voulez-vous détruire Voldemort ?

Evidemment ! Pourquoi nous demandes-tu ça ? fit James en se levant du canapé.

Ce que je vais vous dire, ne va peut-être pas vous plaire mais c'est la vérité. Vu l'état actuel des choses, vous ne pouvez que vous faire tuer. Vous n'êtes pas assez fort et endurant. J'ai du mettre fin au combat car vous étiez à bout de souffle. Je vous propose un deal, vous venez vous entraîner avec moi et moi , je vous aide à vous débarrasser du vieux serpent dégénéré. Qu'en dites-vous ? demanda Harry en les regardants.

Tu connais déjà ma réponse, fit Lily.

On est avec toi vieux, firent les Maraudeurs en chœur.

Je vous préviens que je ne vous ferez pas de cadeau. Si vous voulez avoir la moindre chance contre Voldy, vous devrez avoir la capacité de battre tous les professeurs en même temps, les prévint-ils tandis qu'ils écarquillaient les yeux de stupeur. Demain, levé à 5h30. A tout à l'heure ! fit-il en quittant la salle.

Les Maraudeurs et Lily quittèrent la salle peu après Harry et allèrent dans la Grande Salle prendre un bon repas avant l'entraînement. Ils ne virent pas Harry du temps où ils mangèrent et ils ne le virent pas non plus sur le chemin menant au stade. Les Maraudeurs furent étonnés de voir Lily venir avec eux et quand ils lui demandèrent la raison de sa venue, elle leur expliqua que Harry lui avait fait aimer le quidditch. Quand ils arrivèrent au stade, le reste de l'équipe était déjà là et regardait Harry voler. Quand il vit que tout le monde était là, il mit pied à terre.

Salut tout le monde ! fit-il gaiement. Je voudrai vous proposer quelque chose.

On t'écoute Harry, fit James.

J'ai pensé à un truc. Si on a un joueur blessé, on doit déclarer forfait pour le match ou trouver un remplaçant qui ne sera pas assez intégré pour jouer à son potentiel maximum.

On le sait bien mais on ne peut rien faire autre, soupira James en le regardant.

C'est là que tu te trompes ! fit Harry en surprenant tout le monde. Il suffit d'avoir un remplaçant.

Qui serait partant pour jouer au maximum, un match dans la saison ? demanda Emilie.

Je connais une personne qui pourrait remplir ce rôle.

Qui ça ? demanda Sirius sceptique.

Lily Evans ! annonça Harry avec un grand sourire.

Quoi ? s'étrangla le reste de l'équipe qui semblait avoir prit un coup de masse de troll des montagnes sur la tête.

Elle sait voler sur un balai ? demanda Ludo.

Elle vole plutôt bien et avec un bon entraînement, elle fera une excellente poursuiveuse. On pourrait la prendre à l'essai. Qu'en dis-tu James ?

On peut toujours essayer, fit celui-ci après un moment de réflexion. Si elle est d'accord, elle fait cet entraînement et on voit après.

Ça marche ! Je lui explique, fit Harry en se dirigeant vers Lily.

Pendant que Harry s'entretenait avec Lily, les autres membres de l'équipe commencèrent l'entraînement. Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, Harry et Lily décollaient vers le reste de l'équipe. L'entraînement fut en tous points parfait car Lily s'était entraînée avec Harry et Marion pendant les vacances donc tout se passa à la perfection. De plus, James et Harry mirent au point une nouvelle attaque. Les poursuiveurs, placés en triangle, se passaient le souaffle très rapidement et au dernier moment, James rompait le triangle en se plaçant entre les deux autres et tirait. Cette technique promettait un superbe spectacle si les poursuiveurs réussissaient. Lily s'était parfaitement intégrée et il ne lui manquait plus que la pratique pour être au même niveau que les autres. L'après-midi se passa rapidement et quand les autres membres de l'équipe rentrèrent à la salle commune pour ensuite aller se doucher, Harry conduisit son groupe dams la Salle sur Demande où ils commencèrent l'entraînement imposé par Harry avec difficulté. Peter fut le dernier à finir sous les encouragements des autres. Harry le félicita quand il eut fini car il avait finit l'entraînement moins de 10 minutes après les autres. Quand ils eurent fini, ils descendirent manger après avoir pris une bonne douche. La fin de semaine se passa relativement vite. Harry fut convoqué par Dumbledore pour les modalités de l'enterrement des parents de Lily. Fumseck les emmèneraient à la cérémonie et ils repartiraient sur ordre de Harry. Quand il entra dans la salle commune, il vit Lily en train de dormir sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Il lui posa une couverture sur les épaules et se vautra dans un fauteuil où il s'endormit en remarquant que s'était la première année où il passait un Halloween sans incidents.

Quand il réveilla Lily le lendemain matin, Wyrne avait déjà apporté le petit-déjeuner. Ils mangèrent en silence et attendirent que Fumseck viennent les chercher. Quand il apparut, Lily s'approcha de Harry et lui prit la main.

On peut y aller Fumseck, fit Harry.

Le phénix vint se poser sur son épaule et ils disparurent de la salle commune pour réapparaître à la lisière d'une petite forêt près de Londres. Harry conduisit Lily dans une petite église où devait se dérouler la cérémonie. Lily se mit au premier rang et quand Harry voulut se mettre parmi les visiteurs, elle lui demanda de rester avec elle. Il s'assit donc à côté d'elle et attendit le début de la cérémonie. Quand il vit arriver Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, il faillit se lever et commettre un acte qui pourrait changer le futur. Lily aussi les vis mais les deux autres lui lancèrent un regard un regard glacial. Harry qui regardait la scène, serra les poings de colère.

La cérémonie commença quelques instants après que les dernières personnes se soient assises.

Elle fut magnifique. Il y avait beaucoup de fleurs et l'église elle-même était décorée. A la fin de la cérémonie, Harry et Lily suivirent le prêtre au cimetière où les parents de Lily allaient rejoindre leur dernière demeure.

Quand les cercueils furent mit en terre, on installa la dalle de marbre. Celle-ci était faite en marbre blanc le plus pur et les noms des parents de Lily étaient gravés en lettres de rubis. Mais le plus beau était les représentations des parents de Lily en filigranes de lapis-lazuli. Toute la période que dura la mise en terre, Lily ne cessa de pleurer sur l'épaule de Harry qui lui avait passé un bras autour des épaules. Avant de repartir, Lily voulut se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents. Harry s'appuya à un arbre à quelques mètres de là pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Quand il vit les Dursley s'approcher de Lily, il se dépêcha de revenir vers près d'elle. Il arriva au même moment que les Dursley.

Pétunia, Vernon, fit Lily tristement.

Lily, fit sèchement ceux-ci. Et toi qui es-tu ? demanda Vernon avec sa voix la plus impressionnante.

Je m'appelle Harry Strife, fit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Lily. On peut y aller ?

Tu n'iras nul part ! s'écria Pétunia. Tu es contente n'est-ce pas ?

De quoi tu parles ? fit Lily stupéfaite.

A cause de toi, nos parents sont morts ! hurla-t-elle sous les yeux stupéfaits de Harry.

Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'écria Lily en pleurant. Je n'étais même pas là quand ils ont été tué !

Peut-être mais c'est à cause de gens comme toi qu'ils sont morts, renchérit Vernon.

Laissez-la tous les deux ! tonna la voix de Harry les faisant sursauter. Ce n'est pas de sa faute et vous le savez bien Pétunia.

Vous savez ce qu'elle est ? demanda Vernon.

Evidemment que je le sais puisque moi aussi je suis un sorcier, fit-il sous les regards ébahis des deux autres.

Vous en êtes un ? fit Vernon interloqué.

Comment croyez-vous que la tombe ait été fabriquée ? Par les gobelins bien sûr ! Qui a payé d'après vous pour les décorations et tout le reste ? c'est moi qui ais tout financé ! fit Harry sous les yeux de Pétunia, Vernon et Lily.

Je m'en serai douté. Tu n'aurais pas dû, fit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Peut-être, mais je voulais le faire pour toi.

Vous ne connaissiez même pas mes parents ! s'exclama Pétunia. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Parce que Lily est mon amie, c'est tout.

D'accord mais c'est quand même SA faute si nos parents sont morts, continua Pétunia.

Faux ! la coupa Harry. C'est de la faute de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Et recommençaient encore une fois à rejeter la mort de vos parents sur Lily et vous aurez affaire à moi. Est-ce que c'est clair ? fit Harry en se redressant de toute sa hauteur et en pointant son index sur Pétunia.

Grâce à son entraînement quotidien, il avait maintenant une bonne musculature et atteignait les 1m80. Devant cette vision, les Dursley se mirent à trembler et détalèrent à toute vitesse. Harry prit Lily par la main et appela Fumseck qui se posa sur son épaule et ils quittèrent le cimetière pour apparaître dans le bureau de Dumbledore que Lily s'empressa de quitter en courant et pleurant.

Excusez-la professeur, fit Harry en s'asseyant, mais sa sœur et son mari lui ont dit que c'était de sa faute si ses parents étaient morts.

Je comprends. Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Dumbledore en le fixant au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu, à part l'anicroche avec Pétunia avant de partir. Merci de m'avoir laissé tout organiser, fit Harry en souriant.

C'est normal Harry. C'était tes futur grands-parents, fit Dumbledore avec douceur. Tu devrais aller voir Lily.

Bien. Je vous laisse dans ce cas. Au revoir professeur.

Bonne après-midi Harry.

Quand il eut quitté le bureau de Dumbledore, il se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor pour retrouver Lily. Quand il pénétra dans la salle rouge et or, il vit Lily en train de pleurer dans les bras de James. Il fit un signe de tête à James signifiant qu'il voulait qu'il le prévienne quand elle irait mieux et monta dans le dortoir où il retrouva les Maraudeurs.

Alors, il est encore dans les bras de sa belle ? demanda Sirius en souriant.

Oui et il va en avoir pour un moment, répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Au moins, les choses s'arrangent entre eux, fit Remus en regardant Harry.

Depuis qu'ils s'entendent bien, fit Peter, il y a moins de tension dans l'école. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

C'est vrai acquiesça Harry.

James et Lily ne montèrent dans le dortoir qu'en fin d'après-midi. Ils discutèrent un moment avant de descendre manger dans la Grande Salle. Le début de semaine se passa très lentement car la sortie à Pré-au-Lard été prévue pour le samedi suivant et tous les élèves avaient hâte d'y être.

Le mercredi midi, pendant que tout le monde mangeait tranquillement, une étrange fumée rose fit son apparition dans la Grande Salle. Elle se propagea tellement vite, qu'avant que les professeurs ne puissent réagir, elle remplissait toute la salle. Toutes les personnes présentes en respirèrent. Quand enfin elle disparut, tous les élèves et professeurs étaient transformés en diverses variétés de poissons et la Grande Salle était remplacée par une superbe illusion de fond de mer. L'illusion et la métamorphose ne durèrent qu'une dizaine de minutes qui permirent à la population poudlardienne de changer d'air. A la fin des dix minutes, un grand clap sonore se fit entendre et tout redevint normal. Les élèves finirent de manger en commentant cet étalage de magie avec excitation pendant que les Maraudeurs riaient en douceur de leur exploit.

Vu que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard approchait, les élèves n'arrivaient plus à se concentrer suffisamment sur les cours. Si bien que le samedi matin, le professeur McGonagall leur dit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient car seul Harry et Lily écoutaient. A l'heure du repas, les Maraudeurs ( les 5 garçons + Lily ) se dépêchèrent de manger pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Le ciel était gris et il faisait un froid de canard.

On commence par quoi les mais ? demanda Sirius.

Je dois faire le plein de farces et attrapes chez Zonko, firent James et Harry en même temps, ce qui firent rire les autres.

Moi aussi, fit Sirius.

Je dois passer chez Gaichiffon, dit Lily. Il faut que je m'achète une robe pour le bal.

Faut que je passe à la librairie, continua Remus.

Je viens avec toi, dit Peter.

On fait deux groupes alors. James, Sirius et moi d'un côté, Lily, Peter et Remus de l'autre. On se retrouve à 15h au Trois Balais, fit Harry.

Ok, à tout à l'heure !

Ils se séparèrent et prirent des chemins différents. James, Sirius et Harry prirent la direction de Zonko. Pendant un moment, les trois garçons ne pipèrent un mot. C'est Harry qui rompit le silence.

Alors James, comment ça avance avec Lily ? demanda-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? rétorqua vivement James.

Oh rien ! On se disait juste que vous vous entendiez mieux qu'avant, fit Sirius.

C'est vrai. Mais c'est en partie grâce à Harry.

Comment ça ? fit semblant de s'étonner Harry.

Depuis que tu es ami avec elle et qu'elle reste avec nous, on apprend à se connaître en profondeur. Pas seulement nos personnalités mais aussi nos goûts, nos passions, nos faiblesses.

Je comprends, fit Harry. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait venue vers vous un jour ou l'autre.

Si tu le dis, fit James en faisant la moue.

Arrêtes de faire la tête ! On arrive chez Zonko ! fit Sirius avec excitation.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique qui était déjà pleine d'élèves de Poudlard. Ils achetèrent en grande quantité des Bombabouses, des pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste, des fusées folles de M. Foldingue, de la poudre à gratter, à éternuer et autres farces pour « gâter » les Serpentards. Quand ils sortirent de la boutique, le ciel s'était encore plus assombrit et une fine pluie commençait à tomber. Ils passèrent devant une boutique qui n'existait pas à l'époque de Harry. Il sut tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait : deux épées croisées sur un diamant ?

James, on peut s'arrêter ici s'il te plaît ?

Bien sûr ! Mais pourquoi ? demanda James.

Il faut que je passe le bonjour au propriétaire.

Tu le connais ? demanda Sirius.

Oui oui, fit Harry en entrant dans la boutique.

Elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle de l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle était bien éclairée et les présentoirs étaient d'une propreté impeccable. Plusieurs comptoirs étaient garnis de pierres précieuses et de bijoux qui devaient coûter une petite fortune chacun. James et Sirius regardaient la boutique en ouvrant de grands yeux émerveillés. A peine Harry avait-il eut le temps de faire un pas à l'intérieur de la boutique, qu'un petit homme robuste l'accosta.

M. Strife ! s'exclama-t-il. Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

Moi de-même M. Kill. Je vois que les affaires marchent bien.

Très bien même ! nous avons ouvert cette boutique lundi dernier. Je voulais vous prévenir mais comme j'ai appris que les élèves viendraient aujourd'hui, j'ai attendu pour vous faire un surprise.

Et c'est une excellente surprise que vous me faites, fit Harry en souriant pendant que James et Sirius se balladaient dans la boutique. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

J'ai écouté votre conseil et j'ai contacté Grispec. Il a été quelque-peu réticent au début mais quand je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait avec le matériel qu'il voulait, il a tout de suite accepté. Deux semaines après mon installation sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'avais déjà augmenté mon chiffre d'affaire de 300%. Voyant le succès de ma boutique, j'ai décidé d'acheter cette boutique en plus et j'ai engagé une charmante vendeuse ainsi que deux autres gobelins sur les conseils de Grispec.

Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé, fit Harry en souriant largement. Je repasserai faire mes achats de Noël lors de la prochaine sortie.

Il est bien évident que vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez sans payer, fit M. Kill.

C'est d'accord mais…

BANG !

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? fit James en revenant vers Harry avec Sirius.

Je ne sais pas. Allons voir, répondit Harry rapidement.

Il sortit de la boutique et regarda autour de lui pour trouver l'origine de ce bruit. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur le centre du village d'où s'élevait une épaisse fumée noire et des cris. Il vit ensuite la foule se dirigeait dans la direction opposée à celle du centre du village en hurlant que les Mangemorts attaquaient. Il se retourna vers James et Sirius dont les visages montraient une détermination farouche.

M. Kill ! commença-t-il. Les Mangemorts arrivent ! Protégez vos produits et allez vous cacher ! Ne le voyant pas bouger, il hurla. ALLEZ !

Puis il se retourna vers James et Sirius avec un visage grave.

Prêt James ? Sirius ?

On te suis, fit Sirius d'un air déterminé.

En avant Harry ! répondit James en commençant à courir vers la fumée, suivit de Harry et Sirius.

Pendant ce temps…

On commence par quoi ? demanda Peter. La librairie ou la boutique de vêtements ?

On devrait commencer par aller chez Gaichiffon, comme ça, on aura plus de temps pour la librairie, argumenta Lily.

On te suis Lily, fit Remus en souriant.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande boutique de Prêt-à-Sorcier. Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent éblouis par un chatoiement de couleurs diverses et variées. Une petite femme rondelette s'approcha d'eux en les jaugeant d'un regard perçant.

C'est pour le bal de Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse.

Oui, on aimerait s'acheter des robes de bal s'il vous plaît, fit Lily poliment.

Et bien suivez-moi, fit-elle gaiement. Mais quand elle vit Remus et Peter s'avancer aussi, elle leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Pas maintenant messieurs, les dames d'abord !

Pendant que Lily était avec Mme Gaichiffon, Peter et Remus regardaient les différents choix qui s'offraient à eux. Ils pouvaient se permettre de s'acheter ce qu'il se faisait de mieux en ce moment car Harry leur avait donné à chacun assez d'argent. Il leur avez dit que puisque lui en avait, il pouvait se permettre de leur en donner. Ils avaient essayé de refuser mais il s'était énervé et avait menacé de leur jeter un sort s'ils n'acceptaient pas. Ils avaient donc accepté à contre cœur l'argent qu'il leur avait donné.

Maintenant qu'ils voyaient les prix, ils se dirent qu'Harry avait bien fait d'insister pour qu'ils acceptent. Une heure plus tard, ils sortirent de la boutique avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Leur commande était passée et ils devraient venir la chercher avant Noël. Ils prirent leur temps pour aller à la librairie même si une fine pluie s'était mise à tomber. Ils furent quand même content de se mettre à l'abri de la pluie en entrant dans la librairie. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, ils déambulèrent entre les rayons remplis de vieux grimoires poussiéreux quand soudain…

BANG !

Les trois Maraudeurs se rejoignirent au même instant devant la porte de la librairie.

Vous avez entendu ? demanda Peter.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? fit Lily.

Aucune idée mais sortons d'ici pour essayer d'y comprendre quelque chose, fit Remus.

Ils sortirent de la boutique suivit de plusieurs autres clients et regardèrent vers le centre du village d'où montait des exclamations de terreur et une forte fumée noire.

Tu sens quelque chose Remus ? chuchota Lily.

Oui. De la peur et une odeur de brûlé et – il tendit l'oreille pour écouter les cris de la foule qui venait vers eux – des Mangemorts ! fit-il en pâlissant.

Tu en es sûr Remus ? demanda Peter en tremblant.

Parfaitement sûr Peter, malheureusement, répondit Remus en faisant la grimace.

On ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres, fit Lily gravement.

Tu es folle ! s'écria Peter. Ils sont à l'autre bout du village !

Peter à raison, fit Remus. On ferait mieux de rentrer au château.

Impossible Remus ! Je ne laisserai pas James, Harry et Sirius se faire tuer. Il faut les rejoindre ! s'écria-t-elle en commençant à courir vers le centre du village.

On y va Peter ! on ne va pas la laisser se faire tuer bêtement ! s'exclama Remus en la suivant au pas de course.

Les femmes ! soupira Peter en les suivant malgré tout.

Au même moment, James, Sirius et Harry couraient eux aussi vers le centre de Pré-au-Lard en évitant la foule hystérique. Malheureusement, ils furent brusquement arrêtés par un groupe de Mangemorts composé de quatre encapuchonnés.

Alors les mômes ! On vient nous dire bonjour ! fit l'un d'eux en riant.

Bien sûr ! répondit Harry calmement. Nos parents nous ont bien élevés donc je vous souhaite la bienvenue, fit-il en se courbant légèrement en souriant.

Très drôle gamin ! Vous n'avez pas peur de mourir ? fit une autre en gloussant.

Pas vraiment, fit Harry le plus naturellement du monde. J'aurai eus plus peur si je m'étais retrouvé face à un Magyar à pointes adulte, continua-t-il en souriant.

Sale petit morveux ! s'écria le troisième. Tu ne sais donc pas qui on est ?

Oh si je le sais ! fit Harry en continuant de sourire. Vous êtes les serviteurs d'un vieux serpent complètement aveuglé par sa soif de domination du monde. Un sang-mêlé du nom de Lord Voldemort !

Avada Kedavra ! s'écria le premier.

Le rayon vert fonça sur Harry qui l'évita en faisant un pas de côté en se retournant. Quand il refit face à ses adversaires, il ne souriait plus.

Tu n'as pas trouvé ça amusant ? fit le quatrième Mangemorts. Endoloris !

Protego ! hurla Harry mais il entendit aussi James et Sirius lancer le sort sur lui. Le sortilège de douleur se fracassa sur le triple bouclier.

Pas mal les mômes, les complimenta le premier qui devait être le chef. Qui sont tes camarades ?

Tu ne le reconnais pas ? C'est James Potter ! Le fils de l'Auror. Quand on te ramènera au Seigneur des Ténèbres, on sera bien récompensé, fit la femme Mangemort.

Si celui-là est James Potter, fit le quatrième, alors l'autre c'est…

Harry Strife pour vous servir ! termina Harry en faisant une révérence.

Vous m'oubliez ? fit Sirius en faisant la tête.

Black ! le fils rebelle d'Orion et Walburga. Tu paieras cher ta trahison, fit le second.

Le jour où Voldemort gouvernera le monde ! fit Sirius en riant.

Assez ! fit le premier. Les trois personnes qui ont le plus de valeur aux yeux du Maître des Ténèbres.

Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre nous, fit le troisième en voyant Harry, Sirius et James lever leur baguette un peu plus haut et chuchoter. Vous êtes trois écoliers et nous, nous sommes quatre adultes qui maîtrisons les forces obscures.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était Lily, Remus et Peter qui arrivaient à revers. Les yeux de Lily et Harry se croisèrent et il lui fit comprendre son plan. James et Sirius aussi avaient vu les trois autres arrivés et ils attendaient le signal de Harry pour intervenir. Quand Harry abaissa sa baguette, une flopée de sorts s'abatis sur les Mangemorts qui ne purent répliquer. En moins d'une minute, trois des quatre Mangemorts étaient à terre et Harry envoya son adversaire valdinguer dans une maison.

Content de vous voir en pleine forme les amis ! fit Harry en ligotant les Mangemorts et en leur prenant leur baguette.

Vous allez bien vous trois ? demanda Lily en s'approchant de James.

Ça va et vous ?

Tout va bien, répondit Remus. On a contourné le centre du village pour ne pas se faire repérer. C'est là-bas que se déroule le plus gros des combats.

Alors on y va ! fit Harry d'un air décidé.

Tu es suicidaire ou quoi ? s'exclama James. Tu viens d'éviter un Avada Kedavra et un doloris avec succès et tu veux remettre ta vie en danger ?

Je ne laisserai personne mourir à cause de Voldemort si je peux l'en empêcher ! hurla-t-il avec force. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre sans ses parents, toujours être sur ses gardes pour éviter de mourir, voir tous ceux à qui tu tiens être assassinés. Je ne veux pas que ce que j'ai vécu arrive à d'autres alors, soit vous me suivez, soit vous allez vous cacher !

Je te suis ! fit Lily.

Moi aussi ! fit Sirius avec hargne. Il est temps de prendre position dans cette guerre.

On te suis aussi Harry, firent Remus et Peter après avoir échangé un regard. James ?

Mon père va me tuer mais je viens avec vous les gars ! répondit-il.

James ? grogna Lily.

Et avec vous chère mademoiselle, fit James en souriant

Alors allons-y ! fit Harry en prenant la direction du centre du village.

Les cinq autres le suivirent. Ils avancèrent lentement et virent plusieurs combats de chaque côté de la grande rue mais personne ne les remarqua sauf un sorcier mais celui-ci ce prit un sortilège de mutisme de Harry et fut pétrifié par Sirius avant qu'il n'ait put dire un mot. Ils continuèrent d'avancer ainsi et furent horrifiés quand ils atteignirent le centre du village. Des corps s'étalaient tout autour de la place et Voldemort était en train de faire subir le sortilège doloris à une jeune fille rousse. Ses cris de douleur les firent tressaillirent.

Elayne, murmura Harry dans un souffle.

Il faut l'aider, chuchota Remus.

Oui, mais comment ? fit James.

On y va, on la récupère et on se tire, fit Peter

Tu oublis Voldemort, rétorqua Lily. Tu as une idée Harry ?

Oui. Vous allez mettre toutes ses personnes à l'abri et moi, je m'occupe de Voldy.

Tout seul ! s'écria Sirius. Tu es cinglé mon pote. Ce type, c'est Voldemort ! Pas un Mangemort de pacotille !

Je le sais mieux que tout le monde qui est cet homme ! rétorqua vivement Harry avec colère. Je suis le meilleur combattant, sans vous vexer, donc, vous mettez les personnes KO à l'abri et vous vous planquez ! C'est clair ?

Ok Harry mais si tu te fais tuer, je te jure que même l'enfer ne sera pas assez grand pour te cacher de moi, fit Lily en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

D'accord Lily. Faîtes attention à vous, fit Harry en s'avançant vers Voldemort.

Bonne chance vieux, fit James inquiet.

Pendant que les autres commençaient à mettre les victimes à l'abri, Harry marchait vers Voldemort qui continuait de torturer Elayne. Arrivé à cinq mètres de lui, il s'arrêta et toussa pour signaler sa présence. Voldemort Stoppa sa séance de torture pour se retourner vers l'imprudent qui osait le déranger.

Tu ne dois pas savoir qui je suis pour oser m'interrompre, fit Voldemort de sa voie nasillarde.

Je sais qui tu es Tom Elvis Jedusor, répondit Harry en souriant mais son sourire n'avait rien de chaleureux. C'était un sourire aussi froid que la banquise des pôles.

Comment connais-tu mon nom misérable insecte ? demanda Voldemort décontenancé. Puis-je savoir le nom de ma futur victime.

Je te connais par cœur Tommy ! Et pour répondre à ta question, mon nom, et tu t'en souviendras, est Harry Strife !

Tiens, tiens. Le garçon qui se moque de moi et qui met mes serviteurs en pièce. Je te croyais plus impressionnant que cela mais je me rends compte que tu n'es qu'un autre adolescent un peu plus puissant et courageux que les autres, fit Voldemort en ricanant.

Tu as fini Tom ? demanda Harry en s'impatientant. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Tu as du cran petit, je le reconnais. Je vais te faire l'honneur de te tuer, fit Voldemort en levant sa baguette, mais avant, tu pourrais peut-être me rejoindre ?

Pour ressembler à tes larbins et me mettre à genoux devant toi ? Arrête de fumer la mandragore ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour attaquer Voldy ? Tu as peur d'un gamin de seize ans ? fit Harry en levant lui aussi sa baguette.

Tu m'énerves ! Avada Kedavra ! cria-t-il.

Harry esquiva le rayon mortel en roulant au sol. Il se releva et lança trois stupéfix à la suite sur Voldemort. Celui-ci disparut dans un tourbillon de cape et réapparut trois mètres plus loin. Il lança trois Avada Kedavra et deux doloris que Harry évita de justesse.

Il lança deux expelliarmus et trois impedimenta que Voldemort dévia sur une maison qui s'écroula sous la puissance des sorts. Voldemort répliqua par un déluge de sorts que Harry ne connaissait pas. Il commençait à les éviter quand il sentit un bourdonnement dans sa tête. Il s'arrêta un instant pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Cet arrêt faillit lui coûter la vie car un Avada Kedavra passa à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Le sortilège mortel qui passa si près de lui, lui remit les idées en place malgré le bourdonnement. Il comprit ce que c'était et leva aussitôt « son » Poudlard, tout en continuant d'éviter les sorts de Voldemort. Il « vit » Voldemort s'approcher de son tourbillon et l'inspecter minutieusement. Harry évita un doloris en se jetant au sol. Voldemort profita de cet instant pour pénétrer dans son tourbillon. Tout d'un coup, il ne lança plus aucun sort. Vu qu'il ne lançait plus de sorts, Harry sut qu'il se battait pour pénétrer dans son esprit. Il en profita pour se relever et se préparer. Quand Voldemort eut un sursaut de surprise, il en profita pour l'attaquer.

Diffindo ! hurla-t-il.

Le sortilège frappa Voldemort au visage et lui laissa une superbe coupure. Celle-ci ramena Voldemort sur terre. Il porta la main à sa coupure qui saignait.

Tu es fort Strife mais tu n'as aucune chance face à moi. Glaciare !

Un puissant vent froid percuta Harry de plein fouet qui le gela jusqu'à la moelle. Quand Voldemort arrêta son sort, Harry était dans un bloc de glace jusqu'à la taille. Il pointa sa baguette vers la glace et utilisa le sort incendio pour la faire fondre.

Un sort de première classe ne peut rien contre un de seconde classe, fit Voldemort en riant mais il s'arrêta bien vite rire en voyant la glace fondre. Incroyable ! Son sort de classe 1 à la puissance de celui d'un classe 2, pensa-t-il. Tu m'as assez fait perdre mon temps Harry Strife. Endoloris !

Cette fois, Harry ne put éviter le sortilège. Il lui sembla que chaque cellule de son corps se mettait à bouillir. Sa cicatrice le brûlait atrocement, si bien que sa tête menaçait de se fendre en deux et il hurlait à pleins poumons. Les Maraudeurs voulurent aller l'aider mais ils ne purent s'approcher. Harry avait mit en place une barrière les empêchant de passer. Pendant une minute entière, Voldemort le tint sous le doloris. Pendant un moment, il songea à abandonner, se laisser envahir par la douleur et ne plus penser à rien mais il entendit les cris de ses amis qui lui permirent de s'accrocher à la plus petite parcelle d'espoir. Quand Voldemort arrêta son sort, Harry était à bout de souffle et il était parcouru par des tremblements incontrôlables. Quand il essaya de se relever, ses bras s'écroulèrent sous son propre poids. A cette vue, Voldemort éclata de rire.

Tu t'es bien battu Strife mais je vais quand même te tuer mais avant, je vais tuer ta charmante amie, dit-il en s'avançant vers Elayne. Avada…

Retrouvant toutes ses facultés, Harry se remit debout et plongea devant Elayne.

Kedavra !

Le rayon fonça sur Elayne mais frappa Harry en plein vol. La seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé, c'est qu'il avait jeté les bonnes bases d'une belle équipe. Le sort le frappa de plein fouet ce qui le propulsa à l'autre bout de la grande place. La dernière pensée fut qu'il avait sauvé Elayne et il ferma les yeux. Mort.

Quand le sort percuta Harry, le temps se figea pour les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient juste abasourdis. Harry venait de sacrifier sa vie pour sauver une de leur condisciple qu'il connaissait à peine. Il venait d'accomplir un acte que peu d'êtres vivants auraient fais par ce temps de guerre et lui, n'avait que 16 ans. Au moment où le sort avait touché Harry, le bouclier qu'il avait mit en place s'évanouit et une forte lumière verte apparu à sa main gauche. Voldemort paraissait très surpris par ce phénomène. Il voulut s'approcher de Harry mais les Maraudeurs étaient en train de courir vers lui pour l'en empêcher. Celui-ci sourit en brandissant sa baguette et un crac retentit tendit que les Maraudeurs se retrouvaient expulsé 10 mètres en arrière. Voldemort braqua ses yeux sur l'inconnu et son sourire disparut. Devant lui se tenait Dumbledore, habillé d'une robe violet foncée presque noire et son aura de puissance l'entourant. Sa longue barbe blanche contrastait avec sa tenue et ses sourcils se rejoignaient pour ne former qu'une seule ligne montrant ainsi sa colère de le voir.

- Tu n'aurais pas du t'en prendre à mes élèves Tom, fit-il gravement.

- Et pourquoi donc vieux fou ? Demanda Voldemort se délectant de la destruction qu'il avait fait.

- Ce ne sont que des gamins, des jeunes comme tu l'as été.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi faible, siffla le mage noir.

- C'est vrai, tu étais imbu de ta personne, traitre, flatteur et tellement sournois, dit Dumbledore.

- C'est toi qui le dit vieil homme. Je me suis juste donné les moyens de réussir et regarde où j'en suis, ricana le mage noir. Je vais te tuer maintenant, fit-il en souriant.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il y a des choses pires que la mort, continua Dumbledore en jetant des regards aux Maraudeurs qui ne bougeaient pas.

- Rien n'est pire que la mort, siffla le serpent.

A ce moment-la, une cinquantaine d'Aurors apparurent derrière Dumbledore faisant faire la grimace au mage noir. Il laissa passer deux secondes et transplana en lançant un regard rougeoyant de haine au directeur. Dumbledore courut vers Elayne qui était la plus près de lui, l'examina rapidement et dit aux Aurors de la transporter à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Puis il se précipita vers Harry en écartant les Maraudeurs qui s'étaient approchés de lui. Il l'examina lui aussi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Est-ce qu'il est vivant monsieur ? Demanda Lily au bord des larmes.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le vieil homme en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Remus qui avait l'air plus qu'éprouvé.

- Je ne sens plus son pouls et pourtant, je ressens encore sa magie, expliqua Dumbledore avant de transplaner.

Les Maraudeurs coururent au château et se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie ou Mme; Pomfresh l'examinait pour déterminer s'il était passé de vie à trépas.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait car il se réveilla au son de plusieurs de voix. La première chose qu'il perçut fut que tout son corps était douloureux. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais les referma bien vite à cause de la luminosité ambiante. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il parvint à les garder ouvert. Il reconnut tout de suite où il était. L'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il essaya de se relever mais il en fut empêché par James.

Tout doux le super-héros, fit James en souriant.

Tu restes couché et tu te reposes, renchérit Lily.

Comment vas-tu Harry ? demanda Marion.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai mal partout. Surtout à l'épaule.

C'est normal, tu te l'es disloquée quand tu as touché le sol. Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas te tuer ! fit Peter.

C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Harry en se souvenant. Je devrai être mort ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment va Elayne ? s'écria-t-il avec précipitation.

Tu vas te calmer oui ! s'exaspéra Sirius. Je vais tout te raconter à condition que tu te calmes, fit Sirius en le regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

Vas-y Sirius. Je t'écoute, fit Harry en se réinstallant sur son matelas.

Quand Voldemort t'as lancé le doloris, on a voulu venir t'aider mais on en a été empêché par une barrière invisible.

En parlant de ça, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? demanda Lily en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir et…

La prochaine fois, t'as intérêt à nous laisser t'aider ! s'indigna Lily.

Ensuite, on a vu Voldemort se diriger vers Elayne, continuant Sirius en élevant la voix pour faire taire Lily. Quand on t'a vu te relever, on a sut que tu allais faire quelque chose d'insensé. On t'a vu plongé devant Elayne et recevoir l'Avada Kedavra de plein fouet mais un drôle de truc s'est passé. Une puissante lumière verte a émané de ta main gauche. Voldemort semblait abasourdit. Dumbledore est arrivé quelques secondes après et Voldy a prit la fuite. Dumbledore s'est approché de toi et a ramené tout le monde au château, raconta Sirius.

Comment va Elayne ? demanda Harry en assimilant difficilement les nouvelles.

Mme Pomfresh dit que son état est stable mais elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Une minute de plus sous le doloris et elle perdait la raison. Tu lui as sauvé la vie, fit Lily.

Quel est le bilan ?

Seulement des blessés mais aucun Mangemort n'a été capturé, répondit James en serrant les poings de hargne.

Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

Quatre jours, répondit Marion. On s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi.

JE VOUS AVEZ DIT UN QUART D'HEURE ET CELA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE VOUS ETES-LA ! s'écria Mme Pomfresh. DEHORS !

A plus Harry ! firent les autres en se dépêchant de sortir de l'infirmerie sous les cris stridents de l'infirmière.

Quand ses amis furent partis, Harry se réinstalla confortablement dans son lit et s'écroula sur son oreiller. Il essaya d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre mais a peine deux minutes après avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller, il s'endormit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Quidditch et bal de Noël

Mme Pomfresh ne laissa sortir Harry que le samedi midi après lui avoir fait subir toute une batterie de tests qu'il passa à merveille. Avant de partir, il alla rendre visite à Elayne qui s'était réveillé le jeudi après-midi.

Flash Back

Harry venait de s'éclipser de l'infirmerie, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de l'infirmière, pour essayer de trouver quelque chose pour réveiller Elayne de son coma. Il alla dans la Salle sur Demande et fit quelques essais avec la potion revigorante. Après plusieurs essais complètement infructueux, il réussit à trouver ce qu'il fallait. Il avait remplacé l'écaille de dragon en poudre par de la corne de licorne en poudre, la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap par de la soie d'Acromentule en plus des larmes de phénix qu'il avait rajouté. Avec sa potion en main, il rentra à l'infirmerie en se doutant que la redoutable infirmière lui tomberait dessus dès son entrée.

M. Strife ! commença l'infirmière. Je vous avais interdit de sortir de votre lit et dès que j'ai le dos tourné, vous sortez de l'infirmerie. Vous avez de la chance d'être encore en vie ! où êtes-vous donc allé vous promener ? s'écria-t-elle.

Je suis allé voir si je pouvais trouver un moyen de réveiller Elayne, dit Harry en s'avançant vers le lit de la jolie rousse.

Celle-ci ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa Ginny. Elle était très pâle et fiévreuse. Elle s'agitait comme si elle faisait un cauchemar. Pour trouver le bon remède, il avait dut lancer le doloris sur un mannequin vivant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait les même symptômes qu'Elayne. Bien que ce sort lui révulse le cœur, il avait été obligé de le lancer pour trouver un remède au mal dont souffrait Elayne.

Vous pensez en savoir plus que moi qui aie reçu une formation de Médicomage ?

Je ne remets pas en doute vos talents Mme Pomfresh. J'ai crée une potion qui peut la réveiller, dit-il en lui tendant une potion vert-pâle.

Qu'est-ce que c'est comme potion ? demanda-t-elle en sentant son arôme.

C'est une potion revigorante.

Vous vous fichez de moi ? La potion revigorante est orange.

C'est vrai. C'est une version améliorée. Est-ce que je peux la tester ?

Allez-y, fit-elle en soupirant. Je suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions car je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais si jamais son état s'aggrave, je vous promets que vous irez passer un moment à St Mangouste. Est-ce bien clair ? dit-elle d'un air féroce. Par contre, si sa marche, vous me donnez la recette.

Compris, fit Harry en déglutissant.

L'infirmière entrouvrit les lèvres d'Elayne et lui fit avaler la potion. Quelques secondes après, les couleurs revinrent doucement sur son visage. Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers Harry l'air ravi. Quelques minutes plus tard, Elayne entrouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Tu es à l'infirmerie de Poudlard Elayne, lui dit Harry en lui mettant une serviette fraîche sur le front.

Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

J'ai réussi à te tirer des griffes de Voldemort.

En risquant votre propre vie M. Strife ! fit l'infirmière. Vos amis m'ont raconté que vous vous êtes pris le sortilège de la mort en voulant jouer les héros.

Je ne jouais pas au héros. J'ai fais ce que je devais faire, répliqua Harry.

Comment as-tu fais pour t'en sortir ? Personne n'a jamais survécu à un Avada Kedavra. D'autant plus que c'est Tu-Sais-Qui qui te l'a lancé.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais, admit Harry. J'ai dut avoir un coup de chance ou une bonne étoile. Je me suis réveillé hier après-midi.

Quel jour sommes-nous ?

On est jeudi. Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer et retourner dans mon lit si je ne veux pas me faire étriper par notre sympathique infirmière.

Merci Harry, fit Elayne d'une petite voix.

C'est normal, répondit Harry en retournant se coucher dans son lit.

Fin du Flash Back

Bonjour Elayne ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Ah, c'est toi Harry. Ça peut aller. J'ai encore mal partout mais c'est un contrecoup du doloris, répondit Elayne en souriant. Je vais mieux mais je n'ai toujours pas le droit de quitter l'infirmerie avant mercredi, fit-elle en faisant la grimace.

Je sais par expérience que ce n'est pas drôle de rester à l'infirmerie mais c'est pour ton bien, fit Harry en riant devant la tête que tirait Elayne.

On croirait entendre Pomfresh ! s'exclama Elayne.

Je suis passé pour te dire que je pouvais sortir de l'infirmerie.

Et avec qui je vais discuter ? s'écria-t-elle.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrai te voir tous les jours et je t'emmènerais les devoirs.

C'est très charitable de ta part, fit-elle ironiquement.

J'y vais. A plus tard ! fit Harry en l'embrassant sur le front. Je repasserai ce soir.

A tout à l'heure, lui répondit Elayne.

Il sortit d'un pas nonchalant de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. En chemin, il croisa Malfoy et ses acolytes qui le regardèrent d'un air méchant, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Quand il entra dans la salle commune, un tonnerre d'applaudissements l'accueillit.

Au héros de Pré-au-Lard… Hip! Hip! Hip!

HOURRA ! répondit la salle survoltée.

Stupéfait par cet accueil, Harry se laissa entraîner dans la salle où il dut serrer des mais et boire quelques choppes de Bièraubeurre avant que les Maraudeurs ne viennent le sauver.

Alors, elle te plaît notre petite fête ? demanda Sirius en souriant.

Pourquoi avez-vous fais ça ? s'exclama Harry, figeant le sourire de Sirius. N'importe qui aurait essayé de la sauver non ?

Aurait peut-être essayé. Mais tu es le seul à avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort, répondit James gravement.

Mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais ! s'emporta Harry.

Peut-être, continua Lily, mais le fait est là. De plus, tu as tenu tête à Voldemort et tu l'as blessé.

J'ai eu de la chance ! répéta-t-il en s 'énervant. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour ne pas être tué.

Tu as quand même tenu tête à Voldemort ! Ce n'est pas rien, fit James.

Je suis un bon combattant, c'est tout. De plus, je connais bien Voldemort donc c'est simple pour le combattre, continua Harry avec vigueur.

Mais…commença Peter.

Oh ! Et puis merde à la fin ! fit Harry en se levant et en quittant la salle commune.

On n'aurait pas dut le harceler comme ça, fit Remus. Ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu'il sauve la vie de quelqu'un. Vu sa réaction, il ne veut aucune gratitude pour ses actes.

Tu dois avoir raison Remus, acquiesça Lily. On aurait dut attendre qu'il nous en parle de lui-même.

On s'excusera quand il reviendra, fit Sirius d'un ton maussade, car c'est lui qui avait eut l'idée d'organiser une fête pour Harry.

Harry sortit comme un fou de la salle commune en fulminant. On le félicitait d'avoir sauvé Elayne. A la limite, il pouvait le comprendre mais malheureusement, il avait survécu une nouvelle fois à l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, il ne savait comment il avait fait pour ne s'en tirer qu'avec quatre jours de coma. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'une lumière verte avait émané de sa main gauche. Or, à sa main gauche, il n'y avait que l'anneau de Barahir à son index. A sa connaissance, aucun objet n'avait le pouvoir de conjurer le sortilège de la mort. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un arrivait en sens inverse et le percuta de plein fouet.

- Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il avant de remarquer que la personne à laquelle il avait parlé n'était autre que le professeur Dumbledore. Je…Je suis désolé professeur, balbutia-t-il. Je ne savais pas que c'était vous. Je ne vous avez pas vu.

- Ce n'est rien Harry, fit Dumbledore en balayant ses excuses du plat le la main. Justement, je te cherchais. Je voulais qu'on discute de ce qui s'est passé samedi dernier. Nous serons mieux dans mon bureau pour y discuter. Ton ami y est déjà, continua le directeur en prenant la direction du deuxième étage.

- D'accord, fit Harry en n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Il suivit le vénérable directeur jusqu'à son bureau. Quand il entra, des applaudissements nourris l'accueillirent ici aussi. Fumseck et Squall vinrent se poser sur ses épaules en chantant.

Comment ça va ? lui demanda Squall.

Je vais bien mon beau et toi ? répondit Harry en le caressant doucement.

Ça roule mon vieux. Désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi samedi.

Tu n'aurais rien put faire sans dévoiler notre véritable identité.

Je sais mais je me sens responsable.

Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Pendant l'échange silencieux entre Harry et son diaphénix, Dumbledore s'était assis à son bureau et contemplait Harry de ses yeux bleus en regardant au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il essaya de pénétrer l'esprit de Harry mais une fois de plus, il ne put traverser son tourbillon de magie. Quand il eut fini de discuter avec Squall, il alla s'asseoir en face du directeur qui le suivit des yeux. Il se sentait mal à l'aise face à ce regard qui lui faisait penser à un passage aux rayons X.

Comment te sens-tu Harry ? demanda le directeur.

Je vais bien, monsieur, répondit Harry avec lassitude.

Je ne te parle pas physiquement mais mentalement.

On n'arrête pas de me remercier pour un acte que j'ai fais sans réfléchir. De plus, ici aussi je suis le Survivant, celui qui a survécu à l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort.

Et tu en as assez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement le directeur.

Bien sûr que j'en ais assez ! s'écria Harry, ses sentiments remontant à la surface. Dans mon monde, chaque fois qu'on me voyait, on regardait mon front et ma cicatrice. Maintenant, on va me regarder tout court parce que j'ai fais le boulot d'un Auror.

Tu devrais être content d'avoir sauvé Miss Weasley.

Evidemment que je suis heureux d'avoir sauvé la vie d'Elayne mais j'en ais ras le bol que les gens ne me voient comme le type qui arrive toujours à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin sans de graves séquelles. Maintenant que j'ai survécu au sortilège de la mort, les gens vont me regarder comme un miraculé.

Ce qui n'est pas faux. Mais en parlant de miracle, as-tu réfléchis au comment de ce miracle ? demanda le directeur.

Un petit peu. Une lumière verte est apparue de ma main gauche et m'a protégée. Or, je n'ai que ma bague à la main gauche donc, elle a dut repousser ou absorber le sort.

C'est aussi ma théorie, fit Dumbledore en souriant. Dis le moi si je me trompe mais, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle bague.

C'est exact, c'est l'anneau…

De Barahir, finit Dumbledore sous le regard étonné de Harry. C'est le symbole de l'alliance des elfes et des hommes. Le dernier à l'avoir eut en sa possession était Aragorn des Dunedains, descendant de Numenor. A cet anneau à ta main, j'en déduis que tu l'as rencontré et battu. De plus, tu es toi aussi un descendant de Numenor, fit Dumbledore en continuant de sourire.

Comment savez-vous tout ça ? demanda Harry abasourdit pas ces révélations.

Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir découvert les salles secrètes de Poudlard. Pour le reste, j'ai recherché dans les archives du Ministère. Je pense que ton anneau absorbe les sortilèges mortels pour te protéger.

Si je comprends bien, je suis insensible à l'Avada Kedavra ? C'est bien ça professeur ?

Tout à fait. Par contre, je ne sais pas quels effets secondaires il peut y avoir. Cette fois-ci, tu es resté quatre jours dans le coma. Cet anneau n'a jamais été étudié car il a disparut il y a plus de 2500 ans avec son dernier possesseur donc on ne sait pas de quelles autres attributs il dispose. Je vais te demander d'être prudent avec cet anneau et de ne pas chercher les ennuis.

C'est les ennuis qui viennent vers moi professeur, fit Harry avec un sourire désabusé.

Essaye de les éviter alors, fit Dumbledore d'un ton annonçant la fin de l'entretien.

Au revoir professeur.

Au revoir Harry.

Harry sortit du bureau du directeur avec la tête plus remplie de questions qu'auparavant. Sa bague le rendait invulnérable à l'Avada Kedavra mais elle semblait puiser dans ses réserves magiques ou physiques ou les deux en même temps. Quelles autres surprises lui réservait l'anneau de Barahir ? Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 16h. Il n'avait pas envie de remonter dans la salle commune et voir les regards d'admirations des élèves. Il alla dans la Salle sur Demande et appela Kendra. Il avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait, où qu'elle soit, elle arrivait à le trouver en quelques minutes. Et aujourd'hui n'y fit pas exception. Cinq minutes après l'avoir appelé, elle entrait dans la Salle sur Demande sous sa forme de chat tigré.

Tu peux prendre ta vraie taille ma jolie. Il n'y a personne d'autre que moi.

Kendra commença à grandir jusqu'à se transformer en une jeune et puissante tigresse. Elle vint se coucher sur le tapis où il s'était installé pour réfléchir. Il passa un bras autour du large cou de Kendra et se mit à la caresser en parlant à voix haute.

Pourquoi Kendra ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas vivre normalement ? Je suis tout le temps en train de me battre pour sauver ma peau et celles des autres. J'en ai marre de cette vie ! s'écria-t-il. Je ne veux plus me battre ! J'en ait assez de cette douleur qui persiste quand je perds quelqu'un. Je ne veux plus de cette vie ! hurla-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglots, craquant complètement.

Toute la douleur accumulée depuis la fin de sa quatrième année ressortie. Il avait voulut se montrer fort devant les autres mais il avait gardé toute sa douleur à l'intérieur et aujourd'hui, elle ressortait en force. Sentant la détresse de son maître, ami et frère, Squall apparut dans la salle et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry en chantant. Le chant du diaphénix, qui semblait venir de l'intérieur de son corps, lui fit du bien. Il continua à pleurer et finit par s'endormir sur Kendra. Quiconque aurait pénétré dans la Salle sur Demande auraient vu un magnifique tableau. Harry couché sur une puissante tigresse avec un diaphénix posé sur l'épaule qui chantait.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, beaucoup plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis l'année dernière. Il remercia Squall et Kendra d'être là pour lui et il descendit dans la Grande Salle. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il commença à manger avec entrain car il avait sauté le dîner de la veille. Une demi-heure plus tard, les Maraudeurs arrivèrent en discutant. Ils s'assirent à côté de lui en soupirant.

Bonjour les gens ! commença Harry en souriant.

Salut Haaaaaaaaaaaarry, fit Sirius en baillant.

Où étais-tu ? demanda Lily. On t'a cherché dans tout le château.

Vous ne pouviez pas me trouver, j'ai dormi où vous savez mais j'avais bloqué la porte pour être seul et réfléchir.

La prochaine fois, préviens nous car Lily nous a fait chercher jusqu'à minuit, grogna James en faisant la grimace.

C'est vrai ? s'éclaffa Harry.

Ce n'est pas drôle Harry ! s'exclama Peter. On a faillit se faire choper par Crookes et Rusard !

Ce n'est pas grave Peter, fit James. La carte est bientôt finie.

Harry eut un sursaut de panique à ces paroles. La carte affichait le nom de toutes les personnes à l'intérieur du château. De même que les animagis et les fantômes. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils découvrent sa véritable identité. Il devrait retarder l'avènement de la carte sinon sa situation serait compromise. Les regards de Harry et Remus se croisèrent.

C'est vrai ça, fit Harry. Vous en êtes où ?

Manque plus que quelques salles à rajouter et à trouver le bon sortilège et elle sera opérationnelle ! fit Sirius d'un ton triomphant.

Moins fort Patmol, gronda Remus. Tu veux que toute l'école soit au courant ?

Bien sûr que non ! Mais j'ai le droit d'être content, fit Sirius en boudant. On va être les premiers à avoir fait une carte quasi complète du château et de ses environs.

Avant la fin de cette année, elle sera finie, fit James en mangeant du lard grillé.

C'est pas tout ça, fit Harry en se levant, mais j'ai des cours à rattraper.

Tu veux qu'on t'aide ? demanda Lily avec empressement.

Moi je veux bien, mais si vous avez des choses à faire…répondit Harry en vitesse.

T'inquiète pas vieux, fit James en se levant aussi. On va te filer un coup de main. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit non ? fit-il en riant. En route, mauvaise troupe ! clama-t-il avant de sortir de la Grande Salle en marchant au pas sous les rires des élèves.

Ils le trouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande où ils avaient pris l'habitude de passer le plus clair de leur temps. Ils faisaient tout dans cette salle. Leurs entraînements, leurs devoirs, leurs loisirs…Dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre, ils venaient le passer ici. Ils trouvèrent James vautré sur un fauteuil et qui riait à gorge déployée. Kendra s'était couchée sur lui et lui faisait un massage de ventre. Harry s'approcha de lui et enleva Kendra de son ventre. James put enfin reprendre son souffle et s'asseoir normalement.

Elle m'a eut par surprise, dit-il en reprenant sa respiration. Je venais de m'installer quand elle m'a sauté dessus, continua-t-il.

C'est bien Kendra, la félicita Harry en la grattant derrière les oreilles.

Tu la félicites en plus ? s'indigna faussement James.

Bien sûr ! Tu as fais l'idiot, elle te punit, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Tu me le paieras Kendra, fit James d'un air menaçant.

Quand vous aurez fini vos pitreries, on pourra peut-être se mettre au travail, fit Lily en riant.

Oui madame ! A vos ordres madame ! firent James et Harry en se mettant au garde à vous.

Les mecs ! fit Lily en soupirant.

Ils passèrent leur matinée à faire leurs devoirs. Quand ils descendirent à la Grande Salle pour manger, Harry ne les suivit pas et alla à la volière. Il prit un parchemin et une plume dans son sac et chercha comment écrire ce qu'il devait écrire. Enfin, il se décida.

« Monsieur Kill,

J'espère que la boutique n'a eut aucun dommage suite à l'attaque de Mangemorts et vous non plus de-même que vos employés et clients. Pourriez-vous me faire parvenir 7 miroirs à Double-Sens avant Noël.

Je passerai vous voir le 20 décembre prochain.

Mes sincères salutations

Harry Strife »

Il fit venir un hibou grand duc de l'école et l'envoya porter sa lettre. Il revint dans la Grande Salle où il subit un interrogatoire en règle de la part ses amis. Après le repas, ils allèrent rendre visite à Elayne. Ils y passèrent l'après-midi car James avait eut la bonne idée de jeter un sort de silence autour d'eux. Ils repartirent vers 19h pour aller manger. Grâce aux liens qui s'étaient tissés entre Harry et Elayne, les Maraudeurs comptaient un membre de plus. La semaine passa rapidement car le match opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard devait avoir lieu le samedi matin. Le jeudi-après-midi, avant le début de l'entraînement, James fit un petit discours.

Les amis, commença-t-il, samedi va être crucial pour la course à la coupe. Les Serpentards vont jouer plus méchamment qu'avant à cause des raclées qu'on leur met en Défence Contre les Forces du Mal.

T'inquiète James, fit Harry en souriant. On a une excellente équipe et un super capitaine.

Merci Harry, mais ne prend pas ce match à la légère, le prévint James.

Tu apprendras que je ne prends jamais un match à la légère, répondit Harry avec fermeté.

C'est bien, fit James en l'ayant à peine entendu. Aujourd'hui, on utilise nos propres balais. Pas les bijoux d'Harry, mais les autres.

En parlant de ça, fit Harry en se tapant le front avec sa main. J'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous, fit-il en sortant, sous les yeux ébahis de ses coéquipiers, trois Nimbus 1700 flambants neufs. J'avais remarqué que Emilie, Ludo et Luciano n'avaient pas le must en matière de balais, alors, fit-il en leur tendant, je vous en ai acheté.

Tu es fou Harry ! Mais merci quand même, fit Emilie en lui faisant la bise.

Merci vieux, firent Ludo et Luciano en lui serrant la main avec gratitude.

Ce n'est rien les amis. Comme ça, on sera à égalité avec les Serpentards, répondit Harry.

Sauf toi Harry, fit Sirius. Tu as le meilleur balai au monde donc, on ne craint rien.

Non Sirius, le contredit Harry. Je vais le brider et le métamorphoser pour faire croire que j'ai un Nimbus 1700.

Dans ce cas, on peut perdre quand même, fit Ludo.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mentalité ? s'écria Harry. Vous avez des Serpentards si vous n'avez pas de cartes dans votre manche assurant votre victoire ? Si tout le monde est à égalité, le jeu est beaucoup plus intéressant et vrai car on voit qui sont vraiment les meilleurs joueurs. De toute façon, je ne laisserai pas Malfoy attraper le vif d'or.

Si tu le dis, on te fais confiance Harry, fit James en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. En avant ! cria-t-il en s'élevant sur son balai.

L'entraînement fut parfait. Ils réussirent à la perfection toutes les techniques travaillées au cours du trimestre. La technique du triangle était au point et même Luciano se faisait avoir chaque fois. Harry avait bridé son balai mais si le match tournait à leur désavantage, il le débriderait un petit peu. Il avait aussi ensorcelé le vif d'or pour qu'il soit encore plus rapide. La première fois, il eut du mal à l'attraper car il n'avait pas l'habitude de voler sur un balai aussi peu perfectionné. Il lui fallut un petit quart d'heure pour le maîtriser à la perfection. Par contre, quand il l'eut bien en main, il vola comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec. Après l'entraînement, les Maraudeurs allèrent dans la Salle sur Demande pour continuer leur entraînement. Après trois semaines de travail intensif, ils finissaient le parcours quasiment au même moment que Harry. Ils avaient tous pris des muscles mais les changements les plus remarquables étaient chez Peter. Il avait perdu une dizaine de kilos, pris quelques centimètres et une bonne dose de muscles. Le plus gros changement était néanmoins dans son comportement. A force d'encouragement de la part de ses amis, il ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds. Il prenait enfin confiance en lui même s'il avait encore du mal face à Malfoy. Ils allèrent manger de bonne heure pour se coucher tôt après ce double entraînement épuisant.

Le samedi matin, Harry se leva avec un nœud au ventre. Kendra, sentant le malaise de son maître, vint vers lui et se mit à ronronner. Harry la caressa un moment avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Nombre d'élèves étaient déjà là et parlaient du match à venir en faisant des pronostiques. Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles arboraient les couleurs rouge et or de Gryffondor. Il s'assit avec les autres membres de l'équipe et prit deux toasts. Il essaya de les manger mais le nœud qui lui nouait l'estomac l'empêcha d'avaler quoi que se soit. Marion vint s'asseoir près de lui.

Salut Harry ! fit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Lu, marmonna-t-il.

Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette toi, remarqua-t-elle. Est-ce que ça va ?

Jamais avant un match de quidditch mais ça ira mieux quand je monterai sur mon balai, la rassura Harry en souriant.

J'espère que tu iras mieux tout à l'heure, fit James en arrivant.

Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Harry d'un ton rassurant.

Tu t'inquièterais aussi si tu voyais la tête que ton attrapeur a. Où tu vas ? fit James en voyant Harry se lever.

Je vais dehors me changer les idées et tâter le terrain.

Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Harry sortit de la Grande Salle et passa l'énorme porte d'entrée. Dehors, le temps était magnifique. Très froid mais superbe. Un vent glacial soufflait mais le peu de chaleur qu'apportait le soleil l'annihilait. Quand il pénétra sur le terrain, il fut prit dans un tourbillon de souvenirs. Sa première victoire pendant son premier match de quidditch en première année. Sa victoire en deuxième année avec le Cognard fou de Dobby et les Nimbus 2001. Le jour où il remporta la coupe de quidditch en troisième année. Le labyrinthe en quatrième année et en en cinquième année, le jour où il avait cassé la figure à Malfoy. Il reprit conscience de la réalité quand il entendit des élèves pénétrer dans le stade. Il rejoignit son équipe dans les vestiaires où il revêtit sa robe rouge. Quand toute l'équipe fut en tenue, James demanda le silence même si personne ne parlait.

Les amis, dit-il. Si nous gagnons aujourd'hui, nous prendrons la première place du championnat. Nous avons une équipe extra et des techniques extra et imparables !

On a compris James, fit Sirius. On doit gagner à tout prix ! fit-il en levant le poing en l'air.

La coupe aux Lions ! hurla Harry.

La coupe aux Lions ! scanda le reste de l'équipe.

C'est l'heure. Bonne chance, fit James en sortant des vestiaires.

Les joueurs se mirent les uns derrière les autres et pénétrèrent sur le terrain sous les acclamations enthousiastes du public. Quand les Serpentards entrèrent sur le terrain, les acclamations se muèrent en sifflets. Un magnifique lion apparut au beau milieu du stade. Il se tourna vers les Serpentards et poussa un rugissement à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête avant d'éclater en millier de petites lucioles qui formèrent les mots :

« Vive Gryffondor ! ». Après un moment de stupéfaction général, les tribunes éclatèrent en hurlements et applaudissements. Harry jeta un œil aux Maraudeurs dans les tribunes et vit Lily, Remus, Peter, Marion et Elayne lever le pouce en signe d'encouragement. Il suivit son équipe au centre du terrain où attendait Mme Bibine qui arbitrerait le match.

Je veux un match sans coups-bas et sous le signe du fair-play, leur dit-elle en regardant Malfoy et James.

Une personne dans l'équipe de Serpentard attira particulièrement l'attention de Harry. Severus Rogue avec un balai à la main. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais entendu ou vu que Rogue avait jamais joué au quidditch. Il lui avait dit que son père était très apprécié pour son talent de Poursuiveur mais il ne lui avait pas dit que lui-même avait joué dans l'équipe de Serpentards en son temps. Il avait le même poste que son père ( à Harry ) puisque Rogue se tenait à la droite de Malfoy.

Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main, continua-t-elle.

Lucius et James se rapprochèrent, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs d'adversités. Ils se serrèrent la main tout en essayant de briser les doigts de l'autre.

Bien, fit-elle imperturbable. En position sur vos balais.

Les joueurs enfourchèrent leur balai. Mme Bibine donna un coup de sifflet en libérant les balles et les quatorze joueurs décollèrent dans les airs. Le nœud qui nouait l'estomac de Harry depuis le matin, s'envola en même temps que lui. Il sentit le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et il commença à chercher le vif d'or.

C'est le capitaine de Gryffondor, James Potter, qui s'empare du Souaffle, commença le commentateur. Il évite facilement Rodolfus Lestrange qui fonçait sur lui. Il passe à la très jolie Emilie Thomas. Une jeune fille superbe avec un déhanché à faire tourner la tête de plus d'un garçon.

Sioutteur ! hurla McGonagall. Arrêtez de fantasmer et commentez le match.

Oui professeur.

Harry tourna la tête vers les tribunes et vit que c'était Bashtian Sioutteur, un condisciple et ami de Alexandre, qui commentait le match. Le précurseur de Lee, pensa-t-il.

C'est toujours Emilie qui a le Souaffle et elle fonce sur Vlad McNair, le gardien de Serpentard… Et VLAN ! Crabbe envoie un Cognard sur Emilie qui lâche le Souaffle sous le coup. Il est récupéré par… Augustus Rookwood qui file vers les buts de Luciano Crevoisier... Il évite un Cognard de Ludo Verpey et se prépare à tirer. Attention Luciano ! Et… Il l'arrête en faisant un magnifique saut-périlleux. Voilà qui ne doit pas faire plaisir au capitaine Lucius Malfoy.

Sioutteur ! Le match !

Oui madame. Et Gryffondor repart à l'attaque avec Alexandre Fleury qui fonce vers les buts. Il évite un Cognard de Goyle et s'apprête à tirer dans le but droit de McNair. Attention, il va tirer et non ! Il fait une passe transversale à Potter qui MARQUE ! 10 à 0 pour Gryffondor qui ouvre le score ! Et oui, McNair, tu t'es fais avoir par la superbe feinte Alexandre. Dommage pour toi.

James fit un looping pour montrer sa joie sous les cris des supporters de Gryffondor déchainés et les huées de ceux pour Serpentard. Harry quant à lui, continuait de chercher le vif d'or, Malfoy le suivant de près. Il s'approcha de James.

Mettez-leur le plus de buts possible. Je vais m'amuser avec Malfoy.

Le pauvre, fit James. Ok, je passe le mot aux autres. Fais gaffe quand même, ce type est un vrai serpent.

Je ferai attention.

Bonne chance.

Avant que James ne s'éloigne, il lui murmura quelque chose qui le fit sourire. Ils s'éloignèrent et Harry recommença à chercher le vif avec Malfoy toujours accroché à ses baskets.

SWOOOOOOHHHHHH !

Un Cognard, envoyé par Crabbe, siffla aux oreilles de Harry qui l'évita en roulant sur lui-même. Il vit James transmettre son message pendant que Rookwood filait vers les buts de Luciano, accompagné de Goyle. Il comprit la manœuvre et fonça vers les buts.

Serpentard à l'attaque avec Augustus Rookwood qui file vers les buts de Gryffondor continua Bashtian. Il va tirer et…Non ! Il attend que Goyle envoie un Cognard sur Luciano pour tirer. Très belle manœuvre. Et VLAN ! c'est fait, Goyle vient d'envoyer un Cognard sur le pauvre Luciano qui va prendre un but car il vient de sauver sa peau en évitant le tir. Le Souaffle va traverser le but et… Incroyable ! s'écria-t-il. Le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor, Harry Strife, vient de détourner le Souaffle du but vers Emilie qui vol littéralement vers les buts de Serpentard sans rencontrer de résistance car ils sont encore abasourdis par la parade de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Elle arrive près de McNair et MARQUE ! 20 à 0 en faveur de Gryffondor ! Grâce à la superbe parade de leur attrapeur, les Gryffondors viennent d'éviter un but et en plus, grâce à la relance magique dudit attrapeur, ils marquent. Et Serpentard repart à l'attaque avec Lestrange qui fonce comme un boulet de canon. Il s'apprête à tirer et il… Aïe ! Ça doit faire mal ! il vient de se recevoir un Cognard de Sirius Black en plein visage. Il est couché sur son balai. Il semble inconscient. Non ! il se relève le nez en sang. Le Souaffle est récupéré par James Potter qui s'élève haut dans le ciel et qui laisse tomber le Souaffle dans les mains de Emilie qui le passe tout de suite à Alexandre qui le repasse à James et ça repart avec Emilie, Alexandre, James, Emilie, Alexandre. Je n'arrive plus à savoir qui à le Souaffle. Ils se le passent trop rapidement. Attention, James rompt le triangle et se place entre ses deux coéquipiers et tire. Le Souaffle fonce tel un aigle sur sa proie vers le but de McNair qui le laisse passer. 30 à 0 en faveur de Gryffondor. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel dans toute ma carrière ! quelqu'un peut-il me dire comment s'appelle cette technique spectaculaire ? demanda-t-il, sa voix passant au-dessus des hurlements de joie.

Harry lâcha le terrain des yeux un instant et s'approcha de la tribune où se trouvait Bashtian. Ils discutèrent quelques instants et Harry repartit à la chasse au vif avec Malfoy toujours derrière lui.

On vient de m'indiquer que cette technique s'appelle la technique du Triangle des Bermudes. Et Serpentard repart une nouvelle fois à l'attaque avec Rookwood. Il évince Emilie d'un grand coup d'épaule et fonce vers les buts de Luciano. Il passe à Rogue qui tire et qui MARQUE ! 30 à 10 ! Joli but de Severus Rogue qui ouvre le score pour son équipe menée depuis le début de la rencontre.

Harry qui regardait le déroulement du match, dut s'avouer que le but était vraiment beau. Rogue s'était retourné sur son balai et avait tiré. Sa manœuvre avait déstabilisée Luciano qui n'avait pas put l'arrêter. Voyant que Malfoy le collait toujours, il se décida à lui donner une petite leçon. Il débrida un peu la maniabilité de son balai avant de piquer vers le sol à pleine puissance. Il regarda derrière lui et vit que Malfoy le suivait encore.

On dirait que Strife a vu le vif d'or ! s'écria soudain Bashtian. Il plonge vers le sol suivi de Malfoy qui le talonne de près. S'ils ne remontent pas maintenant, ils vont s'écraser ! Harry Strife redresse à quelques centimètres du sol tandis que Malfoy s'écrase lamentablement au sol. J'ai mal pour lui. Merci professeur. On vient de m'informer que les Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor ont marqué quatre buts pendant que les joueurs de Serpentard regardaient leur capitaine s'écraser. Donc, 70 à 10 pour les lions.

Harry s'éleva haut dans le ciel pour chercher le vif d'or. Il vit Mme Pomfresh se diriger vers Malfoy au pas de course. Quelques minutes plus tard pendant lesquels Alexandre remit un but, mettant le score à 80 à 10, Malfoy s'envola de-nouveau. Il s'arrêta pour dire deux mots à Rodolfus Lestrange et remonta au niveau de Harry. Malfoy avait le nez écrasé et deux yeux au beurre noir. Harry eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire et pour ne pas vexer encore plus son adversaire, il se mit à faire le tour du stade à la recherche du vif. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite quand il entendit des huées de supporters. Il se retourna et vit Sirius avec le nez en sang. Il venait de se prendre un coup de batte délibéré de Crabbe. Mme Bibine accorda un penalty qu'Emilie marqua. Il se remit à la recherche du vif et s'arrêta de nouveau au coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine. James se tenait le ventre avec ses bras. Lestrange venait de lui faire une manchette en passant. Un nouveau penalty fut accordé et marqué par Alexandre. Ce match était encore plus déloyal que celui qu'il avait joué en troisième année. Chaque fois qu'un Serpentard passait à côté d'un Gryffondor, il commettait une faute. Malheureusement pour eux, à chaque faute, ils écopaient d'un penalty que les Poursuiveurs se faisaient un plaisir de marquer. Quand il vit que Sirius s'apprêtait à répliquer, il l'arrêta en lui disant que ça pourrait se retourner contre eux. Il remarqua aussi que seul Rogue ne faisait pas de faute. Certes, il n'y allait pas dans la dentelle mais il respectait les limites, ce qui parut étrange à Harry. Quand il entendit Bashtian annoncer que Gryffondor menait par 190 à 50, il se précipita sur James et lui demanda quelque chose. James lui sourit et repartit.

C'est Gryffondor qui est à l'attaque avec son capitaine James Potter. Mais que vois-je ? les Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor sont en train de refaire la technique du Triangle des Bermudes !

Quand Harry vit que James déclenchait la technique, il fonça vers lui à pleine vitesse. Arrivé à cinq mètres de lui, il hurla :

Maintenant !

James lâcha le Souaffle qui tomba entre les mains de Harry qui continua de voler vers les buts et envoya un missile à McNair qui ne put l'arrêter.

Incroyable les amis ! s'exclama Bashtian. C'est spectaculaire ! Harry Strife, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor vient de marquer ! C'est une déculottée pour Serpentard qui est mené 200 à 50. C'est la meilleure équipe que Gryffondor n'est jamais eut. Ils sont incroyables ! Tout bonnement stupéfiants ! Attendez ! Les deux Attrapeurs sont aux coudes à coudes et…OUI ! C'est bien le vif d'or qui vole devant eux. Mais que fait Harry Strife ? Il s'élève un peu par rapport à Malfoy tout en accélérant. Il est au-dessus du vif… Il se retourne et…Il l'attrape ! Spectaculaire chers spectateurs ! Harry Strife vient d'attraper le vif d'or en montrant la parfaite maîtrise de son Nimbus 1700. Il met fin au match avec un score de 350 à 50 pour Gryffondor.

Harry atterrit sur le terrain où il fut bientôt rejoint par ses coéquipiers et une foule de spectateurs déchaînés. Les Maraudeurs se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule pour arriver aux champions. Marion sauta dans les bras de Harry et le serra à lui faire craquer les côtes. Il vit les joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard commençaient à rentrer aux vestiaires. Voyant que Rogue était en fin de file, il eut une idée complètement farfelue. Il sortit de la foule et se précipita à sa rencontre. Il se planta en face de lui l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

Severus, commença Harry.

Que me veux-tu Strife ? demanda celui-ci de son ton froid.

Je voulais te féliciter pour le match que tu as fais, répondit simplement Harry.

Très drôle ! ironisa Severus. Vraiment hilarant Strife. On vient de perdre le match. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à féliciter.

Tu es le seul à avoir joué fair-play de ton équipe. Tu es le seul à ne pas avoir essayé d'envoyer un Gryffondor à Ste Mangouste.

C'est normal, je ne suis pas sans cervelle. Je joue pour l'amour du jeu et pas pour gagner. Je m'en fou de perdre même si c'est dur. Je joue pour jouer, sa voix ayant perdu un peu de sa froideur habituelle. C'est un bon état d'esprit. Félicitations alors, fit Harry en lui tendant la main.

Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, le grand Severus Rogue perdit son masque d'impassibilité. Harry vit la stupeur, l'interrogation, l'ébahissement s'afficher sur son visage avant qu'il ne reprenne son visage sans émotions. Lentement, il leva sa main vers celle d'Harry et la serra sous les yeux stupéfaits du stade entier. C'était la première fois qu'un Serpentard et un Gryffondor se serrait la main. Dumbledore, qui assistait au match, regarda cette scène avec des paillettes de joie dansant dans ses yeux bleus. Mystérieusement, il sourit d'un air triste.

Sur le terrain, tous les regards étaient braqués sur Harry et Severus qui se serraient la main.

Bravo à toi aussi, fit Rogue en le regardant de ses yeux aussi noirs qu'une obsidienne. Vous avez bien joué. Ce n'est pas Potter qui devrait être le capitaine mais toi. C'est toi qui a coordonné tout le jeu. Tu es un fin stratège et un excellent Attrapeur.

Merci Severus. Aïe ! Tu vas avoir des problèmes, fit Harry en voyant les Serpentards arriver vers eux.

T'inquiète. Je vais m'en occuper, répondit Rogue en partant à la rencontre des membres de sa maison.

Harry se dirigea vers les Maraudeurs qui l'attendaient à la sortie du stade. James et Sirius avaient les yeux qui leurs sortaient de la tête et la mâchoire à leurs pieds.

Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? glapit James.

Je viens de féliciter un adversaire qui a joué fair-play alors que son équipe faisait tout pour détruire les joueurs de mon équipe, répondit Harry froidement.

Mais c'est un Serpentard ! s'exclama Sirius d'une voix aigu.

Non ! le stoppa Harry brusquement. C'est un adversaire comme un autre dès qu'il entre sur le terrain. Il a bien joué et joué fair-play, c'est normal que je le félicite.

Arrêtez de faire cette tête et grandissez un peu ! fit Lily en voyant Sirius et James faire la grimace. Il y a une fête de prévue dans la salle commune et il faudrait des provisions, fit-elle en souriant.

On y va ! firent James et Sirius en même temps avant de partir en courant vers le château sous les rires des autres Maraudeurs.

C'est bien ce que tu as fais, murmura Elayne à l'oreille de Harry, le faisant sursauter.

Il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie, Elayne n'arrêtait pas de lui faire du charme. Avant l'attaque, elle ne cessait de le regarder mais elle ne lui adressait pratiquement pas la parole. C'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Ginny mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui faisait autant d'effet. C'était la seule à réussir à le faire sursauter ou rougir. Elle lui faisait même du pied quand elle était en face de lui. A ces moments-là, il pensait au baiser que Ginny lui avait donné avant de rentrer chez elle le soir de son anniversaire. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés que quand le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et que le vacarme régnant dans la salle commune atteignit ses oreilles, le faisant reprendre pied avec la réalité. Quand il entra, il fut acclamé par ses congénères pour son superbe match. La fête dura jusqu'au petit matin où une McGonagall en robe de chambre à fleurs rouge et or et un filet pour cheveux tiré sur la tête, leur ordonna d'aller se coucher sous peine de faire perdre tous les points qu'ils venaient de gagner en remportant le match. La bonne humeur générale s'étant installée pour la victoire de Gryffondor, perdura une bonne quinzaine de jours pendant lesquels les Serpentards se montrèrent discrets et, où même les fantômes firent quelques blagues aux élèves. Mais cette si belle ambiance fut annihilée par nul autre que Voldemort. En effet, Harry s'était abonné à la Gazette du Sorcier pour se tenir informé des événements pendant la période où il resterait coincé en 1976.

Ce dimanche-là, quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, il vit que les visages des professeurs étaient beaucoup plus ternes et tristes que d'habitude. Il regarda Dumbledore qui lui confirma d'un regard qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il resta à table jusqu'à ce que le courrier arrive. Pendant ce temps, les autres élèves étaient arrivés et discutaient joyeusement de ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire pendant la journée. Enfin, le courrier arriva. Il vit une chouette arriver avec le journal dans ses serres. Elle lui tendit le journal pendant qu'il mettait les cinq Noises du montant du journal dans la bourse accrochée à sa patte. Il déplia rapidement le journal et ce qu'il vit, le glaça d'effroi. Une gigantesque tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche surplombait des ruines à la proie des flammes. Il lut l'article avec attention.

_« Scène d'effroi dans la petite ville de Sparkford ! »_

_Dans la nuit du six au sept décembre, un groupe d'une quarantaine de Mangemorts commandé par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui-même, a attaqué la petite ville de Sparkford. La ville a été entièrement rayée de la carte et les habitants tous tués dans les pires souffrances vu l'expression de leurs visages. Une seule personne a survécu à ce carnage meurtrier pour rapporter ce qu'il a vu. Le pauvre homme, en état de choc, a été hospitalisé à Ste Mangouste. Avant son transfert, il a néanmoins rapporté les parole de Vous-Savez-Qui. Celui-ci lui aurait dit que le monde sorcier ET moldu serait bientôt à lui dès qu'il aurait réussit à s'emparer d'un objet. Quel est cet objet ? Pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui a-t-il détruit cette ville ? Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de répondre à ces questions pour le moment._

_ Votre envoyée spéciale, Lydia Norman, reporter à la Gazette des Sorciers. »_

Abasourdi par ces quelques lignes, Harry lut ensuite la liste des personnes tuées, quatre-cent cinquante au total et regarda ses amis qui eux aussi avaient lu l'article. Ils avaient un visage grave mais leurs yeux montraient une détermination à toute épreuve, même Peter qui évoluait de jour en jour. Soudain, il y eut un cri de désespoir à la table des Serpentards. Harry regarda dans cette direction et vit la bande à Malfoy, sauf Rogue, ricaner. Il déplaça son regard vers la droite et vit un garçon de 7e année en train de pleurer dans ses mains. Saisi d'une soudaine impulsion, il se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Malfoy voulut intervenir mais le regard qu'il lui lança le fit se rassoir vite-fait, bien fait. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon et lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille. Quelques instants plus tard, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle sous les yeux surpris des élèves et perplexes des professeurs. Personne ne sut ce qu'Harry lui avait dit mais quand il revint dans la Grande Salle, il ne pleurait plus et avait un visage où s'affichait une rage froide et une détermination à toute épreuve. Quant à Harry, il ne réapparut pas de la journée. Il passa son temps avec Squall et Kendra en plein milieu de la Forêt Interdite. Il ne revint au château que le lendemain matin où il dut écouter les reproches de ses amis qui s'étaient fait un sang d'encre.

L'hiver venait véritablement de montrer son nez car depuis une semaine, la neige s'était mise à tomber à gros flocons. Tous les jours, on voyait Hagrid tracer un chemin du château aux serres de botanique. Les vacances venaient à peine de commencer que les élèves attendaient déjà Noël. En ce samedi 20 décembre de l'année 1976, tous les élèves avaient le droit de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour faire leurs achats de Noël. Le professeur Dumbledore leur avait assuré que le village serait protégé contre une éventuelle attaque de Mangemorts. Les huit Maraudeurs prirent donc le chemin du petit village sorcier avec insouciance. Tous ? Non. Seul Harry voyait cette sortie comme une nouvelle chance donnée à Voldemort d'attaquer. En arrivant à l'entrée du village, il poussa un soupir de soulagement que ne manqua pas de percevoir Remus. Il poussa ce soupir de soulagement car il vit deux Aurors en tenue ainsi qu'Alastor Maugrey, le célèbre Auror, en personne. Cet Alastor Maugrey ressemblait plus à un homme qu'à un vieux morceau de bois. Il n'avait pas son œil magique qui roulait dans tous les sens, ni sa jambe de bois qui l'empêchait de courir sans tomber. Il était aussi plus jeune et avait beaucoup moins de cicatrices qu'à son époque mais il avait toujours son nez entier. Quand ils s'approchèrent de lui, il les arrêta un moment.

Tiens le fils Potter et toute sa clique, commença-t-il de son ton bourru. Y'en avait moins la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, continua-t-il en les regardant un par un.

Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, fit James en riant. Ils sont tous dignes de confiance.

Je ne m'inquiète pas, fit-il en surprenant tout le monde. Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, dit-il en fixant Harry de ses yeux perçants.

Au fait Harry, laisse-moi te présenter…

Alastor Maugrey, le coupa Harry. L'Auror le plus connu dans le monde, fit Harry sous les yeux stupéfaits de James.

Je suis bon car j'applique ma technique. VIGILENCE CONSTANTE ! fit-il en les faisant sursauter. Tant que j'y pense Potter, ton père se trouve près du nouveau magasin.

Bien reçu monsieur. A bientôt, fit-il en partant.

Amusez-vous les gamins, répondit Maugrey.

Harry les laissa partir devant pour dire deux mots à Maugrey.

Pourquoi me faites-vous confiance ? demanda Harry.

Mon instinct me dit de te faire confiance, répondit l'Auror. Et ça fait longtemps que j'ai appris à suivre mon instinct.

Vous savez qui je suis ? continua Harry en redoutant la réponse de l'Auror.

Tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être car ton aura est trop forte pour ne pas avoir été détectée plus tôt. Malgré tout, je te confierai ma vie sans problème.

Merci monsieur, fit Harry, surpris de la réponse de l'Auror.

Veille sur eux.

A vos ordres monsieur ! fit Harry en courant rejoindre son groupe de joyeux lurons.

Il les rattrapa peu après et allèrent tous ensemble chez Derviche et Bang, le magasin d'objets magiques pour faire leur liste de Noël. Ensuite, ils firent visiter le village à Marion qui y venait pour la première fois. Quand la visite fut terminée, ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique de M. Kill pour rencontrer M. Potter. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent un homme en costume noir discuter avec un groupe de femmes qui s'éparpillèrent en voyant le groupe s'approcher. A ce moment-là, Harry eut une vision complète du capitaine des Aurors. M. Potter était un homme assez grand avec une forte carrure. Il était le portrait craché de James. Il portait un costume noir à col montant avec des boutons en argent. Sur son épaule était brodé l'insigne des Aurors en or : deux baguettes croisées sur une tête de mort. Sous l'insigne, trois bandes dorées l'une au-dessus de l'autre indiquant son grade de capitaine.

James ! Sirius ! Remus ! Peter ! Comment allez-vous ? fit-il d'une voix d'un octave plus grave que James.

Bien monsieur, répondirent Sirius, Remus et Peter.

Très bien papa, et toi ? répondit James en souriant.

Ça peut aller, répondit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Papa, laisse-moi te présenter mes amis. La jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts, c'est Lily Evans. L'une des filles les plus intelligentes que je connaisse.

Enchantée monsieur.

Moi de même.

L'autre rousse, c'est Elayne Weasley. Une très bonne concurrente de Lily.

La sœur de Arthur ? s'étonna-t-il.

Oui monsieur, je suis bien la sœur d'Arthur Weasley.

Enchanté de faire la connaissance de la sœur d'un de nos futurs grands hommes du pays.

Merci, fit Elayne en rougissant.

La blonde, c'est Marion Lombard.

Monsieur, fit-elle timidement.

Mademoiselle, répondit M. Potter en souriant.

Et voici celui qui a révolutionné nos blagues, fait gagner Gryffondor, tenu tête à Voldemort et survécu à son Avada Kedavra Rien que ça ? lol. Mon grand ami Harry Strife, clama James.

Les yeux de l'Auror se dilatèrent à la fin de la présentation de James mais il reprit bien vite son visage passe-partout. Ses yeux se glissèrent sur sa tenue et ils brillèrent plus intensément qu'auparavant. Harry lui aussi regarda plus attentivement la tenue de l'Auror et il remarqua que lui aussi portait une tenue de combat. Il avait même deux superbes lames aux manches en rubis. Les lames étaient turquoises. Quand leur regard se croisa, les hommes eurent un frisson. Le regard de l'Auror remonta vers son front et sa cicatrice sur laquelle ses yeux se braquèrent.

Harry, laisse-moi te présenter le chef des Aurors, le capitaine Christian Potter, mon père, fit James avec un soupçon de fierté dans la voix.

Ravi de faire votre connaissance M. Potter.

Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi Harry. Je vous dois une fière chandelle.

Comment ça ? demanda Harry intrigué.

En engageant le combat contre Voldemort, vous avez sauvé dix de mes hommes et pour ça, je ne vous remercierait jamais assez.

Ce n'était rien monsieur, fit Harry, rouge d'embarra. J'ai fais ça sur un coup de folie, essaya-t-il de s'expliquer.

Alors espérons que vous agissiez comme cela à chaque fois, fit le chef des Aurors en riant. Au fait James, ta mère m'a demandé de te dire d'être prudent.

A vos ordres capitaine ! fit James en portant son poing à son cœur, signe de respect entre les Aurors. Désolé de te laisser papa, mais on a encore quelques trucs à montrer à Marion.

Ok ! A plus les jeunes ! fit Christian Potter en les regardant s'éloigner.

Harry fit un rapide saut dans le magasin et en ressortit avec un paquet sous le bras. Les huit amis continuèrent leur shopping dans la bonne humeur malgré le froid ambiant. Avant de retourner à Poudlard, ils allèrent prendre une bonne Bièraubeurre chaude et sucrée au Trois Balais servie par Mme Rosmerta en personne. Après cette petite pause, ils rentrèrent au château complètement épuisés. Les quatre jours avant le bal de Noël tant attendu, se passèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les Maraudeurs avaient commencé une bataille de boules de neige mais celle-ci eut tellement de succès que toute l'école y participa. Certains jurèrent même avoir vu Dumbledore leur jeter des boules de neige, ce que Harry crut bien volontiers car le vieux directeur lui avait fait un clin d'œil en arrivant. Elayne avait demandé à Harry s'il voulait être son cavalier pour le bal. Celui-ci accepta après avoir demandé à Squall si son action ne changerait pas le futur. Son diaphénix lui répondit qu'il devait choisir en son âme et conscience mais que s'il était à sa place, il prendrait le plus de bon temps que possible. Après avoir réfléchi, il accepta alors d'être son cavalier pour le bal.

Et maintenant, il le regrettait presque. Ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'il attendait dans la salle commune dans sa tenue d'un superbe vert bouteille qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux verts. Il n'était pas le seul à attendre en se rongeant les ongles. James aussi attendait sa cavalière même s'il disait qu'il attendait Harry pour descendre mais Harry savait bien que c'était un mensonge. Dix minutes avant que la soirée ne commence, deux superbes jeunes filles descendirent de leur dortoir sous les yeux exorbités de leur cavalier. Elayne portait une longue robe en soie bleue vif. Elle avait un ruban en guise de collier et s'était fait un brushing. Lily, elle, portait une robe vaporeuse vert pâle. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Les garçons avaient la mâchoire par terre et les yeux hors de leurs orbites.

Waouh ! fut la seule chose qu'ils purent dire devant la beauté des deux jeunes filles.

Les filles prirent leur temps pour descendre l'escalier. Quand elles arrivèrent devant leur cavalier, ceux-ci avaient retrouvé leurs esprits.

Vous êtes magnifique Miss Weasley, fit Harry en souriant

Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus M. Strife, répondit-elle.

Si Melle veut bien se donner la peine, fit Harry en lui proposant son bras galamment.

Allons-y mon cher, fit-elle en lui prenant le bras et en quittant la pièce en laissant James et Lily seuls.

Tu es sublime Lily, déclara James dans un souffle.

Tu as ton charme aussi, répondit Lily, touchée par les mots de James.

En effet, James portait une robe de bal bleue marine lui donnant un air d'officier de l'armée.

Pouvons-nous y aller ? demanda James en proposant son bras à Lily.

Naturellement, répondit Lily en prenant son bras.

Ils quittèrent la salle commune pour la Grande Salle, bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, ils remarquèrent que les autres Maraudeurs les attendaient avec leurs cavalières. Sirius était accompagné d'Elena Stark de Serdaigle, Remus de Emilie, Peter avec Nina Knight de Poufsouffle et Marion de Mattew Jones de Serdaigle. Ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle qui était décorée pour l'occasion. La salle était sublime. Une douzaine de sapins étaient disposés tout autour de la Grande Salle. Un sur deux était décoré de figurines en cristal, les autres de chandelles. Entre les sapins étaient disposés d'immenses statues de glace représentant des créatures magiques. Le long des murs couraient des guirlandes de houx et de gui. Derrière la table des professeurs, les quatre immenses statues représentant les quatre maisons de Poudlard dominaient la salle. Le blaireau et l'aigle de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle encadraient le serpent et le lion de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Le plus beau était le ciel de la Grande Salle. Il y avait de gros nuages blancs desquels tombaient de la fausse neige qui disparaissait dès qu'elle touchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Les grandes tables avaient été remplacées par une multitude de petites tables rondes. Le petit groupe s'installa à l'une d'entre elle et discuta en attendant le discours de Dumbledore qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Chers élèves et chers professeurs. Nous vivons une époque bien sombre mais en cette veille de Noël, j'aimerai que vous ne pensiez qu'à vous amuser. Joyeux Noël à tous et bon appétit ! fit-il en claquant dans ses mains avant de se rassoir pendant que les plats apparaissaient.

Le repas fut succulent comme à son habitude, sinon même meilleur. Les plats étaient accompagnés de jus de citrouille ou de Bièraubeurre. Harry reprit deux fois de chaque plats, même des huîtres, un plat français qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il trouva délicieux, pour faire honneur aux elfes de cuisine. Il reprit trois fois de la tarte à la mélasse, son dessert préféré. Pendant le repas, Harry jeta un œil à la salle attentivement. Malfoy était avec une jolie blonde qui se révéla être Narcissa Black, futur Malfoy, Bellatrix était avec Rodolfus et que Rogue n'était visiblement pas là. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se releva pour u nouveau discours.

J'espère que vous avez bien mangé car pour moi, ce fut le cas. J'espère aussi qu'il vous reste assez de force pour danser avec vos cavalières et vos cavaliers car vous allez avoir l'immense honneur de voir se produire sur scène, juste devant vous, le groupe le plus en vogue en ce moment. Je veux bien sûr parler du groupe X-FILES ! déclara-t-il pendant qu'un groupe de musiciens ressemblant étrangement aux Bizarr's Sisters, entrait dans la salle.

Vu les cris que poussait la salle, ce groupe devait être très connu en Grande-Bretagne. Les tables se rangèrent contre les murs et les élèves se mirent en couple. Le groupe commença par un morceau de musique assez rythmé pour continuer sur des musiques alternant le classique et le très rythmé. Au moment du slow, Harry hésita un instant mais Elayne vint se placer tout contre lui ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle avait sa tête posée contre son torse et il sentait sa chaleur passer outre son costume. C'est vrai qu'il était bien, avec cette présence réconfortante dans les bras, il aurait put oublier tous ses soucis s'il n'avait pas sut qu'il était dans une autre époque que la sienne. Pour la chanson REGENERATION qui serait la dernière de la soirée, le groupe décida de la dédier aux victimes de Voldemort et à leur famille. La chanson fut sublime. A la fin de la chanson, les élèves firent une minute de silence. Dumbledore leur annonça qu'ils avaient une heure pour raccompagner leurs cavalières avant d'être punis pour balade nocturne. Tandis qu'il raccompagnait Elayne, Harry vit James et Lily sortir dans le parc. Harry et Elayne montèrent se coucher toujours main dans la main. Quand il voulut la quitter en bas des marches du dortoir des filles, elle s'approcha de lui et voulut l'embrasser mais celui-ci l'en empêcha au dernier moment. Son esprit fonctionnait en cinquième vitesse pour trouver un moyen de s'en sortir sans casse.

Je… Désolé, fit Harry sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Elayne. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux vraiment pas, bredouilla-t-il.

Pourquoi Harry ! fit-elle, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu le saura peut-être un jour, c'est promis. Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais de la mienne, continua-t-il, son cœur se serrant à chaque parole. J'ai passé une soirée merveilleuse en ta compagnie mais je ne peux pas sortir avec toi. Je suis désolé.

Tu ne me trouves pas assez belle, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle, les larmes roulant sur ses joues et toute sa détresse dans la voix.

Ce n'est pas ça, fit précipitamment Harry. Les larmes roulant sur les joues d'Elayne le faisait se sentir plus mal que jamais. Tu es même très jolie mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la mienne, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton avenir, je suis sûr que tu trouvera quelqu'un de charmant pour rester avec toi et t'aimer. Je ne suis pas cet homme là. Désolé.

Et bien va-t-en ! cria-t-elle attirant tous les regards de la pièce sur eux deux. Va retrouver la femme de ta vie ! lui hurla-t-elle à la figure avant de monter l'escalier en pleurant.

Si tu savais, fit-il. Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il, la douleur martelant sa poitrine.

Avant de se monter dans son dortoir, il regarda la salle. Mais les regards braquer sur lui, lui fit perdre la raison.

Vous voulez un dessin ? leur demanda-t-il d'une voix si froide que plusieurs des élèves présents eurent un frisson.

Il croisa le regard de Remus et monta se coucher dans son dortoir où il se dépêcha de se mettre en pyjama et de se coucher tout de suite après. Remus n'avait pas eut peur de Harry car ce qu'il avait put lire dans son regard n'était pas de la colère ou du soulagement mais de la tristesse et une grande détresse. Et peut-être aussi un appel à l'aide. Il monta peu après dans le dortoir mais Harry avait déjà tiré ses rideaux montrant ainsi qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse seul.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Forêt Interdite.

Où m'emmènes-tu James ? demanda Lily.

Chuttt ! eut-il pour seule réponse. J'essaye d'entendre quelque chose. Quand à ce que tu vas voir, ça va te plaire, répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Ils marchèrent encore pendant une bonne demi-heure quand James s'arrêta si soudainement qu'elle faillit lui rentrer dedans.

Qu'est qui te prends… commença Lily mais James la fit taire en lui plaquant un main sur la bouche.

Regarde ! lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner.

Ils avancèrent de quelques pas et Lily put voir un magnifique spectacle. Devant eux se tenait un troupeau de licornes. Il y avait 8 adultes et 4 petits. Les petits étaient d'un or pur magnifique. Les adultes étaient d'un blanc si éclatant que James et Lily ne pouvaient les regarder longtemps sans être éblouis. Ils regardaient les poulains se courir après quand l'air autour d'eux changea, devint plus lourd et plus menaçant. Les licornes se redressèrent d'un coup et se mirent à courir à vive allure en même temps que James qui se raidit.

Que se passe-t-il James ? demanda Lily inquiète.

Des ennuis. On doit rentrer, et vite, fit-il en la prenant par la main et en la ramenant en direction du château en courant.

Ils couraient assez lentement car leurs tenues de soirée n'étaient pas adaptées à une course en forêt. Après un moment de course à pleine vitesse, Lily entendit distinctement des cliquetis particulièrement inquiétants. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait put dire un mot, une cinquantaine d'araignées géantes les encerclèrent, les obligeants à s'arrêter.

Tu aimes les araignées grillées ? demanda James en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ce sont des Acromentules ? demanda Lily qui commençait à paniquer.

Bonne déduction mon cher Watson ! Elles peuvent réduire un corps humain à un tas d'os en même pas dix minutes.

Merci de me rassurer James.

De rien très chère. Expelliarmus ! lança-t-il sur une araignée qui sautait sur Lily et qui alla s'écraser dans un bruit peu ragoûtant contre un arbre à quelques mètres de là. On ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Il y a bien une solution mais… peux tu me promettre que tu ne diras rien à personne ? demanda James.

Promettre quoi ?

Promets et tu sauras, la pressa James.

C'est promis, fit Lily, prêtes à tout pour se trouver ailleurs qu'ici.

Monte sur mon dos, ordonna James fermement.

Pardon ? fit Lily interloquée.

Fais-moi confiance !

Un peu réticente, elle monta sur le dos de James. Sans signes avant-coureurs, elle sentit le dos de James se raidir et s'agrandir. Son cou s'allongea et apparut sur sa tête de magnifiques ramures. Elle n'était plus sur le dos de James mais sur le dos d'un jeune cerf qui prit son élan avant de sauter au-dessus des Acromentules et de galoper vers le château à pleine vitesse. Lily, elle, s'accrochait comme elle le pouvait au cou du cerf en assimilant la nouvelle. En cinq minutes qui parut une éternité à Lily, ils arrivèrent aux portes de Poudlard où le cerf s'écroula au sol en faisant tomber sa passagère. Quelques instants plus tard, le cerf se retransforma en James. Lily se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

Tu es un inconscient Potter ! lui dit-elle sans préambule d'aucune sorte. Tu aurais pu te tuer !

Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda James en l'examinant.

Oui je vais bien mais ce n'est pas le problème. Tu es un animagus ! Non déclaré je suppose.

Oui et oui. Tu vas aller tout révéler à Dumbledore ? fit James en la regardant de ses magnifiques yeux couleur noisettes.

Non, je t'ai donné ma parole. Sirius et Peter sont des animagis eux aussi ?

Oui, répondit James simplement. On l'a fait pour aider Remus lors de ses transformations.

C'est bien de votre part même si c'est illégal. Qui est au courant ?

A part toi ? Seulement Harry mais je ne sais pas comment il l'a découvert.

Il est très intelligent et il en sait beaucoup plus que nous ne le pensons.

C'est vrai, continua James. Il nous connaît par cœur comme s'il nous avait déjà côtoyé, fit-il en commençant à rentrer.

Au fait James.

Oui, fit l'intéressé en s'arrêtant.

Merci de m'avoir sauvé a vie, fit Lily en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ce regard hypnotisa James qui s'approcha lentement de Lily. Il pencha sa tête vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Pétrifiée par le moment, Lily mit quelques secondes à comprendre la situation. Quand son cerveau se remit en marche lui disant ce qu'il fallait faire, elle approfondit le baiser.

Loin au-dessus de leur tête, un jeune garçon, gagné par l'émotion, pleurait dans les ténèbres de son dortoir. Un jeune garçon qui venait de voir le premier baiser de ses parents.


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 : Noël, Révélations et enlèvement**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par un Sirius tout excité.

Debout Harry ! Allez ! Debout !

Laisse-moi dormir Sirius, grogna Harry en mettant son oreiller sur sa tête.

Allez Harry ! C'est Noël aujourd'hui et tous les autres sont levés. On attend plus que toi, fit Sirius d'un ton implorant.

C'est bon, j'arrive, finit-il par répondre.

Youpi ! fit Sirius en sautant de joie. Dépêche-toi ! cria-t-il avant de redescendre dans la salle commune.

Harry sortit difficilement de son lit car il était crevé. Il avait passé une soirée magique en compagnie d'Elayne, malheureusement, la fin de soirée avait été plus que déplorable. Mais quelle idée elle avait eut de vouloir l'embrasser. Maintenant, il appréhendait de la revoir. Mais la soirée n'avait pas été pourrie pour tout le monde. Ses parents étaient enfin ensembles. Il avait été réveillé par un mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait poussé à regarder par la fenêtre. Pendant dix minutes, il avait fixé la Forêt Interdite, son malaise grandissant à chaque instant. Il avait poussé un soupir de soulagement quand il avait vu Cornedrue sortir de la forêt avec Lily sur le dos. Il avait vu James se rapprocher de Lily et l'embrasser. A ce moment-là, ses nerfs avaient lâchés et il s'était mit à pleurer silencieusement devant la fenêtre. Il avait vu le sourire qui s'étalait sur leurs visages quand ils s'étaient séparés. Harry s'était recouché quand James et Lily commençaient à rentrer, main dans la main. Après s'être lavé et habillé, il descendit enfin dans la salle commune où les autres l'attendaient.

Enfin ! lança James joyeusement. C'est pas trop tôt la marmotte.

Laisse-le James, le réprimanda gentiment Lily. Joyeux Noël.

Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Lily et à vous aussi, fit Harry.

Il n'y avait que les Maraudeurs qui restaient au château pendant les vacances et pourtant, le sol sous le sapin près de la cheminée était couvert de cadeaux de toutes tailles. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Elayne et vit qu'elle lui lançait un regard noir malgré ses beaux yeux bleus.

Avant de déballer les cadeaux, on a une nouvelle importante à t'annoncer, fit Sirius en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Laisse-moi deviner, fit Harry en posant ses mains sur ses tempes en faisant semblant de réfléchir. James et Lily sortent enfin ensembles ! lança-t-il soudain sous les yeux stupéfaits des Maraudeurs.

Comment tu as deviné ? demanda Peter.

Ils se tiennent par la main et n'arrêtent pas de se lancer des coups d'œil amoureux.

C'est si voyant que ça ? demanda James.

Vous étiez destinés. C'est pourquoi vous vous tourniez autour depuis si longtemps. En tout cas, félicitations.

Merci Harry, fit Lily en souriant.

Bon, maintenant que la séance divination est terminée, commença Sirius, les cadeaux ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se précipiter sur ses cadeaux comme un enfant de cinq ans le ferait.

Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire devant l'exubérance de leur ami. Ils se rapprochèrent tous du sapin et commencèrent à ouvrir leurs cadeaux.

James reçut une mini-glace à l'ennemi de Sirius, un lot des nouvelles farces de chez Zonko de Peter, « Les meilleures équipes de quidditch du monde » de Remus, « Comment devenir un bon Auror » de la part de Harry. De Lily, il reçut « Les meilleurs Poursuiveurs de ce siècle » et « Sorts et sortilèges experts » d'Elayne.

Sirius, lui, reçut un Scrutoscope de James, des farces de chez Zonko de Peter, « 1001 farces et attrapes » de Remus, un couteau à plusieurs lames qui ouvre toutes les portes et défait tous les nœuds de la part de Harry, « Les meilleurs batteurs du siècle » de Lily et un bracelet en cuir noir de Elayne.

Peter reçut « 1001 potions » de la part de James, « 1001 ingrédients pour potions » de Sirius, des chocolats de la part de Remus, Lily et Elayne. Harry lui offrit « Etre bien dans sa peau par Muscu Lation ».

Remus reçut une nouvelle tenue de tous les jours car les siennes étaient un peu élimées. Sirius lui offrit « Les animaux les plus fantastiques », un bracelet anti-argent, extensible et indestructible de la part de Harry, « Comment supporter les fous » de Lily et des chocolats de la part d'Elayne.

Lily reçut des boucles d'oreilles de la part de James, du parfum de Sirius et Peter, un bracelet en cuivre ouvragé de Remus et un en argent d'Elayne. Harry lui offrit « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». Il lui avait offert la copie de l'original.

Elayne reçut quant à elle, un collier de James, du parfum de Sirius et Peter, un bracelet en zinc de Remus et un en argent de Lily. Harry lui offrit « Etre Médicomage », métier qu'elle voulait exercer plus tard.

Harry fut le dernier à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il reçut quatre peluches : un cerf, un chien noir, un rat et un loup, représentant les Maraudeurs.

C'est pas grand-chose mais Remus nous a assuré ça te ferait plaisir, fit James un peu mal à l'aise.

C'est parfait, répondit Harry en souriant.

Ouvre tes autres cadeaux, lança Remus pour casser le malaise qui s'installait.

Il reçut un porte-baguette pour le bras de Elayne où il rangea sa baguette de suite. De Lily, il reçut un livre sur les runes.

Te connaissant, ça peut t'être utile, fit-elle.

Merci beaucoup les amis de m'avoir tant gâté. J'ai un autre cadeau pour vous, fit-il en leur tendant des petits miroirs.

Ce sont des miroirs à Double-Sens, non ? demanda Sirius.

Exact Patmol ! Mais ils sont un peu modifiés.

En quoi ? demanda Lily, avide de savoir.

On peut suivre une conversation à plusieurs en même temps. De plus, le deuxième ne sera à donner qu'à votre époux. Il lui sera lié quand il prononcera ses vœux.

Tu es très fort en Sortilèges, remarqua Lily.

J'ai eu de bons professeurs, répondit Harry en souriant au compliment de sa mère.

Si on allait manger ? demanda Peter.

Bonne idée ! A table ! lança Sirius.

Les 7 Maraudeurs, Marion étant rentrée chez elle pour les vacances, descendirent manger après avoir rangé leurs cadeaux. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait que le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner à l'unique table de la salle. En les voyant entrer, le directeur leur fit signe de venir s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter. Les deux profs et les élèves discutèrent de choses et d'autres le temps que dura le repas. Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient les seuls dans la Grande Salle. C'est vrai que la plupart des élèves étaient repartis le matin même chez eux mais il était étrange qu'ils soient les seuls à être restés à Poudlard pour les vacances. Quand il posa la question à Dumbledore, celui-ci lui répondit qu'ils devaient manger les sucreries reçues dans leur salle commune.

Après le repas, ils allèrent faire du patin sur le lac qui avait gelé. Il était amusant de voir Lily apprendre à faire du patin à glace à Harry ou James, Sirius, Remus et Peter faire la course et se poursuivre l'un après l'autre ou encore Elayne évoluer comme une professionnelle de la danse sur glace. Ils rentrèrent le midi complètement épuisés. Après le repas, les garçons firent des parties de batailles explosives et d'échecs pendant que les filles lisaient. L'après-midi passa tranquillement en exceptant les coups de gueule de Sirius parce qu'il perdait contre Remus ou ceux de James contre Harry qui le battait aussi, même s'il se faisait consoler par un baiser de Lily. Harry essaya plusieurs fois de parler avec Elayne mais celle-ci refusait obstinément de lui répondre, ce qui n'échappa à personne.

Quand l'heure du repas arriva, les Maraudeurs descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour l'habituel repas de Noël en compagnie des professeurs. En plus d'eux sept, il y avait aussi Rogue et McNair, trois Poufsouffle et cinq Serdaigle. Harry alla saluer Severus sous les regards noirs de Vlad, Sirius et James, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Pendant le repas, des dizaines de pétards surprises explosèrent, remplissant la salle de fumées multicolores. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore portait un haut-de-forme rouge-vif, Sirius le bicorne de Napoléon, James un chapeau melon vert fluo et Harry un bonnet de nuit rose bonbon. Quand tout le monde se leva pour aller se coucher après ce succulent repas, Dumbledore interpella Harry.

Pourrais-tu venir dans mon bureau, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Bien sûr professeur. J'arrive.

Il raccompagna ses amis jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Qu'est-ce qu'il te veux Dumbledore ? demanda James.

Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, fit sincèrement Harry.

Même pas une ? demanda Lily suspicieuse.

Pas une seule. A tout à l'heure ! fit-il en quittant la salle et ses amis.

Bon, puisque Harry n'est plus là, commença Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre lui et toi ? demanda-t-elle impérieusement en se retournant vers Elayne.

Rien du tout, fit-elle en évitant son regard.

Arrête un peu ! trancha Sirius sèchement. On a bien remarqué que depuis l'attaque, vous vous rapprochiez et aujourd'hui, tu ne lui adresses même plus la parole. Hier, vous dansiez ensemble et aujourd'hui, tu ne lui réponds même pas quand il t'adresse la parole. Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que Harry Strife ce croit trop bien pour sortir avec une Weasley ! fit-elle en déballant son sac.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda James.

Quand il m'a raccompagné dans la salle commune, j'ai voulu l'embrasser. On s'était énormément rapproché ces derniers temps et je pensais qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi alors, j'ai tenté ma chance mais il m'a rejetée comme une malpropre ! cria-t-elle. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir avec moi. Il a dit qu'il était désolé et que s'était de sa faute.

Il vient de perdre sa copine. Comprend-le, fit Remus. Il ne veux pas trahir sa mémoire, c'est normal.

Si tel était le cas, il aurait dut me le dire mais il m'a dit que je le saurai peut-être un jour.

Si ce n'est pas pour ça, il doit avoir une bonne raison, fit Peter convaincu.

On lui demandera quand il reviendra, fit James en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Tu as raison Cornedrue, fit Sirius en s'asseyant à son tour.

On va faire comme ça alors, conclut Remus en s'adossant au mur.

Pendant ce temps, Harry essayait de deviner ce que Dumbledore avait de si important à lui montrer. Il avait dut trouver un moyen de le ramener à son époque. C'était sûrement cela. Avec cette douce idée en tête, il accéléra le pas et entra tout heureux dans le bureau du directeur. Squall était déjà là et vint se poser sur son épaule. IL fut frappé par la gravité du visage de Dumbledore. A cette vue, le sourire de Harry fondit comme neige au soleil en laissant place à un visage s'attendant au pire. Il alla s'asseoir devant Dumbledore et attendit que celui-ci commence à parler. Il remarqua un livre ouvert qui était écrit d'une écriture fine et très belle. Il l'a reconnut tout de suite car il avait en sa possession 4 lames magnifiques gravées de la même écriture. L'écriture des elfes.

Vous vouliez me voir professeur, commença Harry puisque Dumbledore ne semblait pas vouloir débuter la conversation.

Oui Harry. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Est-ce cette statuette que tu as touché et qui t'a amené à cette époque ? lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant une photo représentant un centaure de lumière.

Oui ! s'exclama Harry. C'est celle-ci ! Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

On l'appelle le Centaure du Temps. C'est une œuvre que l'on a attribuée à Merlin. On en entend parler plusieurs fois dans l'Histoire ou du moins, on y fait allusion.

Comment ça ? le questionna Harry.

Plusieurs personnes, après être sortis d'on ne sait où, ont déclaré venir d'une autre époque. C'est d'ailleurs à ces moments-là, que les technologies évoluent le plus.

Que leur est-il arrivé ? demanda Harry, avide de connaître le sort de personnes ayant vécu la même chose que lui.

Veux-tu la vérité ou un mensonge ? demanda Dumbledore sérieusement en le fixant de ses yeux bleus. Le vieille homme n'avait jamais parut aussi vieux.

La vérité est si dure que ça ? demanda Harry inquiet.

Dure à accepter, oui, fit Dumbledore d'un air las.

Qu'en penses-tu Squall ?

Ecoutons et voyons après.

Très bien, dites-moi la vérité.

A tes ordres. Tu dois savoir que tous les personnes apparues comme ça, ne sont jamais retournés à leur époque car ils n'ont jamais retrouvé la statue.

Je la retrouverai même si je dois y passer 10 ans, fit Harry d'un ton sûr malgré la légère inquiétude de savoir qu'il pourrait laisser le monde à Voldemort 10 ans de plus.

Bon état d'esprit mais ça ne servira à rien. Tu ne la retrouveras jamais même si tu y passais plusieurs vies.

Et pourquoi ça ? fit Harry avec une pointe d'insolence.

Il est écrit dans ce livre, que cette statuette n'apparaît qu'aux personnes qui peuvent apporter quelque chose au monde. Tel Newton, Darwin, Copernic, Galilée et bien d'autres qui ont contribué à la création du monde que nous connaissons aujourd'hui.

Que voulez-vous que j'apporte au monde ? s'écria Harry. Je ne suis pas un scientifique ! Je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

Mais c'est impossible.

Pardon ? s'étrangla Harry de surprise.

Ce livre dit aussi que la statuette disparaît après avoir été touchée donc inutile de la chercher. Tu risquerais de passer à côté de ta vie.

Vous êtes en train de me dire, articula difficilement Harry, que je ne pourrai jamais rentrer chez moi ?

C'est exactement ça. Je suis désolé Harry, fit Dumbledore plus las que jamais.

Je…Je…Ce…Ce n'est pas possible, fit Harry en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Je suis sincèrement désolé Harry. Toutes ces personnes ont fini leur vie à l'époque où ils étaient tombés. Tu ne pourras jamais rentrer chez toi. Désolé, fit Dumbledore accablé par la douleur du jeune homme qu'il commençait à apprécier.

NOOOONNN ! hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons en faisant de-nouveau exploser tous les objets de Dumbledore ainsi que les vitres de ses fenêtres.

La même aura dorée apparut autour de lui et ses yeux reprirent leur teinte émeraude. Son visage était méconnaissable. Ce n'était plus le visage d'un adolescent de 16 ans et heureux de mieux connaître ses parents mais le visage d'un jeune homme terrassé par le chagrin et la douleur. Toutes les personnes présentent au château en cette nuit d'après Noël purent entendre ce cri déchirant. Les Maraudeurs reconnurent le cri de leur ami et furent saisis d'effroi devant la douleur presque palpable de ce hurlement. Lily voulut le rejoindre mais James l'en empêcha en lui disant que ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment.

Harry quitta le bureau de Dumbledore en courant avec son aura flottant toujours autour de lui. Il était tellement aveuglé par son chagrin, qu'il ne vit pas que toutes les fenêtres du second étage étaient brisées. Il courut jusqu'aux portes d'entrée du hall qui s'ouvrirent devant lui et, une fois dehors, il continua de courir. Il ne sentait ni le froid, ni la neige, ni le vent glacial qui tournait autour de lui. Il traversa la tempête de neige qui faisait rage comme si elle n'existait pas. Il pénétra dans la Forêt Interdite où la tempête était moins violente. Il ne remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans le bureau de Dumbledore quand il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

Il s'assit sous un chêne pour réfléchir posément. Il ne reverrait plus ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Ginny, SA Ginny. Il ne reverrait plus non plus Dean, Seamus, Luna, Neville, Gred et Forge. Bon sang ! Qu'ils allaient lui manquer ! Il se surpris même à penser que Drago lui manquerait car il n'était pas aussi vil que l'était Lucius. Et là, sous ce chêne plusieurs fois centenaire, il pleura ses amis qu'il ne reverrait plus. Hedwige lui manquait déjà, son monde et pleins d'autres choses aussi futiles qu'inutiles. Il lui semblait avoir pleurer pendant des heures et des heures quand une voix le sortit de sa torpeur.

Bonsoir Harry Potter.

Harry se retourna derechef vers l'origine de la voix et vit deux yeux d'un bleu délavé extraordinaire dans la nuit. Il entendit ensuite un bruit de sabot. Un centaure au cheveux blond presque blanc, moitié humain, moitié cheval à la robe cuivrée et clair s'avançait vers lui. Il reconnut son sauveur lors de sa première sortie dans la Forêt Interdite en première année et son professeur de Divination l'année dernière.

Firenze, répondit-il un peu surprit.

Je vois que tu me reconnais, fit le centaure en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Evidemment, fit Harry comme si c'était évident. Par contre vous, comment se fait-il que vous me connaissiez ? Je ne dois pas vous rencontrer avant 15 ans ! s'exclama-t-il.

Exact jeune Harry, fit le centaure de sa voix grave et profonde. Nous les centaures sommes un peuple très ancien. Nous connaissons les grandes lignes de l'avenir mais pas tous les détails. Nous pensions que l'avenir était fixé jusqu'à ce que tu arrives et que tu éparpilles les pièces du grand puzzle qu'est l'avenir.

Certes, mais comment connaissiez-vous mon identité ? s'impatienta Harry.

Comme je le disais, nous sommes un peuple très ancien qui avons de multiples facettes. Nous voyons à la fois le passé, le présent et le futur.

Donc, vous savez déjà ce que je vais faire ? fit Harry.

Non Harry. Nous ne connaissons que ce qui se rapporte à notre personne, le reprit Firenze.

Cette discussion était-elle prévue ?

Elle ne l'était pas car tu as la fâcheuse capacité à changer l'avenir.

Je suis perdu Firenze. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, fit Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Pourquoi dis-tu ça jeune Harry ?

Je viens du futur et je suis coincé ici pour le reste de ma vie. Je ne reverrai plus jamais mes amis.

Si, tu les reverras, le contredit le centaure. Tu les verras grandir, évoluer, mûrir.

Mais ils ne seront plus mes amis ! Au mieux, je serai l'oncle bienveillant.

Oui mais au moins, tu les verras et tu construiras une nouvelle relation avec eux. De plus, tu as des amis ici aussi.

Oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je ne peux plus avoir la même relation avec eux maintenant que je sais que je vais vivre ici pour le reste de ma vie. Pour moi, seul Remus est encore en vie. Même s'ils ne m'ont pas encore eu, James et Lily sont techniquement mes parents. Et ma relation avec eux va changer quand ils connaîtront la vérité.

En quoi votre relation serait-elle modifiée ?

Ce sont mes parents ! Quand ils vont le savoir, ils vont vouloir m'empêcher de participer à cette guerre à laquelle je suis destiné.

Je ne pense pas qu'ils agiront comme ça, fit le centaure en se redressant. Que comptes-tu faire jeune Harry ?

Je ne sais pas Firenze, fit Harry avec lassitude. Pour l'instant, je vais réfléchir à cette révélation et après…Après, j'aviserai. Merci de m'avoir écouté Firenze.

Merci à toi, fit le centaure en commençant à s'éloigner. Quand il fut au trois-quart dissimulé par la forêt il lança « Les elfes sont comme nous Harry ».

Pardon ? fit Harry. Attendez ! Revenez ! Qu'avez-vous voulu dire ? interrogea-t-il, mais le centaure avait déjà disparu sous le couvert de la forêt.

Les elfes sont comme nous. Qu'avait-il voulut dire par là ? Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il ne ressentait toujours pas la morsure du froid et pourtant, celui-ci était violent. Harry avait déjà les lèvres bleues et tremblait de tous ses membres mais il ne le remarqua pas. Il resta assis sous son chêne toute la nuit et toute la journée du lendemain aussi. Il était aussi blanc que la neige et menaçait de tomber raide mort au moindre coup de vent mais tellement absorbé par ses pensées, il ne remarqua rien. Il passa une nouvelle nuit, puis une autre journée et encore une nuit dans le froid et quand il remarqua que l'aube pointait son nez, il se sentit tomber dans l'inconscience.

Il aurait put mourir si un centaure ne l'avait surveillé depuis qu'il était entré dans la Forêt Interdite. Il s'approcha du garçon, le prit dans ses bras et pris la direction de Poudlard. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour arriver aux portes du château. Il tapa trois coups à la porte et attendit. C'était un code que seul le directeur de Poudlard pouvait entendre. Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, Albus Dumbledore apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant le garçon inconscient, plus blanc qu'un Inferi, dans les bras du centaure. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Il est entré dans la forêt le 25 au soir et n'en a plus bougé depuis, expliqua le centaure. Ce n'est que quand il a perdu connaissance que je suis intervenu.

Vous lui avez sauvez la vie Firenze, fit Dumbledore en lui prenant Harry.

Prenez soin de lui, conseilla le centaure en tournant les sabots. Il va en avoir besoin.

Albus se dépêcha de conduire Harry à l'infirmerie et alla prévenir ses amis de son état.

Retour sur les événements qui se sont déroulés du 25 décembre en fin de soirée au 28 décembre en début de matinée. N'oublie pas de mettre ça en souligné et gras dans ton chapitre, au cas où il y aurait quelques petits futés suffisamment intelligents pour croire que ça fait parti du chapitre^^

L'attente devenait insupportable pour les Maraudeurs. Ça faisait déjà une heure que Harry avait poussé ce cri déchirant et il n'était toujours pas là.

Allons nous coucher, fit Remus en sortant les autres de leur torpeur.

Comment peux-tu penser à aller te coucher alors qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi Harry a poussé ce hurlement ? demanda Lily nerveusement.

Quoi qui ait put se passer, nous ne le saurons que quand Harry reviendra et ce ne sera pas cette nuit, conclut-il en montant les marches menant au dortoir.

Comment le sait-il ? s'exclama Lily.

Il se fie à son instinct, fit James en se rapprochant d'elle. Et je lui fais confiance.

Et bien moi, je reste là jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, fit une Lily obstinée.

Ok, bonne nuit, firent les autres en laissant James et Lily dans la salle commune.

Allez ! Viens t'asseoir dans mes bras, fit James en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Hum, répondit-elle en venant se blottir dans les bras de James. Je m'inquiète James, fit-elle doucement.

Je m'inquiète aussi, fit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de sa belle. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harry. Je l'ai senti au plus profond de moi-même.

Tout comme moi, fit Lily en se serrant encore plus contre James. Tu penses qu'il rentrera ce soir ?

Je ne pense pas mais sait-on jamais. Avec lui, tout est possible.

Je t'aime James.

Moi aussi Lily .

Et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils furent réveillés le lendemain matin par un Sirius de mauvaise humeur qui leur expliqua que Kendra n'avait pas cesser de miauler parce que Harry n'était pas rentré. Ils descendirent manger en espérant le trouver dans la Grande Salle mais il ne se montra pas. Inquiets pour leur ami, ils allèrent voir dans la Salle-sur-Demande mais le trouvèrent pas ici non plus. De plus en plus inquiets, ils se mirent à fouiller le château mais en vain. Le soir venait de tomber et ils ne l'avaient toujours pas retrouvé. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord, de monter voir Dumbledore puisque c'était la dernière personne à l'avoir vu.

Confiture à la groseille, fit Lily en arrivant à la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

Elle se déplaça pour les laisser entrer et ils montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon. Ils frappèrent à la porte et la voix du directeur leur dit d'entrer. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre du sorcier le plus puissant après Harry.

Bonsoir à tous, fit le directeur qui paraissait plus vieux que d'habitude.

Bonjour professeur, commença Lily un peu intimidé par le directeur. Nous aimerions savoir si vous savez où se trouve Harry ?

Hélas non ! fit Dumbledore en soupirant. Depuis notre discussion d'hier, je ne sais pas où il est.

Vous devez bien avoir une idée ? demanda James inquiet.

Non monsieur Potter. Je ne ressens plus sa signature magique, ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Il peut être n'importe où, je le crains.

C'est lui qui a poussé ce hurlement hier ? fit Lily inquiète.

Oui, miss Evans, lit le directeur d'un ton fatigué.

Mais pourquoi ? demanda Elayne qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois de la journée.

Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous le dire. Je suis désolé. Il vous faudra attendre que Harry ne vous le dise lui-même. Mais soyez assuré que je mets tout en œuvre pour le retrouver. Bonne soirée, fit Dumbledore en mettant fin à l'entretient.

Les Maraudeurs rentrèrent à leur salle commune en silence. Une fois à l'intérieur, James éclata.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il fait ça ! cria-t-il.

Peut-être bien, mais on ne peut rien y faire, fit Remus qui avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et qui semblait sur le point de faillir à chaque seconde vu que la pleine lune était pour le lendemain.

Je reste ici cette nuit, fit Lily. Comme ça, s'il rentre, il trouvera à qui parler.

Je reste aussi, fit Remus en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

Tu ne devrais pas Remus, fit Elayne en sortant de son mutisme. C'est demain la pleine lune. Tu devrais te reposer.

Harry est aussi mon ami donc, je reste.

Mais Mumus…essaya Sirius.

J'ai dis que je restais donc je reste ! fit Remus fermement.

Remus avait décidé de révéler son secret à Elayne puisqu'elle faisait partie des Maraudeurs. Elle l'avait plutôt bien prit puisqu'il ne lui avait fallut que cinq minutes avant de réaliser et de leur demander s'ils se fichaient d'elle. Après confirmation, elle s'était assise pour reprendre ses esprits. Ils passèrent une nouvelle nuit et une autre journée à attendre sans que Harry ne se manifeste. Tu crois pas que, malgré le froid, après tant d'absence, y en aurait pas eu un qu'aurait eu l'idée d'aller chercher dans le parc ?

Le soir venu, James, Sirius et Peter accompagnèrent Remus pour sa transformation. Si à ce moment précis, Harry n'avait pas été aussi mal en point, les quatre animaux l'auraient certainement retrouvé.

Le lendemain matin, les trois garçons et les deux filles furent réveillés par un toussotement sonore. Les cinq jeunes firent un bon mais se calmèrent bien vite en voyant que ce n'était que le directeur.

Bonjour à vous, fit Dumbledore joyeusement. Désolé de vous réveiller mais je pense que vous serez heureux d'apprendre que Harry est sain et sauf.

C'est vrai ? s'exclama Lily. Il est où ? On peut le voir ? Quand ? Comment ? fit-elle précipitamment.

Du calme miss Evans, fit Dumbledore en riant. Un ami l'a trouvé inconscient dans la Forêt Interdite. Il semblerait qu'il y ait passé les deux derniers jours. Il est en ce moment-même à l'infirmerie où il reçoit les soins de notre charmante infirmière.

On peut aller le voir ? demanda James impatient de revoir son ami.

Ne préférez-vous pas attendre votre ami M. Lupin ? demanda Dumbledore, le regard malicieux et pétillant d'intelligence.

On connait son état, fit Sirius après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au autre.

Tiens donc ! fit Dumbledore. Alors professeur ? le pressa Lily.

Allons-y, fit le directeur.

Ils suivirent le directeur jusqu'au quatrième étage où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Ils s'approchèrent du lit de Harry et eurent un choc en le voyant. Il était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et ses traits étaient tirés comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. L'infirmière arriva quand elle entendit les pas des visiteurs résonner sur le carrelage de son antre.

Alors Pompom, commença Dumbledore, comment va votre patient ?

Un peu mieux, fit l'infirmière. Il commence à reprendre des couleurs. Passer deux jours et deux nuits dehors par ce temps est suicidaire.

Pourquoi a-t-il les traits aussi tirés ? On dirait qu'il fait des cauchemars, demanda Lily.

Excellente question, remarqua Dumbledore en se tournant vers Mme Pomfresh. Alors Pompom ?

Il est en train de subir sa maturité magique.

Quoi ? glapit Lily estomaquée.

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? demanda Peter.

La maturité magique intervient vers l'âge de 40 ans et donne toute sa puissance au sorcier. La maturité apporte le raffinement, le plein contrôle et augmente la durée de vie du sorcier, lui répondit Dumbledore.

Alors, comment se fait-il que Harry soit déjà à ce stade ? demanda Sirius stupéfait.

Un grand choc émotionnel est généralement le déclencheur d'une telle réaction. Albus, connaissez-vous exactement la puissance de cet enfant ? lui demanda Mme Pomfresh.

Exactement ? Non. Son professeur de DCFM m'a dit qu'il avait fait exploser son indicateur de puissance lors de son premier duel donc j'en déduis qu'il est plus puissant que moi.

Plus puissant que vous ? s'étrangla l'infirmière. Mais cet enfant est deux à trois fois plus puissant que vous ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Les Maraudeurs étaient plus que sidérés par la nouvelle. Apparemment, Dumbledore aussi puisqu'il les fit sortir de l'infirmerie pour discuter avec l'infirmière. Ils passèrent la journée à dormir car ni les garçons, ni les filles n'avaient beaucoup dormi. Quand Remus revint le lendemain, ils lui annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle. Ils allèrent voir Harry tous ensemble. Celui-ci reprenait des couleurs mais ses traits été encore plus tirés que la veille si c'était possible. Vu qu'il n'était toujours pas réveillé, ils passèrent la journée à faire les devoirs qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait. Le lendemain, ils allèrent voir Harry vers 11h et virent qu'il discutait déjà avec le professeur Dumbledore. Quand il les vit, il mit fin à sa conversation avec Harry.

Je te laisse y réfléchir Harry.

Au revoir professeur.

Dumbledore se leva et quitta l'infirmerie, laissant les 7 adolescents entre eux.

Comment te sens-tu Harry ? demanda Lily en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

A part un super mal de crâne, ça va, répondit Harry avec un sourire crispé.

Tu nous as fais une belle peur, fit James.

Désolé, fit Harry en baissant les yeux.

Y a de quoi, fit Sirius. Lily a failli devenir folle et Elayne est devenue muette.

On s'est beaucoup inquiété, continua Peter.

Peut-on au moins savoir pourquoi tu as passé deux jours et trois nuits sous la neige ? demanda Remus, ses yeux d'ambre le transperçant.

Non, répondit Harry. Mais vous le saurez sûrement dans trois jours si tout se passe bien.

Pourquoi dans trois jours ? demanda James.

Parce que ce que j'ai à vous dire, j'aimerai qu'une autre personne le sache aussi. Après ça, tout va changer, fit tristement Harry.

Qu'est-ce qui va changer ? demanda Elayne en le fixant de ses merveilleux yeux bleus.

Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Après cette brève révélation qui laissa quelques temps les amis perplexes, les sept Maraudeurs discutèrent de choses et d'autres le reste de la journée.

Le lendemain, Harry put sortir de l'infirmerie et au lieu d'aller avec ses amis, il alla dans la Salle sur Demande pour réfléchir. Il passa le Nouvel An et les deux jours qui suivirent avec pour seule compagnie Squall et Kendra. Ses amis ne comprenant pas sa réaction se faisaient un sang d'encre.

Le vendredi matin, Harry entra dans la Grande Salle et jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore qui lui sourit. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tout serait finit aujourd'hui. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Harry ! s'exclama Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment ?

Vous le saurez aujourd'hui, fit Harry en grignotant un morceau de toast.

Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous le dire ? s'impatienta Lily.

La fin de sa phrase mourut quand Marion entra dans la Grande Salle accompagnée du professeur McGonagall.

Que se passe-t-il Harry ? demanda-t-elle en se précipitant sur Harry sans prendre la peine de saluer les autres. Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que tu voulais que je revienne, que tu avais quelque chose de très important à me dire.

Tu as fais quoi ? s'étrangla Elayne.

Vous allez comprendre, fit Harry en se levant. Professeur Dumbledore, si vous voulez nous suivre.

Bien sûr que je vous suis, fit le directeur en se levant à son tour.

Harry sortit de la Grande Salle suivit de ses amis et du directeur. Harry monta directement au septième étage et fit apparaître la Salle sur Demande. Celle-ci avait l'apparence de la salle commune de Gryffondor avec deux canapés en plus. Tous s'assirent sauf Harry qui se mit face à eux. Un silence pesant s'installa rapidement pendant que personne ne n'osait prononcer un mot.

Tu nous expliques Harry ou tu attends que Voldy devienne Ministre de la Magie.

C'est pas drôle, fit remarquer Lily.

Trente secondes Sir' ! J'essaye de voir comment je vais vous révéler la vérité sur mon compte.

On la connait la vérité, fit Peter.

Non et je suis désolé de vous avoir menti mais si je l'avais fait, il aurait put y avoir de grandes répercussions. Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer, fit-il avec lassitude.

Essaye de commencer par le début, suggéra Dumbledore.

Bien professeur. Pour commencer, je ne m'appelle pas Harry Strife et je ne suis pas Américain.

On s'en doutait un peu, admit James. Tu n'as pas d'accent et tu sembles mieux connaître Poudlard que nous alors que tu n'y a jamais mis les pieds jusqu'à maintenant. Mais qui es-tu alors ?

Vous allez bientôt le savoir mais je tiens tout de même à préciser quelques petites choses. Je vais vous montrer ma vie même si je vais en occulter certains passages. Ce que vous allez voir va être difficile à accepter. Surtout pour vous, Sirius et Peter. Tant que j'y pense Peter, tu as acquis mon entière confiance même si j'ai eu du mal à te l'accorder.

Merci, fit Peter surpris par les paroles de son ami.

Autre chose, pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, Remus est un loup-garou et Peter, James et Sirius sont des animagis.

Pardon ? fit Dumbledore, Elayne et Marion surpris. Etrangement, le regard du professeur Dumbledore scintillait.

Messieurs s'il vous plait.

Les trois Maraudeurs se regardèrent avant de se lever et de se métamorphoser en un gros chien noir pour Sirius, un splendide cerf pour James et un beau rat noir pour Peter. Ils se retransformèrent en humain et se rassirent.

Je devrai vous livrer au Ministère, fit Dumbledore. Pour être devenus des animagis illégaux mais je vais plutôt vous donner 50 points chacun pour cet acte de métamorphose très avancé.

Merci professeur, firent les Maraudeurs en souriant.

Mais que je ne doive plus vous prendre en train d'enfreindre le règlement, fit Dumbledore d'un ton extrêmement sérieux.

Oui monsieur.

Maintenant que ceci est fait, continua Harry, je vais vous dire qui je suis. Professeur, si vous voulez bien. Je suis prêt.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et se mit à faire des signes complexes devant Harry. Celui-ci eut un frisson et les Maraudeurs poussèrent un cri de stupeur quand le sort de Dumbledore s'enleva. Ce n'était plus le Harry Strife blond, sans lunettes et aux yeux verts foncés qui était devant eux mais le portrait craché de James avec toutefois des yeux verts émeraudes et une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Les Maraudeurs avaient tous la mâchoire pendante. Seul Dumbledore souriait.

Impossible, souffla Lily.

C'est une blague ? demanda Sirius abasourdit.

Non Sirius. Ce n'en est pas une. Je suis le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans et mon vrai nom est Harry James Potter.

C'est impossible, continuait de murmurer Lily.

Et pourquoi Lily, serait-ce si impossible que ça ? demanda Harry. Je vous connaît tous par cœur, j'ai acquis votre confiance d'un claquement de doigts et je connais les secrets les mieux gardés de cette école grâce à la carte du Maraudeur.

Elle fonctionne vraiment ? s'exclama Sirius.

Oui, fit Harry en souriant. Et elle m'a sortit de mauvais pas plus d'une fois.

Je suis encore sceptique, fit James.

Cela t'aidera sûrement, fit Harry en sortant la cape d'invisibilité, la carte du Maraudeur et le livre sur les cartes magiques de son sac.

Mais c'est la mienne ! s'écria James.

Techniquement oui, confirma Harry. Je l'ai reçu pour mon premier Noël à Poudlard.

De quand viens-tu exactement ? demanda Elayne.

De 1996, répondit Remus, s'attirant les regards des autres.

Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Peter.

Je lui ai révélé mon identité quand il m'a surpris avec Squall, fit Harry.

C'est qui Squall ? demanda Marion.

Squall est mon diaphénix.

Quand il eut dit ces mots, Squall apparut dans des flammes bleues et or pour se poser sur l'épaule de Harry.

Il n'apparaîtra pas avant 20 ans, signala Dumbledore.

Comment cela est-il possible ? demanda Lily en baissant la tête.

Harry s'approcha doucement de Lily et lui releva la tête. Les deux regards émeraudes se rencontrèrent et Lily sut à cet instant précis que Harry était vraiment son fils.

Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? la questionna Harry.

Bien sur que oui !

Bien ! Si quelqu'un ne veut pas voir ce que j'ai à vous montrer, il a le droit de partir et je ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

On reste, fit fermement James. Si tu es vraiment mon fils – ces mots écorchèrent le cœur de Harry – je veux voir ce qui t'es arrivé.

Une dernière chose, fit-il en les regardant tous un par un, les choses que vous allez voir, n'arriveront jamais. Je m'en suis fait la promesse et je vous en fais la promesse.

Il s'avança près de la pensine et commença à retirer ses souvenirs des seize dernières années. Quand il eut finit, il se sentit étrangement léger.

Allez-y, fit-il avant de s'asseoir.

Tu es sûr Harry ? lui demanda Squall.

Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferai jamais.

Repose-toi. Ils vont en avoir pour un petit moment pour tout regarder.

Quand je dirais trois, commença Dumbledore, vous mettrez tous un doigt en contact avec la pensine. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Oui professeur.

Un…Deux…Trois !

Les huit personnes furent aspirés dans les souvenirs de Harry. Pendant ce temps, Harry prit un sommeil réparateur car il n'avait pas dormit depuis qu'il était sortit de l'infirmerie. Il avait fait un tri dans ses souvenirs pour savoir lesquels il pouvait montrer et lesquels il ne pouvait pas. Il avait décidé de ne pas montrer tous les conversations et moments inutiles de sa vie à cause du temps et parce que cela était vraiment sans importance. Malgré tout, les huit voyageurs ne revinrent qu'à 18h, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient passé huit heures à explorer les souvenirs de Harry. Quand ils ressortirent de la pensine, Sirius était plus blanc qu'un linge et était soutenu par James et Remus. Peter avait l'air furieux, Lily pleurait, Marion avait la tête d'un poisson hors de l'eau, Elayne paraissait perplexe et Dumbledore était pensif. Elayne alla consoler Lily pendant que James et Remus aidaient Sirius a s'asseoir. Peter était prêt à parler quand Harry le coupa d'un geste de la main.

Laissez-moi récupérer mes souvenirs avant de me parler.

Il s'avança vers la bassine et remit ses pensées dans sa tête. Quand cela fut fait, il regarda attentivement les autres. Peter paraissait sur le point d'exploser.

Que se passe-t-il Peter ? demanda Harry.

Il se passe que je viens de découvrir que j'avais aidé au meurtre de mes meilleurs amis, que j'étais un Mangemort et surtout, que je ne suis qu'un lâche au service du serpent ! s'écria-t-il avec colère.

Je sais ce que tu ressens, fit Harry en lui posant une main sur l'épaule en signe d'apaisement. Ce que vous avez vu n'a pas dut être facile. Pour deux d'entre vous, tués à l'âge de 22 ans en laissant un orphelin, pour Sirius, avoir passé douze ans à Azkaban et mourir deux ans après tué par un Mangemort. Peter s'est découvert être un traître et un meurtrier et plus tard, il sacrifiera sa main pour faire renaître le plus grand mage noir du siècle. Remus a vécu dans la solitude pendant toutes ces années. Vous professeur, vous avez dut faire des choix difficiles dans un laps de temps très court. Pour Elayne et Marion, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler même si j'aurai aimé vous connaître, fit Harry en les regardant tristement.

Mais comment j'ai pu être aussi lâche pour ne pas tenir tête à Voldy ? continua Peter.

Tu n'as eu personne pour te booster à ce moment-là. Ce que moi j'ai fais. Je dois vous avouer que tout ce que j'ai fais, je ne l'ai fait que par pur égoïsme.

Et tu as bien fait ! s'exclama Lily qui ne pleurait plus. Avec tout ce que tu as vécu, j'aurai fais la même chose. Tu as perdu tous les êtres que tu considérais comme des parents. Et tu te retrouves avec le pouvoir de changer le futur. N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait fait la même chose.

Soudain, elle se jeta dans ses bras en se remettant à pleurer. Harry aussi pleurait en serrant sa « mère » dans ses bras.

Je suis fière du jeune homme que tu es devenu, fit-elle en sanglotant sur son épaule.

Moi aussi, fit James en le serrant lui aussi dans ses bras.

Puis tous les autres vinrent vers lui et ils ne formèrent bientôt plus qu'une grosse accolade d'adolescents en pleurs. Quand ils se furent séparés, Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry et mit un genou à terre sous les yeux exorbités des Maraudeurs. Euh… Ca va peut-être un peu trop loin, là, non ?

Harry, commença-t-il, peux-tu me pardonner pour toutes les souffrances que tu as subies par ma faute ?

Ce n'était pas votre faute professeur, fit Harry en le relevant. Vous avez dut faire des choix difficiles en des temps compliqués sans pouvoir vous en inquiéter sur le moment. Je ne vous en veux pas même si j'aimerai qu'à l'avenir, vous me fassiez confiance pour me révéler des informations capitales.

C'est d'accord même si tu sais que je ne pourrai pas tout te révéler, fit Dumbledore en souriant.

Evidemment, fit Harry en riant.

Et bien, je vais vous laisser entre vous car j'ai une école à diriger, déclara Dumbledore en quittant la Salle sur Demande.

Quand le directeur fut parti, il y eut un silence très désagréable où les huit jeunes se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

J'ai une idée ! fit soudainement Harry en faisant sursauter les autres. Nous allons refaire connaissance !

Pardon ? fit James.

Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Harry Potter mais appelez-moi Harry Strife, fit Harry en s'approchant de James.

J'ai compris ! fit James en souriant. Moi c'est James Potter ou Cornedrue, continua-t-il en serrant la main que Harry lui tendait.

Enchanté. Moi, c'est Marion Lombard.

Ravis de vous rencontrer mademoiselle.

Moi, c'est Peter Pettigrow ou Queudver.

Salut.

Moi, c'est Lily Evans.

Bonjour.

Le plus exubérant c'est moi et je me nomme Sirius Black ou Patmol.

Salut.

Je suis Elayne Weasley.

Vous êtes très jolie miss Weasley.

Je suis Lunard alias Remus Lupin et aussi un loup-garou.

Je vais enfin tout savoir sur les loups-garou ! s'exclama Harry.

A cette phrase, les huit adolescents éclatèrent de rire. C'était un rire de bon cœur et il fit du bien à chacun d'eux car ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans les souvenirs de Harry les avaient bien plus marqués qu'ils ne le faisaient transparaître. Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de s'arrêter de rire, Harry parvint enfin à se calmer et attendit que les autres fassent de-même. Cinq minutes plus tard, les Maraudeurs avaient repris leur calme et attendaient que Harry prenne la parole.

Vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir menti ?

Bien sûr que non ! fit Sirius avec force. Tu ne devais rien dire sous peine de changer le futur. De plus, tu ne nous a pas vraiment menti, tu as juste modifié la vérité, continua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mentir et modifier la vérité, c'est un peu pareil…

Je suis d'accord avec Sirius, fit James. On est tous conscients que tu ne pouvais rien dire.

J'ai une question, dit Marion d'une petite voix.

Vas-y, l'encouragea Harry.

Comment se fait-il que ni Elayne, ni moi ne soyons dans tes souvenirs ?

Pour toi Marion, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi et je ne t'ai jamais rencontré malheureusement. Quand à Elayne j'ignorais que Arthur avait eut une sœur. Je pense que tu as dut mourir pendant l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard ou peu après. J'en suis désolé.

En tout cas, repris Marion, après ces révélations, rien ne changera entre nous. Tu resteras toujours mon grand frère, fit-elle en se jetant sur Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Merci petite sœur.

Bien évidemment que non que rien ne changera dans nos relations, fit James. Je pourrai par contre t'imposer ma loi puisque je suis ton père, continua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Cours toujours tu m'intéresses papa, fit Harry en riant.

Attend que je t'attrape, rugit James en se précipitant sur Harry qui s'était déjà levé.

Et pendant un moment, on put voir le père courir après le fils dans la Salle sur Demande sous les éclats de rire des autres Maraudeurs. La course-poursuite se termina vers 19h30 quand Harry déclara qu'il avait faim et les fit sortir de la salle mais Elayne resta en arrière. Elle referma la porte et planta son regard azur dans le regard émeraude de Harry.

Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre soir, fit-elle piteusement.

Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. De plus, je ne t'en veux pas, répondit Harry. Pour moi, c'est déjà de l'histoire ancienne. On va manger ?

Tu sais que je n'abandonnerai pas ? continua-t-elle malgré tout.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je connais le caractère Weasley mieux que personne. On y va ?

Je te suis ! Les émotions fortes creusent !

Les dames d'abord, fit Harry en se courbant légèrement.

Harry ! le stoppa Elayne au moment où il sortait de la salle. Remet ton déguisement !

Mince ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là !

Il fit des gestes avec sa baguette et Harry Strife fut de retour.

Tu as laissé tes yeux normaux, signala Elayne.

C'est fait exprès.

Ne crains-tu pas que quelqu'un soupçonne quelque chose ?

Même si on découvrait quelque chose, ça ne changerait en rien le futur. De plus, je préfère cette couleur.

Et ils rejoignirent leurs amis dans la Grande Salle où le retour de Harry fut remarqué par Severus venant lui demander comment il allait. Ils prirent un repas gargantuesque pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent se passèrent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Harry avait omis de leur parler des salles des Fondateurs ou de nommer le meurtrier de Sirius mais il était sûr que les autres ne tarderaient pas à poser des questions sur les points les plus obscurs de son histoire. Les cours reprirent le lundi 5 et un petit train-train s'installa bientôt pour les élèves de sixième année ponctué par quelques petites péripéties. Deux semaines après la rentrée, le mercredi matin en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Sirius apprit qu'il était dangereux de se placer derrière un crabe de feu.

Effectivement, en arrivant près de la Forêt Interdite pour leur cours avec le professeur Brûlopot, les élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor purent voir des créatures ressemblant étrangement à de grosses tortues avec des pierres précieuses sur toute la carapace dans un enclos.

Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que sont ces créatures ? demanda Eron Brûlopot.

Ce sont des crabes de feu professeur.

C'est exact miss Evans. Ces créatures viennent des îles Fidji où ils vivent en sécurité dans une réserve côtière. Ils sont protégés des Moldus à cause des pierres précieuses sur leur carapace et des sorciers qui transforment ces carapaces en de somptueux chaudrons qu'ils revendent à prix d'or.

Qu'ont-ils comme moyens de défense ? demanda Sirius en faisant le tour d'une de ces créatures à la carapace rubis.

Ne passez pas derrière ! le mit en garde le professeur.

Mais il était déjà trop tard pour ça. Sirius venait de passer derrière un crabe et la seconde suivante, il recevait une boule de feu en plein torse. Les flammes commencèrent à s'étendre rapidement mais Harry lança un Aguamenti avant que les flammes ne fassent trop de dégâts. Aussitôt, les flammes s'éteignirent en même temps que les cris de Sirius. Les Serpentards étaient hilares pendant que Harry s'agenouillait au côté de Sirius pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, fit le professeur.

Pas besoin, le contredit Harry en sortant une fiole de son sac et en en répandant le contenu sur le torse brûlé de Sirius. Au contact du liquide, les brûlures commencèrent à se résorber et il ne resta bientôt plus aucune trace des dommages causés par le crabe de feu.

Très efficace votre potion M. Strife, fit le professeur Brûlopot.

Merci monsieur.

Comment allez-vous M. Black ? continua-t-il en voyant Sirius se relever.

Ça va, répondit Sirius. Merci vieux.

Mais de rien.

Comme je le disais, il ne faut surtout pas passer derrière un crabe de feu sinon il vous lancera une boule de feu comme M. Black en a fait la malheureuse connaissance.

La suite de ses paroles fut noyée par l'éclat de rire des Serpentards. Les trois heures suivantes furent dédiées aux soins de ces créatures et à leur étude approfondie. A la fin du cours, les Gryffondors se dirigeaient vers le château quand ils furent arrêtés par le groupe à Malfoy.

Alors Black ! On se fait mettre à terre par une vulgaire tortue ! s'exclama Bellatrix en riant.

Et toi Bella, ça fait quoi de se faire battre par Lily ? rétorqua Sirius.

Cette sale sang-de-…commença-t-elle mais…

Silencio ! rugit James en rendant Bellatrix muette.

Les deux groupes dégainèrent leur baguette et se firent face, prêt à en découdre une bonne fois pour toute.

Tu as eu de la chance que James t'empêches de finir ta phrase Bella, sinon ton sang serait déjà en train d'abreuver la pelouse, fit Harry d'un ton glacial en les faisant tous frémir.

C'est ce que tu dis Strife, reprit Bellatrix à qui Rodolfus avait rendu sa voix.

Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? continua-t-il sur le même ton glacial. A chaque fois que l'on a été confronté, je vous ai mis la pâtée et même votre Voldemort, cracha-t-il avec dégout pendant que les Serpentards avaient un frisson, n'a pas réussi à me tuer. Veux-tu toujours te mesurer à moi ?

Je…

Suffit Bella ! la coupa sèchement Malfoy en voyant les yeux émeraudes de Harry se mettre à crépiter. Tu t'en occupera plus tard.

Mais…

J'ai dis non ! trancha-t-il. Ce n'est que partie remise, fit-il de son ton hautain avant de passer devant eux.

Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, siffla Bellatrix en passant devant Harry.

Moi aussi je t'aime Bella, fit Harry en riant.

Celle-ci voulut lui sauter dessus mais elle en fut empêché par Crabbe et Goyle qui la ceinturèrent pour l'emmener avec eux. Quand ils furent partis, les Maraudeurs reprirent leur route pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle et y récupérèrent Marion avant d'aller dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry avait décidé d'entraîner Marion car étant leur amie, elle risquait autant sa peau qu'eux. Elle était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eut et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait le moindre mal.

Pendant le trajet de la Grande Salle à la Salle sur Demande, Remus remarqua que Harry avait l'air préoccupé par quelques sombres problèmes. Il se doutait un peu des peurs de Harry mais préféra attendre d'être dans la salle avant de lui poser la question. Une fois arrivé, Remus sortit Harry de ses pensées obscures.

Tu as l'air soucieux Harry. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Un peu Remus, admit Harry. Voldemort est trop calme en ce moment et ça m'inquiète. On a plus entendu parler de lui depuis début décembre.

C'est une bonne chose non ? demanda Peter.

Non Peter. Au contraire. Quand Voldemort se fait discret un moment, c'est qu'il prépare quelque chose, fit Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Peut-être qu'il a eu peur de toi ? fit Marion.

Non Marion ! Désolé ! fit Harry en riant. Voldemort n'a peur que d'une chose : c'est de la mort elle-même et un petit peu de Dumbledore.

Pourquoi Dumbledore ? s'étonna Lily. C'est vrai qu'il est très puissant mais d'autres sorciers sont puissants alors pourquoi lui plus que les autres ?

C'est l'un des sorcier les plus puissants du monde et il a été son professeur de métamorphose.

Dumbledore a été prof de métamorphose ? demanda James.

Oui, pourquoi ça ? répondit Harry sans comprendre.

Tu veux dire que…demanda Peter.

Mais bien sûr ! fit Sirius qui venait de comprendre de quoi parler les deux autres.

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? demanda Harry aussi dépassé que les filles.

Tout débute quand on a appris que Remus était un loup-garou, commença James.

Au lieu de me rejeter, ils ont voulu devenir des animagis pour venir avec moi les nuits de pleine lune pour rendre mes transformation moins douloureuses, continua Remus avec les yeux remplis de nostalgie.

On cherchait un livre sur les animagis depuis plusieurs mois sans succès et l'on commençait à désespérer, continua Sirius en souriant.

On a voulut abandonner mais en allant aux cuisines, un elfe nous a remis un livre où tout était expliqué pour devenir des animagis, fit Peter, lui aussi avec un sourire.

Des initiales à la fin du livre nous ont intrigués, reprit James. Et je pense savoir à qui elles appartiennent, et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

C'était quoi les initiales ? demanda Harry en savant déjà les lettres qu'on allait lui donner.

A.P.W.B.D, fit Sirius.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, soufflé Harry.

Vous voulez dire que c'est le livre de Dumbledore et qu'il vous l'a donné ? fit Lily estomaquée.

Je ne vois que ça, fit James.

C'est la seule possibilité, conclut Harry. Il n'y a que Dumbledore pour avoir de telles initiales et de telles connaissances en métamorphose. Il sait tout ce qui se passe dans le château, continua-t-il en souriant malgré lui.

Mais c'est illégal ! fit Lily-la Préfète.

Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais violé le règlement ? fit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Non jamais ! fit-elle en rougissant et en faisant rire les autres.

Bon, reprit Harry sérieusement. On est pas là pour se faire un poker ! Au boulot !

Les huit adolescents se mirent donc à l'entrainement en riant. Après l'entrainement, ils allèrent faire leurs devoirs et refirent le match de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle que les lions avaient gagné par 200 à 50. Ils n'avaient pas joué au maximum de leurs capacités pour ne pas humilier les pauvres joueurs adverses. Gryffondor était en tête du championnat avec 200 points d'avance sur Serpentard qui avait littéralement massacré les pauvres Poufsouffles par 500 à 20.

Le mois de février arriva et le jour tant redouté par Harry aussi. Les amoureux pourraient déclarer leur flamme à Pré-au-Lard pour la St. Valentin. Les sept amis se baladaient dans le village quand ils croisèrent Rogue tout seul qui foudroya James du regard mais étrangement, il ne s'arrêta pas.

C'est dommage que Harry n'ait pas voulu venir, fit Marion.

C'est vrai mais il a besoin d'être seul. Sa copine doit lui manquer et savoir qu'il ne la reverra jamais doit être très difficile, fit Remus tristement.

Vous ne savez pas vraiment pas où il est ? reprit Marion.

Aucune idée, répondit Sirius. On a testé la carte mais Harry n'apparaît pas dessus n'est-ce pas James ? James ? fit-il en se retournant car il n'avait reçu aucune réponse.

James et Lily, main dans la main les avaient lâchés pour être un peu seul.

Allez-y ! On vous rejoins plus tard ! fit James.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il se mit à courir dans l'autre sens en entraînant Lily à sa suite. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quand ils furent sûr de ne pas être suivit. Ils firent le tour des boutiques avant de commencer à rentrer. Soudain, James poussa Lily dans une ruelle adjacente. Elle allait crier de surprise quand il s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle répondit à son baiser avec toute la passion qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme. Ils avaient eut du mal à se trouver mais maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils ne pouvaient plus se quitter. Savoir qu'il aurait un jour un fils tel que Harry ne pouvait que les rapprocher davantage. Quand James mit fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle, il lui glissa à l'oreille.

Ce soir, je te ramène ici pour te faire visiter Pré-au-Lard de nuit.

Tu es fou ! s'exclama-t-elle de surprise.

Oui, de toi, fit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, fit-il en souriant.

Idiot ! fit-elle avant de le ré-embrasser.

Sans qu'il ne le sache, un homme venait d'entendre leur conversation. Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans son dortoir et activa son portoloin. Il atterrit dans une salle obscure et se dépêcha de révéler les informations sur l'escapade de James à son maître.

Le soir venu, James et Lily, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, prirent le passage secret du Saule Cogneur pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Le Saule Cogneur conduit à la cabane hurlante, qui est inaccessible au reste du village, aussi bien pour en entrer que pour sortir. Fais les plutôt passer par le passage de la statue que Harry utilise souvent dans le 3e bouquin… La nuit était magnifique et il n'y avait pas un seul nuage pour empêcher les deux adolescents d'admirer le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Ils se baladèrent doucement, main dans la main, jusqu'à trouver un banc où ils s'asseyèrent pour se reposer et s'embrasser en toute insouciance. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par ce qu'ils faisaient, qu'ils ne virent pas les dix hommes en capes noires s'approcher et les encercler.

On vous dérange ? fit l'un des Mangemort en faisant sursauter les deux adolescents.

James et Lily se séparèrent d'un coup et examinèrent la situation. Ils étaient entourés par dix Mangemorts et ils ne pouvaient strictement rien faire. Quel con ! se dit James. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily et vit comme elle qu'ils étaient dans la merde

Que voulez-vous ? fit James en essayant de cacher le tremblement de sa voix.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres désire vous parler, fit le même Mangemort. Donc, nous devons vous amener à lui.

Et si nous ne voulons pas lui parler ? répliqua James.

On devra vous faire du mal avant de vous emmener.

C'est ce que vous dites, continua James en glissant discrètement la main vers la poche où était rangée sa baguette.

Ne fais pas l'idiot Potter, le prévint le Mangemort.

Ou sinon ? lança James avec insolence.

Où sinon je tue ta chère Sang-de-Bourbe de copine. Tu as pigé ?

C'est compris, fit James en laissant retomber son bras.

Bien. Mais avant de partir, ENDOLORIS !

Le sort le frappa en pleine poitrine et il se mit aussitôt à hurler. Il entendit hurler Lily avant de se prendre un autre Doloris et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Au même moment, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, victime d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il va bientôt pouvoir remplacer Trewlaney lol Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil au dortoir. Son sang se glaça quand il vit que le lit de James était vide. Il se dépêcha de regarder la carte et son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit que 'y James, n'y Lily n'étaient plus dans l'enceinte du château. Il réveilla les garçons et envoya Squall réveiller les filles. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la Salle sur Demande, à peine réveillé.

Que se passe-t-il Harry ? demanda Remus.

James et Lily ne sont plus dans les environs du château.

Pardon ! s'étrangla Sirius.

Comment le sais-tu ? fit Elayne.

J'ai regardé la carte et ils ne sont nul part ! s'écria Harry.

Calme-toi Harry, fit Remus.

Comment veux-tu que je me calme? Mes futurs parents ont disparus et tu veux que je me calme. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi ils ne sont pas là ?

Aucune idée, répondit Peter.

Harry, fit Squall en apparaissant sur son épaule. J'ai fais un scan du parc et j'ai détecté que de la magie noire avait été pratiquée à Pré-au-Lard. A ces mots, le sang se retira du visage de Harry et il dut s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber.

Que se passe-t-il Harry ? fit Elayne en se précipitant à ces côtés.

Squall m'a dit que de la magie noire avait été pratiqué à Pré-au-Lard.

Sang et cendres ! s'exclama Sirius en s'asseyant à son tour.

J'y vais, fit Harry en se levant.

Je viens aussi, fit Remus bientôt suivit des autres.

Non ! J'y vais seul ! Si je trouve quelque chose, je vous envoie Squall et si par malheur, je ne suis pas de retour demain soir, allez prévenir Dumbledore, fit Harry avant de disparaître dans un tournoiement de plumes rouges et bleues.

Il apparut près du banc et se dirigea vers celui-ci. Il trouva un morceau de papier où était indiqué deux mots : « Little Hangletton ». Des souvenirs de cimetière, de Cédric et de chaudron refirent surface avec une telle violence qu'il en tomba à genou. Il mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre.

Ça va ? demanda Squall.

Trop de souvenirs tuent, ironisa Harry. Emmène ce mot aux autres et reviens me prendre. On y va.

Squall disparut puis réapparut tout aussi vite et ils disparurent pour se retrouver dans un cimetière bien connu de Harry. Il sortit sa baguette et avança lentement entre les tombes en direction du manoir en haut de la colline.

Si jamais il m'arrive quoi que se soit, ne vient pas me chercher. Qui sait ce que ce cher Voldy a mit comme sorts sur son manoir.

Je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser seul mais c'est toi qui décide. Sois prudent.

C'est promis.

A peine avait-il eut finit de prononcer ces paroles, qu'il sentit une douleur lancinante à la base du cou et il se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg ! Tu peux pas finir comme ça ! Ta bêta réclame la suite ! lol pas mal dans l'ensemble, j'aime bien les révélations de Harry… Réponds à mes p'tites remarques STP et bonne publication !


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 : Geôles et amitié**

Harry se réveilla dans un endroit sombre et humide. Il essaya de tourner la tête mais une vive douleur à la nuque l'en empêcha. Il remarqua qu'on ne lui avait pas enlevé son sac. Son sort avait donc marché. Il avait passé sa journée à trouver un moyen pour que même s'il était capturé, endormi ou inconscient, personne ne pourrait lui enlever son sac ou même y toucher. Celui qui s'y essaierait, se prendrait l'équivalent d'un Doloris. Plus celui-ci insisterait et plus le sort augmenterait en puissance. Même face de serpent ne pourrait tenir longtemps. Par contre, il ne pensait pas qu'il le testerait de sitôt. Il prit une potion antidouleur qui le calma aussitôt et examina l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était dans un cachot sans fenêtre et vu le taux d'humidité dans l'air, il se trouvait sous un lac ou sous un cours d'eau. Une odeur rance lui fit frémir les narines. Cette odeur, c'était l'odeur du sang. Il voulut faire un peu de lumière mais sa baguette avait disparut. Et merde ! pensa-t-il. Il vit deux ombres par terre et s'approcha d'elles rapidement. C'était James et Lily. Il se dépêcha de prendre leur pouls et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit qu'ils étaient en vie. Pendant qu'il examinait Lily, James se réveilla et s'approcha de Harry.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle n'a rien de cassée et ne porte que quelques bleus, répondit Harry. Et toi ?

- Je suis entier. Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

- Je me suis fais avoir bêtement mais la question est : que faisiez vous à Pré-au-Lard ?

Le visage de James se décomposa.

- C'est ma faute, avoua-t-il. J'ai voulu lui montrer le village de nuit mais un groupe de Mangemorts nous a surpris. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour savoir que nous serions au village ce soir. Même vous n'étiez pas au courant.

- Ce qui est complètement irresponsable, le tança fermement Harry. Que tu veuilles sortir avec Lily, je m'en fous. Mais dis-le à quelqu'un pour qu'il sache où vous trouver s'il y a un problème. Pour ce qui est de l'embuscade, quelqu'un a dut vous entendre et le rapporter à ce cher Tommy, ironisa-t-il. Mince ! s'exclama-t-il, son visage se transformant en une grimace de pure peur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda James inquiet pour "fils".

- Vous connaissez la vérité à mon propos et vous connaissez des choses que vous ne devriez pas connaître. Tout ça sans pratiquer l'occlumencie ! fit Harry affolé.

- Et alors ? continua James sans comprendre.

- Si Voldy apprend tout de ma vie, il saura que je tiens plus à mes amis qu'à ma propre vie. Si en plus, il découvre que vous êtes mes parents, il va tout faire pour vous utiliser contre moi et je ne pourrai rien faire contre. J'ai peur pour vous depuis que je suis arrivé à cette époque et je n'ai pas envie qu'il vous arrive une bricole. Quelle merde !

James se sentait mal mais vraiment très mal. Il avait voulu faire plaisir à Lily et tout ce qu'il réussissait à faire, c'était de se faire enlever par les sbires de Voldemort. Ce qui le faisait se sentir le plus mal, c'est qu'ils risquaient de tous mourir par sa faute. Il n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de réfléchir à la question. Stupide Gryffondor qu'il était ! Agir avant et réfléchir ensuite. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et vit que celui-ci remuait les lèvres silencieusement. Il reporta son attention sur Lily qui commençait à remuer. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la rouquine. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer sa Lily ! Il donnerait sa vie pour elle s'il le devait. Si jamais elle lui était arrachée, il n'était pas sûr de s'en remettre jamais. Lily se réveilla bientôt et se redressa aidé de James.

- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda James.

- J'ai mal aux côtes et toi ? répondit-elle.

- Ça va. Harry a dit que tu n'avais rien de cassé.

- Harry ? Il est ici ? Comment ça se fait ?

- Du calme. Il ne m'a pas tout raconté mais il s'est fait prendre en nous cherchant.

- C'est bien ton fils James, fit-elle en souriant. Il plonge droit dans les ennuis dès qu'il le peut.

- Très drôle ma chère. Devrais-je vous rappeler qu'il est aussi votre fils ? Il a l'intelligence de sa mère ainsi que les yeux qui sont magnifiques.

- Pourquoi reste-il dans son coin tout seul ?

- Il cherche une solution à notre incompétence en occlumencie, ironisa James.

- Pardon ? fit Lily qui n'avait pas tout compris.

- Il cherche un moyen pour cacher sa véritable identité de nos esprits pour ne pas que notre ami Voldemort puisse s'en servir contre lui ou contre nous.

- Par Morgane ! fit-elle soudain alarmer en comprenant la signification des paroles de James ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ?

- A part revenir en arrière ? Aucune idée à part se creuser les méninges.

- Alors, au boulot !

Les deux jeunes se mirent donc dans un coin pour réfléchir à leur avenir plus qu'incertain.

Pendant ce temps, Harry recherchait dans sa mémoire tout ce qui pouvait les tirer de ce très mauvais pas. Dans tout ce qu'il avait apprit cet été, aucune ne disait comment faire pour ne pas qu'un legilimens puise des informations dans l'esprit d'une personne autre que soi-même. Il entendit James et Lily chuchoter et pria le ciel pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'ils les entendent. Il fit le vide en lui et fit apparaître son Poudlard et son tourbillon de magie pur fit son apparition en même temps. Un puissant battement d'ailes le fit lever la tête. Un sombral volait tranquillement vers la forêt. Il avait découvert il y a peu qu'il pouvait « peupler » son Poudlard avec des animaux. Des sombrals, des licornes, Aragog et sa nombreuse famille peuplaient la Forêt Interdite. Moustache, le chat de la salle de Métamorphose, Fumseck et Squall dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Béléron le lion dans la pièce de Godric Gryffondor, Serpy le serpent chez Salazar Serpentard, Blério le blaireau chez Helga Poufsouffle et Royal l'aigle chez Rowena Serdaigle. Kendra était la gardienne de la salle commune des Gryffondor. De plus, il avait rajouté quelques chimères qui gardaient l'entrée du domaine et deux Magyar à pointes survolaient le ciel. Il avait aussi remarqué que ses animaux ne s'attaquaient jamais. Il alla dans le bureau de Godric, posa sa tête sur Béléron et réfléchit au problème qui se posait. A savoir, comment cacher des informations dans le cerveau d'une autre personne. Quand il ressortit dans le parc, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Squall et la solution le frappa de plein fouet.

- Eurêka ! J'ai trouvé ! fit-il en sortant de sa transe et en faisant sursauter James et Lily.

- Est-ce que ça va Harry ? demanda Lily.

- Très bien et toi ?

- Ça va. Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai peut-être trouvé la solution à notre problème.

- Vraiment ? fit James avec une pointe d'espoir.

- Faut que je vérifie quelque chose avant, répondit Harry.

James et Lily s'éloignèrent de lui pour le laisser tranquille. Harry se concentra fortement car la partie de son cerveau le reliant à Squall avait été plus difficile à atteindre que d'habitude.

- Squall ?

- Harry ?

- Oui, c'est moi mon vieux.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien ainsi que James et Lily.

- Ça me rassure.

- J'ai une question à te poser.

- Vas-y.

- Peux-tu placer le même tourbillon de magie que tu as mis chez moi à James et Lily ? Ils connaissent la vérité à mon sujet et si Voldy l'apprend, ça va chauffer pour nous trois.

- C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé, admit le diaphénix. Pour répondre à ta question, c'est possible s'ils sont assez concentrés mais tu devras servir d'intermédiaire entre eux et moi et crois-moi, tu ne vas pas apprécier et eux non plus.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Si c'est le seul moyen pour moi de les garder en vie, je le ferai, fit fermement Harry.

- C'est toi qui décide.

- Ok, à tout de suite.

Harry se leva et s'approcha de ses parents.

- Alors ? demanda James.

- Grâce à Squall, vous pourrez avoir la même protection mentale que moi. Elle est complètement imperméable.

- C'est super alors ! s'exclama Lily. Comment va-t-il faire puisqu'il n'est pas là ?

- Je vais lui servir d'intermédiaire. Pour commencer, il faut que vous fassiez le vide en vous. Imaginez un point noir et focalisez-vous dessus. Oubliez tout le reste. Seul le point noir existe.

Les deux adolescents fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent intensément. Cinq minutes plus tard, aucun signe ne pouvait permettre de savoir s'ils entendaient quelque chose ou non.

- Je pense qu'on peut y aller Squall.

- Très bien. On va faire les deux en même temps. Pose tes mains sur leur tête et accroche-toi bien.

- Allons-y, fit-il en posant ses mains sur les fronts de James et Lily.

Il sentit l'énergie de Squall traverser ses bras et atteindre James et Lily.

- Prêt mon vieux ? demanda le diaphénix.

- Vas-y !

- Et c'est parti !

Une douleur horrible le transperça de part en part. Presque aussi douloureux que le Doloris façon Voldemort. Sa tête et ses bras étaient en feu. S'il avait plongé dans de la lave en fusion, ça aurait fait le même effet sauf que la lave l'aurait tué rapidement alors que là, la douleur durait, durait, durait… Après ce qu'il lui sembla des heures, la douleur cessa enfin et il plongea dans les ténèbres en même temps que ses parents.

Il se réveilla quand on le balança dans une nouvelle cellule. Celle-ci ne sentait pas le sang mais le neuf. Les murs n'étaient pas humides et l'odeur entêtante du sang n'était pas présente. Par contre, il faisait toujours aussi sombre. Soit il était aveugle et n'avait plus d'odorat, soit on les avait changés d'endroit. James et Lily étaient toujours inconscient. Il leur fit passer un scan complet pour soulager sa peur des dommages internes et s'assit contre le mur.

- Squall ?

- Oui Harry. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme si je venais de passer sous un rouleau compresseur.

- Je t'avais prévenu que tu n'apprécierais pas le traitement réservé à l'intermédiaire.

- Est-ce que ça a marché au moins ? Pas que j'aime souffrir pour rien mais bon.

- L'opération a parfaitement fonctionné. Face-de-serpent ne pourra rien lire dans leur tête. Par contre, s'il utilise la torture, ils peuvent craquer.

- Ils ne craqueront pas. Ils sont aussi obstinés l'un que l'autre. Si James voit Lily résister, il résistera lui aussi pour ne pas perdre la face et vice versa.

- Je l'espère. Tenez bon. Dès ce soir, Dumbledore sera au courant et entamera des recherches pour vous retrouver.

- On est plus à Little Hangletton. On nous a déplacé par peur que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne découvre le morceau de parchemin. Heureusement que j'ai eu assez d'esprit pour te le faire transmettre aux autres. S'il y a bien une chose que Rogue a réussi à m'enseigner en cinq ans, c'est qu'il faut utiliser sa tête avant ses muscles.

- Oui, mais ça ne sert à rien puisque vous n'y êtes plus. Dumbledore ira mais ne trouvera rien de plus qu'une cellule vide.

- Sauf si Tom veut jouer au chat et à la souris.

- Bon, je te laisse mon vieux. Préviens-moi s'il y a du nouveau.

- D'accord Squall. Ne tardez pas trop quand même.

- Tenez le coup. On vous fait confiance.

Squall se retira de son esprit et Harry se sentit plus seul que jamais. Ses amis lui manquaient. Surtout Ron car même dans un moment pareil, il aurait trouvé une façon de lui redonner le courage pour continuer à se battre. Hermione lui aurait fait tout un exposé sur le pourquoi de continuer à se battre et elle se serait battue avec Ron pour savoir lequel des deux avait raison. Un bruit à l'autre bout de la cellule le ramena à des pensées beaucoup plus utiles en un moment pareil. Lily et James se réveillaient de leur petit sommeil forcé.

- Comment allez-vous ? demanda Harry sans quitter sa place.

- Ça peut aller, répondit Lily.

- A part le fantastique mal au crâne, se plaignit James en se tenant la tête.

- Le pauvre Jamesie à mal à la tête ? demanda Harry en riant. Tu veux un bisous magique ?

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il rapidement. D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus mal !

- Que nous veut Voldemort d'après toi ? demanda Lily en se tournant vers Harry après avoir embrassé son petit ami.

- Rien.

- Tu peux répéter ? demanda James.

- Voldemort ne vous veut rien. Il s'est servi de vous comme appât pour me capturer. Mais son plan n'a pas aussi bien marché que prévu.

- Comment ça ? le coupa James.

- Ils n'ont pas réussi à m'enlever mon sac et comme je ne me suis pas préparé avant de partir, toutes mes affaires sont dans mon sac.

- Comment se fait-il qu'ils n'aient pas réussi à t'enlever ton sac ? fit Lily en fixant ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de son fils.

- Grâce au sortilège Doloris, répondit nonchalamment Harry.

- Quoi ? glapirent James et Lily de concert.

- Ne faites pas cette tête. C'est un sort runique que j'ai trouvé dans le livre que Lily m'a offert à Noël. Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi touche mes affaires, il se prend l'équivalant d'un Doloris et plus il insiste, et plus il a mal.

- Je croyais que c'était un livre sur les protections runiques, fit Lily penaude.

- Et c'est ce que c'est ! s'exclama Harry. Il protège mes affaires et en même temps ma vie. Tout ce qui m'appartient est dans ce sac. Si je le perds, je perds ma vie. Grâce à lui, je vais pouvoir vous faire sortir d'ici.

- Comment ? demanda James, un poil méfiant.

- Si j'arrive à savoir où nous sommes et avec l'aide de Squall, je pourrai vous faire quitter cet endroit.

- Et toi ?

- Je ne parlerai même pas sous la torture rien que pour faire enrager Tom.

- Torture ? répéta Lily en devenant blême.

- Et oui. Quand Voldemort n'arrivera pas à trouver ce qu'il veut dans vos esprits, il vous torturera jusqu'à ce que vous craquiez ou jusqu'à la folie, fit-il en murmurant les dernières paroles.

- Quand penses-tu qu'on va nous amener à lui ?

- Maintenant, répondit-il en entendant un bruit de grille de fer qu'on poussait.

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, trois Mangemorts se tenaient devant la porte de leur cellule. Rien ne pouvait les distinguer l'un de l'autre. La même taille, la même corpulence, la même tenue.

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? fit le premier.

- Comme un charme jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez, répondit Harry en se relevant.

- Tu as du cran petit mais tu feras moins le fier devant le Maître.

- Arrête de discuter avec lui, siffla le second. Le Maître attend.

- Je suis d'accord, fit Harry. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Amenez-moi à votre Maître que je puisse faire rentrer mes amis.

- Très drôle gamin mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses sortir d'ici.

- C'est ce que l'on verra. On peut y aller ?

- Occulto ! fit le troisième homme.

Les trois adolescents devinrent aveugles et furent pétrifiés avant d'être trimballés vers Voldemort. Plutôt que de se laisser trimballer, Harry mobilisait tout son énergie à trouver un moyen de savoir où ils étaient retenus captifs. Malgré le sort l'empêchant de voir, il put distinguer de la lumière. Après quelques minutes de voyage, ils s'arrêtèrent et les Mangemorts annulèrent les deux sorts. Harry fut le premier à se relever et à examiner la salle. C'était une vaste salle en pierre grise. Les murs étaient recouverts de tentures sombres. Les Mangemorts formaient un cercle autour d'eux. Quand ils se retourna, il se trouva face à Voldemort assit sur son trône, ses yeux rouges l'examinant attentivement. Nagini était couché à ses pieds et paraissait endormi. La couleur blafarde de son visage contrastait avec la couleur du blason de Serpentard accroché derrière lui. Harry regarda nonchalamment le mage noir.

- Le service laisse vraiment à désirer, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Tu es courageux petit. Rejoins-moi, susurra Voldemort.

- Ce serait une option envisageable si l'on était pas obligé de vous obéir, tuer des gens innocents et porter ces costumes et masques ridicules.

- Stupide Gryffondor ! siffla-t-il. Tu te crois en position de faire l'idiot ?

Harry fit mine de réfléchir en regardant autour de lui comme pour chercher quelque chose.

- Oui, je le crois. Si vous aviez eut l'intention de nous tuer, vous l'auriez déjà fiat, pas vrai ?

- Courageux et intelligent, fit Voldemort. Mes apprentis-Mangemorts m'ont rapporté que tu leur causais des soucis et que tu avais des propos quelques peu blasphématoires envers moi.

- Moi ? Vous êtes sûr ? fit mine de s'étonner Harry au plus grand agacement de Voldemort. Vous devriez vérifier vos sources mon cher, continua Harry.

- Tu commences à m'énerver Strife ou quel que soit ton nom. J'ai tué moi-même la famille Strife et leur fils de un an.

- C'est vrai que tu aimes bien tuer et détruire des familles, fit Harry, des flammes de haine dans son regard émeraude.

- C'est exact. J'aime dispenser la souffrance, la douleur, le désespoir et la peur que j'inspire aux autres.

- Faux ! le coupa Harry. Tu fais erreur sur ce point Tom.

- Qu'as-tu dis ? siffla dangereusement Voldemort en se redressant sur son trône.

- Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas peur de toi ni de la mort Tom.

- Mon nom est Voldemort ! tonna le mage noir.

- Jadis, tu as été appelé Tom Elvis Jedusor…

- Endoloris ! hurla Voldemort.

Le sort percuta Harry qui se mit à hurler sous les yeux impuissants de ses parents. Dès qu'il entendit le sort, Harry fit apparaître son Poudlard et se réfugia dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et ses souvenirs heureux. Cela n'arrêta pas la douleur mais l'atténua un peu. Voldemort maintint le sort une petite minute pour lui faire comprendre qui était le patron. Harry se remit debout assez facilement sous les yeux écarquillés des Mangemorts et de ses parents abasourdis.

- Tu as de la résistance Strife. Avant de te tuer, je voudrai que tu répondes à quelques questions.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez Monseigneur, répondit-il en mettant tout le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme dans sa voix.

- Comment as-tu survécu à mon Avada Kedavra ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu es peut-être devenu nul pendant la nuit ?

- Endoloris ! Personne ne se moque de moi.

Il maintint le sort plus longtemps que la dernière fois. Quand il cessa son sort, Harry se redressa beaucoup plus difficilement que la fois précédente. Un homme normal ne se serrait pas relevé après avoir fait les frais de deux Doloris de Voldemort mais Harry se tenait droit et fier face au plus grand mage noir de la Terre.

- Ça fait mal n'est-ce pas ? ricana Voldemort.

- Pas tant que ça, répondit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Strife. Essayons encore une fois. Quelle est ta véritable identité ? Et ne me mens pas car je me saurai.

- Je suis… Ton pire cauchemar ! fit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Legilimens ! hurla Voldemort fou de rage.

Harry faillit se faire avoir sous la violence de l'attaque. Voldemort rentra dans son tourbillon de magie avec facilité et se rapprocha dangereusement de son Poudlard. Harry mit toute son énergie à le repousser et fut soulagé de voir Voldemort expulsé de son tourbillon mais pas de sa tête ce qui le fit serrer les dents. Voldemort fit le tour de son tourbillon avant de retenter sa chance mais il fut une nouvelle fois gicler hors du maelström de Harry.

De l'extérieur, on pouvait voir Lord Voldemort, plus grand mage noir de ce siècle, assis sur son trône et fixant droit dans les yeux Harry Strife, surement le plus puissant adolescent ou cinglé de ce siècle, ou les deux, selon le point de vu. On pouvait voir sur chacun des protagonistes des signes évidents de combat même si aucun sort n'était jeté. Voldemort avait les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son trône et une minuscule goutte de sueur perlait à la base de son front. Quant à Harry, il avait la mâchoire serrée et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa paume tellement il serrait les poings. Au bout d'un moment, Voldemort était de-nouveau près de son Poudlard. Harry, sur le point de craquer appela Squall à l'aide.

- Squall, si tu m'entends, dépêche-toi de faire sortir cet enfoiré de ma tête !

- C'est comme si s'était fait, lui répondit-il. Yippa !

Soudain, Voldemort vit apparaître un phénix qui se mit à chanter et donc, à le contrer dans sa lutte pour atteindre le cerveau de cet être ignoble. Squall se mit donc à tourner dans le tourbillon pour faire accélérer sa rotation. Voldemort se sentit tirer hors de la tête de Harry et fut expulser sans ménagements. A peine Voldemort fut-il sortit de sa tête, qu'Harry s'écroula au sol sous les regards inquiets de James et Lily.

- Tu es très puissant Strife, fit Voldemort après un instant de silence. Après un moment en notre compagnie, tu feras un parfait Mangemort.

- Dans tes rêves Tommy, siffla Harry en se mettant à genoux pour pouvoir voir Voldemort.

- Idiot ! cracha face-de-serpent. Tu n'es plus en état de te battre après ce duel mental.

- Tu serais étonné de voir ce que je peux encore faire, répliqua Harry.

- Peut-être mais tu ne m'intéresses pas pour l'instant. Tes deux amis par contre…

- Laisse-les tranquille Tom. Ils ne peuvent rien t'apporter.

- Silencio ! Maintenant, tu ne pourras plus m'interrompre, amusons-nous un peu, fit le serpent en regardant Lily.

- Vous ne la toucherez pas ! fit James en se plaçant devant Lily.

- Le courage ou la folie des Potter, rit Voldemort. Comment va ton cher père ?

- Il va très bien et se prépare à vous botter le cul ! fit James étrangement calme.

- Legilimens ! fit négligemment Voldemort en croyant prendre James par surprise mais celui-ci était sur ses gardes, d'où le ton très calme

James ne s'était pas fait avoir et était resté très calme pendant son altercation avec le mage noir. L'attaque en traître n'avait pas tardé et il était maintenant en train de bloquer Voldemort. Après plusieurs minutes d'acharnement, Voldemort fut éjecté de l'esprit de James. Voldemort entra dans une rage folle.

- Comment se fait-il que je ne puisse pas traverser ces protections ! les mêmes que Strife ! Endoloris ! hurla-t-il en pointant Lily qui se préparait mentalement à la douleur.

Mais la douleur ne vint jamais car Harry avait plongé devant elle pour la protéger. Voldemort maintint le sort jusqu'à ce que Harry soit à la limite de l'inconscience mais quand il voulut relancer le sort sur Lily, Harry s'était déjà relevé, tout tremblant certes, mais debout, prêt à utiliser son corps comme rempart face à Voldemort. Celui-ci eut un rictus méprisant.

- Tu m'énerves Strife.

- C'est bien mon intention, fit difficilement Harry.

- Abrutis de Gryffondor ! Vous autres, occupez-vous de fils Potter et de sa Sang-de-Bourbe de copine. Quand à nous deux, Endoloris !

Harry se retrouva une nouvelle fois au sol à hurler à pleins poumons tandis que Voldemort riait en le torturant physiquement et par le biais de sa cicatrice qui, avec l'affaiblissement de Harry, n'était plus protégée. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit que les voix de James et Lily s'ajoutaient à la sienne. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts s'amusèrent ainsi pendant une demi-heure en alternant les Doloris, des pauses, des Doloris et des Revigor quand ils n'avaient plus la force de se relever. N'ayant même plus la force de relever la tête, on les transporta dans leur cellule sans prendre la peine de les aveugler. Avec un sursaut d'énergie, Harry réussit à ouvrir les yeux un bref instant et les referma. Le peu de temps qu'il avait réussi à les garder ouvert lui permit de voir un nom sur une plinthe au bas d'un mur. Ainsi ils étaient au manoir Goyle. Il allait pouvoir évacuer ses parents grâce à cette erreur de ses geôliers.

Ils furent jetés dans leur cellule sans être attachés. Harry se traîna difficilement dans un coin de la pièce et s'assit avec force grimaces. Tout son corps était douloureux suite aux multiples Doloris reçus. C'était la première qu'il s'en prenait autant en si peu de temps. Il ouvrit son sac et prit une potion Tonus en prévision du puissant acte de magie qu'il allait réaliser pour faire s'évader James et Lily. Après avoir but sa potion, il se mit à tracer un pentacle sur le sol. Pour le rituel, il se placerait à la pointe nord du pentagramme, Lily à sa droite et James à sa gauche. Aux pointes sud, il avait dessiné une rune de position avec le nom du lieu de départ et une autre pour le lieu d'arriver. Entre les deux, il avait mit une rune de déplacement. Après ces préparatifs, il attendit en somnolant que Lily et James se réveillent. Trois heures plus tard, les deux adolescents se réveillèrent difficilement.

- Comment vous sentez-vous après cet avant-goût du passe-temps favori de Tommy ? fit Harry en se relevant en grimaçant.

- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi en forme ? grogna James.

- J'ai pris une potion Tonus.

- Tu peux nous en donner une ? demanda Lily.

- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Mme Pomfresh s'occupera de vous.

- Comment ça ? fit James en aidant Lily à se mettre debout.

- Vous rentrez à Poudlard.

- Tu sais où nous sommes ? fit Lily extatique.

- Au manoir Goyle. Placez-vous ici, fit Harry en leur indiquant leur place.

Quand ils furent tous en place, Harry sortit une de ses lames et s'entailla la main sous les yeux horrifiés de sa mère. Il la rangea tout de suite dans son sac pour ne pas que les Mangemorts n'y touchent. Il serra le poing pour faire s'accumuler le sang et le laissa goûter sur le pentacle qui se mit à briller.

- Euh Harry, fit Lily pas rassurée. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux ?

- Sûr et certain, fit Harry en se concentrant.

- Tu rentres avec nous ? fit James.

- Non.

- Alors je ne pars pas, fit James en se levant.

- Repose vite tes fesses ici ou c'est moi qui te tue ! fit rageusement Harry.

- Tu ne ferais jamais ça, dit James, une lueur d'inquiétude passant dans son regard.

- On parie ? répondit Harry en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- C'est bon. Pas besoin de t'énerver, capitula James en voyant des flammes danser dans les émeraudes de son fils.

- Silence maintenant. Squall ?

- Oui mon frère.

- Tu es prêt à recevoir des passagers ?

- Pardon ?

- Pentacle et runes de transport.

- Quoi ? Mais tu es dingue mon vieux ! Je refuse !

- Impossible. J'ai déjà commencé. Si tu ne m'aides pas, j'y reste.

- Tu le mériterais. C'est bon, je suis prêt.

- Allons-y. Maintenant !

Harry se mit à trembler violement comme s'il avait une attaque. Lily voulut se lever mais elle en fut incapable car elle était clouée au sol, de même que James. L'air autour du pentacle se mit à crépiter et bientôt, se fut James et Lily qui tremblèrent sous la puissance du sort. Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Les tremblements de Harry s'intensifièrent et Lily et James disparurent dans une lumière bleue aveuglante et Harry s'écroula au sol, à peine conscient.

Quelques secondes après, Voldemort déboula dans la cellule et poussa un hurlement de rage en voyant la pièce vidée de deux de ces occupants et le pentacle.

- Il faut changer de repaire. Ils savent où nous sommes.

- Bien maître.

- Tu es beaucoup plus puissant que tu ne laisses l'imaginer Harry Strife. C'était ton dernier coup de poker.

- Si vous le dites. Au moins, vous ne les toucherez pas, fit Harry avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

**A Poudlard**

Depuis que Squall était venu leur donner le morceau de parchemin, les Maraudeurs discutaient pour savoir s'il fallait aller trouver Dumbledore tout de suite ou suivre les indications de Harry. A savoir, attendre le lendemain dans la soirée pour prévenir le directeur.

- Il faut aller prévenir Dumbledore immédiatement, fit Marion fermement.

- Harry a dit d'attendre jusqu'à demain soir, répondit Remus pour la énième fois.

- Tu comptes laisser Harry libérer tes amis tout seul ? s'insurgea Elayne Si c'est le cas, tu n'es qu'un lâche ! conclut-elle rageusement.

Soudain, le temps sembla se figer. Remus bondit de son fauteuil et plaqua Elayne contre le mur. Son regard ambré d'habitude si pétillant de joie et de malice, frémissait de rage. Son visage si calme était la représentation de son être. La ressemblance entre l'homme et le loup n'aurait put être plus frappante. Son visage était à quelques centimètres à peine de celui d'Elayne où l'on pouvait lire une peur extrême.

- Tu es allé trop loin Elayne, murmura Remus calmement, sa voix traduisant son état avancé de colère. Tu ne nous connais vraiment que depuis cette année et tu oses me juger. Tu ne sais pas par quoi je suis passé alors abstiens-toi de me juger. Ça ne plait pas plus qu'à toi d'attendre ici sans rien faire, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr. S'il existe une personne qui puisse ramener James et Lily, c'est bien lui, fit-il avant de se diriger vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Sirius.

- La Salle sur Demande, fit-il en quittant la pièce.

- Tu as fais du bon travail, la félicita Sirius en regardant Elayne qui s'était effondrée quand Remus l'avait lâché. Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis et à qui tu le dis, continua-t-il avant de rejoindre Remus.

- Mais…fit Elayne au bord des larmes.

- Tu as fais une erreur en disant cela, fit Peter très calme. Tu t'en ais déjà assez pris dans les dents alors, je ne vais pas en rajouter. Pour ma part, je fais entièrement confiance à Harry et tu devrais en faire autant, fit-il avant de rejoindre les deux autres dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fit Elayne avant de se précipiter dans son dortoir en pleurant, laissant Marion seule dans la salle commune.

Celle-ci était inquiète au possible. Sa grande sœur venait de se faire enlever par des Mangemorts et son frère était parti la récupérer de-même que James. Et maintenant, ses amis qui se battaient au lieu de se soutenir. Sa famille de cœur était éclatée et elle se sentait plus seule que lorsqu'elle était petite. Harry l'avait prise sous son aile dès le banquet de début d'année et depuis, il avait toujours été là pour elle. Elle avait découvert Lily pendant les vacances de la Toussaint. Elles se comprenaient à demi-mots et s'entendaient à merveille. Doucement, elle se mit à pleurer car elle avait peur de ne plus revoir Harry et Lily vivants. D'après ce que les autres lui avaient expliqués et ce qu'elle savait, les Mangemorts et ce Voldemort étaient des monstres assoiffés de sang et de douleur. Après un moment à pleurer, elle sentit quelque chose au niveau de ses jambes. Elle sécha ses larmes et vit Kendra qui réclamait des câlins. Elle la prit dans ses bras et se mit à la caresser doucement. Pour la remercier, l'ani-tigre se mit à ronronner. Marion se mit à sourire.

- Reviens-moi vite Harry, murmura-t-elle avant de s'allonger sur le canapé pour dormir.

**Dans la Salle sur Demande**

- Calme-toi Remus ! s'énerva Sirius.

- Elle ne sait rien de rien ! hurla Remus en explosant un vase contre le mur.

- On sait, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tout démolir, continua Peter.

- Comme ça, je suis un couard, fit-il en détruisant un faux Mangemort. On verra qui est un couard !

- Mumus ! cria Sirius au moment où le lycanthrope s'apprêtait à pulvériser un autre vase.

- Remus suspendit son geste et regarda Sirius avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

- Je t'ai appelé Mumus, répondit Sirius très sérieusement.

Ils se fixèrent pendant deux secondes avant d'éclater de rire au surnom débile dont Sirius venait d'affubler Remus. Après un bon quart d'heure de fou rire, ils se décidèrent à retourner dormir dans leur dortoir. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, ils découvrirent Marion endormie sur le canapé devant la cheminée avec Kendra dans les bras. Remus, attendri devant ce spectacle, fit apparaître une couverture qu'il déposa sur Marion avant de monter se coucher.

Quand Elayne pénétra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, les autres étaient déjà là. Elle s'assit à côté d'eux et commença à manger.

- Euh… Remus.

- Oui Elayne, répondit le loup-garou comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dis, fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Je te dois aussi des excuses pour t'avoir ainsi brutalisé mais la prochaine fois, réfléchis avant de parler.

- Je ne l'oublierai pas. Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouille ! fit Elayne en souriant.

- Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ? demanda Marion.

- On va aller s'entraîner et après, on verra, lui répondit Remus qui s'imposait enfin comme le meneur qu'il était.

- Ça me va, fit Peter en finissant son assiette.

- Alors, si tout le monde est d'accord, on y va ! fit Remus en se levant.

Vu qu'ils avaient déjà fait leurs devoirs, ils passèrent la journée à s'entraîner, ne s'arrêtant que pour aller manger. Après le dîner, ils montèrent voir Dumbledore pour le prévenir qu'il manquait trois élèves. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau, Squall était perchait à côté de Fumseck qui se mit à chanter en les voyant entrer.

- Bonsoir, fit le directeur en levant les yeux de ses parchemins.

- Bonsoir professeur, répondit Remus.

- Vu vos têtes, j'en déduis que trois d'entre vous ont encore des problèmes.

- En effet professeur, confirma Remus. James et Lily ont été enlevé par des Mangemorts et Harry est parti à leur recherche.

- Quand cela s'est-il passé ?

- Cette nuit, répondit Sirius.

- Et pourquoi avoir attendu ce soir pour me prévenir ? continua le directeur toujours aussi calmement.

- C'est Harry qui nous l'a demandé, répondit Marion. Donne-lui le parchemin Remus.

Remus s'approcha du directeur et lui tendit le parchemin remit par Squall. Dumbledore le déplia et lu l'indicatif. Son visage perdit de son impassibilité.

- Savez-vous ce que signifie ce nom ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée professeur, répondit Remus.

- C'est là-bas qu'un moldu, Tom Jedusor, a épousé une sorcière et avait son manoir.

- Quel est le rapport avec Voldemort ? demanda Elayne.

- J'y viens. Sa femme tomba enceinte mais Tom Jedusor l'a mit dehors. Elle accoucha dans un orphelinat et eut juste le temps de nommer son fils Tom Elvis Jedusor avant de mourir.

- Cet enfant était bien évidemment un sorcier qui rentra à Poudlard à 11 ans. Il fut répartit à Serpentard, fut préfet puis préfet-en-chef. En gros, l'élève modèle. Son seul défaut était sa soif de pouvoir.

- J'ai peur de voir où vous voulez en venir professeur, fit Remus qui commençait à comprendre de quoi e directeur parlait.

- Il n'y a aucune raison M. Lupin. Tom Elvis Jedusor n'est autre que ce cher Lord Voldemort et d'ailleurs, vous connaissez l'endroit où est partit Harry. Vous l'avez vu dans ses souvenirs.

- Le cimetière ! La renaissance ! s'exclama Marion horrifiée.

- C'est exact Miss Lombard. De plus, c'est aussi là-bas que Voldemort à probablement commis ses premiers meurtres en tuant son père et ses grands-parents. Connaissant Tom comme je le connais, il ne dois déjà…

Il fut coupé par Squall qui se mit à rayonner et à chanter. L'air autour de lui se mit à crépiter et un pentacle se dessina et fit prier Dumbledore. Un grand flash blanc secoua le bureau et quand les Maraudeurs et le directeur rouvrirent les yeux, James et Lily étaient étalés sur le sol.

- M. Potter et Miss Evans ! Ravi de vous revoir parmi-nous. Mais ou est M. Strife ?

- Harry est au manoir Goyle professeur, répondit James car Lily était encore secouée par ce voyage peu conventionnel.

- C'est noté, dit le directeur. M. Lupin, je vous charge d'emmener ces adolescents à l'infirmerie. Quant à moi, je vais voir si je peux récupérer notre ami, fit-il avant de partir pour le ministère de la Magie par la poudre de cheminette.

Sirius se précipita sur James tandis que Remus et Elayne aidait Lily à se relever. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée avant que l'infirmière, après avoir été mis au courant et pestant contre face-de-serpent, ait fini son examen. C'est Peter qui commença l'interrogatoire qui dura une bonne heure et qui finit quand l'infirmière les jeta dehors. Elayne et Marion rentrèrent à la tour des Gryffondors plus blanches que jamais. Même Sirius, le plus courageux de tous, n'en menait pas large en pensant à ce qui attendait Harry dans les souterrains de Voldemort.

Le lendemain midi, James et Lily furent autorisés à sortir de l'infirmerie et à aller manger dans la Grande Salle avec les autres. Au milieu du repas, Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence.

- Chers élèves. Certains d'entre vous ont remarqué l'absence de trois d'entre vous durant ces dernières 48h. M. Potter et Miss Evans ont été enlevé par des Mangemorts samedi soir. Vu que le château est protégé, c'est que ces adolescents étaient hors du domaine. Pour la peine, je vais leur retirer 50 points chacun - les deux intéressés plongèrent dans leur assiette pendant que Sirius huait le directeur et que les Serpentards rayonnaient – pour avoir enfreins le règlement. M. Strife, n'écoutant que son courage gryffondoresque, à réussi à les trouver et à les faire revenir à Poudlard. Ils en sont bons pour avoir subit le sort Doloris à plusieurs reprises ce que je ne recommande à personne. Pour avoir réussit à ramener ses camarades en bonne santé, j'accorde 150 points à Harry Strife. Malheureusement, M. Strife n'a pas réussi à se sauver lui-même et est donc entre les mains de Lord Voldemort en ce moment-même. Levons un toast pour le courage et le sacrifice de Harry Strife !

- Il arrive à sauver les autres mais pas lui-même. Quel boulet ce type ! fit une voix que tout le monde reconnu.

Avant qu'une autre phrase ne fut prononcée, James avait traversé l'espace entre lui et Malfoy et avait plaqué celui-ci contre le mur. La bande à Lucius, sauf Rogue, se leva en sortant sa baguette mais James ne réagit pas. Il tenait Malfoy par la gorge et le fixait droit dans ses yeux couleur acier.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Lucius, siffla James. Le jour où tu te prendras des Doloris à répétition, tu viendras parler avec moi.

Il arma sa frappe mais…

- James Potter ! tonna une voix dans son dos. Que comptais-tu faire ?

- Rien papa, répondit James qui avait reconnut la voix du chef des Aurors.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant, tu vas le lâcher et venir avec moi.

- Bien, fit James, sa rage s'étant calmée.

- Vous entendrez parler de mon père, fit Malfoy en se tenant la gorge et étant plus blanc que d'habitude.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça M. Malfoy, répondit Christian Potter. Votre père et moi discutons assez souvent ensemble. D'ailleurs, je pourrais vous raconter des choses sur lui qui vous ferez peur.

- Un Malfoy n'a jamais peur ! répondit Lucius avec aplomb.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donniez quand mon fils tenait votre gorge dans sa main. James, on y va.

- Oui papa.

- Albus, pouvons-nous utiliser votre bureau ? demanda l'Auror.

- Bien sûr Christian. Allez-y.

Le père et le fils sortirent de la Grande Salle en silence sous les yeux incrédules des élèves. Pas un mot ne fut échangés entre James et son père avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

- Tu connais le mot de passe ? demanda James.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de mot de passe, lui répondit son père en posant sa main sur la gargouille.

Sa paume se mit à briller un instant et la gargouille s'effaça pour les laisser passer. En entrant dans le bureau, deux fauteuils étaient déjà là. Le père et le fils s'assirent en silence. James n'osait pas regarder son père de voir sa colère et sa déception.

- Je suis désolé, fit James au bout d'un moment sans lever les yeux.

- J'aime bien qu'on me regarde quand on me parle.

- Je suis désolé, répéta James en regardant son père dans les yeux.

- J'espère bien que tu es désolé ! Et à Lily, tu lui as dis que tu étais désolé ? Tu es inconscient James ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ! Je t'ai toujours dis d'être sur tes gardes ! De plus, vu que tu es mon fils, Voldemort veut m'atteindre à travers toi. Ta mère a failli avoir une attaque quand Dumbledore l'a prévenue.

- Je suis désolé.

- Arrête d'être désolé et assume tes actes ! Par la barbe de Merlin, James ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

- Je voulais montrer le village de nuit à Lily, fit-il penaud.

- Et maintenant, ton ami est entre les mains de Voldemort. Tu fais très fort mon fils !

- Tu crois que ça ne me tue pas déjà assez ! fit James avec fureur. Je m'en mors les doigts depuis qu'on a été capturés.

- J'espère que ça te servira de leçon. On a fait une descente au manoir Goyle et naturellement, aucune trace de votre passage.

- Evidemment.

- Comment fais-tu pour sortir du château ? lâcha subitement l'Auror.

- Pardon ? fit James déboussolé par le brusque changement de sujet.

- Je sais que tu vas te balader dans la forêt et à Pré-au-Lard la nuit. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas être taillé en pièce par les créatures qui y rôdent ?

- Tu devras me mettre en prison, fit James en rebaissant les yeux.

- Arrête de baisser les yeux comme un lâche et réponds-moi ! tonna Potter senior.

- Je suis un animagus, finit-il par révéler.

- En quoi te transformes-tu ? demanda son père à moitié surpris.

- Je suis un cerf.

- Prouve-le moi.

James se leva et se métamorphosa en Cornedrue devant les yeux remplis de fierté de son père.

- Sirius et Peter sont aussi des animagis ?

- Oui.

- Vous l'avez fait pour Remus, je me trompe ?

- Toi aussi, tu es au courant ? fit James.

- Evidemment que je le suis. On accepte pas un loup-garou dans une école sans mettre un minimum de personnes au courant.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ? tempêta James.

- Ça aurait servi à quoi ? Bon, faut que j'y aille, fit l'Auror en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau. Au fait, James, fit-il la main posée sur la poignée.

James se retourna vers son père et se retrouva face à un magnifique et puissant léopard des neiges. James voulut dire quelque chose mais le léopard avait déjà quitté la pièce.

**Dans les geôles de Voldemort**

Harry se réveilla plus faible que jamais dans une nouvelle cellule. Celle-ci empestait le sang et la mort. S'il avait été en meilleur forme, il aurait presque pu entendre les échos des hurlements laissés par ses prédécesseurs. La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'est que James et Lily n'étaient pas avec lui.

- Squall ?

- Harry ! Tu vas bien ?

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi faible, répondis Harry.

- Tu aurais pu te tuer !

- Peut-être, mais je suis le Survivant non ?

- Très drôle.

- James et Lily sont-ils en sécurité à Poudlard ?

- Oui, et en bonne santé en plus. Ton père vient de se prendre une avoinée monstre par ton grand-père. D'ailleurs, c'est un animagus léopard des neiges.

- Il s'en passe des choses à Poudlard pendant mon absence. Je vais te laisser, je suis claqué.

- D'accord mon vieux. Tiens le coup. Le pire est à venir.

- Merci de me remonter le moral. A plus.

- Bon courage et accroche toi.

Harry rompit la connexion et souffla. Même discuter avec Squall le fatiguait. Harry somnola un moment avant qu'un Mangemort ne le sorte de sa cellule et l'amène devant Voldemort qui paraissait un poil énervé.

- Ainsi, tu as fais s'échapper deux de mes invités ? dit Voldemort à mi-voix, ses yeux rouges au regard implacable rivés sur Harry. Je te ferai endurer 1000 douleurs pour cet affront.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Tom, fit Harry.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, siffla Voldemort, ses yeux flambant d'une rage évidente.

- Mais c'est ton prénom Tom, continua Harry en riant.

- Il y a longtemps peut-être. Quasiment toutes les personnes qui connaissaient ma véritable identité sont mortes ou ne me reconnaissent pas.

- Vu ta tête, c'est normal.

- Endoloris ! Tu encaisses bien la douleur, fit-il en voyant Harry se relever rapidement. Rejoins-moi et tu auras tout ce que tu veux.

- J'ai déjà tout ce que je veux et ce, grâce à toi, répondit difficilement Harry.

- Comment ça ? fit le mage noir intrigué.

- Tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour comprendre, fit Harry en ricanant.

- On verra si tu feras toujours le mariole après que mes serviteurs se seront occupés de toi, fit le Lord en passant outre l'insulte.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas peur que j'utilise de-nouveau les runes pour me sortir de là.

- Tu n'as pas du remarqué que le sol est recouvert d'une épaisse couche de fer noire ultra-résistant. Or, il faut que tu puisses graver tes runes pour pouvoir les utiliser, exposa calmement Voldemort.

- Tu n'es pas si bête que tu en l'air, grogna Harry.

- Merci pour le compliment, fit la mage noir en souriant, rendant son visage encore plus cauchemardesque. Je vais te laisser au soin de mes Mangemorts. Si tu veux me rejoindre, tu n'as qu'à leur dire et on discutera.

- Rentre-toi bien ça dans ton crâne de vieux serpent défraichit. Je ne rentrerai jamais à ton service, fit Harry avec hargne.

- Insolent !Endoloris ! fit Voldemort, la colère battant ses tempes.

Il maintint le sort jusqu'à ce que Harry rejoigne les ténèbres.

Harry se réveilla torse nu dans sa cellule. On lui avait déchiqueté sa chemise autour de son sac qu'il avait toujours sur les épaules. Une autre chose qu'il avait trouvé pendant la journée de la Saint Valentin était un moyen de modifier un objet sans magie. Il tira une languette et son sac se mit à rétrécir jusqu'à être à la taille de sa cheville auquel il l'attacha. Tout ça, dans la plus noire obscurité. Dire qu'il était faible était un faible mot. Prendre des Doloris à répétition n'est pas recommandé pour la santé. Il se mit en méditation pour récupérer un peu. Sa méditation dura plusieurs heures quand soudain, il se sentit tiré de son état de transe. Comme par magie, ses bras se levèrent et tirèrent son corps contre sa volonté. Il sentit des bracelets froids se fermer autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Pendu comme ceci, il se sentait plus que vulnérable. Un cochon à l'abattoir n'aurait pas été mieux lotit.

- Fiat lux ! fit une voix traînante que Harry reconnut aussitôt comme celle de Malfoy.

Le blond se tenait devant lui. Habillé de sa tenue de Poudlard, il souriait de toutes ses dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé lui exploser la figure.

- Comment vas-tu Strife ? fit le blondinet en riant.

- Beaucoup moins bien depuis que tu es là, répondit Harry. Tu voudrais pas me laisser tranquille par hasard ? Ta présence m'insupporte.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu vas devoir me supporter quelques temps. Le Maître nous a permis de nous entraîner sur son nouveau cobaye.

- En quoi va constituer ton entraînement ? demanda Harry en se préparent mentalement. Le Doloris ou autre chose de plus jouissif ?

- J'aurai pu mais je vais essayer autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ça !

Harry se reçut une droite magistrale dans la mâchoire qui le fit grimacer. Il avait de la force le rejeton Malfoy.

- Je croyais qu'un Malfoy ne se salissait jamais les mains ? fit Harry, un rictus sur le visage.

- Normalement, c'est exact. Mais tu m'as tourné en ridicule trop souvent cette année.

- Et je continuerai. Sois en certain, fit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Comment comptes-tu faire ce que tu promets en étant enfermé dans cette cellule ? fit Malfoy en enlevant sa robe et en ne gardant que son T-shirt vert kaki.

- Je sortirai d'ici Lucius. Ne t'en fais pas. Et je te ferai payer ce que vous allez me faire.

- On t'a jamais dis que tu parlais trop ?

- Non et toi ? Maintenant, fais ce que tu veux et dégage, fit Harry en fermant les yeux et en se concentrant.

Le premier coup ne tarda pas à arriver. Le poing de Lucius percuta son estomac avec un bruit mat. Les lèvres de Harry se serrèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à Malfoy. Le deuxième atteignit ses obliques ( abdos du côté ), puis le bas-ventre, le ventre, les pectoraux, les lombaires, les côtes et la mâchoire. Harry était devenu le sac de frappe de Lucius et celui-ci frappait de toutes ses forces. Quand finalement il s'arrêta, Harry ne pu que souffler de soulagement. Lucius sortit de la pièce et Harry se retrouva par terre dans l'obscurité. Il n'avait pas besoin de se voir pour deviner qu'il était couvert de bleus. Sa mâchoire était douloureuse et son nez saignait ainsi que ses pommettes. Il chercha à tâtons des mouchoirs dans son sac pour arrêter les saignements. Il ne pouvait utiliser ses potions à cause de son aveuglement du moment. Il fut réveillé par un Mangemort qui le soumit à une séance de Doloris. Il cria au début mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, sa voix s'éteignit et il ne ressentait plus qu'une douleur affreuse. Augustus Rookwood vint le mardi soir et Rodolphus Lestrange le mercredi soir. Tous deux s'amusèrent à coups de Doloris. Le jeudi soir, c'est McNair qui vint s'amuser avec Harry. Celui-ci arriva avec un coutelas et s'entraîna pendant plus de deux heures à scarifier Harry. Celui-ci était si faible qu'il n'avait même plus la force de se débattre ou de lancer des piques à ses tortionnaires.

Quand Bellatrix entra dans sa cellule, Harry retrouva un peu d'énergie.

- Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? s'exclama faussement Harry.

- Bien et toi ? Vu l'état de ton corps, on ne peut pas dire que mes amis ne se sont pas entraînés.

- C'est bien vrai. Ils ont fait du bon travail au moins ? demanda Harry.

- Tu ressembles presque à un Inferi.

- La classe ! ironisa Harry. Arrêtons les civilités et fais ce pourquoi tu es là.

- Tu es si pressé de me voir partir ? Quel dommage ! Tu sais, tu es plutôt mignon comme mec mais – elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa – tu n'es pas de notre côté, fit-elle en reculant.

- Tu me le paieras Bella, cracha Harry au bord de la nausée.

- Mais oui mon choux. Ustupellis… murmura-t-elle, les yeux frétillants d'impatience.

_Un sort jaunâtre s'échappa de sa baguette pour venir lécher la peau d'Harry. Il ne sentit en premier lieu qu'un courant glacé parcourir son avant-bras. La froidure s'accentua terriblement, provoquant une crampe douloureuse et enfin il sentit une monstrueuse chaleur naître sur la surface de sa peau. Il senti sa peau frémir et frétiller, des cloques se formèrent rapidement pendant qu'il retenait des cris de souffrance. Bientôt il eut l'impression que sa peau cramait et fondait littéralement mais elle ôta le sort et il ne put que souffler de soulagement…..La douleur demeura un moment vive malgré tous. Merlin, faîtes que cela s'arrête…._

- Ça fait mal hein ? fit Bellatrix avec un sourire dément.

- Ça chatouille un peu sur les bords mais sinon, ça va. Je te croyais plus inventive que cela, la nargua Harry, des larmes de douleur dans les yeux.

- Attends deux secondes. J'en ai un autre qui va te plaire. Excorpellis !

_Cette fois-ci le sort était d'un rouge très clair et au lieu de lécher son bras comme le ferait une flammèche, il l'entoura tel un halo. Il sentit bientôt, une sorte de picotement descendre le long de ses bras et sa peau s'ouvrir doucement, avec une lenteur surnaturelle. La douleur était intenable, littéralement. Car le sort prenait son temps et de multiples manières….Il incisait le derme, puis l'endoderme, la chair, les aponévroses des muscles et ensuite les muscles en eux-mêmes, cisaillant sans jamais exagérer les veines et les artères, butant sans jamais fêler sur les os….La douleur était intenable, si bien qu'il finit par rejoindre l'obscurité._

La séance de Doloris du lendemain matin fut plus que douloureuse avec ses bras mis en charpies par Bellatrix. Le soir, c'est Rogue qui pénétra dans la cellule de Harry.

- Severus, souffla Harry.

- Harry, répondit Severus avec un regard ou l'on pouvait lire l'horreur de la situation.

- Fais ce que tu dois et dis aux autres que je tiens le coup, fit Harry en refermant les yeux.

- Je ne te torturerai pas, fit Severus.

- Pardon ? coassa Harry.

- Je ne te torturerai pas Harry, répéta Severus. Tu es la seule personne à m'avoir accordé du respect et offert à ce qu'il ressemble un temps soit peu à de l'amitié.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais soigner tes blessures pour commencer. Lugia. Voilà qui est fait.

- Merci Severus.

- Tu me remercieras si tu arrives à te sortir d'ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour pouvoir sortir de là ?

- Juste ma baguette.

- Je crois que c'est Malfoy qui l'a. Si tu peux tenir une semaine de plus, je devrai pouvoir te l'apporter.

- Comment vont les autres ?

- Lily – son regard se voila – a redoublé d'effort dans son travail. Les autres font de-même. Seul ta protégée déprime. Ses notes ont chutées, elle ressemble plus à un zombie qu'à un être vivant.

- Tu peux lui faire passer un message ?

- Ça va être dur mais je le ferai, fit Rogue avec un ton n'admettant aucune réplique.

- Dis lui que je la testerai en rentrant et que si elle n'est pas au niveau, elle entendra parler de moi.

- Et si elle ne me croit pas ?

- Cite-lui les noms de Ron, Hermione et Cédric.

- D'accord. Je vais y aller. A la semaine prochaine. Tiens le coup pour tes amis.

Le lendemain matin, Severus aborda Marion qui était seule dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Je peux te parler ? demanda Severus.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement sans le regarder.

- Harry m'a dit de te dire de vite te bouger les fesses, fit Severus sans détour.

- Harry ? fit-elle en regardant son interlocuteur. Il est vivant ?

- Il est vivant mais pas en très bon état. Il m'a dit que tu devais vite te reprendre sinon il t'en ferai baver. Il revient bientôt.

- Comment savoir si tu dis la vérité ? fit-elle suspect.

- Ron, Cédric et Hermione, répondit Severus amusé. Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Merci… Severus.

Elle commençait à partir quand elle revint sur ses pas et fit une bise à Severus qui sembla se prendre un coup de poing.

La semaine de Harry passa comme la précédente. Entre Doloris, sac de frappe et scarifications en tous genre. Seul Bellatrix innova. Quand elle entra dans la cellule, elle tenait un fouet dans la main. Le premier coup fit serrer les dents à Harry. Le deuxième le fit pleurer. Coup après coup, la folle s'amusa à déchiqueter le dos de Harry. A travers le voile de douleur, Harry sentait son sang dégouliner.

Les Maraudeurs furent agréablement surpris de voir Marion se remettre au travail en souriant et une énergie renouvelée.

Quand Severus entra dans la cellule, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres craquelées de Harry d'où perla une goutte de sang.

- Severus, fit-il avec un brin d'espoir.

- Merlin ! Dans quel état tu es ! Je vais te soigner.

- Surtout pas ! Ils ont trouvé ça louche la dernière fois. As-tu ma baguette ?

- Oui, fit-il en la sortant de la poche intérieure de sa robe. Malfoy la gardait dans sa malle.

- Merci mon ami. Pose la à mes pieds et raconte-moi cette semaine que j'ai loupée.

Ils parlèrent pendant plus d'une heure et quand Severus sortit, il attrapa sa baguette, fit de la lumière le temps d'attraper le sabre de Merlin de peur qu'il n'y ait une sorte d'alarme. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et s'endormit en serrant sa seule chance de sortie dans sa main. Quand Harry se sentit tirer par les poignets, il resserra sa prise sur le sabre. Il trancha les bracelets qui le retenait et attendit que son bourreau entre. Malgré la douleur, il se tenait droit comme un I. Quand il fit son apparition, Harry bondit sur lui et plaça la lame du sabre contre sa gorge.

- Conduis-moi vite hors des limites anti-transplanage.

- Je vais me faire tuer quand le Maître va savoir ça.

- Je m'en fous. T'avais qu'à y penser avant. Maintenant, tu vas marcher normalement à l'endroit que je t'ai indiqué. Et n'oublie pas que tu as un sabre prêt à raccourcir ta vie.

Harry se désillusionna et suivit l'homme dans le manoir où il était retenu prisonnier. Plus d'une fois, il faillit se faire repérer à cause de la douleur qu'il éprouvait et de ses jambes qui ne voulaient plus lui obéir correctement après tant de temps d'inactivité ou était-ce à cause de sa fracture. Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux portes de la propriété.

- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, fit Harry. Avant de transplaner, j'aimerai connaitre votre nom.

- Romulus.

- Merci, fit Harry avant de transplaner à Poudlard.

Il arriva devant les grilles et, n'ayant pas le mot de passe, fit la seule chose à faire : il posa ses mains dessus. Ses mains brillèrent et les portes s'ouvrirent. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur du domaine en titubant avant de s'effondrer.

- Kendra, appela-t-il faiblement.

Au même moment, les Maraudeurs étaient dans la salle commune. Kendra était sur les genoux de Marion quand elle se redressa d'un bond.

- Du calme Kendra, fit Marion en la caressant mais celle-ci se mit à miauler en direction de la porte.

- On dirait qu'elle veut qu'on la suive, fit Remus en se levant.

- Allons-y alors ! fit Sirius en bondissant hors de son siège.

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à la suivre quand elle se mit à courir. Les adolescents, se demandant ce qui se passe, furent plus qu'étonnés quand ils virent la petite chatte tigrée Kendra se transformer en tigresse. Dans le hall, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez sur le directeur et l'infirmière.

- Quelqu'un vient de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château et en vous voyant, je suis presque sûr que c'est Harry, fit Dumbledore sans cesser de courir.

Ils ralentirent quand ils virent Kendra couchée à côté de son maître.

- Par Morgane ! s'écria l'infirmière horrifiée en se précipitant au chevet de Harry.

Un peu plus tard, les étudiants purent voir passer un bien étrange cortège composé des Maraudeurs avec Harry Strife en sang et lévitant, le directeur et l'infirmière accompagné d'une puissante tigresse. Personne ne remarqua le petit sourire de Severus Rogue.

Non loin de là, un loup argenté et un tigre blanc couraient dans la Forêt Interdite. Ces animaux étaient assez étranges. Le loup portait un bracelet doré à la patte avant gauche, une boucle d'oreille entortillée à l'oreille droite et une grosse noire à la gauche. Son œil droit portait une cicatrice. Le tigre était d'un blanc éclatant et avait les yeux bleus électriques mais il avait un grain de beauté dans l'œil droit qui lui donnait un regard déstabilisant. Les deux animaux coururent jusqu'à une butte d'où l'on pouvait admirer Poudlard. Les deux animaux se changèrent en deux superbes jeunes femmes. Le visage fin, les oreilles pointues, une grâce indiscutable et un corps tout aussi parfait que le visage. Autant l'une avait les cheveux blonds et lisse, autant l'autre les avaient bruns et frisés.

- Bientôt ma sœur, murmura la blonde. Bientôt nous aurons notre revanche.


	11. Chapter 12

Voila enfin la suite de l'histoire et avec elle la fin de l'année scolaire mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! La septième année est déjà en préparation. Un très grand merci à ma correctrice Mistycal qui s'en elle, le chapitre aurait été beaucoup moins bien structuré et préparatoire pour la suite. Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews !!!!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Guérison, espion, insertion, tension et explosion

Quand ils furent dans l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh se dépêcha de coucher Harry sur un lit et l'ausculta. Deux minutes plus tard, elle se tourna vers le groupe livide.

- Ce gamin a été torturé, lâcha-t-elle.

- Evidemment ! s'écria James. Voldemort n'est pas un enfant de cœur !

- James ! tonna le directeur. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Votre diagnostique Pompom ?

- Il a plusieurs côtes cassées, le dos lacéré à coups de fouet et il y a même un ou deux coups qui ont atteint l'os. Il a la jambe droite fracturée et les pommettes en mauvais état. Ce garçon a servi de sac de frappe. Il a le corps ravagé de bleus et de contusions. Seule sa mâchoire est intacte. Heureusement que ce gamin fait du sport régulièrement ou les dégâts auraient été beaucoup plus graves.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le soigner ? s'indigna James.

- Arrêtez de me hurler dessus M. Potter car votre ami ne craint plus rien ! Il est sous un sort de stase qui le conserve tel quel le temps que j'aille chercher les potions dont j'ai besoin.

- Est-ce qu'il va mourir ? demanda Marion d'une petite voix en voyant son grand-frère plus blanc qu'un fantôme.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas petite, fit l'infirmière. Il va s'en tirer. C'est un dur à cuir. D'ailleurs - elle se tourna vers son patient – sa magie commence déjà à le soigner. M. le directeur, pouvez-vous faire sortir ces enfants et ce tigre d'ici s'il vous plait ?

- Avec plaisir Pompom mais cette tigresse restera là, que vous l'acceptiez ou non.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- C'est une femelle ani-tigre et Harry est son maître donc, elle ne bougera pas de là tant qu'il ne sera pas guéri, expliqua le directeur.

- Je comprends, fit l'infirmière.

- On ne peut pas rester s'il vous plaît ? demanda Lily en fixant l'infirmière.

- Non-mademoiselle.

- S'il vous plaît ! la supplia Marion.

- Non, non et non ! répliqua fermement l'infirmière. Il y a des choses que l'on veut savoir et quand on le sait, on préférerait ne pas les connaître.

- On vous laisse Pompom, fit le directeur en se tournant vers les jeunes. Suivez-moi.

- Ne nous laisse pas grand-frère, fit Marion en posant un baiser sur le front de Harry.

Le directeur dispersa la foule qui avait suivi l'étrange cortège et mena les Maraudeurs à la Salle sur Demande. Une fois installés, il prit la parole.

- J'espère que les événements des dernières semaines vous ont permis de constater quelles répercussions peut avoir un acte irréfléchi, fit-il en fixant James et Lily. Vous avez eus énormément de chance que Harry ait un diaphénix.

- On sait professeur, fit sèchement James.

- Calme-toi Cornedrue ! claqua la voix de Remus. Tu as fais une connerie alors assume.

- Ecoutez-moi ce beau parleur ! ironisa James à moitié dément. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Harry s'est fait torturer. Ce n'est pas toi qui a prié tous les saints existants pour qu'il revienne en vie. Tu as vu son état ? Bordel Remus ! J'ai envoyé mon fils se faire torturer ! hurla James.

- Tu crois quoi James ? explosa Lily. Tu penses qu'on ne s'est pas fait un sang d'encre pour lui ? Tu crois être le seul à avoir fait des nuits blanches ? Et bien, pour ton information, tu te trompes lourdement. On s'est tous fait du mouron pour Harry.

- Ce n'est pas…fit James pliant devant la tornade rousse.

- Tout ça parce qu'on a été assez bête pour enfreindre le règlement, conclut Lily en s'affalant sur le fauteuil.

- C'est exact Miss Evans, fit le directeur en continuant sans hausser la voix. Je pense que vous lui devez des excuses. Maintenant qu'il a réussi à s'échapper et qu'il est entre de bonnes mains, je veux que vous alliez vous reposer.

- Bien professeur, fit Sirius, voulant éviter une nouvelle crise de nerfs.

Remus et lui tirèrent donc les autres jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors.

Le lendemain matin, les Maraudeurs allèrent à l'infirmerie avant d'aller en cours pour avoir des nouvelles de Harry. Mme Pomfresh les renvoya vite fait après leur avoir dit qu'Harry allait bien et qu'il lui fallait encore une bonne semaine de repos avant de se réveiller et qu'il était inutile de venir l'ennuyer tant qu'elle ne leur aurait rien dit. Ils acceptèrent de mauvaise grâce et allèrent en cours. Pendant la semaine qui suivit, un détail capta l'attention des Gryffondors. Et en y repensant, un autre vint s'ajouter. La bande à Malfoy paraissait très perturbée et Severus Rogue, le vampire antipathique, souriait de temps en temps.

Ce n'est que le mardi après-midi suivant que Harry sortit de son coma. Ils allèrent le voir après leurs cours de potions. Marion avait eu une autorisation spéciale de Dumbledore pour aller le voir. Il avait retrouvé des couleurs et leur sourit quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

- Harry ! s'écria Marion en le voyant avant de se précipiter dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu miss ? demanda Harry en la serrant contre lui.

- Mieux depuis que tu es là, lui répondit-elle en pleurant contre lui.

- C'est fini maintenant ma belle, la consola-t-il.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ? demanda James en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit avec les autres.

- Je me sens bien sauf au niveau du dos où j'ai encore un peu mal. La jambe me lance de temps en temps mais ça va. Mme Pomfresh m'a interdit de pratiquer la magie pendant encore une semaine. De toute façon, je ne dois pas quitter mon lit, fit-il résigné.

- Comme ça tu pourras rattraper les cours, fit Peter en riant.

- Pincez-moi les gens ! fit Sirius alarmé. Peter qui pique la place de Lily ! A l'aide ! fit-il en s'écroulant sur Harry sous les rires des autres. Aïe ! s'écria-t-il en se tenant le bras.

- Tu as demandé que l'on te pince, non ? fit Lily très sérieusement. C'est toi qui l'a voulu.

- Grrrr !

- Que s'est-il passé dans les geôles de Voldemort ? demanda gravement Elayne.

- Je me suis fais torturer, fit Harry en se crispant.

- Par qui ? demanda James.

- James ! l'avertit Remus qui voyait que Harry n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

- Comment as-tu fais pour te tirer de là-bas ? demanda Sirius qui avait comprit Remus.

- On m'a aidé, répondit laconiquement Harry.

- Pardon ? fit Peter surpris.

- Qui t'a aidé ? demanda Lily.

- La dernière personne à laquelle j'aurai pensé, fit-il en regardant Marion dans les yeux et mettant un terme à la conversation.

Marion écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en comprenant de qui il parlait. Elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre mais un autre regard à Harry l'obligea à admettre la vérité qui la fit éclater de rire. Les autres, ne comprenant rien à la situation, firent une drôle de tête mais comme le rire est une maladie très contagieuse, ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Après ce petit moment de détente, ils parlèrent des trois semaines que Harry avait raté. Ce n'est qu'à 19h que le groupe consentit à laisser Harry se reposer. Avant de partir, James lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Bienvenue à la maison, fit-il avant de partir.

Ces mots firent chaud à Harry qui s'endormit peu après le départ de ses amis.

Harry put reprendre les cours le lundi suivant à condition qu'il n'utilise pas la magie. Le lundi fut très distrayant car la bande à Malfoy se plaquait contre les murs quand Harry s'approchait d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fais pour qu'ils t'évitent comme la peste ? demanda Sirius perplexe.

- Rien et c'est bien ça le problème, répondit Harry en riant.

Quand il pénétra dans la Grande Salle à midi, les élèves lui firent une standing-ovation qui le fit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Le petit discours de Dumbledore le fit se cacher sous la table. Lui qui n'aimait pas les compliments fut plus que servi. Le mardi, voyant que Harry ne pratiquait toujours pas la magie, la bande à Malfoy se dit qu'il serait amusant de « jouer » avec lui. Malheureusement pour eux, Harry était entouré des Maraudeurs du matin au soir. Harry leur donna rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande le mercredi après-midi. Dix minutes après l'heure H, Harry n'était toujours pas là et les Maraudeurs commençaient à s'inquiéter pour leur ami.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? s'exclama James qui faisait les 100 pas dans la salle.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter James, fit Remus. Il va arriver.

- C'est la première fois depuis qu'on le connaît qu'il arrive en retard, fit remarquer Lily.

- Et alors ! rétorqua Peter. C'est un homme comme un autre, mince ! Vous n'êtes jamais arrivés en retard de toute votre vie.

- Je te jure que s'il n'arrive pas dans cinq minutes, je vais le chercher ! fit James le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il n'eut pas besoin de mettre ses paroles en pratique car Harry arriva même pas une minute après. Mais au moment où il entrait, les Maraudeurs se levèrent baguettes en main et visèrent l'homme derrière lui. Severus, car c'était bien lui, sortit lui aussi instinctivement sa baguette même si contre sept personnes, il n'avait aucune chance. Harry alla s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Harry, grogna James. Pourquoi as-tu montré cette salle à un Serpentard ? fit-il en fusillant Severus du regard.

- Baissez vos baguettes, fit Harry avec lassitude.

- Pas tant qu'il ne sera pas sortit d'ici, siffla Sirius.

- Tu peux rester comme ça longtemps alors Black, rétorqua Severus.

- S'il te plait Severus, baisse ta baguette, fit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Désolé de devoir dire non Harry - Remus tiqua – mais je tiens à ma vie, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

- Baissez vos baguettes, reprit fermement Harry.

- Si on baisse nos baguettes, il va en profiter pour te jeter un sort, continua James.

- Pourquoi il ferait ça ? fit Harry. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à me tirer des cachots de Voldy.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. James en laissa tomber sa baguette et la mâchoire de Sirius atteint ses baskets. Seule Marion éclata de rire devant les différentes réactions de ses amis.

- Il a quoi ? s'étrangla James.

- Tu as perdu ta cervelle Potter, fit Severus.

- La ferme Rogue, cracha Sirius.

- La ferme vous tous ! fit Harry en se relevant. Severus a sauvé ma peau et il a toute ma confiance.

- Si tu dis qu'il est OK, fit Remus en abaissant sa baguette. Je te crois.

- Merci Remus, acquiesça Harry. De plus, on est pas là pour ça.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu fais venir ? demanda Elayne en s'asseyant.

- Vous allez apprendre l'occlumencie.

- En un après-midi ? fit Severus. Tu te paies ma tête Strife ? fit-il avec un rictus méprisant.

- Fais pas ton grand méchant avec moi Severus, rit Harry. Et je ne me paie pas ta tête.

- On ne peut pas apprendre l'occlumencie en un après-midi. Je le sais par expérience, répondit Severus.

- On l'a appris en à peu près dix minutes, railla James.

- Tu n'es pas assez mature pour pratiquer l'occlumencie, se moqua le Serpentard.

- Espèce de… fit James en s'apprêtant à jeter un sort.

- Arrêtez vous deux ! s'écria Harry. James, il m'a sauvé la vie et toi Severus, on peut être un maître en occlumencie en un après-midi si l'on est aidé par la bonne personne. Squall ! appela-t-il.

Le diaphénix apparut dans toute sa splendeur et Severus en eut le souffle coupé. Son « ami » venait du futur. Il pourrait peut-être lui dire ce que le destin lui réservait. Harry vit la surprise dans les yeux du Serpentard bien vite remplacée par la curiosité. Il allait devoir improviser. Son regard croisa celui de son ex-futur professeur.

- Tu viens du futur n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est indéniable, répondit Harry.

- Que va-t-il m'arriver ? demanda Severus.

- Ça dépendra de tes choix. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu seras un homme bien.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Tu le sais déjà, fit Harry avec un sourire. Je suis Harry Strife.

- Très drôle, fit sarcastiquement Rogue pendant que les autres souriaient.

- On peut commencer ? Bien. A part vous trois, fit-il en désignant James, Lily et Severus, asseyez-vous, fermez les yeux et ne pensez plus à rien. Imaginez le néant complet. Il fit un signe aux trois autres et les entraîna dans un coin de la pièce. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous voir mais il va falloir faire un effort, fit-il en voyant Severus et James prêts à se sauter à la gorge. James, Lily pendant que les autres se concentrent, profitez-en pour classer vos esprits.

- D'accord Harry, répondit Lily.

- Severus, viens avec moi s'il te plait. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Je te suis, fit-il en lui emboitant le pas.

Maintenant qu'il était là, Harry ne savait pas comment agir. Le doute s'insinua en lui comme un poison. Il allait faire une chose qui ferait risquer sa vie à Severus. Une petite voix au fond de lui, lui répétait que la fin justifie les moyens mais il la fit taire rapidement. Qui était-il pour décider ainsi de l'avenir des gens ? La même petite voix lui dit que c'était lui l'Elu mais il la rejeta aussi. Ici, il était Harry Strife, pas l'Elu. Mais s'il résonnait comme ça, ça voudrait dire qu'il fallait laisser Voldemort faire ce qu'il veut jusqu'à ce que Harry Potter s'en débarrasse. Il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans un miroir s'il prenait la décision de ne rien faire contre Voldemort et de laisser son « moi » de 1980 finir le combat. Il avait trop souffert de cette situation pour la laisser à une autre personne. Il venait de prendre une décision capitale. Il allait détruire Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes. Il se rendit compte qu'il devait « penser » depuis un moment car Severus le regardait étrangement.

- Désolé Severus. J'étais dans la lune.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru remarqué. Que veux-tu me demander ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Direct à l'essentiel n'est-ce pas ? fit Harry.

- Comme ça on perd pas de temps, acquiesça Severus.

- D'accord. Veux-tu espionner Voldemort pour moi ? fit Harry d'un trait.

- Tu veux ma mort ? répliqua Severus sans montrer s'il avait peur ou non.

- Oh non ! Je ne souhaite pas ta mort, fit Harry très sérieusement. J'ai besoin d'un homme de confiance qui soit en contact avec Voldemort.

- Tu sais que c'est un legilimen très puissant ?

- Oui, je le sais. D'ailleurs, il est tellement puissant qu'il n'a pas réussi à lire ni mon esprit, ni ceux de James et Lily, fit Harry en souriant.

- Impossible, fit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Va demander à Voldy.

- Non merci. Je te crois, répondit très vite Severus en frissonnant.

- Bien. Je te laisse réfléchir pendant que je vais expliquer à Sirius et aux autres le principe de l'occlumencie.

- Je te souhaite bien du courage pour expliquer une telle chose à cet énergumène.

- Merci. Réfléchis bien Severus, répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers Sirius.

Arrivé près de lui, il lança une bulle de silence autour d'eux et s'agenouilla en face de son parrain.

- Maintenant Sirius, tu vas faire apparaître le lieu où tu te sens le plus en sécurité. C'est bien ? fit-il après quelques secondes.

- Oui, lui répondit Sirius d'une voix lointaine.

- Bien. Maintenant, tu vas voir apparaître Squall qui va créer un tourbillon de magie pour protéger ton esprit. N'essaye pas de l'arrêter.

- D'accord, fit Sirius toujours aussi lointain.

- Squall, fit Harry en se tournant vers le diaphénix. C'est possible de changer la couleur du tourbillon ou pas ?

- Oui. Comme ça Voldy va perdre la boule à chercher le pourquoi du comment ? N'est-ce pas ? fit le diaphénix en émettant un doux tremolo.

- Exact mon cher ! rit Harry. Bleu nuit pour Sirius s'il te plait.

Les yeux du diaphénix se fermèrent et Harry patienta quelques secondes. Quand Squall rouvrit les yeux, Sirius tomba dans l'inconscience, épuisé. Ils firent de-même pour chaque Maraudeur. Elayne eut droit à un tourbillon roux, Remus un doré même si le processus avait duré plus longtemps à cause de sa lycanthropie, Peter un pourpre et Marion un argenté.

Pendant ce temps, Severus réfléchissait au dilemme que Harry venait de lui poser. Il ne voulait pas servir Voldemort, c'était un fait. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'opposer à lui sous peine de mourir et Severus Rogue n'était pas suicidaire. Il était un vrai Serpentard : courageux mais pas téméraire comme ces stupides Gryffondors. Il pouvait les laisser se débrouiller sans lui. Mais en y repensant, si Voldemort prenait le pouvoir, il devrait lui obéir et ça, il en était hors de question. Il allait donc accepter la proposition de Harry et devenir un espion. Quand il rouvrit les yeux – il ne se souvenait pas les avoir fermés – il vit Harry le regarder avec un petit quelque chose dans les yeux qu'il ne put interpréter.

- J'accepte ta proposition, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

- Le grand Severus Rogue ferait-il preuve d'humanité ? Fit Harry, ses sourcils se relevant montrant sa surprise.

- Détrompe-toi Harry, le coupa sèchement Severus. Ce n'est pas pour l'humanité que je le fais mais pour toi et moi.

- Tiens donc !

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je laisserai le Lord faire ce qu'il veut mais s'il s'empare du pouvoir, je serai obligé de lui obéir à un moment ou à un autre.

- Si tu es espion, tu seras aussi obligé de lui obéir, renchérit Harry.

- Je sais et je sais aussi que je vais devoir tuer et torturer, fit Severus son regard se voilant. Mais je sais aussi que je pourrai sauver des gens grâce à mon double-jeu. Ça allègera ma conscience.

- Peut-être que tu n'auras pas besoin d'alléger ta conscience, fit Harry en souriant.

- Comment ça, fit le Serpentard pas troublé pour un gallion.

- J'ai lu un livre sur la création de sorts, répondit le Gryffondor.

- Et ? continua le vert et argent.

- Severus Rogue serait-il curieux ? fit Harry en éclatant de rire.

- Surement pas, fit l'intéressé d'une voix glaciale.

- Prend pas la mouche Severus. Je te taquine, s'excusa Harry. Tu es sur de ta décision alors ?

- Comme je l'ais rarement été dans ma vie.

- Allons-y. Peux-tu mettre ta barrière à une certaine distance de tes pensées ?

- Mais ça n'a aucun intérêt, le coupa Severus. Le Lord pourra piocher ce qu'il veut dans ma tête et ça, il n'en est pas question.

- C'est exactement ce que je veux qu'il fasse.

- Pardon ? coassa le grand Severus Rogue.

- Ce que je vais te demander est une première alors écoute-moi bien. Je veux que tu fasses le vide et que tu fasses apparaître ton « chez toi » sans protection.

- Facile.

- C'est là que ça se complique. Quand se sera bon, tu feras apparaître ton « chez toi » une deuxième fois mais avec tes barrières. Je veux qu'il soit placé assez loin de l'autre mais pas trop sinon Voldy risque de le sentir. Quand ce sera fait, dis le moi.

- Ais-je le choix ? demanda Severus.

- On a toujours le choix, répondit doucement Harry. Même quand on ne veut pas l'accepter, il y a un choix. Si tu acceptes de faire l'espion, tu as le choix entre ça et mourir. Si tu refuses l'espionnage, tu as ça ou mourir quand Voldy prendra le pouvoir.

- Choix intéressant, fit Severus d'un ton âpre. Soit je meurs, sois je fais confiance à un Gryffondor venant du futur. Où va le monde, fit-il à voix basse.

- Droit dans le mur, répondit Harry même si la remarque de Severus était plus une constatation qu'une question. Que choisis-tu ?

- J'accepte de te faire confiance, fit Severus en baissant les bras. Par mes ancêtres ! fit-il avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer.

Harry le laissa se concentrer et put ainsi voir ses traits se crisper sous l'effort. Bientôt, son front se couvrit de sueur et sa bouche ne forma plus qu'une fine ligne. Il l'appela enfin et Squall pu entrer en jeu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus tomba lui aussi dans l'inconscience. Il alla vers James et Lily pour que Squall change leur tourbillon. James eut droit à un rouge et Lily un vert émeraude. Quand ils furent tous dans les vapes, Harry s'assit et caressa Squall qui paraissait éreinté. Il les laissa se reposer une bonne heure et les réveilla. Le réveil fut plutôt difficile.

- Ne me refait plus jamais un coup comme ça, le menaça Severus. Ou je te tue, fit-il en se massant les tempes.

- Je t'interdis de faire ça Rogue, lança Sirius en grimaçant.

- Tiens donc. Et pourquoi ? demanda le Serpentard d'une voix polaire.

- Parce que c'est moi qui vais le tuer, fit Elayne les prenant par surprise.

- Quand vous aurez décidé qui devra me tuer, fit Harry en riant, vous pourrez écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire.

- On t'écoute, fit Remus.

- Severus va servir d'espion et nous rapporter ce qu'il pense important.

- Lui ? Un espion ? se moqua James.

- Il sera toujours meilleur que toi avec tes préjugés et tes gros sabots, fit Harry en lui clouant le bec. Je ne veux pas que vous critiquiez Severus. Compris ?

- Merci Harry mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre contre ces sans cervelle.

- Je ne veux pas que tu les critiques non plus.

- D'accord ! D'accord ! capitula Severus.

- Bien. Je veux que tu viennes me voir dès que tu sais quelque chose. Non ! Mieux ! Appelle Squall et raconte-lui. Il me le dira.

- C'est compris. J'y vais sinon je vais encore devoir écouter Lucius s'énerver.

- Bon courage alors, répondit Harry en souriant.

Le Serpentard sortit de la pièce et la tension retomba d'un coup. James et Sirius se détendirent mais le regard que leur lança Harry les fit se ratatiner au fond de leur fauteuil.

- Comment peux-tu faire confiance à ce Mangemort ? fit James sans en démordre.

- Bordel James ! s'exclama Harry. Il a risqué sa peau pour sauver la mienne et maintenant, il va encore la risquer pour en sauver des milliers. Tu crois vraiment qu'un Mangemort ferait ça ?

- Peut-être mais…objecta Sirius.

- Y'a pas de mais qui tienne ! tonna la voix de Harry dont le volume menaçait d'atteindre celui de Mme Weasley en colère. Entraînement ! ordonna-t-il pendant que la Salle sur Demande changeait la décoration.

- Harry ! se plaignit Elayne.

- J'ai dis : entrainement, fit Harry sans élever la voix mais le ton n'admettait aucune réplique.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à s'entrainer sous l'œil vigilant de Harry. Il ne leur dirait pas mais ils avaient beaucoup progressé. La fin de la semaine se passa calmement et le samedi, il fut convoqué par Dumbledore pour des raisons administratives.

Quand il entra dans le bureau, il remarqua tout de suite qu'il y avait deux personnes en plus du directeur. La première était une grande dame d'un âge assez avancé. Malgré un air sévère et un visage en lame de couteau, elle avait des yeux chocolats aussi rieurs que ceux de son père. Les cheveux au carré et blanc, elle portait une robe bleue-nuit. L'autre personne était un homme de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux taillés en brosse et sa fine moustache lui donnaient un air de directeur d'entreprise. Le costume qu'il portait lui donnait encore plus de prestance. Il avait un visage impassible mais ce qui marqua le plus Harry chez cet homme, ce sont ses yeux. Il avait des yeux noirs d'encre qui exprimaient de la curiosité mais aussi et surtout une profonde solitude.

- Harry ! fit le directeur en le voyant. Je te présente Millicent Bagnold, Ministre de la magie et son secrétaire, un ex Langue-de-Plomb, M. Rogers Quirks.

- Mme la Ministre, M., salua Harry. Je repasserai professeur.

- Au contraire Harry, le coupa le directeur. Ces personnes sont là pour toi.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry suspicieux.

- Vu que tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi, il faut que tu ais une existence légale, expliqua Dumbledore.

- C'est exact M. Strife, continua la ministre. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a expliqué votre histoire et je dois dire que c'est plutôt troublant. Bien que j'ai une entière confiance dans le professeur Dumbledore, j'aurai besoin, si vous le pouvez, des preuves.

- Qu'avez-vous besoin comme preuves ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide n'ayant pas apprécié que Dumbledore dévoile sa vie privée.

- Avez-vous vos BUSES ? demanda la ministre.

- Je les ais, fit-il en lui tendant le parchemin qu'il venait de prendre dans son sac.

- Vous êtes un excellent élève, minauda la ministre.

- On peut dire ça, fit simplement Harry. D'autres preuves ?

- Ça ira. Maintenant, mon assistant va vous poser des questions pour vous créer une identité valable.

- Nom ? fit l'homme du voix grave.

- Strife Harry.

- Date de naissance ?

- 31 juillet 1960.

- Domicilié au ?

- Un instant, répondit Harry. Je vais vous le dire.

Il ouvrit son sac et sortit le petit coffret où était rangé les papiers sur ses différentes propriétés. Il étudia les documents sous les yeux intéressés des personnes présentes. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il releva la tête en souriant.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête ? demanda-t-il en voyant les yeux exorbités de ses spectateurs.

- C'est bien ce que je pense ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui professeur. Ce sont les clés et actes de propriétés des familles Potter et Black réunis.

- Vous rigolez ? s'étrangla la ministre.

- Malheureusement non, répondit Harry.

- Malheureusement ? demanda l'assistant.

- Oui car je préférerai ne rien avoir et pouvoir avoir une famille.

- Je comprends Harry, fit le vieil homme en compatissant.

- Non professeur. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ou comprendre ce que je ressens. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de perdre une à une toutes les personnes qui vous sont proches, se faire haïr et aduler pour ce que vous êtes et pour vos capacités, retourner dans le passé et devoir quand même continuer le combat sous peine de laisser un meurtrier s'en prendre à un bébé innocent, perdre tous ses amis et savoir qu'on va les revoir mais qu'ils ne seront jamais vos amis. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ceci, conclue Harry d'une voix éteinte.

- Oh si, je peux le comprendre, et mieux que tu ne l'imagines, répondit Dumbledore.

- Hum, hum, fit l'assistant. Harry le foudroya d'un regard le faisant légèrement reculer. Domicile ?

- L'île de Muckle-Roe dans les Shetland.

- Que voulez-vous comme blason ?

- Blason ? répéta Harry ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi l'homme parlait.

- Oui Harry, acquiesça le directeur. Chaque famille a un blason qui lui est propre.

- Je vois. Quel était le blason des Strife ?

- Des centaures mais ce symbole ne te conviendrait pas, répondit le directeur.

- Probablement.

- Avez-vous une idée M. Strife ? demanda la ministre.

- Laissez-moi deux minutes de réflexion.

Occultant les personnes présentes, Harry se mit à réfléchir sur sa personnalité. Il était courageux donc le lion était à mettre mais il avait aussi la ruse des Serpentards donc le serpent mais pas n'importe lequel : le basilic. En pensant au basilic, il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe de celui qui se trouvait sous les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Quoi d'autre… Sa famille. Donc les Maraudeurs représentés par un grand M qui, si on le retournait formait un W pour Weasley. Enfin, Squall et sa cicatrice. Il fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume à Encre-Changeante et se mit à dessiner. Cinq minutes plus tard, il tendit le parchemin à l'assistant de la ministre. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Deux lions encadrant un grand M noir posé sur un basilic émeraude. Intercalé entre, un éclair rouge, symbole de son être. Un phénix, ailes déployées, se tenait au-dessus de M. Tout ça sur fond bleu.

- Superbe, fit l'assistant subjugué.

- Magnifique M. Strife, acquiesça la ministre.

- A quoi va me servir mon blason ? demanda Harry intéressé.

- A cacheter tes lettres et ainsi confirmer qu'elles viennent bien de toi, expliqua Dumbledore. De plus, ton blason sera inscrit sur ta chevalière que tous les Ministères dans le monde connaîtront.

- Qui va la payer ? demanda Harry.

- Le Ministère, répondit la ministre. Mais avec le Lord Noir, les fonds sont mobilisés pour l'effort de guerre.

- Je comprends, fit Harry. Donnez ce parchemin à M. Kill, le bijoutier et armurier et dite-lui que c'est pour moi, continua-t-il en souriant.

- Pourquoi souriez-vous ainsi ? demanda la ministre Bagnold, un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

- Pour rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas madame. Par contre Madame, j'aimerais savoir s'il était possible pour moi d'obtenir une autorisation pour utiliser la magie avant mes 17 ans, à l'intérieur de mon manoir ?

- Vous savez que c'est normalement impossible… Mais pour un sorcier aux pouvoirs tels que les vôtres, je vais voir si je peux faire une exception… Je dois en débattre avec le responsable du département des Services Abusifs de la Magie, qui s'occupe de la magie chez les mineurs. Je vous tiens au courant par courrier la semaine prochaine.

- Merci madame.

- Et bien Harry, on va te laisser rejoindre tes amis, fit Dumbledore en mettant fin à l'entretien.

Une semaine plus tard, Squall – sous sa forme d'Hedwige – porta un petit paquet. Il l'ouvrit sous l'œil curieux de ses amis. Il en sortit tout d'abord un parchemin, qu'il lut rapidement, réalisant avec un sourire qu'il était autorisé à pratiquer la magie à l'intérieur de son manoir. Puis il sortit ensuite une magnifique chevalière en or pur. Son blason était finement taillé. Les lions, criant de réalisme, étaient taillés dans de la mimétite, la crinière en grenat et les yeux en lapis-lazuli. L'éclair en rubis, le basilic en émeraude et le phénix en réalgar. Le M était taillé dans du diamant noir. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent comme hypnotisé devant un tel bijou. Lentement, sous les yeux de la Grande Salle au complet, il glissa sa chevalière à son majeur droit. Un rayon de soleil vint se loger dans le phénix qui colora la salle d'un rouge-orangé chatoyant.

- C'est superbe Harry, fit Lily ébloui.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama Sirius. C'est ce que l'on peut appeler une bague !

- C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique, admit Elayne qui essayait de se rapprocher de Harry depuis son retour des geôles de Voldemort.

- Splendide ! fit Peter.

- En quel honneur reçois-tu un aussi beau bijou ? demanda Remus.

- Je suis officiellement Harry Strife, né le 31 juillet 1960, domicilié sur l'île de Muckle-Roe dans les Shetlands.

- Tu veux dire que tu restes avec nous nous jusqu'à la fin ? demanda Marion.

- Effectivement, fit Harry en ne parvenant pas à cacher son malaise de son regard que Severus réussit à capter.

- Youpi !! fit Marion.

- Oui !! fit Elayne en se jetant à son cou.

- Euh Elayne, fit Lily en souriant.

- Oui, fit l'intéressé toujours pendue au cou de Harry.

- On est dans la Grande Salle, signala Sirius en se retenant de rire à grand peine.

- Oups ! fit-elle en se dégageant rapidement et en rougissant jusqu'à la racine.

Harry n'était pas en reste mais le moment de gêne passé, il se mit à rire avec les autres.

Le mois de mai arriva et avec lui, le début d'une période de stress intense pour les 5e année avec les BUSES et pour les 7e année avec les ASPIC qui détermineraient leur avenir et pour les autres années pour les passages en classe suivante.

- James ?

- Oui, Lily, répondit l'intéressé.

- Tu m'accompagnes à la bibliothèque ? lui demanda-t-elle en se plantant devant lui.

- Pour quoi faire ? fit James en continuant à lire un livre sur le Quidditch.

- Je vais réviser.

- Pitié Lily ! s'exclama-t-il. Les examens ne sont que dans un mois. Un mois ! s'écria-t-il soudain alarmé.

- Et oui mon petit gars, on est en mai, fit Lily en roulant des yeux. D'ailleurs, les autres ont déjà attaqué leurs révisions. Donc tu viens avec moi ou je mets ta mère au courant.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça quand même ? fit James horrifié.

- Sauf si tu me suis non mais si tu t'obstines à rester là… fit-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

- C'est du chantage, marmonna-t-il en se levant pour la suivre.

Ils allèrent à la bibliothèque surpeuplée et retrouvèrent tous leurs amis plongés dans de vieux livres poussiéreux. Tous, non. Il manquait Harry.

- Où est Harry ? fit machinalement James en s'asseyant à une table.

- Moins fort James ou on va se faire mettre dehors, chuchota Remus.

- Il s'entraîne où tu sais, le renseigna Elayne.

- Encore, soupira Sirius en se frottant les yeux.

- Il compte réviser quand ? continua James.

- Comme s'il avait besoin de réviser. Il révise la nuit, fit Marion en baillant. Avec tous ses cauchemars, il a le temps de travailler. C'est pour ça qu'on ne le voit jamais bosser.

- Je ne sais pas comment il tient le coup, lâcha Peter. Il s'entraîne dès qu'il a un moment de libre, il s'occupe de nos entraînements, nous aide pour nos devoirs, ne dors pas de la nuit et pourtant, il est toujours de bonne humeur et prêt à aider les autres. Même les Serpentards.

- Il serre les dents, fit Lily en prenant un livre ancien et poussiéreux sur la métamorphose avancée.

- Comment ça ? demanda Elayne en refermant un traité sur les Forces du Mal du XVIIIe siècle.

- Il a l'air fort devant les autres mais il garde toutes ses émotions pour lui. Il ne les extériorisent que très rarement. Il pourrait être en train de mourir qu'il nous dirait que tout va bien. Il a tout perdu et pourtant, il continue sans ciller.

- Ce type est une bête, fit Sirius en souriant.

- Bon, on révise ou quoi ? fit la voix de Remus sortant de derrière un grimoire sur les animaux magiques.

Pendant ce temps, Harry luttait contre Kendra dans la salle sur Demande. Celle-ci avait sa taille adulte pour un petit duel au corps à corps. Harry ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt sans manches noir moulant révélant des traces de coups de fouet et des traces de brûlures et un pantalon de sport tout aussi noir que le haut. Dans ce duel, il avait pour lui sa vitesse, ses réflexes et sa petite masse comparé à une tigresse adulte. Kendra par contre, avait sa puissance animale, son endurance et son agilité. Elle avait interdiction de se servir de ses griffes pour ne pas blesser Harry. L'homme et l'animal se faisaient face au centre de l'immense salle vide. L'émeraude et le rubis, le feu et l'ouragan, le deux pattes et le quatre pattes, l'intelligence humaine face à la puissance animale. Harry et Kendra ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. La tigresse lança le combat en sautant sur Harry qui se décala au dernier moment. Nullement troublée de n'avoir pas atteint sa cible, Kendra se réceptionna félinement sur ses quatre pattes et se retourna vers Harry qui souriait. La tigresse feinta, Harry tomba dans le panneau et Kendra lui sauta dessus. Le choc fut rude : Harry tomba au sol avec une tigresse de 200 kilos sur le ventre. Sa tête cogna durement contre le sol et il put découvrir les tréfonds de la galaxie. Les bras bloquant la tête de Kendra à quelques centimètres de sa tête, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de cette situation désobligeante.

- Quelle haleine !! grimaça-t-il.

La réplique n'eut pas l'air d'être appréciée par Kendra qui bougea légèrement permettant à Harry de placer ses pieds sous son ventre. D'une poussée violente, il envoya valser la tigresse au fond de la pièce. Celle-ci se releva derechef et bondit sur lui qui l'évita en roulant sur le côté et lui sauta dessus. Roulant au sol, les deux adversaires essayaient de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. La fin du combat arriva cependant bien vite avec la victoire de Kendra qui pesa de toute sa masse sur Harry qui dut capituler afin d'éviter de mourir étouffer.

Pendant le mois d'avril, les Maraudeurs avaient commencé à s'entraîner à l'arme blanche. Harry leur avait donné les bokkens et leur avait appris à les manier. Maintenant, dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, ils allaient s'entraîner. Ils n'occupaient la tour des Gryffondors que pour dormir. Ils formaient comme une petite famille. En un an avec Harry, ils avaient plus appris et évolués que depuis leur entrée à Poudlard.

Le mardi suivant, les Gryffondors avaient cours de métamorphose mais quand ils arrivèrent à la salle de McGonagall, ils trouvèrent la bande à Malfoy adossée aux murs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? demanda froidement Sirius.

- La ferme Black ! répliqua Severus en faisant une moue étrange.

- On ne t'a rien demandé Snivellus ! fit James en venant à la rescousse de son ami.

- Techniquement si, rétorqua Severus. Mais tu ne dois pas être assez intelligent pour le comprendre.

- Levicorpus !

- Protego !!

Le sort percuta le bouclier et alla s'écraser au plafond. Les regards des deux groupes se braquèrent sur Harry qui rangeait sa baguette. James et Sirius avaient les yeux qui leur sortaient de la tête.

- P…P…Pourquoi ? balbutia James incrédule.

- Tu es trop bête pour piger, fit McNair en riant.

- Espèce d'enf…fit James sortant de ses gonds.

- Assez !! tonna la voix de Harry faisant vibrer les murs du couloir. On dirait des chiens se battant pour le même os. Malfoy, fit-il en se tournant vers le blond, je te conseille de tenir tes sous-fifres en laisse très courte.

- Pareil pour toi Strife, répliqua le fils Malfoy.

- La différence c'est que moi je peux tous vous tuer avant que vous ne compreniez quoique se soit.

- Comment va ton dos Strife ? demanda Bella en riant.

- Comme un charme merci. Tu devrais essayer la flagellation. Ça te remet en forme.

- Tu veux dire que… fit Lily, ses yeux passant de Harry à Bellatrix.

- Tu ne leur a rien dit ? fit-elle surprise.

- Nous dire quoi ? interrogea Elayne.

- Tu es bizarre Strife. Ce sont tes amis et tu ne leur as rien dit ! continua Bellatrix hilare.

- A quoi fait-elle allusion ? demanda Lily qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Rien du tout Lily, répondit sèchement Harry.

- Harry ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Il t'a dit de t'occuper de tes affaires alors obéis ! Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'irrita Malfoy.

Avant que n'importe quelle personne présente dans ce couloir n'assimile la phrase de Malfoy, celui-ci était collé contre le mur, la poigne de Harry tenant sa gorge. Le corps de Harry était nimbé du même halo doré qui l'avait entouré lors de la nuit de Noël. Quand Lucius croisa le regard émeraude de Harry, il sut qu'il avait dit la phrase de trop. Ses yeux brillaient d'un feu intense et le blond commença à suer à grosses gouttes. Les deux groupes semblaient comme statufiés devant le spectacle. Malfoy commençait à manquer d'air quand McGonagall déboula dans le couloir avec d'autres élèves sur les talons. Quand elle vit le halo doré autour du corps de Harry, son chapeau tomba sous le sursaut de surprise qu'elle eut. Elle se reprit bien vite, ramassa son chapeau et s'avança vers Harry.

- M. Strife ! cria-t-elle indignée. Lâchez M. Malfoy immédiatement !

- Et si je refuse ? fit Harry en serrant un peu plus sa main sur la gorge de Lucius.

- Je serai obligée d'intervenir, répondit-elle troublée par l'attitude de son élève.

- Bien, fit-il sans relâcher Malfoy pour autant.

Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots. Quelques soient ces mots, les spectateurs présents purent voir Lucius blanchir encore plus. Soudain, Harry lâcha Malfoy qui s'effondra au sol. Harry s'éloigna de quelques pas, s'adossa au mur et attendit.

- Les Serpentards vous débarrassez le plancher, les Gryffondors vous rentrez en classe. Mr Strife, vous resterez après mon cours.

Les Serpentards filèrent bien vite sous le regard de McGonagall en fusillant Harry du regard. En passant, Severus fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui sourit. Les Gryffondors rentrèrent dans la salle en silence et s'assirent dans le même silence. Elle vit Harry passer une main dans ses cheveux avant de pénétrer dans la salle. Le cours se passa calmement et rapidement et quand la sonnerie retentit, les élèves se dépêchèrent d'aller en cours de DCFM sauf Harry qui resta dans la salle. McGonagall ferma la porte derrière le dernier élève et regarda son élève. Le halo doré avait quitté son corps et il paraissait étrangement calme. Il avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les yeux fermés. Sa mèche avait volé et elle remarqua une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair quasiment invisible. Elle aimait bien Harry Strife. C'était un beau garçon, intelligent, sérieux, puissant, très protecteur envers ses amis, bon professeur si elle se fiait aux résultats de Peter Pettigrow. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec lui. Il pouvait changer d'émotion d'un coup. Il pouvait rire et l'instant d'après, tomber dans une profonde mélancolie. Et puis il y avait cette aura autour de lui. S'en était-il aperçu ? Savait-il l'utiliser ? Quand elle le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, elle vu que celui-ci la regardait en attendant qu'elle prenne la parole la première.

- Je vais devoir vous punir Strife, commença-t-elle.

- Je sais.

- Que dites-vous de deux heures de retenues avec Hagrid ?

- Je pense que c'est parfait, répondit Harry.

- Que vous a dit M. Malfoy pour que vous sortiez de vos gonds ?

- Il a insulté Lily.

- Rien que ça ? s'étonna la directrice des Gryffondors. M. Malfoy insulte tout le monde.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, fit Harry en se décollant du mur.

- Expliquez-moi dans ce cas alors ! Je ne suis pas bête tout de même !

- Il ne s'agit pas de vous professeur, fit Harry en se dirigeant vers la classe.

- Votre mèche M. Strife ! fit-elle avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Même si les Serpentards perdaient très souvent contre les Gryffondors, ils leur donnaient du fil à retordre. Harry savait que Voldy leur faisait subir un entraînement intensif. En repensant à leur entraînement, Harry se souvint qu'il devait demander à Severus comment ils quittaient le château. Le cours de potions fut une véritable torture. Peter fit exploser son chaudron sur Crookes qui tomba fou amoureux de Bellatrix jusqu'à ce que Severus lui fasse avaler un liquide vert pour contrer l'effet du filtre. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, il s'en prit à toute la classe et chacun en prit pour son grade. Par quel heureux hasard le savait-il mais il appuya là où ça fait le plus mal. A la fin, Harry en eut tellement marre qu'il lui lança un sort de mutisme si puissant que Dumbledore dut intervenir. Harry n'évita le renvoi que demandait le professeur de potions que par ses excellents résultats et l'appui des autres professeurs. A la place, il eut droit à deux heures de retenues avec Hagrid – suggestion de McGonagall – et de 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor. L'histoire avec Malfoy et Crookes fit le tour de l'école en moins de deux et avant la fin de la journée, tous les élèves étaient au courant. Par un accord tacite, les Maraudeurs et Harry ne parlèrent plus de cette histoire.

Sa retenue avec Hagrid le lendemain après-midi se passa à merveille. Harry avait très vite développé une amitié profonde avec le demi-géant. Sa retenue consistait à capturer une licorne pour le cours des 5e année. En tout et pour tout, la retenue de Harry ne dura qu'une heure. Ils trouvèrent rapidement les licornes. Les créatures légendaires se trouvaient dans une superbe clairière traversée par un ruisseau d'eau cristalline. Quand Harry et Hagrid voulurent pénétrer dans la clairière, les licornes se mirent en cercle autour des petits et le mâle dominant, reconnaissable à sa stature, s'approcha d'eux. En arrivant près de Harry, il se mit à renâcler. Celui-ci tendit sa main et la créature se calma tant l'aura autour de Harry inspirait la confiance et le pouvoir. Harry expliqua au chef du troupeau pourquoi ils venaient troubler leur paisible retraite. Le mâle le compris puisqu'il partit vers le troupeau et en revint avec un jeune poulain et sa mère. Harry le remercia et lui promit de les lui ramener dès que possible. Les trois heures restantes les deux hommes les passèrent à discuter autour d'une bonne tasse de thé.

Le mois de juin arriva trop vite pour bon nombre d'élèves. La finale de Quidditch fut jouée sans enjeux car les Gryffondors avaient littéralement pulvérisés les autres équipes et gagnaient la coupe grâce au nombre de points engrangés. La finale fut jouée par un superbe temps entre Gryffondor et Serpentard qui s'inclina par 280 à 100, les Serpentards ayant usés de tous leurs coups bas et ruses pour arracher un résultat qui ne les ferait pas passer pour des débutants. Mais les Gryffondors tinrent bons et seul James dut partir à l'infirmerie après que Goyle lui eut brisé quatre côtes avec sa batte.

Après le cours de potions du mardi 23 juin, les Maraudeurs allèrent s'entraîner dans la Salle sur Demande comme à leur habitude mais qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise quand Rogue pénétra à son tour dans la salle, les traits tirés.

- Que se passe-t-il Severus ? s'alarma Harry en le voyant.

- Il va y avoir une attaque, lâcha-t-il.

**Flash Back**

- Chers Mangemorts, commença le Lord, je vous ais réunis aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Ce week-end, Poudlard sera à moi ! fit-il les yeux brûlant d'une joie évidente.

- Comment se peut-il Maître ? demanda un de ses fidèles.

- Ne suis-je pas le plus grand sorcier du monde ? fit-il menaçant.

- Bien sûr que si Maître, se dépêcha de répondre le Mangemort en se prosternant.

- Très bien, susurra-t-il. Ce week-end, nous attaquerons Poudlard puis, quand l'école sera tombée, nous marcherons sur le Ministère et sur le monde ! finit-il en riant aux éclats faisant dresser les cheveux de toutes les personnes présentes. Vous ! fit-il en s'adressant à un groupe de Mangemorts sans tenue. Je veux que dès que l'attaque commencera, vous vous mettiez à l'abri car j'aurai besoin de vous plus tard.

- Mais nous pourrions aider Maître ! fit Malfoy en se relevant.

- Suffit Lucius ! tonna le mage. Ton zèle m'insupporte ! fit-il pendant que Lucius se ratatinait sur place. Tu feras ce que je demande ou tu mourras. As-tu bien compris ?

- Bien Maître, répondit Lucius en tremblant.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois dans un bon jour Lucius. Le monde est à nous !!

**Fin du Flash Back**

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe. Harry blanchit d'un coup et dut s'asseoir. Lui seul savait ce que signifiait une guerre ouverte avec Voldemort.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, fit James.

- Et quoi donc M. le fils du chef des Aurors ? rétorqua méchamment Severus. Tu veux prévenir ton père ? Vas-y comme ça le Seigneur des Ténèbres saura qu'il y a un traître et changera ses plans. De plus, je risque de me faire tuer. Félicitation le génie ! ironisa-t-il.

- T'as une meilleure idée Servilus ? fit Sirius en prenant la défense de son ami.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Sirius ! le rabroua Lily.

- Mais non Lily ! Laissons Snivellus nous montrer son génie, reprit Peter.

- Tu veux que je te montre mon génie ! fit Severus en sortant sa baguette.

- Vous ne voulez pas arrêter vos conneries un moment ? hurla Harry. Oh et puis non ! Entre-tuez vous ! Moi, je me tire !

Et il quitta la Salle sur Demande furieux. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du directeur pour le prévenir de l'attaque. Quand il entra, Dumbledore discutait avec un des nombreux portraits accrochés aux murs.

- Ah Harry ! fit-il joyeusement. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Voldemort attaquera ce week-end, répondit Harry.

- Comment le sais-tu ? fit soudainement le directeur en se tournant vers lui.

- J'ai mes sources, fit Harry en souriant.

- Déjà un espion chez Tom ? Tu t'acclimates vite on dirait.

- Faut bien puisque je suis coincé ici. Que proposez-vous ?

- On ne peut rien faire tant que Tom n'aura pas pointé le bout de son nez sinon il saura qu'il y a un espion dans ses rangs.

- Mais on ne peut pas laisser l'école sans protection ! s'indigna Harry.

- C'est exact. Je vais prévenir ton grand-père pour qu'il tienne une équipe prête à intervenir.

- Et pour les élèves ?

- Les cinq premières années auront interdiction de se battre et seront protégés par des élèves et des professeurs.

- Bien professeur, fit Harry en sortant.

- Harry ? l'interpella le directeur au dernier moment.

- Oui ?

- Tâche de ne pas te faire tuer.

- J'essaierai, fit Harry en riant.

Il retourna à la Salle sur Demande et vit que James et Severus se battaient en duel de même que Lily et Sirius. Les autres lisaient ou essayaient de lire malgré le boucan que faisaient les quatre énergumènes en plein duel. Il les arrêta dans leur activité d'un puissant sifflement. Les duellistes vinrent s'asseoir à bout de souffle.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda Elayne.

- Chez Dumbledore.

- Alors ? demanda Severus.

- Seuls les 6e et 7e années auront le droit de se battre. Les autres seront protégés par des profs et des élèves. Severus, quand l'attaque se produira, que dois-tu faire ?

- Me planquer pour mieux servir, répondit-il avec une grimace de dégout.

- Très bien. Tu garderas un œil sur Malfoy. Lily, Elayne, Peter et Remus vous resterez avec les premières années avec Marion.

- Mais…firent Lily et Elayne.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. James et Sirius, vous utiliserez vos balais – ceux que je vous ais fabriqués – pour arroser les Mangemorts depuis les airs.

- Et toi ? demanda Remus.

- Moi, je vais dézinguer quelques Mangemorts et si possible, régler son compte à Tommy une bonne fois pour toutes, fit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Le soir, ils apprirent la nouvelle à Marion qui se mit en colère en apprenant que Harry irait combattre les Mangemorts et qu'elle risquait de le perdre.

La semaine passa rapidement de-même que les examens. Tous les élèves étaient en train de prendre leur repas dans la Grande Salle quand Dumbledore et Harry se levèrent d'un coup et que quelques secondes plus tard, Hagrid entrait dans la salle.

- Professeur ! haleta-t-il. Des Mangemorts et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! Ils sont aux portes de Poudlard !!

L'annonce du garde-chasse fit l'effet d'un ouragan. Tous les élèves se mirent à hurler et à se précipiter vers les grandes portes qui se fermèrent dans un grand vacarme.

- Siiiiiiilence ! cria Dumbledore faisant taire tout le monde. Oui, Voldemort est aux portes de Poudlard mais il n'entrera pas dans cette école. Les élèves des 6e et 7e années peuvent venir défendre cette école s'ils le veulent. Les autres, vous resterez dans la Grande Salle. Minerva, allez prévenir le Ministère qu'il y a une attaque.

- Bien professeur.

Presque tous les Gryffondors des dernières années se levèrent de-même qu'une partie des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles. Aucun Serpentard ne se leva et Harry vit même Lucius sourire. A la table des professeurs, le professeur Von der Wolf (DCFM), le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Crookes se levèrent aux côtés de Dumbledore. McGonagall resterait avec les élèves pendant la bataille. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, le directeur passa entre les tables suivi des professeurs et de Harry puis des élèves voulant défendre leur école, leur deuxième foyer.

Au moment où ils sortaient, Voldemort parvenait à briser les protections de l'école et entrait dans l'enceinte du château. James et Sirius partirent de leur côté pour décoller sans être vu et arroser les Mangemorts depuis le ciel. Heureusement pour eux, le ciel était couvert d'épais nuages malgré la saison estivale. Ils devaient attendre le signal de Harry avant d'attaquer. Ils décollèrent et attendirent en faisant des cercles au-dessus du champ de bataille.

Au sol, l'atmosphère était lourde, la tension à son comble. Soudain, l'air devint glacial, les souffles se figèrent dans les poitrines. Une chape de brouillard s'abattit sur la pelouse du parc. Harry n'avait ressentit cette sensation qu'à une seule occasion.

- Des Détraqueurs, souffla-t-il. Il faut penser à un souvenir très heureux et prononcer Spero Patronum.

A peine avait-il finit de parler qu'une cinquantaine de créatures apparurent dans le brouillard. Les mêmes qu'en 3e année. Hautes silhouettes encapuchonnées et malfaisantes, les Détraqueurs glissaient vers les défenseurs.

- A trois, fit calmement Dumbledore. Trois ! Spero Patronum ! lança-t-il et un phénix de lumière sortit de sa baguette et fila vers les Détraqueurs.

- Spero Patronum ! tonna Harry en s'attendant à voir apparaître Cornedrue.

Mais il fut plus que surpris en voyant sortir un phénix deux fois plus gros et plus lumineux que celui du directeur et comme il allait le remarquer, ce n'était pas fini. Une loutre, un gros lévrier et un cheval suivirent le phénix. Harry, complètement abasourdi, regardait les différents patronus mettre en fuite les Détraqueurs. Quand tous les créatures furent en fuite, Dumbledore regarda Harry avec un regard rempli de fierté.

Face à cet échec, Voldemort envoya ses Mangemorts en prenant soin de rester derrière. Au même moment, le capitaine Potter sortit du château avec une vingtaine d'homme. Harry envoya des étincelles rouges pour James et Sirius. Ce fut le signal pour les deux camps.

- Pour Poudlard !! hurla Harry suivi des défenseurs.

Les Mangemorts attaquèrent de-même que les défenseurs. Au premier assaut, James et Sirius mirent quatre Mangemorts au tapis. Harry se lança corps et âme dans la bataille, jouant autant de sa baguette que des arts martiaux pour mettre les Mangemorts hors-jeu mais l'avantage numérique et l'absence de morale chez les mages noirs faisait reculer les défenseurs. Pendant la mêlée, Harry vit son prof de DCFM se battre contre quatre Mangemorts en même temps. Harry, voyant que les Aurors commençaient à courber l'échine devant la masse de mages noirs, regroupa tous les élèves et les fit former un dôme de protection au-dessus d'eux pour les protéger. Tout d'un coup, James et Sirius se posèrent en catastrophe.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda Harry en évitant un Doloris.

- Y'a des harpies qui veulent notre peau, répondit Sirius en mettant un Mangemort à terre.

- On a essayé tous les sorts mais aucun ne marche, continua James.

- Evidement ! Les harpies sont insensibles à la magie, fit Harry en envoyant voler un Mangemort.

- Maintenant, elles sont déchaînées, reprit Sirius.

- Y'en a combien ? demanda Harry qui n'osait pas lever les yeux au ciel sous peine de ne jamais les rouvrir.

- Six ! répondit James.

- Ok, je m'en occupe ! Couvrez-moi !

Il leva enfin les yeux au ciel et découvrit six horribles créatures avec des corps d'oiseaux et des têtes de femmes. Il lança un sort sur trois d'entre elles mais les six vinrent l'encercler.

- Et merde ! jura-t-il. Venez vous frotter à quelqu'un de votre trempe, fit-il en sortant le sabre de Merlin et Hadafang.

La première harpie lui sauta dessus par derrière et il ne dut son salut qu'à ses prodigieux réflexes. Il roula au sol et lui trancha la tête dans le même mouvement, ce qui fâcha quelque peu les autres qui redoublèrent d'effort pour le tuer. Il combattait ou plutôt esquivait depuis une dizaine de minutes quand une des harpies eut la tête tranchée.

- Besoin d'aide petit ? demanda Christian Potter en souriant et en entrant dans le cercle.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, fit Harry en essuyant le sang qui lui coulait devant les yeux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry et Christian venaient à bout de la dernière harpie. Peu après, Squall arriva avec une centaine d'Aurors, ce qui relança le combat. Il vit James avec le bras en sang mais celui-ci continuait de se battre donc ce n'était pas trop grave. Par contre, il vit Sirius se prendre un sort en pleine poitrine et s'effondrer au sol. Pris d'une rage incontrôlable, il envoya les Mangemorts dans les parages s'écraser à l'autre bout du parc. Il appela Squall qui vint se poser sur Sirius et disparut avec le corps dans une gerbe de flammes. Cette attaque contre son parrain fit péter un plomb à Harry qui se mit à envoyer valser tous ses adversaires contre les arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Voyant son frère dans cet état, Squall se mit à chanter ce qui redonna des forces aux défenseurs et dix minutes plus tard, Voldemort prenait la fuite en hurlant de rage. Après la fuite de Voldemort, le silence se fit dans le parc de Poudlard. La pelouse était remplie de corps. Un hurlement puis des pleurs déchirèrent le silence. Harry était au milieu du champ de bataille avec Squall posé sur l'épaule quand son regard fut attiré par un visage. Il s'approcha et découvrit son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal allongé au milieu de dix Mangemorts. Son corps était lacéré, son bras droit formait un angle bizarre une large entaille ornait son front. Il prit son pouls et vit qu'il était mort. Lentement, il lui ferma les yeux, prit sa baguette et son épée qu'il rangea dans son sac. Son professeur n'avait pas eut de remords à tuer les Mangemorts à coup d'épées. Il fit léviter le corps jusqu'à l'entrée du château et aida les Aurors à rapatrier les blessés et les morts. Les blessés furent menés à l'infirmerie et les morts placés sous sorts de stase sous des draps blancs. Pendant tout ce temps, les portes de la Grande Salle restèrent fermées pour que les plus jeunes ne voient le carnage que pouvait faire la folie d'un seul homme.

Dumbledore fut le premier à rentrer dans la Grande Salle suivi des professeurs et des élèves. Lily se précipita sur James dès qu'il pénétra dans la salle.

- Mais tu es blessé James ! s'exclama Lily en voyant son bras en sang.

- Mais non. Ce qu'est qu'une petite coupure, répliqua l'intéressé en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

- Mais bien sur ! fit Lily. Tu iras à l'infirmerie après d'accord ?

- Où est Sirius ? demanda James.

- Il est à l'infirmerie, répondit Peter. Squall est apparut avec lui inconscient il y a un quart d'heure environ.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il va s'en tirer, le rassura Remus.

- Où est Harry ? demanda Marion.

- Je ne sais pas, fit James en s'asseyant. Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis que des harpies nous ont attaqués Sirius et moi.

Marion se dirigea vers la sortie mais un Auror l'empêcha de sortir malgré ses protestations. Elayne, Lily et les autres eurent beau s'y mettre aussi, l'Auror ne les laissa passer.

Harry était agenouillé devant les corps de tous les morts de la soirée. Tant de morts par la faute d'un seul homme. Voldemort venait de subir une terrible défaite mais à quel prix. Tant de victimes pour protéger une culture, une nation, une école, des principes, des vies. Il fallait que cela cesse mais cette histoire ne s'arrêterait que quand Voldemort serait mort. Et personne ne pouvait le tuer à part lui parce qu'il était l'enfant de la prophétie. Il repensa au moment où il avait vu Sirius recevoir le sort et tomber au sol. Il s'était revu un an auparavant dans la salle de la Mort. Sirius se prenant un sort et tombant lentement à travers le voile pour ne jamais revenir. A ce moment-là, il n'avait plus réfléchi, il avait senti comme une décharge dans son corps et avait laissé éclaté sa colère. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était comme Voldemort ? Dominé par sa colère ? Le Lord lui avait un jour dit que seul le pouvoir importait. La colère avait décuplé ses capacités. Non, il n'était pas comme Voldemort. Il avait des amis sur qui il pouvait compter. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas l'homme arriver par derrière. Il ne retrouva la réalité que quand l'homme lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Harry se retourna pour voir les yeux chocolats de son grand-père.

- Tu devrais rentrer Harry. Tes amis t'attendent, fit-il en souriant.

- Bien monsieur. J'y vais.

Et il partit en direction de la Grande Salle. Quand Marion et Elayne virent Harry apparaître, elles poussèrent l'Auror et foncèrent sur Harry suivies des autres. Marion lui sauta au cou, Elayne l'embrassa. Ils rentrèrent dans la Grande salle pour écouter Dumbledore. En rentrant, Harry chercha Lucius et vit que celui-ci semblait dépité comparé à Severus.

- Chers élèves, Aurors et professeurs, commença le directeur. Nous avons gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre. J'aimerai que l'on rende hommage aux 25 Aurors morts pour protéger cette école et nos vies. Faisons une minute de silence. Merci. J'aimerai aussi rendre hommage aux 10 élèves qui nous ont quittés pour protéger des valeurs auxquelles ils tenaient. Bien. Comme vous le voyez, le professeur Von der Wolf a lui aussi quitté ce monde en protégeant cette école et ses élèves.

Malfoy voulut dire quelque chose mais un sort de mutisme le frappa avant qu'il ne dise un mot. Le père de James se tenait derrière son fils mais Harry vit très bien le clin d'œil qu'il lui lança.

- Les corps des Aurors, des élèves et de notre enseignant morts aujourd'hui seront inhumés demain matin dans un cimetière près de l'école. Je tiens à ce que tous les élèves soient présents.

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves étaient présents devant les 36 bûchers pour rendre un dernier hommage aux combattants morts. Harry tint à mettre lui-même le feu au bûcher de son professeur qu'il avait mal jugé. Il avait toujours cru que ce n'était qu'un incapable stupide mais il était tout autre chose. Il les avait formé pour cette guerre. Une unique larme coula sur la joue de Harry quand il mit le feu au bûcher. Comble de malchance, le feu qui sortit de sa baguette fut rouge et bleu. Harry regarda vers Squall identique à Fumseck et lui sourit. Le phénix se mit à chanter et toute l'assemblée ressentit sa propre peine tournée vers la musique d'une terrible beauté.

Le vendredi, les élèves prirent le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux. Les Maraudeurs monopolisaient un compartiment à eux seuls. Pendant le voyage, ils parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi. Malfoy vint les chercher mais il finit le trajet transformé en fouine. En arrivant en vue de Londres, les questions se firent plus personnelles.

- Où vas-tu passer tes vacances Harry ? demanda James.

- Sur l'île de Muckle-Roe. J'y ais un manoir.

- C'est vrai, j'oubliai. Tu passeras à la maison ?

- Non, c'est vous qui venez passer les vacances chez moi. Je vous enverrait Squall, répondit Harry.

Quand ils descendirent sur le quai, le père de James l'attendait déjà ainsi que le père de Peter – un petit homme pas très beau – la mère de Remus – une superbe femme blonde – et les parents de Marion. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent de Harry.

- Bonjour jeune homme. Vous devez être Harry. Notre fille nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, fit un homme de belle stature.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Vous devez être le père de Marion.

- C'est exact. Je m'appelle Marc et je voudrai vous remercier pour avoir pris ma fille sous votre coupe.

- Ce n'est rien voyons, fit Harry en rougissant.

- Je voulais vous rencontrez pour mettre un visage à Harry Strife dont j'entends si souvent parler. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances jeunes hommes.

- Merci à vous aussi monsieur.

- Marion on y va ! fit l'homme.

Elle s'approcha de Harry et le serra fort dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues et de partir avec son père. Une femme vint l'accoster : grande, blonde les yeux bleus brillant d'intelligence.

- Elle deviendra une belle et grande sorcière n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle a de qui tenir, répondit Harry.

- Merci. Je suis la mère de Marion, Jenna. Je voudrai vous demander quelque chose.

- Je vous écoute madame.

- Nous sommes des diplomates très importants et le Lord Noir ne nous tient pas en honneur de sainteté. Pourriez-vous me promettre que vous vous occuperiez de ma fille si jamais ils nous arrivaient quelques chose à mon mari et moi-même ?

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? fit Harry prudent.

- Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a déjà essayé de nous tuer à plusieurs reprises, reprit-elle.

- Je vois, fit lentement Harry.

- Vous êtes la seule personne en qui Marion a entièrement confiance et d'après elle, vous seriez très puissant. Vous êtes la meilleure personne.

- Bien. Je vous promets que je prendrai soin d'elle.

- Merci jeune homme et au revoir.

- Au revoir madame.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Elayne de lui dire au revoir, puis de Peter, Remus et enfin James, Sirius et Lily. Celle-ci irait habiter chez les Potter puisque sa sœur ne la voudrait certainement pas. Quand tout le monde fut parti, il traversa la barrière, sortit dans la rue, trouva un coin isolé et vérifia les environs. Quelques instants plus tard, il disparaissait dans une gerbe de flamm


	12. Chapter 13

Je sais que je suis impardonnable pour ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre avant mais j'ai eus du mal à le faire comme je le voulais. mes temps de parution sont très long et j'en suis désolé mais je finirai cette fiction. sur ce, bonne lecture  


* * *

Un superbe soleil brillait sur la plaine et une fine brise marine venait rafraîchir ce 1er juillet. Tout était calme en ce début de matinée au nord-ouest de l'île de Muckle-Roe. Une immense forêt s'étendait à l'est, des falaises à l'ouest et une immense plaine entre. C'est là qu'apparut une gerbe de flammes bleues et rouges. Harry et Squall apparurent sur la lande. Ils avaient passé la nuit au Chaudron Baveur n'ayant nul part où aller. Harry regarda les alentours et sembla content du lieu mais légèrement surpris.

- Ton manoir ne devrait pas se situer ici ? demanda Squall de sa voix chantante.

- Logiquement si. Sur l'acte de propriété, il y avait marqué : « au nord-ouest de l'île de Muckle-Roe se situe La Domaine »

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que l'air s'électrisa, le soleil cessa de réchauffer l'atmosphère, les oiseaux cessèrent de chanter. Plus rien ne bougea pendant une trentaine de secondes et ensuite, tout recommença très vite. Une immense grille semblable à celle de Poudlard sortit lentement du sol sous les yeux de Harry et Squall étonnés. Puis vint un sentier menant à un superbe manoir.

- C'est chez toi ? interrogea Squall.

- Pas chez moi mais chez nous, répondit Harry en plaçant sa main sur la grille qui s'ouvrit.

Il entreprit de remonter lentement l'allée menant au manoir en savourant le fait d'avoir enfin un endroit qu'il pouvait considérer comme chez lui. A gauche et à droite de l'allée se trouvait des espaces qu'il lui faudrait remplir avec un peu de métamorphose. Quand il arriva devant le manoir, il fut subjugué par la beauté du bâtiment. D'un blanc pur, il reflétait le soleil et l'empêchait de surchauffer l'intérieur. Un toit en tuiles ocres donnait l'impression d'une grosse tâche de sang sur la neige. Quelques marches menaient à une porte en chêne massif encadrée par de statues de griffons en mauvais état qu'il se dépêcha de remettre à neuf. Toutes les fenêtres avaient les vitres brisées. Il eut un instant d'hésitation avant de pousser la double porte en chêne.

- Allez Harry, l'encouragea Squall.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et entra dans sa maison. Ce qui le frappa en premier lieu fut le véritable chaos qui régnait dans le hall d'entrée : des morceaux de meubles étaient dispersés un peu partout, des éclats de verre s'étalaient sur le sol, vestiges du lustre qui devait se trouver au plafond. Un immense escalier en marbre se divisant en deux autres se trouvait dans le fond du hall. A l'étage, les portes menant aux différents pièces pendaient sur leurs gonds. Des pans entiers de mur étaient détruits et les endroits où les murs se dressaient encore debout portaient la marque d'impacts de sorts et de balles. Les trois quarts des marches de l'escalier étaient détruites. Malgré ce chaos total, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce manoir était une merveille d'architecture et de décoration : là où les murs étaient intacts, on apercevait du lambris couleur bois avec des motifs entrelacés de fils dorés. Le sol était en grès rose des Vosges. Il aurait un travail monstre à faire pour redonner à ce lieu tout le faste qui était le sien.

- On visite ? demanda Squall.

- Qu'est-ce qui a pu arriver ? On dirait qu'une armée a pénétré ici et a tout saccagé.

- On dirait mon vieux. Allez Harry, visitons. On trouvera peut-être un indice sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce manoir.

- Tu as raison. Allons-y.

Il ouvrit la 1ère porte à sa gauche et pénétra dans ce qu'il pensa être la cuisine. Un vieux fourneau se trouvait dans le coin gauche, un reste d'évier pendait à droite et des fragments de chaises et d'une table s'étalaient au centre de la pièce. Un carrelage beige et un mur pâle décoraient l'endroit. En s'avançant, il marcha sur des débris de verres, d'assiettes et de plats. Un bout de toile attira son attention. Il s'accroupit pour le ramasser et l'examina. La toile représentait un bord de mer avec un morceau de canot. Le reste de l'image était calcinée. Il se releva et sortit de la cuisine. La porte suivante menait au salon puis à la salle à manger. A droite se trouvait une immense salle richement décorée mais avec une bonne couche de poussière comme dans toute la maison. Dans un coin de la salle, les vestiges d'un piano à queue Gavot faisaient comme un mémorial. Il monta difficilement à l'étage. Sur la face gauche se trouvait une salle qui devait être un laboratoire de potions et une de duels avec une porte sur le côté menant à une salle ressemblant fortement à une infirmerie. A droite se trouvaient cinq chambres et un escalier. Il monta l'escalier en colimaçon en fer forgé qui tangua fortement. Arrivé en haut, il trouva encore onze portes qu'il supposa être des chambres avec comme entrée un grand hall faisant office de bibliothèque même si tous les livres étaient à terre et les étagères branlantes.

En voulant retourner au rez-de-chaussée, une fissure dans le mur attira son attention. Il voulut l'examiner mais quand sa main la toucha, la fissure se mit à réagir. Harry fit un bond en arrière, manquant de basculer dans les escaliers, quand une ligne rouge vint se tracer à l'endroit de la fissure. Celle-ci s'écarta jusqu'à donner accès à une porte en teck. Harry s'avança prudemment, baguette en main, et ouvrit la porte. Un bureau splendide se dressait devant lui. Une bibliothèque siégeait sur le mur du fond. Un bureau en pin des Landes trônait au centre de la pièce. A droite du bureau était accroché un magnifique tableau représentant Poudlard. A gauche, l'arbre généalogique des Potter s'arrêtant à James mais, fait étrange, un autre avec ses deux noms avait commencé à côté. Une sensation étrange s'empara de lui quand son regard se posa sur une sorte de carnet de notes posé sur le bureau. Il s'approcha lentement, prit le carnet et se mit à lire.

_« Vendredi 5 juin 1944, déjà une semaine que nous résistons contre Gellert Grindelwald et son armée composée de sorciers et de militaires moldus. Ironie du sort me direz-vous ? Je répondrai que quand l'on est un psychopathe avide de pouvoir, on utilise toutes les ressources dont on dispose pour détruire ses ennemis. Ils ont tué ma femme et ma fille il y a deux jours. Mon fils est en Amérique pour se perfectionner en duels. La maison tient encore par je ne sais quelle magie malgré les milliers de sorts et les millions de balles. J'ai envoyé un message à Dumbledore mais je n'ai toujours pas de réponse. Je suis avec Aldebert McKinnon qui sait qu'il ne reverra jamais plus sa fille Marlène et avec Mike Glamdring. Nous allons sortir de ce bureau et expulser ces étrangers hors de cette propriété à tout jamais. On sait que l'effort va nous tuer mais l'on espère que par ce sacrifice, le monde retrouvera un semblant de calme. Il est 15h30 à l'heure où je boucle ce journal._

_Charlus K. Potter »_

Son ancêtre avait du se sacrifier pour garder cette maison contre les forces de Grindelwald et Dumbledore qui n'avait pas répondu. Des larmes de rage lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais qu'avait donc fait les Potter pour être maudits de la sorte ? Il sortit du bureau d'un pas rageur et alla sur le perron où il s'assit pour se calmer et réfléchir.

- Tu vas avoir besoin d'un elfe de maison pour tout retaper, fit remarquer Squall.

- Pardon ? Tu disais ? fit Harry en sortant de ses pensées.

- Je disais : tu vas avoir besoin d'un elfe de maison pour remettre cette maison à neuf, répéta le diaphénix.

Harry avait arrêté d'écouter après elfe de maison. Une autre personne lui en avait parlé il y a plus de 6 mois. Qu'avait-il dit ? Il réfléchit un instant et se remémora cet instant. « les elfes sont comme nous » Et si…Si… Non, impossible. Et pourtant… Si cela s'avérait vrai…

- Dobby ! appela-t-il, faisant sursauter Squall.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

- J'applique les conseils d'un centaure.

- Firenze ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec ça ?

- Ça ! répondit Harry en entendant un plop sonore.

**Le matin-même…**

- Severus ! hurla une voix au rez-de-chaussée.

Le jeune homme soupira. Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui la veille au soir, son père ne lui avait pas adressé la parole et ce soudain revirement de situation ne lui procurait aucun soulagement. Tobias Rogue n'était pas un homme facile à vivre. Elevé dans le milieu huppé de la haute société britannique, il avait reçu une éducation sans marque d'affection où l'art de cacher ses émotions régnait en maître. Il avait rencontré Eileen, sa mère, à une soirée mondaine et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière, il n'avait que très légèrement montré sa surprise avant d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la magie et son univers. Sa passion pour cette branche n'était pas par envie mais pour mieux s'en protéger. Quand Voldemort commença à recruter, il vint directement chez eux pour avoir l'appui de ses parents. Même si son père était un moldu, il pourrait renseigner le Seigneur des Ténèbres grâce à ses nombreuses relations dans les deux mondes. Ses parents acceptèrent immédiatement l'offre du mage noir espérant pouvoir en bénéficier.

Quelques années après, il vint au monde et son père appliqua la même éducation qu'il avait reçue à son fils en y rajoutant l'étude de la magie noire. Chaque fois qu'il montrait une émotion, son père le frappait. Si bien qu'il apprit bien vite à garder un masque d'impassibilité en toutes circonstances. Jusqu'au jour où Harry Strife était arrivé et l'avait percé à jour. Cet homme, meilleur ami de son pire ennemi et de la jeune femme qu'il aimait depuis son enfance lui avait tendu la main le premier. Il haïssait son père trop sévère et sa défunte mère qui n'avait jamais été là quand il avait eut besoin d'elle. Elle avait été tuée deux ans plus tôt dans une attaque de Mangemorts avortée par les Aurors. Son père lui avait dit que s'était Christian Potter qui l'avait tuée ce qui n'avait fait que renforcer l'animosité entre James et lui. Il sortit bien vite de ses sombres pensées quand il entendit une nouvelle fois son père l'appeler. Il sortit de sa chambre, traversa le long corridor sombre remplit de sculptures plus horribles les unes que les autres et descendit dans le salon où l'attendait son père.

Tobias Rogue était une homme assez grand et pâle. Une brosse laquée reposait sur son crâne et il avait un nez crochu. Ses yeux gris-acier semblaient vous transpercer. Malgré son impassibilité coutumière, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'arrondir les épaules.

- Enfin ! fit son père en le voyant. Cela fait au moins cinq minutes que je t'appelle.

- Veuillez m'excuser père, répondit le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

- Je me fiche de tes excuses Severus, fit son père d'une voix polaire. Il m'est revenu qu'un nouvel élève hostile au maître était arrivé à Poudlard.

- C'est exact père, confirma Severus.

- Alors comment se fait-il que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé avant ? fit-il en lui envoyant une baffe du revers de la main qui envoya Severus sur le marbre du salon.

L'adolescent se releva en portant une main à sa bouche qui saignait. Une rage sans précédent s'empara de lui mais il se retint. Il serra les poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair le faisant saigner.

- Toujours aussi lâche Severus ? Tu me fais honte ! J'ai aussi appris que ce Harry Strife – il cracha le nom avec dégout – avait de meilleures notes que toi dans toutes les matières si l'on excepte les Potions. Tu n'as donc aucun honneur pour te faire battre par des Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu n'es qu'un…

- Taisez-vous ! hurla Severus coupant net la tirade de son père.

- Que viens-tu de faire ? fit son père, ses sourcils se fronçant jusqu'à ne former qu'une ligne noire.

- Je viens de vous dire de vous taire ! reprit Severus tremblant de tous ses membres. Ces gens-là valent cent fois mieux que vous qui n'êtes qu'un moldu, père !

Il était debout et la seconde d'après, il percutait le mur du salon où son bras gauche émit un craquement sinistre. Une douleur fulgurante le traversa de part en part dont le point de départ était le coude lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il se releva difficilement en tenant contre lui son bras cassé et fixa son père droit dans les yeux.

- Enfin tu montres une pointe de courage Severus, ricana son père, mais tu n'es pas assez fort pour me défier.

- Touchez-moi encore une fois et ce sera la dernière fois que vous me verrez, fit difficilement Severus en serrant les dents à cause de la douleur.

- Et tu vas aller où ? fit son père en riant. Personne ne veux de quelqu'un comme toi. Regarde ta mère. Elle partait tout le temps pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper de toi. Tu me fais pitié Severus.

- Taisez-vous moldu ! cria Severus fou de rage et de douleur. C'est vous qui êtes pitoyable ! Eduquer son fils à coups de baffes et de poings pour en faire un parfait aristocrate minable qui se couche aux pieds des plus grands pour bénéficier d'une infime partie de leur pouvoir. Et vous me traitez de lâche ? Ce n'est pas moi qui frappe les enfants, ce n'est pas moi qui prenait la baguette de ma femme pour éviter les Doloris et pouvoir la battre. Ce n'est pas moi qui…

A nouveau, il se retrouva contre le mur. Il se redressa lentement, le souffle court. Il fixa son père avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans sa chambre le plus vite possible. Une fois dedans, il la verrouilla avec tous les sorts et maléfices qu'il connaissait. En temps normal, il n'aurait mit que quelques minutes à le faire mais avec la douleur dans son bras gauche, il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour appliquer toutes les formules nécessaires à sa sécurité. Enfin, il s'affala dans le fauteuil en face de son bureau, prit une feuille et une plume et se mit à écrire.

_« Harry, serait-il possible que tu viennes me chercher tout de suite car je crains pour ma sécurité. Je t'expliquerai tout quand tu seras là._

_Severus. »_

- Squall ! appela-t-il.

**Loin de là**

La pièce était sombre et froide malgré le feu qui ronflait dans une somptueuse cheminée avec un linteau finement ciselé dans du hêtre massif. La salle était vaste et circulaire, haute de plafond avec deux portes, une à chaque extrémité. Près de l'une d'elle se tenait une estrade en chêne avec un trône en ébène et assis sur ce trône, un homme ou un être y ressemblant.

Il était grand, un visage étonnement apparenté à celui d'un serpent, des yeux rouges où se reflétaient le pouvoir, une peau blanche comme celle d'un malade en phase terminale et drapé dans une cape noire, très noire. Si noire qu'elle semblait absorber le peu de lumière subsistant dans la salle. Dans ses longs doigts diaphanes semblables à des pattes d'araignée, il tenait une baguette magique avec une tête de mort. Cette homme ou ce résidu d'homme ne sentait pas ni le froid, ni l'humidité. Il ne connaissait que la colère, la haine, la violence. Mais depuis sa défaite à Londres et à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, il ressentait une petite douleur que l'on appelle le doute. Comment des gamins aidés de quelques Aurors avaient-ils réussi à mettre son armée en déroute ? Lui, le plus grand et plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, lui qui était allé plus loin que quiconque sur le chemin de l'immortalité et de la magie se faisait battre par des gamins. Quelle honte et surtout quel coup porté à son ego surdimensionné. Des bruits de lutte et de cris atteignirent ses oreilles et firent frémir Nagini qui était couché à ses pieds. Soudain, la porte à l'autre bout de la salle explosa dans un vacarme assourdissant. Voldemort se leva de son trône pas plus perturbé que cela et attendit de voir qui étaient les cloportes qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir et qui s'amusaient à détruire son manoir. Quand le nuage de poussière se dispersa, il put discerner ses invités.

Deux silhouettes à la démarche féline entrèrent dans la vaste salle enveloppées dans un dôme d'un blanc nacré qui absorbait les nombreux sortilèges dont les arrosaient les Mangemorts. Quand elles furent assez près de lui, elles s'arrêtèrent pour qu'il puisse les examiner. Une peau d'albâtre parfaite, des yeux en amande comme ceux des chats, de long membres fins mais puissants. Celle de gauche avait des cheveux lisses et blonds encadrant de superbes yeux verts. L'autre avait les yeux bleus électriques avec un grain de beauté dans celui de droite et des cheveux bruns et lisses avec une frange sur le front. Malgré leur apparente fragilité, il discernait en elles un immense pouvoir. La blonde porta une main à sa tête et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière une longue oreille fine et pointue.

- Une elfe ! songea-t-il.

Il laissa encore un moment ses Mangemorts se faire les griffes sur le bouclier elfique avant de voir que les elfes pouvaient tenir indéfiniment.

- Assez ! siffla-t-il en se rasseyant et en recréant la porte d'un mouvement de poignet.

- Que devons-nous faire maître ? interrogea un individu en noir.

- Vous retirez et revoir les protections à la hausse bande d'incapables ! On rentre dans ce manoir comme au ministère de la Magie, cracha-t-il.

- Bien maître, fit le Mangemort en s'inclinant et remerciant le ciel de pas avoir reçu de punition de la part de son maître.

- Suffit maintenant ! Sortez avant que je ne m'énerve !

Il jeta un regard aux deux femmes et vit que celles-ci le regardaient avec attention. Le regard s'éternisa car aucune des trois personnes ne voulaient perdre la face devant les autres. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de confrontation, Voldemort dut détourner le regard et un mince sourire vint s'afficher aux commissures des lèvres de la brune. D'un geste de la main, elle effaça le bouclier nacré.

- Que me vaut la visite de deux elfes dans mon humble demeure ? fit-il suavement.

- Ma sœur et moi-même sommes venues te proposer nos services, répondit la blonde.

- Et qui vous dis que j'ai besoin de l'aide des elfes ? rétorqua le mage noir son orgueil en ayant prit un coup au passage.

- Ta défaite contre une bande d'adolescents et quelques adultes, répondit la brune hautainement.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le vieux fou réagisse si vite. C'est vrai que j'ai manqué de discernement sur cette attaque-ci mais je vous le promet, la prochaine mettra le monde magique à mes pieds.

- C'est pourquoi nous sommes là, fit la blonde. Nous ne sommes pas stupides comme tes Mangemorts Lord Voldemort. On se sert de notre cerveau.

- Donc vous savez qu'il est déconseillé de me mettre en rogne, fit-il en souriant, rendant son visage encore plus inhumain.

- Comme si tu nous faisais peur Voldy, ricana la blonde.

- Endoloris ! lança-t-il, la colère s'allumant dans son regard carmin.

Mais le sort n'atteignit jamais la blonde. Il fut stoppé par la brune qui maintenait une superbe lame entre le sort, elle et sa sœur devant laquelle elle s'était mise. La lame était splendide : la poignée était enroulée dans un tissu écarlate pour éviter qu'elle ne glisse, la lame un peu courbée était surmontée d'une pointe. Des dorures et des rubis sublimaient cette lame en adamantium. Quand le sort percuta la lame, un « bang » de gong résonna dans la salle.

- Manqué, susurra la brune.

- Tu es trop lent Voldy mais on te pardonne car tu n'es qu'un faible humain, renchérit la blonde.

- Je suis le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, tonna Voldemort, les yeux flamboyant de haine pure.

- Qu'est-ce que ça doit être les autres, rit la blonde. Tu n'es même pas capable de percer la garde de Fascination qui n'est qu'une simple lame.

- Je n'y ais pas mis toute ma puissance, répondit calmement Voldemort.

- Va-y. Met toute ta puissance que l'on rigole un peu, l'asticota la brune.

- Je ne voudrai pas tuer deux superbes créatures comme vous.

- Comme si l'on allait te croire, éclata de rire la brune.

- Comme vous voudrez mais quel dommage ! Je dois faire ce qu'il faut, fit-il d'un ton dramatique. Avada Kedavra !

Le rayon mortel partit comme un coup de fusil et alla percuter le sabre de la brune qui fléchit les jambes pour absorber le choc. Par un odieux moyen, Voldemort maintenait le sort contre la brune qui commençait à suer. Une seconde plus tard, une sorte de lame apparut dans sa main qu'elle fusionna au sabre pour donner lieu à un engin de mort. Malgré cette résistance accrue, l'elfe brune commença à flancher. Au moment où elle allait craquer, sa sœur, la blonde, fit apparaître les mêmes armes avec les couleurs opposées (rubis et dorures) et vint se placer à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Voldemort paraissait irrité de cette résistance et augmenta encore la puissance du sort. D'un coup, tout explosa. Le souffle de l'explosion balaya la salle en détruisant tous les objets, fissurant les murs et faisant s'écrouler la cheminée rendant la salle plus sombre que jamais. Voldemort fit apparaître une orbe verte au-dessus de sa main éclairant son visage d'une lueur sinistre. La boule de lumière s'éleva lentement vers le plafond de la salle et l'on put distinguer les deux elfes l'une à côté de l'autre, regarder Voldemort. Le mage noir matérialisa un nouveau trône avant de se rassoir.

- Je vois que vous avez survécut, susurra-t-il. Vous êtes puissantes mais quel est donc votre véritable potentiel ?

- Montre-lui Luthien, fit doucement la blonde.

- Bien Laolane, répondit la brune.

Elle bougea tellement vite que Voldemort ne vit rien arriver. La seconde d'après, il ressentit une vive brûlure au niveau de son cou. Il porta la main à sa gorge où une fine coupure s'étalait. Il regarda sa main et vit une seule goutte de sang. Elle aurait put le tuer sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Tout compte fait, il n'était peut-être pas le plus puissant du monde mais foi de Lord Voldemort, héritier de Salazar Serpentard, il deviendrait tellement puissant que même les elfes trembleraient dès que l'on citerait son nom. Il prononça quelques mots et la coupure se referma. Il porta ensuite son regard sur les deux sœurs.

- Vous êtes plus que puissantes mesdames. Puis-je connaître vos noms et vos motivations ? demanda Voldemort, son regard flamboyant.

- Je me nomme Laolane Elensar et voici ma sœur Luthien, fit la blonde.

- Et on te propose de prendre le contrôle des troupes des elfes noirs, continua la brune en souriant.

- Ils ne répondent qu'à leur chef, ce qui n'est pas votre statut. De plus, ils ne combattent que des elfes ou les humains qui osent s'aventurer sur leurs territoires.

- Tu as tout faux Voldy, se moqua la brune en riant.

- Sauf sur un point, continua la blonde.

- Qui est ? fit Voldemort en grinçant des dents.

- Ils n'obéissent qu'à leur chef, fit la blonde.

- Et ? s'impatienta le Lord.

- Les elfes noirs seront sous tes ordres si tu acceptes qu'on se joigne à toi, finit Luthien.

- J'accepte votre concours dans ma croisade mais quelles sont vos conditions ? demanda le mage noir.

- De nous laisser accomplir notre vengeance, fit bien vite Laolane.

- Que tu n'as pas besoin de connaître pour l'instant, continua Luthien voyant que Voldemort allait ouvrir la bouche.

- Je serai fou si je n'acceptais pas votre offre, fit le mage noir au bout d'un moment.

- Bien, nous te laissons donc ruminer sur ta défaite Voldy, fit la brune d'un rire cristallin.

- Tu devrais penser à augmenter ta puissance mon cher Voldemort, continua Laolane en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Tu es trop faible, se moqua Luthien en sortant.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, finit la blonde en sortant à son tour en évitant de peu un AK qui lui était destiné.

Quand elles furent sorties, Voldemort se rassit lentement sur son trône, essayant de regagner son calme. Ces deux elfes le lui avaient fait perdre deux fois en l'espace de 20 minutes. Si ce qu'elles disaient était vrai, il aurait bientôt sous ses ordres les hordes des elfes noirs, ces parias de la société elfique. Il devrait aussi rechercher d'anciens textes de magie noire pour augmenter son pouvoir et ainsi détruire à jamais le vieux fou dérangé à cause de l'acide citrique et son école puis prendre le contrôle du monde. A cette pensée, il se mit à rire d'un rire glacial qui gela les entrailles de tous les Mangemorts présents aux alentours.

Quand elles sortirent de la salle, les deux sœurs se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu penses qu'on l'a vexé ? demanda Luthien en marchant vers la sortie.

- A peine, répondit Laolane avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire sous les yeux stupéfaits de deux Mangemorts.

Quand elles sortirent de l'enceinte de la bâtisse, elles prirent leur forme animagus et disparurent bien vite sous le feuillage de la forêt toute proche.

**Loin…**

Le petit elfe apparut dans un craquement sonore. Ses yeux globuleux regardèrent frénétiquement dans toutes les directions avant de se poser sur Harry. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise avant de se précipiter dans les jambes de Harry et le serra très fort contre lui.

- Du calme Dobby, fit Harry en le prenant par les épaules.

- Oh maître Harry Potter ! fit-il enjoué. Dobby est content d'avoir répondu à l'appel de maître Harry.

- Firenze avait donc raison, fit Harry.

- Tu t'es rappelé ce qu'avait dit le centaure à Noël ? Tu m'impressionnes Harry, le taquina Squall avec un doux tremolo.

- Merci vieux frère, rit Harry. Comment vas-tu Dobby ?

- Oh monsieur ! Dobby va bien, répondit-il les larmes aux yeux. Dobby est heureux depuis que maître Harry est ici.

- Désolé Harry, l'interrompit Squall. Severus m'appelle.

- Severus ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui arriver? S'interrogea Harry.

- Je sais pas moi mais j'y vais, fit-il avant de disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes bleues et rouges.

Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard dans la chambre aux couleurs froides de Severus, faisant sursauter Severus.

- Ouf Squall ! Je n'étais pas sûr que tu m'entendrais avec tous les sorts dont cette maison regorge. Emmène cette lettre – il grimaça de douleur en la lui tendant – le plus vite possible.

Le diaphénix hocha la tête, lança un tremolo et disparut pour réapparaître sur l'épaule de Harry qui sursauta.

- Alors ? demanda Harry inquiet.

- Il te donne cette lettre, fit-il en lui tendant le parchemin. Mais il doit être blessé car quand il a tendu le bras pour me le donner, son masque d'indifférence est tombé pour laisser place à un visage tordu par la douleur, continua-t-il pendant que Harry lisait le message de Severus.

- Dobby, peux-tu m'attendre ici un instant ? Il faut que j'aille chercher un ami.

- Bien sûr que oui Harry Potter. Dobby peut attendre le retour de monsieur.

- Squall, on y va, ordonna Harry.

Le transplanage avec Squall fut plus long et plus dur que les autres fois, surement dut aux nombreux sortilèges protégeant le manoir Rogue. Enfin, il apparut dans la chambre bleue-nuit de Severus. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux que sa baguette était déjà dans sa main, prête à être utilisée. Il fit un rapide examen des lieux et voyant que rien ne le menaçait, il la rangea dans son étui et se retourna vers Severus qui était livide.

- Toujours à croire qu'un Mangemort va attaquer de derrière une armoire ? lança Severus d'une voix faible.

- Ravi de te voir aussi Severus, répondit Harry malgré un air soucieux sur le visage.

- Merci d'être venu si vite. Je… mais il s'évanouit avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, face contre terre.

- Severus ! cria Harry en se précipitant vers lui.

Il le retourna et lui enleva son pull. Il poussa un cri de stupeur en voyant son coude retourné. Avant que Harry n'eut l'idée d'appeler Squall, celui-ci se posa sur son épaule et ils disparurent tous les trois. Quand ils arrivèrent au Domaine, Harry se tourna vers Dobby d'un air affolé.

- Dobby, peux-tu aller préparer un lit propre dans l'infirmerie ? C'est la troisième porte à gauche à l'étage.

- Tout de suite monsieur, fit-il en transplanant.

- Mobili Corpus, fit Harry en se relevant.

Le corps de Severus se mit à léviter devant Harry qui marchait assez vite suivi de Kendra qui bifurqua vers la forêt quand il entra dans la maison. Il fit bien attention à Severus quand il escalada l'escalier et entra dans l'infirmerie. Dobby avait déjà fait un travail formidable. Tous les débris étaient entassés dans un coin de la pièce et plusieurs lits étaient déjà prêts avec des draps propres. Les fenêtres avaient été réparées, de même que les fissures dans le mur.

- Dobby s'est permit de prendre du linge dans les armoires de monsieur. Dobby est désolé monsieur. Dobby va aller se punir.

- Surtout pas Dobby, l'arrêta Harry. Tu as bien fait. Peux-tu rester dans la maison pendant que je soigne Severus ?

- Tout ce que voudra monsieur, répondit l'elfe.

Harry se dépêcha de coucher Severus sur un lit pour éviter une catastrophe. Il fouilla dans son sac et prit un flacon avec une potion bleue-grise. Il fit ingurgiter la potion de Sommeil-de-Plomb à Severus dont les traits crispés se déridèrent à l'instant. Une fois qu'il eut vérifié que l'adolescent dormait bien, il s'approcha de son coude gauche et dans un craquement horrible qui le fit frémir, lui remit le coude dans le bon sens. Il lança le sort ferula qui fit apparaître une attelle et des bandages et lui administra une potion Ressoudos avant de sortir de la pièce, Dobby sur ses talons. Il sortit sur le perron et passa ses mains dans les cheveux en soupirant.

- Les vacances commençaient bien, pensa-t-il

Une légère brise lui ébouriffa le visage lui faisant reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il regarda vers Dobby qui le regardait de ses grands yeux globuleux attendant que Harry prenne la parole.

- Je suis désolé Dobby de t'avoir délaissé, s'excusa Harry.

- Dobby comprend. M. Rogue est un ami de monsieur. Il est normal que monsieur s'occupe de lui avant Dobby qui est un elfe de maison.

- Si tu le dis Dobby, rit Harry. J'ai une question.

- Tout ce que voudra monsieur, répondit l'elfe.

- Appartiens-tu aux Malfoy ?

- Oh non monsieur ! fit Dobby horrifié. Dobby est un elfe libre monsieur, continua-t-il avec force.

- Ne t'offusque pas Dobby, fit Harry en levant les mains pour l'apaiser. Je te demande ça car j'aimerai que tu deviennes mon elfe de maison mais en tant qu'elfe libre et ami.

- Monsieur ne veut pas se lier à Dobby ? fit Dobby sur le point de pleurer.

- Tu ne préfères pas rester libre ? demanda Harry surpris.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit vivement Dobby, mais servir Harry Potter serait un grand honneur et un immense plaisir pour Dobby.

- D'accord, fit Harry abasourdi Donc, Dobby, veux-tu devenir mon elfe de maison et mon ami? Demanda sérieusement Harry.

- Dobby accepte avec joie, acquiesça l'elfe.

- Comment officialise-t-on un tel lien ? demanda Harry curieux.

Dobby lui expliqua le rituel. Harry dut s'entailler la paume de la main pendant que Dobby faisait la même chose. Ensuite, ils mélangèrent leur sang en chantant un sort elfique. Squall s'envola bien vite pour fuir la cacophonie produite par Harry et Dobby. A la fin du sort, une intense lumière pourpre enveloppa l'homme et l'elfe puis disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Harry mit plusieurs secondes avant de retrouver l'usage de ses yeux. Quand enfin il put voir Dobby sans voir des millions d'étoiles, il faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque. Dobby semblait avoir rajeunit : il n'avait plus de marques de coups sur le corps, les nombreuses rides qu'il avait avaient disparu, son regard autrefois pleins de douleurs et de lassitude avait laissé place à un regard plein de reconnaissance, de fierté et de pouvoir.

- Est-ce que ça va Dobby ? demanda Harry plus que surprit par les changements opérés sur Dobby.

- Dobby va très bien monsieur. Ça fait longtemps que Dobby ne s'est pas sentit aussi en forme. Dobby est là pour vous servir maître, fit l'elfe en s'inclinant bien bas.

- Enchanté Dobby, fit Harry en souriant. Bienvenue dans la famille. Ma première demande sera que tu n'utilises pas mon vrai nom devant les autres. Ici, je m'appelle Harry Strife.

- Bien monsieur.

- Je veux aussi que tu changes de tenue, continua Harry en pointant la taie d'oreiller qui servait de vêtement à Dobby.

- Mais Dobby n'a pas d'autre tenue, fit l'elfe en baissant les yeux.

- En voilà une, fit Harry en faisant apparaître un complet noir avec le blason des Strife sur le cœur que Dobby se dépêcha d'enfiler. Une bonne chose de faite. Je voudrais aussi que tu ne m'appelles pas maître ou monsieur mais juste Harry, continua sérieusement Harry.

- Bien maître Harry, fit Dobby en souriant.

- Y'a rien à faire, fit Harry à Squall en soupirant.

- Tu es son maître maintenant, répondit Squall en riant.

- On va avoir beaucoup de travail, fit Harry en regardant l'elfe de maison.

- Dobby ne craint pas le travail, répondit l'elfe comme si on lui avait annoncé qu'il était ministre de la Magie.

- Il va falloir que tu places un sort de Fidelitas, lui fit remarquer Squall.

- Je sais, répondit Harry en se renfrognant. Même avec tout ce que j'ai lu depuis le début de l'été dernier, je ne l'ais vu nul part.

- Tu pourrais peut-être demander à Dumbledore, suggéra le diaphénix.

- Ne me parle pas de Dumbledore, rugit Harry faisant sursauter le petit elfe. Quand mon ancêtre se faisait attaquer et qu'il a eut besoin d'aide, il l'a laissé tomber. Déjà à cette époque, les Potter étaient relégués en seconde position.

- Je voulais simplement dire…essaya Squall.

- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, continua de tempêter Harry, mais je ne demanderais rien à Dumbledore. Je me débrouillerai tout seul vu que je n'ais plus Ron et Hermione avec moi pour m'aider et me soutenir, fit-il avant de couper la connexion avec son diaphénix et de se relever. Allons-y Dobby ! fit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. On a du pain sur la planche.

Il rentra dans la maison d'un pas déterminé suivi de son tout nouvel elfe de maison. Il assigna Dobby au déblaiement du rez-de-chaussée pendant que lui s'occuperait de l'étage. Il commença par refaire l'escalier et la balustrade. Il changea la couleur du marbre blanc de l'escalier et des rambardes en un rouge très foncé. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la reconstruction de l'escalier. Il dut d'abord s'atteler à la dure tâche de retrouver les morceaux des marches manquants et dans le cas où il ne les retrouvait pas, de les remplacer par des morceaux qu'ils taillait lui-même grossièrement. Quand l'escalier fut « complet », il lança un puissant reparo qui redonna toute sa superbe à l'escalier. Ce travail lui avait prit la matinée et il avait bien besoin de prendre un peu de repos. Lancer un reparo n'est pas fatigant en temps normal mais sur une telle surface, ça demandait une quantité d'énergie colossale. Ça plus les sorts de découpe, de lévitation et d'apparition sur des blocs de granite l'avaient épuisé. Heureusement qu'il avait demandé des provisions à Tom avant de quitter le Chaudron Baveur ou il n'aurait rien eut à manger. Il partagea des sandwichs avec Dobby avant de se remettre au travail.

Il commença par déblayer l'accès menant aux différentes salles du 1er étage à grands coups de sortilèges de récurage. Quand cela fut fait, il s'attaqua au labo de potions qui devait être salement amoché. Il remit d'abord la porte sur ses gonds, la répara et entra dans la salle. Un vrai capharnaüm s'étalait devant lui : les étagères s'empilaient par terre les unes sur les autres, des chaudrons éventrés étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce, les pieds du plan de travail avaient été attaqués par une potion que contenait autrefois les fioles maintenant brisées. Seul l'immense âtre de la cheminée semblait avoir été épargné. Harry souffla un bon coup avant de prendre sa baguette et de commencer.

Quand Severus se réveilla le lendemain matin, il crut avoir fait un cauchemar. Et pourtant, quand il examina l'endroit, il sut tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il était dans une pièce ressemblant étrangement à l'infirmerie de Poudlard mais sans l'odeur entêtante des nettoyants magiques et des nombreuses potions de soins. Il se mit assit dans son lit et regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas à Poudlard, il en était sûr. Son bras gauche le démangea soudain et quand il voulut se gratter, il se heurta à une attelle. la dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était l'apparition de Harry dans sa chambre et puis plus rien. Il devait être chez Harry mais aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait pas de chez lui. Il enleva doucement les bandages et l'attelle et plia lentement son bras avec appréhension mais la douleur ne vint pas. Celui qui l'avait soigné était aussi bon que Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard qui pouvait soigner pratiquement toutes les blessures magiques. Prudemment, il se leva de son lit, prit sa baguette qui était posée sur la table de chevet et sortit à pas feutrés de l'infirmerie. Il se trouvait dans une immense bâtisse en pleine réhabilitation car celle-ci portait encore les marques d'une bataille. Il déboucha sur un remarquable escalier qui menait à un vaste hall d'entrée. Il entendit du bruit en bas et un sifflement joyeux à l'étage. Il s'avança délicatement vers l'origine du sifflet et put même entendre des paroles de chanson : « Siffler en travaillant ! » Il continua à avancer à pas de loup et regarda par l'entrebâillement de la seconde porte. Harry était en train de réparer des étagères et des objets de la pièce et n'avait pas du l'entendre. Il voulut faire un test et sourit. Il se concentra fortement et…

- Faudra que tu m'apprennes la Legillimencie, fit Harry en se retournant en souriant faisant sursauter Severus.

- Comment ? fit celui-ci incrédule.

- Aucune idée, répondit Harry. J'ai juste su que c'était toi. Comment va ton coude Severus ? demanda gravement Harry.

- A la perfection, répondit Severus en souriant, donnant à son visage une nouvelle dimension.

- Parfait ! dit Harry en le voyant bouger son bras dans tous les sens. Comment trouves-tu mon manoir ? interrogea Harry.

- Pas mal, répondit Severus. Mais on dirait qu'il y a eut une guerre et que cette maison en a été le champ de bataille principal.

- Grindelwald, fit sombrement Harry.

- Il ne devait vraiment pas aimer la famille qui habitait ici, ricana Severus.

- Pas du tout, sourit Harry. Je te fais visiter ?

- Avec plaisir !

Ils sortirent de la pièce qui était une chambre et retourna vers l'infirmerie mais Harry l'emmena dans la salle attenante. C'était une pièce de la taille de la Grande Salle de Poudlard avec le même plafond magique. Harry avait trouvé le sort dans un livre de la bibliothèque de Rowena Serdaigle l'été dernier. Dans un coin de la salle se trouvaient des Mangemorts mécaniques pour s'entraîner. Dans l'autre coin, un tatami était installé pour les arts martiaux et juste à côté, un autre tatami avec un râtelier rempli d'armes en face pour s'entraîner au combat à l'épée. Le côté droit de la salle était rempli de cibles enregistrant la puissance et la précision des sorts. Sur la face gauche, différentes machines de musculations qu'il avait réparées. Au centre de la pièce, cinq estrades en chêne massif étaient installées. Elles étaient recouvertes d'un revêtement antidérapant bleu-marine. Le sol de la salle était en parquet flottant indestructible tandis que les murs étaient dans des tons rouge-orangé. A droite et à gauche de la porte, s'étalaient des étagères remplies de livres et d'objets relatifs aux combats : Glaces à l'ennemi, Scrutoscopes, Capteurs de Dissimulation et autres du même genre.

- C'est splendide, fit Severus. Même si c'est un peu trop Gryffondor à mon goût.

- C'est vrai, mais on ne peut pas renier son appartenance à sa maison, répondit Harry en souriant. Viens, continua-t-il en sortant de la pièce, la prochaine salle va te plaire.

- En effet…

- Beaucoup mieux ! exprima Severus en se fendant d'un grand sourire.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans le laboratoire de potions qui était entièrement refait. Des étagères vides en teck attendant d'être remplies tapissaient les murs. Un immense plan de travail était situé sur le mur du fond. Du marbre gris faisait le sol tandis que les murs étaient verts pâles.

- J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que j'attende un professionnel des potions avant de tout acheter.

- Tu as bien fait, fit sérieusement Severus. L'art des potions est trop subtile pour un Gryffondor surtout s'il vient du futur.

- Si tu le dis Severus, rétorqua Harry. Viens, il faut que je te présente mon elfe de maison.

- Tu as déjà un elfe de maison ? s'étonna Severus. Tu t'adaptes vite on dirait, continua-t-il sarcastiquement. Comment tu l'as trouvé ?

- C'est une très longue histoire, répondit Harry.

Ils descendirent ensemble au rez-de-chaussée et allèrent dans l'immense salle à gauche de l'escalier. Harry dut se retenir de rire en voyant la tête de Severus. La salle de réception du manoir était deux à trois fois plus grande que la Grande Salle de Poudlard avec un plafond magique représentant le ciel du cercle polaire arctique avec ses aurores boréales. Du lambris très ouvragé en sapin recouvrait les murs. Les motifs étaient soulignés de fils d'or et d'argent. Plus un grain de poussière ou de gravât n'était visible dans cette salle d'une magnificence inégalée. Dobby était en train d'accorder le piano quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Aussitôt, il accourut vers eux.

- Severus, je te présente Dobby, mon elfe de maison, présenta Harry. Dobby, voici Severus Rogue, mon ami.

- Dobby est content de voir que M. Rogue est guérit. Si M. Rogue est l'ami de mon maître alors il est aussi l'ami de Dobby, fit l'elfe en s'inclinant si bas que son nez toucha le sol.

- Euh…enchanté, fit Severus ne sachant que répondre.

- Dobby, pouffa Harry, Severus va rester avec nous le reste des vacances.

- Bien maître Harry, fit Dobby.

- Tu as droit de prendre une pause Dobby. Tu l'as bien mérité. Je continue de faire visiter la maison à Severus.

Il emmena Severus dans la cuisine qui était vide puisqu'il devait aller acheter une cuisine toute équipée car celle-ci n'avait pas été utilisée depuis 1944. Pour l'instant, elle était entièrement blanche et il ferait la décoration plus tard. Ils passèrent ensuite au salon : parquet stratifié couleur bois, tapisserie beige en haut et orange en bas avec une frise rouge au milieu, table basse en pin des Landes entourée de fauteuils en chintz et d'un canapé ocre. Une lampe en argent massif se dressait fièrement un coin de la pièce et une superbe plante verte trônait dans l'autre coin.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, Severus crut être revenu à l'époque de Arthur Pendragon : une immense table ronde siégeait au centre de la table et autour, douze fauteuils en cuir rouge. Tout autour, se trouvaient des armures moyenâgeuses du monde entier et des fresques illustrant les grandes guerres sorcières. Un marbre anthracite faisait office de sol tandis que les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries bleues-ciel que l'on voyait entre les fresques.

- Tu as trop lu Les chevaliers de la Table Ronde toi, fit sarcastiquement Severus.

- C'est le seul livre que j'ai jamais emprunté à Dudley, répondit Harry en souriant et en repensant au jour où il avait prit le livre à Dudley. C'était le seul livre qu'il gardait à cause des superbes illustrations.

- Qui est Dudley ? demanda Severus comme si de rien n'était.

- Mon cousin, répondit Harry, mais tu n'en sauras pas plus pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi eux le savant et pas moi ? répliqua Severus avec colère.

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? lâcha soudainement Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Evidemment, répondit Severus prit au dépourvu par la question et le regard vert émeraude de Harry si semblable à celui de Lily.

- Merci, fit Harry soulagé.

Ce simple mot de Harry plongea Severus dans une profonde perplexité. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry montrait ses faiblesses : ses amis et la peur de les perdre. Les rares fois où il l'avait vu perdre son sang-froid, c'était quand Malfoy s'en prenait à Lily ou les Maraudeurs. En parlant des Maraudeurs, il avait peut-être accepté de passer du temps avec eux mais ils ne pouvait toujours pas les supporter sauf Remus Lupin à la rigueur. Potter et Black, ces deux imbéciles vantards et immatures Seul. Harry avait un semblant d'autorité sur lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua qu'ils étaient sortis lorsque qu'il vit un truc argenté à sa droite. En y regardant de plus près, il vit que c'était une poignée de porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ? demanda Severus se giflant mentalement pour sa curiosité gryffondoresque.

- Quelle porte ? fit Harry en s'arrêtant net.

- Celle-ci, lâcha Severus en lui montrant la porte.

- Je ne l'avais pas vu celle-là, fit Harry très surpris par cette découverte. Autant l'ouvrir alors non ?

- Exact. Passe devant, je te suis.

Il posa sa main sur la poignet à tête de lion en argent et passa la porte. Une odeur nauséabonde, mélange de moisissure et de pourriture, les prit à la gorge.

- C'est quoi cette puanteur ? s'insurgea Severus avant de se jeter un sortilège de Têtenbulle bientôt imité par Harry.

- Aucune idée. Lumos Maxima ! cria-t-il.

Un puissant faisceau de lumière apparut au bout de la baguette éclairant un sombre escalier. Ils descendirent prudemment les marches soulevant des nuages impressionnants de poussières. Après trente secondes de descente, ils arrivèrent sur une zone plane. A gauche de l'escalier, ils découvrirent une sorte de grosse machine avec une sorte de tableau de bord. Ils s'approchèrent lentement et purent voir des inscriptions sous une pierre d'une matière brun-noir.

_Ceci est un générateur d'électricité conçu par mes soins. Il transforme l'énergie magique chargée dans les cristaux en électricité pour les appareils électriques moldus très utiles. Pour charger les cristaux, il suffit de poser sa baguette sur le morceau de Naquadria et de laisser sa magie s'écouler à travers sa baguette. Le Naquadria est une pierre magique qui amplifie par cent la puissance d'un sort. Après avoir rempli les cristaux, il faut lancer les sorts de protections toujours avec la baguette sur la pierre. Ce générateur, en plus de fournir de l'électricité, permet de garder les sorts de protections en fonction. _

_Ps. Voici le sort de Fidelitas modifié : par mon sang, par ma magie et par mon cœur, que ce domaine soit ainsi protégé et caché aux yeux des êtres malveillants et que moi seul en soit le gardien du secret._

_Le Sorcier Scorpion._

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Severus. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils comme pour dire : « Fais ce que tu veux. Tu es chez toi » Il posa le bout de sa baguette sur la pierre et ferma les yeux. Il imagina sa magie coulante comme de l'eau au bout de sa baguette et fut surpris de voir que ça marchait. Une douce lumière semblait émaner de la machine-même. Plus Harry mettait de l'énergie dans les cristaux et plus il se fatiguait et plus la lumière brillait. Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua que ce n'était pas la machine qui brillait mais des gemmes géantes remplit de magie pur : des grenats, des lapis-lazuli, des rubis, des turquoises, des émeraudes, des citrines, des jades et des diamants. Quand les cristaux furent entièrement chargés, Harry tomba à genoux haletant et transpirant à grosses gouttes. Severus se précipita mais il fut arrêté par un puissant courant d'air chaud. Des points de lumières apparurent progressivement sur les murs, révélant une piscine de taille olympique avec de l'eau verdâtre. L'air chaud s'accentua et ils purent voir la couleur de l'eau se changer rapidement en turquoise et l'air se réchauffer rapidement. Severus aida Harry à se relever en lui passant un bras sous les épaules.

- C'est quoi ce merdier ? fit Severus en enlevant le sortilège de Têtenbulle.

- Je ne sais pas encore mais je vais bientôt le savoir, fit-il en regardant un parchemin jauni.

_Sortilèges de filtrations et de renouvellement de l'air et de l'eau. Lumières et température à commande vocale. Chauffe-eau et air conditionné._

- Voici la réponse, déclara Harry.

- Oui et maintenant, tu vas aller te reposer, dit Severus en entraînant Harry vers la sortie.

- Et les sorts de protections alors ! protesta Harry mais le poids de son corps sur celui de Severus trahissait son état de fatigue.

- Ça fait une éternité que cette maison n'a pas été habitée et il n'y a rien eu alors ne t'inquiète pas. Tu auras le droit de t'occuper des sorts de protections quand tu te seras reposé, fit Severus impitoyable. Et ne discute pas, continua-t-il en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

- Oui maman, fit Harry en souriant.

Severus porta Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il l'obligea à prendre une potion de sommeil. Quand Harry fut endormi, Severus sortit de la pièce et alla sur le perron pour respirer l'air frais. La journée était splendide et une fine brise amenait une senteur salée. Il fit le tour de la maison et découvrit un sentier en grosses pierres plates.

Il le suivit sur deux cent mètres et aboutit sur un spectacle magnifique. Une superbe crique entourée de falaises en grès blanc sculptées par la mer faisait office de plage de sable fin aussi blanc que les falaises. Le petit vent du nord faisait s'échouer sur la plage de fines vaguelettes turquoises et tièdes. Le sort de protection original de la maison devait modifier le climat pour se croire sur une plage des Caraïbes. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la chaleur mais le soleil lui faisait du bien.

Chez lui, il ne voyait que très rarement le soleil à cause de son père. Il était obligé d'apprendre sans cesse des lois sorcières obscures, des traités de magie noire et des textes pro sang-pur. Son père étant lui-même un moldu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui faisait apprendre toutes ces choses qu'il détestait. Son seul passe-temps était de tuer les mouches en plein vol. Sa mère, une sorcière, se faisait battre et insulter par son ignoble mari. C'est pourquoi elle faisait tout pour passer le moins de temps à la maison. Severus avait été un accident, un enfant que ses parents n'avaient pas voulu mais qui était arrivé quand-même.

Il resta allongé au soleil une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant de rentrer dans le manoir. Il alla directement dans la salle de duels, prit un livre sur les tactiques de combats en unité et se mit à lire. Vers 20h, il alla demander des sandwichs à Dobby et alla se coucher à l'infirmerie - seule pièce possédant des lits rénovés – après les avoir engloutis voracement.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé à 8h par Harry qui avait la super forme. Ils devaient finir de réparer les autres pièces le plus rapidement possible. Après avoir pris le petit-déjeuner, ils allèrent chacun dans une chambre du 1er étage pour aller plus vite. Maintenant que Dobby avait fini le rez-de-chaussée, il pouvait se mettre lui aussi à la restauration des chambres. Toutes les chambres seraient blanches, comme ça, les invités pourraient les mettre aux couleurs de leur choix. A midi, les chambres du 1er étage étaient terminées et prêtes à accueillir des invités. Toutes les chambres avaient une salle de bain avec WC. Ces salles de bain avaient la taille de la salle de bain des préfets à Poudlard et étaient dans différentes teintes de bleu, du plus foncé au plus clair. Ils mangèrent un assortiment d'amuse-gueule comme repas de midi.

- Désolé Severus, s'excusa Harry, mais je n'ais rien de mieux à t'offrir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, fit Severus en balayant ses excuses du plat de la main. C'est parfait.

- Je reviens, dit Harry en se levant. Je vais mettre les sorts de protection. Au fait, tu es ici chez toi, fit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Et comment se nomme mon chez moi ? demanda Severus.

- Le Domaine, répondit Harry en disparaissant au sous-sol.

- Merci, murmura Severus.

Au fur et à mesure que Harry descendait, des appliques s'allumaient, éclairant l'escalier et les murs vert pâle menant à la piscine et au générateur. Il ne savait pas qui était le Sorcier Scorpion mais une chose était sûr, c'est qu'il devrait se voir offrir un ordre de Merlin 1ère classe pour avoir réussi à allier la technologie moldue à une maison sorcière. Il s'approcha de la pierre de Naquadria et posa sa baguette dessus avant de commencer à lancer les sorts.

- Salveo maleficia… Protego totalum… Repello Moldum… Cave inimicum…

Il jeta ensuite des sorts anti-sorciers, anti-transplanage, anti-animagis, anti-portoloins et anti-détection magique. Quand il eut finit de jeter ses sorts, le même vent chaud que la veille se leva et un picotement se fit ressentir sur son bras gauche. Maintenant, il allait jeter le Fidelitas.

- Par mon sang, par ma magie et par mon cœur, que ce domaine soit ainsi protégé et caché aux yeux des êtres malveillants et que moi seul, Harry James Potter Strife, en soit le gardien du secret, clama-t-il.

Cette fois, ce fut une véritable tempête qui se déchaîna. Une mini-tornade fit même son apparition et envoya valser Harry dans la piscine. Alerté par le bruit, Severus se précipita au sous-sol et ne put se retenir de rire devant un Harry crachant et prenant son bain au milieu de la piscine.

- Tu devrais voir ta tête, fit Severus qui avait du mal à respirer tant il riait.

- Très drôle Sev ! rétorqua Harry en sortant de l'eau et en se jetant un sortilège de séchage.

- Soudain, un grand « clac » résonna dans toute la maison. La puissance de ce bruit fit trembler les fondations du manoir qui avait résisté à Grindelwald et son armée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Severus ébranlé.

- Juste le sortilège de Fidelitas qui vient de s'activer, répondit Harry, lui-même secoué. Allez viens. On a encore du boulot.

Ils remontèrent au 1er étage et grimpèrent l'escalier en carbone qu'avait métamorphosé Harry et que Severus n'avait pas vu. Quand ils parvinrent sur le palier…

- Nom d'une gargouille ! s'écria Severus.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Sev, fit Harry amusé par la réaction de son ami.

Il commença par métamorphoser et réparer les étagères décrépites et à moitié détruites par de splendides étagères en séquoia pendant que Severus réparait les livres et les mettait en ordres pour que Dobby puisse les classer plus facilement. La restauration de cet étage dura deux jours au cours desquels Severus et Harry travaillèrent d'arrache-pied avec l'aide bienvenue de Dobby.

Le lundi 6 juillet, Harry métamorphosa Severus en la réplique parfaite de Olivier Dubois pour que celui-ci puisse venir sur le Chemin de Traverse avec lui. Ils prirent donc de la poudre de cheminette et se retrouvèrent au Chaudron Baveur où ils saluèrent Tom avant de pénétrer sur l'allée marchande sorcière la plus connue du Royaume-Uni. Ils passèrent d'abord acheter une malle à plusieurs compartiments pour ranger leurs futurs achats. Ils passèrent ensuite chez Fleury & Bott où les deux adolescents firent leur stock. A eux deux, ils achetèrent une centaine de livres. Ils passèrent ensuite chez l'apothicaire où Harry laissa Severus faire. Il acheta deux armoires à potions professionnelles et une énorme quantité d'ingrédients. Ensuite, ils allèrent dans une boutique qui vendait des cuisines magiques : cuisinière auto-nettoyeuse, rôtissoire sonnant quand c'est fini, poêle frappante pour les obèses qui veulent maigrir, etc… Harry acheta un maxi frigo à la demande avec un sort de réapprovisionnement et une cuisinière Je-Sais-Tout-Faire. Severus alla se racheter une garde-robe complète sur conseil de Harry.

Ils passèrent ensuite dans l'Allée des Embrumes en ayant prit soin de rabattre leur capuche sur leur tête. Ils allèrent chez Barjow et Beurk et après un passage sous le manteau, ils repartirent avec quelques livres très douteux et pas très légaux et une pensine tridimensionnelle. Elle permettait de voir les souvenirs en relief pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Ils passèrent ensuite acheter des ingrédients tous aussi douteux que le reste de l'allée chez un apothicaire. Ils prirent enfin la direction du Londres moldu pour que Harry puisse acheter les meubles pour son manoir. Severus regardait partout comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets. Harry avait déjà trouvé une pendule qui donnait l'heure quand on lui demandait dans une boutique d'objets magiques. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le 1er magasin de meubles qu'ils croisèrent.

Harry ne choisit que le meilleur pour chez lui : pin des Landes, séquoia, érable, houx, ébène, lignum vitae, lancewood, jarrah et amboyna. Des armoires immenses avec penderie, des lits deux places les plus moelleux qui soient, des miroirs, des bureaux, des chaises, des tables de chevet. Quand il eut fini ses achats, le vendeur n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il demanda à Harry ce qu'il comptait faire avec tout ça et Harry lui répondit qu'il allait ouvrir un hôtel de luxe pendant que Severus réprimait un sourire. Il rétrécit tous les objets et les mit dans la malle puis il appela Squall qui vint se poser sur son épaule et ils disparurent tous les trois. Ils réapparurent dans la chambre de Severus.

- Je te laisse récupérer tes affaires, fit Harry en se mettant dans un coin de la chambre.

- Merci, répondit Severus.

Sa malle fut vite faite. Il mit tout dedans sans prendre la peine de les ranger. On avait l'impression qu'il voulait partir le plus vite possible de cette maison qu'il avait tant haïe. Cinq minutes après leur arrivée, Severus bouclait sa grosse malle.

- On peut y aller, fit-il en regardant Harry.

- Tu ne veux pas prévenir que tu t'en vas ?

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé pour que Severus ait le coude cassé.

- Non Harry, répondit Severus. J'ai dis à mon père que la prochaine fois qu'il me toucherait, serait la dernière fois qu'il me verrait.

- Et ta mère ?

- Elle ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi, fit Severus, de la douleur retenue dans la voix. On y va, continua-t-il fermement.

- Bien, fit Harry en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

De retour au manoir, ils mirent les différents meubles dans les pièces avant de s'installer eux-mêmes dans leur chambre. Harry avait la chambre du fond du 2e étage qui prenait toute la largeur de la maison tandis que Severus avait la 2e au fond à gauche. La chambre de Harry était superbe : plafond magique laissant voir le ciel au-dessus des caraïbes, murs crème avec une frise rouge et or et des meubles en amboyna rouge sombre. Une immense baie vitrée faisait face à la porte et avait des moulures bordeaux ainsi que les rideaux de la même couleur. Le lit à baldaquins trônait au fond à droite avec à côté, la table de chevet et la commode. L'armoire en chêne et le miroir en cape doré était sur le mur adjacent. Sur le même mur mais de l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait une bibliothèque avec les ouvrages les plus utiles et les préférés de Harry. Sous la fenêtre était le bureau en érable avec une jolie lampe. Au fond de la pièce siégeait un plan de travail et un petit frigo ainsi qu'un sac de frappe accroché en haut et en bas pour éviter de trop balancer. Un tapis vert émeraude était placé juste à côté du lit contrastant avec les couleurs chaudes de la chambres. Sur le mur du fond se trouvait la reproduction du lion de Gryffondor ainsi qu'une sublime représentation de Poudlard. Sur sa table de chevet, il avait mit une photo où ils étaient tous ensemble : James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Marion, Elayne, Severus accompagnés de Squall et Kendra dans la Salle sur Demande. Ses amis et sa famille. Squall vint se poser sur le haut du lit tandis que Kendra entrait à son tour. Epuisé par sa semaine, Harry s'effondra tout habillé sur son lit alors que Kendra venait se coucher sur le tapis.

- Enfin chez soi, murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres du sommeil.


	13. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 13: Vacances chargées**

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, un beau soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 11h. Il avait dormi deux jours. _Quelle marmotte_, pensa-t-il. Il alla vers une porte à la droite de son lit et entra dans sa salle de bain personnelle: de la même taille que celle des préfets à Poudlard, elle était dans différentes teintes de vert. Il se lava rapidement et descendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer un petit repas. Il ne voulait pas demander à Dobby car le petit elfe avait fourni un travail phénoménal pour rendre cette maison habitable. Après avoir grignoté, il alla dans la salle de duels pour voir si Severus y était mais il ne le trouva pas. Il chercha dans toute la maison et le « sentit » enfin dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pas comment ça marchait mais quand une personne était dans ses environs proches, il sentait comme un flux qui lui indiquait l'identité de cette personne, à condition qu'il la connaisse préalablement. Il sortit sur le perron pour prendre l'air et réfléchir un peu. Qu'allait devenir Severus ? Pourra-t-il résister à Voldemort ? Si ce que Dumbledore pensait vrai à son époque, alors il pourrait lui résister mais à son époque, il était plus âgé quand il avait du choisir son camp. Il avait hait son professeur de Potions pendant 5 ans et là, il hébergeait sa version adolescente et il risquerait sa vie pour lui. Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers Squall. Il l'avait envoyé balader d'une façon indigne de la part d'un membre de la même famille. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse mais il ne savait pas où son diaphénix était. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa dispute (trop fatigué, il n'avait pas fait attention à sa présence sur le lit).

- Squall !! Essaya-t-il en regardant le ciel.

Une minute passa, puis deux, puis trois. Au bout de cinq minutes, Harry se dit qu'il était allé trop loin et que le diaphénix l'avait laissé tomber mais une trainée rouge et bleue apparut soudain dans le ciel. On aurait dit une comète pénétrant dans l'atmosphère. A deux mètres de Harry, la comète ralentit et le diaphénix apparut nettement. Il vint se poser tranquillement sur l'épaule de Harry qui souriait. Celui-ci le laissa s'ébrouer les plumes avant de parler.

- Désolé pour le retard, commença le diaphénix, mais la connexion est mauvaise dans les montagnes du Népal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en Asie ?

- Du tourisme voyons ! Le Royaume-Uni est pas mal mais on en a vite fait le tour.

- Je vois, fit Harry. Je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour, continua-t-il penaud. Je n'avais aucune raison de te parler ainsi, s'excusa-t-il.

- T'en fais pour ça mon vieux, fit Squall en balayant ses excuses d'un revers de plumes. C'est de ma faute aussi. Je n'aurais pas du te parler de Dumbledore. En parlant de lui, continua-t-il en voyant que Harry ne réagissait pas, tu devrais lui envoyer ton adresse.

- Notre adresse, rectifia Harry. Et pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? Demanda-t-il extrêmement calme.

- Parce qu'il est le seul à connaître notre situation et à pouvoir nous aider. Le seul ayant assez de pouvoir et d'informations pour détruire le mégalo.

Harry poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Encore une fois, le destin du monde sorcier et par conséquent moldu, reposait sur ses épaules. Il en avait marre de cette vie de chien - désolé Sirius, pensa-t-il. Quand Voldemort serait détruit, il prendrait sa retraite. Depuis six ans qu'il était dans le monde magique, il en avait fait plus que certains Aurors dans toute leur carrière.

- Tu as raison Squall, finit par dire Harry. Tu iras lui donner l'adresse tout à l'heure.

- Ca marche mon vieux. Tu as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais aller dans mon bureau et tester la pensine pour analyser les rencontres avec Tom.

- Excellente idée Harry ! S'exclama Squall. Comme ça, tu verras ce que tu peux améliorer.

- C'est mon principal objectif, confirma Harry.

- Bon, je vais te laisser travailler.

- Que c'est aimable de ta part, fit Harry en riant.

- Je t'en prie mon vieux, fit le diaphénix avant de s'envoler et de disparaitre dans un éclair enflammé.

Harry rentra tranquillement dans sa maison et alla en haut de l'escalier principal. Il fit apparaitre la porte secrète et pénétra dans son bureau. Une douce chaleur l'envahit instantanément. La pensine était posée sur le bureau. Il plaça le bout de sa baguette contre sa tempe et un mince filament argenté en sortit. Il le déposa dans la pensine et fit tournoyer ses pensées. Soudain, il vit apparaître les échoppes de Pré-au-Lard et la place principale où il vit Voldemort torturer Elayne. Il se vit et s'entendit parler à Voldemort avant qu'il n'engage le combat. Il se revit prisonnier du sort de glace de Voldy qui semblait surpris de le voir faire fondre la glace. Enfin, il se vit recevoir l'Avada Kedavra absorbé par la bague de Barahir.

Quand le souvenir s'effaça, il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de voir. Il avait été si surpris que sa technique ait fonctionné, qu'il en avait relâché sa concentration et s'était fait avoir par le sort de glace. En parlant de sort, il ne comprenait pas cette histoire de classe 1 et de classe 2. Il pivota sur sa chaise et regarda la bibliothèque. Il regarda les différentes rubriques: combats de toutes sortes, métamorphose, botanique, médiocratie, politique, Histoire, astronomie, stratégies et enfin, sortilèges. Il y avait de tout dans cette catégorie: des livres pour apprendre le sort de lévitation aux livres parlant de la création de sorts en passant par la magie noire.

D'ailleurs, ça l'étonna de voir des livres « noirs » dans une bibliothèque de purs Gryffondors mais il se gifla mentalement: il faut connaître son ennemi si l'on veut le battre. Il trouva plusieurs livres parlant des sorts de glace dont des livres « noirs ». Il trouva finalement son bonheur dans un très vieux livre « noir » qui était annoté tout comme les autres livres.

_« On comptabilise trois catégories de puissance pour cinq sorts. Les sorts élémentaires qui sont: le feu, l'eau, la terre, l'air et la foudre qui est un mélange de feu et d'eau. Comme cité précédemment, il existe trois niveaux de puissance pour _ces sorts.

_Feu: incendio, incendiare, phénix halo (sans baguette)_

_Eau: aguamenti, lamus, sirena feeria_

_Terre: terra, tremblema, terra soria_

_Air: agus, tempa, maelström_

_Foudre: eclaria, lighten, raiden_

_Tous ces sorts sont classés comme suit: sorts mineurs, sorts moyens et sorts maîtres. Les sorts maîtres sont extrêmement destructeurs et difficiles à maîtriser. Il faut se connaître soi-même pour éviter de se détruire »_

Une annotation était écrite d'une écriture fine et ronde: « _La famille Potter descendant de Godric Gryffondor, il est normal qu'elle soit associée au feu. Les membres de notre famille ont toujours eu une affinité avec cet élément de par notre origine. »_

Le feu. L'un des plus puissants éléments et des plus destructeurs aussi. Voila pourquoi Tom avait été surpris qu'il réussisse à faire fondre sa glace. Il avait la puissance pour lancer un sort moyen de feu. Cette découverte fit naitre un sourire sur ses lèvres. Tommy ferait une drôle de tête la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreraient. Il prit le livre avec lui et se dirigea dans la salle de duels. Avant de pratiquer ces sorts d'une puissance supérieure, il allait voir où en était ses sorts basiques. Il se mit face à la cible, sortit sa baguette et se concentra.

- Expelliarmus ! Lança-t-il.

Le rayon rouge alla frapper le centre de la cible avec une rare précision. Quelques secondes après, les scores apparurent en lettres saphir. Précision: 98%. Puissance: 60%.

- 60% de puissance !! S'exclama Harry.

Il croyait avoir mit toute sa puissance dans son sort mais foi de Harry Potter, il arriverait à faire exploser le compteur. Il relança le sort: 65%. Il recommença cinq fois de suite mais ne parvint qu'à augmenter son score à 75%. Un peu déçu de ne pas avoir fait mieux, il se résigna à tester les autres sorts. Tous ses sorts étaient aux environs de 75% de puissance et de 90% de précision. Il décida enfin de tester le sort moyen de feu. Il se concentra un moment et lança d'une voix dénuée de toutes émotions.

- Incendiare !

Une vague de flammes se dirigea impitoyablement sur la cible et l'engloutit entièrement sans lui causer le moindre mal. Harry était essoufflé par la puissance que requerrait ce sort. Quand il regarda les scores, il fut dépité: 30% pour la puissance et la précision. Par Merlin ! Il allait devoir s'entrainer comme un forcené s'il voulait atteindre le niveau de l'autre dégénéré. Malgré ses déceptions, il voulut tenter le sort maître du feu.

- Phénix Halo ! Lança-t-il.

Ce sort se lançait sans baguette qui serait littéralement transformée en cendres par la puissance du sort. Ses mains étaient séparées de quelques centimètres à peine et il se concentrait intensément. Rien ne se passait. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage crispé par l'effort. Le temps passait et rien ne se produisait. Enfin, une fine étincelle se créa entre ses mains. Il se concentra encore plus si c'était possible et écarta lentement les mains, faisant grossir l'étincelle qui se transforma en boule de feu incandescente.

Il commença à sentir la chaleur sur ses mains mais continua à les écarter jusqu'à arriver à une boule de feu de la taille d'un ballon de handball. A ce moment là, tout dégénéra: la chaleur s'intensifia jusqu'à commencer à lui brûler les mains. Harry paniqua et essaya d'arrêter le sort mais rien n'y fit. Il commença à hurler de douleur car ses mains étaient en train de fondre et le seuil de douleur qu'il avait acquis dans les cachots de Voldemort était largement dépassé. Il était en train de se dire qu'il allait mourir ici, brûlé vif par sa propre stupidité. Voldemort n'avait pas réussi en 15 ans et lui, en cinq minutes allait réussir à se réduire en flaque de sang parce qu'il avait testé quelque chose de trop dur pour lui. Tout espoir commençait à s'envoler quand il se prit l'équivalent de cent litres d'eau sur le corps, ce qui éteignit naturellement le sort. Suffocant de douleur et à cause des litres d'eau sur le crâne, Harry entrevit une silhouette sombre au-dessus de lui qu'il devina être Severus.

- Par tous les mages de cette planète ! S'exclama celui-ci, son visage marqué par la peur. Qu'as-tu encore fais pour te mettre dans cet état ?

- Sort…mal tourné… fit Harry difficilement.

- Regarde l'état de tes mains ! Je ne peux rien faire ! Dobby !!

- Oui monsieur Rogue ? Fit le petit elfe.

- Il faut que tu ramènes Mme Pomfresh ici immédiatement. Si tu ne la trouve pas, préviens Dumbledore.

- Severus? Appela faiblement Harry.

- Quoi ? S'impatienta Severus.

- C'est moi le gardien du secret, fit-il en serrant les dents de douleur. Et je ne peux pas écrire, continua-t-il, la commissure de ses lèvres se relevant légèrement. Il faut que Squall aille avec lui sinon, ils ne passeront jamais les protections, finit-il avant de sombrer dans les profondeurs des ténèbres.

- Harry !! Cria Severus. Squall ! Emmène Dobby trouver Pomfresh ou Dumbledore. Vite !! Hurla-t-il en voyant que le diaphénix ne bougeait pas.

Le diaphénix réagit au quart de tour. Il attrapa l'elfe par l'épaule et disparut dans une gerbe de flammes. Severus lança un mobili corpus sur Harry et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où il l'étendit sur un lit et se mit à faire les cent pas en attendant le retour de Squall. Enfin, il entendit un pop et se retourna pour tomber face à Dumbledore et l'infirmière de l'école qui se précipita sur Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? S'indigna-t-elle en examinant avec précaution ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Severus. Je l'ai trouvé en train de hurler de douleur avec une boule de feu entre les mains. Je lui ai lancé un aguamenti pour l'éteindre.

- Vous avez bien fait mon garçon, fit le directeur en regardant autour de lui pendant que l'infirmière s'occupait de faire avaler des potions à Harry et de bander ses mains. Severus ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer où nous sommes et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Ah…euh…Oui…balbutia Severus. Nous sommes chez Harry, dans sa demeure et moi, comment dire, j'ai eu quelques problèmes familiaux.

- Et vous êtes venu chez un Gryffondor ? S'étonna le directeur, ses yeux brillants de malice.

- Un fils ne choisit pas ses parents monsieur, siffla Severus d'une voix polaire.

- Je le sais bien mon garçon, sourit Dumbledore. Je pense que vous préfèreriez rester auprès de votre patient jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri, n'est-ce pas Pompon ?

- Evidemment M. le directeur, répondit l'infirmière en continuant d'examiner son patient.

- Bien, fit Severus. Il y a des chambres à cet étage et au second, continua-t-il. Choisissez celle que vous voulez, fit-il en se retournant vers Dumbledore avant de sortir de la pièce et d'aller dans sa chambre.

Une fois qu'il fut seul, il laissa tomber son masque d'impassibilité qu'il avait remi en voyant Dumbledore. Il était plus qu'inquiet pour son ami. Depuis quand l'horrible Strife était-il devenu son ami Harry, il ne le savait pas. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que Harry l'avait accepté tel qu'il était et maintenant, il avait les mains littéralement fondues. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Severus Rogue se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Des picotements. Des fourmis dans les doigts. Des sensations très pénibles quand on a les mains chauffées à blanc donc extrêmement sensibles. Ce sont ces sensations qui tirèrent Harry de son coma provisoire. Il essaya de bouger les doigts mais ils étaient comme soudés ensemble. Il ouvrit les yeux très difficilement encore assommé par les calmants de Mme Pomfresh. Au bout d'un long moment, il put enfin les ouvrir mais les referma bien vite. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Seul détail qui changeait tout: il était chez lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa comme il put. Il regarda à droite et à gauche mais sa vue était trouble. Il essaya d'attraper ses lunettes qu'il supposa être sur la table de chevet mais sa main cogna le rebord, déclenchant une vague de douleur qui remonta jusque dans l'épaule. Ce simple coup lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Arrêtez de bouger M. Strife ! Vous allez vous faire mal, fit une voix de femme qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le « dragon » ! Chez lui ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit et vit une personne en face de lui habillée en blanc. « Seigneur! » Cette personne lui mit ses lunettes sur le nez et il put confirmer ce que ses oreilles lui avaient dis.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Harry étonné.

- Votre ami nous a fais venir en urgence, répondit l'infirmière en prenant une de ses mains et en commençant à défaire le bandage.

- « Nous » ? Fit Harry intrigué.

- Oui, le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même.

- Le professeur Dumbledore est ici ? Mais comment avez-vous fait pour passer les sorts de Fidelitas ?

- Votre phénix et un elfe de maison ont débarqué avec le directeur chez moi en disant que c'était urgent.

- D'accord, d'accord, fit Harry en se souvenant.

Sa confrontation avec Dumbledore aurait donc lieu plus tôt que prévu. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, l'infirmière lui avait retiré la bande. Il regarda sa main avec fascination: la peau était fine et translucide. On voyait les os et les vaisseaux sanguins. Trop étrange comme vue.

- Tenez ! Buvez ça ! Fit l'infirmière en lui tendant un gobelet de potion ocre.

- A quoi sert-elle ? Demanda Harry en la reniflant.

- Elle sert à reconstituer les tissus.

- Merci, fit Harry en avalant tout d'un trait sans une grimace. C'est qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise cette potion ma parole ! S'exclama-t-il.

- C'est exact M. Strife. M. Rogue a réussi à lui enlever le goût et l'odeur de souffre.

- Je le remercierai alors.

- Vous avez interdiction de manipuler des objets ou de pratiquer la magie pendant une semaine. Mais comme vous êtes chez vous, je ne peux pas vous interdire de quitter cette pièce mais soyez raisonnable, fit l'infirmière en souriant.

- Bien sur madame ! Sourit Harry. Vous me connaissez.

- C'est bien ça le problème. Le professeur Dumbledore est dans votre bibliothèque et M. Rogue doit être dans sa chambre ou dans la salle de duel.

- Merci. Au fait, quel jour sommes-nous ?

- On est le jeudi 16 juillet.

- J'ai dormi une semaine ! S'interloqua Harry.

- Et oui M. Strife. Quand on ne se connait pas, on risque de faire des bêtises.

- Mais comme on dit, répliqua Harry très philosophiquement, c'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on apprend.

- Sauf que cette erreur aurait put vous couter vos mains et pire, votre vie, rétorqua l'infirmière avec beaucoup de sérieux et un air grave sur le visage.

- Mais vous serez toujours là pour me sauver. Je ferai attention. Promis ! Fit Harry pendant qu'elle finissait de lui rebander les mains.

- Vous pouvez y aller M. Strife.

- Merci beaucoup Mme Pomfresh, la remercia sincèrement Harry en sortant.

Il alla directement dans la salle de duel mais ne vit personne. Il se décida donc à monter à l'étage et donc vers sa confrontation avec Dumbledore. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il vit Kendra prête à lui sauter dessus.

- Stop ! L'arrêta-t-il. J'ai les mains en mauvais état et encore drogué par Pomfresh alors prend ta forme de chat avant de sauter.

La tigresse comprit le message puisqu'elle se mit à rétrécir jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un chaton qui lui sauta dans les bras en ronronnant comme un moteur. Il grimpa doucement l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et pénétra dans le hall qui servait aussi de bibliothèque. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour trouver Dumbledore assis dans un superbe fauteuil en chintz bordeaux. Lui-même était vêtu d'une robe rouge sombre. Il dut sentir Harry arriver puisqu'il leva ses yeux vers lui.

- Harry ! Mon garçon ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il en faisant apparaitre un autre fauteuil d'un mouvement de baguette ou Harry s'assit.

- Ça peut aller professeur, répondit l'adolescent. J'ai les mains qui me démangent sinon je vais bien.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux. Tu as voulu t'attaquer à quelque chose de trop dangereux pour toi, le sermonna Dumbledore.

- J'avais remarqué professeur, fit Harry assez sèchement.

- Paix mon ami ! Rétorqua Dumbledore. Je ne veux que ton bien.

- Mais bien sur ! S'exclama Harry. Est-ce que vous reconnaissez cette maison ?

- Oui je la reconnais, répondit le directeur avec une voix triste, même si tu lui as apporté quelques modifications esthétiques de très bons goûts.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir aidé mon ancêtre ? Interrogea Harry en élevant la voix.

- Je ne le pouvait pas, fit le vieil homme d'une voix résigné. J'étais dans le sud de l'Angleterre avec les troupes Alliées pour préparer le débarquement en Normandie, continua Dumbledore d'une voix émue.

- Et vous ne pouviez pas envoyer un hibou ou un demander à un de vos ami d'aller l'aider je suppose ? Se mit à crier Harry.

- Nous étions au secret Harry et même si j'avais pu envoyer des renforts ici, ces personnes se seraient faites massacrer par Grindelwald et son armée.

- Par votre inaction, vous avez fais des orphelins ! Hurla Harry.

- Harry, je ne…

- Mensonges ! Continua-t-il de hurler. Vous êtes le plus grand sorcier de votre époque et vous ne pouvez pas faire parvenir un message à quelqu'un ? Vous me décevez beaucoup professeur. Veuillez sortir de ma maison ! Finit-il en retrouvant un semblant de calme.

- Attends Harry, essaya de le résonner le vieil homme.

- Immédiatement ! Tonna-t-il, sa voix faisant sortir Severus de sa chambre.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

- Rien du tout, fit Harry en pénétrant dans sa chambre. Au fait, fit-il avant de fermer la porte, merci Severus.

Severus resta planté là dans le chambranle de sa porte, stupéfait. Le directeur regarda Harry claquer sa porte avant de se rassoir, ses pensées tournoyant plus que jamais. Severus s'approcha doucement du directeur se demandant comment il avait put rendre Harry aussi furieux alors qu'il venait de dormir une semaine.

- Que se passe-t-il professeur ? Fit Severus en se plantant devant le directeur.

- Il n'accepte pas le fait qu'on ne peut pas faire ce que l'on veut même quand on s'appelle Albus Dumbledore.

- Toujours aussi clair professeur, répondit sarcastiquement Severus.

- Je ne peux pas être plus explicite que cela mon garçon, continua le directeur. Harry a besoin d'apprendre de ses erreurs.

- Vous devriez y aller professeur. Si Harry voit que vous êtes toujours ici, il risque de ne plus se contrôler, sourit Severus à l'idée de voir la confrontation.

- Tu as raison. Il faudra lui dire de mettre des sorts de détections d'intrusions. Veille sur lui Severus, fit le directeur avant de partir.

Après le départ du directeur, Severus retourna dans sa chambre, attendant que Harry ressorte de la sienne.

Harry était en train de fulminer contre le directeur et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas se défouler à cause de ses mains. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était aussi en colère contre Dumbledore. Certes, il n'avait rien fait pour sauver son ancêtre mais il avait une bonne raison donc il n'avait aucune raison valable d'être en colère mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de la faute du directeur si son grand-père était lui aussi un orphelin. Foutu conscience ! Hurla-t-il mentalement.

- Tu commences enfin à réfléchir comme un adulte, résonna une voix dans son crâne.

- Penser juste serait plus approprié Squall, répondit Harry.

- C'est vrai, admit le diaphénix. Tu as mûri Harry.

- Peut-être Squall. Peut-être que le fait de m'être fait torturer pendant deux semaines ou voir les dégâts que peut créer une bataille rangée avec Voldemort m'a fait grandir. Je ne sais pas mais y'a une chose que je sais, c'est que j'ai failli mourir à cause de ma stupidité. J'ai voulu m'attaquer à trop fort pour moi et j'ai failli passer l'arme à gauche.

- Oui mais tu es toujours là, fit philosophiquement le diaphénix. C'est au nombre de fois où un homme se relève que l'on mesure son courage, pas au nombre de fois où il tombe. Tu t'es toujours relevé alors continue comme ça. Continue à aller de l'avant et ne baisse pas les bras. Jamais !

- J'en ai marre Squall. Marre de me battre. J'ai passé 10 ans de ma vie à être humilié, méprisé et affamé et 6 ans à me battre contre des choses qui ne devraient exister que dans les contes.

- Je le sais Harry. Mais tu as choisis de te battre pour ne pas laisser le petit Harry qui naîtra se fader Voldemort alors, tu continues à te battre pour un monde dans lequel tu crois sinon, utilise une de tes lames et transperce toi le ventre, le sermonna Squall.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne lâcherai jamais le morceau mais j'en ais ras le bol. On compte sur moi mais personne ne se soucie de comment je vais, comment je me sens.

- Tu as des amis sur qui tu peux compter et qui eux se soucient de toi alors arrête de te morfondre et bouge toi les fesses pour buter Voldemort qu'on puisse vivre peinards jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

- Tu as raison mon vieux. Désolé pour ce moment d'égarement, fit Harry penaud.

- Pas grave, je suis là pour te remettre sur le droit chemin.

- Bon, je vais voir Severus.

Il sortit de sa chambre revigoré par les paroles et la foi inébranlable de Squall et se dirigea vers celle de Severus. Il faillit frapper à la porte mais se ravisa juste avant que sa main ne touche le bois.

- Severus! Appela-t-il.

- Oui ? Fit celui-ci en ouvrant la porte.

- Ça te dirait de venir prendre le soleil avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit l'autre.

Ils sortirent donc tous les deux et s'installèrent couchés sur le dos derrière la maison. Une heure passa ainsi, au soleil et en silence.

- Harry ? Fit Severus au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, répondit Harry d'une voix paisible.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien Sev.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé plus bête comme surnom ?

- J'ai cherché mais je n'ai rien trouvé, fit Harry en riant.

- Très drôle Ry.

- Ry ? Pourquoi pas, ça change. Je te propose un truc.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Severus intrigué.

- Se faire une séance de méditation.

- Tu te fous de moi ? S'interloqua Severus.

- Pas du tout. Ma mésaventure m'a montré que je ne me connaissais pas suffisamment et par conséquent, qu'il y a des sorts hors de ma portée.

- Il y aura toujours des sorts hors de ta portée Harry. Tu n'es pas Dieu ! C'est un fait il faut que tu l'acceptes.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Sev. Je compte travailler à fond sur moi-même car quand tu te connais, tu es plus sûr de toi, tu connais ta puissance et donc tu connais tes limites.

- Je ne suis pas convaincu mais je te suis, fit Severus au bout d'un moment. Comment on fait ?

- Tu respires à fond et lentement en te concentrant sur toi-même.

- C'est si simple que ça ?

- Oui sur le principe mais le plus dur, c'est de parvenir à avoir un résultat.

- Si tu le dis, marmonna Severus. A tout à l'heure.

- Je te ramènerai à la réalité.

- J'espère bien, fit sarcastiquement Severus.

Harry se concentra sur sa respiration et fit le vide en lui. Il entendait les oiseaux piailler dans la forêt toute proche. Il sentait une douce senteur de pin chatouiller ses narines, la douceur de l'herbe sur ses bras nus, la chaleur du soleil sur son corps, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Il se força donc à se concentrer uniquement sur sa respiration qui lui permettrait de mieux se connaitre. Petit à petit, les oiseaux se turent, les rayons du soleil ne le réchauffèrent plus et l'herbe ne le chatouilla plus. Il ne sentait que sa respiration lente et profonde.

Plongé dans une obscurité totale, il vit cependant un unique point blanc dans tout ce noir. Il « alla » vers cette lumière mais plus il avançait et plus elle reculait. Il se mit donc à courir à toute vitesse dessus et quad il arriva, il fut aveuglé par une éclatante lumière. Devant lui se tenait une splendide sphère en diamant parcourue d'irisations dorées, rouges, noires et vertes. La sphère ne bougeait pas mais les filaments multicolores faisaient comme un ballet aérien: les couleurs froides ne touchaient jamais aux chaudes tandis qu'entre elles, elles se croisaient, se chevauchaient et vice versa.

Harry était totalement subjugué par ce spectacle. Il devina instinctivement que c'était son noyau magique. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce savoir car il avait toujours cru que la magie était une sorte de « fluide » qui coulait dans les veines mais ce n'était en fait qu'une mutation qui faisait apparaitre cette sphère pleine d'énergie magique. Il se demanda un moment pourquoi les couleurs ne se mélangeaient pas et la réponse lui vint aussi soudainement et logiquement que cela: c'était sa magie et celle de Voldemort qui cohabitaient.

Un puissant frisson le fit trembler et il se retrouva sous la lumière de la lune. Déjà ! Pensa-t-il. Il se releva doucement à cause des courbatures et se retourna vers Severus toujours en méditation.

- Severus, Severus, l'appela-t-il en le secouant légèrement.

- Mmmmmm, marmonna l'intéressé.

- Viens là que je te fasse un bisou mon Severus chériiii, fit Harry en imitant la voix de Bellatrix.

- Noooon !! Hurla Severus en se relevant d'un bond en faisant éclater de rire Harry. Refais ça une fois et je te promets que je te fais le coup mais pour de vrai.

- Comment ça ? Fit Harry en s'arrêtant de rire.

- Je t'amène la vraie puisque apparemment, elle a flashé sur toi, répondit Severus en souriant.

- Oh non pitié, gémit Harry. J'ai déjà l'autre psychopathe de mage noir sur le dos sans avoir besoin d'une folle à lier en plus…

- C'est la rançon du succès, rit Severus.

- Très drôle mon ami. Tu devrais montrer cette facette de ta personnalité plus souvent. Alors, tu as réussi à trouver quelque chose ? Fit Harry en se dirigeant vers la maison, Severus à ses cotés.

- Si voir un petit point blanc inattrapable entouré d'encre noire s'appelle trouver quelque chose, alors oui, j'ai trouvé quelque chose, répondit Severus quelque peu contrarié.

- J'ai eus plus de chance que toi alors car quand on arrive au point blanc, on voit son noyau magique.

- Tu as vu ton noyau magique ? S'exclama Severus en entrant dans la maison.

- Oui et je peux t'assurer que c'est splendide, sourit Harry. Je ne sais pas en quoi c'est important de l'avoir trouvé mais je le sens.

- Je parie que demain on remet ça ? Fit Severus en s'asseyant dans la cuisine.

- Tu as tout a fait raison. Quand tu auras trouvé le tien, on passera à l'entrainement au sabre puisque tu n'as pas eu le temps de le faire.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement et allèrent se coucher épuisés. Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de bonne heure pour étudier un peu avant sa séance de méditation de l'après-midi. Il venait de finir de prendre toutes les potions que Pomfresh lui avait laissées quand Squall apparut.

- Comment vas-tu mon cher Squall par ce temps radieux ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Impeccable mais les potions du dragon sont toujours aussi affreuses, fit Harry en grimaçant.

- Ahah ! Fit Squall en riant. On t'a jamais dit de pas jouer avec le feu ?

- Pas assez apparemment, répondit Harry. Comment trouves-tu le monde ?

- Très beau, répondit le diaphénix. J'adore l'Egypte ! C'est absolument merveilleux. Il fait chaud, les pyramides, les oasis, le sphinx…

- Je te comprends Squall. Tu m'y emmèneras un jour ?

- Evidemment, fit le diaphénix d'un doux tremolo.

- Je vais te laisser, je vais faire une séance de Tai-chi pour retrouver ma sérénité.

- Tu as raison Harry. En plus, tu n'as que ça à faire ou lire puisque tu n'as rien le droit de manipuler.

- Merci de me le rappeler cher ami.

- Je suis là pour ça, fit Squall avant de disparaître.

Quand le diaphénix fut parti Harry se mit au centre de sa chambre et commença à faire des gestes circulaires très souples et très lents en respirant profondément. Pendant deux heures, il pratiqua ces mouvements censés fortifier le corps et l'esprit, faire travailler l'équilibre. Après ça, il alla dans la salle de duel pour lire mais y trouva Severus sur une machine de musculation. Il était torse nu et l'on voyait chaque muscle qui bougeait sous la peau bronzée. Il transpirait abondement et ça lui donnait un teint huilé.

- Salut Severus, fit Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Harry, répondit Severus sans s'arrêter.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda Harry en prenant un livre sur la création de sorts.

- Ça doit faire trois heures environs, souffla-t-il.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu Sev.

- Pas question ! Grogna celui-ci. J'ai envie de rembarrer cette tête de chauve-souris de Malfoy.

- Oui mais fais quand même attention. Il est aussi tordu qu'un serpent noué à un arbre.

- Jolie comparaison, fit Severus en riant.

- Peut-être mais je suis sérieux. Je connais bien Lucius Malfoy et je peux te dire qu'il supprimera tous ceux qui lui feront de l'ombre.

- Sauf si c'est moi qui m'en occupe le premier.

- Ça ne me gênerai pas mais je veux que ce soit fait légalement.

- Pourquoi légalement ? Un accident est si vite arrivé, ricana Severus.

- Tout à fait d'accord, fit Harry en riant, mais je préfèrerais légalement pour lui prouver que personne n'échappe à la loi même quand nos ancêtres ont donné beaucoup d'or au ministère.

- Très bonne idée mais il ne fait pas beaucoup d'erreurs, le prévint Severus.

- Mais le jour où il en fera une, je serai là pour le coincer et il s'en mordra les doigts, sourit Harry, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Je te crois mon vieux.

Ils continuèrent à travailler ainsi tout en parlant et une heure et demi plus tard, ils allèrent manger après que Severus eut prit une douche. Après le repas, ils allèrent comme la veille, à coté de la maison dans la pelouse, et méditèrent jusqu'au soir. Ils se relevèrent plus engourdis que le jour précédent.

- Si on continue comme à méditer dans l'herbe, on arrivera plus à se relever.

- A qui le dis-tu, répondit Harry en s'étirant. Tu as réussi à atteindre ton noyau magique ? - Oui mais pas sans mal. Tu avais raison Ry, c'est superbe.

- Excellent ! S'exclama Harry. Demain, on s'entraine au sabre.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit d'empoigner des objets ? Fit Severus en haussant un sourcil.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi Sev. J'ai une idée.

- Oh si je m'inquiète ! La dernière fois que tu as eu une idée, tu t'es retrouvé avec les mains liquéfiées.

- Je ne crains rien Sev, fit Harry agacé.

- Comme tu voudras mais je t'aurai prévenu, capitula Severus.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien mais surtout à l'arrivée prochaine des Maraudeurs au grand complet dans la demeure. Même si Severus était réticent à leur venue, il ne pouvait nier que ça mettrait de l'animation dans la maison.

Le lendemain après-midi, Harry et Severus se retrouvèrent sur le tatami dans la salle de duel. Severus avait un kimono blanc qui faisait ressortir son nouveau bronzage ainsi que ses cheveux et yeux noirs. Harry, lui, arriva dans un kimono rouge et or, ses cheveux qui avaient poussés tout au long de l'année noués en catogan et des gants noirs avec lesquels il tenait le sabre de Merlin et un autre sabre. Ses yeux brillaient d'un feu intérieur lui donnant un air mystérieux mais son sourire était chaleureux.

- Alors cette grasse mat ? Demanda Harry.

- Très appréciable et la tienne ? Répondit Severus en souriant ce qui transforma son visage.

- Aussi ! Prêt pour une séance d'entrainement ?

- Je suis prêt Harry mais tes mains le sont-elles ?

- T'inquiète pas pour ça Sev ! Attrape ! Fit-il en lui envoyant le sabre que Severus attrapa par réflexe.

- Tu m'expliques en quoi ce grand couteau peut servir contre l'autre psychopathe ?

- Il ne supporte pas les moldus donc, il ne s'attendra pas à ce qu'on fasse comme eux. De plus, si tu n'as plus ta baguette, tu pourras faire de sacrés dégâts, fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire carnassier.

- C'est que tu pourrais faire peur comme ça, rit Severus.

- Mets-toi en garde Sev et concentre-toi, le prévins Harry en se mettant de profil, les deux mains sur le manche du sabre au niveau de sa tête et les jambes légèrement pliées.

Severus imita Harry en prenant la même position, l'air concentré. Soudain, Harry passa à l'attaque: un coup rapide à droite, un à gauche puis un autre et encore un autre. Severus parait comme il le pouvait mais Harry était trop rapide et entrainé pour qu'un novice comme lui puisse faire quelque chose. Après une dizaine de coups ininterrompus, Harry mit plus de puissance dans son coup et le sabre de Severus vola dans la pièce et alla se planter dans un mur.

- Ouch ! Fit Severus en se massant le bras. Tu n'y vas pas de main morte.

- Désolé Sev mais tonton Voldy ne fera pas de cadeau surtout s'il découvre que tu es un espion.

- Je me demande encore ce qui m'a prit d'accepter, maugréa l'adolescent en allant récupérer son sabre.

- Tu es à temps de revenir sur ta décision, fit Harry gentiment.

- Je t'ai donné ma parole Harry alors n'en parlons plus, trancha Severus en se remettant en position.

- Comme tu voudras. Reprenons, fit Harry en se remettant dans sa position initiale. Cette position n'est pas une position de défense mais d'attaque comme tu as pu le remarquer. Celle-ci, continua-t-il en se mettant de face, les bras relevés au-dessus de la tête, s'appelle la garde du faucon et on frappe de taille comme ceci, fit-il en donnant des coups en biseaux. On doit cette position aux croisés qui maniaient des épées très lourdes. Cette positon est pratique car c'est à la fois une position de garde et de défense. Elle est plutôt utilisée quand ton adversaire est une grosse brute qui frappe comme un bœuf. Pour les sabres comme ceux-là, il faut pointer la lame entre les yeux de son adversaire avec le bras en bas, comme ça, tu peux parer et contre-attaquer rapidement. Tu as compris ?

- Je crois. Allons-y alors ! Fit Severus en se mettant en garde.

- Je vois que tu assimiles vite.

Pendant quelques instants, rien ne se passa, les yeux émeraudes de Harry fixés dans les obsidiennes de Severus tout aussi concentré que Harry. A un moment, Harry cligna de l'œil ce qui déconcentra Severus un quart de seconde que Harry Répétition mit à profit: il plongea sur l'adolescent tel le serpent sur sa proie mais il ne se servit pas de son sabre. Il écarta juste celui de Severus d'un revers pour se rapprocher de lui, lui asséna un grand coup de poing au niveau de l'estomac et vint placer la garde de son sabre sur la gorge d'un Severus stupéfait.

- Il n'y a pas qu'une lame dans un sabre qui est dangereuse, lui murmura Harry à l'oreille avant de s'écarter.

- Si tu continues comme ça Ry, tu vas me mettre en pièce, grogna Severus.

- Si je le fais, c'est que je sais que tu en es capable Sev.

- Pour une fois, j'aimerai bien qu'on me sous-estime.

- Arrête de marmonner Sev, fit Harry en enlevant sa veste de kimono laissant voir un tee-shirt noir moulant sans manches. On pouvait voir des marques de brûlures et de coupures sur ses bras nus. Tu as fini d'admirer mon corps d'Apollon Severus ou je vais finir par croire que tu préfères les hommes aux femmes.

- Hilarant Harry ! Fit Severus en rougissant.

- Je te taquine Sev, sourit Harry.

- Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas dis ?

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir, répondit simplement Harry.

- C'est toi qui voit mon vieux. On continue ?

- J'allais te le proposer.

Et ils passèrent le reste de la matinée jusqu'à 14h à s'entrainer, Harry apprenant lentement chaque mouvement, chaque déplacement, chaque feinte à Severus. Après cette longue séance d'entrainement et quelques coupures, ils mangèrent et allèrent se baigner dans la crique derrière la maison, Harry gardant son tee-shirt. Ils se baignèrent longuement et bronzèrent en parlant de tout et de rien quand Harry eut un sursaut.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Severus.

- Quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans la propriété, fit Harry en se dirigeant vers la maison.

- Il n'y a que Dumbledore et Pomfresh qui savent où tu habites non ?

- Oui et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, répondit Harry en pressant le pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau du perron, ils virent deux personnes arriver: une grande et une plus petite qui lui tenait la main. La première devait être Dumbledore, quant à la deuxième, Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui cela pouvait bien être. Plus les deux personnes avançaient et mieux Harry pouvait les distinguer. C'était bien Dumbledore qui venait accompagné d'une jeune fille blonde. Celle-ci du le voir car elle se mit à courir vers lui. Un instant plus tard, elle se jetait dans ses bras et le déclic se fit.

- Marion ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car la petite était parcourue de sanglots. Son cœur se déchira en entendant les pleurs de la petite et en voyant la mine sombre du vieux mage. Il repoussa doucement Marion et put voir dans quel état affreux elle était: les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux rouges et bouffis, de grandes cernes noires sous les yeux, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

- Ma belle, fit doucement Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oh Harry ! Ils les ont tué ! Fit-elle avant de replonger dans les bras de Harry en pleurant.

- Que s'est-il passé professeur ? Demanda Severus en s'approchant.

- J'ai bien peur que les elfes noirs ne se soient alliés à Voldemort, fit le vieil homme.

- Quel est le rapport avec Marion ? Demanda Severus.

- Ils ont attaqué le manoir de sa famille, fit gravement Dumbledore.

- Oh Marion, je suis désolé, fit Harry en la serrant fort contre son cœur. Viens, rentrons, fit-il en l'entrainant à l'intérieur..

Il la fit monter directement à l'étage et l'installa dans la chambre à côté de la sienne et celle de Severus. Il l'installa dans le lit, la borda et l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre en lui promettant de revenir très vite. Avant de redescendre, Harry se fit deux nouvelles entailles sur l'avant-bras en jurant que Voldemort paiera.

Il alla ensuite au salon où Severus avait installé Dumbledore.

- Dites m'en plus sur les elfes noirs, commença Harry en s'asseyant.

- Je ne connais pas tant de choses que ça, répondit Dumbledore. Je n'en connais que ce que j'en ai lu dans les livres.

- La version courte s'il vous plait professeur, grogna Harry.

- Très bien. Il est dit que les elfes noirs étaient des elfes normaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent bannir par leur peuple. Au début, ils ont été exilé dans les profondeurs de la terre où leur peau est devenue noire et leurs cheveux blancs ainsi que leurs yeux rouges. Plusieurs siècles plus tard, ils remontèrent, ils remontèrent à la surface tuant et massacrant tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de les croiser. Une terrible guerre éclata alors entre les elfes noires et les elfes « blancs » faisant des centaines de victimes dans les deux camps. Elle prit fin avec un traité stipulant que quiconque pénétrerait sur le territoire des elfes noires seraient sous leur jugement et qui engageait les elfes noirs à ne pas sortir de leur territoire. En contrepartie, les elfes blancs ne s'allieraient pas pour les vaincre ou les obliger à faire quoi que se soit.

- Mais pourquoi ce changement de politique ? Demanda Severus plus intéressé par le social que Harry.

- Ils ont du changer de chef qui s'est allié à Voldemort.

- Très bien, fit violement Harry. En plus d'avoir Voldemort et ses Mangemorts sur le dos, on a en plus des hordes d'elfes fous de vengeance.

- Calme-toi Harry, fit Severus tentant d'apaiser le caractère du Gryffondor.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme Sev ? S'écria Harry. Si ce qu'on dit des elfes est vrai, alors on est tous morts. Pas une personne ne sera à l'abri.

- Il y a peut-être une solution, intervint Dumbledore.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Harry hargneusement.

- Il faut demander l'aide des elfes blancs.

- Et on les contacte comment ? Par des signaux de fumée ?

- Je trouverai un moyen, répondit le vieux mage.

- Oui ben allez-y. Moi je vais voir Marion, finit Harry en sortant de la pièce.

- Il ne m'a toujours pas pardonné, remarqua Dumbledore.

- Il faut lui laisser le temps professeur.

- Je vais y aller, fit le directeur en se levant.

- J'espère que la prochaine fois que vous viendrez, ce sera pour nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

- Je l'espère aussi Severus, je l'espère, rit le directeur en sortant de la maison.

Severus quant à lui, retourna dans sa chambre mais quand il vit la porte à coté de la sienne ouverte, il alla voir et fut attendrit par la scène qui s'imposait à lui: Marion était dans les bras de Harry qui la berçait comme un père l'aurait fait.

Le lendemain matin, quand Severus arriva dans la salle de duel, il remarqua que Harry y était déjà. Celui-ci avait son sabre et son épée dans les mains et se battait contre des ennemis imaginaires. Il sautait, roulait au sol, esquivait, donnait des coups, parait, contre-attaquait. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Severus se mit à une machine de musculation et commença son entrainement quotidien. A 13h, les deux hommes étaient en nage et allèrent prendre une douche avant de se retrouver dans la cuisine pour manger.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Severus.

- Elle est au plus bas, répondit Harry, mais je compte la faire s'entrainer dès demain.

- Tu ne devrais pas attendre un peu. C'était ses parents, objecta Severus.

- Je sais et c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle reste à y penser tout le temps. Je sais les ravages que ça fait. Je veux qu'elle se reprenne en main le plus vite possible.

- Mais si vite…

- Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus Sev. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse de bêtise et le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle n'en fasse pas, c'est qu'elle pense à autre chose.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais Severus. Sa mère est venue me voir à King's Cross. Elle m'a dit de prendre soin de sa fille unique si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et c'est ce que je vais faire et quiconque essaiera de m'en empêcher, je le supprimerai, fit Harry d'un ton n'admettant aucune réplique.

- Ok, ok. T'énerve pas mon vieux.

- J'irai me balader cette après-midi. Profite-en pour te reposer.

- D'accord mais je te promets pas que je le ferai, fit Severus en riant.

- C'est toi qui décide mais viens pas te plaindre après que tu es fatigué, fit Harry en souriant.

- Promis !!

- Allez à tout à l'heure, dit Harry en partant.

- Te perds pas en route !

- T'inquiète pas, Kendra vient avec moi.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à se promener sur son île avec Kendra juste pour le plaisir de s'aérer l'esprit. Severus, lui, se mit à faire quelques potions pour ne pas perdre la main et tenta même quelques potions de niveau académique.

Harry revint pour le repas du soir où il discuta avec Severus. Ses conversations avec lui étaient très intéressantes car à chaque question, les deux répondaient par d'autres questions, forçant l'autre à argumenter et réfléchir donc à développer sa pensée. Avant d'aller se coucher, il alla voir Marion toujours dans un état proche du coma.

Quand Harry se leva le lendemain, il se dit que sa journée ne serait pas simple. Il se leva, s'habilla et entra dans la chambre de Marion.

- Marion, il faut se lever, commença Harry doucement.

- Veux pas, fit la fillette en s'enroulant dans sa couette.

- Marion s'il te plait, lève-toi.

- Non.

- Pour la dernière fois Marion, lève-toi.

- J'ai pas envie.

- Comme tu veux. Squall ! A toi de jouer.

- Banzaiiii !!! Fit le diaphénix en apparaissant sur l'épaule de Marion et en disparaissant avec elle.

Harry descendit tranquillement à la cave pour trouver un Squall hilare et une Marion en train de barboter dans la piscine en lui donnant des noms tous plus imagés les uns que les autres.

- La prochaine fois que je te dirai de te lever, tu le feras.

- Je vais te tuer, fit-elle en sortant de l'eau.

- Si tu le dis, rit Harry.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle redevenant la petite fille de 11 ans qu'elle était.

- Tes parents n'auraient pas voulu que tu continues à te morfondre sur toi-même. Tu ne pouvais absolument rien faire. Ils auraient voulu que tu te battes.

- Mais ça fait tellement mal, fit-elle en se serrant contre lui.

- Je sais ma belle, fit Harry d'une voix tendre. Mais tu t'en remettras. On s'en remet toujours, plus ou moins rapidement certes, mais on s'en remet.

- Ils me manquent Harry.

- Je connais Marion. Allez viens, il faut que tu te changes sinon tu vas attraper la mort. De plus, faut que je me change aussi.

- Merci Harry. Merci d'être là pour moi.

Quand elle ressortit de sa chambre en tenue de sport, ses yeux avaient retrouvé cette étincelle de fougue qu'ils avaient perdue. Ils prirent un petit-déjeuner rapide avant de se rendre dans la salle de duel où Severus y était déjà.

- Tu as réussi à la lever cette fainéante ? Fit Severus en riant.

- Un plongeon dans la piscine réveillerait un mort, fit Harry en éclatant de rire.

- Il a pas fait ça quand même ! S'indigna Severus.

- Et si il l'a fait, confirma Marion en souriant.

- Le monstre ! Rit Severus.

- On me le dit souvent. Allez Marion, entrainement !

- Self-Défense parce que belle comme tu es, tous les garçons de Poudlard vont te courir après.

- C'est parti papi !

- Papi ? S'indigna Harry. Tu vas voir toi ! Fit-il en se précipitant à sa suite.

- Attendez-moi ! Cria Severus en les rejoignant.

L'entrainement se passa à merveille. Marion n'avait rien perdu de sa souplesse en deux semaines et Severus s'améliorait de jour en jour. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à se baigner dans la crique. Marion riait des facéties des garçons mais Harry voyait bien qu'elle souffrait. Après le repas du soir, ils s'installèrent tous les trois au salon pour lire et discuter. Au bout d'un moment, les deux garçons n'entendirent plus Marion. Celle-ci s'était endormie sur le canapé. Tout en souriant, Harry la prit délicatement dans ses bras et alla la coucher, Severus sur les talons.

- Les autres arriveront dans quatre jours, fit Harry à Severus après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre. Je les ai mis au courant pour Marion et toi.

- J'en connais qui ne doivent pas être très heureux de ma présence ici, ricana Severus.

- Ils feront avec. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Sev.

- Je ne m'inquiète plus avec toi, répondit l'autre. J'appréhende juste les retrouvailles.

- Tout se passera bien.

- Je l'espère. Bon, je te souhaite bonne nuit Ry.

- Bonne nuit Sev.

Les trois journées suivantes furent les répliques exactes de ce mardi. Le vendredi, les trois colocataires firent la grasse matinée jusqu'à 11h. Ils prirent leur temps pour se préparer, prendre leur repas et sortir hors de la propriété pour attendre les autres.

A 13h pile, un plop se fit entendre et sept personnes apparurent dans la lande déserte. Il avait à peine eut le temps de détailler les personnes présentes que deux rouquines s'abattirent sur lui pour l'embrasser.

- Je vais être jaloux moi, fit une voix chaude.

- Tu aurais raison mon fils. Ce gamin a un charisme certain.

- Même ton père est contre toi mon vieux Cornedrue, fit une voix semblable à un aboiement.

- C'est pô juste, fit la première voix.

- Boude pas mon chéri ou tu n'auras pas de bisous, fit Lily en riant.

- Chanceux va, fit Peter. Moi j'ai pas droit aux bisous.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, fit Elayne, en voici un, continua-t-elle en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue, ce qui le fit rougir.

- Comment vas-tu Severus ? Demanda Remus en lui serrant la main.

- Ça va bien merci Lup…Remus, fit Severus étonné qu'on l'appelle par son prénom.

- Harry, fit le père de James en lui serrant la main.

- Monsieur, répondit l'intéressé.

- James m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, continua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tiens donc, fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à James.

- C'est pas vrai ! Répondit celui-ci. J'ai été torturé ! Fit-il sous les rires de l'assemblée.

- On y croit tous James, fit Marion en lui faisant la bise.

- Attention Lily, tu as de la concurrence, rigola Sirius. Aïe !! Fit-il en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

- Tu disais ? Demanda Elayne les mains sur les hanches.

- Rien du tout.

- Comment tu fais pour les supporter toute l'année ? demanda Christian Potter qui s'était approché de Marion.

- On s'y habitue à force, rit-elle et puis, ils sont drôles à se chamailler pour rien.

- Chers invités, commença Harry, je vais vous demander à tous de lire ce parchemin si vous voulez pénétrer chez moi.

Un par un, ils lurent tous le nom du domaine puis Harry fit brûler le parchemin. Ils furent stupéfaits par la taille de la propriété. Ils les fit passer devant lui mais le père de James s'arrêta à ses côtés.

- Je connais cette maison.

- Je sais, fit Harry.

- Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis que je suis sorti de Poudlard. Elle me rappelle trop de souvenirs.

- Je te comprend grand-père mais ton père est mort en bannissant à jamais le mal de cette terre.

- J'ai beau le savoir mais c'était mon père.

- On dirait que les Potter sont maudits. Allons-y ou ils vont se poser des questions.

Harry leur fit faire le grand tour. Ils étaient béats d'admiration devant une telle démonstration de magie décorative. Après la visite, ils allèrent tous se baigner, les garçons appréciant les maillots deux-pièces des demoiselles. S'en suivit une bataille d'eau mémorable où chacun en eut pour son grade. La journée se termina autour d'un somptueux repas préparé par Dobby. Quand tout le monde fut couché, Harry raccompagna son grand-père hors du domaine.

- Tu as fais un formidable travail Harry, fit l'Auror.

- Merci mais j'ai eu de l'aide.

- Peut-être mais le plus gros du travail, c'est toi qui l'a réalisé. Je suis fier de t'avoir pour petit-fils même si techniquement parlant, tu ne l'es pas encre, fit-il en riant. Fait attention quand vous irez sur le Chemin de Traverse demain. Tu t'es constitué une famille de tous horizons Harry. Prend-en soin.

- C'est promis grand-père. Je tiens trop à eux pour les laisser avoir des problèmes.

- Je te dis à plus tard Harry et bon courage, fit-il avant de disparaitre en transplantant.

Le lendemain matin, Harry leva ses invités de bonne heure pour éviter la foule du Chemin. Il métamorphosa Severus en Olivier Dubois pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Ils allèrent dans toutes les boutiques en commençant par Fleury & Bott où les adolescent firent une razzia puis le quidditch et pleins d'autres encore. Vers 11h, ils sortaient de chez Ollivander quand ils entendirent plusieurs plops. Des personnes en capes noires et masques: des Mangemorts.

- Faites corps autour de Marion. Personne ne doit s'approcher d'elle ! Hurla Harry en commençant à jeter des sorts.

Tout se passait plutôt bien quand la situation dégénéra: il y eut une grosse bousculade et le groupe se retrouva séparé, Harry loin de Marion. Celle-ci était douée mais trop jeune pour affronter un Mangemort confirmé ou non. Il la chercha du regard mais les passants hurlant de terreur ne le laissaient pas l'apercevoir. Soudain, il la vit à l'autre bout de l'allée face à un Mangemort qui lui lançait des maléfices cuisants. Ivre de colère, il essaya par tous les moyens de la rejoindre mais un groupe de quatre Mangemorts l'encercla.

- Comment vas-tu Strife ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

- Ça m'énerve cette question posée par une bande d'abrutis encagoulés.

- Stupide sang-mêlé ! Fit une voix stridente à sa droite.

- Bellatrix ! Fit Harry avec un sourire étrange.

- Tais-toi imbécile, fit une autre voix.

- Lucius ! Le congrès des idiots s'est réuni à ce que je vois.

- Espèce d'idiot, continua Lucius. Tu es encerclé et tu racontes encore des âneries.

- Si tu le dis la fouine. Pas que je m'ennuie mais je vous dis à la prochaine, fit Harry en faisant ressortir son aura sans le vouloir. Maelström !

La tempête se déclencha et envoya bouler les quatre Mangemorts à l'autre bout de l'allée mais Harry vit avec horreur Marion transplaner avec un Mangemort.

- Noooooooooooooooon !!! Hurla-t-il, expulsant tous les Mangemorts hors du Chemin de Traverse avant de tomber à genoux, la tête dans les mains.


	14. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 14: Azkaban**

Le silence. Un horrible et pesant silence s'abattit sur l'allée la plus connue de Grande-Bretagne. Et l'instant d'après, ce fut les pleurs, les cris de désespoirs d'une mère venant de perdre son enfant, ceux d'un homme pleurant sa femme, d'un frère cherchant sa sœur dans les décombres d'une boutique, d'un chien hurlant à la mort… Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les Aurors arrivèrent, menés par le père de James. Juste à ce moment-là, les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent à genoux, la tête dans les mains.

- Harry ! Fit James d'une voix essoufflée en posant sa main sur son épaule. Personne n'a vu Marion ! Tu sais où elle est ?

- Ils l'ont enlevé, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai pas su la protéger.

- Pardon ? Fit Dubois alias Severus croyant avoir mal entendu.

- Cette bande de bâtards de Mangemorts a enlevé Marion ! Hurla Harry en se relevant, les yeux flamboyants de haine. Je vous jure que je vais la retrouver et le leur faire payer.

- Laisse-nous faire notre travail, fit le père de James en arrivant. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça.

- Tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi ! Fit Harry d'une voix métallique et vibrante de colère avant de disparaitre dans un éclair de flammes bleues et rouges sans voir le regard blessé de son grand-père.

Tout le monde était médusé par la réaction de Harry envers le chef des Aurors, surtout Severus qui était abasourdit. Une minute de silence s'installa finalement rompue par James.

- Je suis désolé papa, fit-il contrit.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être James, fit l'Auror calmement. Je ne le comprends que trop bien.

- Passez à la maison ce soir, fit doucement Lily. Il se sera calmé.

- J'essaierai. Pour l'instant, fit-il en ramassant un morceau de bois calciné par terre, vous allez retourner vous reposer et interdiction de sortir du manoir avant que je passe vous voir. Portus !

Le bout de bois se mit à briller quelques secondes et quand les adolescents le touchèrent, ils se retrouvèrent devant le manoir de Harry où ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer. D'un commun accord silencieux, ils montèrent à l'étage où ils s'assirent en cercle dans des fauteuils pour discuter.

- C'était quoi ce bordel ! S'exclama Sirius au bout d'un moment pendant que Dobby leur donnait des tasses de chocolat chaud.

- Une diversion et un message façon Voldy, fit tranquillement Severus.

- Tu peux préciser ? Demanda Peter.

- S'il avait voulu tout détruire, il serait venu lui-même ou aurait envoyé plus de troupes, commença le Serpentard. Il s'avère qu'il n'a envoyé qu'une vingtaine de Mangemorts.

- Et quand tu parles de message…demanda Elayne.

- S'il a capturé Marion et qu'il nous a laissé en vie, c'est pour faire remarquer à Harry qu'il peut le toucher n'importe où et n'importe quand. Il lui montre qu'il sait où frapper pour que ça lui fasse mal. En tout cas, je n'aimerai pas être à la place de ceux qui vont se retrouver face à Harry, fit-il en souriant.

- Pourquoi ça ? Intervint Remus qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

- Marion est comme sa petite sœur, répondit Severus. Il donnerait sa vie pour ne pas qu'elle ait à souffrir de la moindre chose. Je suis prêt à parier 1000 gallions que si un Mangemort ose lui faire du mal et que Harry parvient à savoir son nom, cet homme pourra acheter son cercueil.

- Harry n'est pas un meurtrier ! Fit Lily avec véhémence.

- Si quelqu'un touche à un cheveu de Marion, il tuera tous ceux qui seront responsables de sa mort.

- Je ne veux pas y croire ! Continua Elayne. Harry est quelqu'un de bon et honnête. Il ne peut pas devenir un meurtrier

- La question n'est pas là ! Intervint James. Il faudrait déjà savoir où Voldemort la retient prisonnière.

- Je sais où elle est, fit la voix grave de Christian Potter en arrivant dans la pièce.

- Où ça ? Demanda vivement Elayne.

- Severus avait raison pour la diversion, fit-il en s'asseyant à son tour. Voldemort a profité de l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse pour s'emparer de la prison d'Azkaban.

- Comme c'est ironique, fit une autre voix;

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers le fond de la pièce pour voir Harry dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Même d'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir la détermination faire briller ses yeux émeraudes. Il portait un t-shirt noir moulant sans manches et un pantalon de combat noir également. Sa baguette était placée sur son avant-bras droit, ses deux lames au niveau des biceps, il portait son sac à dos qu'il avait rétréci à son poignet gauche, l'épée de Gryffondor à son côté droit et le sabre de Merlin dans le dos. Chaque personne pouvait dire qu'il était très impressionnant.

- Vous avez une semaine pour vous préparer, fit Harry en s'approchant d'eux.

- Tu veux me faire croire que…fit Sirius en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui.

- Tu comptes vraiment…continua-t-il.

- Oui.

- Tu sais ce qu'est cet endroit ?

- Oui.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui.

- Es-tu fou ?

- Surement, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Donc tu veux vraiment le faire ?

- Tout à fait.

- Je te suis mon vieux ! Fit-il en riant.

- Nous aussi ! Firent les autres en chœur.

- Harry, je…fit le père de James.

- Pouvons-nous parler en privé ? Demanda Harry.

- Je te suis, répondit l'Auror.

Après cet étrange échange, les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce laissant les adolescents perplexes.

- Je me demande si l'on est pas devenu fou, fit Lily doucement.

- Pourquoi ? Fit Peter. C'est une mission suicide où l'on a peu de chance de s'en sortir vivant. Il n'y a pas de plus belle mort.

-Tu parles comme un soldat Peter, fit remarquer Elayne.

-C'est vrai, continua James. Mais personne ne mourra dans cette prison. Harry nous a donné une semaine pour nous entrainer alors nous allons nous entrainer comme jamais.

-Allons dormir, fit-il en se levant. Bonne nuit, firent-ils avant d'aller vers leur chambre respective.

Avant d'avoir pu poser la main sur la poignée de sa porte, une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était Severus.

- J'ai beau ne pas t'aimer James, fit le jeune homme mais je dois reconnaitre que tu as mûri. Tu as l'âme d'un leader, fit-il en partant.

- Merci Severus, murmura James abasourdi.

Harry mena son grand-père à la pièce secrète et le fit entrer. Celui-ci regardait partout et son regard s'attarda sur le double arbre généalogique.

- Tu disais vrai alors, fit-il comme une constatation.

- Tu en doutais ? Demanda Harry.

- Quand James m'en a parlé, oui, mais tu as trop de mon fils et de moi-même dans ton caractère pour que tu ne sois pas son héritier, fit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Merci beaucoup. Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça.

- Ce n'est rien Harry. Je comprends. Tu tiens énormément à cette gamine et de toute façon, tu n'as pas entièrement tord, fit l'Auror en souriant. Tu as vraiment l'intention de prendre d'assaut cette forteresse ?

- Oui et récupérer Marion, fit Harry déterminé. Tu pourras me donner des copies des plans de la prison s'il te plait ?

- Je te les amènerai demain. Tâche de te reposer.

- Pas le temps, fit Harry en riant. Faut que je m'entraîne.

- Espèce d'entêté ! Fit son grand-père en quittant le bureau.

Harry suivit la même direction que son grand-père quelques minutes plus tard et se rendit dans la salle de duels. Le plafond magique montrait un ciel clair où l'on pouvait voir toutes les étoiles qui brillaient paresseusement. Il se mit au centre du tatami, dégaina Hadafang et le sabre de Merlin et se mit en position d'attaque pour commencer son entrainement.

Trois heures plus tard, Harry sortit de la salle de duels avec un livre sur les patronus. Il alla prendre une douche rapide, prit une potion Tonus et une anti-fatigue et se vautra sur un canapé avec son livre. Pendant son entrainement, il avait repensé à la bataille de Poudlard et à son patronus multiple; avec toutes les choses qui s'étaient passées après cette attaque de Voldemort, il n'y avait plus pensé et là; tout d'un coup, c'était revenu. En projetant d'aller dans le repère de ces créatures démoniaques qu'étaient les Détraqueurs, il avait besoin d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.

Que signifiait le fait d'avoir un patronus multiple ? Il n'était même pas au courant que ça existait. Que signifiait le regard que lui avait lancé Dumbledore ? Pourquoi son patronus avait changé ? C'est taraudé par ces questions qu'il se plongea dans l'ouvrage. Ce petit livre était très court puisqu'en une heure à peine, il l'avait fini. Il était un mage ! Cette information avait failli lui causer un infarctus. Le livre disait que lorsqu'un sorcier atteignait une certaine puissance, son patronus simple devenait multiple. De ce fait, ce n'est plus ce en quoi on pense le plus qui fait le patronus mais ce en quoi on pense au moment ou l'on lance le sort. Il n'y avait eut que 6 sorciers qui avaient atteint ce stade dont Dumbledore. Il était donc le 7e. Le 7 qui est le chiffre magique par excellence. Mais pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait qu'un seul patronus ? La réponse lui vint simplement : il ne voulait pas montrer toute sa puissance.

Il avait aussi trouvé un moyen pour « canaliser » un patronus afin qu'il n'englobe que le lanceur du sort ou tout un groupe de personnes. Cette technique sera particulièrement utile dans la forteresse. Après ses découvertes, il retourna à la salle de duels pour travailler ses sorts.

Quand les autres arrivèrent vers 9h, ils virent Harry qui s'acharnait sur des cibles.

- Salut Harry, fit James en entrant.

- Lu, marmonna celui-ci.

- Tu es levé depuis longtemps ? Demanda Elayne en se rendant vers le tatami aux côtés de Lily.

- Je ne me suis pas couché, répondit Harry en envoyant une série d'éclairs sur sa cible.

- Mais tu es dingue ! S'exclama Remus. Il faut que tu te reposes si tu veux tenir le coup.

- Je me reposerai quand Marion sera de retour à la maison mais pour l'instant, c'est entrainement.

- Tu es fou Harry, fit Severus.

- Je sais Sev, répondit-il en le voyant se placer à ses côtés.

- Au boulot ! Fit Peter en se mettant sous une machine de muscu.

Tout le monde se mit au travail avec entrain même si le pourquoi était évident. Toutes les personnes présentes travaillaient avec acharnement : James et Sirius ne se faisaient pas de cadeaux sur le tatami aux côtés de Lily et Elayne en train de se battre elles aussi. Remus et Peter soulevaient de la fonte pendant que Harry et Severus martyrisaient des cibles.

Vers 13h, quelqu'un pénétra dans la salle de duels en faisant un vacarme assourdissant.

- Tout le monde à table ! Hurla le père de James.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Lily qui dégoulinait de transpiration.

- Il est plus que l'heure de faire une pause, répondit l'Auror en voyant l'état lamentable des adolescents. Ça vaut aussi pour toi Harry, continua-t-il en voyant qu'il ne s'arrêta pas. Surtout que j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Tu as les plans ? Fit Harry en se précipitant vers lui.

- On verra ça quand vous aurez pris une douche parce que pour l'instant, vous sentez pire que des trolls. Et je pose une condition.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Severus suspect.

- On verra ça après la douche et un bon repas. A la douche !

Sur cet ordre sans équivoque, les adolescents sortirent de la salle de duels pour aller se laver et manger. Les dernières à arriver furent Lily et Elayne : féminité oblige. Le repas se passa tranquillement car même Sirius était crevé. A la fin du repas, ils se rendirent au 2e étage où ils s'installèrent en cercle autour d'une table.

- Alors ces informations ? Demanda Harry de but en blanc.

- Même un excellent repas ne te calme pas ? Fit James en souriant.

- Je n'ai qu'un objectif en ce moment, fit Harry d'une voix cassante, c'est sortir Marion des pattes de ce fou furieux de psychopathe.

- On le sait très bien Harry, fit Severus pour diminuer la tension.

- Les voici, fit Christian Potter en donnant un coup de baguette faisant apparaître trois petits dossiers.

- Merci, fit Remus. Et cette condition ?

- Je veux faire partit de l'expédition, fit le père de James.

- Pardon ? S'étrangla Harry en sursautant.

- Exactement ! Vous aurez besoin de moi si vous voulez la ramener, continua l'Auror. Je sais que tu es puissant Harry, fit-il en voyant que l'adolescent s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais j'en connais plus que vous tous sur la magie noire.

- C'est vrai, concéda Harry en se résignant, mais je ne veux pas que l'on prévienne Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Remus. Il pourrait nous aider.

- C'est vrai qu'il pourrait mais Voldy le connait trop bien et donc détectera sa signature magique tout de suite ce qui nous enlèvera l'effet de surprise, répondit simplement Severus sans animosité.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec, reprit Christian Potter. Chacun va avoir son rôle à jouer dans cette récupération et personne ne devra faire autre chose. C'est bien clair ?

- Très clair ! Répondirent en chœur les adolescents.

- Bon, on va commencer par partager ces dossiers pour que chacun en ait une partie. L'objectif est simple: noter tout ce qui pourrait être utile. Même le plus petit détail peut avoir son importance alors, au boulot !

Il donna un coup de baguette sur les dossiers et ils se divisèrent en 9 parties, une pour chaque personne présente. Les dossiers avaient peut-être l'air petits mais il leur fallut la moitié de l'après-midi pour trier les informations qui pourraient être utiles à l'opération.

Avant de mettre leurs informations en commun, Harry demanda une collation à Dobby qui leur apporta une citronnade bien fraîche et des cookies. Après ce petit goûter fort agréable, ils redevinrent sérieux.

- Alors ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est une vraie forteresse cette prison ! s'exclama Sirius. Il n'y a qu'une seule entrée blindée de sortilèges, elle est située au milieu de l'océan au nord du Royaume-Uni sur une île. Les courants autour de cette île sont d'une intensité folle et elle est entourée de récifs tous plus tranchants les uns que les autres.

- Evidemment, se moqua Severus. C'est fait pour que personne ne puisse s'échapper, crétin.

- Tu peux répéter Snivellus ? Enchaîna tout de suite Sirius.

- Stop vous deux ! Intervint Harry.

- Sinon vous dégagez ! Continua le père de James. On est là pour préparer une opération de sauvetage alors arrêtez de vous battre ou vous ne participerez pas.

- Désolé, marmonna Sirius baissant les yeux.

- Severus ? Fit Harry en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux.

- Je m'excuse, fit finalement l'adolescent.

- Très bien, continuons, fit Remus.

- Il n'y a pas qu'une seule entrée, fit remarquer Peter. Il y a tout un réseau de tunnels sous la prison qui ont été creusés par les premiers habitants de l'île bien avant la décision de création de la prison. Il y a justement une galerie qui aboutit dans la prison. Le problème, c'est que c'est tout en bas de la prison, là ou des générations de Détraqueurs ont sévi avec les plus dangereux criminels du monde sorcier.

- Et alors ? Demanda Lily qui voyait que ça chagrinait Peter.

- Le problème, c'est que les murs doivent être imprégnés de leur essence maléfique donc même s'ils ne sont plus à ce niveau, leurs pouvoirs seront très actifs.

- Ce qui nous obligera à lancer un patronus et donc augmenter le risque de se faire repérer, acheva fatalement Harry.

- C'est un problème de taille en effet, fit Christian, mais on sera obligé de passer par là si on doit sauver Marion.

- Pas si on doit la sauver, lança Harry. On la sauvera un point c'est tout.

- Evidemment Harry qu'on la sauvera, contra Remus. Calme-toi qu'on puisse avancer.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on serait déjà en route, murmura Harry.

- Et pourquoi on y va pas ? Demanda Sirius excité par l'idée de se battre.

- Parce que la dernière fois que je n'ai pas réfléchi, une personne à qui je tenais énormément est morte, répondit Harry en regardant le brun et s'affalant sur son fauteuil.

- Reprenons, toussota Sirius pour reprendre contenance.

- Oui. Pour ma part, commença Christian, j'ai peut-être une idée d'où est gardée Marion.

- Où ça ? Demanda Harry qui se redressa d'un coup.

- Il y a une grande salle qui était utilisée lors des rares visites des officiels dans la prison. Voldemort y aura installé ses quartiers donc, elle sera surement ici.

- On fait comment une fois entré dans la forteresse ? Demanda Remus. On assomme tous les Mangemorts qui passent jusqu'à Voldy, on libère Marion et on repart ?

- En gros, c'est ça, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Sérieusement Harry, fit Elayne. Comment on va s'y prendre ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! S'exclama Harry. Si je me suis donné une semaine avant d'aller la chercher, ce qui me tue en pensant à ce que face de serpent va lui faire subir, c'est bien pour que chacun d'entre nous rentre de là-bas entier. Sinon, reprit-il plus calmement, comment on sort de là ?

- Par le même chemin, non ? Demanda Peter.

- Non, fit l'Auror. Voldemort aura compris par où l'on est passé. Il faut trouver un autre chemin.

- Par le toit, fit Lily en attirant tous les regards vers elle. Ben quoi ?

- La prison culmine à plus de 200m de haut, fit Remus en regardant une fiche.

- A moins que tu ne saches voler Lily, fit Severus faisant tiquer les autres, on ne peut pas passer par là.

- Mon père regarde une série à la télévision qui s'appelle Mission Impossible. Une équipe de choc faisait toutes sortes de choses incroyables, du moins pour les Moldus. L'une d'entre elle consistait à s'échapper du haut d'un immeuble cerné par des gangsters. Ils ont fabriqué un deltaplane et ont quitté l'immeuble comme ça, en volant.

- C'est quoi un deltaplane ? Demanda Sirius.

- C'est une toile avec une armature métallique qui te permet de planer grâce aux courants d'air, expliqua Harry. C'est pas bête du tout comme idée mais on sera loin de la côte et le temps sera exécrable. Bon, je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'on peux tirer de ces dossiers. Je vais préparer un plan avec Christian et on vous tiendra au courant ce soir. En attendant, faites ce que vous voulez, fit Harry en se levant avec le père de James.

- Tiens Harry, fit Severus en lui tendant un parchemin. Ce sont tous les sorts que la prison a.

- Merci Severus, fit-il en quittant la pièce avec son ainé.

Les deux hommes allèrent s'enfermer dans le bureau de Harry jusqu'au soir. Pendant ce temps là, Remus, Elayne, Lily et Peter essayaient d'empêcher une bagarre entre Severus d'un coté et de l'autre, Sirius et James réunis.

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini vos conneries ! Hurla Lily.

- Il a dit que j'étais un crétin ! S'égosilla Sirius.

- J'ai juste dis tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, fit Severus en souriant.

- N'en rajoute pas toi ! Il fait tout pour t'énerver et toi, tu cours, fit Remus avec lassitude.

- Non mais c'est vrai Remus ! Rajouta James. Il fait son malin parce que Harry l'a sous son aile cet espèce de fils de Mangemort.

- Tu disais ? Fit la voix polaire de Severus qui avait dégainé sa baguette d'un coup et qui la pointait maintenant sur James.

- Non Severus ! Fit Lily en se plaçant entre lui et James.

- Enlève-toi de là Lily, fit Severus toujours aussi froidement.

- Non !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Lily ? S'écria James. Recule voyons ! Ce mec est un psychopathe !

- Lily, enlève-toi de devant cet ignare, continua Severus, les jointures de ses doigts blanches tellement il serrait sa baguette.

- Je ne m'enlèverai pas, reprit la rousse avec détermination.

- S'il te plait Lily, fit Severus.

- Severus, reprit la rousse en plantant son regard dans les obsidiennes de l'homme.

Severus n'avait jamais pu résister à Lily Evans quand celle-ci le regardait avec ses grands yeux émeraudes et qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Déjà quand ils étaient plus jeunes, elle avait cette façon de le regarder et de lui demander n'importe quoi et lui, comme un brave chien obéissant, fait ses quatre volontés. Et encore une fois, il capitula devant la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé.

- Très bien, fit-il en abaissant sa baguette. Si Harry me cherche, dites-lui que je suis à la piscine, conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Tu ne la mérites pas Potter ! Lança-t-il avant de sortir.

Le silence plana un moment, le temps que la tension s'apaise.

- Où vas-tu Lunard ? Demanda Peter en voyant le lycanthrope prendre la même direction que Severus quelques instant auparavant.

- Je vais nager, répondit simplement celui-ci.

- Avec lui ? Sursauta Sirius.

- Ça te pose un problème Patmol ? Demanda le jeune homme en plantant ses yeux dorés dans les perles grises de Sirius.

- Non, non… fit celui-ci en déglutissant.

- On t'accompagne ! Firent Lily et Elayne en même temps.

- Moi de même ! Rajouta Peter.

- Je…commença James.

- Même pas en rêve Potter ! Cingla la voix d'Elayne.

Les deux hommes restèrent interdits en voyant les autres partir.

- Non mais tu te rends compte ? Fit James.

- Oh oui ! Viens, on va faire un petit duel, proposa Sirius.

- Tu sais très bien que je vais te battre, reprit James en riant.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Fit Sirius sérieusement. Comme si j'allais te croire.

- Et bien, allons-y, fit James en attrapant Sirius par le bras.

Les deux compères se rendirent donc en plaisantant vers la salle de duels pour se faire un petit combat qui calmerait les nerfs de James.

Quand les autres arrivèrent au sous-sol où se trouvait la piscine olympique, Severus était déjà dans l'eau en train de faire des longueurs. Quand il les vit arriver, il était à l'autre bout de la piscine. Il alla tranquillement vers eux en crawl dorsal.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix ayant perdue de son ton glacial

- On peut se joindre à toi demanda Remus gentiment.

- Tant que vous ne me parlez pas des deux zouaves, fit Severus en souriant.

- Merci Severus, le gratifia Lily d'un sourire éclatant.

Après deux heures de nage, ils retournèrent dans la salle de duels en attendant que Harry et le père de James viennent les chercher. Ils venaient d'arriver quand Dobby vint leur apporter des collations et pour leur dire que le maître Harry et M. Potter en auraient encore pour un moment. Après ce regain d'énergie, ils retournèrent à l'entrainement jusque vers 21h où Harry et Christian débarquèrent dans la salle.

- A table les jeunes ! Fit l'Auror en entrant.

- Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Sirius.

- On ne vous attendait plus, rajouta Peter en riant.

- Tout est prêt ? Demandèrent Severus et Remus en même temps.

- Oui mais on en parlera après le repas si ça ne vous dérange pas, fit Harry en baillant.

- Tu devrais aller dormir, lui fit remarquer Lily en souriant. Tu es épuisé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi tite sœur, la rassura Harry. Allons manger.

- Enfin ! Souffla Peter.

- Espèce de goinfre va, rit Elayne en lui administrant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Et fier ! Finit-il faisant éclater de rire les autres.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger où Dobby leur servit le repas. Le petit elfe avait encore fait des merveilles. Au beau milieu du repas, Squall apparut au-dessus de la table, trempé. Il secoua ses plumes, arrosant les personnes assises.

- Satané piaf ! S'insurgea Sirius en se lançant un sort de séchage.

- Dis à l'autre idiot que le « piaf » est plus intelligent que le sale clébard qu'il est, fit le diaphénix à Harry qui éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda James.

- Il vient de dire que Sirius est un sale clébard, répondit Harry en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Il a dit quoi ? S'étrangla Sirius.

- Que tu étais un sale clébard, répéta Remus pendant que les autres partaient dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Toute façon, personne ne m'aime, fit Sirius en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Mais si on t'aime Patmol, le contredit Peter. Tu veux un bisou ? Demanda-t-il faisant redoubler les rires de l'assemblée.

- Que se passe-t-il Squall pour que tu rentres trempé comme une soupe ? Demanda Harry en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Je viens d'aller à Azkaban.

- Pardon ? Fit Harry en sursautant.

- Eh ! Du calme mon vieux, fit Squall en se remettant bien sur l'épaule de Harry. Je disais que tu peux oublier une possible approche ou fuite par le toit de la prison. Il y a un vent à décorner les cocus. C'est hallucinant ! On dirait qu'une tempête a pris racine à cet endroit. En plus, il pleut des cordes sans arrêt. C'est l'enfer cet endroit.

- Merci de préciser mon vieux, sourit Harry.

- Je vais aller me reposer moi. Tu devrais en faire autant.

- Je sais Squall. Dors bien.

- Bonne nuit, conclue le diaphénix en disparaissant dans une gerbe de flammes.

- Peut-on savoir ce que t'a dit Squall ? Demanda Remus.

- Il vient d'aller à Azkaban et confirme que cet endroit est un vrai paradis, répondit sarcastiquement Harry.

- Mais tu as tout prévu n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Elayne inquiète.

- Oui, évidemment même si ça n'a pas été simple, répondit le père de James.

- Il n'y a pas à discuter, commença James, je viens un point c'est tout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas James, tu viendras, fit Harry pour le calmer.

- Si tu te comportes en être humain civilisé, rajouta son père.

- Gnagnagna, marmonna James faisant rire les autres.

- Tout d'abord, commença Christian, tout le monde n'ira pas à Azkaban.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Sèchement Peter.

- Pour limiter les risques, trancha Harry. Tout le monde n'ira pas dans cet endroit maudit mais tout le monde aura son rôle à jouer.

- Très bien, on t'écoute Harry, fit Lily.

- Les personnes qui seront nommées en premier iront à Azkaban, fit le père de James. Sirius et Remus, vous bosserez sur la levée des sortilèges de la prison.

- Bien chef.

- James et Peter sur des sorts offensifs.

- Ça marche !

- Lily et Elayne, sorts défensifs et de soins.

- Bien monsieur, répondirent les filles.

- Severus ? Fit Harry.

- Oui.

- Du fait de ta position, je ne peux compromettre ta couverture. Je te demande de nous concocter toutes les potions dont nous pourrions avoir besoin et tu t'entraineras avec moi.

- Je comprends Harry, répondit Severus. Je m'y met dès demain.

- Et toi, que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Elayne en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- Moi, je vais me surentrainer pour vous laisser le temps de déguerpir quand ça tournera mal.

- Quant à moi, je passerais voir tous les groupes. On passe à l'attaque vendredi dans la soirée. Je veux que tout le monde dorme cette nuit car les cinq prochains jours vont être rudes autant pour le physique que pour les nerfs. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, conclut Christian Potter.

En y repensant, Harry se dit qu'effectivement, les cinq derniers jours avaient été exténuant. Mais en comparaison avec les minutes qu'ils allaient vivre, c'était le club med.

- Tu viens Harry ? Fit James en le sortant de ses pensées.

- J'arrive, répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux dégoulinant de pluie.

Il descendit de son promontoire, se dirigea vers le quai et monta dans l'embarcation de fortune qu'ils avaient achetée à un pêcheur plus tôt dans la soirée. Il tourna la tête vers le large et ses yeux devinrent deux orbes de détermination émeraudes brillants de mille feux dans cette nuit glaciale. Au loin, se trouvait le pire endroit sur Terre et à l'intérieur de cet endroit infernal, Marion.

**FLASH BACK**

Le chef des Aurors passait dans chaque groupe et il pouvait être fier de ce qu'il voyait. Tous ces gosses se donnaient à fond pour pouvoir libérer une gamine dont ils ne connaissaient même pas l'existence un an auparavant. Et tout ceci grâce à Harry. Ce jeune homme était vraiment le digne héritier des Potter. Le même entêtement, le même courage, la même rage, le même caractère. Quoique, il devait le tenir aussi de sa mère ça. La copine de James bien qu'étant fille de Moldus et ne connaissant rien à la magie avant ses six années à Poudlard avait une puissance phénoménale et un caractère tout aussi explosif. Il avait été surpris de voir le fils Rogue la première fois, surtout connaissant sa famille mais ce gamin était toujours le premier levé et le dernier couché. Même s'il ne participerait pas à l'opération, il s'entrainait sans relâche.

Mais la palme de l'entrainement revenait à Harry. Il s'entrainait 24h/24h au détriment de sa santé: il avait de grandes cernes violacées sous les yeux, dès qu'il s'arrêtait deux secondes, tous ses membres se mettaient à trembler mais il reprenait quand même, son visage s'affinait prouvant ainsi qu'il ne mangeait pas ou très peu. Il passait ses journées à bosser à l'aide de potion Tonus et anti-fatigue. C'est la rage et la détermination qui le faisaient tenir debout. Ils avaient tous essayé de le faire se reposer mais rien n'y fit.

Le vendredi, Christian les fis se rassembler une dernière fois avant l'opération.

- Tout d'abord, je suis fier de vous tous. Vous vous êtes tous donnés à fond. Bien plus que certains Aurors que je connais. Je vous donne l'ordre d'aller vous reposer pour être en pleine forme ce soir.

Pendant qu'ils se dispersaient, Severus vint voir Harry.

- Il se passe quoi si tu reviens pas ? Demanda le Serpentard.

- Tu auras un Gryffondor de moins sur le dos, répondit Harry.

- Je parle sérieusement Ry.

- Tu seras ici chez toi Sev.

- Je suis désolé Harry.

- Désolé pour quoi ? Demanda le châtain sans comprendre.

- Pour ça. _Apaisa Morpheus._

Harry commença à cligner des yeux, puis à vaciller pour tomber endormi dans les bras de son grand-père.

- Bien joué Severus.

- Merci pour le sort Remus.

- Je t'en prie.

- Il va nous en vouloir vous croyez ? Demanda Elayne.

- Mais non, la rassura Peter. Il fera juste un peu la tête.

- Espérons, rajouta James en prenant les pieds de Harry pour aider son père à amener l'adolescent dans sa chambre.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Effectivement, il avait fait un peu la tête mais ce petit somme lui avait fait un bien fou. Il avait comprit que ses amis se faisaient du souci pour lui. Il était obnubilé par le sauvetage de Marion. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

- Purée Harry ! Concentre-toi ! Résonna la voix de Sirius. Stabilise-nous mieux que ça ou l'on va chavirer.

- Désolé Patmol, fit Harry en se concentrant sur l'embarcation pour éviter un bain qui leur serait fatal.

Cela faisait déjà une à deux minutes qu'ils voguaient sur cette mer déchainée avec des creux de 3 mètres. Ils étaient trempés et gelés jusqu'aux os. James faisait avancer la barque, Harry la gardait stable, le père de James les gardait tous collés à la barque et Sirius et Lily faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour les garder un peu au chaud et au sec. Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser toute leur puissance pour ne pas avertir Voldemort. Plus ils approchaient de cet endroit maudit et plus le froid s'intensifiait. Le froid était autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur de leur corps. L'aura des Détraqueurs se faisait déjà ressentir. Des images horribles commençaient à faire leur apparition dans l'esprit des sauveteurs.

- Harry, l'interpella Christian. Lance ton patronus pour qu'il nous englobe. On changera toutes les 10 minutes pour pas que tu t'épuises.

- Ça marche . Spero Patronum, fit-il en se concentrant.

Le froid surnaturel des Détraqueurs s'annula presque instantanément.

Ils continuèrent à voguer pendant un petit quart d'heure, la silhouette de l'imposante prison grandissant à vue d'œil. Enfin, ils purent mettre pied à terre. Ils se dépêchèrent de cacher la barque et de se mettre sous le couvert des hauts murs.

- Sirius, c'est à toi de jouer, dit Lily.

- En avant ! Fit-il en prenant sa forme animagus et en commençant à les guider sur le piton rocheux.

Ils marchèrent un bon quart d'heure avant de découvrir l'entrée du passage qui les mènerait à l'intérieur de l'enfer. Juste avant de passer sous l'arche gravée d'inscriptions étranges, Sirius les fit s'arrêter. Il leva sa baguette, fit des arabesques compliquées et étranges, prit une grande inspiration et passa.

- Je ne me suis pas trompé, sourit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si tu t'étais trompé ? Demanda Lily.

- Vous auriez un Sirius en rondelles devant vous, fit-il en riant.

- Bien joué Patmol ! Et prends pas trop ça à la rigolade.

- A partir de maintenant, je veux que tout le monde reste au silence et à l'écoute de tout ce qui nous entoure. Question de vie ou de mort, fit sérieusement Harry.

Il prit la tête du groupe et plongea dans les entrailles de la forteresse. Les tunnels qu'ils empruntaient étaient humides et le sol glissant comme de la glace. Ils durent recourir plusieurs fois au sortilège de pointe au nord pour être sûrs de leur direction. Ils avaient beau avoir étudié et appris les plans par cœur, la quasi-totale obscurité leur faisait perdre leurs repères. Cette sensation d'étouffement, de froid ajouté au silence et aux bruits de pas dans les flaques ainsi que les gouttes d'eau tombant sur le sol les rendaient très nerveux. Au bout d'une heure de marche, ils arrivèrent en face d'une lourde porte en bois massif. C'est là que Harry reprit pour la première fois la parole depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans les sous-sol de la prison.

- Avant d'entrer, j'ai besoin que vous me donniez votre parole.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda James.

- Je veux que vous me promettiez que quoi qu'il se passe, si je vous demande de fuir, de courir en me laissant derrière, de vous cacher, vous le ferez.

- Mais on peut t'aider Harry ! Fit Lily.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide ! Continua catégoriquement Harry.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius.

- Parce que je ne suis pas de votre époque, souffla Harry. Si jamais l'un de vous venait à mourir, le futur serait totalement changé et je risquerai de ne jamais naître et donc Voldemort pourrait installer son pouvoir sur le monde.

- Tu as déjà la mienne de parole, fit Christian. Pas à cause de ce que tu viens de dire mais parce que tu es le plus à même de savoir si tu peux t'en sortir face à Voldemort.

- Merci, sourit Harry.

- Tu as la notre aussi, firent les autres résignés.

- Et bien, allons-y. Grand-père ?

Le père de James s'approcha de la serrure, sortit des objets bizarres de sa poche et crocheta la serrure à la manière d'un cambrioleur moldu. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il lança un sortilège pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle et un autre pour vérifier si la porte n'était pas piégée. Et il se félicita de l'avoir fait car il y avait un sort d'étouffement et de crucifixion. Il les désamorça vite fait et ils pénétrèrent dans l'ancienne salle de garde.

- On peut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas de chance, murmura James.

- Tu m'étonnes, renchérit Sirius.

En effet, la pièce était à peine assez grande pour 4 personnes avec une table et 4 chaises, basse de plafond et sans lumières. Du moins, sans dispositifs d'éclairage. Ils sortirent lentement de la pièce et commencèrent à grimper l'escalier principal qui les mèneraient à Voldemort et Marion.

Le père de James avait pris sa forme animagus pour être plus discret et voir à l'avance les problèmes qu'il pourrait y avoir. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'ils grimpaient lentement cet escalier interminable quand le père de James revint et se métamorphosa.

- On a un problème, fit-il simplement.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Harry.

- Suivez-moi et en silence.

Ils grimpèrent encore quelques minutes et s'arrêtèrent sur un simple geste de l'Auror. En face d'eux, une vaste cour pavée qu'ils devaient traverser pour prendre un autre escalier. Mais ce n'était pas le fait de traverser qui allait être le plus dur mais la traverser sans se faire repérer car sur le chemin de ronde, il y avait 6 Mangemorts qui faisaient le guet.

- Comment on fait ? Demanda Sirius.

- Si on jette un sort sur l'un d'eux, les autres auront le temps de sonner l'alarme, fit remarquer Lily.

- Je préfèrerai que tonton Voldy ne sache qu'on est là que quand il nous verra en face de lui, marmonna Harry sombrement.

- On fait comment alors ? Chuchota Sirius rapidement.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen et tu le sais très bien Harry, soupira Christian en regardant l'adolescent.

- Je ne veux pas ! Rétorqua Harry.

- Il le faut Harry, continua son grand-père.

- Je ne veux pas tuer, fit Harry presque en suppliant.

- De quoi il parle papa ? Demanda James en se demandant ce qui pouvait mettre Harry dans un tel état.

- Je ne veux pas ! Continuait de répéter Harry en secouant la tête de gauche à droite comme un possédé.

- Tu dois le faire Harry. Tu te repentiras après si tu veux mais pas maintenant. Il faut sauver Marion, asséna le chef des Aurors.

Cette simple phrase sortit Harry de son état de folie passagère puisqu'il se tut et arrêta de bouger la tête. Lentement, il prit son arc dans son dos et le tint à bout de bras. C'est à ce moment-là que Sirius prit le temps de le détailler: d'une longueur d'1m60, il était fait dans un bois pâle et finement ouvragé sur toute la longueur. Si Harry ne lui avait pas dit qu'il possédait des objets crées par les elfes, il n'aurait jamais cru que le bois avait été travaillé. En effet, les gravures étaient si minutieuses que si un être humain avait voulu le faire, il aurait détruit le bois même avec un sort. Harry tira 6 flèches de son carquois intégré à son sac et les posa par terre devant lui. Il en prit une, la positionna sur son arc et mit un genou à terre. Il prit une grande inspiration pour stabiliser sa visée et pointa sa flèche sur le premier Mangemort. Le temps sembla comme suspendu pendant quelques secondes et la mort frappa.

Harry décocha ses traits à une vitesse ahurissante et 14 secondes plus tard très précisément, le dernier vigile s'écroulait sur le chemin de ronde. Sans un regard vers les corps qui venaient de s'écrouler, il remit son arc sur son dos.

- On y va, fit-il d'une voix rauque et le teint livide en traversant la cour au pas de course suivi des autres.

Ils montèrent encore des escaliers jusqu'à arriver à leur destination. En face d'eux, un vaste hall donnant sur une grande porte seulement gardée par deux Mangemorts qui furent bien vite endormis, assommés par un léopard des neiges et un grand terre-neuve noir. Quand les deux hommes reprirent leur forme humaine, Harry s'approcha de la porte. Il avait à peine avancé sa main pour la toucher que….

- Entrez donc mes chers invités ! Fit une voix glaciale en même temps que les portes s'ouvraient.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous avez dis ? Fit Harry en souriant cyniquement.

**FLASH BACK**

- Tu penses vraiment qu'on y arrivera sans que Voldemort ne s'aperçoive de notre présence ? Demanda Elayne.

- Bien sur que non ! Fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et ben alors ? Demanda Peter qui ne voyait pas où Harry voulait en venir.

- On va faire exprès de tomber dans son piège, expliqua Harry, et vu qu'il ne sait pas qu'on sait qu'il va nous tendre un piège, on bénéficiera de l'effet de surprise.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Une immense salle se dressait face à eux. Quelques feux brûlaient pour éclairer la pièce et tous les Mangemorts devaient être là pour les attendre.

- Entrez ! Entrez donc ! Fit Voldemort assis au fond de la pièce dans un somptueux fauteuil de velours vert.

- On se met en cercle et laissez-moi parler, chuchota Harry.

Ils se mirent donc dos à dos de sorte que chacun surveille les arrières de l'autre et c'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans l'ancienne salle de réception de la prison d'Azkaban. En avançant, il remarqua quelque chose derrière les Mangemorts mais il ne put distinguer ce que c'était. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au centre de la pièce et furent aussitôt encerclés par une trentaine d'hommes encagoulés. Voldemort se leva de son trône mais ne s'avança pas pour autant.

- L'illustre chef des Aurors, Christian Potter, fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix mielleuse. Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. Je suis heureux de rencontrer mon plus fervent détracteur.

- Plaisir non partagé, répondit calmement l'Auror.

- Vous me décevez M. Potter, fit le mage noir.

- Tant mieux ! Firent le père et le fils de concert réussissant à faire sourire Harry.

- Harry, fit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Comment vas-tu ?

- Turlututu, fit Harry.

- Quoi ? S'interloqua Voldemort.

- Poils aux bras !

- Pardon ?

- Poils au menton ! Continua Harry en souriant devant la tête de Voldemort pendant que les autres étaient hilares devant la situation.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'exaspéra le serpent.

- Poils au nez ! Répondit Harry qui avez du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

- Tu vas arrêter oui ! S'énerva le reptile.

- Poils au riz !

- Tuez-les ! Explosa le mage noir.

Et c'est ce qu'attendait Harry : au moment où les Mangemorts lançaient leur sort, il lança le sort _tranparentdelia _qui les dématérialisa et se furent donc les Mangemorts en face qui furent touchés. Grâce à ce ménage, il put distinguer ce qui se cachait derrière les larbins du serpent: un dôme de protection vert pâle qui englobait Marion qui était dans un sale état. De part et d'autre de ce dôme se tenaient deux femmes, une blonde et l'autre brune. C'était les deux plus belles femmes qu'il ait jamais vu.

- Arrêtez ! Stop ! Hurla le mage noir devant cette hécatombe.

Le blanc qui s'ensuivit permit à Harry de glisser deux mots à Lily.

- Quand ce sera le moment d'intervenir, tu iras chercher Marion là-bas, fit-il en lui indiquant l'endroit. Je pense que seule une femme peut traverser le dôme. Dès que tu l'auras, tu rejoins les autres. Compris ?

- Bien chef ! Fit-elle déterminée.

Pendant ce temps, les Mangemorts tombés avaient été remplacés par d'autres crétins. Harry avait pu capter un sourire furtif sur les lèvres de la femme brune mais il avait été tellement rapide qu'il cru qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Voldemort s'avança vers Harry. Il s'avança si près de lui que leurs deux visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le regard émeraude brillant de rage et de détermination foudroyait le regard rubis plus glacial et rusé qu'un basilic congelé. Voldemort pouvait sentir toute la puissance qui émanait de Harry et de son côté, le jeune homme sentait toute la cruauté et la malveillance de l'ersatz d'homme en face de lui.

- Comme trouves-tu ma technique du tir croisé Tom ? Murmura Harry.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça petit avorton, cracha le serpent, mais je dois reconnaitre que c'était bien pensé, conclue-t-il avec un fin sourire.

- Et oui, c'est la différence entre tes larbins et nous: nous on pense !

- Mais contrairement à vous, eux ils m'obéissent, susurra Voldemort.

- Il va falloir te déboucher les oreilles Tommy, fit Harry avec force. Je ne m'agenouillerai jamais devant toi et ta soi-disant pureté du sang.

- C'est dommage pour ta chère amie, fit Voldemort en repartant vers son trône.

- Je te ferai payer au centuple tout ce que tu lui as fais subir espèce de salopard ! Jura Harry.

- Elle m'a été d'une compagnie très chaleureuse, continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres en riant ce qui fit serrer les poings à Harry et aux autres. Tu dis que nous ne réfléchissons pas mais tu es quand même tombé dans mon piège. Il a suffit que j'enlève cette gamine, qui a d'ailleurs un énorme potentiel, pour que tu viennes toi-même me voir et, cerise sur le gâteau, tu as ramené tes petits amis avec toi. Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Demanda le mage noir en voyant Harry parcouru de spasmes d'hilarité.

- Tu es vraiment trop bête Tom Elvis Jedusor, répondit Harry en relevant la tête et parlant d'une voix parfaitement contrôlée. Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais entrer à Azkaban avec les personnes qui me sont les plus chères sur cette terre sachant que tu y es avec ta petite famille sans plan ? Si tu l'as vraiment cru, c'est que tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Je te connais mieux que personne Tom.

- Comment oses-tu espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! S'insurgea Voldemort.

- Mais ton père était Moldu je te rappelle, continua Harry.

- Endoloris !

- Protego ! Tu me crois assez naïf pour tomber dans un piège aussi prévisible mais pas pour ne pas rester sur mes gardes alors que je suis entouré de Mangemorts et toi en face de moi. Tu me fais pitié Lord Voldemort, finit Harry en rangeant sa baguette bientôt imité par les autres.

- Et c'est moi que tu traites d'imbécile ? fit Voldemort en souriant. Tu es devant le sorcier le plus puissant du monde et tu ranges ta baguette. Que c'est pathétique, souffla Voldemort blasé. Je te pose une dernière fois la question: veux-tu me rejoindre et ainsi sauver tes amis d'une mort lente et douloureuse ou préfères-tu jouer au Gryffondor stupide et périr.

- Tu parles trop Voldy.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que les 5 personnes claquèrent dans leurs mains à l'unisson, créant ainsi une onde de choc envoyant valser les Mangemorts, Voldemort et les deux femmes à 5 mètres de leur place. Profitant de la confusion crée, Lily se précipita vers le dôme qu'elle traversa.

- Lily ! Fit Marion en pleurant de joie et en se jetant dans ses bras.

- On va te sortir de la petite sœur, la rassura Lily en ressortant vite du dôme vert pâle.

Pendant ce temps, James et Sirius paralysaient les Mangemorts à grand coups de Stupéfix, Immobilus, Pétrificus Totalus pour que Christian leur place des portoloins indétectables qui s'activeraient dès qu'ils sortiraient de la prison et les emmèneraient directement dans les prisons du département des Aurors. Harry, quant à lui, se mit en position, il écarta ses mains de quelques centimètres et lança avec force:

- Phénix Halo !

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas comme la dernière fois: c'est une grosse boule de feu qui apparut entre ses mains. Ce mini soleil prit bientôt la forme d'un phénix et d'un coup, Harry l'envoya sur Voldemort. Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder si son sort allait toucher sa cible car ce n'était juste qu'une diversion et se dirigea en courant vers la sortie, suivi des autres. Ils bifurquèrent bien vite vers un petit escalier en colimaçon et commencèrent à monter: Christian devant et Harry en dernier. James portait maintenant Marion pour soulager Lily. Leur respiration se faisait de plus en plus hachée à cause de l'effort physique. L'escalier n'en finissait plus de monter et malgré leur avance, ils entendaient leurs poursuivants se rapprocher.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Ils ne sont plus très loin, fit Harry qui dégoulinait de sueur et qui était plus rouge que le sang frais.

- On y est presque ! Se fit entendre la voix de l'Auror.

- Enfin ! Pensa Harry. Mais cette pensée fut vite balayée car un sort alla s'écraser dans le mur au niveau de sa hanche lui envoyant un éclat tranchant qui alla se loger dans son côté gauche.

Il poussa un léger cri et envoya 5 sorts d'explosion d'affilé pour ralentir ses poursuivants et créer ainsi un mur de roches.

- Harry ! Fit Lily en déboulant comme une folle. Ça va ? Continua-t-elle la peur et le souci marqué sur son visage.

- Je survivrai, répondit Harry en chancelant. Continue de grimper et tire-toi d'ici Lily.

- Non ! Fit-elle fermement. Il faut que tu enlèves ce morceau de roche sinon tu pourras rien faire.

- Je t'ai demandé de fuir cet endroit maudit, continua Harry qui essayait d'être autoritaire mais la douleur lui arracha une nouvelle grimace.

- Arrête de jouer au dur, fit-elle maternellement. Laisse-moi t'aider.

- On a pas le temps pour ça, tenta vainement Harry.

- C'est un ordre Harry ! Le stoppa Lily autoritairement. Ça va faire mal, le prévint-elle en attrapant le morceau de roche qui dépassait de la plaie.

- Vas-y, grogna Harry en serrant les dents.

- J'y vais. Elle tira doucement mais sans s'arrêter. Harry serrait la mâchoire à s'en faire mal et avait les yeux qui pleuraient tellement la douleur était intense. Il avait beau être habitué à la souffrance du Doloris, celle-ci était totalement différente. Au bout de 10 secondes, Lily sortit enfin le fragment de roche d'une dizaine de centimètres. Lugia ! Lança-t-elle et la plaie se referma laissant une fine trace rouge. Il faudra te reposer et ne rien faire d'inconscient sinon la plaie risque de se rouvrir.

- Oui maman, sourit Harry. Merci beaucoup.

- Je t'en prie.

- Pas pour te presser mais on doit y aller. Maintenant ! Fit Harry en prenant Lily sous le bras et recommençant à grimper le plus vite possible en esquivant les sorts et en lançant à son tour.

Enfin, ils atteignirent leur destination. Squall n'avait pas menti. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent trempés comme des soupes sur le toit de la prison. Les autres les attendaient déjà près d'un bord. Ils se précipitèrent tant bien que mal vers eux mais à mi distance, une voix féminine retentit malgré l'orage.

- Harry Strife !

Harry et Lily s'arrêtèrent net et se retournèrent pour voir apparaitre les deux femmes. Elles étaient vraiment magnifiques. Leurs cheveux battus par la tempête leur donnaient un air de chat sauvage. Pendant deux secondes, il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire et finalement, son caractère Gryffondor prit le dessus. Quand il se retourna vers Lily, celle-ci pu lire dans son regard ce qu'il allait faire.

- N'y pense même pas Harry ! Hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre car l'orage venait d'augmenter en intensité.

- Pars avec les autres ! Répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Je t'ai dis que je ne te laisserai pas, fit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- C'est ma décision Lily, répondit-il en repoussant doucement sa main, les cheveux volant devant son visage. N'oublie pas que tu m'as donné ta parole.

- Mais Harry… tenta-t-elle quand même.

- Je fais ça pour que vous puissiez sortir de là en vie alors ne discute pas et va-t-en ! Conclue-t-il en partant à la rencontre des deux femmes.

Lily le regarda partir partagé entre la douleur de le voir partir et la compréhension de son acte. Elle se dirigea vers le reste du groupe résignée.

- Que fait Harry ? Demanda Sirius tenant fermement Marion évanouie contre lui.

- Il reste pour nous donner le temps de partir, fit-elle simplement.

- Mais il est dingue ce type ! Explosa James. Je partirais pas sans lui.

- Il fait ce que j'aurai fais si je n'avais pas juré à ta mère de tous vous ramener vivants, fit la voix de Christian Potter. De plus, vous avez donné votre parole. Maintenant on y va et je ne veux aucunes remarques.

- Mais papa…. Commença James.

- Non ! On y va ! Claqua la voix de l'Auror.

Tout en grommelant, James se rapprocha de son père et tous ensemble, ils jetèrent un puissant sort de glace qui fit une passerelle jusqu'à la terre. Ce sortilège était une invention d'un ancêtre des Potter. Il permettait de créer tout ce que l'on voulait en glace mais cette glace avait la dureté du diamant. Harry l'avait modifié pour pouvoir y insérer un sort de plombage pour éviter de se retrouver dans la mer 200m plus bas pendant la descente. James fut le premier à l'utiliser pour réceptionner les autres. C'est Christian qui fut le dernier à le prendre mais il jeta un dernier regard à Harry, pria Merlin et se lança enfin en faisant fondre la glace derrière lui.

Harry, un peu impressionné, se dirigeait quant à lui vers les deux femmes.

- Bonjour mesdames ! Comment puis-je vous aider ? Ouch ! Il porta la main à sa joue en feu. Un mince filet de sang coulait. Il n'avait pourtant pas vu les deux femmes bouger d'un seul pouce. Comment ? Balbutia-t-il.

- Nous sommes des elfes petit humain, fit la blonde d'un ton méprisant.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer mesdames, répondit Harry en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Tu vois ma sœur, commença la brune d'une voix cristalline, il y en a certains qui sont polis et bien élevés.

- Tais-toi Luthien, répliqua sèchement la blonde.

- Je connais le nom de d'une d'entre vous, fit en souriant. Comment s'appelle l'autre ?

- Je me nomme Laolane Elensar, dit la blonde, mais maintenant, tu vas mourir jeune humain, conclut-elle en faisant apparaitre sa lame et faisant reculer Harry d'un pas.

- Pourquoi vouloir me tuer ? Demanda Harry espérant gagner du temps.

- Pour notre amusement et parce que cela sert nos intérêts, répondit Laolane avançant d'un pas de plus.

- Je ne vous ferais pas changer d'avis ? Essaya-t-il encore.

- Nos, affirma-t-elle catégoriquement.

- Très bien, conclut Harry en attrapant son sabre dans son dos avec sa main droite et prenant Hadafang de sa main gauche.

C'était la première fois que Harry se battait pour sa vie avec ses lames. Il était sur d'une chose: les deux elfes étaient les plus redoutables des combattantes. Le duel commença dans un décor apocalyptique. Dans les trois premières secondes, Harry avait déjà été tailladé deux fois: une fois à la cuisse et une autre au biceps droit. Il sentit de suite la chaleur habituelle au niveau de son poignet et cette chaleur remonta le long de ses veines faisant prendre un tout nouveau tournant au combat. Harry avait fait le vide dans son esprit et il laissait le bracelet le guider ainsi que son instinct. Il sautait, se baissait, parait, contre-attaquait pour éviter de se faire tailler en pièces par les deux elfes. Elles avaient beau avoir l'air fragiles, leurs coups résonnaient dans son bras quand il parait. Toutes ses attaques étaient inefficaces. Les elfes paraient au dernier moment ou esquivaient simplement. Il n'était qu'un divertissement pour elles.

Le combat durait depuis une dizaine de minutes et Harry avait gagné trois autres zébrures qui le ralentissaient légèrement quand les elfes passèrent à la vitesse supérieure. Il n'y avait pas que les sabres dont il devait faire attention mais aussi des coups de poings et de pieds qui partaient à une vitesse folle. Étant lui-même un très bon combattant, il essayait d'en placer aussi mais contre deux maitres, il n'avait aucune chance. À un moment, il crut qu'il était perdu: les deux sœurs étaient en train d'attaquer en même temps et leur sabre filait vers sa tête et vers ses jambes si bien que n'importe quel choix qu'il ferait, le conduirait à sa perte. Au dernier moment pourtant, il sauta à mi-hauteur en vrillant sur lui-même et repoussant les sabres par la même occasion. Ça faisait déjà une demi-heure que le combat faisait rage et le temps s'était encore aggravé. En plus de la pluie, du vent et de l'orage, vinrent s'ajouter des éclairs monstrueux donnant un air irréel à la scène qui se déroulait. Harry se sentait vidé. De plus, un coup de pied de la blonde dans son coté gauche avait rouvert sa plaie. On a beau avoir un excellent niveau d'épéiste et un excellent niveau en sports de combats, contre deux elfes dont le sang charrie de la magie, les chances de remporter le duel est presque nul. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne faisait plus que parer et reculer quand son pied se déroba sous lui et il chuta du haut d'Azkaban..

C'est drôle comme notre vie nous semble longue quand on chute, à moins que ce ne soit la chute elle-même qui soit longue. Il revit toute sa vie passer devant ses yeux mais seulement sa vie à Poudlard. Depuis le jour où il avait reçu sa lettre, au jour ou il avait rencontré Ron et Hermione ainsi que tous les autres. Il revit toutes ses aventures et se dit en souriant qu'il s'était mêlé plus d'une fois de choses qui ne le regardait pas. Complètement déboussolé, Harry regardait ce ciel si chaotique pendant sa chute, attendant simplement de percuter les rochers en-dessous de lui mais, c'est à cet instant où tout semblait perdu que son bras se fit happer. Sa chute s'arrêta instantanément déclenchant une terrible douleur dans son épaule droite qu'il devina être déboitée. A travers la douleur, il aperçut deux magnifiques yeux bleus électriques dont l'un deux avait un grain de beauté. Cet échange de regard sembla durer des heures et d'un coup, il se sentit propulsé loin au-dessus des vagues et il s'évanouit.

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans son infirmerie personnelle avec le bras en écharpe. Il se redressa doucement pour ne pas rouvrir sa plaie au coté et regarda qui d'autre était dans l'infirmerie. James était couché sur un lit avec le bras bandé et Lily dormait à coté de lui ce qui fit tirer un sourire à Harry. Marion aussi était couchée dans un lit près de lui. Il se leva lentement et s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait le teint pâle et avait maigri. Il lui caressa lentement les cheveux et posa un baiser sur son front. A ce contact, elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

- Bon anniversaire grand-frère.


	15. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 15: La reine, le cavalier et les pions**

Quelques part au Pérou...

Malgré la luxuriance de la forêt, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre lorsque la silhouette passait. Une grande silhouette noire qui faisait fuir les animaux et taire le vent sur son passage. Cette ombre marchait vite au travers de ce foisonnement buissonnant.

Bien vite, il arriva au centre d'une clairière où se dressait une pyramide à base carrée typique de la région: c'était un endroit ensoleillé qui respirait le calme et la vie tandis que l'ombre était d'une noirceur d'encre et respirait la mort. L'ombre avança directement vers la pyramide d'une démarche rapide et assurée. Arrivée devant, l'ombre murmura quelques paroles dans une langue étrange et une pierre s'illumina quelques instants avant de s'éteindre. La silhouette posa sa main dessus et les pierres se mirent à se déplacer pour former une arche que la silhouette passa. L'entrée se referma tout de suite après son passage. L'ombre continua d'avancer sans s'arrêter tandis que des torches s'enflammaient et s'éteignaient à son passage.

De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait, faisait des gestes de la main et repartait comme si de rien n'était. L'atmosphère était pesante dans cet endroit sombre mais la silhouette ne s'en préoccupait pas ou ne le remarquait tout simplement pas. Au bout d'un moment, elle arriva en face d'un précipice et s'arrêta. Ses lèvres bougèrent un instant et ses pieds décollèrent du sol. La silhouette plana au-dessus du précipice et se posa en douceur de l'autre côté et reprit sa route.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, elle arriva enfin dans une grande salle qui s'éclaira de mille feux à son entrée. Des corolles de diamants et de zircons tapissaient les murs de cette salle. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une telle richesse fut cachée dans une pyramide péruvienne ! L'ombre esquissa un fin sourire et avança vers l'autel où reposait l'objet de ses désirs. Quand il arriva, ses yeux couleur rubis s'illuminèrent de triomphe. Il avait enfin réussi. Après tant de recherches, il avait enfin trouvé le livre noir des morts Maya. Il approcha ses longues mains blafardes et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la reliure en saphir.

L'ombre sortit sa baguette et fit des mouvements complexes au-dessus du livre tout en récitant une longue litanie. Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit retentit. La silhouette rangea sa baguette et prit le livre. Ce simple contact la fit éclater de rire. Voldemort riait à gorge déployée. Un rire infernal à faire fuir le diable lui-même. Il ouvrit le livre et commença à lire. Une nouvelle puissance déferlait en lui. Le ciel au dehors de la pyramide se couvrit et un puissant orage éclata. Un puissant coup de tonnerre, semblable à un tir d'artillerie, ébranla la région faisant trembler de peur ses habitants.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, Harry Potter Strife se réveillait en sursaut sur son canapé, le front et le dos trempé de sueur.

Il s'assit lentement en reprenant sa respiration, la tête dans les mains. Ça faisait deux nuits qu'il rêvait du psychopathe et cette nuit-là, Voldemort, il en était sûr, venait d'augmenter considérablement sa puissance. Malgré une protection de l'esprit impénétrable, il avait vu tout le trajet du serpent jusqu'à cet endroit et il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Il sentit quelque chose de doux contre sa joue. Il releva la tête et sourit: c'était Kendra qui frottait son museau contre lui pour lui manifester son inquiétude.

- Ce n'est rien. Juste un cauchemar, chuchota-t-il en la caressant, ce qui la fit ronronner.

Il jeta un regard vers son lit et vit que Marion dormait toujours. Trois jours qu'ils étaient rentrés d'Azkaban et ça faisait déjà la deuxième nuit qu'elle venait dormir dans sa chambre, traumatisée par ce que Voldemort lui avait fait subir. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Elle se confierait quand elle serait prête. Vu que lui ne dormait pratiquement pas, il lui laissait volontiers le lit et s'installait sur le canapé pour veiller sur elle.

Son épaule allait beaucoup mieux et ne le faisait quasiment plus souffrir. Les yeux de la personne qui l'avait sauvé le hantait. Il ne savait pas qui était cette personne et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Un étrange sentiment s'emparait de lui quand il repensait à ces yeux bleus magnifiques. Il se leva doucement, ouvrit sa baie vitrée et alla sur son balcon. Appuyé sur la rambarde, l'air frais de la nuit lui fit du bien. Il oublia le Pérou et Voldemort ainsi que tous ses soucis et repensa à sa fête d'anniversaire. Avec le retour de Marion à la maison, la joie était au rendez-vous. Pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas là, les autres, aidés de la mère de James qui était venue les rejoindre car elle s'inquiétait, lui avait préparé une petite fête et un excellent repas. C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra sa grand-mère, une petite femme un peu replète et un carré court brun du nom de Geneviève, avec un caractère très joyeux mais néanmoins stricte. Toute la soirée, il était resté près de Marion car elle était très faible mais malgré sa condition, elle affichait un grand sourire et riait volontiers aux blagues des Maraudeurs. Tout allait pour le mieux car le jour suivant, Christian, qui n'avait pas pu venir du fait d'une garde, leur apprit qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts étaient apparus dans les geôles du Ministère apparemment sonnés de se retrouver ici. La brûlure que James avait reçu avait presque disparu ainsi que sa plaie au côté. Christian en avait profité pour lui donner une photo de la famille Potter au complet lorsque James avait 4 ans.

Ces 2 jours de bonheur furent noircis par l'arrivée d'une lettre du Ministère de la magie qui lui donnait rendez-vous ainsi qu'à Marion le lendemain avec la ministre. Il espérait plus que tout qu'on ne lui retirerait pas la responsabilité de Marion.

Il revint dans sa chambre et descendit dans la salle de duels. Torse nu, il pratiqua lentement sa technique au sabre. Il leva son katana au-dessus de sa tête et l'abaissa d'un geste vif, tranchant un ennemi invisible. Il continua ainsi entre parades, feintes, ripostes, roulades, sauts, esquives et contres. Il n'était plus en sécurité chez lui dans son manoir mais en pleine bataille, entouré de Mangemorts et se battait pour sa vie avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ses attaques étaient puissantes et mortellement précises. On aurait pu croire qu'il exécutait un ballet si ce n'était cette impression de force et de fureur destructrice qui se dégageait de ses mouvements. Il continua ainsi pendant plus de trois heures et ce n'est que lorsque Kendra vint dans la salle qu'il s'arrêta. Il dégoulinait de transpiration et les cicatrices qu'il avait étaient rouges du fait de l'effort physique effectué.

Il descendit au sous-sol pour faire quelques longueurs et se rafraîchir par la même occasion. Après une vingtaine d'allers-retours, il alla se doucher pour enlever le chlore de sa peau, il s'habilla d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt noir moulant sans manches, d'une chemise noire par-dessus et d'une paire de baskets. Ensuite, il alla réveiller Marion tout en douceur. Elle alla se laver puis s'habilla d'une robe bleue. Quand elle fut prête, Harry s'approcha d'elle, posa sa main sur son épaule et Squall vint se poser sur celle de Harry et ils disparurent dans une gerbes de flammes pour réapparaitre dans une ruelle sombre.

Squall se métamorphosa en un petit serpent qui s'enroula autour de son bras pour lui permettre d'assister à l'entretien avec la ministre. Il guida Marion jusqu'à une vieille cabine téléphonique rouge. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dedans et Harry tapa un numéro: six, deux, quatre, quatre, deux...

Une voix féminine s'éleva alors, faisant sursauter Marion.

- Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

- Harry Strife accompagnant Marion Lombard pour un rendez-vous avec la ministre de la Magie.

- Merci, fit la voix polaire. Merci d'accrocher votre badge ben en évidence.

- D'accord, répondit Harry en prenant son badge et donnant le sien à Marion.

- Les visiteurs sont priés de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter leur baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium.

- Évidemment, sourit Harry.

La cabine se mit alors à descendre et ils arrivèrent bientôt à leur destination.

- Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite la bienvenue et une agréable journée, dit la voix toujours aussi glaciale démontrant tout le contraire de ce qu'elle disait.

Il conduisit Marion qui avait les yeux grands ouverts vers le fond de l'atrium où se trouvait le poste du vigile. Tandis qu'il traversait le hall, Harry leva les yeux vers la fontaine de la Fraternité. Il se souvenait parfaitement des mots de Dumbledore. _« __La fontaine que nous avons détruite cette nuit racontait un mensonge __ », _avait-il dit. _« __Nous les sorciers avons maltraité trop longtemps les êtres qui nous sont proches et nous récoltons aujourd'hui ce que nous avons semé. » _C'est vrai que les sorciers maltraitaient trop souvent tous ceux qui ne leur ressemblaient pas comme les elfes de maisons, les centaures, les géants ou les êtres de l'eau. S'il y avait une chose dont il était fier, c'est qu'il n'était pas comme ça: il était devenu ami avec un demi-géant avec Hagrid, un elfe avec Dobby, un centaure avec Firenze. Il était près à accepter tout le monde tant que ce monde vivrait en paix.

- Nous avons rendez-vous avec madame la ministre, fit Harry en s'approchant.

- Avancez, dit le sorcier.

Harry s'avança et le sorcier passa une longue tige dorée sur son corps puis se fut au tour de Marion.

- Baguette magique, marmonna le sorcier-vigile.

- Voici, fit Harry en la lui tendant.

L'homme la posa sur sa balance qui se mit à vibrer et une fine bandelette de parchemin sortit d'une fente aménagée à sa base. Le sorcier la prit et la lit.

- Vingt-sept centimètres et demi, plume de phénix, en usage depuis six ans. C'est bien cela ?

- C'est exact, répondit tranquillement Harry.

- Tenez ! Fit-il en la lui tendant. Je vous la rends.

- Merci, sourit Harry en la récupérant avec soulagement. Il n'aimait pas en être séparé même pour un court instant.

- Mademoiselle ? Fit le sorcier en se tournant vers Marion.

- Tenez ! Fit-elle d'une petite voix intimidée.

Comme pour Harry, il la posa sur sa balance et la lui rendit.

- Vingt-deux centimètres et demi, crin de crinière de licorne, en usage depuis un an.

- Oui monsieur, répondit-elle en la rangeant dans sa poche.

- Vous pouvez y aller, conclut le sorcier-vigile en souriant.

Marion et Harry se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner en attendant l'heure de leur rendez-vous. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient devant le bureau de la ministre et il frappa à la lourde porte en chêne.

- Entrez ! Fit une voix féminine.

Le jeune homme entra donc avec une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille blonde.

C'était un bureau élégant et rond. Dans un « coin », il y avait une large cheminée où brûlait paresseusement un faible feu. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait un large bureau noyé sous des tonnes de parchemins bien ordonnés. Les murs étaient bleu-pâle ce qui donnait à la pièce une grande luminosité. Debout en face du bureau, deux femmes les regardaient: l'une avait les cheveux blancs au carré et était la ministre Millicent Bagnold. L'autre était brune et avait un visage engageant. Quand elles les virent, elles sourirent en même temps.

- M. Strife ! Mlle Lombard ! S'exclama la ministre en s'approchant d'eux. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bonjour madame, répondit Harry. Ça peut aller, fit Harry voyant que Christian Potter n'avait rien dit.

- Bien. Très bien. Laissez-moi vous présenter madame Alacharge. Elle s'occupe des héritages et des mises sous tutelles.

- Enchantée, fit-elle en souriant

- De-même, répondit Harry.

- En temps normal, fit la ministre d'un air moins joyeux, je ne m'occupe pas de cela mais comme vos parents, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Marion, étaient des diplomates plus qu'importants pour notre communauté ainsi que des gens que j'appréciais beaucoup, je voulais être là. De plus, la mention de Harry Strife, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, m'a intrigué. On entend de plus en plus parler de vous M. Strife.

- J'aime bien faire parler de moi, sourit Harry, et dans tous les milieux, fit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Marion qui éclata de rire.

- Je vois ça, sourit la ministre. Guenna, allez-y, conclut-elle en les faisant tous s'assoir au bureau.

- Pour commencer, attaqua madame Alacharge, je tiens à vous transmettre mes sincères condoléances.

- Merci, fit Marion doucement.

- Dans cette lettre que je vous donnerais plus tard, fit-elle en brandissant un parchemin, vos parents demandent à ce que ce soit M. Strife ici présent qui s'occupe de vous jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez le faire vous-même. Etiez-vous au courant de cette décision ?

- Non madame, répondit Marion.

- Et vous M. Strife ? Demanda la ministre.

- Oui, acquiesça Harry.

- Tu savais ? Demanda Marion en se tournant vers lui.

- En quelques sortes, répondit gravement Harry. Ta maman est venue me voir à la sortie du Poudlard Express et elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi si jamais ils leurs arrivaient quoique se soit.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Parce que, tenta d'expliquer Harry, parce que je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si tôt, fit-il en posant sa main sur celle de Marion.

- Mais pourquoi vous ? Demanda Alacharge.

- Parce que Harry s'est occupé de moi toute l'année et que c'est en lui que j'ai le plus confiance, murmura Marion.

- C'est exact ?

- Oui, confirma Harry. Je me suis pris d'amitié pour cette gamine car elle me rappelait trop celui que j'étais à 11 ans.

- Très bien. Mlle Lombard, acceptez-vous d'être placé sous la tutelle de Harry Strife ? Demanda Alacharge.

- Je devrais arriver à le supporter, sourit Marion.

- Et vous M. Strife ?

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va m'en faire baver mais je serai toujours là pour elle, répondit Harry en souriant à son tour.

- Vous devez prendre conscience que vous devrez lui assurer de bonnes conditions de vie, ajouta la ministre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, répondit Harry sérieusement. Elle ne manquera de rien et surement pas d'amour, rajouta-t-il. Pas comme moi, pensa-t-il.

- Très bien. Veuillez signer ici maintenant. Merci beaucoup et au revoir, fit madame Alacharge en rangeant les documents et en partant.

Harry et Marion se levèrent à sa suite, dirent au revoir à la ministre mais Harry s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.

- Madame la ministre ?

- Oui M. Strife ? Répondit-elle.

- J'aimerai connecter ma cheminée au réseau de la poudre de Cheminette, dit Harry. A qui dois-je m'adresser ?

- Je transmettrai votre demande, fit-elle en souriant. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Merci beaucoup madame la ministre, la remercia chaleureusement Harry en partant.

Quand ils repassèrent devant la fontaine magique, Harry s'arrêta un moment et repensa à sa 5e année. Il avait beau être dans le passé et par conséquent, rien ne s'était encore passé, il n'avait rien oublié et ses cauchemars ne l'y aidaient pas. Il ne cessait de revoir la mort de Sirius et de ses parents. En plus de ses cauchemars, il revoyait sa torture dans les geôles de Voldemort.

- Harry ! Harry ! L'appela Marion en le regardant. Ça va Harry ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste des souvenirs, la rassura-t-il.

Il s'approcha de la fontaine et y versa 100 gallions sous le regard surpris de Marion.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai obtenu ta garde, fit Harry. C'est la chose qui me faisait peur quand j'ai reçu la lettre. Qu'on t'enlève de ma responsabilité et...il ne put finir sa phrase car Marion lui sautait dans les bras.

- Oh Harry !

- Du calme ma belle. On va passer au Chemin de Traverse pour fusionner le compte de tes parents au mien comme cela, tu seras à l'abri du besoin pour un bon bout de temps. Je vais t'ouvrir un compte pour ta scolarité et j'y verserai tous les mois une certaine somme. De plus, il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un.

- Qui veux-tu aller voir ? Demanda Marion intriguée.

- Tu verras bien, répondit Harry restant énigmatique.

Ils ressortirent du ministère et retournèrent dans la ruelle où Harry laissa Squall sortir et quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. A cette heure matinale, l'allée était presque déserte. Ils se dirigèrent vers Gringotts et n'en ressortirent qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Harry avait appris que les parents de Marion lui avaient déjà crée un compte donc il le garda. Il entraina ensuite Marion vers la boutique d'Ollivander où ils entrèrent. La boutique n'avait pas changé en 20 ans: il y régnait toujours cette même atmosphère étrange.

- Bonjour, fit une voix douce.

- M. Ollivander, salua Harry en regardant les yeux argentés s'approcher.

Et dire qu'à son époque le vieil homme était mort. Quel choc de le voir si jeune et en bonne santé.

- Mlle Lombard ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant Marion à côté de Harry. 22,5 centimètres, très flexible, bois de chêne et crin de licorne. Excellente pour les duels.

- C'est bien cela, sourit-elle.

- J'ai été désolé d'apprendre la mort de vos parents, reprit le vieux marchand de baguettes.

- Merci.

- Je voudrai acheter une baguette, dit Harry pour attirer l'attention du vieil homme.

- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'une deuxième baguette ? Demanda l'homme en regardant l'adolescent d'un œil suspect.

- Disons que j'ai quelques ennuis avec le possesseur de l'une de vos baguettes.

- Tiens donc ! Fit-il. A quoi ressemble cette baguette ? Interrogea-t-il.

- 33,75 centimètres. En bois d'if et plume de phénix, répondit Harry en regardant le visage horrifié de Ollivander.

- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu cher monsieur. Si j'avais su ce que cette baguette allait faire en sortant d'ici... fit-il désespéré.

- Ne vous en faites pas monsieur, reprit Harry. Il me faut juste une baguette en particulier.

- Je pense que vous savez que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, fit Ollivander d'une voix plus assurée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, rit Harry. Cette baguette m'ira à la perfection.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sur ?

- Je le sais.

- Et quelle est cette baguette ? Demanda le vieil homme soupçonneux.

- 27,5 centimètres, bois de houx et plume de phénix. Facile à manier, très souple, sourit Harry en regardant le marchand de baguettes.

Sa tête était impayable: ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de surprise, sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction. Il reprit néanmoins contenance après quelques secondes.

- Comment vous appelez-vous jeune homme ?

- Harry Strife.

- Vous connaissez des choses que vous ne devriez pas connaître M. Strife, dit gravement Ollivander. Des choses que seul Albus Dumbledore et moi connaissons. Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Interrogea le vieil homme.

- Il y a des choses qu'il est préférable d'ignorer monsieur Ollivander, fit Harry, mais j'ai envie de vous faire confiance. Avez-vous un endroit discret où nous pourrions parler sans être écoutés ?

- Hum, fit le marchand. Suivez moi.

Il les conduisit au fond du magasin dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il lança plusieurs sortilèges et quand il eut terminé, il se tourna vers Harry et Marion.

- Expliquez-moi maintenant.

- Jurez-moi avant que, quoique je vous dirai dans cette pièce, vous ne le direz à personne.

- Je le jure sur ma magie, fit Ollivander de plus en plus impatient. Dites-moi tout maintenant.

Pour toute réponse, Harry sortit sa baguette et la tendit à Ollivander. Celui-ci tendit les mains et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, retenant sa respiration. Enfin, il la prit délicatement entre ses doigts comme si elle allait se briser. Il l'examina minutieusement, lança quelques sortilèges dessus et en fit sortir un jet d'eau turquoise.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Murmura-t-il. Vous l'avez volé dans ma boutique ou quoi ? Demanda Ollivander en levant les yeux vers Harry.

- Vous pouvez aller vérifier si vous ne me faites pas confiance, répondit Harry. Vous la trouverez à sa place. Quand vous l'aurez ramené, je vous expliquerais tout. C'est promis. On ne bougera pas.

Le vieil homme hésita un moment mais la curiosité l'emporta et il partit avec la baguette de Harry pendant que celui-ci faisait un clin d'œil à Marion. Cependant, il revint bien vite mais son teint était encore plus pâle. Il revint les mains tremblantes et déposa sur sa petite table la baguette de Harry et sa sœur jumelle juste à côté. Les 2 baguettes étaient parfaitement identiques. Marion ne savait plus laquelle était celle de Harry mais celui-ci prit l'une des deux sans réfléchir une seule seconde.

- Cela fait six ans qu'elle est ma meilleure amie, fit Harry en voyant le regard interrogateur de Marion et de Ollivander. Elle ne m'a jamais fait défaut et m'a sortit de nombreux mauvais pas.

- La baguette et le sorcier sont reliés par un lien qui grandit au cours des années, confirma le marchand de baguettes ses yeux brillants d'excitation. Et ce lien se renforce d'autant plus avec les épreuves qu'ils affrontent. Maintenant M. Strife, dites-moi quel est ce miracle ?

- Je viens du futur, annonça Harry.

Et pendant une demi-heure, il du raconter son périple au vieux marchand de baguettes. Il raconta tout de vive voix. C'était la première fois qu'il racontait son histoire à quelqu'un d'autre que ses proches. Il du tout raconter à Ollivander et faire venir Squall pour réussir à faire accepter la véracité de ses propos.

- Quelle histoire ! Mais quelle histoire ! S'exclama Ollivander tout retourné. Mais pourquoi voulez-vous cette baguette ? Continua-t-il en reprenant un peu contenance. Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous m'avez dis M. Potter, cette baguette devrait revenir au fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans.

- Et c'est pourquoi elle sera plus en sécurité chez moi, répondit Harry. Je la lui remettrai le jour de ses 11 ans. Vous avez ma parole M. Ollivander.

- Mais, mais...

- De plus, reprit Harry, cette jeune fille a été enlevée et retenue une semaine par Voldemort, fit Harry en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Marion. J'aimerai qu'elle sache se défendre elle-même mais comme vous le savez surement, elle ne peut pas utiliser la magie vu qu'elle n'est pas majeure.

- Vous voulez que cette gamine puisse faire de la magie, c'est cela ?

- Oui, c'est exact. Peut-elle au moins l'essayer ?

- Allez-y, soupira le vieil homme complètement abattu par les révélations de Harry.

Marion avança lentement la main et prit la baguette qui se mit à briller. Elle la leva et l'abaissa faisant jaillir des étincelles bleutées et argentées. Les yeux de Ollivander s'agrandirent encore plus et même Harry eut une expression de surprise.

- Je n'ai jamais vu une telle connexion avec une autre baguette, admit le vieux sorcier. Très bien, conclut-il. Elle est à vous mais promettez-moi de m'amener le jeune Harry quand il sera assez vieux.

- Vous avez ma parole, le remercia Harry en donnant une poignée de main au vieil homme.

- Au revoir, fit Ollivander en les raccompagnant à la sortie.

- Encore merci, fit Marion en souriant.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans une ruelle sombre où Squall vint les chercher pour les ramener à la maison.

Le temps était merveilleux au-dessus du Domaine. Squall les avait déposés au bout de l'allée et Harry se dit qu'il avait bien fait. Effectivement, avant de partir vers la maison, il fit apparaître son blason sur la devanture qui servait d'entrée. Il fit aussi apparaître deux statues de griffons avec la constellation d'Orion sur le corps. Content de lui, il sourit à Marion et prit la route de la maison. Ils appelèrent à l'intérieur mais aucune réponse ne leur parvint. Harry se concentra un moment et sentit ses amis près de la crique.

- Va mettre ton maillot Marion, dit Harry. Les autres se baignent sans nous, sourit-il.

- Ça roule, rit-elle en partant en courant bientôt suivie de Harry

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils descendaient le chemin qui menait à la crique. Ils étaient encore à une dizaine de mètres de là qu'ils entendirent des éclats de rire. Remus, Elayne, Severus et Peter faisaient face à Lily, Sirius et James et faisaient une bataille d'eau à grands coups de baguette et c'est carrément des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur les participants. Lily avait un deux-pièces rouge très sexy tandis qu'Elayne en avait un vert. Quand aux garçons, ils avaient des shorts de bain. La bataille faisait rage et chaque participant avait droit à sa vague. Marion était en rouge et Harry en noir avec son tee-shirt sans-manches noir également. Quand ils les virent, les autres se précipitèrent vers eux en courant et Marion sauta dans les bras de Lily en riant.

- Quand on a vu que vous n'étiez pas là, commença Severus, on a décidé de venir se baigner.

- Vous avez bien fait, sourit Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que te voulais la ministre ? Demanda Sirius joyeusement.

- Que je signe les papiers pour devenir le tuteur de Marion, répondit Harry.

- La pauvre ! Fit James en riant. Je la plains.

- Tu vas voir toi ! Rugit Marion en se précipitant vers lui en courant.

- Au secours ! Cria James hilare en se mettant à courir poursuivi par Marion sous les regards rieurs des autres.

- Tu n'enlèves pas ton haut Harry ? Demanda Peter. Tu vas avoir chaud.

- Non, répondit Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il a un sortilège qui me permet de bronzer et de ne pas accumuler la chaleur.

- Tu te joins à nous ? Proposa Remus.

- Je veux mon neveu ! Rit Harry. Faites les équipes, je vous rejoins dans un instant.

Il les regarda s'éloigner en pensant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien que maintenant. Certes, son monde lui manquait ainsi que tous ses amis mais ici, il avait retrouvés ses parents, Sirius, une famille et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même.

Il n'avait pas vu que Elayne était restée en arrière.

- Tu es très mignon comme ça, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il devint cramoisi et eut un sourire gêné. Puis, mû par une intuition soudaine, il la prit par la main et courut avec elle vers les autres en riant.

La bataille d'eau se ferait entre Severus, Marion, Remus, Peter et Elayne face à James, Sirius et Harry. Cette inégalité était obligatoire connaissant la puissance de Harry. La bataille d'eau dura au moins trois heures pendant laquelle chaque participant avala des litres d'eau. Harry en profita pour essayer le sort d'eau de niveau 2, lamus, et c'est une vague d'eau d'au moins dix mètres qui s'écrasa sur l'autre équipe. Après avoir vérifié que tout le monde allait bien et une série de plates excuses de la part de Harry, ils continuèrent à s'amuser. Même Severus riait de bon cœur avec les autres.

Après cette piscine-party,, ils rentrèrent manger le festin que Dobby leur avait préparé et heureusement que l'elfe en avait préparé en quantité car ils avaient une faim de loup, dixit Remus. Après le repas, les quatre Maraudeurs d'origine disparurent cinq minutes et revinrent vers Harry avec un livre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Les interrogea-t-il.

- Ouvre-le, sourit James.

Il regarda Remus, Peter et Sirius qui eux aussi souriaient. Encouragé par le reste de la bande, il ouvrit le livre et lu: « _Comment devenir animagus par A.P.W.B.D. ». _Les yeux de Harry brillèrent de joie.

- On s'est dit que ça te serait utile, rit Peter.

- Tu as une telle faculté pour te mettre dans les embrouilles, continua Sirius.

- On sait pourquoi tu ne veux pas le devenir, fit Remus.

- Mais on sait que tu ne seras pas lié à Voldemort. Tu as trop de Gryffondor dans le sang, le rassura James en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Merci beaucoup, fit Harry ému.

- On pourra l'utiliser aussi ? Demanda la petite voix fluette de Marion.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Mais tu dois demander l'autorisation à ton tuteur, fit-il en souriant.

- Steuplé Harry, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, le supplia Marion.

- D'accord, accepta Harry en riant.

- Je veux bien, mais il faut s'enregistrer auprès du ministère, intervint Lily.

- D'accord, répondit Harry, mais une fois que l'autre serpent sera mort.

- Mmmh, marmonna-t-elle.

- On commence quand ? Demanda Severus qui avait réussi à s'intégrer malgré cinq ans et demi d'animosité.

- Cette après-midi ? S'exclama Marion.

- On a quoi de prévu ctapr ? Demanda Elayne.

- Rien du tout, répondit Lily. Allez, on y va, fit-elle résignée tout en esquissant malgré tout un fin sourire.

- En avant ! Fit Harry en se levant.

- Nous, on va aller s'entrainer, continua James en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres.

- Je vous accompagne, dis Remus à l'intention de Harry. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un d'externe pour le début.

- Merci, accepta Harry.

- A tout à l'heure, fit Peter avec un signe de la main.

Les six amis montèrent donc à la bibliothèque où ils s'installèrent sur des poufs pour être bien confortable.

- Bon, commença Remus. Quand j'aurai lancé l'incantation, vous vous retrouverez dans un endroit où votre animal apparaitra. Si vous lui convenez, continua le lycan, il rentrera en vous et vous passerez à la phase d'appropriation. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus car je ne suis pas un animagus, conclut tristement Remus. Vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Fermez les yeux et détendez-vous. Respirez calmement et profondément. C'est bien. Je vais commencer à réciter la formule.

_« Toi qui est humain. Toi qui veut devenir un animal. Toi qui veut te cacher des autres. Toi qui veut devenir le frère de la Nature. Il est maintenant temps pour toi de nous rencontrer si tu en es digne. »_

Harry se sentit soudain chuter dans le vide. Sa chute sembla durer des heures et il se réveilla allongé dans l'herbe. Des clapotis lui indiquèrent qu'un ruisseau s'écoulait non loin de là. Il se releva et regarda où il était. Il se trouvait dans une clairière ensoleillée et entourée de hauts sapins. Une douce odeur s'échappait de ceux-ci. Tandis qu'il admirait le superbe paysage, il entendit un faible bruit de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un coup et eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant la plus étrange des créatures qui sortait de sous les arbres plusieurs fois centenaires.

D'une hauteur d'au moins 2m50, on aurait dit un tigre géant avec une crinière noire de jais plus que foisonnante, d'immenses ailes de phénix qui devaient mesurer au moins 4 mètres chacune. De petites ailes se situaient sur les quatre pattes de cette créature titanesque. Elle faisait 4m50 de long et sa queue devait mesurer au moins 2 mètres. Pour une créature aussi imposante, elle se déplaçait avec une étonnante délicatesse et une légèreté saisissante. Quand la créature ne fut plus plus qu'à un mètre de Harry, elle baissa son immense tête vers lui et planta son immense regard vert émeraude dans le sien.

- Qui es-tu, jeune humain ? Demanda la créature d'une voix puissante et grave mais néanmoins chaude et chaleureuse.

- Je...Je me nomme Harry Potter, répondit-il impressionné par la créature.

- Comment te nomme-t-on ici, à cette époque ? Interrogea encore la créature.

- Comment ? Balbutia-t-il. On m'appelle Harry Strife, répondit-il secoué.

- Tu as été honnête avec moi Harry, fit la créature en rétrécissant jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient en face de ceux du jeune homme.

- Qui...Qui...Qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea timidement Harry.

- Je m'appelle Phélom jeune Gryffondor. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

- C'est que euh... balbutia encore Harry.

- N'ai pas peur. Je ne peux pas te manger, dis la voix en riant chaudement.

Doucement et timidement, Harry commença à expliquer pourquoi il voulait devenir un animagus. Au fur et à mesure de son explication, il prenait de l'assurance, ce qui sembla plaire à la créature. Quand il eut fini son explication, Phélom s'éloigna un peu de lui pour reprendre sa taille normale sous les yeux surpris de Harry.

- Si je résume bien, fit Phélom de sa voix grave, tu veux sauver le monde et protéger ta famille même si ce n'est pas ta mission. C'est cela ?

- On peut résumer ça comme ça, sourit Harry.

- Très bien. Je vais t'aider jeune Harry.

Et avant que Harry n'est pu faire le moindre geste, la créature immense lui sauta dessus et Harry se réveilla dans la bibliothèque avec Marion.. il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit qu'il était le dernier.

- Les autres nous attendent en bas, signala Marion.

- Vous avez terminé depuis longtemps ? Demanda Harry en se levant et s'étirant.

- Moins d'une demi-heure, répondit-elle en le suivant à la salle à manger.

- Alors marmotte ! S'exclama James en le voyant entrer et s'assoir à table.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda Sirius en riant.

- Si se faire sauter dessus par un monstre de deux mètres et demi de haut est reposant, sourit Harry.

- Raconte Harry ! Dit Elayne d'une voix joyeuse.

- Non ! Vous d'abord, rétorqua Harry en se servant une part de lasagnes.

- Qui commence ? Demanda Peter.

- Moi ! S'exclama Marion ravie.

- On t'écoute, fit Severus attendrie par la gaieté de la gamine.

- Je me suis retrouvé dans une savane avec un ou deux arbres. Une tigresse était couchée dans l'un de ces arbres. Je me suis approchée et avant que j'ai ouvert la bouche, elle m'a sauté dessus et je me suis réveillée. Je serai une tigresse ! clama-t-elle.

- Elle a du voir que tu avais le cœur pur.

- Et toi Elayne ? Demanda Remus.

- Je me suis retrouvé en plein ciel en train de voler avec un aigle royal. On a discuté un moment et il est rentré en moi, raconta-t-elle.

- Trop de chance de pouvoir voler, fit rêveusement Remus.

- Et toi ma belle ? Demanda James à Lily.

- J'étais dans un bosquet touffu quand un renard roux m'a sauté dessus, dit-elle en souriant.

- Severus ? Demanda Harry.

- Comme Marion,commença-t-il, je me suis retrouvé en pleine savane. J'ai vu une panthère noire qui se reposait à l'ombre. Quand je me suis approché, elle m'a dit de m'assoir et on a beaucoup discuté. Elle était réticente au début, du fait de ma condition et de mon passé, fit douloureusement Severus.

- Mais elle a vu que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, sourit Harry.

- Oui surement puisqu'elle s'est levée et m'a sauté dessus, acheva le Serpentard avec un petit sourire.

- Et toi Harry ? Demanda James qui manifestement, attendait impatiemment ce moment.

- Pour tout vous dire, fit Harry, c'était très bizarre. Il y avait un espèce de nain albinos avec des poireaux dans les oreilles et qui chantait vive Voldemort en tutu jaune citron.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises Harry, s'impatienta Lily. Ne nous fais pas languir davantage.

- Très bien, très bien, rit Harry. J'ai atterris dans une clairière et une créature de 2m50 de haut et de 4m50 de long sans la queue est arrivée. Elle avait un corps de tigre et une crinière noire de lion. De plus, elle avait des ailes de phénix. Ben quoi ? Demanda Harry en voyant l'air stupéfait de Lily et Severus.

- Tu es sur de toi Harry ? Murmura Lily.

- Ça ne peut pas être possible, ajouta Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? Demanda James très intrigué.

- Tu es vraiment sur de ta description ? Continua Lily qui n'y croyait pas.

- Oui je suis sûr de moi, confirma Harry.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Fit Sirius tout aussi surpris que les autres.

- Aucune idée, répondirent les autres en haussant les épaules.

- Je reviens, fit Lily en se précipitant en dehors de la salle et elle n'en revint que cinq minutes plus tard avec un grand livre qu'elle posa devant Harry.

- C'est cette créature que tu as vu ? Demanda-t-elle toute excitée.

- Oui, oui ! C'est bien celle-la, confirma Harry en regardant l'illustration. Qu'est- ce que c'est ?

- On l'appelle le tiphéliongre, répondit Lily en faisant passer le bouquin. C'est le roi des animaux. Il donne un ordre, les autres animaux obéissent. Il est dit ici qu'il peut se transformer en n'importe quel autre animal. Si l'animal dont il prend l'apparence est magique, il peut utiliser ses facultés.

- Tu fais pas dans la facilité toi, rit Sirius.

- Me voilà bien, fit fatalement Harry.

- Félicitations Harry, lui envoya télépathiquement Squall. Celui-ci prenait le soleil aux Antilles.

- Merci vieux, lui renvoya le jeune homme.

- Profite-en !

- Oh oui ! Quand je l'aurai maîtrisé.

- T'inquiète, t'y arriveras, le rassura Squall.

- Tu vas avoir du boulot Harry, fit posément Peter.

- Tu l'as dis bouffi, souffla Harry.

- La deuxième étape de la transformation en animagus, commença James, consiste à passer au moins dix minutes par jour à méditer sur son animal.

- Quand vous pourrez vous transformez, vous le saurez tout de suite, conclut Sirius.

- Bon, fit Harry en se levant. Tout le monde au lit. On a eu assez d'aventures pour aujourd'hui.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Marion en baillant.

Les neuf amis montèrent donc au second étage où se trouvait leur chambre respective. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et entrèrent dans leur chambre. Avant d'entrer dans la sienne, Harry vit Lily entrer dans celle de James. Il allait fermer la porte quand Remus vint le voir.

- Je peux te parler ? Demanda le lycan préoccupé.

- Oui bien sur, entre, fit Harry en le faisant entrer dans son antre. Assieds-toi ce sera plus confortable, en lui indiquant le canapé.

- Merci, fit-il en souriant.

- J'ai juste un petit message à envoyer et je suis à toi.

Harry s'approcha de son bureau et prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin où il écrivit: _Pas de bêtises ! _Il marmonna quelques mots et le message disparut pour atterrir dans la chambre de James.

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe Remus ? Interrogea Harry en s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé.

- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, commença-t-il, mais dans deux semaines, c'est la pleine lune, fit doucement le jeune homme.

- Je sais Rem, dit lentement Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, continua-t-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, je mettrai une pièce à ta disposition.

- Mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas je te dis. Je connais des sorts qui garantiront autant ta sécurité que la notre. De plus, je demanderai à Severus de te préparer une potion qui rendra ta transformation presque indolore.

- Une telle potion existe ? Demanda Remus les yeux remplis d'espoir.

- Oui. Enfin à mon époque, répondit Harry. Mais par chance, j'ai récupéré la recette dans un livre que Severus enfin, celui du futur, m'a donné juste avant que j'atterrisse à cette époque. En y pensant, faudra que je lui donne.

- Merci Harry, fit Remus en se levant. Merci infiniment pour tout ce que tu fais, ajouta-t-il, la voix débordant de gratitude.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Harry embarrassé.

- Si ! C'est énorme ce que tu fais, reprit le lycan. Passe une bonne nuit, conclut-il en laissant un Harry plongé dans ses pensées.

Le lendemain, Sirius eut la brillante idée de proposer de faire du quidditch mais Lily rétorqua qu'ils leur fallait un stade et c'est donc Lily qui remporta la palme de la grande bouche en aillant la brillante idée de construire un véritable stade de quidditch sur la gauche du manoir.

Bien qu'ils furent neuf personnes, il leur fallut une semaine entière avec l'aide de Dobby pour construire le stade. C'est l'elfe qui leur dit quels arbres ils devaient abattre pour ne pas abîmer la forêt. Harry avait été étonné de tout ce que savait le petit elfe: il s'y connaissait dans tous les domaines et il avait même réussi à diriger les adolescents qui se plièrent volontiers à ses directives.

C'est donc en ce mercredi 12 août 1977 que les neufs adolescents purent jouer à leur sport favori. Bien que Remus et Peter ainsi que Elayne ne jouaient pas dans l'équipe de quidditch de leur maison, ils se débrouillaient plutôt pas mal. Ils passèrent la journée à jouer et à se poursuivre l'un l'autre. Le soir, ils firent un feu de camp et mangèrent des chamallows. Le tout dans une ambiance chaleureuse arrosée de Bièraubeurres achetées par Harry. Ce soir-là, il fut décidé qu'ils iraient explorer la forêt le lendemain.

Ils se levèrent de bonne heure pour avoir un maximum d'heures pour eux. A 8h, ils partirent de la maison accompagnés de Squall et Kendra et se dirigèrent vers la forêt à droite du manoir. Du moment où ils passèrent sous le couvert des arbres, les conversations se firent plus rares. Marion tenait la main de Harry d'un côté et de l'autre, la fourrure de Kendra. L'air était plus frais à l'ombre des arbres et Lily avait bien fait de leur faire prendre un pull. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas des trouillards, ils n'étaient pas très rassurés par tous les petits bruits qui caractérisent une forêt. Harry pensa que « sa » forêt n'avait rien à envier à celle de Poudlard.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'ils marchaient quand Kendra s'arrêta et se mit à grogner et à montrer les dents. Aussitôt, Harry s'arrêta et leva son poing fermé signe qui voulait dire stop.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sirius en chuchotant.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

- J'ai peur Harry, gémit Marion en serrant sa main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il en sortant sa baguette et observant les alentours avec attention.

Les minutes passaient silencieusement tandis que la tension montait en même temps que le volume sonore des grognements de Kendra. Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre au-dessus de leur tête faisant instinctivement lever la baguette de Harry dans cette direction.

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi gamin ! Résonna une voix glaciale.

- Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Qu'ai-je donc à craindre de couards qui restent cachés dans l'ombre ? Vous n'avez donc pas d'honneur pour ne pas vous montrer ? Ou alors, vous êtes trop repoussant ?

- Qu'elle insolence de la part d'un humain, siffla la voix. Donne-moi ton nom que je sache qui je vais punir.

- Je te donnerai mon nom quand je te verrai et connaitrai le tien, répondit Harry avec hargne, ne se laissant pas intimidé.

Des bruits de branchages qui s'écartent les firent écarquillés les yeux. Une dizaine de silhouettes aux oreilles pointues apparurent dans les arbres: elles étaient fines et élancées et les tenaient en joue avec des arcs. Une onzième silhouette apparue en face d'eux. C'était un homme grand, brun à l'allure altière. Il portait une tunique renforcée couleur camouflage avec une élégante épée au côté et un arc à la main. Il avait un visage fier et carré mais pourtant fin. C'était le plus bel homme qu'il ait rencontré.

- Je suis Culurien, capitaine des armées elfiques. Et toi jeune homme ? Fit-il en s'adressant à Harry tout en surveillant les autres du coin de l'œil.

- Un peu de politesse et de considération, rit Harry. Je suis Harry Strife. Que nous voulez-vous ? Sommes-nous sur votre territoire ?

- Harry Strife vraiment ? Murmura le capitaine elfe. Très bien, suivez-nous. Il fit un signe aux elfes qui sautèrent à bas des arbres. Allez prévenir la reine que je ramène Harry Strife.

- Bien capitaine ! Firent cinq d'entre eux en partant au pas de course.

- On ne vous suivra nul part, l'interrompit Harry avec force qui n'aimait pas le fait qu'on ne lui demande pas son avis.

- Oh que si vous nous suivrez, fit le capitaine en s'avançant l'air menaçant.

- Sinon quoi ? Demanda Sirius avec son insolence habituelle.

- Sinon, tu mourras jeune humain, rétorqua l'elfe en sortant son épée du fourreau.

- Et que dira votre reine ? Contra James.

- Je lui dirai que vous nous avez attaqués. Alors, vous nous suivez ?

- Je n'en ai pas envie, répondit Harry fermement.

- Suis-nous ou je te tranche la tête humain ! Cracha le capitaine qui commençait à perdre patience tout en plaçant sa lame près du cou du jeune homme qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Voldemort ne me fait pas peur alors qu'il est beaucoup plus repoussant que vous, dit Harry en regardant l'elfe droit dans les yeux.

Cela ne parut pas lui plaire car il donna un violent coup d'épée en direction du cou de Harry sous les hurlements des autres. Le coup fut bloqué à quelques centimètres de sa peau et un instant plus tard, le capitaine elfe volait à une dizaine de mètres de là faisant relever leur arc aux elfes restants. Le capitaine se releva fou de rage et allait se précipiter sur Harry quand un étrange oiseau doré ressemblant à un phénix vola en face de lui. Il décrocha la missive apportée et la lut, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu plus. D'un coup, il froissa le parchemin et y mit le feu d'un geste de la main. Il s'avança vers Harry qui était plus qu'énervé en rangeant son épée au fourreau.

- Ma reine, commença-t-il durement, souhaite s'entretenir avec vous, fit-il plus calmement mais toujours avec hargne.

- Il y avait autre chose dans ce message, je me trompe, fit Harry en souriant.

- Ma reine me prévenait de ne pas vous chercher de crosses, grommela le capitaine.

- Elle avait raison, on dirait, rit Sirius.

- Voulez-vous venir avec nous maintenant ? Redemanda le capitaine.

- Dans ce cas-là, fit mine de réfléchir Harry, on vous suit.

- Allons-y alors ! Souffla l'elfe.

Tandis qu'ils suivaient le capitaine, Marion lui demanda en chuchotant:

- Ce sont des elfes ?

- Oui, répondit Harry sans cesser de regarder les alentours.

- Pourquoi est-il aussi méchant ?

- On a du entrer sur leur territoire, supposa-t-il. De plus, Voldemort ne doit pas y être pour rien non plus dans cette histoire. Et les elfes sont très fiers donc ils n'aiment pas qu'on leur résiste.

- Tu as entendu Remus ! Entendit-il demander Peter. On va rencontrer la reine des elfes !

- Oui, on va apprendre pleins de choses, sourit rêveusement Remus.

- Si on ne nous transforme pas en chair d'hippogriffe avant, fit sarcastiquement Severus.

- Comment tu as arrêté sa lame ? Chuchota Lily.

- Protego maxima informulé, répondit Harry en pensant qu'il avait bien fait de pratiquer sérieusement les sorts informulés.

- Tu savais que ça l'arrêterait ? Demanda James.

- Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, sourit Harry. Aïe ! S'exclama-t-il en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

- Idiot et inconscient, siffla Elayne les sourcils froncés.

- Silence ! Grogna le capitaine elfe.

Ne voulant pas le contrarier davantage, ils obéirent sans discuter et continuèrent de jeter des regards autour d'eux.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la forêt, les arbres se faisaient plus imposants et donnaient une impression de force. Harry pensa qu'ils devaient être très vieux, peut-être même aussi vieux que la forêt elle-même. Ils avançaient sur un chemin qu'ils n'auraient jamais remarqué s'ils n'avaient été guidés. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le capitaine des armées elfique les fit passer sous une arche finement sculptée. A droite et à gauche du chemin, se trouvait d'élégantes habitations dans et autour des arbres. Ces habitations étaient en parfaites harmonie avec la nature : incrustées dans les arbres, ou accrochées entre deux d'entre eux, elles donnaient l'impression au village d'avoir toujours été comme ça, un peu comme si la nature elle-même les avait créées. D'une maison à l'autre, des ponts traversaient les airs, permettant aux elfes de se déplacer à travers tout le village. Mais Harry aurait été incapable d'appeler cela des ponts tant ils paraissaient naturels. En effet, constitués de longues branches souples que les arbres entremêlaient solidement entre eux, il était inconcevable de penser qu'ils n'étaient pas l'œuvre de la nature. Tout le village dégageait un mélange de nature et de civilisation, d'habitations longuement travaillées et construites, et se fondant en même temps trop bien avec la forêt pour qu'elles n'en fassent pas partie intégrante. Des dizaines d'elfes vivaient en ce lieu paisible: ils portaient des tuniques amples bleues, rouges, vertes, argentées, jaunes... Ils s'adonnaient à des activités aussi diverses que variées comme le travail du bois, du métal, de la terre, le maniement de l'épée, de l'arc ou de la lance.

Un Moldu du nom de Christopher Paolini avait surnommé les elfes « le Beau Peuple » dans un de ces romans et Harry était tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Cette race avait une beauté particulière et la plus belle des humaines passerait pour fade face aux elfes.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un chêne millénaire qui abritait une sorte de palais majestueux en bois blanc. Une petite foule les attendait et s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Le capitaine les fit s'arrêter au bas d'un grand escalier. Toutes les quatre marches de cet imposant escalier, de chaque côté, des elfes en armure bleue-océan montait la garde.

- Je vous présente la reine Eilinel et la princesse héritière Elenwë, clama un elfe blond habillé en vert.

- Arrête de baver Sirius, lui intima James en souriant.

En effet, en haut des marches venait d'apparaitre les deux plus splendides créatures que la Terre ait crée. Elles surpassaient en grâce celles qu'il avait combattu à Azkaban. Les deux femmes portaient des tuniques blanches d'où semblaient émaner de la lumière. La plus grande, la reine surement, avait de longs cheveux blonds coiffés en fines tresses. Deux petites tresses encadraient son visage d'albâtre. Ses oreilles pointues et ses yeux en amandes de couleur ambre la rendait magnifique. Sa fille avait hérité de sa beauté et de son port altier. Celle-ci avait une natte brune et les yeux verts avec des tendances gris-bleus lui donnant une allure de félin. Les deux femmes leur sourirent en arrivant à leur hauteur. Tandis que le regard de la reine les englobait tous, le regard de sa fille se posait sur chacun d'eux et Harry remarqua qu'il se posa plus longtemps sur Sirius.

- Bienvenue au royaume sylvestre ! Fit la reine en ouvrant les bras. C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que des humains pénètrent en ces lieux. Je tiens à vous signaler que c'est un privilège d'être ici. Par ailleurs, il y a deux personnes ici qui ne sont pas ce qu'elles montrent et une troisième qui à une double personnalité.

- C'est exact votre majesté, fit Harry en s'avançant d'un pas et s'inclinant. L'un de mes amis est un loup-garou qui a toute ma confiance. Pour ma part, je viens du futur et par conséquent, je ne peux révéler ma véritable identité.

- C'est compréhensible, acquiesça la fille de la reine en souriant, dévoilant une rangée de dents resplendissantes de blancheur.

- De plus, continua Harry, un autre de mes amis est un espion pour le côté de la lumière.

- S'il est espion, c'est qu'il peut retourner sa veste facilement, fit remarquer la reine.

- Il a mon entière confiance, rétorqua fermement Harry.

- Ainsi que la notre ! Ajouta James à la surprise de Severus.

- Bien, fit la fille. Lequel d'entre vous est Harry Strife ?

- C'est moi votre majesté, répondit calmement Harry.

- Et qui a remit les protections de l'île et par conséquent de notre royaume en place ?

- C'est encore moi, sourit Harry.

- Nous te devons une fière chandelle, fit la reine, le regard scintillant. Bien que notre peuple soit très puissant, nos protections s'affaiblissent au cours du temps. Grâce à toi, nous sommes de-nouveau à l'abri de nos ennemis.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Harry mal à l'aise en baissant les yeux.

- Nous te devons beaucoup Harry Strife, continua la princesse. Présente-nous tes amis.

- Voici Marion Lombard, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Elayne Weasley et Severus Rogue, présenta Harry en les désignant du doigt.

- Quel groupe étrange, murmura la princesse. Et tes deux compagnons ?

- Squall et Kendra.

- Vous m'intriguez Harry Strife, fit la reine. Puis, elle se tourna vers sa fille. Fais-leur visiter le village.

- Bien mère, accepta la princesse. Suivez-moi, fit-elle en descendant les dernières marches.

- Harry, appela la reine. Voulez-vous m'accompagnez s'il vous plait ?

Tandis que la princesse emmenait ses amis pour explorer le monde elfique, la reine conduisait Harry dans le palais. Celui-ci était émerveillé par la splendeur et la richesse de ce monument d'architecture et de décoration. Ils passèrent dans un long couloir qui donnait sur de nombreuses pièces où s'activaient de nombreux elfes avec des tenues multicolores. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de la reine, seule pièce où aucun elfe n'était présent. Paraissant aussi haute que la Grande Salle de Poudlard, les murs d'un blanc éclatant, presque éblouissant, étaient décorés de peintures représentant visiblement les grands moments historiques du peuple des fées. Mais Harry ne s'attarda pas dessus, trop captivé par la table placée au centre de la pièce. En bois de sureau, celle-ci s'étendait sur toute la largeur du bureau, et était taillée et sculptée avec une précision inconcevable. Incrustée de diamants et pierres précieuses, elle était visiblement l'oeuvre de l'immense savoir faire des fées, et de la richesse de la reine. Les chaises placées autour, également en bois de sureau, étaient également sculptées et décorées, bien qu'elles paraissent insignifiantes à coté du meuble parcourant la pièce. Elle le fit assoir et lui servit une boisson à base de sureau qu'il trouva fort délicieuse. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et c'est la reine qui rompit le silence.

- Qui êtes-vous réellement Harry Strife ?

- Majesté, commença Harry, vous dire la vérité pourrait mettre certaines personnes en danger de mort et par conséquent mettrait ma venue à cette époque impossible.

- Je comprends Harry mais j'ai un peuple à protéger, fit la reine. Il faut que je sache car certaines informations peuvent être nuisibles si elles restent cachées et je ne peux prendre de risques pour mon peuple.

- Je comprends mieux que personne, fit sombrement Harry. Très bien, souffla-t-il. Je me nomme Harry James Potter.

- Le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans, fit la reine sans accuser le coup. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère.

- C'est exact.

- J'ai remarqué que vous aviez l'anneau de Barahir, commença la reine. Pourrai-je le voir ?

- Bien sur, fit Harry en le lui tendant.

- Parfait, murmura la reine. Comme au jour de sa création il y a de cela plusieurs siècles. Mes ancêtres en avaient fait cadeau à un roi humain quand nos peuples vivaient ensemble.

- C'est par un descendant de ce roi que je l'ai obtenu, fit remarquer Harry.

- Portez-le avec honneur et montrez-vous en digne Harry. Il vous apportera le respect de mon peuple dès que vous le montrerez, continua-t-elle en le lui rendant.

- J'essaierai votre majesté, sourit Harry.

- J'ai aussi remarqué que vous aviez un bracelet de force de facture elfique ainsi que plusieurs lames, dit la reine. Comment les avez-vous obtenus ?

- J'ai acheté les lames à un marchand qui se trouve maintenant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Quand à mon bracelet, c'est Albus Dumbledore qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire.

- Oui, c'est vrai que Aranwë lui en a fait cadeau il y a des années, sourit la reine. Devant l'air perplexe de Harry, elle ajouta: Albus lui a sauvé la vie alors qu'il était métamorphosé en humain et lui a donné ce bracelet en gage de remerciement. J'ai appris qu'ils correspondaient encore de temps en temps.

- Majesté, savez-vous qu'elles propriétés ce bracelet a ? interrogea Harry.

- Vous en avez déjà découvert n'est-ce pas ? Fit la reine en souriant.

- Excusez-moi si c'est indécent majesté mais si cela ne vous ennuie pas, fit Harry un peu gêné, pouvez-vous ne pas me vouvoyer ? J'ai l'impression de prendre 50 ans d'un coup, expliqua-t-il avec un petit rire.

- C'est d'accord Harry, rit la reine ! Elle avait un rire cristallin. Qu'as-tu découvert ? Il lui résuma rapidement ce qu'il avait comprit. A ma connaissance, ce sont les seuls pouvoirs avec la possibilité de se téléporter en combat.

- Se téléporter ? S'exclama Harry.

- Oui pour éviter un coup ou en porter.

- Merci beaucoup majesté. J'ai une autre question. J'ai rencontré deux elfes il y a peu qui ont voulu me tuer. Ces elfes sont au service de Voldemort.

- Leur nom ! Siffla la reine, ses yeux se durcissant.

- Je crois que c'était Luthien et Laolane Elensar.

Le visage de la reine devint lasse et fatigué.

- J'aurai du m'en douter, fit-elle finalement.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

- C'est une terrible histoire. Luthien est tombée amoureuse d'un sorcier qui l'a trompée. Pour la venger, sa sœur l'a tué. Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de la bannir mais elle a entrainé sa sœur dans sa folie, conclut-elle tristement.

Pendant ce temps-la, la princesse conversait gaiement avec le groupe. Elle leur expliqua que les couleurs des tuniques ainsi que leur intensité correspondaient à la puissance de l'élément qu'ils maitrisaient. Le rouge pour le feu, le bleu pour l'eau et ainsi de suite. Elle leur présenta l'orfèvre Macalaure, ainsi que le forgeron Narmacil et le charpentier Cirdan. Elle leur expliqua aussi pourquoi les elfes restaient surtout entre eux à cause de leur apparence, leur art et leur très grande maîtrise de la magie sans baguette.

La princesse était très réceptive aux blagues de Sirius et le rire cristallin qu'elle avait ne le rendait que plus heureux.

Ils passèrent tous un excellent moment en compagnie de la princesse dans le village elfique. Quand ils revinrent vers le palais, ils virent que plusieurs tables immenses avaient été installées et que Harry et la reine discutaient tranquillement. Ils prirent le repas avec tous les elfes présents dans le village. Ceux-ci furent un peu surpris au début de voir des humains mais bien vite, les conversations s'engagèrent.

Après le repas, la reine leur proposa de l'accompagner à un spectacle de chant où elle leur présenta la chanteuse Laurelin. Après ça, elle leur fit voir des duels aux sabres. Les protagonistes allaient tellement vite qu'il était difficile aux sorciers de comprendre toutes les actions exécutées.

Avant qu'ils ne rentrent, ils mangèrent tous ensemble en compagnie de la reine et de sa fille. Harry remarqua que Sirius était étrangement calme. Il discutait tranquillement avec la princesse tout en la dévorant du regard. Le plus grand dragueur de Poudlard serait-il enfin tombé vraiment amoureux ? Se demanda Harry en souriant.

Ils furent raccompagnés par la reine et sa fille ainsi que par cinq gardes impériaux et le capitaine Culurien à la lisière de la forêt.

- Vous serez toujours les bienvenue dans notre royaume, fit chaleureusement la reine.

- Passez régulièrement nous voir, fit la princesse.

- Comptez sur nous, rit Sirius.

- Venez-nous voir aussi, dit Harry en s'inclinant une dernière fois devant la reine et sa fille.

- A bientôt !

Les neuf adolescents reprirent le chemin du Domaine silencieusement, encore trop émerveillés pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient. Kendra poussa un puissant rugissement pour montrer sa bonne humeur après cette magnifique journée.

- Quelle journée ! S'exclama Squall.

- Comme tu dis mon cher ! Admit Harry. Des elfes ! Et à cent mètres de chez moi en plus ! Qui l'aurait cru ?

- Surement pas nous, rit le diaphénix.

- La guerre vient de prendre une nouvelle tournure. Voldemort, nous voilà ! Fit Harry en souriant.


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16: Une nouvelle alliée, un nouveau professeur et des nouveaux: que de nouveautés !**

Cette nuit-la, Marion dormit dans sa chambre et ne vint dans celle de Harry qu'au petit matin. Vu qu'il était réveillé, il décida d'aller voir la reine des elfes pour lui demander si elle pouvait l'aider. Il s'habilla rapidement, enjamba Kendra qui dormait paisiblement et sortit de son manoir. L'air frais et vivifiant du petit jour le réveilla complètement. Il décida d'y aller en trottinant ce qui lui ferait un peu d'entrainement. Il s'engouffra sous le couvert des arbres et s'improvisa un petit parcours du combattant: il sautait de tronc en tronc, rampait, roulait au sol...

- Vous avez l'air bien en forme M. Strife, l'interpella une voix dans les feuillages.

- Comment allez-vous capitaine Culurien ? Répondit Harry en s'arrêtant.

- A merveille, continua l'elfe en sautant a bas d'un arbre.

- Je tenais à m'excuser, fit Harry. Nous sommes partis du mauvais pied tous les deux. Je m'excuse mais pour ma décharge, je n'ai pas eu une vie facile et je suis un peu réticent aux ordres et règlements, sourit-il.

- Les excuses sont à partager M. Strife, je n'ai pas été très correct envers vous, admit le capitaine d'un ton neutre. Je tiens surtout à préciser que je ne vous aurais pas atteints avec ma lame. C'était juste pour vous faire peur.

- Vous ne vous seriez pas arrêté, rétorqua Harry. Votre rage était trop importante pour que vous contrôliez votre geste. J'ai eu de la chance, fit-il.

- C'est possible M. Strife, admit l'elfe mais on ne le saura jamais et le vol que j'ai fais m'apprendra à mieux me contrôler.

- Encore désolé pour cela, fit Harry. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Que faites-vous par ici ?

- J'aimerai pouvoir parler à la reine si je ne la dérange pas.

- Je vais vous conduire à elle, dit le capitaine mais, pourquoi tous ces mouvements et cette course ?

- C'est que euh... commença Harry gêné. Je m'entraine pour rester en forme et combattre les Mangemorts et face-de-serpent.

- Sale engeance ! Cracha l'elfe. Arrêtons de parler de ces choses-la et venez avec moi. Je vais vous obtenir un entretien.

Le capitaine Culurien, bien que froid et hautain au premier abord comme tous les elfes, se révéla un merveilleux guide jusqu'à la cité elfique. Les deux hommes discutèrent de tout et de rien pour ne pas qu'un silence pesant s'installe. Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry pouvait dire que le capitaine Culurien avait toute sa confiance. L'elfe le fit patienter dans un petit vestibule pendant qu'il allait voir pour obtenir un entretien avec la reine. Quelques minutes plus tard, la reine arriva en souriant.

- Harry, commença-t-elle, comment vas-tu par cette merveilleuse journée qui s'annonce ?

- Je suis en pleine forme majesté, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir si vite, continua la reine.

- C'est que j'aimerai vous demander plusieurs choses majesté, fit Harry un peu embarrassé.

- Très bien, dit-elle. Accompagne-moi dans mon bureau.

Il la suivit docilement, admirant toujours la décoration du palais. Tandis qu'il avançait derrière la reine, il vit passer deux jeunes elfes qui discutaient. L'une d'elle, une brune tourna la tête vers lui et leur regard se croisa et le temps se figea. Les émeraudes rencontrèrent les améthystes.

- Toi ! Fit la jeune elfe aussi surprise que lui.

- Tu connais ma nièce ? Demanda la reine stupéfaite.

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Harry. C'est impossible.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquez ? Interrogea la reine.

- C'est cette homme qui m'a sauvé la vie quand l'attaque a eut lieu à Londres ma tante, fit la jeune elfe.

- Comment se peut-il Lénaé ? Il était à Poudlard à cette époque, contra la reine.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous ma tante, continua l'elfe qui dit à son amie de ne pas l'attendre.

- Harry ? Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Fit la reine en voyant Harry toujours aussi immobile.

- Je ne sais pas trop votre majesté, répondit-il au bout d'un moment. J'ai du mal à accepter le fait que j'ai bien sauvé cette jeune fille tout en étant à Poudlard.

- Venez tous les deux dans mon bureau, nous allons essayé d'éclaircir tout ça, dit la reine d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Ils suivirent donc la reine dans son bureau, Harry toujours abasourdit.

- Bon, explique-moi Harry, fit la reine.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment majesté. Pour commencer, je suis relié à Voldemort, dit Harry d'un air dégouté.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, mentit Harry. Ce qui fait que de temps en temps quand il est très heureux ou très en colère, j'arrive à voir ce qu'il fait. Une nuit, je me suis retrouvé à Londres par cet intermédiaire. J'ai « suivi » Voldemort et j'ai vu une gamine le renvoyer dans ses buts, sourit-il en regardant Lénaé. Quand il a brandi sa baguette, j'ai souhaité très fort pour que cette gamine se trouve autre part...

- Et je me suis retrouvé sur une colline à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, termina Lénaé. Mais avant de disparaître, j'ai vu deux yeux verts émeraudes qui me fixaient. Merci de m'avoir sauvé M. Strife.

- Je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai fait, rougit Harry.

- En tout cas, continua la reine, tu as toute ma gratitude pour avoir sauvé ma nièce.

- Ce n'est rien, rétorqua Harry.

- Si Harry. Lénaé fait partie de la famille royale et pour ça, tout mon peuple te doit des remerciements. Puis elle se tourna vers sa nièce: Lénaé, tu peux y aller maintenant.

- Bien ma tante, fit-elle en s'inclinant. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie M. Strife.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, sourit Harry tandis qu'elle sortait. Puis-je vous poser une question majesté ?

- Bien sur.

- Que faisaient des elfes à Londres ? Il y a encore un an, j'ignorais encore votre existence, demanda Harry.

- Pour être franche, révéla la reine, quelques-uns d'entre nous étions à la recherche d'alliés contre Voldemort mais nous avons été trahis. Pendant notre retraite, ma nièce a été séparée de nous et tu lui as sauvé la vie Harry.

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, redit Harry embarrassé.

- L'important, c'est que tu ais sauvé ma nièce, conclut la reine. Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir Harry ?

- Je voulais savoir s'il était possible que vous m'aidiez ?

- Comment mon peuple peux t'être utile Harry ?

- J'ai commencé à entrainer mes amis que je considère comme ma famille, car je ne veux pas qu'ils leur arrive le moindre mal. Le problème, c'est que bien qu'ils apprennent vite et bien, je ne peux pas m'occuper de tout le monde en même temps, dit Harry lentement. De plus, Marion a beaucoup moins d'expérience dans le domaine de la magie que les autres car elle est plus jeune.

- Que veux-tu exactement ? demanda la reine en souriant.

- Je ne veux pas paraître vaniteux ou me vanter mais ils sont désavantagés par rapport à moi quand on s'entraine au sabre. Je suis aidé grâce au bracelet et à l'expérience. J'aimerai pouvoir avoir un partenaire pour pouvoir m'entrainer et rester au top niveau. J'aimerais aussi que quelqu'un entraine mes amis et apprenne la magie à Marion.

- Si je résume bien, il te faudrait trois personnes pour t'aider Harry. C'est bien cela ?

- C'est exact majesté mais je ne veux pas être un poids pour votre peuple, plaida Harry.

- Ne me fais pas rire Harry. Si je refusais de t'aider, je serai la plus mauvaise reine que mon peuple ait jamais eu. Tu as sauvé ma nièce, tu renforces les protections de notre village et d'après ce que l'on dit, tu bottes les fesses à Voldemort qui est une injure à notre Terre. Ne t'inquiète pas jeune Harry, tu auras tes professeurs et ce ne seront que des volontaires. Je sais que tu es très humble Harry mais il faut que tu prennes conscience que ce que tu fais est bien et que les personnes qui te remercient le font par gratitude et non pour s'attirer tes faveurs, fit gravement la reine.

- Merci beaucoup votre majesté. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide...

- Je sais que tu voleras à notre secours quitte à te faire tuer, rit la reine entrainant Harry dans son rire mélodieux. Ne t'inquiète pas, notre peuple sait se défendre et si jamais, nous avions besoin d'aide, nous te le ferions savoir.

- Merci, rougit Harry. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail majesté. Je vais vous laisser travailler, fit Harry en se levant.

- Les personnes que tu veux seront chez toi à 9h tapantes.

- Encore merci majesté; fit Harry en sortant.

- Prend soin de toi jeune Harry.

Quand il sortit du palais, il fut ébloui par le soleil qui s'était levé. Les elfes étaient déjà levés et s'employaient à leurs tâches respectives. Il passa une heure à les regarder travailler. Il était épaté par la coopération entre un elfe maniant l'élément eau pour créer du verre et un maniant l'élément feu pour le chauffer. Il était subjugué par la maitrise du forgeron et de l'orfèvre. Les elfes étaient vraiment un peuple merveilleux.

Il rentra tranquillement au Domaine et remarqua que tout le monde dormait encore. Tout le monde ? Non ! James s'entrainait au sabre les yeux fermés sur le tatamis pour mieux sentir son monde. Harry enleva rapidement son sac qu'il posa sur un fauteuil, enleva son pull, prit un bokken (sabre en bois) sur le râtelier et monta sur le tatamis le plus silencieusement possible. Au moment où James donnait un puissant coup, Harry bloqua son sabre d'un revers de bokken dans un claquement sec. James ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, surpris.

- Harry ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouille ! Fit-il en abaissant son sabre.

- Désolé James mais c'était trop tentant, s'excusant Harry en souriant. Ça te dérange si je m'entraine avec toi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Stop ! J'ai mal entendu j'espère ? Le coupa James.

- Quoi donc ? Fit Harry interloqué.

- Tu es en train de me demander la permission de t'entrainer chez toi ? Rit James.

- Arrête tes bêtises James et attaque, répondit Harry en se renfrognant.

Tout en riant, James lança une puissante attaque faucheuse suivit d'un coup de pied sauté que Harry esquiva facilement. Celui-ci contra rapidement avec un coup de pied au ras du sol voulant balayer James à son atterrissage mais celui-ci se laissa emporter exprès par son coup de pied et roula au sol avec un sourire.

- Tu vieillis ou quoi ? Le nargua James.

- C'est l'âge ! Fit fatalement Harry en esquissant un sourire.

- Espèce de papi ! L'asticota son père. Tu me battras pas Harry.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Fit Harry en plaçant un puissant coup que James esquiva en se plaçant de profil.

- Parce que je suis meilleur que toi, c'est tout, lança James en feintant une attaque à gauche que Harry bloqua à droite.

- Tu vas voir petit prétentieux, susurra Harry, ses yeux semblant s'embraser, ce qui fit reculer James.

- Eh ! Du calme Harry ! Je rigole ! Essaya de s'excuser James tout en reculant sous l'avalanche de coups que Harry portait.

Harry voulait s'amuser un peu avec James et le pousser dans ses retranchements. Il se mit donc à placer une quantité phénoménale de coups de sabre ou de pieds et de poings. Le pauvre James paraît tant bien que mal les attaques de son fils mais il n'arrivait plus à en placer une seule lui-même. Au bout de 10 minutes plus qu'éprouvantes, Harry donna un coup plus violent que les autres et le sabre de James vola au travers de la salle. Il enchaina tout de suite par un puissant coup de pied au niveau des abdos et envoya James au tapis. Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans le silence de cette fin de duel. Ils étaient tous là à les regarder avec de grands yeux.

Harry s'approcha de James qui toussait en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. James leva les yeux vers Harry et vit que celui-ci souriait.

- Comment ça va James ? Demanda Harry.

- Juste le souffle coupé mais je l'ai mérité, avoua James.

- Il ne faut pas être trop sur de toi James même si c'est pour rire, fit Harry. Je n'aimerai pas que le prochain soit Voldemort.

- J'ai compris la leçon, marmonna James. En tout cas, tu n'y vas pas de main morte.

- Si je vous fais travailler votre forme physique, c'est qu'il y a une raison, rit Harry, et désolé. J'y suis allé un peu fort.

- Pas grave vieux, continua James en se massant tout de même les abdos.

- Superbe combat ! s'exclama Peter quand ils les rejoignirent.

- Tu es vraiment le meilleur d'entre nous Jamesie, continua Sirius.

- Peut-être, concéda James mais j'ai perdu.

- Contre Harry ! Lança Marion. Mon grand-frère, c'est le meilleur, fit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- C'est gentil, sourit Harry.

- Ne me casse pas mon petit ami, grogna Lily en souriant malgré tout.

- T'inquiète ma belle, dit James en l'embrassant. Je suis en pleine forme.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Elayne en lui donnant un petit coup.

- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je suis désolé James, s'excusa Harry en lui tendant une potion qu'il venait de prendre dans son sac.

- Ce n'est rien je te dis, contra James, mais merci quand même, fit-il en buvant la potion. Ça va mieux ! Sourit-il. On va prendre un petit-dej ?

- Avec plaisir ! Rit Harry.

- Beau combat James, fit Severus quand James passa devant lui.

- Merci Severus, sourit James encore troublé qu'ils s'appellent mutuellement par leur prénom.

- On y va ou on couche ici ? S'écria Sirius qui était déjà dans l'escalier.

- On arrive t'inquiète pas mon toutou, lança Elayne en faisant éclater de rire les autres.

Il fut décidé que cette journée serait passée à se détendre. Vu l'entrainement qu'ils avaient subit depuis le début des vacances, ils s'accordèrent une pause bien méritée. Surtout que le lendemain, mais ils ne le savaient pas encore, ils allaient avoir des professeurs particuliers pour s'entrainer deux fois plus dur. Durant la matinée, ils discutèrent de la journée de la veille et des elfes. Ils avaient tous été émerveillés par le village ou plutôt la ville elfique. Et que dire des elfes eux-même ! Ils eurent la confirmation que le plus grand dragueur de Poudlard alias Sirius, était tombé raide dingue amoureux de la belle princesse elfe. Il suffisait de croiser son regard quand on mentionnait son nom et le véritable sens du mot amour trouvait son reflet. Ils profitèrent aussi de ce moment pour faire les devoirs que leurs professeurs leur avaient donné.

L'après-midi, chacun fit ce qu'il voulut : Peter et Elayne jouèrent ensemble aux échecs version sorcier une bonne partie de l'après-midi et se remirent ensemble pour lire en fin de journée, la tête d'Elayne posée sur les jambes de Peter. James et Lily passèrent l'après-midi à la crique à bronzer, se baigner et profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre. Remus et Sirius s'amusèrent une partie de l'après-midi à voler au-dessus du Domaine et à se poursuivre. Severus quant à lui passa son après-midi à préparer et tester des potions. En effet, Harry lui avait donné la malle que Severus Rogue adulte lui avait donné à son époque en lui disant qu'il en aurait plus l'utilité que lui. Marion et Harry discutèrent de tout et n'importe quoi. Marion lui parlait de ses parents et Harry lui racontait ses aventures avec Ron et Hermione. Bien sur, elle en avait vu une partie quand Harry leur avait montré ses souvenirs mais là, il lui expliquait en détails comment ils avaient résonné, comment ils avaient progressé pour en arriver au résultat final. Le soir, ils prirent comme à l'accoutumée, le repas en commun. Bien qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble, les repas étaient toujours un moment de partage particulièrement apprécié par tous. Harry en profita pour leur dire que le réveil était à 8h car il leur préparait une surprise et qu'ils devaient être tous prêts pour 9h. Un peu intrigué, ils allèrent se coucher en imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios possible.

Tous ? Non, Lily avait décidé d'avoir une conversation avec Harry; une conversation quelle aurait du avoir depuis bien longtemps. Quand elle fut sur que tout le monde était couché, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry et frappa doucement.

- Entrez, fit la voix du jeune homme à l'intérieur.

Lily ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans la chambre de son fils. Elle n'était éclairée que par une lampe de chevet qui diffusait une douce lumière tamisée et par le coucher de soleil qui filtrait par la fenêtre entrouverte. Elle remarqua tout de suite le tableau de Poudlard et le lion majestueux ainsi que la bibliothèque et le sac de frappe de Harry. Celui-ci était couché sur son lit et lisait un livre sur la magie ancestrale. Quand il la vit, il posa son livre sur la table de chevet et lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent silencieux à contempler le ciel du plafond enchanté de Harry. Soudain, Harry éclata de rire sans raison apparente.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Demanda Lily un peu vexé.

- Parce que je croyais que tu serais venue me parler beaucoup plus tôt, fit-il en redevenant sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas venue plus tôt, avoua-t-elle. Je savais que je devais venir mais je l'ai pas fais, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Le courage de Gryffondor t'aurait-il échappé ? Demanda Harry en la regardant.

- C'est possible mais maintenant, je suis là, fit-elle en plantant son regard émeraude dans celui de Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Questionna Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans les geôles de Voldemort ? Pourquoi tu n'enlèves jamais ton tee-shirt même pour te baigner ? L'interrogea Lily vivement.

- Je me suis fais torturer et c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir Lily, fit Harry en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux en signe de lassitude.

- Je suis ta mère Harry ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Non ! Dit fermement Harry. Tu n'es pas ma mère.

- Mais... fit Lily.  
- Tu n'es pas ma mère. Tu lui ressembles c'est vrai mais tu n'as pas vécu ce qu'elle a vécu, indiqua doucement Harry. Tu n'as pas perdu plusieurs amis, tu n'as pas entendu ton mari se faire tuer, tu ne t'es pas sacrifiée pour sauver ton fils du plus grand mage noir que la Terre ait connu. Et tu ne connaitras jamais ces choses-la, lâcha Harry. Je ferai tout pour empêcher que ces choses-la n'arrivent, conclut-il fermement.

- C'est vrai, je ne suis peut-être pas cette Lily-la mais je suis sur que ta mère aurait voulu que tu racontes ce que tu as vécu là-bas.

- Je te l'ai dis Lily, fit Harry, j'ai été torturé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? Continua Lily. Bellatrix et toi n'avez pas lancé vos répliques par hasard. Ça te hante toujours Harry, je le lis dans ton regard, affirma Lily.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'ai vécu pendant 2 semaines ? Souffla Harry.

- Oui, fit Lily résolument.

- Très bien.

Il se leva doucement du lit sous les yeux surpris de Lily. Il se mit de dos et commença à enlever son tee-shirt sous les yeux effarés de Lily. Des centaines de cicatrices zébraient son dos puissant. Certaines plus importantes que d'autres. Elle approcha doucement sa main vers lui et fit courir ses doigts sur les lignes que formait les cicatrices. A son contact, Harry frissonna. Et soudain, elle le prit dans ses bras, la tête collée contre son épaule.

- Je suis désolé Harry, fit-elle doucement. Il ne la voyait pas et pourtant il était sûr qu'elle était prête à fondre en larmes.

- Ce n'est rien Lily, souffla Harry.

- Comment ça ce n'est rien ! S'écria-t-elle en le lâchant et se mettant face à lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tu as vu l'état de ton dos ! s'indigna-t-elle. Qui t'a fais ça que je lui règle son compte une bonne fois pour toute ! Fit-elle folle de colère mais avant qu'il ne réponde, elle lui planta un doigt dans la poitrine. Ne me dis pas que c'est cette folle de Bellatrix quand même ! Je vais la tuer cette garce !

- Calme-toi Lily, ordonna Harry d'un ton ferme en l'attrapant par les épaules. Elle paiera ne t'en fais pas pour ça, continua-t-elle en la faisant assoir sur son lit. Et puis, je ne ressens plus la douleur.

- Ce n'est pas une raison Harry, continua-t-elle avec force. Elle t'a détruit le dos. Aucun être humain n'a le droit de faire ça à un autre. C'est inhumain, c'est barbare, c'est...c'est...c'est

- C'est ce que fera Voldemort s'il arrive à s'emparer du pouvoir et c'est pourquoi il faut se battre contre lui mais tant que Bellatrix et compagnie sont à l'école, on ne peux rien faire car ils n'ont pas la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Mais Harry ! On ne peut pas les laisser faire comme ça, continua Lily en reprenant doucement son calme.

- Tu crois que Severus fait son travail d'espion pour quoi ? Sourit Harry. Il nous a évité bien des pertes en juin dernier.

- Je sais Harry mais ce qu'ils t'ont fait...dit Lily en frissonnant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, ils paieront ça, la rassura Harry. Peut-être pas tout de suite mais ils paieront.

- J'espère qu'on pourra les arrêter avant qu'ils ne commettent d'autres choses atroces.

- Je ne peux pas prédire ce qu'ils feront ni quand on les arrêtera mais je peux te jurer qu'ils en baveront, dit Harry mortellement sérieux.

- Je te crois Harry, j'ai deux autres questions qui me turlupinent.

- Je t'écoute Lily.

- Quand McGonagall t'a empêché d'étrangler Lucius, tu t'es penché et tu lui as dis quelque chose et il est devenu encore plus blanc. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?

- Je n'ai rien dis, j'ai juste pensé le plus fort possible à l'effet qu'un Détraqueur faisait et je l'ai envoyé en direction de Malfoy. Je pense que c'était de la légilimancie, révéla Harry.

- Je comprends mieux son teint pâle, sourit Lily. Y a une autre chose, tu as dis que tu pouvais tous les tuer. Tu le pensais vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux magnifiques si semblables aux siens.

- J'en ai le pouvoir, c'est certain, avoua Harry en détournant le regard mais quant à le faire vraiment, je ne sais pas. On m'a toujours dis que la vie était la plus belle des choses. Pourtant, notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'a pas hésité à tuer pour défendre l'école en juin. Doit-on lui en vouloir , je ne sais pas Lily. Je sais que si jamais je devais tuer, je ne le ferais pas de gaieté de cœur mais simplement pour sauver quelqu'un ou ma propre vie. J'ai eu des envies de meurtre depuis que je suis arrivé jusqu'ici mais jusqu'à maintenant, je ne suis jamais passé à l'acte. Je ne suis pas comme Voldemort, affirma-t-il avec force.

- C'est bien Harry, dit Lily en le serrant dans ses bras. La vie est vraiment la plus belle des choses et ne dois aucunement être supprimé sauf nécessité. Merci de m'avoir répondu grand frère. Je t'aime fort tu sais.

- Je t'aime fort aussi ptite sœur, fit Harry. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi. Va vite rejoindre James. Il va se demander ce que tu fais, rit-il.

- Bonne nuit Harry, fais de beaux rêves ! Lança-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Harry se recoucha avec ses pensées tourbillonnant dans la tête. Serait-il capable de tuer de sang-froid sans que sa vie ou celle de ses amis soient en danger ? L'image de 6 Mangemorts s'imposa à lui tombant sur un chemin de ronde, une flèche dans le corps. Il les avait tués de sang-froid. _Mais c'était pour sauver Marion !_ Fit une petite voix dans sa tête. _Ce n'est pas une raison_, claqua-t-il faisant taire la voix. _Tu avais une bonne raison_, continua la voix. _Ce n'est pas une raison_ ! _Ces hommes-la avaient surement une famille, des enfants... et je les ai tués_. _Tu étais obligé de le faire ou Voldemort aurait tué Marion. On ne le saura jamais vu que je l'ai sauvé en tuant ces hommes. Tu y étais obligé ! _NON ! Fit-il à voix haute, se surprenant tout seul.

Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers le punching-ball et frappa dedans une première fois. Ce simple geste lui fit un bien fou. Et il recommença une fois, deux fois, trois fois... à chaque coup qu'il donnait, ses pensées se faisaient plus diffuses, plus lointaines. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure qu'il fut assez calmé pour prendre une bonne douche et se coucher.

Quand il se leva le lendemain matin, il remarqua que Marion n'était pas venue le réveiller ce qui voulait dire pas de cauchemar, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il fut rejoins un quart plus tard par les autres encore en pyjama et la mine fatiguée. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement et, tandis que les autres allaient se préparer, Harry alla sur le perron pour attendre ses professeurs. Le soleil était déjà haut grâce au sortilège qui couvrait la maison du climat des Caraïbes et la chaleur commençait à pointer son nez. A neuf heure moins cinq, il vit apparaître quatre silhouettes qui couraient, sortir à la lisière de la forêt. Les quatre personnes couraient à une vitesse hallucinante si bien qu'en quelques instants, elles étaient arrivées à une dizaine de mètres de Harry. Il put facilement reconnaître trois d'entre elles car il les connaissaient mais la quatrième lui était totalement inconnue. Quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre elfes étaient face à Harry.

- Princesse Elenwë, Capitaine Culurien, Lénaé, monsieur, salua Harry en s'inclinant.

- Harry ! Répondit la princesse. Je te présente le maître d'armes de la cour, Woronwë.

- Enchanté, fit Harry impressionné.

- Moi de même, répondit l'elfe d'une voix grave et mélodieuse. Il était grand et très carré et pourtant, il avait la grâce des elfes. Son visage portait les marques de nombreux combats avec plusieurs cicatrices et Harry lisait dans ses yeux qu'il avait vu beaucoup de choses. Les quatre elfes portaient des tuniques de différents tons de verts.

- Venez, dit Harry en faisant un geste du bras. Entrez dans ma demeure, les invita-t-il.

Il les conduisit dans le salon où les attendaient les autres. Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira quand il vit la princesse et celle-ci lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Quand Severus demanda pourquoi les elfes étaient ici après les présentations et salutations, Harry leur expliqua son idée de les faire s'entrainer avec les elfes. Tout le monde en fut très heureux, surtout Marion qui avait déjà commencé à sympathiser avec Lénaé.

- Comment ça va se passer ? Demanda Remus très intéressé à l'idée de s'entrainer avec les elfes.

- Pour commencer, fit la princesse, vous serez séparés entre nous quatre. Harry s'entrainera avec le capitaine Culurien, Marion avec Lénaé. Severus, Peter, Elayne et James avec Woronwë et les autres avec moi.

- Quand commence-t-on ? Se renseigna Lily.

- Tout de suite, répondit Woronwë. Harry, avez-vous une salle d'entrainement ou une salle avec de la place ?

- Oui bien sur ! Suivez-moi, répondit Harry en sortant du salon.

Il conduisit les personnes dans la salle de duels qui affichait un ciel splendide. Les elfes félicitèrent Harry pour la décoration et le matériel. Tout de suite après, les groupes se formèrent: le capitaine des elfes emmena Harry sur un tatami pendant que la princesse emmenait Remus, Sirius et Lily sur l'autre et Woronwë emmenait ses élèves vers les estrades et Lénaé conduisait Marion à l'étage pour être au calme.

Tandis qu'il allait vers le tatami, Harry regardait les autres groupes se former. Ils avaient l'air ravis de pouvoir travailler avec des elfes et apparemment, les elfes étaient aussi contents de travailler avec des humains. C'est Marion qui semblait la plus heureuse avec Lénaé. Il lui avait remit la baguette le matin-même la faisant se poser des questions ainsi qu'aux autres. Quand Peter lui avait demandé pourquoi il lui donnait la baguette, il avait simplement répondu qu'elle en aurait besoin.

- Harry ! Le rappela Culurien. Veuillez-vous concentrez s'il vous plait !

- Désolé capitaine, s'excusa Harry. Je me disais juste que tout le monde a l'air d'être content d'être là. Et appelez-moi Harry et tutoyez-moi.

- C'est vrai que nous sommes heureux de vous enseigner. Vos amis et vous-même nous avons montré que l'espèce humaine et les sorciers n'étaient pas totalement irrécupérable et que nous pouvions nous associer à vous.

- Malheureusement capitaine, reprit Harry, nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça. La plupart de la population sorcière britannique attend un miracle au lieu de se rassembler et combattre, fit-il comme désabusé par la réaction de ses concitoyens.

- Mais vous, toi, tu le fais Harry ! Et c'est toute la différence. Tu as su unir des ennemis, rassembler une famille géniale et qui te fais entièrement confiance. Peu de leader peuvent se vanter d'avoir la confiance absolue de leurs proches.

- Je ne suis pas un leader, continua Harry rougissant sous l'éloge. Je fais juste ce que je dois faire pour protéger ma famille.

- Alors montre-moi ce que tu sais faire Harry Strife, conclut le capitaine en dégainant une lame mauve.

- Jolie couleur, souligna Harry en posant son sac et sortant son sabre du fourreau sous les yeux stupéfaits de l'elfe.

- Tu es l'héritier de Merlin ? Balbutia l'elfe.

- Oui, sourit Harry, et je vais te montrer ce que je sais faire avec, continua-t-il en montrant les dents comme un fauve et ses yeux se mirent à crépiter.

- Allons-y alors ! S'exclama le capitaine en se mettant en garde.

Harry se concentra alors sur son bracelet de force et il sentit presque aussitôt la sensation familière de chaleur l'envahir et se répandre dans ses veines. Le capitaine Culurien passa presque instantanément à l'attaque. Le puissant coup qu'il destinait à son élève fut paré presque aussi rapidement que l'attaque qu'il avait lancé. Des étincelles bordeaux jaillirent quand les deux lames se rencontrèrent. L'elfe hocha la tête pour le féliciter et ré-attaqua, mais comme la précédente frappe, Harry la bloqua d'un vif revers. Pendant cinq ou six minutes, Harry ne fit que parer malgré les nombreuses ouvertures que lui laissait le capitaine des elfes.

- Qu'attends-tu Harry ? Fit Culurien après une énième attaque parée.

- Je m'échauffais, sourit le jeune homme.

- Très drôle gamin, grogna l'elfe. Passons aux choses sérieuses si ça ne te dérange pas.

- A vos ordres mon capitaine ! Rit Harry en se mettant en garde offensive.

Au 1er choc, Harry sentit tout de suite que l'elfe l'avait testé et que maintenant, le vrai entrainement commençait. Harry lança un revers rotatif suivit d'un coup de pied fauché au niveau du thorax mais l'elfe les évita en faisant un salto arrière. A peine ses pieds avaient-ils touchés le sol qu'il bondit sur Harry dans l'intention de l'assommer mais le jeune homme évita le coup en parant du plat de la lame. Le son qui résultat de ce contact était cristallin. Le jeune homme ré-attaqua le premier avec un enchainement ininterrompu d'une dizaine de coups rapides et puissants qui furent tous parés par le capitaine elfe. Pendant plus d'un quart-d'heure, ce ne fut plus que attaques, parades, esquives, sauts et des chocs violents entre les deux combattants.

Après une dernière feinte de Harry, le capitaine leva la main.

- Assez ! Fit-il tandis que Harry s'asseyait en haletant. Tu es un excellent épéiste. Pour un humain, rajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Vous êtes redoutable pour un elfe, rit Harry en reprenant doucement sa respiration.

- J'aimerai que tu enlèves ton bracelet de force pour que je vois quel est ton véritable niveau en escrime.

- Ce ne sera plus un combat, fit douloureusement Harry.

- Si ! Et c'est pour ça que tu as demandé notre aide, trancha l'elfe. Le bracelet est là pour te rendre encore plus dangereux. Si tu es déjà excellent sans, tu seras presque invincible avec. Alors, enlève-le et maintenant.

- Très bien grogna Harry sans enthousiasme en déposant son bracelet à coté du tatamis.

Pas plus motivé que ça, il se mit en position pour le combat à venir. C'est l'elfe qui engagea le duel et il sembla à Harry que celui-ci bougeait beaucoup plus rapidement que tout à l'heure et il ne dut son salut qu'à ses prodigieux réflexes de joueur de quidditch. Il roula au sol et se releva tout aussi vite mais l'elfe était déjà sur lui.

Culurien attaquait sans relâche, ne lui laissant aucun instant de répit et Harry paraît comme il le pouvait, ne pensant qu'au risque de se faire taillader. Alors qu'il reculait encore sous les assauts répétés du capitaine elfe, celui-ci l'apostropha tranquillement.

- Respire Harry ! Respire doucement. Concentre-toi sur mes mouvements et ainsi tu pourras contrer en faisant l'inverse. Fais la paix en toi et tu verras que ça ira beaucoup mieux.

Harry ne répondit pas mais il essaya d'appliquer les conseils de son professeur. Il commença par reprendre une respiration normale et se concentra sur les gestes du capitaine elfe. A partir de là, il para toujours autant mais pu porter un nombre plus conséquent de coups qui furent tous bloqués par l'elfe dont le sang était chargé de magie et donc beaucoup plus puissant que lui.

A la fin de la séance, Harry était complètement KO et avait le bras en feu. Culurien le félicita pour sa reprise de contrôle ce qui mit du baume au cœur de Harry qui avait été sévèrement maltraité. Dans les autres groupes aussi, le cours se finissait et tous avaient un air ravi sur le visage.

- Viens, fit l'elfe. On va en méditation.

- Tant mieux, souffla Harry. J'en ai bien besoin.

Dans le groupe de la princesse

Sirius était plus que ravi d'être avec la princesse. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle avait fait naitre quelque chose en lui. Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quand il la voyait, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, poser ses mains sur sa peau, redessiner les courbes de son corps parfait avec ses doigts. Il avait envie que son sourire reste gravé à jamais quitte à aller décrocher la lune ou abattre Voldemort lui-même. Il était sortit avec beaucoup de filles à Poudlard mais aucune n'avait eu cet effet-la sur lui. Il était parfois allé loin avec certaines mais il s'était toujours débrouillé pour s'en sortir avant que l'attachement soit trop important. Certes il était un éternel dragueur et charmeur mais il n'était pas un salop. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir inutilement.

- Un peu de concentration s'il te plait Sirius ! Le ramena sur terre la princesse.

- Désolé princesse, fit Sirius de son plus beau sourire.

- Excuses acceptées, rit-elle. Bon pour commencer, je vais voir où vous en êtes dans les arts martiaux. Donc on va débuter par un petit combat. Qui veut débuter ? Sirius ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en s'avançant sur le tatamis.

- Montre-moi ce que Harry vous a appris.

- Avec plaisir, sourit-il. Mais je ne vais pas y aller trop fort non plus, pensa-t-il.

Harry ne leur avait pas appris qu'un seul style de combat mais plusieurs pour que l'adversaire soit désorienté par le changement de pratique.

Sirius se mit en garde, poing gauche levé au niveau du menton et l'autre poing au niveau de l'épaule à la manière d'un boxeur. Étrangement, la princesse Elenwë se mit dans la même position à quelques pas de lui. Ils se tournèrent autour pendant plusieurs secondes et sans qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste, il se reçut une droite magistrale. Heureusement qu'ils avaient des bandes de tissus autour des mains avec des sortilèges de gants de boxe sans les inconvénients où il aurait eut la pommette éclatée. Il regarda la princesse quelques secondes, trop ébahi et sonné pour se protéger et reçu un deuxième coup dans les abdos, ce qui eut pour conséquences de le réveiller.

- Alors Sirius, commença-t-elle c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

- Désolé princesse, se reprit Sirius en souriant d'un air charmant. Vous m'avez surpris.

- Et si ça avait été un Mangemort ?

- Aucun risque. Il n'y a pas de Mangemort qui soit aussi jolie que vous. Ça ne se reproduira plus, assura-t-il.

- C'est gentil Sirius. Très bien, allons-y alors, rit-elle.

Ils se remirent en garde et c'est le jeune homme qui porta le 1er coup que la princesse Elenwë para facilement. Il enchaina rapidement par une série de gauche-droite qu'elle bloqua tout aussi simplement. Elle donna un coup de pied sauté que Sirius bloqua en attrapant sa jambe mais dans le même mouvement, elle lui asséna son autre pied dans l'épaule ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer Sirius au tapis.

Il se releva quelques instants plus tard en se massant l'épaule et se remit en garde sous les regards amusés de Lily et Remus. Ce fut la princesse qui attaqua la 1ère: elle donna un violent coup de pied en direction des abdos du jeune homme mais celui-ci le bloqua des deux mains et avant qu'elle ne riposte, imprima un mouvement de torsion qui la fit vriller trois fois avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Un peu inquiet en la voyant ne pas se relever, il s'approcha d'elle tendant une main pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien mais celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, attrapa sa main d'une poigne d'acier et envoya Sirius voler au-dessus d'elle. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de surprise avant de s'écraser au sol dans un bruit mat tandis que la princesse héritière Elenwë se relevait tranquillement.

Remus alla voir Sirius qui essayait de reprendre sa respiration et l'aida à s'assoir.

- Tu t'es bien défendu Sirius, fit la princesse en souriant. Mais tu te laisse trop facilement dominer par tes émotions et c'est ce qui t'a fais te retrouver au tapis.

- Comment ça ? Demanda le brun qui se relevait doucement.

- Ce sont tes émotions qui contrôlent tes actes alors que ça devrait être l'inverse. Tu es inquiet, tu baisses ta garde. Tu es en colère ou froissé dans ton honneur et tu deviens tout de suite plus coriace. Tu dois apprendre à maitriser tes émotions Sirius sinon, elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts le faisant frissonner, tu pourrais le payer, ce qui serait dommage.

- Très bien princesse, balbutia Sirius.

- Remus à ton tour.

Le lycan se mit face à la princesse héritière et écarta les bras d'une manière bizarre comme l'aurait fait un faucon fondant sur sa proie. Quant à la princesse, elle se mit dans la même position que face à Sirius. Remus lança un coup rapide en direction de sa mâchoire mais la princesse l'évita en se penchant en arrière tel un roseau et en profita pour attraper le poing du lycan et l'envoyer valser derrière elle mais celui-ci roula simplement au sol et se remit en garde. De tous, il était le meilleur en combat après Harry grâce au loup-garou en lui. Ses gestes étaient plus rapides et plus puissants que ceux d'un sorcier ordinaire. Le duel dura plus longtemps qu'avec Sirius mais la princesse héritière Elenwë parvint à mettre Remus au tapis par une série de coups rapides montrant ainsi toute sa puissance.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Lily. Son style était plus axé sur les coups vifs et précis qui font mal. Cependant, son combat contre l'elfe ne dura pas longtemps étant donné que la jolie rousse avait privilégié la théorie à la pratique et manquait donc d'expérience.

Après ce test, elle les fit combattre les trois ensemble contre elle. Celle-ci les laissa faire cinq ou six minutes et les arrêta pour leur expliquer qu'il fallait combattre en symbiose et pas les trois en solitaire. Ensuite, à chaque mouvement que l'un faisait, la princesse Elenwë leur demandait ce qui, d'après eux, était le plus intéressant de faire. Le cours se termina presque en même temps que celui de Harry et du maître d'armes Woronwë.

En parlant de celui-ci...

L'elfe mit Severus et James face à face ainsi que Peter avec Elayne. Il les regarda un instant de son regard sombre, se gratta le menton et prit la parole.

- Très bien ! Commença-t-il. Vous allez vous battre en duel. Donnez tout ce que vous avez. Je vous donnerais des conseils en cours de combat en fonction de ce que vous ferez. Je ne veux voir aucune magie noire sinon je vous promets que vous allez voir un elfe vraiment en colère ! Allez-y !

Severus engagea le combat par un puissant Stupéfix que James évita en se jetant au sol. Il riposta par une série de Solaris et Severus n'évita les petites boules de feu que par la conjuration d'un mur d'eau qui les éteignit dans un sifflement de vapeur.

De leur côté, Elayne et Peter ne se faisaient pas de cadeau. La rousse attaqua par un Incendio que Peter dévia au-dessus de sa tête par un puissant sort d'air. Il contra avec un maléfice d'entrave qui n'eut pour seul effet que d'énerver un peu plus la sœur d'Arthur.

Pendant les duels, on put entendre la maître Woronwë dire à ses élèves de se concentrer un peu plus, de bouger plus vite pour déstabiliser leur adversaire, leur expliquer comment tomber...

Quant à Marion, elle s'entendait déjà à merveille avec Lénaé. Proportionnellement, elles avaient le même âge.

- On va commencer par la magie, fit Lénaé prenant un ton professoral. Tu vas te concentrer pour trouver ton noyau magique et ainsi avoir accès à tout ton pouvoir.

- Facile, fit la fillette. Harry nous a déjà fait travailler dessus.

- Tant mieux alors, s'extasia l'autre. On gagnera du temps comme cela. Allez hop ! En méditation. Quand tu auras atteins ton noyau magique, tu me le diras.

- Ça marche !

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent donc en position du lotus pour méditer. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Marion pour atteindre son noyau magique qui était de couleur dorée et bleu ciel et en à peine dix minutes, elle secouait Lénaé.

- Eh ! J'ai fini ! Sourit la gamine.

- Déjà ! S'étonna l'autre. Très impressionnant. Tu es une jeune humaine avec énorme potentiel.

- Merci, rougit Marion.

- Pas besoin de rougir Marion, rit Lénaé. Tu es exactement comme Harry. Il faut accepter les compliments que l'on vous fais avec gratitude. On a pas à rougir de ce que l'on est.

- C'est compris, acquiesça la fillette.

- Maintenant, prend la baguette de Harry.

Et comme chez Ollivander, des étincelles bleues nuits et argentées sortirent de l'extrémité de la baguette sous les yeux brillants des deux jeunes filles.

- C'est très étrange que cette baguette t'aille aussi bien, dit finalement l'elfe.

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que M. Ollivander a dit, répondit Marion. Mais il n'a aucune explication.

- C'est encore plus étrange car il est réputé pour être le meilleur fabricant et connaisseur de baguettes magiques du monde. Bon, le cours d'histoire est fini, éclata-t-elle de rire. Tu vas relancer tous les sorts que tu as appris cette année.

- Tous ! S'exclama Marion.

- Oui, tous, sourit l'elfe faisant ressortir ses dents blanches et parfaites. Je veux que tu les lances en mettant le plus de puissance possible. On va commencer par le Lumos.

- D'accord. Lumos ! Un puissant jet de lumière sortit de la baguette.

- Maintenant, concentre-toi plus intensément. Il faut que tu veuilles aveugler les autres personnes par ta lumière. Très bien, continue comme ça.. Magnifique !

- Ça fait vraiment mal aux yeux, fit Marion en coupant le sort. En effet, elle était arrivée à produire un Lumos particulièrement aveuglant.

- C'est vrai mais tu n'auras jamais à t'en servir à sa capacité maximale. Je te le fais travailler pour que tu te rende compte de l'importance de la concentration.

- Je vois ça, sourit la blonde.

- On va continuer avec le sortilège de lévitation, fit Lénaé en sortant un caillou de sa poche. Ce caillou est ensorcelé pour s'alourdir et donc t'entrainer à la concentration. Va-y !

- Wingardium Leviosa ! Lança la fillette.

Le petit caillou s'éleva lentement jusqu'à hauteur d'yeux et s'arrêta devant ceux de l'elfe. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne se passa rien puis, Marion se mit à froncer les sourcils, serrer les dents, commencer à transpirer et enfin, le caillou retomba.

- C'est déjà pas mal Marion, fit l'elfe gentiment. Tu es déjà très douée. On recommence !

Et le cours continua ainsi toute la matinée. Les autres changèrent « d'atelier » mais elle, travailla sur la magie comme Harry l'avait demandé. Le midi, ils prirent le repas tous ensemble et chacun raconta son expérience. L'après-midi, ils reprirent les cours et Marion put travailler les combats. Avant de repartirent chez eux, les elfes prirent le souper avec leurs étudiants. Les conversations furent très animées même si les élèves étaient un peu fatigués.

Le jeudi suivant, Severus porta sa potion à Remus qui lui lança un regard plus que reconnaissant. Le Serpentard avait préparé la potion Tue-Loup sur la demande de Harry qui lui avait donné la recette ainsi que la malle que son professeur lui avait offert pour ses 16 ans. Celui-ci avait été très touché que Harry lui donne cette malle et très étonné que Harry ait en sa possession des livres écrits et annotés par lui-même. Harry avait réservé une salle au premier étage spécialement prévue pour Remus au cas où la potion ne fonctionnerait pas. Ils avaient tous décidé de rester avec lui sauf Severus qui était allé s'enfermer dans le laboratoire de potions pour trouver une solution pour guérir la lycanthropie une bonne fois pour toutes. Ses amis étaient dans la même pièce que lui sauf qu'ils étaient de l'autre côté du « miroir ». La pièce était séparée en deux par une vitre incassable renforcée par plusieurs sortilèges trouvés dans les appartements des fondateurs. Comme lors de sa troisième année, il vit souffrir Remus pendant sa transformation et la souffrance que subissait son ami le tuait lui. Il se fit la promesse de tout faire pour trouver un moyen de le guérir.

La fin des vacances arriva très vite aux yeux des intéressés qui avec leurs entrainements, n'avaient pas vu le temps passé. Harry leur avait quand même laissé du temps pour se reposer le mercredi et les week-end. Le mercredi 26 août, ils allèrent faire leurs courses sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Severus transformé en Olivier Dubois. L'allée la plus connue de Grande-Bretagne était bondé comme à l'accoutumée et les achats se firent dans la bonne humeur si l'on excepte le moment où ils rencontrèrent M. Malfoy et son fils. Celui-ci voulut se jeter sur eux mais Harry fit remarquer au paternel qu'une attaque injustifiée avec autant de monde autour ne serait pas bon pour l'image des Malfoy ce qui leur permit de repartir sans avoir à coller des Malfoy au mur. Ils avaient aussi passé leur permis de transplanage sauf Marion qui était trop jeune.

La veille de la rentrée arriva finalement et il fallut retrouver et ranger toutes les affaires qui avaient été éparpillées tout au long du séjour. Tout le monde se coucha fatigué pour être de bonne humeur le lendemain. Cependant, au beau milieu de la nuit, quelque chose réveilla Harry. Une impression d'étouffement et de danger. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de dur et froid contre sa gorge et une voix douce susurrer à son oreille.

- Tu es mort Harry Strife !

- Vous aussi ! Répondit Harry.

En effet, la personne avait la pointe du sabre de Harry juste au niveau du cœur. Celui-ci dormait avec un sabre sous l'oreiller mais il ne fallait surtout pas lui dire qu'il était paranoïaque. Quand la personne s'aperçut de ça, elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée et retira son sabre de la gorge de Harry. Celui-ci se redressa sur son lit et alluma sa lampe pour voir qui était arrivé à pénétrer ses défenses. Cette personne était une femme de taille moyenne, très belle, le teint très pâle ce qui signifiait qu'elle était un vampire. Ce vampire avait les yeux verts avec les pupilles rouges, des cheveux rouges et noir en piques avec deux mèches de chaque cotés de la nuque, une de chaque couleur. Elle portait un débardeur noir virant sur le rouge au niveau du ventre, un pantalon noir à une jambe. L'autre jambe de pantalon était coupée à hauteur de la cuisse. Elle avait aussi un élégant fourreau noir et rouge.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à passer les protections ? Demanda Harry en gardant son sabre posé sur les genoux et la vampire dans son champ de vision.

- Tu n'as mis aucune protection contre les créatures magiques si ce n'est celles contre les Détraqueurs.

- Je suis quelqu'un qui donne sa chance à tout le monde, sourit Harry, mais je vais peut-être en mettre une contre les vampires.

- Sage décision, fit-l'autre.

- Et le sort de Fidélitas ?

- Tu le sauras une autre fois,

- Qui êtes-vous ? L'interrogea Harry.

- Je me nomme Dalriada, répondit la vampire en s'inclinant, et je suis une paria parmi les miens.

- Etes-vous ici pour me tuer ?

- Mon dieu non ! S'exclama Dalriada. Sinon tu serais déjà mort.

- Et vous aussi, ajouta énigmatiquement Harry. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici alors ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Pour te voir évidemment ! Rit la vampire. Et pour te proposer une alliance.

- Quelle sorte d'alliance ? Demanda le brun suspect.

- Je suppose que tu sais que Voldemort réussira à enrôler les nations vampires. Que feras-tu contre elles ?

- De un, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait plusieurs nations de vampires et de deux, je ferai un peu de lumière, répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Très drôle Harry, fit sarcastiquement la vampire. Voldemort ne te laissera pas le battre en plein soleil.

- Il y a d'autres façons de tuer un vampire, continua Harry mortellement sérieux. Lui couper la tête, le faire brûler vif ou encore lui transpercer le coeur.

- Tu as bien étudié, le complimenta Dalriada, mais un vampire n'est pas facile à tuer alors, tu as deux choix: me faire confiance et avoir une chance contre les vampires et Voldemort ou bien, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête de petit humain et tu le laisses vous tuer tous sans exceptions.

- Quel choix ! Ironisa Harry sans rire. Pourquoi devrai-je faire confiance à une vampire qui rentre chez moi sans invitation et qui menace ma vie en mettant une lame contre ma gorge pensant mon sommeil ?

- Parce que je ne t'ai pas tué alors que j'aurai pu le faire sans problèmes, siffla-t-elle dans un rictus dévoilant ses canines blanches et pointues plus longues que la moyenne.

- Vous en seriez morte, assura encore Harry. Quiconque qui n'entre pas avec moi ici et qui passe ma porte est systématiquement soumis à un sortilège runique. Si je meurs dans ma chambre alors qu'il y a quelqu'un avec moi, celui-ci mourra.

- Bien trouvé et très intelligent d'utiliser la magie runique, sourit la vampire qui semblait un peu contrariée de s'être faite avoir. Que choisis-tu alors Harry ?

- Quelles garanties ais-je que vous ne me tuerez pas à la première occasion venue ?

- Tu as ma parole de vampire, déclara Dalriada.

- Je fais surement une belle connerie mais bon. Très bien, conclut finalement Harry en se passant une main sur le visage. Tu as ma parole de sorcier que je ne te nuirai pas tant que tu ne rompras pas ton engagement.

- Tu as pris la bonne décision Harry, dit la vampire.

- Comment comptes-tu nous aider ? Demanda Harry en la voyant se diriger vers le balcon.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt jeune Harry, fit Dalriada en sautant par-dessus la rambarde.

Harry se précipita derrière elle pour la voir atterrir souplement dans l'herbe de la pelouse six mètres plus bas. Dans un éclat de lune, il vit deux canines blanches lui sourire et une ombre partir au pas de course.

- Tu as raison Kendra, fit-il alors que celle-ci grognait. Étrange espèce que les vampires. Viens, allons-nous coucher. On a une longue journée demain.

Le lendemain matin, personne n'avait envie de reprendre les cours et Severus encore moins que les autres. Effectivement ce soir il retrouverait ses condisciples de Serpentards, ce qui n'avait rien de réjouissant il fallait l'admettre. La seule chose qui lui égayait un peu la journée était que si Malfoy lui tapait sur le système, il se ferait un plaisir de l'envoyer danser avec un mur. Leurs vacances n'avaient pas été de tout repos mais reprendre les cours signifiait perdre cette vie de famille, quitter les elfes avec qui ils avaient tissés des liens d'amitié très forts, quitter le Domaine et sa sécurité et malheureusement revoir les Serpentards.

Il fut décidé qu'ils iraient à la gare de King's Cross en transplanant avec Squall et Severus partirait le dernier pour sa sécurité et pour que personne ne le voit avec les Gryffondors.

Ils arrivèrent assez tôt à la gare et purent ainsi choisir tranquillement le plus grand des compartiments.

A 11h précises, la locomotive écarlate du Poudlard Express se mit en marche et James et Lily quittèrent le compartiment pour donner leurs consignes aux nouveaux préfets. Étonnamment, James avait été nommé préfet-en-chef de-même que Lily. Cette décision avait assommé James pendant deux bonnes heures, ce qui avait bien fait rire Severus.

Quand ils revinrent dans le compartiment, une bonne heure plus tard, James était fin énervé.

- Que se passe-t-il Cornedrue ? Fit Remus en levant les yeux de son livre.

- Devinez qui a été nommé préfet-en-chef chez les serpents ? Dit James en s'affalant sur la banquette.

- Malfoy évidemment mais on s'en doutait, grogna Peter.

- En plein dans le mille, s'exclama James. Et il a déjà essayé de profiter de son nouveau statut mais ma très chère Lily l'a remis à sa place, continua-t-il en embrassant la jeune femme.

- Bien fait, fit Marion. Je vais avec mes amies. A ce soir, lança-t-elle en rejoignant un groupe de jeunes filles de deuxième année.

- C'est ce qu'il s'appelle une fuite, rit Sirius.

- N'importe qui de normal te fuirais Black, fit une voix trainante et narquoise.

Lucius Malfoy était là avec toute sa bande et Severus adressa un sourire d'excuse à Lily.

- Tais-toi Malfoy et casse-toi ! Lança Elayne fermement.

- Tiens ! La traître à son sang de Weasley, ricana une voix aigu.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Bellatrix, grogna Sirius ressemblant étrangement à Patmol à cet instant précis.

- On ne t'a pas sonné mon très cher cousin, continua-t-elle. Il y en a un qui n'a pas encore ouvert la bouche.

- C'est vrai ça ! Reprit Lucius. Serais-tu devenu muet Strife ? Toi qui nous a habitué à des discours enflammés et si enrichissants.

- Peut-être que quelqu'un lui a coupé la langue, continua Bellatrix voyant que Harry ne répondait toujours pas.

- Il est simplement trop débile pour aligner deux mots à la suite, renchérit Lucius.

- Ou peut-être est-il simplement trop intelligent pour répondre répondre à vos provocations, lança Lily qui commençait à s'énerver tandis que Remus retenait Sirius.

- On ne t'a rien demandé la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Fit Malfoy agacé.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça, murmura Severus avec un sourire moqueur.

BOUM ! Harry s'était relevé fou de rage et avait envoyé un puissant Expelliarmus qui percuta Malfoy et par la même occasion le reste de la bande qui alla s'écraser contre la vitre.

- Tu auras une retenue Strife, siffla-t-il en se tenant les côtes et se relevant difficilement. Tu n'as pas de chance, tu viens de t'attaquer à un préfet-en-chef.

- Mais je t'en prie Lucius, fit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Qu'est-ce qu'une retenue après ce que vous m'avez fais chez ce cher Voldemort ? Rappelle-toi Lucius, je t'avais dis que je sortirai de ces geôles et que je vous le ferai payer. Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ma promesse. C'est la dernière fois que je te préviens toi et tes amis: utilisez encore ce terme une seule fois de plus et vous ne pourrez plus jamais parler. Maintenant dégage avec tes acolytes avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je pourrai regretter.

- Tu le paieras Strife, cracha Bellatrix.

- Tu es mort, renchérit Lucius en partant devant l'air furieux de Harry.

- Je le suis déjà, murmura Harry.

Il se rassit sur la banquette en essayant de retrouver son calme, ce qui lui fut très difficile. Il était vaguement conscient que James et Sirius vociféraient comme des harpies et que Lily et Elayne essayaient de les calmer. Il ne reprit pied avec la réalité que quand Remus s'adressa directement à lui.

- Où est ta baguette Harry ?

- Pardon ? Fit Harry surpris.

- Où est ta baguette ? Répéta le lycan.

- Dans mon étui pourquoi ?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, sourit Remus. Tu as jeté un Expelliarmus informulé et sans baguette.

- Il a fait quoi ? S'étrangla James.

- Voyons Remus, c'est impossible ! Essaya-t-il de convaincre Remus autant que lui-même. C'est l'une des formes de magie les plus dures à réaliser et je ne me suis jamais entrainé. Je n'aurai pas du m'emporter et je lui ai jeté un sort. J'ai encore du travail à faire sur mon contrôle.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fais, continua Lily.

- C'est impossible, trancha Harry mettant fin à la conversation en se plongeant dans un mutisme forcé.

Le reste du trajet se passa tranquillement si l'on excepte le silence de Harry.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment quand le train ralenti et s'arrêta enfin. Les huit Gryffondors descendirent alors et Kendra se percha sur l'épaule de Harry, ce qui, bien évidemment, attira l'attention. La voix de Hagrid appelant les 1ères années se fit entendre et les huit amis allèrent lui dire bonjour avant de rejoindre les calèches.

Harry s'arrêta un instant pour saluer les sombrals et fut surpris de voir James et Sirius à coté de lui. Il tourna la tête dans plusieurs directions et vit qu'un certain nombre d'élèves regardaient aussi les étranges chevaux ailés qui tiraient les calèches. La bataille et le nombre de corps sur la pelouse du parc de Poudlard s'imposa à lui et il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images. Les élèves avaient l'air assez impressionnés par ces créatures qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

- Ils ne vous feront aucun mal, dit Harry en parlant pour la première fois depuis l'attaque.

- Ils foutent vraiment les jetons, fit Sirius en frissonnant.

- Mais ils sont vraiment très utiles, continua Harry en montant dans la calèche avec un air de nostalgie.

A peine venait-il de mettre un pied dans le grand hall du château que McGonagall fondit sur lui, l'air vraiment très en colère.

- M. Strife ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Comment avez-vous pu ? Hurla-t-elle attirant ainsi l'attention de tous les élèves. Harry baissa les yeux. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau après le repas.

- Bien professeur, répondit Harry.

- Malfoy a encore du enjoliver les choses, marmonna James.

- Il n'a pas eu besoin, fit Harry en entrant dans la Grande Salle qui avait un ciel bien dégagé et étoilé. Je n'aurai pas du m'emporter et lui jeter un sort.

- Tu l'as fais inconsciemment, le contredit Lily.

- Mouai...conclut Harry.

Ils s'assirent tranquillement à la table des Gryffondors et saluèrent leurs condisciples. Les conversations allaient bon train tandis que la salle se remplissait doucement.

- Au fait, fit Remus au bout d'un moment, où est Alexandre ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? S'exclama Ludo.

- Au courant de quoi ? Demanda Lily redoutant le pire.

- Alexandre ne reviendra pas à Poudlard cette année !

- Pardon ? S'écria Marion.

- Pourquoi ça , interrogea Harry qui voyait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas abattus comme pour un décès.

- Son père a usé de son influence auprès de la ministre pour le faire entrer au Ministère comme assistant.

- Et ses ASPIC ? Demanda Lily l'intellectuelle.

- Il va les passer par correspondance, expliqua Ludo.

- Je lui souhaite bon courage, dit finalement Harry. Il va en avoir besoin.

- Je crois aussi, rajouta Elayne. J'enverrai un hibou à mon frère demain pour lui demander des nouvelles.

- Bonne idée ! Dit Peter.

- C'est la carrière qu'il voulait faire alors, pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour lui, fit philosophiquement Luciano. De plus, c'est un bosseur donc il réussira.

Le silence se fit progressivement quand les 1ères années entrèrent dans l'immense salle mais ce ne fut pas les plus jeunes qui furent l'objet de toutes les attentions mais les trois adolescents qui les suivaient. Quand ils passèrent près de Harry, il ressentit comme une impression de déjà vu et ses poils se dressèrent sur ses bras en sentant la puissance irradiant d'eux trois.

Le Choixpeau magique fut apporté et il chanta une chanson où il était question de réunir ceux qui avaient été séparés et que le meilleur moyen de faire face aux malheurs à venir était de s'unir. La répartition se passa sans incidents ni blagues jusqu'au moment où il ne resta plus que les 3 jeunes inconnus et où Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole avec un sourire.

- Bienvenue, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Déclara-t-il avec bonne humeur. J'espère que vous avez bien vidé vos têtes pendant les vacances pour que vos professeurs puissent les remplirent à nouveau. En parlant de professeur, continua Dumbledore, j'aimerai souhaiter la bienvenue à votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Thomas Anderson.

- Quel idiot ! S'insulta Harry.

En effet, celui-ci n'avait pas fait attention au remplaçant de son ancien professeur mort en juin dernier. L'homme qui se leva était grand, le teint pâle, mal rasé, les cheveux noirs en brosse. On ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux car ils étaient cachés par de fines lunettes aussi noires que sa tenue qui, apparemment, ne convenait pas au professeur Crookes vu le regard qu'il lançait au nouveau venu. Sa présentation ne déclencha que quelques applaudissements polis qui furent plus nourris quand il se mit à sourire.

- Avant de vous présenter vos nouveaux camarades, sourit Dumbledore en reprenant la parole, j'ai quelques rappels à vous faire concernant les règles de l'école...

- On les connait les règles, souffla Sirius en riant.

- J'ai faim en plus, se plaignit Peter.

- Comme toujours, sourit Elayne.

- Je rappelle aussi que l'usage de cape d'invisibilité pour se balader dans les couloirs est interdit comme le fait d'aller puiser dans les cuisines de l'école, rit-t-il en regardant James. Bon ! Assez patienté ! Nous allons répartir ses trois jeunes gens qui entreront directement en 7e année. Leur école en Californie ayant été détruite, ils sont venus ici chez leur oncle et pour leur protection.

- Il ment, sourit Harry.

- Pardon ? Fit Lily.

- Il sourit quand il ne raconte pas la vérité, expliqua Harry, donc jusqu'à ce qu'on sache pourquoi il ment et ce qu'il cache, on reste sur nos gardes.

- D'accord Harry, répondit Marion suivit par les autres.

- Nina Logan ! Appela le professeur McGonagall.

Une jeune femme de taille moyenne, de grands yeux verts et des cheveux ondulés et dorés s'approcha et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Pendant un moment, les autres élèves crurent que le Choixpeau ne dirait rien mais...

- Gryffondor ! Hurla-t-il.

La table des rouges et or applaudit bruyamment l'arrivée de la jeune femme qui alla s'assoir en bout de table.

- John Summers, continua McGonagall.

Le jeune homme qui s'avança était grand et bien musclé comme Harry. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux bruns proche du caramel. Comme pour son amie, le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider comme s'il discutait avec eux et comme sa partenaire, le Choixpeau l'envoya dans la maison des lions.

- Gabrielle Gray !

Quand la jeune femme s'avança, la gente masculine de Poudlard se mit à baver. Elle était vraiment sublime: grande et élancée, une taille fine, ce qu'il faut comme forme et où il faut, des cheveux bleus nuits et des yeux bleus saphir qui pétrifièrent Harry quand leur regard se croisèrent.

Elle fut elle aussi envoyé à Gryffondor pour le plus grand plaisir de ses représentants masculins célibataires.

Le repas fut aussi succulent que d'habitude mais Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise tout le repas. A chaque fois qu'il levait la tête, il rencontrait les yeux de Gabrielle qui lui souriait alors.

Quand ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, ils avaient tous le ventre bien plein et la fatigue pointait le bout de son nez. Au lieu de monter directement dans la tour des Gryffondors, Harry bifurqua sous le regard compatissant de ses amis vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa.

- Entrez !


	17. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Et oui cela fait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté et j'en suis désolé. Je n'ai pour simple excuse que j'ai eus beaucoup de problèmes personnels depuis ma dernière publication et que je n'avais tout simplement plus envie d'écrire mais cette envie est revenue pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'ai eus aussi le syndrome de la page blanche ^^

J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour moi mais un peu moins bonne pour vous: j'intègre l'armée de l'air le 2 mai 2011 et par conséquent, je ne pourrai plus écrire autant que je le voudrai, du moins pendant ma formation mais je vous promet que je n'abandonnerai pas cette histoire qui me tiens à coeur.

Sur ces quelques paroles, je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira =)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Première journée et discussions animées**

Quand il pénétra dans le bureau, il vit que son professeur s'était un peu calmée mais ses yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs. Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Pendant un moment, le silence régna dans le bureau.

- Expliquez-vous M. Strife, fit McGonagall calmement. Je vous... mais elle ne put continuer car quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra.

- Excusez-moi Minerva mais... s'arrêta l'intéressé en voyant Harry. Désolé, s'excusa le professeur Anderson. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez occupé. Je repasserai plus tard.

- Non Thomas. Je règle cette histoire et je suis à vous, dit McGonagall.

- Très bien Minerva, fit-il en ce mettant dans un coin de la pièce.

- Je vous écoute Harry, reprit le professeur de métamorphose en tournant son regard perçant vers Harry.

- Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense si ce n'est que Malfoy et Lestranges sont encore venus nous chercher.

- Mais...essaya le professeur McGonagall.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'être emporté, admit à contrecœur Harry. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire sur le contrôle de mes émotions.

- Au moins vous reconnaissez vos tords, reprit son professeur. Néanmoins, je vais devoir vous punir. Je vais donc enlever...

- Excusez-moi professeur, l'interrompit Harry, mais le trimestre n'avait pas encore commencé quand je me suis battu donc, logiquement, vous ne devriez pas m'enlever de points.

- Il est intelligent ce jeune, fit remarquer le professeur Anderson.

- Veuillez garder vos commentaires, grimaça McGonagall dans un sourire pincé. Très bien, vous aurez donc 4h de retenues avec le professeur Anderson.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla le jeune professeur. Avec moi ? Balbutia-t-il.

- Il vous fera parvenir le jour et l'heure, continua-t-elle sans prendre en compte son collègue. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher, le congédia-t-elle.

- Bonne nuit professeurs, fit Harry en quittant le bureau.

Une fois sortit du bureau, il se dit qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien surtout que Malfoy avait du bien exagérer. Il se dépêcha donc de rentrer à la tour des Gryffondors où ses amis l'attendait.

- Verdict ? Demanda Sirius.

- 4h de retenues avec le nouveau prof, fit Harry en se vautrant sur son lit.

- Elle n'y est pas allé de main morte ! S'exclama James.

- Surtout que c'est Malfoy qui a commencé et qu'il a rien eu, ragea Peter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Peter, sourit Harry. Il ne perd rien pour attendre le blondinet.

- Fais attention à toi quand même, le prévint Remus.

- Comme d'habitude Rem, rit le brun. Maintenant, tout le monde au pieu ! Demain sera un autre jour et quelque chose me dit que cette année ne sera pas de tout repos.

- Bonne nuit, firent-ils les uns après les autres.

Dans la noirceur et l'intimité que lui procurait ses rideaux, un certain jeune homme souriait. Il était venu ici pour une raison et il ne repartirait pas sans avoir atteint son objectif.

Le réveil fut particulièrement dur pour la plupart des élèves ce matin-là, comme tous les jours de rentrée et bien entendu, aucun d'eux ne voulait quitter le confort et la chaleur de leur lit à baldaquins. Quant à Harry, cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'il était levé et qu'il courait dans le parc avec Kendra et son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait surpris Harry en se joignant à eux en silence.

Harry rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle à peine deux minutes après qu'ils soient arrivés. Il du répondre à Marion, Lily et Elayne quant à sa punition. Il regarda dans la direction de Severus et vit que celui-ci mangeait tranquillement tandis que la bande à Malfoy le foudroyait du regard. Il devrait lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le professeur McGonagall venant leur apporter leur emploi du temps qu'ils s'empressèrent de regarder.

- On est maudit ! Se lamenta James en s'écroulant sur sa chaise.

- C'est pire que ça oui, rajouta Sirius en s'écroulant sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Marion en voyant la tête de ses amis.

- On a tous nos cours en commun avec les Serpentards dont un quadruple cours de DCFM tout de suite. Grogna Harry en regardant dans la direction de Dumbledore qui lui sourit en retour.

- Moi j'ai double cours de potions avec eux et c'est tout, fit la blonde.

- Certaines choses ne changent pas, sourit Lily avec lassitude.

- On devrait leur montrer où se trouve la salle de cours non ? Demanda Peter en désignant les trois nouveaux qui déjeunaient à part.

- Oui pourquoi pas, fit Elayne en se levant et en s'approchant d'eux. Bonjour, je m'appelle Elayne Weasley.

- Enchanté fit la blonde. Moi c'est Nina Logan.

- Tu as bien dis Weasley ? Demanda John intrigué.

- Ben oui pourquoi ? Fit Elayne surprise.

- La sœur d'Arthur Weasley ? Continua Gabrielle sur le même ton.

- Oui ! Vous le connaissez d'où ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rit Nina en fusillant les deux autres du regard . On juste entendu notre oncle parler de ton frère. En bien je te rassure.

- D'accord, concéda Elayne en regardant toujours les deux autres étrangement. Je suis venue pour vous demander si vous vouliez nous suivre pour que l'on vous montre où se trouve la salle de cours.

- Avec plaisir ! Fit Gabrielle avec un sourire charmant.

- Très bien, on ne va pas tarder à y aller, finit la rousse en s'éloignant.

- Mais vous êtes dingue ! Explosa Nina après avoir mit une bulle de silence autour d'eux. Vous voulez tout gâcher ?

- Mais tu as entendu son nom ! Fit John encore sous le choc.

- Elle n'est pas censée être encore en vie ! Rajouta Gabrielle en regardant dans la direction des Maraudeurs qui se levaient.

- Allons-y, dit Nina en reprenant son calme. Tachez de tenir votre langue par la barbe de Merlin !

- D'accord, marmonna John devant la fureur de la blonde.

En arrivant devant la salle de cours, les Gryffondors eurent la désagréable surprise de voir que la bande à Malfoy était déjà là. Néanmoins, les Gryffons essayèrent de faire abstraction des regards meurtriers des Serpents sauf Severus qui voyait le coup arriver. Et cela ne tarda pas longtemps car Lucius s'avança vers John d'un pas conquérant et se posta face à lui. Celui lui jeta à peine un regard avant de retourner à la lecture de son emploi du temps ce qui agaça énormément le blond.

Je m'appelle Lucius Malfoy, fit-il d'une voix hautaine. Bien que tu ais été réparti chez ces imbéciles de Gryffondors, je sens que tu es très puissant alors rejoins-nous et ne reste pas avec ces gens douteux. Je peux te conseiller, finit-il en lui tendant la main.

Tout le monde regardait cette main tendue et John, Harry et Remus pouvaient sentir que Nina et Gabrielle étaient plus que tendues, prêtes à bondir même. Le regard doré de John passait de la main blafarde de Lucius à son visage souriant narquoisement. La tension était palpable dans le couloir.

- Je sais très bien qui sont les gens douteux Malfoy si tu vois ce que je veux dire et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de conseil. Ravale tes flatteries et va les dire à quelqu'un d'autre ou devrai-je dire, à quelqu'un qui ressemble plus à un reptile qu'à un être humain.

- Bien parlé John ! S'exclama Sirius.

- On ne t'a rien demandé Black ! Cracha Bellatrix.

- A toi non plus la harpie ! Fit Lily qui pour la première fois prenait part à une bagarre.

- Il t'a enfin raconté, rit Bellatrix en regardant Harry qui se tenait en retrait de la dispute pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Ça fait quoi de savoir ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

- Je te dirai ça quand je t'aurai fais la même chose, explosa Lily en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant entre les deux yeux de la brune.

Aussitôt, les Serpentards sortirent leurs baguettes ainsi que les Gryffondors accompagnés de Nina, John et Gabrielle. Seul Harry ne bougeait toujours pas essayant de garder son calme.

- Lily calme-toi s'il te plait ! Essaya James.

- Lily ! Continua Elayne et Remus.

- Contrôlez-vous s'il vous plait ! Reprit Nina qui pourtant ne baissait pas sa baguette.

- Malfoy, fit la voix de Harry étrangement calme. Je vois que ma petite leçon dans le train ne t'a pas suffie. Alors soit vous rangez vos baguettes, soit je ne réponds plus de mes actes. Et tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable vu que ton père a du te raconter la bataille de Poudlard pendant que tu te terrais comme un couard.

- Je ne suis pas un couard, siffla le blond. Je sais obéir moi.

- Alors obéis et baisse ta baguette, continua Harry sur le même ton. Tu as ma parole qu'il ne vous arrivera rien.

- Je n'obéis pas aux Sang-mêlés ! Cracha le blond.

Il fut interrompu par Gabrielle qui essaya de se jeter sur lui mais John la ceintura avant qu'elle n'atteigne le blond. Celui-ci en profita pour lui lancer un sort de découpe qui la toucha à l'épaule. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le couloir après le cri de la jeune femme. Aucun ne bougeait mais toutes les baguettes se relevèrent d'un coup prêtes à faire pleuvoir sur leurs adversaires une averse de sorts.

- Protego maxima ! Hurla Harry en sortant enfin sa baguette.

Une immense barrière invisible se déploya entre les deux groupes empêchant quiconque d'attaquer les autres. Harry s'approcha de Gabrielle qui était allongée sur le sol à coté de John.

- Comment ça va ? Demanda Harry en regardant le sang qui coulait le long de la blessure.

- Ça va, ça va, grogna-t-elle.

- Laisse-moi te soigner ça, fit Harry en approchant sa baguette de sa blessure.

- Lâche-moi Strife ! Contra la jeune femme en se relevant. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

- Je te proposais juste de te soigner, dit Harry un peu décontenancé par son attitude.

- Garde tes propositions pour toi alors, râla Gabrielle en refermant la plaie d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Très bien, dit finalement Harry en se retournant vers Malfoy, mais ne viens pas me demander de l'aide à l'avenir.

- N'y compte pas.

- Quant à toi, reprit Harry en foudroyant Malfoy du regard. Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Elle ne t'avais rien fais.

- Oh que si Strife, fit Malfoy avec un sourire malveillant. Son ami a refusé ma proposition.

- Il n'y a que les lâches comme toi qui acceptent de servir Voldemort, s'écria Harry. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti de première Malfoy.

- Et toi un pauvre idiot qui va tout perdre quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendra le pouvoir, continua Malfoy.

- Il ne prendra jamais le pouvoir tant que je serais vivant Malfoy, fit Harry doucement. Tu as ma parole que tant que je vivrais, les Mangemorts ne seront pas en paix.

- Ça tombe bien Strife, fit Lucius en murmurant du fait que seul Harry entende. Tu ne verras pas ton prochain anniversaire.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur Lucius. Toi et ta bande de petits rigolos, vous n'êtes que des pantins entre les mains de Voldemort. Vous êtres remplaçables.

- Celui qui a jeté ce superbe sort du Bouclier peut-il l'enlever que je puisse arriver jusqu'à la salle de cours ? Fit une voix posée à l'autre bout du couloir.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de la voix. Personne n'avait vu arriver le nouveau professeur. Il était habillé de sa tenue noire de la veille. Harry enleva d'un petit coup de baguette le sort qu'il avait lancé et le professeur pu s'avancer jusqu'à arriver entre les élèves qu'ils dévisagea un par un. Son regard s'attarda sur Harry et les trois nouveaux.

- Je vois que vous êtes tous en forme pour ce premier cours de l'année, fit finalement le professeur. Veuillez entrer dans la salle de classe s'il vous plait.

Il fit entrer les Serpentards en premier suivi des Gryffondors qui prirent les places de devant. Le professeur traversa les allées pour se placer derrière son bureau devant ses étudiants. D'un geste lent, il enleva ses fines lunettes noires laissant ainsi voir deux yeux bleus magnifiques. Il posa ses deux mains sur le bureau et balaya ses élèves du regard en silence. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient ou n'osaient essayer. Pas même les Serpentards qui étaient étrangement calme.

- Bonjour à tous ! Commença-t-il. Comme vous le savez déjà, je m'appelle Thomas Anderson et je serai votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour cette année. Bien qu'ayant l'air jeune, j'ai une grande expérience de la vie et c'est pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore m'a engagé.

- C'est parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre sous la main, oui, susurra Malfoy à McNair qui se mit à rire.

- Contrairement à ce que pense M. Malfoy, je n'ai pas été pris parce que je suis le seul mais parce que j'ai plus de capacités et de connaissances que d'autres dans ce domaine, sans me vanter, reprit le professeur en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry qui sourit. Par ailleurs, je vous prierais M. Malfoy de vous abstenir de faire ce genre de réflexion dans mon cours. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui professeur, fit Malfoy entre ses dents.

- Vous pouvez répéter s'il vous plait. Je n'ai pas entendu, demanda le professeur Anderson.

- Oui professeur, dit Malfoy en haussant la voix.

- Merci M. Malfoy, sourit le professeur. On m'a dit que feu votre professeur de l'année dernière était un adepte des duels.

- C'est vrai monsieur, fit Lily en prenant la parole. C'est le meilleur professeur qu'on ait eu dans cette matière depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard.

- C'était un incapable oui, contra Bellatrix.

- Tu as un problème Bella ? Se leva Harry sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses camarades.

- Et toi mon cher Strife ? Fit Malfoy en se levant de même.

- Mon problème, dit calmement Harry, c'est que ta copine est en train d'insulter un homme qui s'est sacrifié pour éviter qu'on n'abime ta chère petite blonde.

- Je ne risquais rien moi, le contredit Malfoy en lui pointant un doigt dans la poitrine. Je suis du bon coté contrairement à vous tous.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis hier soir Lucius, fit Harry en s'écartant de Malfoy. Ton maître n'aura pas une minute de répit tant que je serais vivant et tous ceux qui le suivront auront affaire à moi.

- Vous avez fini ? Demanda le professeur Anderson. Les combats de coqs ne sont pas au programme de cette année.

- Veuillez m'excuser professeur mais je n'aime pas qu'on dise du mal des morts surtout quand ceux-ci combattent pour la liberté.

- Si vous voulez tellement vous affronter, et je parle Gryffondors contre Serpentards, je vais vous proposer un petit concours qui aura lieu toute l'année. Quelqu'un peux-t-il me dire ce qu'est un élémental ?

Aussitôt les mains de Harry, Lily, Remus mais aussi de Gabrielle, Nina et Severus se levèrent.

- Miss Logan ? Interrogea le professeur.

- Un élémental est un sorcier qui peut utiliser les quatre éléments selon ses affinités avec chacun d'eux.

- Quels sont ces quatre éléments ? Sourit le professeur.

- Le feu, la terre, l'eau et l'air, répondit Gabrielle.

- Quelle est la particularité de cette forme de magie M. Rogue ?

- Elle s'utilise sans baguette ce qui veut dire qu'elle est vraiment très dure à pratiquer.

- Donc on va étudier la magie sans baguette par l'intermédiaire des éléments ? Demanda Remus.

- C'est exact M. Lupin, sourit le professeur en voyant l'intérêt qu'il venait de susciter.

- En quoi consiste le concours ? demanda Harry intrigué.

- Ah oui ! Je vous préviens d'avance qu'il n'y a aucun point à gagner. Vous jouez pour l'honneur, les prévint le professeur Anderson.

- Ça ne sert à rien alors, parla Malfoy à voix haute pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

- C'est vrai que ça ne sert à rien, confirma James en faisant se retourner toutes les têtes vers lui. Ben quoi ? Ça ne sert à rien qu'il participe celui-la, on sait tous qu'on est meilleur que lui ! Lança-il en riant faisant s'énerver le blond.

- Bien joué, pensa le professeur.

- Tu vas voir qui va gagner ! Fit le blond entre les dents. On va leur montrer à ces imbéciles, siffla-t-il à l'attention des Serpentards.

- Excellent, excellent ! Reprit le professeur comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nous allons commencer. Veuillez vous lever et vous mettre près de la porte que je puisse faire le ménage.

Un à un les élèves se levèrent et se mirent dos au mur en papotant joyeusement. Malfoy et compagnie s'intéressaient à peine à ce qu'il se passait tandis que Harry et Nina regardaient chaque geste du professeur. Celui-ci contourna tranquillement son bureau et d'un geste de la main, sans baguette, déplaça toutes les tables et les chaises contre le mur opposé à la fenêtre. Les yeux de ceux qui avaient vu ça s'agrandirent de surprise tandis que Harry se mettait à se poser des questions. Qui était cet homme ? D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait-il engagé cette année précisément ? Quelle était sa puissance ? D'un claquement de doigts, il fit apparaître des poufs moelleux et invita les élèves à s'y assoir.

- Maintenant, vous allez vous relaxer et trouver votre noyau magique. Il faut se concentrer intensément pour y arriver et cela peut-être très dur.

- Merci Harry, souffla Sirius juste derrière celui-ci.

- Je t'en prie mon vieux.

- Et pour ceux qui le trouveront très rapidement ? Demanda Nina à la surprise des autres.

- Ecoutez-la cette prétentieuse, fit Malfoy avec méchanceté.

- Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu es un incapable que tout le monde est comme toi, lui lança Gabrielle en prenant la défense de son amie.

- Je vais... commença le blond.

- Vous avez fini vous tous ! Fit fermement le professeur. Conduisez-vous comme des adultes que vous êtes censés être. Pour répondre à votre question Miss Logan, je vous conseille d'y rester et de vous y ressourcer autant que vous le pourrez car la prochaine étape est plus que fatigante. Pour ceux qui n'y arriveront pas dans les deux heures à venir, je les aiderai de manière forcée.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux professeur ? Demanda Ludo Verpey.

- Tu peux retourner en première année si tu as peur, lança Bellatrix en riant.

- Melle Black, continuez comme ça et vous risquez fort de ne plus rire, la prévint le professeur. Non M. Verpey, il n'y a aucun risque. C'est une utilisation guidée de la Légilimancie. Cette technique me permettra de vous faire trouver votre noyau magique plus rapidement.

- Pourquoi ne pas le faire directement ? Demanda Rodolfus Lestrange.

- Parce que c'est fatiguant pour moi et qu'un peu de travail n'a jamais tué personne, répondit le professeur.

- Et vlan, dans tes dents, rit Peter.

- Sur ce, mettez-vous en méditation maintenant et je veux le silence complet, ordonna le professeur en s'asseyant sur son bureau pour les observer.

Un à un, les élèves fermèrent les yeux et commencèrent à se concentrer. Les Maraudeurs grâce à Harry, se mirent à sourire peu de temps après avoir fermé les yeux. Quant à Harry, il retrouva avec plaisir son noyau magique qui était plus gros que dans ses souvenirs. Trouver son noyau magique permet de pouvoir se ressourcer intérieurement ce qui veut dire que dans une bataille où l'on est amené à lancer une grande quantité de sorts qui épuisent, il suffit de profiter d'une accalmie pour rejoindre son noyau magique et se ressourcer. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'on ne s'épuise pas mais l'on s'épuise moins rapidement. Être avec son noyau magique procure un sentiment paisible et reposant et un effet intemporel si bien que quand le professeur fit retentir une sonnerie bizarre, Harry crut qu'il ne s'était passé qu'une minute alors que deux heures venaient de se dérouler.

- Je vous accorde 5 minutes de pause pour retrouver vos esprits, dit le professeur Anderson en faisant apparaître une table avec de la nourriture dessus d'un geste négligeant de la main.

Tous les élèves se jetèrent dessus en parlant de ce qu'ils venaient de voir à leurs voisins. Seul le groupe des Maraudeurs et des nouveaux ne parlaient pas et se concentraient plus sur l'encas offert par le professeur. Harry, après avoir avalé une part de tarte à la mélasse, se dirigea vers le professeur qui regardait ses élèves d'un air pensif.

- Professeur ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui M. Strife.

- J'aurai voulu savoir quand se passerait ma retenue, fit Harry.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, sourit le professeur en le regardant. Que diriez-vous de ce soir ? Vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de devoirs et puis, le professeur ne pourra rien dire. C'est elle qui m'a dit de choisir, continua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- A quelle heure dois-je venir professeur ? Continua Harry en souriant malgré lui.

- Venez pour 19h et l'on prendra le repas ensemble en travaillant. Vu qu'il y en a pour 4h, je ne veux pas que vous soyez déjà fatigué pour votre deuxième jour de cours.

- Très bien professeur, dit Harry. J'ai une petite question qui me turlupine.

- Je crois déjà la connaître Harry. Vous vous demandez quelle est ma puissance et où j'ai appris la magie sans baguette n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact professeur, fit Harry qui se demanda comment il avait été percé à jour.

- Pour ma puissance vous devez avoir compris que je ne suis pas n'importe qui et que apparemment, nous sommes au même niveau, sourit-il.

- Non professeur, le contredit Harry. Vous êtes plus doué que moi. Je ne sais pas faire de magie sans baguette et encore moins à ce niveau.

- Je ne savais pas le faire non plus à votre âge Harry, continua le professeur. Un homme m'a dit une fois, quand on veut, on peut. Quant à la question où j'ai appris la magie sans baguette, je vous répondrais une autre fois Harry. Nous allons reprendre le cours, fit le professeur en haussant le ton pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Les élèves se rassirent lentement sur leur pouf tandis que le professeur fouillait dans une valise. Certains élèves ouvrirent de grands yeux quand ils virent la moitié du corps du professeur disparaître dans sa malle sous les yeux amusés de certains élèves. Il en ressortit en tenant à la main un petit sac bien bombé qu'il posa sur son bureau.

- Maintenant que vous avez tous atteins votre noyau magique même si ça a été dur pour certains, commença-t-il, nous allons maintenant voir comment trouver votre élément.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Severus.

- Chaque sorcier a des affinités avec les éléments. Certains sont plus à l'aise avec le feu et d'autres avec la terre. Ce que l'on va voir maintenant c'est avec quel élément vous êtes le plus en harmonie.

- Comment on fait pour le connaître ? Demanda Lily qui ne comprenait pas le rapport avec le noyau magique.

- J'y viens miss Evans, sourit le professeur en prenant le sac et en l'ouvrant. Les élèves purent ainsi voir une poudre violette et sentant légèrement le lilas. Est-ce que quelqu'un reconnaît cette poudre ?

Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée et encore moins Lily ou Severus. Harry jeta un regard vers les nouveaux et vit le regard de déception de Nina qui comme les autres ne reconnaissait pas cette fine poudre violette.

- Vraiment personne ? Demanda le professeur un peu étonné. De quoi parlons-nous depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Mais oui bien sur ! S'exclama Nina en se donnant une tape sur la tête. C'est de la poudre élémentalienne !

- Quel idiot ! Pensa Harry. Bien sur qu'il la connaissait cette poudre même si elle était extrêmement rare et très couteuse.

- Félicitations miss Logan. Effectivement c'est bien de la poudre élémentalienne. On dit de cette poudre qu'elle est produite à partir de fragments de certaines météorites bien que personne et surtout pas les revendeurs de cette poudre ne l'ait confirmé. Ce que l'on sait par contre, c'est qu'il suffit d'en respirer et de se concentrer très fortement sur son noyau magique et l'on voit apparaître des sphères lumineuses en face de soit. Selon leur taille, la couleur qu'elles ont, on sait avec quel élément l'on est affilié et avec quelle intensité. Par exemple, si je suis lié avec le feu, je verrai apparaître une sphère de taille moyenne rouge vif. Vous avez tout compris ? Très bien, allons-y alors, fit-il en plongeant sa main dans le sac et en envoyant une poignée de poudre des élèves. Respirez à fond maintenant et concentrez-vous.

Le premier réflexe de Harry fut de se mettre en apnée pour ne pas en respirer mais il se dit que le professeur n'allait pas les empoisonner sous le nez de Dumbledore alors il respira un grand coup. Il respira tellement à fond, qu'une trop grande quantité de poudre entra dans ses poumons ce qui lui amena une quinte de toux particulièrement forte. Quand il eut repris sa respiration, il se concentra fortement sur son noyau magique qui tournait sur lui-même beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude. Le professeur Anderson regardait ses élèves patiemment et particulièrement quelques-uns. Il avait vu au premier coup d'œil ou plutôt devrait-il dire qu'il avait senti leur puissance en arrivant dans le couloir de la salle de classe. Ces élèves avaient un potentiel plus qu'énorme et il fallait qu'il sache si ce potentiel allait être utilisé du bon ou du mauvais côté de la balance. Un de ces élèves surpassait tous les autres. Dumbledore lui en avait brièvement parlé quand il avait pris son poste d'enseignant. Il était assez impressionné par ce jeune homme mais il avait senti autre chose en lui. Plus que de la puissance et du contrôle. Il avait senti une énorme retenue en lui et foi de Anderson, il trouverait ce que cet étudiant lui cachait.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le professeur leur dit de rouvrir les yeux. Un à un les élèves reprirent conscience avec la réalité et ne voyant rien, se tournèrent vers leur professeur qui souriait.

- Ça n'a pas marché, se moqua Malfoy.

- Vous êtes sûr M. Malfoy ? Demanda le professeur en souriant encore plus montrant ainsi une dentition parfaite de dents blanches.

- On ne voit rien professeur, ricana Bellatrix prenant exemple sur le blond.

- Je me suis peut-être trompé alors, continua le professeur sur le même ton faisant sourire ceux qui avaient compris. Ah non, s'exclama-t-il faisant sursauter les élèves. Vigilance Constante m'a un jour appris quelqu'un. Regardez bien devant vous, fit-il en balayant la classe d'un geste de la main.

Le professeur Anderson faillit tomber de son bureau tellement il riait de la tête que faisait ses élèves. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise et la mâchoire touchant le sol. Devant les élèves venaient d'apparaitre des sphères de couleurs différentes. Certains élèves n'avaient qu'une seule sphère, d'autre deux et James, Lily et Nina en avaient 3. Mais les yeux des élèves se braquèrent bien vite sur Harry qui regardait voler devant lui quatre énormes sphères brillant de milles feux. Les yeux de Malfoy brillaient de haine car lui n'avait que deux sphères de tailles moyennes. Il tourna la tête vers son professeur qui s'était arrêté de rire et qui le regardait avec les yeux ronds. Il se demanda pourquoi et vit avec effarement qu'une cinquième sphère était en train de naître devant lui. Il la regarda grossir et devenir plus grosse que les quatre autres et prendre une jolie couleur jaune vive. Quand les sphères disparurent, le professeurs reprit la parole.

- C'est excellent tout ça ! Fit-il doucement. Je tiens à préciser que le nombre de sphères ne veut pas dire que l'on est un meilleur sorcier qu'un autre. C'est juste que l'on peut mieux manipuler certaines énergies. Le travail que vous allez effectuer maintenant va être de vous rappeler quelle était votre sphère la plus grosse et d'arriver à la faire réapparaitre dans votre main.

- Professeur ? Demanda Gabrielle.

- Oui miss Gray.

- Pourquoi Harry a-t-il une cinquième sphère alors qu'il n'existe que quatre éléments ?

- Elle aurait pas pu se taire ! Pensa Harry en la foudroyant du regard tandis que tous les autres élèves le regardaient comme une bête de foire et que Malfoy lui, n'avait qu'une envie, le tuer.

- Pour tout vous dire, commença le professeur, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne peux que spéculer sur la réponse.

- Je suis sûr que vous spéculerez très bien professeur, fit Harry en se rappelant une phrase de Dumbledore.

- C'est gentil Harry mais vous viendrez quand même en retenue ce soir, fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Évidemment, sourit le dit-nommé.

- Pour répondre à votre question miss Gray, je suppose que deux éléments ont fusionné pour donner ce que l'on va appeler le cinquième élément. M. Strife, vous travaillerez sur votre sphère la plus grosse parmi les quatre éléments connus.

- Bien monsieur, fit Harry.

- Alors au travail tout le monde ! Fit le professeur en claquant dans ses mains.

Les élèves se mirent donc tous à essayer de faire apparaître leur sphère dans le creux de leur main. Harry quant à lui, tout en essayant de faire apparaître sa sphère rouge, réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça tombe sur lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour attirer tous les phénomènes étranges sur lui ? Au bout d'une demi-heure à peine, Harry fit apparaître une petite sphère rouge dans sa main et se dépêcha de refermer la main pour que personne ne remarque qu'il avait réussi. Mais quand il tourna la tête, il vit les yeux de Lily posés sur lui et ceux de son professeur. La sonnerie annonçant l'heure du repas fut une délivrance pour lui et il fut le premier à sortir de la classe pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

- Pourquoi tu es parti si vite Harry ? Lui demanda James en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

- J'en ai marre d'être toujours le point de mire de tout le monde et cette sale peste de Gray qui en remet une couche, grogna Harry en enfournant une bouchée de hachis.

- Tu as un problème Strife ? Fit une voix acide dans son dos.

- Oui j'en ai un avec les gens qui ne savent pas quand ils doivent se taire, répondit Harry sans se retourner.

- Je parle quand j'en ai envie Strife, répliqua Gabrielle en élevant la voix. Si ça ne te convient pas, je m'en fous complètement.

- Calmez-vous s'il vous plait, essayèrent Lily et Elayne.

- Tu sais quoi Gray ? fit Harry en se retournant vers la jeune femme. Fais ce que tu as envie et ne vient pas me chercher de crosses, la prévint-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux avant de sortir de la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées.

- Alors là, bravo ! Applaudit Sirius en riant. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire avec Harry, continua-t-il en redevenant sérieux.

- Il ne me fait pas peur, articula Gabrielle sans aucune retenue.

- Tu devrais peut-être, fit finalement Remus sortant de son mutisme.

- Et pourquoi ça ? L'agressa John.

- Du calme ! Continua Remus. Ce n'est pas une menace mais une mise en garde. Vous ne le connaissez pas alors ne le jugez pas et surtout ne le prenez pas à la légère.

- Ce n'est qu'un homme ! S'écria Gabrielle. Un bon coup de pied où il faut et il est à terre.

- Certes, sourit Remus visualisant la scène, mais je te déconseille de tenter parce que, avant même que ton pied n'ait bougé, tu te retrouveras collé à un mur. Comme je vous l'ai dis, ne cherchez pas Harry Strife où vous le trouverez bien plus vite que vous ne le vouliez.

- Merci du conseil Remus, fit Nina en écrasant le pied de Gabrielle qui allait répliquer.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Elayne. Tout le monde est sur les nerfs ou quoi ? Et pour qui elle se prend cette pimbêche de Gray ?

- Calme toi Elayne, reprit doucement Peter. Il y a de l'électricité dans l'air avec tous ces nouveaux que se soit le prof ou les élèves.

- Salut tout le monde ! Fit Marion rayonnante.

- Comment ça va la miss ? Demanda Sirius en se servant à manger. Tu as l'air heureuse.

- Oui très ! J'ai réussi à changer mon scarabée en bouton de manteau en métamorphose, fit-elle fière d'elle.

- C'est génial ça ! S'exclama Lily. C'est grâce à l'aide de Lénaé je suppose.

- Et à son talent naturel, ajouta Remus.

- Où est Harry ? Demanda la jeune fille un peu déçue.

- Disons qu'il y a eut pas mal d'éléments qui ont fait qu'il est sorti de la Grande Salle passablement énervé, dit James. Tu lui annonceras ce soir Marion, t'inquiète pas pour lui.

- Je sais bien, sourit-elle timidement. Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Disons que Gabrielle et Harry ne sont pas les meilleurs amis du monde, répondit James en continuant de manger.

- On a eu un cours sur les quatre éléments et le professeur nous a fait découvrir ceux que nous pouvions utiliser, expliqua Lily.

- Laisse-moi deviner, la coupa Marion. Harry en a un cinquième ?

- Comment tu as deviné ? Demanda Peter étonné.

- Y'a qu'à mon grand-frère qu'il arrive des trucs comme ça, sourit-elle. Et je suppose que Gabrielle a demandé comment ça se faisait qu'il ait cinq éléments.

- Elle est vraiment intelligente cette petite, rit Elayne.

- J'en connais un qui n'a pas l'air ravi non plus que Harry ait cinq éléments et aussi puissamment, fit remarquer James en regardant en direction de Malfoy qui parlait frénétiquement à ses camarades laissant Severus de coté.

- Je me demande ce que peux bien faire Harry, indiqua Marion.

- On verra bien tout à l'heure Marion. C'est un grand garçon, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, fit Sirius en lui mettant un bras autour des épaules.

- Je sais bien Sir mais quand il est énervé il fait des choses dangereuses.

- Je suis sur qu'il ne fera rien du tout aujourd'hui, la rassura Lily d'une voix douce. Allez, il faut aller en cours.

- J'ai besoin de faire la sieste ça tombe bien, fit Sirius en baillant.

- Tu m'étonnes vieux ! S'exclama James. On a histoire de la magie maintenant alors on va pouvoir digérer en paix.

- Heureusement que Harry vous a appris son sortilège de prises de notes ou je te promets que je ne t'aurai pas passé mes cours, s'indigna Lily.

- Et j'aurais loupé mes ASPIC par ta faute, fit mine de pleurer James. Tu n'aurais pas pu vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

- Oh que si elle aurait pu, rit Remus, mais toi, tu aurais pas survécu à tes parents.

- Je préfère ne pas être là quand ça arrivera, éclata de rire Marion.

- Vas-y moque toi sale gamine, grogna James.

- C'est toi le gamin, Jamesie, fit-elle avant de partir en courant vers les serres et son cours de Botanique.

- Allons-y, dit Elayne.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était assis en tailleur sous un arbre près du lac et profitait du soleil. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça dégénère avec Gabrielle ? Il n'était pas désagréable en temps normal alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'avec elle, tout déraille ? Il se mit en méditation, en se concentrant sur son animagus. Il sentait qu'il pourrait bientôt se transformer mais il lui manquait quelque chose, un déclencheur sûrement. Il sortit de sa transe quand sa montre bippa et se dépêcha d'atteindre la salle de cours du professeur Binns pour le cours le plus ennuyeux dispensé à Poudlard. Quand il atteignit la salle, tous les élèves étaient déjà assis et le professeur avait commencé son cours. Il rentra discrètement dans la salle de cours et s'assit à coté de Remus qui sourit.

- Désolé pour le retard, murmura Harry.

- T'inquiète pas vieux. Tu n'as rien loupé, fit le lycan.

- Dis-moi Rem, tu maitrises quels éléments ? Demanda Harry après avoir lancé son sortilège de prise de notes.

- J'ai la terre et le feu.

- Le feu pour le coté Gryffondor et la terre pour le loup, dit Harry.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, confirma le brun. Et toi alors ? Sourit-il. Tu vas avoir encore plus de boulot apparemment. Tu as une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je me serai bien passé d'avoir ce cinquième élément Remus, soupira Harry. Voldy va tout faire pour se l'approprier et ça, ce n'est pas une bonne chose, grimaça-t-il. Quant à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, je pense comme le prof. Je pense que le feu et l'air ont fusionné, fit simplement Harry.

- Va falloir bien maitriser le feu ET l'air avant d'essayer cet élément là, suggéra Remus.

- C'est bien ce que je compte faire, sourit Harry.

Le cours passa bien lentement pour tous les élèves à part Nina, John et Gabrielle qui prenaient soigneusement des notes. Quand la cloche sonna, les Maraudeurs prirent des chemins différents pour rejoindre la Salle sur Demande. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'assirent en discutant du cours de DCFM qui avait de quoi les faire bien réfléchir. Sirius avait les éléments feu et terre comme Remus, Elayne avait les éléments feu et air, Peter avait l'eau et la terre, James avait le feu, la terre et l'eau et Lily elle, avait les éléments feu, eau et air. Harry quant à lui feuilletait un livre traitant des élémentaires. Rien n'expliquait le fait qu'il ait cinq éléments ni même qu'il puisse manipuler les quatre éléments avec une telle intensité. Une petite voix lui soufflait que c'était parce qu'il était un mage mais il la fit taire et se contenta de pester que ça n'arrivait qu'à lui les trucs bizarres.

Quelqu'un entra en claquant la porte faisant sursauter tout le monde. Severus venait de faire une entrée plus que remarquée et cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il franchit à grandes enjambées l'espace qui se situait jusqu'au canapé et s'écroula dedans en évitant de peu Kendra qui cracha de mécontentement.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Severus ? Demanda Harry en posant son livre.

- Je crois que Malfoy va finir par tomber du haut de la tour d'astronomie, grogna Severus.

- Et ben ! Y'a de l'ambiance chez vous, rit Severus.

- J'ai remarqué que chez vous aussi, répondit sarcastiquement le Serpentard en regardant Harry qui sourit malgré lui.

- On peut dire ça, ajouta Remus. Que se passe-t-il chez les verts et argents ?

- Et bien... commença Severus.

FLASH BACK

Severus arriva assez tôt à la gare de King's Cross et se dépêcha de traverser la barrière magique pour rejoindre la voie 9 ¾. Celle-ci était quasiment vide quand il arriva et il eut tout loisir de choisir un compartiment assez à l'écart en espérant que personne ne viendrait le déranger. Mais malheureusement pour lui, à peine 5 minutes plus tard et alors qu'il s'était plongé dans un grimoire sur les potions expertes prêté par Harry, Lucius entra dans son compartiment avec Bellatrix.

- Severus, fit poliment le blond.

- Lucius, répondit simplement le brun sans détourner les yeux de son livre.

- Mon chou, minauda Bellatrix en s'approchant de lui. On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu pendant les vacances.

- Insinuerais-tu que je t'ai manqué Bellatrix ? Fit Severus en fermant son livre comprenant que sa tranquillité était finie.

- Où étais-tu Severus ? Demanda Lucius mine de rien.

- Tu es bien curieux mon cher Malfoy, répondit sarcastiquement Severus.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas passé l'été chez toi Severus, insinua Lucius.

- Et ? Fit Severus qui commençait à en avoir marre.

- Où as-tu passé tes vacances ? Interrogea encore Lucius.

- Ça ne te regarde pas Lucius et toi non plus Bellatrix, lui cloua-t-il le bec avant qu'elle ne parle.

- Oh que si ça nous regarde Severus, lança Lucius en le regardant de ses deux perles grises si glaciales.

- Et je te répète que tu n'as pas à le savoir Lucius, répliqua froidement Severus.

- Tu as un teint bronzé, fit remarqué Bellatrix. Depuis quand tu aimes le soleil Sevy ?

- Arrête de m'appeler Sevy ou tu ne vivras pas assez vieille pour avoir des enfants, la menaça Severus.

- Le Maître nous a donné des cours et il était très mécontent que tu ne sois pas là, continua Lucius en laissant entrer les autres membres de la bande.

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Lucius, fit Severus en esquissant un sourire, mais il ne faut pas. Le Maître sera très content de me voir.

- Je ne pense pas, rétorqua McNair. Il était fou de rage que personne ne sache où tu étais.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse, dit Lucius en le regardant toujours dans les yeux.

- Je te répète que tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter et si tu continues à me cuisiner, je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable.

- Mais je t'en prie Severus, rit Lucius en se levant. Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable.

- Je risquerai de te faire mal blondinet, lança Severus d'une voix polaire.

Lucius n'eut pas l'air d'aimer la réplique du brun parce que l'instant d'après, il avait dégainé sa baguette magique et la pointait entre les deux yeux de Severus qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. Celui-ci regardait Lucius presque en souriant bien que la situation n'était pas trop à la rigolade. Harry lui avait apprit à se défendre et il allait montrer à cet aristocrate minable qui était Severus Rogue.

- Tu es sûr de toi Malfoy ? Demanda Severus en accentuant bien le nom de famille.

- Ou étais-tu pendant les vacances ? Demanda Lucius avec de la colère retenue dans la voix.

- Je te répète que tu n'as pas à le savoir Lucius, siffla Severus qui se préparait à se défendre, tous les sens aux aguets.

- Très bien, murmura le blond.

Severus agit plus vite que Lucius: il donna un grand coup dans la main qui tenait la baguette tout en se relevant et enchaina par un coup de poing au niveau du coeur. Le blond se retrouva en train d'essayer de reprendre sa respiration couchée sur la banquette opposée. Bellatrix et Rookwood voulurent s'en prendre à Severus mais celui-ci avait sorti sa baguette et toutes les personnes présentes pouvaient voir qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Lucius se releva en se tenant la poitrine, la respiration saccadée et sifflante. Ses yeux couleur métal brillaient de colère et même de haine. Où avait-il appris à se défendre comme cela et surtout depuis quand Severus Rogue lui résistait-il ?

- Tu me le paieras Severus, articula-t-il difficilement en crachant un peu de sang.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Lucius. Aussi puissant sois-tu et aussi influent que tu l'es, tu ne me fais pas peur. Je vous préviens tout de suite, fit-il en regardant tous les membres de sa maison dans le compartiment. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ferai ce que je voudrai et quand je le voudrai. Je ne rendrai de compte à personne. Si jamais je vois quelqu'un me suivre à Poudlard, je lui ferai payer très cher, menaça-t-il. Quant à toi Malfoy, fit-il en regardant le blond droit dans les yeux, si tu me menaces encore une fois, je te jure sur la tête de mes ancêtres que je te ferai bien pire que ce que t'a fais Harry Strife.

- Ne mêle pas ce minable dans cette histoire Severus, grogna Lucius toujours les mains sur la poitrine.

- Je le mêle parce que c'est le seul à te faire fermer ta petite gueule d'aristocrate alors maintenant tu me fous la paix ou je te renvoie chez le Maître avec une lettre de ma part.

- Tu sais très bien que le Maître me préfère à toi Severus, cracha le blond avec véhémence. Tu es trop faible, pas assez attiré par la magie noire et la pureté du sang.

- Et toi tu es trop bête Lucius, signala nonchalamment le brun. Tu te crois peut-être plus fort que moi ? Mais réfléchis: qui de nous deux est plié en deux de douleur ? Le Maître te préfère à moi ? C'est surement vrai même s'il vous aime beaucoup moins depuis votre échec de cet été, sourit Severus.

- Comment es-tu au courant Severus ? Demanda Rodolfus avec hargne.

- Je le suis c'est tout. Maintenant, fit-il en se passant la porte du compartiment, je vous laisse, les laissa-t-il béat de stupeur.

FIN du FLASH BACK

- La classe le Sevy, siffla Sirius en souriant.

- Sirius, lança Severus, je te prierai d'éviter ce genre de familiarité, fit-il en relevant la commissure de ses lèvres ce qui signifiait pour lui à un rire.

- Tu m'impressionnes, compléta James ce qui eut pour effet de faire ouvrir sa bouche à Remus.

- Ferme ta bouche, Lunard, rigola Harry. Tu as bien fais Sev ! Mais fais attention à toi quand même.

- Attendez ce n'est pas fini, railla-t-il, souriant.

FLASH BACK

- Je vais le tuer ce mec ! Hurla Lucius en entrant dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il avait les yeux qui lui sortaient des orbites et quelques mèches de ses blonds cheveux n'étaient plus coiffées.

- Tu n'as pas fini de te plaindre Malfoy, siffla Severus d'une voix acide, plus qu'ennuyé par les jérémiades du blondinet.

- La ferme Severus ! Cria à son tour Bellatrix. Tu as changé de camp ou quoi ? Fit-elle tout à coup suspecte.

- Évidemment Bella, fit Severus avant éclater d'un rire froid. Je ne te l'avais pas dis ? Continua-t-il d'une voix faussement coupable et haussant les sourcils. Suis-je bête Bella ! J'aurai du te dire tout de suite que j'ai rejoins le camp de Potter et Strife. D'ailleurs, je vais aller me livrer au Maitre tout de suite pour cette faiblesse de ma part, ironisa-t-il.

- Endoloris ! Hurla-t-elle enragée, ses cheveux broussailleux voletant dans les airs tandis qu'elle se retournait vivement pour lancer son sortilège sur Severus qui n'eut qu'une seconde pour rouler au sol et sortir la sienne.

- Expelliarmus ! Lança-t-il avec une froide véhémence et puissance.

La baguette de la brune s'envola directement dans la main de Severus qui la relâcha immédiatement tandis que Bellatrix allait percuter le mur avec violence. Elle tomba lourdement au sol dans un bruit mat et étouffé. Rodolfus voulut se lancer sur lui mais Severus se baissa pendant que l'autre lui rentrait dedans de plein fouet. Sans attendre, Severus se releva brusquement envoyant l'autre derrière lui et pointa sa baguette juste entre les deux yeux de Lucius qui avait à peine mis la main sur sa baguette.

- Je serai toi Lucius, murmura froidement Severus, ses obsidiennes brillant de colère, je ne ferai pas ça. Comme tu peux le remarquer, j'ai beaucoup appris cet été comparé à vous tous. Tu ne m'as pas pris au sérieux dans le train alors je te le répète encore une fois: foutez-moi la paix et arrêtez de pourrir la vie des Serpentards avec vos pleurnicheries infantiles. Tu en as marre de Strife ? Alors bouge-toi les fesses pour le tuer une bonne fois pour toute au lieu de te plaindre ! Continua Severus du ton professoral qu'utilisait Crookes. Quant à toi Bellatrix, fit-il en braquant son regard noir sur la brune qui commençait à se relevait, n'essaye jamais plus de me lancer un sortilège où il t'arrivera bien plus que de percuter un mur, conclue-t-il le regard chargé de menaces.

Il commença à reculer doucement vers la sortie, la baguette toujours levée, prête à lancer un sort à celui qui oserait faire mine de vouloir lui nuire. Pas après pas, seconde après seconde, il reculait vers la sortie de cet endroit maudit. D'un geste de la main, sans se retourner, il ouvrit la porte et, dans un style n'appartenant qu'à lui, fit tournoyer sa cape en sortant de la salle commune des verts et argents.

FIN du FLASH BACK

Dire que les Gryffondors étaient stupéfaits était un euphémisme. Ils étaient littéralement sur les fesses. Severus Rogue qui remettait Lucius Malfoy à sa place n'était pas un tableau que l'on voyait tous les jours. Remus regardait Harry avec un sourire. Tout cela, tout ce qui se passait depuis un an était du à Harry Strife ou plutôt à Harry Potter. Il avait donné sa chance à Peter alors qu'il savait que c'est lui qui avait trahi ses parents et que c'était par sa faute qu'ils étaient morts. Il avait donné sa chance à Severus. Un Serpentard des plus sombres partisans des idées du serpent et pourtant, Severus était devenu un membre à part entière des Maraudeurs. Tout ça grâce à Harry. Celui-ci du capter son regard car il le regarda un moment et sourit.

- Ça devient dangereux pour toi de vivre chez les Serpentards Sev, fit remarquer Elayne soucieuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me défendre, répondit Severus assez sèchement, sa fierté ressortant légèrement.

- Elle disait ça pour toi Severus, s'emporta Lily. On tient à toi Severus, dit-elle plus doucement.

- Désolé Elayne, souffla sincèrement Severus en se passant une main sur la figure. Malfoy m'a fatigué toute la journée à se plaindre comme une fillette.

- Ce n'est rien Severus, dit la rousse même si le ton prouvait qu'elle lui en voulait tout de même.

- Bon, fit Harry pour couper court à d'autres débordements de mauvaise humeur, ça vous tente de bosser sur vos éléments ?

- Oui tu m'étonnes ! S'écria Sirius qui était plus que ravi de son cours de DCFM.

- Tu y arrives déjà toi Harry, lâcha Lily en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux verts émeraudes... Si semblables aux siens et pourtant... Et pourtant ses yeux à elles brillaient d'innocence et de pureté.

- J'arrive à faire apparaître mon élément, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire espiègle. Le but de ce travail, c'est d'arriver à maîtriser son élément.

- C'est à dire ? Intervint Peter qui, malgré les immenses progrès qu'il avait réalisés, se sentait tout de même inférieur aux autres.

- C'est à dire qu'un élémentaire feu pourrait, et ce n'est qu'une possibilité, entrer dans un brasier et en ressortir sans une brûlure, expliqua Remus.

- Qu'attendons-nous ? Demanda simplement Severus.

Les huit adolescents, et oui à à peine 17 ans, on est encore un adolescent s'assirent donc en cercle en essayant de faire apparaître la sphère correspondant à son élément. Harry y arrivant très bien, s'était mit à coté de Peter qui avait du mal avec son élément: l'eau.

- Allez Peter, je sais que tu peux y arriver, l'encouragea Harry doucement.

- J'ai beau me concentrer, je n'y arrive pas, se plaignit le jeune homme.

- Ne baisse pas les bras Peter, gronda Harry. Il faut que tu le veuilles du plus profond de toi, continua-t-il sur le même ton. Visualise ton noyau magique et laisse ton élément arriver à ta main et tu verras que ce sera simple de matérialiser la sphère.

- D'accord Harry, sourit timidement Peter. Je vais essayer.

- Non Peter ! Fit fermement Harry. _Fais-le, ou ne le fais pas_, mais il n'y a pas d'essai.

- Je vais le faire alors, reprit l'autre d'une voix plus assurée.

Harry le laissa se concentrer en s'amusant en faisant apparaître et disparaître sa sphère de feu. Après plusieurs essais plus que concluants, il se décida de tester l'élément air. Il se concentra sur son noyau magique et sur les sensations qu'il éprouvait quand il volait sur son balai. La liberté, le bonheur, la fraicheur du vent sur son visage, l'adrénaline parcourant son corps lors de piquets vertigineux... Il ouvrit les yeux sans se souvenir les avoir fermés et regarda sa main. Au-dessus de celle-ci volait une sphère blanche presque transparente. Il regarda longuement cette sphère voler dans sa main quand il se reçut une mini douche froide qui lui fit relâcher toute sa concentration. Il se retourna et put voir un Peter mi-heureux, mi-désolé.

- Désolé Harry, je n'ai pas fais exprès, expliqua-t-il penaud. J'étais tellement content d'avoir réussi que j'ai levé la main comme ça et la sphère est partie toute seule.

- Ce n'est rien Peter, le rassura le jeune homme tandis que les autres les écoutaient. Tu peux réessayer s'il te plait.

- D'accord, heureux de montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Et voilà, s'exclama-t-il en riant.

- Génial Peter, fit James heureux pour son mai.

- Trop fort notre petit Maraudeur, le félicita Sirius.

- Bravo Peter, le complimenta Harry. Maintenant, agite ta main vers le mur en restant concentré.

- Tu es sur Harry ? Interrogea Severus une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

- Vas-y Peter.

L'adolescent secoua négligemment sa main vers le mur et la sphère bleue partit s'écraser sur le mur en une multitude de gouttes d'eau qui réfléchirent la lumière de ciel formant un mini arc-en-ciel fugitif. Les regards étaient pensifs et calculateurs tout d'un coup.

- Il faut que j'essaie quelque chose, fit Harry coupant court à leurs pensées. Il fit apparaître sa sphère rouge dans la main et fit un mouvement de la main vers un tas de boulettes de parchemins qui prirent feu au contact de la sphère. Aguamenti ! Fit Lily pour éteindre le feu.

- Tu nous expliques Harry ? Souffla Elayne aussi étonné que les autres.

- Alors là, fit Harry qui ne comprenait pas non plus. J'en parlerai au professeur Anderson ce soir, continua-t-il au bout d'un moment, mais apparemment, la sphère que l'on fait apparaître EST l'élément.

- Tu veux dire que si je fais ça avec l'élément terre, commença Remus, c'est une sphère faite de terre que j'enverrai.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, continua Severus. Mais, si je puis me permettre de mettre mon coté Serpentard en avant, je pense qu'on devrait attendre l'avis du prof pour essayer d'autres choses.

- Je suis d'accord avec Severus, lâcha Sirius à l'étonnement de tout le monde. Ben quoi ? Questionna-t-il.

- Oh rien, sifflota Lily. C'est juste que voir Sirius Black être d'accord avec Severus Rogue et encore, comment dit-on ? Bizarre !

- Pour une fois qu'il dit quelque chose d'intelligent, je vais pas dire le contraire quand même, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Sirius.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça le cabot ? Siffla Severus qui n'avait pas du tout aimé le sous-entendu.

- Je disais juste que... Mais ça va pas la tête, hurlèrent les deux adolescents trempés.

- Vous alliez recommencer, s'excusa Peter. Mais si vous voulez recommencer, j'en ai d'autre, signala-t-il très sérieusement en faisant apparaître une autre sphère d'eau.

- Ça ira Peter, merci, marmonna Sirius en se lançant un sort de séchage.

- Gmffff, fit Severus quand à lui.

- Bon, rit Harry, on va peut-être se remettre au travail non ?

- Comme si tu en avais besoin toi, se renfrogna Elayne.

- Voyons ma rouquine adorée, fit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue, dois-je te rappeler que je dois éliminer face-de-serpent ?

- Oui c'est bon d'accord, sourit-elle. Allons-y.

Quand vint l'heure du repas vers 18h, les Maraudeurs sortirent de la Salle-sur-Demande pour aller tranquillement prendre leur repas dans la Grande Salle. Severus était parti un quart d'heure avant eux pour que personne ne se doute de quelque chose et surtout pour ne pas pousser Malfoy à lui faire du mal. Rien ne put retirer son sourire à Harry ce soir-la même pas le regard noir et méchant que lui lança Gabrielle quand ils s'assirent à table. Effectivement, à la fin de leur entrainement, ils arrivaient tous à faire apparaître une sphère d'élément dans chaque main. A part le cas Gabrielle Gray qu'il avait repoussé dans un coin de sa tête pour le moment, il n'avait pas d'autre souci que Malfoy et sa bande ainsi que le dégénéré de service, j'ai nommé Lord Voldemort.

A 19h précises, Harry toquait à la porte de la salle de classe de son professeur.

- Entrez Harry ! Se fit entendre la voix de son professeur.

Harry poussa doucement la porte et entra dans la salle de classe qui était vide de toute trace de tables ou de chaises. Seul un grand tapis rouge très épais s'étalait au centre de la pièce. Les volets des fenêtres étaient encore ouverts et ceux-ci laissaient filtrer les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Son professeur était habillé d'un kimono ivoire avec des bandes noires aux manches et aux jambes.

- Entrez et asseyez-vous Harry, je ne vais pas vous manger, se mit à rire le professeur Anderson quand il vit que Harry ne s'avançait pas plus en avant.

- Désolé professeur, souffla Harry. Je me demandais juste pourquoi je vous faisais confiance, fit-il en s'asseyant face à son professeur.

- Parce que je suis votre professeur naturellement, répondit l'adulte tranquillement en faisant apparaître une table basse et des victuailles. Servez-vous Harry.

- Merci, le remercia le jeune homme qui commençait à avoir faim. Ce n'est pas ça professeur, continua-t-il. Je ne fais pas confiance au professeur Crookes par exemple.

- Evidemment ! S'exclama le professeur lui faisant un large sourire. On dirait une grosse chauve-souris répugnante. Oups ! Je n'ai rien dis, conclue-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- C'est vrai, rit Harry. Mais je n'accorde pas ma confiance comme ça et c'est cela qui me fais m'interroger.

- Je ne peux pas vous aider Harry, fit le professeur en haussant les épaules l'air sincère.

- Vous mentez professeur, sourit Harry dont les yeux ne quittait pas son professeur.

- Moi ? S'étrangla l'adulte. Surement pas ! Vous ne me connaissez pas assez pour dire ça Harry.

- Mouais, marmonna Harry.

- Je m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas lancé de sortilèges pour vérifier que je ne vous empoisonnerais pas, fit remarquer le professeur en mordant dans un sandwich au corned-beef.

- Quel con ! Pensa Harry. La preuve de ce que je vous annonce professeur.

- Restez poli envers vous-même Harry quand même, signala l'homme en blanc.

- Comment ? S'écria Harry. Mes barrières sont impénétrables !

- Surement Harry mais votre visage exprime encore trop d'émotions, expliqua le professeur Anderson.

- D'accord, accepta Harry. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore cette capacité à rester de marbre.

- C'est tout un entrainement, le rassura-t-il. Avez-vous fini de manger ?

- Oui monsieur, le remercia Harry. J'avais faim, expliqua-t-il inutilement en souriant.

- J'ai vu ça oui, rit l'homme d'une voix chaude. Êtes-vous prêt à commencer ?

- Oh oui monsieur, dit Harry avec entrain.

- Je suis presque sur que vous n'avez pas attendu pour tester vous-même ce que je vous ais montré ce matin.

- Je dois avouer que vous nous avez donné de quoi réfléchir monsieur. Surtout à moi et oui, je me suis entrainer à faire apparaître ma sphère de feu.

- Pourquoi cachez-vous vos capacités Harry ? L'interrogea soudain le professeur. Je vous ais vu refermer la main et éteindre votre sphère quand vous l'avez fait apparaître.

- J'ai la mauvaise habitude d'attirer sur moi tout ce qui n'est pas normal et de plus, je suis assez puissant ce qui explique ma facilité sur certains exercices. Je ne me vante pas professeur, je dis ce qui est.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry, le rassura son professeur. Ça se voit que vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous mettre en avant sauf face à Voldemort ou pour protéger vos amis, finit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- J'ai un compte personnel à régler avec ce monstre, fit Harry en serrant les poings ne remarquant pas qu'elles commençaient à rougeoyer.

- J'ai cru comprendre oui, sourit le prof. Bon, faites apparaître une sphère dans chaque main. Impeccable Harry.

- Tant que j'y pense monsieur, on a trouvé quelque chose avec mes amis.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda le professeur, les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

- Ceci, fit Harry en lançant une sphère contre le mur en brique.

- Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un trouverait ça aussi rapidement, fit remarquer l'homme un peu surpris.

- On l'a trouvé par hasard en plus, sourit Harry. Et on se demandait si c'était vraiment l'élément qui était « éjecté ».

- C'est tout à fait ça Harry, confirma le professeur. La sphère qui apparaît est une sphère d'élément ce qui veut dire que quand vous faites apparaître votre sphère de feu et que vous la lancez, c'est du feu que vous lancez.

- Donc il vaudrait mieux que peu de personnes le sachent sinon, il risque d'y avoir pas mal d'élèves à l'infirmerie.

- Exactement Harry, acquiesça le professeur de DCFM. Revenons à nos moutons. Maintenant que vous avez vos deux sphères, vous allez essayer d'en lancer une en l'air et de la rattraper de l'autre main tout en faisant passer l'autre sphère dans la main.

- Je dois jongler en gros, sourit Harry à la description du prof.

- Exactement ! Allez-y.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et lança une sphère en l'air mais celle-ci s'éteignit avant d'atteindre l'autre main. Il regarda le prof qui ne fit rien pour l'aider. Il réessaya mais une fois encore, la sphère s'éteignit. Une fois de plus et une fois encore, il ne réussit pas. Passablement contrit, il se concentra tellement que la sphère fit une belle parabole et atterrit dans sa main tendue.

- Enfin ! Fit le professeur. Quel était le but de cet exercice Harry ?

- La concentration, répondit le jeune homme après un instant de réflexion.

- Exactement ! Sourit le prof. Tout est question de concentration dans la magie Harry. Si vous n'êtes pas assez concentré, vous n'arriverez à rien, le sermonna-t-il gentiment.

- Bien professeur.

- Réessayez maintenant mais plus vite et en jonglant vraiment cette fois-ci.

Et pendant les 2h30 qui suivirent, le professeur lui fit faire du jonglage avec les 3 autres éléments qu'il maitrisa aussi facilement que le feu. A la fin, ils jonglèrent à deux avec les 4 éléments en même temps. Le plus dur était de se concentrer sur les 4 éléments simultanément et sur le jonglage. Harry avait été étonné de voir que son professeur maniait les 4 éléments comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. A la fin des 4h de retenues, l'adolescent était complètement vanné.

- Allez Harry, vous pouvez allez vous coucher, sourit le professeur. Vous avez fait du bon travail.

- Merci monsieur, fit Harry en baillant.

- Au fait, l'arrêta le professeur au moment où il passait la porte.

- Oui ?

- Votre sortilège du bouclier était superbe. Bonne nuit Harry.

- Merci monsieur à vous aussi.

Harry rentra directement à la tour des Gryffondors. Ses amis étaient déjà couchés et ronflaient comme des bienheureux. Il se changea rapidement, déplaça Kendra qui dormait sur son oreiller et se glissa sous les draps avec un sourire. L'année n'aurait pas pu mieux commencer. Il s'endormit rapidement et fit de très beaux rêves.

Il était loin de s'imaginer qu'à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de lui, l'avenir d'une jeune femme était en train de se jouer.

* * *

Reviews please ! ^^


	18. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous ! j'espère que vous allez bien ! moi ça va, un week-end de quatre jours,ça ne peut faire que du bien ^^ voila la suite de l'histoire de Harry Strife et prochain chapitre n'arrivera malheureusement pas avant fin aout vu que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire pendant ma formation militaire.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que les reviews font toujours plaisir à l'auteur =)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 : Confrontations**

La main se leva et s'abattit avec une violence inouïe sur la joue de la jeune femme qui se retrouva à terre. Elle se releva en s'essuyant la lèvre qui saignait. Elle lança un regard meurtrier à la femme qui avait osé lever la main sur elle mais celle-ci était tellement furieuse qu'elle ne remarqua rien.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Luthien ? Hurla la blonde comme enragée.

C'était la première fois que les deux sœurs étaient face à face depuis que la brune avait sauvé la vie de Harry à Azkaban. Elle savait que sa sœur allait être furieuse mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser mourir cet homme. Quelque chose dans son regard et dans sa stature l'attirait vers lui.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvé ? Interrogea sèchement Laolanne.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Luthien en regardant sa sœur droit dans les yeux.

- Tu mens Luthien ! Rugit l'autre. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu es tombé amoureuse d'un sorcier ! Asséna-t-elle comme un couperet.

- Cela n'a rien à voir Laolanne ! Contra l'autre avec hargne. Et depuis quand fait-on ce qu'un sorcier demande hein ma très chère sœur ? L'attaqua-t-elle faisant référence à Voldemort.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, grinça la blonde.

- C'est de ta faute tout ça ! S'exclama soudain la brune en la pointant du doigt.

- Pardon ? Fit Laolanne le souffle coupé par cette affirmation.

- C'est de ta faute si j'ai du du quitter les nôtres ! Continua-t-elle les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Je ne t'avais pas demandé de tuer Ismaël !

- Mais il t'avait trompé ! S'étrangla Laolanne. Il devait payer !

- Peut-être, fit doucement la blonde essayant de se contrôler. Mais tu n'avais pas à décider à ma place.

- Tu étais brisée de l'intérieur, argumenta la blonde. Tu ne voulais même plus t'alimenter. J'étais désespérée, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

- Tu n'aurais pas du le tuer ! Hurla la brune faisant taire sa sœur. Et puis quand tu as été bannie par la reine tu m'as demandé de choisir entre eux et toi. J'étais jeune à l'époque et comme tu l'as si bien dis, j'étais morte de l'intérieure et je n'avais plus que toi alors je t'ai suivie. Je n'aurai pas du ! Fit-elle.

- Tu serais morte de chagrin, hurla sa sœur qui commençait à comprendre qu'elle perdait sa sœur.

- Je suis morte un peu plus chaque jour passé à haïr, à torturer, à tuer, à me cacher.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! S'écria l'autre s'avançant doucement vers elle. Je t'ai sauvée, fit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

- Non Laolanne, continua la brune les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Tu m'as gardée en vie c'est la vérité et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez mais tu m'as fais faire des choses qui ne me correspondent pas. Tu as abusé de ton rôle de grande sœur et tu m'as menti.

- Je ne t'ai jamais menti ! Reprit Laolanne avec force. Les nôtres t'auraient traité en paria pour avoir aimé un sorcier. Tu aurais été la risée de notre peuple si tu ne m'avais pas suivie.

- Ça, on ne le saura jamais Laolanne, la coupa Luthien. Reviens avec moi ma sœur. Allons demander pardon à la reine, fit la plus jeune.

- Impossible, fit la blonde en reculant d'un pas comme frappé par quelque chose. Je ne m'agenouillerai jamais devant elle, cracha-t-elle avec un dégoût évident sur le visage.

- S'il te plaît ma sœur, la supplia Luthien.

- Non ! Hurla Laolanne comme frappée de démence.

- Très bien, fit Luthien en ravalant ses larmes, une tristesse sans nom se dessinant sur son visage. Tu as pris ta décision, je vais prendre la mienne, déclara-t-elle en tournant le dos à sa sœur et commençant à s'éloigner d'elle, la posture fière d'une femme tournant le dos à sa famille.

- Où vas-tu ? S'écria la blonde en voyant s'éloigner sa moitié.

- Quelque part où l'on voudra de moi pour ce que je suis et non pas pour ce que l'on veut que je sois, fit doucement la brune. Au revoir ma sœur, conclut-elle en disparaissant dans l'ombre des arbres sous sa forme de tigre blanc.

- Luthien ! Hurla La blonde. Reviens ! S'il te plaît, finit-elle par murmurer les larmes coulant enfin sur ses joues.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas versé une larme. Elle attrapa une larme avec son doigt et la regarda comme un diamant précieux. Elle resta là un moment à regarder cette larme briller au clair de lune et plus elle regardait cette larme et plus une pensée s'insinuait en elle. C'était de LEUR faute si sa petite sœur lui avait tourné le dos, LEUR faute si elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule. Foi de Laolanne Elenssar, Harry Strife et Eilinel Celebrindal, reine des elfes sylvestre payeraient pour ça. Sa peine se transforma bien vite en haine et quand elle sortit de ses pensées, elle avait un regard plus meurtrier que jamais.

- Madame ! L'appela un elfe à la peau noire et des cheveux blancs presque argentés.

- Que me veux-tu encore Argonel ? Fit-elle irritée.

- Mon peuple veut du sang ! Argua-t-il avec véhémence.

- Il en aura ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Argonel, lâcha-t-elle tranquillement.

- Il en veut maintenant. On a assez attendu ! S'exclama-t-il avec force.

- Il en aura quand je le déciderai, répondit-elle fermement en plantant son regard mauve dans celui bordeaux de son interlocuteur.

- On veut du sang maintenant ! Hurla-t-il avec colère. Tu n'as sans doute pas assez de courage pour assumer cette place, ricana l'autre. Tu dois...

- Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois Argonel ? Demanda Laolanne qui était derrière lui et enserrait sa gorge de ses bras fins mais puissants.

FLASH BACK

- Tu es sure de toi ? Murmura Luthien marchant derrière sa sœur, tous les sens aux aguets dans cette épaisse forêt de sapins centenaires.

- Oui je suis sure ! Trancha la blonde d'une voix cinglante et n'admettant aucune réplique.

- D'accord d'accord, soupira la brune, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi de quoi ils sont capables, continua-t-elle.

- N'as-tu plus confiance en moi Luthien ? Demanda la blonde en se retournant et plantant son regard mauve dans celui bleu électrique de sa sœur.

- Bien sur que si ! Murmura la brune doucement. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre, c'est tout.

- Tu ne me perdras jamais petite sœur, dit calmement la blonde en passant ses doigts fins sur le visage de sa sœur. Je serai toujours là pour toi Luthien.

- Quand vous serez mortes, vous serez ensemble c'est sur ! Fit une voix cynique dans les arbres.

- Faudrait déjà réussir à nous toucher pour nous tuer, répliqua aussi sec la blonde prête à bondir.

- Si ce n'est que ça, continua la voix. Allez-y ! tonna-t-elle comme un claquement de fouet.

Et l'enfer se déchaîna sur les deux jeunes femmes.

Le premier sort n'avait pas encore fait la moitié du chemin que les deux elfes n'étaient déjà plus là. Elles avaient bondi à l'instant même où le « chef » avait donné l'ordre d'attaquer. Avec leurs sens aiguisés, elles savaient exactement où et combien étaient leurs adversaires. Seulement une dizaine, pensa la blonde tandis que la brune en avait déjà assommé deux. Si cela avait été des sorciers, le combat n'aurait pas duré 2 minutes mais face à des elfes noirs cultivant la haine comme un potager et l'art de la guerre depuis des centaines d'années, le combat était un peu plus difficile. Les deux sœurs avaient à peine le temps de poser un pied ou une main par terre et de rebondir qu'un sort venait percuter l'endroit où elles étaient. Les sorts pleuvaient ainsi que les coups, des corps tombaient des arbres, assommés et amochés. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'un elfe noir debout à se battre mais voyant son dernier lieutenant tomber, il arrêta de lancer des sorts et parla.

- Stop ! Cria-t-il. Je me rends !

- Tu as raison, fit la blonde en s'avançant vers lui, son épée à la main.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ? Quel message veut nous transmettre la reine ? Demanda-t-il en crachant le nom.

- Aucun ! Répondit la brune sèchement. Nous ne sommes aux ordres de personne.

- Des bannis ? Murmura l'elfe noir. Quelle bonne nouvelle, fit-il avec un sourire.

- Mène-nous à votre chef ! Fit Laolanne en lui mettant l'épée sous le menton effaçant son sourire.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea l'autre avec suspicion.

- Tu fais ce qu'on te demande et tu te tais, le fit taire la blonde.

Lorsque l'on a une épée contre la gorge, on est bien obligé d'obéir à celui qui la manie à moins que l'on ait des envies suicidaires, ce qui n'est pas le cas des elfes que ce soient sylvestres ou noirs. Le trajet dura une bonne demi-heure pendant laquelle aucun mot ne fut échangé entre les trois elfes. L'elfe noir les conduisit dans les profondeurs les plus obscures de la forêt, là où ne vivent que les monstres de légendes. Une cité y était construite, une cité faite à partir de la forêt mais une cité sombre où vivaient les elfes noirs depuis qu'ils avaient été bannis par leurs confrères les elfes sylvestres. Cet endroit respirait la mort, la haine, les combats, la violence mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle respirait aussi une étrange tranquillité et la paix.

L'elfe noir les mena à travers la ville et la nouvelle de leur arrivée ne tarda pas à faire le tour de la cité si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes de marche, des dizaines d'elfes noirs les entouraient tous les trois et Laolanne resserra la prise sur son épée et l'elfe noir sentit un peu plus la lame contre sa gorge. Seule Luthien semblait calme du moins à l'extérieur car à l'intérieur, sa magie bouillonnait et elle était prête à s'en servir. Ses yeux scrutaient chaque elfe présent : hommes, femmes ou enfants et elle était prête à tous les tuer si jamais ils faisaient un geste en direction d'elle ou de sa sœur.

La traversée de la citée ne dura pas plus de 10 minutes mais celles-ci parurent durer des heures à l'elfe noir tant la lame de la blonde était appuyée fort contre sa gorge. Il les mena jusqu'au stade d'entraînement où il était sûr de trouver son chef. Et effectivement, celui-ci était là à superviser un combat entre deux adolescents. À leur approche, il se retourna vivement sa cape volant dans son dos et les regarda s'approcher de ses yeux rougeoyants. Il était grand même pour un elfe et avait une carrure impressionnante. Sa peau était aussi noire que le charbon et aucun sentiment ne transparaissait sur son visage. Ses cheveux argentés volaient dans la brise qui soufflait sur le stade soulevant des odeurs fortes de transpiration. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, Luthien su que sa sœur allait avoir du mal à battre cet individu.

- Bienvenue à Nennvial ! Fit l'elfe d'une voix puissante pour que tout le monde l'entende. Bienvenue dans la cité des elfes noires que notre peuple a du ériger quand nos frères nous ont exilés il y a de cela bien longtemps. Que font deux elfes sylvestres ici ? Demanda-t-il calculateur se posant tout un tas de questions.

- Nous sommes venus prendre le contrôle des elfes noirs, déclara simplement Laolanne d'une voix claire et vibrante.

Sa déclaration déclencha un tonnerre de rire de la part de tous les elfes présents. Chacun riait et se moquait d'elle. Qui était-elle pour les soumettre à sa volonté ? Le chef était le seul qui ne riait pas, il se posait bien trop de questions. Quelle était cette plaisanterie ? Quelle était la finalité de tout cela ? Que cachait cette action ? Il leva le bras et le calme revint doucement.

- Pouvez-vous relâcher mon capitaine pour commencer ? Fit l'elfe diplomate.

- Je l'aimais bien mais puisque vous le voulez, je vous le rends, fit Laolanne en enlevant son épée et envoyant le pauvre capitaine dans la foule.

- Comment vous nommez-vous ? Continua le chef des elfes noirs.

- Vous d'abord, répliqua Luthien avec un sourire malicieux.

- Très bien, continua-t-il d'un hochement de tête. Je suis Argonel, fils d'Arathel et chef et protecteur des elfes noirs, énonça-t-il la fierté faisant vibrer sa voix.

Des acclamations saluèrent cette déclaration.

- Je suis Laolanne Elensar et voici ma sœur Luthien, dit la blonde calmement. Et je suis venue prendre le contrôle des armées elfiques.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous faire ceci ? Demanda Argonel toujours très calme.

- Parce que j'ai besoin d'elles, dit Laolanne qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Vous vous rendez compte que je pourrais faire un seul geste et vous seriez morte dans la seconde ? Continua Argonel de sa voix grave.

- Je ne crois pas, dit simplement Laolanne.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Argonel intrigué.

- Parce que je peux vous apporter ce que vous avez toujours voulu, commença-t-elle captant l'attention de l'assemblée. Trop longtemps vous êtes restés cachés comme des pleutres, trop longtemps vous avez été humiliés. Je peux vous donner les moyens de vous venger des elfes sylvestres et des hommes, clama-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid sur l'assemblée : des murmures se faisaient entendre ici et là et bientôt, ces murmures enflèrent pour devenir une véritable cacophonie.

- Pour qui te prends-tu elfe ? Cria Argonel pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha. La seule manière de pouvoir avoir le contrôle de l'armée des Ombres, c'est de battre son général, c'est à dire moi.

- Et c'est pourquoi, commença Laolanne en appuyant bien sur chaque mot, je te défie en duel, fit-elle assénant le coup de grâce à son adversaire.

Argonel était quelqu'un d'intelligent et il savait que toute la discussion n'avait eu pour seule utilité de l'amener à être défié en duel. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser ou son peuple n'aurait plus confiance en lui pour le diriger. Il avait été piégé avec brio, ça il le reconnaissait mais aussi intelligent qu'il était, il ne voyait pas ce que cette elfe pourrait bien faire avec l'armée des Ombres, et cela, il le redoutait.

- Tu as bien joué Laolanne, sourit malgré tout Argonel. J'accepte ton duel et celui qui perdra, comme le veux la loi, deviendra le chef des elfes noirs. Le duel se fera tout de suite sous les yeux des personnes présentes. Tous les coups sont permis excepté, et il accentua le ton sur le mot excepté, la mise à mort. Si l'un de nous deux venait à tuer l'autre, il se ferait lui-même assassiner par les elfes noirs. Es-tu d'accord avec les termes du duel ? Demanda Argonel qui voyait en Laolanne bien plus qu'une femme.

- J'en suis plus que satisfaite, fit la blonde avec un sourire carnassier. Prépare la plateforme de duel qu'on règle ça le plus vite possible.

- Pourquoi es-tu si pressée ? Demanda Argonel après avoir donné des ordres.

- J'ai d'autres choses à faire, fit simplement l'autre en se tournant vers sa sœur.

Le combat allait bientôt commencer et l'estrade était maintenant installée et n'attendait plus que les adversaires. Avec un dernier regard pour sa sœur, Laolanne monta sur l'estrade au milieu de l'arène de combat. Bientôt, ce fut à Argonel de monter à son tour au milieu des projecteurs. Il était habillé d'une tenue simple de combat pour ne pas trop désavantager la femme qui avait eu l'imprudence de le défier. Un elfe plus jeune monta à son tour sur l'estrade et rappela les règles du duel aux deux protagonistes et il descendit après avoir donné le top de départ.

Les deux elfes se jaugeaient du regard en se tournant autour dans un cercle parfait. Laolanne avait sorti son sabre tandis que Argonel était toujours à mains nues. Elle fut la première à passer à l'attaque en plongeant sur son adversaire qui n'eut qu'à rouler pour éviter la blonde qui ré-attaqua immédiatement avec un puissant revers de l'épée qui fut arrêté à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de Argonel. Le choc émit un bruit cristallin. Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent de stupeur en voyant que Argonel avait fait apparaître une magnifique épée à double lame aussi rouge que ses yeux avec deux gros rubis dans la garde. Il la repoussa d'un puissant coup d'épaule et passa à l'attaque avec un puissant coup transversal qui aurait facilement découpé un basilic si l'acier n'avait pas été arrêtée par la garde de la blonde qui fléchit les jambes sous la puissance du coup. Elle en profita pour donner un coup de pied dans les tibias d'Argonel mais celui-ci sauta simplement au-dessus d'elle dessinant un arc de cercle avant d'atterrir souplement sur le sol attendant le prochain assaut, sa double épée tournant devant lui.

Face-à-face, les deux combattants ne pensaient à rien d'autre qu'à leur combat, et ce combat déterminerait l'avenir des elfes noirs. Laolanne chargea à nouveau Argonel qui para le premier coup et attaqua tout de suite avec l'autre mais la blonde avait fait apparaître sa seconde lame.

- Jolie ! Fit Argonel en souriant.

- Tu trouves ? Dit la blonde dans un rictus. Attends qu'elle entame ta chair et on verra si tu dis toujours la même chose, finit-elle dans un rictus.

- Ah oui, rit Argonel, un sourire mauvais naissant sur son visage. Regarde ça, fit-il, ses yeux devenant deux orbes rouges flamboyantes tandis qu'il séparait son épée en deux épées distinctes.

Le combat reprit avec plus d'intensité après ce court intermède. Les 4 lames se rencontraient dans des chocs tous plus violents les uns que les autres et émettaient des sons d'une pureté incroyable. Laolanne fut la première à perdre une de ses épées par un assaut ininterrompu de la part d'Argonel qui réussit à lui crocheter le poignet envoyant son arme au loin. Elle ne resta cependant pas longtemps désarmé puisque d'un rapide enchainement de coups d'épées elle réussit à lui faire perdre une lame à lui aussi. Rendu presque enragé, Argonel mit de plus en plus de force et de fureur dans ses coups et grâce à ceux-ci, envoya Laolanne au tapis avec un revers surpuissant de la main en plein visage. Elle se releva désarmée et avec la pommette qui commençait déjà à devenir bleue.

- Tu veux en rester là ? Demanda Argonel qui ne voulait pas trop abîmer cette superbe femme.

- Je n'arrêterai que quand je t'aurais vaincu, cracha Laolanne en essuyant un peu de sang qui lui coulait du nez.

- Soit, fit sincèrement contrit Argonel. Mais je ne me battrai pas contre toi armé, fit-il en envoyant sa lame à un de ses capitaines au bas de l'estrade.

Avec un petit sourire, Laolanne attaqua Argonel par un coup de pied sauté mais celui-ci roula au sol et lui envoya un grand coup de pied dans les reins l'envoyant voler au bord de l'estrade. Elle se releva néanmoins bien vite et ré-attaqua par une série de gauche-droite rapides que Argonel évita facilement. Il donna un grand coup d'épaule pour la faire reculer et il entreprit de lui asséner les coups de pieds les plus violents qu'il pouvait mais celle-ci continuait de parer ses assauts aussi facilement qu'il paraît les siens. Il fut distrait une seconde par un cri dans le public et se prit un magistral coup de pied dans la mâchoire le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle était sur lui et le rouait de coups tous aussi puissants les uns que les autres. Il ne faisait plus que parer mais malheureusement, elle prenait le dessus sur lui. Elle se glissa dans son dos et lui attrapa la gorge de ses deux bras et commença à l'étrangler. Sentant sa respiration se couper, il se laissa tomber sur le dos espérant déloger son adversaire mais bien que le souffle coupé et surement une cote cassée, Laolanne ne lâcha rien et bientôt, Argonel du admettre sa défaite en tapant 3 fois par terre. Il fut le premier à se relever, la tête baissée, honteux de s'être fait distraire aussi facilement. Il aida Laolanne à se relever, lui prit le bras qu'il leva.

- Voici la gagnante de ce duel, clama-t-il d'une voix puissante. Je vous présente votre nouvelle reine ! Cria-t-il sous les hurlements du public et il s'inclina devant celle qui venait de prendre l'avenir des elfes noirs entre ses mains.

FIN du FLASH BACK

- Non ma reine, murmura Argonel, la honte le rongeant depuis ce jour où il avait perdu son combat.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit Laolanne en le relâchant.

Elle s'approcha ensuite doucement de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Argonel pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'elfe en face de lui. Elle posa ses mains délicates sur son torse, ferma les yeux et l'embrassa doucement. Que c'était agréable, pensa Argonel. Il répondit à ce baiser avec plus de fougue en passant ses mains dans son dos et la pressant contre lui. La main fine et blanche s'agrippa à ses cheveux tandis que le baiser devenait de plus en plus brûlant. Il la souleva du sol dans ses bras musclés et l'emmena dans ses appartements tandis qu'elle lui embrassait à présent le cou. La nuit promettait d'être particulièrement merveilleuse.

A Poudlard

Les jours passent et ne se ressemblent pas. C'est ce que Harry avait appris il y a de cela 6 ans quand il était rentré à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Et cette année-ci commençait bien avec son lot de surprises en tout genre. James et Sirius avaient réussi à « empoisonner » la nourriture des Serpentards si bien qu'au petit-déjeuner, ceux-ci se retrouvèrent tous sans exceptions à ramper comme les serpents qu'ils étaient devenus. Pour redevenir humains, ils durent dire à haute voix qu'ils aimaient sincèrement James et Sirius. Bien que la Grande Salle était hilare devant cette scène, Harry n'était pas convaincu que c'était une bonne idée quand il vit les regards noirs de Lucius, Bellatrix et Severus. Il avait confiance en Severus. Il savait très bien que l'homme ne lui ferait rien de grave mais les deux autres étaient beaucoup plus dangereux. Et il avait raison car les deux hommes se retrouvèrent piégés par un sortilège modifié du Têtenbulle.

**Flash Back**

Sirius et James se baladaient tranquillement dans les couloirs quand tout à coup, ils se retrouvèrent sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de Têtenbulle. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, la bulle d'air qui les emprisonnait se mit à se remplir d'eau à une vitesse prodigieuse si bien qu'en quelques secondes, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent en apnée. Les yeux agrandis par l'horreur de la situation, les deux hommes n'avaient qu'une seconde pour prendre leur respiration. La panique est la meilleure chose de faire perdre tous ses moyens à quelqu'un et même quand un seul geste aurait pu vous sauver. Pris par cette sensation d'étouffement, aucun des deux hommes ne pensa à attraper sa baguette et mettre fin au sortilège. Le regard de James et de Sirius se croisèrent juste un instant et dans leurs regards, on pouvait y lire la même peur de mourir, la même envie de vivre longtemps, la colère de laisser leurs amis derrière et quand ils ne leur resta plus un seul atome d'air à libérer, ils firent ce que tout homme aurait fait: ils ouvrirent la bouche dans un espoir inutile de respirer. L'eau qui commençait à s'engouffrer dans leurs poumons était glaciale et les brûlait de l'intérieur. Sans oxygène, le cerveau n'analyse plus rien, le cœur ralentit et finit par s'arrêter. L'obscurité les engloutit dans sa noirceur mortelle.

**Fin du Flash Back**

D'après Mme Pomfresh, ils avaient été à deux doigts de mourir et quand les Maraudeurs allèrent les voir à l'infirmerie avec une Lily hystérique, ils eurent un choc en les voyant vraiment blancs. Heureusement que le professeur Aurora passait par là où les deux hommes se seraient retrouvés en train de discuter avec Satan à l'heure qu'il est.

- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant à coté de James.

- A merveille, répondit James faiblement.

- James, j'ai eu si peur ! Fit Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on essaye de me tuer, ironisa celui-ci en serrant tout de même Lily dans ses bras.

- Mais c'est la première fois qu'on le fait à Poudlard, fit gravement Remus.

- Tu sais qui a tenté de nous assassiner ? Demanda Sirius aussi faiblement que James.

- Non Sir, répondit Harry avec un sentiment de culpabilité dans la voix. Ton père a été mis au courant James.

- Oh non ! Souffla-t-il dans la chevelure rousse de Lily. Je vais voir ma mère débarquer ici, fit-il semblant de se plaindre.

- On va vous laisser vous reposer, dit Peter en voyant l'infirmière arriver.

- On vous tient au courant pour la suite, rajouta Elayne en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Harry sortit en dernier de l'infirmerie après avoir pris des nouvelles auprès de l'infirmière du château. Elle avait confirmé à Harry que c'était un sort-piège: un sort que l'on lançait et qui n'était activé que quand la personne visée passait à proximité. Elle lui avait aussi assuré qu'une enquête serait menée par le directeur. Après l'avoir remerciée, il se mit à déambulait dans le château en réfléchissant. Il savait qui avait fait ça mais il ne pouvait pas le prouver et le plus inquiétant était qu'on ne pouvait pas prévoir quand ils allaient recommencer. Il n'y aurait pas toujours un professeur pour les sauver et lui ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver la personne en face de lui et la percuta de plein fouet.

- C'est pas vrai, grommela-t-il en reprenant ses esprits. Je suis vraiment navré. Professeur ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant la personne qu'il avait percutée.

- Et bien Harry, fit le professeur Anderson en se massant le front. Vous avez la tête dure.

- Vous aussi professeur, sourit Harry.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien perdu dans vos pensées Harry, remarqua le professeur. Voulez-vous en parler devant une tasse de chocolat chaud ? Proposa-t-il.

- C'est que euh, fit Harry peu enclin à avoir de la compagnie à ce moment-la. Allez, c'est d'accord professeur, j'arriverai peut-être à trouver une solution comme ça, sourit-il.

Il suivit son professeur jusque dans sa salle de classe où celui-ci fit apparaître l'habituel tapis rouge. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il venait dans cette salle pour travailler sur ses éléments avec le professeur Anderson. Le professeur avait décidé de ces cours particuliers car Harry avait une telle puissance sur ses éléments qu'il craignait que ceux-ci ne le consument. Deux semaines passées à travailler sur les quatre éléments. Ils avaient laissé intentionnellement le cinquième élément de coté. Le professeur voulait être sur qu'il maitrise à la perfection les quatre autres avant d'essayer le cinquième pour réduire les risques au maximum. Il avait une confiance presque absolue en Thomas Anderson et il ne savait pas pourquoi ce qui le faisait enrager. Il s'assit tranquillement sur le tapis et attendit que son professeur fasse de même et prenne la parole.

- Alors Harry, commença-t-il de sa voix chaude et lente. Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de regarder où vous allez ?

- Vous devez être au courant pour James et Sirius professeur, signala inutilement Harry.

- Oui, acquiesça l'homme. C'est d'une lâcheté répugnante ! Siffla-t-il. Et le pire c'est qu'on ne peut rien prouver. Si jamais je sais qui c'est, je vais lui apprendre à être aussi lâche !

- Tout à fait professeur. Mais ce qui me chagrine, continua Harry, c'est comment peut-on s'en protéger ?

- Au vu de ce que j'en sais, on ne peut rien faire contre ce genre de sortilèges, fit tout haut le professeur Anderson. Il faudrait savoir quel genre de sortilège c'est, quand est-ce qu'il va nous atteindre pour pouvoir le contrer. Vous pensez que d'autres attaques vont avoir lieu Harry ?

- J'en suis sur professeur, affirma Harry sur de lui. Et c'est pour ça que je me demande comment faire pour se protéger de ces attaques.

- Votre assurance sur le fait qu'il y aura d'autres attaques m'inquiète un peu Harry, dit lentement le professeur. Soit vous êtes médium, soit vous connaissez le château et ses élèves mieux que quiconque, y compris Dumbledore.

- Je ne veux pas être médisant mais le professeur Dumbledore, aussi puissant et intelligent soit-il, ne sait pas tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce château, fit Harry en souriant.

- C'est certain Harry mais si on ne peut plus faire confiance au professeur Dumbledore, à qui peut-on faire confiance ? Demanda gentiment le professeur Anderson.

- A soi-même pour commencer, dit Harry avec conviction. Et dans ses amis, quoique, se ravisa-t-il, pas toujours.

- C'est exact Harry, fit le professeur. Revenons à notre problème soit comment arriver à se protéger de quelque chose d'invisible, lâche qui peut frapper n'importe quand.

- On ne peut pas se barder de sortilèges, ça serait trop long à faire et il suffirait que le piégeur ait une idée à laquelle on n'a pas pensé et l'on est mort, énonça Harry.

- Exact, approuva le professeur. On ne peut pas non plus ne rien faire sinon, c'est se condamner. Un protego serait utile mais il faudrait savoir quand le lancer exactement.

- Mais bien sur ! S'exclama Harry. C'est tellement simple qu'on y a pas pensé !

- Expliquez-moi Harry, fit sérieusement le professeur.

- Écoutez professeur, exposa Harry. Vous avez dis que seul un protego pourrait être une protection efficace contre ce genre de sorts.

- C'est exact mais il faudrait savoir quand le lancer.

- Pas besoin, fit Harry. Il suffirait d'avoir des vêtements déjà protégés avec le sort, finit Harry fier de lui.

- Et donc on serait protégé tout le temps sans avoir à lancer le sortilège sans arrêt. C'est brillant Harry, fit le professeur un large sourire barrant son visage. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fais penser à ça ?

- Et bien, commença Harry. J'avais des amis qui étaient de vrais farceurs mais quand des problèmes ont éclaté dans notre région, ils ont eu l'idée de commercialiser des protections contre les sorts mineurs et de ce fait, même les sorciers ne pouvant pas lancer ces sortilèges étaient tout de même protégés.

- C'était une sacrée bonne idée, fit le professeur enjoué. Que sont-ils devenus ? Demanda-t-il par curiosité.

- Ils ont été assassinés quand des sorciers noirs sont venus braquer leur boutique, mentit Harry en prenant un air triste.

Certes Fred et Georges n'étaient pas vraiment morts mais pour Harry qui ne retournerait jamais dans son époque, c'était tout comme.

- Je suis navré Harry, fit sincèrement le professeur.

- Ce n'est rien. Merci professeur, fit Harry en se relevant et commençant à sortir.

- Mais de rien Harry, lança le prof. Si jamais vous avez des problèmes, vous savez où me trouver.

- Oui monsieur, bonne soirée, conclut-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il allait devoir soumettre tous les vêtements de sa « famille » au sort protego. J'ai pas fini, pensa-t-il en rentrant à la tour des Gryffondors.

Le lendemain, le jour se leva sur un matin bien gris et pluvieux. Dans le dortoir, les garçons n'avaient pas envie de quitter la tiédeur de leur couette ni la chaleur du poêle qui chauffait leur pièce commune. Quand ce fut l'heure d'aller en cours, les Gryffondors de 7ème année firent plus que grise mine en descendant les escaliers menant aux cachots pour un quadruple cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentards. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle, la bande à Malfoy se tenait déjà là. Au moment où Lucius allait parler, Harry fit apparaître une sphère de feu de la taille d'un cognard dans chaque main. Elles brillaient et crépitaient comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à les chauffer encore.

- Lucius, avant de dire quoique ce soit, commença Harry, je te suggère de tourner la langue sept fois dans ta bouche et de ravaler ton venin. Qui sait ce qui pourrait advenir de toi si jamais je perdais le contrôle de mon élément.

- Tu n'oserais pas Strife, fit Malfoy susurra le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Lucius ? Répliqua Harry. Ton maître a du vous dire ce qu'il est arrivé aux gardes du rempart à Azkaban, dit simplement Harry ne montrant aucune émotion et pourtant à l'intérieur, il était véritablement malade.

Il revoyait dans ses cauchemars, le visage masqué de ces hommes qu'il avait tué. Lucius eut un frisson.

- Tu es à l'école mon cher Strife donc je sais que tu ne feras rien, affirma Lucius avec assurance.

- Il est si obéissant le bébé Strife, fit Bellatrix de sa voix de bébé dégénéré.

Harry sentit Lily se raidir dans son dos et aperçut James la calmer en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

- Tu sais Bella, cracha Harry en jonglant doucement avec ses sphères, tu es bien trop sure de toi. Vous pensez tous que je suis un ange, un modèle parfait d'obéissance mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai en commun avec face de serpent, c'est que je suis tout sauf obéissant et que si tu dis un mot de travers, tu vas voir ce qu'il va t'arriver.

- Espèce d'immonde sang-mêlé ! Hurla Bellatrix.

- Bonjour professeur, sourit Harry en faisant disparaître ses sphères et se retournant vers un bruit de pas au fond du couloir.

SPLASH ! La Serpentarde se prit l'équivalent de 20 litres d'eau sur la tête faisant sursauter tout le monde et faisant sortir les baguettes.

- Rangez vos baguettes ! S'écria Crookes. Qui a fait ça ? Postillonna-t-il sur les Gryffondors. Dites-moi lequel a jeté ce sort ? Personne, murmura-t-il. Très bien, je vais enlever...

- Aucun point sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation d'en référer au conseil des parents d'élèves, le coupa Harry avec toute l'assurance qu'il avait.

- Pardon ? Glapit le professeur interloqué qu'un élève lui tienne tête.

- Si vous enlevez un seul point à Gryffondor pour cette attaque envers Melle Black, je me verrai dans l'obligation de montrer mes souvenirs aux conseils des parents d'élèves et comme je suis sur qu'ils ne verront aucune baguette de sortie au moment de l'incident, je ne pense pas que vous apprécierez leur décision.

- Vous me menacez M. Strife ? Fit Crookes à quelques centimètres du visage de Harry qui ne bougea pas.

- Non professeur, je vous dis juste ce qui va se passer si vous enlevez des points à Gryffondor sans preuves.

- Rentrez dans la classe, fit le professeur de potions dont le teint s'approchait du violet tellement il était furieux de ne rien pouvoir faire.

- Mais professeur, s'indigna Bellatrix.

- DANS LA CLASSE MAINTENANT ! Hurla le professeur, sa voix résonnant dans tout le couloir.

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier mais les quatre heures qui suivirent furent très dures pour les nerfs des Gryffondors. Il trouva le moyen d'enlever une trentaine de points aux rouge et or pour des motifs aussi stupides qu'inutiles. Ils durent fabriquer un antidote à la goutte du mort vivant qui devait réveiller une personne qui en avait bu. Le problème était que si l'antidote n'agissait pas immédiatement, la personne devenait véritablement morte. Comme par hasard, Harry fut choisi au hasard pour tester l'antidote fabriqué par Peter qui n'était pas très rassuré.

- A tout de suite, fit Harry en avalant le flacon de poison. Brrrrrr, laissa-t-il échapper un long frisson le traversant avant qu'il ne tombe inanimé sur le sol.

- Harry ! s'écria Lily tremblante.

- Nous allons voir si l'antidote de M. Pettigrow a été bien réalisé, dit le prof avec un sourire mauvais en mettant le liquide dans la gorge de Harry qui quelques secondes plus tard se relevait faiblement.

- C'est vraiment affreux comme sensation, lança-t-il en regardant les Gryffondors. Mais je suis vivant ! Merci Peter, fit-il en lui serrant la main et souriant aux Serpentards qui avaient l'air bien malheureux qu'il soit sorti aussi facilement.

Quand ils sortirent du cachot, Harry sentit une main se poser furtivement sur son épaule et vit passer Severus devant lui. Il sourit du geste amical mais discret de l'homme. Bellatrix voulut se jeter sur Harry mais elle en fut empêchée par le professeur Anderson qui allait voir le professeur de potions. Ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour se rassasier.

- Tu nous a fais bien peur Harry, dit Elayne qui était encore bien pâle ce qui faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseur.

- J'avais confiance en Peter et Crookes, aussi ignoble soit-il n'aurait pas laissé un élève mourir dans son cours sous le nez de Dumbledore. Et puis, je suis le Survivant ! Fit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue tandis qu'elle lui mettait une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Harry, continua Lily sérieusement. La vie commence à être dangereuse même au château.

- C'est pourquoi on va redoubler de travail aux entrainements, dit Remus qui mettait enfin son statut de loup-garou au second plan.

- Tu as raison Rem, continua Sirius. Harry, je me demandais si les elfes ne pouvaient pas venir à Poudlard pour nous entrainer.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas où le brun voulait en venir.

- Si la princesse Elenwë, Woronwë, Lénaé et le capitaine Culurien venaient à Poudlard, ils pourraient continuer à nous entrainer et donc nous serions plus vite aptes à nous défendre, exposa Peter calmement.

- Vous vous êtes concertés avant d'en parler, sourit Harry en pointant un doigt sur Peter et Sirius.

- Oui, c'est vrai Harry. On a parlé pour être surs que c'était une bonne idée. On ne voulait pas avoir l'air idiot de proposer ça, expliqua James avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Ce n'est pas grave Cornedrue, le rassura Harry. Mais il faudrait avoir une bonne raison pour qu'ils viennent à Poudlard parce qu'on ne pourra pas passer toute la journée avec eux. Il va falloir leur trouver une occupation.

- Pourquoi ils ne se feraient pas passer pour des Aurors, suggéra Marion comme si la solution était évidente.

- Excellente idée la ptite ! La félicita Sirius.

- Je suis pas petite, grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'est qu'elle se rebelle la gamine, ajouta James en pouffant de rire.

- Que veux-tu mon cher, c'est ça de vivre avec Harry Strife, rajouta Peter ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre le rire de Sirius et James.

- Hey ! S'exclama l'intéressé. Je n'y suis pour rien si vous lui donnez le mauvais exemple avec vos pitreries, lança-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas innocent non plus mon très cher frère, signala Lily se prenant au jeu.

- Vous avez fini oui ! S'exclama Marion, les larmes aux yeux tant elle riait.

- C'est normal qu'elle soit aussi mal élevée, vu qui s'occupe de son éducation, insinua Elayne en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Non mais ho ! Fit mine de s'indigner Harry.

- C'est qu'il se rebelle le jeune en plus, éclata de rire Remus.

- Bon, puisque nous sommes indésirables et si mal élevés Marion, fit Harry en souriant et en lui tendant son bras, je te propose de quitter cette bande de rustres qui ne savent pas nous apprécier à notre juste valeur.

- Tout à fait, fit la blonde en se levant à son tour. Les jeunes vous disent à bientôt, lâcha-t-elle en faisant une petite révérence avant de quitter la Grande Salle en compagnie de Harry sous les rires des autres Maraudeurs.

Ils allèrent directement dans la Salle sur Demande où Harry ne resta pas prétextant qu'il avait une lettre à envoyer et laissa un message à Marion pour les Maraudeurs qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Il avait trouvé l'idée de Sirius vraiment très intéressante mais comment pourrait-il convaincre des elfes de se mélanger aux humains même si ceux-là ne savent pas qui ils sont ? Il devait déjà aller parler à Dumbledore de cette idée avant d'en parler à la reine. Il arriva rapidement devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau directorial et posa la main dessus. Celle-ci s'illumina et dévoila l'escalier qu'il grimpa bien vite et frappa à la porte.

- Entre Harry, entendit-il à travers la lourde porte en bois.

- Comment avez-vous deviné que c'était moi professeur ? L'interrogea le jeune homme après avoir refermé la porte.

- Disons que j'ai bien deviné, sourit Albus en s'asseyant à son bureau. Un bonbon au citron ? Fit-il en lui désignant une chaise.

- Non merci professeur, rit Harry. Je viens de finir de manger.

- Comme tu voudras, fit le vieil homme. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans mon antre ?

- Et bien, commença à expliquer Harry, Sirius a eu une excellente idée et il m'en a fait part.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas une blague car certains professeurs ne les apprécient guère ce qui n'est pas mon cas, l'interrompit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil. Et si c'est pour me parler d'une vengeance contre le professeur Crookes, je ne veux absolument pas en entendre parler.

- Non professeur, l'arrêta Harry. Il ne s'agit rien de tout cela.

- Ouf, souffla le directeur.

- Même si une blague contre le professeur Crookes serait bienvenue, fit Harry avec un sourire mauvais.

- N'y pense même pas Harry, fit Dumbledore sérieusement.

- Je plaisante professeur, le rassura Harry en levant les deux mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Je l'espère pour vous, si vous ne voulez pas avoir des ennuis, le prévint le directeur

- C'est pour une toute autre raison que je suis venu vous voir. Après l'attaque qui a eu lieu contre James et Sirius, les autres ont pensé que les personnes qui nous ont entrainés cet été pourraient venir nous donner des cours ici, au château pour être capable de nous défendre plus rapidement.

- Je pensais bien que vous aviez reçu de l'entrainement, fit Dumbledore songeur, ses yeux bleus le scrutant sous tous les angles. Vous avez tous augmenté sensiblement vos niveaux magiques, sauf toi Harry.

- Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Harry suspect.

- Tu n'as pas augmenté ton niveau magique mais tu l'as raffiné. Tu as une puissance phénoménale d'après le professeur Anderson et donc, tu as du arriver au maximum cette puissance.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour moi professeur ? S'enquit Harry qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce que venait de dire le directeur.

- Tu as acquis une puissance phénoménale mais elle est, comment dire ? Elle est encore à l'état sauvage si je puis dire, expliqua Dumbledore en croisant les doigts devant lui. Ce qui veut dire que maintenant, il faut que tu t'entraines dessus, apprendre à maitriser des sorts de plus en plus complexes et nécessitant plus de puissance. C'est ce que le professeur Anderson t'enseignes et ce que tu as déjà commencé sans le savoir cet été.

- Je comprends professeur. Si j'ai bien résumé, je dois continuer à m'entrainer encore et encore.

- C'est exact Harry, sourit le professeur en attrapant un bonbon au citron dans une boite devant lui et l'enfournant dans sa bouche directement. Tu es sur que tu n'en veux pas un ?

- Certain monsieur, sourit l'adolescent.

- Tu dis que tu aimerais que ces personnes qui vous ont entrainé cet été puissent continuer au château ?

- Oui professeur, acquiesça Harry.

- Peux-tu me dire qui elles sont ? Questionna le directeur avec un regard calculateur.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, s'excusa Harry. Enfin, je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit.

- Tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit maintenant Harry, le taquina le directeur.

- Quand vous verrez qui sont ces personnes, vous comprendrez, sourit Harry, mais je suis sur que vous les trouverez adaptées à la situation et que vous ne douterez pas d'eux.

- Peu de personnes ont ce profil Harry, fit Dumbledore calmement. Les temps sont sombres et l'on ne peut plus faire confiance à n'importe qui.

- Ce ne sont pas n'importe qui professeur, assura Harry. Voulez-vous au moins les rencontrer avant de donner votre réponse ?

- C'est d'accord Harry, fit Dumbledore qui était sur que même s'il disait non, Harry trouverait un moyen pour les faire venir quand même.

- Merci professeur, le remercia Harry, le gratifiant d'un sourire. Par contre, je vais devoir sortir de l'enceinte du château. Ais-je votre autorisation ? Demanda le jeune homme avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Pas besoin de me faire ces yeux-la Harry, rit le vieil homme. Je les connais par cœur et je sais que même si je t'interdisais de le faire, tu te servirais de Squall.

- Moi ? S'étrangla Harry. Vous pensez sincèrement que j'oserai désobéir ? Fit Harry d'un ton innocent.

- Oh que oui je le pense, sourit le vieux mage.

- Il faudrait être fou pour désobéir au plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu, le vainqueur de Grindelwald, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et sorciers, déclara Harry en souriant.

- Oui bon ça va, fit Dumbledore en rougissant légèrement. Tu vas me faire enfler les chevilles avec tous ces compliments. Allez vas-y vite avant que je ne change d'avis, fit-il en le voyant partir en courant.

- Il est vraiment sympa ce petit quand même, fit une voix malicieuse sortant d'un cadre.

- Je suis d'accord Phinéas, lui accorda Dumbledore, un sourire flottant sur le visage.

- Vous l'aimez bien n'est-ce pas ? Fit une voix de femme à l'entrée de son bureau.

- C'est vrai Minerva, fit le directeur en se levant par politesse. J'aurai été fier d'avoir un fils ou un petit-fils comme lui.

- Je pense que beaucoup de couples auraient aimé l'avoir pour fils même si sa vie n'est pas de tout repos et que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit sur lui.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le révéler Minerva, expliqua doucement le directeur. Il vous fait confiance j'en suis sur mais laissez-lui le temps.

- J'aimerais le comprendre Dumbledore, fit McGonagall d'un ton soucieux. Sait-il seulement combien les gens tiennent à lui ?

- Je pense qu'il ne s'en soucie pas tellement, lui confia le vieux mage. Il s'en fiche de ce qu'il lui arrive tant que les autres n'ont rien.

- Il a un sens du sacrifice très développé et cela m'inquiète un peu, dit la vieille dame soucieuse.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour lui Minerva, il est beaucoup plus résistant qu'on ne le pense car sa force ne vient pas seulement de sa puissance magique mais des autres.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Il puise son énergie dans les personnes qui lui sont proches, expliqua le directeur. Rappelez-vous l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Ses amis m'ont raconté qu'il était à moitié évanoui quand Voldemort a lancé le sortilège de mort sur Miss Weasley et pourtant, il a réussi à se porter devant le sortilège.

- J'avoue que ce jeune homme est plein de ressources.

- Et l'on est pas au bout de nos surprises, fit Dumbledore en éclatant de rire. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ma chère Minerva ? Un bonbon au citron ? Fit-il en l'invitant à s'assoir.

Tandis que le directeur discutait avec sa directrice-adjointe, Harry venait de percuter Gabrielle qui marchait tranquillement dans le couloir en compagnie de John et Nina. Le choc entre les deux individus envoya Gabrielle au sol tandis que Harry se retrouva sonné.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention bon sang ! Hurla-t-elle en se relevant.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa sincèrement Harry. Je ne t'ai pas vue.

- Tu vas nous dire que tu cours sans regarder où tu vas ? L'attaqua John à son tour.

- Je viens de m'excuser, fit Harry avec force et qui commençait à s'énerver, alors ne me soule pas Summers. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de discuter avec toi.

- Écoute-moi bien Strife, énonça le brun en lui pointant un doigt dans la poitrine. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu te prends pour un grand et j'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas tes manières, je n'aime pas comment tu traites mes amies et je ne t'aime pas.

- Tu sais quoi ? Dit Harry sur le ton de la confidence. C'est con pour toi parce que tu vas devoir me supporter pendant un an et de plus, n'essaye plus de me toucher, conclut-il froidement en lui tournant le dos.

Harry commença à partir, le sang battant à ses tempes quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Ni une, ni deux, il attrapa la main qui s'était posée sur son épaule et d'une torsion vive, amena cette main dans le dos de son agresseur qui n'était autre que Gabrielle qui avait voulu le chercher.

- Ce que j'ai dis à ton ami vaut aussi pour toi, cracha Harry qui décidément n'aimait pas Gabrielle Gray.

- Lâche-moi ! Hurla la jeune femme, la douleur transperçant sa voix.

- Lâche-là Harry ou tu vas le regretter, fit Nina qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant.

- Faites un mouvement, commença Harry en voyant bouger John, et je lui brise l'épaule. Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu me fais peur Logan ? Rit froidement Harry. Voldemort ne me fais ni chaud ni froid alors ne crois pas que je vais te craindre.

- Tu n'oserais pas Harry, dit calmement Nina qui avait sorti sa baguette.

- Tu en es sure ? Demanda Harry en relevant un peu la main de Gabrielle dans son dos lui faisant pousser un juron.

- Lâche-moi ou je te tue Strife, articula difficilement Gabrielle à cause de la douleur.

- Et tu vas faire comment avec un bras en moins ? lui murmura Harry à l'oreille.

- Tu vas le regretter Strife, je te le promets, professa-t-elle.

Quand Harry se redressa, il n'eut que le temps de voir arriver le poing de John avant de se retrouver allongé par terre, une douleur fulgurante lui traversant le visage. Il leva doucement la main vers l'endroit où la douleur culminait. Il approcha doucement sa main vers son nez et toucha très délicatement son nez. La douleur qui le traversa lui fit échapper un hoquet de douleur. Il regarda les trois personnes à cotés de lui trop sonné et étonné pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il se releva en s'appuyant au mur et partit sans un regard en arrière.

- On peut m'expliquer là ? Demanda bêtement John en se tournant vers les deux autres.

- Je ne comprends pas non plus, dit Nina en rangeant sa baguette d'un air perplexe.

- Merci de me demander comment je vais, grogna Gabrielle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Désolé ma belle, fit Nina en s'approchant d'elle. Tu veux aller voir Pomfresh ?

- Surement pas mais j'aurai besoin d'un massage si ça ne te dérange pas, se dérida-t-elle doucement.

- On va faire ça tout de suite alors, sourit Nina. Tu n'aurais pas du le frapper comme ça !

- Et la laisser se faire démettre l'épaule ! S'indigna John. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais rester là les bras croisés tandis qu'il la maltraitait.

- Peut-être mais le frapper comme tu l'as fais peut te valoir une expulsion de Poudlard.

- Pas grave, fit John avec humeur. De toute façon, il n'est pas ici.

- Ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'on est ici John, le calma Nina en s'approchant de lui. On ne connait pas tout le monde. Je suis sur qu'il est ici mais seulement bien caché. Viens, rentrons à la salle commune.

- Nina ?

- Oui ?

- Merci de me redonner confiance, fit-il en l'embrassant.

- Ce n'est rien très cher, fit-elle en souriant et en lui prenant la main pour se diriger vers la tour des rouges et or.

Harry appela Squall plus par automatisme que par réflexion et se retrouva devant son manoir. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la luminosité et commença à se diriger vers la forêt.

- Harry ! Le stoppa Squall.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Pardon ? Fit Harry qui était encore sonné.

- HARRY ! Hurla mentalement le diaphénix réveillant parfaitement Harry.

- Ça ne va pas de hurler comme ça ? Fit Harry en se massant les tempes.

- Tu n'étais plus toi-même, expliqua Squall. Il a fallu que j'emploie les grands moyens.

- Oui ben c'est violent, marmonna le jeune homme. Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est ce que j'aimerai bien que tu m'expliques.

- Je ne me souviens pas, rétorqua Harry. C'est quoi ce bazar ? S'écria-t-il.

- Amnésie passagère je suppose. Tu sais pourquoi tu as le nez cassé ?

- J'ai le nez cassé ? Demanda Harry. Aïe ! Effectivement, fit-il en faisant apparaître une glace et le réparant aussitôt. Ça va mieux et je sais ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je comprends mieux le pourquoi de ton amnésie, rit le diaphénix après que Harry lui eut raconté. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte.

- Et ça te fais marrer ? Rétorqua vivement Harry avec une pointe de colère.

- Oui parce que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un te tiens tête et te remet à ta place.

- C'est vrai, avoua Harry. Je n'aurai pas du me comporter comme cela mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée non plus mais si je peux te donner un conseil, tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès de cette Gabrielle quand tu rentreras au château, lui confia le diaphénix.

- D'accord maman, ironisa Harry. Bon, allons voir la reine.

- Je vais voler un peu pendant ce temps-là. Ne traine pas trop quand même sinon tes amis vont s'inquiéter.

- T'inquiète pas Squall, je vais faire vite. A tout de suite, fit Harry en commençant à courir vers la forêt.

Il courut droit devant lui, sans se préoccuper de savoir si les elfes pouvaient le tuer ou non. Il ne croisa personne sur le trajet ce qui l'étonna un peu mais une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il arriva au village et fut heureux d'y voir les elfes s'y épanouir tranquillement. Il demanda à un jeune elfe s'il pouvait avoir un entretien avec la reine et quelques minutes après, il entrait dans le bureau royal.

- Harry ! Fit la reine visiblement contente de le voir. Que fais-tu ici ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir avant les vacances de Noël.

- Je vais très bien majesté, merci. Vous avez l'air de vous porter comme un charme vous aussi, la complimenta-t-il. Quant à la raison de ma visite, j'ai une demande à vous faire.

- Je t'écoute Harry, dit la reine.

- Voilà majesté, expliqua Harry. James et Sirius ont été victimes d'une attaque à Poudlard.

- Comment vont-ils ? Le coupa la reine un peu inquiète.

- Ils vont bien ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Harry.

- Tant mieux, sourit la reine. J'en connais une qui aurait réduit Poudlard en cendres si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à l'un de ces jeunes hommes.

- Elle n'aurait rien eu à faire majesté. Je m'en serai déjà occupé, rit Harry. Je pense que j'ai trouvé une solution face à d'hypothétiques nouvelles attaques mais Sirius et James ont proposé quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda la reine curieuse.

- Que le capitaine Culurien, la princesse Elenwë, Lénaé et Woronwë puissent venir nous entrainer à Poudlard s'ils sont d'accord évidemment.

- Je dois t'avouer Harry que j'y avais déjà pensé, parla finalement la reine au bout d'un moment. Mais j'ai renoncé à t'en parler vu que personne n'en a manifesté l'envie. Mais si j'en crois mon intuition, je pense que personne ne sera contre, sourit-elle.

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir majesté, la remercia Harry chaleureusement.

- Attends Harry, l'interrompit la reine en levant la main. Je ne peux pas leur donner l'ordre de vous entrainer à Poudlard. Vois-tu, cela fait longtemps que mon peuple n'a pas été en contact avec des humains si l'on excepte votre famille.

- Oui évidemment majesté, se calma le jeune homme.

- Vous vouliez nous voir majesté ? Fit la voix grave de Woronwë. Harry ? S'exclama-t-il surpris de le trouver ici.

- Harry ! S'écria Lénaé en se jetant sur lui. Comment va Marion ? Et Lily ? Et Elayne ?

- Du calme tout le monde, intervint la reine. Oui Harry est ici et oui j'ai demandé à vous voir tous.

- Pourquoi mère ? Demanda la princesse Elenwë.

- Il se trouve qu'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs et brun se languis de toi, fit la reine tandis que la plus jeune rougissait.

- Mère !

- Je disais juste que Sirius a eu la brillante idée de demander si cela vous intéresserait de continuer à les entrainer à Poudlard.

- Évidemment ! S'exclama Lénaé enthousiaste.

- Je vais pouvoir bouger un peu plus, sourit le maître d'armes.

- J'aimerais bien ma reine mais je ne peux pas laisser la garde, dit le capitaine Culurien.

- Maintenant que Harry a rétabli la puissance des protections capitaine, je pense que vous pouvez vous permettre de vous absenter, dit tranquillement la reine.

- Et bien c'est avec plaisir que je me joins à vous Harry, fit le capitaine en serrant la main du jeune homme.

- Princesse ? Demanda Harry en connaissant d'avance la réponse.

- Bien sur que je viens, clama-t-elle. Je ne vais pas louper une chance de découvrir votre monde Harry.

- Et bien c'est d'accord, sourit la reine. Je ne vais pas vous dire de ne pas faire de bêtises, de rester sagement tranquille et que vous ne devez pas faire exploser Poudlard.

- Soyez tranquille majesté, fit Harry en riant, je les tiendrai à l'œil.

- Je m'inquiète encore plus, conclut-elle de son rire cristallin.

- Squall ? Appela Harry. Accrochez-vous à moi, dit Harry avant de disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes accompagnés de 4 personnes.

- Dieu vous garde Dumbledore, pensa la reine en rangeant quelques parchemins.

- Mettez une capuche sur votre tête s'il vous plait, dit Harry. Je vais vous amener directement voir Dumbledore.

- On vous suit Harry, fit la voix profonde du maitre d'armes.

Ils ne croisèrent personnes le long du trajet menant au bureau du directeur et pourtant Squall ne les avait pas déposés à coté. Ils montèrent rapidement l'escalier caché derrière la statue du griffon et Harry frappa à la porte comme quelques heures plus tôt.

- Je t'en prie Harry entre, lui répondit la voix du directeur. C'est donc eux ? Demanda inutilement le vieux directeur en passant les personnes encapuchonnées aux rayons X de ses yeux.

- Oui professeur. Vous pouvez vous découvrir, fit-il en s'adressant aux 4 personnes.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Lâcha Dumbledore en s'asseyant à son bureau rapidement.

- Vous n'êtes pas cardiaque j'espère Dumbledore ? Demanda le capitaine Culurien.

- Non et heureusement ! Sinon j'aurai déjà rejoins mes ancêtres, sourit le vieux mage

- Je vous présente le capitaine des armées elfiques Culurien, le maître d'armes de la cour Woronwë, la jeune Lénaé membre de la famille royale et la princesse héritière Elenwë, récita Harry en souriant.

- Enchanté, fit prestement Dumbledore.

- Nous de-même, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Vous transmettrez mes hommages à votre mère, dit poliment Dumbledore en s'adressant à Elenwë.

- Ce sera fait monsieur le directeur, répondit la princesse en souriant.

- Je remarque encore une fois Harry que tu fais dans l'originalité, remarqua Dumbledore en regardant Harry, ses yeux pétillants d'intelligence.

- Que voulez-vous professeur, fit modestement Harry, quand on est le meilleur, il faut se faire entrainer par les meilleurs. Aïe ma tête ! S'écria-t-il en se massant l'arrière du crâne. Tu n'étais pas obligé de frapper si fort, se plaignit-il.

- Si ça continue, tu vas avoir les chevilles qui enflent en plus de la tête, fit Elenwë comme si de rien n'était.

- Frappe moins fort la prochaine fois, grimaça-t-il en faisant rire les autres.

- Y'aura une prochaine fois tu penses ? Demanda naïvement Lénaé.

- Gnagnagna, fut sa seule réponse.

- Je vais devoir vous trouver une occupation pendant que les élèves iront en cours, réfléchit Dumbledore.

- J'y ai déjà pensé professeur, fit Harry. Pourquoi ne pas les présenter comme des Aurors surveillants Poudlard à cause de l'attaque de l'année dernière ? Bien sur il faudra prévenir le père de James et qu'ils se lancent une petite illusion pour rendre leurs oreilles rondes mais je pense que ça devrait le faire.

- Tu voulais vraiment qu'on vienne on dirait, rit Lénaé.

- Évidemment ! J'ai envie de continuer à progresser et puis, vous êtes comme une famille pour moi, murmura Harry en baissant les yeux.

- Et bien soit ! Déclara Dumbledore. Je vous présenterai au repas de ce soir alors mais jusqu'ici, je vous prierai de bien vouloir rester discrets s'il vous plait.

- Naturellement Dumbledore, répondit la princesse. Nous ne voudrions pas vous attirer des problèmes.

- Harry, je te laisse les guider là où tu sais et je demande de me les ramener à 17h30 avant le diner.

- Bien professeur, répondit Harry.

- Sur ce, je vous laisse chers invités.

- Merci de nous avoir permis de venir Dumbledore, dit Elenwë.

- C'est tout naturel, sourit le vieux mage.

- Suivez-moi, commanda Harry et si vous pouviez vous désillusionner, ce serait impeccable.

- On te suit Harry, entendit-il murmurer à sa droite.

Il descendit tranquillement les escaliers et prit la direction de la Salle sur Demande. Heureusement qu'il avait eu la brillante idée de leur dire de se désillusionner où ils se seraient fais démasquer dans la seconde. On aurait dit que tous les élèves s'étaient donné le mot pour croiser Harry et son groupe cette après-midi là. Au bout de 10 minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à la Salle sur Demande ou ils entrèrent.

- Harry enfin ! S'exclama Lily en envoyant un Stupéfix à Sirius qui sauta au-dessus du sort.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ! Hurla le jeune homme. Tu as failli atteindre un endroit interdit.

- De quoi tu parles Sirius ? Demanda James en arrêtant le combat entre lui et Remus.

- Elle a visé en-dessous de la ceinture ! Hurla le jeune homme tandis que les autres commençaient à rire.

- Là Lily, je dois admettre que ce n'est pas fair-play, fit remarquer Peter en souriant. Viser cet endroit c'est comme...

- Comme quoi ? Demanda la rousse qui ne voyait visiblement pas où voulait en venir Peter.

- Viser cet endroit, c'est comme si tu visais un second lors d'un duel, ça ne se fait pas, expliqua Elayne.

- J'ai même pas fais exprès de viser là en plus, essaya de convaincre Lily en rougissant légèrement.

- Mais oui on y croit tous, grogna Sirius en descendant de l'estrade.

- Si je m'excuse, tu me pardonnes Sirius ? Fit Lily de son air le plus angélique.

- Laissez-moi vomir, fit Severus avec un sourire. Faire cet air là à un sale clébard, non mais je rêve, lança-t-il comme pique.

- Oh toi le Serpentard de service, tu te tais, rétorqua Sirius. Retourne à tes chaudrons et ne viens pas me courir la patacitrouille.

- Où étais-tu Harry ? Demanda Marion en s'approchant de lui.

- Je suis allé proposer l'idée de Sirius au directeur, répondit Harry tout sourire.

- Cet animal a réussi à connecter deux neurones pour émettre une idée ? Fit mine de s'étonner Severus avec un grand sourire.

- La ferme ! Répliqua Sirius aussi charmant que d'habitude quand il était avec le vert et argent.

- Et ? Fit Remus.

- Allez-y, lâcha Harry.

- Marion ! Fit Lénaé en se précipitant dans les bras de la blonde en riant.

- Ça fait plaisir de vous voir Woronwë, firent James et Severus en serrant la main du maître d'armes avec plaisir.

- Princesse Elenwë, souffla Sirius en souriant.

- Et bien Sirius, tu as perdu ta langue ? Se moqua Lily en embrassant la princesse.

- Silence la rouquine ! Siffla-t-il.

Et l'après-midi se déroula lentement. Les quatre professeurs s'entrainèrent doucement avec leurs élèves. Comme ils n'étaient plus au manoir, ils allaient devoir travailler moins dur pour ne pas épuiser physiquement et mentalement les 9 élèves. Ils devraient surtout travailler sur la durée et cela, il avait tout le temps nécessaire pour le faire.

A 17h20, Harry emmena les 4 elfes au bureau du directeur pour que celui-ci fasse les derniers réglages avec eux. Le jeune homme rejoignit ensuite les Maraudeurs dans la Grande Salle pour attendre l'explication du directeur. Au moment où il entrait dans la Grande Salle, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec Gabrielle. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ils eurent tous les deux un frisson qui leur traversa le corps de part en part.

- Je... Euh... Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, fit piteusement Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Tu as de quoi l'être, fit la jeune femme durement. Un peu plus et tu me disloquais l'épaule.

- Je me serais arrêté avant, répondit Harry en serrant les dents.

- Oh non ! Continua-t-elle. Tu ne te serais pas arrêté.

- Stop ! Je me suis excusé et tu en rajoutes une couche alors, avant que ça ne dégénère comme tout à l'heure, je vais aller manger. Et encore une fois, je suis désolé, lança Harry avec un dernier regard pour sa Némésis.

- Un peu de silence s'il vous plait, fit la voix autoritaire du professeur McGonagall.

- Merci, dit le professeur Dumbledore en se levant à son tour. J'aimerai vous présenter les quatre Aurors qui patrouilleront dans et hors de Poudlard pour une durée indéterminée. Ils sont là pour votre sécurité et à ce titre, ils ont tous les droits qu'a un professeur de ce collège. A savoir retirer des points, mettre des retenues, vous envoyer chez le directeur pour une mise au point et même de demander votre expulsion. Je vous prie de les considérer avec respect et bienveillance.

- Mais bien sur, murmura Lucius à Bellatrix qui sourit.

- Pour des raisons de sécurité, vous ne connaitrez pas leurs noms. Messieurs dames, c'est à vous ! Lança-t-il à voix haute.

Les quatre elfes avancèrent donc dans l'allée centrale de la Grande Salle sous les yeux ébahis des élèves. Les elfes n'avaient pas changé de physique à part un puissant sort d'illusion pour rendre leurs oreilles rondes et un pour « ternir » leur peau. Leur beauté était à nulle autre pareil chez les humains mais chez les elfes, ils seraient passés pour des rustres. Ils allèrent s'assoir à la table des professeurs et engagèrent aussitôt la conversation avec leurs voisins.

Le repas se passa tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur. Chacun commentait les nouveaux Aurors et émettait des hypothèses sur le pourquoi ils étaient là, quelle était leur puissance ou encore si Voldemort allait bientôt attaquer. Les Maraudeurs quant à eux riaient doucement des hypothèses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Harry marchait joyeusement quand il entendit une voix douce et mélodieuse prononcer son nom. Il se retourna et ne vit personne. Il se remit à marcher pensant qu'il avait rêvé et de nouveau, la voix l'appela. Il redescendit les escaliers qu'il était en train de monter pour se diriger vers cette voix qui l'appelait. Il sortit du château et s'arrêta net comme frappé de frayeur. Le basilic ! Seul lui pouvait comprendre le Fourchelang mais il se ravisa bien vite. Le basilic vivait dans la Chambre des Secrets et n'avait pas cette voix la. Il entendait toujours cette voix l'appeler et bientôt se mit à courir vers la Forêt Interdite. Il courut encore cinq minutes quand il s'arrêta en dérapant sur le sol couvert de feuilles et en sortant le sabre de Merlin prêt à frapper. Devant lui se tenait une silhouette tout de sombre vêtue. On ne voyait rien d'elle si ce n'est un corps avec une longue épée, elle aussi noire.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il en se mettant en position de défense.

- Bats-moi et tu le sauras jeune homme, répondit la voix mélodieuse.

- Pourquoi me battrais-je avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et donc, ne m'a rien fait ? Fit Harry prêt à bondir.

- Si tu ne m'attaques pas, c'est moi qui vais le faire, fit la silhouette en bondissant sur lui l'épée en avant.

Il bloqua la lame avec son sabre et un bang musical et grave lui répondit. Il envoya un puissant coup de poing en direction de son adversaire toujours proche de lui mais celui-ci l'évita souplement en bondissant en arrière. Son adversaire enchaina avec un assaut rapide de coups qu'Harry para sans difficulté. Il sauta au-dessus de son adversaire en lui envoyant une boule de feu sans baguette et lui crocheta les jambes. Celle-ci tomba à terre et avant qu'elle ne se relève, Harry avait la pointe de son épée sur sa gorge et la regardait étrangement.

- Tu as perdu elfe, dit-il tout simplement. Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ? Finit-il durement.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour te tuer Harry Strife, fit la voix mélodieuse de la jeune femme.

- Attirer quelqu'un à l'écart et se battre à l'épée avec lui n'est pas ce qu'on appelle une visite de courtoisie, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais déjà mort, rétorqua la femme d'une voix ferme.

- Je n'en suis pas si sur, dit Harry. Enlève le sortilège que tu as lancé et seulement ça. Un seul geste de travers et je te tranche la gorge, la prévint-il.

- Soit, fit la femme.

Elle prononça quelques mots et le sort commença à disparaître laissant apercevoir des cheveux bruns et broussailleux, des oreilles pointues, une silhouette fine. Quand Harry la regarda dans les yeux, il eut un choc tel qu'il vacilla.

- Toi ! S'étrangla-t-il.

En face de lui se tenaient deux yeux bleus électriques avec un grain de beauté dans celui de droite.


	19. Chapter 20

Bonsoir chers lecteurs et chères lectrices ! comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre mais avec beaucoup d'avance pour votre plus grand plaisir enfin je l'espère =) je mérite quelques reviews pour cette avance ? ^^

bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 19: Luthien

Harry était comme pétrifié. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler que la femme sur laquelle il pointait son arme était celle qui avait voulu le tuer à Azkaban et l'avait ensuite sauvé d'une mort certaine. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le concevoir. Quelque chose en lui refusait de croire que cette femme avait essayé de le tuer et l'avait sauvé ensuite. Sa présence à Poudlard était d'autant plus étrange et inquiétante.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? Siffla-t-il avec hargne.

- Tu ne me remercies pas de t'avoir sauvé la vie Harry ? Le nargua-t-elle en souriant.

- Je me demande surtout pourquoi tu l'as fais, répondit Harry qui ne savait pas par quel bord la prendre.

- Je ne sais pas, admit la brune décidant d'être sincère.

- Tu te moques de moi ! S'insurgea Harry.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves Harry ? Demanda l'elfe.

- Pour toi, c'est Strife, grinça-t-il.

- Très bien Strife, fit-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'ai sauvé, je te réponds que je ne sais pas.

- Tu essayes de tuer un homme sur les ordres de l'autre espèce de psychopathe de face de serpent et une seconde après tu me sauves la vie sans savoir pourquoi ! Hurla Harry comme un dément. Tu me prends pour un idiot ?

- Si tu continues à hurler comme ceci, oui je vais vraiment penser que tu es idiot Strife, cingla la brune. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça, c'est vrai. Je sais juste que je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, avoua-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien. Quelque chose m'a interdit de te laisser mourir.

- Et ta sœur ? Continua Harry plus calmement.

- Le chemin qu'elle suivait ne me correspondait plus, fit Luthien doucement. Je me suis détournée d'elle et je suis venue dans le seul endroit où je pense trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider, fit-elle en murmurant si doucement qu'Harry crut avoir rêvé la fin de la phrase.

- Pourquoi venir ici ? Et pourquoi m'attirer ici pour un combat où tu n'as pas tout donné ?

- C'est bien que tu l'ai remarqué, sourit-elle tristement. Je suis venu ici à cause de toi, dit-elle simplement.

- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda Harry en enlevant l'épée de sa gorge.

- Déjà, tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être, je sens la magie qui opère et je distingue les contours de ton visage.

- Ne dis jamais qui je suis ! Lança férocement Harry, sa main gauche rougeoyant.

- De la magie élémentaire, c'est intéressant, fit-elle doucement. Comme je le disais avant que tu ne me coupes, tu fais beaucoup parler de toi dans l'entourage de Voldemort.

- C'est l'un de mes nombreux défauts, sourit le jeune homme.

- J'ai vu ça. Tu es puissant Strife, puissant, loyal, combattif et tu as un potentiel spectaculaire.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est ça qui t'a poussé vers moi, fit Harry sarcastique.

- Non Strife mais je me demande si j'ai bien fais vu comment tu réagis. C'est la même intuition qui m'a fais te sauver et qui me pousse à être là et te confier ma vie.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de te faire confiance Luthien, fit lentement Harry. Mais t'a plusieurs problèmes. Tu ne pourras pas te balader dans le château librement sinon certaines personnes t'étriperaient et je sais qu'ils le feraient si tu vois ce que je veux dire, fit-il en voyant qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche. Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance sur ce coup-là. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer inutilement parce que tu auras voulu te dégourdir les jambes.

- Ne me prends pas pour une gamine Strife, fit la brune en jetant un regard noir au jeune homme. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.

- Ne te méprends pas Luthien, rétorqua Harry en levant la main. Je ne dis pas ça pour t'ennuyer ou te punir d'une quelconque action que tu as pu faire. Je le dis pour te sauver la vie des personnes qui résident en ce moment-même au château. Si tu veux que j'ai confiance en toi, il va falloir que tu ais confiance en moi, conclut-il.

- Je vais t'écouter alors mais je ne te promets pas que j'obéirai aveuglément à tout ce que tu me demanderas, le prévint l'elfe.

- Je ne te demande pas autant Luthien, dit Harry. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de faire accepter ton arrivée à Poudlard parmi nous. Je te demande juste d'être discrète le temps que je trouve comment faire et que j'ai la garantie que tu ne nous feras aucun mal.

- Je pourrai jurer sur ma magie que je ne te ferai pas de mal à toi ou tes amis.

- Surtout pas ! L'interrompit Harry vivement. Ça me ferait mal au cœur que tu meurs parce que tu as douté et je sais par expérience que ça arrive.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Strife, sourit la brune. Je ne crains rien du tout. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu.

- Je peux t'assurer que l'on a toujours quelque chose à perdre, lui rappela Harry en pensant à Sirius.

- J'ai déjà tout perdu, murmura Luthien.

- Ce n'est pas vrai sinon tu ne serais pas ici, fit Harry doucement. Allons-y mais avant, donne-moi tes armes.

- Tu n'as pas confiance ? Demanda l'elfe en haussant un sourcil.

- Vigilance constante, m'a un jour appris un de mes professeur, répondit celui-ci. On est jamais trop prudent. Donne-moi tes armes maintenant, continua-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Elle le jugea un moment du regard et lentement, elle fit apparaître ses armes qu'elle lui tendit et que celui-ci rangea soigneusement dans son sac. Elle lui donna aussi deux poignards qu'elle gardait dans ses bottes.

- Je vais te désillusionner pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention sur nous, expliqua Harry. Quand nous arriverons aux portes du château, je te donnerai ma cape d'invisibilité et je te mènerai à un endroit où tu seras tranquille le temps que je trouve une solution.

- Soit, répondit-elle simplement.

Il posa sa baguette sur sa nuque et prononça la formule: l'elfe sembla soudain se fondre avec la forêt alentours; on la distinguait à peine. Harry lui donna la direction à suivre et ils partirent. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées: que signifiait ce bazar ? Et surtout, comment allait-il faire accepter l'elfe aux autres ?

Pour lui c'était clair, elle resterait avec eux mais un instant après, il se dit qu'il n'était surement pas tout à fait objectif vis à vis qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'à chaque fois qu'il pensait ou voyait son regard, ses entrailles se tordaient et une étrange chaleur s'emparait de lui.

En arrivant à Poudlard, il vit Kendra s'avancer vers eux. Jurant mentalement, il essaya de la faire s'éloigner mais celle-ci montra les crocs et celui-ci stoppa net. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Il la laissa donc s'approcher d'eux, renifler l'endroit où était l'elfe et se mettre à ronronner.

- Merci Kendra, fit doucement Harry en lui passant une main dans la fourrure.

Luthien mit rapidement la cape de Harry et elle disparut entièrement des yeux de Harry même si celui-ci sentait sa présence à ses côtés ainsi qu'une douce fragrance de sapin vert. Il passa devant elle pour la mener dans un endroit ou personne ne penserait jamais à la chercher. Il la mena dans la salle des trophées et s'arrêta net.

- Je te demande quelques minutes, murmura Harry. Essaye de réduire ta magie au minimum s'il te plait.

- D'accord, fit une voix cristalline et sensuelle à sa gauche.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentra, ouvrit grand les bras et commença à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles tandis qu'il faisait d'amples gestes avec sa baguette. L'air se chargea de magie et se mit à crépiter. L'elfe regardait le spectacle avec intérêt. Cet humain était vraiment étrange: il cachait un pouvoir ahurissant sous un cœur d'or. Un être avec autant de pouvoir aurait déjà du être grisé par celui-ci mais pas Harry Strife. Il était toujours là pour ses amis et même pour les inconnus.

Quand Harry rebaissa les bras, il commença à tomber mais l'elfe le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Elle le saisit sous le bras et le fit assoir.

- Merci, répondit Harry en croquant dans un morceau de chocolat qu'il venait de tirer de sa poche. J'ai trop tir" sur la corde ces derniers temps, sourit-il piteusement.

- C'est ce qu'il paraît, sourit à son tour la brune en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Je viens de te créer ton chez toi, répondit tranquillement Harry comme si cela allait de soi.

- Je ne vois rien pourtant, dit la brune.

- Peux-tu m'aider à me lever s'il te plait ?

- Avec plaisir.

Elle l'attrapa sous le bras et il se sentit rougir légèrement en se sentant si près d'elle. Une fois debout, il fixa un point devant lui et dit:

- Gelamo ! Psalmodia-t-il.

Une poignée apparut devant lui sous les yeux étonnés de Luthien. Il appuya dessus et la porte cachée s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent ensemble, l'elfe soutenant toujours le jeune homme. Elle fit apparaître un canapé au milieu de la pièce où elle se trouvait et y déposa Harry avant de regarder autour d'elle.

Ils étaient dans une grande salle claire aux murs beiges. Elle identifia deux portes quelle supposa être la chambre et la salle de bain et dans la salle où ils étaient, il y avait une grande bibliothèque.

- Je demanderai à mon elfe de t'apporter tes repas, dit doucement Harry en se relevant difficilement. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, appelle-le. Et si tu dois me contacter, tu sais comment faire, sourit-il.

- Comment as-tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite par la grande maîtrise de la magie de ce jeune homme.

- J'ai beaucoup lu et comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai eu de très bons professeurs dans toutes les matières. Bonne nuit. Je passerai te voir dès que je le pourrai, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Merci Harry, sourit la brune.

- Ne me fais pas regretter ma décision, conclut le jeune homme en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_Je suis fou_, pensa-t-il. Que lui prenait-il de cacher un ennemi à l'intérieur de Poudlard? Il avait la même faculté que Dumbledore à vouloir donner une deuxième chance à tout le monde. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Luthien pouvait tuer tout le château sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. _Il y a Culurien, Lénaé, Woronwë et Elenwë. C'est vrai mais même et puis silence !_Fit-il en faisant taire sa conscience.

Il rentra doucement jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. Il était complètement épuisé. La somme d'énergie magique pour créer cette salle à l'intérieur de Poudlard lui avait puisé plus d'énergie qu'il ne le pensait. Il était complètement vidé. Soudain, il chuta au sol. _Et merde !_Kendra qui le suivait se mit à courir dans le couloir et 10 minutes après, elle revenait accompagnée de la princesse Elenwë.

- Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui vous est encore arrivé ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le prenant sous les épaules facilement et l'aidant à se relever.

- Juste trop de magie princesse, répondit Harry doucement.

- Et qu'avez-vous fais pour utiliser autant de votre magie ? Le questionna-t-elle suspectant quelque chose.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire princesse, s'excusa Harry.

- Comme vous voulez Harry, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, mais souvenez-vous qu'on est ici pour vous protéger mon peuple et moi.

- Je le sais très bien princesse, continua Harry, mais c'est une affaire que je dois régler seul pour le moment. Laissez-moi juste du temps.

- Je vous comprends Harry. Rentrez vous coucher maintenant vous en avez besoin. On s'occupe de la protection du château. Dormez bien.

- Merci princesse bonne nuit et que les étoiles veillent sur vous.

Quand il entra dans la salle commune, les autres étaient déjà couchés surement sur conseil des elfes. Il monta rapidement dans son dortoir et s'endormit tout habillé sous le rire silencieux de Squall qui était sur le bord de la fenêtre sous sa forme d'Hedwige.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla parfaitement reposé. Il avait obtenu une permission de Dumbledore pour aller courir tous les matins avec ses amis. McGonagall avait été un peu réticente au début à cause du réveil matinal et de l'âge de Marion mais elle avait très vite remarqué que les notes de ses élèves ne souffraient en aucun cas de ce traitement si bien qu'elle avait accepté. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à 5h30 précises dans le hall de Poudlard pour aller faire leur footing accompagnés des « Aurors ». Ils remontèrent à 7h30 dans la Salle sur Demande qui leur mit à disposition le nombre de douches nécessaire et un petit-déjeuner pour qu'ils soient à l'heure en cours. Marion avait DCFM avec le professeur Anderson tandis que les autres avaient potions avec Crooks.

Les Serpentards étaient appuyés contre le mur comme à l'accoutumé et pour éviter un nouveau débordement, Harry lança un sortilège de silence autour des Maraudeurs et un retour à l'envoyeur par sécurité. Les Serpentards eurent beau les insulter, essayer des sortilèges, les Gryffondors firent comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Le cours de potions que leur dispensa le professeur Crooks se passa sans incident notable à part l'explosion du chaudron de Crabe. Il voulu imputer la faute à Peter qui était à coté de lui mais un toussotement de Harry l'en dissuada. Quand la sonnerie indiquant la fin du cours retentit, ce fut un soulagement pour tous les Gryffondors. Les Maraudeurs se dépêchèrent de quitter la salle de cours tandis que Harry resta soigneusement en arrière. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention des Serpentards, il lança un sort de mutisme et de désillusion sur Lucius qu'il attrapa par le bras et qu'il amena dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Le blond dégaina rapidement sa baguette quand il se reprit de sa surprise mais la salle où il se trouvait était plongé dans l'obscurité.

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il hautainement.

- Quelqu'un qui veut te mettre en garde, fit une voix grave dénuée de sentiments.

- En garde contre quoi ? Ricana Lucius.

- Contre les sorts-pièges que toi et tes amis vous amusez à lancer contre certaines personnes.

- Strife ? Demanda le blond. Évidemment, lâcha-t-il. Qui aurait pu trouver une idée aussi stupide pour me menacer.

- Où as-tu vu une menace là-dedans Malfoy, continua la voix. Et qui te dis que je suis Harry Strife ? Aurais-tu des dons de vue que tu nous aurais cachés ? Je t'ai fais passer un message. Voilà la sortie, conclut la voix tandis que la porte s'illuminait pour laisser sortir le Serpentard.

Harry, car c'était bien lui, sortit plusieurs minutes après lui sous la cape d'invisibilité et bien lui en prit car le vert et argent l'attendait devant la porte. Il enleva sa cape quand il fut à plusieurs couloirs de là et alla manger avec les autres. Il ne les mit pas au courant de ce qu'il venait de faire mais alla prévenir le capitaine Culurien de lancer des Protego sur toutes les affaires de ses amis. Les quatre heures de l'après-midi étaient destinées à un cours de DCFM.

- Bonjour à tous ! Les accueillit le professeur quand ils furent tous réunis dans la Grande Salle. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travaillons par binôme et non ce n'est pas vous qui choisirez, ajouta-t-il en voyant certains élèves se retourner vers leurs amis.

Quand il annonça les binômes, Harry crut qu'il allait défaillir et pensa un instant à se faire porter pâle. Le professeur l'avait mit avec Gabrielle qui paraissait aussi heureuse que lui de travailler en binôme.

- Vous allez travailler sur des duels, sourit le professeur. Je vous laisse carte blanche mais je ne veux en aucun cas voir un sort de magie noire. J'ai beau être jeune, j'en connais un rayon et je vous promets que celui qui le lancera, ira discuter avec le directeur et ne mettra plus jamais un pied dans ce cours.

J'espère que c'est bien clair !

- Très clair professeur ! Répondirent les élèvent en chœur.

- Très bien. Regroupez-vous maintenant. Chaque binôme choisit son emplacement et personne ne commence tant que je n'ai pas donné le signal.

Harry se dirigea résigné derrière la jeune femme qui décida de l'emplacement. Il ne se sentait pas la forme pour commencer une dispute avec elle. Quand elle se mit face à lui, il ressentit un énième frisson le traverser en la regardant dans les yeux. Il vit briller une flamme nouvelle à l'intérieur de ses deux billes saphir et il se surprit un instant à apprécier ce regard. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se concentrer. Il inspecta rapidement les emplacements de combats: il y avait des murs de verre incassables autour de la zone délimitée. Il posa sa main sur un des murs et en testa la rigidité. _Excellent_, pensa-t-il. Il se retourna face à Gabrielle qui avait enlevé sa robe de sorcière et laissé voir à présent un haut à manches longues moulant et foncé. Les yeux des hommes présents se tournèrent instinctivement vers elle et sans qu'elle ne quitte Harry du regard, elle sourit sachant très bien l'effet qu'elle produisait. Harry enleva à son tour sa robe de l'école dévoilant sa tenue d'entrainement: tee-shirt sans manche collant au corps et noir et laissant voir ses nombreuses cicatrices ainsi qu'un pantalon de training noir. Ce fut au tour des filles de jeter un regard dans sa direction et comme Gabrielle, il sourit à sa Némésis.

- On dirait que nous avons le même succès, dit Harry en direction de la jeune femme.

- On dirait mais garde tes réflexions pour toi Strife. Ça ne changera rien au fait que je te battrai devant tous tes fans.

- Tiens donc ! Fit-il en haussant un sourcil l'air étonné.

- Tu te crois trop supérieur aux autres Strife et je vais me faire un plaisir de te faire redescendre de ton piédestal.

- Et bien allons-y, ricana Harry en sortant sa baguette d'un geste vif, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son adversaire.

- Vous êtes tous prêts ? Demanda d'une voix forte le professeur Anderson. Allez-y !

- Expelliarmus ! Lança Harry en guise d'échauffement.

- Protego ! Impedimenta ! Répliqua tranquillement Gabrielle.

Harry fit un pas de coté pour éviter le sortilège d'entrave que la jeune femme lui envoyait. Il répliqua par un Rictusempra qu'elle dévia simplement d'un coup de baguette. Elle lui envoya un Glaciare qui surprit Harry mais celui-ci répliqua par un Incendiare puissant qui annihila le sort de glace et qui surpris l'autre. _Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer_, fit Harry avec un sourire mauvais. Il commença alors à bouger de plus en plus vite en envoyant un maximum de sorts inoffensifs pour se rapprocher suffisamment d'elle et attaquer au corps à corps. Il eut du mal à approcher d'elle car celle-ci avait un excellent niveau en duel et ne se laissait pas faire. Arrivé à 50cm d'elle, il envoya un coup de pied sauté mais celle-ci roula sol évitant ainsi l'attaque.

- Jolie technique Strife, fit-elle en se relevant et envoyant un coup de poing qu'il para facilement.

- Tu trouves aussi ? Sourit Harry. Tu vas aimer la suite je pense. Lamus !

Une vague d'au moins 6 mètres de haut apparut et se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui ne bougeait pas. Elle fit la seule chose qui lui passa par l'esprit. Elle se concentra, ouvrit la main et fit apparaître une sphère rouge de bonne taille qu'elle envoya à travers la vague. Celle-ci détruisit la vague et alla frapper Harry à l'épaule qui fut projeté contre la vitre. Son tee-shirt se mit à brûler mais il l'éteignit rapidement. Il regarda vite fait son épaule et vit qu'elle était légèrement brûlée. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Gabrielle qui paraissait stupéfaite et surprise. Il rangea sa baguette d'un geste rageur et fit apparaître deux sphères rouges tandis que ses mains et même ses avant-bras se mettaient à rougeoyer. Il les lança sur Gabrielle qui les évita en se jetant au sol. Il continua pendant 30 secondes à envoyer ses boules de feu sur Gabrielle qui faisait comme elle pouvait pour les éviter. Elle essaya de lui jeter un Aguamenti mais celui-ci s'évapora au contact de son corps tandis que le rougeoiement de ses bras montait jusqu'aux épaules. Il ne vit pas que tout le monde regardait le combat. Les élèves étaient stupéfaits par ce qu'il voyait et le professeur Anderson se préparait à intervenir car il voyait bien que son élève était en train de perdre le contrôle. Soudain, Gabrielle se reçu une sphère de feu en plein ventre et tomba au sol inconsciente tandis que ses vêtements commençaient à brûler. Harry secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits. Il se précipita vers elle en jetant un Aguamenti sur le corps évanoui de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha ensuite d'elle et ne pu que remarquer que son sort avait fait des dégâts: le tee-shirt de la jeune femme avait brûlé au niveau du ventre et la peau avait commencé à cloquer. Il rougit en regardant la peau blanche qu'il restait sur ce corps parfait. Il sortit précipitamment une fiole de son sac et versa le contenu sur les plaies de la jeune femme. Une fumée verte apparut tandis que les brûlures se résorbaient. Son professeur arriva vers eux et quand Harry le regarda, il stoppa net. Il ne voyait dans ses yeux que du regret, de la désolation, de la honte, et de la tristesse. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et hocha la tête en voyant les soins de Harry. Il mit deux trois claques à la jeune femme qui commença à ouvrir les yeux.

- Melle Gray ? Appela-t-il

- Mmmmm, répondit-elle.

- Melle Gray ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

- Oui, marmonna-t-elle.

- Très bien, sourit le professeur. Suivez mon doigt avec vos yeux. Excellent ! Monsieur Summers et Miss Logan, veuillez amener votre camarade en la lévitant jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour un contrôle de Mme Pomfresh même si elle n'aura rien à faire vu que Harry à fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Bien professeur, fit Nina en faisant léviter Gabrielle devant elle suivi de John qui lança un regard meurtrier à Harry avant de partir.

- Vous reviendrez après l'y avoir déposé, lança le professeur. Harry, fit le professeur, allez tout de suite dans mon bureau et mettez vous en méditation.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais se leva et commença à quitter la salle d'un pas mécanique sous les regards inquiets de ses amis.

- Reprenez les combats ! Tonna la voix du professeur Anderson après la sortie de Harry.

Celui-ci se dirigea d'un pas machinal dans le bureau de son professeur où il se mit en position du lotus pour méditer. Après une heure à méditer, il rouvrit les yeux et se décida à analyser ce qui s'était passé avec Gabrielle. Il avait perdu tout contrôle au moment où il s'était fait touché et il n'avait plus fait la différence entre Gabrielle Gray qui était une élève et un adversaire au dehors de l'école. Il avait complètement disjoncté et il aurait pu la tuer. Qu'allait-il dire à son professeur ? Celui-ci devait être déçu de son élève.

Quand celui-ci entra dans son bureau, il vit Harry avec la tête baissée et quand il s'assit face à lui, il ne bougea toujours pas.

- Harry ? L'appela-t-il.

- Oui professeur, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix éteinte.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Vous devez être déçu.

- Déçu de quoi ? Demanda le professeur étonné.

- Je n'ai pas su me contrôlé et j'ai pété les plombs, fit Harry dans un murmure.

- Relevez la tête Harry ! Et maintenant ! Ajouta-t-il avec force voyant que son étudiant ne bougeait pas. Il n'y a pas à avoir honte de quoi que se soit, c'était un duel loyal et vous connaissiez les risques aussi bien qu'elle.

- Mais j'aurai pu la tuer, se récria Harry.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fais, le rassura le professeur. Tu as même fais le contraire en agissant aussi vite, elle n'aura aucune séquelle.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry avec l'air d'un enfant à qui l'on dirait que Noël a été avancé.

- Oui Harry ne vous en faites pas. Demain elle sera en cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Par contre, j'aimerai qu'on consacre plus de temps à travailler sur votre élément feu car vous êtes en train de passer au stade maitre.

- Comment ? Pardon ? Fit Harry qui ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.

- Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, commença le professeur, mais quand vous utilisez le feu, votre corps se met à rougeoyer.

- Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Harry qui n'avait jamais fait attention.

- Ce qui signifie que si vous continuez de travailler dessus, vous deviendrez le feu.

- Devenir le feu ? Fit Harry en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Oui, sourit le professeur. Oui vous serez le feu. Votre corps sera entièrement en feu si bien qu'aucun sort de feu ne vous fera de mal. Par contre, un sort aquatique assez puissant pourrait vous faire très mal voir vous tuer s'il est extrêmement puissant.

- C'est une arme à double tranchant alors, fit Harry à voix haute.

- Exactement c'est pourquoi je ne veux pas que vous essayez pour l'instant Harry, le prévint son professeur.

- Bien monsieur, acquiesça Harry.

- Tu peux y aller, et ne t'en fais pas pour miss Gray, elle va très bien, sourit le professeur Anderson.

- Merci monsieur, bonne soirée.

- A toi aussi Harry et repose-toi.

Harry allait prendre la direction de la Salle sur Demande mais alla plutôt au niveau

de la salle des trophée. Il prononça le mot de passe et frappa à la porte.

- Entre Harry ! Lui répondit une voix mélodieuse.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, celle-ci était éclairée par le soleil couchant. Luthien avait fait de la belle magie pour produire cet effet dans une salle à l'intérieur d'une autre salle à l'intérieur du château. Elle était couchée sur le canapé avec un livre. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche très très fine presque transparente laissant voir des jambes longues et sublimes.

- Comment vas-tu Luthien ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant à la place qu'elle venait de lui faire en repliant ses jambes contre elle.

- Ça peut aller, répondit-elle tranquillement. Comme quelqu'un qui se trouve en résidence surveillée et qui n'a pas le droit de sortir, dit-elle avec rancœur.

- Dis-toi que je suis désolé de devoir t'imposer ça mais tu en es la principale fautive.

- Pardon ? S'étrangla l'elfe en se redressant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Avec cet air là, les lèvres frémissantes de l'elfe donnait à Harry l'envie de les embrasser, poser ses lèvres dessus, gouter à cette peau si pâle.

- Si toi et ta sœur n'aviez pas essayé de me tuer cet été, si vous n'aviez pas obéis à Voldemort, tu ne serais pas dans cette situation Luthien, répondit Harry avec humeur.

- J'ai quitté ma sœur pour toi ! S'écria-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu as essayé de me tuer ! Fit Harry en élevant la voix lui aussi. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège tendu par Voldemort ? Ou par ta sœur ? Ou bien même par toi ? Continua-t-il en reprenant un ton plus calme. Je suis désolé Luthien, dit-il en attrapant son visage dans sa main et essuyant ses larmes avec le pouce, mais pour l'instant, ça restera comme cela, conclut-il avant de sortir de la salle.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la Salle sur Demande pour rejoindre ses camarades qui l'attendaient impatiemment.

- Harry ! s'exclama Marion en se précipitant vers lui. Ça va ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, répondit-il en lui posant un baiser sur le front. J'ai discuté un peu avec le professeur Anderson et tout est réglé.

- Pour ton information, Gabrielle n'a aucune séquelle, signala Lily en s'approchant de lui.

- Elle n'a eut que ce qu'elle méritait ! Lança Elayne en envoyant une rafale de sorts sur un mannequin qui fut réduit en pièces. Non mais elle est folle d'utiliser les éléments en combat d'entrainement !

- Je l'ai fais aussi, fit Harry. Et moi je l'ai blessée.

- Oui mais toi, tu as répliqué. C'est elle qui a attaqué la première ! Tu n'as fais que te défendre !

- C'est gentil de prendre ma défense ma rouquine préférée, rit Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Pour en revenir à un côté plus terre à terre, lâcha Severus, tu nous expliques ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?

- Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne sais pas. J'ai pété un boulon. Ce n'est plus Gray que j'avais en face de moi, c'était des Mangemorts. Je ne me suis aperçu de ça qu'au moment où je l'ai vue flamber.

- Rappelle-moi de ne plus m'entrainer avec Harry, sortit Sirius en riant.

- Reçu fort et clair Patmol.

- C'est pour ça que tu vas renforcer le contrôle sur ta magie élémentaire Harry, fit la voix profonde de Culurien.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous capitaine. Vous devriez bien vous entendre avec le professeur Anderson.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda l'elfe intrigué.

- Parce qu'il a eu la même idée que vous, répondit Harry en souriant légèrement en pensant à la charge de cours qui allait lui tomber dessus.

- Je pense que je vais aller discuter avec cet homme moi, fit l'elfe en sortant de la Salle sur Demande.

- Et nous, on va aller se coucher parce que la journée a été riche en émotions, proposa Peter.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi mon cher Queudver, approuva Remus en baillant, des cernes violettes commençant à se former sous ses yeux à cause de l'approche de la pleine lune.

- Alors allons-y, lança Marion en ouvrant la porte. Si ces messieurs dames veulent bien se donner la peine, fit-elle avec une révérence tandis que les Maraudeurs sortaient en riant.

Le lendemain, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se réveiller. Il avait mal partout si bien qu'il ne pu courir avec les autres et fut renvoyé au lit par la princesse Elenwë qui demanda à Marion de veiller sur lui. Quand ils ne furent plus que tous les deux, Harry prit une décision.

- Marion ? Fit-il d'une voix faible.

- Oui Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- J'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un mais je sais pas comment faire, murmura-t-il.

- Qui ça ?

- Imagine un instant qu'une personne qui t'a fais du mal ainsi qu'à quelqu'un de ta famille vienne vers toi et te demande même te supplie de la protéger. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça Harry ? Je ne comprends pas grand frère, dit-elle à genoux à coté de son lit.

- D'accord, souffla-t-il en se relevant, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Recouche-toi Harry, fit fermement Marion.

- Non petite sœur. J'aurai du le faire le jour même. Aide-moi à aller dans la salle des trophées.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Fais-le s'il te plait, la supplia presque Harry.

Ils descendirent donc difficilement au niveau de la salle des trophées et quand ils furent arrivés, Harry prononça le mot de passe et ouvrit la porte. Quand ils entrèrent, Luthien sortait de la douche avec une serviette autour de la taille et les trois s'arrêtèrent net. Harry sentait la main de Marion écraser la sienne et voyait dans les yeux de Luthien des sentiments de honte et de culpabilité. Un long moment passa comme ceci dans un silence de mort. Ce moment ne fut brisé que lorsque Harry s'écroula au sol inconscient.

- Harry ! Cria Marion en tombant à genoux à coté de lui en le secouant tandis que la brune arriva en deux enjambées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda la brune en soulevant le jeune homme dans ses bras fins.

- Je ne sais pas du tout, fit Marion d'une petite voix. Il n'était pas bien ce matin si bien qu'on l'a obligé à retourner au lit.

- Mais il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et a voulu venir ici régler le problème, raisonna l'elfe en déposant Harry sur le canapé.

Elle lui ouvrit le col de sa veste pour qu'il puisse respirer à son aise. Elle posa une main sur son front et alla chercher une bassine d'eau froide et une serviette qu'elle humidifia et qu'elle passa sur le visage brûlant du jeune homme. Elle repoussa délicatement une mèche de cheveux du bout des doigts qu'elle laissa ensuite descendre le long de sa joue délicatement. Marion regardait la brune agir avec des sentiments contradictoires. Elle et sa sœur avaient été la cause de ses malheurs pendant son séjour à Azkaban. Pour elle, ce n'étaient que deux monstres femelles et pourtant en la voyant agir comme ça avec Harry, elle se rappela comment sa propre mère s'occupait d'elle ou comment Harry lui-même s'occupait d'eux dès qu'ils avaient un problème.

- Je suis désolé, fit soudainement Luthien en la regardant de ses yeux si particuliers.

- Désolé de quoi ? Demanda Marion en gardant les yeux fixés sur Harry.

- Pour ce que ma sœur t'a fais subir, pour ne pas m'être interposée entre elle et toi, pour avoir approuvé ce qu'elle faisait, pour avoir combattu Harry et blessé. Pour tout ça et pour beaucoup d'autres choses je suis désolé Marion.

- Vous savez, fit Marion au bout d'un moment tout en tenant la main de Harry, je ne vous en veux pas. Vous ne m'avez rien fais personnellement. Et puis, continua-t-elle en tournant enfin son regard vers celle qui avait été sa geôlière, Harry dit que tout le monde peut changer et qu'il faut laisser aux gens cette deuxième chance. Je propose qu'on reprenne tout à zéro. C'est ce que Harry veux de toute façon, conclut-elle en souriant.

- Merci Marion, fit la brune en lui offrant un sourire éclatant.

- Je dois vous remercier, reprit Marion.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda l'elfe surprise.

- Parce que vous lui avez sauvé la vie.

- Il vous l'a dit ?

- Non il n'en a pas eu besoin. Il nous a juste dit que quelqu'un dans la place l'avait aidé et vu comment vous agissez avec lui, désigna-t-elle d'un mouvement de tête la main de la brune qui jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de Harry, cela ne peut être que vous, sourit la jeune fille.

- C'est vrai, c'est moi qui lui ait sauvé la vie même si je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fais. Pourquoi riez-vous Marion ?

- C'est évident le pourquoi vous l'avez sauvé, fit-elle secoué d'un fou-rire.

- Qui est ?

- Vous êtes tombé sous son charme tout simplement. Ça se voit à votre façon de parler de lui, dont vous vous occupez de lui et vu comme il a insisté pour que je vienne ici, vous ne le laissez pas tout à fait indifférent non plus.

- N'importe quoi, grimaça la brune en se levant pour aller s'habiller tandis que Marion riait.

A 8h moins le quart, ne voyant aucune amélioration dans l'état de Harry, elle appela Squall qui emmena Harry juste devant l'infirmerie où Marion le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Elle utilisa le sortilège Mobili Corpus et entra dans l'infirmerie.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ? Demanda l'infirmière en voyant Marion qui lévitait Harry. Installez-le dans ce lit, fit l'infirmière en s'approchant de son patient. Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Marion. Il nous a dit ce matin qu'il avait mal partout et qu'il était très fatigué alors on l'a renvoyé se coucher mais quand il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure, il est tombé dans les citrouilles.

- Je vois, continua Mme Pomfresh en l'examinant. Allez en cours petite. Vous pourrez repasser tout à l'heure quand j'en saurai plus.

- Très bien merci madame, dit Marion en sortant de l'antre du dragon.

La blonde se dépêcha d'aller en cours et heureusement, elle découvrit Remus devant sa salle de cours. Elle lui expliqua que Harry était à l'infirmerie inconscient mais elle ne lui parla pas de Luthien. La matinée fut très longue pour les amis de Harry car ceux-ci ne n'avaient aucune idée de ce que leur ami avait. Quand la fin des cours sonna, ils se précipitèrent dans l'infirmerie pour avoir le rapport de l'infirmière.

- Comment va-t-il Mme Pomfresh ? Demanda Lily précipitamment.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas les jeunes, fit-elle d'un ton autoritaire. C'est juste le contre-coup d'une trop grande utilisation de sa magie. Ce gamin a encore abusé de ses pouvoirs.

- C'est dangereux ? Demanda Remus en regardant Harry dormir;

- S'il s'épuise trop souvent, oui ça peut devenir dangereux. Mais si ce n'est que très rarement, il ne craint rien mais connaissant l'individu, vous avez intérêt à le garder à l'œil.

- Promis Mme Pomfresh ! Firent James et Sirius.

- Quand pourra-t-il sortir ? Demanda Elayne en posant une main sur la joue de Harry.

- Il devrait se réveiller ce soir donc demain matin, il devrait pouvoir reprendre les cours sans toutefois utiliser la magie, répondit l'infirmière.

- On l'en empêchera, promis Peter avant que l'infirmière n'en parle.

- Très bien et si vous pouviez lui faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, ça serait bien aussi, ronchonna-t-elle. J'en ai marre de l'avoir dans mon infirmerie.

Les Maraudeurs retournèrent donc en cours le cœur un peu plus léger qu'en début de journée. Ils discutèrent de Harry avec le professeur Anderson qui leur apprit que c'était surement à cause du duel d'hier. Quand ils retournèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry n'était toujours pas sorti de l'infirmerie et pour se défouler, ils demandèrent un entrainement intensif à leurs professeurs qui se firent plaisir.

Harry se réveilla en fin de soirée et après un check-up du dragon, il eut l'autorisation de rejoindre ses amis. Au moment où il sortait, il tomba nez à nez avec John Summers. Celui-ci stoppa net et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ses traits se durcissant. Il s'approcha de lui et lui décocha un grand coup de poing qu'Harry évita en se pliant en arrière tel un roseau. Il essaya de discuter avec John mais celui-ci attaquait sans arrêt et Harry ne faisait que parer et éviter les coups du ténébreux jeune homme. Bien que faible, Harry continuait de tenir en respect le Gryffondor qui ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse.

- M. Summers ! Claqua une voix féminine mais néanmoins autoritaire.

Celui-ci s'arrêta net et se retourna doucement vers la voix qui venait de l'arrêter. La princesse Elenwë arrivait à grandes enjambées le visage fermé. Quand elle fut arrivée à leur hauteur, elle croisa les bras et les regarda d'un air sombre. Bien que n'ayant rien à se reprocher, Harry baissa les yeux devant ce regard.

- Alors ? Interrogea-t-elle. L'un de vous peut m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous battiez ? Je vous écoute messieurs ! Fit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, se décida à parler Harry. Je sortais de l'infirmerie quand ce fou est venu pour me cogner.

- Ce fou ? S'écria John, un air dément sur le visage. Tu as faillis tuer Gabrielle !

- Mais elle est en pleine forme ! Se défendit Harry. Et je ne l'ai pas fais exprès !

- Cette jeune femme ne peut pas se défendre seule M. Summers ? Demanda la princesse.

- Bien sur que si mais...commença John.

- Alors pourquoi attaquez-vous M. Strife ?

- Parce que...

- Quelle belle excuse, ironisa Elenwë. Vous aurez une retenue M. Summers et que je ne vous retrouve pas à commettre de tels actes.

- Bien madame, répondit John entre ses dents en s'éloignant.

- Comment ça va Harry ? Demanda-t-elle au jeune homme qui tenait difficilement sur ses jambes.

- J'ai connu mieux, avoua Harry en s'appuyant sur elle.

- Viens, je vais te raccompagner dans ta salle commune, fit-elle doucement.

- Non ! L'interrompit-il. Il faut que j'aille quelque part avant de rentrer.

- Où dois-je te mener ?

- Dans le grand hall, dit Harry au bout d'un moment de réflexion.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas là que tu vas t'arrêter Harry, reprit doucement l'elfe en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu mijotes ?

- Pas pour l'instant princesse, je suis désolé, dit Harry.

- C'est toi qui décide Harry.

- Merci princesse, sourit le jeune homme.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall de Poudlard, elle le laissa et prit la direction du parc pour faire une ronde et ainsi crédibiliser son rôle d'Auror. Il vérifia que personne d'autre n'était aux alentours et prit la direction de la salle des trophées. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle magique de Luthien. Celle-ci était allongée sur le canapé dans la même tenue que la veille et dormait paisiblement. Attiré mystérieusement vers cette femme, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses cotés. Il passa délicatement un doigt sur les lignes de son visage parfait, redessinant les courbes de ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui. A ce moment précis, il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser, de gouter à ses lèvres et s'enivrer de ce parfum de sapin vert.

- Bonsoir, fit-il doucement en souriant. Bien dormi ?

- Ça fait du bien, répondit-elle en s'étirant comme un chat. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant et le faisant assoir sur le canapé.

- Juste de l'épuisement magique. J'ai fais un duel hier et j'ai perdu les pédales si bien que j'ai failli tuer une élève et je me suis épuisé magiquement avec la magie élémentaire.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es évanoui ce matin alors, sourit la brune. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là au lieu de te reposer ?

- Je t'ai dis que je passerai te voir dès que je le pourrai, fit Harry en la regardant dans les yeux.

- J'aurai pu attendre. J'ai passé des années toute seule avec ma sœur.

- Oui mais tu avais ta sœur maintenant, tu n'as plus personne, dit doucement Harry. Donc je compte bien tenir ma promesse. Vous avez discuté ce matin toi et Marion ? Demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, répondit doucement Luthien. Cette gamine est merveilleuse, vraiment. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas, qu'elle me pardonnait et que c'était ce que tu voulais.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est géniale cette petite, acquiesça Harry en souriant. Je vais y aller, fit-il en se levant.

- Déjà ? S'étonna la brune.

- Je devrai déjà être dans ma salle commune depuis un moment Luthien, s'excusa Harry. Je repasserai demain.

Il fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et fit apparaître un bouquet de roses rose s'accordant parfaitement avec la robe blanche de l'elfe. Il lui tendit le bouquet en rougissant et prit la fuite pendant qu'elle sentait les fleurs. Il mit un long moment à remonter dans la salle commune, puis dans son dortoir. Il se changea rapidement et s'endormit comme une masse sur son lit.

Ses amis le laissèrent dormir jusqu'à l'heure du petit-déjeuner et quand il se leva, il lui sembla avoir passé la journée de la veille dans la brume. Il se sentait frais et dispo mais ses amis lui rappelèrent qu'il avait interdiction d'utiliser la magie et donc, il alla en cours résigné à suivre le cours sans y participer.

Ce matin-la, les Gryffondors et Serpentards de 7e année avaient cours de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall qui les accueillit aussi chaleureusement que d'habitude c'est à dire avec un « bonjour » sec et autoritaire.

- Ce matin, nous allons étudier la métamorphose humaine, commença-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint. C'est une forme de métamorphose des plus difficiles parce qu'elle peut être très dangereuse. Aujourd'hui, vous travaillerez par binôme et vous vous entrainerez à lancer le sortilège sur votre coéquipier.

Le sortilège pour changer le corps est le suivant: Morpho et le nom du membre que vous voulez changer. Par exemple, si vous voulez changer les oreilles de votre collègue, il faudra dire: Morpho-oreilles en pensant très fortement à la forme ou la couleur que vous voulez leurs donner. Cet exercice est très dur car il faut se concentrer très fortement. Mettez-vous par binôme et rapidement.

Harry se retrouva avec Elayne comme partenaire et vu le petit sourire qu'elle avait, il allait pas beaucoup rire. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle n'arriva à rien malgré les conseils et les encouragements de Harry et soudain, elle enchaina les sorts de transformation à grande vitesse. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin de bouger, elle fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable, suivi bientôt de Sirius, James et tous les autres Gryffondors. Il attrapa un miroir qui était posé sur un pupitre et faillit vomir. Dans le miroir se reflétait le portrait de Bellatrix. Quand il regarda Elayne, celle-ci s'arrêta de rire d'un coup sec.

- Harry, fit-elle précipitamment. C'était pour rire, juste pour s'amuser.

- Tu vas voir toi, grogna-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Tu n'as le droit de faire de la magie, je te rappelle, continua-t-elle rapidement tout en reculant.

- Monsieur Strife ?

- Oui professeur, fit Harry en se retournant vers McGonagall.

- Pouvez-vous arrêter de traumatiser miss Weasley ?

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, plaida Harry. Vous avez vu ma tête ! S'exclama-t-il faisant éclater de rire la salle de classe.

- Hé ! Hurla l'intéressée.

- Miss Black, veuillez vous concentrez sur vos sorts au lieu de croire qu'on parle de vous.

- Il vient de dire que j'avais une sale tête !

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit voyons, reprit le professeur de métamorphose. Il a une tête de fille, vous pouvez le comprendre que ça le choque. Finite Incantatem !lança-t-elle sur Harry qui regarda dans le miroir.

- Merci professeur, souffla Harry de soulagement en voyant que le sort de Dumbledore n'était pas tombé.

- Reprenons le cours s'il vous plait.

- Tu vas voir toi, souffla Harry à l'oreille de la rousse qui frémit.

- C'était pour rire, dit-elle piteusement.

- Mais moi aussi très chère, sourit Harry. Allez entraine-toi Elayne.

Et le cours continua ainsi. Elayne avait montré qu'elle maitrisait parfaitement ce sortilège et continua donc à s'entrainer en changeant la couleur de cheveux de Harry, en lui mettant des dents de lapin, des yeux très globuleux, etc...

Quand le cours se termina, les élèves prirent la direction du cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques avec le professeur Brûlopot. Le cours sur les chimères était plus théorique que pratique vu que cette espèce était classée comme très dangereuse par le Ministère de la Magie. Avec leur tête de lion, corps de chèvre, queue de dragon, elles n'avaient rien pour plaire. En plus, elles sont vicieuses et assoiffées de sang. _Hagrid les adoreraient,_pensa-t-il en souriant. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que le cours était terminé et qu'il était seul dans le parc entouré par les Serpentards. _Bande de lâches !_Siffla-t-il. Ils avaient tous leur baguette de sortie, même Severus et l'air qu'il avait faisait douter Harry.

- Alors Strife, on se retrouve tout seul ? Susurra Lucius en tournant autour de lui.

- Que veux-tu mon cher Lucius, fit fatalement Harry. C'est la différence entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Les Serpentards attaquent toujours en bande contre un seul mec.

- Non Strife, on appelle ça la cohésion, rétorqua McNair.

- Bon, vous êtes là pour me faire passer un message de l'autre taré de face-de-serpent ou je peux continuer mon chemin ? Demanda Harry en réfléchissant à comment il pourrait se sortir de ce merdier.

- On a juste envie de s'amuser, minauda Bellatrix de sa voix suraigüe.

- Alors je te propose: un poker, une belote, un monopoly peut-être suggéra Harry en souriant espérant gagner du temps.

- Tu te crois malin Strife ? Lâcha Severus d'une voix sèche.

- Et toi Snivellus, tu te crois fort avec ta bande de Mangemorts ? Rétorqua Harry sur le même ton.

- Tu vas voir... fit Severus en levant sa baguette.

- Non Severus ! L'arrêta Lucius. Comme le disait Bellatrix tout à l'heure, on va s'amuser un peu.

- Tu veux jouer Lucius, on va jouer, fit Harry en faisant apparaître ses sphères de feu dans chaque main. Squall, va chercher les elfes maintenant !

- D'accord Harry, essaye de faire durer un peu sans utiliser de magie.

- Je te promets rien mon vieux.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la magie Strife, lança Rookwood.

- Et moi je croyais que vous aviez compris qu'il ne fallait pas m'attaquer, continua Harry calmement.

- Tu ne nous fais pas peur Strife ! Lança Bellatrix.

- C'est sur que toi, tu n'as peur de rien, sourit Harry. Tu vois ton reflet tous les matins dans le miroir depuis des années, donc tu es habituée aux horreurs.

- Espèce de...

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Tonna la voix puissante de Woronwë.

- C'est Strife qui nous attaque, fit mielleusement Lucius.

- Et il vous attaque sans baguette ? Fit remarquer Lénaé en haussant un sourcil.

- Et il s'attaque à vous tous en même temps M. Malfoy ? Rajouta la princesse Elenwë.

- C'est exactement ça, ajouta avec conviction Bellatrix.

- Nous prenez-vous pour des idiots M. Malfoy ? Demanda Culurien d'une voix profonde.

- Bien sur que non monsieur ! S'insurgea le blond.

- Alors vous allez rentrez au pas de course au château avant que l'envie de vous apprendre à attaquer un homme seul à plusieurs ne me prenne, fit Woronwë d'un ton sans réplique.

- Bien monsieur, firent les Serpentards en détalant vers Poudlard.

- Et bien Harry, on dirait que tu les collectionnes, rit Elenwë.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute pour une fois, se renfrogna Harry.

- On sait bien Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, fit Lénaé en riant.

- On te ramène au château, fit Culurien en souriant. Je crois que tu as cours cette après-midi.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller vu que je ne peux pas faire de magie, rétorqua Harry de mauvaise humeur.

- Oui mais tu y vas quand même à point c'est tout, fit fortement Woronwë.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, capitula Harry en levant les mains.

Ils le raccompagnèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur du château où il rejoignit ses amis pour manger. Quand il leur raconta ce qui avait failli se passer, ils se sentirent tous mal de l'avoir laissé en arrière mais celui-ci balaya leurs excuses du plat de la main et les conversations reprirent. L'après-midi, ils avaient cours de sortilèges, encore un cours où Harry ne pourrait rien faire à part écouter et aider ses camarades. Ce n'était pas pour lui de rester sur le banc, il avait besoin de participer si bien qu'au milieu du cours, il demanda au professeur Flitwick s'il pouvait travailler sur un sujet de modification des sorts. Le petit professeur de sortilèges fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit tomber de sa pile de livres. Étonné qu'un étudiant puisse s'intéresser à un tel sujet, il lui donna l'autorisation. Harry n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'il avait faite à Severus quand celui-ci avait prit la lourde décision de devenir espion. Il allait tout faire pour que celui-ci n'ai pas à tuer ou à torturer. Il avait donc été chercher dans la réserve de la bibliothèque des livres sur la création des sorts, l'impact des pensées sur ceux-ci, comment les modifier, etc... Il se plongea donc dans un énorme volume traitant de l'impact des intentions du lanceur sur le sort lui-même. À la fin du cours, il avait 4 pages de parchemins remplies de notes.

Il prétexta un truc à faire pour s'éclipser dans la salle des trophées. Quand il entra, Luthien était enroulée dans une serviette de bain et se séchait les cheveux en chantant d'une voix mélodieuse, dos à la porte. Il l'écouta un moment puis s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible d'elle et posa ses mains sur les épaules blanches de l'elfe.

- Bouh ! Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille l'a faisant sursauter.

Celle-ci, surprise, par réflexe l'attrapa à par la gorge et commença à serrer. Quand elle vit la personne qu'elle était en train d'étrangler, elle relâcha immédiatement son étreinte et Harry tomba au sol en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Quel accueil, réussit-il à articuler.

- Je suis désolée Harry, fit l'elfe totalement dépassée.

- Pas grave, articula le jeune homme en se massant la gorge. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir te faire peur.

- Je suis vraiment navrée Harry, fit l'elfe en l'aidant à s'assoir sur le canapé.

- Ce n'est pas grave Luthien, tu ne m'as pas tué, sourit Harry.

- Oui mais j'aurai pu, fit-elle vivement. Et puis j'ai réagis comme une novice. Il n'y a que toi qui connait cette pièce.

- Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas grave Luthien, rétorqua Harry fermement. Alors ta journée ? Fit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Comme une journée enfermée, répondit-elle d'un ton morne.

- Ça ne devrait plus être très long Luthien, dit Harry en lui saisissant la main. Mais ils ne t'accorderont pas leur confiance par la même occasion. Ils sont très rancunier, sourit-il.

- Tant que j'ai ta confiance Harry, ça me suffit, rit-elle en serrant doucement sa main.

- Il va falloir que j'y aille, annonça Harry en regardant sa montre. Faut que j'aille superviser l'entrainement de mes amis.

- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt te reposer ? Remarqua l'elfe en haussant un sourcil.

- Je me repose déjà bien assez en utilisant pas la magie, signala Harry en ouvrant la porte.

Il allait sortir quand elle le rejoignit et lui déposa un doux et bref baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Surpris, il ne réagit pas et sortit mécaniquement de la salle pour rejoindre les Maraudeurs qui s'entrainaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Sans leur adresser un mot, il s'assit dans un fauteuil et porta la main à ses lèvres qui étaient comme embrasées. Ses amis remarquant l'air bizarre de Harry, se rapprochèrent de lui et essayèrent différentes techniques pour le sortir de son était de béatitude. Ce n'est que lorsque Marion imita Bellatrix que Harry sursauta et reprit pied avec la réalité.

- Et bien mon vieux, attaqua James avec un sourire goguenard, tu nous caches des choses ?

- De quoi tu parles Cornedrue ? Fit Harry en détournant les yeux.

- Mais oui Harry, fit Sirius un grand sourire aux lèvres. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- De qui vous parlez ? Demanda innocemment Harry.

- De celle qui vient de t'embrasser, lâcha Lily rayonnante.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fumé ? Lâcha Harry en se disant que ses amis pourraient remplacer Trelawney.

- Tu ne vas pas nous la faire à nous Harry, fit Remus qui s'y mettait aussi. On a eu James qui pendant 6 ans a voulu nous faire croire qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Lily.

- Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, répliqua l'intéressé.

- Vraiment ? Fit Lily en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- J'avoue que tu occupais toutes mes pensées ma belle, avoua James en l'enlaçant tendrement.

- Alors, elle s'appelle comment ? Demanda Peter avec un petit sourire.

- Mais il n'y a pas de elle voyons ! s'insurgea Harry en rougissant.

- On a touché juste on dirait, rit Severus.

- Et puis zut, fit Harry renfrogné en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

Mais il fut interrompu par l'irruption dans la salle des trois nouveaux qui discutaient joyeusement. Leur entrée jeta un froid sur la pièce. Nina, John et Gabrielle regardèrent stupéfaits les Maraudeurs immobiles. Harry jeta un puissant sort de désillusion sans baguette sur Severus avant que les trois nouveaux ne le remarquent. Les adolescents se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

- Comment connaissez-vous cette salle ? Demanda Harry avec agressivité.

- On l'a trouvée par hasard, répondit simplement Nina en haussant les épaules.

- Tu mens Logan, siffla Harry. Très très peu de personnes connaissent l'existence de cette salle et surtout comment on l'utilise. Alors, comment la connaissez-vous ?

- Et toi Strife, tu l'as découverte comment ? Renchérit Gabrielle qui n'aimait pas le ton du jeune homme.

- C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a montrée pour qu'on puisse s'entrainer, expliqua Harry en mentant.

- Et qui te dis qu'il ne l'a pas fais pour nous ? Ajouta John.

- Parce qu'il n'aurait pas montré cette salle à des nouveaux, sourit Harry.

- Et toi, tu n'es ici que depuis un an, claqua Gabrielle.

- J'ai des arguments qui sont plus que convaincants alors maintenant, sortez d'ici ! Lâcha le jeune homme.

- Et si on ne veut pas ? Demanda Nina.

- Alors vous devrez vous battre contre nous tous réunis et vous savez très bien que vous ne gagnerez pas alors sortez tant qu'il est temps.

- Très bien on sort mais ce n'est que partie remise, siffla Nina furieuse.

- Mais comment ils connaissent cette salle ? S'exclama Marion. Il n'y a que toi qui l'a connaissait Harry.

- Aucune idée, fit Harry pensif. Culurien et les autres ne sont pas là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non Dumbledore les a appelé tout à l'heure, expliqua Elayne qui parlait pour la première fois depuis que Harry était arrivé.

- Je vois, fit le jeune homme qui réfléchissait. Bon, je suis complètement crevé, fit-il en faisant la bise aux jeunes femmes. Je vous laisse vous entrainer. A demain tout le monde, lança-t-il à la cantonade.

- C'est moi ou il nous cache quelque chose ? Demanda Elayne en regardant les autres hocher la tête.

- Tu devrais plutôt dire quelqu'un oui, souris Sirius.

- Vous devriez le laisser tranquille avec ça, intervint Lily. S'il ne veut pas nous dire avec qui il passe du temps, c'est son droit.

- Oui mais c'est quelque chose Lily ! Rajouta James. L'un des meilleurs partis de Poudlard ne serait plus célibataire, ça va faire jaser.

- Et tu sais comme moi, qu'il n'aime pas qu'on parle de lui, le coupa sèchement Severus.

- Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde Snivellus, lança Sirius qui prenait la défense de James une fois de plus.

- Très bien ! Lâcha le Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre quand il vous aura fichu son poing dans la figure.

- Il ne fera rien, affirma Peter se mettant toujours du coté de ses meilleurs amis.

- Sur ce, fit Severus comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Et bon courage.

Sur ces deux départs consécutifs, l'ambiance fut cassée. La motivation pour travailler disparut comme elle était venue et les Maraudeurs se séparèrent rapidement. Seuls James et Lily restèrent dans la Salle sur Demande qui changea automatiquement de disposition pour prendre une taille plus petite et plus confortable pour un couple très amoureux.

Le lendemain, James et Sirius accompagnés de Peter ne cessèrent de harceler Harry pour savoir qui était la mystérieuse jeune femme qu'il allait voir tous les soirs. Les elfes avaient été mis au courant de la « supposée » histoire de cœur de Harry et même ceux-ci s'amusèrent à lancer quelques piques à Harry qui ne le prit pas bien.

- Vous en avez fini avec ça bordel ! S'écria-t-il au bout d'un moment mettant tout le monde au silence.

- Dis-nous qui c'est et on s'arrête, essaya encore James.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir qui s'est ? Fit finalement Harry.

- Puisque qu'on te le demande, oui ! Répondit Sirius.

- Très bien ! Suivez-moi ! Tous ! Dit-il sèchement d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Il les mena directement à la salle des trophées où il fit apparaître la salle cachée sous les yeux étonnés de ses amis. Quand il entra dans la salle, Luthien lui lança un merveilleux sourire qui se fana cependant bien vite quand elle aperçut les personnes qui le suivait. Aussitôt, elle se mit en position défensive tandis que derrière Harry, les elfes sortaient leur lame.

- Toi ! Cracha la princesse.

- Princesse, fit simplement la brune.

- Allez-y, lança la blonde tandis que Culurien et Woronwë avançaient vers l'ex elfe rebelle.

- N'y pensez même pas, dit Harry avec colère tandis qu'il la faisait passer derrière son dos.

- C'est elle et sa sœur qui t'ont attaqué Harry ! Lança Lily surprise.

- Et c'est elle qui a enlevé Marion ! Continua Elayne.

- Et qui ont essayé de te tuer ! Conclue James.

- Elle n'a rien fait à Marion qui peut le confirmer, elle ne nie pas avoir fait le mauvais choix en suivant Voldemort mais maintenant elle est là, alors on en reste là, trancha Harry.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider ! Siffla Elenwë tandis que Culurien et Woronwë avançaient toujours tout doucement attendant un ordre direct.

- Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, je romps tout contact avec votre peuple princesse et je vous déclare par la même occasion la guerre, menaça Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Harry ! S'exclamèrent Remus et Lénaé en même temps. On a besoin d'eux, continua Remus en se demandant comment cette histoire allait bien pouvoir se terminer.

- Pendant 16 ans, je n'ai pu compter que sur moi-même, fit Harry avec force. Et je pense pas m'en être trop mal tiré.

- Capturez-la ! Lança la princesse qui commençait à s'énerver.

- J'ai dis non ! Cria Harry.

Une bulle de lumière rouge engloba Harry et Luthien tandis que les deux elfes étaient repoussés sans ménagement contre les murs de la pièce sous les yeux médusés de toutes les personnes présentes. Harry était debout bien droit devant Luthien prête à se défendre quand celui-ci s'effondra évanoui.

- Harry ! S'exclamèrent Luthien et Marion qui traversa la bulle de lumière sans rencontrer de résistance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Marion en posant une main sur le torse de Harry.

- Il vient de se vider une nouvelle fois de sa magie cet idiot, répondit la brune avec un petit sourire en pensant que ce jeune homme était un vrai gentleman.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Fit la jeune.

- Juste du repos, dit Luthien en prenant Harry dans ses bras et en allant l'allonger sur son lit.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dis aux autres ?

- Que ce n'est qu'une bande d'imbéciles ! S'exclama la brune énervée.

- Tu savais comment ils régiraient, la sermonna doucement la plus jeune.

- Oui mais à cause de leur façon de faire, ils vont réussir à le tuer ! Expliqua l'elfe. Dis leur que je le garde au repos pendant au moins 3 jours. Trouve une excuse pour Dumbledore et si jamais y'a quelque chose de vraiment important, viens me voir Marion.

- Prend soin de lui Luthien, dit doucement Marion en l'a regardant attentivement. Il le mérite vraiment mais ne lui fait pas de mal ou aussi petite que je sois, je te le ferai payer. Il est passé par trop de choses pour qu'il subisse encore plus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas gamine, sourit l'elfe éclairant son visage. Je ne compte pas faire de mal à ce jeune homme.

- Tu as intérêt ! A plus tard ! Veille sur lui.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Severus plus inquiet de l'état de santé de Harry que de la présence d'une elfe rebelle à ses cotés.

- Il s'est épuisé magiquement une nouvelle fois, répondit Marion en s'approchant de Elenwë. Quant à vous princesse, j'ai beau n'avoir que 12 ans et n'être qu'une punaise pour vous, je ne vous laisserai pas détruire ce que Harry essaye de construire.

- C'est une rebelle ! Insista Elenwë.

- Je m'en fous ! Intervint Remus sortant de ses pensées.

- Pardon ? Glapit James.

- Si Harry dit qu'elle est ok et Marion aussi, pourquoi on devrait douter d'eux ? De plus, il a l'air d'y avoir quelque chose entre eux d'eux et c'est notre devoir en tant qu'amis de Harry de le laisser être heureux.

- Mais si jamais il commet une erreur ? Demanda Lénaé.

- Alors on sera là pour lui et remettre tout le monde à sa place, termina Severus en lançant un clin d'oeil à Remus.

- Je dois en parler avec ma mère, fit Elenwë en sortant de la salle l'air un peu renfrogné.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas désobéis ? Demanda Sirius au bout d'un moment au capitaine Culurien et à Woronwë.

- Parce qu'on ne le peux pas Sirius expliqua le maitre d'armes. Vous apprendrez ça plus tard mais quand on jure d'obéir aux ordres, on est obligé de le faire même si cela ne nous plait pas.

- Je comprends, fit James en hochant la tête.

- Quelqu'un sait quel sortilège Harry a utilisé ? Demanda doucement Elayne tandis que la petite troupe sortait de la salle des trophées.

- C'est un sortilège de vie, expliqua Lily. Il l'a trouvé dans le livre que je lui ai offert. C'est un bouclier impénétrable qui ne s'enlève que lorsque le lanceur le retire ou qu'il ne meurt. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il consomme une grande quantité de magie. Et d'autant plus quand il est lancé sans magie.

- Je comprends mieux, dit Peter. Il est taré ce mec quand même.

- Tu l'as dis mon vieux, acquiesça Sirius. Allons trouver une excuse pour Dumbledore.

- Laissez-nous faire, intervint Culurien. On argumentera bien mieux que vous les jeunes et on ment beaucoup mieux. De plus, notre crédibilité est infaillible.

- Merci beaucoup ! Firent les adolescents.

- Allez travailler sur vos cours maintenant, on vous rejoins après, fit Woronwë.

- Reçu chef !

Pendant que les Maraudeurs allaient travailler, Luthien veillait sur Harry, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans la tête. Après s'être assurée qu'il allait bien, elle partit prendre une bonne douche bien chaude qui dura une bonne demi-heure. Pendant qu'elle se douchait, Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda où il était. Il reconnut la salle secrète qu'il avait crée spécialement pour Luthien. Il essaya de se lever mais aucun de ses muscles ne voulut bouger. Il jeta un œil en direction de la salle de bain dont la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Il regarda l'elfe s'avancer vers lui simplement vêtu de sa serviette de bain.

- Tu adores cette tenue pour me parler, dit faiblement Harry.

- Je sais que je te fais de l'effet jeune homme, répondit du tac au tac la brune en s'agenouillant à ses cotés. C'était très chevaleresque de ta part tout à l'heure mais tu as failli mourir Harry.

- Je suis plus résistant que tu ne le penses Luthien et puis, ils t'auraient fais du mal.

- Je sais me défendre ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Je le sais très bien merci, reprit Harry doucement. J'en ai fais les frais y'a deux mois.

- Tu t'étais bien défendu, sourit la brune.

- Mais si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais mort, fit Harry.

- Si je n'avais pas été là, Voldemort n'aurait pas enlevé Marion, répliqua-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

- Il l'aurait enlevée quand même, reprit Harry en attrapant le visage de l'elfe dans sa main et le retournant vers lui. Tu sais, y'a un peintre italien, Carlotti qui a défini la beauté comme une somme de tous les éléments s'harmonisant de telle sorte que rien ne devait être ajouté, enlevé ou changé. C'est toi, tu es belle, déclara-t-il en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.


	20. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs et chères lectrices ! Me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les autres ! Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain par contre parce que mes vacances sont bientot finies et que je vais entamer la dernière partie de ma formation militaire alors Harry&Co devront attendre un petit peu ^^ Sur ce, je vous soubhaite une agréable lecture

* * *

Chapitre 20: Destinées...

Quand il se réveilla ce matin-là, Harry se sentait totalement reposé et en pleine forme. Il sentit un poids sur son corps et remarqua une chevelure noire et ébouriffée posée sur son torse nu. Soudain, il se rappela les derniers instants de sa soirée. Le baiser échangé avec Lúthien qui s'était fait plus pressant au fil des secondes, les mains qui se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre. Étaient-ils allés plus loin que ce baiser ? Il souleva le drap pour voir le dos parfait et complètement nu de l'elfe ainsi que sa chute de reins. Cette vision confirma à Harry qu'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêté au simple baiser. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit d'embrasser Lúthien ? D'accord elle était magnifique, drôle et intelligente mais elle l'avait attaqué aussi. _Elle m'a aussi sauvé la vie_, se reprit-il. Plus il réfléchissait et plus il bougeait dans son lit ce qui finit par réveiller l'elfe. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il fut comme hypnotisé par ce regard magnifique.

- Bonjour, fit-il la regardant.

- Salut, répondit-elle tout aussi simplement.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda Harry en espérant en savoir un peu plus sur la nuit passée.

- Comme un boursouf, sourit-elle en restant posant sur le torse du jeune homme.

- Est-ce qu'on a... demanda Harry ne pouvant terminer sa phrase.

- C'est pour ça que tu bougeais autant ? Fit la brune en éclatant de rire. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry je ne t'ai pas volé ta vertu, sourit-elle, même si à un moment ça aurait pu être tellement facile.

- Lúthien ! S'exclama-t-il horrifié et rougissant.

- Je te taquine Harry, reprit la brune. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi du moins, pas sur ce point la.

- Et qu'ais-je donc à craindre d'une elfe rebelle qui revient dans le droit chemin et qui tombe dans les bras d'un sorcier qui va devoir combattre sa sœur ?

- Pour commencer, c'est moi qui m'occuperait de Laolanne, fit la brune doucement. Et après, tu peux compter sur un entrainement plus qu'intensif car je n'aurai aucune pitié Harry.

- Ça ne m'encourage pas à te garder ici alors, rit Harry devant le regard courroucé de l'elfe.

- Tu vas voir toi ! Rugit-elle en se redressant et en lui envoyant l'oreiller à la figure.

- Mon oreiller ! Fit-il semblant de se plaindre en lui renvoyant l'autre dans la figure.

Il détourna cependant les yeux quand il vit la poitrine nue de l'elfe et il rougit d'embarras.

- C'est pas gentil pour mon superbe corps de détourner les yeux, fit la brune.

- Ce n'est pas ça, fit Harry. Tu as une belle... enfin je veux dire que... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne suis pas habitué voilà, lâcha-t-il rouge de confusion.

- Tu es trop drôle Harry, dit-elle en attrapant son haut qui était pendu sur une patère et en l'enfilant. C'est bon tu peux regarder.

- Merci, fit Harry un peu honteux. Lúthien ?

- Oui Harry, dit-elle en reposant sa tête sur le torse du jeune qui malgré une certaine timidité apprécia ce contact.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Demanda-t-il comme un petit garçon à qui l'on vient de dire qu'il ne reverra plus ses parents.

- Comment ça ? Fit Lúthien en tournant la tête vers lui et détaillant son visage ou elle pouvait lire l'inquiétude et la peur.

- Comment on va pouvoir vivre normalement ? Je ne connais pas ton âge, ton histoire, ta sœur veut ma mort, je suis allié aux elfes sylvestres qui veulent ta mort, mes amis ne te portent pas dans leur cœur. Comment on peut vivre comme ça ?

- Chut Harry, le fit-elle taire en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mon histoire, tu n'as pas besoin de la savoir pour l'instant et je me fiche de connaitre la tienne. Sache que j'ai 400 ans pour mon peuple.

- Tu rigoles ? Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour toi et... il fut de-nouveau mit au silence par la brune qui l'embrassait.

- J'ai peut-être 400 ans pour mon peuple mais en âge humain, je n'ai que 18 ans et ne dis pas que je suis plus vieille que toi, je ne te le permettrai pas. Pour ma sœur, j'en fais mon affaire comme je te l'ai dis. Quant aux elfes sylvestres, la reine demandera à me voir et j'irai m'expliquer.

- Et si elle demande ta tête ? Demanda Harry qui caressait d'un geste machinal les cheveux de Lúthien.

- Tu trouveras un moyen de me sauver la mise, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

- Je ne suis pas tout puissant non plus je te rappelle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu essayes de faire croire en tout cas.

- Oui c'est bon, j'ai rien dis, bougonna-t-il.

- Je vais prendre une douche moi, fit Lúthien au bout d'un moment de silence. Va retrouver tes amis vu que tu as l'air en pleine forme mais fais attention à ne pas utiliser trop de magie. Tu me rejoindras plus tard.

- D'accord, bonne douche alors.

- Merci, fit-elle avant de l'embrasser et de quitter le lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il la regarda s'éloigner en admirant ses longues jambes et sa démarche altière. Il se décida enfin à se lever et à s'habiller. Après un dernier regard vers la salle de bain d'où s'élevait une douce mélodie, il sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Quand il entra dans celle-ci, il capta le regard interrogateur et surpris du directeur ainsi que ceux de ses amis et les regards meurtriers des nouveaux. Il parcourut du regard les élèves et vit Severus qui lui lançait un regard peu amène signifiant qu'une discussion était de mise. Il alla s'assoir entre Elayne et Lily. À peine installé, il se reçut une gifle qui résonna dans toute la Grande Salle suivit d'une deuxième quelques secondes après.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ! S'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Celle-là c'est pour ne nous avoir rien dit, fit Elayne furieuse.

- Et celle-ci pour avoir encore mis ta vie en danger, finit Lily aussi en colère que la fille Weasley.

- Tu aurais du nous en parler avant, dit James posément.

- Et ça aurait changé quoi ? Demanda Harry d'un ton hargneux.

- On se serait préparé, annonça Sirius aussi calmement que James.

- Mais bien sur ! Fit Harry d'une rire sans joie. Vous pensez vraiment que vous m'auriez laissé faire si je vous avais dis que l'elfe qui a failli m'assassiner me demandait son aide ? Vous m'auriez laissé allé la voir ? Bien sur que non !

- On aurait comprit, reprit Peter en essayant de calmer Harry.

- Remus et Severus auraient et ont compris de même que Marion qui pourtant a plus de raison que vous tous réunis pour en vouloir à Lúthien. Mais vous, fit-il en désignant James, Lily, Sirius, Peter et Elayne, vous n'auriez pas compris.

- Et pourquoi ça Monsieur je sais tout ? Reprit Elayne qui s'échauffait un peu plus.

- Parce qu'on a trop de préjugés, expliqua doucement James en étonnant tout le monde. C'est de ça que tu parles Harry n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui James et je ne vous en blâme pas, dit doucement le jeune homme. Vous avez été élevés dans un monde où vos parents vous ont dit qu'il y avait les gentils d'un côté et les méchants de l'autre. Sauf que là, c'est un mauvais choix qui a conduit à cette situation.

- Un mauvais choix qui a failli te tuer quand même Harry ! Continua Elayne qui n'en démordait pas.

- Peut-être, reprit lentement Harry, mais j'ai décidé de lui accorder ma confiance et jusqu'à maintenant, ça ne m'a pas trop desservi alors si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, tu peux aller te faire cuire une bouse de dragon ! Conclut Harry en se levant sans avoir rien mangé et en partant directement en salle de cours.

Il marchait vite dans les couloirs, ses pensées tournoyant telles des oiseaux apeurés. Il s'en voulait de s'en être pris à Elayne et de lui avoir mal parlé mais si elle ne pouvait pas faire avec Luthien, c'était son problème. Pour lui, le problème était réglé et Lúthien resterait à ses cotés quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour l'elfe mais il était heureux de l'embrasser, de la voir sourire, de l'entendre rire ou tout simplement la regarder et être avec elle. Si ses amis ne pouvaient pas comprendre, alors il ferait sans eux.

Quand il arriva devant la salle de cours, le professeur se tenait déjà devant la porte et semblait l'attendre.

- Monsieur Strife ! Fit-il en guise de bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien professeur, répondit Harry en souriant aimablement.

- Après ce que nous a raconté l'Auror Culurien, nous ne pensions pas vous voir debout de si tôt. Vous avez une capacité de régénération impressionnante Harry. Se vider de sa magie ne se « guérit » pas aussi rapidement en général.

- Je dois remercier ma bonne étoile dans ce cas, sourit Harry en pensant que Culurien avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé sans donner dans les détails.

- Oui mais je pense que vous en faites peut-être un peu trop Harry, continua le professeur en le faisant entrer dans la salle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, rit Harry. J'ai juste passé une sale nuit et utilisé des sorts puissants et avoir quelques disputes n'aident pas.

- Si ce n'est que cela, fit le professeur montrant ainsi qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Qu'allons-nous étudier ce matin professeur ? Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

- Et bien j'avais pensé à faire une petite révision sur le Patronus et puis faire quelques exercices avec les éléments. Qu'en pensez-vous Harry ?

- Je dois dire que ça me va parfaitement, sourit Harry en repensant à sa troisième année.

- Allez vous assoir M. Strife. Les autres étudiants arrivent.

Effectivement, les bruits de conversations approchaient de la salle de classe et les Gryffondors de 7e année furent les premiers à entrer. Quand Lucius et Bellatrix croisèrent le regard de Harry, celui-ci se dit qu'il allait encore avoir des problèmes. Le regard d'Elayne en disait tout aussi long que la raideur dans sa stature. Elle lui en voulait et d'un côté, c'était normal.

- Bonjour à tous ! Commença Thomas Anderson. Aujourd'hui, séance révisions. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Patronus ?

- Le sortilège du Patronus est un acte de magie très avancé. Pour le créer, la puissance du souvenir le plus heureux de notre âme est nécessaire, récita Nina posément.

- Sauf pour les mages, la coupa Harry en souriant.

- Expliquez-vous M. Strife, fit le professeur en lui faisant signe de continuer.

- Et bien, les mages n'ont pas besoin de penser à un souvenir particulièrement heureux et fort pour produire un Patronus. Ils ont juste besoin de penser à quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

- Tout à fait exact M. Strife. 10 points pour Gryffondor.

- Nous allons donc revoir ce sortilège qui par les temps qui courent peut s'avérer salutaire. Est-ce que quelqu'un a comme Epouventard un Détraqueur ?

- Moi monsieur, signala Harry s'attirant une fois de plus les regards des autres étudiants.

- Très bien, nous serons deux au moins. Approchez-vous tous, fit-il en désignant une armoire. Harry installez-vous devant, nous allons commencer si vous vous sentez prêt.

- Je suis prêt mais j'espère qu'ils savent le lancer vite et fort, marmonna Harry en se préparant mentalement aux souvenirs.

- M. Potter, veuillez commencer je vous prie.

James s'avança confiant derrière Harry. Celui-ci les avais fait travailler très dur pour qu'ils puissent lancer ce sortilège facilement. Quand le professeur déverrouilla l'armoire, les élèves furent pétrifiés sur place. Des corps s'étalaient devant eux, ceux de Lily et James éventrés. Remus les yeux fixant le ciel sans le voir. Peter allongé dans une mare de sang, Elayne se consumant et Marion en train de se tordre de douleur et Sirius les bras en croix. Lúthien était allongée sur un lit le regard sans vie à coté d'un nouveau-né aux yeux émeraudes dont le regard ne scintillait plus.

Harry ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était paralysé par ce qu'il voyait, par ce qu'il savait ce qui pouvait leur arriver. Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues tandis qu'il tombait à genoux, la tête dans les mains, secoué de sanglots incontrôlables.

Il régurgita le peu qu'il avait dans le ventre juste avant que le professeur n'intervienne car lui aussi avait été pétrifié par la vue de tous ces corps sans vie et ce qu'ils pouvaient signifier.

Il s'avança d'un pas incertain et se mit devant Harry. L'Epouventard prit soudain l'apparence d'un Détraqueur et il héla James de produire son Patronus. James mit quelques secondes avant de réagir mais en voyant son fils encore secoué de sanglots, il lança son cerf sur le Détraqueur qui fit un salto dans l'armoire.

Le professeur se retourna et se pencha vers Harry.

- Harry, l'appela-t-il doucement.

- C'est... C'est... C'est la première fois que... que je mets des images sur ce que j'imagine, balbutia Harry les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Ce n'est rien Harry, juste un Epouventard.

- Ce n'est pas rien professeur, fit Harry en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur. C'est ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi. C'est ce qui me consume de l'intérieur professeur. Et certains se souviendront de ce qu'ils ont vu aujourd'hui. Je vais aller me mettre dans un coin de la salle et travailler sur mes éléments professeur, dit Harry en traversant la foule sans un regard.

- On continue ! Lança le professeur d'une voix autoritaire. Severus à vous.

- Bien professeur, lâcha simplement le Serpentard sans un regard vers Harry.

Le cours continua sans autre incident notable, chaque élève pu exécuter son sortilège et il va sans dire que les Maraudeurs sont ceux qui s'en tirèrent le mieux. À la fin de cette révision, le professeur les fit jongler avec élément, exercice que Harry maitrisait à la perfection. Il s'approcha du jeune homme qui avait les sourcils froncés et les yeux fermés tandis qu'il jonglait avec les quatre éléments en même temps. Thomas Anderson avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie grâce à son mentor. Cet homme lui avait tout appris, absolument tout. Mais rien n'avait pu le préparer à Harry Strife. Ce jeune homme était un mystère à lui tout seul. Sur certains points, il était le parfait sosie de son mentor et sur d'autres, il en était son parfait antagoniste. Comment pouvait-il apprendre quelque chose à ce jeune homme ? Il avait juste besoin d'être guidé. Il avait une puissance plus que largement supérieure à celle de Dumbledore et foi de Anderson, il allait tout faire pour ce jeune homme maîtrise parfaitement cette puissance sans en être grisé.

- Harry ! L'appela-t-il doucement pour ne pas qu'il se déconcentre d'un coup et perde le contrôle de sa magie élémentaire.

- Oui professeur, fit Harry en rouvrant doucement les yeux et faisant disparaître ses éléments.

- Vous sentez-vous bien ?

- Oui professeur, répondit le jeune homme.

- Vous sentez-vous prêt pour travailler intégralement le feu ?

- Si vous pensez que j'en suis capable, dit Harry.

- C'est à vous de prendre cette décision Harry, le contredit son professeur. C'est une décision qui n'appartient qu'à vous.

- Je suis prêt dans ce cas.

- Allons-y alors, sourit le professeur devant l'air déterminé de son élève. Concentrez-vous sur votre élément et faite-le apparaître. Excellent Harry. Maintenant, concentrez-vous encore plus sur votre élément. Sentez le feu qui vous habite, sentez cette force destructive, cette chaleur infernale. Laissez-vous gagner par le feu. Basculez de l'autre coté. Devenez le feu !

Plus il se concentrait et plus il se sentait absorbé par cette couleur rouge-orangée. Harry était dans un état de concentration maximal et rien n'aurait pu le distraire. Il était focalisé sur son objectif. Il sentait une forte chaleur se répandre sur ses bras, ses épaules, descendre sur son torse et dans son dos et enfin sur ses jambes. Il se sentait si vivant, si rempli d'énergie, si fort qu'il était sur qu'à ce moment-là, si Voldemort avait été là, il l'aurait réduit à néant. Un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Pas un sourire sadique ou méchant, mais seulement le genre de sourire que l'on a quand on se sent bien, qu'on se rend compte que nos soucis sont terminés ou quand on sait que l'on va retrouver quelqu'un à qui l'on tient. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit le cri d'une personne. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir tous les regards braqués sur lui et dans ces regards luisaient la peur voir la satisfaction dans le regard de certains Serpentards. Il attrapa celui de son professeur où il ne décela rien du tout. Celui-ci lui tendit seulement un miroir qu'il porta lentement devant son visage. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux: il était entièrement recouvert de flammes, de la tête aux pieds. Ce n'était pas juste des flammes parcourant son corps mais il était les flammes. Il était le feu. Il maitrisait entièrement et pleinement l'élément feu et il n'en était pas peu fier.

- Superbe Harry ! S'exclama enfin son professeur en souriant. Vous avez fais de très grands progrès. Je suis fier de vous Harry.

- Merci, répondit Harry en rougissant un peu ce qui se traduisit par une intensification des flammes au niveau de ses joues.

- Ceci est l'aboutissement de la maitrise d'un élément, expliqua-t-il aux autres élèves. Ce n'est pas dangereux comme état. Votre camarade pourrait traverser un brasier qu'il n'en ressentirait que des chatouillis, continua-t-il. Par contre, il est vulnérable à l'élément eau, les prévint-il. Une trop forte attaque pourrait le tuer.

- Ah ouais ? Murmura Lucius, une flamme dangereuse s'allumant dans son regard acier.

- Maintenant Harry, vous allez faire rentrer le feu en vous tout en vous concentrant sur votre personne physique. Il faut que vous restiez vraiment bien concentré sinon vous risquez de littéralement brûler.

- _Ce ne serait pas la première fois_, pensa le jeune homme en se souvenant de l'épisode désastreux de son apprentissage du Phénix Halo. Très bien professeur, je vais...

Il pivota soudain sur lui-même, paume en avant, un mur de feu commençant à se former devant lui quand une forme aquatique apparut devant lui et absorba la sphère d'eau qui arrivait sur Harry. Sans avertissement, des trombes d'eau tombèrent sur Lucius et Bellatrix stupéfaits qui se retrouvèrent cloués au sol sous des litres d'eau. La forme aquatique reprit peu à peu sa forme originale et le professeur Anderson s'avança vers les deux Serpentards qui crachaient toute l'eau qu'ils venaient d'avaler. Le visage du professeur ne montrait aucune émotion et pourtant, les élèves pouvaient sentir la fureur dans laquelle il était. Une sorte d'aura semblait émaner de lui. Lucius et Bellatrix se ratatinèrent sur eux-même, trempés.

- Comment osez-vous ? Demanda-t-il sans élever la voix. Vouloir blesser un élève délibérément.

- Mais je ne...essaya Malfoy.

- N'essayez même pas de trouver une excuse M. Malfoy, siffla le professeur Anderson faisant frissonner toute la salle de cours. Vous êtes minables ! Tous les deux ! Vous M. Malfoy pour avoir lancé le sort et vous Miss Black, pour ne pas l'en avoir empêcher.

- Mais...essaya encore Bellatrix.

- Je vous ai dis de vous taire ! Fit-il toujours aussi froidement. Levez-vous maintenant ! Et bougez vos immondes carcasses de ma salle. Vous allez directement dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et sans aucun détours ! Et M. Malfoy, que votre père n'essaye même pas de venir au château pour « discuter ». Je lui montrerai ma façon de traiter les gens lâches et traitres.

- B...Bien professeur, dit Malfoy en tremblant et fuyant la salle en courant en compagnie de Bellatrix.

- Que ce soit bien clair pour tout le monde, reprit le professeur en se tournant vers ses élèves, je n'accepterai aucune lâcheté de ce genre dans mon cours. Je veux bien tolérer vos piques acides entre maisons, vos caprices d'enfants gâtés mais s'il existe une chose que je n'accepte pas, c'est la lâcheté et la traitrise. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui professeur ! Scandèrent les élèves d'une même voix n'osant pas contrarier leur professeur vu son état d'énervement.

- Bon, reprit-il plus joyeusement, Harry concentrez-vous et faites bien attention.

Il ne voulait pas quitter cet état de douce complaisance dans lequel il était avec sa nouvelle forme mais il se força néanmoins à essayer de reprendre sa forme originelle. Il se concentra pour renfermer à l'intérieur de son corps le feu qu'il avait réussi à faire sortir. Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne se passa et le corps de Harry brûlait toujours aussi vivement et avec la même intensité. Et soudain, dans un plop, il retrouva sa forme humaine. Il porta les mains à son visage pour vérifier ses traits et voir ses mains parfaitement humaines. Il sourit franchement à son professeur.

- Vous savez sur quoi vous travaillerez maintenant Harry, lui dit son professeur. Quant à vous autres, le spectacle est terminé ! Au boulot et vite les ptits loups !

Le cours continua tranquillement car aucun élève ne voulait énerver le professeur et faisait de son mieux pour arriver au même stade que Harry. Aucun d'eux n'avaient son potentiel mais il leur servait d'exemple à suivre même si pour les Serpentards, ils ne l'avoueraient jamais. Harry s'entrainait à changer de forme le plus vite possible ce qui l'épuisa grandement.

Quand la fin du cours arriva, les élèves se pressèrent de sortir de la salle en discutant de ce cours un peu particulier. Harry discuta deux minutes avec son professeur pour prendre les consignes pour leur prochain cours particulier et quand il sortit de la salle, Elayne l'attendait, droite et fière. Ils échangèrent un regard, se sourirent et Harry déposa un bisous sur sa joue en murmurant un « merci » à peine audible. Ils se retrouvèrent tous attablés à la table des Gryffondors en train de discuter du cas Malfoy. Celui-ci ne réapparut qu'au cours de botanique en fin d'après-midi avec Bellatrix. Ils étaient étrangement calmes et silencieux et Harry soupçonna Dumbledore, sur conseil du professeur Anderson, de leur avoir fait bien peur quand à leur avenir au sein de l'école.

La fin de journée arriva enfin au grand soulagement de tous les élèves et Harry se précipita dans la salle des trophées et prononça le mot de passe. Quand il entra dans la pièce magique, il se retrouva instantanément dans les bras de Lúthien qui déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry avait les yeux brillants de plaisir et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'elfe et respira profondément son parfum de sapin vert.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé alors, dit-il si doucement qu'elle l'entendit à peine.

- Non Harry, tu n'as pas rêvé. Je suis bien réelle et je suis dans tes bras, répondit-elle en souriant. Tu peux m'expliquer une chose ?

- Quoi donc ? Interrogea Harry en relevant ses yeux vers elle.

- Tu m'expliques comment je me retrouve assise sur toi sur le canapé ? Fit-elle en riant.

- Hein ? De quoi ? Oups désolé, fit-il en souriant après avoir regardé autour de lui. Ma magie me joue encore des tours.

- Dis plutôt que tu es un fainéant, le taquina la brune.

- C'est vrai enfin que vu tout ce que j'ai comme cours supplémentaires, je ne suis pas sur que j'en sois vraiment un.

- Avoue que tu adores prendre des cours supplémentaires, continua-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- J'avoue que cette année est particulièrement intéressante, commença-t-il en lui faisant de petits baisers dans le cou la faisant se trémousser sur lui.

- Arrête Harry, rit-elle. Tu me chatouilles !

- C'est pour ça que je le fais et puis, j'adore t'entendre rire, fit-il pensivement. C'est comme si tous mes soucis s'envolaient et me laissaient enfin tranquille.

- Alors il va falloir que tu me fasses rire plus souvent, répondit l'elfe du tac-au-tac.

- Parce que vous comptez rester avec moi mademoiselle ? Demanda Harry en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait sur. Tout dépend de vous cher monsieur.

- Et comment ça ?

- Si vous réussissez à faire abstraction de ma nature, de mon âge, de mes pouvoirs, des critiques que vous encourrez et que vous ne comptez pas mourir tout de suite, alors il se pourrait bien que je reste.

- Alors je ne suis pas fais pour toi Lúthien, lâcha Harry d'une voix désolé en détournant le regard.

- Pardon ? S'étrangla l'elfe, son cœur chutant dans son estomac.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais mourir. Je risque de mourir à chaque instant de ma vie. Chaque personne qui me côtoie risque de mourir et je...

La claque qu'il se prit le fit taire sur le champ et fit saigner une de ses lèvres sous la violence du coup. Quand il retourna la tête vers celle qui venait de le frapper, il su que Voldemort ne lui ferait plus jamais peur. Ce qu'il vit dans le regard bleu électrique de Lúthien à ce moment-là le cloua sur place. Elle approcha doucement son visage du sien et l'embrassa avec toute la délicatesse qu'elle pouvait y mettre et lui transmit tout ce qu'elle ressentait et il comprit. Il su que jamais il ne trouverait quelqu'un qui le comprendrait mieux qu'elle, qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul et que sa vie sans elle, ne valait pas la peine d'être vécu. Quand elle se recula, elle le traversa de part en part de son regard électrique.

- Recommence cette tirade rien qu'une seule fois, et je te promets que l'Impuissant des Ténèbres sera le cadet de tes soucis Harry Strife ou devrai-je dire Harry James mffffff, finit-elle tandis qu'Harry l'embrassait pour la faire taire.

- Personne ne doit savoir, fit-il précipitamment. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache ! Répéta-t-il.

- Alors que je ne t'entende plus dire d'âneries pareilles, grogna-t-elle férocement.

- Pourtant tu sais que c'est la vérité, fit Harry en lui attrapant les poignets. Ce n'est pas en me voilant la face que j'y arriverais mieux. Et tu le sais très bien Luthien.

- Ce que je sais et ce dont j'ai pu m'apercevoir, c'est que tes amis ne craignent rien du tout. À eux seuls, ils pourraient réduire les trois-quarts des Mangemorts de l'autre cinglé. Je lis les auras Harry et je connais donc la puissance des gens que je rencontre et je peux te certifier qu'à part avec un coup bas, tes amis ne craignent rien.

- Merci, souffla-t-il en posant la tête sur son épaule.

- Pas besoin de me remercier Harry Potter, fit-elle en accentuant sur le nom de famille. C'est à moi de te remercier pour ce que tu as fais et ce que tu vas faire pour moi.

- Tu es voyante ? Murmura-t-il.

- Non je sais juste que tu vas me sauver la vie en allant discuter avec la reine.

- C'est vrai ça. Encore une belle prise de tête, grogna-t-il.

- T'avais qu'à pas m'accepter, répliqua l'elfe derechef.

- Ah ouais ? Demanda Harry en se relevant d'un mouvement vif comme s'il avait transplané et faisant tomber l'elfe à terre. Très bien, fit-il en se retournant et quittant la salle d'un pas rapide.

Il avança d'un pas vif dans les couloirs sans se retourner une seule fois. Il bouscula plusieurs élèves et soudain, il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer et s'effondra contre un mur les mains sur le visage. Mais qu'avait-il donc en ce moment à se prendre la tête avec les personnes auxquelles il tenait ? Ça avait commencé avec Elayne le matin et maintenant c'était Lúthien. _Que m'arrive-t-il ?S_e demanda-t-il la tête dans les mains.

- Un problème M. Strife ? Fit une voix féminine au-dessus de lui.

- Non professeur McGonagall, répondit Harry en relevant le visage vers son professeur.

- Vous pourrez alors dans ce cas me dire ce que vous faites avachi contre ce mur avec un air de déterré, continua-t-elle toujours sur le même ton.

- Je me demande si ma vie n'est pas trop compliquée pour moi, répondit Harry en se relevant.

- Vous parlez comme le professeur Dumbledore, fit remarquer le professeur de métamorphose esquissant un fin sourire.

- Ce doit être la faute à ses bonbons au citron, rit Harry.

- Est-ce qu'un jour vous m'expliquerez le fin mot de l'histoire M. Strife ? Demanda soudain le professeur McGonagall d'un ton plus que sérieux.

- Je vous raconterais tout avant la fin professeur. Vous avez ma parole ! Promit Harry après avoir longuement observé son professeur.

- De quelle fin parlez-vous ?

- Celle de Voldemort bien sur ! Lâcha simplement Harry en s'éloignant.

- Il passe vraiment trop de temps avec le directeur celui-la, marmonna la directrice-adjointe en reprenant la direction de son bureau.

Harry quant à lui avait prit la direction de la Salle sur Demande car il était certain d'y trouver ses amis en train de travailler. Et effectivement, quand il entra dans la salle, il trouva les Maraudeurs en train de travailler à une table ronde. Quand il s'approcha, ils levèrent les yeux vers lui en souriant. Il s'installa à coté de Marion et sortit une feuille de parchemin déjà noire d'encre. Il en prit une seconde, vierge, et une plume et commença à réfléchir sans un mot.

Le temps passa doucement tandis que chacun faisait son travail. James fut le premier à avoir fini et se dirigea vers le tatami qui était derrière la table d'étude. Il enleva son tee-shirt, attrapa son bokken et commença à s'entrainer en révisant les mouvements de base. Il fut bien vite rejoint par Sirius et Severus qui se trouvait être un redoutable adversaire au sabre. Au fur et à mesure que la salle se remplissait, la table ronde se vidait et il ne resta bientôt plus que Harry qui en était à sa 5e feuille de parchemin.

Celui-ci fut interrompu par l'arrivée des elfes Culurien, Woronwë, Lénaé et Elenwë. Cette dernière fonça droit sur Harry qui ne daigna même pas relever la tête.

- Harry ? L'appela-t-elle tandis que les autres allaient vers les autres pour les entrainer.

- Qu'y a-t-il princesse ? Demanda-t-il sans lever la tête et en continuant à écrire sur son parchemin.

- Pourriez-vous prendre la peine de me regarder lorsque je vous parle Harry ! S'impatienta la princesse qui n'aimait mais pas du tout l'attitude du jeune homme.

- Princesse, si je puis vous suggérer... commença Sirius en voulant calmer le jeu.

- Je vous prierai de garder votre salive pour autre chose Sirius, lança la princesse d'une voix polaire faisant se ratatiner l'animagus.

- Et moi je vous prierai de parler autrement à mes amis, dit Harry qui avait rangé ses affaires et qui la regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux.

- Ma mère veut vous voir immédiatement, dit-elle.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit comme ça qu'elle vous ait demandé de me dire de venir. N'est-ce pas princesse ? Fit-il narquois.

- Ma tante vous prie de venir vous entretenir avec elle dès que vous le pourrez, reprit Lénaé en voyant que la princesse avait du mal à se contrôler.

- Et bien dans ce cas-là, je me rends de ce pas au palais, sourit Harry en direction de la jeune elfe. Princesse, fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes rouges et bleues.

- Tu ne devrais pas l'énerver comme ça Harry, le prévint Squall tandis qu'il arrivait à l'entrée du village.

- Tant pis pour elle, grogna Harry. Je n'ai pas aimé le ton qu'elle a prit pour parler à Sirius. Il est raide dingue d'elle et elle le traite comme de la bouse de dragon. Mais tu as raison Squall, fit-il en passant la main dans les plumes de son diaphénix, je n'aurai pas du la provoquer.

- Et tu iras t'excuser n'est-ce pas ? Tenta Squall.

- N'abuse pas non plus mon vieux. C'est elle qui me doit des excuses pour Luthien et si elle s'excuse, je m'excuserai aussi.

- Têtu comme une dragonne ! Souffla le diaphénix en disparaissant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Squall, sourit Harry.

Le jeune homme se dirigea tranquillement vers le palais royal en saluant les elfes qu'il croisa et qu'il commençait à connaître. Il arriva bientôt au palais où il s'annonça et vu que les elfes sont beaucoup plus rapides que la poste moldue, il fut reçu sans attente dans le bureau de la reine. Celle-ci était debout face à l'une des fenêtres ce qui fait qu'il ne voyait que son dos et ses bras croisés. Il sentait l'aura de puissance de la reine et il pouvait dire sans risque que si jamais il devait croiser le fer avec elle, il aurait plus que du fil à retordre.

- Approche Harry, je ne vais pas te manger, fit-elle de sa voix mélodieuse.

- Ma reine, fit respectueusement Harry en s'inclinant même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

- Tu n'es pas un elfe Harry alors tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler « ma reine » mais j'apprécie cet honneur que tu me rends.

- C'est normal majesté, sourit Harry tandis qu'elle se détournait de sa contemplation et qu'elle venait s'assoir à son bureau l'invitant à faire de même.

- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir Harry je présume, commença la reine en le fixant de ses yeux couleur ambre.

- Oui majesté, acquiesça Harry sombrement.

- Est-ce vrai que Lúthien Elensar est à Poudlard ?

- Oui.

- Que tu as sciemment caché sa présence aux elfes que j'ai envoyé pour vous entrainer ?

- C'est exact majesté, continua Harry.

- Que tu as tenu tête à ma fille alors que celle-ci avait ordonné à Culurien et Woronwë de la ramener ici ?

- C'est encore exact.

- Et que au moment où ils allaient s'emparer d'elle, tu as fais apparaître un bouclier de vie ?

- C'est juste majesté, fit Harry avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé ma fille faire Harry ? Demanda la reine en posant son menton sur ses mains.

- Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit ! Répondit fermement le jeune homme.

- Elle avait des ordres venant de moi.

- Mais, sauf votre respect majesté, Poudlard n'est pas sous contrôle elfique. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai empêché de l'emmener.

- Explique-toi Harry, reprit la reine étonnée par le caractère de ce jeune homme.

- Je sais ce qu'elle a fait, je sais qu'elle est en partie responsable de l'enlèvement de Marion mais Marion m'a aussi assuré que Lúthien ne lui avait rien fait. D'accord elle n'a rien fait pour empêcher les choses de se passer mais elle ne l'a pas touchée. Et la chose la plus importante, elle m'a sauvé la vie à Azkaban.

- Après qu'elle ait voulu te tuer quand même, ajouta la reine.

- C'est vrai majesté mais elle a prit un risque énorme en faisant ça. Elle a renié sa sœur pour venir me trouver à Poudlard. Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait en venant et pourtant, elle est quand même venue. Ne trouvez-vous pas que c'est une bonne raison pour lui laisser une deuxième chance ? Plaidoya Harry.

- Fais-la venir dans mon bureau, répondit simplement la reine.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Fais ce que je te demande Harry, répéta la reine faisant ressortir légèrement son aura et en se levant brusquement.

- Très bien majesté, fit Harry en se levant contrarié. Mais je vous préviens comme j'ai prévenu votre fille. Si je vois un seul garde ou si je perçois un seul mouvement suspect au moment où je la ramènerai ici, je vous détruirais tous ! Conclut-il avant de disparaître.

- Tu vas trop loin Harry ! Le sermonna Squall en lui envoyant une bourrade mentale qui le fit tituber.

- Mais ça fait mal ! Et je ne changerai pas d'avis par rapport à Lúthien à point c'est tout ! Ragea-t-il en pénétrant dans la salle secrète.

- Harry ? S'étonna l'elfe qui était assise sur le canapé en train de lire. Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant l'état du jeune homme.

- Viens, fit-il en lui attrapant la main et en disparaissant dans la seconde.

Ils réapparurent dans le bureau de la reine qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu depuis le départ de Harry quelques minutes plus tôt. Quand Lúthien vit où elle était et en présence de qui, elle tomba à genoux, la tête baissée. Harry se plaça à ses cotés, droit comme I fixant la reine sans bouger, les bras croisés dans le dos. Celle-ci regardait Luthien sans un mot. Elle se contentait juste de la fixer tandis que l'elfe restait à genoux. Pendant cinq minutes, aucun mot ne fut prononcé ni même aucun geste. Les trois protagonistes restaient immobiles attendant que quelqu'un ou quelque chose bouge. La reine dirigea enfin son regard vers Harry qui ne cilla pas et soutint le regard pénétrant de l'elfe pendant de longues secondes.

- Relève-toi Luthien, ordonna-t-elle sans lâcher Harry du regard.

- Oui majesté, fit doucement Lúthien en se relevant mais gardant la tête baissée.

- Où sont tes armes ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- C'est Harry qui les a, majesté, répondit la brune.

- C'est vrai Harry ? Demanda la reine pour confirmation.

- C'est exact majesté.

- Garde-les. Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis Lúthien ?

- Parce que ce n'était pas ma voie, expliqua la brune en relevant les yeux vers la reine.

- Alors pourquoi avoir suivi Laolanne aussi longtemps ? Pourquoi l'avoir suivi tout court ? Continua de l'interroger la reine.

- Parce que c'est ma sœur ! Fit Lúthien sa voix montant dans les aigus. Quand elle a été bannie, j'étais encore jeune et c'était la seule famille qu'il me restait. Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place majesté ? Je n'étais pas de taille à m'opposer à elle et surement pas à cette époque.

- Bien, dit simplement la reine. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

- Je n'ai rien à dire pour les crimes que j'ai commis, murmura presque Lúthien. J'ai brûlé, j'ai torturé, j'ai brisé des famille, j'ai tué, j'ai menti durant des années. La seule chose que je pourrai invoquer, ce sont les évènements qui m'ont conduit à quitter le village.

- Harry ? Questionna la reine en fixant à présent Lúthien.

- Que voulez-vous que je dise majesté ? Lança Harry. Ma décision est prise depuis le jour où elle est arrivé à Poudlard.

- Te portes-tu garant des ses moindres faits et gestes ?

- Oui majesté ! Assura Harry sans la moindre hésitation.

- Et bien soit, dit finalement la reine. Lúthien jures-tu sur la magie elfique que jamais tu ne trahiras Harry ?

- Majesté... essaya d'intervenir Harry.

- Silence ! Le coupa-t-elle si soudainement qu'il ravala ses mots.

- Je le jure majesté, prêta serment Lúthien, une douce lumière pourpre l'enveloppant.

- Jures-tu de le protéger et de le suivre quoi qu'il arrive ?

- Je le jure.

- Jures-tu de ne jamais te retourner vers Voldemort, ses partisans, ses idées ?

- Je le jure, continua-t-elle la lumière devenant plus profonde.

- Jures-tu de tout faire pour neutraliser ta sœur ?

- Je le jure, finit par dire Lúthien au bout d'un moment.

La lumière s'intensifia à point tel que Harry du plisser les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. La lumière qui émanait du corps de l'elfe se diffusa en un rayon qui percuta le plafond et qui forma deux autres rayons qui retombèrent sur Harry et la reine. Il ressentit un froid intense lui enserrer le cœur, lui comprimer le cerveau. Cette sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut et il sut, au plus profond de son être qu'ils étaient maintenant tous les trois liés au destin de Lúthien.

Il regarda la reine qui s'asseyait à son bureau tandis que la brune tombait à genoux, le corps secoué de soubresauts. Il s'avança vers elle et s'agenouilla. Il releva sa tête avec sa main et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Lúthien avait le visage ravagé par des larmes aussi grosses que le pouce et l'on pouvait lire dans son regard noyé toute la douleur qu'elle venait de vivre. Il prit son visage dans ses mains en V et essuya les larmes qui coulaient avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Il posa un baiser sur son front avant de se retourner vers la reine qui avait les yeux fermés.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Demanda Harry tout en faisant des cercles dans le dos de Luthien pour la calmer.

- C'est un très vieil enchantement elfique qui, s'il n'est pas respecté, supprime toute magie et donne une apparence moldue à celui qui a osé rompre son engagement.

- Mais vous êtes complètement malade ou quoi ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça signifie ? S'insurgea Harry.

- Oui je le sais très bien alors tu vas te calmer tout de suite ou je te promets que je vais te montrer que mon statut de reine, je le mérite, répliqua fermement la reine Eilinel.

- Bien majesté, répondit Harry qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait autant enchainer un être vivant.

- Et puis, reprit la reine, c'était ça ou elle mourrait.

- Je vous en aurais empêché, rétorqua le jeune homme.

- Arrête Harry, ça ne sert à rien, fit la voix de Lúthien.

- Mais je...

- Tu as beau être fort Harry, fit la reine d'un ton maternelle, tu n'es pas invincible.

- Et puis, reprit Lúthien en se remettant sur ses jambes, j'aurai pu refuser de prêter serment.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fais ?

- Parce que c'est plus simple comme ça, fut la seule réponse de la brune.

- D'accord, fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, signe qu'il abandonnait. Et pour la douleur ? Demanda-t-il en sachant très bien de quoi il parlait.

- L'autre effet de cet enchantement, c'est qu'il fait revivre à celui qui prête serment tout ce qu'il a accompli de mauvais dans sa vie mais en pire.

- En pire ? Questionna Harry.

- Imagine un Doloris avec des intérêts, lâcha Lúthien qui tremblait encore.

- Qu'il n'y en ai pas une de vous deux qui me dise que je prends des risques inutilement, fit Harry les dents serrées en imaginant parfaitement ce qu'avait du ressentir l'elfe brune.

- Tu n'es pas un elfe Harry, reprit la reine.

- Je sais majesté mais pendant que de pauvres humains souffraient en essayant d'arrêter L'impuissant des Ténèbres, vous, vous restiez à l'écart du monde. Alors par tous les sorciers existants, ne me parlez pas de douleur et surtout pas à moi après tout ce que j'ai vécu.

- Tu sais Harry quand tu auras 4000 ans, tu pourras discuter de douleurs avec moi, fit sèchement la reine. Vous pouvez y aller. Et Harry, l'arrêta-t-elle, donne-cette lettre à ma fille.

- Bien majesté, salua-t-il en disparaissant.

- Quel caractère ce jeune homme ! Souffla la reine en prenant des parchemins et une plume.

Lúthien et Harry apparurent dans la salle des trophées où la brune fit apparaître rapidement la porte secrète et tous les deux entrèrent ensemble dans leur salle. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit liée à lui de cette façon-là parce que cet enchantement signifiait que si jamais il venait à mourir, c'est qu'elle ne l'avait pas protégé et donc, elle mourrait aussi. Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si compliquée ? Le destin ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était accoudé à une fenêtre que Luthien avait fait apparaître et regardait le vrai-faux paysage. Il sentit soudain un corps s'appuyer contre lui et les bras de Lúthien se refermèrent doucement sur sa taille tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur son dos. Ils restèrent là un moment respirant l'odeur de l'autre sans autre souci que d'être ensemble et de ne pas briser ce moment. Harry se tourna lentement et Lúthien se retrouva la tête contre son torse, toujours enlacée à lui. Il posa doucement sa tête sur la sienne car elle était légèrement plus petite que lui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre et ce qui venait de se passer ce soir n'appelait à aucune parole.

Il fut malheureusement le temps pour Harry de remonter dans la tour des Gryffondors pour y passer la nuit. Il embrassa longuement Lúthien lui promettant qu'elle n'aurait bientôt plus à se cacher et quitta la pièce un peu lessivé par sa journée. Il remonta d'un pas lourd vers la tour des lions et quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit, il tomba nez à nez avec John Summers. Ils se regardèrent un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, comme deux chiens se jaugeant du regard. C'est Harry qui mit fin à l'échange en se retournant et commençant à partir.

- Suis-moi, fit-il simplement sans prendre la peine de vérifier si le ténébreux jeune homme le suivait.

Il le conduisit directement vers la Salle sur Demande sachant qu'il la connaissait déjà. La salle avait une taille réduite pour l'occasion et seul un tatami se dressait au milieu de la pièce. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à John pour comprendre ce que Harry avait dans la tête. Ils déposèrent chacun leurs affaires à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et se retrouvèrent en tee-shirt de chaque coté du tatamis.

- Ne retiens pas tes coups, lança Harry en se mettant en garde.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention Strife, répondit le brun avec un rictus.

- Allons-y alors, fit Harry avec un sourire carnassier.

Les deux hommes formaient un cercle parfait, maintenant la même distance entre eux deux tandis qu'ils se tournaient autour. Ce fut John qui attaqua le premier. Il combla l'espace qui les séparaient en deux enjambées et envoya un coup de pied sauté que Harry évita en glissant sur le sol. Il se releva rapidement et envoya un direct droit dans les abdos de John qui ne broncha pas et qui en retour lui envoya un direct du gauche en pleine mâchoire. Un peu sonné, Harry recula de quelques pas, secoua la tête et évita de peu la manchette qui lui était destinée. Il s'accroupit, et se propulsa vers John qui se prit Harry en plein ventre. Les deux hommes roulèrent à terre se lançant des coups de poings sur chaque partie du corps qu'ils pouvaient atteindre chez leur adversaire. Après un coup de boule particulièrement bien placé à John qui lui explosa l'arcade sourcilière gauche, Harry se releva en titubant légèrement. John se releva en titubant lui aussi. Il enleva le sang qui lui coulait sur l'œil d'un revers de la main et replongea sur Harry qui l'évita en faisant un pas de coté mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et John lui attrapa le bras qui lui tordit violemment en arrière arrachant un grognement au jeune homme. Un coup de coude en arrière plus tard et Harry s'était libéré de la poigne du jeune homme.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de reprendre leur combat. Les coups étaient portés avec violence et précision et aucun des deux hommes ne semblait pouvoir prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. John avait un style plus axé sur la puissance de ses coups et de sa résistance naturelle tandis que Harry se servait de sa vitesse et de sa précision. Les deux façons de combattre étaient aussi opposées que les deux hommes. Harry recevait autant de coups qu'il en donnait ce qui, inévitablement, fatiguait les deux hommes au même rythme. John porta un nouveau coup à Harry qui se plia en arrière tout en attrapant le bras du jeune homme et tira dessus de tout son poids pour le faire basculer derrière lui. Celui-ci se laissa embarquer, surpris et termina en percutant le sol dans un bruit mat, lui bloquant la respiration. Harry n'attendit pas une seconde, il passa ses bras sous les bras de John et croisa ses mains sur la nuque du jeune homme, lui empêchant ainsi toute manœuvre. Cependant, le jeune homme essaya mais Harry tint bon et ce n'est qu'au bout de 5 longues minutes d'efforts infructueux, que John se relâcha admettant ainsi sa défaite. Harry le relâcha lentement et quand il se fut remit debout, il lui tendit la main. Le ténébreux jeune homme regarda à peine la main tendue et lui attrapa de suite se faisant ainsi aider. Chacun se rhabilla dans son coin sans un mot.

Avant de sortir de la salle, Harry arrêta John qui jeta un coup d'œil à la baguette que le jeune homme avait sortie. Harry lui sourit en pointant ladite baguette sur l'arcade qu'il soigna en deux secondes. John le gratifia d'un hochement de tête. C'est ensemble qu'ils remontèrent à la tour de Gryffondor et qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le dortoir des septièmes années sous les yeux interrogateurs des Maraudeurs qui attendaient Harry. Harry leur résuma rapidement la soirée qu'il venait de passer et les cinq Maraudeurs s'endormirent rapidement en imaginant déjà comment se passerait la journée du lendemain.

La première chose que Harry fit en se levant ce matin-là fut de remettre la lettre de la reine à sa fille qui partit en direction du château qu'elle venait de quitter. La nuit qu'il avait passé avec Lúthien après s'être vidé de sa magie lui avait fait un bien fou. Il était en pleine possession de ses moyens et tout le monde fut stupéfait de voir Harry aller à un rythme d'enfer qui les laissa tous loin derrière. Lui qui en général ne mangeait pas énormément, il prit un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque faisant concurrence à Peter et Ron. Il échangea un salut de tête avec John, ce qui en étonna plus d'un chez les Gryffondors leur animosité étant connue de tous.

Il alla ensuite en cours plus joyeux que les jours précédents comme si un énorme poids venait de lui être enlevé des épaules. Mais ce sentiment de légèreté fut écarté par une troupe de Serpentards qui avait l'air de bien mauvaise humeur. Le sourire qu'affichait Harry se fana bien vite en les voyant s'approcher.

- Crache vite ta choco-grenouille Lucius. J'ai d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter ! Attaqua de suite Harry pour en finir au plus vite.

- Tu as l'air en forme mon petit Strife, ricana Bellatrix.

- Va voir dans la forêt Interdite si on y est ! Rétorqua Lily qui montait vite en surchauffe dès qu'il était question de Bellatrix.

- Du calme Evans ! Intervint Lucius. Mon cher Strife, comment vas-tu ?

- Laisse tomber les mondanités Lucius ! Siffla Harry avec humeur. Que me veux-tu ?

- Déjà te remercier pour le savon que mon père m'a passé à cause du cours de DCFM.

- C'est tout naturel voyons, ironisa Harry.

- C'est gentil de nous avoir donné des informations pour te tuer aussi ainsi que pleins de petites choses pour le Maître.

- Tu devrais t'arrêter là Malfoy, argua James en prenant la parole.

- Tu veux faire quoi à l'école Potter ? L'interrogea narquoisement Rogue.

- Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir papa hein Potter ! Renchérit Nott.

- La ferme ! Le coupa Sirius dans un aboiement.

- Bonne idée très cher cousin. Boucle-la ! Siffla Bellatrix.

Bam ! Bellatrix venait de percuter le sol. Sous les regards ébahis des autres, Lily tenait son poing droit dans la main gauche, les yeux lançant des éclairs de haine.

- Y'en a un autre qui veux essayer ? Demanda Remus aussi étonné que les autres.

- Tout le monde en cours et sans discuter ! Lança autoritairement le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix fluette.

- Elle me paiera ça la garce ! Ragea Bellatrix suivit de Lucius.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Bella, les Sang-de-Bourbe paieront.

Le cours du professeur Flitwick eut au moins pour conséquences de calmer Lily car le professeur leur avait dit que ce cours tomberait surement pour leurs ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensives et Contraignantes). C'était un cours sur le sortilège Fidélitas. Malgré les nombreux souvenirs qu'avait Harry sur ce sort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment utile. La forme de Fidélitas que le professeur leur fit apprendre était plus théorique que pratique vu qu'il ne servait que pour des petits objets pas plus gros qu'un grimoire. En effet, le sort Fidélitas requérait un pouvoir que peu de sorciers avaient et ce sortilège, placé entre toutes les mains, pouvaient bien détruire le monde surtout avec l'avènement de Voldemort. Harry se dit que ce sort serait pour lui une formalité vu ce qu'il avait réalisé avec sa demeure mais il éprouva autant de difficultés que les autres à l'appliquer sur sa boite d'allumettes. C'est Logan qui réussit la première à réaliser l'exercice demandé et son sourire n'en fut que plus grand quand elle tourna son regard vers Harry et qu'elle le vit en train de s'acharner sans réussir. Sentant son regard posé sur lui, il fit la seule chose qui lui clouerait le bec, il fit disparaître sa boite d'allumettes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il réussit, qu'il se décida à relever la tête vers Nina et à lui faire un sourire digne de Malfoy ce qui la fit enrager.

Il utilisa la suite du cours, avec l'accord du professeur, à ses recherches sur la modification et l'historique des sorts. Il avait trouvé dans un très obscur et sordide livre tiré tout droit de la Réserve de Poudlard tout l'historique sur la création de l'Avada. La venue de ce sortilège remontait à la fin du XIIe siècle ou un mage noir araméen, venant de voir ses derniers pions tombés, avait lancé à son ennemi un sort informulé de couleur vert qui l'avait tué dans un bruit semblable à une bourrasque de vent. A l'origine, la formule était Adhadda Kedhabhra mais elle fut vite remplacée par l'Avada Kedavra si tristement connu. Ce sort signifie « que la chose soit détruite ». Harry ne voyait aucun moyen de modifier ce sort sans le modifier intégralement ou comment faire pour que Voldemort voit un Avada Kedavra être lancé mais que la personne ne soit pas morte. Cela allait représenter son principal défi dans les mois qui allait venir car il savait très bien que, à moins de se débarrasser de face-de-serpent avant la fin de l'année, Severus prendrait la marque pendant les vacances. Rien que de penser à ça, il en était malade. C'était de sa faute si Severus allait endurer des horreurs pire que la mort et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Le cours se termina finalement et malgré qu'ils soient en 7e années, ils avaient des heures de libre dans leur emploi du temps. Tandis qu'ils se rendaient à la Salle-sur-Demande, ils furent rejoint par nul autre que le directeur qui portait ce jour une magnifique robe gris-perle.

- Jeunes gens bonjour ! Fit-il en les ayant rejoint.

- Bonjour professeur, répondirent-ils d'un seul homme.

- Harry, veux-tu bien m'accompagner un moment s'il te plait ?

- Avec plaisir professeur, sourit Harry qui donna quelques conseils à James avant de suivre le directeur.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ? s'enquit le vieux mage, les mains croisées dans le dos.

- Pour tout vous avouer professeur, je me sens en pleine forme. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien, avoua Harry en souriant.

- C'est vrai que passer la nuit avec une elfe doit être très reposante, énonça le directeur en le regardant.

- Professeur ! S'écria Harry en rougissant. Comment pouvez-vous... Je n'ai... Enfin...

- Je rigole Harry, je rigole, gloussa-t-il heureux de la déconfiture du jeune homme. Si tu voyais ta tête Harry.

- Ce n'est pas drôle professeur, bougonna le jeune homme en se renfrognant.

- Avoue que tu as tendu la baguette pour te faire battre Harry, commenta le directeur en passant à coté d'un groupe de troisième qui, vu leur air, ne devait pas souvent avoir vu le directeur se balader dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

- Gnagnagna, répliqua le brun sans regarder le directeur conscient de s'être fait avoir comme un premier année à qui l'on raconte qu'il devra combattre un dragon pour la Répartition.

- J'aimerai que tu me présentes ta charmante compagne Harry, glissa-t-il dans la conversation.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous la rencontrer professeur ? Demanda Harry.

- Premièrement parce qu'elle occupe mon école et que je me dois de savoir qui s'y trouve et deuxièmement parce que je ne crois pas que rester enfermer dans une salle pendant une longue durée soit profitable à un être vivant.

- Suivez-moi professeur, dis Harry qui savait très bien qu'il pouvait avoir toute confiance en son directeur même si par le passé, enfin, dans le futur, il ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Il amena donc le vieux mage dans la salle des trophées et prononça le mot de passe pour faire apparaître la pièce secrète crée par Harry.

- C'est de la grande magie, nota Dumbledore en promenant ses mains dans l'air comme pour mieux sentir la magie.

- Merci professeur, rougit Harry.

- Il faudra que tu me prêtes le livre dans lequel tu as trouvé cette formule, émit-il comme demande.

- Avec plaisir professeur, répondit le jeune homme en entrant dans la pièce baignée de soleil.

Même si celui-ci était artificiel, il était plus que ressemblant au vrai et procurait à la pièce une chaleur qu'on aurait pas pu lui donner sans la magie elfique mise en place par Lúthien. Celle-ci fut surprise de voir le grand Albus Dumbledore entrer en compagnie de Harry. Ils se jaugèrent du regard un long moment, les deux regards bleus s'affrontaient silencieusement. Finalement, Dumbledore du voir quelque chose qui lui plaisait car il rompit le contact et se courba légèrement.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard Melle Elensar, fit-il d'une voix légère.

- Appelez-moi Lúthien monsieur le directeur, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Avec plaisir, nota le directeur. J'ai demandé à Harry de me conduire à vous pour établir votre couverture auprès des élèves, des professeurs et de la communauté sorcière. Et aussi pour que vous puissiez sortir de cette salle même si celle-ci a été remarquablement bien crée.

- Pas besoin de rougir Harry, signala Lúthien joyeuse.

- Donc, vous serez vous aussi un Auror, poursuivit Dumbledore. Votre mission officielle sera de défendre Poudlard contre n'importe quelle attaque qu'elle soit interne ou externe. Votre mission officieuse sera d'entrainer les amis de Harry ainsi que lui-même en plus d'assurer sa protection.

- Même sans ça, je l'aurai fait professeur, dit Lúthien.

- Mais une existence légale et un bon alibi marchent mieux dans la tête des élèves, expliqua Dumbledore.

- Vous avez prévenu... commença Harry.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ton grand-père est au courant et nous couvre, le rassura le directeur de sa voix calme et posée.

- C'est parfait alors, commenta Harry.

- Vous allez remonter avec moi pour que je vous présente au reste de l'école, expliqua Dumbledore à l'elfe qui lançait des regards à Harry qui paraissait légèrement inquiet.

- Je vais vous laisser professeur, lança soudain Harry en commençant à sortir. On se retrouve ce soir Lúthien, fit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Quelques minutes après qu'il se soit installé dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore faisait son entrée avec Lúthien à ses cotés. Bien qu'elle soit habillée sobrement, Harry ne put retenir une montée de jalousie en voyant la gente masculine de Poudlard la reluquer de la tête aux pieds. Agacé par ce désobligeant spectacle d'adolescents en rût ainsi que par leurs commentaires qui faillirent les condamner, il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter le directeur et se dépêcha de manger pour retourner en méditation dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

Quelque chose de rugueux et humide le réveilla néanmoins de la profonde méditation dans laquelle il était plongé. Quand il ouvrit, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un renard roux qui le regardait avec ses deux grands yeux émeraudes.

- Lily ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit gros malin ! Rit James tandis que le renard s'écartait de Harry et reprenait sa forme humaine.

- C'est génial comme expérience, souffla Lily le regard brillant.

- Depuis quand ? Demanda Harry étonné.

- Ça fait deux jours maintenant, répondit-elle fière d'elle-même.

- Elle est trop forte ma chérie ! S'exclama James en attrapant la rousse et en la faisant tourner plusieurs fois avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

- J'avoue que là ! Ne pu que répondre Harry.

Encore sur les fesses de cette nouvelle, Harry reprit la direction des cours sans plus en avoir envie que ça. Il du entendre tout l'après-midi des commentaires sur la nouvelle Aurors si sexy et si mignonne si bien qu'à la fin des cours, il tirait une tête de six pieds de long et quand il se dépêcha de sortir de la salle, ses amis n'essayèrent même pas de le rattraper comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Il marchait tranquillement, perdu dans ses pensées qu'il entendit un chuchotement et la seconde d'après, il était pétrifié. Il se vit être emmené dans la salle des trophées et ensuite dans la salle secrète. Il retrouva tous ses moyens quand les lèvres douces et soyeuses de Lúthien se posèrent sur les siennes tandis qu'ils basculaient sur le canapé.

* * *

Une petite review s'il vous plait (fais les yeux de chien battu à la Sirius)^^ alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?


	21. Chapter 22

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Comment allez-vous par ce week-end pluvieux ? Voila la suite que vous attendiez ( enfin j'espère ) ! Le prochain chapitre est déjà à moitié terminé mais malheureusement, vous ne pourrez pas l'avoir avant un moment vu que je termine ma formation initiale pendant les deux semaines qui arrivent ce qui veut dire que j'ai pleins d'examens... Arrêtons de parler de ces choses-la et bonne lecture et... laissez des reviews ! ça me fais plaisir de lire vos commentaires =)

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Confrontations, Quidditch et Malédiction

Il se réveilla dans la même position que celle dans laquelle il s'était endormi la veille. C'est à dire sur le canapé avec Lúthien couchée sur lui. Un rayon de soleil éclairait le visage de l'elfe, lui donnant un air angélique. Il ne pouvait pas bouger sans la réveiller alors il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pensa : il utilisa le sort Mobili Corpus en informulé et sans baguette. L'elfe se souleva de plusieurs centimètres et Harry se dégagea rapidement avant de la reposer doucement. Il alla dans la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et se plongea dans la grande baignoire qui y était installée. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur de l'eau pour pouvoir penser.

Ce que lui avait dit Malfoy le troublait légèrement. Il savait que la présence des elfes serait rapportée à Voldemort mais il ne pensait pas que ça se ferait si vite. Heureusement que l'autre imbécile des ténèbres ne savait pas que c'était des elfes sinon il serait déjà ici pour faire un sketch. Il sourit en imaginant un Voldemort petit en train de piquer sa crise comme un gamin de 5 ans. Il ne sentit pas l'eau bouger mais il sentit la personne qui se collait contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Lúthien assise contre lui, le dos posé contre son torse. Instinctivement, il referma les bras sur sa taille et posa la tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent là un long moment sans échanger une parole, profitant juste de l'autre car aucun des deux n'avait eu une vie facile et savoir qu'on est bien quelque part, que l'on y a sa place, permet d'éviter bien des catastrophes.

Quand il fut l'heure d'aller en cours, il sortit de la baignoire en rougissant sous le rire de la brune et quand il fut habillé, il se lança un sort de rasage avant d'embrasser l'elfe et de partir rejoindre ses amis auprès duquel il s'excusa car il n'avait pas suivi l'entrainement journalier. Lúthien fit une entrée remarquée dans la Grande Salle en arrivant en tenue de combat avec Kendra à ses cotés. Elle traversa la salle sans s'occuper des commentaires faits sur son passage. Elle salua rapidement les Maraudeurs et alla s'installer à coté du professeur Flitwick qui engagea rapidement la conversation.

Ils allèrent ensuite en cours de potions avec Crookes qui ne pardonnait toujours pas à Harry de lui avoir tenu tête, ce qui se soldait par d'innombrables points retirés à Gryffondor pour n'importe quelle raison. Ce matin-la, ils étudiaient la potion de sincérité. Un peu comme le Véritaserum mais en plus simple et moins fort: on peut tenter de détourner la question ou de répondre à coté, mais on ne peut pas mentir. Et comme par hasard, Harry fut désigné volontaire pour tester l'échantillon de Ludo Verpey.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda le professeur de potions d'un ton hargneux.

- Harry Strife, répondit Harry qui était un peu dans les vapes à cause de la potion.

- Que pensez-vous de miss Weasley ? Continua le professeur avec un sourire à faire pâlir Voldemort.

- Je la trouve drôle, intelligente et très jolie, fit Harry avec sincérité.

- L'aimez-vous ?

- Oui.

- D'amour ou d'amitié ? Interrogea le professeur avec un rictus.

- D'amitié et je vous trouve bien curieux professeur, finit Harry en regardant son professeur dans les yeux.

- De toute évidence, cette potion est un échec, ragea le professeur sans regarder Harry. 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Pour le prochain cours, vous me ferez 60 cm de parchemin sur les différents ingrédients qui composent cette potion et sur comment faire pour la rendre plus puissante. Vous pouvez dégagez maintenant !

- Comme ça tu me trouves jolie ? Demanda Elayne tandis que les élèves sortaient de la classe au pas de course.

- Je ne l'ai jamais caché miss Weasley, fit Harry en souriant et en l'embrassant.

- Tout n'est pas perdu pour toi Weasley, fit la voix trainante de Lucius derrière eux. Il y a au moins une personne dans cette école qui te trouve jolie. A moins qu'il ait dit ça par pitié, rajouta-t-il.

- Malfoy, ferme-la ! Claqua une voix féminine.

- Occupe toi de tes affaires Logan, cracha Bellatrix.

A cet instant, les Maraudeurs étaient face aux Serpentards prêts à intervenir si les choses dégénéraient. Bien que Harry ne supportait pas les trois nouveaux, il n'allait pas laisser Malfoy s'en prendre à eux.

- Tu prends la défense des traitres à leur sang Logan ? Susurra Lucius en s'approchant tout près d'elle.

- Ne fais pas un pas de plus ou tu le regretteras, siffla John en mettant un bras devant Nina.

- Tu ne fais peur à personne Summers, fit Bellatrix dans un sourire qui faisait peur à voir.

- Alors que toi, commença Gabrielle, tu fais peur à tout le monde vu ta tête, finit-elle en souriant.

- Espèce de...Sectumsempra ! Lança-t-elle ivre de rage.

- Protego ! Firent les Maraudeurs d'une seule voix.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale garce Bella, dit Harry d'une voix polaire. Lancer un Sectumsempra à une élève, à l'intérieur de l'école et devant témoin.

- Tu es vraiment stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Ironisa Gabrielle.

- Toi sale trainée tu n'as... commença Malfoy mais ce qui se passa ensuite, resterait gravé dans les mémoires des personnes présentes pour l'éternité.

Nina s'avança et avec toute la force qu'elle avait, elle gifla Lucius qui en vacilla. Il la regarda un moment, les yeux grands ouverts. Harry quant à lui était statufié. Un souvenir depuis longtemps enfoui était revenu à lui avec force. Tout dans la gestuelle de Nina lui avait rappelé Hermione lors de sa troisième année quand elle avait mit une baffe à Drago. Sa façon de prendre de la vitesse juste avant que la main ne claque sur la joue, la main écrasant la joue avec force. Tout cela avait fait remonter ce souvenir à la surface et Harry, bien que sachant que c'était impossible, se laissa bercer l'idée d'une seconde que Nina Logan n'était nul autre que sa meilleure amie Hermione.

- Ne t'avise plus de la traiter de trainée sale petit crétin prétentieux ! Hurla-t-elle folle de rage.

- Je serais vous, je dégagerais de là avant que ça ne dégénère, dit tranquillement Sirius qui n'attendait que ça pour donner une bonne leçon à sa cousine.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Logan, siffla Malfoy avec hargne tandis qu'il s'éloignait avec sa bande en se tenant la joue qui avait un joli teint bordeaux.

- Quelle baffe ! Applaudit James, le visage rayonnant.

- Dégage de là toi aussi si tu ne veux pas t'en prendre une de ma part, dit Gabrielle tandis qu'elle prenait Nina par le bras et l'emmenait avec l'aide de John.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas par quel bout les prendre ceux-la, pensa James à voix haute.

- Ils sont comme le feu et la glace, dit Remus. Un coup on peut parler tranquillement avec eux et l'instant d'après, c'est comme si l'on était des Mangemorts.

- Ça me rappelle une certaine personne, sourit Lily.

- Pourquoi vous me regardez ? Fit Harry au bout d'un moment.

- Tu n'es pas facile à vivre tous les jours mon vieux, sourit James en le prenant par l'épaule.

- Gnagnagna, marmonna le jeune homme tandis que ses amis éclataient de rire.

Ils arrivèrent finalement en cours de DCFM quelques secondes avant que le cours ne commence. Ils furent surpris par la taille qu'avait la salle pour ce cours. Le professeur avait effectué des sortilèges d'expansion pour avoir une salle qui faisait la moitié de la Grande Salle. _Encore des duels, _pensèrent les élèves. Le professeur avait un grand sourire qui lui barrait le visage en voyant les élèves regarder leur nouvelle salle de cours. Son regard s'attarda notamment sur Harry et Gabrielle. Ces deux élèves avaient une étrange connexion et un pouvoir qui défiait l'imagination. S'il se laissait aller, il pourrait presque dire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux et pourtant, les deux se mettaient dessus dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

- Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons encore travailler les duels et bien que certains pensent que cela ne sert à rien, je vais leur rappeler une chose. Dehors, il y a un psychopathe du nom de Voldemort qui tue toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas d'accord avec lui. Certains doivent se dire qu'ils sont immunisés parce qu'ils sont du « bon » coté mais laissez-moi vous dire que les Mangemorts ne sont pas traités en roi au contraire. Ils sont traités pire que de la vermine. Quand Voldemort n'est pas satisfait, il fait passer son humeur sur les personnes qui sont à ses cotés. Je sais bien que tout le monde ne peut pas affronter Voldemort et en sortir vivant mais il y en a qui le font. Ces personnes arrivent à s'en tirer.

- On se demande bien comment d'ailleurs, chuchota Lucius.

- Je vais te répondre Malfoy, fit Harry en élevant la voix. Tu veux savoir comment on se sort des griffes de l'Impuissant des Ténèbres. C'est tout simple. Il suffit d'avoir un peu de courage, une bonne dose d'esprit d'équipe, de l'intelligence et de la ruse. On appelle ça faire partie de Poudlard mon cher Lucius.

- Il faut surtout une sacré couche d'imprudence, rajouta James en riant.

- Il faut surtout ne pas s'appeler Malfoy, renchérit Sirius avec un sourire.

- Ou Nott, ajouta Peter.

- Bande de... commença Severus.

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase car Malfoy avait une fois de plus perdu son calme et lançait maintenant une puissante attaque élémentaire d'eau. Harry ayant senti le coup, essayait de le contrer avec le feu en lui. Bellatrix entra dans la danse en aidant Lucius avec un surplus d'eau. On aurait dit que la salle était plongée dans un hammam tellement il y avait de vapeur. D'un coté il y a avait Harry qui faisait jaillir un torrent de feu de ses mains et de l'autre il y avait Lucius et Bellatrix bientôt aidé de Rodolphus et Vlad qui eux, se servaient de leurs mains comme lance à incendie. Et au milieu, il y avait la rencontre des deux éléments antagonistes qui formaient une sorte de sphère où se mélangeaient les deux éléments dans un bruit infernal.

Le professeur regardait le duel qui se déroulait sans intervenir. Il voulait voir jusqu'où ses élèves pouvaient aller et surtout jusqu'où allaient leurs capacités.

À quatre contre un, les Serpentards étaient en train de gagner du terrain sur Harry quand celui-ci, énervé par le fait que les Serpentards ne savaient se battre que de façon déloyale, décida de passer la vitesse supérieure. Il devint le feu. Les flammes parcourant son corps étaient d'un rouge-orangée profond tandis qu'un véritable torrent de flammes sortaient de ses mains mais malgré ce surplus d'énergie, il avait du mal à tenir le choc.

Les maraudeurs étaient si confiants dans les capacités de Harry, qu'ils n'essayèrent même pas de l'aider mais au moment où Harry mit un genou à terre, James bondit à ses côtés suivi de Sirius ainsi que Lily et Elayne. Lily avait l'air folle de rage et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le feu se déplaçait sur son corps si bien qu'au bout d'un temps, elle était entièrement en feu, comme Harry.

- Très bien, fit finalement Remus, finissons-en. Peter !

- Je te suis mon vieux Lunard. A trois.

- Trois.

Un gros mur de terre se dressa entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards mais ce que n'avaient pas prévu Remus et Peter, c'est le retour à l'envoyeur que forma le mur. Le puissant jet d'eau qu'avait conjuré les Serpentards rebondit contre eux, les faisant arrêter net sous la douche qu'ils se prirent sur le tête. Quand aux Gryffondors, ils ne durent leur salut qu'aux formidables têtes pensantes qu'étaient Harry et Lily. Ils virent le torrent de flammes rebondirent sur le mur de terre et foncer sur eux. En une fraction de seconde, ils décidèrent d'enfermer les flammes en utilisant l'élément air. Ensemble, ils réduisirent la taille de la bulle d'air qui enfermait les flammes. Lorsque l'on supprime un des éléments du triangle du feu, en l'occurrence oxygène ici, il ne peut y avoir de feu et donc celui-ci s'éteignit.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre et les élèves, fatigués, trempés et transpirant regardèrent le professeur avec des yeux ronds. Celui-ci était particulièrement heureux et satisfait des progrès de ses élèves. Cependant, voir certains Serpentards utiliser la magie élémentaire comme ceci, l'inquiétait un peu. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi les Gryffondors n'étaient pas intervenus plus tôt aux cotés de Harry mais il se dit que vu la puissance de Harry, ils pensaient qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'eux.

- Je devrais vous punir pour avoir une fois de plus pris cette salle pour une cours de récré mais, fit-il en levant un doigt, je vais plutôt vous féliciter. Vous féliciter pour les progrès que vous avez fait depuis que vous travaillez sur vos éléments, vos progrès dans la cohésion et je dois aussi et surtout applaudir le fait que si M. Strife et Miss Evans n'avaient pas réagi aussi vite, ces quatre jeunes gens ne seraient plus que des cendres. Évidemment, je pense que certains pensent que je suis inconscient mais ayant eu un excellent professeur, je ne vous laisse pas vous affronter sans me tenir sur mes gardes. Cependant, Messieurs Pettigrow et Lupin, vous avez bien agis en mettant un terme à cet affrontement avant que tout explose mais il aurait était plus malin d'absorber les éléments avec la terre au lieu de faire apparaître un mur de roche.

- Bien professeur, firent Remus et Peter en hochant la tête.

- Maintenant que vous êtes bien échauffés, fit le professeur en souriant, on va pouvoir attaquer les duels. Je ne veux vous voir utiliser que la magie élémentaire.

- Bien professeur, firent en chœur les élèves avant de commencer à se répartir en binôme que le professeur avait fait.

- Essaye de la chauffer un peu, dit doucement le professeur en s'approchant de Harry.

- Pardon ? Demanda le jeune homme qui reprenait son souffle.

- Je te demande de la pousser dans ses retranchements Harry, répéta le professeur en regardant Gabrielle qui enlevait son uniforme pour être plus à l'aise avec une brassière d'un bleu profond.

- Professeur, vous savez qu'on ne s'entend pas, dit Harry en détachant son regard du corps magnifique de sa Némésis. Rien de bon ne sortira de ce duel.

- Faites ce que je vous demande et poussez-la à fond et on en reparlera plus tard.

- Bien professeur, grimaça Harry en comprenant que rien de ce qu'il dirait ne ferait changer d'avis à son professeur.

- Tu es prêt à te prendre une raclée Strife ? Demanda Gabrielle en le regardant se mettre en tenue.

- Tu n'en as pas marre de répéter toujours la même chose Gray ? Rétorqua Harry en enlevant sa robe de sorcier et en posant sa baguette. On dirait Malfoy.

- Ne me compare pas à cet immonde blondinet ! Siffla-t-elle énervée par cette remarque.

- Pourtant, tu fais exactement comme lui, reprit Harry calmement. Tu sais que le combat est perdu d'avance mais tu provoques quand même.

- Attention à tes chevilles Strife ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un fin sourire.

- Maintenant que les politesses sont échangées, on peut y aller ?

- Après toi mon cher Strife, fit la jeune femme en s'inclinant légèrement.

Après lui avoir rendu le sien, Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, poings fermés. Ses poings commencèrent à rougeoyer et d'un coup, il décroisa les bras en ouvrant les mains en grand déversant la magie qu'il avait accumulée. Un cercle de feu apparut autour de lui tandis que son corps se couvrait de flammes et que la température augmentait sensiblement à ses cotés.

- Lily ! Appela-t-il d'une voix rendue grave par la chaleur.

- Oui ? Répondit celle-ci à l'autre bout de la salle.

- La même chose s'il te plait.

- Mais Harry...

- La même chose Lily, lança-t-il plus fort.

- Très bien, fit-elle avant de faire exactement la même chose que Harry.

- Elayne, tu attends qu'il neige pour t'y mettre ? Claqua la voix de Harry avec violence.

- Mais je n'ai pas ton pouvoir Harry, essaya la rousse.

- Arrête de discuter et fais-le ! Et à tous les autres, bougez-vous un peu les fesses ! Tonna-t-il sa voix résonnant malgré la taille de la pièce.

Gabrielle du bien admettre que même si Harry Strife était imbu de lui-même, fier, avait un ego démesuré et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, il avait un réel pouvoir sur les autres élèves. Il faut dire que les démonstrations de force qu'il faisait de temps en temps avaient de quoi impressionner. Elle devait aussi avouer qu'il était mignon. Elle avait été surpris par la couleur de ses yeux la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré mais le caractère ne correspondait pas . Elle ne supportait pas ses manières de leader qu'elle prenait pour de l'arrogance. De plus ce type avait une aura qui clouait tout le monde sur place. Quand il parlait vous ne pouviez que l'écouter et c'est cela qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais sa technique marchait vu que Lily ainsi qu'Elayne, James et Sirius étaient en feu. Peter quant à lui était une forme aquatique dont les contours étaient flous. Remus maitrisait la terre. Chez les autres Gryffondors, aucun n'arrivaient à maitriser leur élément même si certains y étaient presque. Chez Serpentard, Lucius maitrisait l'eau ainsi que Severus.

- Alors Gray ! Appela Harry la faisant sursauter. Tu comptes rêver encore longtemps parce que c'est pas tout ça mais je commence à m'ennuyer la.

- Garde tes commentaires Strife et viens prendre ta raclée, fit la jeune femme en se mettant en garde faisant rougir ses poings.

- Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu peux pas faire mieux que ça quand même ? Se moqua Harry.

- La ferme Strife, s'énerva Gabrielle.

- C'est nul Gab ! L'asticota encore Harry en voyant que la technique du professeur commençait à fonctionner vu que le feu commençait à monter le long des bras de la jeune femme.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Vociféra-t-elle.

- Même pas au niveau de Malfoy, souffla Harry en secouant la tête d'un air déprimé. Que fais-tu chez Gryffondor Gray ? Argua-t-il. Montre-moi ce que t'a dans le ventre nom d'un griffon ! Explosa-t-il.

- Tu vas voir, murmura Gabrielle tandis qu'elle s'enflammait entièrement.

- Enfin, fit Harry avec un sourire en se mettant en garde.

La belle était littéralement folle furieuse. Il avait vraiment réussi à la faire sortir de ses gonds et il allait le regretter. _Quelle puissance !_ souffla Harry en regardant Gabrielle s'élever de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol les bras écartés et les cheveux voletant. Elle lança son bras vers lui et trois boules de feu foncèrent droit sur lui. Il vrilla sur lui-même pour en éviter deux mais se prit la troisième dans l'épaule. _Ça commence bien_, siffla-t-il en se massant l'épaule. Bien que ne pouvant pas le brûler, vu qu'il est le feu, les sphères faisaient le même effet qu'une balle de baseball dans le corps humain. Il répliqua par 10 sphères lancées à quelques secondes d'intervalles. _Elle est douée_, admira-t-il quand elle les évita.

Autour d'eux, les élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder. James et Lily qui faisaient équipe regardaient leur fils enfin, celui qui le deviendrait avec admiration. Il avait atteint une telle maitrise dans la magie et en si peu de temps que c'en était incroyable. Lucius quant à lui réfléchissait. Il lui faudrait discuter des progrès de la nouvelle au maître. Elle l'intéresserait surement.

- Ce ne peut pas être lui Nina, murmura John. Ce duel en est la preuve.

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Répliqua-t-elle fermement.

- Regarde-le bon sang, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Il n'a jamais eu ce caractère ni ce sang-froid ou encore cette faculté à être sur de lui. Ce n'est pas lui, conclut-il fatalement.

- Oh John, dit-elle doucement en lui attrapant la main. Il me manque tellement.

- A moi aussi il me manque mais on va tout faire pour le retrouver, je t'en fais la promesse.

- Merci.

Pendant ce temps-la, Harry et Gabrielle se livraient toujours une lutte acharnée et Harry menait d'une faible avance. Les deux jeunes gens rivalisaient d'imagination pour toucher l'autre tout en se protégeant et à ce jeu la, Harry avait plus d'expérience. Il envoya une langue de feu vers la jeune femme qui érigea un mur de feu devant elle pour bloquer l'attaque mais malheureusement, elle ne vit pas la boule de feu qui vint la frapper à la tête et l'assommer. Cette inconscience eut pour effet de lui faire relâcher la maitrise de son élément et elle n'avait pas encore touché le sol que Harry la rattrapait et la posait délicatement au sol tandis que les élèves s'approchaient pour voir.

- Du calme Summers ! Dit Harry en arrêtant le jeune homme qui allait encore s'énerver. Elle n'a rien du tout. Regarde, elle se réveille. Comment te sens-tu Gray ?

- Comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes m'était passé dessus, marmonna-t-elle.

- Je connais, sourit Harry. Besoin d'aide pour te relever ?

- Ça va. Garde tes gentillesses pour quelqu'un d'autre Strife, répondit la jeune femme en se relevant mais elle tituba et ce fut Harry en lui attrapant le bras qui l'empêcha de retomber.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle de telle sorte que seul Harry l'entendit.

- Je t'en prie. Au fait Gray, commença-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Oui ? Grimaça-t-elle.

- Tu as perdu, déclara-t-il tandis que James et Peter venaient le féliciter.

Le cours se termina peu après et le professeur leur demanda 50 cm de parchemin sur les avantages que présentait chaque élément. Pour se venger, Gabrielle demanda au professeur si Harry devait quand même parler de son cinquième élément. Il n'eut pas à le faire mais à la place, le professeur Anderson lui demanda de faire des recherches sur comment il pouvait maitriser cet élément. C'est passablement grognon qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son repas.

- Merveilleux Harry ! C'était vraiment du grand spectacle Harry ! S'extasia Sirius en se servant à manger.

- J'avoue que je suis d'accord avec Sirius, ajouta Elayne en s'asseyant à coté de Peter. En plus, tu as remis cette peste à sa place.

- On dirait que tu n'es pas content d'avoir gagné Harry, fit remarquer Remus.

- Ce n'est pas ça Lunard, souffla Harry. C'est que une fois de plus, je me suis retrouvé le point de mire de tous les élèves. J'ai beau essayer de me faire oublier, je n'y arrive pas. J'atterris toujours dans des situations qui font que je suis sur le devant de la scène.

- C'est pour ça qu'on t'aime tellement grand frère, fit Marion en lui posant une bise sur la joue et en s'asseyant avec eux.

- Alors la mouflette, comment s'est passé ta matinée ? Demanda James.

- Tu connais les cours de potions avec Crookes je suppose, répondit-elle avec une grimace.

- C'était si affreux que ça ? Grimaça Peter qui se souvenait de ces jeunes années.

- Il a testé la potion d'enflure sur un de mes camarades et maintenant, celui-ci est à l'infirmerie, expliqua-t-elle.

- Ce mec est dangereux, fit remarquer Lily.

- Mais on ne peut rien faire, c'est ça le pire, fit fatalement James.

- Le seul moyen de le coincer, ce serait qu'un élève meurt et je n'en demande pas tant, lâcha Peter.

- Sur un ton plus léger, on a quoi cette après-midi ? Demanda Sirius.

- On a botanique, répondit Lily après un court instant.

- J'aurai du arrêter ces cours moi, ronchonna Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de te suivre là-dedans James ?

- Tu sais très bien que tu en auras besoin en tant qu'Auror. C'est mon père qui nous l'a conseillé même si ce n'est pas dit dans les brochures.

- J'aurai voulu arrêter aussi mais si je veux être médicomage... continua Lily.

- Et oui ma vieille, fit Elayne, on a pas choisi la branche la plus facile.

- Vous pouvez parler vous, rit Remus, pensez un peu à ceux qui veulent devenir briseur de sorts.

- On sait tous que tu y arriveras mon loup, blagua Marion.

- Harry, l'appela une voix mélodieuse.

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme en se retournant pour faire face à Lúthien.

- Est-ce que vous voulez bien me suivre s'il vous plait ? J'ai quelques questions à vous poser par rapport à un incident que vous auriez eu avec un autre élève.

- Je vous suis madame. Je vous rejoins en cours, fit-il à ses amis avant de suivre la brune qui marchait d'un pas rapide.

- Tu parles qu'elle va lui poser des questions, s'esclaffa James en les voyant partir.

- Un mot de plus James et je révèle ce que nous on fait quand on est seuls, le prévint Lily en prenant tout de même une teinte rosée malgré son air sérieux.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! Glapit James.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites quand vous êtes seuls ? Demanda Peter un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- La ferme Peter ! Répliquèrent les amoureux en même temps sous les rires des autres.

- Alors comme ça vous voulez m'interroger madame l'Auror ? Demanda Harry tandis que Lúthien le poussait dans un placard à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- Je pense que ça attendra, répondit-elle avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

- Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire.

- Tu n'as pas idée, répondit-elle tandis que ses mains caressaient la poitrine du brun.

- Je croyais qu'une elfe savait se tenir en toute circonstance ? Rétorqua Harry en riant tandis qu'elle l'embrassait dans le cou.

- Je suis une femme avant d'être une elfe, répondit la brune en posant son front contre le sien. Et puis, j'ai vécu trop longtemps toute seule, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant de passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Harry.

- Tu as les mains froides, dit-il avec un frisson.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Y'en a qui travaille tandis que d'autres s'amusent avec le feu.

- Qui te l'as dis ? Demanda Harry en jouant avec une mèche brune.

- Tout le château ne parle que de ça, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- J'avais oublié que les murs avaient des oreilles et les élèves la langue trop pendue.

- Ça peut être intéressant pour la langue, fit-elle en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

- Garde tes commentaires coquins, rit Harry. C'est pas tout ça, commença-t-il avant de s'approcher de ses lèvres, mais je dois y aller, fit-il sans l'avoir embrassée et en sortant du placard sous une pluie d'injures.

Le cours de botanique l'ennuya profondément même s'ils étudiaient la Velociptar. C'est une plante carnivore qui se déplace très rapidement et très discrètement. Ses dents de la taille d'un poing de Hagrid injectaient un poison neurotoxique qui paralysait la victime tandis que la Velociptar s'en faisait un casse-croûte. La fin du cours sonna également la fin de la journée pour les septièmes années qui rejoignirent leur salle commune respective ou bien la bibliothèque. Quant aux Maraudeurs, ils rejoignirent la Salle-sur-Demande où Harry se mit en méditation profonde pour trouver son animagus et ainsi accompagner Lunard lors de sa transformation qui aurait lieu malgré la potion Tue-Loup que Severus lui donnait.

Il était maintenant entièrement ancré en lui-même et seul une baffe aurait pu le tirer de sa méditation. Il visualisait son animagus si particulier dans les moindre détails quand une voix grave se fit entendre.

- Tu y es, jeune Harry, maintenant !

Harry se tendit d'un coup. Il sentit ses jambes s'allonger, sa fourrure pousser. Il sentit deux excroissances pousser au niveau de ses omoplates et sentit deux grandes ailes pousser. La transformation dura deux minutes, deux longues minutes pour que Harry Strife soit remplacé par un tiphéliongre nommé Phélom.

Il pouvait sentir l'excitation de ses amis du à sa transformation, il voyait tous les détails des murs de la salle, il sentait très nettement le parfum de rose de Elayne ainsi que celui au lys de Lily. Les hommes de la pièce lui firent froncer les moustaches. Ils avaient une odeur beaucoup plus âcre, plus forte et sentaient moins bon.

Il essaya d'avancer mais il trébucha ce qui fit bien rire ses amis qu'il entendit grâce à son ouïe très développée. Il se releva maladroitement et réessaya mais se retrouva une fois de plus en train d'embrasser le sol. Kendra s'approcha alors de lui et d'un coup de museau, lui fit comprendre de la regarder marcher. Il étudia chacun de ses mouvements pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de retenter l'expérience. Il fit un pas puis deux puis trois et ainsi de suite avant de se mettre à courir dans toute la salle. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi il tombait. Il ne se servait pas de sa queue et de ses ailes pour se tenir en équilibre. Il se retransforma soudain et il ne du qu'à l'action rapide de Remus de ne pas s'étaler une nouvelle fois par terre.

- Je suis crevé, souffla-t-il.

- C'est normal Harry, expliqua James en s'approchant du jeune homme que Remus avait installé sur le canapé. La première transformation est toujours la plus fatigante.

- Au moins, je pourrai venir avec vous ce soir, sourit Harry.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te reposer Harry, demanda Elayne qui était assise sur un accoudoir.

- Cela fait des années que je rêve de pouvoir faire ça, dit Harry avec un air nostalgique. Alors je viens ce soir avec vous les amis.

Il avait passé la soirée avec Lúthien et quand vint l'heure de rejoindre les autres, il utilisa sa cape d'invisibilité pour les rejoindre dans la Cabane Hurlante.

- Comment ça va Remus ? Demanda Harry en enlevant sa cape.

- On fait avec, fit-il avec un pâle sourit qui ne convainquit personne.

- Severus t'a donné la potion ? Questionna encore le jeune homme.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Harry.

- J'aime pas te voir souffrir Remus, dit James en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Au moins avec cette potion, même si on rencontre un élève hors du château, je ne risquerai pas de le blesser et en plus, il y a Harry avec son animagus.

- Tu oublies que je ne suis pas grand, rectifia le brun.

- Qui sait, avec un bon élément déclencheur.

- Contrôle toi le plus possible quand même, fit Sirius en riant.

- C'est l'heure. Transformez-vous, les prévint Remus.

En un claquement de doigts, James, Sirius et Peter ainsi que Harry prirent leur forme animagus. Harry fut surpris en voyant Peter en gros rat noir. Soudain la lune éclaira l'intérieur de la cabane et Remus commença à geindre. Son corps se courba, ses membres s'allongèrent et il se couvrit de poils. Un long hurlement vint briser le silence de la nuit. Lunard se releva tremblant et donna un petit coup de museau dans les cotes de Phélom pour jouer. **Il lui** répondit en le poussant contre Cornedrue qui répondit en envoyant Patmol sur le tiphéliongre. Croutard était accroché aux bois de Cornedrue mais il se retrouva bien vite dans la crinière du puissant animal qu'était devenu Harry. Les cinq animaux prirent bien vite la direction de la sortie et rejoignirent la Forêt Interdite.

Les quatre amis se levèrent bien après les autres élèves de Gryffondors ce matin. Harry avait la tête dans le même état qu'un Cognard après un match particulièrement violent. Il sortit une fiole de sa table de chevet et l'avala d'un trait. Un frisson qui lui traversa l'échine se fit sentir. Il s'assura que les trois autres étaient réveillés avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain et prendre une douche brûlante qui le réveilla tout à fait. Une fois habillé, il descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

- Alors cette nuit ? Demanda Lily en le voyant débarquer l'air un peu à l'ouest.

- Magique ! Fit Harry en baillant, mais je vais tout faire pour que Remus n'ait plus à souffrir.

- Et tu comptes faire comment ? Demanda Marion intriguée.

- Je ne sais pas mais il faut que je trouve un moyen de guérir la lycanthropie, lança Harry avec force.

- Bon courage alors, fit Elayne. Tu nous as dis que même à ton époque, les chercheurs n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le moyen de guérir les loups-garou.

- Je sais bien Elayne mais quand il se transforme, j'en ai mal pour lui, expliqua Harry en faisant un grand geste de la main.

- Vous avez histoire de la magie maintenant non ? Questionna Marion faisant retourner les têtes vers elle.

- Oui pourquoi ? Fit Harry sans comprendre.

- Tu pourrais peut être en profiter pour faire des recherches sur... commença la petite blonde.

- Marion tu es géniale ! S'exclama Harry en l'embrassant sur la jour avant de disparaître en coup de vent.

- Je devrais être scandalisé par le fait qu'une élève de seconde année dise à un autre élève qu'il doit faire autre chose que d'écouter en cours.

- Tu sais bien qu'il s'ennuie en cours ma belle, intervint James en posant un baiser sur les lèvres de la rousse.

- Je sais mais je n'approuve pas quand même, continua Lily.

- C'est pour Mumus quand même, plaida Sirius.

- Vous m'énervez, sourit la rouquine.

- C'est pour ça que tu nous aimes autant, ajouta Peter.

- Attention à tes chevilles toi,le frappa doucement Elayne à coté de qui il s'était assis.

Harry passa en quatrième vitesse à la bibliothèque et prit tous les ouvrages qui parlaient des loups-garou. Il passa même en fraude du coté de la réserve grâce à un sortilège de ne-me-remarque-pas. Il arriva en cours quelques minutes après que le professeur ait commencé à parler et déjà quelques élèves piquaient du nez. Il s'assit rapidement et jeta une puissante illusion sur lui-même et ses livres pour pouvoir travailler en paix. Il en était presque à son dernier livre quand il découvrit quelque chose d'intéressant. La malédiction du loup-garou était transmise par morsure mais ce n'est pas la morsure en elle-même qui transforme la victime mais les crocs du loup-garou transformé qui injectent une sorte de poison. Il trouva l'information qu'il cherchait dans le tout dernier livre qui lui restait. C'était une théorie qui disait que vu que l'homme réagit seulement aux rayons de la pleine lune, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose en lui qui le fait réagir. Ce n'est pas seulement le poison qui coule dans les veines car des expériences avaient été faites et n'avaient rien donné.

Harry se dit que si cette théorie était vraie, alors il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur du loup-garou qui le faisait se transformer et le meilleur moyen de vérifier cette théorie était d'utiliser la Légilimencie. Mais alors pourquoi personne n'avait trouvé la solution ? La solution lui sauta au yeux en pensant à la réaction des gens quand on parlait de loup-garou, d'elfes, de gobelins ou autres centaures. Personne ne s'y intéressait vraiment et les seuls qui s'y intéressaient, n'étaient pas assez doués. Il allait tester cette théorie dès ce soir avec Remus.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand la cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin du cours. Il se dépêcha de ramener tous ses livres à la bibliothèque avant que Mme Pince ne s'aperçoive de son larcin puis il rejoignit ses amis pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas abandonné ce cours-là parce qu'il ne lui serait pas très utile plus tard. Il avait dit à McGonagall qu'il voulait devenir Auror mais poursuivre des mages noirs toute sa vie ne l'enthousiasmait plus trop. Il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse vraiment à tout ça à tête reposée.

La matinée s'acheva sous une pluie fine qui tomba sur Poudlard avec fraicheur. Les élèves se dépêchèrent donc de rentrer pour se réchauffer et se restaurer après cette matinée bien ennuyeuse.

Les élèves aimaient particulièrement le vendredi après-midi car cela signifiaient le week-end et un petit peu de repos. Pour les Gryffondors où c'était le seul cours où ils n'avaient pas à supporter les Serpentards, c'était le week-end avant le week-end. Voyant l'état d'excitation de ses élèves, le petit professeur d'enchantements se contenta de leur faire réviser les sortilèges de protections avancées qu'ils avaient vu pendant la semaine.

La cloche sonna enfin et l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor se dépêcha de remonter dans sa tour pour se changer. Et moins de 20 minutes après la fin des cours, les Gryffondors étaient dans le stade mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls car tous les Gryffondors qui n'avaient pas cours étaient venus pour les voir voler. Lúthien et la princesse Elenwë étaient placées à l'opposée l'une de l'autre pour surveiller et ainsi assurer leur couverture.

- Premier entrainement de la saison et donc entrainement décrassage, commença James. Si Harry est d'accord, on va utiliser ses balais.

- Ce ne sont pas mes balais James, sourit Harry. Je vous les ais donné alors ils sont à vous.

- La seule chose que tu veux...

- C'est qu'on ne les utilise pas pendant les matchs officiels, finit Luciano derrière Ludo.

- Exactement donc ce soir, on utilise les merveilles et dérouillez-vous parce que les prochains entrainements seront plus durs.

- Oui capitaine, scanda l'équipe.

Ils poussèrent en même temps sur le sol et les sept membres des lions décollèrent pour plus de deux heures de folies. Quand Harry sentit l'air s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux, il oublia tous ses soucis, les laissant au sol. Il attaqua par une montée en chandelle vertigineuse qui fit ressembler le stade à une tête d'épingle quand Harry regarda derrière lui. Il fit alors un truc pour lequel ses amis allaient le tuer. En pensant à la réaction de ceux-ci, il sourit avant de se lancer dans un piquet affolant tout en vrillant sur son balai. Il ne voyait rien à cette vitesse et laissait son instinct le guider surtout qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas être malade. Il sentait juste son cœur taper contre sa poitrine et le vent siffler à ses oreilles. Il tira sur le manche de son balai et celui-ci remonta en douceur et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ses coéquipiers ainsi que les autres élèves le regarder avec des yeux ronds.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Lança-t-il en après avoir jeté un Sonorus. Vous m'avez tous déjà vu faire ce genre de chose.

- Pas d'aussi haut et à cette vitesse espèce d'imprudent, cria Lily en s'approchant à pleine vitesse de lui.

- C'est bon Lily calme-toi ! Fit Harry en l'évitant en faisant un looping.

- Tu es inconscient Harry ! Tempêta-t-elle encore.

- Je suis juste un joueur particulièrement talentueux, tenta le brun.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, rit Sirius.

- Tu es sur ? Demanda James.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête toi ? Questionna Emilie en redoutant le pire quand James prenait cet air angélique.

- Maintenant, c'est chacun pour sa peau, hurla James en donna plusieurs coups de baguette et faisant apparaître une batte dans la main de chaque membre de l'équipe et faisant apparaître sept Cognards.

- Tu es taré James, cria Luciano avant de donner un superbe coup dans un Cognard qui arrivait droit sur sa tête.

- Arrête de parler ou tu vas avoir mal, le prévint Harry en faisant une roulade du paresseux pour éviter une balle noire.

- Bon courage, entendit Harry dans sa tête.

- Merci Squall, sourit Harry en voyant passer « Hedwige » alias Squall au-dessus du terrain.

Et pendant une heure entière, les 7 joueurs de l'équipe des Lions durent éviter les Cognards de James. Le but de cet exercice était simple: se défouler et faire prendre conscience aux autres joueurs l'effet que peut avoir tel ou tel coup sur un Cognard et ainsi permettre aux Poursuiveurs d'anticiper les actions de ceux-ci. Quand la fin du cours arriva, les sept joueurs étaient complètement crevés et se fut avec soulagement qu'ils pénétrèrent sous la douche dans les vestiaires du stade. Quand ils en sortirent enfin, ils avaient une tête un peu plus humaine.

Quand la princesse Elenwë s'approcha d'eux, Sirius prétexta une chose urgente à faire et couru en direction du château avant qu'elle n'arrive.

- C'est du très beau jeu que vous avez pratiqué ! Leur dit-elle.

- Merci beaucoup, sourit James.

- Puis-je vous parler Harry ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr !

- Vous pouvez aller où vous savez, fit-elle avant de partir. Les autres vous attendent. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués.

- Oui chef ! Répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Vous vouliez me parlez princesse ? Demanda Harry en jetant un sort de silence autour d'eux.

- Oui Harry, commença-t-elle un peu mal à l'aise. Je voulais m'excuser pour ma réaction des derniers jours et de ne pas vous avoir écouté.

- Je vous comprends princesse, dit Harry. Si j'avais eu un peuple à m'occuper, je ferai ses intérêts avant toutes choses quitte à ne pas écouter ce qu'on me dit.

- C'est étrange que vous disiez ça Harry, remarqua la blonde.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

- Vous vous occupez déjà d'un peuple Harry et pourtant, vous écoutez tout le monde et sans à priori.

- Je n'ai pas de peuple princesse.

- Peut-être pas un peuple mais c'est tout comme. Vous vous occupez de vos amis comme si c'était de vous qu'il s'agissait.

- Ce n'est pas comparable, dit Harry gêné.

- Si ça l'est Harry, affirma la princesse. Et sur ce point, je me sens ridicule par rapport à vous alors que j'ai plus d'expérience. Et je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir écouté.

- Ce n'est pas grave princesse, retenta Harry rouge d'embarras. Par contre, fit-il en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions, je connais une personne qui mérite des excuses. Une personne qui est, près du saule cogneur, fit-il après avoir regardé la carte du Maraudeur. Allez-y princesse, l'encouragea-t-il. Vous en mourrez d'envie vous aussi. Et il le veut autant que vous.

- Merci Harry, le gratifia la princesse avec un sourire radieux avant de partir.

- Tu dragues les princesses dans mon dos Harry ? Fit une voix mélodieuse à son oreille.

- Que veux-tu ? Je suis quelqu'un de spécial, il me faut quelqu'un de spécial dans ma vie, répondit-il en prenant la route du château.

- Et tu t'es dis, pourquoi pas la princesse des elfes sylvestres n'est-ce pas ? Continua la voix.

- Exactement, rit Harry.

- Tu es impossible toi alors ! Fit Lúthien en le poussant contre un arbre et en l'embrassant fougueusement.

- Pas ici ma belle, fit Harry en la repoussant doucement. On risque de nous voir.

- Et alors ?

- Je ne veux pas que l'autre dingue sache que tu comptes autant pour moi, répondit Harry.

- Je compte pour toi ? Fit-elle lentement.

- Oui tu comptes énormément pour moi Lúthien, affirma-t-il en lui posant un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de reprendre sa route.

- Où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-elle en le suivant.

- Dans ma salle d'entrainement personnelle, sourit Harry en la conduisant dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

Les autres étaient déjà là et travaillaient avec leurs professeurs respectifs. Il ne manquait que Sirius et Elenwë. Quand ils arrivèrent ensemble, les regards convergèrent vers eux mais bien vite, les activités reprirent et seul Severus s'approcha d'eux.

- Lúthien, je te présente Severus Rogue mon ami. Sev', voici Lúthien, une personne qui m'est très chère.

- Enchanté, fit Severus d'un ton neutre.

- Rogue ? Demanda l'elfe.

- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda Severus en levant un sourcil.

- Votre père s'appelle bien Tobias ? Continua l'elfe.

- C'est exact, répondit le jeune en serrant les lèvres.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

- Tobias Rogue a été nommé par un Mangemort. Il a dit qu'il lui fournissait des informations, fit la brune.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, soupira Severus. Il ne comprendra jamais.

- Et c'était quoi comme réunion ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

- Juste des rapports des Mangemorts rentrant de missions, dit l'elfe.

- Bonjour Lúthien, Harry, fit Woronwë en s'approchant d'eux.

- Maître Woronwë, dit la brune en s'inclinant.

- Woronwë, salua Harry.

- Comment allez-vous tous les deux ? Demanda le maître d'armes.

- Très bien maître, répondit la brune.

- Toujours la forme, vous me connaissez.

- Je te connais bien oui, rit l'elfe. Et relève-toi Lúthien. Je ne suis plus ton maître depuis longtemps.

- Mais j'ai toujours conservé vos précieux conseils, répliqua l'elfe brune.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, rugit le maître d'armes. Viens combattre contre moi.

- Tu me dois un duel Harry, fit Severus qui était resté silencieux.

- D'accord, répondit le brun. Tiens Lúthien, fit Harry en lui tendant ses lames qu'il venait de prendre dans son sac. Tu en auras besoin.

- Merci Harry, sourit la brune.

- Maintenant, au boulot ! S'exclama Woronwë.

Les deux duo de combattants se rendirent chacun vers un tatami pour s'entrainer. Harry et Severus se mirent en tenue et attrapèrent chacun un katana d'entrainement dont la lame ne coupait pas. Ils se mirent en garde et le duel commença. Le Serpentard fut le premier à passer à l'action en plongeant sur Harry, sabre en avant. Le Gryffondor para le coup en donnant un coup de bas en haut qui éloigna la lame de lui et en profita pour donner un coup de pied dans les abdos de Severus. Ils enchainèrent ensuite par une série de coups qui produisaient des étincelles. Severus était vraiment devenu excellent au maniement du sabre et Harry avait enfin un vrai challenger humain.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis Harry ? Demanda Severus en ayant rompu l'assaut de son adversaire.

- A propos de quoi ? Fit Harry en lui envoyant un revers qui passa à un cheveux du vert et argent.

- A propos d'elle évidemment ! Siffla Severus en roulant au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Fit Harry en sautant au-dessus de la lame qui arrivait sur lui.

- Pas grand chose je l'avoue mais j'aurai aimé que mon ami me dise qu'il avait trouvé la femme de sa vie.

- Quoi ? Glapit Harry en s'arrêtant net.

Le sabre de Severus s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement de la gorge de Harry bloquée par une lame étincelante appartenant à nulle autre que Lúthien. Celle-ci avait ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Severus qui écarta lentement sa lame. Elle donna ensuite une claqua à l'arrière du crâne du brun qui sembla se réveiller.

- Aïe ! Fit Harry.

- Depuis quand tu baisses ta garde en combat Harry ? Demanda Woronwë d'un air sévère.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, avoua Harry en rangeant son katana sur le râtelier.

- Il faut que tu te concentres sur le moment présent Harry, le sermonna le maître d'armes.

- J'ai compris la leçon, marmonna Harry en sortant du tatamis.

- Où vas-tu Harry ? Demanda Lily en le voyant s'éloigner.

- Je vais faire mes devoirs ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur, fit Harry en souriant.

Après avoir fini ses devoirs en un temps record, il se mit en méditation profonde pour pouvoir discuter calmement avec Squall.

- Salut Squall !

- Harry, lui répondit un doux trémolo. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Rien du tout. J'ai juste envie de discuter un peu si tu as du temps.

- On a toujours du temps pour la famille, dit Squall.

- J'espérais que tu dirais ça mon vieux.

- Dis-moi tout.

- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de rester avec Lúthien ?

- Elle est superbe, intelligente, puissante et elle te rend heureux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Et Ginny ? Demanda Harry.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise Harry, fit le diaphénix. Ton cœur a déjà parlé. Je sais que tu as encore des sentiments pour Ginny mais en Lúthien, tu as trouvé ton double, ta moitié, celle avec qui tu pourras partager ta vie sans avoir peur du lendemain. Ce que tu ressens pour elle est largement beaucoup plus puissant que ce que tu ressens pour la rouquine.

- Tu me connais mieux que moi-même, sourit Harry.

- J'ai surtout l'expérience de mon espèce, lui rétorqua Squall.

- Sinon, commença Harry, j'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes sur la malédiction des loups-garou.

- Tiens donc !

- Oui ! Il y a une théorie qui dit qu'il y a « quelque chose » dans le porteur de cette malédiction qui réagit avec la lune et déclenche ainsi la métamorphose.

- Je suppose que tu veux aller voir dans la tête de Remus.

- Oui j'aimerai le faire ce soir avec toi qui m'ancre dans la réalité et me protège si jamais ça dégénérait.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry, dit lentement le diaphénix.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Oui. Néanmoins, je dois te prévenir que ça peut-être très dangereux. Ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire et une première et on ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer.

- Je serai très prudent, promis Harry. Tant qu'on y est, tu veux bien venir qu'on tente ça tout de suite ?

- Attend après le repas. Va reprendre des forces et on le fait après, promis.

- Merci mon frère, dit Harry.

- Je t'en prie.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus que Lúthien dans la salle assise dans un fauteuil en train de lire un livre sur la science des combats. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, prit le livre qu'elle lisait, le posa à coté et l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser qu'elle lui rendit le transporta de bonheur. S'il avait du produire un Patronus à ce moment-la, il était sur qu'il serait devenu aveugle devant la lumière qu'il aurait produite.

- Allons manger jeune homme, fit Lúthien en se levant. Tes amis viennent de partir.

- Sans m'attendre ?

- C'est moi qui leur ait dit d'y aller, expliqua-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

- Parce que j'espérais avoir un petit moment seule avec toi na ! Répondit la brune.

- Et je t'en remercie, fit Harry. Après le baiser que tu m'as donné, je suis prêt à aller affronter Voldemort à mains nues.

- N'abuse pas quand même, dit l'elfe en riant.

Le repas se passa tranquillement sans incident notable si l'on excepte que sur toutes les bouches les mêmes histoires se racontaient: Nina Logan en train de mettre une baffe à Lucius Malfoy et les performances de l'équipe de quidditch des Gryffondors. Harry sourit en voyant Nina se faire aborder par plusieurs élèves lui demandant des explications et voir grogner John à chaque fois qu'un jeune homme avait le regard qui descendait plus bas que les yeux de la blonde. Il sourit en pensant aussi à la réaction qu'avait eu Gabrielle quand il l'avait rattrapée pendant le cours de DCFM. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que ça. Quel jeu jouait ces trois-la, il n'en avait aucune idée mais tant qu'ils ne rejoignaient pas Voldemort, il ne s'en soucierait pas plus que ça. Il était attiré par une force mystérieuse vers Gabrielle Gray mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Quand elle le fixa dans les yeux ce soir-la, aucun frisson ne les traversa mais un étrange sentiment de plénitude, comme si deux parties indissociables venaient de se rassembler après des années de séparation.

Après le repas, ils remontèrent tous dans la Salle-sur-Demande où Harry les avaient tous conviés.

- Comme me l'a conseillé Marion ce matin, je suis allé faire un tour à la bibliothèque et j'ai récupéré tous les livres sur les loups-garou que j'ai pu trouver et j'ai profité du cours de Binns pour les lire.

- C'est du beau ça ! Fit Lénaé.

- Et nous qui croyions que tu étais sérieux, dit Culurien sur un ton fataliste.

- Mais je suis sérieux ! Rit Harry. Pour en revenir à cette histoire, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. La malédiction du loup-garou se transmet par un venin par l'intermédiaire des crocs. Mais la personne ne se transforme qu'à la pleine lune. Or quand on étudie le sang d'un porteur à la pleine lune, il ne se passe rien du tout. Ce qui laisse qu'il y a « quelque chose » qui réagit avec la pleine lune.

- Tu entends quoi par quelque chose Harry ? Demanda Remus.

- Je ne sais pas trop mon vieux, avoua Harry. Je pense à une entité maléfique qui se multiplie depuis la nuit des Temps.

- Si je résume bien, fit Lúthien, tu comptes aller voir dans la tête de Remus si tu trouves cette « entité » et la détruire pour qu'il ne soit plus un loup-garou. C'est exact ?

- Tu dois lire dans mes pensées, sourit Harry. C'est effectivement ce que je compte faire avec la permission de Remus.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ! S'exclama Elayne. Tu veux vraiment un truc dont tu connais rien ?

- Tu es fou Harry, continua Marion.

- Es-tu suicidaire Harry ? Demanda Lily, les mains sur les hanches.

- Complètement barge, rajouta Peter.

- Tu crois à cette théorie ? Demanda finalement Remus, l'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

- Oui j'y crois Remus, fit Harry en s'agenouillant devant lui. Et c'est pour ça que j'aimerai tenter avec l'aide de Squall de pénétrer ton esprit pour trouver cette « chose » et t'en débarrasser pour que tu ais la vie dont tu rêves.

- Va-y alors ! Accepta Remus.

- Il n'en est pas question Harry ! S'exclamèrent Lily, Marion et Elayne de concert.

- Je pense qu'il a raison moi, dit James à la surprise des autres.

- James ! S'indigna Lily.

- Lily, commença-t-il doucement, tu ne l'as jamais vu se transformer. Tu n'as jamais entendu ses hurlements. Tu ne l'as jamais vu souffrir. S'il existe une solution pour qu'il ne vive plus ça, il faut la tenter.

- De toute façon, l'interrompit Remus, c'est ma décision.

- Assieds-toi face à moi Remus, dit Harry. Bien, maintenant, décontracte-toi au maximum et n'essaye pas de résister. Je ne sais pas si ça va faire mal mais ne me combat pas s'il te plait.

- J'ai confiance en toi Harry, fit le lycan.

- Squall, garde-moi connecté à la vie réelle s'il te plait et si ça tourne mal, fais-moi sortir même si je dois rester dans le coma quelques jours.

- T'inquiète pas mon frère, je veille sur vous deux.

- A tout à l'heure, fit-il à la cantonade avant de fermer les yeux et de placer la paume de ses mains sur les tempes de Remus.

Il projeta son esprit dans celui de son ami. Il se retrouva devant un tourbillon de magie or. Il pénétra lentement dedans sachant très bien que s'il rentrait comme un fou, il serait expulsé. Remus avait réduit ses protections au minimum et grâce à l'aide de Squall, il passa la barrière d'énergie sans trop de difficultés. Il se trouvait maintenant dans le dortoir des Gryffondors avec une magnifique bibliothèque dans un coin. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux livres qu'elle contenait et s'aperçut que c'était les livres qui contenaient les pensées de son ami. Il n'essaya pas d'en saisir un pour ne pas violer davantage l'intimité de Remus. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du dortoir et sentit une énergie magique différente près de celle-ci. Ça devait être le « passage » vers son inconscient. Son passage à lui était situé à la volière. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et la traversa. Il se sentait flotter dans un ciel étoilé. Son corps ne pesait plus rien et il volait dans l'infini de ce ciel. Il percuta soudain une étoile et vit l'entrée à Poudlard du jeune Remus Lupin. Il était petit, frêle et tremblait légèrement. Le souvenir s'arrêta avec l'annonce du choixpeau magique. Harry comprit soudain qu'il s'était fait avoir. La bibliothèque n'était qu'un piège, une illusion pour piéger celui qui arriverait jusque là. _Brillant, _pensa-t-il_. Ce mec est brillant. _Il continua de dériver dans ce ciel étoilé jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une force maléfique. Il suivit donc cette force pour trouver la source et quand il la vit, il se dit que finalement, il allait devoir se battre.

Une forme monstrueuse ressemblant à un loup se tenait sur une sorte de plate-forme où se concentrait une quantité non négligeable de souvenirs. Il s'approcha de la plate-forme et se posa dessus. La créature qui semblait assoupie se releva d'un coup et fit face à Harry qui fit un pas en arrière. C'était bien un loup mais pas le loup qui fait peur aux petits enfants. C'était un loup immense avec des yeux rouges remplis de haine, les babines retroussées sur des crocs de la taille d'un arbre. Une fourrure noire lustrée cachait partiellement les muscles puissant de la créature. Le hurlement qu'elle poussa en le voyant le fit frémir.

_Si je dois libérer Remus, je n'ai qu'un seul choix,_ songea Harry en se transformant en Phélom. Certes il n'avait pas la taille de la créature mais il pouvait voler et avait une vitesse non négligeable. Il avança donc vers elle à petits pas pour pouvoir s'approcher suffisamment près d'elle pour lui porter un coup. Mais il n'avait pas fait cinq mètres que la créature lui envoya un coup de pattes à une vitesse stupéfiante. Comment une créature de cette taille pouvait-elle bouger aussi vite ? Il l'évita en sautant au-dessus et planta ses griffes profondément dans la chair de la créature qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Satisfait de son attaque, Harry ne vit pas le coup arriver et se reçu un formidable coup de patte sur le flan gauche lui laissant trois profondes entailles.

Au même moment dans la Salle-sur-Demande, cela faisait déjà plus d'un quart d'heure que Harry était rentré dans l'esprit de Remus et aucun d'eux ne bougeaient. Ils attendaient en silence que les deux jeunes hommes reviennent à la réalité quand soudain, Lily poussa un cri.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sirius alarmé.

- Il saigne ! S'exclama James qui venait de voir trois profondes entailles déchirer la tenue de Harry ainsi que sa chair qui se mit à saigner.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda Peter en regardant le spectacle avec horreur.

- il faut des bandes ! Hurla Elayne. On ne peut rien faire d'où on est alors autant l'empêcher de se vider de son sang.

- Il va entendre parler de moi cet idiot, dit calmement Lúthien.

- On t'aidera à lui faire rentrer ça dans le crâne, ajouta Severus tout de même un peu inquiet en voyant apparaître deux nouvelles zébrures sur le torse de son ami.

- Mais il va mourir ! Fit Marion au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Harry était toujours dans son combat contre la créature et il devait bien le dire, ce n'était pas gagné. Certes il avait porté quelques coups à la créature mais celle-ci lui avait par deux fois déchiré la chair et cela le ralentissait énormément. Il prit de l'élan, poussa fort dans ses quatre pattes et décolla. La sensation de voler était la même que sur un balai mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est le coup de patte qu'il se prit en plein ventre et le ramena brutalement sur la terre ferme tandis que dans la Salle-sur-Demande, il crachait du sang. Il se releva malgré tout, décolla haut dans le ciel et plongea soudain vers la créature en évitant les coups de pattes qui filaient vers lui. En arrivant près du cou de la créature, il vrilla sur lui-même et attrapa sa gorge dans sa gueule. Le hurlement que poussa la créature lui prouva qu'il avait trouvé le bon endroit. La créature commença à se débattre férocement mais là où il était placé, elle ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il planta ses griffes dans la chair pour pouvoir rester au bon endroit et planta plus fermement encore ses crocs dans la jugulaire de la créature et il sentit le goût du sang coulait dans sa gueule. Les mouvements de la créature se faisaient moins puissants au fur et à mesure qu'il la tenait et soudain, elle tomba au sol. Harry continua de maintenir la même pression sur sa gorge jusqu'à ce que la créature ne bouge plus du tout. Il relâcha alors lentement la pression sur sa gorge et recula doucement pour se transformer. La douleur l'assaillit d'un coup car son corps humain était moins résistant que son animagus. Il tomba à genoux en se tenant les côtes. Il se jeta un coup d'oeil et grimaça. Il était en sang.

Son regard passa sur la créature qui commençait à se désintégrer. Des paillettes montaient dans le ciel et bientôt, la créature avait disparue. Il se dirigea difficilement vers la sortie de l'esprit de Remus et quand il passa les barrières, il ouvrit les yeux dans la Salle-sur-Demande au moment où Remus touchait le sol, inconscient.

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir les regards apeurés de ses amis et ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Lúthien qui le regardait avec réprobation et néanmoins avec fierté. Il commença à basculer en arrière mais elle était déjà là pour le soutenir.

- Il est libre, murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.


	22. Chapter 23

Me revoila pour la suite de ce cher Harry Strife qui ne sait pas quoi faire pour s'attirer des ennuis. Ce chapitre m'a donné pas mal de travail surtout au niveau de la correction avec ma merveilleuse correctrice que je remercie énormément pour le travail qu'elle fait depuis le 3e chapitre. Voili-voilou je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laissez une petite review pour dire si vous aimez ^^

* * *

CHAPITRE 22: Vampires et loups-garou

- Il faut l'emmener tout de suite à l'infirmerie ! S'exclama Marion de sa petite voix fluette.

- Je l'emmène, dit Lúthien en le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait rien.

- Et moi je prends Remus, fit Culurien avant que quelqu'un ne parle.

- Direction l'infirmerie et en silence les jeunes, je ne veux entendre aucun bruit, ordonna Woronwë.

- Allons-y, lança Lénaé en passant la première.

Le groupe se dépêcha de traverser les couloirs pour arriver à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible. Quand ils y entrèrent, Lily eut à peine le temps de l'appeler que l'infirmière arrivait vers eux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle en direction des Aurors.

- Mme Pomfresh, on vous expliquera tout une fois que vous aurez stabilisé M. Strife et examiné M. Lupin, fit Culurien d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

- Très bien, siffla l'infirmière qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Mais où donc est-il allé ? S'écria-t-elle en voyant l'état de Harry.

- Après les questions Mme l'infirmière, rétorqua sèchement Lúthien qui continuait de voir le sang de Harry s'écouler de ses plaies et son teint devenir blafard.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, lâcha l'infirmière.

Elle se pencha sérieusement sur le cas de Harry en enlevant son tee-shirt qui révélait les traces de son séjour chez Voldemort. Elle fit plusieurs gestes avec sa baguette au-dessus des blessures de Harry, siffla de réprobation et alla en courant chercher des potions qu'elle fit couler sur les blessures de Harry. Une odeur acre et une fumée noire s'élevèrent. Après quelques coups de baguettes supplémentaires, les blessures étaient refermées et ne resteraient sur lui que quelques très fines cicatrices presque invisibles.

Elle se pencha ensuite au-dessus de Remus, et lui fit ingurgiter une potion avant de se tourner vers les autres en croisant les bras, un air revêche sur le visage.

- Maintenant, expliquez-moi ce qui a mis ces jeunes gens dans cet état et surtout lui, fit-elle férocement en pointant Harry du doigt.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Marion doucement en regardant Harry.

- Il bondira comme un perdreau demain matin et M. Lupin pareil alors expliquez-moi ! Dit-elle férocement.

- Ce que l'on va vous dire doit rester confidentiel jusqu'à ce que Harry en parle au directeur, commença Culurien d'un ton sérieux en jetant un sort de silence d'un geste de la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut être si grave ? Demanda l'infirmière soudain l'air inquiète.

- Harry vient de guérir la lycanthropie, annonça à brûle-pourpoint la princesse Elenwë qui se trouvait aux côtés de Sirius.

- Pardon ? Glapit l'infirmière en s'asseyant.

- Harry ayant apprit que Remus était un loup-garou a décidé de le guérir, fit James en jetant un regard plein de gratitude envers le brun.

- On ne peut pas guérir un loup-garou, fit catégoriquement l'infirmière ne voulant pas y croire.

- Alors expliquez-moi comment un jeune homme pratiquant la légilimancie sur un autre élève se retrouve avec de telles blessures ? Demanda Lúthien en foudroyant le dragon de ses yeux.

- Je n'en sais rien ! C'est pour ça que je vous demande et vous me racontez des histoires à dormir debout, s'indigna l'infirmière.

- Ce ne sont pas des histoires, dit calemement Woronwë.

- J'hallucine là ! Fit Sirius ébahi.

- Ecoutez-moi bien Mme l'infirmière, commença Lúthien d'un ton glacial qui fit frémir le dragon. Cet homme vient de faire une chose dont vous n'avez aucune idée des répercussions qu'elles vont avoir sur le monde magique. Il a vraiment guéri M. Lupin de sa lycanthropie et ce, par amitié. Ne mettez pas en doute ce que je viens de dire ou vous le regretterez, la prévint-elle alors que l'infirmière allait la couper. Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous n'aurez qu'à attendre le mois prochain. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et veillez bien sur eux deux, finit-elle avant de quitter l'infirmerie talonné par Severus.

- Vous devriez aussi y aller les jeunes ! Lança Culurien en regardant l'infirmière qui était assommée par le savon qu'elle s'était prise à l'instant. Mme Pomfresh, bonne nuit, fit-il avant de quitter la salle suivit des autres.

Severus marcha un moment derrière Lúthien en silence. Il ne savait rien de cette femme et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui le poussait à lui faire confiance même s'il resterait prudent.

- Il compte énormément pour vous n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il enfin, se décidant à parler.

- Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois Severus, répondit la brune sans s'arrêter.

- Pourquoi lui ? Lâcha-t-il soudain.

- Tu le sais bien Severus, c'est exactement comme toi mais je suis une femme. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué, sourit-elle dans l'ombre avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir, laissant un Severus interrogatif seul avec ses pensées.

Il avait mal à la tête, sacrément mal à la tête. Quand Harry lui avait proposé de lui enlever sa malédiction, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Depuis bien trop longtemps il subissait celle-ci et aujourd'hui, Harry avait réussi à le guérir. Enfin, il espérait qu'il ait réussi mais au plus profond de lui-même, il avait sentit un poids disparaître, un poids qui ne lui pourrirait plus la vie. Pour la première fois depuis ce jour fatidique où il avait été transformé, Remus Lupin se rendormit en faisant pleins de projets d'avenir.

Quant à Harry, celui-ci tournait et se retournait dans son lit pris par des cauchemars. Il remuait très violemment et soudain, il se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts et trempé de transpiration. Il fut rallongé par deux mains fines mais néanmoins puissantes.

- Chut, rendors-toi Harry, fit un voix douce sur sa gauche.

- Il est guéri ? Murmura-t-il en tremblant.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Harry, répondit Lúthien de sa voix mélodieuse. Tu lui as sauvé la vie.

- Il le mérite tu sais, dit Harry. Il a vécu une vie misérable, il n'a jamais pu avoir de travail stable donc pas de salaire régulier. Il a été le meilleur prof de DCFM qu'on ait jamais eu, continua-t-il ne se rendant pas compte qu'il confondait les deux Remus. Il a toujours été là pour moi Lúthien. Je lui dois tellement.

- Rendors toi maintenant Harry, on parlera demain, chantonna l'elfe.

- Merci d'être là Lúthien. Je ne te mérite pas. Je t'aime, murmura-t-il si doucement que l'elfe brune cru l'avoir rêvé.

- Moi aussi Harry Potter, dit-elle en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de retourner à ses appartements personnels.

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, l'infirmerie était inondée de la lumière du soleil qui pénétrait par une fenêtre. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la clarté de la pièce et s'assit dans son lit. A part un bon mal de crâne, il ne gardait pas de séquelles de sa rencontre avec la créature.

- Comment ça va mon vieux ? Entendit-il.

- Très bien Squall, répondit-il en s'asseyant dans son lit.

- Ce que tu as fais hier était unique ! Continua le diaphénix qui paraissait extatique.

- N'exagère pas non plus Squall, sourit en rougissant malgré lui.

- Je n'exagère aucunement Harry, reprit le diaphénix d'un ton plus posé. Ce que tu as fais hier est unique et révolutionnaire. Tu es le seul à connaître le moyen de guérir les loups-garou. C'est fantastique Harry !

- Je suis surtout content que Remus soit débarrassé de ça, glissa Harry. Cette chose était monstrueuse. À part Voldemort et le Kelleren, je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi affreux.

- D'accord avec toi Harry. Tu as eu une brillante idée en voulant tester ça.

- Oui je remercierai Marion aussi pour m'avoir fait louper le cours de Binns, rit-il. Je dois te laisser, le dragon arrive.

- Bon courage alors, fit le diaphénix avec un trémolo en coupant la connexion.

- M. Strife ! Commença l'infirmière. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

- Très bien Mme Pomfresh, répondit Harry. J'ai juste mal à la tête.

- Normal après les efforts que vous avez fait hier soir, dit-elle en lui donnant une potion qu'il but d'une gorgée avec une grimace.

- Vous devriez penser à demander à Severus Rogue de préparer vos potions. Elles sont infectes, lâcha Harry.

- Oui mais elles soignent bien, rétorqua-t-elle. Enlevez votre tee-shirt que j'examine vos blessures.

- Vous avez les doigts froids, fit Harry quand elle posa sa main sur ses côtes pour vérifier.

- Vous avez fini de vous plaindre oui ! Lâcha-t-elle dans un juron. Vous êtes aptes à reprendre les cours M. Strife vous pouvez y aller mais avant, j'ai une petite question.

- Allez-y, dit Harry en commençant à enfiler son pantalon.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à soigner M. Lupin ?

- Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ? Demanda Harry précipitamment.

- Il doit être avec vos camarades. Il se porte comme un charme. On dirait qu'il a retrouvé une seconde jeunesse.

- C'est merveilleux ! S'exclama Harry en commençant une petite danse.

- Du calme M. Strife ! Fit l'infirmière en riant. Répondez à ma question s'il vous plaît.

- J'ai lu une théorie sur le sujet, expliqua Harry. Et j'ai utilisé la légilimancie pour vaincre la créature qui est à l'origine de la transformation en loup-garou.

- Quelle créature ?

- Une sorte de loup monstrueux qui réagit avec la pleine lune et la magie du sorcier infecté. Maintenant, j'y vais, fit-il en commençant à partir.

- Allez voir le professeur Dumbledore. Il vous attend.

- Reçu !

- Et au fait M. Strife, vous avez une protectrice très efficace.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Harry en s'arrêtant net sur le pas de la porte.

- La nouvelle Auror, sourit l'infirmière.

- Ah oui, rougit Harry en laissant passer Kendra qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la nuit. Au revoir et merci.

- A une prochaine fois M. Strife, fit mentalement l'infirmière.

Harry courut dans les couloirs enfin, il dansa plus qu'autre chose. Il avait un large sourire qui lui barrait le visage et tous les élèves qui le croisèrent ce matin-la, racontèrent qu'ils avaient vu passer un fou de Gryffondor. Il grimpa les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur quatre à quatre et frappa à la porte.

- Entre Harry, fit la voix du directeur.

- Bonjour professeur, entra-t-il en souriant. Comment allez-vous par cette belle matinée ?

- A merveille Harry, répondit le mage, les yeux pétillants. Et toi, as-tu bien récupéré de tes exploits de hier soir ?

- Oh oui professeur ! Rit Harry. Le réveil a été parfait et remplis de bonnes nouvelles donc tout va pour le mieux.

- C'est ce que m'a raconté Lúthien quand elle est passée me voir hier soir pour tout m'expliquer. Pourrai-je utiliser la légilimancie pour voir ce qui s'est passé s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr professeur, allez-y.

- Legilimens ! Je dois t'avouer que je suis impressionné Harry. Fit le directeur en sortant de ses souvenirs. Tu as fais preuve d'un courage exemplaire et d'une intuition formidable. Et je dois aussi t'avouer que tu dois être le seul sorcier à pouvoir guérir cette communauté.

- Vous pourriez m'aider professeur, fit Harry avec espoir.

- Je ne suis pas aussi puissant que toi Harry, déclara le directeur posément. Tu es le sorcier le plus puissant depuis Merlin. De plus, tu as l'aide de ton diaphénix pour te sauver si jamais ça devait tourner mal.

- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul, fit Harry en s'affaissant sur le fauteuil.

- Reprends courage Harry, sourit Dumbledore. Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire maintenant mais je vais être obligé de prévenir la ministre.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Harry prudemment.

- Premièrement pour faire enlever M. Lupin des listes qui recensent les loups-garou et secondement, parce qu'avec un bon discours, Voldemort ne pourra plus recruter chez les loups-garou si on les guérit et qu'on les réhabilite.

- C'est une excellente idée professeur, sourit Harry, une idée venant de germer dans son esprit. Mais j'aimerai que vous me laissiez faire. Mon ami Alexandre travaille avec la ministre ou du moins, étudie les arcanes du pouvoir avec la ministre et j'aimerai lui donner un coup de pouce dans son avenir en faisant passer l'information par lui.

- C'est très Serpentard tout ça, fit Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus brillant intensément. Très bien, je vais te laisser faire alors Harry. Je serai un mauvais professeur si je n'aidais pas mes élèves, lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Tu peux rejoindre tes camarades, je suis sur qu'ils t'attendent avec impatience. Reviens me voir quand tu auras des nouvelles.

- Très bien professeur, sourit en se levant.

Il allait partir quand il vit la boite de bonbons devant lui et s'arrêta.

- Je peux vous en prendre un professeur ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je t'en prie Harry et sauve-toi vite.

- Merci professeur ! Ils sont bons en plus, fit-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Ce gamin est un vrai phénomène, fit un portrait.

- Vous avez raison Phinéas, dit Dumbledore. Il a le sang des Gryffondors, la ruse des Serpentards et son cœur appartient aux quatre Maisons.

- L'élève parfait en somme, ajouta Fortescue.

- Parfait je ne sais pas, répondit le directeur. Mais j'avoue qu'être directeur et avoir des élèves comme lui est un régal.

Harry continua donc sa route vers la Salle sur Demande en parcourant le collège en adressant un sourire resplendissant à tout le monde. Quand il arriva dans la salle, ses amis étaient vautrés dans les canapés et discutaient tranquillement, un sourire barrant leur visage. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas à l'intérieur que Remus se ruait vers lui et atterrissait dans ses bras, les larmes roulant de ses yeux ambrés.

- Merci, merci, merci, ne cessait-il de répéter.

- Du calme Remus, fit Harry mal à l'aise en lui tapotant le dos.

- Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier, sanglota-t-il.

- Reprends-toi voyons, continua Harry en cherchant de l'aide dans ses amis derrière qui souriaient.

- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez Harry.

- Remus ! Fit Harry en le repoussant fermement. Maintenant tu arrêtes de sangloter comme Morgane et tu te reprends. Ce que j'ai fais hier, je l'aurai fais pour chacun d'entre vous et encore plus pour toi parce que je te connais bien Remus, continua Harry en souriant.

- Mon grand-frère, c'est le plus fort ! Cria Marion en lui sautant dans les bras en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

- C'est parce que j'ai eu l'aide de la meilleure des petites sœurs tout simplement, rit Harry.

- Et moi alors ! Fit semblant de s'indigner Lily.

- Toi, tu es la plus merveilleuse, continua Harry en l'embrassant sur le front. Et on arrête de me soutirer des compliments, lança-t-il en mettant les poings sur les hanches.

- Pour une fois que tu en fais, l'asticota James.

- Toi, l'affreux, tais-toi ! Lança Severus en riant.

- C'est qui que tu traites d'affreux ? Rétorqua Sirius.

- Sûrement pas toi, dit Lúthien. On est toutes sensibles à tes charmes. N'est-ce pas princesse ?

- J'ai rien dis moi, fit Elenwë en rosissant légèrement.

- C'est ce qu'on dit oui ! Lâcha Peter en éclatant de rire suivi bien vite des autres.

La salle était plongée dans la pénombre quand il pénétra avec ses troupes. Il marchait d'un pas altier comme un vainqueur venant réclamer son dû. Il portait une cape noire lui cachant le visage mais ses mains était blafardes et osseuses. Ses troupes le suivaient de quelques pas sur deux colonnes comme une armée suivant son général. Il s'approcha d'un pas vif vers la table ronde qui était dressée, laissa ses troupes à une distance raisonnable et s'assit à la place d'honneur qui était libre. Il enleva sa capuche et les personnes présentes s'inclinèrent devant lui.

- Lord Voldemort, dit une elfe blonde qui n'était autre que Laolanne.

- Comment allez-vous très chère ? Susurra le mage noir.

- Je me porte à merveille, répondit l'elfe.

- Excellent, excellent. Chers amis, chers alliés, commença-t-il de sa voix nasillarde mais néanmoins hypnotisante. Si je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle et pour planifier nos futures actions. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Poudlard va subir une dure épreuve dans le mois à venir. En effet, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser une soirée dansante pour le soir d'Halloween. Comme tout le monde sera trop absorbé par la surveillance de tous ces jeunes en pleine fête, une horde de loups-garou viendra boire un coup et ainsi mettre un peu d'ambiance.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant monseigneur ?

- Un de mes Mangemorts à entendu cet idiot de professeur de potions en parler à la Tête de Sanglier, fit froidement le mage noir en tournant son regard glacé vers l'imprudent qui avait osé lui demander des comptes.

- C'est une nouvelle excellente monseigneur, fit un homme aux cheveux blancs de forte stature. Ces jeunes loups-garou, enfin, ceux qui seront toujours en vie, viendront renforcer notre effectif. De plus, ça portera un bon coup au moral au directeur et nous parviendrons peut-être à le faire éjecter de Poudlard.

- C'est le plan mon cher Artorius, sourit Voldemort dévoilant des dents si blanches que ça le rendait effrayant.

- Mais Lord, le coupa un elfe de forte carrure. Comment une attaque de loups-garou peut-elle être prévue le 31 octobre alors que ce ne sera pas la pleine lune ?

- Tu es perspicace Argonel, fit Voldemort. L'un de mes Mangemorts a découvert une potion qui permet à un loup-garou de se transformer sans avoir besoin de la pleine lune.

- C'est une découverte formidable pour nos troupes monseigneur, murmura un elfe au visage en épée.

- Je trouve aussi, acquiesça le mage noir. Suite à cet événement, Dumbledore aura tellement de problèmes que nous pourrons nous emparer de Poudlard avant la fin de cette année.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait créer plus de troubles dans le pays, suggéra Laolanne qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

- Expliquez-vous, ordonna le mage noir.

- Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne Tom ! Siffla la blonde lui rappelant par la même que c'était grâce à elle qu'il disposait de l'armée des Ombres.

- Dites-nous tout, reprit Voldemort en grimaçant.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on le remette à sa place.

- Un nombre important d'attaques obligerait le ministère à diviser et renforcer ses troupes ce qui ferait de Poudlard une cible plus facile. De plus, Dumbledore serait tellement préoccupé par tout ce qui se passe dehors qu'il ne verrait rien venir, expliqua Laolanne en souriant.

- C'est une excellente idée, fit Voldemort, son cerveau réfléchissant déjà à une stratégie pour s'emparer de Poudlard une bonne fois pour toutes. Écoutez-moi tous, fit-il soudain. Nous allons prévoir plusieurs attaques avant Halloween. Le vieux fou s'inquiétera déjà assez et l'attaque qui aura lieu ce soir-la, sera le premier clou de son cercueil. Après, nous continuerons les raids jusqu'au moment où la prise de Poudlard ne sera plus qu'un détail. Fenrir, quelles sont les forces que vous aurez pour le 31 ?

La suite de la réunion ne parla plus que du nombre de loups-garou qu'il y aurait ce soir-là ainsi que la désignation des villes qui seraient anéanties et avec quelles forces.

Quand Voldemort repartit, il était heureux. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, ses plans semblaient suivre leur court. L'arrivée de Harry Strife avait tout bouleversé mais aujourd'hui, tout allait bien. La nouvelle de quatre nouveaux Aurors arrivés à Poudlard ne le faisait pas douter de la réussite de son plan. La seule chose qu'il craignait, c'était les progrès de Harry Strife et de ses amis ainsi que de l'arrivée de trois nouveaux élèves, eux aussi très puissants. Enfin l'inquiétait, pas vraiment. Rien n'inquiétait Voldemort. Il trouvait juste que ces nouveaux éléments sur l'échiquier étaient quelques peu gênants et il lui faudrait les supprimer dès que possible.

Un mois et demi qu'ils étaient à Poudlard et ils n'en savaient toujours pas plus sur la mission qu'ils avaient à accomplir. Ils étaient venus ici pour trouver une personne mais manifestement, elle n'était pas à Poudlard. Gabrielle, John et Nina n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce dans leur enquête pour retrouver leur ami et ils commençaient un peu à se sentir frustrés. De plus, Dumbledore leur avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas les aider et que c'était à eux de le trouver. _Si c'est vraiment votre ami, vous le trouverez malgré les apparences_, avait-il rajouté. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, aucun élève ne correspondait à leur ami. Il y avait bien Harry Strife qui lui ressemblait mais celui-ci était bien trop différent, trop de choses le différenciaient de lui. Comme l'avait dit Nina, on ne peut changer radicalement la personnalité d'une personne. Ils étaient en train de se balader dans les couloirs lors de ce samedi pluvieux lorsqu'ils croisèrent Harry Strife accoudé à une fenêtre, regardant la pluie tomber, un air mélancolique sur le visage.

- Tu n'as rien de plus passionnant à faire Strife ? Ne put s'empêcher d'attaquer Gabrielle.

- Je trouve quelque chose de reposant à regarder tomber la pluie Gabrielle, répondit Harry d'une voix douce sans se retourner. Pour moi, chaque goutte d'eau qui s'écrase au sol est comme la mort d'une personne.

- Et c'est ça que tu trouves reposant ? Demanda John avec une drôle de tête.

- Non, rit Harry. Ce que je trouve reposant, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'une goutte d'eau s'écrase, une autre prend sa place dans le ciel. C'est un signe d'espoir pour moi, continua-t-il sa voix se faisant plus lointaine. Car pour chaque mort qu'il y aura dans cette guerre, il aura toujours quelqu'un pour reprendre le flambeau. Peu importe le nombre, Voldemort ne peut gagner cette guerre, fit-il en se retournant et en les fixant de ses yeux émeraudes. C'est pour ça que j'aime regarder la pluie Gabrielle, reprit-il en la fixant lui donnant un frisson. C'est le signe que quoiqu'il arrive, qu'importent les épreuves qui arriveront, les obstacles à surmonter, les amis que nous perdrons, le combat ne sera jamais vain car on se bat pour la liberté...

- Et ce sentiment, c'est un sentiment universel qu'on ne peut pas supprimer.

- Tout à fait Nina, sourit Harry. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas qui vous prétendez être mais je m'en fiche, fit-il à leur stupéfaction. Je sais que vous êtes dans le bon camp alors, qui que vous soyez, n'abandonnez jamais le combat ! Conclut-il en s'éloignant d'un pas léger.

Les trois amis restèrent stupéfaits par les paroles du jeune homme. Comment savait-il qu'ils n'étaient ceux pour qui ils se faisaient passer ? Pourquoi leur faisait-il confiance s'il savait qu'ils mentaient ? Ce type était un entremêlement d'énigmes à lui tout seul. Dès que vous trouviez la réponse à l'une des questions que vous vous posiez sur lui, deux autres apparaissaient dans un tissage infini. Ils prirent donc la direction d'une salle qu'ils avaient trouvée lors de leurs escapades dans le château et depuis, c'est là-bas qu'ils allaient, à l'écart des autres élèves pour s'entraîner et discuter librement.

Harry quant à lui rejoignit ses amis dans la Salle sur Demande. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé de se reposer un peu. Même Lily avait accepté l'idée car elle aussi ressentait les effets de leur entraînement intensif ajouté aux stress des examens et des révisions pour les ASPIC. Seul Harry semblait suivre le rythme et pourtant, il faisait le double d'eux. Lily était blottie contre James dans un fauteuil quand il arriva dans la salle. Severus était en grande conversation avec Marion tandis qu'Elayne lisait un livre sur les genoux de Peter. Ces deux-la s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et il espérait sincèrement que les deux terminent ensemble. Sirius discutait tranquillement dans un coin de la pièce avec la princesse Elenwë et cette situation semblait lui plaire énormément. Culurien et Woronwë était en train de faire une patrouille dans le château et Remus était en pleine lecture d'un énorme volume sur les animagis. Harry alla donc vers Lénaé qui était assise dans un fauteuil et semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- Et bien que vois-je ? Une charmante elfe qui n'a pas de compagnie.

- J'ai la tienne maintenant Harry, sourit la brune.

- Exact très chère, fit Harry en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir. A quoi pensais-tu Lénaé ?

- J'étais en train de me dire que le monde était trop calme en ce moment, soupira-t-elle.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, acquiesça Harry. Et ça m'inquiète un peu. Quand Voldemort est trop calme, ça n'annonce que des ennuis. Mais quand je les vois comme ça, fit-il en désignant ses amis de la main, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je m'inquiète pour rien.

- Sauf que l'on sait tous les deux qu'on s'inquiète rarement pour rien, dit Lénaé en le fixant de ses améthystes.

- Je sais bien, je sais bien, fit Harry en souriant malgré lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux Harry, ils peuvent se défendre bien mieux que la plupart des Aurors, fit une voix grave et chaude.

- Christian ! S'exclama Harry en se retournant vivement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez, vous tous, et voir comment se portait « mes Aurors », sourit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Disons que le travail pourrait être plus désagréable M. Potter, dit Lénaé.

- Ils sont travailleurs, ajouta Culurien qui venait d'arriver.

- On vous a vu arriver depuis la lisière de la forêt Interdite, ajouta Woronwë en lui serrant la main.

- C'est parfait ça s'ils écoutent bien vos consignes. Ils ne vous en font pas trop baver ?

- Y'en a qu'un qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, répondit une voix mélodieuse.

- Melle Elenssar ! Fit respectueusement le capitaine des Aurors. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même M. Potter, répondit Lúthien en souriant.

- Et je parie que c'est James qui vous pose des problèmes, ajouta Christian. Ou sinon Sirius.

- Eh ! Répondirent les deux en même temps.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, rit-elle.

- Il ne reste plus que Harry alors, éclata de rire le père de James en voyant le sourire de la brune.

- Bande de mauvaises langues ! Maugréa l'intéressé. Puisse que c'est comme ça, fit-il en se levant, je m'en vais. Et toi, dit-il en attrapant Lúthien par la main, tu viens avec moi ! S'exclama-t-il en l'entraînant à sa suite en courant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez vous tous ? Demanda le père de James en voyant le sourire des autres en les regardant partir main dans la main.

- Et bien disons que Harry a trouvé celle avec qui la vie sera plus facile, expliqua Lily doucement.

- Lúthien et Harry, fit Christian songeur. Ils se ressemblent, admit-il au bout d'un moment et elle est plus que capable de le garder les deux pieds sur terre.

- Nous n'en doutons pas une seule seconde, répondit le capitaine Culurien en riant.

Harry courut un moment main dans la main avec Lúthien avant de la lâcher de peur que quelqu'un ne les surprennent. Après un bref mais néanmoins passionné baiser, ils déambulèrent dans le château le reste de l'après-midi. Quand ils arrivaient à un endroit précis, Harry racontait les souvenirs qu'il avait de cet endroit et il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait des souvenirs dans tout le château. N'importe où où ils allaient, il avait un souvenir à raconter. Il ne souvenait pas qu'il avait autant de choses à dire sur cet endroit qui était plus qu'un foyer pour lui. Il y avait passé les meilleures années de sa vie. Certes, il n'avait pas passé que des bons moments mais la plupart étaient les plus beaux de sa vie.

Le repas dans la Grande Salle ce soir-là se passa tranquillement. Les discussions étaient joyeuses et les mines réjouies malgré le temps plus que maussade à l'extérieur. Un tintement de cristal se fit entendre et le calme et le silence se firent en quelques secondes. Le directeur se leva et prit la parole.

- Chers élèves, je tiens à vous annoncer la nouvelle moi-même, fit-il sombrement. Lord Voldemort a frappé de-nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, il a agi avec l'aide des elfes noires. Plusieurs centaines de personnes sont décédés dans l'après-midi. C'est une preuve supplémentaire que Voldemort est un être abjecte et qu'il faut se battre contre lui. Ceux qui le suivent ne sont que des larbins qui veulent le pouvoir ou qu'ils sont trop faibles pour lui résister. Il faut choisir entre le bien et la facilité chers élèves. Sur une note plus joyeuse, je vous annonce qu'une soirée sera organisée le 31 octobre au soir. Ce sera une soirée un peu particulière parce que ce seront les élèves qui mettront l'ambiance en chantant. Vous serez désignés au hasard pour chanter. Les maisons Serdaigle et Poufsouffle s'affronteront lors de cette soirée. Les deux autres maisons s'affronteront lors du réveillon de Noël le 24 décembre. Bonne soirée à tous.

Et le directeur se rassit. Des murmures s'élevèrent lentement et enflèrent jusqu'à devenir un brouhaha incompréhensible. Certains parlaient de la soirée, d'autres des attaques mais aucun ne disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et cela révoltait Harry. Il se leva donc et prit la parole.

- Vous tous les élèves ! Vous savez ce que je pense de Voldemort et de ses sbires, fit-il en fixant la bande à Malfoy. Je prends la parole ce soir parce que certains comportements me révoltent. Certains diront que je suis qu'un abruti de première qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas et qu'il ferait mieux de se taire mais je ne peux pas continuer d'entendre de telles âneries. On vient de vous annoncer que plusieurs centaines de personnes ont été assassinées et la seule chose qui vous intéresse c'est de savoir comment ou encore la soirée prévue dans deux semaines. Je trouve ça pitoyable ! Scanda-t-il, sa voix vibrante d'émotions. Les sorciers seraient tous devenus des pleutres ? Une bande de chiens effrayés par un vil serpent ?

- Qui es-tu pour parler de la sorte Strife ? Lança Malfoy d'une voix assurée.

- Qui je suis Malfoy ? Tu veux savoir qui je suis ? Je vais te répondre Lucius Malfoy, siffla Harry tandis qu'il s'enflammait et s'élevait dans les airs tandis que les lumières de la Grande Salle s'éteignaient d'un coup.

- Je suis celui qui fais peur à ton maître Lucius. Je suis celui qui l'a ridiculisé en faisant s'évader deux élèves de ses cachots. Je suis celui qui avec quelques personnes ont libéré un otage de ses geôles à Azkaban. Je suis l'un de ceux qui se sont battus en juin dernier pour défendre cette école pendant que d'autres sont allés se terrer. Je m'adresse maintenant à tous les élèves. Que vous soyez ici signifie que vous avez un pouvoir alors, utilisez-le ! Affrontez vos peurs, vos amis sont là, vos professeurs sont là pour vous aider, vous conseiller, vous épauler. Vous n'êtes pas des chiens effrayés, vous êtes des SORCIERS alors battez-vous pour la liberté. Battez-vous pour vos familles et battez-vous pour vous-même. Je m'adresse maintenant à ceux qui soutiennent Voldemort et je vous mets en garde : que vous soyez chez Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou même Gryffondor, rien ne vous sauvera. Je serai toujours sur le chemin de votre maître jusqu'à ce que celui-ci rejoigne ses ancêtres. Tous ceux qui combattront à ses cotés me trouveront sur leur chemin et peu importe que vous ayez été un de mes amis, vous regretterez de ne pas avoir dis non à des idées barbares ! Conclut-il avec force avant de disparaître.

Cette disparition ralluma les lumières de la grande Salle et donna lieu à un silence de plomb. Malfoy avait la mâchoire qui touchait la table tandis que plusieurs dizaines d'élèves avaient les yeux exorbités. Ses amis étaient aussi abasourdis que les autres élèves. Même les professeurs étaient stupéfaits.

Harry quant à lui apparut dans la salle spéciale qu'il avait crée pour Lúthien. Il s'effondra dans le canapé. Ce petit discours l'avait épuisé nerveusement. Il n'avait pas prévu l'effet pyrotechnique mais l'attaque de Malfoy lui avait avait fait prendre conscience que certaines fois, une démonstration de force vaut bien tous les discours.

Lúthien ne tarda pas arriver et s'assit à ses cotés sans un mot. Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent là un long moment avant qu'elle ne parle.

- Tu as été parfait ce soir, dit-elle doucement.

- Tu crois que j'ai bien fais ?

- Oui Harry. Il fallait que quelqu'un dise tout haut ce que beaucoup pensent tout bas. De plus, en prenant cette position de leader, tu as sûrement fais douter plusieurs élèves quant à leur orientation future parce qu'ils savent que tu es sérieux quand tu prends la parole. Pour les plus jeunes, ta démonstration, qui étais très bien pensée sois dit en passant, leur a montré que quelqu'un de très puissant était là pour eux et demain, tous les parents connaîtront Harry Strife.

- Je n'avais pas prévu de parler, tu sais. Mais quand j'ai entendu les commentaires, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, se confia Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu as très bien fait et je suis fière de toi, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Dans les jours qui suivirent cette spectaculaire annonce, les élèves ne parlèrent plus que de ça au contraire de Harry et ses amis. Harry s'était enfermé dans une sorte de mutisme dont il ne sortait qu'en privé. Il avait intensifié ses entraînements et les moments qu'il passait avec Lúthien étaient les seuls où il se reposait. Ne supportant plus de le voir comme ça, Lily décida de le coincer dans une salle déserte et d'avoir une conversation avec lui.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait ici Lily ? Demanda sèchement Harry en regardant autour de lui.

- Déjà, tu vas me parler autrement ou je te promets que tu vas t'en prendre une Harry Strife, fit-elle durement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas maintenant !

- Il n'y a rien qui va Lily ! Explosa-t-il soudain, le masque qu'il portait se fissurant, laissant voir un visage marqué par la fatigue et le stress ainsi que par la culpabilité. Depuis que j'ai fais mon discours, les attaques n'ont fait que se multiplier ! Il y a encore eu trois attaques aujourd'hui ! J'aurai du fermer ma grande gueule de golden boy...

La baffe qu'il se prit le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Il regardait Lily avec des yeux ronds. Celle-ci le fusillait du regard, la mâchoire serrée. Il porta lentement la main à sa joue qui était brûlante.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça Harry Potter, cracha-t-elle avec hargne. Ces attaques n'ont rien à voir avec toi. Severus te l'a dis plus d'une fois en plus ! Pourquoi crois-tu toujours que c'est de ta faute Harry ? Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait ! Tu sais ce qui est le plus merveilleux Harry ?

- Quoi donc ? Marmonna-t-il.

- C'est un première année de Serpentard qui m'a dit ça hier quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voudrait faire plus tard comme métier. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait être Harry Strife, dit Lily en souriant et en s'approchant de lui.

- Tu te fous de moi n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Je te jure que non Harry. Les gens ont besoin de héros et de gens en qui ils peuvent croire. Tu fais partie de ses gens-la Harry. Au même titre que Dumbledore, Christian Potter ou encore la ministre de la magie. Tu incarnes ce que les jeunes ont besoin de voir. L'autorité, la puissance, la gentillesse, l'amitié, le courage...

- Merci Lily, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Merci infiniment d'être là pour moi, murmura Harry.

- C'est normal grand frère, répondit-elle. Tu as toujours été là pour moi alors maintenant, c'est à mon tour. Promets-moi que tu vas te remettre à participer aux cours et à parler aux autres.

- Promis ptite sœur, acquiesça Harry dans un sourire.

La semaine se passa rapidement car toutes les conversations portaient sur la soirée du vendredi soir. Le directeur avait banalisé la journée pour que tout le monde puisse se préparer. Harry avait retrouvé le sourire et quand vint le moment de se changer, il était aussi impatient que les autres élèves. Il avait invité Marion à aller à la soirée avec lui puisque Lúthien ne pouvait pas y aller à cause des tours de garde qu'ils devaient réaliser. Sirius avait invité une Serdaigle très mignonne tandis que Peter avait invité Elayne. James y allait naturellement avec Lily et Remus avait trouvé le courage de demander à une Poufsouffle très jolie de l'accompagner. Severus quant à lui avait demandé à une Serdaigle d'être sa cavalière.

Marion portait une robe rouge vif qui contrastait avec sa chevelure dorée. Elle rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux devant les compliments que lui adressèrent les Maraudeurs. Malgré les sentiments qu'il avait pour Lúthien, Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'être ébahi par la beauté de Gabrielle quand elle descendit l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Elle portait une robe longue bleue saphir qui lui allait à la perfection. Le regard qu'elle lui lança le fit flancher et il du s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber. Cette fille avait vraiment un drôle d'effet sur lui. Il se reprit bien vite et descendit dans la Grande Salle main dans la main avec Marion. Quand ils entrèrent, ils remarquèrent tout de suite une immense estrade installée à la place de la table des professeurs. La salle était déjà à moitié remplie.

Quand le discours de Dumbledore fut terminé, les lumières s'éteignirent et l'estrade s'alluma. Les premiers noms furent tirés au sort et le spectacle commença. Les élèves devaient traverser une arche qui avait été enchantée pour que les élèves reçoivent la tenue adéquate et connaissent les paroles des chansons. Les différents étudiants se donnaient à fond pour assurer le spectacle que ce soit en solo, duo ou même en groupe et les spectateurs en redemandaient.

Harry dansa avec plus de la moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard tant il avait de succès auprès des jeunes femmes. Son pouvoir, sa richesse et surtout son aura protectrice attisait bien des envies. Il réussit même à faire danser le professeur McGonagall après de nombreuses suppliques qui firent bien rire le professeur Anderson. Lui-même, bien que d'apparence sombre, dansa avec plusieurs jeunes femmes qui avaient rassemblé tout leur courage pour aborder le ténébreux professeur de DCFM. Même le professeur Dumbledore dansa avec une première année de Serpentard qui resta rouge écrevisse tout le long de la danse. Lors de cette soirée, les barrières étaient tombées. Les professeurs dansaient avec les élèves et ceux-ci pouvaient discutaient tranquillement avec eux sans ce rapport élèves/professeurs.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry sortit prendre l'air et profiter ainsi de la fraîcheur de la nuit étoilée. Inconsciemment, il leva les yeux vers l'étoile de Sirius, habitude qu'il avait prise pendant son deuil forcé chez les Dursley. Il sentit plusieurs couples qui profitaient d'un relâchement de l'encadrement pour profiter d'une intimité difficile dans le château. Il se sentait bien et en paix avec lui-même.

À l'intérieur de la forêt Interdite, une trentaine d'hommes attendaient impatiemment en regardant les lumières du château. Ils étaient sales et leurs vêtements élimés comme s'ils n'en avaient pas changé depuis des années. Pas rasés et sentant la transpiration, ils respiraient l'impatience et la bestialité. Soudain, un des hommes, une musculature dessinée, le visage grave et marqué par un nombre important de cicatrices se racla bruyamment la gorge attirant l'attention des autres.

- Mes amis, mes frères ! Commença-t-il. Ce jour est le jour que nous attendions depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps nous avons été méprisés, ridiculisés, persécutés, hais et chassés. Aujourd'hui, nous allons montrer que nous ne sommes pas que des animaux, nous allons montrer que nous sommes des tueurs ! Clama-t-il faisant grogner ses hommes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous l'avait promis et aujourd'hui, il tient sa promesse alors faisons lui honneur mes amis !

Il sortit une fiole remplie d'un liquide noir de sa poche et la déboucha. Une fumée violette sombre et une odeur âcre s'en échappèrent. Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et avala le liquide d'une seule gorgée suivi des autres membres du groupe.

Bientôt, ils tombèrent à quatre pattes secoués par de puissants tremblements. Leurs membres s'allongèrent et se couvrirent de poils hirsutes, leur nez se transforma en museau et leurs dents s'allongèrent pour devenir des crocs puissants. Quand les tremblements s'arrêtèrent, trente loups-garou se tenaient dans la forêt Interdite camouflés par un sortilège elfique. Leurs yeux brillaient d'une lueur haineuse et destructrice. Un regard vers le château et un hurlement à la lune déchira le silence de la nuit tandis que les bêtes couraient vers leurs cibles.

Harry regardait le ciel quand un nuage passa devant la lune assombrissant le paysage, masquant l'espace de quelques secondes la lumière de la reine de la nuit. Harry fut prit d'un frisson sans que la température n'ait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Le hurlement qui lui vrilla les tympans faillit lui causer une rupture d'anévrisme tant il tourna la tête rapidement dans la direction. Il se précipita dans la direction du cri et s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres des elfes qui étaient déjà là. Ce qu'il lut dans le regard de Lúthien le fit frémir. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les monstres sortaient de la forêt et se précipitaient droit sur les elfes. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Harry attrapa son arc et réussit à toucher deux loups avant de les voir le dépasser en direction du château.

Pendant ce temps dans la Grande Salle, les élèves continuaient de s'amuser autour des différentes tables de banquets qui avaient été installé. Severus était en train de faire danser Marion quand le hurlement retentit dans la salle et un silence de mort s'abattit. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste pour la retenir, Marion avait lâché sa main et s'était précipitée vers la porte d'entrée. Un voile de tristesse et de désespoir se posa sur lui en voyant que les portes se refermaient derrière elle. Un long regard plus tard avec James et Sirius décida de la suite des événements.

- Tous les élèves dans un coin de la salle ! Hurla le professeur Anderson tandis qu'il faisait de larges mouvements de baguette.

- Gardez votre calme ! Dit fermement le professeur Dumbledore après s'être jeté un Sonorus qui fit naître le silence dans la salle.

- Restez calme et tout ira bien, ne cessaient de répéter Lily et Elayne aux plus jeunes élèves tandis que les professeurs installaient les protections autour de la salle.

Marion n'avait pas été la seule à s'échapper de la Grande Salle avant que les portes ne se referment. Gabrielle avait suivi le même chemin que Marion mais les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas croisées. Ce qu'elle vit en arrivant dans le parc la cloua sur place. Des dizaines de loups-garou couraient droit sur château.

Harry se transforma en Phélom pour rattraper les loups. Il en shoota un au passage et se précipita vers les couples qui étaient restés dehors. À peine s'était-il retransformé, qu'il lança des sorts de camouflage et anti-odeur sur les élèves pour les protéger. Il reprit sa forme animagus instantanément et partit en direction de l'arrière du château pour aider les autres élèves.

Il était en train de courir quand il freina des quatre pattes. Un puissant loup était sur le corps d'une jeune femme blonde dont du sang s'écoulait de sa tête. Le sang de Phélom ne fit qu'un tour. _Par Merlin, tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Tu vas le payer très cher_, pensa l'animagus. Il se jeta de toute sa puissance sur le monstre qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Les deux animaux roulèrent au sol au moment, essayant de s'arracher la gorge à coups de mâchoire et de griffes. C'est Phélom qui gagna la partie en l'attrapant par la nuque et, par un puissant lancé, envoya le monstre s'écraser contre un arbre, la colonne brisée dans un craquement sinistre. Sans un regard vers la créature qui venait d'expirer son dernier souffle, Phélom s'approcha de Marion et Harry s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

Gabrielle avait réussi à mettre un seul loup hors d'état de nuire et celui-ci le lui avait fait payer. Avant d'être mis à terre, cette sale bête lui avait filé un méchant coup de griffe à l'épaule et maintenant, celle-ci saignait et son bras était pour le moment inutilisable. Elle filait vers l'arrière du château où elle avait entendu des cris quand elle s'arrêta net. Elle fut stupéfaite de voir une créature de légende devant elle et surtout de la voir se transformer en Harry Strife. Celui-ci s'approcha de sa protégée et posa une main sur son cœur.

Quand il se fut assuré qu'elle allait bien, Harry releva la tête en sentant un regard posé sur lui. Il vit alors Gabrielle se tenant l'épaule, le regard fixé sur lui. Il attrapa Marion dans ses bras et commença à avancer vers elle. Il installa Marion dans son dos quand il vit un loup brun courir dans leur direction et sauter sur Gabrielle. Il se concentra une fraction de seconde et envoya une sphère d'air dans la direction de Gabrielle qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Elle se prit la sphère en plein dans le ventre ce qui l'envoya valser cinq mètres plus loin.

Cette action de Harry surprit le loup-garou qui se rétablit comme il put quand sa proie se volatilisa sous ses yeux. Il tourna son regard rubis bouillonnant de rage vers Harry qui se mit en position de défense tandis que ses mains commençaient à prendre une jolie couleur carmin. Le loup sauta sur lui mais il n'avait pas fait un mètre qu'il se retrouva sectionné en deux par une ombre. Harry ferma les yeux un instant devant cette boucherie et les rouvrit pour tomber sur Lúthien qui avait un air soucieux.

- Je vais bien et elle aussi, fit-il avant qu'elle ne parle. Vas-y.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme repartit en courant protéger le château et ses habitants. Harry quant à lui se dirigea vers Gabrielle qui essayait de se relever en s'appuyant sur son bras valide. Il lui tendit le bras.

- Mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête ? Grogna-t-elle en attrapant malgré tout la main que lui tendait Harry. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris cette fois-ci ? Fit-elle en lui plantant un index dans la poitrine.

- Tu demanderas ça à ton ami divisé là-bas, fit Harry en désignant l'endroit où se trouvait les deux morceaux du loup.

- C'est toi qui l'a... demanda Gabrielle qui avait brusquement pâlit.

- Non, répondit fermement Harry en déposant délicatement Marion au sol et en remettant une de ses boucles de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je te la confie Gabrielle, continua-t-il sur le même ton. Veille sur elle car elle compte plus que tout pour moi. Faut que j'aille aider les autres. Mets-toi à l'abri et utilise tous les sorts que tu connais pour vous protéger. Je reviens dès que c'est fini.

- Et je fais quoi s'ils reviennent ? Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton d'où perçait la peur.

- Essaye de leur dévoiler ton corps, ne put s'empêcher de sortir Harry en souriant.

- Espère de sale... mais il était déjà trop loin pour entendre la fin.

Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre l'arrière du château pour aider les elfes qui étaient un peu submergés par le nombre. Il se précipita vers un des loups sous sa forme de Phélom et donna un puissant coup d'aile qui l'envoya valser loin de la zone de combat. Cette action permit à Lúthien de se débarrasser d'un de ses ennemis. Par cette action, il entra lui aussi dans la zone de combat et il se retrouva bien vite avec un énorme loup noir comme adversaire. Il pouvait sentir la haine émaner de cet animal. Ils se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre, crocs et griffes en avant. Le choc leur coupa le souffle mais l'autre fut plus rapide à se relever et Phélom poussa un hurlement de douleur quand les griffes pénétrèrent sa chair. Il lança une puissante ruade pour écarter son adversaire et se jeta sur lui, gueule en avant. Il sentit le goût du sang chaud se répandre dans sa gorge quand il attrapa son ennemi au niveau de la cuisse.

Un regard vers Lúthien causa sa perte. Celle-ci était en mauvaise posture et Phélom relâcha l'espace d'une microseconde la pression de sa mâchoire sur son ennemi qui en profita pour lui asséner un puissant coup de patte sur le museau, le sonnant un moment. Ainsi libéré, il sauta sur Phélom en appuyant ses pattes sur sa nuque et entre ses ailes, le maintenant cloué au sol. Se sentant piégé, Phélom essaya de se libérer en ruant et en donnant des coups d'ailes mais il était impitoyablement bloqué par son adversaire. Il sentit bientôt l'haleine répugnante du loup et il sut que celui-ci allait lui briser la nuque pour remporter cette victoire. Au moment où il pensait que tout était terminé, il entendit un bruit de succion et sentit son adversaire se relâcher. Il vrilla sur lui-même et vit un étrange bout blanc dépasser du corps du loup. Son mystérieux sauveur leva le bras et le loup fut expulsé contre un arbre. Phélom reconnut de suite son sauveur et reprit sa forme humaine.

- Dalriada ! S'exclama-t-il en se relevant rapidement avant de grimacer et de poser ses mains contre son flanc gauche qui saignait.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre hein Harry ! Fit sarcastiquement la vampire en rangeant son étrange sabre dans son fourreau après l'avoir nettoyé. Heureusement que j'étais là avec mes amis sinon vous seriez morts, le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne parle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Demanda Harry en s'approchant d'elle.

- As-tu oublié notre accord Harry ? Fit semblant de s'étonner Dalriada. J'oubliais que tu n'étais qu'un humain, lâcha-t-elle.

- Et vous qu'une vampire, rétorqua une voix féminine en s'approchant. Comment vas-tu Harry ?

- Je vais bien Lúthien merci, sourit Harry. Tu peux ranger ton épée, c'est une alliée, enfin j'espère.

- Un de mes amis me fait savoir que tous les loups sont morts, dit Dalriada en regardant un jeune garçon.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demanda l'elfe.

- J'ai passé un accord avec Harry cet été et je suis venu l'honorer et heureusement que nous étions là n'est-ce pas, fit doucereusement la vampire.

- Nous nous serions débrouillés tout seul, fit Lúthien en la foudroyant du regard.

- Mesdames du calme ! Fit un beau jeune homme en s'approchant d'eux d'un pas nonchalant. Je me présente, je me nomme Antoine Salvator, se présenta le jeune homme brun en s'inclinant respectueusement vers Lúthien. Vous êtres vraiment charmante madame. Votre beauté n'a d'égal que le fleurissement des fleurs au printemps.

- Dégage de la Toine ! Siffla la vampire. Va draguer ailleurs et réunis tout le monde. Dis à Elf que j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

- T'as qu'à aller lui dire toute seule, ronchonna l'autre.

- Antoine ! Feula la vampire.

- C'est bon j'y vais, j'y vais, bougonna l'autre en partant.

- Désolé de ce contre-temps, reprit la vampire. J'ai besoin de l'assurance qu'il ne sera fait aucun mal à mes amis ou moi-même ici.

- Tu as ma parole Dalriada, même s'il faudra qu'on discute de plusieurs personnes à l'intérieur de ce château qui ne verront pas d'un bon œil que vous soyez là.

- Ça me va, sourit la vampire ne dévoilant ses canines prononcées. Par contre, ne pense même pas à l'idée que nous nous cachions. Si nous venons ici , c'est justement pour prendre position dans cette guerre.

- Et pour les élèves ? Demanda Culurien qui venait d'arriver.

- Aucune crainte, fit une voix grave avec un fort accent. Nous sommes végétariens, expliqua un homme noir en s'approchant du groupe.

- Nmaii ! Je croyais vous avoir demandé de vous rassembler ! Grogna Dalriada.

- Nous le sommes et je suis venu te chercher.

- Qu'entendez-vous par végétariens ? Demanda Harry.

- On ne boit le sang que des animaux, répondit le Namibien. Ne tarde pas trop, tu connais Elf et Greg.

- Oui je sais, répliqua la vampire. Vas-y maintenant, je règle les derniers détails.

- Messieurs, dames, salua le grand noir avant de tourner les talons.

- Comment ferez-vous pour vous balader librement dans le château quand il y aura du soleil ? Demanda Harry en pensant subitement aux effets de l'astre solaire sur les vampires.

- Pour ton information Harry, répondit Dalriada. Boire du sang animal régulièrement nous a permis de développer une protection naturelle contre les rayons du soleil.

- C'est une grande nouvelle ça ! Dit Culurien. Par contre, quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi il y a des loups-garou alors que la pleine lune n'est que dans deux semaines ?

- Un ami télépathe a compris qu'un des Mangemorts avait réussi à créer une potion qui permet de se transformer sans l'effet de la pleine lune.

- Ça c'est un problème de taille, grimaça Lúthien en fronçant le nez, ce que Harry trouva très sexy.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous présenter comme ça dans le château, intervint Harry. Il faut que je prévienne le professeur Dumbledore qui est le directeur de cette école.

- Je sais qui est Dumbledore Harry, siffla Dalriada. Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles, fit-elle en montrant les crocs.

- N'y pense même pas , grogna Lúthien à la droite de Harry.

- Calmez-vous toutes les deux, intervint Culurien. Vous n'êtes pas là pour ça.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, réagit Harry, je vais aller le voir et je reviendrai vous chercher. N'entrez pas avant que je sois venu.

- Très bien Harry. Ne tarde pas trop, fit-elle avant de tourner le dos au groupe et de s'éloigner.

- Pour qui elle se prend celle-la, siffla l'elfe.

- Serait-ce de la jalousie que je sens là, fit Culurien en souriant.

- Redites-moi ça ? Grogna Lúthien en faisant volte-face.

- Je n'ai rien dis, fit le capitaine elfe. Je vais aider les deux autres avec les victimes. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des morts Harry. Cette attaque devait surtout affaiblir Dumbledore avec tous ces élèves devenant des loups-garou mais grâce à toi, tu vas éviter ça et en plus de ça, tu vas pouvoir asseoir la puissance de la ministre auprès de la population.

- J'ai pas fini de bosser moi, souffla Harry. Y'en a un qui peut regarder ma blessure parce que c'est très gênant vous savez. Ça va mieux merci, fit Harry en souriant à Lúthien.

- Allez viens, allons prévenir Dumbledore.

- On passe récupérer Gabrielle et Marion avant.

Ils avancèrent rapidement pour retrouver Gabrielle qui avait tiré Marion derrière un buisson et avait barricadé la zone avec une dizaine de sortilèges dont certains auraient fait pas mal de dégâts. Harry la gratifia d'un signe de tête, attrapa Marion qui ne s'était pas réveillée dans ses bras et ensemble, il se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Harry posa sa main droite sur la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. A peine avait-il fait un pas dans la salle que Severus était sur lui, le regard affolé.

- Elle est... ne put finir le jeune homme.

- Non rassure-toi Sev, elle n'a rien du tout. Juste une plaie superficielle à la tête.

- Merci Merlin, lâcha Severus se détendant enfin. Je suis vraiment désolé Harry.

- De quoi tu parles voyons ? Fit Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

- Je n'ai pas su la retenir. Elle a bondit plus vite qu'un Niffleur et je n'ai pas réussi à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne sorte. Je suis désolé Harry, fit le Serpentard en baissant les yeux.

- Reprends-toi Severus, tu es dans la Grande Salle et tout le monde nous regarde. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a rien et tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je sais comment elle fonctionne. Rassure-toi maintenant et va expliquer aux professeurs que tout va bien. Une attaque de loups-garou qu'on a mis en déroute. J'expliquerai tout tout à l'heure dans le bureau de Dumbledore mais pour l'instant, il faut que je parle avec lui. Tiens Lily, prend soin d'elle.

- D'accord Harry mais tu as intérêt à tout nous dire, insista-t-elle en regardant l'état lamentable de sa tenue.

- Promis ma grande, sourit Harry en commençant à se diriger vers le directeur qui le regardait venir.

De l'autre coté de la salle, Gabrielle rejoignait ses proches.

- Tu es folle ma parole ! S'écria John en se précipitant vers elle et la serrant fort dans ses bras.

- Aïe ! Ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de lâcher.

- Tu as vu l'état de son épaule, fit Nina en l'examinant. Voilà, ça ira mieux maintenant, dit-elle après lui avoir donné un coup de baguette. Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! Fit-elle avant de la prendre elle aussi dans ses bras.

- Sinon c'est à moi que tu auras à faire, la gronda John d'un air sévère.

- Oui promis, fit la plus jeune en baissant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dehors ? Demanda Nina avide de connaître l'histoire.

- Des loups-garou, dit simplement Gabrielle.

- Ce n'est pas possible, intervint John. Ce n'est pas la pleine lune.

- Je sais bien mais c'est comme ça. C'était bien des loups-garou Nina, reprit ferment Gabrielle en voyant qu'elle allait parler. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais c'est comme ça. On aura peut-être plus d'explications tout à l'heure avec Strife.

- Tu es dans un état pitoyable Harry, commença le directeur.

- Attaque de loups-garou, une trentaine pour être exacte, fit rapidement Harry. Ils sont tous morts. Il y a une dizaine d'élèves qui ont été mordus. Apparemment, il n'y a pas de morts. Culurien et les autres vont les emmener dans une salle à part. Il faut que vous contactiez la ministre le plus vite possible et qu'elle vienne sur l'heure à Poudlard. Je vais les soigner sous ses yeux. Faites venir aussi des personnes de Sainte-Mangouste. Je veux que ça soit prouvé et surtout que mon identité reste secrète.

- Très bien Harry. Je vais faire cela de suite.

- J'ai autre chose à vous dire professeur. Une personne assez à part est venu me voir cet été et nous avons passé un marché. Nous avons eu de la chance ce soir. Cette personne et ses amis sont venus nous aider. Ils veulent rester à Poudlard et contribuer à protéger le château et ses élèves.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle Harry, fit le vieil homme en souriant. Qui sont ces personnes ?

- Ce sont des vampires, lâcha Harry en riant intérieurement de la tête que faisait le plus puissant sorcier du monde.

- Tu veux faire rentrer des vampires à Poudlard Harry ? Serais-tu devenu fou ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur. Ils sont végétariens et j'ai conclu un pacte avec eux. Les élèves ne craignent rien.

- Si j'ai ta parole Harry, alors ça me suffit mais sache que si jamais quelque chose va de travers, tu sauras pourquoi Voldemort me craint.

- Pas de problème professeur. Je vais les chercher, fit Harry en courant vers la sortie.

Il s'arrêta sur le perron et sentit une odeur âcre de brûlé. Il jeta un regard vers la gauche et vit la lueur d'un grand brasier et des volutes de fumées monter vers le ciel étoilé. Il se concentra un instant élargissant sa conscience pour trouver les vampires. Il détermina leur position vers le Saule Cogneur et se précipita dans leur direction. À environs cent mètres de l'arbre, il entendit le cliquetis caractéristique d'une arme à feu. Il tourna la tête en direction du bruit et tomba sur deux Glock 19 pointés sur sa tête. L'homme devant lui portait une paire de Rangers sur un pantalon de combat beige et un tee-shirt noir. Son bandana rouge noué sur la tête lui donné l'allure d'un baroudeur.

- Laisse-le passer Pedro ! Fit la voix de Dalriada. C'est Harry.

- Tu peux passer alors, fit-il avec un fort accent espagnol.

- Merci, fit Harry en déglutissant tandis qu'il s'approchait au-devant du groupe qui était assez important.

- Il est mignon celui-la, fit une voix assez aigu et un accent slave. Je peux l'avoir celui-la ?

- Non Ivan ! Trancha Dalriada et faisant sursauter Harry quant au nom de la personne. Il est déjà avec quelqu'un, sourit-elle.

- C'est dommage, fit le dénommé Ivan que Harry n'arrivait pas à identifier. J'arriverai peut-être à le faire changer d'avis.

- C'est vrai ça qu'il est mignon en plus, fit une voix féminine et rieuse.

- Tu ne va pas t'y mettre aussi Maïlis, intervint une autre femme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sarah, je rigole. Quoique...

- On peut revenir à nos moutons ? demanda Dalriada d'un ton froid. Qu'a dit Dumbledore ?

- Vous pouvez venir. Suivez-moi.

Il guida ainsi les vampires jusqu'à l'intérieur du château. Avant d'ouvrir la porte de la Grande Salle, il s'arrêta un moment pour être sûr qu'il ne faisait pas la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie et que son choix ne mettrait pas les élèves en danger. Il poussa sur les deux battants en même temps et entra dans la Grande Salle suivi de 17 vampires sous les yeux stupéfaits des élèves et des professeurs.


	23. Chapter 24

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Comment allez-vous depuis le temps ? Je sais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié mais avec ma formation qui me prend un temps énorme et ma vie privée, je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire =) Mais voila maintenant ce chapitre que j'aurai aimé poster bien plus tôt ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture mais surtout une bonne année 2012 avec un maximum de résolutions que vous tiendrez ^^

* * *

CHAPITRE 23 :

Leur arrivée stoppa les conversations et un silence de mort s'abattit sur la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Les vampires suivaient Harry qui avançait entre les élèves jusqu'à Dumbledore où il s'arrêta.

- Professeur Dumbledore, voici les personnes dont je vous ai parlé. Et voici leur chef, Dalriada, fit Harry en indiquant la vampire aux cheveux bicolores.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer très chère. Cela fait bien des années que je n'ai rencontré un membre de votre peuple, fit le vieil homme.

- Moi de-même directeur, fit la vampire. Disons que les nôtres n'ont pas bonne réputation auprès de la population.

- J'ai besoin de certaines garanties quant à la sécurité de mes élèves Melle Dalriada, dit Dumbledore d'un ton plus ferme.

- C'est tout à fait normal monsieur le directeur, sourit la vampire. Comme Harry vous l'a sûrement dit - à moins qu'il n'ait oublié - Harry lui fit une grimace, nous sommes végétariens c'est à dire que nous ne buvons le sang que d'animaux. Donc vos élèves ne craignent rien.

- Et pour le soleil ? Demanda McGonagall qui suivait la conversation avec intérêt.

- Boire du sang d'animaux nous a permis de créer une protection contre les effets du soleil, maugréa une voix bourrue. Maintenant si vous avez fini, moi je me casse, fit un vampire avec un long pare-dessus marron et un chapeau à larges bords de la même couleur avant de sortir de la salle.

- Ça c'est Elf, présenta Dalriada. Il est un peu hargneux mais pas méchant. Il a raison, fit-elle en se tournant vers les autres. Allez-y maintenant. On fera un rapport plus tard. Disparaissez !

- A vos ordres chef, rit un roux aux cheveux en pics avant de courir hors de la salle suivi des autres.

Un seul resta en arrière. Il portait une chemise rouge et un training noir. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs contrastaient avec son visage pâle et triste. Il s'approcha doucement de Dalriada, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et se recula. Celle-ci pencha la tête vers lui et posa un baiser sur sa tempe avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

- Avez-vous un endroit où nous pourrions parler sans être écouté ? Demanda la vampire.

- Il y a bien mon bureau mais on n'y rentrera jamais tous ensemble, fit Dumbledore en regardant Harry.

- Très bien, souffla Harry. Moi je connais la salle idéale mais vous devez tous jurer que vous ne la montrerez ou n'expliquerez à personne comment vous y rendre. Je veux un serment sur votre magie.

- Pourquoi on devrait prêter un serment à un misérable élève qui a les chevilles tellement enflées qu'il ne se rend pas compte qu'il n'a que 17 ans, intervint Crookes d'un ton méchant.

- Parce que c'est cela ou vous ne venez pas professeur, intervint diplomatiquement Culurien.

- Très bien, fit Harry. Professeur Dumbledore, je vous laisse choisir qui a le droit de venir pour les explications. On se retrouve dans quelques instants en dehors de la Grande Salle.

- Très bien Harry. A tout de suite.

Harry se dépêcha de traverser la salle, ne pouvant ignorer les regards interrogatifs de ses camarades. Il vit Lucius et Bellatrix se relever en se tenant la tête et il se demanda ce qui leur était arrivé. Il vit aussi Gabrielle discuter avec ses amis et alla la chercher. Elle haussa les sourcils quand elle le vit et il ne prononça que le mot « explication » pour qu'elle le suive. Il s'arrêta ensuite près de ses amis pour leur dire qu'il leur expliquerai tout plus tard. Enfin, il sortit de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Gabrielle et il était sur que le lendemain, les commères s'en donneraient à cœur joie. Heureusement, les elfes arrivèrent bien vite suivis de Dalriada et des professeurs. Dumbledore arriva juste après en disant qu'il devait aller chercher la ministre à son bureau et qu'il l'amènerait lui-même dans la salle. Après son départ, chaque personne présente jura sur sa magie même s'il fallu un peu de temps au professeur Crookes pour le faire. A la suite de cela, Harry, rassuré, les conduisit à la Salle sur Demande. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir apparaître la porte d'une salle immense que personne ne connaissait. La salle avait prise pour l'occasion la structure d'une salle de réunion. Une immense table ronde se tenait au centre de la pièce qui avait des murs lambrissés. Dumbledore et la ministre de la Magie arrivèrent quelques minutes après eux.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la situation ? Fit la ministre Bagnolds. Parce qu'être réveillé en pleine nuit pour me dire de venir immédiatement à Poudlard pour cause d'attaque de loups-garou alors que ce n'est pas la pleine lune, ça relève du coup monté.

- Calmez-vous Milicent, intervint Dumbledore. Harry, nous t'écoutons.

- Bien. Tout d'abord, bonsoir Mme la ministre et désolé du dérangement mais c'est un cas grave. Ce soir, je suis sorti prendre l'air et respirer un peu de calme. C'est à ce moment-la que j'ai entendu un hurlement. Je me suis précipité vers l'origine du bruit mais les Aurors étaient déjà là.

- C'est exact Mme la ministre, fit Culurien. On a eu de la chance de patrouiller dans cette zone et donc on a pu intervenir rapidement.

- J'étais à peine arrivé qu'une trentaine de loups sortaient de la forêt à vive allure. J'ai réussi à en toucher deux avec mon arc mais avant que je n'encoche une troisième flèche, ils m'avaient dépassé pour se ruer sur le château.

- Vous avez un arc ? Demanda le professeur Anderson étonné.

- Euh...Oui, répondit Harry en se demandant s'il n'en avait pas trop dit.

- Et à quoi cela vous sert-il à Poudlard ? Demanda méchamment Crookes.

- C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de s'entraîner avec pour améliorer sa visée et sa force, intervint calmement Lúthien.

- On est pas là pour parler de ça quand même, fit le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix haut perchée.

- Continuez Harry, fit le professeur Chourave.

- Je disais qu'ils me sont passé devant comme si je n'existais pas. J'ai couru après eux pour aider les Aurors...

- Comportement typiquement Gryffondor, cingla le professeur de potions.

- On se passera de vos commentaires professeur, siffla la princesse Elenwë.

- En courant derrière eux, j'ai aperçu Melle Gray qui protégeait une autre élève d'un loup-garou, continua Harry. Elle avait été blessé à l'épaule et je l'ai aidée à venir à bout de ce monstre. Après m'être assuré qu'elle allait bien, j'ai continué mon chemin jusqu'à l'arrière du château où le combat faisait rage. J'ai crée une diversion qui a marché un moment mais j'ai été distrait bêtement. C'est à ce moment-la que Melle Dalriada est arrivée et m'a sauvé la vie. Elle et ses amis nous ont aidé à finir le travail, conclut Harry, n'ayant aucune honte à mentir.

- C'est une histoire très troublante, dit doucement la ministre. Mais comment savez-vous que c'était des loups-garou et pas simplement des loups, surtout que ce n'est pas la pleine lune donc ça ne peut pas être des loups-garou.

- Ici, je peux répondre à votre question Mme la ministre mais avant, laissez-moi me présenter. Je me nomme Dalriada, vampire de mon état et chef d'un groupe de rebelles car nous buvons du sang animal. Pour répondre à votre question, un de mes amis est télépathe et a donc intercepté cette information. C'est un serviteur de Voldemort qui a inventé une potion lunisante, c'est à dire qu'elle permet à un homme déjà infecté de se transformer en loup-garou à tout moment sans avoir besoin de la pleine lune.

- C'est affreux ! S'exclama le professeur Cassiopée en portant une main à sa bouche.

- C'est en effet une catastrophe pour notre pays, fit la ministre, la mine renfrognée et soucieuse.

- Oui et non, sourit Dumbledore. Milicent, je vous en parlerais après si vous voulez bien.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire que ce n'est pas une catastrophe professeur Dumbledore ? Intervint le professeur Brûlopot en s'agitant.

- Chers amis, vous ais-je déjà donné une seule raison de ne pas me faire confiance ? Demanda le directeur en regardant chaque personne autour de la table.

- J'ai le droit de répondre ? Demanda timidement Harry en souriant malgré lui.

- Non Harry, rit le directeur.

- On a confiance en vous professeur, fit McGonagall.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, combien y'a-t-il de victimes ? Fit la ministre.

- Seulement 11 élèves mordus et aucun mort, répondit Culurien.

- Seulement ? S'étrangla le professeur de Runes.

- Oui seulement professeur, intervint Woronwë de sa voix puissante. Vu le nombre qu'ils étaient, ils auraient pu ravager la moitié de l'école avant qu'on ne puisse les arrêter. Il faut s'estimer chanceux.

- Alors vous irez parler à leurs parents M. l'Auror, cracha Crookes. Vous irez leur dire que leur enfant est devenu un monstre et qu'il ne pourra pas avoir de vie normale.

- Cela suffit maintenant ! Tonna Dalriada en faisant taire tout le monde. Vous êtes là à vous battre comme des chiens enragés alors que dehors, il y a Voldemort qui n'attend que ça pour entrer et parader.

- Melle Dalriada a raison chers amis. Restons unis. Nous avons eu de la chance c'est vrai. Nous aurions pu avoir à célébrer des funérailles et ce n'est heureusement pas le cas grâce à l'intervention rapide de nos Aurors et du groupe de vampires de Melle Dalriada.

- En parlant de ça, remarqua le professeur Anderson, comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez trouvés là justement aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai passé un pacte avec Harry cet été. Je lui ai proposé mon aide contre Voldemort et je pensais que le jour de Halloween était parfait pour faire mon entrée.

- J'avoue que ça aurait eu du style, sourit le brun.

- En effet, ajouta Dumbledore. Voilà qui augmentera encore un peu la protection de cette école. Milicent j'espère bien qu'aucune action ne sera entreprise pour chasser le groupe de Melle Dalriada.

- Et j'espère que M. Malfoy n'ouvrira pas sa grande bouche au Conseil d'administration de l'école, marmonna Harry.

- Sinon je me ferai un plaisir de le faire taire, sourit le professeur Anderson en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Melle Dalriada, fit la ministre en se tournant vers elle. Vous avez ma parole que personne ne vous chassera tant qu'aucun n'élève ne sera mordu.

- Vous avez ma parole Mme la ministre.

- Sur ces bonnes paroles, commença Dumbledore, je vais vous laisser aller dormir. Professeur McGonagall et Milicent, je vous prierai de rester s'il vous plaît.

Il fallu plusieurs minutes pour que tout le monde évacue la Salle sur Demande. Enfin, il ne resta plus que les quatre elfes, les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore ainsi que la ministre de la Magie et Harry.

- Alors Dumbledore, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ? Fit la ministre.

- Tout d'abord, comment va Alexandre Fleury ?

- C'est un jeune homme enthousiaste, travailleur et intelligent. Il est très habile pour faire des discours et manier les mots. Il fera un bon politicien, sourit la ministre. Pourquoi ça ?

- J'aime prendre des nouvelles de mes anciens élèves et puis, il a du vous transmettre une lettre il y a quelque temps.

- C'est exact, acquiesça la ministre mais par manque de temps, je ne l'ai toujours pas ouverte. C'était urgent ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien disons que ça nous aurait évité de tout expliquer, grogna Lúthien en voyant Harry un peu dans la lune.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai dis tout à l'heure que ce n'était pas totalement une catastrophe cette attaque, fit Dumbledore.

- Et ? Demanda la ministre attendant manifestement la suite.

- Les familles n'auront pas besoin d'être prévenues que leurs enfants ont été mordus.

- Mais Dumbledore...

- Parce qu'on a trouvé le moyen de les guérir, acheva Culurien.

- Impossible ! Souffla la ministre en s'asseyant. Dumbledore, dites-moi que ce n'est pas une blague et que vous avez vraiment trouvé le moyen de soigner la lycanthropie avec espoir.

- Tout le mérite en reviens à notre cher ami Harry, dit le directeur avec une fierté non dissimulée.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Interrogea McGonagall comme si elle avait reçu un coup de masse sur la tête.

- Et bien j'ai utilisé la légilimancie sur mon ami Remus et j'ai combattu la créature qui est à l'origine de cette malédiction, fit simplement Harry. Professeur Dumbledore, je pense qu'il est temps de prévenir les personnes de Sainte-Mangouste pour qu'elles viennent voir de leurs propres yeux comment je fais et pour analyser le phénomène de guérison. Mme la ministre, bien que j'ai toute confiance en vous, je vous demanderai de ne jamais révéler qui est le mystérieux guérisseur. Je veux bien guérir tous les loups-garou qui viendront à Poudlard mais je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que c'est moi qui les ai guérit. Je commencerai par les enfants et les femmes et je m'occuperai ensuite des hommes. Et pas plus de trois par mois pour ne pas trop m'épuiser.

- Si jamais cette guérison est véritable Harry, vous aurez toute ma gratitude ainsi que les remerciements tout entier de votre pays. Puisque vous ne voulez pas que je donne votre identité, je vous remettrais moi-même l'Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe lors d'une cérémonie à huis clos, fit la ministre en se relevant et en allant lui serrer la main.

- Mme, rougit Harry. Je ne veux pas de cette médaille. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça et je ne la mérite pas.

- Mais Harry, essaya Lénaé.

- Non Lénaé, reprit fermement Harry. J'aimerai plutôt que vous la remettiez au nom de toutes les personnes qui se sont battus toute leur vie contre cette malédiction. Sur ce, allons-y, fit-il en se retournant pour quitter la salle.

- N'essayez pas de le convaincre Mme la ministre, vous n'y arriverez pas, sourit Lúthien en passant près d'elle.

Culurien les conduisit à l'infirmerie où les blessés avaient été transportés. Quand ils arrivèrent devant, Alexandre les attendait déjà.

- Fleury ? S'étonna le professeur de métamorphose. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Professeur, la salua-t-il poliment. J'aimerai bien le savoir professeur. Mme la ministre, professeur Dumbledore, messieurs, dames, finit-il de saluer.

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir, intervint Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien Harry et toi ? Vu ta tenue, tu as encore fait des folies, sourit-il.

- Ça peut aller, fit Harry en lui serrant la main. C'est à propos de la lettre que je t'ai envoyé l'autre jour que je t'ai demandé de venir.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Fit celui-ci excité.

- Tout est vrai. De A à Z ! confirma l'infirmière en sortant de son antre. Je vous attendais. Veuillez entrer. Les spécialistes ne seront pas là avant quelques minutes. Juste le temps pour M. Strife de camoufler son identité.

- Laisse-moi faire Harry, murmura Lúthien en le voyant lever sa baguette. Tu vas avoir besoin de toute ton énergie.

- Oui tu as raison, acquiesça-t-il doucement.

Elle leva la main et Harry devint flou le temps de quelques secondes. Quand le sortilège fut fini, les personnes présentes n'auraient su dire qui était vraiment cette personne. Il était revêtu d'une cape bordeaux et d'un pantalon noir de jais. Il portait aussi un masque sur le visage. Celui-ci était d'un blanc nacré contrastant énormément avec sa tenue sobre. Sur la robe était brodée en fil d'or un magnifique phénix posé sur le dos d'un tigre.

- C'est majestueux, souffla le professeur McGonagall impressionnée.

- C'est très élégant en effet, fit le directeur en souriant. Voilà nos invités, dit-il en se retournant vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie où se trouvait 4 personnes habillées de blanc.

- Bonsoir professeur, fit une jeune femme très séduisante. Je suis le médicomage Kate Ledger et voici mes confrères. Nous sommes venus parce que le bureau de la ministre nous a demandé de venir au plus vite. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que nous sommes dubitatifs quant à notre visite.

- Et bien ne gâchons pas plus votre précieux temps, siffla Lúthien. Je vous présente Phélom, fit-elle en tendant la main vers Harry qui, surpris, ne bougea pas d'un cil. C'est à lui que nous devons la guérison de la lycanthropie.

- Qui n'a pas été encore vérifié, intervint un médicomage brun d'un air suffisant.

- Continuez à mettre en doute ma parole monsieur et je peux vous assurer que vous ne verrez pas le jour se lever, cracha Lúthien d'un ton acerbe.

- Calme-toi ! Fit Woronwë d'un ton autoritaire.

- Je disais donc que c'est lui qui a trouvé comment guérir cette maladie, continua la brune en fusillant le médicomage de ses yeux bleus électriques. Phélom, expliquez-leur comment vous avez fait, fit-elle en s'adressant à Harry.

- C'est tout simple en fait, commença-t-il en étant surpris par sa propre voix. En effet, Lúthien avait rajouté un modificateur de voix pour la rendre plus rauque et plus lente. J'ai fais quelques recherches et j'ai trouvé que des expériences avaient été menées sur le sang des victimes et n'avaient pas été concluantes. J'ai donc supposé que « quelque chose » était à l'origine de ce phénomène. Étant un bon Légilimen, j'ai demandé à M. Lupin de me servir de cobaye. J'ai utilisé la légilimancie sur lui et j'ai découvert une sorte de créature à l'intérieur de son esprit.

- Quoi comme créature ? Demanda le médicomage Ledger curieuse.

- Un énorme loup, fit simplement Harry. J'ai donc combattu cette créature et quand enfin je l'ai battu, celle-ci a disparu et avec elle la malédiction.

- Vous voulez nous faire croire qu'une créature spirituelle est à l'origine de l'un de nos plus grand fléau ? Demanda une médicomage blonde à l'air revêche.

- Je ne vous demande pas de me croire mais de certifier que les victimes soient vraiment guéries, lâcha Harry qui commençait à en avoir marre que les gens doutent de lui. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais commencer. Vous avez le droit de lancer n'importes quels sortilèges que vous jugerez utiles pour vérifier cette guérison mais je vous préviens que les personnes ici présentes feront ce qu'ils faut si jamais il vous venait à l'idée d'essayer de découvrir mon identité.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Phélom, fit la ministre en employant le surnom donné par Lúthien. Ces personnes là sont de vrais professionnels, n'est-ce pas médicomage Ledger ?

- Évidemment ! Fit la brune légèrement offensée. N'ayez aucune crainte, on ne fera que notre travail. On vous laisse travailler.

Harry se dirigea vers une jeune fille brune qui était allongée dans le lit le plus proche de lui. Celle-ci était de Poufsouffle comme l'indiquait son écusson. Elle avait le coté gauche bandé ainsi qu'une partie du ventre. Squall apparut sous sa forme de phénix normal et vint se percher sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Prêt mon ami ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui Squall, sourit Harry sous son masque. La nuit ne fait que commencer.

Il posa ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. La présence des personnes autour de lui ne l'aidait pas à se détendre et rendait l'opération plus difficile. Il réussit néanmoins à pénétrer l'esprit de la jeune fille assez facilement. En effet, celle-ci n'ayant pas de connaissance en occlumencie, son esprit n'était pas protégé et l'intrusion de Harry se passa sans heurt. Il essaya de fermer les yeux sur la plupart des souvenirs mais ne pu s'empêcher de rougir quand il capta des moments trop personnels. Il atteignit enfin la « zone obscure » comme il l'avait nommée. Avec Remus, c'était un puissant et monstrueux loup qui était présent. Pour la Poufsouffle, le loup devait à peine avoir atteint l'adolescence mais dans ses yeux brillait la même haine. Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre : il prit sa forme de Phélom et bondit sur le loup. Celui-ci évita l'attaque de peu en sautant sur le coté. Harry atterrit souplement et dans le même mouvement, il pivota pour se retrouver face au loup. Phélom poussa un puissant rugissement qui fit se ratatiner l'espace d'un instant le loup et qui permit au tiphéliongre de lui bondir dessus. Il saisit la gorge de son adversaire qui poussa un couinement de terreur en comprenant que sa fin était venue. Il se débattit un moment, donnant trois profondes plaies au niveau des côtes de Phélom qui ne relâcha pas pour autant son étreinte. Un brusque mouvement de tête, il lui brisa le cou. Il se recula doucement et reprit sa forme humaine. Harry regarda le jeune loup disparaître dans un panache de fumée grise. Il sourit tristement et entreprit le chemin de retour vers la réalité. Quand il reprit pied avec le monde réel, il porta instinctivement la main sur ses cotes. Lúthien était déjà à ses cotés et refermait ses plaies en souriant doucement.

- Elle aussi est libre, fit Harry en se tournant vers les médicomages qui avaient l'air de s'être pris un coup de massue de troll adulte des montagnes. Certifiez-vous qu'elle est guérie ? Demanda-t-il en ne voyant aucune réaction.

- Je...Je...Je ne sais quoi dire Phélom, balbutia le médicomage Ledger. C'est tout à fait impossible ! C'est complètement fou ! Je ne sais comment vous remercier au nom des victimes Phélom, fit-elle en se triturant les mains. Vous l'avez guérie ! Continua-t-elle, les yeux embués. Pouvons-nous assister à la suite des guérison Phélom ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- Tant que vous appliquez les mêmes consignes, c'est d'accord, dit Harry lentement.

Il se retourna vers la ministre et le professeur McGonagall qui ne semblaient pas y croire non plus. Il porta ensuite son regard sur le directeur et lui sourit. Dans le regard de celui-ci brillait une certaine fierté non dissimulée. Il fit apparaître plusieurs tasses de chocolats chauds pour les personnes présentes tandis que Harry croquait dans une énorme barre de chocolat noir de chez Honeydukes qui lui fit un bien fou.

Lúthien posa sa main sur son épaule et ils échangèrent un long regard comme s'ils pouvaient se communiquer tout l'espoir qui était en jeu lors de cette nuit. Harry sembla puiser un regain d'énergie dans ce regard puisqu'il se retourna et alla vers un Serpentard de seconde année qu'il avait déjà croisé. Ainsi se déroula cette première nuit du mois de novembre 1977. Bien qu'à plusieurs reprises Lúthien voulu le faire arrêter pour qu'il se repose, Harry n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Il s'occupa de 3 patients avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Lúthien qui après un regard vers le groupe présent, se retourna et emmena Harry dans ses appartements. Quand ils furent partis, les personnes présentes se tournèrent les uns vers les autres.

- Qui est-il professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda la médicomage blonde.

- Il vous l'a dit il me semble, fit sèchement le professeur McGonagall avec un air pincé.

- C'est Phélom, rajouta Culurien en voyant le troisième médicomage ouvrir la bouche.

- Tout à l'heure, je ferai une déclaration à la Gazette du Sorcier, dit la ministre. Elle passera dans l'édition du matin. Notre population va être ravie d'entendre que la lycanthropie peut être guérie. Si vous le voulez bien Albus, j'aimerai interroger le jeune M. Lupin pour qu'il puisse témoigner.

- Naturellement Milicent, sourit le vieil homme. Mais plus tard dans la journée si vous le voulez bien. Mesdames, monsieur, pourriez-vous faire un premier rapport que vous joindriez au discours de la ministre ?

- Évidemment professeur Dumbledore, dit rapidement le médicomage Ledger tout excitée. Ça va être une vraie révolution ! S'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste.

- J'ai une question pourtant, lâcha le professeur de métamorphose. Quelle adresse allons-nous donner pour les lettres de remerciements à Phélom ?

- Juste Phélom, Poudlard, sourit Culurien qui semblait y avoir déjà réfléchi.

- Très bien alors, conclut Dumbledore. Chers amis, nous allons donc nous quitter sur cette nuit magnifique et ce début de nouvelle ère du monde magique. Madame la ministre, j'attends avec impatience de lire votre déclaration, sourit le professeur tandis qu'ils conduisaient les personnes présentes hors de l'infirmerie.

La première chose que remarquèrent les Maraudeurs quand ils se levèrent ce 1er novembre, c'est l'absence de Harry dans le dortoir. Et la première chose qu'ils firent, c'est de se diriger vers l'infirmerie où ils étaient presque sûr de le trouver mais exceptionnellement, celui-ci n'y était pas. L'infirmière leur dit que l'Auror brune l'avait emmené quand celui-ci avait eut fini de soigner les blessés. Légèrement énervé par cette légère insouciance, les Maraudeurs descendirent dans la salle des trophées et firent apparaître la salle invisible. Quand ils entrèrent, ils ne virent personne dans la pièce principale. James le curieux se dirigea le premier vers la chambre dont la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil mais ne vit rien du tout. Il voulut pousser un petit peu la porte mais...

- Entrez les jeunes, fit la voix mélodieuse de Lúthien à travers la porte.

- Dommage Jamesie, sourit Peter.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle aménagée par Harry et le virent couché sous les draps. Lúthien était sur les draps à ses cotés. Ils s'avancèrent en silence pour ne pas le réveiller. Il avait des cernes violettes sous les yeux témoignant des guérisons qui avait opéré la veille. Il dormait paisiblement et sa respiration était lente et régulière.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda James en s'asseyant doucement sur le lit.  
- Il est épuisé, une fois de plus, fit Lúthien en souriant.  
- Il va se tuer un jour, murmura Lily.  
- Vous pouvez parler plus fort, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort non plus, fit une voix sourde.  
- Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé Harry ? demanda Sirius en souriant.  
- Un petit moment, fit l'intéressé.  
- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Lúthien en l'aidant à s'asseoir.  
- Je suis en pleine forme, sourit Harry. Tu me connais.  
- Tiens, au lieu de dire des bêtises, je t'ai apporté de la lecture, dit Remus en lui envoyant la Gazette du Sorcier.  
- Et bien, on dirait que la ministre a tenu parole, commenta Harry.

_Révolution dans le monde magique, la lycanthropie n'est plus une menace_

Cette nuit, l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard a été le théâtre d'une horrible attaque de loups-garou. Je ne me suis pas trompée chers lecteurs. Ce sont bien des loups-garou qui ont attaqué les élèves de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. D'après nos informations, ce serait la faute à une potion "lunisante" qui permettrait à une personne contaminée de se transformer à volonté rien qu'en buvant cette potion. Grâce à l'intervention très rapide des Aurors du capitaine Potter, la trentaine de loups-garou qui avait réussi à s'infiltrer jusqu'à l'école ont pu être mis en déroute grâce à l'intervention inopinée d'un groupe d'une quinzaine de personnes dont nous n'avons pas encore les noms.

Ce qui aurait pu être une catastrophe s'est transformé en miracle. Dix élèves du collège ont été mordus par ces bêtes assoiffées de sang mais heureusement, aucune victime n'est à déplorer. Où est donc le miracle me direz-vous ? Il est dans le fait qu'un mystérieux sorcier qui se fait appeler «

Phélom »_a réussit à guérir 3 élèves qui avaient été mordus en présence du directeur du collège, Albus Dumbledore, de la directrice-adjointe Minerva McGonagall ainsi que de la ministre en personne, Milicent Bagnolds et de son assistant Alexandre Fleury. Ce miracle a été confirmé par quatre représentants de Sainte-Mangouste également sur les lieux lors de cette guérison miraculeuse._

C'est une véritable révolution ! s'enthousiasme la médicomage Ledger, éminente spécialiste dans les maladies rares. On ne peut pas encore expliquer la chose.

Phélom_ nous a laissé rester pendant qu'il opérait et malgré tous nos sorts, nous n'avons pu expliquer comment il avait fait. Il a bien voulu nous expliquer qu'il utilisait la légilimancie sur la personne et qu'il "combattait" une sorte de créature de l'esprit qui serait à l'origine de la lycanthropie. La seule chose dont nous soyons sur, c'est la formidable quantité de magie que nous avons ressenti en sa présence. Cet homme quel qu'il soit mérite d'être remercié au nom de ces guérisons.  
Moi-même je ne sais qui il est, a déclaré la ministre de la Magie, interviewée en début de matinée. Il a néanmoins accepté de discuter un moment avec moi juste avant de guérir les élèves qui avaient été mordus. Il m'a déclaré qu'il serait d'accord pour soigner toutes les personnes atteintes de la lycanthropie à condition que celles-ci viennent ce signaler au ministère. Il a aussi dit qu'il ne soignerait que __3__ personnes par mois car les guérisons épuisent une grande quantité de magie. Il a ajouté qu'il soignerait en priorité les femmes et les enfants qui sont l'avenir du monde sorcier et __qu'ils ont droit à l'éducation dont ils ont été privé__ et qu'il s'occuperait ensuite des hommes. Je m'engage personnellement en tant que ministre de la Magie à supprimer des registres les personnes guéries.  
_

_Nous ne savons pas qui est ce mystérieux sorcier mais nous savons qu'il est très puissant et qu'il combat le magie noire de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il vient de mettre plus qu'un bâton dans les roues de Vous-Savez-Qui. Qui est-il ? Quelles sont ses ambitions ? Qu'espère-t-il ? Chers lecteurs, nous n'en savons pas plus que vous mais je vous promets de tout faire pour savoir qui est ce puissant sorcier qui a réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué. Au nom de la réduction, je remercie ce sorcier qui vient de guérir l'un de nos plus grands fléau. _

Article Par Bonnie Wright

- Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil on dirait, dit Peter en riant.  
- Pardon ? glapit Harry.  
- Ben oui, sourit Elayne. Elle n'arrête pas de te faire des compliments et de chanter tes louanges.  
- Lúthien va avoir de la concurrence, rit James.  
- Ça ne risque pas, fit fermement Harry. Mon cœur n'appartient qu'à Lúthien, c'est elle que j'aime, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.  
- Oh non ! s'exclama une voix dans l'encadrement de la porte. Pas après le petit-déjeuner !  
- Tu me le paieras Severus, siffla Lúthien, ses sourcils ne formant plus qu'une ligne noire.  
- Quand tu veux, je suis ton homme. Contrairement à ton petit ami, je suis toujours en forme moi, sourit-il narquoisement en haussant un sourcil.

- Je retiens Sev, rit Harry.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur le Don Juan, sourit le Serpentard en s'asseyant sur une chaise à coté du lit.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Supplia Harry en se cachant sous ses couvertures en faisant rire ses amis.

- Comment ça se passe chez vous Severus ? Demanda Lily en fixant le ténébreux jeune homme.

- M'en parle pas, soupira le Serpentard.

**Flash Back **

- Qui a osé faire ça ? Hurla pour la énième fois Bellatrix en menaçant les élèves de sa maison de sa baguette magique. C'est toi ? Fit-elle en se plantant devant un élève de troisième année. Ou bien toi alors ? Continua-t-elle en changeant d'élève.

- Si celui qui nous a assommé ne se présente pas dans la seconde devant moi, vous allez voir ce que c'est de s'attaquer à un Malfoy.

- Pour l'instant, fit une voix provenant du canapé, tout ce que l'on voit c'est que vous empêchez de dormir toute la maison Serpentard avec vos jérémiades de gamins.

- Tu peux répéter Severus ? Fit lentement Lucius. J'ai cru un moment que tu nous insultais.

- C'est exact mon cher Lucius. Toi et ta copine, vous soûlez toute la maison Serpentard depuis la fin de la soirée en nous empêchant de dormir tellement vous pleurnichez.

- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis Severus, cracha Bellatrix en colère. Si j'ai envie de brailler toute la nuit, je le fais.

- Et bien tu vas le faire ailleurs alors ! Fit Severus avec fermeté. Vous n'êtes qu'un ramassis de pleurnichards idiots et sans cervelle. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est quelqu'un de la maison Serpentard qui vous a assommé ? Vous n'êtes vraiment que des crétins tous les deux. Pourquoi vous n'allez pas gueuler chez les Gryffondors et la bande à Potter ? Ça nous ferais des vacances ici. Vous me faites pitié. Vous êtes la honte de Serpentard.

Bellatrix, ivre de rage, fit un geste de sa baguette en direction de la cheminée et un torrent de flammes de déversa sur le canapé où se trouvait Severus. Depuis le longtemps qu'elle attendait ça. Depuis le début de l'année, Severus Rogue l'avait tourné en ridicule et bien maintenant, s'en était fini de lui.

Un jet de vapeur surpuissant jaillit du canapé et une vague d'eau éteignit la cheminée.

La luminosité baissa d'un ton tandis que la dernière braise s'éteignait. Les Serpentards, collés au mur, les yeux grands ouverts regardaient la forme aquatique avancer vers eux. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, la forme reprenait forme humaine.

- Bande de minables ! Lança fortement Severus qui avait reprit son apparence, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Vous êtes la plus grande honte de la maison Serpentard ! Continua-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Lucius et Bellatrix. C'est la deuxième fois que tu essayes de me tuer Bellatrix et la deuxième fois que tu échoues. Tu es vraiment trop stupide Bella.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Severus ! S'égosilla la brune.

- Quand à moi, je suis le chef des Serpentard, tu me dois le respect !

- Le respect ? S'étrangla Severus. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le respect Lucius. Quant à être le chef des Serpentards, tu t'es approprié ce titre. Tu ne le mérites pas. Essayer de me tuer sous les yeux de Dumbledore. Quelle intelligence, ironisa-t-il. Quand le Maître entendra parler de vos exploits...

- Tu n'as pas les faveurs du Maître ! Hurla Lucius désemparé. Tu n'es rien pour lui alors que moi, il m'écoute.

- C'était peut-être vrai avant Lucius mais depuis vos échecs répétés, il ne vous tient plus dans son estime. Vous n'êtes rien de plus que des pions maintenant. Sur ce, je vais aller me coucher et je vous préviens que si jamais j'entends l'un de vous deux hurler, je redescends vous montrer ce qu'un Rogue sait faire et tu sais très bien que tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi Malfoy, fit Severus en accentuant largement sur le nom de famille.

- Mais je... balbutia Lucius à coté d'une Bellatrix qui semblait s'être prise un coup de massue.

- Tu rien du tout Malfoy ! Le stoppa le ténébreux jeune homme. Tu me fais pitié, conclut-il en montant les marches menant à son dortoir.

**Fin du flash back**

- C'est trop dangereux pour toi là-bas Severus, fit Lily inquiète.

- Elle a raison, acquiesça James. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Harry de te faire le même genre de salle que celle-la où tu pourrais être tranquille ?

- Parce que je préfère rester à leur contact et avoir des informations qui pourraient sauver des vies, répondit Severus.

- C'est quand même la deuxième fois qu'il essaie de te tuer à l'intérieur de Poudlard, continua Marion en remarquant une légère brûlure sur son cou. C'est trop dangereux.

- Possible, fit le Serpentard en se levant, mais c'est comme ça, je pense qu'il va se calmer maintenant sinon, je saurai quoi faire, sourit-il énigmatiquement.

- Fais attention à toi Severus, lança Remus.

- T'inquiète le loup et Harry ?

- Oui ? Fit l'intéressé.

- Passe le bonjour à ta copine la reporteur pour moi, fit-il avant d'éclater de rire tandis qu'un oreiller volait dans la pièce.

Harry reprit bien vite des forces et la vie reprit son cours à Poudlard. Dans les jours qui suivirent, les conversations ne parlèrent plus que de cet étrange Phélom qui avait réussi à guérir la lycanthropie. Harry souriait à chaque fois qu'il entendait une théorie d'un de ses condisciples. Il avait été plus qu'heureux de voir les trois premières victimes des loups-garou entrer dans la Grande Salle quelques jours plus tard sous les applaudissements de la salle. Il soignerait les autres petit à petit.

Cette ambiance bonne enfant changea bien vite avec l'arrivée du premier match de quidditch de la saison entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ce qui bien sur, amena une augmentation de travail pour Mme Pomfresh qui se plaignit une fois encore que le quidditch ne faisait qu'empirer les choses entre les maisons.

Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin et c'est la mine défaite que Harry commença sa journée. Ses amis, bien que sachant comment il réagissait avant les matchs, essayèrent quand même de lui faire manger quelque chose mais peine perdue, ce type était irrécupérable dixit Sirius.

Au moment où ils allaient sortirent du château, Harry se fit violemment percuté par un individu en cape verte.

- Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches Strife ! Lança Severus d'un ton acide.

- Tu m'excuseras Rogue, mais ton ego prend tellement de place dans ce couloir qu'on ne peux plus marcher convenablement.

- Tu confonds avec Potter la, répliqua Severus en souriant.

- Attends que je te fasse mordre le sable du stade Snivellus, siffla James, le regard noir.

- On verra ça tout à l'heure Potter ! Au fait Strife, préparez-vous à vous prendre la branlée de votre vie !

- On en reparle après le match Rogue, lança Sirius avec hargne.

Ce petit échange de joutes verbales n'avaient pour autre but que d'attiser les caractères de battants des deux équipes et de se souhaiter bonne chance sans éveiller de soupçons.

- Mesdames et messieurs ! Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle saison de quidditch à Poudlard ! Commença Bashtian sous les vivas des spectateurs. Pour ce premier match de la saison, nous allons assister à une rencontre de rêves : Gryffondor face à Serpentard !

Cette affiche nous promet pas mal de spectacle en espérant que les verts et argent ne trichent pas comme d'habitude.

- Bashtian ! S'indigna le professeur McGonagall. Ne commencez pas les hostilités ! Fit-elle en entendant les huées des Serpentards.

- D'accord professeur. On peut apercevoir dans le public le sélectionneur national ainsi que plusieurs sélectionneurs locaux alors mesdames et messieurs les joueurs, épatez la galerie ! Voici l'entrée des artistes en commençant par l'équipe de Serpentard : McNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestranges, Rogue, Rookwood et Malfoy !

L'entrée des joueurs dans le stade déclencha des huées pour les trois quart du stade ainsi que quelques encouragements de la part de leur propre maison tandis qu'ils faisaient un petit tour au-dessus du public.

- C'est maintenant au tour des lions d'entrer dans l'arène : le meilleur gardien de l'histoire de Poudlard, Luciano Crevoisier, aussi fou qu'un Cognard, Ludovic Verpey, le charmeur de ces dames, Sirius Black, l'une des plus jolie fille de Poudlard, Emilie Thomas, la reine de Poudlard, la remplaçante de notre ami Alexandre Fleury, Lily Evans, le plus grand capitaine que Gryffondor n'ait jamais eut bien qu'il ne soit pas très haut sur pattes, veuillez accueillir James Potter et maintenant mesdames et messieurs, je vous demande vous lever et de faire un triomphe pour le meilleur attrapeur ainsi que meilleur ami que l'on puisse avoir, voici Harry Strife !

Le stade explosa littéralement sous les hurlements et applaudissements quand les joueurs de Gryffondors décollèrent. Ils s'amusèrent quelques minutes à faire des figues au-dessus du public histoire de chauffer le stade et de montrer ce qu'il savait faire.

- Je ne sais pas quel type de balai utilisent les joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentards mais ceux-la ont l'air particulièrement rapides. Je n'étais pas au courant que de nouveaux balais avaient été fabriqués ces derniers temps. Et voilà ! Le Souaffle et lancé et c'est Rookwood qui s'en empare filant vers les buts à une vitesse folle. Il évite Thomas comme de rien et marque sans que Crevoisier ne puisse rien faire. 10 à 0 pour Serpentard qui vient de faire un début de rencontre impressionnant. Un des buts les plus rapides de l'histoire d'après moi. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces balais ? Gryffondor ne peut absolument rien faire face à une telle supériorité. J'ai bien l'impression que Gryffondor va connaître une défaite humiliante. Les pauvres lions ne peuvent rien faire. Ils n'ont tout simplement pas les moyens de battre l'équipe de Serpentard aujourd'hui, lâcha Bashtian d'une voix défaite.

Effectivement, les balais des Serpentards étaient au moins dix fois plus rapides que ceux des Gryffondors. Ceux-ci essayaient par tous les moyens de jouer mais avec leur supériorité, les Serpentards étaient bien trop fort. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de jeu, James obtint un arrêt de jeu pour remise en condition. Effectivement, Emilie du se faire réparer le bras provisoirement par l'infirmière.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'indigna Sirius en se posant. On est à 120 à 0 !

- Ils vont trop vite James, je peux rien faire s'excusa Luciano penaud.

- Arrêtez de vous morfondre ! Les stoppa James. Il ne faut pas se laisser abattre ! On va leur montrer ce que les Gryffondors savent faire.

- Je suis d'accord James, fit Harry, mais puisqu'ils veulent jouer avec du nouveau matériel, on va leur montrer ce que NOUS, on sait faire avec le notre, conclut-il en ouvrant l'armoire où était cachés les balais que Harry leur avait construit.

- Et voilà Gryffondor qui revient sur le terrain ! Fit Bashtian. Mais que vois-je ? Ils ont changé de balais ! Chaque joueur a un nouveau balai ! C'est absolument incroyable mesdames et messieurs ! Je ne connais pas ce modèle de balai surtout qu'on dirait qu'il y a plusieurs modèles. Le match reprend et c'est Gryffondor qui part à l'attaque avec Potter qui vole littéralement vers le but adverse avant de faire une passe courte à Evans qui marque ! 120 à 10 pour Serpentard ! Absolument étonnant ! L'action n'a duré que 7 secondes exactement ! J'ai du mal à suivre cette nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor. Depuis qu'ils ont changé de balai, ils sont méconnaissables ! Ces balais sont merveilleux ! Ils sont rapides, maniables, plus que stables vu que les batteurs ne tiennent même plus le manche de leur balai pour frapper les Cognards. Le match a pris un tournant décisif chers amis. L'équipe de Gryffondor que l'on croyait au fond du gouffre s'est relevée plus forte que jamais et est maintenant à égalité avec Serpentard par 120 à 120. et c'est une nouvelle attaque de Thomas vers le but de McNair.

Les Serpentards se reprirent vite et le match continua ainsi. Les attaques de Gryffondors étaient presque toujours concluantes tandis que celles de Serpentards étaient presque toujours avortées par un lion sorti de nul part et repartant toujours plus vite en direction des buts adverses. Les Serpentards en étaient maintenant au point d'attendre que Lucius attrape le vif d'or avant que Gryffondor ne reprenne trop d'avance.

Mais malheureusement pour eux, Harry n'avait pas envie de leur faire de cadeaux. Il enchaînait les acrobaties aériennes à une vitesse tout à fait hallucinante. Quand il fonçait sur un de ses adversaires, celui-ci se déportait volontairement pour éviter la collision inévitable, laissant ainsi la voie libre pour aider ses coéquipiers. Il évoluait tel un vivet doré, comme s'il n'était pas soumis aux lois de l'apesanteur.

- Je ne parle pas que pour moi je pense, commença Bashtian, mais je suis complètement estomaqué ! Depuis que les joueurs de Gryffondor ont changé de balai, ils évoluent comme des professionnels mais en encore plus spectaculaires. Je ne connais pas le type de leur balai mais je peux vous dire sans me tromper que si celui qui les a crée venait à les commercialiser, les autres fabricants de balais pourraient mettre la clé sous la porte. Ces balais sont vraiment merveilleux ! Ils sont rapides, maniables et très stables. Regardez-les voler ! Ils ne ressentent pas l'attraction terrestre ! Le score est maintenant de 180 à 120 pour l'équipe des lions. C'est absolument merveilleux à voir mesdames et messieurs. Quelle chance de pouvoir admirer un tel match.

Tous les spectateurs avaient les yeux rivés sur Harry Strife et les trois nouveaux n'échappaient pas à la règle. John et Gabrielle étaient complètement époustouflés par la performance du jeune homme. Nina, elle, regardait le match avec intérêt mais son cerveau était occupé par d'autres choses.

- Il vole comme lui, fit Gabrielle dans un souffle.

- Il vole même mieux que lui, la contredit John, les yeux exorbités par les manœuvres effectuées par l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

- Ce ne peut être que lui alors, intervint Nina.

- On en a déjà parlé Nina, essaya Gabrielle. Ils se ressemblent c'est vrai mais ce ne peut pas être lui. Il est beaucoup trop puissant et surtout trop sur de lui. Il a une confiance en lui à toutes épreuves.

- Mais Gabrielle ! S'exclama Nina exaspérée. Il a exactement les même réactions que lui ! La même passion du quidditch, la même haine des Mangemorts et du psychopathe. Tu as dis toi-même que tu avais ressenti sa présence lors de votre dernier duel.

- Je me suis simplement trompée, dit Gabrielle en fermant les yeux.

- Il a les même yeux...

- Arrête Nina ! La stoppa brutalement Gabrielle. Ce n'est pas lui un point c'est tout et on arrête de parler de lui s'il te plaît, la supplia-t-elle. Je regarde le match.

Il lui manquait tellement. Il l'avait quitté si rapidement et sans prévenir. Depuis le temps qu'elle l'attendait, le voilà qui se volatilisait aussi brutalement que brusquement. Elle l'avait cherché partout et avait utilisé tout ses contacts pour le retrouver mais aucune trace de lui nul part alors, elle et ses amis étaient venus dans le seul endroit où ils pensaient qu'il serait. Mais celui qu'elle avait aimé profondément n'était pas là non plus. Juste après sa disparition, elle était tombée dans une profonde mélancolie. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et avait bouclée sa chambre de telle sorte que personne ne puisse rentrer. Elle était restée ainsi dans un état presque comateux pendant plusieurs semaines. Et elle était sortie de cet état quand elle s'était rendue compte que ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme mais une puissante et profonde affection. C'était presque un frère pour elle et il avait toujours été là pour elle dans les mauvais et dans les bons moments. Et c'est ces moments-là qui lui manquait. Quand elle pouvait discuter des heures avec lui. Quand il la prenait dans ses bras quand il était heureux ou simplement les regards rieurs qu'il lui lançait sans raisons valables.  
Pendant ce temps-la, Harry était à la recherche de vif d'or depuis un bon moment quand le temps sembla s'arrêter. L'air n'arrivait plus dans ses poumons et une violente douleur irradiait dans son ventre et ses cotes. Il eut à peine le temps d'entre-apercevoir Crabbe qui souriait de toutes ses dents avant de se sentir éjecter de son balai. L'air faisait un bruit monstrueux dans ses oreilles tandis qu'il tombait en une chute vertigineuse. Il essayait de reprendre sa respiration tout en essayant de contrôler sa chute. Il entendait vaguement les cris des spectateurs mais un hurlement lui déchira le cœur. Il venait de reconnaître la voix de Marion parmi les nombreux autres cris de détresse. Un brusque coup de vent le fit partir en vrille. Il était ballotté dans tous les sens ne sachant plus où se situait le sol ou le ciel. Il était perdu dans un maelström d'images lui donnant mal à la tête. Dans ce chaos infernal dans lequel il était plongé, il réussit malgré tout à retrouver une certaine stabilité tandis que le sol se rapprochait toujours. Il sentit soudain quelque chose rentrer dans sa manche et sourit rapidement en pensant qu'il avait attrapé le vif d'or sans le vouloir. Le sentiment de satisfaction qui l'envahit à ce moment-la fut bien vite remplacé par l'horreur en s'apercevant qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol et que sa baguette était restée dans les vestiaires. Il ferma les yeux en attendant l'impact qui ne tarderait pas à venir.

Effectivement, quelques secondes après, il percutait une surface solide mais fine. Il ouvrit les yeux un instant et vit qu'il venait d'atterrir sur son balai qui était revenu le chercher grâce au sortilège de retour au propriétaire. Il sourit un instant avant de s'apercevoir que malgré son atterrissage sur son balai qui l'avait ralenti un petit peu, il se dirigeait toujours droit sur le sol rapidement. Il sauta de son balai à quelques centimètres du sol pour ne pas abîmer sa création. Le premier choc fut rude et lui démit l'épaule. Il rebondit ainsi plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter net contre un des poteaux de quidditch. Il souffla de soulagement dans une horrible grimace en sentant la douleur dans ses cotes. Il leva la main droite et brandit le vif d'or sous les acclamations du public.

- C'est absolument extraordinaire mesdames et messieurs ! Hurla Bashtian. Harry Strife vient d'attraper le vif d'or après une chute vertigineuse causée par une faute inexcusable de Crabbe qui aurait pu le tuer. Gryffondor l'emporte par 430 à 120 ! Ce match a été absolument génial ! L'équipe de Gryffondor peut être fière d'elle et de cette splendide performance. Son capitaine, James Potter, peut féliciter son équipe pour cette performance extraordinaire en présence de plusieurs sélectionneurs locaux ainsi que du sélectionneur de l'équipe britannique. Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le match qui opposera les équipes de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Et, BRAVO GRYFFONDOR ! Clama-t-il une dernière fois avant de rendre le micro.

Lúthien fut la première à arriver près de lui. Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit comprendre qu'ils auraient une discussion plus tard dans la journée. Ensuite vinrent ses coéquipiers qui arrivèrent en l'acclamant et en soufflant de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Puis ce fut au tour de Mme Pomfresh d'arriver près de lui et la, il grimaça.

- Je vais vous faire une carte de membre permanent M. Strife, siffla-t-elle en l'examinant.

- Au vu de ces derniers événements, commença Harry, je vais peut-être la prendre.

- Continuez comme ça M. Strife, et vous allez vous tuer !

- Ce n'est pas sa faute Mme Pomfresh ! S'exclama Sirius. Il a été sauvagement agressé !

- J'ai toujours dis que ce jeu n'était que pour les brutes sans cervelles, fit-elle avant de voir Lily. Vous venez avec moi à l'infirmerie pour votre épaule M. Strife, ordonna-t-elle.

- Mais Mme... commença Harry.

- Tu y vas Harry ! Firent d'une seule voix, Lúthien, Lily, Marion et Elayne.

- J'ai rien dis, grommela-t-il en suivant l'infirmière sous les acclamations de la foule.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'infirmerie après avoir du traverser la moitié des élèves de l'école qui venaient féliciter Harry et ses coéquipiers pour leur performance de haute volée. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'antre du dragon, le professeur Dumbledore y était déjà accompagné d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, grand, musclé malgré le début de ventre qui commençait à apparaître et une fine moustache sous le nez. Il avait des yeux noirs brillant calculateurs qui démontraient une intelligence vive.

- Harry ! S'exclama le directeur en ouvrant les bras. Toutes mes félicitations pour ta performance. Tu as vraiment assuré le spectacle aujourd'hui, dit-il en souriant. Comment va-t-il Pompom ? Je lui demande à elle car lui va me répondre qu'il va bien, glissa-t-il à son interlocuteur.

- Son épaule gauche est démise et il a deux côtes flottantes cassées, dit l'infirmière.

- J'ai raison, lança Harry. Je n'ai rien du tout. Aïe ! S'exclama-t-il au moment où Lúthien lui posait la main sur l'épaule.

- Tu disais ? Sourit-elle.

- Méchante va, répondit-il en faisant une moue qui fit rire le directeur.

- Harry, Lúthien, laissez-moi vous présentez le sélectionneur de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre, M. Michael Catherine, fit le directeur tandis que l'homme s'avançait vers eux.

- Enchanté de vous connaître, fit-il d'une voix de stentor en serrant la main de Lúthien puis de Harry. Vous avez un talent certain M. Strife. Je vous ai regardé voler avec un immense plaisir. Ce que vous faites avec un balai et absolument merveilleux.

- Et bien, euh, merci monsieur, rougit Harry.

- Vous êtes un virtuose M. Strife. Vous avez une maîtrise de votre balai que peu de joueurs de niveau professionnel ont. En parlant de balai, je peux vous demander où vous avez eu les vôtres ? Parce que je n'en ai jamais vu de semblables et pourtant, je me tiens au courant de toutes les nouveautés.

- C'est que euh... balbutia Harry.

- C'est un ami à lui qui les fabrique, intervint une voix dans leur dos.

Les personnes présentes tournèrent brusquement la tête en direction de la personne qui venait de parler. C'était une jeune femme assez grande, blonde portant un haut noir par dessus lequel, elle avait mit un bustier vert allant avec sa jupe de la même couleur et dévoilant ainsi des jambes longues et pâles. Harry mit un moment avant de se rappeler son nom.

- Exact Sarah, acquiesça Harry en faisant un clin d'oeil à la vampire.

- Il les fabrique ? Demanda le sélectionneur. Pour qui travaille-t-il ?

- Il ne travaille pour personne, continua Harry en souriant. Je lui ai juste demandé s'il pouvait me fabriquer des balais qui pourraient battre tous les modèles qui existent sur le marché.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il les fait de manière artisanale ? S'étrangla le sélectionneur de stupeur.

- C'est exact, rit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas possible voyons. Vous me faites marcher, rit l'homme.

- Et pourtant, c'est la vérité M. Catherine.

- Comment s'appelle votre ami ?

- Il se fait appeler Smith, sourit Harry.

- Comment puis-je contacter ce monsieur s'il vous plaît ? Demanda le sélectionneur avec espoir.

- Il ne veut pas que je dévoile son adresse ou le lieu où il habite. Il veut garder sa tranquillité.

- Mais j'ai absolument besoin de le contacter ! Reprit le sélectionneur. J'aimerai lui demander de me fabriquer des balais pour l'équipe nationale.

- Harry pourra le contacter pour vous, fit encore Sarah en souriant.

- Je pense que si c'est pour le quidditch national, il répondra positivement, fit Harry en souriant.

- Merci M. Strife, dit le sélectionneur, un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre sur le visage.

- Mais ce n'est rien voyons, rit la vampire.

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais vous parler Harry, vous permettez que je vous appelle Harry ? Je voulais vous demandez si vous envisagiez de faire carrière dans le quidditch à la fin de vos études ?

- C'est que, euh, je n'y ait pas beaucoup pensé, lâcha Harry trop surpris.

- Vous avez un talent inné, continua le sélectionneur. Vous pourriez vous faire une place très rapidement dans l'équipe première et être titulaire en peu de temps en travaillant dur.

- Je dois vous avouer M. Catherine que je pensais plutôt faire carrière chez les Aurors quand j'ai choisis mes options, expliqua Harry qui commençait à somnoler après avoir ingurgité une potion de Pomfresh.

- Réfléchissez-y Harry. C'est une chance inespérée pour un jeune de votre âge.

- Merci beaucoup M. Catherine. Si jamais vous cherchez un batteur, je vous recommande mon ami Ludovic Verpey.

- Je vois de qui vous parlez Harry, sourit le sélectionneur en s'éloignant. Professeur Dumbledore, je vous remercie de m'avoir invité à venir regarder ce match. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avait pas vu un d'une telle classe.

- Ravi que ça vous ai plus Michael, sourit le directeur.

- Merci Sarah, sourit Harry. Vous m'avez évité de passer pour un idiot.

- Pas de « vous » entre nous Harry, fit la blonde en riant. C'est vrai que tu joues vraiment bien au quidditch. Tu devrais penser à sa proposition. Quant à M. Smith, il va falloir lui trouver des honoraires, sourit-elle avant de s'éclipser de l'infirmerie.

- Tu vas sérieusement y penser ? Demanda Lúthien en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit.

- Je ne sais même pas de quoi demain sera fait, sourit tristement Harry à moitié dans les vapes.

- Il sera fait de bonheur, sourit l'elfe brune en lui posant un baiser sur le front.

- Tu restes avec moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormi.

- Pour toujours, murmura-t-elle doucement tandis qu'un fin sourire s'étalait sur les lèvres de Harry.

Les journées se succèdent irrémédiablement et bientôt arriva le mois de décembre avec ses chutes de neige et son froid glacial typique de l'Écosse. Les élèves avaient sorti leurs écharpes ainsi que leurs pulls et leurs meilleurs sortilèges de réchauffement. Ludo Verpey était venu voir Harry quelques jours après le match de quidditch avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci avait été approché par le sélectionneur de l'équipe nationale qui lui avait proposé un stage pendant les vacances pour voir ce qu'il valait et il était venu le remercier d'avoir parlé de lui au sélectionneur. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait tenu parole en soignant 10 loups-garou qui s'étaient présentés au ministère. Dans ce groupe, il y avait 6 enfants et 4 adultes. Il avait eut beaucoup plus de mal à soigner les adultes et il avait gagné dans l'opération, quelques cicatrices de plus mais il avait réussi son pari fou. Guérir les sorciers atteints de cette malédiction. La ministre avait décerné un ordre de merlin 2nd classe en l'honneur de toutes les victimes de cette malédiction. Cette mesure et les témoignages des personnes guéries avaient amené une vague de sympathie pour la ministre qui avait fait monter en flèche les derniers sondages d'opinions favorables.

Harry quant à lui avait contacté le sélectionneur national sous le nom de Smith pour lui faire parvenir les détails pour qu'il puisse réaliser les balais pour l'équipe. C'est Sarah qui avait fixé les prix vu que Harry n'y connaissait rien. Elle et sa sœur Maïlis l'avaient regardé et aidé à la fabrication des balais aux couleurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Sarah avait si bien négocié, qu'elle en avait obtenu un prix astronomique si bien qu'il avait pu remplir confortablement le coffre des membres de sa famille et qu'il avait donné le reste aux vampires. Il avait aussi énormément étudié avec Sarah qui manipulait l'élément feu, sa sœur Maïlis qui maîtrisait l'électricité, avec Ajala, une vampire d'origine indienne pour la terre. Il s'était aussi entraîné avec Jan, un Canadien passionné par la boxe et l'élément air. En effet, il avait découvert que chaque vampire disposait d'un pouvoir spécial.

Harry s'était aussi énormément amélioré dans le maniement du sabre. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il en baverait autant, il ne l'aurai pas cru. Il avait un redoutable maître d'armes en la personne de Woronwë, une partenaire exceptionnelle avec Lúthien mais il avait trouvé en la personne de Dalriada, un adversaire n'ayant aucune pitié. Lúthien avait eu la brillante idée de le faire se battre contre eux trois ensemble. Ses amis n'avaient pu s'arrêter de rire pendant un long moment devant la tête qu'il avait faite à ce moment-la. Ça avait été le combat le plus dur qu'il ait jamais livré. Ses trois adversaires ne lui avaient fait aucun cadeaux et il n'en avait pas fait non plus. Il avait réussi à mettre KO Dalriada mais Lúthien et Woronwë l'avaient assaillis en même temps et tandis qu'il empêchait Lúthien de lui trancher la tête, le maître d'armes elfe, lui avait fauché les jambes.

Il s'écroula au sol, n'ayant même plus la force de se relever. Il respirait fortement et rapidement. Le combat avait été plus que violent. Il avait été puisé au fond de ses réserves d'énergie pour tenir le choc face à trois adversaires aussi redoutables. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes tandis qu'il reprenait lentement son souffle.

- Wouah ! S'exclama James. Ça c'est du duel ! Tu as été formidable Harry.

- Absolument magique ! Rajouta Sirius.

- Tes amis ont raison Harry, fit Woronwë de sa voix grave. Tu es le seul humain à pouvoir te vanter d'avoir battu une vampire et résisté aussi longtemps contre deux elfes et une vampire alors qu'ils étaient ligués contre toi.

- Je dois avouer que tu m'as bluffé Harry, fit à contre-coeur Dalriada en enlevant une mèche rouge qui lui arrivait dans les yeux.

- Et c'est qui qui disait avant le duel qu'elle serait la dernière debout, ricana Harry.

- N'abuse pas non plus le freluquet, siffla la vampire ayant peu apprécié de s'être fait battre de la sorte.

- Boude pas Dalriada, je suis plus fort que toi tout simplement, sourit Harry en se mettant assis.

- Tu es sur ? Chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu bouger.

- Éloigne-toi de lui, fit Lúthien en faisant un pas en avant, le sabre relevé.

- Je ne vais pas te le manger ton humain, répondit la vampire en se relevant tranquillement. Il n'est pas mon type de mec et de plus, je ne prend pas les pièces usées.

- Eh ! S'indigna le brun.

- Je dis ça mais il faudrait peut-être pousser un peu plus l'entraînement des autres jeunes, commenta la vampire en voyant les Maraudeurs assis en train de les regarder. Et trouver une solution pour augmenter ta puissance Harry.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, fit le professeur Anderson faisant son apparition.

- Pro...Professeur ? S'étonna Harry. Que faites-vous ici ?

- C'est l'Auror Culurien qui m'a proposé de venir assister à ce petit duel, sourit le professeur de DCFM. Quant à augmenter votre puissance magique, je connais la solution.

- Qui est ? Demanda Lily intriguée.

- Utiliser votre aura, annonça-t-il énigmatiquement.

* * *

**BONNE ANNEE 2012 !**


	24. Chapter 25

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? me revoilà pour la suite de notre sorcier préféré =) mais tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement deux personnes extraordinaires sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas aussi réussie. Je commence par ma correctrice Mistycal sans qui vous vous fuiriez loin d'ici avec mes erreurs de grammaires et mes contre-sens. Elle qui me suis depuis presque 4 ans, merci énormément pour tout le travail que tu as fais et pour ta disponibilité. Ensuite, à l'une de mes meilleures amies qui avec son sens de l'humour et ses idées farfelues m'a remit dans le bon chemin de l'écriture quand je n'arrivait plus à écrire. A toi, RocknLoveGirl, merci beaucoup. C'est également à elle que vous devez la liste des personnages que beaucoup réclamait =) et c'est aussi à elle que vous devez le passage entre Harry et la vampire Dalriada dans ce chapitre. Et j'ai une dernière chose à vous dire, vous qui me suivez depuis plus ou moins longtemps, merci de me lire et de me laisser un commentaire gentil, cela fait vraiment plaisir. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ajala (nom de famille inconnu)_ Age app.: 15 ans_ C'est une née vampire, mais elle ne se souviens pas de grand chose, elle a perdue la mémoire. Par contre, elle est clairement d'origine Indienne._ Son pouvoir est de maitriser la Terre (d'où son prénom qui veut dire Terre en indien)

Anima, Greg._ Age Vamp.: 105 ans_ Age app.: 17 ans_ D' origine australienne. Il est presque sauvage, et un peu pessimiste sur les bords, le genre de mec, si tu reste trop longtemps vers lui, t'as juste envie de te tuer._ Son pouvoir est de se changer en n'importe quel animal, normal ou magique.

Alastor Maugrey : Bon alors lui, je pense pas qu'il y ai besoin de le présenter mais au cas où : Bande d'incultes, retournez lire vos classiques! Le seul perso à être classe et cool avec une jambe de bois ( à part peut-être Barbe Noire) (( Nan, y'a pas de Barbe Noire dans Harry Potter, mais on s'en fou !)) Allez, la suite ! Et ben non. Auror très performant, il est le second du capitaine Potter. Il remarque tout de suite que Harry n'est pas celui qu'il prétend mais lui fait néanmoins confiance.

Alexandre Fleury : Un ami des Maraudeurs et d' Harry qui est entré au ministère de la magie. Pour une raison x ou y, je pense qu'il va devenir plutôt important dans la suite de l'histoire, … Peut-être parce que c'est un self-insert de l'auteur ? Mouark.

Argonel : Alors je sais pas trop, mais je crois qu'il est maso, nan mais parce que sinon, pourquoi un Elfe Noir (le roi en plus) accepterai de donner sa place à une simple elfe exilée, et de se faire claquer contre un mur dès qu'il dit un mot qui la fâche? Ahha, l'amour... Enfin bref, c'est un méchant à la solde de Voldemort et apparemment le petit copain (qui se fait mener à la baguette) de Laolanne. Roi des elfes noirs, il se fait battre par Laolanne lorsque celle-ci vient prendre le contrôle de l'armée des Ombres pour le compte de Voldemort

Artorius : Un Mangemort, il n'a été pour l'instant mentionné qu'une seule fois, mais comme il semble faire parti du cercle des proches de Voldi-truc, peut-être qu'il reviendra. ( He'll come back)

Bellatrix Black : Ou comme certain (surtout moi en fait) l'appelle : Mochatrix ! C'est un peu le genre de perso, t'as juste envie de lui chopper la tronche et de frapper à répétition contre le mur avec. Rien que de m'imaginer sa voix, j'ai des envies de meurtres. Pas vous ?

Binns : Prof d'histoire de la magie Fantômifique (nan, ce mot existe pas, je confirme) qui traverse les époques, mais qui ne retiens que les guerres de gobelins (mais où est l'intérêt ?)

Buck : Un Hippogriffe qui semble aimer Harry quelque soit l'époque.

Brûlopot : Le prof de soin aux créatures magiques, qui n'est mentionné qu'en passant.

Carolina Links : Une amie de Lily Evans, qui semble avoir disparus après que Lily soit devenue amie avec les Maraudeurs, ou peut-être qu'elles se font la tête. Elles et Elena se faisait appeler le « club des princesses des glaces » ça donne trop envie de leur parler ! Personnage dont je n'ai plus eut l'utilité ou plutôt dont je ne savais plus comment l'utiliser.

Chourave : La prof de Botanique, pas besoins de la présenter hein ?

Christian Potter : Le papa Potter, Auror de son état, sauveur du monde acclamé par les foules, ancêtre du survivant, ennemis mortel des forces du mal et forcément destiné à une fin tragique, comme tous les Potter (mais pour l'instant, il est toujours vivant) (d'ailleurs, pendant qu'on en est là, on parle beaucoup du papa Potter, mais où est la maman? ) elle y est la maman, mais vu qu'elle n'est pas combattante, elle se fait plus discrète. Quand à la malédiction des Potter, qui vous dis qu'elle est toujours active ?

Crabbe : Un idiot.

Crooks : Un autre idiot, mais qui enseigne aux élèves puisqu'il s 'agit du professeur de potion, qui a apparemment déclaré la guerre aux élèves, mais surtout à Harry (ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça). Non, ne vous tournez pas vers Severus Rogue, il est gentil !

Culurien : Capitaine des armées elfiques, faux Auror et botteur de fesses de Harry (rien que pour ça je l'aime)

Dalriada. (pas de nom de famille connu)_ Age Vamp.: 106 ans_ Age app.: 17 ans_ Pètes souvent un plombs, a des délires incompréhensible pour les autres, aimes se moquer des gens mais déteste qu'on se moque d'elle : une grosse hypocrite en somme. C'est également la chef du groupe des vampires ( bien qu'ils ne l'écoutent pas souvent (sauf quand elle est en colère)) Son pouvoir est son excellente maitrise de tous ce qui ce range dans la catégorie des armes blanches, bien qu'elle ait une préférence pour son épée.

Davis, Jan._ Age Vamp.: 76 ans_ Age app.: 17 ans_ C'est un boxeur invétérer, il vit pour et par la boxe. Il est d'origine Canadienne. Toujours pleins d'énergie,et a demander à tous le monde de faire un match de boxe contre lui._ Son pouvoir est la maitrise du vent.

Dobby : Ses yeux sont trop mignons ! (en y pensant, il devrait devenir mannequin crash-test, avec tous les murs qu'il s'est déjà pris... Ok OK , j'arrête, je suis horrible). L'elfe lié de Harry, celui-ci est aussi fidèle à son maître Harry qu'à son époque

Dromès, Pedro_ Age Vamp.: 80 ans_ Age app.: 28 ans_ Il faisait partis d'une milice au Brésil. Son pouvoir est de pouvoir recharger ses armes à volonté, en gros c'est une machine de guerre, perso moi je veux pas m'approcher de lui.

Dumbledore : Vieux pépé citronné et siphonné : autant de pouvoir pour un seul homme, ça rend forcément fou. Sinon c'est le dirlo de Poudlard, il aime la musique, les bonbons au citron et laisser des gosses de 11 ans affronter des dangers que même un adulte ne surmonterai pas, tel que : un troll des montagnes, ou encore un Voldemort survolté. Sinon il est cool.

Elayne Weasley : Une rousse, vous vous en doutez. Elle était censé mourir lors de la première attaque à Pré-au-Lard, mais comme Harry a encore joué au Héros, elle est toujours vivante et fait partie du très sélect cercle des amis de Harry. Le portrait craché de Ginny qui avait le béguin pour Harry depuis que celui-ci lui eut sauvé la vie. Néanmoins, devant le bonheur de Harry avec Luthien, celle-ci s'est finalement rapprochée de Peter et sortent maintenant ensemble.

Elena Witch : La deuxième amie de Lily qui a disparus des pages de cette fanfiction, et aussi la troisième Princesse des glaces. Idem que pour Carolina Links

Elf. (pas de nom de famille) _ Age Vamp.: 206 ans_ Age app.: 40 ans_ Un peu bourrus, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, se fou de ce que pense les autres (enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il veut nous faire croire, mais on sait tous qu'au fond de lui, c'est une vraie guimauve)_ Son pouvoir est d'être le superman des vampires... ça en fait donc un supervampire. (mdr je le vois bien en collant bleu avec un slip rouge et SV sur la poitrine)

Fenrir : Un gros méchant loup.

Firenze : Un centaure clairvoyant.

Flitwick : Le petit prof de sortilège, moi je trouve qu'il est fun. Et je suis persuadée qu'il a du sang de gobelin dans les veines.

Fumseck : Grand oiseau rouge et doré qui appartient à Dumby. Ah, et c'est un phénix aussi.

Gabrielle Gray : Elle m'énerve. Elle énerve Harry. Elle lance des piques à tout va, et après elle se plain quand elle s'en prends une, nan mais sérieux, c'est juste une chieuse. Bon sinon, elle est arrivée au début de cette année, avec deux autres nouveaux. Ils sont tous les trois à la recherche de quelqu'un (qu'il sont pas fichus de trouver alors que cette personne est juste sous leur nez, tu parles de boulets). Très belle, elle attire tous les regards, les disputes entre elle et Harry rappellent à certains James et Lily. Elle est aussi puissante qu'elle est belle et ne perd pas une occasion d'attaquer Harry pour le plaisir.

Goyle : Le troisième idiot de l'histoire... Tel père tel fils hein.

Harry Potter alias Harry Strife : Sérieux ?

James Potter : Muahahaha Cornedrue, Maraudeur de son état, papa du survivant, amoureux fou d'une rousse, et brun à lunette. C'est aussi un cerf les soirs de pleines lunes (enfin, plus maintenant)

John Summer : Le deuxième personnage arrivé au début d'année, qui recherche quelqu'un qu'il ne trouve pas et qui aime coller des beignes à ceux qui ne sont pas d'accords avec lui.

Kaskanov, Ivan_ Age Vamp.: 157 ans_ Age app.: 25 ans_ Cet homme est un vrai danger publique pour tout ce qui est mâle, Son pouvoir est de crier, en gros, quand il crie, les molécules, ou les atomes des choses qui l'entoure surchauffent (ça les fait bouger très vite et du coup ça provoque de la chaleur), et l'objet ou l'être vivant visé finis par exploser. (Je veux devenir une bombe humaine ! )

Kate Ledger : Une des médicomages qui observent Harry lorsqu'il soigne les patients atteint de lycanthropie.

Kendra : L'anitigre d'Harry se transforme soit en chat soit en tigre

Klaus, Angel_ Age vamp.: 164 ans_ Age app.: 17 ans._ C'est un éternel gamin. Il ne prends rien au sérieux. Le gaie luron de la bande. Par contre, il déteste son prénom de fille et ne supporte pas qu'on l'appel par son prénom. Tous le monde l'appel Klaus, sauf Dalriada, parce qu'elle adore le faire chier et Elf, parce qu'il en fait qu'a sa tête de toute manière._ Son pouvoir est de pouvoir changer la matière. Par exemple, il peut transformer du bois en terre ou en eau. Il peut transformer une chaise en aspirateur,etc etc. Mais il ne peut pas transformer quelque chose à partir du néant.

Kurogane, Takeshi. _ Age Vamp : 135 ans_ Age app.: 17 ans_ D'origine Japonaise, il est toujours très calme, sauf quand il mange du sucre, là, il devient hyperactif, dans ses moment là il fait pleins de dégas et ses crises durent plusieurs heures en général. C'est pour éviter ça que les autres l'empêche de s'approcher de tous ce qui a la moindre chance d'être sucré, mais il finit toujours par en trouver._ Son pouvoir est l'oracle. Le pouvoir de voir 2 min dans le futur, il a aussi une intuition super développée.

Ladrovi, Miguel_ Age Vamp.: 46 ans_ Age app.: 11 ans._ D'origine italienne. On ignore comment il a été vampirisé. Il est très mature, mais ne peut s'empêcher de haïr sa condition de vampire, il déteste avoir un esprit aussi vieux dans un corps si jeune._ Son pouvoir est la télékinésie.

Lans, Kurt_ Age Vamp.: 12 ans_ Age app.: 16 ans_ C'est un américain, il a été vampiriser il y a 12ans, d'où son jeune age pour les vampires. Il ne maitrise pas encore bien ses pouvoirs, ce qui lui pose énormément de problème, parce qu'il adore faire des farces et se retrouve toujours dans une mauvaise posture à cause de son pouvoir._ Son pouvoir est de prendre n'importe quel apparence.

Laolanne : Une elfe maléfique qui offre ses services à Voldemort, c'est la sœur de Luthien, et elle semble un peu timbrée sur les bords. (elle me fait peur)

Laurelin : Chanteuse elfique

Lénaé : Cousine de la princesse , Harry lui a sauvé la vie lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts, elle fait également partie des faux Aurors.

Lily Evans : Je présente pas hein? Y'a pas besoin là.

Le Baron Sanglant : Un ectoplasme gris luisant avec des taches de sang sur ses vêtements.

Lucius Malfoy : Une fouine, sans aucun doute. Un lèche botte aussi. (qui me donne mal au foi !... Ok je sors === [] )

Luthien : Ancienne méchante qui devient gentille juste après avoir rencontrée Harry, c'est-y pas cliché tous ça ? C'est aussi sa petite amie, mais heureusement, elle fait pas aussi peur que sa soeur. Quoique ;)

Marion Lombard : Petite soeur adoptive d'Harry, qu'il a fini par vraiment adopter. … Attends, ça en fait pas sa fille du coup ? Au sens tuteur je parle évidemment ^^

McGonagall : Sévère et toujours avec un chignon et des lunettes carrées, je suis je suis : UN CHAT !

Mcwall, Peter_ Age Vamp.: 67 ans_ Age app.: 17 ans_ C'est un irlandais, et un ancien voyou. Un fêtard qui déteste tout ce qui ce rapporte à l'autorité. Son passe temps favoris est d'embêter les policiers moldus._ Son pouvoir est l'hypnose.

Millicent Bagnold : Actuelle ministre de la magie.

Mlle Cassiopée : Prof d'astronomie

Mlle Nébuleuse : Prof de divination

Mme Alacharge : En charge du dossier d'adoption lorsque Harry décide de devenir le tuteur de Marion.

Mme Pomfresh : Un dragon dans un donjon blanc, ses victimes sont aussi ses patients.

Mme Rosemerta : Uhuh, tout le monde sait de qui il s'agit, avouez.

Mr Kill : C'est un armurier avec qui Harry s'est associé. En gros le fournisseur d'armes officiel du côté du « bien ». Mais il fait aussi dans la fabrication de bijoux.

Mr Olivander : Celui qui te vend ta première baguette, qui ne respecte pas ton espace personnel et tu te demandes si ses yeux voient vraiment.

Mr Vings : Professeur d'étude des moldus.

Nagini : Ksss Ksss Le serpent de Voldemort.

Nina Logan : Le troisième personnage arrivé au début d'année, qui recherche quelqu'un. On ne la voit pas beaucoup cependant. Très intelligente , elle est la tête pensante du nouveau trio.

Nmoum, Nmaii_ Age Vamp.: 226 ans_ Age app.: 19 ans._ D'origine Namibienne. C'est le pacificateur du groupe._ Son pouvoir est de faire sentir des émotions à quelqu'un ou de ressentir les émotions de quelqu'un. Par exemple il veut rendre quelqu'un en colère, son pouvoir le lui permet.

Peter Pettigrow : Un traitre repenti, mais bon je ne l'aime toujours pas. En plus son animagus c'est un rat... Franchement les hamsters c'est mieux, et beaucoup plus mignon. ^^

Phelom : La forme animagi d'Harry, un tiphéliongre composé d'un tigre, d'un lion et d'un phénix.

Princesse Elenwé : La princesse du royaume des elfes, elle fait partie des faux Aurors qui se trouvent à Poudlard. (personnellement, je pense qu'on peut s'attendre à une histoire d'amour entre elle et Sirius vu comment il lui tourne autour).

Reine Eilinel : Elle est un peu arrogante je trouve. La reine des elfes.

Remus Lupin : Notre loup-loup national (qui n'en est plus un maintenant) vive Mumus.

Rodolphus Lestrange : Futur mari de Mochatrix, et aussi futur lèche-voldy-botte

Roockwood : Lui aussi c'est un méchant petit Serpentard qui n'attend qu'à faire plaisir à son maitre.

Roussel, Marc_ Age Vamp.: 2 ans_ Age app.: 10 ans._ C'est un français que Peter Mcwall a changé. En faite Marc était en train d'agoniser dans une ruelle, après une attaque de Mangemort, Peter l'a donc changer (après lui avoir demandé) pour lui éviter trop de souffrance. Depuis Marc suis Peter partout et Peter lui apprend même quelque tour de passe passe. Il considère Peter comme son grand frère adoptif._ Son pouvoir n'est pas encore connu.

Rox, Maïlis_ Age Vamp.: 149 ans_ Age app.: 15 ans._ La petite sœur de Sarah._ Son pouvoir est de maitriser l'électricité.

Rox, Sarah_ Age Vamp.: 149 ans_ Age app.: 22 ans._ Elle est très protectrice de sa sœur Maïlis. D'origine Anglaise. Son pouvoir est de maitriser le feu.

Rusard : Rah, qu'est ce qu'il est exécrable celui là. La terreur des couloirs, pire qu'un inquisiteur, il est à l'affût du moindre manquement aux règles... Ennemis de la propreté be aware!

Salvator, Antoine_ Age Vamp.: 78ans_ Age App.: 18ans._ C'est un Don Juan. Il drague tous ce qui bouge. Que ça soit dans sa vie humaine, ou maintenant en temps que vampire. Le truc c'est qu'il est nul comme dragueur, et il se prends tous le temps des râteaux._ Son pouvoir est d'avoir une peau indestructible.

Severus Rogue : Saviez vous qu'en anglais son nom c'est Snape ? Beaucoup plus cool que Rogue je trouve =) Serpentard pur souche qui voit toutes ses convictions s'écrouler lorsque Harry lui tend la main. De fil en aiguille, Severus devient ami avec Harry et endosse le rôle de l'espion sur demande de Harry.

Sirius Black : Y'a pas besoin de le présenter hein? Le livre 3 complet tourne autour de lui.

Squall : Le Diaphénix de Harry, avec un caractère bien trempé. Un oiseau super hyper archi rare, ou comment faire en sorte que Harry soit encore plus exceptionnel !

Thomas Anderson : Le nouveau et mystérieux prof de DCFM ( et en plus il envoie bouler la fouine et sa troupe de boulets ambulants. Il est trop classe ce mec, même s'il cache quelque chose, c'est sur) Hum mystère et boule de gomme, je suis sure que c'est la réincarnation de Merlin ! (ou peut-être pas)

Vander Wolf : L'ancien prof de DCFM justement, mort lors de l'attaque de Poudlard en 1976

Vlad McNair : Un jeune futur mangemort en puissance (qui finira par décapiter des créatures magiques pour le compte du ministère si je me souviens bien)

Voldemort : Alalala, voldi-chou, que dire de lui, le modèle du mal (nan pas du mâle, si tronche-de-serpent était un modèle de masculinité, vous imaginez à quoi ressemblerai un beau mec ? Beurk!) Personnellement, je pense que son problème, c'est qu' à 50 ans, il n'a toujours pas fini sa crise d'adolescence. En générale, c'est a ce moment que l'enfant se rebelle contre l'autorité. Mais oui, c'est ça ! J'pique-des-maccabées n'est en réalité, qu'un enfant rebelle.

Woronwé : Le maître d'arme de la cour elfique. Apparemment il a aussi entrainé Luthien et sa soeur Laolanne, quand elles ne s'étaient pas encore faite exiler. C'est aussi un faux Auror, et un botteur de fesses d'Harry, donc je l'aime bien!

* * *

CHAPITRE 23: Noël, le jour où tout devient possible

Le mage noir faisait les cent pas dans cette immense salle. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier roulé en boule. Il fulminait depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle de l'échec de son armée à Poudlard. Ceux qui lui avaient apporté la nouvelle n'étaient pas ressortis de la salle. Le hibou qui avait apporté la Gazette eut également chaud aux plumes. Quand le Lord avait vu le titre du numéro spécial, il était entré dans une rage folle qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Sa fureur avait atteint son paroxysme quand il avait lu que quelqu'un pouvait soigner la lycanthropie. A ce moment-là, son aura avait explosé et tout ce qui se trouvait dans la salle avait été pulvérisé.

- Lord Voldemort ! L'appela quelqu'un à l'entrée de la salle.

- Quoi encore Laolanne ? Siffla-t-il furieux en tentant de se contrôler devant l'elfe.

- Apprenez à vous maitriser et je repasserai, rit la blonde.

- Avada Kedavra ! Hurla-t-il en direction de la personne qui arrêta le sort en interposant une lame devant elle.

- C'est pas gentil de vouloir me tuer Voldemort, sussura la personne en se rapprochant à pas de loup du mage noir.

- Arrêtez de me dire quoi faire Laolanne ! Fit le mage noir en se calmant si vite que s'en fut effrayant.

- Vous êtes un enfant pour moi Lord Voldemort, lança la blonde avec un dédein non dissimulé. De plus vos hommes ne savent même pas appliquer des ordres simples. Peut-être que d'autres méthodes pour les motiver marcheraient mieux. Ou bien leur faut-il un nouveau maître à servir.

- Serait-ce une menace Laolanne ? fit lentement le mage noir en fixant le dos de l'elfe de ses yeux rubis flamboyant de haine à son égard. Vous pensez que c'est de ma faute si des vampires sont venus défendre Poudlard ? Comment aurai-je pu le prévoir ? De plus, si c'est de ma faute, c'est également de la votre Laolanne.

- Comment ça la mienne ? Fit la blonde en se retournant et en fixant le mage noir.

- Vous m'aviez assuré que vos sorts elfiques les dissimuleraient aux yeux des Aurors mais ceux-ci les ont identifié tout de suite ! Donc si vos sorts avaient marché, l'attaque aurait réussie donc si c'est de ma faute, c'est également de la votre.

- Ne mettez pas en doute mes capacités ! Fit la blonde menaçante.

- Alors ne mettez pas en doute mes capacités à diriger mes hommes alors Laolanne ! Siffla le mage noir aussi menaçant que l'elfe.

Voir ce duo face à face aurait fait pâlir même le plus aguerri des membres de la Brigade des Tireurs d'Elite de baguettes magiques. L'énergie qui se dégageait était stupéfiante. Des arcs de magie se formaient entre les deux faisant crépiter l'air. Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard pendant une longue minute avant que Laolanne ne se détourne et quitte la pièce avant de se laisser aller.

_Tu ne me fais pas peur Laolanne Ellensar_, pensa Voldemort. Il fit un geste avec sa baguette et un trône en marbre noir apparut. Il s'assit dessus en faisant voler sa cape derrière lui et se mit à réfléchir. D'après ce qu'il savait, c'était encore de la faute à Harry Strife et des Aurors de Potter qui avaient fait échouer ses plans. Dumbledore avait été plus intelligent qu'il n'avait bien voulu le faire croire en engageant des vampires. Quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer pour qu'il s'allie avec ces créatures ? La réponse lui sauta aux yeux. Harry Strife et Lúthien Ellenssar. Celle-la, il se la réservait pour son plaisir personnel. Le trahir lui et sa soeur pour ce Strife était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pardonner.

Il avait aussi appris que le rejeton Malfoy ainsi que la fille Black se faisaient plus que malmener par le fils Rogue. Ce jeune homme était une énigme tout comme sa famille. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme frêle et sans aucune cervelle, suivant gentiment les ordres mais il se trouvait maintenant qu'il avait fait fausse route. Il avait découvert grâce à la légilimencie que le jeune homme avait fui de chez lui pendant les vacances et s'était débrouillé pour s'entrainer très dur sans que le Ministère ne s'en rende compte. Il était revenu de ses vacances changé et c'est Malfoy junior et Black qui en avait fait les frais. _Tant pis pour eux_, pensa-t-il. Il était beaucoup plus puissant qu'il n'en avait l'air et avait développé un caractère indépendant très important qu'il lui faudrait surveiller de près. Mais pour l'instant, il avait d'autres sujets plus importants. Il allait prévoir une autre attaque sur Poudlard mais celle-ci sonnerait sa prise de pouvoir sur l'école de sorcellerie et à terme, sur le pays.

**A Poudlard**

Les personnes présentes se regardèrent en se demandant de quoi parlait le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Même Lily et les elfes ne savaient pas de quoi il en retournait.

- Mon aura ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

- Oui Harry, sourit le professeur. C'est mon maître qui m'a montré ce procédé dans lequel il était passé expert. Vous lui ressemblez énormément. Maintenant regardez bien.

Le professeur Anderson ferma les yeux et les poings pour se concentrer intensément. Aucun bruit ne vint troubler le silence qui venait de s'installer. Les Maraudeurs ainsi que les elfes pouvaient sentir la magie s'accumuler autour du professeur. L'air s'électrisa tandis qu'une douce lueur commençait à envelopper le professeur Anderson. La lueur se fit de plus en plus intense et s'accentua jusqu'à former un halo vert émeraude autour de lui. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et tous purent voir que ceux-ci brillaient intensément comme si un brasier les illuminaient de l'intérieur.

- Pouvez-vous joindre vos forces et créer un bloc de granit de 3x3m s'il vous plait ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'un bloc de granit professeur ? Demanda Marion étonnée.

- Pour vous montrer la puissance de l'aura, répondit simplement celui-ci.

- Très bien, fit Culurien. Joignez vos mains à moi, fit le capitaine elfe.

Les adolescents ainsi que les trois autres elfes obéirent et le capitaine lança le sort. Instantanément, un énorme bloc de granit apparut devant eux. Il était vraiment immense. Sirius s'approcha et l'examina de près.

- Froid et dur, dit simplement Sirius en regardant les autres.

- Harry, lançez une sphère de feu dessus, fit le professeur Anderson.

- Vraiment ? Fit celui-ci étonné.

- Oui et prenez votre forme de maitrise pour le faire.

- Très bien professeur, dit Harry en se transformant en démon du feu.

Il fit apparaitre une grosse boule entre ses mains, ramena ses mains contre son coté droit et propulsa les bras vers l'avant envoyant la sphère de feu contre le bloc de granit. La sphère le percuta sans aucun effet. Elle avait à peine noirci la roche. Harry reprit son apparence normale un peu déçu de ne pas avoir fait mieux.

- Ne soyez pas déçu Harry, fit le professeur Anderson. Même l'Auror Culurien ou Woronwë ne feraient pas mieux. C'était pour que vous ayez une base de comparaison. Maintenant, je vais faire la même chose que vous Harry mais sans prendre ma forme de maitrise.

Le professeur de DCFM se mit à la même distance que Harry précédemment. Il fit apparaitre sa sphère de feu et fit le même geste que Harry. La sphère, rougoyant de mille feux, alla percuter le bloc de roche avec force et le fit exploser dans un fracas assourdissant. Harry eut juste le temps d'attraper Lúthien et Marion par la nuque en les forçant à se coucher au sol.

Quand ils se relevèrent, le bloc de granit était éparpillé dans toute la salle, planté dans les murs. Les jeunes se regardèrent un instant en pensant tous à la même chose, ce mec était dingue mais vachement balèze.

- Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda le professeur en faisant disparaitre son aura.

- Tout le monde à l'air en vie professeur, bégaya Elaine qui avait échappé de peu à un rocher grâce à Peter qui l'avait poussée au sol.

- Désolé pour les dégats, fit le jeune professeur un peu penaud. Je ne pensais pas que j'avais mis autant de puissance.

- C'est absolument incroyable, souffla Harry en aidant les jeunes femmes à se relever. Quelle puissance !

- La prochaine fois, essayez de ne pas vouloir nous tuer ! Rugit une voix.

- Du calme la chauve-souris, rit Harry. T'es pas morte alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Appelle-moi encore une seule fois comme ça le morveux et je te jure que même ton elfe ne te sauvera pas, siffla Dalriada en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, ses yeux brillants de colère.

- Je suis vraiment navré, s'excusa encore le professeur. Je ne pensais pas que ça exploserait avec une telle force.

- La prochaine fois, érige un bouclier Harry, lança Sirius en s'époussetant la robe.

- Tu aurais pu le faire toi-même, attaqua Severus en lançant un sort de nettoyage sur sa robe et sur celle de Marion à la grande surprise de celle-ci.

- Tu n'aurais pas eu confiance, rétorqua Remus, et d'ailleurs moi non plus, sourit le jeune tandis que Sirius lui faisait une grimace.

Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour son professeur qui paraissait plus que gêné d'avoir risqué la vie d'autant de personnes pour une simple démonstration. Harry avait senti la quantité énorme de magie qui avait frappé le bloc. Il en avait eu tous les poils hérissés. Et l'explosion qui avait réduit cet immense bloc compact de roche en petits copeaux avait été surpuissante.

- Comment je peux apprendre à utiliser mon aura ? Demanda Harry en s'approchant de son professeur.

- Il faut du travail et beaucoup de concentration Harry, répondit le professeur. C'est très difficile d'y arriver vous savez. Mais j'ai confiance en vous Harry. Je sais que vous y arriverez, fit-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. J'aimerai vous demander quelque chose Harry.

- Bien sur professeur. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

- J'aimerai vous aider pour votre entrainement, fit le jeune professeur en les regardant tous un par avant de fixer son regard dans celui de Harry. Je sais que je ne devrai pas faire de favoritisme mais quelque chose me pousse vers vous Harry. Je sais que vous avez un destin hors du commun. J'en suis persuadé et je sais que votre famille, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, jouera aussi un grand rôle alors j'aimerai vous aider à vous entrainer.

- Rien ne me fais plus plaisir que d'accepter professeur, sourit Harry vraiment ravi que son professeur se joigne à eux. On passe notre vie dans cette salle, indiqua-t-il à son professeur. Si on est pas en cours ou dans les dortoirs, nous sommes ici.

- Très bien ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous aider.

- Votre enseignement sera très profitable j'en suis certain, fit Woronwë en souriant.

- Et beaucoup plus bénéfique à Marion qui n'est qu'une débutante, lança Dalriada en riant.

- Eh ! S'indigna la blonde.

- Je tacherai de faire du mieux que je pourrai alors, fit-il en sortant de la salle.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent plus qu'intense pour les élèves, surtout pour ceux de 5e et 7e années à qui les professeurs rabachaient que les BUSES et les ASPICS approchaient. En plus de leurs cours normaux, les Maraudeurs continuaient de s'entrainer avec les elfes et les vampires ainsi qu'avec le professeur Anderson qui fit faire des progrès remarquables à Marion.

Harry progressait jour après jour dans la pratique de son aura mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à la faire apparaitre. Comme le lui avait fait remarqué Lúthien, Rome ne s'était pas construite en jour ce qui voulait dire que ce n'était pas en deux semaines qu'il arriverait à maitriser cette puissance. Elayne et Peter formaient officiellement un couple depuis quelques jours ainsi que Sirius et la princesse Elenwë qui était devenue toute rouge quand les autres les avaient félicités. Seule la reine ne fut pas entièrement enthousiaste que sa fille tombe amoureuse de Sirius. Elle aurait préféré que celle-ci tombe sous le charme d'un elfe.

La veille de Noël, les Maraudeurs frappèrent dans la Grande Salle lors du petit-déjeuner. Tous les élèves étaient présents ainsi que les professeurs quand Dobby apparut à la table des Gryffondors faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Dobby ? S'étonna Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Maitre Harry doit m'excuser ! Fit le petit elfe précipitemment.

- T'excuser de quoi Dobby ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes voyons ! Fit-il en attrapant son elfe par les épaules pour le calmer.

- Maitre Harry doit l'excuser pour ceci, dit-il avant d'exploser en un milliard de paillettes qui furent respirées par les personnes présentes.

Quand toutes les paillettes furent respirées, il se passa un phénomène étrange. Toutes les personnes se mirent à avoir le hoquet et à chaque hoquet qu'elles avaient, elles se transformaient en une personne différente. Ainsi, l'on pu voir réunis dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard Abraham Lincoln, Isaac Newton, le général De Gaulle, un homme préhistorique, la reine Victoria, Staline au coté de la princesse Sissi. L'on vit aussi des personnages de films cultes comme Dark Vador, Yoda, ou encore R2-D2 aux cotés de Indiana Jones ou de James Bond ou même encore du Doc du film Retour vers le Futur. Ce manège de transformation toutes aussi spectaculaires qu'intéressantes s'arrêterent finalement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Les élèves ravis, applaudirent bruyamment la prestation de magie qui se solda par l'apparition d'un phénix de feu qui écrivit en lettre d'or: C_hers amis, en ces temps si sombre, nous vous apportons un peu de cette magie qui font briller les yeux des enfants ! Professeur Dumbledore, vous faites un remarquable Gandalf. Remarque, vous vous ressemblez. Longue barbe blanche, des yeux intelligents mais vous êtes avant tout des mages puissants mais surtout un peu citronnés ! Sans rancune professeur ! Et bonne vacances !_

Le message éclata en une multitude de gouttes d'or qui disparurent au contact des élèves et des professeurs tandis que les Maraudeurs souriaient du succès de leur dernière blague très bien pensée par Lily et élaborée par Severus.

- Strife ! Hurla une voix rauque faisant sursauter Harry qui plongea dans son assiette.

- Oui professeur ? Fit-il en se lançant un sortilège de nettoyage pour enlever les morceaux de lard qu'il avait sur les vêtements.

- Pas besoin de hurler ainsi professeur, gémit James en se mettant un doigt dans l'oreille pour se la déboucher.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquez ceci ? Continua de hurler le professeur de potions.

- Je ne suis pas sourd professeur, répliqua Harry en mettant les mains sur les oreilles. Quant à ce qu'il vient de se passer, je n'y suis pour rien du tout.

- Menteur ! Continua de hurler le professeur sous les yeux ébahits de la Grande Salle. C'est votre elfe qui est à l'origine de ça ! Donc c'est de votre faute...

- Faux ! Le coupa Harry en fixant son professeur honnis.

- Pardon ? Glappit le professeur de potions. Vous voulez me faire croire que ce n'était pas votre elfe ? Il vous a appelé "maitre Harry" pourtant, fit l'homme avec un sourire mauvais.

- Exact, confirma Harry. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion.

- Une illusion ?

- Oui, vous savez une image qui fait croire qu'une chose est là alors que c'est pas vrai, fit une voix sèche dans le dos du professeur.

- Je sais ce qu'est une illusion professeur McGonagll, répliqua hargneusement le professeur de potions.

- Je peux faire venir mon elfe ici si vous voulez. Il confirmera qu'il n'a rien fait, continua Harry.

- Et vous passerez pour un mauvais professeur, rajouta McGonagall.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, siffla le professeur en sortant de la Grande Salle sous les rires des élèves.

- Et bien, on a eu chaud, souffla Sirius une fois que le professeur de potions fut parti après un dernier regard en arrière.

- Le coup de l'illusion était une idée très bien trouvée Harry, dit Marion admirative.

- Ça m'est venu d'un coup, admit le jeune homme. C'est sorti tout seul.

La dernière journée de cours de cette année 1976 passa lentement pour tous les élèves. Heureusement, les professeurs sachant pertinament qu'ils ne tireraient rien de leurs élèves avaient décidé de seulement leur faire revoir tout ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis le trimestre. Et comme d'habitude, ce fut le cours de DCFM que les élèves apprécièrent le plus. Le professeur Anderson leur apprirent à "jouer" avec leurs éléments, "seulement pour épater la galerie" avait-il ajouté. Il leur avait une démonstration avec l'élément eau. En se concentrant fortement, il avait joué avec la couleur faisant des jets multicolors. Impressionnés, les élèves s'étaient vite mis à l'oeuvre. Sans surprise, le groupe des Maraudeurs mené par Harry furent les premiers à y arriver suivi de très près par les trois nouveaux. Le sourire resplendissant que lança Gabrielle à Harry remua quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, comme si quelque chose de puissant et unique les rattachaient. Severus ne fut pas très long à les rejoindre de même, au grand désespoir de Harry, de Lucius et Bellatrix.

Quand la fin des cours sonna, un vacarme assourdissant envahit les murs du château. Le "on est en vacances" était ce qui revenait le plus souvent dans le tumulte général. Les Maraudeurs, après avoir largué leurs affaires dans leur dortoir et s'être habillés chaudement, se dépêchèrent de sortir dans le parc pour profiter de la grosse couche de neige qui était tombée durant la journée. Harry s'arrêta cependant au détour d'un couloir en voyant Gabrielle face à Malfoy et Bellatrix. Il s'approcha doucement et toussota pour signaler sa présence. Cela eut pour effet de faire se retourner les deux Serpentards.

- Dégage de là Strife ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, siffla Lucius d'une voix mauvaise.

- Ouais c'est ça va voir ailleurs Srife, rajouta Gabrielle qui paraissait ennuyée de sa présence.

- Désolé de vous décevoir tous les deux, sourit Harry, mais je vais rester là jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que vous deux, n'attaquiez pas dans son dos et que toi, tu ne les tues pas.

- Tu veux encore te mesurer à nous Strife ? Rit Bellatrix. On a fait beaucoup de progrès.

- J'ai remarqué ma chère Bella, fit sarcastiquement Harry. Je te repose la même question. Vous voulez vous mesurer une fois de plus à moi et manger une fois de plus les murs ?

- Dégage Strife ! Lança Gabrielle. Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps.

- C'est bon Bella, on s'en va,dit Lucius en tirant la brune par le bras avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Ne t'inquiète pas Gray, on se reverra, la menaça-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Comment ça va Gab ? Demanda Harry en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher n'est-ce pas ? S'enflamma-t-elle directement.

- De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Harry.

- Arrête de te prendre pour un chevalier servant. Je n'ai pas besoin de protection et surement pas de la tienne Strife, siffla-t-elle en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant à son tour.

Harry voulu la rattraper mais à peine avait-il posé la main sur son épaule qu'il se prit une gifle monumentale. Harry regarda Gabrielle s'éloigner et porta sa main sur la marque rouge de sa joue.

- Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez cette fille ? Je l'ai juste aidée à ne pas se faire massacrer ! Faut vraiment qu'elle voit un psychomage celle là, fit-il à voix haute.

- Oh, fit une voix amusée, querelle amoureuse ? Ton elfe doit être jalouse, quel tombeur !

- Dalriada, souffla Harry.

- Ouaip, c'est moi, en chair et en os, la vraie de vraie, la seule et unique, moi! Enfin bref, elle lui lança un regard en coin, c'est quoi son nom à la tigresse ?

- Gabrielle, mais ça ne te regarde pas, alors oublie ça.

- Hum, elle fit mine de réfléchir, Nan, ça te fais chier et faire chier les gens c'est mon hobby.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et s'éloigna.

- Roh aller ! Je t'ai pas vexé quand même!

Silence radio.

- Bon, si tu le prends comme ça.

Et elle se mit à le suivre.

L'oeil droit d'Harry tiqua, et un léger sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de la vampire. Harry tiqua à nouveau et le sourire s'élargit. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle d'un mouvement brusque, mais elle l'avait déjà anticipé et copia son geste. Son sourire devint narquois et Harry perdit patience.

- Arrête de me suivre ! Ou alors dis moi ce que tu me veux et barre toi !

- Hey hey, du calme Don Quichotte, je ne suis qu'un simple moulin à vent, alors balance tes flammes au vrai ennemi veux tu ? Y'a un reptile ambulant qui ne cherche qu'à se faire flamber je te rappelle. Tiens, d'ailleurs en parlant de flammes, j'exige de pouvoir prendre ma revanche à l'épée... Ce qui n'a , je m'en rends maintenant compte, absolument rien avoir avec les flammes, mais je m'en fou, je suis une vampire, je fais ce que je veux.

- Reptile ambulant ? C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles ?

- Ca te pose un problème? Bon sinon pour en revenir au vrai problème, je ne savais pas que ça existait les gens qui n'embrassaient pas le sol où tu marches. Elle ira loin cette petite !

- Oh ferme là ! Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? siffla Harry.

Dalriada soupira.

- T'es vraiment ennuyant quand tu t'y mets.

- Dit-elle, marmonna le sorcier.

- Mon équipe a de nouvelles infos sur l'attaque des loups. Je suis venue faire mon rapport...

- Et ? Pourquoi ne pas être aller voir Dumbledore directement ?

Silence, Dalriada détourna le regard et sembla apporté un intérêt démesuré pour un tableau représentant un moine et une goule en pleine partie de poker.

- Erm... commença t-elle, Il se pourrait, et je dis bien pourrait, donc ce n'est qu'une hypothèse hein, mais... mesuispeutetreunpeuperdue.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit : Me suis peut être un peu perdue.

Harry la regarda avec stupeur, puis après environ une minute à la fixer, ce qui sembla des heures pour Dalriada, il éclata de rire.

- Tu t'es perdue ? Ria t-il, Tu t'es perdue, toi la grande Dalriada ? Hahaha, oh, j'ai mal au ventre !

- Roh ça va machin! Au moins je me suis pas pris une tarte parce que j'ai été gentille ! Pis c'est pas ma faute. Je te jure que ce château ne peut pas m'encadrer, il change de disposition tous les couloirs ! Si j'étais une moldue, j'dirais qu'il est hanté ! Ah... Attends, j'ai rien dis, bien sur qu'il est hanté.

- T'es vraiment bizarre comme vampire, sourit Harry.

- Et toi t'es vexant comme humain. Bon allez amène moi chez le dirlo, j'ai un rapport de la plus haute importance à lui communiquer ! Fit-elle d'un ton faussement hautain.

- T'essaies juste de te rattraper aux racines pas vrai, se moqua t-il. Laisse donc faire les pros et suis moi !

- Les pros, les pros, c'est vite dit hein, moi tout ce que je vois déjà c'est un et pas les, et en plus, désolé de te le dire, mais tu ressemble plus à un clodo qu'à un pro. Ah ! Ça rime, l'univers de la poésie s'ouvre à moi ! S'exclama t-elle au milieu du couloir.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans ce couloir, sinon je serais parti très très vite en disant que je ne te connaissais pas.

- Ah ouais ? Et comment j'aurais fait pour trouver le bureau de Dumbledore, nom d'une gargouille !

- Pas mon problème. Bon tu me suis ?

Le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore n'avait jamais paru aussi long à Harry. Dalriada était un vrai moulin à paroles quand elle s'y mettait et apparemment, elle était toujours comme ça. Que lui avait-il pris de lier un pacte avec cette vampire complètement timbrée ? Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la gargouille du deuxième étage et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Voilà on y est. Fit Harry, tu arriveras à ne pas te perdre la prochaine fois ?

- Te moque pas ! Mais merci quand même !

Et elle ouvrit la gargouille.

Harry fut le premier à toucher la nature devenue blanche. Enfin, le premier après Kendra qui, en lui sautant dessus sous sa forme de tigre, le propulsa au bas des marches. Celui-ci atterrit tête la première dans une grande motte de neige et n'en ressortit qu'avec une chevelure givrée qui fit bien rire ses amis. Harry malgré lui éclata bien vite de rire devant la plaisanterie de son ani-tigre. Kendra vint se faire pardonner en lui donnant des petits coups de tête dans les jambes mais Harry, avec un sourire sadique, planta son pied dans la neige et se propulsa sur elle, l'entrainant ainsi dans un roulé-boulé enneigé.

La nuit tomba cependant bien vite et ce fut trempés, frigorifiés mais malgré tout heureux que les Maraudeurs entrèrent se réchauffer dans la Salle sur Demande qui avait pris pour l'occasion l'apparence de la salle commune de Gryffondor avec néanmoins des touches de vert et d'argent pour Severus qui les avaient rejoins. Un immense feu brûlait dans la cheminée monumentale dressée dans un coin de la pièce et des immenses canapés bordeaux trônaient devant. Les étudiants ne se firent pas prier et se fut avec soulagement qu'ils s'y installèrent.

- Dobby ! Appela Harry.

- Oui maitre Harry ? fit le petit elfe en apparaissant devant eux.

- Tu peux nous rapporter des chocolats chauds ainsi que des muffins s'il te plait ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Bien sur maitre Harry. Est-ce que maitre Harry a besoin d'autre chose ? Continua l'elfe de maison.

- Il faudrait aussi prévoir pour les autres Harry, fit remarquer Lily qui s'était glissée dans les bras de James.

- Elle a raison, acquiesça Elayne, elle aussi dans les bras de Peter.

- Donc rajoute une tasse pour Woronwë, la princesse Elenwë, Lénaé ainsi que Lúthien qui ne devraient pas tarder. J'ai oublié quelqu'un ?

- Rajoute une tasse pour le professeur Anderson s'il te plait Dobby, ajouta Severus en enlevant sa tunique dévoilant ainsi un tee-shirt bordeau faisant ouvrir la bouche aux autres. Ben quoi , j'ai pas le droit de mettre de la couleur ?

- C'est que te voir habiller autrement qu'en noir ou vert est... déstabilisant, lâcha Remus en souriant.

- Je t'aime bien comme ça moi, fit Marion en s'approchant de lui et en se callant contre lui tandis qu'il rougissait légèrement, peu habitué à ce genre de contact.

Sous le sourire attendri des autres, celui-ci se laissa aller à passer un bras autour des épaules de la petite qui se colla encore un peu plus à lui. Peu après, les elfes entrèrent dans la salle et Lúthien et Elenwë allèrent se blottirent directement dans les bras de leur copain respectif.

- Mais quel beau tableau dis-moi, fit un trémollo dans la tête de Harry.

- Et oui mon gros, j'ai enfin une famille, répondit Harry en souriant et en posant un baiser sur le front de son elfe.

- Et une belle famille, fit le diaphénix en venant se poser sur le lainteau de la cheminée, fixant ainsi son regard sur les personnes présentent. J'avoue que tu as réussi à rassembler tous ces gens sous une même bannière. Celle de la confiance, de l'amitié et de la famille.

- Et pourtant je me dis que c'est trop beau pour être vrai, continua Harry en regardant les membres de sa famille. Chacun avait l'air d'être heureux d'être là.

- Profite de chaque moment Harry, fit Squall. Tu auras le temps de t'inquiéter plus tard. Ce que tu as accompli cette année est un exploit que l'on pourrai qualifier de merlinesque !

- Merlinesque ? S'étonna Harry en haussant un sourcil.

-Ben oui, digne de Merlin ! Rit le diaphénix.

- N'abuse pas non plus mon vieux, sourit Harry.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement et ne fut perturbée que par l'arrivée du professeur Anderson qui se joignit aux conversations. Il s'était très vite intégré au petit groupe que formait les Maraudeurs et leurs amis par son assurance, sa gaieté et son comportement assez semblables à celui de Harry.

En ce 24 décembre de l'année 1977, les élèves de Gryffondors et de Serpentards étaient, à n'en pas douter, les plus excités du château. En effet, ce soir se déroulerait le bal de Noël où les deux maisons s'affonteraient sur scène en chansons. Et aucun ne voulait perdre devant les autres. Seul Harry semblait prendre cette soirée comme elle l'était vraiment, c'est à dire festive.

Jouer à cache-cache dans Poudlard, telle avait été l'idée de Kurt un jeune vampire du groupe de Dalriada. Il avait réussi à convaincre toute l'école de participer et avait proposé que tous les vampires fasse face à tous les élèves. Évidemment, vu leur nombre, les élèves avaient accepté mais avec des sens surdéveloppés, les vampires n'avaient pas mis une demi-heure à retrouver tous les participants. Marion fut la dernière à être retrouvée. Celle-ci s'était cachée dans les cuisines dans un placard bien camouflé par les elfes de maison.

Le professeur Anderson et le professeur McGonagall avaient été surpris de voir à quelle vitesse les élèves s'étaient adaptés à la présence des vampires dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il n'était plus rare de voir un élève discuter avec l'un d'eux au détour d'un couloir. Seul Elf, le vampire associal et les Serpentards de dernière année ne partageaient pas cette complicité.

Pour le professeur Dumbledore, assis dans son bureau, et écoutant de la musique de chambre, la venue des vampires lui avait retiré une épine de la taille d'un roncier dans le pied. Les protections de l'école avaient presque doublé depuis leur arrivée et le professeur Anderson avait lui aussi accru les protections avec quelques idées bien serpentardes.

- Arrête de stresser James ! Répéta pour la quinzième fois Remus en regardant son ami essayer de nouer sa cravate.

- Et si je ne lui plaisais pas ? Demanda encore celui-ci.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Jamesie, lança Sirius dans le même état que James.

- Vous êtes lamentables les gars, rit Harry. Vos petites amies sont folles de vous et vous paniquez à l'idée de pas leur plaire ce soir. Faites comme moi, respirez ces odeurs de bonheur, de joie, de festivité.

- Tu peux parler Harry, lança une voix cristalline dans son dos. Tu as les mains qui tremblent depuis cinq minutes.

- Même pas vrai ma chérie, sourit Harry en tendant sa main à Lúthien qui descendait les escaliers.

Celle-ci était sublime. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, elle s'était laissée pousser les cheveux jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci lui arrive maintenant au bas des reins. Elle avait revêti pour l'occasion une robe fourreau noire entièrement en satin. Les yeux de Harry partèrent du bas de la robe et remontèrent le long de la jambe nue que laissait voir la robe découpée pour laisser voir sans dévoiler plus haut que la hanche. Les yeux de Harry continuèrent de remonter jusqu'au niveau du décolleté affriolant de l'elfe. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage parfait de sa compagne. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en queue de cheval qui retombaient sur un décolleté plongeant dans le dos.

- Tu es magnifique Lúthien, souffla Harry subjugué par tant de beauté.

- Merci Harry, le gratifia-t-elle d'un sourire éclatant. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Harry s'était offert une robe de bal bordeau brodée de fil d'or comme une tenue des rois anciens. Cette tenue faisait étonnament bien ressortir ses yeux émeraudes.

Lily suivit bientôt Lúthien et James en perdit sa machoîre. La rousse portait une robe fourreau pareil à celle de l'elfe mais couleur abricot ce qui faisait rejaillir sa couleur auburne. La princesse Elenwë fut la suivante à descendre et Sirius en devint muet d'hébêtement. La princesse portait une tenue de son peuple. Une robe légère vert pâle avec des motifs très compliqués. Une fine tiare était posée dans ses cheveux bruns dont deux mèches encadraient son visage. Elayne descendit ensuite dans une somptueuse robe vaporeuse violette. Marion descendit enfin dans une belle robe verte émeraude. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué. Remus l'avait invitée à aller au bal avec lui vu qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller avec une autre fille.

Quand les Maraudeurs pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux et Harry sourit en entendant certains commentaires sur la beauté des jeunes femmes. Par ailleurs d'autres commentaires faillirent le faire sortir de ses gonds.

- Laisse tomber Harry, ils sont jaloux, fit une voix dans sa tête.

- Tu es là Squall ? Fit Harry surpris.

- Regarde au-dessus de Dumbledore, fit la voix amusée du diaphénix.

Harry jeta un oeil à l'immense sapin derrière le directeur et remarqua un tout petit phénix posé sur une branche de l'immense arbre décoré par le professeur Flitwick et les premières années.

- C'est pratique de pouvoir se transformer comme on veut, rit Squall.

- Tu m'étonnes mon vieux, sourit harry.

- Dis à ton elfe qu'elle est vraiment très jolie ce soir, complimenta le diaphénix.

- Très bien mon cher, profite bien du spectacle.

- Tu crois que je suis là pour quoi ?

- Mater les jolies filles peut-être, suggéra Harry, un sourire en coin.

- Oui aussi, rit Squall avant de couper la connexion.

Harry fut sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Malfoy qui vint lui barrer le passage. Celui-ci avait une certaine classe dans sa robe de soirée noire brillante mais le blond platine n'était vraiment pas au gout de Harry. Il était accompagné de Narcissa habillée d'une jolie robe gris pâle qui faisait tout de même piètre figure au coté de celles des compagnes des Maraudeurs.

- Alors Strife, attaqua le blond. Tu as sorti ta troupe pour se faire massacrer.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi Malfoy, répondit Harry qui ne voulait pas s'énerver. Tu es ravissante Narcissa, fit-il poliment.

- Merci Strife, sourit la blonde.

- N'essaye pas de soudoyer ma copine Strife, siffla le blond.

- Au risque de te décevoir mon cher Malfoy, je suis accompagné alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je viendrai chercher ailleurs. Sur ce, je vais passer une bonne soirée et à tout à l'heure sur la scène.

- C'est ça Strife, on va te mettre une raclée que tu n'es pas prêt d'oublier.

- Chers élèves ! Commença le directeur de sa voix puissante. J'ai le coeur rempli de joie de vous voir tous rassemblés ici ce soir pour célébrer le réveillon de Noël. Je suppose que beaucoup sont surtout ici pour le match scénique entre la maison Gryffondor et la maison Serpentard. Je vais maintenant vous présenter le groupe qui va venir jouer ce soir pour vous accompagner sur scène. Voici les French Wizard !

Les élèves acclamèrent l'entrée sur scène de ce groupe français qui faisait un tabac en ce moment sur toute les ondes de la radio magique. La chanteuse et guitariste Marie-Anne entra la première sur scène. Celle-ci était un peu ronde, de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs mais avait néanmoins beaucoup de charisme.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle gaiement.

- Ouais ! Hurlèrent les élèves.

- Je n'entends rien. Vous allez bien ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! répéta en choeur la foule d'adolescents.

- Vous voulez les autres membres du groupe ?

- Ouiiiiiii !

- Alors les voici ! Au synthé, Juuuuuuuuuuuliette ! À la batterie Joooooris ! A la basse, Seb ! Et à la guitare, votre servante, moi-même ! Conclut-elle avant d'attaquer un morceau puissant qui fit vibrer les murs du château.

Les élèves commencèrent à se déchainer sur ce premier morceau plus fait pour s'éclater que vraiment danser. Malgré sa robe de grande classe, Lúthien bougeait superbement bien et Harry avait du mal à suivre le rythme de l'elfe. A la fin de la chanson, les élèves étaient déjà crevés mais en redemandèrent en allant chercher à boire. Dumbledore attendit que les élèves se furent rafraichis pour reprendre la parole.

- J'espère que cette introduction à la soirée vous a plus autant qu'elle m'a plue même si je bouge beaucoup moins bien qu'avant.

- Dites pas ça professeur, lança un élève, on vous a tous vu en train de traverser la piste sur les mains.

- Si seulement, rit le directeur, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Nous allons maintenant commencer notre concours inter-maison. Les juges seront les directeurs des quatres maisons ainsi que de moi-même. Je tiens à préciser que les chansons ont été choisies par l'ensemble du corps enseignant et qu'une main innocente va maintenant tirer un nom de cette boite. La personne choisie passera sous l'arche et un titre lui sera attribué. Professeur Anderson, si vous voulez bien piocher un nom.

- Avec plaisir cher directeur. Je tiens tout de même à préciser que je ne suis pas responsable des chansons qui seront attribuées aux élèves donc si jamais je reçois une seule Beuglante, vous vous rendrez compte que vous étiez dix fois mieux sur scène, maintenant, place au spectacle. Le premier élève à passer sera une élève, Miss Gray, c'est à vous clama le professeur de DCFM.

La jeune femme, tout de bleu vêtue s'avança vers la scène et traversa l'arche magique. Soudain, une musique entrainante commença et elle se retrouva en bikini ultra sexy avec un paréo de la même couleur que sa chevelure. Les sifflets se firent entendre tandis que d'autres bavaient même devant leur copine. Quant à Harry, il s'était mis à fixer Lúthien dès qu'il avait entendu la musique.

- Boys, Boys, Boys ! Commença à entonner Gabrielle tout en se déhanchant sur la musique de Sabrina.

La jeune femme avait une très belle voix mais les hommes de l'assemblée apprécièrent surtout le spectacle visuel qu'elle leur offrit. Gabrielle s'était prise au jeu et se donnait vraiment à fond sur cette musique. Quand la musique s'arrêta, elle fit une révérence sous les applaudissements du public et les "encore" des adolescents. En repassant sous l'arche, elle retrouva sa superbe robe et jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry qui regardait toujours Lúthien comme s'il discutait silencieusement.

- Tu as été formidable ma chérie, fit Nina en donnant un verre d'eau à Gabrielle quand elle revint vers eux. Mais John a failli s'étouffer en te regardant danser.

- Même pas vrai d'abord, rougit le jeune homme. Tu as été géniale, la félicita-t-il.

- Il a même pas jeté un coup d'oeil, fit la jeune femme.

- De qui tu parles ? Demanda Nina.

- De Strife, fit doucement Gabrielle.

- Laisse tomber ce mec, lança John. Anderson va tirer la seconde star.

- Mesdames et messieurs, le deuxième élève est Severus Rogue.

- On va rire, se moqua gentiment James.

- Oh que oui, sourit Marion.

Severus s'avança comme à son habitude sans un sourire, sans émotion et traversa l'arche. Harry éclata de rire en entendant la musique avant de voir le look qu'avait reçu son ami. Severus se retrouvait affublé d'une veste en cuir noir, d'un pantalon gris un peu large, de mocassins noirs et blancs ainsi qu'un beret et de grosses lunettes noires.

- T'as le look coco, coco t'as le look. T'as le look qui te colle à la peau.

La chanson, bien que simple, fit se trémousser plus d'un élève et bientôt, toute la salle reprenait le refrain avec Severus qui dansait comme Laroche Valmont. Sa prestation fut aussi un triomphe et bien que Serpentard, il reçut les applaudissements de la salle. Harry riait tellement qu'il en avait mal au ventre. Voir Seveurs habillé comme ça serait un bon moyen de pression dans l'avenir.

- Par Merlin ! Que ça lui allait bien ! Rit Severus en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Il ne pardonnera jamais à Dumbledore d'avoir organisé ce genre de soirée, continua Remus hilare.

- J'avoue qu'il chante bien, fit Elayne en souriant.

- Il assure sur scène en plus, rajouta James.

- Notre prochain candidat sera un duo, je vous prie d'accueillir Harry Strife et Lúthien !

Le couple s'avança vers la scène et Harry se surprit à avoir plus de trac que lors d'un combat. Au moment où il traversa l'arche, il se sentit empli de calme et tranquilité. Aux premières notes, il reconnut l'air d'Andrea Bocelli.

- Vivo per lei da quando sai, commença Harry doucement.

- Je vis pour lui depuis toujours, reprit Lúthien.

Le premier slow de la soirée fut pour eux. A travers cette chanson, ils déversèrent tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Plus rien n'existait en dehors d'eux deux. Les couples dansaient dans la salle, portés par les voix magiques de ce duo surprenant de sincérité. Quand la chanson se termina, Harry, prit par un sentiment soudain, s'approcha de Lúthien et l'embrassa devant l'école toute entière et ce furent les appalaudissement qui lui répondirent.

- Quel beau couple, soupira le professeur de Défense. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde à tous les deux.

- Merci professeur ! Répondit Harry en riant.

- Candidat suivant: Bellatrix Black.

La Serpentarde s'avança d'un pas conquérant sous l'arche et se retouva en robe noire et blanche assez courte.

-Ça me déplairait pas, Que tu m'embrasses, Na Na Na.

Les plus âgés de la salle comprirent bien vite le sens caché de la chanson quant aux plus jeunes, ils apprécièrent simplement la musique. La Serpentard obtint quand même des appalaudissements pour sa performance.

- Voici maintenant un autre duo: Sirius Black et Elenwë, clama le professseur.

Les deux tourteraux s'avancèrent confiants et se déchantèrent vite en voyant leur tenue. Sirius avait des cornes sur la tête, le torse nu et un caleçon rouge avec une longue queue fourchue. Il tenait à la main une fouche. Elenwë était vêtue d'une combinaison en latex grise moulant plus que de raison ses formes.

- Ouiiii, je suis Belzebuth. Je suis un bouc, je suis en rut, commença à entonner Sirius tout en se déhanchant.

Les étudiants hilares suivirent bientôt Sirius dans sa danse au coté de Elenwë. La chanson cependant ne dura pas longtemps. Les deux candidats se retrouvèrent soudain sur le pont d'un bateau en pleine mer.

- Elle préfère l'amour en mer, c'est juste une question de tempo. La marine en est fière capitaine Nemo.

Ce brusque changement de chanson et de rythme permit aux élèves de voyager tout en se reposant pour la suite du spectacle.

- Ah les voyages, soupira le professeur. Merci à vous deux ! Candidat suivant: Lucius Malfoy.

Le vert et argent s'avança royalement sur la scène et se retrouva habillé d'un chic complet gris clair qui lui plut beaucoup. Par contre, la chanson lui plu beaucoup moins quand il commença à chanter:

- Les bourgeois, c'est comme les cochons, plus ça devient vieux, plus ça devient bête. Les bourgeois, c'est comme les cochons, plus ça devient vieux et plus ça devient...

Harry fut le premier à éclater de rire devant le spectacle et bientot toute la salle le suivit. Bien que conscient de ce qu'il disait, Lucius ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de continuer. Il soupira de soulagement quand sa prestation se termina. Il n'avait jamais connu pire honte de sa vie.

- Ne le prenez pas mal M. Malfoy, ça pouvait tomber sur n'importe qui. Que vois-je, le duo suivant est particulièrement surprenant: Severus Rogue et Marion Lombard.

Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor montèrent ensemble sur scène et se retrouvèrent vêtus de costumes classiques noirs.

- Je suis un être à la recherche, non pas de la vérité, mais simplement d'une aventure qui sorte un peu de la banalité, commença le ténébreux jeune homme.

- Partenaire particulier, cherche partenaire particulière, reprit Marion rayonnante sur scène.

- Ils vont bien ensemble tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Lúthien en se rapprochant de Harry.

- Ils vont même très bien ensemble, confirma Harry. J'espère juste qu'ils ont auront le temps de vivre heureux.

- Ils l'auront le temps, grâce à toi.

- Absolument renversant comme morceau vous ne trouvez pas ? Voici le candidat suivant ou plutot devrai-je dire les candidats suivants: John Summers, Nina Logan et Gabrielle Gray. C'est à vous les jeunes.

Les trois jeunes montèrent sur scène confiants et se retrouvèrent en chemise ample et jean. John et Nina se retrouvèrent devant un synthé et Gabrielle au micro.

- Rue déserte, dernière cigarette, plus rien ne bouge, commença Gabrielle d'une voix suave.

- Ils m'entrainent, au bout de la nuit, les démons de minuit. Ils m'entrainent, jusqu'à l'insomnie, les fantomes de l'ennui.

La performance vocale doublée de la chanson en elle-même mit la salle en délire. Les élèves dansaient et chantaient comme des fous. Le refrain était repris avec un volume multiplié par dix. Quand ils descendirent de la scène, le trio reçut une ovation monumentale.

- Quel triomphe ! Bravo à vous trois les jeunes !

Et la soirée continua ainsi. Remus passa sur la chanson "Coeur de loup", Harry et James eurent droit à "Sang pour sang", Lily et Seveurs à "Mourir demain" qui plut moyennement à James. Narcissa chanta "La vie ne m'apprend rien" qui sonna comme un appel à l'aide aux oreilles de Lúthien. Lucius eut droit à "Eye of the tiger" pour rattraper sa honte de son premier passage. Marion conclut la soirée avec "Ma liberté de penser" qui lui alla à la perfection.

- Il reste un dernier candidat à passer, annonça le professeur Anderson en faisant un clin d'oeil au groue français. M. Le directeur, c'est à vous.

- Mais c'est un concours où je ne dois pas concourrir moi, essaya de se défiler le directeur.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Commença à scander la salle.

- Très bien, j'y vais, fit le mage résigné mais on voyait qu'il le fait par plaisir.

Quand il passa sous l'arche, il se retrouva habillé d'un sweet shirt déchiré, d'une casquette trop grande coiffée à l'envers et d'un jean taille basse.

- Ladies and gentlemen ! Mais qui l'accompagne ? BENNY B.

Voir chanter du rap Belge par Dumbledore, les élèves ne l'aurait jamais cru et pourtant, c'était bien le grand Dumbledore qui chantait du rap devant eux et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la salle. Quand le directeur se mit à faire du hip-hop, la salle se déchaina complètement. C'est épuisé mais heureux que le directeur redescendit de l'estrade sous l'acclamation de tous les élèves présents.

- Mesdames et messieurs ! Fit le professeur en montant sur scène. Je crois que l'on peut applaudire bien fort le groupe French Wizard pour les performances de ce soir. Nous allons maintenant dévoiler le nom du grand gagnant de ce soir. Bien que les deux maisons, Gryffondor et Serpentard, aient rivalisées de performances et de talents, les juges ont tranché, il n'y a qu'un seul vainqueur. Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez applaudire le professeur Dumbledore qui remporte ce concours haut la main, tonna-t-il sous les hourra des élèves qui se rendirent compte que tout avait été fait pour qu'aucune maison ne gagne de point ce soir-la. Vous êtes d'accord avec la décision du jury ?

- Oui ! Hurla la salle.

- Tant mieux alors, nous aurons aucun incident à rapporter dans ce cas, sourit le professeur. Pour votre plus grand plaisir maintenant, j'ai une autre surprise pour vous, fit-il sous les regards surpris des autres professeurs. Je vous propose un duel de sorcier entre Harry Strife et Gabrielle Gray. Êtes-vous d'accord pour assister à ce duel ?

- Oui ! hurlèrent les élèves peu pressés d'aller ce coucher.

- Mais je ne suis pas préparé, lâcha Harry surpris. Et en plus je suis crevé, fit-il en baillant.

- Tu aurais donc peur de moi Strife ? Lança Gabrielle qui s'était approchée de lui.

- Tu sais très bien que non Gab, mais vois-tu, j'ai une cavalière à aller raccompagner alors le duel attendra.

- Je compte bien y assister à ce duel moi, sourit Lúthien.

- Lâcheuse va ! Bouda Harry. C'est bon, j'accepte le duel.

- Comme si tu avais le choix grand frère, rit Lily.

- Chers élèves, veuillez vous écarter contre les murs que j'installe la surface de combat.

Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, Harry était heureux de disputer ce duel face à Gabrielle. Peu de personne atteignait le niveau de combat de Gabrielle car elle avait en elle une rage intérieure qui ressortait lors des combats et il était heureux d'avoir affaire à si forte opposition parce que c'est dans l'épreuve qu'on reconnait un héros, lui avait dit Woronwë.

Dix minutes plus tard et pas mal de gestes de la part du directeur et du professeur de DCFM, une estrade était installée au centre de la Grande Salle et des gradins pour les spectateurs. Les duellistes avait revêtis des tenues adaptées c'est à dire tee-shirt sans manches noir et training noir également pour Harry et brassière bleu foncée et training noir pour Gabrielle.

- Chers élèves et chers professeurs, clama le professeur Anderson en pleine forme malgré l'heure un peu tardive. La salle est maintenant prête à accueillir nos deux adversaires. Le public est-il prêt pour ce duel de titans ?

- Ouii ! répondirent les élèves électrisés par cette soirée.

- Sur mon coté droit, la sulfureuse et énigmatique Gabrielle Gray ! Présenta le professeur en tendant le bras dans sa direction tandis que celle-ci grimpait sur l'estrade sous les sifflements d'admiration.

- De l'autre coté, pas besoin de vous le présenter tellement il est connu dans ce château et à l'extérieur, voici Harry Strife !

- Allez Harry ! Hurlèrent Lily et Marion.

- Fais lui mordre la poussière à cette pimbêche aux cheveux bleus ! Lança Dalriada avec un sourire narquois.

- Te laisse pas faire Gabrielle ! Cria Nina.

- Montre-lui ce que tu vaux ! Hurla John.

- Allez Harry !

La salle était partagée en deux camps: les pros Harry et les pros Gabrielle et il va s'en dire que les pros Harry étaient les plus bruyants car menés par James et Sirius.

Les deux adversaires s'approchèrent du professeur Anderson pour qu'il leur donne les consignes. Harry et Gabrielle ne se lâchaient pas du regard comme s'il n'existait rien d'autre que l'autre dans la salle. Ils arboraient tous les deux un grand sourire.

- Bien tous les deux, commença le professeur. C'est un match d'exibition alors allez-y doucement quand même, sourit le brun.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, on sait se controler, fit Gabrielle.

- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur, continua le professeur. Par précaution, nous avons installé une barrière de protection autour de l'arène qui arrêtera n'importe lequel de vos sorts. Même les votres Harry, assura le professeur en le fixant. Naturellement, je n'accepterai pas les Impardonnables et les coups bas, c'est à dire les coups dans les parties pour vous Gabrielle et les coups dans la poitrine pour vous Harry, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

- Très clair professeur, confirma Harry.

- Limpide professeur, assura Gabrielle en souriant.

- Si tout est clair alors nous pouvons y aller. Rejoignez vos emplacements maintenant et, que le meilleur gagne ! Chers élèves que le combat, commence !

Harry et Gabrielle se saluèrent et se mirent en garde. Aucun ne voulait commencer ce duel qui serait à coup sur très difficile pour les deux. Harry fit un geste du bras et un sort bleuâtre fusa sur Gabrielle.

- Protego ! S'écria-t-elle érigeant ainsi un bouclier sur lequel se fracassa le sort de Harry. Impedimenta !

- Loupé Gaby, sourit Harry en sautant le coté. Expelliarmus ! Expelliarmus ! Expelliarmus ! Lança-t-il trois fois de suite.

- Tu veux jouer à ça Strife ? Fit Gabrielle en se couchant au sol pour éviter les trois sorts. On va jouer alors. Attrape ça ! Diffindo ! Petrificus Totalus ! Confringo !

- Protego Maximal ! Lança Harry érigeant ainsi un dôme bleuté autour de lui. C'est pas gentil de vouloir me faire sauter la tête, lança Harry en croisant les bras et prenant une moue boudeuse.

- Je savais que tu l'éviterais, rétorqua Gabrielle en souriant. Voyons si tu arrives à éviter ça, fit-elle mystérieusement.

Subitement, elle plaqua sa main sur le sol de l'estrade qui commença à se recouvrir de glace. Harry, surpris, ne put réagir à temps et se retrouva avec les jambes bloquées dans un bloc de glace.

- Et tu trouves ça malin ? Répliqua-t-il face au sourire de la jeune femme.

- Tu es beaucoup moins turbulant comme ça, dit-elle. Maintenant, te régler ton compte sera facile.

- Tu crois ça Gaby ? Fit Harry en haussant un sourcil à la mode Severus Rogue.

- Tiens c'est cadeau ! Lamus !

Une vague d'eau monstrueuse fonça sur Harry qui resta sans bouger. Au dernier moment, il prit sa forme de maîtrise de feu faisant fondre le bloc de glace qui l'emprisonnait et évaporer la vague d'eau qui s'échoua contre lui.

- Tu en fais une tête Gaby, se moqua Harry.

- J'avais oublié tes tours de passe-passe Strife, siffla la jeune femme. Mais je te rappelle que tu n'es pas le seul à savoir faire ça. Attrape !

Elle prit elle aussi sa forme de maîtrise et lui envoya une sphère de feu de la taille d'un ballon de foot avec violence. Harry tendit les bras et réceptionna la sphère qu'il maitrisa au bout de quelques secondes. Quand il voulut la lui renvoyer, il se prit une droite magnifique qui l'envoya percuter la surface de l'estrade. Gabrielle avait profité de son attaque pour se rapprocher de lui pour du corps à corps. Il se releva aussi sec et toujours sous sa forme de maitrise de feu, il commença à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Gauche, droite, gauche, uppercut envoyèrent la jeune femme au tapis. Cet enchainement était l'un des préférés de Harry. Il regarda la Gryffondor se relever en se massant la mâchoire.

- Pas mal Strife, grimaça Gabrielle. Simple, rapide et précis. Faudra que tu me l'apprennes.

- Pas de soucis ma chère, on continue ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

- Plutot deux fois qu'une, fit-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Elle lui lança un coup de pied circulaire au niveau de l'épaule qu'il s'apprêta à parer mais au dernier moment, elle changea de forme de maitrise et prit celle de terre. Le choc qu'il se reçut l'envoya sur les fesses plusieurs mètres plus loin. Au tapis pour la seconde fois du match, Harry vit arriver un poing de la taille de l'Ecosse et décida de se venger. Il prit sa forme de maitrise d'air et le poing ne fit que le traverser et s'écraser contre l'estrade.

- Pas trop mal Gaby ? Demanda Harry en riant en voyant que celle-ci se tenait la main.

- Tu vas me le payer Strife ! Rugit-elle en plongeant sur lui sous sa forme de feu.

Le combat reprit de plus belle et aucun des deux adversaires n'arrivait à prendre l'avantage malgré les nombreuses tentatives. Cela faisait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes que les deux se battaient devant toute l'école et le public était toujours aussi réactif au combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. A un moment, Harry crut qu'il avait perdu. Gabrielle lui avait attrapé le poignet et d'un mouvement rapide l'avait emmené au sol avec le bras dans le dos. Il avait la tête contre le sol et sentait le genoux de gabrielle sur ses cervicales qui n'allaient pas tarder à craquer. A moins que ce ne soit son poignet qu'elle tordait aussi.

- Abandonne Harry, tu as perdu ! Lui sussura-t-elle dans l'oreille.

- N'y compte pas Gaby, je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner, tu devrais le savoir.

- Je te maitrise. Tu ne peux plus bouger du tout et on peut rester comme ça longtemps.

- T'inquiète pas ma grande, j'ai trouvé quelque chose que tu vas apprécier.

D'un coup, il prit sa forme de maitrise de son cinquième élément qui était la foudre. Sous le coup de jus, Gabrielle fut éjectée à l'autre bout de l'estrade. Harry se releva en massant son épaule douloureuse. Il reprit sa forme normale étant bien fatigué.

- Tu as apprécié Gaby ? Demanda Harry en la voyant se relever folle de rage.

- Tu nous l'avais jamais faite celle-la, ronchonna l'autre.

- Parce que je n'arrivai pas à la maitriser mais grâce à toi j'ai réussi.

- Ravie d'avoir pu t'aider alors, grogna la jeune femme.

- On continue ou tu t'arrêtes la Gabrielle ? Demanda Harry en voyant la jeune femme respirer avec difficulté.

- Jamais Strife ! Jamais je n'abandonnerai devant toi ! Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

- Message reçu. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je suis un peu fatigué alors je te propose de finir ce duel classiquement, avec nos bonnes vieilles baguettes.

- Je suis d'accord, fit Gabrielle en se redressant d'un coup comme si le combat venait de commencer.

- Expelliarmus ! Lança Harry en roulant au sol pour éviter le sortilège de chatouille que lui lançait Gabrielle.

- Chauve-furie ! Hurla Gabrielle.

- Protego Maxima ! Répliqua Harry instinctivement.

_Ce n'est pas possible ! _Pensa-t-il. _C'est impossible ! _Il ne pouvait admettre cette hypothèse. C'était totalement improbable.

- Ginny ? Appela-t-il au moment où Gabrielle allait jeter un autre sort.

A l'entente de ce prénom, le temps se figea pour plusieurs personnes. Gabrielle regarda Harry comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Ginny c'est toi ? Redemanda Harry en priant Merlin pour ne pas se tromper.

- Comment m'as-tu appelée ? Demanda Gabrielle d'une petite voix que personne ne lui connaissait.

- Ginny Weasley, est-ce que c'est toi ? Répéta encore une fois Harry en s'avançant vers elle.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Gabrielle en s'avançant vers lui malgré tout.

- C'est moi. C'est Harry, fit celui-ci en relevant sa mèche dévoilant sa cicatrice.

- Ce n'est pas possible, souffla Gabrielle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle passa une main devant son visage et Ginny Weasley fit son apparation devant l'école au grand complet.

- Ginny, murmura Harry.

- Harry, c'est bien toi, fit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras en pleurs.


	25. Chapter 26

Bonjour à tous chers amis ! Et oui j'ai mis du temps à le poster ce chapitre la. Comme tous les autres me direz-vous et je m'excuse humblement de vous faire languir autant entre chaque chapitre mais mes moments de libre sont tellement courts que je n'arrive pas à tout combiner mdr mais maintenant il est la et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Listes des personnages:

Ajala (nom de famille inconnu)_ Age app.: 15 ans_ C'est une née vampire, mais elle ne se souviens pas de grand chose, elle a perdue la mémoire. Par contre, elle est clairement d'origine Indienne._ Son pouvoir est de maitriser la Terre (d'où son prénom qui veut dire Terre en indien)

Anima, Greg._ Age Vamp.: 105 ans_ Age app.: 17 ans_ D' origine australienne. Il est presque sauvage, et un peu pessimiste sur les bords, le genre de mec, si tu reste trop longtemps vers lui, t'as juste envie de te tuer._ Son pouvoir est de se changer en n'importe quel animal, normal ou magique.

Alastor Maugrey : Bon alors lui, je pense pas qu'il y ai besoin de le présenter mais au cas où : Bande d'incultes, retournez lire vos classiques! Le seul perso à être classe et cool avec une jambe de bois ( à part peut-être Barbe Noire) (( Nan, y'a pas de Barbe Noire dans Harry Potter, mais on s'en fou !)) Allez, la suite ! Et ben non. Auror très performant, il est le second du capitaine Potter. Il remarque tout de suite que Harry n'est pas celui qu'il prétend mais lui fait néanmoins confiance.

Alexandre Fleury : Un ami des Maraudeurs et d' Harry qui est entré au ministère de la magie. Pour une raison x ou y, je pense qu'il va devenir plutôt important dans la suite de l'histoire, … Peut-être parce que c'est un self-insert de l'auteur ? Mouark.

Argonel : Alors je sais pas trop, mais je crois qu'il est maso, nan mais parce que sinon, pourquoi un Elfe Noir (le roi en plus) accepterai de donner sa place à une simple elfe exilée, et de se faire claquer contre un mur dès qu'il dit un mot qui la fâche? Ahha, l'amour... Enfin bref, c'est un méchant à la solde de Voldemort et apparemment le petit copain (qui se fait mener à la baguette) de Laolanne. Roi des elfes noirs, il se fait battre par Laolanne lorsque celle-ci vient prendre le contrôle de l'armée des Ombres pour le compte de Voldemort

Artorius : Un Mangemort, il n'a été pour l'instant mentionné qu'une seule fois, mais comme il semble faire parti du cercle des proches de Voldi-truc, peut-être qu'il reviendra. ( He'll come back)

Bellatrix Black : Ou comme certain (surtout moi en fait) l'appelle : Mochatrix ! C'est un peu le genre de perso, t'as juste envie de lui chopper la tronche et de frapper à répétition contre le mur avec. Rien que de m'imaginer sa voix, j'ai des envies de meurtres. Pas vous ?

Binns : Prof d'histoire de la magie Fantômifique (nan, ce mot existe pas, je confirme) qui traverse les époques, mais qui ne retiens que les guerres de gobelins (mais où est l'intérêt ?)

Buck : Un Hippogriffe qui semble aimer Harry quelque soit l'époque.

Brûlopot : Le prof de soin aux créatures magiques, qui n'est mentionné qu'en passant.

Carolina Links : Une amie de Lily Evans, qui semble avoir disparus après que Lily soit devenue amie avec les Maraudeurs, ou peut-être qu'elles se font la tête. Elles et Elena se faisait appeler le « club des princesses des glaces » ça donne trop envie de leur parler ! Personnage dont je n'ai plus eut l'utilité ou plutôt dont je ne savais plus comment l'utiliser.

Chourave : La prof de Botanique, pas besoins de la présenter hein ?

Christian Potter : Le papa Potter, Auror de son état, sauveur du monde acclamé par les foules, ancêtre du survivant, ennemis mortel des forces du mal et forcément destiné à une fin tragique, comme tous les Potter (mais pour l'instant, il est toujours vivant) (d'ailleurs, pendant qu'on en est là, on parle beaucoup du papa Potter, mais où est la maman? ) elle y est la maman, mais vu qu'elle n'est pas combattante, elle se fait plus discrète. Quand à la malédiction des Potter, qui vous dis qu'elle est toujours active ?

Crabbe : Un idiot.

Crooks : Un autre idiot, mais qui enseigne aux élèves puisqu'il s 'agit du professeur de potion, qui a apparemment déclaré la guerre aux élèves, mais surtout à Harry (ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça). Non, ne vous tournez pas vers Severus Rogue, il est gentil !

Culurien : Capitaine des armées elfiques, faux Auror et botteur de fesses de Harry (rien que pour ça je l'aime)

Dalriada. (pas de nom de famille connu)_ Age Vamp.: 106 ans_ Age app.: 17 ans_ Pètes souvent un plombs, a des délires incompréhensible pour les autres, aimes se moquer des gens mais déteste qu'on se moque d'elle : une grosse hypocrite en somme. C'est également la chef du groupe des vampires ( bien qu'ils ne l'écoutent pas souvent (sauf quand elle est en colère)) Son pouvoir est son excellente maitrise de tous ce qui ce range dans la catégorie des armes blanches, bien qu'elle ait une préférence pour son épée.

Davis, Jan._ Age Vamp.: 76 ans_ Age app.: 17 ans_ C'est un boxeur invétérer, il vit pour et par la boxe. Il est d'origine Canadienne. Toujours pleins d'énergie,et a demander à tous le monde de faire un match de boxe contre lui._ Son pouvoir est la maitrise du vent.

Dobby : Ses yeux sont trop mignons ! (en y pensant, il devrait devenir mannequin crash-test, avec tous les murs qu'il s'est déjà pris... Ok OK , j'arrête, je suis horrible). L'elfe lié de Harry, celui-ci est aussi fidèle à son maître Harry qu'à son époque

Dromès, Pedro_ Age Vamp.: 80 ans_ Age app.: 28 ans_ Il faisait partis d'une milice au Brésil. Son pouvoir est de pouvoir recharger ses armes à volonté, en gros c'est une machine de guerre, perso moi je veux pas m'approcher de lui.

Dumbledore : Vieux pépé citronné et siphonné : autant de pouvoir pour un seul homme, ça rend forcément fou. Sinon c'est le dirlo de Poudlard, il aime la musique, les bonbons au citron et laisser des gosses de 11 ans affronter des dangers que même un adulte ne surmonterai pas, tel que : un troll des montagnes, ou encore un Voldemort survolté. Sinon il est cool.

Elayne Weasley : Une rousse, vous vous en doutez. Elle était censé mourir lors de la première attaque à Pré-au-Lard, mais comme Harry a encore joué au Héros, elle est toujours vivante et fait partie du très sélect cercle des amis de Harry. Le portrait craché de Ginny qui avait le béguin pour Harry depuis que celui-ci lui eut sauvé la vie. Néanmoins, devant le bonheur de Harry avec Luthien, celle-ci s'est finalement rapprochée de Peter et sortent maintenant ensemble.

Elena Witch : La deuxième amie de Lily qui a disparus des pages de cette fanfiction, et aussi la troisième Princesse des glaces. Idem que pour Carolina Links

Elf. (pas de nom de famille) _ Age Vamp.: 206 ans_ Age app.: 40 ans_ Un peu bourrus, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, se fou de ce que pense les autres (enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il veut nous faire croire, mais on sait tous qu'au fond de lui, c'est une vraie guimauve)_ Son pouvoir est d'être le superman des vampires... ça en fait donc un supervampire. (mdr je le vois bien en collant bleu avec un slip rouge et SV sur la poitrine)

Fenrir : Un gros méchant loup.

Firenze : Un centaure clairvoyant.

Flitwick : Le petit prof de sortilège, moi je trouve qu'il est fun. Et je suis persuadée qu'il a du sang de gobelin dans les veines.

Fumseck : Grand oiseau rouge et doré qui appartient à Dumby. Ah, et c'est un phénix aussi.

Gabrielle Gray : Elle m'énerve. Elle énerve Harry. Elle lance des piques à tout va, et après elle se plain quand elle s'en prends une, nan mais sérieux, c'est juste une chieuse. Bon sinon, elle est arrivée au début de cette année, avec deux autres nouveaux. Ils sont tous les trois à la recherche de quelqu'un (qu'il sont pas fichus de trouver alors que cette personne est juste sous leur nez, tu parles de boulets). Très belle, elle attire tous les regards, les disputes entre elle et Harry rappellent à certains James et Lily. Elle est aussi puissante qu'elle est belle et ne perd pas une occasion d'attaquer Harry pour le plaisir.

Goyle : Le troisième idiot de l'histoire... Tel père tel fils hein.

Harry Potter alias Harry Strife : Sérieux ?

James Potter : Muahahaha Cornedrue, Maraudeur de son état, papa du survivant, amoureux fou d'une rousse, et brun à lunette. C'est aussi un cerf les soirs de pleines lunes (enfin, plus maintenant)

John Summer : Le deuxième personnage arrivé au début d'année, qui recherche quelqu'un qu'il ne trouve pas et qui aime coller des beignes à ceux qui ne sont pas d'accords avec lui.

Kaskanov, Ivan_ Age Vamp.: 157 ans_ Age app.: 25 ans_ Cet homme est un vrai danger publique pour tout ce qui est mâle, Son pouvoir est de crier, en gros, quand il crie, les molécules, ou les atomes des choses qui l'entoure surchauffent (ça les fait bouger très vite et du coup ça provoque de la chaleur), et l'objet ou l'être vivant visé finis par exploser. (Je veux devenir une bombe humaine ! )

Kate Ledger : Une des médicomages qui observent Harry lorsqu'il soigne les patients atteint de lycanthropie.

Kendra : L'anitigre d'Harry se transforme soit en chat soit en tigre

Klaus, Angel_ Age vamp.: 164 ans_ Age app.: 17 ans._ C'est un éternel gamin. Il ne prends rien au sérieux. Le gaie luron de la bande. Par contre, il déteste son prénom de fille et ne supporte pas qu'on l'appel par son prénom. Tous le monde l'appel Klaus, sauf Dalriada, parce qu'elle adore le faire chier et Elf, parce qu'il en fait qu'a sa tête de toute manière._ Son pouvoir est de pouvoir changer la matière. Par exemple, il peut transformer du bois en terre ou en eau. Il peut transformer une chaise en aspirateur,etc etc. Mais il ne peut pas transformer quelque chose à partir du néant.

Kurogane, Takeshi. _ Age Vamp : 135 ans_ Age app.: 17 ans_ D'origine Japonaise, il est toujours très calme, sauf quand il mange du sucre, là, il devient hyperactif, dans ses moment là il fait pleins de dégas et ses crises durent plusieurs heures en général. C'est pour éviter ça que les autres l'empêche de s'approcher de tous ce qui a la moindre chance d'être sucré, mais il finit toujours par en trouver._ Son pouvoir est l'oracle. Le pouvoir de voir 2 min dans le futur, il a aussi une intuition super développée.

Ladrovi, Miguel_ Age Vamp.: 46 ans_ Age app.: 11 ans._ D'origine italienne. On ignore comment il a été vampirisé. Il est très mature, mais ne peut s'empêcher de haïr sa condition de vampire, il déteste avoir un esprit aussi vieux dans un corps si jeune._ Son pouvoir est la télékinésie.

Lans, Kurt_ Age Vamp.: 12 ans_ Age app.: 16 ans_ C'est un américain, il a été vampiriser il y a 12ans, d'où son jeune age pour les vampires. Il ne maitrise pas encore bien ses pouvoirs, ce qui lui pose énormément de problème, parce qu'il adore faire des farces et se retrouve toujours dans une mauvaise posture à cause de son pouvoir._ Son pouvoir est de prendre n'importe quel apparence.

Laolanne : Une elfe maléfique qui offre ses services à Voldemort, c'est la sœur de Luthien, et elle semble un peu timbrée sur les bords. (elle me fait peur)

Laurelin : Chanteuse elfique

Lénaé : Cousine de la princesse , Harry lui a sauvé la vie lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts, elle fait également partie des faux Aurors.

Lily Evans : Je présente pas hein? Y'a pas besoin là.

Le Baron Sanglant : Un ectoplasme gris luisant avec des taches de sang sur ses vêtements.

Lucius Malfoy : Une fouine, sans aucun doute. Un lèche botte aussi. (qui me donne mal au foi !... Ok je sors === [] )

Luthien : Ancienne méchante qui devient gentille juste après avoir rencontrée Harry, c'est-y pas cliché tous ça ? C'est aussi sa petite amie, mais heureusement, elle fait pas aussi peur que sa soeur. Quoique ;)

Marion Lombard : Petite soeur adoptive d'Harry, qu'il a fini par vraiment adopter. … Attends, ça en fait pas sa fille du coup ? Au sens tuteur je parle évidemment ^^

McGonagall : Sévère et toujours avec un chignon et des lunettes carrées, je suis je suis : UN CHAT !

Mcwall, Peter_ Age Vamp.: 67 ans_ Age app.: 17 ans_ C'est un irlandais, et un ancien voyou. Un fêtard qui déteste tout ce qui ce rapporte à l'autorité. Son passe temps favoris est d'embêter les policiers moldus._ Son pouvoir est l'hypnose.

Millicent Bagnold : Actuelle ministre de la magie.

Mlle Cassiopée : Prof d'astronomie

Mlle Nébuleuse : Prof de divination

Mme Alacharge : En charge du dossier d'adoption lorsque Harry décide de devenir le tuteur de Marion.

Mme Pomfresh : Un dragon dans un donjon blanc, ses victimes sont aussi ses patients.

Mme Rosemerta : Uhuh, tout le monde sait de qui il s'agit, avouez.

Mr Kill : C'est un armurier avec qui Harry s'est associé. En gros le fournisseur d'armes officiel du côté du « bien ». Mais il fait aussi dans la fabrication de bijoux.

Mr Olivander : Celui qui te vend ta première baguette, qui ne respecte pas ton espace personnel et tu te demandes si ses yeux voient vraiment.

Mr Vings : Professeur d'étude des moldus.

Nagini : Ksss Ksss Le serpent de Voldemort.

Nina Logan : Le troisième personnage arrivé au début d'année, qui recherche quelqu'un. On ne la voit pas beaucoup cependant. Très intelligente , elle est la tête pensante du nouveau trio.

Nmoum, Nmaii_ Age Vamp.: 226 ans_ Age app.: 19 ans._ D'origine Namibienne. C'est le pacificateur du groupe._ Son pouvoir est de faire sentir des émotions à quelqu'un ou de ressentir les émotions de quelqu'un. Par exemple il veut rendre quelqu'un en colère, son pouvoir le lui permet.

Peter Pettigrow : Un traitre repenti, mais bon je ne l'aime toujours pas. En plus son animagus c'est un rat... Franchement les hamsters c'est mieux, et beaucoup plus mignon. ^^

Phelom : La forme animagi d'Harry, un tiphéliongre composé d'un tigre, d'un lion et d'un phénix.

Princesse Elenwé : La princesse du royaume des elfes, elle fait partie des faux Aurors qui se trouvent à Poudlard. (personnellement, je pense qu'on peut s'attendre à une histoire d'amour entre elle et Sirius vu comment il lui tourne autour).

Reine Eilinel : Elle est un peu arrogante je trouve. La reine des elfes.

Remus Lupin : Notre loup-loup national (qui n'en est plus un maintenant) vive Mumus.

Rodolphus Lestrange : Futur mari de Mochatrix, et aussi futur lèche-voldy-botte

Roockwood : Lui aussi c'est un méchant petit Serpentard qui n'attend qu'à faire plaisir à son maitre.

Roussel, Marc_ Age Vamp.: 2 ans_ Age app.: 10 ans._ C'est un français que Peter Mcwall a changé. En faite Marc était en train d'agoniser dans une ruelle, après une attaque de Mangemort, Peter l'a donc changer (après lui avoir demandé) pour lui éviter trop de souffrance. Depuis Marc suis Peter partout et Peter lui apprend même quelque tour de passe passe. Il considère Peter comme son grand frère adoptif._ Son pouvoir n'est pas encore connu.

Rox, Maïlis_ Age Vamp.: 149 ans_ Age app.: 15 ans._ La petite sœur de Sarah._ Son pouvoir est de maitriser l'électricité.

Rox, Sarah_ Age Vamp.: 149 ans_ Age app.: 22 ans._ Elle est très protectrice de sa sœur Maïlis. D'origine Anglaise. Son pouvoir est de maitriser le feu.

Rusard : Rah, qu'est ce qu'il est exécrable celui là. La terreur des couloirs, pire qu'un inquisiteur, il est à l'affût du moindre manquement aux règles... Ennemis de la propreté be aware!

Salvator, Antoine_ Age Vamp.: 78ans_ Age App.: 18ans._ C'est un Don Juan. Il drague tous ce qui bouge. Que ça soit dans sa vie humaine, ou maintenant en temps que vampire. Le truc c'est qu'il est nul comme dragueur, et il se prends tous le temps des râteaux._ Son pouvoir est d'avoir une peau indestructible.

Severus Rogue : Saviez vous qu'en anglais son nom c'est Snape ? Beaucoup plus cool que Rogue je trouve =) Serpentard pur souche qui voit toutes ses convictions s'écrouler lorsque Harry lui tend la main. De fil en aiguille, Severus devient ami avec Harry et endosse le rôle de l'espion sur demande de Harry.

Sirius Black : Y'a pas besoin de le présenter hein? Le livre 3 complet tourne autour de lui.

Squall : Le Diaphénix de Harry, avec un caractère bien trempé. Un oiseau super hyper archi rare, ou comment faire en sorte que Harry soit encore plus exceptionnel !

Thomas Anderson : Le nouveau et mystérieux prof de DCFM ( et en plus il envoie bouler la fouine et sa troupe de boulets ambulants. Il est trop classe ce mec, même s'il cache quelque chose, c'est sur) Hum mystère et boule de gomme, je suis sure que c'est la réincarnation de Merlin ! (ou peut-être pas)

Vander Wolf : L'ancien prof de DCFM justement, mort lors de l'attaque de Poudlard en 1976

Vlad McNair : Un jeune futur mangemort en puissance (qui finira par décapiter des créatures magiques pour le compte du ministère si je me souviens bien)

Voldemort : Alalala, voldi-chou, que dire de lui, le modèle du mal (nan pas du mâle, si tronche-de-serpent était un modèle de masculinité, vous imaginez à quoi ressemblerai un beau mec ? Beurk!) Personnellement, je pense que son problème, c'est qu' à 50 ans, il n'a toujours pas fini sa crise d'adolescence. En générale, c'est a ce moment que l'enfant se rebelle contre l'autorité. Mais oui, c'est ça ! J'pique-des-maccabées n'est en réalité, qu'un enfant rebelle.

Woronwé : Le maître d'arme de la cour elfique. Apparemment il a aussi entrainé Luthien et sa soeur Laolanne, quand elles ne s'étaient pas encore faite exiler. C'est aussi un faux Auror, et un botteur de fesses d'Harry, donc je l'aime bien!

* * *

CHAPITRE 25 : Vérités

C'était irréel. Le public ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Gabrielle attaquait Harry et la seconde d'après, une autre jeune femme apparaissait et tombait dans les bras du jeune homme. Pour les Maraudeurs en revanche, tout s'expliquait enfin. Gabrielle Gray n'était autre que Ginny Weasley et les deux autres devaient être les meilleurs amis de Harry. Une question venait cependant se poser, comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés ici et surtout à cette époque ?

Harry serrait fortement Gabrielle, enfin Ginny dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ginny, sa Ginny était ici et se pouvait-il que les deux autres soient Ron et Hermione ? Il sentait le corps frêle de Ginny trembler dans ses bras. Il jeta un œil derrière lui et se rendit compte d'où ils étaient.

_Et merde ! _Pensa-t-il. Il éloigna doucement la jeune femme de lui et fut tout retourné en voyant son visage baigné de larmes. Il passa une main devant son visage et Gabrielle Gray fut de retour.

- On s'en va, lui fit-il doucement en la prenant par le bras.

Elle hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes d'un geste de la main. Elle lui rendit néanmoins un sourire resplendissant. Harry se tourna vers ses amis et leur fit signe de bouger, message qu'ils comprirent très bien vu qu'ils se levèrent rapidement.

Les autres spectateurs commençaient à s'agiter en voyant que les deux combattants quittaient l'arène de combat et ils se faisaient entendre. Harry, accompagné de Gabrielle, marchait rapidement en direction de la Salle sur Demande sans se soucier de comment les professeurs allaient régler ce problème. Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans la salle et quand la porte se fut refermée, Gabrielle enleva l'illusion et retomba dans les bras de Harry.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-elle dans son cou.

- Toi aussi Ginny, admit Harry heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Mais comment ? Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- C'est une longue histoire, sourit la jolie rousse. Alors je vais attendre que tout le monde soit là. De plus, je suis sur que tu meurs d'envie de savoir qui sont John et Nina, fit-elle en riant.

- J'ai déjà une idée, fit Harry d'une voix d'où perçaient toutes ses attentes.

- Les voilà, dit la rousse.

Effectivement, les Maraudeurs au grand complet entrèrent dans la salle accompagnés des elfes, de Dalriada, de Severus ainsi que de John et Nina. Lúthien jeta un regard à Harry qui dura plusieurs secondes puis regarda Ginny qui ne cilla pas. L'elfe sembla se détendre après ces deux échanges silencieux.

- C'est quoi ce bordel Ginny ! S'écria Nina. Tu es donc devenue folle ?

- Oh que non ma chère, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de ma vie, répondit la rousse rayonnante.

- Tu nous expliques Harry ? Demanda Elayne, trop surprise de voir une copie d'elle-même.

- Et bien, commença Harry en se tournant vers Severus. Mon ami, je sais que tu m'as fais confiance même si tu ne me connaissais pas. Sache que j'ai toute confiance en toi et que ce que je vais te révéler n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque défaut de confiance. J'aurai du te le dire dès le début mais tu n'aurais jamais voulu de mon amitié.

- Tu es sur que ça va Harry ? Demanda le Serpentard en haussant un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui déjà ? Demanda John agressivement.

- Il a autant le droit d'être là que toi, répliqua James aussi sec ce qui cloua le bec du Gryffondor.

- Severus, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de t'avoir menti sur ça, fit-il en enlevant l'illusion de son personnage.

- Non ! Souffla Nina, trop hébétée pour ajouter quoi que se soit.

- Impossible ! Lâcha John la bouche grande ouverte.

- Ce n'est que ça ? Fit Severus stoïque avant d'éclater de rire surprenant tout le monde.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda bêtement Harry surpris par la réaction de son ami.

- Lily m'a déjà tout dit pendant les vacances, avoua Severus en jetant un œil à la rouquine qui lui sourit.

C'est vrai qu'au début je t'en ai voulu d'être le fils de mon pire ennemi et puis, je me suis dis que si tu m'avais tendu la main de ton libre arbitre, c'est que Merlin en avait décidé autrement, dit Severus en haussant les épaules. Que tu sois le fils de James ne change rien désormais. Avant que tu n'arrives ici, cette révélation m'aurait sûrement fait hurler d'indignation et de rage mais plus maintenant, fit-il en souriant.

- Merci mon ami, souffla Harry soulagé.

- Y'en a qui sont bien silencieux, ricana Dalriada.

- Vous pouvez enlever vos couvertures, dit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Ce fut à Harry d'avoir la mâchoire par terre. Devant lui se tenait ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron et Hermione étaient là devant lui en 1977. Ron était encore plus grand que dans son souvenir mais il était surtout beaucoup plus carré. Il avait du faire énormément de muscu. D'ailleurs il se rappela leur duel et se souvint de la force de ses coups. Hermione avait peu changé mais les changements la rendait maintenant magnifique. Elle avait pris des formes agréables à regarder et ses cheveux lui tombaient maintenant en boucles fines sur les épaules. Les trois se regardaient n'osant bouger comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve et que le moindre geste suffirait à tout effacer. Et soudain, Harry craqua. Il se jeta dans les bras de ses meilleurs amis et les serra fort comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il n'était plus seul. Il n'avait pas vraiment été seul mais avoir ses meilleurs amis, ses premiers amis qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir le rendait plus qu'heureux. Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, il les relâcha et se recula, les yeux plus brillants qu'à l'accoutumé.

Hermione avait les yeux embués et malgré tout un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Quant à Ron, il ne cachait pas ses larmes de bonheur.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Souffla Harry tandis que Lúthien venait près de lui pour le soutenir.

- Je te l'ais dis Harry, fit Ginny. C'est une longue histoire.

- Qui commence et finit à cause de toi, continua Ron.

- Je suis si contente de te revoir Harry ! S'exclama Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Du calme Mione. Je suis là maintenant et je ne compte pas partir, fit-il en lui caressant le dos.

- C'est que tu nous as drôlement manqué Harry, dit Ron mal à l'aise en se grattant la tête.

- Vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point vous m'avez manqué vous aussi, leur confia Harry avec un faible sourire.

- Oh non, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! lâcha Sirius d'un ton théâtral. Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé Lily ? S'indigna-t-il outré.

- Parce que c'est sérieux, répondit la rouquine.

- Tu sais très bien que trop de sérieux nous tue ma chérie, glissa James venant à la rescousse de son ami.

- Moi aussi d'ailleurs, rit Harry. Allez, tous sur les canapés. Vous avez des choses à nous raconter.

- Il est vraiment obligé d'être là lui ? Demanda Ron en désignant Severus du menton.

- Lui, il a un prénom le rouquin et si tu ne veux pas tâter de ma baguette, je te conseille de tenir ta langue.

- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur Severus Rogue ! Siffla Ron en s'empourprant. Je sais tout de toi alors ne me provoque pas.

- Calmez-vous tous les deux, intervint Culurien. Ron, Severus est un ami et quelqu'un de confiance. On peut lui faire confiance tout autant qu'à toi.

- Culurien a raison Ron, sourit Harry en l'attrapant par la taille, entraînant par la même Hermione. Vous êtes tous des personnes de confiance, conclut-il en attrapant de son autre bras valide Ginny.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous confortablement assis, Harry appela Dobby sans prévoir la suite.

- Dobby ! S'exclamèrent Hermione, Ginny et Ron simultanément.

- Monsieur Whisky ! Et les jolies miss amies de Monsieur Harry Potter ! Quelle joie Dobby a de vous revoir, fit l'elfe en se penchant dans un simulacre de révérence.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici Dobby ? Demanda Hermione immédiatement.

- Tu n'es pas chez les Malfoy ? Fit Ron surpris.

- Oh non Monsieur Whisky ! Répondit l'elfe avec véhémence. Dobby est l'elfe de maison de Harry Potter ! Et Dobby servira le maître Harry Potter jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne veuille plus de lui.

- Je lui ai proposé de le libérer mais il préfère être lié à moi, expliqua Harry en répondant à la question muette de Hermione.

- Dobby vous ramène des chocolats chauds tout de suite monsieur, fit-il précipitamment en s'inclinant devant Harry.

- Ça aussi j'ai essayé de lui faire passer l'envie, sourit le brun.

- C'est pas tout ça, lâcha Dalriada, mais on aimerait bien une explication à tout ce bordel !

- Pas besoin d'être vulgaire la sangsue, rit Harry, s'attirant un regard noir de la vampire. Je vais commencer par des présentations, commença-t-il en se levant. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, laissez-moi vous présenter ma famille, fit-il en ouvrant grand les bras, englobant toutes les personnes présentes. Voici mes parents, Lily Evans et James Potter, mon parrain enfin pas encore, Sirius Black, mon oncle de cœur, Remus Lupin, un excellent ami, Peter Petegrow. Un Serpentard de génie, Severus Rogue, une amie très chère à mon coeur, Elayne Weasley, ma petite sœur adoptive, Marion Lombard. Voici maintenant le capitaine des armées elfiques Culurien, la princesse du royaume sylvestre Elenwë, sa cousine Lénaé, le maître d'armes de la cour Woronwë. Et sûrement la plus importante depuis quelques semaines, une réprouvée qui a voulu me tuer, Lúthien Elenssar et ma compagne, sourit Harry en rougissant.

- Quelle famille ! Tu t'es constitué une véritable armée d'amis, fit Ginny.

- Je compte pour du beurre moi ? Firent au même moment Dalriada et Squall.

- Mille pardon mes amis se rattrapa Harry. Je vous présente Dalriada, chef d'un groupe de vampires rebelles et végétariens et voici aussi Squall mon diaphénix et Kendra, mon ani-tigre.

- Tu t'embêtes pas Harry, remarqua Hermione en souriant.

- Que veux-tu, j'ai toujours su bien m'entourer, répondit le brun en riant et en leur jetant un regard perçant.

- Et tes chevilles sont toujours aussi enflées mon pauvre Harry, rétorqua Ron. Mais c'est vrai que tu as été chanceux de nous avoir tout ce temps, fit-il en bombant le torse.

- Enfin, heureusement que Hermione était là pour l'aider surtout ! Lâcha Ginny en filant un coup de poing amical à son frère.

- Heureusement que vous étiez tous la , je devrai dire, fit Harry en hochant la tête. Sinon je n'aurai même pas passé le troll dans les toilettes.

- Quelle frayeur nous nous sommes fais ce jour-là, se rappela la brune, les yeux dans le vague.

- Mais grâce à ça, nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis de la Terre. Le trio d'or comme on nous appelait, rit Ron.

- Bon, on veut la suite de l'histoire nous ! Lança la vampire qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Elle va se calmer la buveuse de sang, rétorqua Harry en lui faisant un sourire resplendissant.

Elle bougea si vite que les personnes présentes ne sentirent qu'un courant d'air. La seconde d'après, elle avait la lame de Harry contre sa gorge et elle-même tenait son épée pointée sur son ventre. Lúthien avait été la plus rapide cependant. Elle avait le tranchant de son épée, Fascination, posé sur la nuque de la vampire à un millimètre de sa peau diaphane. Ron avait les yeux exorbités et Hermione avait une main sur la bouche.

- Tu t'améliores Harry, le complimenta-t-elle en étirant ses lèvres en un fin sourire diabolique et en rangeant sa lame.

- Mais toi tu te ramollis Dal, fit doucement Lúthien en replaçant lentement son épée au fourreau sans quitter la vampire du regard.

- Tu es devenu vachement fort Harry, commenta Ginny impressionné par la vitesse de réaction du brun.

- J'ai fais autant de progrès que vous, répondit le brun.

- Tu en as fais bien plus, confirma Hermione d'un signe de tête.

- Tu vas me faire rougir Mione, fit Harry. Mes amis, fit-il en se retournant vers les maraudeurs et les elfes, je vous présente mes amis de toujours, mes premiers amis si je puis dire. Ron et Ginevra dite Ginny Weasley, les enfants de Arthur et Molly Weasley et Hermione Granger, la fille la plus intelligente et cultivée que je connaisse.

- C'est nous qui allons rougir là, commenta Ron en riant.

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant entre Ginny et Lúthien.

- Comme je te l'ai dis Harry, tout est parti de toi, commença Ron.

- Ou du moins le jour de ta disparition, ajouta Hermione. Quand ça s'est produit, une alarme que Dumbledore avait posée s'est déclenchée et il a su qu'il se passait quelque chose.

_Même enfermé à Poudlard, il ne me fait pas confiance_, pensa tristement Harry. _Il sait que tu t'attires toujours les ennuis_, rétorqua Squall dans son esprit. _C'est pas de ma faute,_ se plaignit Harry. _C'est les ennuis qui viennent à moi. C'est ça_, rit le diaphénix.

- Une ou deux heures plus tard, il a débarqué au Terrier, et il a demandé à maman si Harry n'était pas à la maison.

- Bien évidemment, elle a rameuté tout le monde à la maison pour organiser des recherches, sourit Hermione. Pendant un moment, on a cru que tu avais été kidnappé par Voldemort, expliqua Ginny en le regardant.

- D'ailleurs, maman a passé un de ces savon à Dumbledore sur le fait qu'on ne laissait pas un adolescent de 16 ans tout seul à Poudlard avec pour seul compagnie des tableaux, des fantômes et Peeves, fit Ron en riant. Au fait, tant que j'y pense, merci pour tous les cadeaux Harry. Tu n'aurais pas du.

- Je voulais faire plaisir, sourit Harry gêné.

- C'est extrêmement généreux de ta part, continua Hermione.

- Racontez-nous la suite, demanda Remus.

- Très bien. On a contacté toutes les personnes que l'on connaissait mais personne ne savait où tu étais, continua Hermione en se rappelant avec douleur cette période où seuls les « on ne l'a pas vu » leur arrivait.

- Et pour cause, vu que j'étais ici, fit Harry.

- Oui, mais nous, on ne le savait pas, sourit Ginny. Quand toutes nos sources nous ont confirmé que personne ne t'avais vu et que, par l'intermédiaire de Rogue, on était sur que ce n'était pas un coup de Voldemort, on a décidé de s'entraîner le plus possible pour essayer de te retrouver.

- Sauf qu'entre le moment où l'on a épuisé les endroits où chercher et celle où elle a commencé à s'entraîner, il s'est passé trois semaines où on ne l'a pas vu, fit Hermione en jetant un regard noir à la rousse qui baissa les yeux.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Ginny ? Tu étais où ?

- Elle n'était pas loin, fit Ron. Elle nous a fait une dépression, enfermée dans sa chambre sans parler, ni voir personne.

- Pourquoi Gin' ? Demanda Harry en lui relevant le menton. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

- Parce que tu n'étais plus là, souffla-t-elle. J'ai toujours eu le béguin pour toi Harry et ce béguin s'est transformé en passion. Alors quand tu as disparu juste après qu'on se soit mis ensemble, j'ai perdu pied. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. C'est comme si j'avais perdu tous mes repères, perdu mon guide.

- Pendant trois semaines elle est restée sans nous voir et sans donner de nouvelles tandis que maman s'inquiétait, continua Ron tandis que Harry serrait fortement Ginny dans ses bras.

- Quand je suis enfin sortie de sa chambre, j'étais méconnaissable, expliqua Ginny. J'avais mangé que très peu pendant ces trois semaines et j'avais perdu au moins 15 kilos.

- Déjà que tu n'es pas bien grosse, commenta sarcastiquement Dalriada.

- Molly a failli avoir une attaque quand elle l'a vu comme ça mais une chose était de retour chez elle, continua Hermione.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Sirius.

- Sa combativité, lâcha Ron. Je l'ai tout de suite vu dans son regard. C'était le même qu'elle avait avant qu'on aille au Département des Mystères, fit le rouquin en évitant de s'étendre sur le sujet.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait sortir de votre dépression Ginny ? Demanda la princesse Elenwë curieuse.

- Harry et toujours Harry, sourit la rousse.

- Quoi ? Glapit le brun. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ?

- Tu as toujours été là pour moi Harry, fit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu as risqué ta vie dans la Chambre des Secrets alors que tu me connaissais à peine. Tu t'es jeté tête la première dans ce trou puant et cauchemardesque alors que tu n'avais que 12 ans pour une quasi inconnue.

- Mais tu étais la sœur de Ron, je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir ! S'exclama Harry.

- Oui peut-être, mais tu l'as fais. Peu de personnes auraient eu ce courage. Et puis, toutes les fois où tu es venu m'aider pour mes devoirs, quand tu voyais que ça n'allait pas, que j'avais des ennuis et tu venais même quand j'allais bien. Tu étais toujours là comme un ange gardien. Comme cette fois-là où Malfoy m'étais tombé dessus et que tu es arrivé en courant pour faire le chevalier, continua la rousse rendant Harry rouge d'embarras. A ressasser tous ces souvenirs, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas de l'amour que je ressentais pour toi Harry, mais bien ce puissant lien fraternel qui nous a toujours unis depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu sur la voie 9 ¾. C'est ce sentiment de lien incassable qui m'a poussé à m'entraîner comme une folle, à la limite du raisonnable comme dirait maman.

- C'est ce même lien qui nous tisse tous à Harry, dit Lúthien tandis que les autres acquiesçaient.

- Quand vous aurez finit de me complimenter, on pourra savoir la suite non ? Demanda Harry en souriant gêné.

- Ce que j'aimerai comprendre moi, c'est comment vous êtes arrivés ici ? Demanda Lily curieuse.

- Moi aussi d'ailleurs, ajouta Woronwë en appuyant sa tête dans sa main.

- C'est une trouvaille de ma petite amie ici présente, fit Ron en donnant un baiser sur la joue de la brune.

- Enfin, j'ai juste trouvé comment faire, fit-elle gênée.

- Je vais continuer sinon on en a pas fini, reprit Ginny en riant. Donc, une fois que j'ai eu fini de déprimer, je me suis soumise à un entraînement intensif sous les ordres de Hermione et mon frère ainsi que de Tonks et Remus. Si tu les avais vu Harry, fit-elle avec une voix chargée d'émotion. Remus était complètement abattu, en 3 mois, il avait perdu son dernier meilleur ami et le fils d'un autre. Et Tonks, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi triste non plus, elle s'était vraiment attachée à toi Harry.

- Ne t'en fais pas Ginny, maintenant que je suis ici, je compte bien rectifier quelques erreurs de la nature, confia Harry sûr de lui.

- Quand nous leur avons parlé de notre plan, ils ont été ravis, continua-t-elle. Enfin, Tonks l'était plus que Remus. Vu qu'il ne voulait pas se mettre maman à dos, il ne pouvait pas agir directement mais il nous a fourni quantité de livres sur les différentes magies et tout ce dont on aurait pu avoir besoin.

- Votre but était juste de vous entraîner un maximum n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Remus ému qu'on parle de son futur lui comme quelqu'un de bien.

- Ouvertement oui, confirma Hermione. Mais au fond de nous même, on savait qu'on ferait tout pour te retrouver Harry quitte à aller te récupérer dans les bras de Voldemort.

- C'est gentil les amis, dit Harry touché.

- L'année a été dure sans toi Harry. Les Serpentards n'ont jamais été aussi vindicatifs et hargneux. Malfoy surtout. Il n'arrêtait pas de parader et de fanfaronner jusqu'à ce que Ron lui casse la figure devant toute la Grande Salle.

- Tu as fais ça ? S'étrangla Marion car elle ne se rappelait pas que Harry lui avait parlé de son meilleur ami comme étant un grand bagarreur.

- J'ai adoré ce moment ! Fit Ginny radieuse. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de mon frère que ce jour-la.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Sirius impatient d'entendre comment Ron s'était fait le rejeton Malfoy.

- Il m'avait énervé toute la journée avec ta « fuite ». il insultait ma famille, les Gryffondors, etc... Quand on est allé manger, il a continuait à se moquer de la mort de Sirius et il a commencé à insulter Hermione. Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'étais par terre sur Malfoy en train de lui exploser la figure à coups de poings. Ce sont Fred et Georges ainsi que Lee qui m'ont empêché de le tuer. Je ne me rendais pas compte de se que je faisais, fit Ron en baissant la tête.

- Le professeur McGonagall était furieuse, expliqua Hermione en serrant la main de Ron. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère. Elle lui a retiré 100 points parce que Malfoy a du passer une semaine à l'infirmerie. Il a aussi du passer deux mois entier en retenues avec Rogue.

- Heureusement que celui-ci s'était calmé envers lui parce qu'il n'aurait jamais résisté à lui casser la figure à lui aussi, rit Ginny.

- J'aurai voulu voir ça tiens, fit sarcastiquement Severus.

- Suite à cet épisode, Malfoy n'a plus osé s'approcher de nous, conclut Hermione. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que Hermione m'a avoué ses sentiments.

- Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça, firent Harry et Ginny simultanément.

- On passe à la suite, enchaîna rapidement Ron. Ginny est celle qui a fait le plus de progrès, fit-il, une nuance de fierté dans la voix. Elle a réussi à faire sa cinquième année tandis qu'on lui faisait suivre ceux de sixième année en simultanée. Heureusement que Remus nous a appris l'occlumencie avec l'aide du professeur Rogue sinon on aurait jamais pu faire tout ce qu'on a fait cette année, sourit-il.

- Même ma troisième année m'a paru facile comparée à celle-la, admit Hermione.

- Et pourtant tu avais un Retourneur de temps, fit remarquer Harry surpris.

- C'est exact ! Rit Ginny. On était totalement épuisés quand on allait se coucher le soir. On passait tout notre temps dans la Salle sur Demande si bien que nos camarades se faisaient du soucis pour nous.

- Mais c'est cet été que tout a été déclenché, continua Hermione. J'ai réussi, grâce à mes excellents résultats, à obtenir le droit de consulter la bibliothèque du Ministère, à la condition qu'un Auror m'accompagne. Et devine qui est venu avec moi ?

- Cette chère Tonks, sourit Harry.

- Bingo ! S'exclama Hermione. J'ai passé une journée entière dans ce bazar infâme du Ministère. J'ai pas pu consulter la moitié des ouvrages que je voulais lire et pourtant Dumbledore m'avait donné un sortilège pour lire plus vite. J'ai du grimper sur une pile de livres pour en atteindre d'autres et par malchance, tout s'est écroulé. Dans mon malheur, enseveli sous une pile de livres, un petit livret en cuir m'était tombé sur le visage. En me relevant, j'ai regardé dedans et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant que ce livre avait été écrit par Merlin lui-même et qu'il parlait des voyages dans le temps.

- Tu as toujours ce livre ? Demanda Harry avec envie.

- Oui, il est ici, répondit la brune en sortant un minuscule cahier noir de sa veste et en le lui tendant. Je disais qu'il parlait des voyages dans le temps et comme personne ne t'avais vu depuis un an, on s'est dit qu'on ne risquait plus rien à chercher dans cette direction. Le problème est qu'il a fallu convaincre tout le monde de notre volonté de le faire.

- Le livre disait qu'une fois le voyage effectué, on ne pouvait plus revenir à l'époque que l'on venait de quitter, expliqua Ron. Alors je t'explique pas pour faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'on partait définitivement nous aussi.

- Mais comment diable avez vous fait pour savoir que je serais à cette époque ? S'étonna Harry.

- C'était du pur hasard, confia Ginny. Le livre dit qu'on peut voyager de décennie en décennie. Alors on s'est dit pourquoi pas 1976. Je t'explique pas dans quel état nous étions quand on a commencé à faire nos bagages alors que les adultes essayaient encore de nous en empêcher.

- Remus voulait venir avec nous mais on lui a fait comprendre qu'une certaine personne serait plus qu'heureuse qu'il reste.

-Ça a été dur de dire au revoir à tout le monde, fit Ron. Maman a été l'a plus dure a quitter. Ça a été un déchirement mais notre volonté de te retrouver était encore plus forte.

- J'apprécie votre dévouement, dit doucement Harry. Vous n'imaginez pas comme ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez-là. Mais vous auriez du rester avec vos familles. J'ai réussi à me débrouiller jusqu'ici. Vous êtes venus ici alors que vous n'étiez pas sur de trouver ce que vous cherchiez. Et vous n'avez plus vos familles.

- Mais on t'a toi Harry, lâcha Hermione. Et puis, on retrouvera nos familles, ne t'inquiète donc pas.

- Merci les amis, merci énormément. Pourquoi vous avez pris ces identités et pourquoi par Merlin, ne vous êtes vous pas dévoilé avant ? Demanda-t-il avec excitation.

- Parce que c'est Dumbledore qui a décidé, expliqua Hermione. C'est lui qui nous a donné ces identités mais il ne nous a pas dis que tu étais là ! On devait chercher par nous-même comme il a dit. Le problème c'est que Harry Strife ne ressemble pas beaucoup à notre meilleur ami. Il est plus froid, beaucoup plus confiant, plus puissant, plus caractériel mais surtout beaucoup plus sûr de lui.

- C'est vrai, admit Harry. Mais j'ai été obligé de faire ressortir certains cotés de ma personnalité pour survivre ici. J'ai passé quelques temps avec notre ami Voldy et je peux te dire que ça laisse des traces.

J'avoue que je n'ai pas toujours été facile avec vous, s'excusa Harry. Je savais que vous n'étiez pas ce pour qui vous vous faisiez passer mais je m'en fichais tant que vous ne vous mettiez pas contre moi. J'ai eu quelques soupçons mais à chaque fois, il y avait un détail qui me disait que ce n'était pas vous.

- Pareil pour nous Harry, fit Ginny. Il y avait beaucoup de notre meilleur ami dans Harry Strife mais il y avait beaucoup trop d'arrogance, de fierté, de jeu de comédien, de confiance en soi pour qu'on se dévoile.

- Jusqu'à ce soir et ton fameux Chauve-furie, sourit Harry. Si tu n'avais pas jeté ce sort, je ne vous aurai jamais reconnu.

- Je ne pensais surtout pas que Harry Strife était mon meilleur ami, rétorqua Ginny. Si seulement on avait su qui tu étais, ça nous aurais évité bien des prises de tête.

- Ce qui m'a fais le plus douter de votre identité, c'est la claque que tu as mise à Malfoy il n'y a pas si longtemps, expliqua Harry à Hermione.

- Je vois de quoi tu veux parler Harry, rit Ron. Moi aussi je me souviens de cette baffe qu'elle à mise à Junior lors de notre troisième année.

- A chaque fois que j'y pense, j'ai un grand sourire, fit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas tout ça les enfants mais maintenant que j'en sais un peu plus, je m'en vais. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que d'écouter vos mièvreries de retrouvailles, lâcha Dalriada en se levant et en commençant à partir.

- Eh la sangsue ! Appela Harry en souriant.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, grogna la vampire en dévoilant ses canines.

- Vu que je me sens revigoré, je te propose un duel, proposa Harry.

- Mais tu es crevé Harry, s'opposa Lúthien en se levant à son tour.

- Je te remercie ma belle mais retrouver mes amis m'a redonné une énergie folle, répondit Harry en modifiant la salle sur Demande.

- Mais il est 2h du matin Harry ! Continua Marion en baillant.

- Tu dormiras demain la naine, la taquina Sirius tandis qu'elle répondait en lui tirant la langue.

- Tu sais quoi le toutou, reprit la blonde, je te propose un truc, Harry et moi contre toi et Dalriada.

- Mais elle va pas bien la ptite ? Demanda Ron étonné qu'une si jeune fille veuille se battre face à Sirius et une vampire.

- Tu n'es pas de taille le microbe ! Rit Sirius.

- Tu as peur Sirius ? Demanda Harry ayant envie de se mesurer à lui.

- Peur de vous deux ? S'exclama-t-il hilare. Jamais ! Fit-il en prenant un air sérieux. M'acceptes-tu comme équipier ? Demanda-t-il à la vampire.

- De toute façon, tu vas vite ramasser le sol de même que la naine si bien que le combat finira entre Harry et moi, sourit Dalriada.

- Tu es prêt Harry ? Demanda Marion en sortant le sabre que Harry leur avait offert quand ils lui avait prouvé qu'ils étaient efficaces avec.

- Je suis toujours prêt, reprit le brun en enlevant ses lunettes dont il n'avait plus besoin. Professeur Anderson, vous tombez bien, fit-il en voyant entrer l'enseignant. Pouvez-vous mettre en place une protection autour de la zone s'il vous plaît ?

- C'est déjà fait Harry. Je sens votre énergie se concentrer depuis cinq minutes, sourit le professeur.

- Alors que le duel commence ! Lança Lily enthousiaste.

Les deux binômes se faisaient face, leurs yeux scrutant le moindre défaut dans la posture de l'adversaire.

Harry fit un mouvement en avant pour tromper l'adversaire et ils mordirent à l'hameçon. Dalriada fonça sur Marion sabre en avant tandis que Sirius lançait un sort à Harry. Mais ce que le brun et la vampire avaient sous estimé, c'est la complicité entre Harry et Marion. Tandis que Harry faisait un plongeon pour parer l'attaque de Dalriada, Marion glissait sur le sol en direction de Sirius qui n'avait rien vu venir. La blonde lui lança un Expelliarmus dans les côtes qui l'envoya valser hors de la zone de combat. Harry quant à lui bloqua le sabre en dent de dragon de la vampire et riposta par une boule de feu qu'elle évita souplement en prenant appui sur la cuisse du brun et en se propulsant sur Marion qui rejoignit bientôt Sirius hors du combat. Harry sourit simplement et d'un hochement de tête, les deux adversaires passèrent à la vitesse supérieure.

La vampire était vraiment une duelliste remarquable. Elle volait de gauche à droite et de haut en bas, attaquant sans laisser un instant de répit pour que Harry puisse souffler. Autant la vampire était extra à regarder autant Harry était sublime. Depuis deux ans qu'il s'entraînait sans répit, il avait acquit une connaissance du combat largement supérieure à celle des autres sorciers et le voir se battre était comme regarder une Ferrari en pleine course. En s'entraînant aussi régulièrement, il avait développé un corps d'athlète que beaucoup de ses camarades masculins lui enviait. Mais il avait surtout amélioré ses réflexes qui étaient déjà très développés. Son entraînement couplé au bracelet elfique que Dumbledore lui avait offert lors de son seizième anniversaire faisait de lui un adversaire mortel qu'il ne fallait surtout pas prendre à la légère. Ce que fit la vampire en lui tailladant la joue sous les exclamations des autres.

- Alors mon chou ! Se moqua-t-elle. Tu te penses toujours le plus fort ?

- On n'est pas le plus fort quand on le croit mais quand on le sait, fit Harry en essayant sa blessure. Et tu sais quoi ma grande, dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis que ses yeux semblèrent s'embraser de l'intérieur, je vais littéralement te balayer ! Rugit Harry en prenant appui sur un mur et en se propulsant sur la vampire.

Elle évita le missile-Harry en se plaquant au sol tandis que celui-ci pivotait sur lui-même en prenant appui sur une main et repartait vers elle, katana en avant. Le choc entre les deux lames résonna dans les bras des deux combattants. S'en suivit un enchaînement ininterrompu de coups et de parades : les adversaires étaient tantôt au corps à corps, tantôt éloignés et s'envoyaient des sorts plus ou moins obscurs. Cela faisait presque vingt minutes que les deux combattants essayaient de s'entre-tuer quand il se passa quelque chose.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Harry était en train de dégager une douce lueur dorée qui semblait émaner de l'intérieur de son être. Ce fut le professeur Anderson qui fut le plus choqué et en même temps le plus fier. Au bout d'un moment, Harry était totalement englobé dans le halo doré et, en poussant un hurlement, il arrêta le sabre de Dalriada avec la main avant de l'expédier dans un coin de la salle et sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, il prit appui sur sa cuisse, grimpa sur ses épaules, lui infligea une torsion avec ses cuisses et tout en basculant, il sauta de son perchoir et juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, il lui envoya un coup de pied au niveau des reins qui l'envoya valser sur le tapis.

C'est exténué et dégoulinant de transpiration qu'il s'assit par terre, les yeux fermés, la poitrine se soulevant rapidement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que plusieurs personnes lui sautaient dessus pour le féliciter.

- C'était absolument magnifique Harry ! S'écria Marion en lui plantant de gros bisous sur les joues.

- Tu as été merveilleux mon vieux, l'étreignit Ron en riant.

- Absolument parfait Harry, rien à redire, le félicita Woronwë.

- Moi j'ai une chose à dire Harry, lança le professeur Anderson en coupant cours aux festivités. Je suppose que tu t'es rendu compte que tu as réussi à utiliser ton aura Harry ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui professeur, répondit le jeune homme en se relevant. Je ne pensais pas que ça donnait une telle force. Désolé Dal, s'excusa-t-il en se tournant vers la vampire qui se relevait.

- T'en fais pas le môme, je suis pas morte. Mais ne me refais plus ça ou j'en connais un qui fera un malheur, sourit-elle.

- Désolé quand même, dit Harry penaud.

- Ce que tu as fais en arrêtant la lame juste avec ta main était juste idiot ! S'exclama-t-il avec force. Tu ne savais pas comment ton aura allait gérer cette situation, s'écria le professeur Anderson. Tu aurais pu avoir la main tranchée voir pire !

- Il a raison Harry, continua Lily en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Mais, fit le professeur en souriant, car il y a toujours un mais. Mais, grâce à ce combat, vous avez développé votre aura qui vous sera plus qu'utile contre Voldemort. J'aimerai vous montrer une photo. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit-il à Harry avant de sortir de la salle.

- Vas-y, lui signifia Lúthien. Ça a l'air important.

- Ne m'attendez pas pour aller dormir, je vous dirais tout demain. Bonne nuit les amis et, content de vous avoir retrouvé ! Oh ! Fit-il alors qu'il allait passer la porte. J'ai oublié quelque chose, fit-il en se précipitant vers Lúthien, lui planta un baiser rapide sur les lèvres et repartit tout aussi vite.

- Si on m'avait dit qu'il tomberait amoureux d'une elfe, déclara Ginny songeuse.

- Et encore vous ne savez pas tout, lâcha Sirius en riant et en attrapant quelque chose dans le ciel. Ça vous dit un petit film ? Demanda-t-il aux autres en s'occupant du vif d'or trafiqué.

- Mais ! C'est mon cadeau ! S'exclama Ron en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Oui celui que tu as offert à Harry l'année dernière, confirma Peter à qui Harry avait raconté une grande partie de sa vie.

- Tu ne restes pas Lúthien ? Demanda Ginny en voyant l'elfe s'esquiver de la salle pendant que les autres s'asseyaient sur les canapés confortable.

- Je connais déjà sa vie, répondit-elle doucement en plantant son regard si particulier dans celui de la rousse qui ne détourna pas le regard. Et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fais pour lui Ginny, fille de Molly et Arthur Weasley.

- Tu prendras soin de lui n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la rouquine d'une voix émue. Tu veilleras sur lui ?

- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, il est toute ma vie à présent. S'il meurt, je meurs aussi, fit-elle énigmatiquement en sortant de la pièce.

- Ginny viens regarder ! Lança Hermione qui n'avait pas fait attention à la situation qui se passait entre les deux femmes.

L'elfe s'éloigna rapidement de la Salle sur Demande sans un regard en arrière. Elle prit la direction de la forêt Interdite en rappelant aux derniers traînards que la fête était finie depuis au moins deux heures. Quand elle arriva aux portes du château, elle prit une profonde inspiration. La nuit était drôlement calme en cette veille de Noël. Elle fixa le croissant de lune qui éclairait d'une pâle lueur blafarde le manteau neigeux de la pelouse de Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas mentit en disant à Ginny que si Harry mourrait, elle mourrait aussi. Le sort que la reine des elfes lui avait lancé était ainsi fait car si Harry mourrait, cela voulait dire qu'elle l'avait trahi en ne veillant pas sur lui. C'était un sort retord mais elle l'avait accepté sans condition. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle mourrait de chagrin avant de mourir par le sort.

- Oh ma sœur, murmura-t-elle en fixant la lune. Comme j'aimerai que tu oublies notre passé et que tu apprennes à connaître ces gens formidables que j'ai rencontré ici. Détourne-toi de lui Laolanne. Reviens-moi vite ma sœur, tu me manques...

Loin de là, Laolanne se réveillait en sursaut, victime d'un cauchemar d'où perdurait la voix de sa sœur.

Harry quant à lui suivait son professeur dans les couloirs de Poudlard heureux. Dans la même soirée, il avait embrassé Lúthien devant toute l'école sans en craindre les conséquences, il s'était bien amusé, il avait retrouvé ses meilleurs amis qu'il croyait ne jamais revoir et en plus, il avait réussi à utiliser son aura.

Pendant le combat, il avait réussi à atteindre un niveau de calme en lui qu'il n'avait jamais atteint. Il était sûr de lui et rien ne l'aurait fait sortir de cet état de zen attitude dans lequel il était. Et progressivement, il s'était rendu compte que tout lui était plus facile : il voyait des détails jusque là invisible comme certains mouvements trahissant la prochaine attaque de l'adversaire, ses sorts étaient plus puissants et le fatiguaient moins. Quand il avait bloqué le sabre de Dalriada, il était sur de lui et savait ce qui allait arriver par la suite comme s'il l'avait déjà vécu.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il arriva dans une aile du château qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'apparaissait pas sur la carte du Maraudeur. Il suivit son professeur encore quelques minutes et ils s'arrêtèrent devant un simple tableau. Une vaste plaine verdoyante s'étendant à l'infini avec au milieu un grand château moyenâgeux. Et devant ce château se tenait deux personnages. Un homme avec des cheveux et une barbe argentée était assis à une table en compagnie d'une jolie femme brune. Leurs tenues évoquaient le luxe de l'époque. Le vieillard s'approcha du professeur Anderson, le détailla un instant avant de hocher la tête tandis que le tableau s'ouvrait laissant ainsi un passage vers l'appartement de fonction du professeur de DCFM.

- Bienvenue chez moi Harry, sourit le professeur en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

Harry avança doucement dans l'intimité de son professeur. La salle dans laquelle il était ressemblait beaucoup à la salle commune des Gryffondors mais en moins vif. Les meubles étaient en bois clair, une peau de tigre était étalée devant la cheminée. Quelques plantes vertes étaient disséminées ici et là et une douce odeur de bois flambée flottait dans l'air.

- C'est chaleureux, fit Harry. Je me sens comme chez moi.

- Oui mais ici, c'est chez moi mon jeune ami, rit le professeur. As-tu reconnu le tableau qui garde ma chambre Harry ?

- Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils tout en se concentrant.

- C'est Avalon, lâcha le professeur.

- Mais oui bien sûr ! Le château du roi Arthur et de la reine Guenièvre ainsi que des Chevaliers de la table Ronde. Lancelot, Perceval et les autres ! S'exclama Harry.

- Exact ! Et as-tu deviné qui étaient les personnages devant le château ? Continua le professeur en souriant.

- Ne me dites pas que... commença Harry abasourdit.

- Et bien si Harry, c'est Merlin et Morgane. C'est l'une des rares représentations qui les représentent tels qu'ils étaient et non pas comme le folklore et les légendes les ont décris.

- Comment avez-vous obtenu ce tableau ? C'est un pur trésor que vous avez-là professeur, fit Harry extatique.

- Et bien, c'est mon maître qui me l'a donné, continua le professeur.

- Qui était-il professeur ? Vous n'avez jamais voulu me le dire, l'accusa Harry. Ce doit être un sorcier très puissant et sage.

- Oh oui Harry. Il l'est vraiment, rit mystérieusement le professeur Anderson. Suivez-moi.

Il entraina Harry dans sa chambre et prit un cadre photo sur sa table de chevet. Il lui fit signe de s'assoir à coté de lui et lui tendit le cadre.

- Regardez, fit-il en souriant.

Harry plongea son regard dans la photo et resta immobile. Lúthien le regardait en souriant. Elle était magnifique, le visage pâle, les pommettes relevées, ses longs cheveux bruns lui tombant sur les épaules lui donnaient un air royal. Ses yeux si particuliers étaient posés sur un jeune homme brun qui essayait de mettre ses lunettes de soleil tandis qu'elle essayait de les lui enlever en riant. A coté d'eux se tenait un couple bien assorti. Lui grand, les cheveux noirs et taillé comme un athlète, elle, menue, blonde mais très jolie avec ses yeux verts regardaient un homme derrière eux. Il reconnut tout de suite la femme qu'il avait sur ses épaules. Marion mais elle avait bien 30 ans de plus. Elle était vraiment superbe dans son jean bleu pâle et son top moulant vert électrique. L'homme était grand, bien bâti, dans la force de l'âge avec néanmoins quelques rides et regardait les autres en riant. Une bienveillance sans nom semblait émaner de lui. Harry nota qu'il portait une tenue de combat et, quand il remarqua une poignée de sabre qu'il connaissait bien, il pâlit brusquement. Il porta alors toute son attention sur le visage de cet homme. Il avait des yeux verts émeraudes, une fine cicatrice sur la joue droite et des cheveux bruns mi-long noués en catogan. Une chose attira son attention. Il avait une mèche de cheveux argentée qui, sous un coup de vent, dévoila une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il y avait aussi quatre autres personnes, deux jeunes hommes et deux jeunes femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas et pourtant leur air lui disait quelque chose.

- C'est... C'est moi ? Balbutia Harry d'une voix faible.

- Oui, répondit le professeur Anderson. Enfin, ce sera toi dans plusieurs dizaines d'années.

- Mais comment ? Demanda Harry en posant son regard sur l'homme assit à coté de lui.

- C'est une longue histoire, soupira le professeur Anderson. Je suis né dans le petit village de Gabian dans le sud de la France. Bien que Voldemort ait été tué des années auparavant, certaines familles ont cultivé la haine des Moldus et des Sang-Mêlés et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé orphelin.

A l'âge de quatre ans, mes parents et moi-même nous sommes fait attaquer par trois hommes avec des masques qui ont assassiné mes parents sous mes yeux. J'étais jeune à l'époque mais je me souviens très bien du moment où l'un des hommes a posé sa baguette entre mes yeux, juste ici, fit-il en indiquant la base de son nez. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il est apparu comme par magie. Une seconde j'étais sûr de rejoindre mes parents et la seconde d'après, j'étais dans les bras de cette femme que je considère comme ma mère, conclut-il en passant un doigt sur les contours du visage fin de Lúthien.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Harry en s'imaginant dans le futur.

- Elle et son mari m'ont ramené chez eux et m'ont présenté à leurs jeunes enfants. J'étais à peine plus jeune qu'eux mais on a tout de suite été amis. Sans que je ne leur demande quoique ce soit, ils m'ont élevé comme un de leur propre enfant. Elle était une mère formidable et lui enfin, toi, reprit-il, tu étais un père merveilleux. C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas toujours là, mais quand tu étais là, tu restais avec nous jusque tard dans la nuit en nous racontant des histoires et en nous faisant travailler dur. C'est vrai que sur ce point là, tu as toujours été plus intraitable que maman, sourit le professeur.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Harry en s'imaginant mal en bourreau du travail.

- Vu que tes enfants étaient des sang-mêlés du plus puissant sorcier depuis Merlin et d'une elfe, tu as décidé d'en faire des personnes très fortes et très tôt pour éviter les accidents magiques qui auraient pu être monstrueux.

- Je comprends mieux, fit Harry en s'imaginant 20 ans dans le futur en train d'élever ses enfants. Un sourire lui vint naturellement aux lèvres. Comment ça se fait que vous vous soyez retrouvé ici professeur ?

- Appelle-moi Thomas quand nous sommes seuls Harry vu que c'est toi, enfin le toi plus vieux qui m'a élevé. C'est toi qui m'a envoyé ici à cette année précise, expliqua le professeur.

- Mais dans quel but ? Pourquoi voudrais-je envoyer celui que je considère comme un fils à cette époque s'occuper d'une bande d'adolescents aussi dingues que tarés ?

- Tu n'as pas d'idées Harry ? Demanda gentiment le professeur Anderson.

- Parce que je savais que j'aurai besoin d'aide à ce moment précis de l'Histoire, souffla Harry en se rendant soudain compte que tout acte à une réaction dans le temps. Savez-vous comment j'ai vaincu Voldemort ?

- Oui je le sais Harry mais ton toi du futur m'a ordonné de ne rien te dire. Ne dis rien Harry, je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire. Mon père m'a dit de te dire qu'il y avait certaines choses que l'on devait vivre avant de pouvoir vivre pleinement sa vie. Il m'a aussi dit de te dire que tu devrais t'occuper du basilic.

- Pourquoi ne pas vous êtres découvert plus tôt ? Demanda Harry qui avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Parce que je ne savais pas que c'était toi ! Mon père ne m'a donné que peu d'informations avant de venir ici. Je savais que ma mère avait eu une aventure au lycée et que je devais m'occuper de Harry Strife. Quand je lui ai fais la remarque que c'était lui Harry Strife, il a rit puis m'a dit que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai et que le jour où je le rencontrerai à mon époque, je devrai lui dire la vérité. En attendant ce moment-là, je devais entraîner Harry Strife et toute sa famille. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a répondu qu'il avait eu une grande importance dans la victoire sur Voldemort.

- Vous aviez bien une histoire qui racontait la victoire sur ce monstre non ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

- Oui mais vague car mon père a fait exprès de brouiller les pistes et en a supprimé certaines pour pouvoir m'envoyer à cette époque et pour que l'histoire continue comme elle avait été écrite.

- C'est complètement dingue, murmura Harry. Je ne me comprends pas moi-même.

- Mon père disait souvent ça aussi, rit le professeur Anderson. Tu devrais aller retrouver Lúthien Harry. Quand tu lui auras avoué la vérité, dis-lui... Dis-lui que je le l'aime, fit-il mal à l'aise.

- Promis Thomas. Elle saura tout ce soir, fit Harry en se relevant. Euh Thomas ?

- Oui Harry, dit le professeur en jetant un regard à celui qui l'élèverait.

- Est-ce que j'ai été un bon père avec vous et avec mes enfants ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Le meilleur Harry, le meilleur ! Fit sincèrement le professeur Anderson.

- Merci Thomas, lâcha Harry ému en sortant des appartements de celui qui deviendrait son fils adoptif.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui, et plongea dans les bras de Lúthien qui, Merlin seul sait comment elle avait trouvé l'endroit, l'attendait patiemment.

- Je vais réussir à le vaincre Lúthien, fit Harry en la serrant fort contre lui.

- Bien sur que tu vas le vaincre Harry, confirma-t-elle d'un hochement de tête.

- Mais avant je n'en étais pas certain ! S'exclama Harry en lui prenant le visage dans ses mains. Mais maintenant, je sais que je vaincrai ce monstre et je sais aussi que nous vivrons longtemps ensemble et que notre vie sera merveilleuse, lâcha-t-il en l'embrassant passionnément.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, il lui sembla avoir rêvé la soirée de la veille. Elle avait retrouvé son meilleur ami et par dessus tout, elle avait découvert tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant l'année où ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Elle avait été autant émerveillé par les progrès et les découvertes qu'il avait fait que par toutes les horreurs auxquelles il avait du faire face. Elle resta un long moment couchée sur son lit à regarder le plafond sans le voir, plongée dans ses pensées. Maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis, il n'était pas question qu'ils se séparent de nouveau. Leur prochain objectif était la défaite de Voldemort et pour cela, elle avait quelques petites idées mais le problème était de les mettre en pratique et surtout, faire sortir le monstre de sa tanière.

Il se réveilla en grimaçant car un rayon de soleil hivernal venait lui chatouiller le nez. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux mais les garda plissés à cause de la luminosité. Son regard se posa sur la femme qui était couchée dans ses bras et dormait paisiblement sur sa poitrine. Lúthien était vraiment un cadeau de la nature et il s'estimait plus que chanceux qu'elle l'ait choisi lui. La nuit précédente avait été éprouvante autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Heureusement, Lúthien avait trouvé le moyen de le détendre rapidement et un sourire idiot se dessina sur son visage quand il repensa à ce moment.

En repensant à sa soirée, il se souvint d'un détail qui ne l'avait pas marqué sur le moment. Il allait devoir s'occuper du basilic. Et vite. Le plus délicatement possible, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'elfe, se mit en tenue de combat et demanda à Squall de le conduire dans le dortoir des filles. Tout doucement, il chercha Ginny du regard et vit une mèche bleue dépasser des couvertures. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et se maudit de la réveiller alors qu'elle dormait si bien. Il lui caressa la joue plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

- Harry ? Demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux.

- Oui, chuchota-t-il. Réveille Hermione et rejoignez-moi dans 20 minutes dans la salle commune et prenez votre tenue de combat. On va se faire un petit déj au serpent, sourit Harry en s'éclipsant grâce à Squall qui l'emmena dans le dortoir des garçons. Il réveilla Ron bien moins gentiment que sa sœur et lui transmit le même message avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient rassemblés autour de Harry avec des têtes de déterrés.

- Tu es taré Harry ! Grogna Ron en se passant la main dans ses cheveux ébènes.

- Oui je sais John. Merci de me le faire remarquer, sourit le brun.

- C'est vrai ce que tu as dis à Gabrielle ? Demanda Nina.

- Tout à fait, confirma Harry en se levant.

- Tu veux vraiment aller te faire le basilic là tout de suite maintenant ? L'interrogea Gabrielle.

- Oui, fit Harry déterminé.

- Très bien, on te suit alors, dit Nina à la surprise de Harry.

- Vous n'essayez pas de me dissuader ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

- On a vu ce que tu avais vécu Harry, expliqua doucement Nina. Et dans toutes les décisions que tu as prises, il n'y en a pas beaucoup dont tu peux avoir honte alors oui, on te suit sans discuter.

- Alors c'est parti ! Lança Gabrielle avec un grand sourire.

Les quatre amis prirent donc la direction de Mimi Geignarde se trouvant au second étage. Squall avait décidé de les accompagner par prudence et parce qu'il aimait vraiment l'action. Le château était désert en ce milieu de matinée du 25 décembre 1977 et seuls les chuchotements des différents tableaux venaient troubler la quiétude des lieux. Atteignirent finalement les toilettes des filles situées au deuxième étage et trouvèrent Severus Rogue adossé au mur devant la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Demanda Ron en lui jetant un regard torve.

- Lui il a un prénom Summers ou devrai-je dire Weasley, répliqua le Serpentard.

- On se calme tous les deux, les arrêta Harry. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir car il a le droit de participer à ça pour tous les risques qu'il court.

- En même temps Harry, on n'y va pas pour une promenade de santé, signala Hermione.

- Je sais bien, sourit Harry. Mais là, on y va pour détruire une partie de l'autre dégénéré car si jamais quelqu'un reçoit son journal, je préfère que cette sale bête ne soit pas comptée dans le programme.

- Très bien, il vient Harry, fit simplement Ron. Mais ne me demande pas de lui accorder ma confiance et de l'apprécier pour l'instant. Je ne me rappelle que trop bien comment il te traitait chez nous.

- C'est du passé Ron. Enfin du futur selon le point de vue, rit Ginny déridant le petit groupe.

Ils entrèrent donc dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde qui heureusement n'était pas à son poste dans les canalisations. Le lieu était le même que dans son souvenir. Le même lavabo à moitié défoncé et cette même sensation d'oppression à cause de la faible luminosité venant de chandelles consumées. Harry se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le lavabo en face de la cabine habituelle de Mimi et s'arrêta une main sur le cœur.

- Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Demanda Ginny en se rapprochant de lui.

- C'est juste des souvenirs que je croyais enfuis qui remontent, dit Harry en se redressant. Je sais que pour toi aussi ça ne doit pas être facile, fit-il en lui prenant la main. Si tu ne veux pas venir je comprendrais.

- Je viens ! Affirma-t-elle catégoriquement. Cela fait un moment que j'ai fais la paix avec moi-même Harry. Tu devrais en faire de-même avec toi, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- C'est juste que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout ce qui nous est arrivé est de ma faute. Poudlard a toujours eu une vie plus ou moins tranquille jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises Harry ! L'interrompit vivement Hermione. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux alors tais-toi.

- Et ouvre vite cette maudite porte avant que je ne la fasse sauter, lâcha Ron.

- Merci d'être là pour moi les amis. C'est parti. A partir de maintenant, vous faites ce que je vous demande sans discuter. Je ne veux pas que l'un de vous soit blessé ou tué.

- Tu l'ouvres ou c'est moi qui te tue Harry, fit sèchement Severus qui n'avait pas aimé le réveil à 9h alors qu'il s'était couché depuis seulement 4h.

- Ouvre-toi !

Un étrange sifflement sortit de la bouche de Harry et le lavabo bascula pour révéler l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. D'un signe, il fit signe à Ron de sauter, suivi de Hermione, Ginny, Severus et lui-même. Comme la fois précédente, ils dévalèrent pendant un long moment les différents tuyaux et atterrirent dans la même salle où Ron et Harry avait atterri avec Lockhart quand ils étaient venus pour sauver Ginny.

- Suivez-moi, ordonna Harry en passant le premier après avoir lancé un Lumos.

Il suivit le même trajet qu'il avait suivi des années plus tôt et se retrouva devant la seconde porte qui menait à la Chambre. Ils passèrent sous l'arche et avancèrent en restant sur leurs gardes, prêts à fermer les yeux à la moindre alerte. Le plus silencieusement possible, ils s'approchèrent de la statue de Salazar Serpentard, le moins accueillant des quatre Fondateurs. Il expliqua par des signes où se placer aux quatre autres et ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Une fois qu'ils furent tous en place, il s'avança vers la statue, droit et fier et dit d'un sifflement puissant :

- Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard !

La bouche de la statue s'anima et le basilic tomba au sol faisant trembler les murs de la caverne. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux et sentit Squall quitter son épaule comme Fumseck l'avait fait.

- Tu n'es pas mon maître, siffla le serpent géant.

- Ton maître est mort il y a bien longtemps Roi des serpents, répondit Harry toujours les yeux fermés se préparant au combat.

- Tu mens humain, il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait me chercher !

- C'est un fait ! Continua Harry.

- Menteur ! Tu vas mourir humain et tes amis aussi. Les rats ne me suffisent plus ! Siffla plus furieusement le serpent tandis que Harry sentait le sol vibrer sous ses pieds.

En une fraction de seconde, Harry prit sa forme animagus géante et décolla, toujours les yeux fermés, se fiant à ses sens. Il entendit Squall se mettre à chanter et soudain, il entendit les sifflements furieux du basilic ainsi que des coups dans les murs.

- C'est fait ! Lui signala Squall en se reculant de la zone de combat.

- A l'attaque alors, répondit Harry mentalement.

Phélom poussa un puissant rugissement et le combat commença. Il piqua sur le basilic qui essaya de le mordre et le serpent se prit trois énormes boules de feu couplées à un gigantesque rocher en pleine face. Le basilic s'agitait frénétiquement, donnant des coups de queue en tous sens, fracassant les piliers de salle. Au sol, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Severus faisaient de leur mieux pour éviter les chutes de roches.

- Harry ! Cria Ginny en plongeant au sol tandis que la bouche du serpent lui frôlait la tête. Redescends et viens nous aider ! On va se faire aplatir !

Phélom piqua vers le sol et Harry atterrit au sol brusquement. Il avait reprit sa forme humaine quelques instants avant d'atterrir et le choc avait été rude. Il se releva douloureusement, repéra ses amis avant de prendre une décision.

- Severus ! Prends ta forme de maîtrise d'eau et noie-moi ce monstre ! Hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre.

- Compris ! Fit le Serpentard en se transformant en une entité dénuée de corps solide.

Il leva les bras au ciel et c'est un raz de marée gigantesque qui engloutit la Chambre des secrets en quelques secondes emportant le temps de quelques secondes tous les protagonistes présents avant qu'ils ne prennent leur forme de maîtrise de feu pour Ron, Harry et Ginny et d'air pour Hermione.

Severus maintint le sort quelques secondes et, vidé de ses forces, reprit sa forme normale et commença à chuter. Il aurait percuté le sol si Nina n'avait pas ralenti sa chute avec un Aresto Momentum lancé de justesse. Harry prit sa forme de maître de la foudre et se concentra fortement. Un éclair zébra l'air et vint toucher le Roi des serpent qui se mit à griller littéralement.

Le serpent géant, vestige de Salazar Serpentard était noirci et saignait par endroit. Une odeur de chair brûlée emplissait les narines des quatre amis les menant à la limite des hauts le cœur. Il était agité de tremblements incontrôlables du à son système nerveux complètement mort après la décharge reçue.

- Je te dois la vie Nina, fit Severus en s'approchant de Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Tu m'as bluffé là, avoua Ron en rougissant nerveusement.

- Toi aussi, lui retourna Severus. Sans votre aide conjuguée, je serai mort à cause de la puissance de ce sortliège, fit-il en se retournant vers Harry qui s'avançait en boitant vers le basilic tout en sortant son katana.

Harry s'avançait toujours vers l'énorme serpent et souleva son sabre au-dessus de sa tête prêt à l'achever. La lame fendit le ciel et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine du serpent.

- Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? Demanda Ron en pensant que son ami était peut être souffrant.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de l'achever, fit-il en rangeant son sabre dans son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Tue-le et rentrons ! Lâcha Severus pressé de retrouver son lit.

- C'est à toi de l'achever Severus. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu le faire griller.

- Si tu le dis, marmonna le Serpentard en s'approchant de la bête à l'agonie. Mais je ne vais pas le faire. Gabrielle, fit-il en sortant son katana et en le lui lançant.

- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée en rattrapant le katana.

- Parce que Lily m'a raconté beaucoup choses et que je pense que c'est à toi de régler une bonne fois pour toutes, expliqua le jeune homme.

- Très bien, dit-elle assurée.

Elle s'approcha et d'un geste vif, fort et précis, planta l'arme dans le cœur de la bête qui, dans un dernier soubresaut, s'immobilisa mort. Elle nettoya l'arme avant de la rendre au Serpentard et sans un mot, ils se regroupèrent tous autour de Harry et Squall les ramena dans le couloir du 2e étage où ils se séparèrent sans un mot.


	26. Chapter 27

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Comment allez-vous par ce mois de septembre frisquet ? Moi ça va bien et puisque ça va, je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. dites-moi ce que vous en pensez avec une review =) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Retour au Terrier

Cela faisait 1h30 qu'ils avaient tué le basilic dans la Chambre des secrets et 1h que Harry était sous la douche dans « l'appartement » de Lúthien, accoudé au mur, un flot d'eau brûlante, recouvrant son corps blessé. Il repensait au combat contre le basilic et se traita d'idiot. Il avait mis ses amis en danger en leur proposant de venir abattre le basilic avec lui. Il aurait très bien pu s'en charger tout seul.

- Mais bien sûr, ironisa une voix.

- J'aurai pu l'avoir Squall ! Fit Harry en tapant du poing dans le mur faisant remonter une onde de douleur jusqu'à son cerveau qui lui fit grincer des dents.

- Bien sur que non tu n'aurais pas réussi tout seul ! S'exaspéra le diaphénix. Tu te prends pour Merlin ou quoi ? Tu n'es pas invincible Harry même si tu es bien plus fort que Dumbledore. Le basilic était juste trop fort pour toi et heureusement que tes amis étaient là pour t'aider. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'énerves vu que tes amis n'ont rien eu et surtout, je pense que le professeur Anderson serait d'accord avec moi, tu as très bien exploité les capacités de chacun donc tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- Si Squall, reprit Harry énervé contre lui-même. A l'âge de 12 ans, j'ai battu ce serpent sans aide et presque facilement alors que là, j'ai 17 ans, je suis super entraîné et j'avais de l'aide et il m'a fallu un temps fou pour le battre et encore je suis amoché. Ça n'a aucun sens ! S'exclama-t-il en tapant violemment ses paumes contre le mur, envoyant des milliers de gouttelettes dans les airs.

- Tu t'en demandes trop Harry ! Tu n'es qu'un être humain qui a trop de responsabilités. Laisse tes amis t'aider et prendre leurs propres décisions sans que tu t'en veuilles après. Si tu n'es pas capable de faire ça, tu n'es pas meilleur que Voldemort à vouloir dicter tes choix aux autres, conclut le diaphénix en se retirant de l'esprit de Harry qui bouillonnait de rage.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me comparer à lui Squall, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Fit-il en donnant un violent coup de poing dans le mur et en retenant un cri de douleur.

Il regarda sa main et grimaça. Il avait les doigts cassés. Ses phalanges pointaient dans des angles improbables et la douleur était violente. Il regarda sa main comme un chien blessé et sans aucune raison apparente, il s'écroula au sol en pleurs.

C'est dans cette position recroquevillée que Lúthien le trouva une heure plus tard. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle s'assit à ses cotés doucement, éteignit l'eau qui coulait toujours et le prit dans ses bras et le berça comme une mère. Il se cramponna à elle désespérément de sa main valide comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne parte loin de lui.

- Allons rejoindre les autres Harry, fit-elle doucement en prenant sa main blessée et en le soignant d'un mot.

- Sirius ne doit plus tenir, sourit péniblement Harry. Merci pour ma main.

- N'en parlons plus, on y va, dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et remontèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors où les attendaient déjà le reste de la bande autour du sapin. Sirius était couché par terre en train de râler avec James, Remus, Lily et Marion sur le dos.

- C'est quoi ce cirque ? Demanda Lúthien en riant.

- Comme vous n'arriviez pas, commença Ginny, il a voulu se jeter sur les cadeaux pour les déballer mais il n'avait pas prévu la réaction de Marion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais la miss ? Interrogea Harry en souriant.

- Un sortilège de Jambencoton parfaitement exécuté, expliqua fièrement Lily.

- Les cours de Lénaé t'ont été profitable jeune fille on dirait, rit Harry.

- Et tu ne lui dis rien ? S'exclama Sirius outré. Elle est belle l'éducation que tu lui donnes à ta protégée, maugréa-t-il.

- Que veux-tu mon toutou, sourit Harry en s'approchant de lui. Je suis bien pire qu'elle et tu vas vite t'en apercevoir, lui glissa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Et d'un claquement de doigts, les trois personnes qui étaient assises sur le pauvre Sirius se retrouvèrent catapultées sur le canapé, étalés sur les autres qui protestèrent vivement. S'en suivit une bataille de coussins mémorable qui dura une bonne demi-heure. C'est fatigués mais heureux que les Maraudeurs ouvrirent enfin leurs cadeaux de Noël. Des cadeaux en veux-tu en voilà s'étalaient désormais dans la salle commune des rouges et or et la bonne humeur fut de mise pendant toutes les vacances. Harry, sur l'insistance de Lúthien et de ses amis, ne fit pas un jour de muscu durant tout ce temps et étrangement, cela lui fit du bien. Il passa enfin de bonnes nuits reposantes avec la femme qu'il aimait, passa des journées reposantes avec ses amis sans se tuer à l'entraînement si bien qu'à la fin des vacances, il était parfaitement reposé et serein.

La rentrée arriva finalement et avec elle le début de l'année 1978 et la dernière ligne droite pour les 7e année de Poudlard. Cette année serait aussi très particulière pour Harry car elle était celle qui allait débuter sa nouvelle vie en tant que Harry Strife dans le monde professionnel. Un sentiment de nostalgie important l'emporta toute la première journée de cours si bien que ses amis lui demandèrent s'il n'était pas malade.

En sortant de la Grande Salle ce soir-la, il fut happé par un vampire ténébreux et par celui au large chapeau. Elf se rappela-t-il. Les deux vampires le soulevèrent comme s'il ne pesait rien et l'emmenèrent dans une salle perdue dans les hauteurs du château. C'était une salle abandonnée depuis un long moment si l'on en croyait la quantité de poussière accumulée sur les rares tables éparses.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers ses kidnappeurs.

- Ne t'énerve pas Harry, sourit le ténébreux. On a remarqué que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette et l'on a décidé de te faire retrouver le sourire. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi mais je m'appelle Pedro. Pedro Dromès pour te servir, fit-il en faisant le pitre.

- Et moi c'est Elf, fit celui au large chapeau en l'enlevant et en le saluant.

- Que m'avez-vous réservé ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

- Il se trouve que Pedro a un certain talent pour les armes, sourit faiblement Elf.

- Comment ça ? Fit le jeune très intrigué.

- Montre-lui Pedro, ordonna Elf.

- Avec plaisir chef, répondit celui-ci avec un clin d'œil en portant la main à sa cuisse.

Harry remarqua alors un holster à la cuisse du vampire et le vit prendre un pistolet automatique noir, appuyer sur un levier et viser en direction d'une cible qui venait d'apparaître.

- Regarde et apprécie mon vieux, souffla Pedro avec son accent brésilien avant de pointer son arme devant lui et d'appuyer sur la détente.

Le bruit était impressionnant dans cette petite pièce. L'arme tirait à une cadence impressionnante et Harry s'en étonna, Pedro ne rechargeait pas mais l'arme continuait de tirer sans s'interrompre. Quand enfin il s'arrêta de tirer, il se tourna vers Harry en souriant, le canon de son arme pointé vers le bas. D'un geste, il lui fourra l'arme dans la main. La crosse était tiède de par son utilisation récente et le canon était légèrement bleu. D'un poids correct, il leva l'arme devant lui et se prit une claque qui le surprit.

- Règle fondamentale numéro une, fit Pedro d'un ton professoral, ne jamais diriger le canon vers une cible que l'on ne veut pas détruire.

- J'ai compris, grimaça le brun en se massant la joue.

- Comme disait mon père, une bonne claque n'a jamais tué personne mais elle fait comprendre tellement de choses, fit calmement Elf.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ne doives pas recharger ? Demanda alors Harry.

- C'est là que notre ami est un vrai atout, rit Elf pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Il créé lui-même ses munitions grâce à son énergie.

- Et comme une munition est très petite, je peux tirer en quasi illimité.

- C'est super ça ! S'exclama Harry. Voldemort ne pourra rien faire contre toi alors !

- Il trouvera sûrement une parade mais avant ça, je ferai beaucoup de dégâts c'est certain, sourit le Brésilien. A toi de tirer Harry.

- La cible est en charpie, fit remarquer le jeune homme.

- Ah oui désolé, voilà c'est mieux. Donc, tu te mets face à ta cible, tu lèves ton arme en face de toi. Ta main gauche te servira d'appui supplémentaire pour la stabilité. Tu respires lentement et calmement. Tu vises alors ta cible. Pour viser, tu dois voir ton guidon au centre du cran de mire. Tu rattrapes ton jeu de détente délicatement avec la pulpe de ton doigt et progressivement, tu continues d'appuyer jusqu'à ce que le coup parte. Voilà ! Comme ça, sourit le vampire en voyant la balle percuter le mur loin de la cible.

- Bien manqué, soupira Harry.

- C'était ton premier tir Harry. Continue ! L'encouragea Elf.

Et pendant plus d'une heure, Harry s'entraîna à tirer contre la cible et au fil du temps, il se révéla ne pas être un si mauvais tireur que cela. Quand Elf et Pedro le félicitèrent, il se sentit vraiment content et après les avoir remercié, il se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande où il était sûr de retrouver ses amis et c'est sans surprise qu'il subit un interrogatoire en règle.

Beaucoup plus au Nord...

Le temps était à la tempête et les rafales de vent faisaient plier les arbres comme des brindilles. Un fin crachin était initialement prévu sur la région mais la tempête avait fait son apparition balayant toute trace de vie dans ce comté reculé de l'Écosse.

Près d'une forêt, trônait fièrement un vieux manoir pourtant en mauvais était. Il avait appartenu à un couple de fanatiques religieux à partir de 1657 lors des chasses aux sorcières dans le pays. Une malédiction avait du être lancée sur ce terrain car tous les propriétaires suivants furent des hauts responsables de sectes et autres confréries racistes qui moururent dans d'atroces circonstances.

C'est dans ce manoir bancale et lugubre que se dirigea le reptile en rampant dans les hautes herbes bordant le manoir. Il passa dans un trou percé dans le mur et se mouva aux travers des nombreuses personnes présentes. Il fit claquer ses mâchoires plusieurs fois ce qui effraya quelques deux-pattes et continua son chemin. Il descendit les escaliers, pénétra dans une grande salle et s'avança tranquillement vers le fauteuil au fond, près de la cheminée. Une fois au pied de l'homme assis qui lui tendait la main, il grimpa le long de son bras et se posa sur ses épaules et ferma ses paupières tandis que des doigts blancs et squelettiques lui grattait le haut du crâne.

- J'ai besoin d'informations Argonel, siffla l'homme assis sur le fauteuil.

- Nous n'en avons pas mon seigneur, répondit l'elfe en face de lui.

- Comment ça vous n'en avez pas ? Rugit Voldemort.

- Dumbledore doit filtrer le courrier. Et il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a des elfes avec eux aussi et d'après certaines sources, ce ne sont pas les plus faibles, expliqua l'ex-commandant de l'armée des Ombres.

- De qui parlez-vous ? Interrogea le mage noir.

- D'après ma source, les Aurors présents au château ressembleraient beaucoup à la princesse Elenwë, à sa cousine Lénaé ainsi qu'au capitaine Culurien et à Woronwë.

- Woronwë dis-tu ? Demanda vivement Laolanne en se redressant.

- Oui majesté. C'est ce qu'affirme mon contact en tout cas, confirma Argonel.

- Qui est ce Woronwë ? Questionna Voldemort intrigué.

- C'est le maître d'armes de la cour, expliqua Laolanne en se massant les tempes.

- Et en quoi cela vous contrarie ?

- Déjà que Strife était fort quand nous l'avons rencontré à Azkaban, avec l'aide de Woronwë, il sera quasiment imbattable, lâcha l'elfe.

- Vous êtes des elfes pourtant non ! Fit Voldemort. Votre sang charrie de la magie et lui n'est qu'un adolescent pitoyable. Que peut-il contre nous ?

- Tout seul, rien du tout mais avec l'aide des elfes, ce sera beaucoup plus compliqué.

- Il faut frapper au cœur, murmura Voldemort.

- Que voulez-vous dire maître ? Demanda un Mangemort près de lui.

- Vu qu'on ne peut pas l'atteindre lui, il faut qu'on s'attaque à ses proches, susurra le mage noir.

- Les seuls proches que l'on connaît de lui sont à Poudlard maître, fit remarquer le même Mangemort.

- Endoloris ! Lança vivement Voldemort. Ne remet pas en doute ce que je dis ou tu en subiras les conséquences !

- Bien maître, balbutia le Mangemort en rampant loin de Voldemort.

- Expliquez-vous Voldemort, fit Laolanne.

- Ses amis sont certes à Poudlard mais on peut toucher leur famille.

- C'est une excellente idée monseigneur, le félicita Argonel.

- Comment comptez-vous faire ?

- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, fit Voldemort, ses lèvres s'étirant un fin sourire lui donnant un air encore plus effrayant qu'en temps normal.

A Poudlard

- Je t'ai dis non Malfoy ! Répéta le jeune homme avec conviction.

- Tu n'auras pas d'autres occasions Pettigrow, lui susurra le blond.

- Ouvre bien tes oreilles de petit bourgeois Lucius Malfoy, dit lentement Peter en fixant le Serpentard dans les yeux. Je ne lécherai pas les bottes de Voldemort et je ne trahirai pas mes amis tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie.

- Très bien, siffla le blond en sortant sa baguette d'un geste vif et en visant le cœur du Gryffondor. Je te pose la question une dernière fois Peter, veux-tu servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Je t'ai dis non Lucius, articula froidement Peter toujours très calme, malgré la baguette pointée sur lui.

- Très bien, fit le Serpentard. Tu l'auras voulu.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot. Peter franchit l'espace qui les séparait, écarta la main qui tenait la baguette en lui empoignant le poignet tout en faisant un demi-tour pour se retrouver de dos. Il lui balança son coude gauche dans la mâchoire, frappa sur le poignet qui craqua, arrachant un cri au blondinet qui en lâcha sa baguette. Il se retourna et envoya un grand coup avec le plat du pied sur la poitrine de Malfoy qui tomba en arrière en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il s'avança sur le blond qui tenait son poignet qui formait un angle étrange contre lui.

- Je ne suis plus le même Malfoy, cracha-t-il avec tout le dégoût que lui inspirait cet homme vil et cruel avant de sortir de la salle dans laquelle l'avait coincé le Serpentard quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une fois sorti de la salle, il s'appuya contre le mur et souffla de soulagement. Il sourit. Il avait tenu tête à Malfoy et l'avait remis à sa place et il en était fier. Il bénit l'arrivé de Harry et reprit son chemin en direction de la Grande Salle.

Le premier soleil de mars, bien que faible, fit l'effet d'un bain bouillant à la population de Poudlard. L'hiver avait été beaucoup plus long cette année et beaucoup plus froid. Rester au chaud dans sa salle commune était devenu une nécessité absolue et sortir pour aller en cours était un supplice. Effectivement, âgé de presque mille ans, le château était un vrai gruyère et le vent glacial de l'hiver écossais n'épargnait personne. Pas même les professeurs qui se barricadaient de sorts de réchauffements. C'est dire si ce premier soleil fut bénéfique à tout le monde. La première à s'en réjouir fut Kendra. Étant un félin, elle aimait les endroits chauds qui lui avaient manqué pendant l'hiver. A part les rares fois où elle était allée dehors dans la neige avec Harry et ses amis, elle était restée allongée devant le feu de la cheminée de la salle commune à se griller les moustaches.

Avoir un vrai tigre à Poudlard en avait surprit plus d'un mais après le premier instant de frayeur et d'appréhension, les élèves s'étaient approchés d'elle et Kendra s'était laissée faire. Un moment intéressant fut le moment où un Serpentard de cinquième année essaya de lui lancer un sortilège. Elle évita souplement le sort qui alla s'écraser contre un portrait et s'approcha lentement de lui en grognant et montrant les crocs. A ce moment-là, le professeur Anderson qui passait par là et qui avait suivi la scène lança un sortilège de lévitation à l'élève et le laissa suspendu au plafond, à une hauteur suffisante pour que Kendra puisse sauter sans mettre la vie de l'élève en danger qui eut bien peur. Bien que la punition n'ait pas été au goût de certains professeurs comme le professeur McGonagall, les autres saluèrent l'idée de leur collègue.

Avec ce premier soleil arriva aussi une prise de conscience collective pour les élèves de cinquième et sixième année. Il ne leur restaient plus que trois mois pour réviser ce concours qui déciderait de leur carrière. Et bien que dans les meilleurs de l'école, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas exempt de révisions.

En plus des révisions purement académiques, les elfes les faisaient travailler dur. En plus du combat et autres sports, les elfes leur faisaient suivre des cours un peu particuliers. Lénaé s'était bien amusée à leur apprendre à danser correctement. Quand James et John avait demandé pourquoi ils devaient apprendre à danser comme des « demoiselles », c'est Severus qui avait répondu que ce n'est pas toujours en fonçant dans le tas que l'on obtenait les meilleurs résultats. Lúthien et la princesse Elenwë leurs apprenaient les bases de la médecine ainsi que des techniques avancées pour Elayne et Lily qui voulaient partir dans le milieu médical. Remus lui envisageait de rejoindre le club très restreint des briseurs de sorts de Gringotts et pour cela, il passait son temps à déjouer des énigmes que lui soumettait Lénaé. Parce qu'un enchantement n'est qu'une combinaison de sorts et si l'on connaît le moyen de casser le sort sur lequel repose tout le système, alors celui-ci s'écroule. Severus quant à lui s'entraînait seul à préparer des potions d'un niveau largement supérieur à celui enseigné à Poudlard sur un atelier à potions expert. Peter passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec la princesse dans la foret car il voulait suivre les traces de Norbert Dragonneau pour devenir naturaliste. James et Sirius passaient tout leur temps avec Culurien et Woronwë pour les stratégies de combat en groupe, la mise en place d'une opération et toutes autres choses utiles pour devenir Auror.

Harry prenait tout ce que pouvait lui apporter les autres. C'était désormais définitif. Il ne deviendrait pas Auror comme son père et son parrain mais il continuerait à chasser les mages noirs quand il aurait le temps. Avec cette décision en tête, il suivait divers ateliers que proposaient les elfes. Il prit même des cours de cuisine avec la princesse qui se trouva être une fine cuisinière. Marion faisait comme Harry. Vu qu'elle était encore jeune, elle s'essayait à tout pour voir ce qui la tenterait le plus dans l'avenir.

Aux environs du 16 mars, après un match particulièrement difficile contre les Serdaigles et une fête bien arrosée, Harry s'étala de tout son long et tout habillé sur son lit. Il était chez les Weasley. Enfin devant chez eux à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres. Il souriait déjà aux hommes qui le suivaient. Sa main tenant sa baguette faisait des gestes compliqués devant lui et il psalmodiait dans une langue étrangère. Bientôt il tiendrait sa vengeance. Bientôt, il tuerait les Weasley, ces traîtres à leur sang et leurs progénitures. Bientôt, le sortilège se briserait, bientôt il se repaîtrait des cris de douleurs et de la souffrance. Son rire éclata tel un bruit de verre brisé ou d'ongles sur un tableau noir.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur et la peur au ventre. Il réveilla les Maraudeurs dans le dortoir et les envoya chez Dumbledore tandis qu'il prévenait les filles. Il envoya un message mental à Lúthien qui se chargea de prévenir les autres et Dalriada. Il dérapa devant la gargouille menant au bureau de Dumbledore et saut les marches de l'escalier.

- Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Demanda vivement le directeur en voyant pénétrer Harry comme une furie.

- Voldemort a trouvé le Terrier et s'apprête à l'attaquer, dit vivement Harry.

- Quoi ? S'étranglèrent John, Gabrielle et Elayne.

- Il ne va pas tarder à briser la barrière de protection professeur, continua Harry. Il faut y aller immédiatement.

- Tu en es sur Harry ? L'interrogea Nina inquiète en tenant la main de John. Il t'est arrivé de te tromper, lui rappela-t-elle sans méchancetés.

- Je le sais Herm, grogna-t-il en utilisant un surnom qu'il aimait bien. Et je peux te jurer que ce n'est pas une fausse information. Il y a une vingtaine de Mangemorts là-bas. Il faut y aller maintenant.

- Très bien Harry, fit autoritairement le professeur Dumbledore. Utilisez Squall pour y aller mais ne vous faites pas tuer. Ramenez-les moi en vie, fit-il en se tournant vers les elfes ainsi que vers Dalriada et deux autres vampires qui se trouvaient être Pedro et Elf. Je ne serai pas long à arriver. Je dois prévenir les Aurors. Je vous envoie le professeur Anderson dans un instant.

- Tenez-moi la main vite, lâcha Harry.

Les elfes ainsi que les vampires et les Maraudeurs touchèrent le jeune homme et dans une gerbe de flammes, ils disparurent.

Ils se retrouvèrent sous un ciel étoilé devant le garage des Weasley. La nuit était claire et calme. Pour le moment. Il ne leur restait que peu de temps.

- John, Gabrielle et Elayne, trouvez Arthur, Molly et les enfants et protégez-les. Si jamais ça devient trop dangereux, appelez Squall, il vous emmènera loin d'ici.

- On y va Harry, fit simplement John en commençant à courir vers la maison qui l'avait vu naître.

- Marion, va avec eux.

- Compris, acquiesça la gamine avant de courir rejoindre les autres.

- Nina ?

- Oui capitaine, répondit l'intéressée.

- D'après toi, les protections peuvent tenir combien de temps face à Voldemort ?

- Vingt minutes grand max, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Très bien, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps alors. Pedro, je propose que tu te planques au-dessus du toit du garage et que tu abattes tous ceux qui passeront devant toi.

- Ça marche capitaine, répondit l'espagnol en s'installant d'un bond au-dessus du toit et en armant son arme d'un geste sûr et précis.

- Dalriada et Elf, je ne vous connais pas assez pour vous donner des ordres. Agissez comme vous l'entendez mais restez en vie.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, on va gérer, répondit Elf en enlevant son chapeau et en l'accrochant à un piquet.

- Vous autres, fit-il en s'adressant aux adolescents. Disposez-vous en cercle autour de ce périmètre et n'attaquez qu'à mon signal.

- On fait quoi s'il y a des vampires ou des elfes dans le tas ? Demanda soudain Peter.

- Tu cries vampires ou elfes et tu survis jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, répondit calmement Culurien.

- Ça va Peter, le rassura Remus en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

- Laissez-moi Voldemort, lâcha Harry fermement. Il est à moi et si jamais on peut en finir ce soir, tant mieux.

- D'accord Harry mais fais attention à toi. Lúthien, tu veilles sur lui, rajouta Culurien.

- Comptez sur moi, sourit la brune.

-Arthur ! Appela Elayne en entrant comme une folle dans la maison.

- Molly ! Continua John.

- C'est quoi ce bazar ? Demanda M. Weasley en descendant l'escalier, baguette en main. Mais qu'est-ce que... Elayne ? Fit-il surpris. Que fais-tu là ? Et qui sont ces gens ?

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer grand frère, fit précipitamment la rousse. Voldemort est devant la maison et on est là pour vous protéger.

- Tu sais qui est ici ? Mais comment ? Ce n'est pas possible voyons, refusa de croire M. Weasley.

- Arthur ! L'appela John. Soit vous allez chercher Molly ainsi que Bill et Charlie, soit j'y vais moi-même, fit-il fermement.

- Jeune homme, je ne vous permets pas. D'ailleurs qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous connais pas et...

Dehors un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre faisant trembler les fondations de la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? Demanda John en se tournant vers Gabrielle.

- C'est les protections qui viennent de lâcher, fit-elle sombrement.

- D'accord, marmonna le jeune homme. Marion, monte chercher Bill et Charlie et enfermez-vous dans une chambre jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous chercher. Et tu n'ouvres à personne à part moi ou Harry d'accord ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris, lança-t-elle en montant en courant les escaliers.

- Arthur, commença Elayne mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Molly dans la cuisine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut par la barbe de Merlin ? Fit la matriarche Weasley. Elayne ?

- On a pas le temps pour les explications Molly, intervint Gabrielle en se précipitant à la fenêtre en entendant une première détonation. Voldemort est là dehors alors préparez-vous à vous battre.

- Mais... Et les enfants ?

- Ils sont en sécurité en haut, la rassura son mari. Il ne faut pas les laisser toucher à la maison.

- Les filles vous restez avec Molly, reprit John fermement en sortant accompagné de Arthur sur ses talons.

Dehors, la bataille faisait rage. Au moment où la dernière barrière de sécurité se brisait, la première balle de Pedro atteignit un Mangemort en plein front le faisant s'étaler dans les hautes herbes. En voyant ça, les Mangemorts marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en regardant autour d'eux pour savoir d'où venait le sortilège. Ces quelques secondes d'inattention permirent à Pedro d'en abattre trois de plus.

- Ne restez pas plantés là bande d'incapables ! Hurla le mage noir. Attaquez !

Et dans un rugissement sauvage, la meute des ténèbres se mit en mouvement. Au signal de Culurien, les adolescents lancèrent tous les sortilèges qu'ils connaissaient tout en se protégeant. Bien qu'ayant eu un moment la supériorité grâce à l'effet de surprise, un hurlement les ramena à la réalité.

- Vampires ! S'écria Sirius en essayant un sortilège de lumière.

Malheureusement, il ne réagit pas assez vite et le vampire en face de lui l'envoya valser contre la porte du garage. Il s'approcha lentement de sa proie qui essayait de se relever en crachant du sang. Sirius leva les yeux et comprit que sa fin était venue. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à toutes les choses qu'il n'avait pas dites ou faites.

- Eh la sangsue ! S'écria une voix chaude et reconnaissable entre mille. Viens te battre contre quelqu'un de ta taille.

- Remus va-t'en ! Cracha Sirius en toussant. Tu ne peux rien contre lui. Appelle Elf ou Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, fit Remus en enlevant sa veste se retrouvant torse nu face au vampire. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir m'appelez mon loup à nouveau.

- Laisse-moi l'humain, tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi, susurra le vampire, ses yeux rouges brillants.

- Tu veux voir ça, reprit Remus confiant. Alors c'est parti.

Il prit deux pas d'élan et sauta sur le vampire. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à le cueillir au vol mais se reçut un énorme loup au pelage ocre sur la tête. Il essaya de se dégager mais le loup était trop lourd pour lui et trop féroce. Celui-ci attrapa la tête du vampire qui hurlait et l'arracha d'un simple mouvement de mâchoire sous les yeux médusés de Sirius. Après avoir recraché la tête du vampire, l'énorme loup regarda Sirius et se transforma en Remus seulement vêtu d'un caleçon.

- Depuis quand Rem ? Lâcha Sirius en s'asseyant difficilement.

- Quelques jours seulement, répondit Remus en aidant Sirius à se relever. Viens je t'emmène à l'intérieur, tu as assez donné aujourd'hui.

- Tu parles, marmonna celui-ci, appuyé sur son ami.

- Où allez-vous les enfants ? Siffla une voix féminine les faisant se retourner et devenir pâle. Vous avez tué mon compagnon, je vais vous tuer.

- N'y compte pas, fit une voix rauque tandis que deux mains apparaissaient des cotés de sa tête

Avec un horrible craquement, Elf retourna le cou de la vampire qui mourut.

- Planquez-vous, fit-il avant de repartir dans la bataille.

Pendant ce temps, les autres se débrouillaient comme ils le pouvaient. Il n'y avait pas seulement des vampires dans les rangs de Voldemort, mais également quelques elfes noirs que Culurien et les autres affrontaient courageusement. Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme à l'arrière des troupes qui étaient bien plus nombreuses que prévu. Un scintillement à sa droite attira son attention et sans l'intervention de Lúthien, il aurait été réduit en petites rondelles de saucisson. Le regard bleu électrique rencontra le regard gris pâle et le temps sembla se suspendre.

- Je m'occupe d'elle Harry, dit calmement Lúthien sans lâcher la personne en face d'elle des yeux. Fais sa fête à l'autre dégénéré pour me faire plaisir.

- Très bien. Fais attention à toi Lúthien. Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il avant de se tourner vers Voldemort qui commençait enfin à s'avancer dans la bataille.

- Moi aussi Harry, murmura la brune en reportant toute son attention sur son adversaire.

- Tu as osé t'accoupler avec cet humain ? S'écria Laolanne outrée.

- Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te regarde plus grande sœur, répondit la brune en la repoussant d'un revers d'épée.

- Tu es une elfe Lúthien ! Tu n'as pas le droit de salir ton sang comme ça ! Rugit-elle en lui envoyant une boule d'air suivie d'une attaque rapide au niveau de la tête que Lúthien évita facilement.

- Je te le répète Laolanne. Ce que je fais de ma vie ne regarde que moi ! Tu n'as plus d'autorité sur moi. Tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé la raison, tu n'auras plus de sœur.

- Tu ne peux pas me renier ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi !

- Quitte Voldemort et demande pardon à la reine Laolanne. Abandonne ton idée de vengeance. Elle n'a plus lieu d'être. Je suis heureuse avec ces gens là. Et surtout avec lui.

- C'est impossible Lúthien et tu le sais, continua la blonde en faisant subir toujours plus de pression à sa sœur.

- C'est toi qui vois Laolanne, dit tristement Lúthien. On a donc pas d'autre alternative que de nous entre-tuer.

- Si y'en a une autre. Je te tue et tout est réglé.

- Tu ne pourras pas me tuer, siffla Lúthien en passant enfin à l'offensive par un coup de pied fouetté que Laolanne évita mais elle ne put éviter la boule de feu qu'elle prit dans l'estomac et qui l'envoya plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Harry s'approchait lentement de Voldemort en jetant un ou deux sorts quand un Mangemort s'approchait de lui. Deux ou trois fois un elfe noir se précipita vers lui mais Woronwë ou Elf étaient là pour qu'il ait le passage libre.

- Tom, le salua froidement Harry.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Siffla l'homme en face de lui. Comment se fait-il que tu sois là Harry ? Avec toute ta petite bande en plus.

- Tu devrais savoir que une de mes amies est la sœur du propriétaire de ces lieux et donc on passait la nuit ici, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Tu te moques de moi en plus, susurra le mage plus qu'agacé par cet adolescent qui n'avait pas peur de lui et qui s'amusait à le provoquer.

- Pardonne-moi Tommy, continua Harry tandis que le Lord resserrait la prise de ses doigts squelettiques sur sa baguette magique. On n'a pas du t'apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas rentrer chez les gens sans en avoir été invité dans ton orphelinat.

- Misérable insecte ! Tonna Voldemort, la colère battant ses temps cadavériques et les iris dilatés, à présent par la colère. Endoloris !

Harry ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Le rayon fut comme absorbé par quelque chose juste avant de toucher le jeune homme qui souriait.

- Voyons Tom, le nargua Harry. Tu ne peux pas faire mieux que cela ? Je croyais qu'on avait déjà dépassé ce stade là entre-nous.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Harry Strife ! Cracha le mage noir furieux. Tu dois vraiment vouloir mourir pour me chercher comme ça.

- Mais je ne te cherche pas Tommy, je sais exactement où tu es. Et puis tu sais Tom, ce n'est pas en s'énervant qu'on arrive à ses fins, expliqua Harry d'un ton professoral.

- Et celui-là, fit-il en faisant un large mouvement de baguette, tu l'as vu arriver ? Ricana le mage noir.

- Salaud, marmonna Harry en crachant un peu de sang tout se relevant difficilement après avoir percuté un arbre noueux. Tu veux la jouer à la dure alors on va le faire à ta manière, grogna Harry en rangeant sa baguette pour pouvoir utiliser la magie sans baguette et en prenant sa forme de maîtrise du feu.

- Tu as fais des progrès depuis la dernière fois Strife, murmura le mage.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu Tom, cracha Harry. Phénix Halo ! Fit-il en se concentrant fortement.

Le phénix de feu qui partit en direction du mage noir écrasa tout sur son passage laissant juste une traînée d'herbes brûlées. Voldemort regardait le phénix en souriant ce qui lui donnait un air cauchemardesque. Le phénix de feu explosa au contact du mage noir et pendant une seconde, Harry crut qu'il avait réussi mais il se retrouva une nouvelle fois en train de percuter un arbre dont une branche se planta dans sa cuisse. Il grimaça et lâcha un cri sous la douleur. Il devait bouger et vite car il était une cible facile. Un poisson harponné n'aurait pas eut meilleure allure. Il coupa la branche d'un coup d'épée et, tout en serrant les dents et surveillant son ennemi, il tira sur le morceau de bois qui sortit dans un bruit de succion particulièrement peu ragoutant. Voldemort n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Il attrapa la branche qu'il venait de s'enlever de la cuisse et d'un geste précis l'envoya sur le Lord comme un javelot tandis qu'il sautait pour éviter un sortilège d'explosion. Le souffle de l'explosion l'envoya valser encore un peu plus loin, la tête frappant une souche. Il secoua la tête pour retrouver ses idées, enleva d'un geste de la main le sang qui coulait devant ses yeux et se remit debout.

- Deprimo ! Lança-t-il aux pieds du mage noir qui bascula dans le vide. Terra Soria ! Lança-t-il rapidement espérant prendre de vitesse le mage noir tandis qu'un immense bloc de granit apparaissait au-dessus de la dépression qu'il venait de créer.

La roche chuta rapidement mais elle explosa en plein vol si bien qu'Harry du se protéger le visage pour éviter les éclats de roche. Voldemort flottait au-dessus du trou, un coté du visage râpé. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes flamboyantes de haine et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

- Je n'ai plus trop le choix, pensa Harry. Sectumsempra ! Hurla-t-il en direction du Lord qui évita le sortilège.

Pas entièrement du moins. Il regarda son bras gauche et vit sa cape découpée et du sang gouttait le long des ses doigts fins.

- Tu vas me le payer Strife, cracha-t-il en s'approchant du jeune qui reculait en boitant.

- Ah ouais ? Ben viens l'affreux, je t'attends ! Le provoqua Harry.

- Propulsio !

Harry se prit le sortilège plein fouet sans pouvoir bouger et fit deux saltos arrière avant de s'écraser au milieu de la cour des Weasley. Il se releva tant bien que mal avec sa jambe blessée et sa tête qui résonnait depuis le choc avec la souche. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que les combats étaient en train de se terminer un peu partout.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Harry Strife.

- Je sais Tommy, tu me l'as déjà dis au moins trois fois depuis tout à l'heure, siffla-t-il, la respiration douloureuse.

- Décidément Strife, on dirait que tu ne veux pas mourir.

- J'aime trop la vie pour ça Tommy.

Le sortilège de coups qu'il se prit dans la mâchoire le fit retomber dans la poussière. Il lança un sortilège de marécage à l'aveugle pour lui donner un peu de temps pour se relever. Il lui restait un sort à tester mais il était dangereux et ne l'avais utilisé qu'une seule fois à l'entraînement. Il se redressa comme il put à genoux et d'un coup, il prit sa forme de maîtrise de foudre, tendit les bras vers le ciel et hurla le sortilège « raiden ».

La foudre tomba droit sur lui qui se mit à briller intensément et, quand il ne fut plus qu'un point blanc incandescent, il abaissa ses bras en direction de Voldemort. La foudre accumulée partit dans un bruit assourdissant vers le mage noir qui, trop surpris, ne bougea pas. La boule d'énergie percuta le sorcier dans un craquement sinistre et une puissance hallucinante. Le souffle de l'explosion balaya tous les protagonistes dans les dix mètres autour du mage noir. Harry, au plus près de l'explosion, fut soufflé comme un fétu de paille. Il avait les cheveux dressés sur la tête et à certains endroits, ses vêtements étaient brûlés de même que sa peau. Il était dans un état pitoyable et sûrement pas beau à voir. Il put tout juste tourner la tête en direction du mage noir pour voir que celui-ci n'avait même pas une brûlure. Celui-ci s'approchait du jeune homme en souriant. Il se pencha vers lui, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire triomphant. Ses yeux brillaient plus que de raison.

- Et ben alors Strife, que t'arrive-t-il ? Susurra-t-il mielleusement. Tu veux faire une pause ? Je peux te l'accorder si tu veux.

- Vraiment ? Fit ironiquement Harry en essayant de se redresser avant de retomber face contre terre. Trop aimable Tommy, continua-t-il.

- Le grand Harry Strife en train de ramper devant moi, ricana le mage. Que c'est pitoyable, fit-il avant de lever sa baguette. Une dernière volonté avant de mourir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Va pourrir en enfer enfoiré ! Cracha Harry.

- Adieu Harry Strife. Avada... Argh ! Fit-il en portant la main à son épaule.

- Tu ne le toucheras pas l'affreux ! Cria une voix fluette.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça morveuse, répondit le mage noir en pointant sa baguette sur Marion qui commença à trembler.

- C'est toi qui ne devrait pas faire ça Tom, lâcha Culurien en arrivant avec tous les autres à ses côtés.

Ils étaient tous vivants et entiers d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait voir. Certains comme James ou Peter avaient un bras ou une jambe cassée mais cela devait être les blessures les plus graves qu'il y avait à déplorer. Lúthien s'approcha de lui et l'aida à s'asseoir sous le regard du mage noir qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Tu veux toujours te battre Tom Elvis Jedusor ? Demanda Woronwë de sa voix de stentor.

- Vous ne faites pas le poids face à moi misérables vermines ! Cracha-t-il avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de cape.

- Et merde ! Cracha Elf en remettant son chapeau. Tu aurais du lui loger une balle dans le crâne avant qu'on arrive, lança-t-il à Pedro qui baissait la tête.

- Y'avait trop de bordel Elf, s'excusa l'espagnol.

- Comment ça va Harry ? Demanda Lily en se tournant vers lui.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux comme tu t'en doutes, sourit péniblement Harry.

- Direction l'infirmerie Harry, dit simplement Lúthien en le faisant léviter.

- Est-ce que Molly et Arthur et les enfants vont bien ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers John.

- Oui répondit-il. Mais je t'explique pas comment ça fait bizarre de voir ses parents avec 20 ans de moins.

- C'est trop déstabilisant, renchérit Gabrielle.

- Tu vas bien Harry ? Demanda le professeur Anderson qui venait d'arriver avec Dumbledore et les Aurors.

- La cavalerie toujours en retard, marmonna Elf.

- On fait aller professeur.

- Rentrez à Poudlard, fit le directeur en regardant autour de lui. On s'occupe du reste. Vous avez fais du très bon travail les enfants.

- Squall, fit Harry. Tu peux nous ramener s'il te plaît ?

- Évidemment vieux frère, répondit le diaphénix. La prochaine fois, j'essaierai de me transformer en dragon ou manticore pour te filer un coup de main.

- Ce serait une bonne idée Squall. Si tu pouvais nous amener directement à l'infirmerie. Je t'en serai gré.

- C'est parti ! Lâcha le diaphénix avec un trémolo de bonne humeur.

Et les personnes présentes disparurent dans une gerbe de flammes.


	27. Chapter 28

Bonjour à toutes et à tous =) Comment allez-vous ? Moi impeccable. Je vous annonce que pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai fini ma formation de mécanicien radar et que j'ai donc pu finir plus vite ce chapitre. J'ai aussi pu commencer le prochain chapitre qui est à moitié terminé et qu'après ce chapitre-ci, il ne restera plus que trois chapitres avant la fin de cette histoire commencée il y a de cela bien longtemps =).

Ma merveilleuse correctrice Mystical m'a fait remarqué que la fin de mon chapitre ressemblait un peu à l'histoire de Khalya "Sous la coupe de Rogue" que j'ai lu il y a plusieurs années et que mon inconscient à sûrement fait ressortir. Je vous donne le lien: s/4584882/1/Sous-la-coupe-de-Rogue.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne et une excellente lecture et ne souhaite qu'une chose: une petite review plesae ;)

Chapitre 27 : Alea Jacta Est

Harry nageait dans un océan de brume et chaque seconde qui passait était aussi longue que l'éternité toute entière. Il se baladait tranquillement dans ses souvenirs comme s'il était dans un film. Il n'était plus l'acteur mais le spectateur. Un peu comme une pensine mais il ne se souvenait pas y avoir plongé. Soudain quelque chose le tira hors de cet état de plénitude. Quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez. Et c'est un rayon de soleil de mars qui réveilla Harry. Il battit des paupières quelques instants pour accoutumer ses yeux à la luminosité de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever et s'asseoir dans le lit. Son regard fit le tour du domaine du dragon et il vit Sirius, James ainsi que Peter eux aussi allongés dans des draps blancs. Ils étaient accompagnés de leurs compagnes c'est à dire respectivement, la princesse Elenwë, Lily et Elayne. Quand il promena son regard émeraude à la droite de son lit, il croisa le regard vert clair de Nina/Hermione qui pétillait.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je me sens un peu nauséeux, répondit Harry en posant une main sur son ventre.

- C'est du au fait de ton dernier sortilège et de ses répercussions, expliqua Nina. Tu nous as fais peur, avoua-t-elle.

- Je m'en sors toujours Herm, fit-il en souriant tendrement et en lui attrapant la main.

- Sauf que tu n'es pas passé loin aujourd'hui Harry, rétorqua-t-elle. Utiliser un sortilège maître alors que tu étais déjà à bout de force était stupide. Tu aurais pu mourir Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aiguës.

- Moins fort Herm, souffla Harry. Tu vas les réveiller et en plus j'ai mal au crâne.

- Désolé, dit-elle rapidement en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Je ne veux pas te voir mourir Harry, continua-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

- Je ne compte pas mourir Herm ! Lança fermement Harry. Mais c'est vrai que ce psychopathe était beaucoup plus fort que la dernière fois. Tu aurais une idée par hasard ?

- Il doit utiliser des secrets appris des elfes ainsi que des mélanges de magie noire et d'alchimie, répondit-elle sombrement.

- Forcément, c'est toujours les méchants qui ont les jouets les plus intéressants, marmonna Harry.

- Ne prends pas ça à la légère s'il te plaît, grogna la blonde.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne prends pas Voldemort à la légère Mione, répliqua Harry en utilisant le surnom que seul Ron avait le droit d'utiliser.

- Je sais Harry mais parfois tu sembles tellement différent, soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Relève la tête voyons, fit doucement Harry. On est tous différents Herm et plus le temps passe et plus on changera. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr. C'est que même si l'on change, on restera toujours amis quoi qu'il arrive et on continuera de veiller les uns sur les autres.

- Tu as raison Harry. J'ai eu tort de douter de toi. Quand tu iras mieux, on parlera d'un plan pour se débarrasser de l'autre affreux. J'en ai déjà parlé aux elfes et aux autres et comme eux, je ne trouve pas que c'est la meilleure idée. Tu nous diras ce que tu en penses. Faut que je file, je t'amènerai les cours, fit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front et en filant hors de l'infirmerie.

- D'accord Herm. A plus tard, lâcha-t-il en baillant.

Il fut surpris d'être réveillé par l'écho de plusieurs voix dans le domaine du dragon qui redoublait d'efforts pour garder le silence dans cet endroit. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, heureux de ne plus avoir de vertiges ou de maux de ventre.

- Harry, fit Lúthien en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est les Weasley. Ils veulent te remercier, répondit l'elfe en se tournant vers les rouquins.

En fait, c'est tous ceux qui étaient là lors de la bataille du Terrier qui étaient dans l'infirmerie sous les gros yeux de madame Pomfresh. John/Ron et Gabrielle/Ginny regardaient Arthur et Molly avec de grands yeux. C'est vrai que voir ses parents avec 20 ans de moins à de quoi en déstabiliser plus d'un.

Molly le vit éveillé et fonça sur lui comme un aigle royal sur sa proie.

- Vous nous avez sauvé jeune homme, fit-elle rapidement.

- Ce n'est rien voyons, répondit Harry en rougissant.

- Ce n'est pas rien jeune homme, continua Arthur en s'approchant doucement, ses cheveux roux flamboyant dans la lumière de l'infirmerie. Vous avez sauvé ma famille et pour cela, vous avez toute ma gratitude. Si un jour vous avez besoin de moi, fit-il en s'adressant aussi aux autres, dites-le moi et je vous aiderais dans la mesure de mes moyens. Ma famille vous sera toujours redevable.

- Pas besoin d'en faire autant grand frère, fit Elayne en prenant l'homme dans ses bras.

- Tu comprendras ça plus tard Elayne, dit Molly en embrassant la jeune femme. Grâce à vous tous, ma famille est sauve et sans danger à présent.

- Comment avez-vous su que Vous-Savez-Qui allait attaquer le Terrier ? Demanda soudain M. Weasley.

- C'est grâce à Harry, répondit Elayne sous les yeux noirs du concerné qui soupira en voyant les regards se tourner vers lui.

- Comment jeune homme ? Demanda Molly.

- Après l'attaque de l'année dernière, commença à expliquer Elayne, Harry nous a demandé à tous ou nous habitions et comme il est très fort en enchantements...

- J'ai mis des alarmes autour de chaque habitation de mes amis. Veuillez m'excuser pour avoir fait cela sans vous l'avoir dis mais moins de monde était au courant et mieux la protection marcherait.

- Au contraire Harry ! Je peux vous appeler Harry au fait ? Demanda Arthur. Vous avez très bien fait et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer. Venez nous rendre visite une prochaine fois Harry. Et sans ramener d'encapuchonnés, fit Arthur Weasley en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Harry passa encore deux jours à l'infirmerie à se reposer car le duel face à Voldemort l'avait épuisé.

A sa sortie de l'infirmerie, il était assez présentable et pouvait utiliser la magie sans en abuser. Lúthien veillait donc à ce que celui-ci applique à la lettre les consignes de l'infirmière. Pendant une semaine entière, il ne pu lancer que des sortilèges mineurs de premières années. Ce qui lui fit le plus de bien pendant cette semaine de repos forcé, ce sont les séances de méditation/relaxation qu'il s'imposait en fin de journée pour se ressourcer plus rapidement et retrouver son niveau magique et physique.

Avril arriva relativement vite et les révisions pour les ASPICS se firent encore plus poussées. Même Harry, Nina, Lily et Severus commençaient à péter leur patacitrouille. Un samedi après-midi ou tous travaillaient, Harry se leva d'un bond faisant sursauter tout le monde et se dirigea vers le tatami.

- Eh la sangsue, ça te dis un petit duel ? L'appela-t-il par télépathie.

- Avec plaisir le môme, j'arrive ! Lui répondit la vampire d'un ton joyeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans la Salle-sur-Demande et s'avançait au centre du tatamis, face à Harry.

- Alors Harry, prêt à te prendre une raclée ? Fit sarcastiquement la vampire en dévoilant ses canines.

- Fais pas ton Malfoy Dal, sourit Harry. Je ne t'imagine pas en blond platine.

- Tu m'insultes en me comparant à cette espèce d'ignoble petit bâtard, grogna la vampire. Tu veux quoi comme duel ?

- Juste un bon vieux duel à mains nues, répondit Harry en se mettant en position d'attaque, les deux poings levés au niveau du visage et en abaissant son centre de gravité.

- Avec joie très cher, sourit Dalriada en dévoilant toute sa dentition de prédateur.

Les deux protagonistes étaient face à face, dans la même position d'attaque. C'est Dalriada qui frappa la première. Harry se prit le coup en pleine face. S'en suivit trois autres sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que se soit. Il aurait du s'en prendre un quatrième si son instinct de survie ne lui avait pas envoyé une décharge d'adrénaline qui lui fit parer le coup de pied qui arrivait droit sur sa tête.

- Tu te réveilles enfin ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt, ricana la vampire.

- Il fallait que le chargement du programme se fasse très chère, répliqua Harry en lui décochant un direct du droit qui frappa l'estomac de la vampire dans un bruit mat.

- Arrête de parler, tu me déconcentres, grogna Dalriada en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans l'épaule qui envoya Harry à l'autre bout du tatamis.

Il se retourna et enleva sa tête juste au moment où la vampire plantait son pied dans le sol. Il envoya un coup de genou dans les côtes qui l'envoya rouler au sol et plongea sur elle pour lui envoyer quelques crochets au visage. La vampire lui bloqua soudain les poignets et, l'attirant d'un mouvement brusque vers elle, lui envoya un grand coup de tête sur l'arrête du nez qui se cassa dans un craquement sinistre. Elle termina son enchaînement par un grand coup de pied dans l'arrière-train de Harry qui vola au-dessus d'elle.

Il atterrit à plat sur le dos ce qui lui coupa la respiration. Allongé sur le dos, Harry voyait des étoiles danser devant ses yeux et essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Malheureusement pour lui, Dalriada ne lui laissa que l'espace d'une seconde pour se remettre avant de revenir sur lui, l'attraper par les épaules et l'envoyer à l'opposé d'elle dans un superbe envol digne des plus grands oiseaux. Cela eut pour effet de faire retrouver sa respiration à Harry ainsi que toute sa lucidité.

Il essuya son nez qui coulait abondamment et grimaça sous la douleur. Il lança un regard haineux envers la vampire qui ralentit d'un coup son avancée vers lui. Harry fixait Dalriada droit dans les yeux tout en se remettant en position de combat. Il plia les genoux, avançant son pied gauche et transféra son poids sur sa jambe droite légèrement en arrière. Quand la vampire attaqua, il abaissa son corps et lui faucha la jambe d'un coup de pied. Il enchaîna par un salto avant en laissant retomber sa jambe sur le ventre de la malheureuse vampire qui n'eut pas le temps de parer le coup.

Néanmoins, elle se releva bien vite tout en se tenant le ventre.

- Tu vas me le payer ça Strife, siffla-t-elle, ses yeux s'embrasant.

- Viens je t'attends, l'asticota Harry en reprenant sa position.

Il avait à peine fini de parler qu'elle plongea sur lui. Il fit un pas de côté mais il ne bougea pas assez vite. Elle l'attrapa par le tee-shirt et l'envoya s'écraser par terre. Elle se remit debout et attendit deux secondes qu'il se relève à son tour et à peine s'était-il remis sur ses jambes, qu'elle s'approcha de lui et lui asséna des coups de poings d'une puissance redoutable dans l'estomac. Harry essaya de parer mais quand il bloqua un coup, il se prit le suivant dans le visage Au bout de trente longues secondes, Dalriada se recula et envoya un puissant coup de pied sauté dans l'épaule de Harry qui décolla tel un oiseau avant de s'écraser au sol.

- Et toc ! Lâcha la vampire en s'approchant de lui. J'ai gagné ! S'exclama-t-elle heureuse. Je t'ai enfin rabattu ton caquet et pour la peine, je vais me venger. Et vlan dans tes dents Strife, fit-elle en s'éloignant tandis que des poireaux faisaient leur apparition dans les oreilles de Harry toujours au sol.

- Est-ce que ça va Harry ? Lui demanda Lúthien en l'aidant à se relever.

- Elle n'y va pas de main morte, grogna-t-il. Tu peux me réparer mon nez s'il te plaît ?

- Sans soucis. Episkey ! Lança-t-elle tandis que le nez de Harry se remettait en place.

- Merci ma belle, sourit-il. Professeur ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant entrer Thomas dans la salle.

- Et bien Harry, tu as l'air d'avoir pris une sacré raclée, fit remarquer son professeur.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, marmonna-t-il, son ego en ayant prit un coup.

- Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal te faire botter les fesses de temps en temps, se moqua gentiment Lily.

- Comme ça tu descends un peu de ton piédestal, rajouta James en riant.

- Gnagnagna, grogna Harry en se dirigeant vers la table où ils travaillaient.

- De toute façon, mon grand frère c'est le meilleur ! Lança Marion en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Merci Marion, sourit chaleureusement Harry. Ça fait du bien de se sentir soutenu, fit-il sarcastiquement.

- Tu veux pas qu'on te plaigne en plus ? Le questionna Severus en haussant un sourcil. C'est toi qui l'a voulu ce combat alors assume, l'acheva-t-il.

- C'est bon j'ai rien dis, plaida Harry en levant les mains au ciel en signe de soumission.

- Bon, je suis là pour vous parler du plan qu'on a imaginé avec Nina, fit gravement le professeur Anderson.

- On vous écoute professeur, dit Remus au nom du groupe.

- Premièrement, il faut trouver un moyen d'attirer Voldemort hors de sa cachette, commença Nina.

- Oui mais comment ? Demanda Dalriada avec un sourire, toujours aussi euphorique après sa victoire contre Harry.

- C'est là que les choses se compliquent...soupira Nina.

- Le seul moyen pour que Voldemort sorte de son trou, c'est que Poudlard soit abandonné.

- Comment ça ? Questionna Peter en se grattant le menton.

- Si Voldemort est sûr qu'il peut s'emparer de Poudlard sans risque, il sortira de sa cachette et attaquera, répondit le professeur Anderson.

- J'ai peur de vous suivre tous les deux, marmonna Harry. Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous voulez forcer Voldemort à attaquer le château alors qu'il n'y aura personne pour le défendre ?

- C'est tout à fait ça, sourit Nina en voyant très bien où allait mener la conversation.

- Mais vous êtes fous ma parole ! S'exclama Sirius en se levant d'un bond. Laisser Poudlard sans surveillance avec l'autre malade dans les parages, c'est du suicide.

- Sirius a raison ! Renchérit Remus. On ne peut pas laisser le château sans surveillance !

- C'est là où est toute l'astuce, sourit Nina.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- On va faire croire à Voldemort que le château n'est plus protégé, lança le professeur de DCFM en souriant devant l'air stupéfaits des ses élèves.

- Mais comment voulezs-vous réaliser ce tour de force ? Il faudrait mettre tout le château en quarantaine pendant les préparatifs sinon...commença Harry précipitamment.

- C'est ce que nous allons faire ! Acheva Nina fermement.

- Reprenons lentement s'il vous plaît, fit Harry en se massant les tempes.

- On va faire courir le bruit que la plupart des professeurs ainsi que les vampires sont atteins d'un virus une semaine après la fin des examens. Dès que les examinateurs auront quitté Poudlard, on coupera toutes les communications avec l'extérieur, expliqua le professeur Anderson.

- Comment allez-vous faire ça ? Demanda Marion intriguée.

- Il existe un protocole pour les cas d'urgence, expliqua Lily qui avait compris de quoi il s'agissait. Le directeur lance un sort qui empêche quiconque de pénétrer ou de sortir de l'enceinte du château. Il en va de même pour les chouettes. Cet enchantement bloque aussi tous les appareils magiques comme les miroirs à double-sens. Seul le directeur peut envoyer des messages à l'extérieur s'il le désire ou utiliser sa cheminée.

- Quel prétexte allez-vous utiliser pour mettre Poudlard en quarantaine ? Demanda Gabrielle pensive.

- Rien de plus simple, sourit Nina. On va tous tomber malade, déclara-t-elle amusée par la tête des autres.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer parce que je n'ai rien compris là, lâcha Peter perplexe.

- Harry sera le premier à tomber malade, expliqua le professeur Anderson. Une sorte de dérivée d'une infection du à une surconsommation de magie et qui consomme toute la magie autour de lui.

- Donc si je comprends bien, toutes les personnes proches de moi, c'est à dire vous tous, vous allez tomber malade.

- C'est ça, sourit Nina. Severus arrivera comme par magie à transmettre un message à l'autre taré avec les infos sélectionnées et il viendra attaquer.

- Du moins c'est ce que nous espérons, fit une voix grave.

- Papa ! Comment vas-tu ? S'exclama James en allant saluer son père.

- Très bien James. Ta mère te passe le bonjour. Il y a néanmoins un problème avec ce plan, c'est que vu que Voldemort recevra les informations de Severus, si les Aurors sont déjà là à son arrivée, il saura qu'il a été trahi.

- J'aurai du m'en douter, marmonna Severus. Qui va-t-on laisser se battre cette fois-ci ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard en direction de Marion.

- Seulement les élèves majeurs ! Trancha Harry avant que les autres ne répondent.

- Mais Harry ! Objecta Marion en se levant de sa chaise.

- Il n'en ait pas question Marion ! Reprit fermement Harry en ne la regardant pas.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aiguës.

- Tu ne combattras pas un point c'est tout ! Continua-t-il gardant les yeux baissés pour ne pas croiser son regard.

- Tu es un menteur Harry ! Sanglota-t-elle. Tu m'avais dis qu'on vengerait mes parents mais tu m'as menti ! Tu es un menteur Harry !

- Je t'interdis de me traiter de menteur ! Rugit Harry en se levant de sa chaise et abattant ses poings sur la surface de la table. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches tant il était en colère. Tu vas m'écouter maintenant et attentivement car je ne le répéterai pas. Tu vois mon bras avec ces cicatrices ? Fit-il en lui montrant deux cicatrices. Celles-là, je me les suis faites après la mort de tes parents. Chaque cicatrice correspond à une mort par ma faute. Je me suis juré de venger ta famille Marion Lombard alors ne viens pas de me traiter de menteur. Ta mère m'a demandé, m'a supplié de prendre soin de toi s'il leur arrivait malheur à elle et à ton père alors je vais tenir ma promesse. Et même si tu n'en as rien à faire, je tiens à toi bien plus que tu ne l'imagines alors je le répète et ce sera définitif, tu ne combattras pas et si jamais je te vois, je demande à Squall de t'expédier à Tombouctou ! Conclut-il en se rasseyant, les mains tremblant sur la table.

La jeune fille, tremblant de la tête aux pieds et les larmes roulant sur les joues se dirigea vers la porte en courant et la claqua en sortant. Harry poussa un soupir de lassitude et son grand-père posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Il n'est jamais facile d'élever un enfant, fit-il philosophiquement.

- Surtout quand cet enfant n'est pas le notre, répondit Harry fatigué.

- Tu as bien fait Harry, le réconforta Severus.

- J'irai la voir tout à l'heure, reprit le brun.

- Je pense qu'une discussion est en effet nécessaire, fit Lily, grande sœur de la bande.

- C'est un plan intéressant, reprit Harry en fermant les yeux, mais nous allons avoir besoin d'aide, fit-il en se tournant vers la princesse Elenwë.

- Vous aurez le soutien de mon peuple Harry même si vous devrez aller voir ma mère pour demander une aide officielle, expliqua la blonde.

- J'irai le plus vite possible alors pour qu'elle puisse s'organiser.

- Sage décision, confirma Woronwë en hochant la tête.

- J'ai plusieurs questions tout de même, lança Severus d'un air sombre.

- On t'écoute Severus.

- Le plan en lui-même est mauvais mais on a pas mieux donc je dis rien. Par contre, comment je vais expliquer à Voldemort que j'ai réussi à lui envoyer un message si un sortilège de protection est censé bloquer toutes communications ? Pourquoi réussirai-je et pourquoi pas Lucius ou Bellatrix ? Et surtout, que va-t-on faire pour préparer Poudlard à recevoir une armée dont on a aucune connaissance ? Et autre question : je continue comment mon boulot d'espion vu que je lui aurais donné une fausse information ?

- Là, c'est moi qui répond, fit Dumbledore en entrant à son tour dans la salle.

- Professeur ! Firent les personnes présentes en se levant.

- Restez assis je vous prie. Pour répondre à vos questions Severus, nous y avons pensé quand nous avons conçu ce plan, fit le directeur en s'installant à la table ronde.

- J'ai hâte d'entendre ça, fit sarcastiquement Severus qui n'avait toujours eu qu'une relative foi dans le directeur de Poudlard.

- Un peu de respect Severus, siffla Lénaé en le foudroyant de ses yeux mauves.

- A votre première question Severus, je vais vous répondre en deux temps. En premier, je sais depuis un long moment que vous êtes un espion et que Harry ne pouvait pas trouver mieux que vous. En second temps en disant à Tom que vous avez réussi à me berner. Vous venez dans mon bureau pour discuter de votre avenir dans les potions, je dois m'absenter et je vous laisse seul dans mon bureau où vous avez tout le temps d'envoyer un message.

- Ingénieux, marmonna Harry en se frottant les yeux.

- Oui mais pas forcément crédible du point de vue de l'autre dégénéré, marmonna Lily. Il va falloir faire attention à tes pensées Severus.

- J'ai répondu à la seconde question dans ma première réponse et pour répondre à la dernière question, ne croyez pas que nous ne savons rien de l'armée de Tom, fit le mage. Il a sous son contrôle l'armée des elfes noirs, plusieurs légions de vampires, une bonne dizaine de trolls des montagnes, des Trollocs, des Kulls, une centaine de Détraqueurs ainsi que plusieurs autres dizaines d'espèces que nous n'avons pas répertoriées ou dont nous n'avons pas connaissance.

- Et on doit se battre contre ça ? Glapit Peter en devenant pâle.

- Dit comme ça, continua Sirius, ce n'est pas très encourageant, fit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Vous ne serez pas seuls les enfants, lança Woronwë. Les elfes ne sont peut-être pas très connus mais notre armée est l'une si ce n'est la plus puissante armée sur Terre.

- Et nous ne comptons pas pour du beurre non plus ! Se récria Dalriada. Nous sommes peut-être peu nombreux mais nous avons tous notre arme secrète.

- C'est vrai que de ce point de vue là, on a un petit avantage, dit Remus, son cerveau réfléchissant rapidement. Mais je doute bien que vous n'êtes pas les seuls vampires à avoir des pouvoirs.

- Détrompe-toi Remus, le corrigea Dalriada. C'est grâce à notre régime alimentaire que nous avons développé nos pouvoirs.

- C'est une excellente chose ça alors ! S'exclama Elayne.

- Et pour ma dernière question ? Demanda Severus.

- Ce sera ta dernière mission envers Voldemort, expliqua Nina/Hermione.

- Donc je ne serai plus un espion ? Demanda Severus en commençant à sourire.

- Tu ne pourras plus exercer effectivement, répondit le professeur Anderson. Et donc ton âme restera pure et non souillée.

- Comment on va faire pour avoir des informations alors ? Demanda-t-il.

- On n'en aura pas besoin si nous réussissons, fit Harry en le regardant.

- En effet, fit le directeur. Allez manger les jeunes et concentrez-vous uniquement sur vos ASPIC. Le moment venu, vous pourrez agir.

- Bien monsieur, déclara Harry en se levant suivi des autres pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

Après le repas, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur de Défense qui deviendrait plus tard, son fils adoptif.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais venir Harry, fit celui-ci en le voyant entrer.

- J'ai besoin de conseils Thomas, souffla Harry en s'asseyant sur le tapis moelleux.

- De quel genre de conseils Harry ? Continua le professeur Anderson en s'asseyant en face du jeune homme.

- Est-ce que ce plan va marcher ? Demanda Harry en le fixant dans les yeux. Et dis-moi la vérité s'il te plaît. Dis-moi seulement si Poudlard va s'en tirer et nous aussi.

- Tu m'as demandé toi-même de ne rien te dire, soupira le professeur.

- Et maintenant je te demande comme la personne qui t 'élèvera plus tard de me dire si nous allons nous en sortir ! J'ai besoin de savoir Thomas ! Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne pourrai pas me battre l'esprit tranquille et je risquerai de tout faire échouer.

- Tu savais que j'aurai ce choix à faire en m'envoyant ici, sourit doucement l'autre. Très bien, je vais te le dire Harry.

- Merci.

- Mais je ne vais pas tout te dévoiler. Tu t'en sortiras vivant et en bonne santé Harry. Les autres aussi normalement à moins que le futur ait changé.

- Merci du fond du cœur Thomas. Je pourrai me battre l'esprit tranquille sans m'inquiéter sans cesse pour vous tous, le remercia Harry en sentant un poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois être imprudent Harry ! Le prévint son professeur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Thomas ! Le rassura Harry. Je suis toujours prudent.

- Ou pas, fit son professeur en riant. Dis-moi Harry, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

- Je t'écoute Thomas. Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore demandé ce que c'était, sourit le brun.

- J'ai confiance en toi Thomas, fit Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule du professeur de Défense.

- As-tu pensé à ce que tu feras l'année prochaine ?

- Je t'avouerai que je n'y ais pas beaucoup réfléchis, répondit Harry en faisant la moue. Mais je devrai peut-être m'y mettre vu que je sais que je serai encore en vie, fit-il avec une pointe d'humour noir.

- C'est exact Harry. Et si toi tu n'y as pas pensé, moi j'y ais réfléchis et bien que j'ai été aidé par rapport à ce que je connais du futur, je dois avouer que ça va t'aller comme un gant.

- Vas-y ! Dis-moi !

- Je ne serai plus là l'année prochaine, annonça le brun.

- Pourquoi ? Où tu vas aller ? Demanda Harry en se tendant.

- Je vais retourner d'où je viens, annonça simplement le professeur Anderson.

- Mais je croyais qu'il n'existait pas de moyen de revenir à mon époque ! Se récria Harry.

- Je t'ai dis que mon père et maître était très puissant et très intelligent Harry, sourit le professeur.

- J'ai donc découvert un moyen dans le futur, murmura Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Oui tu en as trouvé un Harry mais pas avant quelques années. Si je me souviens bien, tu as passé un temps fou sur ce sortilège, fit le professeur Anderson en riant. Lúthien t'a même assommé pour que tu te reposes.

- A ce point ? S'étonna Harry, ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Oui, continua de rire son professeur. Je me souviens du jour où elle m'a montré ce souvenir.

- Et comment marche ce sortilège ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

- Je ne sais pas du tout, répondit sincèrement le professeur. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant de partir Harry. Tu m'as juste donné un objet dont je ne dois aucunement me séparer.

- Et c'est quoi ? L'interrogea le jeune homme curieux.

Au lieu de répondre, le professeur remonta un peu la manche droite de sa veste et dévoila la même gourmette que Ginny avait offerte à Harry lors de son seizième anniversaire.

- C'est la même n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry en mettant son poignet à coté de celui de son professeur.

- Oui Harry, sourit l'homme. Tu me l'as donnée juste avant de partir. Lúthien m'a dit que c'était la première fois que tu t'en séparais depuis qu'elle te connaissait.

- Il compte beaucoup pour moi, confia Harry. Alors, tu as quoi comme idée ?

- Tu n'as pas deviné Harry ? Fit énigmatiquement le professeur Anderson.

- Non je ne vois pas. A moins que, fit-il avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer comme un Strangulot hors de l'eau. Tu veux dire devenir professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Oui Harry ! Tu adores enseigner ne le nies pas ! Regarde comment tu as réussis à transformer les Maraudeurs et surtout Peter.

- Mais ! Je ne suis pas assez vieux Thomas ! Je ne peux pas être professeur ! Dumbledore ne prendra jamais un novice. Comment pourrai-je enseigner à des personnes qui auront à peine un an de moins que moi ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable voyons ! Protesta Harry.

- Tu sais déjà te faire respecter Harry et tu as lu plus de livres que la plupart des élèves de cette école réunie alors tu as suffisamment de connaissances pour remplir ce rôle. J'en ai déjà parlé à Dumbledore et il pense la même chose que moi.

- Faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça Thomas, souffla Harry en se levant. Je vais y aller.

- Tu ferais un super prof Harry ! Crois-en mon expérience, fit son professeur avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

Suite à cette conversation, il déambula plusieurs heures dans le château en ressassant ses pensées. Il croisa plusieurs vampires qui le saluèrent avec respect suite aux événements racontés par Elf survenus chez les Weasley. Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée où, assez apaisé et enfin conscient de son avenir, il décida d'aller parler avec Marion.

_A ce moment-là, personne ne savait que cet après-midi marquerait le début de la fin de Tom Elvis Jedusor si peu nommé Voldemort._

Le lendemain, profitant d'un beau dimanche ensoleillé, Harry décida de se rendre chez les elfes pour demander officiellement l'appui de l'armée elfique.

Utiliser Squall ne lui aurait demandé qu'une seconde mais il voulait essayer quelque chose d'autre pour se rendre sur son île : Muckle-Roe.

Il se mit au centre du terrain de quidditch et, après avoir lancé un sortilège de dissimulation, il prit sa forme animagus : Phélom. Il avait lu qu'il pouvait prendre la taille de la créature qui lui était apparue lors de sa transe.

Phélom avait déjà une bonne taille mais il se mit à grandir jusqu'à atteindre sa taille normale. Phélom était vraiment la créature la plus majestueuse que le monde n'ait jamais portée en son sein. 4m50 de long sans la queue. 6M50 avec la queue, 8m avec les ailes déployées. Phélom était vraiment LA créature magique par excellence.

Harry était vraiment content d'avoir été choisi par cette créature de légende. Quand il prenait sa forme animagus, sa perception du monde était tellement plus nette. Rien que par sa taille, il imposait le respect et l'admiration. Il pouvait voir les fourmis se balader rien qu'en regardant la pelouse du stade. Il sentait tous les parfums dans l'air jusqu'à la jeune fille au parfum de pamplemousse dans la volière. Il poussa un rugissement de tous les diables faisant décoller tous les oiseaux du parc et de la forêt remplissant le ciel de milliers de volatiles et de cris stridents. Phélom prit quelques pas d'élans et, par un puissant mouvement d'ailes à abattre un arbre, décolla son immense corps dans le firmament.

Que ce soit sous sa forme animagus ou sur un balai, Harry prenait toujours autant de plaisir à voler.

Voler sous sa forme de Phélom lui donnait d'autres sensations tout aussi exaltantes. Plonger en vrillant est assez facile sur un balai mais le faire avec une envergure de huit mètres est beaucoup plus excitant.

Sous sa forme animagus, Harry ne mit que deux heures pour atteindre son île et atterrir au milieu du village elfique sous les applaudissements et les compliments des elfes.

- Et bien Harry, fit une voix féminine dans son dos. Comment était ce vol ?

- Merveilleux majesté, sourit Harry en s'inclinant légèrement devant la reine des elfes.

- Nous croyons cette espèce disparue à jamais, continua la reine en l'emmenant à l'intérieur. Mais puisse qu'une forme animagus n'existe que lorsque sa forme animale existe vraiment, tout espoir n'est pas perdu, dit la reine en invitant Harry à entrer dans son bureau.

- Je me fais donc un devoir de retrouver cette créature majesté, dit Harry en se promettant qu'il retrouverait ce magnifique animale.

- C'est une noble quête Harry mais je me doute bien que ce n'est pas pour parler créatures magiques que tu es venu ici, sourit la reine en reprenant son air sérieux.

- C'est exact majesté, reprit Harry d'un air grave. Je sais que votre fille vous a déjà parlé de notre plan pour nous débarrasser de Voldemort et je suis venu vous demander officiellement l'aide des elfes pour la bataille de Poudlard.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de choisir pour mon peuple Harry, commença la reine, c'est pourquoi je leur ais demandé de se rassembler devant le palais pour qu'ils décident si nous devons marcher à tes côtés à Poudlard Harry.

- Je comprends majesté, fit Harry en soupirant.

- Allons-y Harry, l'encouragea la reine en le poussant devant elle.

La place devant le palais royal était pleine à craquer et beaucoup d'elfes étaient perchés dans les arbres pour assister à ce discours. Tous les représentants étaient au rendez vous : du souffleur de verre à l'artisan ou de la couturière au potier. Ils voulaient tous être présents pour décider de leur avenir.

- Mes chers amis, commença la reine sur un ton amical. Je vous connais tous personnellement et j'ai passé presque toute ma vie avec certains d'entre vous. Je vous ai rassemblé aujourd'hui pour que nous prenions une grande décision. Vous n'ignorez pas que hors de ces frontières, un individu du nom de Voldemort sème le chaos prônant la pureté du sang et écrasant tous ceux qui ne sont pas de son avis avec l'aide de l'armée des Ombres. Cet homme doit être arrêté à tout prix. Mais avant de parler de ça, laissez-moi vous rappelez certains événements de notre passé.

Il y a de cela fort longtemps, nous combattions avec les humains contre les forces du mal. Nous étions deux peuples très proches car nous partagions beaucoup de choses mais hélas les choses ont changé et nous avons du nous cacher. C'est à cette époque où nous avons rencontré un certain Archibald Potter 1er du nom. C'était un sorcier très puissant et très influent que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou sorcier. Ce fut le premier et le seul à prendre contact avec moi. Il ne pensait pas comme les autres sorciers et voulait à tout prix garder contact avec nous, les elfes. C'est lui qui nous a aidé à nous regrouper et à nous organiser quand nous avons été persécutés et c'est à lui que nous devons cette protection sur l'île qu'il a acheté exprès pour que nous puissions avoir une protection et que nous gardions contact. Le nom d'Archibald Potter est connu de tous les elfes dès qu'ils entrent à l'école. Grâce à lui, nous avons gardé notre force et notre puissance et nous lui en serons toujours reconnaissants.

Aujourd'hui, Harry Strife, de son vrai nom Harry Potter, fils de James Potter, petit-fils de Christian Potter nous demande de l'aide. Il a été transporté à cette époque et doit donc se battre pour éliminer ce montre de Voldemort. Un plan a été conçu pour le détruire mais Harry Potter, descendant de Archibald demande l'aide de l'armée elfique pour défendre Poudlard. Je vous le demande à vous mes amis, mon peuple, devons-nous aider les sorciers à protéger Poudlard ?

- Pas pour les sorciers ! Cria un elfe dans la foule. Mais pour Harry Potter et sa famille oui !

- Pour Harry Potter ! S'enflamma la foule.

Harry fut stupéfait d'entendre l'histoire racontée par la reine. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir lu quelque chose sur Archibald Potter 1er du nom mais entendre la reine des elfes en chanter les louanges comme ça et savoir que c'était grâce à son ancêtre que les elfes étaient toujours en vie le rendit encore plus fier du nom qu'il portait.

Le silence revint peu à peu et la reine se tourna vers Harry qui devint soudain très pâle.

- Nous t'écoutons Harry, fit-elle simplement.

- Chers amis de mon ancêtre si je peux me permettre de vous appeler ainsi, commença-t-il maladroitement. En acceptant de combattre à mes côtés lors de la bataille de Poudlard, vous prenez le risque de mourir pour moi et bien que je vous en sois reconnaissant, je ne peux que me sentir mal à l'aise de vous avoir demandé votre aide car ce n'est pas votre combat.

- C'est le combat de tout le monde Harry, fit une jeune elfe brune. Nous connaissons les actes de Voldemort et de l'armée des Ombres et même si tu ne nous avais rien demandé, nous aurions du nous battre un jour ou l'autre. Tu nous donnes aujourd'hui deux choses : une chance de payer notre dette envers ton aïeul et une chance de débarrasser notre belle planète de ce monstre.

- Je vous remercie, dit Harry ému. Votre loyauté envers ma famille est une chose précieuse que je compte bien conserver. Je ne vous demande pas de mourir pour moi. Je vous demande juste de l'aide pour sauvegarder tout ce en quoi nous croyons. Nous voulons une seule chose : débarrasser le monde de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Je vous tiendrai au courant dès qu'on saura quand l'autre serpent attaquera. Tenez-vous prêts et que vos lames restent affûtées, fit Harry avant de prendre congé de la reine.

- Tu peux refaire le tiphéliongre ? Demanda un jeune elfe timidement.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda Harry en s'approcha du blondinet.

- Je me nomme Aracáno monsieur, répondit le jeune elfe.

- Pas monsieur, je m'appelle Harry, sourit le jeune homme. Alors Aracáno, rien que pour toi je vais me transformer en Phélom, fit Harry en se transformant en la formidable créature qui l'habitait.

Il poussa un puissant rugissement de bien être avant de décoller, créant un tourbillon de feuilles dans son sillage. Il prit rapidement de l'altitude pour que l'attraction terrestre soit moins forte et se laissa porter par les courants ascendants qui le menèrent jusqu'à Poudlard à une heure avancée de l'après-midi.

Il retrouva ses amis dans la Salle-sur-Demande et ils décidèrent de tous travailler au maximum de leurs capacités pour avoir leurs ASPIC avec mention et se préparer pour la bataille de Poudlard.

C'est comme ça que la mi-juin arriva sans incidents majeurs. Gryffondor avait une nouvelle fois remporté la coupe de quidditch face à Serpentard et Dumbledore avait été ravi de remettre l'immense trophée si convoité à Harry. Il l'avait proposé à James mais il avait refusé sous prétexte que sans Harry, la moitié de l'équipe serait à l'infirmerie ou n'aurait même pas été en finale. Harry, les yeux brillants de bonheur, entouré par toutes les personnes lui étant chères brandit la coupe à bout de bras faisant briller les couleurs de sa maison dans le stade plein à craquer.

La fête qui s'ensuivit fut mémorable et même, et c'est à noter dans les annales de Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall participa aux festivités jusque tard dans la soirée.

Malheureusement pour eux, les élèves de cinquième et septième année, les examens arrivèrent la semaine d'après et ils ne prirent que vraiment conscience de ce fait lorsque qu'ils virent pénétrer les examinateurs. Harry reconnut Griselda Marchebanks, une petite sorcière aussi ridée que les fesses d'un troll. Il y avait aussi un petit homme trapu et une jeune femme ressemblant fortement au professeur Trelewney.

La veille, ils avaient reçu le planning des dates et horaires d'examens et ils commenceraient le lendemain avec la théorie des Sortilèges. Les Maraudeurs avaient beaux être les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, ils revirent quand même leurs fiches de révisions le soir-même.

Le lendemain, les traits étaient tirés, les yeux fatigués et l'appétit sûrement pas au rendez-vous. A huit heure moins cinq, quand l'examinateur les fit entrer dans la Grande Salle entièrement réaménagée, la tension monta encore d'un cran. Une fois les élèves assis chacun à une table, l'examinateur prit la parole.

- Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, vous passerez la partie théorique de votre ASPIC de Sortilèges. Je n'accepterai aucune tricherie de la part d'aucun d'entre vous. Les plumes qui vont vous être servies ont été ensorcelées pour éviter les tricheries. Voici vos copies, fit-il d'un coup de baguette faisant apparaître une copie par personne face cachée. Vous les retournerez à mon top uniquement. Voici vos plumes et votre encre. Maintenant, n'oubliez pas que vos résultats décideront de votre avenir alors j'espère pour vous que vous avez bien travaillé. Bonne chance ! Vous avez 4h. Vous pouvez retourner vos copies !

Aussitôt, une cinquantaine de bruissements de feuilles se fit entendre et les élèves de septième année plongèrent leur esprit dans les sortilèges qu'ils avaient étudiés tout au long de leurs sept années d'études à Poudlard.

Avoir une mémoire structurée grâce à l'occlumencie fut un plus pour les Maraudeurs et c'est sans soucis ou presque qu'ils ressortirent de leur épreuve avec un sentiment plus que positif. Seul Peter était un peu stressé car, bien qu'il eut bien remonté son niveau grâce à Harry, il n'avait pas le même niveau que les autres.

Le repas du midi fut rapide car les élèves voulaient encore revoir la partie pratique de Sortilèges.

Harry était le seul à être décontracté pour tout ce qui était pratique. Avec tout ce qu'il avait fait ces deux dernières années, il pensait sans se tromper qu'il réussirait haut la main tout ce que les examinateurs lui donneraient à exécuter. Il se présenta donc avec ses camarades devant la Grande Salle à 14h précises et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle. Il fut particulièrement heureux quand il vit Griselda Marchebanks venir le chercher pour lui faire passer son examen.

- M. Strife ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

- Mme Marchebanks, la salua poliment Harry.

- Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de vos exploits par tous mes amis, j'avais hâte de vous rencontrer jeune homme.

- Je ne suis pas si exceptionnel que ça, fit Harry en tentant de minimiser son rôle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que me dis sans arrêt ce cher Albus, sourit-elle en se tournant face à lui. C'est moi qui vais vous faire passer toutes vos épreuves. Ça ne vous dérange pas au moins ? Demanda-t-elle pour la forme.

- Non pas du tout, dit Harry en souriant. J'ai entendu dire que c'est vous qui aviez fait passer ses BUSE et ses ASPIC au professeur Dumbledore.

- C'est exact jeune homme, répondit la vieille sorcière. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Il a fait des choses en magie que je n'avais encore jamais vues de la part d'un élève.

- Alors je vais essayer de faire aussi bien que lui, dit Harry en pensant que c'était un défi dur à réaliser.

- Toujours d'après Albus, vous le dépasseriez sans forcer, continua la sorcière en le fixant de ses petits yeux intelligents. C'est ce que nous allons voir. Vous êtes prêt M. Strife ?

- Nous pouvons y aller, répondit Harry en sortant sa baguette magique prêt à rivaliser avec celui qui avait toujours été son modèle.

Il sortit 1h30 plus tard complètement épuisé. Elle l'avait poussée dans ses retranchements en le forçant à aller toujours plus loin pour réaliser ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il avait du puiser dans toutes ses connaissances pour réussir le dernier exercice demandé : un sortilège de protection basé sur un sort Fidélitas modifié avec toutes les protections associées. Un seul de ces sorts était assez facile à lancer mais en créer un les réunissant tous avait monopolisé toutes ses facultés intellectuelles.

Griselda Marchebanks n'avait montré aucune émotion tout le long de l'examen se contentant juste de brefs hochements de tête quand il réussissait ce qu'elle lui demandait. Néanmoins, à la fin de l'examen, elle le félicita pour avoir réussi quelques exercices de niveaux maîtres d'après elle. Elle lui donna aussi rendez-vous le lendemain pour l'épreuve de métamorphose qu'elle attendait impatiemment.

La soirée ne fut pas reposante pour les élèves de cinquième et septième année car elle fut destinée aux révisions et le moindre élève qui faisait un peu de bruit se faisait copieusement insulter.

Les épreuves se succédèrent, ressemblant les unes aux autres, dans le même esprit commun à tous les examens.

Quand la dernière épreuve se termina, les élèves déclenchèrent un chaos de tous les diables dans les couloirs du château en se précipitant à l'extérieur pour respirer l'air du mois de juin dont il n'avait pas pu goûter la douceur à cause des révisions.

Les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent naturellement vers le chêne centenaire qui leur servait de point de rencontre depuis plus de cinq ans et s'allongèrent en dessous pour profiter du superbe temps que la nature leur offrait.

- Enfin fini ! S'exclama Peter. J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à finir.

- De-même, ajouta Sirius. Une journée de plus et j'explosais.

- On voit que vous n'êtes jamais passé avec cette chère Griselda, marmonna Harry en fermant les yeux.

- On a pas tous non plus un pouvoir supérieur à Dumbledore, sourit James en serrant Lily dans ses bras.

- Je sais bien, souffla Harry. Mais j'aimerai bien qu'on l'oublie un peu de temps en temps.

- C'est la rançon du succès mon cher, rajouta Elayne.

- Avoue que ça te plait quand même d'être aussi doué que Nina, rajouta John/Ron.

- Depuis le temps que je rêvais de la battre, rit Harry en regardant la blonde se lover dans les bras de John.

- Tu ne m'as pas encore battu, répliqua Nina/Hermione en montrant les dents. Attendons les résultats.

- Tant que tu ne brises pas notre amitié si jamais je te bats, ça me va, sourit Harry.

- On verra ça ! Ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire carnassier.

- Bon, on met le plan en marche quand ? Demanda Gabrielle/Ginny ramenant les autres à la réalité.

- Vous auriez pas pu la bâillonner, grogna Sirius. On finit à peine les exams qu'elle casse l'ambiance.

- Elle n'a pas tort tu sais Sirius, soutint Remus. Harry ?

- Dès que les examinateurs quitteront la Grande Salle après le repas, je tomberai dans les patacitrouilles et vous devrez faire de-même à quelques minutes d'intervalles. Vous n'aurez même pas à faire semblant, tous ceux qui s'approcheront de moi tomberont mystérieusement dans les vapes grâce à un sortilège de Lúthien. Un par un, tout le monde tombera par terre et Dumbledore déclenchera le Protocole Fantôme pour isoler Poudlard. Suite à ça, il viendra nous réveiller et nous nous attellerons à la chute de Voldemort.

- Que va-t-on faire des Serpentards Harry ? Demanda John/Ron.

- Je n'ai pas d'idée, souffla Harry.

- Moi j'en ai une, fit une voix enjouée.

- Dalriada, la salua poliment Nina/Hermione.

- Alors Harry, enfin fini tes exams ? On se refait un duel quand tu veux mon chou ? Fit-elle en lui rappelant sa défaite au dernier duel.

- Ça attendra un peu ma grande, répliqua Harry en souriant. Mais foi de Harry Strife, tu vas me le payer.

- Quand tu veux le morveux.

- Quelle est votre idée ? Demanda Remus intrigué.

- Elle est toute simple. Vu que toute l'école va être réquisitionnée, vous n'aurez juste à regarder qui essaye de saboter les efforts des autres et nous les envoyer.

- Qu'allez-vous en faire ? Demanda Elayne en pensant au pire.

- On va pas les manger gamine, répliqua la vampire en devinant le fond de la question. On les mettra juste en détention dans une salle avec Nmaii. Vu qu'il peut ressentir les émotions des gens, il sera parfait pour les garder au frais. De plus, Kurt se baladera parmi les groupes et laissera trainer ses oreilles comme ça, il n'y aura pas de mauvaises surprises.

- Excellente idée la sangsue, la gratifia Harry d'un sourire.

- Tu sais qu'un jour je vais vraiment te croquer si tu continues à m'appeler comme ça ? Le menaça-t-elle en dévoilant ses canines.

- Oui mais pas maintenant, on a besoin de mes services, répliqua Harry en riant. C'est pas tout ça, mais je vais faire une petite sieste en attendant l'heure de mon numéro de théâtre, fit-il en croisant les bras derrière sa tête et en respirant profondément pour rejoindre son noyau magique.

Le soir arriva cependant bien vite et Harry prit un repas gargantuesque pour se préparer à cette semaine de fou qui s'annonçait. A 20h précises, au moment où les examinateurs franchissaient les grilles de Poudlard, Harry s'effondra dans le Grand Hall sous les cris de ses amis. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui mais un à un, ils tombèrent évanouis eux aussi. Autour d'eux, toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient à moins de deux mètres d'eux, tombaient inanimés par terre. Plusieurs autres personnes tombèrent elles aussi évanouis dont les elfes et plusieurs vampires ainsi que le professeur McGonagall, Anderson et Flitwick. L'hécatombe aurait pu être plus importante si le professeur Dumbledore n'était intervenu.

- N'approchez plus ! Reculez ! S'écria-t-il de sa voix puissante. Écartez-vous des personnes tombées par-terre. N'approchez surtout pas d'eux si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver dans le même état qu'eux. Pomona, veuillez transporter tout le monde à l'infirmerie pendant que j'active le Protocole Fantôme. Dites bien à Pompom de ne pas s'approcher des blessés tant que nous n'en savons pas plus, ordonna-t-il. Tout le monde se rend dans sa salle commune jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Exécution !

Les élèves trop perturbés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir ne bougèrent pas. Il fallut au directeur utiliser un sort de stimulation sensorielle pour que tous les élèves se dispersent. Albus Dumbledore monta rapidement dans son bureau et se planta face à la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc du château.

- Mon ami, fit-il à Fumseck. Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Le phénix se posa alors sur l'épaule du mage, lui donna un petit coup de tête avant de commencer à chanter. Le directeur remonta ses manches, sortit sa baguette et commença à réciter une longue incantation en faisant de grandes arabesques compliquées avec sa baguette. Cinq longues minutes plus tard, il abaissait sa baguette avant de s'assoir à son bureau l'air fatigué.

- Tu viens avec moi Fumseck ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Le phénix poussa un petit hululement semblable à celui d'un hibou qui devait signifier oui vu qu'il ne bougea pas de l'épaule du directeur jusqu'à son arrivée à l'infirmerie.

- Ah Albus ! Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe s'il vous plait ? S'exclama l'infirmière en se précipitant vers lui.

- Rien du tout Pompom, sourit le directeur. J'avais besoin d'une excuse pour déclencher le Protocole Fantôme.

- Comment ça une excuse ? Fit l'infirmière en le regardant de travers.

- Ces personnes n'ont rien de grave, la rassura-t-il. Elles sont juste victime d'un sortilège parfaitement dosé. Buvez de cette potion et vous pourrez vous approcher d'eux pour leur administrer le remède.

- J'aimerai avoir des explications, grogna l'infirmière en avalant la potion.

- Vous en aurez tout de suite après Pompom, sourit le vieux directeur.

- J'espère que vous serez convaincant pour expliquer pourquoi vous avez soumis une trentaine de personnes au même sortilège.

- Je pense que mes explications seront largement suffisantes Pompom.

Tout en maugréant, l'excellente infirmière de Poudlard administra le remède à toutes les personnes ensorcelées et seulement quelques minutes plus tard, elles se réveillaient en se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Tout fonctionne selon le plan ? Demanda la princesse Elenwë qui avait été ensorcelée elle aussi.

- Comme sur des roulettes, sourit le directeur. Chers amis, allons dans la Grande Salle, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les élèves et les professeurs du château étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Tous attendaient de connaître le discours du directeur de Poudlard qui semblait assez fatigué en ce soir de juin 1977.

- Chers élèves et chers professeurs ! Commença-t-il en posant les mains sur la table. Ce à quoi vous avez assisté tout à l'heure n'était qu'une diversion pour pouvoir activer le Protocole Fantôme. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est un sortilège qui isole magiquement et humainement Poudlard du reste du monde. Rien ni personne ne peut sortir du domaine. Pourquoi avoir fait ça me demanderez-vous ? Et bien pour détruire Voldemort ! Fit-il faisant frissonner une bonne partie de la salle. Arrêtez donc de penser que je suis fou s'il vous plait, j'en ai mal à la tête à force de vous entendre répéter la même chose. Dans une semaine, Voldemort attaquera cette école et nous devrons être prêts à lui résister.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que Vous-Savez-Qui va attaquer ? Demanda un élève de sixième année.

- Parce que nous allons lui tendre un piège et qu'il va mordre à l'hameçon, sourit le directeur. C'est pour ça que j'ai activé le Protocole Fantôme, continua-t-il en regardant certains élèves. Grâce à cette isolation, personne ne pourra prévenir qui que ce soit qui pourrait arriver aux oreilles du mage noir. Je sais que certains élèves de cette école partagent les idées de Voldemort et c'est à eux que je m'adresse maintenant. Vous avez vos idées et c'est votre droit mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour laisser cette école tomber entre les mains de ce monstre. Cette semaine sera consacrée à la préparation de la défense de Poudlard et si jamais l'un de vous essaye de saboter les efforts des autres élèves, ces personnes seront emmenées en détention dans l'un des cachots et seront gardées par les vampires qui auront tous les droits pour vous garder au frais.

Maintenant, pour ceux qui veulent défendre Poudlard de tout leur corps et de toute leur âme, je leur donne rendez-vous demain à 8h précises pour constituer des groupes de travail pour nous préparer au mieux à l'arrivée de l'armée des ténèbres.

Dernière information, seuls les élèves majeurs auront le droit de se battre lors de la bataille. Je sais que beaucoup aimeraient pouvoir venger leur famille ou tout simplement aider mais vous aurez largement le temps d'aider avec tout le travail qu'i réaliser.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit à tous et pensez bien à tout ce que je viens de dire, conclut-il.

Au lieu d'aller se coucher, Harry se dirigea vers le professeur McGonagall qui était en grande discussion avec le directeur.

- Professeur, l'appela-t-il.

- Que me voulez-vous Strife ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment, fit-elle assez énervée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant avant.

- Je pense au contraire que c'est le moment. Vous vous souvenez de notre conversation le soir ou vous m'avez trouvé écroulé contre mur ?

- Je me souviens très bien M. Strife mais en quoi cela a-t-il un rapport avec cette situation ?

- Beaucoup de choses professeur, répondit Harry. Je vous avais dis que je vous dirai tout avant la fin alors, si vous êtes prête à m'entendre et à croire en moi, c'est le moment professeur.

- Très bien Strife, fit-elle d'un air curieux. Allons dans mon bureau.

Harry passa les deux heures suivantes à boire du thé en racontant sa vie au professeur qui, bien que stricte et sévère, avait toujours été là pour lui et qu'il admirait énormément.

Le lendemain matin, plus des trois quarts de l'école était présente à 8h dans la Grande Salle comme l'avait demandé le directeur. Les Maraudeurs étaient fébriles de même que beaucoup d'autres élèves de 7e année. Severus arriva juste après que les portes se soient ouvertes et se mit à une certaine distance de la bande à Malfoy qui s'était présentée tout de même.

- Merci d'être venus chers élèves et professeurs, lança-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil au professeur Anderson. Celui-ci avait battu le rappel des troupes à 7h en faisant résonner le « God Save the Queen » dans le château à pleine puissance.

Plusieurs groupes vont maintenant être créés pour commencer à protéger Poudlard. Avec le professeur Crookes et Mme Pomfresh, j'aimerai que se dirige les meilleurs élèves en potions et sortilèges.

Une bonne partie des élèves de Serpentard allèrent dans ce groupe-ci de-même que Lily et Remus. Severus allait se diriger lui aussi dans ce groupe quand il se fit arrêter par Malfoy.

- Tu comptes te retourner contre le maître Severus, susurra Lucius en lui pointant un doigt dans la poitrine.

- Laisse-moi passer Lucius ou tu vas le regretter, fit doucement le jeune homme dont les yeux étaient deux obsidiennes.

- Si tu le trahis on te tuera Severus. Il te tuera de ses mains quand on lui aura ramené ton corps, continua de le menacer Lucius sans faire attention au reste de la Grande Salle.

- Ce n'est pas mon maître Lucius, siffla le Serpentard en haussant la voix, et ça ne l'a jamais été.

- Tu n'es qu'un traître Severus, s'exclama Bellatrix attirant l'attention sur eux.

- Ce n'est pas un traître Bellatrix, fit Harry qui venait à la rescousse de son ami.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Strife, cracha Malfoy. Cette histoire ne te regarde pas.

- Oh que si elle nous regarde Malfoy, continua James qui venait d'arriver et qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de Severus qui ne bougea pas.

- Vous avez été tellement bête et stupide que vous n'avez jamais remarqué que Severus avait changé de camp depuis le début de l'année dernière, continua Marion en restant derrière Harry.

- Quoi ? Hurla Bellatrix ! Espèce de chien ! Tu n'es qu'un immonde bâtard graisseux ! Un... mais elle fut réduite au silence par un sortilège de Lily.

- On t'a déjà dis de te taire à toi l'hystérique, fit-elle rageusement.

- Tu as osé Severus, dit Malfoy encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Oui Lucius, répondit celui-ci en s'approcha du blond. Parce qu'ils m'ont offert quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait m'offrir.

- Et c'était quoi ? Demanda le vert et argent.

- Une famille sur qui compter, répondit Severus tandis que les Maraudeurs au grand complet accompagnés des elfes et de Dalriada l'encadraient.

- Tu es un homme mort Severus, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

- Tu sais Lucius, rajouta Severus en s'approchant de lui et en lui décochant une droite magistrale, ça fait longtemps que tu l'as mérite. Dal et Lúthien, pouvez-vous emmener cette bande de Mangemorts dans un lieu où ils ne pourront faire aucun mal à personne.

- Avec plaisir mon cher Severus, répondit l'elfe en tendant la main vers les Serpentards qui s'endormirent comme des masses avant d'être lévités et emmenés hors de la salle.

- J'ai une chose à dire aux Serpentards, fit Severus en haussant la voix. Vous qui pensez que je suis un traitre, vous qui voulez ma mort, je vais vous dire ceci : vous voulez une vie d'esclave aux pieds de Voldemort ? Vous voulez être torturé quand ça lui chante ? Ou vous voulez vivre comme vous le voulez sans craindre pour votre famille ? J'ai choisi une vie où je pourrai décider sans rendre de compte à personne et surtout pas à un crétin prétentieux qui ne ressemble même plus à un humain. Si vous voulez rejoindre les idiots qui viennent de sortir, vous pouvez y aller mais je préviens les autres que la maison Serpentard n'acceptera pas de traître parmi les siens. Si vous décidez de rester ici et maintenant, vous vous engagez à tout faire pour détruire Voldemort quitte à y laisser la vie.

Le silence plana un moment après le discours de Severus. Certains n'en revenaient toujours pas. Severus Rogue, l'un des personnages les plus noirs et antipathiques de Poudlard était ami avec les Maraudeurs et venait de déclarer la guerre à tous ceux qui étaient pour Voldemort.

- Merci pour ce message M. Rogue, continua le directeur comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Continuons je vous prie. Chaque professeur a dressé une liste des élèves qui constitueront leur groupe. Je vous demande de les consulter rapidement pour qu'on puisse s'atteler au travail le plus vite possible.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les groupes étaient faits et partaient en direction de leur zone de préparation. Les Maraudeurs formaient un groupe particulier avec le professeur Anderson ainsi que les préfets et préfets-en-chef des quatre maisons. Le professeur Anderson les conduisit dans les toilettes du deuxième

étage et demanda à Harry d'ouvrir le passage menant à la Chambre des Secrets. Leur mission consisterait à rendre le repère de Salazar Serpentard habitable pour tous les élèves qui ne pourraient pas se battre c'est à dire aux trois quarts de l'école. Il leur fallut deux jours pour rendre l'endroit vivable. Ils construisirent aussi une grande infirmerie pouvant être agrandie rapidement au besoin. Ils créèrent aussi une quantité de portoloins spéciaux qui serviraient pour les blessés. Des portoloins spéciaux avaient aussi été créés par Harry pour permettre aux patients les plus touchés d'être envoyés à Sainte-Mangouste au plus vite.

Les travaux de protections avançaient plutôt bien dans tout le château. Des pièges étaient installés à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du château. Les professeurs de Poudlard étaient de vrais génies : ils avaient des idées et un talent dont plus personne ne pourrait douter avant des générations. Le professeur Dumbledore allié au professeur McGonagall formaient un duo infernal. Les deux maîtres de la métamorphose créaient tout ce qu'il leur passait par la tête et bien des fois, le directeur s'inspira des moldus.

Severus aussi travaillait comme un fou. Il dirigeait à lui seul les trois premières années d'études de Poudlard pour la création de toutes les potions qui pourraient être utiles aux combattants tout en continuant ses propres potions qu'il avait commencées il y a un moment.

Chaque élève donnait le meilleur de soi et il n'était plus rare de voir un Gryffondor tendre la main à un Serpentard qui venait de tomber ou un Serpentard s'asseoir parmi les Gryffondors pendant une pause.

Les Maraudeurs travaillaient beaucoup plus vu qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus de capacités que les autres élèves et il va sans dire que Harry était celui qui se donnait le plus. Il savait qu'il aurait un grand rôle à jouer dans cette bataille et il comptait bien le tenir jusqu'au bout.

Le mercredi matin, Severus avait réussi à contacter le Lord noir en lui disant qu'une épidémie avait touché Poudlard et que la plupart des professeurs étaient dans le coma de même que les elfes et les Maraudeurs. Sondant ses pensées au plus profond, Voldemort ne lut que la vérité dans l'esprit de Severus et le prévint qu'il attaquerait le mardi suivant et qu'il devrait se tenir prêt avec les autres.

Le jeudi soir, une longue procession sortit du bureau du directeur. L'armée des elfes, menée par la reine en personne prit place dans le Grand Hall pour que tout le monde puisse les voir. Les elfes étaient vraiment impressionnants dans leur armures argentées. Leurs casques ouvragés et leurs boucliers étaient prêts pour la guerre. Ils avaient aussi chacun un arc et un carquois dans le dos ainsi qu'une ou deux épées voir trois pour quelques-uns d'entre eux.

Quand Culurien pénétra dans le Grand Hall, tous les elfes se mirent au garde à vous dans un ensemble parfait. Il salua la reine avant qu'une elfe s'avance vers lui avec plusieurs sacs.

- Mon capitaine ! Le salua-t-elle réglementairement. Voici votre armure ainsi que celle de Woronwë, de la princesse héritière, de la princesse Lénaé ainsi qu'une armure pour Lúthien, dit-elle.

- C'est parfait sergent, fit-il. Donnez-moi ces sacs, et tenez-vous prêt à aider les élèves de cette école.

- Bien mon capitaine.

Elle le salua avant de revenir dans les rangs.

Dumbledore arriva juste après et s'inclina devant la reine.

- Majesté ! Fit-il ému. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme votre aide nous est précieuse.

- Attendez d'avoir gagné Dumbledore avant de vous réjouir, dit-elle. Mon armée est à votre disposition jusqu'au début des combats. A partir de ce moment-là, elle retourne sous mes ordres.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de diriger votre armée majesté, expliqua Dumbledore. Je n'ai aucune autorité sur vous. Faites ce que vous voulez jusqu'au combat mais si vous voulez nous aider, vous êtes tous les bienvenue, fit-il aux elfes qui donnèrent un coup sec de leur lance sur leur bouclier.

Cette démonstration de force avait redonné le moral aux élèves qui commençaient à stresser face à la bataille qui arrivait à grands pas.

Le mardi en début de soirée, ce fut le départ des élèves pour la Chambre de Secrets. Seuls les élèves majeurs resteraient pour défendre Poudlard et ses élèves. Se fut avec déchirement que Harry dit au revoir à Marion qui était en larmes. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher de peur que jamais il ne revienne. Lui-même avait du mal à se décrocher de la gamine qu'il avait pris sous son aile il y a deux ans. Dans tout le château des scènes similaires avaient lieu entre des frères et sœurs, des amis très chers. Quand tous les non majeurs furent descendus dans la Chambre, Harry demanda à plusieurs elfes de maison ainsi qu'à Dobby d'aller avec eux et d'aider les professeurs à faire régner l'ordre. Puis, il referma l'entrée et avec l'aide de toutes les personnes présentes, il scella l'entrée avec un sortilège.

Enfin, il se rendit devant le château où les elfes ainsi que les vampires les attendaient déjà. Il se rendit avec les Maraudeurs au premier rang des combattants et se mit entre le capitaine Culurien très impressionnant dans son armure entièrement noire et la reine dans son armure blanche éclatante. Les Maraudeurs étaient situés juste derrière eux, fébriles.

Un puissant coup fit résonner tout le château. Un second éclaira le ciel de milliers de paillettes.

- Je suis honoré d'être à vos cotés ce soir, fit doucement Harry à la reine.

- Nous aussi Harry nous le sommes, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Harry et de très puissant alors n'hésitez pas une seule seconde à déployer tout votre potentiel.

- Message reçu majesté. Chers amis ! Fit-il alors à haute voix. Voici le jour tant attendu. Vous avez décidé de vous battre pour Poudlard alors c'est le moment de le faire. Ne craignez pas la mort mais ne la cherchez pas non plus. Protégez-vous les uns les autres et soyez attentifs. Souvenez-vous de tout ce que vous a appris Poudlard au cours de ces sept dernières années. C'est le moment de montrer ce que vous valez. Battez-vous pour vos idées, pour vos amis et vos familles. Battez-vous pour la vie ! Battez-vous pour Poudlard ! Hurla-t-il tandis que la dernière protection tombait dans une pluie d'étincelles.

- Pour Poudlard ! Rugirent les combattants de l'école de magie.

- Les dés sont jetés, murmura Harry en regardant les Mangemorts avancer. Que la bataille commence.


	28. Chapter 29

Bonjour à tous e à toutes ! Tout d'abord laissez-moi vous souhaiter une merveilleuse année 2013. J'espère que la santé suivra et que vos écrits perdureront ainsi que la magie Harry Potter.

Voici enfin le chapitre attendu de la bataille de Poudlard... Après ce chapitre, il ne restera que deux chapitres pour terminer cette histoire commencée il y a de cela bien longtemps et qui ne serait pas allée loin sans vous mes fidèles lecteurs que je remercie du fond du coeur d'être encore la malgré les temps de parutions particulièrement longs.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 28 : C'est ici que tout se joue...

Le mois de juin... Le mois où le soleil qui réchauffe fait sa réapparition. Le mois des examens aussi. Mais ce mois de juin de 1977 était particulier et surtout unique. Il avait vu passer les ASPIC d'un groupe de sorciers particulièrement talentueux et il allait connaître la nuit la plus sombre de son histoire depuis bientôt mille ans.

En effet, face à face dans le parc de Poudlard, se tenait deux armées. Au pied du château se dressait l'armée de Strife comme certains l'appelleraient plus tard. Constituée d'elfes, de vampires végétariens dotés de pouvoirs étonnants, des élèves majeurs du château et de ses professeurs, prêts à renvoyer l'armée des Ténèbres en enfer.

En face, se tenait l'armée la plus hideuse que le monde n'ait jamais portée. Des trolls de trois mètres de haut avaient à leurs pieds une masse de vampires dont les canines proéminentes brillaient dans le clair de lune. Aux côtés des vampires se trouvait aussi l'armée des Ombres composée des elfes noires, parias du monde magique. Les Mangemorts se tenaient un peu à l'écart, leurs masques brillants sous leurs capuches. Encore à coté, se tenait une armée bien plus hideuse que le reste avec des Trollocs, croisement entre un bouc et un taureau, des Urgals ainsi que d'autres créatures qui ne devraient exister que dans les légendes ou les contes pour enfants. Et bien sûr Voldemort lui-même se dressait derrière ses troupes, le regard flamboyant de haine.

Le regard émeraude rencontra le regard rubis et se fut comme un électrochoc.

- A l'attaque ! Lança Voldemort avec un rictus. Écrasez-les tous jusqu'au dernier.

Sous des rugissements bestiaux, l'armée des Ténèbres se mit en marche sous le ciel étoilé de ce soir de juin.

- Ne bougez pas ! Ordonna Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Restez sur vos positions comme dans le plan.

- Laissons-les approcher, continua le professeur Anderson avec un sourire sadique, les yeux brillants de détermination.

- Restez fiers ! Ne leur montrez pas votre peur ! Reprit la reine des elfes.

A cent mètres des défenseurs, l'enfer se déchaîna sur l'armée des Ténèbres. Un Troll tomba à la renverse entraînant avec lui une dizaine de créatures démoniaques. Les Tentaculas Vénéneuses venaient d'entrer en action : ces plantes d'Amazonie avec de longs tentacules sur lesquels étaient greffés des crochets de la taille d'un bras attrapaient tout ce qui passait auprès d'elles et le déchiquetaient sans sourciller. Les elfes noires furent les premiers à réagir en utilisant leur magie et les pauvres plantes ne mirent pas longtemps à brûler sous des cris stridents alors qu'une odeur acre de foin brûlé emplissait les narines des protagonistes des deux camps.

Cette première attaque ralentit considérablement l'avancée de l'armée des Ténèbres qui se mit à avancer beaucoup plus lentement. Un hurlement suraigu fit frissonner tout le monde et cette fois-ci, se fut les défenseurs qui commencèrent à trembler. Une trentaine de harpies piquaient droit sur l'armée de Strife qui commença à reculer.

- Stop ! Hurla Culurien pour se faire entendre. Personne ne rompt la formation. Fermez les yeux maintenant ! On va les rendre inoffensives. Elfes ! Appela-t-il. Montrez-vous digne de notre peuple ! Clama-t-il.

Au signal de Culurien, les défenseurs de Poudlard fermèrent les yeux et les elfes agirent de concert. Ils levèrent ensemble les deux mains vers le ciel et dans un craquement de tonnerre, des éclairs percèrent au travers des nuages pour foudroyer les harpies qui tombèrent au sol dans des hurlements à faire frémir le plus endurci des Aurors.

Pendant ce temps-la, l'armée des Ténèbres avait continué à avancer malgré les nombreuses fosses et illusions que les défenseurs avaient placées tout le long de l'espace séparant les deux armées. Des loups-garous couraient maintenant droit sur les défenseurs qui sortirent leur arc et commencèrent à tirer. Harry aidait bien évidemment les elfes à abattre les loups-garous tout en essayant de ne pas les tuer. Il lui répugnait à tuer et pourtant il savait qu'il allait devoir faire un choix et très vite. Il essayait d'atteindre les monstres au niveau des articulations des pattes pour les empêcher de se remettre debout. Bien qu'étant un excellent archer, il ne valait rien face aux elfes qui tiraient aussi vite que le vent souffle au dessus des 40e rugissants dans le Pacifique.

Pedro, le vampire tireur, avait troqué son Glock 19 contre un fusil de précision et il faisait, ce qu'on appelle dans le jargon militaire, un carton plein. Mais malheureusement, il avait beau tirer en continue et toucher à chaque coup, il ne voyait pas la masse d'ennemis diminuer pour autant.

Pendant que les elfes et Harry tiraient sur les loups-garous qui avançaient, les défenseurs envoyaient un tas de potions explosives grâce à des sorts de catapultage qui faisaient pas mal de dégâts en explosant au-dessus des Mangemorts et autres créatures.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva finalement et le combat au corps à corps ne fut bientôt plus évitable.

- Sortez les épées ! Hurla Culurien et dans un même mouvement, les elfes lâchèrent leur arc et sortirent leurs lames dans un chuintement d'acier et un rictus démoniaque.

- C'est le moment ! Cria Harry en sortant lui aussi ses lames. Battez-vous pour vos vies ! Hurla-t-il juste avant que le chaos ne lui tombe dessus.

- Montrez ce que Poudlard vous a appris ! Défendez les valeurs de cette école ! Lança Dumbledore en engageant le combat avec un Mangemort, baguette à la main et les yeux vifs comme l'acier.

- N'hésite plus Harry ! Lui cria Lúthien. Reviens-moi vivant ! Fit-elle avant de se lancer dans la bataille.

A partir de ce moment-là, Harry ne pensa plus à rien. Il était uniquement concentré sur son combat contre les forces du mal. Il avait prit une décision qu'il regretterait sûrement plus tard mais pour le moment, il n'en avait cure. Il se battait pour offrir une nouvelle vie à sa génération, celle dont il était issu et qu'il avait du quitter pour celle-ci. Il se battait avec une énergie féroce et au premier sang qu'il versa en tranchant un bras, il eut un hoquet de dégoût mais bien vite il comprit que si ce n'était pas lui, il mourrait et ça, il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Lily évita une lame qui passa à un cheveu de sa belle chevelure rousse et répliqua par une boule de feu dans le ventre du Trolloc qui voulait sa peau. La créature se mit à hurler en gesticulant et sa hache se planta aux pieds de James qui luttait à mains nues contre un Urgal. Il tenait celui-ci par les cornes et essayait de ne pas se faire étriper. James se laissa tomber au sol tout en tenant la créature qui bascula aussi. Le jeune homme profita de son élan pour balancer la créature en la propulsant avec ses pieds. L'Urgal fit à peine un mètre dans les airs avant de se voir trancher en deux par Dalriada qui leva le pouce en direction de James qui fonça aider Remus qui avait mal à partie avec un elfe noir.

- Un coup de main mon vieux ? Lança James en engageant le combat.

- Ce n'est pas de refus vieux frère, répondit Remus en se s'accroupissant pour que James prenne appui sur ses épaules et s'élève au-dessus du vampire pour lui envoyer une sphère de feu en plein visage.

- Bien joué Cornedrue, le félicita le lycan en souriant tandis que le vampire disparaissait dans un tas de cendres.

- C'est toi qui a eu l'idée mon grand, reprit James en courant vers son père qui venait d'arriver avec les renforts.

- Tout va bien James ? Demanda son père en le poussant pour lui éviter un Doloris.

- Parfaitement papa, répondit le jeune homme en décapitant un Urgal qui abattait son épée sur la tête du capitaine des Aurors.

- Ta mère est avec Pomfresh au sous-sol, dit Christian en faisant reculer un vampire avec un mur de flammes bleues.

- Comment ? Demanda juste James en roulant au sol avant de couper les tendons d'Achille d'un Mangemort qui s'écroula au sol en hurlant avant de se voir trancher la tête par Elf qui passait par là.

- Bien joué petit, garde la tête sur les épaules, fit-il avant de disparaître dans la mêlée.

- Il en a de bonnes celui-là, marmonna James en réengageant un nouveau combat.

Elayne et Peter formaient un duo très spécial car elle ramenait les cibles et Peter se chargeait de les noyer dans un mélange d'eau et de terre. Ce n'était pas un spectacle très plaisant mais nécessaire pour gagner. Chaque combattant savait qu'il lui faudrait de longues années avant de ne plus faire de cauchemars de cette nuit mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Severus et Harry essayaient de rester un maximum au contact l'un de l'autre car ils se connaissaient très bien. Ils s'étaient souvent entraînés ensemble et se comprenaient parfaitement. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit un elfe sauter sur lui et en une fraction de seconde, il se baissa tout en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Severus qui faucha l'elfe d'un seul mouvement en se retournant.

- Bien joué Sev, grogna Harry en roulant sur le dos du Serpentard pour réduire au silence un Mangemort qui venait de lancer un Avada sur une élève.

- Enfoiré, cracha Severus en voyant la scène. Tes copains vont payer, siffla-t-il en courant vers un groupe de Mangemorts qu'il noya dans une sphère d'eau sous sa forme de maîtrise.

- Attention Severus ! Hurla Harry en se précipitant sur le jeune homme mais il était trop tard.

Severus eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'un coup de massue vint l'envoyer embrasser la pelouse ensanglantée de Poudlard. Le souffle coupé, la respiration difficile, il se mit difficilement sur le dos en grimaçant et vit tomber sur lui une ombre opaque. Il ferma les yeux en attendant la fin. Mais il était dit que la fin de Severus Rogue ne serait pas pour ce soir-là car une puissante créature de 4m de haut venait de saisir la massue du Troll entre ses crocs et de la broyer comme un bout de carton. Phélom poussa un rugissement dément et envoya un puissant coup d'aile dans la mâchoire du troll qui s'écroula d'un coup. Phélom se tourna vers la forêt et poussa un nouveau rugissement qui fit trembler les arbres. Cet ordre silencieux provenait du plus profond de son être. Quand Phélom se retourna, Severus avait déjà ingurgité une potion et se relevait en grimaçant.

- Au château Harry ! Cria-t-il en voyant des Mangemorts pénétrer dans l'école dont les portes avaient été défoncées.

Phélom poussa sur ses puissantes pattes en donnant un grand coup d'ailes faisant vaciller Severus. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Harry atterrissait sur le perron et pénétrait en enfer. En effet, des corps s'étalaient dans le Grand Hall de l'école. Il s'arrêta un instant, frappé par tant de morts élèves comme Mangemorts ou créatures magiques. Il fut cependant ramené à ses pensées quand il se retrouva projeté dans les airs pour atterrir au fond du grand Hall. Il se rattrapa souplement à un poteau et regarda qui l'avait attaqué. En effet quelques secondes plus tôt, Lily avait vu un Mangemort pointer sa baguette dans le dos de Harry qui ne bougeait plus. Elle avait prit sa décision en un quart de seconde et avait poussé Harry grâce à son élément. Pendant ce temps, James en avait profité pour envoyer le Mangemort au pays des songes et lui avait posé un portoloin qui l'emmènerait droit dans les geôles du Ministère.

Harry hocha la tête en direction de Lily et se précipita dans les couloirs où il entendait des hurlements féminins. Il courrait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs interminables de Poudlard. Dans sa précipitation, il chuta deux fois dans les escaliers car il avait oublié certaines marches escamotables. Il pila net mais fit un dérapage du à une marre de sang qui gisait sur le sol.

- Mailis ! S'écria-t-il en voyant la jeune vampire au sol en train de se faire torturer par deux elfes noirs et deux Mangemorts.

- Occupez-vous de lui, siffla un vampire aux cheveux blancs.

- Mais oui bien sûr les gars, venez vous occuper de moi, fit Harry en souriant ironiquement. Soyez pas si lâche les larbins. Je suis tout seul. Un pauvre garçon sans défense qui va vous faire découvrir l'enfer ! Susurra-t-il en prenant sa forme de maîtrise de foudre. Lighten ! Lança-t-il.

Un arc électrique se forma entre ses mains dans un bourdonnement inquiétant. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux Mangemorts qui le regardaient faire sans bouger et d'un coup, il brisa l'arc électrique en pointant deux doigts vers chacun des Mangemorts qui se retrouvèrent électrocutés sans comprendre. Ils étaient parcourus de spasmes et leurs yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. De la bave s'écoulait de leur bouche et soudain, ils s'immobilisèrent. Morts.

- Alors les sangsues ! Siffla Harry en crachant une bile amère. Vous venez vous attaquer à quelqu'un de votre taille ?

- Tu as l'air fort petit, commença le plus petit des elfes en se détournant de la vampire.

- Détrompe-toi l'idiot, rétorqua Harry en faisant le fier. Je suis fort et tu vas t'en rendre compte.

- Ah ouais ? Demanda l'autre elfe en tournant son regard vers Harry qui fit un pas en arrière. Voyons ça.

Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva projeté au plafond où il prit appui pour retrouver le sol grâce à un sort d'allègement de gravité. Il fit siffler sa lame qui traça une ligne rouge sombre sur la peau diaphane du petit. Le grand arriva par derrière et lui envoya un sort électrique qu'il évita à moitié en se retournant. Sa main gauche, touchée, lâcha son sabre qui tomba au sol dans un bruit de métal. Sa main était en train de se couvrir de grosses cloques noires et la douleur augmentait progressivement.

- Ah ouais, rugit Harry de douleur. C'est parti alors !

Il se concentra pleinement et fit ressortir son aura dorée. Il localisa son ennemi et il bougea si vite que le petit vampire n'eut que le temps de dire « ouch ! » en sentant la pointe du sabre de Merlin pénétrer dans son cœur. Grâce à son aura associé au bracelet elfique, il se téléporta derrière le grand vampire et d'un geste élégant mais précis, le trancha en deux de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche.

Il essuya son sabre avant de le ranger et aida Mailis à s'asseoir contre un mur.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda Harry en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Merci Harry, le remercia-t-elle. Je me suis fais avoir comme une débutante.

- On fait tous des erreurs, fit philosophiquement Harry avant d'avoir un haut le cœur et d'aller recracher tout ce qu'il avait avalé depuis le début de journée.

- Harry ! S'exclama une voix féminine. Tu vas bien Harry ? Demanda Gabrielle/Ginny en s'avançant vers lui prudemment.

- Je vais bien Gin mais je ne suis pas fais pour tuer, murmura-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche.

- On a pas vraiment le choix Harry, dit-elle doucement en le prenant dans ses bras. On fait ce qui doit être fait.

- On est en train de prendre la vie de parents de certains élèves que l'on protège Gin, continua-t-il en détournant le regard. Comment pourrai-je les regarder dans les yeux en sachant que j'ai tué un père ou une mère même si c'était ma vie ou la leur ?

- Tu as fais ton choix il y a un moment alors, reprit-elle fermement, tu vas ravaler ta conscience pour la bataille et on en reparlera après si tu veux bien. Maintenant, faut que j'aille aider mon frère et ma future belle-sœur, fit-elle en souriant. Et au fait Harry, dit-elle en s'éloignant ?

- Oui Gin ?

- Ne t'avise pas de mourir et de me laisser toute seule, lâcha-t-elle férocement avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

- Tu es prêt à reprendre le combat Harry ? Demanda Mailis en se relevant difficilement

- Oui enfin je crois, répondit Harry en regardant sa main gauche qui tremblait toujours et d'où un liquide poisseux s'écoulait des cloques éclatées.

- Laisse-moi te soigner ça, fit-elle en lui prenant la main dans les siennes. Voilà, maintenant Harry, je crois que tu as quelqu'un à affronter.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Harry. Merci ! Fit-il en courant vers la sortie.

- Merci à toi oui, fit la vampire en repartant elle.

A une autre extrémité du château, un duel titanesque s'était engagé entre Lúthien et sa sœur Laolanne. Il n'y avait eu aucune parole échangé, aucun sarcasme, rien si ce n'est le brûlant échange de regard qui avait eu lieu avant que les deux sœurs ne se jettent l'une sur l'autre, épées en avant, un rictus aux lèvres. Lúthien était vraiment superbe dans son armure bleue-nuit faite pour elle il y a des années de cela. Ses cheveux volaient dans la nuit tandis qu'elle combattait sa sœur avec toute l'énergie qu'elle possédait.

Les deux épées se rencontrèrent dans un fracas métallique et Lúthien en profita pour envoyer une puissante attaque de terre à sa sœur qui fit un vol plané avant de se réceptionner souplement comme un chat en montrant les dents.

- Tu te ramollis ma sœur, lança soudain Lúthien avec un rictus.

- Je ne donne pas tout mon maximum voyons, siffla la blonde en reprenant une posture d'attaque.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Cracha Lúthien pleine de dégoût. Tu attends d'être morte pour me le montrer ou tu comptes te réveiller avant ?

- Je suis plus forte que toi ma sœur et tu le sais très bien, rajouta avec un profond mépris Laolanne en s'avançant.

- Avant c'est certain, mais plus maintenant Laolanne. J'ai beaucoup progressé depuis que je suis avec eux. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'ils peuvent nous apporter, plaida Lúthien.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Hurla sa sœur en reprenant l'assaut. Tu t'es accouplé à cet humain ! Tu as salis ton sang d'elfe ! Tu n'es qu'une traînée ! Hurla-t-elle des larmes de rage s'écoulant de ses yeux.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! S'écria à son tour Lúthien. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien et aussi moi-même que depuis que je me suis accouplé à lui comme tu dis. Je suis enfin redevenue celle que j'étais avant d'être trahie. De plus, j'ai appris à connaître les humains et même s'ils ont des défauts, il en existe certains qui méritent d'être connus. Et lui, cet humain comme tu l'appelles, m'a recueillie quand je suis partie. Il m'a acceptée comme j'étais sans se soucier du fait que j'avais essayé de le tuer.

- Je m'en fiche ! Hurla Laolanne comme une démente. Je te tuerai ! Je vous tuerai tous ! Fit-elle hystérique.

- Soit ! Fit simplement Lúthien une unique larme roulant sur sa joue avant de faire apparaître sa deuxième lame et de relancer le combat avec plus de détermination que jamais.

- John ! Couché ! Hurla Severus en se précipitant vers le jeune homme en courant et en lui plongeant dessus, l'obligeant ainsi à s'écraser au sol, évitant de justesse un Avada qui lui était destiné.

- Merci Severus ! Lâcha John/Ron en se relevant et en lui tendant la main que le Serpentard prit sans hésiter. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. J'ai une dette envers toi.

- Elle sera payée avant la fin de la nuit, marmonna le vert et argent.

- Prêt à te faire du steak de Trolloc ? fit John en esquissant un sourire meurtrier.

- Après toi voyons, répondit Severus avec le même sourire en suivant John, l'épée dégoulinant de sang.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent discrètement derrière 6 Trollocs et avec des gestes vifs et précis à la limite du chirurgical, ils éliminèrent les hideuses créatures qui moururent dans un râle peu ragoûtant. John était pris dans une véritable frénésie dévastatrice. Sa sœur ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et commençait même à s'en inquiéter. Nina/Hermione n'avait pas encore franchi le cap de la mort et elle ne le franchirai pas. Elle ne voulait pas le faire et ses connaissances en matière de magie et du monde magique lui permettaient amplement de se débarrasser de ses ennemis sans être obligée de les tuer. Elle stupéfixia un ennemi avant de se figer, le regard soudainement apeuré. Elle porta les mains à sa poitrine et lentement ses yeux se baissèrent pour découvrir ses mains maculées de sang.

- Hermione ! Hurla Harry en voyant sa meilleure se faire frapper par un Sectumsempra.

Il vit ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur, la couleur se retirer de son visage, le sang gicler. Il se précipita en courant vers elle. Sans un regard, il fit exploser le Mangemort qui l'avait attaqué par une sphère de feu particulièrement puissante. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir couru aussi vite dans sa vie. Il arriva auprès d'elle juste au moment où elle allait toucher le sol. Sa tête tomba mollement sur son bras et il vit la vie s'éteindre lentement dans le regard de sa meilleure amie.

- Ne me fais pas ça Mione ! Fit doucement Harry, les larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues.

- Je suis désolée Harry, dit-elle doucement en lui souriant faiblement.

- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir Hermione, répéta Harry. Je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi Hermione. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Il faut que tu vives Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il.

- J'ai fais mon temps Harry, continua-t-elle faiblement. Dis à Ron...

- Chut... Tu lui diras toi-même Herm... fit Harry en lui posant un index sur les lèvres tout en lui caressant la joue doucement.

- Merci d'avoir été mon ami. De m'avoir fais découvrir ce qu'était la vie, continua-t-elle en posant sa main sur la joue trempée du jeune homme.

- Tu ne mourras pas ! Hurla Harry plein de rage et de désespoir en sentant son aura se déployer tandis qu'Hermione fermait les yeux pour son dernier long voyage.

Il lui arracha ses vêtements sans se soucier de la pudeur et soigna ses plaies d'un mouvement de baguette puis, guidé par une petite voix dans sa tête, il plaça ses deux mains sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et laissa sa magie s'écouler en elle. Pendant plusieurs secondes, rien ne se passa et soudain, dans un sursaut, Nina/Hermione se redressait en poussant un long hurlement.

- Tu m'as ramenée, souffla-t-elle dans le cou de Harry qu'elle venait d'enlacer.

- Je t'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi Herm, murmura Harry en la serrant fort contre lui. Rhabille-toi et retrouve Ron, dit-il en lui faisant apparaître une nouvelle tenue. Il faut qu'on reste ensemble et en vie.

- Et toi où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en enfilant une nouvelle veste.

- Rejoindre mon ami de toujours, répondit-il en souriant et en regardant vers le mal incarné.

- Sois prudent Harry car moi, je ne pourrai pas te ramener à la vie !

- Alors faites que mon sacrifice ne sois pas vain, dit-il simplement.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir Harry Potter, le menaça-t-elle en le pointant du doigt très sérieusement.

- Je vais essayer.

- Harry ! Cria-t-elle en le voyant s'éloigner en courant.

Le professeur Anderson faisait équipe avec la reine Eilinel et ils formaient un redoutable duo comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils combattaient ensemble.

- Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu n'as rien oublié Thomas, dit la princesse en repoussant un assaut d'Urgal avec son épée noire du sang de ses ennemis.

- Que voulez-vous majesté, rit le professeur Anderson. Nous avons combattu ensemble tant de fois, je vous ais regardé vous entraîner pendant des heures quand mon père n'était pas là et que maman m'emmenait au village.

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dis Thomas ?

- Il me l'a interdit avant de partir, répondit l'homme en repoussant un elfe noir par une puissante attaque de glace. Vous ne lui avez rien dis non plus, souligna le professeur en écartant la reine de la trajectoire rayon mortel.

- Comme toi, il m'a demandé ou plutôt interdit de lui dire quoi que se soit, expliqua la reine avec une pointe de regret. Et pourtant Merlin sait comme j'ai eu envie de tout lui dire quand j'ai vu tout le poids qu'il semblait porter sur les épaules.

- Moi aussi majesté mais nous connaissons tous les deux assez bien mon père pour savoir qu'il nous aurait étripé si on lui avait dit quoi que ce soit.

- Ce cher Harry Potter, sourit la reine en brisant la nuque d'un Urgal qui s'était approché trop près de sa belle armure blanche tâchée de sang.

- A qui le dites-vous, rit le professeur en prenant sa forme de maîtrise d'eau pour s'occuper de quelques créatures que Voldemort avait invoqué.

Si le combat durait depuis si longtemps c'est parce que Voldemort était concentré à invoquer toujours plus de créatures grâce à une dizaine d'elfes noires qui lui donnaient leur magie ainsi que des centaines de pierres précieuses qu'ils avaient chargées d'énergie depuis des mois. Si bien qu'en ce moment-même, Voldemort n'était pas plus fatigué qu'un bébé ayant dormi douze heures d'affilées.

En revenant vers le centre du château, Harry du se mettre une baffe pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Cela faisait deux heures et demi que la bataille avait commencé et l'armée des Ténèbres avait encore augmenté en nombre tandis que le nombre des défenseurs se réduisait progressivement. Plus de la moitié des élèves avaient du être envoyés dans la Chambre des Secrets pour des soins d'urgence et un quart des élèves avaient malheureusement perdu la vie. Les Maraudeurs quant à eux n'avaient heureusement que quelques blessures superficielles si l'on exceptait les profonds traumatismes psychologiques qui suivraient la bataille s'ils en réchappaient.

Il vit une silhouette seule au milieu d'une bonne vingtaine de créatures des ténèbres et celui-ci semblait en mauvaise posture. Harry se mit à bonne distance et prit sa forme de maître de foudre.

- Vous connaissez le principe de la cage de Faraday professeur ? Hurla Harry pour que la personne l'entende dans le fracas des combats.

- Évidemment Harry ! Répondit le directeur en envoyant un Urgal voler au-dessus de la tête de Harry.

- Alors c'est le moment de l'appliquer parce qu'il va y avoir de l'électricité dans l'air, sourit-il. Raiden !

La foudre tomba sur Harry qui avait les deux mains tendus vers le ciel. Des arcs électriques entouraient le jeune homme le rendant presque fantomatique. Quand il eut accumulé assez d'énergie, il tendit les bras en direction de l'amas de créatures qui s'attaquait au professeur Dumbledore qui venait de s'enfermer dans une cage métallique. Le faisceau de foudre fonça droit vers les Trollocs brûlant tout sur son passage, y compris un ou deux Mangemorts et frappa la cage métallique dans un craquement sinistre.

L'explosion qui suivit fut monumentale. Il n'y avait plus rien dans un rayon de cinq mètres autour de la cage où se trouvait le professeur Dumbledore qui avait l'air d'avoir mit les doigts dans une prise. Il avait érigé un puissant bouclier juste avant l'explosion qui aurait pu sérieusement le blesser.

- Effectivement Harry, fit le directeur en faisant disparaître la cage dans laquelle il était, il y a de l'électricité dans l'air.

- Comme vous dites professeur, sourit Harry en s'approchant. On va avoir des ennuis, grogna Harry en regardant derrière le directeur.

- Si l'on s'en sort Harry, rappelle-moi que je te dois un sachet de bonbons au citron, lança le professeur Dumbledore sur le ton de la plaisanterie tandis ses yeux sombres disaient bien d'autres choses.

- Je préférerai des Chocogrenouilles si ça ne vous ennuie pas, renchérit Harry en sentant un froid intense s'insinuer en lui tandis que plusieurs centaines de Détraqueurs avançaient en masse compacte.

- Il va falloir assurer nos statuts de mages Harry, fit le directeur de Poudlard en relevant ses manches. Tu es prêt Harry ?

- Depuis toujours professeur, répondit Harry en se concentrant fortement tandis que ses pires souvenirs commençaient à pointer leur nez dans un recoin de son esprit et qu'il essayait de les contrer avec ses pensées les plus joyeuses.

- Alors c'est parti !

- Spero Patronum ! Crièrent dans un ensemble parfait deux des plus grands sorciers de ce siècle si ce n'est du millénaire.

C'est à une véritable armée de Patronus que durent faire face les Détraqueurs. Bien qu'étant seulement deux, ils étaient des mages et avaient donc la possibilité de produire plusieurs Patronus simultanément. Harry avait mit tous ses espoirs dans sa famille et c'est donc une dizaine de Patronus différents qui sortirent de sa baguette en fonçant sur les Détraqueurs qui commencèrent à s'éparpiller. Le professeur Dumbledore avait quasiment le même nombre de Patronus et les Détraqueurs bien que largement supérieurs en nombre reculèrent dans la Forêt Interdite en signant leur fin.

Lorsque Phélom avait poussé son rugissement empli d'autorité, toutes les créatures de la forêt avait du obéir. Phélom était le roi des créatures magiques et elles lui devaient obéissance. Les Détraqueurs furent les premiers à subir le courroux des créatures car en s'enfonçant dans la forêt, elles tombèrent face à face avec des centaures à la mine revêche et aux flèches enflammées et mené par un Firenze agacé d'avoir été soumis par une créature mythologique que tout le monde croyait éteinte depuis des années. Les centaures se mirent à tirer à feu nourri sur les Détraqueurs qui poussaient des râles de souffrance. Mais ce qui mit fin à l'espèce des Détraqueurs furent l'apparition des fées. Ces petites créatures pas plus grande qu'une main d'enfant et aux traits fins. Avec leurs ailes deux fois plus grandes qu'elles, on aurait pu penser à une plaisanterie mais autant une fée joyeuse est un régal pour toutes les personnes qui les rencontrent autant une fée en colère ferait fuir Alastor Maugrey en hurlant de terreur. Ces petites reines de la forêt foncèrent sur les Détraqueurs en feu et commencèrent à hurler comme si elles étaient hystériques.

Seul Ivan, le vampire gay comprit ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire et il courut vers elle pour les aider. Il prit une profonde inspiration en gonflant ses poumons au maximum et commença à crier à une fréquence très élevée. Son pouvoir était de pouvoir faire vibrer les molécules dans l'air et s'il le voulait, il pouvait même faire exploser quelqu'un ou quelque chose juste en faisant vibrer les molécules qui le composaient et c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire avec l'aide des fées. Bientôt, ils montèrent à une telle fréquence que le silence tomba sur la forêt. Seuls les Détraqueurs hurlaient en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Et soudain dans un ensemble presque parfait, les Détraqueurs explosèrent en une multitude de particules pourries.

Ivan tomba à genoux, épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir mais il eut cependant le réflexe de rattraper une jolie fée mauve qui tombait dans le creux de ses mains. Celle-ci se remit debout lentement et regarda le vampire.

- Merci de m'avoir rattrapé, dit-elle d'une petite voix flûtée. Quel est votre nom vampire ?

- Je m'appelle Ivan, répondit le vampire d'une voix hachée en reprenant son souffle.

- Merci Ivan. Je suis Mallaury, princesse de cette forêt. Tu pourras venir ici quand tu le voudras. Ton aide nous a été précieuse.

- Ce n'est rien princesse. Je dois retourner aider mes amis, s'excusa-t-il en la laissant décoller avant de s'en aller.

Le combat entre Laolanne et Lúthien faisait rage depuis presque une heure et les blessures et la fatigue commençaient à se faire sentir. Lúthien avait reçu une vilaine estafilade juste au-dessus de l'œil qui la gênait énormément car le sang lui coulait dans l'œil. Elle avait aussi reçu une méchante balafre à la cuisse gauche qui la ralentissait pas mal mais sa sœur n'était pas en reste. Elle avait été tailladée au bras droit, au coté droit ainsi que dans le dos. Les deux sœurs ne se faisaient vraiment aucun cadeau. C'était un duel à mort où l'issue était incertaine.

- Tu veux continuer Laolanne ? Siffla Lúthien en essayant le sang qui lui coulait devant l'œil après avoir repoussée sa sœur d'un puissant revers de l'épée.

- Tant que tu ne seras pas morte Lúthien, je continuerai à me battre, cracha sa sœur en ré-attaquant par un sort d'étouffement que Lúthien dévia d'un geste de la main.

- Je t'ai connue plus performante que cela ma sœur, l'asticota la brune en lui envoyant un sortilège complexe constitué des quatre éléments que la blonde bloqua de ses deux lames. Rends-toi ma sœur ! la supplia Lúthien en arrêtant un coup de pied et en répliquant par un uppercut dans l'estomac qui fit reculer Laolanne de quelques pas.

- Jamais tu m'entends ! Hurla la blonde en se jetant sur sa sœur au corps à corps en essayant de l'étrangler.

- Tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix alors, murmura Lúthien en donnant un violent coup sur les bras de Laolanne pour qu'elle la lâche.

Elle enchaîna rapidement par un splendide coup de pied dans la mâchoire qui étourdit légèrement la blonde mais juste assez pour que Lúthien ait le temps de lui attraper les cheveux et dans un superbe mouvement circulaire, de l'amener embrasser le sol avec un bras dans le dos à la limite de la rupture et sa lame appuyée contre la nuque de sa sœur.

- Regarde ce que tu as aidé à faire ! Fit Lúthien en lui bloquant bien le bras. Regarde ce que tu as contribué à détruire ! Regarde tes crimes ! Hurla-t-elle à sa sœur, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Et Laolanne regarda enfin le champ de bataille. Il y avait des cadavres partout. Une odeur âcre et forte de chair brûlée mélangée à l'odeur du sang. Dans tous les endroits où elle regardait, des combats faisaient rage. Il y avait nombre d'elfes tombés au champ d'honneur même si dans cette bataille, il n'y avait aucun honneur à combattre. Son regard se posa sur un élève de Poudlard qui était à genoux à côté d'une jeune femme qu'il berçait tendrement en murmurant son prénom tandis que les larmes tombaient sur le corps sans vie de son amour. Son regard tomba ensuite sur un elfe et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle connaissait bien cet elfe qu'elle avait elle-même formé à l'art du maniement de l'épée au temps où elle était encore la bienvenue chez les siens. Il était vraiment doué et aussi beau qu'un rayon de soleil au printemps. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit où l'avait mené sa folie. L'air lui manqua soudain tandis que sa tête se mettait à tourner. Une puissante nausée faillit la faire vomir et son regard se voila.

- Qu'ais-je fais ? murmura-t-elle, des larmes pleins les yeux.

- Pardon ? Croassa Lúthien en la maintenant toujours aussi fermement.

- Comment ais-je pu être autant aveuglée Lúthien ? Demanda la blonde. Comment ma haine a-t-elle pu m'emmener aussi loin sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ?

- Tu ne savais pas regarder ma sœur, répondit Lúthien en comprenant qu'elle avait réussi à ramener sa sœur du bon côté. Avant que je te relâche, j'ai besoin que tu me jures quelque chose !

- Tout ce que tu voudras ma sœur, murmura la blonde, secouée de sanglots.

- Jures-tu de ne plus combattre pour Voldemort ou les Ténèbres ?

- Je le jure Lúthien.

- Jures-tu aussi de changer la cible de l'armée des Ombres et d'attaquer l'armée des Ténèbres ?

- Je le jure, fit la blonde.

- Très bien Laolanne. Bienvenue du coté de la lumière, dit la brune en relâchant sa sœur et en l'aidant à se relever. Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi sœurette, répondit la blonde. J'ai quelque chose à faire. Armée des Ombres ! Hurla-t-elle dans la noirceur de cette nuit de juin. J'ai été dupée et je m'en excuse. Nos ennemis ne sont pas ces pauvres élèves de Poudlard mais l'armée de Voldemort. Nous allons rétablir notre honneur et nous battre jusqu'à la fin pour triompher. Et ensuite je demanderai pardon, murmura-t-elle en prenant position à coté de sa sœur.

Dalriada attendait ce jour ou plutôt cette nuit depuis si longtemps. 107 ans qu'elle avait été transformée et qu'elle vivait cette vie à coté de la vie. 107 ans à ruminer sa vengeance et aujourd'hui, l'armée de Voldemort en faisait les frais. Elle avait été mordue par une nuit de pleine lune alors qu'elle était avec son compagnon de l'époque et qu'ils se baladaient dans la forêt. Elle avait toujours refusé de devenir un monstre et c'est pourquoi elle s'était tournée vers le régime végétarien qui lui convenait à merveille. Au fil des années, elle avait développé un sens de la répartie assez vif et une douce folie l'habitait. Le matin où elle s'était réveillée en tant que vampire, elle s'était jurée qu'un jour, elle ferai payer son immortalité à celui qui l'avait mordu. Faute de l'avoir trouvé, elle se vengeait sur l'armée des Ténèbres.

- Tu devrais faire attention à toi Dal, fit Harry en poussant la vampire qui n'avait pas vu un Mangemort arriver dans son dos. J'ai comme l'impression que tu te ramollis.

- Tu veux regoûter aux poireaux ? Le menaça-t-elle en tranchant la tête d'une vampire qui n'avait pas levé son arme assez rapidement.

- Non merci ça ira, grimaça Harry en parant d'un revers du sabre de Merlin un puissant coup destiné à lui trancher les jambes. J'ai porté l'odeur pendant trois jours ! Continua-t-il en lançant un rapide enchaînement de coups et de téléportation grâce au bracelet qui perturba le vampire qui se retrouva les deux mains coupées avant que Dalriada ne le raccourcisse.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que tu parlais trop le môme, fit sarcastiquement la vampire en faisant une pirouette devant Harry qui attrapa la main tendue de la vampire qui, par un brusque mouvement circulaire, fit tournoyer Harry qui assomma deux Trollocs qui arrivaient rapidement. Si tu pouvais te dépêcher d'aller renvoyer l'autre zouave d'où il vient, ce serait sympathique, reprit Dalriada en brisant la nuque d'un gobelin qui essayait de se faufiler jusqu'au château.

- Je fais ce que je peux pour l'atteindre mais y'a toujours des demoiselles en détresse que je dois aider, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Bouge-moi ton petit cul au lieu de dire des conneries ! Siffla la vampire en lui décochant un coup de pied aux fesses.

- Mais c'est qu'elle devient hargneuse en plus, sourit-il malgré la gravité de la situation en avançant vers le groupe de Voldemort. A nous deux l'affreux, murmura Harry en prononçant un sort qui fit s'enflammer le sabre de Merlin qui rougeoya dans la nuit sombre.

Remus se battait comme un beau diable et mettait à profit tout ce qu'Harry et les elfes lui avait apprit. Il se battait en trio avec Nina/Hermione et John/Ron et à eux trois, ils formaient un petit groupe que l'armée des Ténèbres avaient du mal à approcher sans hésiter. Ils virent un Urgal passer au-dessus de leur tête et regardèrent étonnés la personne qui s'avançait vers eux, les vêtements en lambeaux mais entier.

- Severus ! S'exclama Remus en venant lui proposer son bras, proposition qu'il déclina.

- Je peux me joindre à vous ? Demanda-t-il en fixant Nina. Se battre tout seul commence à être suicidaire par là-bas.

- Bien sûr que tu peux venir Severus, lança John qui semblait avoir oublié l'ancien Rogue. Ton aide sera la bienvenue et on veillera les uns sur les autres.

- Je suis pas là pour faire du gardiennage, répliqua-t-il avec un rictus en faisant exploser un démon vert.

- On est au courant Sev, lâcha Remus en lançant un Protego dans le dos de Nina qui envoya son adversaire rejoindre ses amis dans la forêt Interdite.

- Ce serait bien que Harry se dépêche, grogna John en évitant un Avada et en répliquant par un Expulso qui envoya son ennemi dans la noirceur de la nuit.

- A qui le dis-tu, marmonna Severus en utilisant une potion de brûlure sur un trio de Mangemorts qui s'enfuirent en hurlant de douleur sous la pluie d'acide qui leur tomba dessus.

Harry avançait toujours vers Voldemort en éliminant les adversaires qui lui bloquaient le passage. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il faisait mais il savait que cela devait être fait pour le bien-être des générations suivantes. Soudain, il vit un éclair orangé à sa droite et poussa un cri de terreur avant de se retrouver au sol, écrasé par une masse imposante. Il mobilisa toute son énergie, les larmes aux yeux et réussit à s'extraire de sous l'animal qui venait de le percuter. Les yeux embués de larmes, il examina Kendra qui venait de se prendre un sort de tranche qui lui était destiné. La pauvre ani-tigre avait la patte avant gauche de sectionnée. Harry essaya tous les sorts qu'il connaissait mais aucun ne semblait pouvoir arrêter l'hémorragie de l'ani-tigre qui était en train de se vider de son sang.

- Squall ! Hurla Harry aussi bien mentalement qu'à pleine et intelligible voix.

- Mon dieu Harry ! S'exclama le diaphénix en apparaissant sur l'épaule de son frère et en voyant la plaie de Kendra. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle m'a sauvé la vie, renifla Harry en caressant les cotes de l'ani-tigre qui semblait dans les vapes. Je ne peux pas la soigner Squall. Sauve-la s'il te plaît Squall. Si tu réussis à refermer la plaie, emmène-la loin d'ici vers quelqu'un qui pourra lui donner des soins appropriés. Si tu ne peux rien faire, ramène-la au manoir vers son arbre, fit Harry la gorge serré par l'émotion. On se retrouvera ma belle, continua-t-il en caressant la tête de l'ani-tigre qui ronronnait faiblement. Tu as ma parole qu'on sera de-nouveau réunis, lâcha-t-il en se relevant d'un mouvement rageur.

- Sois prudent Harry, fit le diaphénix en commençant à pleurer au-dessus de la blessure de Kendra. Je reviens dès que j'ai fini mon frère.

- A tout de suite mon beau, conclut Harry en essuyant ses larmes d'un brusque mouvement de poignet.

Cet acte de Kendra venait de lui montrer que cela avait déjà trop duré. Que cette guerre avait déjà fait assez de victimes et que c'était le moment où jamais d'en finir.

Devant Voldemort se dressait une vingtaine d'elfes noirs qui formaient sa garde rapprochée mais Harry ne ralentit même pas en les voyant s'approcher de lui, lames en avant et la mine affirmée.

- Je vous attends, siffla-t-il, ivre de douleur et de chagrin en faisant apparaître son aura.

La couleur dorée de son aura le rendait presque fantomatique dans la nuit sombre qui s'étalait sur le château. Il avançait toujours sans ralentir face aux elfes dont certains riaient, assurés de leur victoire sur ce gringalet. Le seul qui ne riait pas était Voldemort. Il s'était laissé duper à moitié par cet idiot de Rogue et foi de Voldemort, il paierait sa trahison. De plus, l'apparition de l'aura autour de Strife le rendait légèrement nerveux. Qui était vraiment ce jeune homme pour pouvoir maîtriser une aura à son âge ? Et surtout une aura émanant autant de puissance.

Harry prit soudain sa forme de maîtrise de feu qui, alliée avec son aura le faisait briller de l'intérieur. C'est à ce moment-là que les elfes s'arrêtèrent de rire et se mirent sur la défensive mais comme ils n'allaient pas tarder à le comprendre, il était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

- Phénix Raiden ! Hurla-t-il en conjuguant ses deux plus puissantes attaques de rang maître.

Les nuages au-dessus de lui se rassemblèrent pour ne former plus qu'un seul amas nuageux, grondant et crépitant. La foudre tomba sur Harry dans un craquement sinistre, brûlant tout sur un périmètre de cinq mètres autour du jeune homme qui concentrait l'énergie de la foudre entre ses mains. Ses yeux brillaient d'un puissant vert émeraude, comme si des feux brûlaient à l'intérieur de lui et l'illuminaient. Des perles de sueur commençaient à ruisseler le long de sa nuque et descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il essayait de maîtriser cette formidable quantité d'énergie qui n'attendait que le bon moment pour exploser.

Et ce moment vint au moment où un elfe plus grand que les autres reprit son avancée en haranguant les autres de le suivre.

Harry fixa son regard dans celui rougeoyant de Voldemort et d'un geste, il propulsa ses mains vers l'avant dans un rugissement monstrueux.

Le phénix de foudre partit des mains de Harry tel un monstre sorti de sa cage, incontrôlable, indomptable, furieux et affamé. Il brûla tout sur son passage laissant une terre vierge et calcinée à sa suite. Le phénix de foudre continua son chemin jusqu'au milieu du groupe qui sauta sur le côté pour essayer de l'éviter mais il toucha un elfe moins rapide que les autres. L'explosion qui eut lieu remua la terre jusqu'aux fondations millénaires du château. La vague d'énergie détruisit tout dans un rayon de dix mètres autour de l'épicentre du point d'impact. Harry eut juste le temps d'utiliser le sort Déprimo et de se jeter dans le trou formé avant de sentir un feu brûlant passer juste au-dessus de sa tête, brûlant légèrement son dos. Couché au sol, les yeux fermés à cause du flash de l'explosion, Harry avait les bras sur la tête dans une tentative de protection.

Il se redressa lentement, les oreilles étonnement bourdonnantes. Il essaya de se relever mais chuta lamentablement à terre. Il réessaya et se retrouva une nouvelle fois par terre. Comprenant que l'onde de choc de l'explosion l'avait rendu provisoirement sourd et donc lui avait fait perdre l'usage de son oreille interne lui procurant l'équilibre, il se mit à ramper pour sortir de son trou. Une fois sorti, il entendit vaguement des bruits de combats lui prouvant que son ouïe revenait peu à peu. Il se redressa et contempla les résultats de son attaque.

Un cratère assez impressionnant s'étalait devant lui et il n'y avait aucune trace des elfes qui s'étaient trouvés là une minute plus tôt. Malheureusement, Voldemort avait réussi à s'en sortir car il était de l'autre coté du cratère, la cape brûlée par endroits et l'air passablement énervé. En le voyant dans cet état là, la cape brûlée et le visage noirci, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire ce qui eut pour effet de faire naître une mince ligne de lèvres à Voldemort et de faire ressortir une veine sur le coté de son crâne chauve.

Harry s'avança vers l'homme qui avait ruiné sa vie et celle de milliers d'autres personnes. Il avait décidé qu'il ne laisserait pas le jeune Harry s'occuper de Voldemort alors il avait enfilé de-nouveau le rôle de l'Elu et cette fois-ci par choix. Il allait détruire Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute et consacrer le reste de sa vie à profiter de la femme qu'il aime et de sa future famille.

Il envoya une sphère de feu de taille moyenne en direction de Voldemort mais celui-ci lui renvoya sans sortir sa baguette. Ce petit manège dura le temps que les deux adversaires soient face à face, à une dizaine de mètres loin de l'autre et c'est Voldemort qui rompit l'assaut en éteignant la sphère d'un claquement de doigts.

- Harry, murmura le mage noir en remuant à peine les lèvres.

- Tom, répondit Harry en fixant le sorcier dans les yeux.

- Tu n'aurais pas du retourner mon serviteur contre moi, siffla Voldemort.

- Severus n'a jamais été ton serviteur Tom, fit posément Harry. Il voulait juste trouver un sens à sa vie et malheureusement pour toi, j'ai réussi à lui faire voir le vrai côté de la vie.

- De toute façon, il va mourir alors à quoi bon parler de lui, lâcha le mage noir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui Tom, il continuera à vivre alors que toi, tu vas mourir ce soir, tu as ma parole Tom.

- Que de promesses Harry, lança le mage noir avec un sourire féroce. Ton « armée » si on peut appeler cela ainsi composée de quelques elfes, de vampires, d'élèves à peine capable de lacer leurs chaussures et de vieux professeurs plus entraînés à parler qu'à utiliser leur baguette.

- Tu devrais mettre des lunettes Tom, répondit Harry en regardant autour de lui. Tu n'as pas remarqué que ton armée était presque décimée et que l'autre moitié vient de se retourner contre toi ? Dis-moi Tom, ça fait quoi de perdre ses meilleurs combattants au profit de l'ennemi ? Tu ne gagneras plus Tom, c'est fini, lâcha Harry.

- Je sais que cette bataille est perdue mais toi Harry, tu vas mourir et foi de Lord Voldemort, tu vas perdre la vie, murmura-t-il en tenant sa baguette entre ses doigts blafards, ses yeux rouges étincelants dans l'obscurité.

- Tu es aussi bavard que Harry, Tom, fit le professeur Dumbledore en arrivant vers les deux adversaires.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas des élèves à protéger ?

- Je viens protéger un élève, continua posément le directeur en se mettant un peu en retrait par rapport à Harry en fixant Voldemort.

- Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, tu me surveilles et tu ruines mes plans vieillard, siffla le mage noir, mais j'en suis arrivé à un point où l'élève a dépassé le maître. Avada Kedavra ! Lança-t-il.

Harry vit le rayon émeraude foncer sur le vieil homme et sans réfléchir en mobilisant toutes ses forces, il se mit entre Dumbledore et le sortilège mortel main gauche en avant, paume face au sortilège. Le temps sembla s'arrêter au moment où l'anneau de Barahir absorba le sort mortel. Une violente rafale de vent eut lieu derrière Harry et Dumbledore se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout du parc sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Harry tomba à genoux en portant la main au niveau de sa poitrine, n'arrivant plus à respirer. Et comme ça, sans raison apparente, le temps reprit son cours et Harry, en haletant, put reprendre son souffle.

- Tu perds la main Tom ? siffla le jeune homme en jetant un regard mauvais à l'exosquelette en face de lui.

- C'est impossible ! Murmura le mage noir ébahi. Comment ?

- Tu ne peux rien contre moi Tom, lança Harry avec tout le courage qu'il avait avant de se relever. Je sais tout de toi alors que tu ne sais rien de moi.

- Je me fiche de savoir qui tu es. Tout ce que j'ai à savoir, c'est que tu vas mourir ! Endoloris !

- Protego Maxima ! S'écria Harry en déployant son aura.

Le sortilège de torture percuta le bouclier et explosa sans provoquer le moindre frémissement de douleur à Harry qui répliqua par un puissant Expelliarmus qui fit reculer Voldemort de plusieurs pas. Harry profita de ce léger avantage pour prendre sa forme de maîtrise de feu et envoyer un phénix de feu droit sur Voldemort qui l'éteignit d'un geste de la main. Il essaya d'envoyer le sort maître d'eau sur Harry vulnérable sous sa forme de maîtrise mais celui-ci évita la douche et la mort par la même occasion en prenant sa forme d'air.

Profitant du changement de forme, il « vola » sur Voldemort et lui envoya une droite magistrale sous sa forme de terre qui envoya le mage noir à cinq mètres de là. Quand celui-ci se releva, il avait la pommette éclatée et du sang dégoulinait sur sa peau diaphane.

Ivre de rage, Voldemort poussa un rugissement digne des plus monstrueuses créatures et d'un coup, son corps se couvrit d'une aura noire brillante, malfaisante. Quand son regard croisa celui de Harry, le jeune homme comprit que c'était maintenant que commençait le vrai combat pour la survie. Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit avait dit Trelawney alors Harry allait démontrer que c'était lui qui vivrait... A jamais !

De l'autre coté du parc, les Maraudeurs s'étaient enfin rassemblés et commençaient enfin à voir le bout du combat quand une gigantesque explosion secoua le parc tout entier et ils se retrouvèrent tous à terre.

James et Severus suivis bien vite par John/Ron furent les premiers debout. Ils se regardèrent et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils se décident pour un plan.

- John, Gaby et Nina, protégez-nous comme vous le pouvez. Les autres, c'est le moment de montrer que vous maîtrisez vos compétences ! Fit Severus en tombant à quatre pattes sous sa forme de panthère noire.

Les différents animaux plongèrent alors dans la mêlée et bientôt, aidés par les elfes noirs dirigés par Laolanne, l'armée des Ténèbres commença enfin à diminuer en nombre.

Harry et Voldemort étaient engagés dans un duel à mort où aucun des deux ne voulait admettre la supériorité de l'autre. Harry avait pour lui sa maîtrise technique et sa jeunesse ainsi que la connaissance de son ennemi mais Voldemort avait pour lui sa puissance, son expérience ainsi que son manque total de compassion.

Harry évita trop tard un sortilège particulièrement violent qui lui laissa une sale boursouflure sur la joue droite. Énervé de s'être laissé avoir, il envoya un sort complexe composé d'un sort d'entrave, d'expulsion conjugué aux quatre éléments. Le mage noir essaya de le contrer mais le sort, tellement complexe et puissant du à l'aura de Harry, fit exploser le bouclier qu'il avait érigé et le percuta avec toute la force que Harry y avait mit. Voldemort se retrouva en même temps brûlé, noyé, écrasé et étouffé tout en étant ralenti et expulsé quelques cinq mètres plus loin.

Essoufflé par l'effort demandé par ce sort, Harry se plia en deux, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre sa respiration tout en gardant le mage noir dans son champ de vision. Celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire du sortilège du jeune homme qui lui faisait endurer une série de douleurs qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Cependant, il réussit à contrer le sortilège par la force de sa volonté et donc de son aura qui fit exploser le sort de Harry en une multitude de paillettes. Le mage noir n'avait plus grand chose du charisme qu'il abordait en début de soirée. Il était brûlé à divers endroits du corps, une de ses pommettes était éclatée et saignait. Il avait de nombreuses coupures aussi mais ses yeux n'avaient rien perdu de sa méchanceté ni de sa détermination à tuer Harry. Il pointa sa baguette sur Harry qui se mit sur la défensive et d'un coup, il poussa un hurlement digne des loups-garous tandis qu'une sorte de jet noir comme l'obsidienne sortait de sa baguette droit sur Harry qui ne put pas répliquer tant l'attaque fut rapide et brutale.

Ce n'était pas un sort noir que Voldemort lançait mais les ténèbres elles-mêmes qu'il avait réussi à modeler en un sort.

Harry suffoquait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait érigé son Protego Maxima à pleine puissance et pourtant, le sort de Voldemort le torturait sans opposition. On aurait dit un mélange entre un Doloris et l'aura des Détraqueurs. Les pires choses qui lui étaient arrivées refaisaient surface tout en l'atteignant physiquement aussi. Il était assailli de toutes parts. Rien de ce qu'il tentait ne marchait. Le manque d'air ainsi que les tortures physiques commençaient à lui faire voir des étoiles. Il essaya néanmoins une dernière chose. Il se concentra autant qu'il le pouvait sur tous les bons moments qu'il avait passés dans sa vie. La noirceur du sort bloquait toutes pensées positives mais il arriva cependant à en « attraper » une : la visite de Hagrid le 31 juillet 1991. Le jour qui avait changé sa vie. Le jour où il avait su qui il était vraiment. Accroché à ce souvenir comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il essaya de se remémorer la suite de ses souvenirs. Sa rencontre avec Ron, avec Hermione, la découverte de Poudlard,etc... plus il avançait dans sa vie et sa découverte de souvenirs joyeux et moins le sort avait d'emprise sur lui. Il arriva finalement à un moment très récent qui datait d'il y a seulement quelques heures où une petite gamine blonde d'à peine 12 ans lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et que si jamais il mourrait, elle mourrait aussi.

Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer son nom. La brume envahissait encore son cerveau et soudain le nom éclata dans son esprit comme la lumière d'un phare dans la tempête montrant la voie. Marion.

- Marion ! Hurla-t-il en faisant éclater le sortilège de Voldemort et envoyant en même temps une onde de choc qui renversa le mage noir.

Épuisé magiquement et physiquement ainsi que très sévèrement blessé, Harry était à plat ventre dans la boue. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et son corps saignait abondamment du aux nombreuses blessures reçues. En grimaçant, il poussa sur ses bras chancelants pour se relever. La douleur le fit grimacer mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de baisser les bras. Il se remit difficilement debout, se balançant d'avant en arrière comme un ivrogne pour garder un semblant d'équilibre, la douleur le tenant réveillé. Il avait le bras gauche fracturé au-dessus du coude ainsi qu'une vilaine et profonde coupure à la cuisse droite. Il avait un œil gonflé et noir tandis que la blessure sur sa joue s'était enflammée faisant couler un liquide vert et brûlant le long de son cou. Il avait aussi plusieurs coupures au niveau du crâne et aussi et c'était peut-être cela le plus préoccupant, une sévère blessure juste au-dessous des dernières cotes du coté gauche. Il déchira un reste de sa tenue pour en faire un pansement et serra fort en grimaçant.

Il tituba jusqu'à Voldemort qui s'était relevé et le regardait en riant.

- Tu as perdu Harry, fit-il en souriant.

- Non Tom, lâcha Harry en serrant les dents. C'est toi qui a perdu. Tu as abattu ta dernière carte et je l'ai soufflée comme un château de paille.

- Tu es trop arrogant ! Si seulement tu te voyais Harry, tu ne tiendrais pas le même discours. C'est vrai que ma dernière attaque a échoué. Enfin partiellement parce que vu ton état...

- Mon état m'importe peu Tom, fit Harry, la voix sifflante par la douleur. Tu m'as montré comment gagner ce duel.

- Et comment comptes-tu gagner ? Demanda le mage noir, la lueur pourpre dans ses yeux se rallumant dangereusement.

- Par le plus grand pouvoir qui existe sur cette Terre et dont tu es dépourvu.

- Et quel est-il ?

- Le pouvoir de l'amour Tom ! Fit simplement Harry en tendant les deux bras malgré la douleur et en prononçant un seul mot : Amoria !

Un jet d'un blanc pur sortit des bras de Harry comme une lance à incendie et alla percuter Voldemort qui se mit à hurler de douleur.

Le sort que Harry venait de lancer était un sort inventé à l'instant même et basé sur l'amour pur que peut ressentir une personne envers les autres. Il se concentra sur sa famille : James, Lily, Peter, Remus, Marion, Elayne, Severus, Kendra, Squall, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, tous les Weasley, Dumbledore, McGonagall, les professeurs de Poudlard, tous les amis qu'il s'était fait depuis sept années dans le monde magique et c'est tout cet amour là qu'il renvoyait à Voldemort sous forme de sort. Et celui-ci, ne connaissant pas ce sentiment, lui vouant une haine certaine était blessé, prit au piège par ce sort totalement imparable pour un être vivant dans la noirceur dont pas une seule parcelle de son âme ne reflétait l'ombre d'un sentiment pur.

Malheureusement, épuisé par l'énergie qu'il avait dépensée depuis le début de la bataille, Harry ne put maintenir le sort en place et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Voldemort n'était plus qu'un résidu d'homme agonisant et fumant. Il se retourna sur le dos et fixa Harry dans les yeux. Le jeune homme saisit d'un regain d'énergie s'avança vers l'homme déchu au sol, ramassa le sabre de Merlin au passage et s'arrêta aux côtés de son ennemi.

- Puisses-tu trouver la paix dans l'autre monde que tu n'as pas connu ici Tom Elvis Jedusor, lâcha Harry en levant son sabre de son bras valide.

- Tu ne seras jamais débarrassé de moi Harry, cracha le mage noir, le visage pleins de cloques, brûlé au troisième degré.

Harry abattit son sabre mais celui-ci atterrit dans la pelouse. Celui qu'on nommait Voldemort avait transplané avant que la justice ne l'arrête définitivement...


	29. Chapter 30

**Et oui me revoilà pour vous offrir enfin la fin de cette histoire. Ceci est le dernier vrai chapitre puisque le prochain sera l'épilogue et donc la fin définitive de cette histoire qui dure depuis déjà 5 ans. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira autant qu'elle a plu à ma correctrice. Même âs deux mois et demi pour écrire ce chapitre, ça mérite bien une review non ? ^^ **

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous**

* * *

**Chapitre 29: La fin d'une époque**

31 octobre 1981

Harry eut un frisson en repensant à ce souvenir, appuyé contre la fenêtre, le regard scrutant les profondeurs de la nuit.

- Ça ne va pas Harry ? Demanda Nina/Hermione en mettant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, la rassura-t-il en se retournant et en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Juste de vieux souvenirs indélébiles.

- Quels genres de souvenirs ? Le questionna-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Le jour où j'ai failli te perdre. Tous vous perdre, fit-il après un moment de silence en dirigeant son regard vers une pièce éclairée d'où s'élevait des éclats de voix.

- N'y pense plus Harry, dit-elle doucement en le prenant dans ses bras. C'est du passé maintenant et puis, nous sommes tous vivants et en bonne santé. Quant à moi, je suis plus vivante que jamais Harry, continua-t-elle en le regardant de ses beaux yeux chocolats. Je vais être maman, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Ron est au courant ? Demanda Harry abasourdi tandis qu'un fin sourire faisait son apparition.

- Pas encore, répondit-elle en souriant. Je lui dirai tout à l'heure quand tout sera fini.

- J'espère que ce sera vraiment la dernière Mione et que nous allons réussir. Pas comme la dernière fois...fit-il avec du regret dans la voix.

- Nous allons réussir Harry, fit-elle avec conviction. Nous avons tout pour réussir cette fois-ci. Nous sommes mieux préparés et nous sommes surtout plus forts et plus déterminés que jamais.

- C'est vrai. Tu as raison Mione, concéda Harry en souriant. Va rejoindre « papa ». J'arrive bientôt, sourit-il.

- Ne ressasse pas trop le passé. Tourne-toi vers l'avenir papa, fit-elle en riant et en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de retourner vers les voix.

Oui, l'avenir promettait d'être radieux s'ils passaient cette soirée. Il retourna face à la fenêtre et se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Flash back 28 juin 1978

Il ne se rappelait pas grand chose des événements qui avaient eut lieu juste après son combat contre Voldemort. Juste quelques flash: des hurlements, des pleurs, des cris, des odeurs de brûlé, des silhouettes au-dessus de lui parlant vite, la douleur aussi... Une terrible douleur lancinante...

C'est Lúthien qui lui avait raconté les événements qui s'étaient passés après qu'il eut sombré dans le coma causé par ses nombreuses blessures. Elle avait senti au plus profond d'elle-même que Voldemort n'était plus à Poudlard et qu'Harry était dans un état critique. Elle s'était alors précipitée vers l'endroit du combat pour le trouver effondré dans la boue, en sang et respirant difficilement.

Elle avait appelé Squall qui les avait transportés tous les deux auprès de Mme Pomfresh qui s'était aussitôt mis à la tâche pour le garder en vie. Marion était arrivée comme une furie dès qu'elle avait entendu le cri de Squall dans l'infirmerie provisoire située dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il était pâle comme un linge, à la limite de passer dans le monde des ténèbres. Mme Pomfresh avait eut du mal à le stabiliser à cause de toute la magie noire présente dans son corps.

Lúthien, après avoir déposée Harry était retournée s'occuper des derniers soldats de l'armée des Ténèbres dans le parc de Poudlard. Avec le changement de camp des elfes noirs ainsi que la fuite de Voldemort, les derniers ennemis ne mirent pas longtemps à tomber et bien que pour beaucoup de gens très influents cette bataille fut une victoire, pour la plupart des protagonistes, elle ne resterait rien de plus qu'un très mauvais souvenir qui les hanteraient pendant de nombreuses années.

Harry ne se réveilla qu'une semaine plus tard en hurlant de terreur. Il regarda tout autour de lui et retomba dans ses couvertures blanches en se rendant compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Il se sentait nauséeux et la tête lui tournait. Pendant un instant, il était de retour dans la bataille face à Voldemort et son sort de magie noire qui l'avait tant fait souffrir.

- M. Strife ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Mme Pomfresh en se précipitant vers lui, les cheveux en désordre.

- Je ne sais pas, croassa-t-il, sa gorge asséchée ayant du mal à faire sortir des sons.

- Buvez ceci, ordonna-t-elle en lui faisant ingurgiter de force une potion violette au goût de pamplemousse.

- C'est infecte ! Grogna Harry en faisant la grimace.

- Si vous râlez c'est que vous allez mieux alors, fit l'infirmière en souriant. Contente de vous voir réveillé M. Strife.

- Combien de temps ais-je été dans le coma ? Demanda Harry en fixant l'infirmière.

- Seulement une semaine et vous êtes un miraculé ! Lui répondit-elle en sortant sa baguette. Sortez de sous vos couverture que je vous ausculte.

- Dites-moi tout s'il vous plaît, la supplia presque Harry en obéissant à l'infirmière.

- Quand votre elfe vous a ramené à l'infirmerie, vous étiez plus mort que vivant, commença-t-elle en lui faisant passer un scanner avec sa baguette. Vous respiriez à peine et vous étiez en morceaux.

- J'ai l'air en bon état pourtant, dit Harry en se regardant.

- Oui car je suis douée, lâcha-t-elle, son orgueil prenant le dessus. Vous aviez le bras gauche complètement en charpie de même que l'épaule que j'ai du reconstruire. Vous étiez brûlé au second degré sur les trois quarts du corps, votre muscle de la jambe droite était découpé, vous aviez de plus une vilaine boursouflure sur la joue que je n'ai pas pu faire disparaître complètement.

- Comment ça ? Réagit subitement Harry en portant la main à son visage.

Effectivement, une fine cicatrice partait d'en dessous de son œil droit et s'étalait sur cinq centimètres vers ses lèvres.

- Il ne m'a pas loupé, marmonna Harry en suivant le tracé de la balafre.

- Vous pouvez le dire ! Reprit l'infirmière en tâtant son coté gauche.

- Aie ! Lâcha Harry en faisant un bond dans son lit. Ça fait mal, se plaigna-t-il.

- Bien sur ! Fit-elle comme si c'était évident. Vous avez eu la rate éclatée M. Strife ! Quelques minutes de plus et vous auriez rejoins vos ancêtres. Vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à frôler la mort M. Strife.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon meilleur ennemi est un psychopathe doublé d'un sociopathe, répondit Harry en grimaçant tandis qu'elle palpait maintenant son épaule.

- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de chanceux M. Strife ou quelque soit votre nom, fit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Si votre magie n'était pas aussi puissante, vous seriez déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai eu de la chance de réussir à vous garder en vie. J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverai jamais.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Harry en la regardant perplexe, décontenancé par le ton de la meilleur infirmière qu'il ait jamais connu.

- Parce que vous étiez tellement infesté de magie noire que ma magie ne pouvait pas opérer, avoua-t-elle en le regardant. Vous débordiez de magie noire. Comme un récipient sous pression continue. Je ne pouvais rien faire à part m'épuiser sans relâche et sans l'aide de vos amis, vous seriez mort. Vous purger de toute la magie noire de Vous-Savez-Qui nous a laissé sur les rotules mais il le fallait sans quoi je ne pouvais vous soigner et surtout vous sauver.

- Merci, fit simplement Harry en regardant l'infirmière. Merci du fond du cœur Mme Pomfresh.

- Je vous en prie, sourit l'infirmière. Si vous pouviez à l'avenir éviter de revenir dans cet état la, ça soulagerait grandement mes nerfs.

- Je vais essayer c'est promis, dit Harry en riant.

- Vous êtes en forme mais encore trop fragile surtout au niveau de votre coté gauche et de votre épaule alors vous allez rester ici et vous reposer.

- Et bien pour une fois, fit Harry en baillant, je crois que je vais vous écouter sans rechigner, dit-il avant de s'endormir en souriant.

Une présence dans son esprit le réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

- Harry ?

- Squall ! Fit Harry en se réveillant totalement.

- Cela fait plaisir de t'entendre à nouveau Harry, lâcha Squall, le soulagement se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

- Est-ce que Kendra... commença Harry en ayant peur de la réponse.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver sa patte, dit tristement Squall. Mais elle est en vivante et en pleine forme comparée à toi, finit-il dans un tremollo.

- Merci Squall, le gratifia Harry d'une accolade mentale en lui envoyant toute sa gratitude.

- Il lui tarde de te revoir, précisa le diaphénix.

- Dès que j'aurai l'autorisation de bouger d'ici, j'irai la retrouver.

- Je l'ai emmenée chez les elfes. Elle ne s'ennuiera pas et les elfes lui vouent déjà un culte, rit Squall.

- Tu as bien fais mon beau, le remercia encore une fois Harry. Il faut que je te laisse, l'elfe de ma vie arrive.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Squall curieux.

- Je sens sa magie approcher et je le sens dans mon cœur, expliqua Harry en souriant. A tout à l'heure Squall.

- Pas de folies Harry, le prévint le diaphénix en riant avant de quitter l'esprit de Harry.

- Tu me connais !

Lúthien pénétra dans l'infirmerie de sa démarche féline si caractéristique à sa condition d'elfe et se dirigea vers Harry qui l'accueillit avec un sourire radieux.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme.

- Toi aussi ma belle, fit Harry en humant le parfum délicat de l'elfe et en l'embrassant.

- Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que Pomfresh n'arriverait pas à te sauver Harry, continua-t-elle doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Thomas était la preuve qu'elle y arriverait, dit doucement Harry en la serrant contre lui. Il est parti n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui Harry. Il a voulu que je le tienne dans mes bras avant qu'il parte et d'un coup, je l'ai senti disparaître. La dernière chose que j'ai vu de lui, c'est son sourire. Il a ajouté quelque chose avant de partir.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Harry ému de savoir qu'il ne reverrait plus avant plusieurs années celui qui deviendrait son fils.

- Il m'a dit de te dire que tu devrais accepter sa proposition d'emploi.

- Il a vraiment dit ça ? Sourit Harry.

- Oui, acquiesça Lúthien. Mais c'est quoi cette proposition d'emploi ?

- Il veut que je devienne le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- C'est une excellente idée ça, lâcha la brune en lui faisant un sourire éblouissant. Toi qui adore enseigner aux autres.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil Lúthien ! fit Harry. Apprendre des choses à Marion ou aux autres c'est quelque chose mais enseigner à tous les élèves de Poudlard, c'en est une autre.

- Moi je vois qu'une seule grosse différence là dedans, sourit la brune. C'est juste le nombre. Mais je suis sûre que tu y arriveras Harry. J'ai confiance en toi, dit-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

- Je ne sais pas Lúthien, soupira Harry. Tout ça me semble tellement...hors de portée.

- Tu as réduis Voldemort en charpie. Il est dans un état proche de la mort et avec de la chance, il mourra de ses blessures alors ne me dis pas qu'enseigner ce que tu as appris depuis que tu es à Poudlard est hors de ta portée Harry, lâcha l'elfe en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je l'ai peut-être blessé Lúthien mais il a réussi à s'enfuir... Encore...

- Certes, c'est vrai, mais à quel prix ? Il n'a plus rien et il ne pourra plus jamais reconstruire une armée car depuis des années, Poudlard a été uni sous une seule bannière, la tienne Harry et tout ce que tu représentes. Les élèves de Poudlard se sont souvenus qu'avant d'appartenir à l'une des quatre Maisons, ils étaient tous des sorciers et qu'en tant que tels, il était de leur devoir de préserver ce monde pour les générations à venir. Tu n'as pas seulement combattu Harry et même si certains le disent, ce n'est pas ta victoire ou celle de l'armée de Strife comme j'ai pu le lire dans la Gazette du Sorcier mais bien la victoire des élèves de Poudlard qui se sont juste choisi un leader à suivre. Tu leur as montré l'exemple à suivre mais ce sont eux qui ont montré de quoi ils étaient capables et beaucoup en ont payé le prix, finit-elle dans un murmure.

- Combien ? Demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

- Beaucoup trop Harry...

- Dis-moi combien Lúthien, j'ai besoin de savoir, la supplia-t-il en lui attrapant les mains pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

- En tout, il y a eut près de deux cents victimes, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible. Autant humaines, qu'elfiques ou vampires.

- Tant que ça ! Souffla Harry, ses épaules retombant sous le poids de la culpabilité.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Harry ! Reprit fermement Lúthien en voyant les traces de la culpabilité se dessiner sur le visage du jeune homme. Tu n'as même pas le droit de le faire ! Mon peuple et tous les autres se sont battus non pas pour toi mais pour ce qui leur semblait juste alors dire que c'est de ta faute enlèverait toute trace de leur sacrifice et ça, je te ne le permettrai pas.

Le regard qu'il lui lança valait tous les mots du monde pour Lúthien et l'étreinte qu'elle reçue, plus encore. Quand il se sépara d'elle, il l'embrassa doucement tout en lui caressant la joue.

- Tu es merveilleuse tu le sais, souffla-t-il doucement.

- C'est ce qu'il paraît, sourit-elle. Il faut que tu te reposes Harry, la cérémonie en hommage aux victimes aura lieu dans trois jours et tu devras y être.

- Je suis obligé d'y aller ? Demanda Harry qui n'aimait pas les gros rassemblements.

- Oui Harry, fit-elle doucement. Tu le dois à ceux qui t'ont suivi. Tu le dois à ceux qui sont morts. Tu le dois aux familles des victimes et tu le dois aussi parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es un héros Harry et donc, tu te dois d'assister à cette cérémonie.

- C'est bon j'ai compris, souffla Harry battu. Je n'ai juste pas envie d'être montré en bête de foire comme à chaque fois depuis que j'ai rejoins le monde magique.

- Je le sais Harry mais là, ce seront les victimes qui seront à l'honneur. Pas toi.

Et elle eut raison, ou du moins en partie. Effectivement, trois jours plus tard se tenait une grande cérémonie en hommage à toutes les victimes de cette bataille et toutes celles qui étaient mortes durant la montée au pouvoir du mage noir. Et vu que cette cérémonie mettait à l'honneur toutes les victimes, le Ministère de la Magie, sous une idée de Marion transmise à Alexandre qui l'avait suggéré à Milicent Bagnolds, avait invité tous ceux qui avaient combattu Voldemort. Elfes, vampires végétariens, centaures, Aurors, élèves ainsi que tous les représentants du monde magique étaient présents pour cette cérémonie célébrée par la Ministre elle-même. Dans un discours très émouvant écrit par Alexandre, elle rendit hommage à ceux qui avaient donné leur vie pour que les autres puissent vivre dans un monde meilleur. Elle avait aussi gracieusement remercié la reine Eilinel, reine des elfes qui, malgré les efforts de la Ministre, refusa de revenir dans le monde sorcier. Elle avait ensuite remercié Dalriada qui avait perdu deux membres de son groupe de les avoir aidés et leur promit que tant qu'ils n'attaqueraient pas les humains, ils seraient en paix.

Enfin, elle fit un long monologue sur Harry qui essaya de se faire le plus petit possible. Elle raconta tout ce qu'il avait fait pour mener Poudlard à la victoire ainsi que ses différentes actions au cours des deux années précédentes pour abattre Voldemort. Elle termina ensuite en précisant qu'une cérémonie officielle serait organisée au Ministère pour remettre différentes récompenses à tous ceux qui avaient collaboré à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une immense statue de marbre blanc représentant un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent entrelacés avait été érigée et dressée à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite en l'honneur des victimes de cette guerre qui se finissait.

Milicent Bagnolds était néanmoins consciente que tant qu'on aurait pas la preuve de la mort de Voldemort, on ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'y avait plus de risque. De plus, beaucoup de Mangemorts avaient transplané avant d'être capturés ou tués et donc des représailles étaient à prévoir et c'est pourquoi, sous l'impulsion et la demande de Christian Potter, une unité spéciale des Aurors avait vu le jour : la DSA. La Division Spéciale des Aurors serait amenée à combattre les derniers Mangemorts, ainsi que tous les autres partisans de Voldemort connus de près ou de loin. Elle serait composée de conseillers elfes, centaures, vampires, des meilleurs éléments de la brigade des tireurs d'élites de baguettes magiques ainsi que des Aurors choisis par Christian Potter lui-même. James et Sirius, bien que sortant de l'école et étant jeunes et sans formations s'étaient vus obtenir le droit d'y rentrer à cause de leurs différents exploits lors de la bataille. Certes cette décision avait fait râler plusieurs Aurors aguerris mais au vu de leur capacités, le capitaine Potter avait fait taire les plus réfractaires. Cependant, ils n'eurent le droit d'intégrer la section « active » que plusieurs mois plus tard suite à une formation particulièrement intensive et rigoureuse dans plusieurs domaines : duels en équipe, travail en formation, interrogatoires, techniques de filature, camouflage, etc...

Remus quant à lui qui se destinait à une carrière de briseur de sorts chez Gringotts s'était vu lui aussi proposer un poste en tant qu'intermédiaire avec les loups-garous qui ne s'étaient pas encore fait soigner par Harry, proposition qu'il avait acceptée car il lui était permis d'étudier avec un maître des Sortilèges qui lui apprendrait le métier.

Quant à Harry, il avait discuté longuement avec le professeur Dumbledore de son avenir et bien que le vieil homme l'ait manipulé dans le passé et ne lui ait pas toujours tout dit, il était la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour lui et grâce à sa façon de répondre aux questions par d'autres questions permettant à l'autre de réfléchir et donc de répondre par lui-même, il était devenu un mentor pour le jeune homme. Finalement, Harry avait accepté le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et commencerait donc en septembre à enseigner. Mais il n'accepta qu'à une seule condition : pouvoir aider la DSA dès que celle-ci aurait besoin de lui dans une de ses affaires. Condition que Dumbledore accepta volontiers, trop heureux d'avoir un professeur de DCFM qui durerait dans le temps, enfin l'espérait-il.

Pour palier aux absences qui se feraient sûrement sentir, Harry demanda au directeur s'il acceptait que ce soit Lénaé qu'il le remplace. Surpris au début, le directeur accepta néanmoins quand Harry lui raconta comment celle-ci avait fait travailler à Marion tout le programme de Poudlard. Il avait aussi demandé à ce que Remus puisse l'assister dans certains cours.

Quelques mois plus tard, se déroulerait le moment le plus merveilleux de sa vie mais aussi le plus terrifiant...

Fin du flash back

Harry ressortit de ses pensées en sentent un doux parfum de lys. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne souvint pas avoir fermés et tomba sur un magnifique regard émeraude.

- Encore perdu dans tes pensées Harry ? Demanda doucement Lily en lui tapotant le nez.

- Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur, sourit Harry qui considérait celle qui aurait pu être sa mère comme une sœur qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir. Je ne repense qu'à de bons moments.

- Et quels souvenirs si je puis me permettre M. Strife ? Fit la rouquine en lui faisant les gros yeux lui montrant qu'elle ne le croyait pas du tout.

- Je repensais aux mariages et aux naissances auxquels nous avons assisté ces dernières années petite curieuse, rit Harry en dévoilant ses dents blanches.

- Effectivement, ce sont de merveilleux souvenirs, fit Lily en souriant, son air devenant pensif.

Flash back septembre 1979

En ce superbe temps de fin d'été, deux couples allaient se lier pour l'éternité. En effet, Harry Strife né Potter allait épouser Lúthien Elensar tandis que James Potter allait enfin s'unir à Lily Evans.

Harry avait été le premier à faire sa demande. Tandis qu'il faisait visiter le monde moldu à Lúthien, il avait profité d'une soirée dans un restaurant très chic de Paris pour lui demander sa main. Après un instant qui lui sembla durer des heures tandis qu'il attendait un genou à terre, l'elfe accepta sa demande et il put lui passer la magnifique bague en or blanc qu'il avait commandée aux gobelins.

James ne fut pas très long non plus à demander Lily en mariage. Il l'avait emmené faire un voyage sur les bords du Nil lors d'une de ses rares pauses dans son nouveau boulot et tandis qu'ils visitaient les pyramides de Gizeh de nuit sur un tapis volant, il avait sortit un anneau tout en diamant et avait fait sa demande. Comme réponse il eut droit à la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

Et ce jour, les deux couples échangeraient leurs vœux sous la direction de reine Eilinel à qui Harry avait demandé de présider leurs unions. Severus était le témoin de Harry et Laolanne était le témoin de sa sœur.

Son retour du coté de la Lumière avait été quelque peu refroidi par la reine des elfes qui avait exigé qu'elle fasse le même serment que sa sœur seulement, il n'y avait personne qui avait voulu prendre une paria et meurtrière à « sa charge ». Ce fut Woronwë, à la surprise de tout le monde qui accepta de la prendre avec lui comme partenaire. Elle l'aiderait à former la nouvelle génération d'elfes qui ne tarderait pas à voir le jour maintenant que les elfes noirs avaient renoué des contacts avec les elfes sylvestres.

Sirius se tenait fièrement au coté de son meilleur ami qui lui avait demandé d'être son témoin. À coté de lui se tenait Marion à qui Lily avait demandé d'être le sien. Bien que très jeune, la petite blonde timide que Harry avait prit sous son aile s'était développée en une belle adolescente sûre d'elle et de ses choix. L'un de ses choix était un ténébreux jeune homme qui faisait tout pour ne rien voir mais foi de Marion Lombard, elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle désirait.

La reine Eilinel était vêtue d'une tunique d'un bleu pâle semblable à la couleur de l'eau dans les Caraïbes. Harry avait revêtu pour l'occasion une magnifique tenue elfique dans les tons pourpres et or faisant ressortir toute sa puissance. James était quant à lui dans la superbe tenue de cérémonie des Aurors, bleue foncée avec des gants blancs.

Lily avait voulu mettre une tenue de mariée moldue pour montrer ses origines. Elle était donc habillée d'une splendide robe en satin blanc. Sans manches et sans bretelles, elle dévoilait une encolure en forme de cœur mettant en valeur un superbe pendentif offert par James l'année d'avant. Une traîne d'environ cinq mètres s'étalait derrière elle tandis que la robe semblait briller de mille feux du aux nombreuses paillettes de diamants cousues à la robe par les gobelins, cadeau de Harry. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux auburn en un chignon compliqué et sophistiqué. Un léger maquillage rendait cette si jolie femme en une créature délicieuse.

Lúthien portait une tunique elfique d'un blanc si éclatant qu'à coté d'elle la robe de Lily semblait terne Sa robe était elle aussi sans manche et sans bretelles, laissant ainsi son dos ouvert et ses bras pâles contraster avec sa chevelure brune. Un diadème en argent ceignait son front tandis que deux longues mèches encadraient son visage parfait. Nul besoin de maquillage pour une elfe dont la perfection des traits faisait partie de sa race.

Dire que James et Harry étaient nerveux serait peu dire. Harry était tellement sur les nerfs que Lúthien change d'avis au dernier moment qu'il n'avait pas réussi à attacher sa tunique à cause de ses mains tremblantes. Severus était venu à se rescousse et ne s'était pas gêné pour se moquer de lui avec son ton sarcastique habituel.

James quant à lui avait été incapable de s'habiller tout seul ce matin là. Lily, la femme dont il était amoureux depuis sa seconde année à Poudlard, qui était arrivée deuxième de Poudlard aux résultats des ASPIC derrière Harry, celle qui venait de terminer sa première année de médicomage en terminant major de promo, celle qui était tout pour lui avait accepté de l'épouser lui, James Potter. Et en ce jour si important, il tremblait de peur devant l'improbable possibilité qu'elle change d'avis.

Sirius et Remus ainsi que Peter étaient arrivés hilares en le voyant dans cet état là et le lui rappellerait plus d'une fois dans les années à venir.

Quant aux deux jeunes femmes, pour rien au monde elles n'auraient souhaité être autre part.

Lily avait toujours rêvé d'un mariage exceptionnel digne des contes de fées qu'elle lisait quand elle était petite et qu'elle ne connaissait rien à la magie. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle se marierait au cœur du royaume elfique avec un homme qui malgré des défauts serait toujours là pour elle. Cet homme qui lui avait cassé les pieds pendant presque six ans avant qu'elle ne commence vraiment à le côtoyer et à voir la personne derrière le masque. Ce qui rendait son mariage si unique était la présence de son fils à ses cotés qui se mariait lui aussi. Enfin, son futur fils revenu dans le passé grâce ou à cause de Merlin. Elle tourna son regard vers Harry et lui fit un sourire éclatant qu'il lui rendit.

Lúthien n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un tel jour puisse arriver dans son existence. Elle l'avait imaginé il y a de nombreuses années quand elle était encore jeune et que rien ne salissait son âme. Mais elle avait perdu toute illusion sur l'avenir quand Ismaël l'avait trahi et que Laolanne l'avait tué et par conséquent qu'elles avaient été bannies du royaume sylvestre. Une longue vie passée à tuer, à mentir, à manipuler, à se cacher... Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement en mettant sur sa route Harry Strife ou plutôt Harry Potter. Il était tellement bon envers les autres. Il pensait aux autres avant de penser à lui quitte à mettre sa vie en danger. Sa dévotion envers ses amis était sans limite et l'amour qui lui portait l'était encore plus. Rien qu'en regardant ses yeux émeraudes, elle pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle et ce sentiment était tellement réconfortant qu'elle pourrait s'y couler et s'y laisser porter pour l'éternité. Elle ne savait pas qui elle devait remercier pour avoir rencontré ces personnes tellement formidables. Même sa sœur avait admis que les humains n'étaient pas tous irrécupérables ce qui pour elle était un véritable compliment.

La reine Eilinel commença la cérémonie en rappelant les noms et prénoms des futurs mariés et d'où ils venaient, leur parcours. Ensuite, dans un court chant, elle demanda au puissant Soleil, à la douce Eau, au léger Vent et à l'inébranlable Terre de bénir les quatre mariés.

James, Lily, Lúthien ainsi que Harry s'élevèrent doucement de quelques centimètres dans les airs, entourés par une bulle de couleur bleue pâle avant d'être doucement reposés signifiant que la nature bénissait ces couples.

Vint ensuite la prise de serment des témoins disant qu'ils étaient sains de corps et d'esprits et que les mariés méritaient de se marier car s'aimant mutuellement.

Ce fut enfin le moment tant attendu de l'échange des consentements et l'on pu voir deux soupirs de soulagements de la part de Harry et James quand Lily et Lúthien acquiescèrent à leur demande.

La cérémonie se termina par l'échange des alliances, le baiser, le lancer de bouquets qui atterrirent dans les mains de Elenwë et de Elayne.

Cette splendide journée fut conclut par un somptueux festin préparé par les elfes qui amena tout le monde dans une multitude de mondes gastronomiques insoupçonnés.

Fin du Flash back

Harry tourna les yeux vers la pièce où se trouvaient les autres en entendant un rire de bébé. Il sourit en reconnaissant le rire d'Ayla.

Flash back 30 juin et 31 juillet 1980

Harry faisait les cents pas dans le couloir attenant à la chambre de sa femme. Il était stressé comme jamais. Même avant la bataille de Poudlard, son cœur n'avait pas battu aussi fort.

- Tu vas t'asseoir au nom de Merlin ! S'exclama Severus en jetant son journal devant lui sur la petite table basse.

- C'est vrai Harry ! Tu nous donnes le tournis à force, renchérit Sirius.

- Pas que le tournis Patmol. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête à l'envers moi, se plaignit James.

- On en reparlera quand ce sera ton tour James, grogna Harry en fusillant son père et son parrain du regard et en jetant un coup d'œil à Lily, enceinte jusqu'au cou.

- Harry, calme toi s'il te plaît, intervint Elayne en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme pour l'arrêter de tourner comme un lion en cage. Si ça se passait mal, tu le sauras grâce à votre lien non ?

- Oui mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais Harry, reprit Remus doucement en lui tendant un café. Tout ce passe très bien et bientôt tu pourras serrer tes jumeaux dans tes bras.

- Si tu le dis, marmonna Harry en engloutissant son café en deux gorgées.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils attendaient dans ce couloir à l'étage maternité de l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques. Lúthien avait eut ses premières contractions 3h auparavant et Harry avait rappliqué illico presto de Poudlard où il terminait de ranger ses papiers pour emmener sa femme à l'hôpital. Elle avait été prise en charge rapidement et une demi heure après, les amis d'Harry arrivaient pour soutenir les futurs parents. N'étant pas accepté en salle d'accouchement, Harry était en train de tracer une tranchée dans le sol déjà usé du couloir à force de faire des allers-retours. Lorsque Lúthien lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, Harry avait ressenti une puissante chaleur naître dans sa poitrine. Il était plus qu'heureux de devenir père mais il avait été assailli de doutes quant au fait d'élever des enfants. Lui qui n'avait eut aucun exemple d'amour quand il était petit, aucun exemple à suivre était terrifié. Quand il en avait parlé à Lúthien, rouge de honte de cette peur irrationnelle, elle l'avait surpris en ne se moquant pas de lui mais au contraire en le rassurant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Et maintenant, il attendait impatiemment de retrouver sa femme et ses enfants et cette attente devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Une heure plus tard, Harry faillit se rompre le cou en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Une médicomage habillée en rose sortit de la pièce en souriant.

- M. Strife ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est moi, répondit rapidement Harry en se précipitant vers elle si vite qu'il faillit la percuter.

- Vous pouvez rentrer voir vos enfants et votre femme. Il reviendra vous chercher après, dit-elle aux autres avant de pénétrer à nouveau dans la chambre suivi de Harry stressé.

Quand il entra, il fut surpris par la sensation de chaleur présente dans la pièce. Une lampe violette diffusait une agréable odeur de lavande. Lúthien était couchée dans son lit, l'air fatigué, les traits tirés mais avec néanmoins les yeux brillants de bonheur et de fierté. Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle, l'embrassa tendrement et regarda enfin à coté d'elle. Dans un grand couffin, se tenait deux petits bébés qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, il sut que la touffe rousse et les yeux verts émeraudes appartenaient à sa fille et que son fils détenait les yeux bleus de sa mère ainsi que sa chevelure ébène.

- Ils sont magnifiques, souffla Harry, émerveillé par ces deux petits êtres.

- Ils ressemblent à leur père, dit Lúthien en souriant.

- Et à leur mère, fit Harry en embrassant sa femme. Tu as fais deux merveilleux bébés chérie.

- Je ne les ais pas faits toute seule tu sais, répondit l'elfe en regardant les nouveaux-nés.

- Mais c'est toi qui les a porté et qui a accouché, alors tu mérites des félicitations.

- Tu te réveilleras la nuit pour les calmer en échange, rit l'elfe en tenant la main de Harry.

- Tu as trouvé des prénoms ? Demanda Harry qui commençait doucement à se détendre.

- J'attendais leur père pour ça, sourit Lúthien.

- Je pensais à Ayla pour la petite, fit doucement Harry.

- C'est très beau Harry et que penses-tu de Max pour le petit ?

- C'est parfait ma belle, fit Harry en s'approchant des nouveaux-nés. Bienvenue chez vous Ayla Elemmíre et Max Harry Strife. Vous pouvez rentrer, lâcha-t-il en direction de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur les visages de James et Sirius qui riaient d'être si prévisibles.

- Désolé Harry, mais on en avait marre d'attendre, fit Lily en entrant à la suite des autres.

- Ils sont trop beaux, dit Marion qui s'était faufilé jusqu'aux petits.

- Tu nous fais grands-parents alors que nous ne sommes même pas parents Harry, lâcha Lily en riant.

- Tu aurais pu attendre un peu quand même, reprit James en faisant la moue.

- Je pense que j'ai assez attendu « papy », fit Harry en souriant.

- Comment s'appellent-ils ? Demanda Remus les yeux brillants.

- La petite rousse c'est Ayla et le petit brun c'est Max, répondit Lúthien.

- Tant que j'y pense, dit Harry. Severus, voudrais-tu devenir le parrain de Ayla ? Et Marion sa marraine ?

- Évidemment ! Lâchèrent les deux concernés en même temps en souriant, heureux de la marque de confiance que Harry leur donnait.

- Et pour Max, nous avions pensé à Sirius et Lénaé mais je sais que Sirius sera bientôt parrain alors Remus, voudrais-tu être le parrain de Max et toi Lénaé sa marraine ?

- Nous acceptons, répondirent les deux jeunes gens en souriant.

- Tu vois Harry, tu as enfin une famille, lui fit une petite voix dans sa tête.

- Oui Squall, sourit Harry en regardant les personnes présentes dans la petite chambre d'hôpital. Cela n'a pas été facile mais on a réussi. On va enfin pouvoir vivre heureux.

- Oui Harry. Tu vas enfin pouvoir profiter de ce bonheur après lequel tu as tellement couru et aspiré.

- C'est vrai Squall et maintenant, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur d'être un père.

- Tu as réussi à assumer le rôle de sauveur du monde sorcier, d'élève brillant, du plus jeune professeur de Poudlard et à fédérer plusieurs races sous une même bannière alors ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'élever tes enfants.

- Tu rigoles ? Je suis mort de trouille Squall mais je pense qu'avec un peu d'aide je devrai réussir, rit Harry.

- Oui Harry. Bon, je vais aller dire tout ça à Kendra, elle piaffe d'impatience au Domaine.

- La pauvre. Dis lui que nous rentrerons bientôt.

- Pouponne bien Harry, lâcha le diaphénix en riant avant de disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes rouges et bleues.

Harry se rapprocha un peu plus de sa femme et de ses enfants et remercia Merlin pour la vie auquel il avait enfin droit après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait du endurer.

Cette même scène se répéta un mois et un jour plus tard, le 31 juillet 1980 où Harry James Potter vint au monde. Les personnes présentes n'auraient su dire qui de James ou Sirius était le plus heureux. James en tant que père ou Sirius en tant que nouveau parrain. Le jeune Potter aurait donc Sirius Black et Elayne Weasley comme parrain et marraine.

Dans un très vieux château au nord de l'Écosse, un vieux sorcier était en train de se demander s'il devait prendre sa retraite dès maintenant quand il vit les trois derniers noms inscrits sur le Livre des Naissances Magiques. Albus Dumbledore sourit avant de refermer le livre et de le ranger sous le Choixpeau qui le regardait en souriant.

- Qui vivra verra ! Fit-il très philosophiquement avant d'aller se coucher sous un piaillement de Fumseck.

Fin du Flash back

Oui. Il avait à présent une famille et il sacrifierait sa vie pour la protéger. Max et Ayla avaient fêté leur 1 an deux mois auparavant et ils étaient en pleine forme tout comme le petit Harry qui était plein de vie. Se voir petit avait été une expérience bizarre pour Harry mais après le moment de choc passé, il avait joué avec le petit bout de chou qui était très heureux de voir les pitreries de tonton Harry.

Il se retourna en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui.

- Tu ne viens pas Harry ? Demanda James en s'approchant de lui. Parce que les petits sont hilares devant Sirius qui fait l'idiot.

- Il fait pas l'idiot, le contredit Harry. C'est juste son état normal.

- Ce n'est pas faux, rit James. Tu devrais venir Harry, sinon tu n'auras plus rien à boire.

- Je me rabattrai sur le jus de citrouille des petits, fit Harry en riant.

- Et ben Lily te bottera les fesses alors, sourit James. Sérieusement Harry, viens te reposer un peu, tu sembles prêt à t'écrouler.

- T'inquiète pas James ça ira, le rassura Harry. C'est juste que j'ai horreur d'attendre comme ça surtout qu'on ne sait même pas si cela marchera.

- Oui, et c'est pour ça que tu devrais venir avec nous. Tu risques de gâcher une bonne soirée pour rien. Bon j'y retourne moi, j'entends ma moitié m'appeler.

- Rejoins-la et bois à ma santé, fit Harry en replongeant son regard dans son reflet.

C'est vrai qu'il devrait se reposer mais depuis la mise en marche du plan, il ne faisait plus que des nuits de une ou deux heures. Ça plus ses cours à Poudlard faisait qu'il commençait vraiment à être fatigué physiquement et mentalement.

James avait vraiment mûri en une année ou plutôt en une soirée, se corrigea-t-il.

Flash back février 1981

La Division Spéciale des Aurors avait reçu une information comme quoi Lucius Malfoy ainsi que Bellatrix nouvellement Lestrange ainsi que son mari et plusieurs autres Mangemorts étaient réunis au même endroit dans un petit pub miteux de Londres. Harry avait été prévenu dans la foulée pour qu'il vienne filer un coup de main et maintenant, ils étaient tous autour du pub, les pieds dans la neige et les sens en alerte.

Harry posa son plus puissant sort d'anti-transplanage et au signal de Christian, ils commencèrent à rentrer dans le pub par toutes les entrées connues mais au lieu de trouver un pub miteux avec seulement quelques tables, ils se retrouvèrent en enfer. Des sorts leurs pleuvaient dessus et ils ne durent leur salut qu'à leurs formidables réflexes. Les Mangemorts s'étaient réfugiés derrière de grandes tables en chêne massif et les arrosaient copieusement. Harry et James conjurèrent un mur de terre devant eux pour se protéger et jetèrent un coup d'œil pour voir où en étaient les autres. Sirius et Mike avaient eut le même réflexe qu'eux et envoyaient quelques sorts au hasard en passant rapidement la tête au-dessus du mur. Par contre, Christian et Angelina étaient assaillis de toutes parts et repoussaient tant bien que mal les différents sorts qu'ils recevaient.

- James, couvre-moi, fit-il rapidement. Il faut que j'aille les aider.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda James en faisant tourner ses méninges à pleins régime.

- Une diversion, fit-il simplement en prenant sa forme de maîtrise de foudre. Prépare-toi James et n'oublie pas de fermer les yeux. Lighten ! Hurla-t-il en se redressant.

Le puissant éclair tapa au milieu de la pièce dans un bruit assourdissant et une lumière aveuglante. Tandis que James arrosait proprement ses adversaires, Harry courut vers Christian et Angelina et les tira derrière le mur avec eux.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda James inquiet en voyant son père légèrement amoché.

- On survivra, grimaça-t-il en jetant un œil à la brune qui hocha la tête disant que tout allait bien.

- Survivre est vite dit, grogna Harry en déviant un sort d'explosion qui lui était destiné vers le plafond qui s'effondra.

À partir de ce moment, tout dégénéra. Le plafond s'écroula par pan entier et Harry tira James de justesse hors du point de chute d'une poutre métallique. Malheureusement, Christian ne fut pas assez rapide et ne réussit pas à sauver Angelina qui fut transpercée au niveau de la poitrine. James vit la dernière étincelle de vie quitter son regard tandis qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche.

- Bouge-toi de là James ! Hurla Harry, la détresse s'étant emparée de sa voix en voyant Angelina Stark mourir. Celle-là même avec qui il avait effectué plusieurs missions à hauts risques. Ils en étaient toujours revenus vivants pourtant. Malfoy ! Cria-t-il alors, tu vas payer pour ça ! Hurla-t-il fou de rage, son aura faisant surface.

Il s'approcha doucement du corps de son amie, indifférent aux sorts qui se fracassaient contre son aura. Il fit disparaître la poutre métallique de son corps et lança un sort de préservation en attendant la fin du combat. Puis, il se tourna vers la table derrière laquelle se cachait plusieurs Mangemorts et la pulvérisa d'un Reducto surpuissant. Les Mangemorts tapis derrière ne mirent pas trente secondes avant d'être expédiés contre un mur, assommés ou pire. Ce n'était plus son problème.

Le petit pub qu'il croyait était en faite largement plus grand et se divisait en plusieurs petites salles. Les renforts arrivèrent bientôt et les combats redoublèrent d'intensité. Ils s'étaient fais doublés en beauté et foi de Harry Strife, les Mangemorts allaient payer de même que la personne qui avait donné l'information s'il la retrouvait.

Vingt minutes qu'ils combattaient et les Mangemorts semblaient toujours aussi nombreux. Harry et James se battaient dos à dos contre Lucius et Bellatrix.

- Alors Strife, ça fait quoi de voir mourir une amie ? Ricana Lucius en envoyant un Doloris qui passa à un cheveu de James.

- Tu me diras ça toi-même quand ta copine aura passé la baguette à gauche, grogna Harry en absorbant un sort de découpe et en répliquant par un sort d'explosion.

- Je suis pas encore morte, piailla Bellatrix en sautant au-dessus des sorts que James lui envoyait.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, pensa James en s'aplatissant pour éviter un AK que Harry évita de justesse, en tournant sur lui-même.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que tout bascula. Harry réussit à toucher Lucius avec un Diffindo tandis que James se faisait propulser contre lui par la rencontre entre deux sortilèges d'explosions. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent écrasés contre le mur, à moitié sonné.

James voyait trouble et sa tête le lançait douloureusement. Il vit arriver une silhouette vers lui, une masse sombre s'avançant en chantonnant.

- Ben alors Potter, fit la voix enfantine de Bellatrix. On dirait que c'est toi qui va mourir. Strife aussi d'ailleurs vu qu'il est KO et qu'il ne pourra donc rien faire pour toi. Adieu Potter ! Chanta-t-elle en approchant sa baguette du front de James qui ne pouvait rien faire.

Il tâtonnait toujours le sol à la recherche de sa baguette et soudain, il toucha quelque chose de dur et froid derrière lui. Il enroula ses doigts fermement et d'un geste rapide et puissant planta le sabre de Harry dans la gorge de Bellatrix qui ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Elle qui allait enfin triompher, allait mourir comme une Moldue.

Bellatrix Lestrange mourut donc ce soir-la en compagnie de son mari et de plusieurs autres Mangemorts. Lucius Malfoy survécut à ses nombreuses blessures et passa le reste de sa vie à Azkaban gardée par une armée de mannequins animés grâce à la magie. Sourds et muets, ils étaient donc les candidats idéals pour garder la prison. Impossible d'acheter une coquille vide sans âme.

Quant à James, tuer un être humain le marqua profondément. Lors de la bataille de Poudlard, il avait évité les Mangemorts comme la peste pour ne pas avoir à tuer un être humain. Certes il avait tué des démons ainsi que des créatures des ténèbres mais psychologiquement ce n'était pas pareil. Donner la mort à quelqu'un qui aurait pu être lui le rendait malade. Il avait passé le reste de la soirée assis sous la douche tout habillé, les genoux serrés contre le torse et les bras serrés contre lui, les yeux dans le vide. Quand Lily avait vu Harry ramener James chez eux, elle avait deviné que quelque chose s'était mal passé et la seule chose qu'avait alors pu sortir James l'avait stupéfaite : « J'ai tué une femme ». Harry lui avait donc raconté ce qu'il s'était passé en vidant une demi-bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. Il avait alors demandé à Lily d'appeler Lúthien pour qu'elle vienne le chercher. Une fois partis, elle était allée rejoindre James et l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Après cela, sa vision du monde changea radicalement. Lui qui prenait toujours tout à la rigolade, avait enfin grandi et prenait donc les choses beaucoup plus philosophiquement. Il n'allait plus en mission sans peur, sans doutes car il avait réalisé qu'il avait beaucoup à perdre maintenant. Sirius aussi avait grandi bien plus vite en voyant l'état de son ami et en voyant la mort de son équipier. Ce soir-la, ils avaient tous pris un coup de vieux.

Fin du Flash back

Oui un sacré coup de vieux ils avaient tous pris ce soir-la. Même Christian Potter qui était pourtant un Auror aguerri avait accusé le coup. Perdre des hommes était difficile mais perdre des amis était encore pire car quand on survit à des batailles, il se créé des liens puissants entre les alliés et perdre ces personnes est d'autant plus difficile à accepter et à digérer. Harry avait eu du mal à accepter la mort d'Angelina Stark. C'est avec elle qu'il avait débuté ses missions pour la DSA. Elle lui avait apprit qu'elle faisait partie de la Brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette magique. Et qu'elle était l'une des meilleures duellistes d'Europe et elle l'avait prouvé lors de nombreuses missions. Ils avaient passé plusieurs soirées en « planque » à attendre le bon moment pour intervenir à discuter de tout et de rien et elle était même venue deux ou trois fois manger au Domaine. La voir mourir sous ses yeux aussi bêtement alors qu'elle était la meilleure duelliste qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré l'avait rendu malade. Deux semaines il avait mis avant de recommencer à sourire aux babillements des ses enfants et à se ré-intéresser aux choses de la vie. Et il avait fait son deuil comme il l'avait fait pour ses amis qui avaient laissé leur vie lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui, il repensait à eux avec un pincement au cœur mais sans cette apathie qui avait été la sienne aux premiers jours de leur disparition. Il était le père comblé de jumeaux géniaux, le mari d'une femme formidable et avait les meilleurs amis qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Un long frisson lui traversa l'échine et son regard devint brillant et dur et sa baguette jaillit instantanément dans sa main. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le salon où il trouva Lúthien avec Ayla et Max dans les bras tandis que Lily serrait Harry contre elle, le visage inquiet.

D'ailleurs, il l'avait tous ce visage où se mélangeait l'inquiétude et en même temps, l'attente. Une attente qui durait depuis ce mois de juin 1979. Ce jour où Voldemort avait failli mourir. Mais ce soir, il passerait la baguette à gauche.

- Lily, Lúthien, emmenez les enfants loin d'ici, lâcha Harry en baissant sa puissance au minimum. Marion tu pars aussi s'il te plaît. Les autres baissez tous votre puissance. Il faut qu'il croit qu'il n'y a que James, Lily et Harry dans la maison. Lily, dès qu'il entrera, tu suivras Lúthien et vous restez à l'abri. Je sais que vous avez tous envie d'en finir mais il ne faut pas se précipiter, ça fait des mois qu'on attend ce moment alors on suit le plan, conclut-il fermement.

Il alla embrasser sa femme et ses enfants ainsi que Marion avant de camoufler sa présence en montant à l'étage suivi bien vite des autres. Severus, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Elayne, John/Ron, Gabrielle/Ginny, Nina/Hermione. Ils étaient tous prêts et leur visage ne montrait maintenant qu'une détermination pure.

Ils avaient réussi à infiltrer les Mangemorts. Un jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas été difficile de retourner contre Voldemort et il s'était servi de lui pour aller raconter la prophétie à Voldemort. L'implantation de la scène avait été tellement réaliste que le jeune croyait dur comme fer qu'il l'avait vraiment vécu et donc Voldemort n'avait rien découvert. Ils ne savaient pas quand est-ce que Voldemort attaquerait mais Harry pensait que ça serait comme à son époque. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Voldemort approchait de la maison et chaque pas de plus faisait résonner quelque chose en Harry. Ce soir, ils joueraient leur futur à tous.

La porte d'entrée explosa soudain et tous se tendirent comme des arcs.

- Lily ! C'est lui ! Prend Harry et sauve-toi ! hurla James en se levant du canapé sur lequel il était assis et en pointant sa baguette en direction du mage noir qui portait une cape et un capuchon noir.

- Bonsoir Potter, siffla une voix éraillée. Cela fait bien longtemps maintenant.

- Pas assez à mon goût, rétorqua James, ses doigts fermement serrés sur sa baguette.

- Toujours ce courage si Gryffondor, murmura le mage noir.

- Non pas Gryffondor Tom, le reprit James. Le courage Potter et c'est ce qui t'a toujours fait défaut Tom, continua James en se préparant à la riposte.

- Assez insolent ! Cracha Voldemort, ses yeux rouges flamboyants sous sa capuche.

- Pourquoi n'enlèves-tu pas ta capuche Tom ? Demanda James toujours sur ses gardes. Te trouves-tu trop laid pour oser te montrer ?

- Suffit ! Hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres en envoyant un Doloris que James évita facilement. Tu ne sais rien de la laideur ni de ses conséquences. Tu veux voir mon visage Potter ? Et bien le voici, fit-il en abaissant sa capuche sous le regard horrifié de James qui eut soudain envie de vomir.

En effet, il ne ressemblait presque plus à un être humain. Son visage et son corps avait noirci tandis qu'ils n'avaient presque plus de lèvres. A certains endroits de son crâne, un liquide suintait encore. Seuls ses yeux n'avaient rien perdu de leur folie meurtrière.

- Cela te plaît-il Potter ? Siffla le mage noir en remettant sa capuche.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici Tom ? Demanda James prêt à réagir au quart de tour.

- Je suis là pour ton fils. Donne-le moi et tu auras la vie sauve, susurra Voldemort.

- Je ne te donnerai jamais mon fils Tom. Tu n'auras pas Harry d'ailleurs il est loin d'ici, répondit James en souriant.

- Tu mens Potter, rétorqua Voldemort. J'ai senti sa puissance en entrant.

- Et la notre de force, tu l'as sentie aussi Tom ? Cingla une voix métallique dans le silence.

Cette voix claqua dans la petite maison comme un coup de feu. Le mage noir se retourna lentement pour faire face aux deux orbes émeraudes qui lui avaient tellement pris. Mais il n'était pas seul à le fixer. Toute sa clique était là aussi à le tenir en joue.

- Tu as ramené tes amis Strife ? Que c'est aimable de ta part, cracha-t-il en prononçant le nom de l'homme qui l'avait presque réduit en poussière. J'ai appris que tu t'étais marié l'été dernier et que ta femme avait accouché de jumeaux. Tu aurais pu avoir la décence de me les présenter quand même.

- Et moi je viens d'apprendre qu'il y avait encore des traîtres au Ministère, répondit Harry sans se démonter. Gabrielle, pourras-tu confier à ton copain Alexandre ce que notre cher ami ici présent vient de nous révéler ?

- Avec plaisir Harry, répondit Gabrielle/Ginny sans détourner le regard de l'homme qui avait détruit la vie d'innombrables familles.

- De plus, tu ne poseras jamais plus un regard sur quoi que ce soit Tom, continua Harry d'une voix froide. Ça finit ce soir.

- Tu te répètes Strife, lâcha le mage noir. Tu m'as déjà dis ça il y a quelques années si mes souvenirs sont exacts et...je suis toujours là.

- Plus pour très longtemps Maître, ironisa Severus.

- Tiens Severus, fit Voldemort de sa voix nasillarde. Mon traître préféré. Comment te portes-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

- A merveille je vous remercie, fit sarcastiquement Severus, ses yeux flamboyants de haine contrôlée.

- Assez discuté Tom, dit soudainement Harry. Il est temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

- Deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu et tu veux déjà nous quitter Strife ? Fit le mage noir en riant. Soit ! Avada Kedavra ! Cria-t-il en direction de Harry qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce et brandit sa main gauche devant lui.

L'anneau de Barahir fit son office et absorba le sortilège de mort sans causer le moindre mal à Harry qui recula d'un pas seulement sous les yeux stupéfaits du mage noir.

- Rappelle-toi Tom Elvis Jedusor, répliqua Harry en montrant les dents. Rappelle-toi ce jour où je t'ai dis que ton sortilège ne servait à rien contre moi. Te souviens-tu de ce jour Tom ? Te souviens-tu de ce jour où nous nous sommes affrontés tels David et Goliath ? Te souviens-tu du sort que j'ai employé avant que tu transplanes comme un lâche ? Ce n'est pas avec ce sort que je vais en finir avec toi Tom Jedusor et je ne vais pas non plus te tuer. Tu traverseras les âges tel qu'un jour, plus personne ne se souviendra de ton nom ni de tes actes. Tu ne seras bientôt plus rien qu'un souvenir Tom, lâcha Harry comme une sentence irrévocable, tel la parole du Créateur lui-même.

- Et tu comptes faire ça comment hein gamin ? Ricana le mage noir prêt à attaquer. Comme d'habitude tu parles beaucoup mais tu n'agis pas. Adieu Harry Strife. Avada Kedavra ! Hurla-t-il en mettant toute sa puissance et toute sa haine dans ce sort qu'il savait, percerait la protection de l'anneau.

Au même moment, les dix personnes présentes récitèrent à l'unisson une très vieille incantation qui prit la forme d'un rayon vert pâle à la sortie des baguettes et alla toucher le mage noir qui se mit à hurler de terreur. Le rayon de Harry percuta l'Avada de Voldemort et pendant un instant, il y eut une lutte de pouvoir entre les deux sorts mais celui de Harry prit finalement l'ascendant sur celui de Voldemort et alla percuter celui-ci avec rage.

C'était un vieux sort qu'ils utilisaient sur le mage noir. Un sort datant de la création de Stonehenge. Les Moldus croyaient que c'était juste des monolithes de pierre posés là pour quelques obscures raisons mais en réalité ces pierres n'étaient que des sorciers transformés en pierre pendant une guerre entre clans. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que d'autres sorciers avaient érigés ce monument en leur honneur. Et c'est ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire à Voldemort: le transformer en pierre pour en être débarrassé à jamais. Celui-ci luttait contre le sortilège mais à dix contre un, le combat était bien inégal. Certes ils étaient dix mais dix avec la force et la volonté de cent hommes de le détruire à jamais, le faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Et face à toute cette haine, cette rancœur, cette volonté de détruire, Voldemort se transforma doucement en granit. Quand le sortilège eut fini d'agir, les dix personnes s'écroulèrent par terre, trempés de sueur et les membres tremblants. Harry fut le premier à se relever et à fixer la statue en face de lui. Sans comprendre, il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, des larmes de bonheur. Un poids immense s'envola de sur ses épaules et il lui sembla comme s'il était béni des dieux. Il se tourna vers les autres qui s'étaient eux aussi relevés et qui regardaient la statue les yeux embués et le sourire aux lèvres. John/Ron et Nina/Hermione furent les premiers à s'approcher de lui et à le prendre dans leurs bras.

- On a réussi Harry, lâcha Ron mi-riant, mi-pleurant de joie.

- On l'a enfin vaincu ! Fit Hermione en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Oui enfin...murmura Harry qui avait peine à croire que son cauchemar était enfin terminé.


	30. Epilogue

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je reviens ce soir pour la dernière fois pour cette histoire. Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à votre lecture...**

* * *

**Épilogue**

1er septembre 1991

Dans une belle maison nacrée au toit aussi rouge que le sang, une effervescence toute particulière régnait en maître, en ce lundi 1er septembre.

- Maman ! Hurla une voix aiguë et féminine en haut des escaliers. Orion m'a encore piqué ma place à la salle de bains.

- Sale menteuse ! Ce n'est pas TA place ! Répliqua une autre voix, cette fois-ci masculine. Et puis, si j'avais pas pris Ta place, je ne serais toujours pas prêt, grogna un jeune homme roux aux yeux bleus en descendant l'escalier menant aux chambres.

- Vous avez fini de vous battre les mioches ! hurla Ayla les cheveux en désordre en sortant de sa chambre.

- T'es pas encore prête toi ? Demanda son frère jumeau qui était assis sur un canapé en train de lire un livre.

- Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon Max, marmonna la rousse en claquant la porte, énervée.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ptite sœur, sourit le brun en rangeant son livre avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

Ce matin commençait presque comme les autres si ce n'est qu'à 11h précises, le Poudlard Express partirait et donc les enfants devraient être à bord comme tous leurs condisciples.

Max passa devant le bureau de son père et vit que celui-ci était assis à son bureau en train de regarder ce qui semblait être une photo. Il adorait le bureau de son père avec son tableau géant de Poudlard, sa bibliothèque bien remplie ainsi que le double arbre généalogique de sa famille. De plus, ce sentiment de sécurité qui s'emparait de vous était rassurant.

- Bonjour papa ! Lança Max en allant embrasser son père et en regardant la photo. C'est la photo qu'on a faite hier ? Pourquoi elle semble si vieille ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Bonjour Max, répondit son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux qu'il avait aussi indiscipliné que les siens. Ce n'est pas vraiment celle d'hier, expliqua-t-il en souriant les yeux brillants. Elle date de beaucoup plus longtemps, mais ça jeune homme, c'est une autre histoire. Thomas est déjà en train d'aider ta mère à la cuisine.

- Quel gourmand celui-là, rit le jeune homme.

- A qui le dis-tu, soupira son père en riant. Je parie que les autres sont levés vu le bazar qu'il y a là-haut.

- Ils tiennent la forme, confirma Max en levant les yeux au ciel. Ayla est à la bourre comme d'habitude et les jumeaux se battent encore pour la salle de bains.

- Et bien ! Je serai ravi de voir leur tête tout à l'heure quand vous partirez, dit Harry en regardant son fils. Va rejoindre ta mère et ton frère, je vais aller les booster un peu.

- A tout de suite alors, fit Max avec un clin d'oeil à son père avant de descendre sur la rambarde, le grand escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Il termina par un saut périlleux avant et se précipita dans la cuisine pour rejoindre sa mère et son frère.

Thomas n'était pas vraiment son frère, mais pour lui c'était tout comme. Son père et sa mère l'avait sauvé de fanatiques de l'ancien temps lors de vacances en France et il l'avait adopté. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu pour que Thomas n'y passe aussi, mais Harry l'avait sauvé et lui avait offert un toit, mais avant tout une famille. Bien qu'ayant un an de plus que lui, Max avait quelques centimètres de moins que son frère adoptif, mais il était bien plus fort que lui car il avait du sang elfique dans les veines.

- Bonjour la compagnie, lança-t-il de bonne humeur en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Salut Max, fit Thomas en commençant à servir le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour mon chéri, répondit sa mère en allant l'embrasser. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je me sens prêt à combattre un Magyar à pointes, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

- Rigole pas avec ça Max, le prévint son frère, tu sais que papa y a eu droit, lui !

- Et s'il n'y avait pas eu tatie Hermione, il aurait eu chaud aux fesses, lâcha Max avant de partir en fou rire avec son frère en imaginant son père avec les fesses enflammées.

- Tu ferais mieux de garder tes forces pour ce soir quand tu passeras sous le Choixpeau Max, fit sa mère en lui servant une grande assiette de bacon.

- T'inquiète maman, je gère, répondit-il en enfournant une tranche entière dans sa bouche.

- Tu aurais pu attendre les autres avant de commencer quand même, le gourmanda Lúthien en lui donnant un coup de spatule sur le crâne.

- Ouch ! Cha fait mal, grogna-t-il en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

- Et on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, rajouta-t-elle en donnant un nouveau coup sous le regard hilare de Thomas qui ne se retenait qu'à grand peine de ne pas exploser de rire. Et les trois autres, ils arrivent ou quoi ? Marmonna l'elfe, ses beaux yeux bleus électriques lançant des éclairs.

SPLASH ! Trois personnes atterrirent sur les chaises de la cuisine dans de grandes éclaboussures qui n'arrosèrent pourtant aucunes des autres personnes présentent dans la cuisine.

- Je te hais papa ! hurla Ayla en balançant ses cheveux en arrière, qu'elle avait devant ses yeux.

- C'est pas juste ! S'exclama Orion en croisant les bras et en faisant la moue.

- J'avais rien fait ! S'insurgea Emma de sa voix haut perchée.

- Je vous avais prévenu que je voulais que tout le monde soit en bas à 9h pour le petit-déjeuner, répliqua Harry en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

- Là, c'est sûr que l'on va être à l'heure, grogna Ayla en faisant la moue.

- Attention à ton langage jeune fille, claqua la voix de sa mère derrière elle.

- Mange sans faire d'histoire et tu te rendras compte à quel point je suis passé maître dans l'art d'être prêt à l'heure, fit Harry en allant l'embrasser. Quant à vous les jumeaux, si seulement vous pouviez ne pas vouloir les mêmes choses au même moment, lâcha fatalement Harry en les embrassant également avant de s'asseoir à son tour à la table de la cuisine. Merci Lúthien, fit-il avec un sourire radieux quand sa femme lui amena son café. Demain c'est moi qui t'amène ton petit-déjeuner au lit.

- Ça me va mon chéri, lui dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

- Pas à table s'il vous plaît, firent les quatre enfants en faisant semblant de vomir.

- Bande de jaloux, marmonna Harry en souriant malgré lui de l'attitude de ses enfants. On verra si vous direz la même chose dans quelques années.

- J'en suis sûre moi ! Lança Emma en plantant sa fourchette dans un morceau de lard.

- On en reparlera Emma, sourit sa mère en attrapant un croissant au milieu de la table.

- Dépêchez-vous de finir votre petit déjeuner, lança Harry en se levant. J'aimerais arriver un peu en avance pour que l'on puisse saluer tout le monde avant d'être oppressé par la foule.

- Dis surtout que tu ne veux pas être le point de mire de tout le monde Harry, lança sa femme en riant.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ça voyons ! Fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel sous les rires de sa famille.

- Papa ? Fit une petite voix.

- Oui Emma. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu peux m'arranger ça s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Bien sûr ! Et voilà ! Fit-il en claquant des doigts tandis que ses trois enfants retrouvaient un aspect propre et soigné.

- Merci papa ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble tandis qu'Emma lui sautait dans les bras. Tu sais papa, ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne le pensais pas, fit-elle un peu honteuse.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda son père. Je n'ai rien entendu moi, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Tu sais que tu es le meilleur des papas ?

- Je sais mais j'aime bien quand c'est toi qui me le dit gamine, sourit son père. Allez finir d'emballer vos dernières affaires. On se retrouve en bas dans un quart d'heure et ne soyez pas en retard, leur cria-t-il tandis qu'ils remontaient dans leur chambre en courant et qu'il se dirigeait vers le péron en souriant.

Dix ans que son calvaire était terminé. Dix ans qu'il mordait la vie à pleine dents. Après la naissance des jumeaux Ayla et Max, Harry avait pensé qu'ils attendraient un peu avant d'avoir d'autres enfants mais très vite il avait sauvé Thomas d'une mort certaine comme cela était prévu et l'arrivée d'Orion et Emma n'avait gâché en rien son bonheur.

Les deux grossesses de Lúthien s'étaient passées sans souci et rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux. Marion avait fini ses études à Poudlard avec des résultats plus qu'honorables et suivaient maintenant des études en métamorphose avancée ce qui revenait à dire qu'elle suivait les pas de Dumbledore et de McGonagall. Une annonce qui ne l'avait surpris qu'à moitié était son installation dans l'appartement de Severus. Certes ! Il y avait eu quelques signes qu'elle l'aimait bien, mais de là à ce qu'ils habitent ensemble, il y avait un fossé. Mais une chose était sûre. Severus était quelqu'un de bien qui pourrait veiller sur elle au besoin et la garderait les deux pieds sur terre. Severus avait remplacé le professeur Crookes qui avait été renvoyé suite à l'une de ses erreurs caractérielles. Il avait piégé un adolescent avec une potion comme il l'avait fait pour Harry mais malheureusement, cet élève avait fait une réaction allergique et sans une réaction extrêmement rapide d'un autre élève qui était venu en courant le chercher, cet élève serait mort. Suite à ça, il n'avait pas été le seul à demander son renvoi de Poudlard et c'est Severus, fraîchement sorti de l'Académie de Potions de Moscou qui avait obtenu le poste.

Il avait bien changé depuis Poudlard. Le jeune homme plein de sarcasmes et rempli d'amertume s'était transformé en homme intègre et sûr de lui. Certes l'amitié de Harry et des autres lui avait bien profité mais ce qui l'avait complètement transformé, c'était la présence de Marion. Il s'était très vite attaché à la gamine que Harry avait pris sous son aile. Quand il était parti en Russie suivre sa formation de potionniste, elle n'avait pas arrêté de lui écrire. Elle lui racontait ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard et lui donnait des nouvelles des autres bien que Harry prenait le temps de le contacter ou d'aller le voir. Au début, il ne lui avait répondu que brièvement, mais la petite n'avait pas abandonné et il s'était pris à apprécier leur conversation et à attendre ses lettres. Elle était pleine d'humour et très intelligente. Il y a quelques mois, il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui et depuis qu'il était de retour au pays, il lui avait donné les clés de son appartement à Londres.

Harry sourit en repensant à la réaction de Marion quand elle était venue lui annoncer que Severus voulait vivre avec elle. Elle lui avait sauté au cou, les yeux brillants en souriant de toutes ses dents et on avait pas pu lui retirer son sourire pendant deux semaines.

- On est prêt papa ! Firent les jumeaux en arrivant suivis de Max, Ayla, Thomas et Lúthien et les bagages des aînés.

- Alors il est temps d'y aller pour retrouver nos amis, sourit Harry. Je reviens te chercher tout à l'heure, fit-il à Kendra en lui grattant le dessus de la tête.

Elle avait bien récupéré de son combat à la bataille de Poudlard mais malheureusement toutes les tentatives de Harry au fil des années n'avaient pu lui redonner sa patte sectionnée. Depuis, elle suivait Harry où qu'il aille et se baladait dans Poudlard sur trois pattes faisant le travail de Miss Teigne. Et, la chatte de Rusard ne pouvait rien faire face à une femelle anitigre et elle avait dû se contenter du second rôle. Aucun élève n'osait mal se comporter quand la tigresse se baladait dans les couloirs du château.

- Squall ! Appela Harry mentalement.

- J'arrive mon vieux ! Répondit le diaphénix.

Une sphère de feu bleue apparut au loin et fonça sur la petite famille à une vitesse folle avant de brusquement s'arrêter et Squall fit son apparition. Au fil des années, il avait perdu les plumes rouges qu'il avait, pour les remplacer par de magnifiques plumes couleur de glace.

- Pile à l'heure Squall, lâcha Harry en riant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Rétorqua le diaphénix. Je ne suis pas un hibou moi. Je suis toujours là quand on a besoin de moi.

- C'est bien vrai mon cher, répondit Harry.

- Quand vous aurez fini de discuter tous les deux, on pourra peut être y aller, non ? Fit Ayla en souriant.

- Désolé chérie, dit Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Allons-y Squall. Tenez-vous par la main, ordonna Harry. Et dans une gerbe de flammes bleues, la famille Strife disparut...

….Pour réapparaître dans une ruelle de Londres à côté de King's Cross. La petite famille se dirigea tout naturellement vers l'emplacement des chariots à l'extérieur de la gare invisible aux Moldus. Après avoir déposé leurs affaires dedans, ils allèrent tranquillement vers le hall de départ des trains. Une fois entre les quais des voies 9 et 10, ils s'appuyèrent contre la paroi et se retrouvèrent presque immédiatement sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾.

Peu de familles étaient déjà présentes sur le quai, mais la locomotive du Poudlard Express était déjà en train de fumer, puisque c'est ce que Harry avait voulu pour pouvoir saluer ses amis tranquillement. Quand ils les virent James, Lily suivis du petit Harry ainsi que de Remus et Sirius accompagné de la princesse Elenwë se précipitèrent vers eux. Le petit Potter se précipita vers Harry et lui sauta au cou.

- Oncle Harry ! S'écria-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu jeune homme ? Demanda Harry en le déposant au sol.

- Très bien oncle Harry, répondit le garçon en souriant.

-Et nous, on compte pour du beurre ? demanda Lúthien en croisant les bras l'air menaçante.

- Bien sûr que non tante Lúthien, rétorqua le petit en se précipitant vers elle en riant.

Les retrouvailles furent très belles. Les jeunes se racontaient la fin de leurs vacances. Le petit Arcano, fils de Sirius et Elenwë, tout juste âgé de 10 ans discutait avec Thomas qui lui racontait les dernières péripéties de ses frères et sœurs. Quant aux adultes, ils discutaient de tout et de rien et de « choses de grand » comme disaient les jeunes.

- Tu as vu oncle Harry comme j'ai bien pris soin de ma baguette, fit-il en la lui montrant.

- C'est bien Harry, répondit le vieux en l'examinant attentivement. Ollivander a bien fait de te la vendre.

- C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, dit philosophiquement le jeune Harry en regardant son oncle en souriant.

- Et tu as tout à fait raison mon chéri, dit Lily en souriant.

Harry se souvenait très bien de ce moment. Comme il l'avait promis des années auparavant, il avait emmené le jeune Harry acheter sa baguette auprès du marchand de baguettes à qui il avait raconté son histoire. Quand il était entré avec le jeune, Ollivander avait été ravi et il était devenu extatique quand la baguette identique au vieux Harry avait accepté le jeune homme comme partenaire. Ses yeux avaient brillé pendant tout l'entretien.

- Harry ? Fit une petite voix féminine.

Une petite jeune fille brune aux cheveux broussailleux et aux extraordinaires yeux chocolats le regardait en souriant.

- Hermione ! S'exclama Harry en attrapant la gamine sous les bras et en la faisant tourner dans les airs sous ses éclats de rire.

En effet c'était bien Hermione Granger qu'il faisait virevolter dans les airs. Quand sa Hermione, celle de son époque lui avait raconté que pendant son enfance elle avait toujours été seule et que seuls les livres lui tenaient compagnie, il avait pris une décision : s'il pouvait éviter cela à quelqu'un, il le ferait. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Grâce à ses contacts chez les Aurors et dans les différents services du Ministère, il avait réussi à trouver l'adresse des Granger. Pendant six mois, il était allé balader ses enfants dans le même parc qu'eux pour lier connaissance avec eux et avec leur fille Hermione. Cela s'était fait progressivement et, quand il sut qu'il ne risquait rien à leur révéler la vérité, il leur raconta tout. Bien qu'ils aient eu un peu de mal à accepter au début, quelques tours de magie avaient fait fondre leurs doutes. A partir de ce jour-là, ils devinrent des amis et la petite Hermione ne fut plus jamais seule.

- Comment vas-tu mademoiselle ? Demanda Harry en regardant son beau sourire.

- Je vais très bien, répondit la gamine avant de se précipiter vers Max, Ayla et Harry.

- Elle va enfin découvrir votre monde, fit Mme Granger en s'approchant d'eux.

- Et je suis sûr qu'elle y fera des merveilles, sourit Harry en les saluant.

- Et elle s'y épanouira grâce à vous et à vos enfants, dit chaleureusement le père de la jeune femme.

- Elle s'y serait épanouie toute seule je vous assure, rétorqua une voix féminine d'où émanait une confiance absolue.

Harry se retourna pour prendre dans ses bras « sa » Mione. Son amie d'enfance était mariée à Ron sous le nom de John et ensemble, ils avaient eu un petit Pollux qui rentrait à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Nina/Hermione était devenue une femme influente du Ministère de la Magie où elle travaillait au bureau de la Coopération magique Internationale. Quant à John/Ron, il s'était fait une place dans le quidditch professionnel et était maintenant gardien titulaire pour les Pie de Montrose, premiers du championnat.

Quelques minutes plus tard arrivèrent les Weasley accompagnés de Gabrielle/Ginny et d'Alexandre. Ces deux-la s'étaient mariés quelques années auparavant et Gabrielle tenait à la main une magnifique petite rousse nommée Jane qui rentrerait à Poudlard en même temps que Thomas, Pollux et la petite Ginny. Elayne poussait une poussette avec le petit Enzo dedans qui babillait autant qu'il le pouvait. Peter avait bien réussi en tant que Zoomage et était maintenant responsable du grand zoo magique de Londres quant à Elayne, elle était responsable de la section sport à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se saluer et de prendre des nouvelles les uns des autres, qu'il fut le temps pour les enfants d'embarquer. Ils faisaient certes tous les fiers, mais les parents pouvaient dire qu'ils ne faisaient pas les fiers. Certes ils connaissaient le monde magique, mais les parents avaient décidé de ne rien leur dire quant à la cérémonie de la Répartition. Ils avaient eu beau supplier et pleurer, rien n'avait fonctionné.

- A tout à l'heure papa, crièrent Max et Ayla avant d'embrasser leur mère et de monter dans le train suivi de Ron, Hermione et Harry.

- Pas de bêtises, les prévint Harry en souriant avant de monter dans le train à son tour.

- Que fais-tu Harry ? Demanda Nina/Hermione en regardant Harry monter à bord du Poudlard Express.

- Cela fait depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard en tant qu'élève que je rêve de remonter dans ce train, expliqua Harry. Vous savez tous ce qu'il représente pour moi, expliqua Harry en ayant le regard lointain. De plus, Dumbledore cherchait un moyen d'assurer la sécurité des élèves suite aux récents événements.

- C'est ça, cherche-toi des excuses Harry, sourit John/Ron. Allez ferme vite les portes. Le train va partir !

- Surveille-les Harry, fit Lúthien en lui lançant un de ces regard dont elle avait le secret.

- Compte sur moi ma chérie, répondit Harry en souriant avant de claquer la porte du wagon. En route pour une nouvelle année, murmura-t-il les yeux brillants d'excitation et de bonheur en s'installant dans le tout dernier wagon du Poudlard Express.

Loin et plus tard, dans la plus haute tour d'un très vieux château, un très vieil homme attendait la nouvelle génération qui ne tarderait pas à se révéler à lui et quand il découvrit les noms qui fourniraient cette Répartition, il se demanda une fois de plus si la retraite ne serait pas la meilleure solution.

- Vous venez Albus ? Demanda une voix masculine qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau directorial.

- Je vous suis Harry. Un bonbon au citron avant de descendre ?

- Avec plaisir, sourit le jeune homme en attrapant le bonbon que lui lançait le vieil homme.

- Place aux Héritiers ! Chanta le Choixpeau de sa petite voix.

* * *

**Et voila, c'est la fin de cette histoire commencée il y a cinq ans et 3 mois si mes souvenirs sont exacts. **_  
_

**Je tiens à remercie plusieurs personnes. **

**Tout d'abord ma correctrice Mistycal qui m'a suivi depuis la publication du chapitre 4 et qui ne m'a jamais fais défauts**

**Ensuite à une personne que certains liseurs de reviews reconnaitront par son style et ses délires inimitables. C'est elle qui m'a fait la liste des personnages auxquels vous avez eus droit et c'est aussi à elle que vous avez eus droit au personnage de Dalriada, vampire végétarienne plus cinglé que Dumbledore. **

**Et enfin, je voudrai vous remercier vous, chers lecteurs qui à chaque chapitre avez été assez patients pour attendre le suivant et le commenter. Sans vous, je n'aurai pas eus le courage de terminer ni la motivation. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi. certains depuis le début de l'aventure, d'autres qui sont arrivés en cours de voyage. **

**Ceci est la fin d'une aventure mais elle a appelé une seconde histoire complètement différente de celle-ci. **

**Harry sera toujours le personnage principal et l'histoire se passera toujours après la cinquième année mais Harry restera dans sa propre époque. **

**Le prologue est déjà écrit et corrigé mais je vais attendre un peu avant de commencer à publier **

**Je vous le redis encore une fois, MERCI à vous tous de m'avoir suivi et j'espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux pour ma prochaine histoire**


End file.
